Natsuki Subaru: The Red Lantern of a Parallel Universe
by RogertheHomelessKing
Summary: The Crossing Effect Part 2! Natsuki Subaru has just come back from losing Rem and others dear to him, by the Witch's Cult, and with no one willing to help, he falls into a rage. And that very rage has brought a mysterious ring to him. Witness as Subaru becomes a Red Lantern and changes the world around him...but not without sacrifices along the way, both enemy...and ally.
1. A Hellish Kind of Hate

**AN: HEY HEY HEY! I'M BACK! AND HERE WE ARE!**

 **For those of you returning from my previous story, "Batman X Re:Zero: The Dark Knight Starting Life in Another World" welcome back! For any new people, hello and welcome to the second part of the " Crossing Effect Series" an overarching story about crossover events that slowly, but surely, begin leading to one singular series of sorts!**

 **Here, we're gonna see Natsuki Subaru and co. have to deal with a certain ring, with a certain color hue, enter into the picture.**

 **This story will not be as long as the previous one, but it will have a few Arcs before the next part kicks in.**

 **Please enjoy yourselves as we see our fav MC get in touch with his truly angry side.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Kill you."

In his mind, his feeble shattering mind, all he could muster was this creeping sensation.

"I'll kill you."

His powerlessness, his inability to even put up a struggle, weighed him down, much like the chains keeping him in place.

"I'll kill all of you."

In this cave, echoing the hideous cackling, the muffled cries, this young man had to helplessly witness it.

Natsuki Subaru, a person summoned to this world a little over a month ago, was trapped. Chained to the caves walls as he stared, tears blessing his cheeks and drool escaping his lips.

Rem, the lovely blue haired maid, who was sticking by Subaru even after his shameful displays in the capital...she was with him, to save everyone from the Witch's Cult.

Yet here she was, beaten, bloodied and...now…

"Rem."

The Sin Archbishop had left with a larger group of his Cultists...leaving a smaller group to be rewarded, in his own words, in order to...teach the oni girl the ideals of true love.

And they did.

Unable to defend herself, as her body was too broken to fight back.

They did.

And Subaru could only watch as they all forced themselves on her.

What broke his heart more, was not the tears Rem was spilling from her bruised eyes, the convulsions she made or the pained sobs she made.

No.

It was the fact she was staring back at him...as if to make sure nothing bad was happening to him.

"Hate."  
He felt this for the Witch's Cult.

"HATE YOU."

He felt this towards Petelgeuse.

"HATE YOU!"  
He felt this way towards the people of this world.

" _ **HATE YOU!**_ "  
He felt this unbridled emotion towards whatever had brought him to this parallel dimension, outside of his control or wishes.

"...Hate you."  
He engaged in this instinct of his, towards his own actions; his stupid, incompetent, selfish, prideful mistakes.

"...Hate…"  
….

..

.

He felt this way, towards himself.

* * *

 **Natsuki Subaru: The Red Lantern of a Parallel Universe**

 **Ch. 1 - A Hellish Kind of Hate**

* * *

Now it was his next chance.

Upon using Return By Death, Subaru found himself alive again and used this opportunity to the most.

He decided to see the person he and Rem were staying with for his healing sessions.

Crusch Karsten.

A person whose family had deep connections with the Royals of this country, they were incredibly important and she herself seemed to be a person of true power.

Just what he needed.

So he begged her for any kind of help in destroying the Witch's Cult. In stopping there future massacre of Irlham Village. He felt this could help him, this would prevent the deaths, the tragedy...the...incident in the cave.

And yet…

"Very well. Thus, the House of Karsten shall lend you no aid under any circumstances."

"-HUH?"

Subaru's world spiraled into a hot mess of heat and loud noises.

Even as he pleaded his case, begged her...he didn't care how pathetic he would appear or how desperate it made him sound, he wanted it done.

He wanted them dead.

Every last Witch Cultist, dead and buried.

Yet here, a woman with great influence and authority, wouldn't lift a finger to help him. Even if her reasoning was based in logic, it would not reach Subaru's ears.

Her eyes that held no pity for him.

He hated it.

Ferris, whose eyes reflected the image of a poor weak child.

He hated it.

Wilhelm, who stood there calmly without a shred of emotion, not even getting involved.

He hated it.

Still, her words could still sting his heart.

"Not once…"  
"HUH?"  
"Not once did you say, 'I want to save Emilia'."  
"...TH-TH...THAT'S BULL."

"Hm?"  
"Don't want to save Emilia? Is that it? You think all of this is just for some petty revenge? I'm using her and the village as a means to get close to those fuckers? What the hell?! Who... **WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?** "

Subaru kicked across the small table next to him and then bit harshly into his lips, blood trickling out of them. Rem stood up and held him, worrying he would attempt to lunge at Crusch.

"SUBARU-KUN! CALM DOWN!"

He stopped as he felt the pain in his foot and Rem's warm touch, snapping him back to a clearer state of thinking, but not much.

He glared at Crusch and the others with such a hate filled look; that if fixed eyes could kill someone, Crusch would have been destroyed seconds ago.

Ferris took a step forward as Wilhelm sheathed back his sword.

"It's good Rem-chyan stopped nyou. If nyou fly into a rage here, Ferri-chyan will just keep Rem-chyan busy while Wil-jii slices nyou in half."

Crusch continued to behave reservedly, only furthering Subaru's contempt for her.

But it was those harsh stares from this Camp that let Subaru know. They didn't believe him, they didn't trust him and they saw him as someone with nothing to his name.

No one in that room was going to help him.

"So, I'm wasting my breath aren't I?"  
"The ravings of a madman usually are, Natsuki Subaru."  
"...Rem let's go."

He took Rem's hand, surprising her, but also scaring her...the face Subaru was making was so hate filled, she had no recollection of ever seeing it since meeting him. As he reached the door…

"Do you have nowhere else to turn to?"  
"...Put it this way, Karsten, if I want help, I'd rather converse with some piss covered rats than ever speak to you again."

He took Rem and slammed the door shut behind them.

Crusch sighed, as Ferris was quite angry at Subaru's rude comment.

"That boy gets top nyotch healing and this is how he repays us? Tsk."  
"Leave it be Ferris, we have lots of work to-"

Just then, Crusch saw something fly by the window. She couldn't recognize it, but she saw that it left a small streak of light that quickly dissipated. It was-

"Red?"

* * *

Subaru sent Rem to find Reinhard, but that night she informed him that he had left with Felt with some business to attend to, Royal Selection related ones.

With Rem informing him of this, Subaru asked to be excused, she happily obliged.

Only when she sat down, did she start hearing shattering glass and breaking tiles come from the bathroom.

" **FUCK! FUCK! REINHARD! ROSWAAL! BOTH OF YOU ARE SO DAMN USELESS!** _ **SHIT**_ **!"**  
"Subaru-kun…?"

He stepped out of the bathroom, both of fists covered in towels, covered in blood. Rem looked behind him and saw that the entire bathroom of the inn they were staying at, was completely trashed. Rem immediately got to work on healing his hands...Subaru gave what was an obvious shrill smile at her.

"It's alright Rem, everything will be alright. I promise."

"Rem knows...Subaru-kun can do anything."  
"Anything huh?"

Subaru hesitated to even accept that answer.

Above their inn, a small red object was circling around, just above their room.

* * *

Even when he went to go see Priscilla, that exchange broke down when she asked him to...lick her feet. He almost did in fact, and was sent several feet back by a powerful kick in response, only for her to raise him to face her, face filled with anger and disgust.

"What you have is neither loyalty or faithfulness! It is filthier than that. It is a dog's existence or the greed of a pig. A lazy pig that wants, desires and begs for all! It is the most unsightly greed of all!"  
"Uhk."  
"Even if you drive off the Witch's Cult, I shall destroy the Camp you belong to and anyone involved with it with my bare hands. All for harboring such a despicable beast!"  
"Ah!"  
"Take some pride in this...the destruction of the Emilia Camp will be because of your actions."

She tossed him away and Al took him away, carrying the injured boy over his shoulder...even Al could not hear the mutterings Subaru was saying…

" _I'll get you for this."  
_  
A red object flew past the windows behind them.

* * *

Subaru sent Rem to inform the knights, hoping for some kind of assistance. Though he anxiously felt they probably wouldn't for some stupid reason, he figured. Then as he bit down on his bottom lip in frustration...

"Wow! Hey onii-san, are you okay? Your lip is bleeding are you alright?"  
"Huh? N-Nothing to worry about kid, I'm fine."  
"Well, Mimi sometimes bite herself when she eats reeeeeally fast! Want me to heal you?"  
"No, that's fine thanks."

Subaru found himself speaking to a little beast human, a small orange haired cat girl, he deduced was named Mimi.

He thought she was a curious, nice girl. But he tried to brush her off, his time was limited and he was still feeling ticked so-

"Hey, Mimi. Don't be causing mischief for other people."  
"...Anastasia Hoshin."

"Oh, well if it isn't you! Hi Natsuki-kun, feeling better."  
"More or less."

Still, Subaru scanned the area in case another person he hated was nearby.

"Relax Natsuki-kun. Julius is on other business he's not here."  
"...That so.?"

And so Subaru asked an audience with her, and she obliged...but as they walked, Subaru furrowed his brows and bit his miolars down harshly.

" _Priscilla. An uptight woman with no respect. Al. We may be from the same world, but he's 'grade a' useless in this situation."  
_  
He clicked his tongue.

"Pisses me off."

* * *

Meeting in a causal eatery, they sat to discuss some matters pertaining Subaru's predicament. And so Anastasia did him a favor…

"I've written down the location of a shop that should still have a dragon carriage available. Here's my signature, really it's all you need Natsuki-kun."

"So high and mighty about it huh?"  
"Hey when the opportunity arises, right?"

He hesitantly took the note, but she insisted they sit and chat about some small talk.

"Say Natsuki-kun, where are you from?"  
"Like my birth place?"  
"Yeah, tell me."  
"Well, hope you believe me. I'm from beyond the Great Waterfall, from a place called Japan. Far east just before the nation of America. Well, maybe some small islands between that, but I don't recall their names."  
"...Beyond the Great Waterfall."

She seemed to not take it as a joke as others did, bringing up Hoshin of The Wilderness, founder of Kararagi as an example.

After a bit more discussion...

"So Karsten has been purchasing all the city's iron supply huh? Hm, so that's why Russell Fellow was there yesterday."  
"OH? Russell Fellow. Good find, thanks Natsuki-kun. That should be some useful info."

Now, Subaru realized that her light blue eyes saw past him; like a con artist watching a fool fall into their grasp.

"...You set me up."  
"You got in a shouting match with Crusch last night and went your own separate ways. I figured now was the golden opportunity to read you and your emotions, you seem like easy picking that way."

This trickery and her nonchalant manner, made his blood boil and his heart race to a fever pitch.

"Sorry, Natsuki-kun, but this is the way of business."  
"How could you mistake my intentions Anastasia? I'm trying to do the right thing! How is it you could-"  
"-Could what?"  
"Ah."  
"Let me say something. Your worth is decided by what you have done, and you have done nothing for me to show any value Natsuki-kun. And furthermore, your righteous path should be backed up by concrete actions if you want people to believe in them...I don't see that in you."

All the deaths. Suffering. Anguish. Scars no one else could see, she just...ridiculed them, bashed them, and called them nothing important.

At this point, Subaru had half a mind to grab a nearby chair and beat her to death with it.

Mimi sensed this, pointing her staff at him, making the young man back up a step.

"Onii-san, back away from my Lady, otherwise the super strong Mimi will have to hurt ya!"  
"Thank you Mimi, but don't worry. Natsuki-kun here can't do anything."

Once again, Subaru felt some sort mind wrecking fury wake up that made him want to cripple the both of them, before bashing in their skulls with that ridiculous staff Mimi was carrying around. But he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Knowing that the pompous Julius served her, he should have expected she was the worst.

No, they all were. All of the participants besides probably Felt were all scumbags that were allowing innocent people to die.

Crusch showed no pity.

Priscilla actively declared open hostility to them.

And now Anastasia only helped a smidge for the purpose of personal gain.

 _Rotten._

 _They were rotten._

 _This entire country was rotten._

 _Filthy, diseased._

 _Allowing pure children to be butchered._

 _Hardworking diligent people to be violated._

 _Bigotry to seep through the cracks._

 _Everything was wrong._

For trying to save Emilia, Rem and the villagers, he was beaten down, ridiculed and disgraced. He felt his mind racing as an overload of vile, scathing thoughts ruptured his thinking pattern.

Anastasia was trying to give him some pointers on how to do negotiations, but she could see that when Mimi kindly healed his lip just now...he bit it again, this time with so much force, it looked like he bit into a succulent red fruit...red liquid poured out of his mouth...and he glared at her shadow...as if he instinctively knew that if he looked at her he could blindly fly into a rage.

"Bye then, Natsuki-kun. Pleasure doing business with you."

"..."

"All right, let's go!"

Her private army raised themselves from the seats and made their way out...Subaru didn't care.

* * *

Even when Mimi waved him goodbye, Subaru waited until they were out of his sight. He stumbled out of the cafe and into the streets. Some distance from him, Rem arrived and saw the blood, she rushed to his aid. As she began healing him, Subaru could see in the corner of his eye...the Fang of Iron mercenaries guarding the detestable Anastasia making their way through the crowd.

"Damn them…"  
"Huh?"  
"Hate them."  
"Su...Subaru-kun."  
"All of them, I hate all of them. The knights. Julius. The know nothings. The ungrateful people. The liars. The cheats. The uncaring masses. I HATE THEM."  
"Subaru-kun, Rem is here, she'll help in any way-"  
"-I hate them. Hate them. All of them. Every last one."

Every single time he blinked he could see the faces of every last person who wronged him in the past week. All of them...he-

"I HATE THEM."

When he looked at Rem...she gave a worried compassionate look to him, his reflection in those sky blue eyes...just like...in the cave.

"DAMN IT!"

He held his head, the memory seeping into his head. All the deaths, all the misery, he had to fight it. It had to stop. Somehow, Subaru had to stop it all…

Even if it meant.

"I'll kill them! I'll kill every last one of them! Anyone and everyone! I'll kill them!"  
"Subaru-kun, please stop! Tell Rem what's wrong!"

A crowd was watching as they thought the oddly dressed young man was going crazy. Mimi and Anastasia looked back, with the Royal Candidate sighing at what she saw as a pitiful display. Hearing one last thing.

" **I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"  
**  
Now.

Zipping around Anastasia and maneuvering the crowd was a sharp red light. It swirled and turned to dodge corners, people and more...before it stopped just in front of teary eyed Subaru.

"Huh?"

A red ring was floating in front of Subaru. Rem got into fighting position, cautious of the mysterious object.

The crowd watched on as they looked at the ring, floating there, encased in red energy.

Anastasia and her group were a distance away but were watching the ordeal.

Subaru stared at the ring, unsure of what it was or how it was there to begin with.

Then, he heard it.

 _{Natsuki Subaru of Earth. You have great rage in your heart.}_

"It...it's speaking to me?"  
 _{This world demands vengeance. It demands bloodshed. Be the first for this world.}_

"First?"  
 _{...YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS.}_

* * *

The ring latched onto Subaru's right ring finger...and he felt his heart rupture.  
" _ **HUKK."**_

His heart was instantly destroyed and all the blood in his body violently coursed through his organs, veins and muscles and stuck into his chest, lodging into his throat.

"Subaru-kun-"

 _He hurled out everything._

Buckets worth of blood spewed out of his mouth and nose, it was a display so disgusting some women in the crowd fainted at the sight. Subaru held his throat as all the blood in his system was being pushed out of him.

It hurt.

It was utter pain.

Yet...it felt cleansing as well.

Now that all the blood was out of his system, Subaru's clothes had begun to change. His tracksuit went from having white...to red, his yellow parts changed into white and his trademark 'N' symbol was now replaced by the signature coat of arms meant only for someone in this army.

A Red Lantern Insignia.

With it, a red aura covered his body…

"S-S-baru...kun…"

He heaved and puffed all the while Rem trembled seeing him like this, he spat out the last of his blood before more leaked out and floated around him.

He turned to glance at Rem.

"Rem."  
"What-What has happened to you, Subaru-kun?!"

He looked at the ring on his hand and felt around his body, feeling the strong heat like strength flowing within him. He looked around and saw the startled faces of the crowd, peeking some more, he saw in the distance Anastasia's group. He growled at them, making more blood squirt through his snarling teeth, floating effortlessly around him.

Rem grabbed his collar, calming him down just enough for him to face her. He took a calm breath, but it still made a tinge of blood float out, startling Rem. He did his best to calm her down and patted her head.

"It's okay Rem. Really."  
"But, look around you Subaru-kun! All that blood, how are you-?"  
"-The ring. This ring here has replaced my heart and blood, now nothing but energy is coursing through me."  
"Energy? Rem doesn't understand."  
"Rem."

He cupped both of her cheeks, giving her a calm smile, even as she blushed madly from it.

"Rem, will you do something for me?"  
"Anything."  
"Rem, would you put your life on the line for this?"  
"Rem swears as a maid of the Roswaal Estate and her unyielding support of Subaru-kun."  
"Okay...stay here."  
"Huh?"

Subaru let go of her cheeks and focused the ring on his fist.

"Stay here, I'll be back to pick you up."  
"W-Wait, Subaru-kun, what are-"  
"-I'm going to save everyone."

He then suddenly flew up into the air, leaving a streak of red light behind him. He looked down as Rem frantically called out to him, even going as far as to leap out to him...he glanced over at Anastasia who was staring up at him in disbelief.

He only sneered at her. Then he sonic boomed out of there, leaving everyone stunned by the sudden display they witnessed. Rem landed on her feet and began to tear up, looking up at the spot where he flew off to.

"S...Subaru-kun…"

Anastasia was overwhelmed by shock.

The young meek boy who was the pinnacle of weakness in her eyes, suddenly changed in manner of seconds. He had flown off to unknown parts...and while Mimi was innocently excited by the spectacle, her mind raced as to what was happening.

 _All the while, her white fox scarf began to move…_

* * *

Rem had made it back to the inn, finding that Subaru left a note for her...informing her he took the money, but left some for her to survive in the inn for at least five days. Letting her know to wait for him.

She counted it, and confirmed it was enough for food and lodging, but not enough to rent a dragon carriage, especially with the high prices set due to Crusch renting many of them. And there were hardly any carriages heading out of the capital...

Even she knew she could not go to her the other candidates Subaru's fighting with them.

"Subaru-kun...please…don't get hurt, Rem only, wants you safe."

All Rem could do, was wait.

* * *

Subaru flew through the clouds, looking at the address written on the note.

"One carriage huh?"

He proceeded to spit some blood on it, burning the note into cinders.

"Fuck her."

He blasted through another cloud, but stopped and looked back, seeing he was now a good distance away from the capital city.

"Hmmm, still! I'll need some help evacuating the village, even with this power."

He pondered on the thought, until he remembered a certain loop prior.

"Right, Otto could be of use. And I remember there were a ton of people, merchants I think. They have carriages, I can use Roswaal useless title to get them to come."

He did wonder where that Sorcerer was in all this, but he forgoed that simple thought and searched around. It was then the ring glowed, probably to educate him more of the abilities it had. He focused and it let out a small of wave of see through red energy.

A radar system.

With it, he found a small gathering of merchants moving up the road past the giant tree he saw on the way to the capital.

He sighed, making more blood float out of his mouth.

* * *

Now it was the evening, and many merchants were resting before making their next day trip to the capital in hopes of making profits.

This was the case for Otto Suwen, who was in quite the pickle involving the overabundance of oil he had with him.

So as the grey haired man looked up, he saw a man covered in a red aura, crossing his arms staring down at him.

"Wagggh!"

He fell back catching the attention of the other merchants, who also became terrified by a floating human.

"Otto Suwen?"  
"Y-Yes!"  
"...Are you available?"  
"Available? For what I presume?"  
"...If I can guess, all of you have some goods that need to be sold to, well, alleviate financial issues is that fair to assume?"  
"It would be?"  
"...Here then."

Subaru floated down and had his ring levitate over a sack full of money, close enough for all of them to goggle at it.

"I'll buy everything from you, but also in exchange I need most of you to come with me."  
"W-Well...um, you know my name, but you are?"  
"Oh...I'm Natsuki Subaru. A-"

He knew Otto had no ill feelings towards Emilia at any point, but he didn't know about anyone else there, so he had to keep some things on the down low.

"Again, I'm Natsuki Subaru. A member of the Red Lantern Corps."  
"Red...Lantern?"  
"Yeah, but ignoring that...let me inform you, we're on our way to the Magrave domain, I'm a...partner of Roswaal's."  
"Well, with that money I can see that, but what would be our task in such a noble province?"  
"We're evacuating some people while me and...some people, exterminate some pesky Ma-Beast that have been causing trouble nearby. I was looking for some people to do this, but the Royal Selection started at such a shit time, so you guys are a blessing."  
"Well, I'll explain things more to the others then, Natsuki-san."  
"Please do."

As Otto left to get things organized as some sort of ringleader. Subaru drew a short breath.

He had lied to them, but it was a completely necessary lie.

If any of them died, he'd make sure to avenge them.

* * *

They traveled along as Subaru sat inside of Otto's carriage, with them were 10 carriages coming to aid in the evac of Irlham village.

As Otto kept watch ahead he looked back, a bit on edge.

Subaru sat there hugging his legs as he practically stared a hole at the floor of the carriage, not saying or doing anything, the red energy tightened around him, but it seemed the excess would hinder over...and made tiny light sparks float off of him, like his body had been previously on fire.

"Gulp."  
"Hm, something wrong Otto?"  
"Nothing...it's just you called yourself a Red Lantern right?"  
"Yeah."  
"So what does that pretail?"

Subaru gave it some thought.

He had no idea where this ring came from, how it fully worked or if it was actually harmful to him to keep using it.

But the surge of power it gave him and the feeling to seek out justice, was more than enough for an answer.

"To punish evil, Otto."  
"Oh...so how many of you are there?"  
"Just me...for now."  
"Just you? But you said that you were part of a Corps?"  
"...Don't know too much of the details, but if we can simplify it, I'm the first member of Lugnica."  
"Ohhhhh, so an...international group then?"  
"Suppose so."

Otto seemed to swallow his breath and drop the conversation altogether as Subaru scratched his neck and let out a hollow growl, letting more blood flow out of his mouth.

* * *

Then, his ring detected something. The radar system went off.

"Otto."  
"Huh? Something-"  
"-We're being followed, stay here."

He stuck his head out and had the ring scan the immediate area again, then he noticed it was coming behind them. Looking up he saw something in the moon floating over to them.

"Otto, can you let me know something?"  
"Sure."  
"What does it mean when you see something that looks like a big...white fish coming from the sky?"  
"White...fish….?"

Otto's terrified mutter and nervous sweat made Subaru realize something was not right. But he still gave him a harsh tone.

"What is it, Otto?"

"N-Natsuki-san...do...do you see the White Whale?"

HE looked back to see it swimming across the sky way above them in the distance.

"Well, yeah, it looks like a really huge whale."

"Oh god...oh my god...OH MY GOD! WE'VE GOT-"  
" **-SHUT. YOUR. MOUTH."**

Subaru covered the merchant's mouth and stared into his eyes. Otto kept his voice silent.

"I'm going to fight that thing, you keep the others moving. If I don't show up in the next five minutes, you make the merchants keep going and drive off, you can keep all the money, but make sure everyone int he village survives. GOT IT?"

Otto nodded as Subaru put his hand off of his mouth, allowing the frightened merchant a chance to speak out to him, plead with him.

"Natsuki-san! Don't be rash! This is the White Whale,it killed the previous Master Swordsman and it had been a scourge of the world for 4-"  
"-Don't give a shit."  
"Huh?"  
"Now...Anything that gets me in my way, gets trampled...or dead. Understand?!"

Subaru leaped out of the back of the carriage and used his ring to fly up in the air. The other carriage drivers looked as the red aura'd man shot into the air...right at the descending White Whale. Panic set in as they saw about to collide.

Subaru focused as he saw the sheer size of the monstrous being. It roared at him, which made him narrow his eyes. He then zipped to the side and find himself feet away from it's gigantic eye. He aimed then aimed his ring at it.

"Die."

He fired several red beams into it, blasting it apart. The Whale roared in pain as it flung about in the air, making Subaru fly under it and to the other side of the ghastly beast. He then did the same to his other eye, making the monster blind and in pain. Thus the White Whale fired a shockwave from it's body flinging Subaru far back, but he was able to catch himself and flew straight towards the White Whale. Their dogfight continued as the White Whale sniffed the air and began covering itself in white mist. Subaru scoffed seeing this.

"Stupid fuck."

Subaru shot forward and then upwards right over the Whale he then focused, with all his might he made sure his fury became something. And so he did.

He recreated the wooden sword that he used to battle Julius, now made of red energy. The memory of that humiliating defeat made his blood singe.

He charged down and began stabbing into the back of the White Whale. The Whale roared in anger as it had flaps open on its back, Subaru saw one open next to him, so he backed away and a stream of fog waters shot out. Subaru figured getting hit by it would be bad, so he flew off the back of the Whale...but not before creating constructs of knives from the mansion and had them stab into the side of the Whale.

Now he flew downward and was staring at the red broken flesh of the Whale's eye socket.

"Dumb damn fish! I'm Japanese you know?! A damn oversized fish like you-"  
" **-GROOOOARR!"  
** " **SHOULD SHUT UP AND GET EATEN!"**

He boomed forward, all the while hot red plasma fired out of Subaru's mouth and impacted into the Whale's grisly wound.

He torpedoed his body through the eye socket of the monster, as it let out a horrid screech. Then, on the other side of the Whale…where his other eye was-

.

.

.

.

-Natsuki Subaru flew through it, covered head to toe in blood, a chunk of the Whale's flesh inside of his mouth, like an animal chomping on its prey.

The Whale ceased it's movements...then its fins became rigged and the odd purple symbol hovering on it's back, possibly the very thing making it float...faded.

The White Whale's body now began plummeting down…

The merchants looked on, in utter disbelief.

There were swallowed breaths, trembling voices.

Otto looked on as Subaru was flying at them, letting the Whale's body fall gracelessly back to earth, in the far distance.

The Whale finally crash landed and dirt and debris flew high into the air, mixing with traces of its blood.

* * *

Subaru finally got into the carriage and sat down, eating and slurping away at the White Whale's flesh.

"Ahhh, been a while since I had Sashimi."  
"...N-N-Natsuki-san...y-you killed it."  
"Of course I did. A Red Lantern like me isn't going to be killed by Flounder over there."  
"F-Fu-what? N-Nevermind! Natsuki-san, what you just did is a feat no has done in over 400 years! Not even the former Master Swordsman was able to beat it...and yet…"  
"Let me guess...I did it in less than 5 minutes right?"  
"Yes."

Otto simply nodded as Subaru took in every bite of the fesh he was rewarded with, chewing the meat and sucking up the blood. Protein, iron, pure fatty acids, Subaru couldn't get enough of it.

Otto could only stare at the man who stank of blood and was eating a legendary menaces meat as if it were nothing. He then saw the trickling blood escape Subaru's mouth as he chewed and chomped away messily at it.

"What?"  
"N-Nothing...I just...have never met someone like you."  
"...Hopefully that'll change."  
"Hm?"  
"N...Nothing. Let's just keep moving."

* * *

However, it became apparent that two of the carriage riders were now backing out, not because of the mission itself...but obviously because they were scared of Subaru.

"Fine. Here."

He tossed them their payment and pointed at the two drivers.

"Then do this for me. Head back to the capital and tell the knights what happened here, inform them about what's going on in the Mathers territory. Make sure they come to investigate."

The two drivers agreed…

" **Don't fail me."**

Subaru said with such stinging malice that the two instinctively turned back in order to get the task done. Fearing what would happen if they messed up.

* * *

"Um, Natsuki-san...you clothes?"  
"I'll wash them later, ain't gonna worry about some blood at this point."  
"R-Right…"

Otto nervously looked ahead as if felt he had to know something, as he faced away from Subaru.

"Natsuki-san."  
"Hm?"  
"If-If I took the carriage drivers...and I don't know...ran the opposite direction we were intending to? What would you have done?"  
"...I'd break you arms and legs, and dump you to the side of the road."

Otto felt the chilling response grab his heart, he began to sweat as he turned his head.

"Pfft! Hahahaha! Jeez, take a joke Otto! Taking that so seriously! Hahaha, you are so pathetic when it comes to that!"  
"Man! That scared me half to death, I'm just gonna keep driving and let you be!"  
"Okay."  
"Whew."  
"...Okay."

Unbeknownst to Otto's sigh of relief as he whipped the reins...Subaru was staring at him, the goofy smile no longer there at all.

* * *

Now it was the early morning, they had made it to Irlham Village as everyone was slowly waking up for the day. Petra noticed the caravan of carriages arriving in the village. Then they all stopped and out stepped Otto.

The head people went over to him.

"Oh hello, I'm Otto Suwen. Well, we have been sent here by a employee of the Magrave territory to evacuate the denizens."

They all asked who it was...but the answer stepped out for them.

At first surprise...then sheer apprehension as they saw Natsuki Subaru step out of the carriage covered in dried blood.

Worried about their friend's condition, they floored Otto for answers about his condition to which Otto replied.

"It's okay! It's alright everyone, that's not his blood! Easy. Easy."

Then a small voice let out a shout.

"Subaru!"

Petra made her way through the crowd and met with him, but she trembled seeing him in his condition.

"What happened? Are you okay?"  
"Yes Petra...Petra…"

The image flashed across his mind of her corpse, making him close his eyes to focus it out. He opened them as he looked out to the gathered crowd.

"Everyone! As of right now, we are evacuating the village, there is some trouble brewing in the forests. I will be leading the charge against it, in the meanwhile I'll have these gentleman evacuate you all."

The villagers remained quiet, but also seemed tense about it.

"Everything will be fine once...wait.."

He then sniffed the air.

Blood?

No.

It was something else.

It was like something fermented. Like Natto…

What was this smell? Subaru felt he could smell it on the way here after the Whale killing, but he assumed it was the Whale's flesh, like it was gamey or something.

No...there was someone behind him, who was giving off this smell.

He slowly turned his head and caught eyes with a middle aged man among the merchants. He put two and two together, instantly.

Subaru quickly began moving to him, the man named Ketty began to suddenly back away, making Subaru furrowed his brows. Then he saw the man begin to pull something out of his pocket...only for Subaru to create constructs of chains and wrap up the man in question.

He fell harshly to the ground and was unable to break free, dropping the dagger from his hand, to which Subaru easily recognized...everyone stared on in shock.

The villagers couldn't believe what they were seeing, having known the boy named Subaru for quite some time now, they recalled he wasn't an overly powerful swordsman or even used magic. Yet a few days away to the capital, he came back drenched in blood and using magic they had never seen before.

Subaru squatted down to look into Ketty's eyes. He grinned wildly at his captur.

"I feel like I need answers from you. So you and me are going to talk."

He levitated the chained up Ketty with his ring and began floating with him.

"Otto, get things rolling! When I get back, I want this village ready to leave!"  
"Y-Yes…"

Petra tried to reach out to him, but Subaru flew off into the forest with Ketty in tow. Petra could only hold her chest as she wished…

"Subaru...what happened to you? Those eyes of yours…"

She then closed her eyes sadly.

"They are not the same."

* * *

Subaru was now with Ketty chained up to a tree.

"Now then, suspecting this smell is the Witch's Scent, I can safely say you are a Witch Cultist."  
"Ahhh, you can smell the love then."  
"Sure sure. Now tell me where your friends are hiding."  
"...Are you the Sin Archbishop of Pride-"

Subaru created a construct of a broom and whacked Ketty several times across the face, cutting open his cheeks, pounding in his eye and shattering several of his teeth.

He grabbed his hair and pulled him forward a bit to sneer at his face, closer.

" _ **DON'T EVER COMPARE ME TO THAT BASTARD BOSS OF YOURS AGAIN.**_ "  
"...Heh...the smell does not lie."

Subaru glared at him before he searched his pockets, finding a metia and the map to their second hideout.

He opened the metia and saw a Witch Cultist staring back at him, he narrowed his eyes before closing it.

"Alright. No useful info and absolutely insane, so I can't let you go back with me."  
"What will you do...then...Pride-sama?"  
"...I want to test something."

He then created a construct of the knife from his loop...when Rem killed him. He then quickly sliced open Ketty's neck, making fountains of blood shoot out of the grisly wound. Subaru got in front of the wound and allowed the viscous warm liquid enter his mouth, gulping it down. He soon stepped back and coughed a bit, before he settled down and…

"Oh, I know how to drive a dragon carriage now. Well, now…"  
"Hkkkkkkkkkk…."  
"Thank you sir, let me tell you that with your death. I'm a step closer to finish you Cultists off."  
"Hkkk…"  
"Every last one of you."

Subaru said this with a spiteful tone as the blood trickled out of Ketty's wound, then as his life faded, Subaru made the chains dissipate. His limping body was then levitated by his ring and flung over the brushses...sure enough the smell of blood attracted some Wolgarm to the corpse. They sniffed it, before they began tearing into it and chewing apart the former Witch Cultist.

Subaru watched on for a bit, before spitting out some leftover blood and making his way back.

* * *

He realized that by consuming a certain amount of blood from someone he could gain a skill from them that could potentially be useful. Though he knew doing so was considered dangerous...he figured the ring allowed him to do it, without dying.

So he let got rid of his nauseous feeling towards blood…it was useless to him now.

* * *

Now returning he saw the carriage Ketty brought with him and looked it over. He then had his ring scan it and it found a sack buried under the interior floorboard, he had it torn out. Levitating it to him, he saw it was stones. He had it examined by another merchant, who confirmed it was magic stones of the fire variety, possibly set to explode at a certain time.

Subaru thanked him, creeping him out with his blood filled smile.

* * *

The village was being evacuated as ordered, with Otto nodding to Subaru. To which Subaru handed him a little something...

"Otto, here."  
"Oh, a metia."

"Found two of them in question, contact me if anything happens, I'll fly by and take care of it."  
"Yes thank you."  
"Listen Otto, I really appreciate this."  
"...No need, I can see you care for this village a lot, so I understand."  
"Please get going."

As the carriages began to move out, leaving Subaru alone in the village square. Petra called out to him, making him look to a carriage that was filled with the children and their families. All of them looked out in worry, seeing Subaru still drenched in blood...with the parents suspecting that the man he took with him earlier, had been murdered. Still, they had to trust him.

"Subaru! Please be careful!"

Subaru nodded to Petra, giving a wry smile. This put her somewhat at ease, but not fully.

She sat in the carriage with the others as they saw their hometown get smaller and smaller behind them.

* * *

Subaru made it over to the back of one cabin, closest to the forest and out of sight fro the others. He looked down at the three slouched bodies.

They were three Witch Cultists that he killed on the way back to village after killing the psy amongst the merchants. It seemed they were laying in wait for orders and Subaru sniffed them out.

After drinking their blood he was not able to read and write the native language of this new world. He also gained some mastery of the conversing mirror he was able to steal. So he scratched his teeth clean of bits of chunky blood and grabbed the bodies, intending to feed them to the Wolgarm.

* * *

Now he was flying up ahead, reading the map to where their second hideout was, a small rock cabin hidden a few miles away from the main village. So he slowly floated on top of the cabin and carefully carved a hole to the top of it. He then cautiously took the carved hole top and floated over the sack of magic stones. He then had them activate and lobbed them inside.

He flew away and watched…

Then he heard loud shouts and finally the cabin imploded. Two cultists stormed out while embers covered their bodies, Subaru did his duty and jumped down stabbing them both in the head. He then covered himself in his red aura and charged in, seeing nothing but dismembered bodies strewn across the cabin.

He then hid by a doorway that was swung open, activating his radar he knew two other Cultists were hiding behind some boxes. He moved half his body to the door and fired a single shot, killing one instantly. Another fired a ball of fire at him, he created a brick wall construct which took the hit. Then he charged forward and fired two shots from his ring, blasting through the Cultist in the head and stomach.

As he was about to begin scooping up some blood to drink, he looked over and saw an open back door.

"Roaches."

He flew out to see two of them making a run for it, he growled seeing their hoods looking back at him.

A cultist prepared a fireball attack, so Subaru aimed his ring right at him and blasted apart his entire head. The other responded and tossed his ceremonial dagger...it bounced off of Subaru's aura.

He then dashed forward and began choking out the Witch Cultist. The man tried to escape his grasp, but to no avail...Subaru puked out his own blood onto his face, destroying it into nothing. Subaru now fully realized his own blood became something like napalm to others, destroying anything it touched.

With his attack done...the Cultist's hands went limp.

Subaru proceeded to bite into the shoulder of the Cultist and drank some blood. Once finished, he got up and picked up the dagger twirling it around effortlessly.

"Great, now I can use these daggers."

He then marched over and scooped out some blood from the other corpse and sucked it in, he continued this until he had his fill.

"Blegh, salty. It might be a useful ability to have, but I don't know if I'll ever get used to the taste."

He felt that he drank enough blood for now and took care of all the Cultists gathered there...so he made it for the cave, flying high into the sky.

* * *

Now outside of the cave, two Witch Cultists stepped out and gazed at Subaru. They then bowed to him, only for them to raise their heads when finished. One had a dagger thrown at his head, the other was shot through the neck by a ring blast.

"Get out here, I know you're there."

Stepping out was a foul skinned green haired man. One who gave the sense of depravity and ill will. He cackled as he looked down at Subaru from his spot in the cave.

"Ahhhh, such smell of love! Tell me. Tell me. Are you here for us? And why did kill my two fingers just now? Hm, I feel they did nothing wrong. So why? Why? Why why why why?! Why did you do it?! My brain trembles from this inquiry!"

"We are the true believers of her love! Love! Love! Love! Oh! Yes...I need to introduce myself I am-"  
"-Petelgeuse Romanee Conti. Sin Archbishop of Pride."

Petelgeuse seemed a bit frazzled at Subaru knowing who he was and the harsh gaze he was giving him. But he simply bit one of his fingers and smiled at him.

"Ohhhhh, interesting. The smell of love and death surrounds your very being! Amazing! Truly! Now tell me...are you Pride?"  
"...NO."  
"Then why are you here? And who are?! Who?! Why?! Hmmmm?! Answer me!"  
"Don't get me wrong Petelgeuse, I am not Pride like you are assuming me to be. No, but I am something important to you."  
"Important, to me?"

He bit more of his fingers and tilted his body in confusion to Subaru.

"...Yeah."

He then had the red aura around him grow as blood oozed out of his snarling mouth.

"I'm your death."

 _Unknown to Subaru and the others of this entire universe, the Crossing Effect had taken its hold of this world._

 _Changing the structure of things, flow of events and allowing concepts alien to this reality to encroach in, the results of would be unknown._

 _Here, Natsuki Subaru was given a power he had little understanding of...the power of rage itself, and with it, he could change this brand new world._

 _For better or worse…_

* * *

 _To be Continued…._


	2. Raining Blood

**AN: Back again! Also keep your eyes out for some of these Chapter Titles, folks! Some savvy music listeners will recognize their titles or references.**

 **Also, keep up the reviews! I wuv em'!  
**

 **Now, ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc One: Reborn in Fury

Chapter Two: Raining Blood

With the sun hitting her face, she began to finally wake up.

Emilia waved back her long silver hair as she sat up from her slumber. Yet her mind was not clear or rested whatsoever.

"...Subaru."

She was thinking of the young man she left behind in the Capital. She felt it was necessary for his own safety and sanity at this point. He did so much for her, not caring about his own well being at all, that she became anxious by it all and his final displays at the castle and his mock fight with Julius, made her final decision.

She still wondered about it…

Was it pity? She hoped not.

Obsession? She didn't think it surely as that much.

What was the reasoning behind Subaru's reckless abandon for his own well being?

Puck then showed up comforting Emilia and her thoughts.

"Lia, just relax. You did the right thing."  
"But why do I feel so guilty...like.."  
"Like?"  
"Like by leaving him there, I might have done something bad. Like, I helped do something that'll change Subaru?"

"Hahhhh, nonsense, I'm sure the next time we see him, he'll be his usually funny self."  
"...Mm, I hope so too. Thanks Puck."

The little spirit did his job as well as he could, just as a certain maid showed up.

"Emilia-sama, good morning."  
"Morning Ram."

She immediately noticed her troubled expression and did her usual sigh.

'It's Barusu isn't it?"  
"Hm. I just, hope he and Rem are doing okay."  
"Don't worry, my sister is amazing as can be, she'll reign in Barusu no problem."  
"Reign in? Heh, he can be a handful sometimes."  
"He is, but he can be useful at times. At very small, insignificantly based times, but useful."  
"Sure..."

With a nod, Ram left Emilia as she would prepare some potato salad to eat. Emilia got dressed in her usual dress ,as had Puck brush her hair, making her look out the window-

"Puck."  
"Yes Lia?"  
"...Isn't that smoke?"

Puck turned his head, seeing in the far distance, a plume of smoke rising into the air.

* * *

"Slothful! Slothful! DIE!"

Petelgeuse shot out several Unseen Hands towards Subaru, but he used his rings abilities to levitate a nearby Witch Cultist into it instead. He watched as the woman was torn to pieces, giving him a chance to jump to the side of the cliffside and begin flying over to the Sin Archbishop.

"Al Dona!"

The Sin Archbishop used earth magic to have rock spears shoot down from the cliffside. Subaru saw this and created an orb of red energy around himself, saving himself from death.

Two Witch Cultists jumped up behind him, so Subaru vomited out chunks of his own powerful blood, burning them to cinder. He looked down at the enraged Petelgeuse as blood trickled down at him...making Subaru crack an insidious smirk.

"Pride! You will pay for harming, killing and destroying my diligent, hardworking, innocent Fingers!"  
"Well shit, I intend to break, crush and incinerate, every last one of you revolting, filthy and guilty Cultist scums, until there are none of you left!"

Petelgeuse shot more Unseen Hands, but Subaru flew around them and even sliced one apart, the two of them glaring at each other.

"How is it you can see my Hands! No one should be able to-"  
"-I CAN FUCKING CARE LESS!"

Subaru barfed out a heavy stream of blood, destroying Petelgeuse's leg, making him lose enough balance so Subaru could stab him with a Cultist dagger he picked up. The stab made it into his shoulder, of which Petelgeuse used a gigantic Unseen Hand to punch Subaru into the cliff.

Rubble and rocks broke out of the strike, crushing trees and smashing apart dead WItch Cultists. Petelgeuse rejoiced at the sight.

"Ahhhh! Hehehehehehahahahaha! Your own reckless actions have brought upon your demise! You had no right to her love! Love! Yes love! Her love which gives me purpose and wisdom!"

From the rubble, a red beam, shot off his nose. Petelgeuse held his face as blood oozed out of the grisly wound.

But as he lurched forward, he was now face to face with an enraged Subaru, completely drenched in blood.

" _ **SLOTH!"  
**_ " _ **PRIDE!"**_

It was now close quarters combat.

Petelgeuse landed a punch at Subaru's jaw, but Subaru kicked him on the side, right before having a construct of Wolgarm jaws shred out the very place he hit. Petelgeuse launched numerous Unseen Hands, which punched Subaru all over his body. Subaru took the hits, but not before firing a beam from his ring, splitting open the madman's throat.

"GAHHKK!"  
"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Subaru created a construct of a kendo sword and pounded him on the head, leaving a dent on his head and popping his eyes out a bit. Subaru then vomited out more of his napalm blood onto Sloth's crotch before he landed two punches across his face. Petelgeuse then had two Unseen Hands push Subaru to the ground. Petelgeuse was making gurgly howls at him, as he summoned more Unseen Hands to most likely rip apart Subaru.

Subaru scoffed at him as he did it.

"SHAMAK!"

Black smoke erupted from his body, confusing Petelgeuse long enough to free himself from the Unseen Hands.

He then tackled Petelgeuse through the smoke and created a knife construct...as he stabbed into Petelgeuse.

"SONUVABITCH! DIE! DIE! DIE! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCKER! FUCKER!"

Each stab was accompanied by a sharp yell by Subaru as Petelgeuse was now too damaged to do anything. His stabbing quickened its pace, as he stabbed again and again.

But now his hands were drenched in blood as he dissipated the construct and grabbed a nearby rock, easily bigger than his head.

"My...My love won't…"  
"It dies! **ALONG WITH YOU!** "

Subaru smashed the rock on Petelgeuse's head, leaving only his lower jaw left to twitch from the brutal attack.

Subaru got off of the dead Sin Archbishop, panting and heaving...then he felt something odd.

"URG!"

Subaru held his head and could hear the insane laughter from…

"Petelgeuse!"  
" _Yes! That's right! Though my body has been destroyed, I can claim another who is basked in love! And that would be you! Hahahahaha!"  
_ "GET OUT!"

Subaru tried to focus but he wasn't able to get full control of his body.

So Subaru smiled.

"Next time, I have a plan...too tired to try it now...but-!"  
" _HUH?! What are saying, what are you….WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?!"  
_  
The voice panicked as Subaru put his fist under his jaw, as he too began giggling insanely.

"I still win."  
" _NO! NO! STOOOOOOP!"  
_ "Next round, I'll….KILL YOU."

Subaru fired a beam from his ring, it instantly destroyed the top of his head. He fell forward and the last thing he saw was bright red overtaking the land.

 _His body hit the ground._

* * *

"Subaru! Please be careful!"

Subaru snapped out of his trance as he watched Petra wave out to him. This time he waved back and winked at her, this time, giving her some comfort.

But as she sat back inside the carriage...Subaru looked out to the forest.

"Shit, that last loop ended pretty badly."

As he growled, more blood oozed out and floated around him.

He floated to the cabin and this time having a slight change of plans…

* * *

A Witch Cultist opened their hideout door to see a fellow member about to knock, they stared at each other for a while, before he was let in. As the others gathered around him, looking to see if something happened...he looked around.

"Nine. This is all of you."

Subaru removed the hood, revealing himself, right glaring down to the floor; he began vomiting out a heavy stream of concentrated napalm blood onto the floor setting everything in that cabin ablaze. Subaru flew out of the roof of the cabin, watching as the Witch Cultists ran for their lives...but each them succumbed to their injuries and fell to the ground.

Subaru scratched his neck as he burped.

"That was waaaay easier than expected, I should have done it that way the first time."

* * *

Now flying over the cliffside, just above the cave entrance...Subaru had his ring open a hole deep into the ground, Subaru grabbed the sack filled with Magic stones, he then added pieces of rocks and bottles he obtained from the village. He tightened it shut, but not before making sure break the bottles inside. He then concentrated as the bag began to heat up.

"Okay, ready."

He lobbed the sack in, watching as it fell into the hole, deeper into the cave where they were all hiding.

He then flew down and hid just outside the cave entrance…

Then the cave exploded, dust and debris flying out, even the lower half of a Cultist flew out and crashed into a nearby tree.

Several of them poured out, blinded by the blast and trying to get the glass shards out of their body...only to be gunned down by Subaru's ring. One crawled out of the cave, just in time for Subaru to stomp his head in, hearing a satisfying snapping sound, Subaru spat some blood onto the back of his head, melting it.

Sure enough, several Unseen Hands broke through the destroyed cave entrance, Subaru flew back all the while hurling napalm blood out of his mouth, covering the entrance in flames.

Dashing out of it was an enraged Petelgeuse.

"Who?! Who?! Who?! WhhooooOOOOOOooo?! Who are you?! Why have you attacked us as we worked so diligently for our plans?!"

Petelguese let some of his Unseen Hands carry him into the air while several other sprang down and tried to grab Subaru. In retaliation, Subaru created two dagger constructs and sliced away at them.

"This smell! AHHHHH! You are a fellow believer of love! This pungent amount of it, you must be Pride!"  
"Tsk!"

Subaru cut the last one before flinging the daggers up at Petelgeuse who caught them with more Unseen Hands.

"Why?! Why do you attack us Pride!? Even if we Sin Archbishops do not always cooperate with each other, there is a difference between a small squabble and an unmitigated attack!"  
"Shut up! You being allowed to live is more than enough reason for me to kill all of you! Every second you breath the same air as me, makes my blood boil and makes my stomach burn!"

Petelgeuse landed on the ground to dodge a ring shot from Subaru, but saw Subaru rocketing straight at him.

"Ul Dona!"

Creating a dome of stone around him, he waited to be protected...only for Subaru to break through it and stab into his shoulder.

"GAHHHHK!"  
"DIE!"

However Petelgeuse was able to punch Subaru several times across the body with his Unseen Hands, making Subaru spit out more of his blood, basking the Sin Archbishop's head in it.

"Agghhh! Damn you! Pride!"  
"Pride, Pride, PRIDE! Fuck off already! I am not Pride!"  
"The...smell does...not lie!"  
"I am Natsuki Subaru! Knight of the Silver Haired Half Elf, Emilia! And-"

Subaru summoned a construct of Old Man Rom's club as he kicked off the ground and straight back to the Sin Archbishop...who was clearly unrecognizable, eyelids burned away, flesh of his face burnt to a crisp and most of his hair gone leaving behind crisp strands.

" **I AM A RED LANTERN! I AM HERE TO AVENGE THOSE YOU HAVE KILLED!"  
** "My love will surpass you Pride- **NO! RED LANTERN, NATSUKI SUBARU!** "

But just before Subaru could finally whack him across the head, a Witch Cultist missing his arms lunged on top of him.

"Fuck! How careless, I didn't check if one of you survived!"

Subaru landed on the ground wrestling with the Cultist...Petelgeuse made more Unseen Hands that quickly carried him away and straight through the forest.

"NO! He's getting away!"

As he focused on the Witch CUltist, he noticed the bottom half of his hood was ripped to shreds, seeing a gold tooth in the man's mouth...he remembered that loop...the loop Rem was…

"YOU!"

He remembered how a gold toothed man forced his lips onto Rem, smiling as he did.

Subaru grabbed a nearby rock and jabbed it into the neck of the attacking Cultist, forcing all of the liters worth of blood to spill onto to Subaru, who simply allowed some of it to be swallowed. Subaru kicked the Cultist off as blew his nose free of any leftover blood.

"Damn it…"

He knew where Petelgeuse was headed.

"Emilia! Ram! Beatrice!"

Seeing their smiling faces flash across his mind, Subaru had blood fly out of his mouth in anger.

Flying ahead, he now saw a giant Unseen Hand carren towards him. Subaru blocked and was hit hard, crashing through the cliffside where the cave was and making a huge crater in it.

...From the debris Subaru emerged covered in a red aura, snarling out to the forest.

"You can't escape me Petelgeuse! I'll hunt you down to the very ends of the earth! Until I kill you! Rip! Crush! Burn! Stomp! Bash! Slit! Slice! Drown! Dead! You…"

In his thoughts, flashed the image of said Sin Archbishop laughing in that dark cave…

" **YOU WON'T BE LAUGHING THEN, WILL YOU!?"**

Subaru flew down and vomited a heavy stream of his blood, with it coming out bright yellow this time, engulfing much of the forest in flames.

The fire quickly spread, smothering the forest he once explored in bright orange splendor.

A blood drenched, bruised up Natsuki Subaru sniffed the air and flew forward.

* * *

Now, at the mansion, Emilia was out the front door with Puck looking at the huge plumes of smoke, which practically obscured the sun, rising up further from the surrounding forest.

"Emilia-sama!"  
"Ram!"

Ram stepped out and her eyes widened at the scene in front of her...Beatrice having heard the commotion was in a nearby hallway overlooking the smoke from a window.

"Emilia-sama, please step inside!"  
"Ram, what's happening out there?"

Just then breaking through the trees was Petelgeuse. Ram immediately recognized his blood stained garb, of which Puck did as well.

"Witch Cultist!"

Petelgeuse locked eyes with Emilia and began to cry happily seeing her.

"Ahhhh! Ohhhhh! My love! The purpose of my diligence is here! Oh! Oh! Yes! So wonderful!"  
"Lia! Get back!"

Petelgeuse made his Unseen Hands make him crawl across the floor as he grinned happily at her.

Then his left arm was shot off by a red beam, the resulting attack missed Ram and broke apart the stairs inside the main entrance lobby.

" **GAHHHH! RED LANTERN!"**

Flying through the smoke and flames, Subaru stabbed him through the ribs with a pipe construct. Petelgeuse tried shaking him off...but Subaru lunged over and bit off his ear, spitting it out in disgust. Petelgeuse screamed out as he made a few Unseen Hands push him into the ground, collapsing the ground. Seeing his chance, Petelgeuse tried to make his way again...only to sense his Unseen Hands break apart, then he ate a punch across the cheek by a quick acting Subaru.

Emilia started.

Ram started.

Puck and Beatrice stared.

The disbelief they had in seeing Subaru battling someone was feverish.

"S-Subaru?"

Emilia could only say his name as she was looking at him, covered in blood, shrouded in a mysterious red energy and...looking so angry.

Ram held her chest as she shook her head.

"Impossible. Barusu?"

Puck then got surprised when he saw Subaru begin flying around some of the attacks they couldn't very well see, but he recognized as the Authority of Sloth. Subaru then tossed the pipe construct at him, only to miss, giving Petelgeuse a chance to land a Hand across his face.

But Subaru smiled as he fired a beam from his ring, slicing off Petelgesue's leg, this resulted in him going berserk, charging at Subaru.

"Die! Die! Be crushed by these diligent hands of mine, guided by love!"  
"Die! Die! Burn to nothing by my blazing rage!"

Now they were face to face, practically to the point that either of them could touch the other in the face.

Petelgeuse emitted a nauseous aura around himself, one that could attack the mind...however.

"IDIOT! MY RAGE TRUMPS YOUR STUPID TRICKS!"

Subaru grabbed his face and using his thumbs, gouged out his eyes.

" **GYAGGHHHH!** "  
"Hurts?! Does it hurt, Sloth?! Think about the people you made suffer just the same, you fucking monster!"  
"Get away!"

Subaru had his cheeks clawed by an Unseen Hand, but Subaru took the attack surprising well, as he then made a knife construct and stabbed through Petelgeuse's cheeks.

He then grabbed the knife and flung his body downward, making them crash to the floor.

Subaru made a brick construct and slammed Petelgeuse the face, shattering all of his front teeth. Petelgeuse made two Unseen Hands grab Subaru by the neck, to which Subaru responded by stabbing Petelgeuse into the chest with a knife construct.

"UGEYAHHHH!"  
"Let's see if...you even...have a heart!"

He reached into the new entrance he made...and began digging and clawing into it, until with a full growl he pulled out a heart, mixing the sounds of Sloth's agonized screams with his gratifying roar.

"Look! You do have a heart! But you being a Witch Cultist fuck! You barely use it at all!"

Petelgeuse, began shivering from the loss of his heart and could only hear the squishing of it as Subaru used his nails to split into it.

But he also started laughing sloppily.

"I still...have...this…"

Subaru flinched as he felt it again.

"Shit. Here he goes again!"

Subaru let out a pained screech as he fell back and onto his back. He began frothing from the mouth and his eyes turned white, his body jerked as, he was trying to fight back.

"Subaru!"

Emilia called out to him as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. She raced forward trying to help him…

" _This is why I wanted you to stay away. You always put yourself in danger for me! Why? Why do you always go this far for people? Look at how hurt you are, Subaru!"_

Puck tried to stop her as Ram chased after her as well. Beatrice continued to watch…with some panic across her lovely face.

" _I sense no mana being used whatsoever. That isn't magic he was using...what is it? What is this? What happened to this boy?"_

* * *

In the darkness of Subaru's mind, Petelgeuse found himself wandering a shadowy place. A void filled with black mist, he pondered and gazed around...then saw sparks move past him.

"Hm?"

As he turned his head, he saw a small fire burn, then it grew larger, as if upon by him locking eyes with it, it reacted. Then the flames broke out of control blowing away the black mist, Petelgeuse shielded himself, trying not to be overtaken by the flames...then he finally looked, with the sudden pressure of the blazing flames slowing down...he saw it.

A symbol made of flames.

One he did not recognize.

Towering over him.

 _It was the insignia of the the Red Lantern Corps._

Petelgeuse stared up in shock...then he heard it.

" _ **GET. OUT."**_

Petelgeuse watched as the flames shined brightly, breaking the darkness around him, until there was nothing left.

* * *

He gasped out.

Petelgeuse now found himself forced back to his original body and thoroughly panicked, with no Fingers left and the last body he could possess, refuting him entrance...he was going to die.

Unable to see, he wouldn't be able to witness Subaru leering over him, shadow obscuring his face, dim red lights where his eyes would be.

Subaru shrieked out as he stomped, with great fury, Petelgeuse's face in. Then he mounted on him, proceeding to choke him.

"GAHHH! IMPOSSIBLE. IMPOSSIBLE."  
"Nothing is impossible for me Sloth, not anymore!"

Petelgeuse then summoned some Unseen Hands to pull Subaru off him, digging their nails into his shoulders and back…

Subaru sneered down at him, barfing out a bit of blood on his face, melting the flesh and such into mush.

"Hukkk. Hurghkk."  
"Satisfied?! This is what you deserve!"

Subaru then grabbed his face and began squeezing.

"All the people you've killed! The lives you've ruined! The homes you and your scumbag members have destroyed! I'm giving them all the justice they deserve!"

"AHHHKK!"

Emilia and the others stopped dead in their tracks as they watched Subaru, begin to crush the Witch Cultist's head.

"You said love was the foundation of what you were going right?! Well I got some bad news for you!"  
"Gahhhk! Nnnnoooooo!"  
"YOU LOSE! YOU HAVE LOST!"

Petelgeuse began having blood splurt out of his now soft head as it was being caved in by Subaru's hands.

Petelgesue began having tears of blood leak out in full force as tried to resist against the young man...who was ending his life. Only to wish for one thing...

"Satella! Satella!"  
"You're not going to see her!"  
"Damn you! Damn you! NATSUKI SUBARAUUUU!"

His head began to squish further as Subaru smiled down at him as a hideous glimmer shined in his eyes.

" **YOUR LOVE HAS LOST TO MY RAGE!"  
** " **GGGAAAAHHHHHHH! RED LAN-"  
**  
 **Like a ripe fruit, Subaru crushed Petelgeuse's head in with his bare hands, killing him once and for all.**

His revenge was complete.

Subaru then proceeded to hurl up more blood onto Petelgeuse, burning his corpse.

* * *

Subaru panted heavily as the blood smothering his face dried and his eyes narrowed looking down at his now deceased enemy. He then peered over at Emilia, who was slowly walking to him, seemingly shell shocked seeing Subaru do what he just did.

Subaru figured as much, he had never shown the capacity of such violence before, so seeing him do that to Petelgeuse was something truly disturbing.

"Subaru...what happened to you?"  
"...Some things occured, now I'm a Red Lantern."  
"Red...Lantern? What does that mean?"  
"...Just what you saw Emilia."

Ram walked over and saw the smoldering corpse as well as to note the ash falling from the sky, she gazed over and saw the forest fire spreading further and further. She knew what this meant, but she couldn't wrap her head around it.

 _Subaru did all this_. And yet he was completely drenched in blood, as if he slaughtered something, or someone.

"Barusu...where is Rem?"  
"...Don't worry, I left her safely in the capital, I'll go get her now. Get Emilia inside and keep everyone safe until I get back, please."  
"What are you-"

Subaru began floating up in the air, his body wrapped in a red light. But his foot was grabbed by Emilia.

"Huh?"  
"Subaru stop! Look at yourself, you need to get healed!"  
"That can wait, I promised Rem, she must be worried sick about me."  
"Subaru...why do you do this?"

She began to tremble as she finally began to cry.

"Always getting hurt for all of us! For me, why?!"

"...E-Emilia...I love you."  
"Huh?"

But...Subaru had to change the way he said it...that was what the stinging pain in his ring finger was telling him, warning him.

"I love you. And Puck too."

Puck seemed taken by surprise by his declaration.

"And Rem, Ram, hell, Beatrice too. I love everyone in the village...and I will do anything to protect those close to me...even if that means others have to die."

The know nothings of the Royal Candidates.

The psychotic members of the Witch's Cult.

The uncaring masses of the world.

He would hate them.

Despise them.

Loathe them all.

All so he could…

" **Even if the world becomes my enemy, I'll protect everyone."  
**

Subaru gave one of his warm smiles to Emilia, making Emilia loosen her grip...not seeing Puck seem to give a dire, but approving nod to Subaru's words. And so he waved at them, before he noticed Beatrice at the window, so he nodded at her, startling her. Then he flew away, leaving the red light streak behind him per usual.

Emilia fell to her knees, as she watched him blast through the smoke of the fire and finally out of sight.

* * *

Flying in the air, Subaru received a humming noise in his conversing mirror, answering it was given.

"Otto?"  
"Natsuki-san, there's trouble!"  
"Wh-What is it?"  
"We can Cultists up ahead and they're coming straight towards us-"  
"-I'm on my way, hang on!"

Subaru sped up his flight as he glared at the direction his radar system was informing him to go. He began to spit out blood as the deadly glimmer returned in his eyes.

Otto whipped the reins as the Cultists chased them, intending in wiping out the entire escaping caravan. Petra saw a Cultist run alongside the carriage she was in, preparing a fireball in his hands, she instinctively closed her eyes, hoping for something to save them-

" **GURAGGHHHHH!"**

She heard a scream of absolute visceral fury and looked up, she saw Subaru was flying down with a heavy stream of blood shooting down from his mouth. It covered the assaulting Cultist, burning him into bits. He then flew around the carriage, flipping over another one and had a pipe construct smash in another Cultist's head in.

The other Cultists saw this and regrouped to take on Subaru, only for him to create hand constructs that grabbed them by the throats. He then flew up, taking them with him. Subaru growled at the captured Cultists before he created more hand constructs that begin pulling on their limbs and heads, pulling and yanking...until it was done.

They were completely torn apart, splitting into countless pieces.

Their blood rained down upon the fleeing carriages, leaving all their occupants terrified.

Subaru, looked over and sniffed one last Witch Cultist making a run for it. He sonic boomed down as the Cultist tried to speed up, but his legs were blown off by shots from Subaru's red ring. He then stomped on his back, making him hit his head on a rock. Subaru kicked him away, which made the Cultist toss a dagger at him, but it broke coming into contact with Subaru's aura. Subaru picked up that very same rock the doomed Witch Cultist hit and lifted it over his head. The Cultist raised up his hands to defend himself, but Subaru spat out more blood, which melted away the goon's arms. Now, Subaru freely began smashing his head in with the rock.

Each and every time he saw the devastation they left behind in the previous loops.

The people he had saved by doing this.

By wiping them out, he saved his friends and loved ones.

By killing them all….he did it.

Subaru was no longer powerless.

He tossed the rock away, seeing a giant hole where the Cultist's face should be, but all that left were bits of his lower gums and a chunk of his jaw line.

* * *

Subaru wiped some blood off of his hair and went back to Otto...once he was flying to them, all the carriages came to a stop and everyone stepped out. The villagers looked around and saw the devastation Subaru left behind, the absolute carnage he inflicted upon the Cultists.

Otto then ran to where to Subaru landed…

"Natuski-san…"  
"I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises."  
"No...it's, you lied to us."

Otto's words grew harsh as he along with everyone there were also upset.

"Natsuki-san you said you were dealing with some Ma-beast...you never said anything about the Witch's Cult!"  
"I had a feeling you would've not done as I asked, so I fibbed a little."  
"This is more than fib! This was beyond dangerous!"  
"Well look, I took care of it. Their Sin Archbishop is dead and the rest are burning in that fire."  
"Sin Archbishop?! You fought a Sin Archbishop?"

"Yeah, Petelgeuse….Sloth."

He became tense when he said that name.

All the while everyone there was stunned to silence hearing Subaru had essentially taken on the Witch's Cult and survived, not only that but was able to take out one of their most prominent commanders.

Subaru sighed and some blood crawled out of his mouth.

"Now, keep the villagers out here, the fire should die out soon. Plus, the knights I asked for should be on their way. Otto, make sure the payment is distributed fairly amongst you all, once the knights get here have them take the villagers home."  
"...That doesn't ignore the fact you deceived everyone here-"  
"-Everyone is alive right?"  
"Ah…"

Subaru stepped forward as more blood sprang out of his mouth and floated around him.

"Get this through all of your heads, I lied to save every last person here...in the meanwhile, with every life I saved some Cultist asshole is dead. I have spent almost an entire day killing people and it's made me grumpy. You trying to put me down for trying to get shit done is pissing me off...and Otto-"  
"-Ah."

Subaru had his red aura turn up a notch as he stared death into Otto's eyes.

"Making me angry is not a good idea at this point."

"...!"

Subaru calmed down when he saw Petra become frightened of his mannerisms. So he went over and patted Otto on the shoulder, startling him, but he too calmed down when he saw Subaru's real expression...not rage...exhaustion.

"After you take them back home, do as you will. Leave, stay, doesn't matter. In particular, Otto, head to the mansion and get yourself some rest there."  
"Ah, that's-"  
"-For lying to you."  
"...Maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

Subaru nodded and quickly flew up into the air, he looked and did in fact see the knights coming in, more than he expected as well.

"They probably saw that big fish I killed last night and reacted more accordingly. Tsk."

Subaru ignored them, and flew off towards the capital. The knights below looked up and all pointed up at the red light flying over them...all of them now confirming the rumors about Emilia's self proclaimed knight, being true.

* * *

Subaru flew through the air as a sudden thought hit him.

"Nothing."

He felt nothing of his normal self. Well, he still had some personality quirks and he still knew how to smile. Yet, when it came to the things he just did.

No nausea.

No guilt.

No second thoguhts.

He felt nothing normal about all the lives he took. He felt that in the past, had he even witnessed the things that occured, he'd have puked or had trouble sleeping.

No. Not now.

He felt...joy.

He felt alive, he felt fulfilled and proud.

But why?

"Is it you little guy?"

He looked at the red ring on his finger, and squinted his eyes on it.

One last thing crept into his mind.

That when he got this ring and he puked out all his weak, tainted blood...it wasn't the only thing he shed out. As if, the Natsuki Subaru who came to this world...had died at that moment, when his heart was destroyed.

"This..."

Subaru did not question the matter further but kept flying with a expressionless glare..

"...is for the best."

The only emotion he could get a fix on, from his old self, was that burning hot rage.

* * *

Rem sat at the table all alone looking over her half finished food. It wasn't that it was made terribly or anything of the sort. It was that she was anxious.

Waiting for her beloved, he promised to come back for her, yet she couldn't help but worry for him. The only person who could-

-Then she smelled it. That recognizable scent, so she turned her head and saw him. Hovering through the open window, Subaru made it to her.

"Rem, I came back."

Yet there was no joy in her eyes...she could see the deep cuts, bruises and blood drenching his clothes, matching the Witch's Scent was the smell of death covering his entire being.

"Subaru-kun!"

"Whoa, easy there. I'm still covered in-"  
"-Rem doesn't care!

Still, she ran and hugged him, ignoring the blood.

"Subaru-kun! Subaru-kun! You're okay."  
"...This does take me back."

He patted her head, but soon the drowsiness of the entire day was beginning to affect him.

"Sorry Rem, while I can say that everything is settled...I'm too tired to take you home right now."

"It's okay, Rem understands. Rem is so glad to see you, here and alive!"  
"Well, I just need to sleep is all...and maybe get some healing done."

Rem then put her hands on his cheeks, feeling the deep cuts that graced one of them...as she gazed up into his eyes.

"Rest Subaru-kun. While you sleep Rem will being healing you, to her best abilities."  
"'Kay."

They made it over to the bed and Subaru laid onto the bed not caring about taking off his bloody clothes, Rem was laying behind him, putting her hands on his back, beginning the healing process.

"Subaru-kun just rest and tomorrow, we can go back to the mansion."  
"...kay…"  
"Subaru-kun works so hard so he has to rest for us, doesn't he?"  
"...mm…"  
"...Subaru-kun, Rem...L...L...Likes it when you sleep so soundly."

She rested her head on his back as well, the two of them laying there as the healing continued.

* * *

...But Subaru's mind was still racing as he stared at the window in the room.

" _It's not enough."_

Subaru saw it, the people he felt absolute hatred for...as if they all looked down upon the people he had to keep safe.

" _If Petelgeuse was representing Sloth, that means there are others out there, representing the other deadly sins. Meaning there are still mre Cultists in the world."_

He then saw the images of blood and the Red Lantern crest flash across his mind.

" _Not to mention, those untrustworthy Royal Candidates could make a move against Emilia. Other than Felt, all those woman are rotten down to their very core."_

He then narrowed his exhausted eyes.

" _But that's too many people even for me to deal with. I need help. But...I will never allow Rem or the others to get involved. I can't."_

He once again saw the last loops, the dead and the despair he was forced to face alone.

So now, he had to no longer be alone...he needed assistance, to help save this rotten world from itself...he had to find it. Find a way.

"I need others with me….I need-"

It was if his eyes glared out onto the world itself, looking upon it both for answers and recognition for what he had to accomplish...because he was going to save it.

" _ **-I need more Red Lanterns."**_

Whether they liked it or not.

* * *

In an estate, within that every same city, a certain woman began sipping on some tea, doting down some information with her pen.

Then, a knock on the door alerted Crusch Karsten.

"Ferris?"  
"Nyup! Coming in!"

Ferris came through the door along with Wilhelm, the gentleman carried with him a tray of more tea and sweets.

"Nyaho! Crusch-sama is till working on those contracts diligently, so Ferri-chyan thought we could reward you with some snyacks!"  
"Ah, thank you both."

Wilhelm set the tray on the table and began pulling her more tea. Ferris stood next to Crusch and put his hands on her shoulder, massaging her.

"Ah, that does feel good."  
"Anything for Crusch-sama."

Just then, one of the estate guards came in and bowed to her.

"Crusch-sama! Forgive my rude entrance, but urgent news has reached us at this very moment!"  
"Oh? What is it?"

Everyone was a bit curious as to the guard's sudden entrance, but knew it must have been vitally important.

"Tell us then."  
"It's a dire message! News that is being reported to all the other candidates as we speak!"

Crusch closed her eyes, she had her own ideas of what the message was informing them.

"...Is it the Emilia Camp?"  
"Yes my lord, it concerns them."  
"They are...no more, then?"

Ferris sighed and Wilhelm closed his eyes, both figuring that-

"No, the knights have reported that Emilia and her Camp members are well."  
"What? Then, what is the meaning of this?"  
"It is as I have spoken of, this news has to do with the Emilia Camp."  
"Then...please inform us!"  
"...Yes! Crusch-sama, it has now being reported by countless eyewitnesses, as well as evidence found in the adjacent area…"

The guard raised his head to look directly at her.

"The scourge of the last four centuries, the White Whale, has been subjugated!"

Silence filled the room.

Only to be broken up, by a single tea pot, shattering on the ground.

* * *

 _To be Continued..._


	3. Paranoid

**AN: I have returned! Shorter chapter, but it's just something to get us to the next Arc.**

 **Anyways! Giving some love to 'Black Sabbath' for this Chapter Title!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc One: Reborn in Fury

Chapter Three: Paranoid

There was murmurs and chatter everywhere your ears could reach. The denizens of the kingdom, the knights that patrolled the streets, all the way down to the vagrants of the inner slums; they were all whispering about it.

The White Whale was dead.

A contingent of the Witch's Cult was obliterated.

The Sin Archbishop of Sloth was finally killed.

But what was the most surprising, most startling aspect of this all. Was that these three accomplishments were related. Yes…

...Because everyone was amazed, concerned, or downright bewildered with the fact that, one man killed them all.

Every guard, henchman and mercenary went to their master, a candidate of the Royal Selection and informed them the same news. And there was no stopping the news from spreading, merchants had already spread the details of the incident amongst themselves and soon it would spread like wildfire in Lugnica, then to the other kingdoms.

Now…

* * *

Crusch put her fingers together, leaning more into her table as she processed what was now occurring. Everything she had been riding on, her goal to boost not only her chances but also help the people of this world...were basically stolen.

And she wondered.

"Was this, for the day before?"

Crusch recalled how she drove out a single person when he came asking for help, but she denied him, not just out of a logical standpoint from his rambling...but also, her duties at the time with preparing to fight the White Whale, should it appear, was precedent.

She acquired the resources, got in touch with many swordsmen, magic users and those who had ill encounters with the White Whale, all ready to assist her in the fight.

All that money.

All that time.

Wasted.

She betted, and lost hard.

* * *

Ferris could only clutch his fists in frustration. He had watched Crusch work tirelessly trying to get things organized to get this arduous task over and done with. To gain an edge in the election, it was a sure fire idea. It was.

"Damn it."

And now, he had to watch all that work viciously fall apart, and from what was being told to them...the Camp that they decided to allow to be destroyed by its own weakness, were the ones who took the glory from them.

In his mind he saw Emilia and Subaru, how they were during the meeting at the Capital...only for shadows to obscure their eyes, as they began to smile deviously.

As if they were making fools out of all of them.

" _Did they make Natsuki Subaru stay here so that they could steal that information? Is that his actual role? A spy?"_

His thoughts ran as he could only see that meek boy in a truly negative light.

* * *

Wilhelm was cleaning up the mess he made when he dropped the teapot...yet he looked to be doing a poor job. Just going back and forth with a handkerchief...the iris in his eyes shrunk and became hollow. He looked to be a man with nothing in him.

Maybe it was true.

This man's wife was killed by the infernal Ma-Beast years ago, with her death the family dynamic in his home was also killed. His own son, hated him, and he himself did not treat his own grandson fairly. It was a mess.

And since then, he has sought revenge against the monster, and avenge the woman who mattered to him the most. Even going as far as to vow allegiance to the Karsten Nobility, in hopes that they would be able to aid him in his new lifelong goal.

Well, now his duty to avenge the former Master Swordsman, Thearesia Van Astrea, was undone. It was stolen by the very Camp that had come seeking help, and as if by his master refusing and him not interjecting, not speaking his mind, nor saying even a shred of kind words...God had punished him again.

His idle actions, much like before, had costed him.

First his wife, now his revenge.

Wilhelm wondered what was truly left for him, if there was anything at all.

* * *

And so Crusch had the guard continue.

"Guard, tell us any other information you have."

Crusch gave quite a sinister glare at the guard, now even he knew, she was in a ticked off mood.

"As stated previously, the Emilia Camp is said to be behind this and more-"  
"-M-More?"  
"Yes. Apparently, they repelled an attack by the Witch's Cult, aimed at the Magrave territory outside of the Capital, and with that...they defeated and killed the Sin Archbishop of Sloth."

Crusch could only be weary eyed at the idea that, compared to the other camps, Emilia's Camp was now clearly in the lead through their exploits. It would take a lot of work for any of the other camps to catch up to them at this point.

"How did they manage such a feat…?"  
"One person."  
"I beg your pardon? Explain, would do you mean one person?"  
"Yes my lady, all eyewitnesses are saying the same thing. That one single person, killed all the threats heading to the territory in question."  
"...Roswaal…"  
"No, not him."  
"Not the Magrave…? Then Emilia-"  
"-Incorrect my lady. It was indeed...a man."  
"A man? Wait..."

The guard once again locked eyes with her, just as the sun behind them finally crpet behind the horizon and night was slowly reaching the finale of the day.

" _It was her supposed knight, Natsuki Subaru."_

The silence filled the room again.

But it was Wilhelm, who grabbed the broken shards into his hands, blood trickling down. His eyes sharpened to a frightening point, thinking only of the young man...who took it all.

"...Natsuki Subaru…"

.

.

.

.

* * *

In her office, the purple haired candidate listened as one of her mercenaries let her know everything she was to be told.

"Anastasia-sama, that is all the information we have as of now."

"Thank you, you can go."  
"Maa'm."

The mercenary bowed and quickly left.

The merchant prodigy sat in her desk seemingly shell shocked. Beside her was her ever faithful knight, Julius Juukulius, who was also listening intently on the news.

"Either this is all exaggerated nonsense made up to make the Emilia Camp look exemplary, or…"  
"Maybe, Natsuki Subaru, was tricking us all."

Anastasia looked at his knight as he put a hand on his chin.

"It's possible that he actually had power to himself and had been playing the fool and weakling to get us to drop our guards, to let him observe us all and judge us by our individual actions."

Julius had the image of Subaru standing in the shadows of the world, watching with shrunk hazel eyes, staring menacingly at them, like some sort of predator waiting to strike when the prey was truly relaxed.

"Julius…"  
"Hm?"  
"I saw him, yesterday...he...he flew."  
"F-Flew? He could use flying magic? But that magic is incredibly rare to use."  
"Yeah, but it was different."

* * *

She remembered how once Subaru flew away, leaving a weeping Rem in the streets...she asked her 'special' scarf some questions.

"Hey…"  
"None, I sense no mana interferecne in the atmosphere."  
"Then, how is he doing this?"  
"...I don't know. I simply do not know."

* * *

"Then, maybe he truly was hiding his true potential, Anastasia-sama."  
"I, don't think that's it though."

"What do you mean?"

Anastasia reached over and took a sip of water and clearing her throat and troubled mind.

It was then she revealed her encounter with Subaru the other day, not so much what they discussed...but on what happened afterwards.

"He spat out all that blood when the ring got in his finger and then boom! He flew away high up into the air."  
"Natsuki Subaru...he may have just obtained something that could make him a viable threat."  
"We can't get him to, no, he wouldn't help us."

Julius shut his eyes in response to her changing mood.

"Most likely he distrusts us fully, and is dead set on a negative opinion of you, my liege. That is why outside of the candidates, per say; he is the biggest threat to us as of now."  
"Hahhh, and here I was hoping for a relatively easy ride."

Yet while she joked about it...inside the reflection of her water...she narrowed her eyes.  
As if, she saw the image of Subaru's enraged, bloodlust filled eyes staring back at her.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Felt was sitting in a chair with Reinhard standing beside her, both of them stunned into silence hearing the news they were delivered.

"Nii-chan, how did he even manage all that?"  
"Subaru never displayed that kind of power before."

The messenger then raised his head as more information was handed to them.

"My lieges, it's been reported that Natsuki Subaru-dono has displayed the use of a strange red energy around his body."  
"Red energy? Like magic?"  
"Well Sword Saint, there are also reports that...he has blood escape his mouth sometimes."  
"Wh-"  
"-They say it just comes out and floats around him for a while, before it seemingly disintegrates."  
"Blood. Red Energy…"

Reinhard tried to think of something, but nothing truly came up, nothing he has personally researched or heard about, was able to explain the odd things occuring to Subaru. Reinhard worried about his friend immensely.

All the while…

"Wow, Nii-chan became a real exciting person now huh? Huhuhu, I'd really to see what he does."

That was her wish; whether she would come to regret it or not, was still unknown.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The guard had ran out of the room and down the hall, right past Al. The oddly dressed knight, anpther summoned person much like Subaru, could see the clearly bruised face of the frightened man, who ran out of there like a bat out of hell.

Al made it to her usual throne room, seeing her sitting upon on it, taping her fingers aggressively.

"Not good news I'd assume, Princess?"

Her powerful glare at him, gave him all the answer she needed.

Al sighed and scratched his throat before he quickly got out of there. Priscilla looked to the floor, the very same floor where she manhandled a certain boy not even a day ago.

"Hmph. Complete lies."

And so Priscilla Barielle, did not take their words seriously.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The next morning came, and Subaru awoke in the bed, his stomach ached both in hunger and indigestion.

A terrible feeling for sure.

"Hmmm, guess the blood needs to go through my system."

He got up and peeked out the bedroom door, seeing Rem excitedly making breakfast.

"Thank god. They're still alive."

He whispered this to himself as he got in the bathroom, but when he tried removing his clothes he just concentrated better and they came off, leaving him naked, but noticed the ring remained. He tried taking it off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Feels like it's dangerous to remove it, so I'll leave it alone."

He took a cold shower and closed his eyes, letting the water hit his face.

" _...H...te…"  
_ "HUH?"

His eyes still closed, he could hear something.

" _...urn...all…"_

Subaru frowned, trying to figure out what this was, especially since the voice was one he did not recognize, and then, he heard more.

" _Hellish hate...Burn...all! FATE!"_

Subaru opened his eyes and turned off the water, letting water drip off his scar riddled body.

He needed to do accomplish more pressing matters, still…

* * *

Eating breakfast as quickly as he could, Subaru was unaware of the affectionate stares Rem was giving him. He was simply just trying to eat, focusing on that alone.

"Um, Subaru-kun?"  
"Yeah, Rem?"  
"H-How will we be heading back to the mansion? Rem isn't sure if there are any carriages that-"  
"-Leave it to me Rem, I'll manage something."  
"O-Of course! Subaru-kun is always amazing! Rem believes in you always!"  
"...Amazing, huh?"

He looked down at his tea cup, staring down at the almost unrecognizable reflection staring back at him. His face was the same, his eyes, ears, nose...even with the scars of his fight with Petelgeuse, especially the claw marks on his cheek; he was still...well, Subaru.

"-"

And yet the feeling behind those eyes of his, told a different story.

It made Rem, quite anxious.

* * *

Now outside of the inn, Rem gazed around trying to find a way to help Subaru. Subaru in turn, picked up Rem bridal style…

"Wuh-Wuh-Huh?! Subaru-Kun, wha-wha-what is coming over you?"  
"Well, we're heading home right? So this is the only way to do it."

He began floating up, startling everyone nearby. He then flew up, but not too fast, just out of consideration for Rem.

She hugged him tightly, as she never had been this high before in her life.

"It's okay Rem, trust me."  
"Rem trusts you! But what's scary is still scary!"  
"Heh, well, enjoy the ride, miss!"

He flew forward as Rem looked down in terror, as they, were flying.

"...!"  
"Easy Rem."

Rem closed her eyes and placed her head on his chest, hearing...nothing.

"Huh?"

There was, no heartbeat, not in the slightest, as if there was no heart to begin with. Rem looked up at his face, noticing that blood was once again floating out of his mouth.

"..."  
"Something the matter, Rem?"  
"N-No...Nothing to worry about at all."

Subaru nodded and payed attention back to his flight route.

Unknown to him, the rest of the city kept up their whispers, and seeing him fly over the city...made those very murmurs become louder and intense.

Until, the fear that came with it, also took hold.

* * *

Rem had fallen asleep in his arms, as he flew with a quicker pace...looking down he could see the crater near the Flugel Tree. The very place he had killed the White Whale.

"Hmph."

Flying faster, Subaru was unaware of a sharp toothed boy and white haired man walking by, noticing him fly by...and simply ignore it.

The white haired man vanished, running at incredibly fast speed. While the boy sunk into the shadows…

* * *

Now landing in the front of the mansion, Subaru gently shook Rem awake.

"Hmmm, Subaru-kun?"  
"We're home."

Rem got down off his arms and looked around...only to be shell shocked by the burned down forest around them, and the sight of the destroyed stairs in the lobby.

"Subaru-kun wha-"  
"-The fighting got out of hand, but I still managed a win."

His eyes spoke more of what had occured here, not letting her pry any further.

"Rem!"  
"Nee-sama!"

Ram ran out to her, hugging in joy as Rem did as well.

Emilia also stepped out and rushed to Subaru. She hugged him, and he returned the favor.

"I'm back."  
"Yeah, it's soooo good to have you back! Are you injured still? Do you still need healing? I can help! Um, yeah, let's see…"

Emilia fidgeted around, looking at Subaru from every angle, like a doting mother would a child. Subaru didn't seem to mind at all...he simply smiled about it. Yet, when Rem looked at him...she could tell.

"He...He's faking it."

It was disturbing her.

* * *

Now inside, the residents found Otto sleeping away on a couch. Seeing that the mansion was relatively fine, Subaru looked around still, trying to find a door-

"Found you."

He opened it, and sure enough, he was looking inside of a grand library, where a small spirit was reading a book.

"Just going to stare at Betty's perfection? Close the door already, I suppose."  
"Right."

He did as she asked and shut the door behind him, noticing Beatrice was scrutinizing him.

"What?"  
"That would be Betty's question, what happened to you?"  
"...A lot of stuff occurred outside of my control."  
"Would it have to do with that ring, I suppose?"

Subaru glanced at his right hand, seeing that very ring she spoke about.

"May Betty take a look at it?"  
"Sure, just don't try taking it off."

Beatrice closed the book and set it on her small table, walking over to take a closer look at it. She then had her hand glow bright pink and she seemed to scan it. She then opened her eyes wide.

"No-No mana influence, I suppose!? This thing, doesn't use mana whatsoever."

"Nope, just uses the energy inside...of it and me."

He sighed, letting more blood circulate out of his mouth, floating up around his head. Beatrice was slightly grossed out by it, but she still had to observe it. She touched it and studied it up and down, making Subaru simply watch as she moved his hand around.

"A metia? No, it isn't structured that way at all, I suppose. And this emblem? Is it meant for something, I suppose?"

"Well, all I know is it's a Red Ring, one from the Red Lantern Corps."  
"Red...Lantern...Corps? Betty must know where you retrieved this, I suppose!"  
"It sort of just came to me, like a shooting star I guess!"  
"Outrageous, you mean to tell Betty that this thing, just appeared out of nowhere?!"  
"Exactly."  
"...I see, I suppose. Well, what does it draw power on?"  
"Rage I assume. I mean, that is what was needed to use it."

She let go of his hand and walked back and forth.

"Rage. Appeared out of nowhere. There isn't much to go on, I suppose."  
"No, sadly there isn't. Still, I also want to know more about this ring and where the hell it came from."  
"Do you think it came from, beyond the Waterfall?"  
"...Without a doubt it did."

Both of them went silent...until a knock on the door, shook them out of their stupor.

"Beatrice-sama, I have brought you-Oh, Barusu you're here as well?"  
"Yeah, we're discussing about this ring here."

He flicked his wrist and showed his ring off, noticing Ram was also looking sharply at it.

"So nothing's come up?"  
"Nah, all we know is the same. It' red. It's makes me have powers. It's controlled by rage. And it's replaced my heart."  
"Wait, what do you mean, replaced?"  
"Like I said, when the ring attached itself to me...it destroyed my heart entirely. My blood, old one at least, it's all gone. Ask Rem, she was there."

Ram couldn't help but be quite nervous about what he was insinuating. From an outside perspective, Subaru was basically killed by the ring and then revived, giving him mysterious powers that she had not seen even Roswaal being able to do.

"I hope it doesn't become a burden, Barusu."  
"...Hope so too."

Subaru left the room with Ram, glancing back at the spirit who stared back at him. He closed the door behind him, Beatrice running over to look closer at the doorknob.

"I wonder...if he would be, 'They'?"

She shook her head.

"No, I don't think so, I suppose."

She then gripped her dress.

"He's scary to look at, that ring just making him look worse, I suppose. And yet-"

She then once again looked at the doorknob.

"But...He still came to see me."

* * *

Subaru sat in the living room with the others, Otto also now having woken up.

"Now with the craziness of that battle behind us, Barusu. Roswaal requests you and Emilia to meet with him."  
"Meet with him? Where the hell is at then?"  
"...He will be meeting us at the Sanctuary."  
"Sanctuary?"

Subaru looked to Emilia, who shrugged her shoulders. He then looked to Rem who happily gave him the info needed.

"It's a small town in the outskirts of Roswaal-sama's territory. It's filled with demi-humans that have lived there for generations."  
"Hmmm, so what's Roswaal doing there?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine, Subaru-kun."

She also shrugged her shoulders as Subaru glanced at Otto.

"Never heard of such a place, Natsuki-san, so I have no info."

Subaru tapped finger on his temple, but a thought rang into his head.

" _The reason Roswaal never showed up in the previous loops...he was at this Sanctuary place! Bastard. What could be so important that you got Rem and the others killed?!"_

He growled as blood spurted out of his mouth, scaring the others at this sight.

But Subaru sighed as he crossed his arms.

"So why does he want to meet us there? Why not just come over here?"  
"Roswaal-sama is busy with important matters at the moment."  
"Bullshit, what could be more important than protecting his home from those bastards?!"  
"Barusu, watch your tone! You can't even fathom the depths of Roswaal-sama's-"  
"-Like I fucking care!"

He slammed his fist on the couch's arm and stood up.

"In regards to whatever it is, he's doing, I could care less! But when he leaves his own home open to the kind of disaster I had to face alone, then I have a problem with that! If this ring didn't come to me, who knows what would have happened?! Roswaal has power, he's the most powerful sorcerer in the kingdom, right?!"  
"That is cor-"  
"-And yet, he's off fucking around while everyone else is in danger?! What a load!"

Subaru moved away from them and opened the door to the main halls. He then scratched his nose before letting out a quick hollow breath.

"Emilia...you will be staying here!"  
"Huh? But Roswaal wants to see me as-"  
"-No. I'll be seeing him first! Tomorrow I'll be surveying this place and talking with him! Once I get a good grasp on everything, I'll decide if Emilia and the others come."

"Right now, everyone is still tired, and while the knights cleaned up the mess...we have to do some real healing."  
"...Are you sure you're fine, Subaru?"

Subaru stood there...he didn't move, his face not being seen by either of them. It was actually frightening how he wouldn't answer her. He straightened up and turned around, showing a tired expression, only for him to crack a smile.

"I'm perfect."

Emilia couldn't even speak.

"Rem give me the directions later, I'm going to get some reading done. Otto, you stay put as well."  
"R-Right."

Subaru left them in utter silence as he walked through the halls; he glanced at his ring and frowned.

 _{Ring Energy Level: 68%}_

"Shit. "

Subaru looked out the window and saw the small patches of grass still stained with blood…

"I need to find a way to recharge this ring...and, how to control these urges."  
 _  
He saw an image of himself, choking Roswaal._

He sighed once again.

"Maybe that place will be of help. But then again..."

He continued walking, not seeing Rem and Emilia anxiously watching him continue his concerning, aimless, walking.

* * *

"Rem, did something happen? Subaru...he's not the same."  
"Emilia-sama...when you left him in the capital he was really distraught."  
"I, kind of wish-"  
"-Then, Subaru-kun learned about the Witch's Cult attack on the mansion adn he asked Crusch-sama for help. She refused...he was quite angry. No, it wasn't just her, he asked all the other candidates besides Felt. They also refused to help. Rem thinks…"  
"Hm?"  
"Rem thinks the anger he feels towards them, the ring he has, is making him this way. Rem is, very worried about him."

Emilia put a hand on her shoulder, continuing to look over at her saviour, who looked like he needed saving of his own.

Puck floated over Emilia, lowering his tail as he muttered, inaudibly to himself.

"Sanctuary…"

* * *

That night, Subaru slept...but his slumber filled his mind with the thoughts. Crusch, Anastasia, Ferris, Wilhelm, Al, Priscilla, Anastasia, Julius, Mimi...he saw them, shadows covering their faces. Their whispers raspy, but still audible as they spoke of killing. Killing Emilia, killing Rem, killing Beatrice, Petra, Ram, him. He could see it. The river. Yes, the river of blood, as he walked he could see them. The corpses, their corpses, his enemies who were conspiring to end them, and he knew, he did it. He felt a smile creep onto his face. And far ahead of him, was a shadow, it took form and became a woman. All she did was mutter, taking on the voices of those he killed, until he looked behind her and saw-

"Ugh!"

He got up from his bed and shook his head. Having just woken from his nightmare, he could see it was sometime after midnight, so he tried to walk off his excess energy and walked to his door. He walked down the hall in the darkness, letting the quiet ambiance of night try and calm him down. It really didn't work, but he still kept at it.

Then his ring beeped, showing him that his radar system detected something.

He looked out the hallway window and noticed it with a furious realization...Otto's carriage was missing. He ran back to his room and opened the window, jumping out before flying up into the air. He sped up and looked around, before seeing in the far distance, just what he needed to find. He kept up the speed and flew up from above.

Looking down, he could tell who were inside…

"Ram...Otto…"

It was obvious where they were heading to, so Subaru flew around the mansion to the other side of the non burned forest and shot straight into the sky.

"Otto can talk to animals and Ram can use her Clairvoyance. Can't get too close."

He now broke through the clouds, flying so high, that no animals, of any kind, could possibly fly by. He flew forward, but made sure not to lose sight of the carriage.

"Go on then, lead me there."

Subaru smiled at the unsuspecting carriage, aloof to him following them from above. He snickered at the sheer absurdity of it all…

"Trying to go behind my back and probably warn Roswaal, huh Ram?"

He then saw in the very far horizon, walls that protrude from the heavy woods. Instantly, he realized what it was, or where it was.

"Go on then, and lead me, **to the Sanctuary!** "

Subaru's joyous cry, was the spark needed to begin a series of destructive events…all of which, were to begin in a place called the Sanctuary.

* * *

A golden haired young man sniffed the air, as he stretched his arms out and let out a yawn. This revealed his large fangs, just as his bright green eyes looked up to the sky.

"Wha's tha' smell?"

* * *

In the forest, movement could be felt, trees broke apart and bushes shifted. Red eyes, some small, a few large could be seen. Among them, was the smile, a seductive one from someone from not too long ago.

"Mmmm, I hope I carve out some nice ones today."

As this sensual smiled with a tantalizing smile ...a little girl sighed as she rode upon the back of a humongous monster. In the distance, was the Roswaal Mansion.

Their target...

* * *

"Oh? Well, it appears…"

A woman, hair white like the pure snow, in a dark dress made to be for a funeral sat in a chair of a small delicate coffee table, under a large tree, in a vast grassy field...now, she smiled.

"Someone interesting is coming."

A witch's interest was sparked.

* * *

 _ **Arc Two: A Dangerous Meeting**_

 _ **Starts.**_

* * *

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

 ** _AN: Arc title gets that 'Mercyful Fate' love! See ya next time..._**


	4. Resolution

**AN: New chapter is here! And 'Lamb of God' wins the title for their album name! And it kind of fits what sort of happens. Want to find out how, well, then go on and read. ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc Two: A Deadly Meeting

Chapter Four: Resolution

Otto continued viewing ahead...seeing the dark sky remain the same, as it did a few hours ago. He sighed, relenting a bit on going behind Subaru's back. Ram had earlier asked him to get her into a carriage and ride to the Sanctuary in the middle of the night, all the while everyone else was sleeping.

"Ram-san, are we getting closer?"  
"Yes. Also..  
"Hm?"  
"You will refer to me as Ram-sama, remember that for your own sake."  
"Gosh, you're not nice at all like your sister!"  
"Speak of my sister again, and I'll have your manhood, snapped."

Otto cringed at her tone and sharp glance, before he played with some of his hair.

"So, you really think I can have an audience with the Magrave."  
"I gave you a promise, that for your services, you would be able to earn a few minutes with Roswaal-sama. Ram-sama doesn't go behind her words."  
"Great...I just…"  
"Hm?"  
"I just don't know if Natsuki-san would have done the same."

Ram lost her voice as she looked out to the passing woods.

"I assume so, as well."

She had wondered about it as well. The very much unuseful man that she had known about for over a month, was essentially gone.

She saw in her mind an image of Subaru, in his butler uniform, making a flamboyant 'pointing to the heavens' pose, laughing annoyingly as he do ever since she met him.

Now, it was replaced by him, obscured in shadows; save for his scowling eyes and the red ring adorning his finger, on a clenched fist.

She wondered...was that really him? Was this an imposter? Because the Natsuki Subaru she knew, was only a man capable of good timing. Not someone who could do the things she saw two days ago.

Nor was he capable...of the vicious killing intent, he would unintentionally, emit.

"Ram...uh, Ram-sama."  
"Yes dust mite?"  
"Oof! Well, has Natsuki-san always been like that?"  
"...No. He was much more aloof and clownish, in the month I have known him."  
"He does at some points, seem to show that side of him, but-"  
"-It's buried under all that bravado he's gained."  
"After all, killing the White Whale and a Sin Archbishop can do that to someone, at least I think so."  
"Right-"

Ram soon went wide eyed as she stared back at Otto.

"WAIT! What do you mean the White Whale?!"  
"Yes, on the way to the village, we ran into it. Natsuki-san flew out there and killed it. It was truly an amazing spectacle!"  
"No way, something even the previous Sword Saint was unable to accomplish, that goof of a man did it?"  
"Ram-sama you are making it abundantly clear one of the reasons why Natsuki-san is always angry."  
"Quiet worm!"

Ram whacked him across the head, making a large tear droplet, form on the edge of his eye.

"I may have treated Barusu like a mere grub, but I never did squish him like one."  
"See? This is what I mean!"  
"I SAID QUIET."  
"...Yes, I'm sorry."

Otto shrunk under her glare, until more time passed. The night skies began to brighten up as the sun was beginning it's ascent.

"There it is."  
"Oh, we're here!"

Up ahead they could see it, the large but cracked, and somewhat withered walls that protected the village inside. Otto noticed someone standing on top of the wall, at the entrance to the village...a young blonde haired man in dark purple clothing.

The young man leaped into the air and landed a few feet in front of them, making a crater right under his bare feet.

The carriage came to a halt.

Ram looked to Otto and nodded, she jumped out and made it over to the...seemingly excited guy.

"Oh man! Ram! Good ta' see ya again!"  
"Easy now Garf, we saw each other a few days ago, did we not?"  
"True, bu' bein' so far away from ya', for so lon,' is real hard on my hear' ya know?"  
"Ahuh. In any case, the green suited man inside is my driver, so go easy on him."  
"Hmmmm."

He took a glance at Otto, as the poor out of loop man waved at him meekly.

"Hi there, I'm Otto Suwen. I guess as, Ram-s-sama said, I'm her driver."  
"'Kay, my amazin' self is Garfiel Tinsel, the Strongest one out there!"

"You do seem to have strength to boost Garfiel-san."  
"Heh, flatterin' me ain' gonna ge' me ta be sof' on ya!"

Garfiel rubbed his thumb on his nose as he cracked a smile. Though, both of them turned to see Ram tapping her foot with her hands on her waist, her annoyed expression told them to end the conversation.

"Ahem! Yea' so le's ge' ya inside already!"  
"That would be good."

So Ram returned to her seat and Otto whipped the reins, following a running Garfiel, who was simply beaming with happiness, seeing Ram again.

The carriage entered the village, and as Ram and Otto exited. Otto looked to her.

"So, a promise is a promise?"  
"Yes, with you bringing me here, you will gain an audience with Roswaal-sama."  
"Thanks, I've been looking forward to having this happen for me. Getting to speak to someone with such influence like him, is the ultimate chance for me! Heck, for anybody!"  
"Roswaal-sama is truly great, but do not forget that it was I, the great Ram-sama, that made this all happen for you."  
"Um, yeah."

As Ram sighed to Otto's weak smile-

" **Oh? You thought I wouldn't notice you two going behind my back?"**

Ram froze as her iris shrunk, as did Otto. Garfiel stopped his walking, all three looking up, to see him.

Subaru was floating down, staring down at them, with a clearly aggravated expression.

"B-Barusu?"  
"N-Natsuki-san…"

Otto walked over to he had slowly landed.

"Natsuki-san, please listen. Um, there is a reasonable reason for-"  
"-Otto, if I want an excuse, I'll beat it out of you."

Otto held his breath, almost choking out of fear. Subaru turned his attention back to Ram, pointing at her.

"Ram, big sis. Just why would you leave me behind like that?"  
"...Barusu is a heavy sleeper, so we thought you should let you rest, lest you hamper with our departure time."  
"Haha, even if that is a hugely stupid lie, it was pretty funny."  
"...Listen-"  
"-No, you listen to me."

Blood floated out of his mouth, putting Ram on edge, making Otto begin to slowly panic, and all the nearby villagers quickly backing away out of fear. So it fell onto Garfiel to step up.

"Hey! Who th' hell do ya think ya are, talkin' to Ram like tha'!?"

"Hm? And you'd be?"  
"The name's Garfiel, jackass! And I think you'd best scram th' hell outta here, before I give ya a ol' fashion' beatin'!"  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"Oh, so my amazin' self, is going to bea' ya black and blue?"

Garfiel scowled at Subaru, just as the Red Lantern began gritting his teeth, letting blood float out of his mouth.

Ram stepped between them.

"Garf stop! This is one of the two, Roswaal-sama sent me to go get!"  
"Even if he is, he don' have th' righ' to be speakin' to ya like tha'!"  
"It's fine, don't ever think words like his would get someone like me riled up."  
"...Fine then."

Garfiel eased up, but still stared daggers at Subaru, who shrugged off his stares. Subaru walked forward, but once he was just passing by Garfiel...they both locked eyes,

Green locking with hazel. Their eyes reflected the other, as one could cut the air between them with a butter knife. Ram made it next to Garfiel as they watched Otto take the carriage inside, but could clearly see he kept his distance, fearing the man walking alone into town.

"Ram, tha' guy is bad news."  
"Barusu shouldn't cause too much trouble...well, at least in the past he wouldn't be able to."  
"And now?"  
"...That remains to be seen."

* * *

Subaru kept his eyes peeled as he looked around the entirety of the shabby town. It seemed Rem's info was true and demi-humans were indeed wandering around, making up the entire population. While he got curious glances from some of the younger ones, everyone else kept their distance. Subaru pondered on why this town was specifically hidden from the rest of the world, as if...it was hiding something.

Subaru leaned against the town's water well, and focused on his ring. Activating a mapping mode, he was able to see every nook and cranny of the village...he could see the interior of the houses, the the cabins near the edges of the trees, the bushes and shrubberies...and-

"What's in this cabin?"

His mapping made out what looked like a huge crystal in the middle of a cabin in the corner of the town, hidden among trees and fauna. He suspected something was up, but he wanted to test something.

"Alright, let's see how honest you're going to be, Roswaal."

He deactivated his mapping, unaware of a small pink haired girl armed with a staff peering at him from the corner of a building.

* * *

It was now a few minutes later, Subaru had now entered the cabin where Roswaal was staying. He opened the door, to see Ram, Otto, Garfiel and…

"And who may you be?"  
"Th' names Lewes. Lewes Meyer trut' be tol'."

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Natsuki Subaru."  
"Good mannas, but...creepy vibe goes agains' tha' a bit."

Subaru ignored her small comment in the end, and saw as Ram opened the door to the room. Inside, Roswaal sat up on his bed and smiled, both eyes closed. The sorcerer was covered in bandages, but Subaru sensed little to no blood, so he wondered if he was actually injured.

"Ahaaaa, welcome back you two."  
"...Roswaal."

Roswaal finally opened his eyes to see Subaru. His eyes widened seeing quite the difference. A week ago, he knew Subaru as hot headed boy who actually had no power. Now, something was different about him, the color of his clothes were just the physical indicator of his changes. His eyes were telling a story, and they meant no comfort for Roswaal.

"Subaru-kun, whaaaat ever has happened to you?"  
"...I got a hold of something that really saved my skin, along with everyone else's."  
"I am happy to hear that things are alright baaaaack home."  
"...And may I ask what you were doing here?"  
:Hm?"  
"The village and mansion were in grave danger and you were here doing God knows what! Wasting time with something that should've been not as important!"  
"It was important."  
"MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE LIVES BACK HOME?!"

Roswaal closed one of his eyes, having his bright yellow one gaze at Subaru, which only ticked him off more. Subaru tapped his foot and looked out the window.

"So, what is this place exactly?"  
"This place is an area handed down to my family for generations, Subaru-kun. It is aaaaaa grave."  
"A grave? A city integrated with a grave?"  
"Yes, the grave of the Witch of Greed."

Roswaal made a soft smile as he said that. Then creepily uttered the name of that very Witch.

"Echidna was her name."

What made Roswaal stand over the edge was when he looked back to Subaru. He could see him with one eye closed, staring back at him with a bored expression. Not only that…

"Ram...why isn't Emilia-sama with him?"  
"...He didn't bring her with him."  
"WHAT?"

Subaru finally opened his eye as he tapped a finger on his chin.

"Oh, did you expect me to just follow along with whatever it was you were planning? Nah, you see that's now how it works, Roswaal-san."

"I did all the work. I saved everyone and had to almost get killed doing it. I decide what goes down right now, do you hear me? And for starters, I won't let Emilia or Rem, anywhere near this place until I know more information."  
"...Well! Subaru-kun has truly changed from the last time I saw him! Howwwww children change in the flash of an eye."  
"...What was it we were doing here then?"

Roswaal kept that info to himself as the others, remained ever silent. So Subaru became more agitated.

"Minus Otto there, if I ask these other two, they'd probably won't tell me, other than what you just told me right?"  
"...Why not try?"  
"...Roswaal, listen."

Subaru rubbed his hair, as he did a small tired breath allowed blood to escape his mouth and float around his head.

"What is…

Roswaal finally got to see this in person and it was obvious they were startled by it. Lewes kept her eyes on him, gripping the staff she had with her.

"Alright. Well let me ask you one thing."  
"Gooooo on."  
"...Is there anything you haven't told me, that I should know about, before bringing Emilia here?"  
"Hmmmm...nothing comes to mind."

Roswaal cracked one his usual smiles, as...did Subaru.

"Okay, well let's see then…"

Subaru headed for the door, he quickly opened it, turning back to look at everyone with a flashy smile.

"Emilia is not coming anywhere near this place."

Roswaal tried to get up from his bed, but stopped when he saw Subaru began to float up and zip through the air, flung open the main door and flew up into the air.

"Ram...did Subaru-kun just-"  
"-Roswaal-sama, there is something you should know about Barusu."

* * *

Subaru flew up till he got a good look at the entirety of the Sanctuary.

" _That son of a bitch. Lying through his teeth! He didn't mention once about the giant crystal in that cabin, in the neck of the woods. Nor why he wanted Emilia specifically to come, he looked panicked when he didn't see her with me! That fucker. Fucker...Bastard...UGH."_

Subaru held his head as he tried to quiet the raging voices in his head. But he peeked an eye at a citizen walking around, so he flew down to meet with him.

"Hey, excuse me sir."  
"Um, yes?"  
"I'd like to know something about the village here...is there something that pertains to why only demi-humans live here?"  
"Um, well after the demi-human war, we all decided it was best to live seperatly from regular folks you know?"  
"Oh...is that all?"

Subaru narrowed his eyes, and had his red aura envelop himself...making Wolgarm constructs walk around him.

"Is...that all? Nothing else? Nothing at all? Not a single, other reason?"  
"Um, listen to me. I-I just…"

One of the Wolgarm constructs growled at him, making him finally give.

"Okay! Okay! There is a barrier here! It keeps half demi-humans from leaving! I swear that is all!"  
"Oh, well that honesty is admirable."

THe constructs dissipated and Subaru patted the terrified man on the shoulder.

"Keep up with that honor mister, it'll get you ahead in life."

"...Sure."

Subaru walked past him...hiding from sight, the vicious scowl on his face.

* * *

Subaru continued walking, all the while Garfiel was atop a nearby rooftop, glaring down at him.

"Ya bastard. I don' know who ya are, Nastuki Subaru...but I ain' lettin' ya hur' my home, not one bi'."

He clenched his fists, keeping watch of Subaru, someone he instantly knew was a dangerous enemy.

* * *

Subaru kept up his tour, glancing around. The village was indeed shabby looking, nothing to be impressed with, all the while he could see eyes looking through curtains, hiding from him, but still staring. Subaru really didn't care, he had to figure out why Roswaal was trying to essentially trap Emilia in this place.

"Echidna. Roswaal seemed to be gushing about that Witch, like he knew her. But hang on...the Witches before Satella, they died at least before that Worst Calamity, that would be, four hundred years ago."

He scratched his chin, thinking about the circumstances of Roswaal and how this place was 'passed down' in his lineage.

"Did one of his ancestors know this woman? If so...then maybe, her grave holds the key."

Activating the ring, he once again looked at the mapping he had made earlier, Subaru noticed that in the edge of town was a large structure...it was obvious what it was.

"A tomb? Safe bet I'll get some info out of it."

He quickly flew high into the air and boomed through the sky, quickly making it to the tomb.

"Just a regular old tomb, huh?"

He had his ring inspect it…

"What, it's just a single hall, a large room and then, a smaller hallway, leading to a pretty cramped room, with something inside."

Subaru couldn't ascertain what was so special about the Tomb, but he knew one thing only.

"I have to take a closer look."

Something about this tomb was giving Subaru a nasty feeling, not only that, but thinking that Roswaal's family had been watching over this specific place, meant there was something he still didn't understand about it. So he flashed in there, leaving a trail of red light behind him.

Garfiel landed nearby, watching as the torches on the interior wall, lit up.

"Oh FUCK!"

Garfiel jumped into the air, panicked, as he went to go get Ram and the others.

Unknown to him, Lewes had managed to show up, dropping her staff as she watched the torches go out.

"Su-boy...wha' do ya plan ta do?"

* * *

Subaru blinked.

He blinked again.

He rubbed his eyes.

Still the same.

"The hell is this?"

No matter how hard he tried, it was obvious.

He was in a grassy hill on a brisk summer day.

"A spell? Teleportation? The fuck is going on?!"

He ran around, his feet crunching the fresh grass covering the land around him.

"Don't tell me I got transported to another world again!?"  
"Hmm? What's this about another world?"

Subaru flinched, before turning around, aiming his ring to the source of the voice.

There a woman with an extravagant beauty to her, one who had an air of elegance to her that could capture a man's attention instantly. Hair that was bright white and a dress probably meant for a funeral.

She sat, waving hello to Subaru.

"I am sure you have a lot of questions."  
"And I hope you'll be answering them as honestly as possible."

Subaru lowered his fist and flew over to the coffee table, making the woman raise her brows.

"Flying without magic? Now this is something else."  
"Yeah yeah, I get the whole 'Gee, that's something' phase. Now here, take a look at it and answer my questions."  
"Oh? What if I try to pull something-"  
"-You'd be dead, trust me."

But that threat made the woman pause, before smiling at Subaru, somewhat creeping him out a bit. The woman took his fist and ogled at the ring and rubbed her soft hands over it.

"This is not a metia, yet it has some form of energy flowing through it. Hm, not mana. This is amazing. Fascinating! In all my years of existence, I have never come across anything like this at all-"

She was exploding with excitement over the discovery of a lifetime, her eyes sparkling, brows raised, grinning happily and of course, cheeks turning a bit pink.

"See you having fun there is nice and all, but still need some answers."  
"Ah, allow me to introduce myself. I am Echidna."  
"...Damn, a ghost?"  
"Not exactly, simply put, my spirit resides here is all."  
"Hahhh, then again this is the Tomb of the Witch of Greed, and in a world like this, I shouldn't expect anything less."

"Now you?"  
"Natsuki Subaru. Knight of the Silver Haired Candidate, Emilia. Red Lantern."  
"There! What exactly is a Red Lantern?"

While Echidna, for a moment, did seem to frown when she heard the name Emilia, she perked up again when she heard the term Red Lantern.

"Is that pertaining to your ring?"  
"Well, when I got chosen by it, I heard that term."  
"Wait, you were chosen by it?"  
"Yup. It was pretty random too, said I belong to the Red Lantern Corps."  
"Explain!"

She raised up from her seat, almost like a child would when seeing their favorite show come on the tele.

"Easy there, Echidna-san, I don't know much, all I know is that Rage is a key component of this ring's power, not only that but I think it's definitely from another world, maybe beyond my own."  
"Now hold on...are you saying-"  
"-Yeah, beyond the Great Waterfall."

Echidna seemed to be absolutely ecstatic about the prospect of meeting someone from, 'another world', it was an all new experience for her.

"But wait, you said this Ring is from a world, beyond your own?"  
"Well yeah, it's not magic based, but where I am from, nothing like this exists...shit, even I'm starting to think things are much bigger than I thought. Being summoned here, I thought maybe it was just my world and this one, coexisting. Something moronic like that."  
"Well, it appears you viewed this situation like a double sided coin, thinking the world you are from is the opposite of this one. But it appears the best example would be some multi sided dice, and within that, there are countless other dices similar, going and going almost endlessly. AH! My head is spinning! It's delightful!"

Watching as the woman almost squealed in excitement over the ideas he was bringing up, Subaru glanced around the world he was in.

"So are we in a different world or something?"  
"No no, we're in the dream of the tomb."  
"Dream huh? So I'm asleep?"  
"A good way of describing it."  
"Hm."

Now, Subaru sighed as once again blood flowed out of his mouth.

"Fascinating. Simply fascinating."  
"Glad you're interested in this. Now, can you tell me how I'm supposed to bring down this barrier?"  
"You want to free the Sanctuary?"  
"The sooner I free it, the sooner I can get back home."

Playing with her hair, she gazed at Subaru, who was still uninterested.

"Ahem. Well, I'll tell you then. Basically you must face the three Trials set up here."  
"Trials?"  
"Yes, the trials consist of facing the past, present and future."  
"So I have to accept the realities I see then, huh?"  
"Precisely."  
"Ugh, can never be an easy task can it?"  
"I suppose so."  
"Maybe Beatrice or Roswaal could've fucking told me. Give me a hint at least."  
"...Beatrice. ...Roswaal?"  
"...You know them don't you?"

Echidna waved back her hair as she had her stare sharpen at Subaru.

"Well, I know Beatrice, because I created her."

Both went quiet from the information.

Until Echidna once again gave a sharp smile.

"Yes. Tell me now, is she still guarding the library?"  
"Yup, hardly ever leaves the mansion because of it."  
"Hm, so she is continuing the task."  
"Task? Wait, you're the one who asked her to wait there?"  
"Of course, a test to see her true loyalty."  
"You...YOU BITCH."

Subaru got out of his seat and flipped the coffee table over, but Echidna still sat there, unfazed by his temper, still holding onto to her cup of tea.

"You died four hundred years ago, right?!"  
"That is true."  
"So that means...Beatrice has been guarding that place for four hundred years?! What the fuck is so important that she has to wait there for so long!"  
"I told her to wait for 'They'."  
"'They?'"  
"Yes, the person who will obtain all the secrets of that library, all my work. Everything, including her-"  
"-She is not some object!"

Echidna tried to take another sip of her tea, only for it to be smacked out of her hands by Subaru.

"Who is it then?! Who the fuck is making her wait for so long?! Another spirit? Some guy we haven't met yet?! WHO?!"  
"...I don't know."

She waved up her hands and shrugged her shoulders...clearly infuriating Subaru further.

"What the hell...do you MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!"  
"As I said, don't know. In reality, there never was anyone to begin with. This was all merely a test to see if Beatrice was loyal to me. And seeing the results, my oh my, it is wonderful to see that."  
"The fuck is this supposed to mean!? Of course she'd be loyal, you're her mother! How dare you use that kind of bond to force her to do whatever you fucking want!"  
"It was all to make Beatrice move her own-"  
"-Like I wanna hear a fucking excuse like that!"

Subaru kicked up some dirt before actually puking out more of his napalm like blood, burning the grass beneath his feet. Echidna looked thrilled seeing this, but Subaru was once again, unamused.

"So what? All I gotta do is lie to her right? Say I'm the one who she's been waiting for?"  
"Would that be alright? A lie to save someone, is still a lie."  
"Oh? Like how you lied to her in the first place?!"

Both of them were now glaring at each other, to the point anyone would think they were about to come to blows.

"Listen to me Echidna, I'm gonna free the Sanctuary, drag Beatrice out of there and send your soul to wherever the fuck it needs to go. I'm tired of all this hushing and whispering going on behind my back. I'm putting an end to all this!"  
"...You are fascinating, Natsuki Subaru."  
"Bite me."

He growled as soon as he picked up the table and set it back to its original spot.

"Now sit back. Hell, relax. Because soon this place will be freed and you have to skedaddle."  
"I know.'

However.

Subaru sensed something from that eerie smile of hers.

He instantly knew.

"Are you hiding something from me?"  
"...Perish the thought."  
"Okay. Start the Trials."  
"...They already started, Natsuki Subaru."

The world around him broke apart like glass, letting the man who housed rage itself, watch Echidna fade away...a smile still on her face.

* * *

"Tired of this shit. Everyone going behind my back."

His circle of trust was collapsing, shrinking before he knew it.

"Ram lied. Otto lied. Roswaal is a lying sack of shit. Echidna is lying. Lying bastards."

He saw an image in his mind of Puck at the mansion, the stern look he gave off…

"Puck knows too! He's lying to me as well! This is bull! So in the end…"

Emilia. Rem. Hell, Petra and Irlham Village.

They were the only ones he could trust, in a world out to get him, ruin him and destroy everything he wanted to cherish.

He had to be the stern one.

He would never let Emilia or Rem get their hands dirty again.

He would never let Petra get hurt because of him being powerless.

He would never allow Irlham Village to perish.

No.

He'd let the Capital burn to the ground before he would let that happen.

They were enemies.

Were they?

Of course they were.

They hated Emilia.

Ridiculed them.

Rem and Ram were hurt by the outside world, he wasn't sure how, but he could tell it had to do with the Witch' Cult.

Enemies.

They were everywhere.

"I'm ready."

Subaru's eyes darkened, with an ever so slight red dot in the middle of them.

Because now he knew.

The ring chose him for this purpose.

To fight. Fight those who would seek to do evil, condemn others and continue the horrid nature of things.

He had to.

He has to.

If that means people have to die so be it.

Because...yes, that's it.

Subaru no longer felt the morality his own parents built into him, within him anymore.

If things get worse, so would he.

Now, the dream changed and Subaru found himself, in his room from all those years ago. Subaru sighed loudly.

"Easy."

* * *

Now he would face his past, but this time...he would do so easily.

Hours passed.

Garfiel tapped his foot over and over again. Waiting for something to happen. Lewes had finally brought Ram and Otto along to see what was happening.

"Garf! Where's Barusu!?"  
"He-He's inside the Tomb."  
"No, that's not possible! Garfiel get in there and stop him!"

"Can't do it! When someone is taking a Trial, it's dangerous to try and interfere. We gotta wait until he comes out."

Otto twiddled his fingers as he looked nervously ahead.

"So, what does the Trials pertain to?"  
"Facin' your past, present and future. Crazy stuff like tha'."  
"Do you-"

Just then, the torches inside went out and from the darkness, small soft sounds could be heard.

Footsteps.

Someone was walking out.

And with frozen breaths, everyone watched Subaru stroll out of the Tomb, with a nonchalant expression.

"Well, the gang's all here."  
"Barusu...what happened?"  
"What does it look like?"

Subaru spread his arms out wide, grinning as blood flowed out of his mouth.

"The first Trial is passed."

Ram instantly flinched when she heard this, but also looked to Garfiel, seeing her collegue beginning to tremble. A moment flashed in his head, a singular event...of the day, as a child he bashed his own head on a stone, right outside the Tomb.

If one looked, they could see it still there.

Garfiel clawed at his scar and stared up at Subaru.

"Now, we'll have to wait until tomorrow so I can take care of Present."  
"Natsuki-san, how did you manage to face your past?"  
"Easily."

There was no way Subaru could tell them what he did. No...how could he tell them that he used his Red Lantern powers to spare his parents and condemn almost anyone that came close to him. He accepted the past, but only because he accepted the powers he had, powers that could help him face the coming tribulations of the future. He buried the past as ashes and in doing so accepted them.

Subaru chuckled.

"Alright everybody let's head back. I gotta get some food in my belly."

As Subaru strolled down the steps of the Tomb, Garfiel kept muttering inaudible phrases towards him. Subaru put his hands into his pockets and gazed up at the late evening sky.

"Gotta get this place freed and quick. I can't leave Emilia and Rem by themselves."

He sighed and once again, more blood fluttered out of his mouth. Looking ahead, he could see Roswaal's cabin, contemplating about what to do about Roswaal. Then, he thought about it…

"I should really free Beatrice from the library too. Man, so much to do."

The others followed closely behind...Ram seemed utterly disappointed by Subaru's success, as if she was anticipating something else.

Otto was obviously nerve wracked by Subaru's eerie smile, as if he could easily be crushed by those molars of his.

And Garfiel continued his muttering…

"I'll protec' th' Sanctuary. I'll keep em' safe. Even-"

His fist slowly became furry and claws began to form, his shimmering green eyes focusing on Natsuki Subaru's back.

"Even if I have ta get rid a' ya."

* * *

The next morning, Subaru flew around the sky for awhile, peeking through some clouds and watching the villagers do their usual morning routines.

Maybe if things were different, he'd be showing them how to do Radio Calisthenics or even chatting away with the younger ones.

But now. He didn't know if someone was a sy for Roswaal or would just outright lie to him. And as he took a meditating poise in the air, he thought that only thing he could do was investigate, before the time came to take the Trial.

"Hm, I think maybe...I'll go see about that big ass crystal."

Subaru shot down and found the cabin he sensed the crystal in. He looked around, just to be sure he was not being spied on. With the coast clear, Subaru opened the door, aiming his finger inside, just in case. Sensing no danger, he continued...down the hall, he found a jail cell, thinking nothing of it he found a door. Opening it, it became a staircase that spiraled downward. He made his way down, making cautious steps as he did.

Once reaching the bottom he found one last door. He opened it and found the giant crystal.

"What the hell?!"

He found Lewes Meyer resting inside of it. Energy flowed around it as Subaru shook his head in surprise.

"Or wait, it's not the same clothes on her...and I could have sworn I saw Lewes heading home. Then, a sister? No. Something else."

He had his ring scan the structure, he discovered that it had an intricate layout within it. Not only that, but it seemed to have a network like connection with something. Using the mapped out system he had the Ring show him where exactly it was connected to, magically at least.

Once he did, he almost chuckled.

"Oh Echidna-san. That's very clever."

The Tomb.

It was connected to her Tomb. But even Subaru could tell that the crystal was not the source of power for the Tomb, that was in fact within it. Still, Subaru knew Echidna was up to something with this.

"Hmmmm...a piping system? Like, whatever burst of energy exudes out of the Tomb will come straight here? Okay...Hey now...That'll work."

Subaru grinned from ear to ear.

"Thanks Echidna. You saved me a whole lot of trouble."

Subaru moved away, only...to run into Lewes Meyer, she stood in the doorway. But Subaru noticed something…

"Wait, where's your staff?"

She aimed her palm up at him, once he saw the light begin forming into her hands. He took no chances. His life was too important.

He flew forward and impaled her through the head with a pole construct. Once he did, she bursted into orbs of light. However, out of the corner of the doorway, two more showed up.

"Fuck! Clones?!"

They fired beams of light at him, but he created a orb around himself, breaking apart the beams on contact. Subaru shot forward, creating a fire ace construct, swinging it with such force it broke into one of the Lewes clones. Feeling the lightness in her body he lifted her over his head and slammed her down onto the other. Stuck, it was unable to protect itself from a powerful stomp on the back of the head by Subaru. Both dissipated into light.

Not taking anymore chances, Subaru flew out of there, closing all the doors behind him.

Now outside, Subaru took a deep breath, all the while blood flowed out of his mouth.

"Okay, alright. Now we're dealing with Lewes clones, though these ones seem dumb in comparison with the original one. So...that's another person I really can't trust."

He flew into the air and noticed Garfiel leaping around in the forest below him. In that instant, both men locked eyes with each other...only for both of them to ignore each other completely.

Subaru got in a meditation pose again and gazed out to the afternoon graced landscape.

"I seriously hate this place."

* * *

In Roswaal's cabin, the sorcerer was utterly delighted with the news he received from Ram.

"The writing is clear theeeeeen. Subaru-kun will free the Sanctuary and I will be so much closer tooooooo my goals."

"I am happy for you, Roswaal-sama."

Roswaal smirked as Ram was helping put his underwear on, blushing as she did. Once that was done she helped him put on some pants as he patted her on the head.

"Now I wonder what the writing will tell me next, hmmmmm?"  
"If it works in your favor, I am sure it will be something soon, Roswaal-sama."  
"I love that positivity."  
"However-"

Roswaal watched as Ram stood up, now fixing his pants and walking over to retrieve more things.

"The writing never mentioned anything about the Red Ring. And Barusu, seems much more aggressive and paranoid than ever. If he...I worry if he finds out anything."  
"Relaaaax Ram, he won't-"  
"-But if he does!"

He was silenced by her scream…

"Roswaal-sama, I saw how he fights now, and now that we both know he killed the White Whale...he might…'  
"Might what?"  
"Might become a threat to everyone here."

Roswaal watched as Ram calmed herself down, but at the same time he wondered too. Her words gave him something to think about.

Still he cradled that ever cherished book in his hands, as if it was worth more than his life.

Ram could wince in pain, seeing that…

* * *

Otto sat in his carriage, trying his damndest to think of a plan.

Should he stay?

Should he go?

He had to make up his mind.

* * *

It was finally late evening again, Garfiel stood in front of the Tomb along with Ram, but both Otto and Lewes did not show up. The young fanged man tapped his bare feet anxiously.

"Hope he don' show up!"  
"Garf, no matter how much you don't like it. This is Roswaal-sama's desire-"  
"-I' ain' his home! Thi' my home! Tha' guy reminds me a bunch a' Roswaal."  
"Of Rsowaal-sama?"  
"Yea', how he don' take others feelin's into consideration."  
"I don't think so."

Garfiel raised his brows hearing this, watching as Ram lowered her head and shoulders.

"Barusu, cares. He really does...but only to a select few. It appears he has thrusted those feelings of trust, upon Rem and Emilia."  
"Your Sis?"  
"Yes, and with that, and whatever happened to him in the capital. He is much more scrutinizing, suspicious of everyone except those two. That kind of paranoia...is-"  
"-Fuckin' dangerous."

Garfiel spat this last line out, as Subaru slowly landed in front of them.

"Looks like it's time, huh?"  
"Then please do hurry Barusu. It's late and I wish to go back to bed."  
"Right, right."

Subaru tried to get in the Tomb, but Garfiel stood in his way.

"Excuse me."

"Hey, are you listening? Please move."  
"..."

Subaru chuckled at this predicament as he rubbed his hair, not noticing Ram's incredibly nervous expression.

"...I'm not gonna ask you again."

"Move me then."

Subaru narrowed his eyes, as did Garfiel.

The overwhelming pressure between them was so fragile in fact, one would think a feather alone could cut through it.

Luckily, Ram stepped between them.

"Knock it off! Both of you!"  
"R-Ram."  
"Garf, please let him through."  
"But-"

She then gracefully placed her hand on his chest, making the agitated boy simmer down.

"Do it for me."  
"...TSK."

He threw his shoulders down and ceased his aggressive tendencies, making Subaru do the same.

"I'm doing what's best for everyone."  
"Yea, sure you are."

Subaru soon let out a hollow sounding growl as he walked up the steps, but stopped right at the entrance of the Tomb. He stood there for some time, feeling the sharp gazes at his back by the two people behind him. The chill air of the near night time made him peek back or just a few miniscule seconds.

"I'll be back."

Subaru finally entered through the Tomb, the torches in the main hall lit up as he passed through.

Garfiel kicked up some dirt and moved to sit atop the steps.

"Ram, I really hope you know what you're doing."  
"I-I hope so too."

Walking through the dark void surrounding him, Subaru sighed as blood flowed around him.

But just then, it had begun.

 _[Witness the unobtainable present.]_

He heard his own voice say this to him.

"Here goes nothing."

Subaru witnessed it all.

* * *

First, he saw himself, dead on the ground, from having killed himself to defeat Petelgesue.

Emilia ran through the brushes and leaves to reach his body and cradled it into her arms. Ram followed suit and froze seeing Subaru's body.

"Subaru...Subaru."

Her weak shrill voice echoed in this, dream, and she began to slowly cry hugging his head.

"Why? Why did you do this?"

She questioned the purpose of his self sacrifice, all the while Ram looked around and saw the devastation left behind. The only signs of what had occured.

Ram let out soft breath, closing her eyes as she did a slight bow.

"I'm sorry, Barusu."

He saw more.

* * *

Subaru was there in the plaza of the main castle. It was on fire.

No everything was ablaze and he stood there, a little girl was in his arms, but he gently put her down. Ahead of him, was Reinhard, his sharp blue eyes narrowed to a point of appearing beast like.

"Poor Sword Saint, didn't think you were capable of a look."  
"Yes, even I'm surprised to see I am capable of such feelings."  
"Aw, you discovered a new you."

Subaru clapped his hands as he snickered at Reinhard, the fires around them continuing around them.

"Happy birthday."  
"Today is not the day of my birth, but today is the day you will die, Pride."

Subaru smiled, with such a foulness, that it almost stretched from ear to ear.

He was responsible for all this, and as far as he could tell...he was the Sin Archbishop of Pride.

The country was burning, and who knows who besides Reinhard and himself were still alive at this point. The fires caused some buildings to collapse, flags burned away and corpses turned to piles of ash. Screams, breaking glass, vicious howls and panicked cries mixed together into a melody of despair.

But that would be all Subaru would see of this world.

* * *

In this one, Subaru seemed to be wearing a light blue traditional japanese outfit. He was walking through a large crowd, looking for something.

"Yo!"  
"Hm? Oh crap it's that guy who pretends to be a dad! Quick, maybe he hasn't seen us!"  
"Haha, very funny."

Subaru hopped over and hugged the young blue haired boy, ruffling up his hair. The boy did not seem to enjoys whatsoever, but he didn't fight back all that much, so it must have been a normal occurrence.

"Dear, please don't ruffle his hair too much. Rem wants him to look presentable when Tia and Halibel-sama arrive tomorrow."  
"Oh, right."

Subaru smiled as he set down this, Rigel kid down.

There, stood Rem. Long luscious blue hair, different from her usual self and wearing a pink kimono instead of her usual maid outfit. In her arms was an adorable baby girl in a cute pink bear uniform.

"Want me to help you out?"  
"No no, Rem is more than capable...but Rem would like to hold hands, if you wouldn't mind."  
"Hell yes, your wish is my command."

Subaru did a humble bow, making Rem giggle. And so Subaru took her free hand and held it affectionately as one could. Soon they both smiled at each other, and as Rigel led the way, the family continued forward.

* * *

Here, Subaru was wearing clothes akin to the previous vision, but these were dark in nature and left no ski exposed. He even wore a long yellow scarf around his neck. This person, looked so sickly, so skeletal, it was as if he went to hell and somehow made it back to the world of the living.

He sat there doting down notes, as he did he would flip a coin. Evey time he caught it and it would land, he doted something down. His droopy, dark circles eyes analyzed, counted, but also were scanning every speck of dirt and letter.

"Frederica, come in."

A golden hair maid, one whom Subaru had never seen before...but instantly knew she had some relationship with Garfiel, came in and bowed.

"What is it you require, master?"  
"Take this paper and have Halibel make copies of it."  
"And this is?"  
"You know what it is."

Frederica almost did not move any closer to Subaru, but took a deep brave breath and took the paper.

"Names with O's next to them are to be visited, the one's with X's are to be purged. Do not forget to inform them."  
"I will tell them."  
"Good, now get out."

Frederica did a bow, one like a toy would do, and as she turned around, she made a disgusted expression. Hiding it well, she left the room, leaving Subaru to take the coin and flip it again.

"Heads."

His eyes narrowed, but he also made what was a weak smile.

"You get to live, Frederica."

* * *

Subaru floated there for a while absorbing what he had just seen.

The loss.

The evil.

The joy.

The depravity.

Subaru could only look around the void, around himself, and ask for one thing.

"SHOW ME MORE."

His anger unable to hidden...Subaru watched, everything.

All of it. Every single hidden world beyond his own. He had secretly hoped this would not be the case, he had to, otherwise he would lose his sanity. But here was the proof.

"Return by Death doesn't send me to the past. Fuck. It sends me to another timeline!"

Subaru had blood rush out of his mouth as he glared up.

"Go ahead. Do it! Show me everything! I can take it! Piss me off then! I'll relish in it!"

And so he did.

 _[Witness the unobtainable present.]_

And as the Trial continued.

 _[Witness the unobtainable present.]_

He would bear it all within himself.

 _[Witness the unobtainable present.]_

All of it.

The love.

 _[Witness the unobtainable present.]_

The horror.

 _[Witness the unobtainable present.]_

The death and betrayal.

 _[Witness the unobtainable present.]_

The failures and successes.

 _[Witness the unobtainable present.]_

 _[Witness the unobtainable present.]_

 _[Witness the unobtainable present.]_

 _[Witness the unobtainable present.]_

 _[Witness the unobtainable present.]_

 _[Witness the unobtainable present.]_

This would be what Subaru had to do.

The second Trial would end.

 **Only for Subaru to witness, two thousand and twelve different worlds.**

* * *

Echidna sipped on her tea, waiting for the trial to end...then she felt a small gust of wind blow her hair.

"Oh, he's done."

She saw Subaru standing there, looking out into the distance. His eyes were blank as was his expression.

"Congratulations, you passed the second trial how was it? Did you learn something from it?"

"Hm? It's no fun if I'm the only one talking here you know?"  
"...Ha…"  
"Huh?"  
"Ha...ha….haha…"

Subaru held the top of his head with both heads...only to swing himself back and-

" _ **AHAHAHA! AHAHAHA! AHA! AHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ "

"What an odd, but humbling, reaction."

IN his head, Subaru was of course thinking to himself.

" _Of course I learned a lot! The ineptitude of the other me's! It's laughable! But now I have this Ring! And now...now I'll use it to forge my weakness! None of those scenarios will happen to me! I won't lose Rem or Emilia! I won't lose to the Candidates! I will be on top of things! I…"_

He finally ceased his laughing and peered over at Echidna.

"Hey there!"  
"Hello."

But once again…

" _I saw what you're going to try to do...and I won't let it happen. Roswaal, you dumb fuck, I know about your Gospel and Garfiel, I see that you're gonna try to kill me at some point. Oh no, not like those worlds. Not a damn. Chance."_

Subaru sat with Echidna, speaking about what he saw, interesting her to no end...but inside his own heart and mind...Subaru was sealing her fate.

* * *

With the Trial over, Subaru stepped out of the Tomb, having his moment, he looked down at the glaring Garfiel and the emotionless Ram.

"Well Barusu?"  
"...No dice, I didn't pass."  
"Oh?"  
"Maybe I can try again, tomorrow."

Ram took some time to think about it, but merely nodded.

"Very well, I think we should all head home for the moment. We are all tired."  
"Right, lead the way."

But as Ram lead the party back, Garfiel sneered back at Subaru for a few seconds...and then spat some spit to the ground where Subaru was going to step, before continuing forward.

Subaru saw this and quietly giggled, and he stomped on that spit, his eyes reflecting the town of the Sanctuary.

"My turn."

* * *

Rem placed some dishes away, looking out the window at the dark night sky.

"Rem."  
"Emilia-sama, can I help you with something?"

Emilia entered the kitchen, also having an expression of worry.

"Are you sure, you're okay?"  
"Yes and no."

"Rem is simply worried to death about Subaru-kun, he..hasn't come back yet."

"I know, Subaru, I worry about him, probably more than ever."  
"...Emilia-sama."  
"Yes?"

Rem faced Emilia with a serious expression.

"How do you feel about Subaru-kun?"  
"Me? Well, let's see…"

"..."

"He's like a good friend?"

Rem sighed, but then smiled acceptingly.

"Yes, Subaru-kun, is a good friend. But he also feels the same way about us, so let's, trust him."  
"Right, I'm sure everything is going to work out."

* * *

The two girls nodded, unaware they were being watched.

In the forest a woman spun her blade around and around.

"My, both of them sure look healthy. I'm sure their intestines will be such a delight to see."

Elsa licked her lips as Ma-beast also began to slowly march forward.

"And we can attack them, tomorrow night!"

With a beaming smile, Elsa could not wait for the oncoming festival of blood.

* * *

In the further distance, closer to the Sanctuary, but still far away at the moment...a deer was grazing around, only for it to poke up it's head, hearing the coming destruction barrelling towards it. It tried to run, but something ripped apart its front leg, it fumbled to the ground. As it looked up...a single white rabbit, eyes red like the blood escaping its grizzly wound...stared at him.

Only for countless more to appear from nowhere and tear it to shreds.

Countless disasters were careening towards one another…

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	5. Survivalism

**AN: New chapter folks! And with that title refrence too! This time, "Survivalism" by Nine Inch Nails! Have a great day, and don't forget to watch Hereditary! Now, Enjoy!**

* * *

Arc Two: A Dangerous Meeting

Chapter Five: Survivalism

It was now the next morning, and Subaru had been walking around the main square...now found himself being confronted by the guardian of the Sanctuary, Lewes. He didn't expect to see her, so suddenly, with some creeping concern that she might have figured out about his intrusion into the Cabin previously.

"What can I do for you, Lewes-san?"

He tried smiling but he felt it was useless, he could see the seriousness in those eyes of hers.

"...So, how can I, help?"  
"Don' fib me, younglin'. Ya saw it, righ'? The crystal?"  
"...Yeah, I did."

Lewes gripped her staff tightly, as if hugging out of worry.

"Su-boy, are you aware of wha' is goin' on aroun' here? Th' history?"  
"Not at all, and in reality, I don't care."

"The sooner I free this place and get the hell out of here, the better."

Lewes narrowed her eyes to him, to which Subaru massaged his shoulders and squinted his eyes to her. Still, the pink haired small girl looked down to the floor, expressing exhaustion with this questioning.

"Su-boy, why are you so intent on freeing the Sanctuary?"  
"Well…"

Subaru was able to see images of himself, back in the Trials. Countless versions of himself, dying trying to save the Sanctuary…

Eaten alive by something.

Swallowed by shadows.

Tossed to his death by a giant tiger.

He smiled thinking of them.

"I just wanna succeed where others have failed."  
"Many have tried."  
"Well, I promise you, I'll end things,this place will be able to step out into the world, trust me."

He gave her a warm smile, before he waved at her, leaving to his duties.

But as he did…Lewes froze when she heard a voice, much more harsher, whispering to itself.

"Cause, it's gonna happen."

A wide grin plastered on his face, still walking away from Lewes Meyer, the spirit could only wish for the best and hoped for a peaceful outcome to all this.

* * *

Subaru hopped into the air and hovered over the cabin where the crystal was. He saw that, now even more Lewes clones had begun guarding the place.

"Probably alerted because of the ones I killed. Hm, won't be easy."

He needed to find some way to pass the last Trial, but to also harness the power that would leak out once it was completed. At least, if he was going to complete the task he had to undertake, in order to insure his survival.

"I need help, but I just don't know who I'd ask, nor how they could be useful."

Subaru flew across the air...and noticed a certain carriage making its way to the out of the town.

"Wait a sec."

He landed right in front of it, and relaxed, once he instantly realized who exactly it was.

"Otto."

Otto meekly looked away, only to sigh and wave at him. That single wave and slightly pale look he had, hiding his true fear, gave the info Subaru needed. This young merchant got exactly what he had set out to acquire and had no intention of staying.

"Got everything you needed, then?"

"Uh, yes Natsuki-san. I have an official contract with Roswaal-sama, so now I have quite the pedigree as merchant."  
"Well, good on you."

There was an awkward silence between the two, neither one moved or said a thing. Subaru sighed, making more blood float out of his mouth.

"I am glad you got what you wanted, Otto."  
"...I appreciate that."

Once again, an awkward silence. Though now it was the green clothed merchant to start.

"Um, Listen."  
"Hm?"  
"Natsuki-san, I...I really did want to stay. I almost wanted to take some random offer of joining the camp."  
"But?"  
"...I feel like I wouldn't add much to this team. Even now, I feel overwhelmed by your presence alone. I don't think even now I could do much of any response or action, to help you out."  
"...Probably not."

Otto made a hurt expression, hearing Subaru make such a mute remark, devoid of any emotion.

"Heh, well, I have a long journey ahead of me. I need to sign some contracts to get a shop going someday."  
"Right, well good luck with that."

Otto whipped the reins and the dragon carriage moved around Subaru.

Time seemed to crawl to snail's pace as Otto turned his head to look at Subaru one last time.

"Do you think we could have been friends?"  
"...I'm not sure really."

Otto gave a weak smile, as the white feather on his trademark green hat flew off and past Subaru. Time returned to normal and the carriage rode off, leaving Subaru to stand there, and he turned around watching as the carriage got farther and farther out of sight.

* * *

"Is this alright, Barusu?"  
"...He didn't need to get involved any further. I-I really wish the best for the guy."

Turning around, Ram was there, as if to see off the green tailored merchant. Ram also watched it get smaller from her vision, the pink haired maid let out a low breath before she rubbed her hair.

"He could've been an ally."  
"Maybe in another life."

Subaru flew into the air, leaving Ram to wonder what he meant. She figured it was just some figure of speech...

* * *

Garfiel was laying next to a tree, yet he opened his eyes when he felt something. He saw a red streak of light dash through the sky, making him furrow his brows.

"What are ya up ta, punk?"

Garfiel stretched a bit, before he leaped up to get some better visualization on where Subaru was headed. He only saw him land on a nearby rooftop and stand there with his hands in his pockets. So Garfiel landed atop of a tree that was still far enough away from Subaru.

"I'ma be waiting to see wha' yer gonna be pullin'. And when I do-"

His arms became much more thicker, furry and getting larger with claws forming.

"-You'll be dead, punk."

* * *

A day had passed, tension was high in the air. Nearly every villager was dreading it, the clear and present animosity Garfiel was exuberating against Subaru, was almost crushing.

Roswaal didn't mind it at all.

Ram was immensely wary of it.

Lewes prayed that the two would not come into conflict.

But…only time would tell, as both young men sought only the survival of their people, meaning...conflict was most likely, unavoidable.

* * *

The night came, as Subaru floated around the corner of another house to make ti to the Trial, he noticed immediately what was occuring.

"Snow?"

It had begun snowing.

Subaru let a small snowflake drop onto his hand, it melted. Subaru studied his surroundings which became whiter and windier, trying to figure out what was going on. And so, Subaru flew up into the air, and became irritated at what he witnessed.

The only area where snow was falling was within the Sanctuary. The surrounding landscape was free of it.

"Roswaal."

The only person who would have the power to trifle in such magic, was that person.

Subaru searched up and done, but he was neither in his cabin, nor the main building. The sight of his eyes shining with rage, frightened all the villagers.

" **ROSWAAL! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"**

As the blizzard like weather got worse and worse; from the harsh torrent of snow and wind, came Roswaal and Ram.

"Were yoooou looking for me?"  
"Roswaal, what the hell do you do?!"  
"Hmmmm? I have nooooo idea-"  
"-Bullshit!"

Subaru grabbed Roswaal with a chain construct and tossed him to the ground, Ram charged at him and flung Subaru to the ground.

"Barusu!"  
"Leave me! I'll beat the information out of him!"  
"I will not allow violence to befall Roswaal-sama!"

A spark lit up in Subaru's head, and even though he could hear his inner thoughts scream at him; Subaru sighed sadly.

"I'll apologize properly, in the next one."  
"What are-"

 _Ram's head came clean off as Subaru sliced it off with a beam with his ring._

Roswaal silently shrieked as he saw Ram's head fall to the snow capped ground. Subaru crawled across the snow like a predatory lunatic and over to the still chained up Roswaal.

"Did you do this?! All for that stupid book of yours?!"  
"You-You knew?"  
"Of course I did! Don't look down on me, you fuck!"

Subaru made a gauntlet construct on his fist, and socked Roswaal across the face, making several teeth pop out and his nose twist.

Subaru grabbed him by his hair, letting blood float out his mouth and around his enraged face.

"The book told you to make it snow, right!?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Why the fuck did you want Emilia, here?!"  
"The writing told me so."  
"Asshole!"

Subaru slapped him across the face, as the weather around them got worse.

"What else did you do?!"  
"...The mansion."  
"The mansion?"

Roswaal, smiled, his teeth still broken and his eyes still full of life; it was utterly hideous.

"You...should go check on it."

Subaru froze in place, as he came to a horrifying epiphany.

This was all test for him, and if there was something to be tested on, it was on his ability to protect Rem and Emilia.

"What did you do?"  
"...A test."  
"What did you do?"  
"All to further your growth. You're not there yet."  
" **What did you do?"**  
"...Natsuki Subaru, you have no idea what you are capable of."

Subaru had the chain constructs break off and he flew into the air, leaving Roswaal there. The sorcerer crawled from his spot and grabbed Ram's head, hugging it, along with his book. He whispered softly to the both of them.

"It'll be alright. Next time, it'll be alright."

* * *

Subaru continued his flight, but he finally noticed, in his rage filled panic...

"Is the snow spreading over here?"

No, it was snowing everywhere.

"I don't think the spell would reach this far. What the hell is happening?!"

It was now that, Subaru recalled some of the other visions he saw within the Trial. The first time he died with Emilia, and of Reinhard wielding his sword against some giant beast.

"Oh. So it happened then."

He stopped his flight, lowering himself to meet eye to eye with a giant lion.

"Subaru."  
"Puck, huh? I was too late."

Subaru weakly laughed, which the fully formed Puck somewhat did not appreciate.

"Do you know what this means?"  
"...Emilia, Rem, they-"  
"-Dead. Yes."

Subaru blew some air out, obviously holding back a weep.

"Who? How?"  
"That assassin from the capital, she and an army of Ma-Beast showed up a while back."  
"...Elsa, damn it."

Subaru felt the cold nearly take him, but focused his rage enough to make a aura around himself, just enough so he could not die.

"Puck, how long...ago...did they attack…?"  
"An hour ago."  
"Fuck...not much time…"  
"Subaru, I will be fulfilling my contract, thus I will destroy the world."  
"...A world without those two, is not worth it. Go ahead."  
"...You've changed you know?"  
"Comes, hahhhhh, with the….hahhh, territory."  
"You'll die."  
"Meh, I failed so, I, hahhhh, deserve it."  
"..."

Puck's shining golden eyes lowered and closed.

"Emilia, will sleep with the rest of the world."  
"...Reinhard...hahhh, won't let you...do this, easily."  
"...I am aware of the Sword Saint's interference. I'll most likely die."  
"...So long Puck."

Subaru began slowly flying backwards away from him. He had some desire to see Emilia and Rem one last time, but figuring the state of their bodies, he'd rather not. THe images of blood and their faces flashed across his mind, making him hurl out his own napalm-like blood. But he steeled himself and kept floating away.

"Where will you be going?"  
"Somewhere I can release my anger, before I die."  
"...Goodbye, Natsuki Subaru."  
"Goodbye, Beast of the End."

Puck seemed saddened by his title, and watched as Subaru flew off to the Sanctuary. The lion's ears dropped as he laid there, possibly resting before he continued his duty of destruction, and allow the world to be frozen.

He still waited for his death to come.

* * *

Now making it to the disaster site of the Sanctuary, he saw that it was being overtaken by white rabbits.

"R-Rabbits?"

He saw that the main building in the square was on fire, showing that the villagers took suicide over the painful death of being eaten alive.

"Fuck."

He then saw Roswaal shambling away, weakened and tired.

Subaru got in front of him.

"Helloooo."

"Hi."

Roswaal then had his throat slit by a knife construct.

He fell to his knees only to be kicked in the face, falling back...and right into the path of the oncoming horde of rabbits.

"I figured you brought them here, so own up to it."

Subaru floated up as he watched Roswaal torn to pieces by the rabbits, yet he never showed an ounce of pain or agony in his vicious death. It pissed Subaru off. Sure enough, in the far distance, he could see Puck marching towards them, whether it was to finish off the Sanctuary, kill the rabbits or just end his own life, was unknown to him. A rabbit tried to launch itself at Subaru, but he stabbed it with a knife construct.

"What's the point?"

He flung it back to the ground, watching as the horde stampeded through the village...only for something to leap out at him from the violent snow storm around him.

"RAGGHHHHH!"  
"...I guess it had to be you, huh?"

 _Garfiel punched Subaru through the chest._

The injury made Subaru lose his will and he fell back, onto the ground. He could see the shining glimmer in Garfiel's enraged, yet tear filled eyes. As his consciousness faded, he saw the young man slowly shatter into ice, melting as is.

Subaru smirked. Only to have his face eaten apart by a rabbit.

* * *

In a dark void, there was someone there. A figure of pure white, encased in shadows...long silver hair draped her face, as if she feared him, seeing it. He looked at it, gazed at it, was quietly enamored with it.

"Sorry."

It's voice was recognizable, but he didn't know why.

"I am...so sorry…"

He wanted to be with it, but he couldn't.

He knew this, but still yearned for such a thing.

No matter the case, Subaru coud sense one singular thing in it's loiving voice.

FEAR.

"Subaru...I love...you...but…"

"Something...is happening...I...AM SCARED."

The void broke apart; Subaru lost sight of the strange woman.

* * *

"Is this alright, Barusu?"

Subaru snapped out of his trance, looking behind himself to see a stern faced Ram.

He now realized, he had indeed died and was back with Ram seeing Otto leave them. He contemplated a bit of what was to happen, until Ram pestered him again.

"Barusu, did you hear me?"  
"Yeah, sorry...just a bit tired still from the day before."  
"...Well, do get some rest, we'll need you to speed things up when taking the Trials."  
"Right."

Ram nodded and made her way back to her master, not noticing the vicious scowl plastered on Subaru's face.

"I got a day to get everything done. I have to kill Elsa and the Ma-Beasts, free the Sanctuary so the villagers can get out in time, stop Roswaal, and get that stupid Gospel away from him...but I can't do this all alone, not to mention Garfield is being an ass and will obviously intervene. Shit, not to mention all the Lewes clones. Damn. Damn, hahhhh, how can I do this all by myself?"

Subaru rubbed his hair, then thought of one thing.

"Hang on."

A person who could become an ally, if he pulled his cards right.

"Beatrice."

* * *

The Mansion was quiet. Rem tended to her tasks as dusted off some cupboards. Sighing silently to herself, she had one person in her mind, hoping he was doing quite alright. Evn going as far as to hope he was getting along with Garfiel.

Then she sniffed the air and could tell who was coming.

"Ah!"

She smiled happily of seeing her beloved hero. Yet, when he arrived, she was almost...disappointed.

He was floating down, still covered in the red aura he had.

"...Rem wishes...No, Rem cannot say something, so selfish."

Her misgivings about 'that' aside, she hurried outside and gave a delighted bow to Subaru.

"Welcome back, Subaru-kun!"  
"Hey there. Listen Rem, I won't be here for long. There's some things I need to do."  
"At the Sanctuary? How is everyone over there?"  
"Fine, busy with a few tasks here and there, but nothing too serious. I promise."

Subaru sighed and patted her head as he would before this all started, making the blue hair maid, blush in joy.

"Is everything alright, Rem?"  
"Yes, everything is just fine."  
"Emilia?"  
"Busy studying for the Royal Selection. Rem has helped her with anything she needs."  
"Great, thanks for that."

Subaru and Rem began making their way inside.

"May Rem ask what you are here to do?"  
"I came to talk to Beatrice."  
"Oh? What for?"  
"A really vital mission, is all I can say."  
"Very well, if my hero says so."

As they opened the main door, Rem made a quick glance at Subaru's right hand. Seeing it still there, she made a soft, yet melancholic breath.

* * *

Rem left to continue her duties and Subaru wandered the halls. He took several minutes, but eventually he found the door.

Opening it, there was Beatrice in her usual spot.

"What can Betty do for you now, I suppose? Red Lantern?"  
"...Easy."

Closing the door behind him, Subaru slowly walked over to her and sat on the floor across from her. Even she was unprepared for this and gave him a confused expression.

"I am here for you."  
"Oh? And what would a blood drenched person like you want with Betty, I suppose?"  
"...Give me your Book."  
"Betty is currently in the middle of reading it, you can have it when I finish it, I suppose."  
"No, the OTHER BOOK. You know which one, the same one Roswaal has."

Beatrice froze in terror and flung the book at Subaru, it missed, and flopped to the ground.

"How? How do you know that?!"  
"I just do."  
"D-Did Roswaal tell you-"  
"-Nah, I found out while taking the Trials."  
"You took the Trials, I suppose? Impossible. Impossible. **IMPOSSIBLE, I SUPPOSE!** "

Beatrice gripped her hair and shut her eyes, not wanting to learn anymore than this. But Subaru pressed on.

"You know what this means, don't you?"  
"Lies. Liar, I suppose! You don't know anything!"  
"I do. I know your mother, a certain witch, asked you to guard this place for the arrival of a certain person. And for four hundred years, you have been waiting for them to arrive, but no one has shown up. Have they?"  
"Please be quiet."

Her voice faltered, she wanted to cry, but had no intentions of doing it.

Subaru saw the weakness within her, and pressed forward.

"Now, you have someone here, me. I will be-"  
"-Don't say it!"  
"I will be your 'They'."

She looked at him, droplets of tears falling to the ground.

"But...I would have to be number one in your heart."  
"That's not possible."  
"...Betty had a feeling-"  
"Because no one can."

She seemed utterly shocked by his statement.

"Beatrice, I am a Red Lantern. My goal right now is to protect everyone here, after that it's much more, expansive."  
"Expansive?"  
"Yes, I want to save this entire world."

His eyes sharpened.

"I want to destroy the Witch's Cult. Kill all the assassins from Gusteko and make the world a better place. Whether it results in the deaths of hundred, or thousands; that blood will pave the way in a peaceful existence for everyone. For Emilia, and Rem, Petra, Ram...and you."

"Beatrice, I need your help. Once this is over, once all this is done. I will nullify our contract, you will be free and do whatever you want. Stay here, leave, whatever you desire."  
"Betty...wants to…"  
"Please help me. I cannot do this without you, by my side."  
"Betty…"

Subaru saw her wavering mind, so he did the only thing he could, in order to seal the deal. He got up and moved over to her, she flinched seeing him so close.

"No...don't…"  
"Beatrice."

He leaned over and wiped away her tears, she sniffled and sobbed as he did this. Only to have him kiss her on the forehead, pulling her into a gentle hug.

"You don't have to suffer anymore, I'm here, I have finally arrived. Your waiting is over."  
"But...you'll die one day."  
"Who knows how long that'll be?"  
"But, Betty will miss you…"  
"...The future isn't set in stone, please understand this. Beatrice, choose."  
"...Betty…"

She then pulled herself away form the hug and looked into Subaru's eyes.

A bright, yet pained smile crept onto her face.

"Betty chooses...to accept."  
"Thank you."

Beatrice smiled endearingly at him, hoping for the best, all the while...missing the chance to see Subaru's victorious looking smile.

* * *

"Here, you said you wanted this, correct?"  
"The book."

Beatrice handed over her Gospel, Subaru opened it and found it was empty. No words, not even symbols to look at. He glanced at Beatrice, she was making a hurt emotion as she held her shoulders.

"This hurt you right?"  
"..."

A simple nod from her, answered his question.  
"Then I know what do."

He tossed it into the air and spat a spray of his blood. The book bursted into flames and became nothing but ashes.

"Why would-"  
"-We'll decide the future from now on. Not some book, got it?"  
"I suppose, you're right."

Subaru patted her on the head and they made their way out, but-

"Do not forget...um, S-Subaru...right, Subaru, I suppose. This library is yours now, all its contents and secrets belong to you."  
"Well, we'll worry about that when the time comes. Right now, we have a few more steps to take care of."

Now out of the library, Subaru and his new contracted spirit Beatrice looked at the empty hallway.

"Late afternoon...I don't have much time."  
"There is danger afoot, I suppose?"  
"Yeah, the Sanctuary and this mansion are in danger. So we're going to need more help."  
"Who would we ask for help? The maid or the your crush-"  
"-NO."

Beatrice was shocked by the harshness in his tone, but he sighed as blood floated out of his mouth.

"No, I don't want them getting involved."  
"Right, sorry, I suppose."  
"It's fine Beatrice. But I might have an idea."

Subaru pointed his right fist forward as his other hand patted bEatrice softly on her head. He concentrated, then with low growl he punched the air and a dark hole opened in the space in front of them, covered in a ring of blood.

"A portal?!"  
"A wormhole, through that did take a bunch of energy out of it."  
"Amazing, I suppose. To think this is something being done without magic. Where does this lead to, I suppose?"  
"Just outside of the Sanctuary, we'll need to find out if this other plan will work."

"And that would be?"  
"Yup, this."

Subaru focused, clenched his teeth, growled a bit as veins began expanding on his face, and soon his ring glowed and with a small spark of light. Another ring had come out.

"Another ring?!"  
"Yeah, I can only do this once, I considered using this ring to amplify my other ring, but...I figure I can just going to find another."  
"You're indoctrinating another Red Lantern, I suppose?"

The little spirit couldn't hold her abject concern in the idea, of having yet another one like Subaru storming around, but still, she knew it would help him.

"Then let's see."  
The ring flew out and through the hole and soon Subaru took her hand, making the spirit adorably blush.

"Let's go."  
"Yes, I suppose."

They both rushed through the portal and it closed behind them. Netiehr of them noticed Emilia and Puck there, having watched the whole thing.

"Lia?"  
"Puck, why…?"

She held her chest and her eyes cowering, staring at that very spot where those two vanished.

"Why do I...feel scared?"

* * *

Not out of the portal Subaru carried Beatrice as they flew in the air. They followed the ring as it careened through the forests outside of the Sanctuary. It did sharp turns, maneuvered around a tree and over a boulder, finally coming to a stop.

The two landed safely and looked at what the ring was floating to.

"Well, I'll be damned. Really, how ironic."  
"Then, this is it, I suppose?"

The two were watching as the ring spoke.

 _ **{...You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps.}**_

The ring attached itself to the end of its tail.

The injured albino Wolgarm growled at the two, as it laid next to the tree. Only to roar out in pain as it puked out all of the blood in its system, before a uniform covered it's body. A Red Lantern uniform…

The Wolgarm roared out as it faced Subaru and Beatrice.

* * *

This beast was born into a cruel world. It hungered everyday, near the point of starvation, all of its food nearly hunted down to nothing by its fellow brethren. Yet, it was those fellow 'brethren' that constantly tried to kill him. He was quick, agile and always found a way to avoid them, but there were days where it was unavoidable.

He fought, bled and yelled to survive. His survivalism possibly being the strongest in this entire forest. Since the day he opened his eyes, he had no choice but to do so.

But now, after surviving a mauling and beating by other fellow beasts, he was able to escape them. The beast felt weak, and hungry.

So hungry.

Starved.

Stomach aching and head hurting.

He wanted to survive, it was key.

Now, as he laid there, licking his wounds, he saw a strange red light shine in front of him...and with it, arrived small human child, and a red colored man, one who had the "stench".

It was the smell, that all, including himself, instinctively knew to get away from, and if that meant attacking him, it was probable.

Yet, he had nowhere to go and figured, that he was going to die. Yet when this strange ring, latched onto his tail...things turned out differently.

* * *

"Subaru, are you sure this is a good idea, I suppose!? It looks like it's going to attack us!"  
"With those injuries still on it's body? Doubt it."

The Wolgarm fumbled around, before tripping and laying down on the ground, panting and drooling.

"Beatrice, heal him."  
"Are you insane?! These things can smell the Witch's Scent, I suppose. The moment I heal it, it'll attack you. Plus, he might get Betty's dress dirty, I suppose!"  
"I have an idea, please just do it."

Beatrice humphed, puffed up her cheeks and got close to it, but behind it, near the tail, so that it would not bite her, the beast still growled at her.

"Got a lot of rage in you, huh?"  
"Grrr…"  
"I suspect those injuries were from the other Wolgarm, huh? I hear that Wolgarm that look different from the others, are attacked, so ones with skin conditions like yours and injured ones are killed for sustenance. Hell, that's why you guys won't have babies, cause you'd eat them."  
"Hrrr.."  
"Here, drink."

Subaru sliced open the back of his forearm and blood gushed out.

"Subaru! What are you-"  
"-Just heal it when this is over."

He put his arm above the Wolgarm's face and the beast graciously drank the blood being poured into its mouth.

"So starved and hungry, must have made you angry, right?"

"...!"

The Wolgarm had it's shining red eye stare up at Subaru.

"But that's the past; now you have a calling, to burn evil and injustice to a crisp. I gave you this ring, so in essence I saved your life, you owe me everything. Besides-"

Subaru stopped the blood pouring into the mouth, and smiled down at the Wolgarm.

"-If you join me, I promise you will never go hungry again."

"...!?"

Beatrice finished up the healing and rushed over to Subaru, beginning his own healing.

The Wolgarm got up on all fours and looked up at the two of them. With Beatrice cautious, Subaru only smirked at it.

"Well?"

The Wolgarm...seemed to nod.

"Feeling better?"

The Wolgarm, opened its mouth.

"YESSSS."

Beatrice was stunned beyond belief, hearing a mindless animal, like a Wolgarm, actually speak. Its voice, sounded barely human at all, and would probably make children cry, hell, ven adults would probably tear up in terror. The Wolgarm wagged its tail and sighed, blood floating out of the corners of his fangs.

"We gotta name you, can't just call you 'something' or 'it', let's see...how about Patrasche?"  
"Blegh."  
"Huh? No good? I really liked that one."

Beatrice tried her hands at christening the animal a name.

"How about, Frederick? A noble name indeed, I suppose?"

She puffed up her chest in a prideful manner-

"Urgh."  
"WHAT? You uncoy mutt!"

-Only for her stature to falter and for her to begin being upset with the Wolgarm, who could only look away annoyed.

"Hmmm...Razor?"  
"Uh...nuh."  
"No good, either? Not even Kamehameha?"  
"...Huh?"  
"Um, sorry about that."

Beatrice pointed at it, once again with exuberant energy.

"Very well, from now on, you are Dolphus, I suppose!"  
"Yuck."  
"You little…"

She gripped a shaking fist at the Wolgarm, who closed its eyes and shook its head.

"Maybe something Germanic, those words always sound cool to mel, let's try that. I only know four words though from some movie my father watched, and I don't recall what they mean."  
"Try and not assume no one would know what they actually define as here, I suppose."

Subaru scratched his chin, then began his process of elimination.

"Gut?"

The Wolgarm shook his head.

"Um, Arzt?"

Again, he shook his head.

"Nein?"

He stook out his tongue and refused the name.

"Last one, um, how about...Genau?"

That one made the Wolgarm perk up it's ears, and wag it's tail enthusiastically.

"Okay, that settles it."

Subaru pointed at him and smiled, almost aggressively.

"You are now the Red Lantern, **Genau!** "

Genau let out a loud roaring howl into the air, as the world was now given it's second Red Lantern.

"Frederick would have been a better name, I suppose. Hmph!"

* * *

Waiting by the tree, Subaru watched as Beatrice was poking a praying mantis with a stick out of curiosity, the sight should have given him joy, but his mind was racing. As the praying mantis flew away Beatrice tossed the stick away and smiled at the sky, she felt more alive than ever before.

Sure enough, Genau returned, covered in blood.

"Did you enjoy it?"  
"Yesss."

His gravely, growling voice gave the response Subaru needed, the Wolgarm that had injured Genau, were dead and devoured by him. Subaru eagerly clapped his hands together as Beatrice and Genau hudled next to him.

"We know the plans, right?"

The two nodded.

"If this works out, everything will go our way, no one gets in the way of us, saving this world...and killing those who deserve it."

While Beatrice, weakly nodded, Genau nodded with agusto.

"Then, let's beat the future to a pulp."

Subaru, Beatrice and Genau walked forward, the sun, slowly descending behind them, as they were ready for the battle to save the Sanctuary, and the Roswaal Mansion, from utter disaster.

Subaru looked at his ring and grinned.

"I will win."

* * *

Garfiel furrowed his brows as he stood atop the outer walls of the Sanctuary.

"Wha' are ya up to? Bastard."

* * *

Echidna fiddled with her fingers, happily expecting Subaru to show up.

"Hurry, I want to learn everything from you…"

She licked her lips.

"Down to the last drop."

* * *

Roswaal gripped his Book like one would a child. Ram wiped his cheeks with a wet towel, a solemn expression on her face.

* * *

Elsa was fixing her hair, a blade held her teeth, as she strutted alongside several Ma-Beast. Atop one that was essentially a gigantic Hippopotamus, Meili, a cute blue haired girl in a dark dress uniform, pointed forward and kicked up her legs. Like a child would.

* * *

Beatrice brushed her hair, as magic energy flowed around her.

Genau growled sinisterly, as his red aura flared up.

And Subaru smirked, blood seeping out of his mouth.

"Let's end this, once and for all."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 _ **AN: What's this? A reference to the song, "Genau" by KMFDM (one of my fav bands)?! ...Yeah, sure. Anyways, until next time!**_


	6. For Whom the Bell Tolls

**AN: Here we are again! The title this time, comes from the Metallica song (also a band I love), "For Whom the Bell Tolls"! It has to deal with impending doom, so...yeah...wink, wink! Now, please, ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc Two: A Dangerous Meeting

Chapter Six: For Whom the Bell Tolls

Garfiel tapped his foot, so much so, that it left a piece of the wall chipping off. He stood on that wall, anxious about why Subaru had been gone for so long. In some ways he did have his hopes up.

"Did he give up?"

But a quick clicking of his tongue, reminded him, things were not so simple.

He scratched his hair, peering out into the vast landscape ahead, he saw the vast quiet ambiance of it, preferring to see that, then the sight of a carriage coming to them. Unless it was Ram, her sister Rem, or even the smug Roswaal; he would no longer allow strangers to pass through. He would protect his home, he had already made the mistake of allowing Natsuki Subaru in and he came to the conclusion that odd boy was most likely up to no good. His stench proved it, his nasty attitude was evident of it...and no normal person would be having blood float out of his mouth, it was proof. Proof.

Proof, that Garfiel was right about Subaru, that Ram was being deceived, and he had to protect her, his granny and the others inside the walls.

"Bu' where th' hell is this-"

Then he looked down from the rooftop, and saw a little girl walking through the streets. He was shocked to see such an extravagantly dressed child, let alone one he did not even notice until now.

Garfiel leaped down in front of her, making the little girl stop her movement, as she played with one her long hair drills.

"Yo! Hold it! Who th' heck are ya? Ya los' or something?!"  
"Hmph, I was told you were brash one, but to not even introduce yourself when speaking to a noble being like Betty, I suppose? How presumptuous!"  
"Um, don' know wha' tha' las' word mean' bu, ahem! Name's Garfiel Tinsel, the Strongest Shield! Now answer me kid, where're you from?!"  
"Well now, a pompous one aren't you? I am Beatrice, a Great Spirit, I suppose. Betty has returned to this Sanctuary to help out a friend."  
"Friend? Ya know someone who lives here?"

She shook her head, seeming to look ahead of Garfiel, as if straight through him.

"Betty did once, but no, I came to help her contracted partner."  
"Partner? Um, Roswaal?"  
"No...you should know him well, his name is Natsuki Subaru, I suppose."

Garfiel instantly became furious hearing that name, but internally he panicked. He was now dreading the idea that Subaru was having his allies infiltrate the Sanctuary for whatever it was he was planning, he had to act quickly. Even if the person in front of him was a child, if he had to do the heinous act of killing her...it was for the Sanctuary-

" **BARK!"**  
"WUH!?"

Garfiel was tackled away by something shrouded in red light, and slammed through two houses, before sliding across the dirt ground, like a meteor crash landing to the earth. Beatrice patted away some dust off her dress, as said being floated down next to her.

"Took you long enough, I suppose."  
"Sssssorry, I was hungry. Ate some, deer."  
"You glutton! This isn't the time to be stuffing your face, I suppose!"

Beatrice puffed her cheeks, and raised her arms up in frustration, all the while Genau was licking his face, which still had some blood on it. But as their tomfoolery continued, a loud crashing sound could be heard, getting both of their attentions. Turning their heads, they saw Garfiel charging through the holes made in those houses, his eyes shining bright green.

"That boy seems to be harder to deal with than Betty had concluded, I suppose."  
"Enough talk. Ssssister Beatrice, let us continue the plan."  
"Look at you, giving Betty orders…"

Beatrice and Genau got ready, all the while Garfiel hopped off the ground and leaped to them.

Beatrice created a bright blue barrier around them, but a powerful right hook from the young man broke it apart. Still, he used both arms to block a shield construct from Genau, dragging his feet across the ground to match against the attack.

Beatrice floated around and waved her palm in front of herself, shooting out a shockwave that helped push Garfiel into the side of a house, breaking windows and stone.

Many of the villagers ran out of their homes to see what was going on, only to quickly begin running for their lives, especially out of fear from the sight of a Wolgarm.

As the panicked villagers ran off, Garfiel stomped his way to his two adversaries, only for both of them to float away. Garfiel gave chase, running atop several rooftops, before he saw they made a stop in front of the main church. As Garfiel jumped into the air and was ready to strike down his opponent...he seemed to notice it, that they were neither in offensive or defensive positions.

"Steady Genau."  
"Right."

Garfiel bared his fangs to them. His made his hands form claws and his fangs grew larger.

"Don' know wha' ya two are up ta! Bu' if tha' punk ass bitch is involved, ain' gonna be good!"

Beatrice used he magic to slow down his descent, while Genau wrapped him up in vine constructs.

"Do not insult Betty's partner, I suppose."  
"Hold your tongue, none will, ridicule Brother SSSSSSubaru."

The young man broke out of the spell and vines, just as he was about to punch down his fist at the two intruders...he finally realized it; it was a trap.

The space around him bended and light began to bend in his vision, the last thing he saw was Beatrice making a smug smile and Genau panting, much like a dog would, blood floating out of his mouth.

"Ya fu-"

Garfiel was teleported out of the Sanctuary.

* * *

Garfiel broke through a window and crashed through a table desk. Shaking his head, he got up and browsed around, not recognizing the place he found himself in. He ran out of the room and found himself in a long dazzling hallway-

"Garf?"  
"...No…"

Turning his head slowly, he was facing a shocked Rem. Seeing the sister of the woman he loves, did not bring him joy whatsoever. No, it instead horrified him, to the point that he made a face indicative of man who was slowly losing his sanity. A shadow covered his face, leaving only two reflective lights where his eyes were, putting Rem in a fearful position.

"Garf...why are you here?"

Even Garfiel knew where he was, even if he had never been outside the Sanctury grounds, he knew about Roswaal's mansion, so he knew it all too well. Even if he never stepped foot within this place, he knew it was the place. Garfiel, growled loudly as he looked out the window.

"I'ma kill em."  
"Huh?"  
"I said it Rem...I'ma kill em!"

Garfiel smiled insanely as he looked out at the evening sky, outside the mansion...and so, he viciously jumped out the window, taking a whiff of the air.

"Got ya. Hang on, my amazin' self is gonna murder all three of ya!"  
"Garfiel, wait!"

Rem tried chasing after him, but he leaped ahead of her, dashing between the trees, making Rem lose sight of him. She had some idea of finding through her sense of smell...but that would leave the mansion unguarded, and she had to stay to protect it while everyone else was away, not to mention...Emilia was still there.

"Garf."

She was praying. Praying that whatever was happening in the Sanctuary was not serious, that everything would work out. Yet, Subaru was there, her hero. Rem believed with all of her heart that he would find a way...he always did. She trusted him...trusted him...but...

* * *

Unknown to all of them, there was odd movement, beginning to get more fierce, in the remaining forests surrounding the Roswaal Mansion.

* * *

Garfiel was leaping through the woods as he began to sweat, pant and howl, madly.

"All three of ya are dead! Th' mutt, th' brat, and you!"

Long ago, Garfiel promised himself he would never venture out into the outside world, that he would keep the Sanctuary away from the cruel, unforgiving place called the 'outside'. He did this for his Grandmother, for his people and the place he called home. He would not allow the world outside to take something from him again.

But now, the 'outside' was invading. In the form of a young man, he was leading a group to possibly destroy that which he loves and cherishes, for what end goal? He didn't care. All he knew, was that his own word had been trampled over, all because of not only Natsuki Subaru, but because of Roswaal's selfish actions in bringing them there.

He would stop this. He had to.

For he…

"I'm th' Strongest Shield! My amazin' self is saving eveyone!"

He kicked off a tree, breaking it into pieces.

" **YER ALL DEAD!"**

* * *

Ram handed Roswaal a coat as they were venturing outside...when they heard the commotion goign on outside.

"Ram, check what it was."  
"Yes, Roswaal-sama."

Using her Clairvoyance, she was able to see, through red colored images of the outside of their cabin, just what it was that was making such a ruckus.

"Impossible."  
"What?"  
"B-B…"  
"Go on, tell me."

Roswaal, was a little concerned, but nothing that would-

"Roswaal-sama! It's Beatrice-sama! She's here!"  
"No...That must be a mistake! Check again!"  
"I did, over and over again. It's her! And...she's with a-a, a Wogarm! One with the same, outfit, as him…"  
"Him?"

Ram finally opened her eyes wide, with absolute dread inflicting her pretty face.

"The same as Barusu! It's a Red Lantern!"  
"A-Another one? There's two of them?!"

Roswaal held his head in deep thought, now he had what seemed to be three obstacles in his grand plans...he smiled.

"Ram, we are escalating the plans."  
"The plans, are going through then?"  
"Yes, weeeee shall now head to the forest. Come my dear, it's time to put everything into fruition."

He held out his hand, and while Ram did hesitate, she closed her eyes and took it gently with her own.

"Let us go, my master."  
"Goooood."

So the two made it outside, and made their way deep into the forest, beginning to fufill the prophecy.

* * *

Subaru floated over to the Tomb, landing just in front of it. He sighed as blood floated out, per usual. He looked at the rising cloud of rubble in the middle of the town, but smiled as he heard no more commotion.

"Okay, they got Garfiel out of here, now's my chance."

He waited for just a few minutes, with that patience, it became night and the torch outside the Tomb lit up.

"Let's go."

Subaru ran forward, and as the torches lit up around him in the halls...he felt water splashing under his feet. He looked down…

" _FACE THE IMPENDING DISASTER."_

His own voice once again welcomed him, as he fell into the water. Yet, he found himself being able to breath underwater, he looked up and saw only a single source of light above the surface of the water. He looked down, and saw orbs of light, slowly rising to him, like bubbles in the lake.

"Probably have to take a look at those."

Subaru swam deeper into the waters, putting on a calmer frown on his face. Then, he got to the first orb, he slowly took it into his hands, preparing to view what sort of vision could be seen by-

 _-POP!-_

"WHU?!"

The orb popped in his hands, before he could he even hear or see anything. He reached out for another one, only for it to break as well.

 _-POP!-_

"The fuck?!"

Another one, floated over...but once again, it occured.

 _-POP!-_

Subaru floated down, more and more, as it kept happening again and again.

 _-POP!-_

 _-POP!-_

Natsuki Subaru was in utter disbelief as he continued to watch the spectacle around him, even ignoring a sudden appearance by Echidna behind him. Even this Witch of pure knowledge, could not comprehend what exactly was happening.

Whispering.

"Just...what is this?"

 _-POP!-_

 _-POP!-_

 _-POP!-_

A symphony it was. Subaru could only see the dying forms of time, as they broke with an orchestra of destruction. And he could only be staring at it, eyes wide to discontent.

 _-POP!-  
-POP!-  
-POP!-  
-POP!-_

 _-POP!-_

 _-POP!-_

 _-POP!-_

 _-POP!-_

 _-POP!-_

 _-POP!-_

 _-POP!-_

 _-POP!-_

 _-POP!-_

 _-POP!-_

 _-POP!-_

 _ **-POP!-**_

And with that, there was but a single orb of light...which slowly spun, revealing silver hair. That silver hair twirled ever so slightly, taking the form of a dark dressed woman, who was so beautiful, it almost made Subaru lose his breath.

Then she faced him, it was...Emilia, but it also wasn't.

It was…

"Satella."

Satella put out her hands, as if affectionately reaching out to Subaru, as tears of blood trickled down her cheeks. Then Subaru looked up, and was left stupefied and even fearful of something rising behind her. Finally, it stopped as it peered down at Subaru, with even Echidna holding her breath.

A giant. Though most of its armored body was shrouded in the shadows, what could be seen...was tubing coming to connect with it's odd oval shaped helmet. And that it's eyes, those large shining yellow eyes, were as bright as the sun itself. But when it slowly opened its mouth...a mass of light and darkness was seen, as if peering into the vastness of a hidden corner of space.

Then Subaru felt something, turning his head, he watched as people ran, or flew by him. People he did not recognize, and some he did, some from the Royal Selection, some from neighboring countries...and himself, without a ring. The people he came to trust and love...as well as what appeared to be...a hero? He was not sure. But he continued watching as they charged ahead, facing off against Satella and this strange armored giant. Only for a large, bright white tree to appear behind all of them, making Echidna tremble in fear.

"No...that's the-"

"Oh, wow."

The tree shattered. Like a cheap glass ornament, it's pieces fell below, causing a massive tidal wave, washing away the giant, then the heroes...and lastly…

"Please...love me…"  
"Ah."

Satella once again reached out to him, her eyes drenched in blood as she screamed out to him.

"FLUGEL PLEASE-"

The wave took her as well, Subaru created a barrier construct around him, only for the wave to still swallow him whole.

* * *

When he came to, Subaru shook his head and saw that waters were gone and he was alone. Alone in a white room, with a single orb of light next to his legs. He picked it up and peered inside of it.

He saw himself, seemingly a bit older. He was walking, holding hands with a little girl he did not recognize. He seemed happy, and so did the reddish brown hair colored girl. She was saying something to him, but he could not hear it, he saw himself smile at her, and ahead of him, waving to him, was-

 _-POP!-_

The orb was gone. As Subaru got up and looked around, he could only say one thing.

"Whether I know what is going to happen or not, it doesn't matter. I'll face the future."

He held his chest tight.

"I ACCEPT."

With those two words, Subaru found himself in that crisp blue skyed field of grass. And behind him was Echidna, sitting on her small coffee table, staring at him, in both fascination but also caution.

"What did I see?"  
"...From what I can tell, the connection to the Algol Tree, for the Tomb at least, was severed."  
"Algol Tree?"  
"It is the tree that controls time and space on a fundamental level, it is also where Authorities, or Witch Genes, are derived from."

"...Right now, that is not my concern-"  
"-It should be!"

Echidna rose from he seat as she seemed awfully riled up.

"This means, at some point, something happens to it. This could be a disaster in the making!"  
"And if it does happen in the future, I'll deal with it, but for now...it's got nothing to do with me, right now."  
"...I hope you don't regret this lax decision of yours."

She then walked over and put her hands on his cheeks, but even she seemed disappointed that he wasn't flustered in the slightest.

"Hmm...well, regardless, you have succeeded in the completion of the Trials."  
"Yeah, what now?"  
"Come with me."

With that said, Echidna lead him to a portal out of the dimension they were in and found himself once again, in the main hall. Following her they made it to a door, opening it, he found a glass coffin.

Inside was an older Echidna. Not old like an elderly, just more mature. He sneaked a peek at the Echidna smiling at him and leaned over to get a better look at the woman who appeared to be merely sleeping.

Not that he cared.

"Alright, what now?"  
"Focus the magic around this coffin, it's the source of the magical barrier within this town."  
"Really now?"  
"Of course, trust me."

Her words, unintentionally were the sealing of her own fate.

* * *

Beatrice and Genau ran with all their might, to their assigned mission...just as they turned a corner...they came face to face with Lewes Meyer and a small army of her clones.

"Lewes?"  
"Beatrice."

The two old acquaintances gazed each other in the eyes. There was joy, sadness, regret and comfort in the light of their eyes. But the situation was indeed no heartwarming reunion. Instead, it was a bitter moment before the storm.

"You are not….you are not Lewes, I suppose. I saw her sacrifice herself."  
"Correc', I am merely a copy of th' original Lewes. No' th' same as th' one you knew."  
"...Then, as a comforting gesture for my dear old friend, I ask that you move out of the way...please."

Lewes shut her eyes tightly, as if Beatrice's words were breaking her heart. Still, she took a deep breath.

"I canno' do tha'."  
"I'm sorry to hear that, I suppose."

Beatrice looked over at Genau, who perked up his ears.

"Genau...the one with the staff, don't kill her, I suppose."  
"...You owe me."

Lewes was shocked hearing the Wolgarm talk, but quickly snapped out of it as Beatrice fired bright purple spears of magic at them, all the while Genau flew forward with spider leg constructs protruding from his back.

Lewes fired out a shockwave from her staff, while the clones also charged forward. Two tried to surround Genau, only to impaled by his spider leg constructs. One more dashed behind him, only for him to flip in the air, spitting a heavy stream of his napalm like blood out at the clone. All three turned to specks of light.

"Tsssssk! Can't even eat them? Ugh."

Seeing more charge at him, he created a giant paw construct and roared out in defiance.

Beatrice channeled mana around herself and fired a plethora of spears out at her former ally.

"MINYA!"

Lewes created a barrier around herself, but it eventually broke apart, giving Beatrice a chance to float above her and create a yellow ball of energy in her hands.

She hesitated for a moment, seeing the hurt expression stuck on her face; but Beatrice tossed at her anyways, but just feet away from her. Lewes flew across the ground before being stomped on the chest by Genau, knocking her out.

Another clone tried to attack Genau from behind, but was pierced by another purple spear, it also burst into specks of light.

Half of the clones were dead, while the others were knocked out completely. Moving next to the cabin they were assigned to, they stayed just outside the door; promising Subaru they would do the task at hand.

Beatrice set up magical symbols around herself and Genau had his ring create root constructs that dug into the floor below Beatrice and more behind himself. These moved under the ground, and moved away from the cabin to…

* * *

Subaru closed his eyes and took deep, long breaths as Echidna twiddled her fingers.

"Now, if you are unsure of what to do, I'm sure that I can help. I mean, if we can make a deal...I'm a very persuasive type."  
"...Hu…"  
"Well? How about it Subaru? Would you care to-"  
"-Hu...Hu...Hu..Heh…"  
"Subaru?"

Walking over to see his face, Echidna Witch of Greed...was terrified. She was looking on as Subaru covered his mouth, holding back a frightening laughing fit.

Taking another breath again, he smirked at her.

"You know? Wanna know? I gain skills and knowledge from drinking blood. So think long and hard about that new info?"  
"...AH!"  
"YEAH! You think none of those Witch Cultist bastards wouldn't know how to manipulate mana?! HAHAHA! I don't need your help, Echidna! In fact, I got everything I needed from you."

Immediately, she saw the red roots coming out of his ring, that traversed down...around the glass coffin and through the floor behind them.

"What are you doing?"  
"...Just like you, Echidna...I'm trying to attain information."  
"Huh?!"  
"Where did this ring come from? Who made it? How can I refuel it? I need to know! And there is only one way to do it!"

Subaru focused as his red ring began to glow, then the space around him shifted, as Echidna grabbed Subaru.

"Stop this!"  
"NO! This is the only way to do so!"

The coffin started to shine, and with it, the vines collected the light and had it travel through it. Echidna tried to stop it, but she was ensnared by chain constructs.

"Sit back and watch."

* * *

Genau howled into the night sky as the energy streamed through and became a space distortion around Beatrice.

"Betty hopes this can work, I suppose!"  
"That or we die."  
"Quit talking about that kind of stuff, I suppose! Just...believe in Subaru!"

She focused with all the mana in her body, all the strength in her heart and every shred of her resilience.

Speaking a canto, her eyes turned white and she stared at the Red Ring in Genau's possession, and she had light envelop it.

And soon, a crack in the air, appeared in front of her.

* * *

Subaru watched as his Red Ring also began being enveloped in light.

"This thing can make wormholes, so combining it with a 'super charged' spell of space distortion magic from Beatrice should do the trick!"

Echidna watched as the world around her began to crack, light shining through them.

"Subaru! Natsuki Subaru! Please stop! You don't know what you're doing!"  
"I do! This for the good of the world!"  
"But I! I'LL DIE! Do you realize that!? You do this, you'll be killing me!"

But as she yelled this, Subaru turned his head, showing a displeased expression.

"You were already dead. So go to where you need to go already, and stay there."  
"But...all my work."  
" **...IT'S ALL MINE NOW.** "

Echidna felt something horrid creep through her body. She looked down and saw it; her arm was disintegrating. She panicked as she tried to focus harshly on her arm, but it was no use and soon her shoulders were following suit. Echidna could only began to weeze and heave in fear of what was happening. It was the end. Her life was ending, again. And the only person who could've saved her, was also her doom.

"You…"

Subaru turned his face to the fading witch.

He winked at her and smiled.

"Bye."

Now, her entire body was evaporating.

" **NATSUKI SUUUUUBARUUUUUUU!"**

And like that, with the sound of a bell-like noise, she was gone. All that was left of her, was no more.

Behind that dust was a group of women he did not recognize whatsoever.

The magenta haired one, sighed loudly as she turned to dust. And the bell struck again.

The short green haired one, cried as she evaporated. The bell sounded again.

The pink haired one...weeped as she chuckled madly, but faded away into ashes. The bell graced them again with sound.

The grey haired one, in her coffin...had her coffin crumble into dust, but before she could hit the ground...she bursted into dust. And the bell sound, returned.

Then, the gorgeous yellow haired one, looked at Subaru with a mocking expression.

"Was it, all worth it?"  
"In the end, I'm sure it will be."  
"I hope your righ-"

She turned to dust and faded away into nothing, the bell-like sound, this time echoed throughout the Tomb. He didn't know who those women were, but he did know that they had become sacrifices to create a better world. Still, he saw it as the most necessary sacrifice he could muster.

Then the lights faded away from him...and then, he felt an earthquake.

* * *

Garfiel jumped through the woods, actually smashing through some birds, leaving bloody chunks behind. He then kicked off the ground leaving a giant crater behind. As he soared through the air and saw the Sanctuary just a few miles away...and then what he saw, in essence, ruined his life forever.

* * *

Roswaal and Ram were walking through the woods, as Roswaal seemed to hum a cheerful tune to himself.

He was excited for the grand spectacle that was to come, getting himself ready to make it snow.

"All things will becooooome clear in the end."  
"Yes, Roswaal-sama."

Then it happened, they heard loud commotions coming from the village, turning to see it. They saw sparks of light and clouds of debris rise up...then a dome of light was created...followed by a small earthquake.

Then...they saw it as well. A huge pillar of red light shot up from the ground, into the now dark night sky, practically destroying the ground beneath the Sanctuary.

* * *

Beatrice and Genau coughed as the dust around them was settling. In front of them was still the pillar of red light.

"Did it work, Ssssister Beatrice?"  
"Cough! Betty doesn't know yet. Let's wait and see the results, I suppose."

Just as she said that, both of them could sense it. In front of them, in that clearing cloud of debris...someone was there.

" **Tell me."  
**  
The voice they heard was deep and monstrous. It made both of these brave individuals tense up.

They got in defensive positions, ready for something to happen, but then they saw movement in the dust. And when it got closer, they both raised their brows in utter shock. Beatrice had mana cover her body, and Genau growled wildly at the approaching figure. Still, for some reason, both of them felt like they may, in some way, be no match for this new arrival.

"Tell me now, why did force me here? Tell me, lest…"

"Who are you, I suppose?"

What came through that dust, was a monster. A tall, imposing being with shining yellow eyes, hideous sharp teeth, his face was like that of a fairy tale beast. His massive size, accentuated his shoulder pads and neck armor...and the symbol on his chest, one that both Beatrice and Genau were shocked in witnessing.

He was, red skinned, much like his uniform. And that was because, he was-

" **Lest we kill you for the information."  
**  
He stood there; and over his shoulder, a blue haired cat floated over and hissed at them...it too, wore a certain red uniform.

 _ **A dangerous meeting, was set to transpire.**_

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	7. Conflict

**AN: Welcome back everyone! Yesterday was mine and Carmilla, the Witch of Lust's Birthdays; so I got drunk! Ahem. Anyways, here is the next chapter! The title comes from the " Disturbed" song of the same name! And next chapter will close out Arc 2, and then lead to the next one, so stay tuned! **

**Without further stalling, please, ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc Two: A Dangerous Meeting

Chapter Seven: Conflict

The scent of victory filled Natsuki Subaru's lungs.

Subaru was now out of the Tomb, having fulfilled his desired outcome of freeing the Sanctuary.

However, as Subaru saw the pillar of light several yards ahead of him, informing him of the success of his last plan, he took a glance back at the Tomb that gave him so much trouble.

He sighed, blood floating out of his mouth...and fired a combined blast of blood and a ring beam to destroy it. From the rubble, he could see the glass coffin, still intact. Feeling just a tinge of graciousness, he turned around and left it be. Even the dead deserved to rest.

* * *

Subaru flew through the air and to the area where the pillar of light was, below him all of the Sanctuary's residents were running the opposite direction. As the citizens made it to the main entrance of the village, a young man pointed to different direction and shrieked.

They faced the direction he pointed to, and sure enough, they all saw the destroyed Tomb in the far distance. Everyone began to panic, some believing that they would now all be trapped there with their assailants. However, a young woman decided to test out the waters, and took careful steps forward, everyone begging her to come back. But the girl shut her eyes and ran forward, scared of what was happening...then she and all the others noticed it.

She had gotten quite far. Then too far. Until, it was evident what had happened.

The barrier was gone.

As the girl turned around, giving all of them, an expression of wild disbelief; everyone ran out following her. Everyone was evacuating the Sanctuary.

It was that sight, of all the people he knew, running for their lives, abandoning the home they always knew...it made Garfiel land softly in the tree lines along the dirt road to the village. He turned his head and saw the pillar of light, and Subaru flying down to its origin point.

"Ya did this…"

Looking back again, he saw all of them running. He had half a mind to drag them all back home...but that would wait. He knew they all had never been outside of the Sanctuary, and so had no idea of where to go. So, at this point, they would wait by the side of the road and hope for the best. He promised himself…

"When I finish killin' these bastards, I'll drag y'all back here; back ta safety."

He gritted his teeth, and jumped forward, intending to defeat these...invaders.

* * *

Beatrice and Genau held their ground, as the blue furred cat floated down and began strolling to them.

"Answer us."

At first, she was once again shell shocked that an animal began talking...but took a breath when she came to the conclusion of what they were.

"You...you are Red Lanterns, I suppose?"  
"Of course. We are. Who are you?"  
"...Betty is Beatrice, the Great Spirit. And this Wolgarm here, is Genau, I suppose."

As Genau nodded, both new arrivals saw the Wolgarm and raised their brows. The tall one walked forward as he smiled.

"What's this now? A new Red Lantern I knew nothing about?"

He scratched his chin as he took a look down at Beatrice.

"Yet you still have not answered us child."  
"Betty is not a child, remember that, I suppose! And the reason I brought you here, was because it was a request from my partner."  
"Partner?"

Jus then, they all peered up and caught the sight of Subaru floating down to meet them. Beatrice sighed happily, as Genau wagged his tail.

Subaru landed down and put out his arms wide, smiling.

"Thank you Beatrice, as thanks, how about a hug?"  
"...I'm only doing this to indulge in your need for affection, I suppose."

She ran over and jumped into his arms, all the while, his eyesight never left the two other Red Lanterns, with Atrocitus tilting his head.

"Boy, are also a Red Lantern then?"  
"Yes sir, I became one a few days ago."  
"...I see, and why have you brought us here?..."  
"Well, first let me introduce myself."

Subaru gently let Beatrice get down and gave a thumbs up to his 'guests'.

"The name's Natsuki Subaru, I'm a Red Lantern. And I believe you already met these two."  
"Very well. I am Atrocitus! Leader of the Red Lanterns! I created the very Ring you and Genau wear right now."

He then motioned his hand to the purring cat.

"This is Dex-Starr! He is the most Vengeful Cat in all the Universe."  
"Prrrr…"  
"Now tell us why you have brought us here, or there shall be blood spilled!"

Subaru scratched his eyebrow as he smiled at them.

"Well as you can tell this is not your world, right?"  
"Yes, looks more like another planet, but I cannot sense any other Red Lanterns but yourselves here, nor any of the other Corps."  
"This is an entirely different one. You see, I came from another world before this one, getting dragged here by something. Then, after some time and at some point, I was given this ring."  
"You were filled with rage?"  
"You have no idea, Atrocitus-san."

Atrocitus clenched a fist, but kept a neutral smile on his face. BEatrice meanwhile was simplyu stunned in hearing that there worlds beyond her own, and that her parnter was actually from another realm of existence...she wanted to know more, but she felt she could ask him later. Genau simply yawned. Proceeding to lick his teeth. The conversation continued..

"And your revenge is complete then?"  
"Not at all, there are still sooooo many people in this world that need to die, it would take a while."  
"Hahaha, yes. I can sense the burning rage inside you, Natsuki Subaru."  
"Then you understand. Now, the reason I brought you here was two fold."

"A two part idea, let's hear it then."  
"Firstly, I brought you here to inform me what this ring is and anything else that I would need to know about."

Atrocitus and Dex-Starr glanced at each other for a moment, before they nodded and turned their attention back.

"I can do that. And second?"  
"I have a situation right now I could really use help with, if you have the time?"  
"...That depends, Natsuki Subaru...what exactly is it?"  
"...I need to kill some bad people."  
"Then I would more than willing to help."

Dex-Starr flew over and sat on Atrocitus' shoulder, meowing much like a normal cat would.

"And so would Dex-Starr."  
"Thanks, I appreciate it."  
"It is the purpose of a Red Lantern to spill the blood of the guilty. And these people, do they deserve to die?"  
"Oh man, even our boiling blood is too merciful of a death for them."  
"Excellent to hear."  
"Here, let me give you the rundown of what I think you two should go up against."

Subaru made his ring glow for a bit, and then so did his. Atrocitus took a look at it, and it created a hologram of Elsa.

"This woman?"  
"Elsa Granhiert, the Bowel Hunter."  
"Bowel Hunter? What an exuberant name."  
"Well it fits her, she's obsessed with slicing people open and looking at their organs."  
"How vile of her. I wish to tear her apart and burn her to a crisp."  
"Have at it, she's yours."

As Subaru eerily smiled, Dex-Starr got a bit impatient.

"Ah, right right. Dex-Starr, here's for you."

Dex-Starr's ring showed the images of the Wolgarm.

"An army of them are heading there as well, have at it."  
"Yess."  
"Thanks again."  
"Where is the place?"  
"Here's the coordinates."

Both their rings glowed and Atrocitus chuckled, blood floating out of his mouth.

"Then in the meanwhile, what shall the rest of you do?"

Subaru nonchalantly used his thumb to point at his two partners.

"I'm sending these two to go deal with a certain troublesome sorcerer."  
"And you?"  
"I need to take on some punk who'll become a nuisance. But…"

He took a look at his own ring and sighed.

"I don't have that much energy left."  
"Then take this."

Atrocitus reached into a pocket dimension and yanked out a large, lantern like object.

"Recharge with this."  
"What is it?"  
"It's a Red Lantern Battery. They recharge your rings greatly. But since there is little connection to the Main Battery Core, they will be needed to recharge another way…"  
"And that would be?"  
"Blood and rage."  
"...Trust me when I say, there is plenty to be found in this world."

Atrocitus held out the battery and both Subaru and Genau pointed their rings at it, a crimson glow came off the battery and now both individuals had their rings at super charge. Atrocitus handed over the Battery.

"Take it, I have more back in my universe."  
"Sure, that's a big help!"

Subaru took the Lantern Battery and placed it into a dimensional rift with his ring.

"Genau, if you need to recharge it, ask me and I'll get it for you."  
"Okay."

Subaru then put on a grave face…

"Atrocitus, I have one more favor to ask for you."  
"You ask for much Natsuki Subaru, will you return the favor?"  
"Definitely."  
"...Name it."  
"Let me drink your blood."  
"Ha...Granted."

Atrocitus and even Dex-Starr, hurled out some blood and Subaru and Genau were splashed across the face with it. The ground beneath their feet burned, but they did not. Gulping it down, Subaru and Genau roared out loudly as the new skills and knowledge Atrocitus and Dex-Starr had within them.

Subaru felt complete. He felt he could take on the world at this point.

Just then, a loud crashing sound, shook them back to their senses. They all looked and saw that through a newly formed crater, stepped out a golden haired young man.

"Garfiel, what a pleasant surprise!"  
"Shut it asshole!"

He looked at the pillar of light, the tall red man and his cat, to the destroyed cabin. He saw all this, and could hear in his mind...a cracking sound.

"Bringin' more of yer people to my home? My home?! I ain' gonna le' ya ruin my Sanctuary!"  
"Well I beat the Trials, so it's not some prison for these citizen anymore now, is it? You saw them all running off right?"  
"Shut it."

"Locking up all these people, even when imminent disaster could arise. Talk about selfish. A selfish little brat."  
"Shut it."  
"Did something happen to you, to make you so scared of the outside world? Hiding yourself away from the world around you, yet being such a brat, you didn't want to be alone...so you imprisoned these people with you, much like Roswaal. You both are suuuuch scumbags."  
"SHUT IT!"  
"Tell me Garfiel, even without the barrier you could freely leave. So why didn't you?"  
"...Shut it."  
"Tell me Garfiel, you loved Ram, but never fought to go after her, doesn't that make you a bit of a coward?"  
"SHUT IT."  
"Garfiel...did someone ask, to take you with them?"  
"...Uh!"  
"And you refused, didn't you?...Heh, what a self-righteous, coward."  
"YOU DON' KNOW SHIT!"

Garfiel leaped forward, absolute bloodlust in his eyes, as Subaru created, a baseball construct, with nails imbedded at the top. He also flew forward, and both their strikes clashed, a crater forming under their feet and making any nearby windows shatter.

"Artocitus-san! Everyone! Go! This is my fight! You all have yours!"  
"...Hm."  
"GOOOOOO!"

"Remember Natsuki Subaru! Any who stand in the way of a Red Lantern must perish!"  
"GOT IT!

Artocitus and Dex-Starr growled as they both flew up to the air and made a beeline for their site for battle.

Beatrice wrapped her arms around Genau's neck.

"Genau! Let's go, I suppose!"

Genau let out a gravely roar as he flew up into the air, taking Beatrice with him.

"NO!"  
"Worry about yourself, Strongest Shield!"

Subaru created a whip construct and whacked Garfiel across the face, cutting open his cheek, Garfiel countered with a punch across his cheek, sending him flying through another house. Subaru floated out of the rubble, making two axe constructs, one for each hand. Garfiel snarled at him…

For a moment, there was some realization in Subaru's heart that...this boy was not evil. He was merely defending his own birthplace, the way he thought was best. Deep in his figurative heart, Subaru wondered…

" _Could we have been friends?"_

But...much like Otto, that was another world. That somewhere in this stream of worlds, these two became good friends, maybe like siblings. Respecting each other, protecting one another, fighting together. Being best friends...But not here.

Here, there was nothing of such comradery, only hatred.

Subaru tossed out those feelings, roaring as blood streamed out of his mouth, Garfiel howled at him in response. And the two charged at each other.

* * *

The night sky continued to have the stars that gregariously filled them, shine bright. Yet, this was no peaceful time.

Rem backflipped, launching her Morningstar downward, but missing her target. Landing in front of Emilia, they were in the halls of the mansion. Though it was nighttime, they were both wide awake, especially when an intruder was there.

"You are so cute, I bet your bowels, will be the utmost of health. Like a fine peice of art."  
"Enough rambling, assassin!"

Rem aimed her palms forward, as her horn began to form out.

"HUMA!"

Ice spears shot out, only for Elsa to effortlessly slice them to pieces. She ran across the wall and dodged another strike from the Morningstar, and then more ice spears by Emilia, were also avoided. She kicked off the wall and almost made it to Rem, who stomped the ground, using the pieces of tiles and carpet to give her some room. Emilia made another ice projectile, but missed and Elsa backflipped, before tossing needles out at them. Rem used her chains to block them, but one made it through and stabbed her shoulder.

"Agh!"  
"Rem!"  
"Rem is alright! Emilia-sama, quickly ru-"

The walls behind them broke apart and out stepped a Wapig Ma-Beast. A large mouthed creature, that Subaru would instantly recognize as a monstrous version of a Hippo. Next to it, more Ma-Beast came marching in. Atop the Hippo was a small dark blue hair colored child, whom Rem recognized in an instant.

"YOU!?"  
"Ah, Rem-onee san! Long time no see! Sorry we had to meet again like this, but work is work, right?"

Meili smiled at them, as an innocent child would, but she was anything but.

Countless Ma-Beast of different varieties also crept around the halls. Large rats with bat like wings, cobras attached to each other, and a raptor like creature snarled, growled or salivated at the sight of Emilia and Rem.

Both ladies braced themselves, just as Elsa was charging at them at dazzling speed.

But nothing of that would occur.

A loud crashing boom destroyed the walls nearby, behind Elsa. She stopped her momentum, sensing something wrong in such an entrance. Everyone froze as they waited to see the dust settle. Rem focused her eyes, seeing a red aura begin emanating from the dust…

"Subaru-kun!"  
"Rem, is it really Subaru!?"  
"Y-"

She took a sniff of the air, only to quickly figure out the truth of the matter.

"Th-That isn't Subaru-kun."  
"Are you sure?"  
"No mistaking it Emilia-sama. Rem would recognize Subaru-kun's scent anywhere in the world. It's not him."

Emilia and Rem focused on the cloud of debris, only to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring back at them. Walking forward, they saw the figure step out. Along with a cat also moving forward, yawning as it did. At first they were insistent that this was another enemy they needed to face off against, but it was Emilia who noticed it right away.

"R-Rem...look…"  
"Huh?"  
"His chest."

Rem's eyes widened when she saw the symbol on his chest, and even glanced down at the cat, and saw the uniform it was wearing.

"R-Red Lanterns?"

Atrocitus saw this reactions and couldn't help but chuckle.

"This girl understands quite well then. Yes, I am Atrocitus! Leader of the Red Lanterns! I have come by the request of another fellow Red Lantern."  
"Subaru-kun?! How is he?!"  
"Well enough woman, but I have not coming bearing news. I HAVE COME TO SPILL BLOOD!"

Atrocitus stared daggers at Elsa, who began beaming in excitement.

"Oh my! I didn't expect another dance partner to show up so soon! It is a wonderful, a lovely night like this, comes only ever so often."

Saying this like a girl who found a simple dance partner, she spun her blade around in hand, as Atrocitus raised a fist to her.

"You are Elsa Granhiert, is that correct?"  
'Indeed, you are correct, Atrocitus, was it? It is ever so lovely to be acquainted. Tell me, do you take care of your bowels?"  
"Go ahead and check, my blood will boil you to nothing, assassin."

Both opponents smirked as they stared each other down. Dex-Starr growled a bit, so Atrocitus leaned down to pet him.

"Dex-Starr, go forth and rip apart everything but those two girls right there. Spill blood, gnaw flesh and allow your rage to bring justice to all!"

Dex-Starr nodded and dashed forward, like a very cute, ordinary cat would. However, as he passed by Emilia and Rem, time slowed to a crawl as both ladies saw the ever so familiar ring latched onto his tail, giving them a clear picture on what Dex-Starr could be capable of.

As the cat, almost excitedly so, made his way to the other side of the hall, Elsa got in a pouncing position, ready to strike against Atrocitus.

"Shall we begin, Atrocitus?"  
"No, let us end this, Bowel Hunter."

THe assassin smiled as she kicked off the ground hurtling towards the Red Lantern.

As for Dex-Starr, the cat smiled as all of the Ma-Beast charged at him.

* * *

Roswaal had two books, one he held close to his chest, the other was on the ground, open. It was a magic spell that he intended to use, to create the necessary magic that would entail his victory for the writings within his Book of Wisdom. He relished in it, as Ram stood by, unable to do a thing. So, as Roswaal began to wet his lip and ready the spell, it bursted into pieces by a red beam.

"WHAT?!"  
"ROSWAAL-SAMA!"

Up above them, they both saw...Beatrice and Genau floating above them. Soon they descended, a good distance away from them. Ram flinched when she saw the Wolgarm snarl at the two, it's ring glowing brightly.

"Beatrice, yooooou are out of the library. Isn't that just-"  
"-You should know what this means, I suppose."  
"...I do. Soooooo Subaru-kun ended up being your dearly beloved 'They' then?"  
"HE would not be my first choice in the matter, I suppose. But he is what was destined to me, so I accept it."  
"...Why are you not with him?"

Both of their eyes narrowed at each other.

"Because Subaru sent me and Genau, to end whatever it was you were planning. Though from the looks of it...the book Genau destroyed, you were about to perform a powerful spell."  
"...That would beeee the case. By the way, is that a Wolgarm…?"  
"Genau is the second Red Lantern in this world besides Subaru, I suppose. Genau, you shouldn't remain quiet, say something, I suppose. Betty cannot keep speaking on your behalf."

Genau sighed, just as he looked over at a confused pair of people he had never seen before...but was informed they had to stopped, thus making him show no leniency towards showing them respect.

"Hey."

Roswaal held his breath and Ram silently gasped, both of them couldn't believe the Wolgarm, a mere Ma-Beast, was actually talking. Beatrice took a triumphant pose as she pointed at Genau.

"Behold, Roswaal! This is the power of the Red Ring, it is something of a miracle device, from across time and space, I suppose!"  
"Time and space? Whaaaaat do you mean?"  
"Just now, when Subaru completed the Trials, he had us use the mana that made up the barrier and heighten the strength of my dimension magic...thus piercing into, another world...and the birthplace of these Red Rings, I suppose!"  
"Ah!"  
"Even now, two other Red Lanterns are here, sent to the Mansion to defeat the enemies surely arriving at this very moment! Meanwhile Subaru will take care of that fanged nuisance, I suppose!"

Ram came to realize the meaning behind those words and turned her head towards the Sanctuary, and sure enough she could hear the booms of battle and large plumes of smoke and dust rise high above, the pillar of light still there.

"GARFIEL!"

She tried to make a run for it, but she found herself stopped by a red construct of a large spiked tail, so she leaped back to Roswaal's side and glared over at Genau.

"No bothering, Sssssubaru."  
"Filthy mongrel!"  
"Making me mad, is, a bad idea."

Roswall narrowed his eyes further as he stared at Beatrice.

"What else are you two here for?"  
"Simple, Subaru has engraved into Betty's soul a lesson."  
"Huh?"  
"That...that we all have to forge our destiny in any way we can, without destroying ourselves. And so, he destroyed my Book. And told Betty, specifically...one thing."

Roswaal was trembling, suspecting what Beatrice was going to say. Beatrice made a devious smile for him, to see.

"...We should get rid of your book as well."

He held his book in a frantic craze, as if his own child was about to be stripped away from him, foaming at the mouth and screaming out like a madman.

" **TOUCH THIS AND I'LL SNUFF OUT YOUR LIFE!"**  
"Oh poor Roswaal, your bravado doesn't frighten Betty in the slightest, I suppose. You are a calf compared to the Leader of the Red Lanterns, I suppose. Truly, Betty has never seen such a force of intimidation."  
"Enough talk! Leave or I will force my magic upon you!"  
"...Betty is unable to do that, I suppose."

Roswaal put his book in his chest pocket and raised his palms at her, several orbs of light, each representing a different class of magic, shined brightly. Ram got her wand ready, standing by her master's side. Betty put out her palm and several Minya spears hovered around her. And Genau had praying mantis arm constructs shape ion front of him.

Beatrice silently blew out some air, as Roswaal launched several fireballs at them.

* * *

Elsa launched herself straight at Atrocitus, ready to slice open his stomach and release what she hoped were at least interesting organs all over the floor. And her blade broke upon impact.

"Wh-"

Atrocitus meekly waved his hand and a sword construct stabbed through her side, he gripped the sheath, and with a vicious spin tossed her through a wall. It was all such great speed, one would have to wonder what had just occurred.

Atrocitus looked at the humongous pile of rubble and sneered.

"Get up."

Elsa jumped out of the debris, having another knife in hand, but she was bleeding all over badly. She sliced away at dazzling speed, but Atrocitus guarded them with his forearms, before she tried to use a hidden blade to finish him off. She smiled as she aimed the blade at his face; just for Atrocitus to bite down on the blade and shatter it into pieces. Before she could react, Atrocitus released a frightening overhand punch and forced her into the ground, before stomping in her ribs. A horrible crunching sound could be heard, just before the entire floor broke apart and the windows all broke apart. She freed herself from the crater and his foot, but was unable to dodge a haymaker punch to the face, completely tearing the flesh on her cheek. He then followed it up with a hammer fist, that nearly made her fall back to the ground. But she reacted quickly reaching behind him and once again trying to stab him in the back, but he relished in it.

"Getting angry? Good, I feed on that rage of yours."

Elsa said nothing but grunted as she pierced into nothing-

"THIS IS-"

The blade once again broke, as the red aura around Atrocitus shined brighter, he swung around and backhanded her, but reached out and grabbed her foot, before she flew away. He slammed her to the ground, and again, again and again. Then he slammed her into a wall, before bringing her leg close and biting down on it. She moaned at the attack and tossed more needles at him, with enough speed to rival bullets, but they broke apart on impact.

So sucked in her blood, before using his hand and teeth to pull in opposite directions...before he completely tore off her leg. She flew back, rolling to the ground before getting herself back up. She growled at her opponent.

Never in her entire life had she been so humiliated in battle. While there were instances of her being forced to retreat or even losing a fight...the humiliation, sheer and utter embarrassment of being toyed with, made her absolutely furious. And that was yet another mistake on her part.

"Your rage towards me is pure, Elsa. You could have been a fine Red Lantern with it, but after tasting your blood, I do not see the full potential. Sadly, you have been sentenced to die. So come and die, let your blood boil in your final moments."  
"No, I'll kill you."

She winked at Meili, who nodded as several Rat Bats carried over a weapon. A large sword, white. She caught it and smiled elegantly at Atrocitus. She used insane speed to zip all over the halls several times, before she finally got the sword above his head-

"Compared to a speedster, you are mere fodder."

He moved his nightmarish face to face her, his eyes glowing more strikingly, as he opened his mouth.

"BURN!"

A humongous stream of his blood hurled out of his mouth and melted through the sword and destroyed her shoulder, essentially making her arm fall off. He then grabbed her face and squeezed. She kicked at him, but it was all fruitless. Atrocitus snarled happily at her.

"I respect your will to survive, Bowel Hunter, but you are to be punished for your crimes."  
"MPFH!"

Her eyes glimmered with anger and hatred towards the inhuman being in front of her. But he kept up that hideous smile of his, just as he made a forearm blade construct and stabbed her abdomen. She spat out some blood as Atrocitus relished in her suffering.

"The guilty are to be punished! And you are permeating in the stench of evil, thus it falls upon me to hand down the justice your victims deserve!"

He then sliced her open, her guts spilling out onto the floor, just for Atrocitus to stomp them to mush. She looked down at the sight...and blushed.

Atrocitus was for the first time in many years, disgusted.

"There is no helping someone like you, Bowel Hunter. Die."

He shifted his hand to instead choke her neck, making Elsa painfully smile at the man, who was going to-

 **"GROAAARRR!** "

Atrocitus hurled out more of his fiery blood at her face, engulfing it in flames, before tossing her body to the corner of a wall, yet undamaged. Her body shifted around, her mouth made clicking sounds as the flames smothered her entire head. Hair fell out, skin began to char and boils formed then popped on her cheeks; until her head was simply flames.

Atrocitus then hurled out an even heavier stream of blood, completely engulfing her body. It burned and melted, until there was nothing left of the woman known as Elsa Granhiert.

The Bowel Hunter of Gusteko, was no more.

Atrocitus raised his fist into the air, his red ring shining brightly as it made a construct of the emblem of the Red Lanterns above him.

"With blood and rage of crimson red, Ripped from a corpse so freshly **dead** , Together with our hellish hate, We'll burn you all-that is your fate!"

He uttered the oath as Emilia and Rem stood there, simply too enthralled to move. The woman they had earlier were unable to fight fully with, was completely defeated by this Red Lantern. But what frightened Rem herself was, the oath he yelled. If that was the oath they pledged as Red Lanterns...she secretly wanted it all to stop.

* * *

Meili, who was not at all paying attention to the battle down the hall was looking at the cat with delight.

"What a cutie~!"  
"Meow."  
"Awww, I wish I didn't have to kill you. But~! We have a job to do, and we can't have anyone, even a precious little thing like you get in the way."  
"Purr."  
"Go ahead and eat everyone~!"

The Ma-Beast charged, with a Wolgarm reaching first its mouth opened wide, ready to bite down on the mere feline-

"DIE."

Dex-Starr created spear constructs out of thin air and stabbed through the Wolgarms in front of him. The Rat Bats flinched when they saw this, Dex-Starr noticed their hesitation and flew up and bit into each of them at frightening speed. Dex-Starr then walked along the walls and hissed at Melie, making her tremble uncontrollably.

"G-Get him already~!"

The Raptor Ma-Beast leapt forward trying to slice Dex-Starr apart with his claws, but Dex-Starr leaped out at him and created a longsword constructs...decapitating the Raptor easily.

The two bodied cobra also tried to attack, but Dex-Starr jumped to the side, aiming the ring on his tail at them before firing two shots, blasting apart their heads, killing it.

Once again, the cat simply strutted along, now many of the remaining Ma-Beast were simply too afraid to fight it and actually began taking steps back. But they all stopped when they heard the stomping, they all cleared a path as the true trump card for Meili's pets came forward. A huge dark monster with the head of a lion, the body of a horse and a snake like tail.

The Guiltylowe. Black King of the Forest.

A species of Ma-Beast known for being one of the most powerful the world had to offer, and now it was stepping forward, ready to tear apart the small animal in front of it.

Both Dex-Starr and the Guiltylowe growled at each other.

"Ueah! Get him! Kill that little thing~!"

Meili was now assured total victory against the strange cat. Soi she clapped and cheered for it. And with that, the two opponents stared for just a single second, before a spark in their minds went off and they charged at one another.

Both of them swiped at each other with their paws, both strikes colliding...but the Gulitylowe's eyes widened when it saw that its hand was completely torn apart. Dex-Starr smiled with such ecstasy as he showed off the claw construct he made on his paw. The Guiltylowe roared out in a rage, and struck down with it's massive snake like tail at rapid speed, but no strike hit Dex-Starr, instead, he went to the side and fired a red beam from his ring. The attack shot through its side and made the black lion shriek in pain. Before he used his massive strength to slam his paws to the ground, trying to crush Dex-Starr, he was already on his back. Using his claws he sliced and ripped away at him, the lion screamed in a confused panic. It fumbled and jumped around, slamming itself onto the walls trying to get the cat off of him.

The massive panic mad ehim accidnetally crush and stomp Ma-Beast that were too close to the fight, and suddenly, a red glow could be seen on his back. Dex-Starr had his mouth and eyes shine red, and he spewed out napalm blood onto the back of the Guiltylowe's neck. Making the beast yell out in pain. It was so confused. Why was he being so humiliated? How was this small weak creature completely dominating him? Did he miscalculated something? Did his master? He feared nothing, besides Elsa, no one, nothing. But for the first time in his life, the Black King of the Forest... **felt the fear of possible death inch into his heart**.

And as it tried to do anything, it looked back...and the last thing it saw was that cats eyes, deep red like the fires of hell, it's mouth, crimson red like a fountain of blood.

Then, Dex-Starr vomited out his blood through the back of the lion's head and burned it into nothing. The monstrous creature's body fell forward, the upper half of his head, completely gone...only a trail of smoke on his tongue left.

Dex-Starr got off his back and made his way forward, creating twin sword constructs and cutting through the retreating Ma-Beast, until there was only Meili and the Hippo Ma-Beast she rode in on, left.

"No. No~! That's not even possible!"

Dex-Starr ran forward at full speed as his eyes were still glowing red.

"S-Stupid cat! Why don't you just die-"  
"-NEVER!"

Meili finally felt her sanity begin to slip as soon as she heard those words come out of the cat's mouth, watching as the Cat was nearly a few feet from her.

"Guilty are to be punished! Bad! Bad! You will die! All evil will burn!"  
"Quick! We have to-!"

Dex-Starr leaped forward...right into the hippo's mouth, and then it snapped shut.

"Ha...Ha...Haha.."

Meili breathed in an out as she saw the cat leap to it's death.

"HA! Serves you right~! You were just a stupid-"

The top of the hippo's head burst into a crimson mess of blood and flesh, and out came Dex-Starr. The hippo's body simply stood there, unable to even fall over…

"Care to call me that, again?"

Meili was quickly panicking, she looked ahead and saw that, the other Red Lantern had his fist raised in the air with a fire not far from him. Evn her young mind knew what this meant.

"Wait."  
"There is no wait. Only now."

Dex-Starr jumped forward, using his normal claws to slice at Meili, she felt the striking pain across her chest and fell off the Wapig. When she impacted the ground, she hit it awkwardly and dislocated her shoulder.

"UWAHHHH!"  
"Feel that pain?"

Dex-Starr floated down to be next to a crying Meili.

"Have you not thought about the people you killed? No guilt? This fear. This pain. Is what they felt. Little girl. You are guilty."

Dex-Starr placed his paw on Meili's head. This single action made her fall into a panic attack, she began weeping and convulsing, fearing the bright yellow eyes staring down at her.

"Help me, please. Elsa. Momma. Someone. Please help me."  
"No one is helping you."

Dex-Starr said this, as his eyes had a red glimmer spark in his eyes.

Emilia was looking over at Dex-Starr, as she was still in the middle of the hall with Rem. She trembled, she twiddled her fingers in her hair, never had she seen such fear on such a small child's eyes. But what scare her more, was the sight of the ring on the cat's tail. Similar to the one Subaru currently ahd...she dreamed the question in her head, but it was that much important.

She wondered, in that silent hall filled wiht corpses.

" _Could Subaru...end up like that?"_

…

" _Or has he already? And...it's too late?"_

* * *

Roswaal launched his fireballs and an air slice, only for Beatrice to create a barrier around herself and blocked them, the impacts destroying the ground around her.

Ram waved her wand around.

"EL FULA!"

She launched wind strikes out at him, but Genau maneuvered around them with quick precision, pieces of the ground breaking into the air. Genau fired a beam from the ring on his tail, of which Ram quickly hopped out of the way. Only to barely notice the vine constructs underneath her leg which ensnared her leg...which then grew large thorns.

"AUGHH!"  
"GROAR!"

Genau then bit down on the end of the vines and yanked with all his might pulling Ram forward. She was flung towards him, but she stomped her foot down and made a small hole in the ground, stopping her momentum...only for Genau to fly and drop her kick her in the stomach. Ram then fired another wind slice out at him, only for Genau o vomit out a heavy stream of his boiling blood, smashing through the wind and hitting Ram in her face.

"GUAHHHH!"  
"RAGHHH!"

Ram screamed out in pain as she held her face with one hand, all the while pointing her wand out and having a horn stick out of her forehead.

"AL FULA!"

The gigantic wind blast shot, leveling the forest in front of her. Trees flew high into the air and dust shot out into the air, boulders crashed landed on top of bushes. Ram growled in pain, gritting her teeth as steam escaped the right side of her face, concealing the extent of her injuries.

Yet, there was no time for such a thing as healing it or getting out of the vines. The vines disappeared.

She looked with her free eye. And felt the nerve wrenching pain on her side.

Genau made a horn construct atop the one he already had...and impaled Ram through her sides. She couldn't even make a single sound as Genau flew up into the air, with her still stuck. He then spun in the air, around and around until he stopped his momentum and flung Ram off his horn and into the ground, caving it in. He then shot down stomping the ground and making Ram fling up from her crater. He created a giant construct of a moose horns that tackled Ram into a tree, which broke in half on impact. She fell, and so did the tree...right atop her legs, breaking them.

She couldn't even scream or shriek, or anything. She was unconscious, mostly out of shock.

Genau roared out to the sky, as if yelling to the heavens and all who could hear...he would not lose. Blood flowed out of his mouth, the red aura circulated around him and his ring glew radiantly.

* * *

"RAM!"  
"Don't turn your attention away from a lady, I suppose!"

Roswaal put out a barrier and blocked a shockwave attack, he then flew up in the air and made a powerful blue fireball in his hands. He tossed it at Beatrice, who split the attack in half with purple spear spell.

Roswaal landed next to her and kicked an earth spike at her, she tilted her head away...only to eat a kick to the cheek. Roswaal twirled in the air and shot down a powerful fire blast, but Beatrice floated away and clapped her hands together, making two black voids next to her. She grunted and the orbs shot out, Roswaal flying away while they chased him. Unable to reach him, they exploded into white light. Blinded for a moment he flew up in the air and made an electrical obr over his head, several times his own size...only for Beatrice to be behind him.

"Hiya, I suppose!"

She kicked him in the back, making lose control of the spell and it was flung into a nearby cliffside, obliterating it. Roswaal made more swirls of fire around him as he quickly turned around...and a red beam hit him in the chest.

"GAHHH!"  
"BARK!"

Genau flew up and made Ram horn constructs that tackled him away, but only to disoriant him enough to reach over and tear up his shirt, making the book fall out.

"NOOOOO!"

Roswaal made a whip made entirely of magic, and tried to reach out for it...only to see a purple spear stab it.

"AH!"

It exploded, destroying the book into countless pieces...the rest of them were burned away by Genau's projectile blood.

"My path. My goals."  
"They can be in a different way, Roswaal."  
"...All of you will pay."

A sinister, crazed smile appeared on Roswaal's face as creepily turned to stare at them.

"I will not leeeeeet you get away with this. I will buuuuurn you all to cinder."

Genau growled at him, as blood foamed out his mouth.

"Bring it on. Ssssssorceror.'

Roswaal fired two different condensed shot of air with a speck of fire within them, though they missed, they impacted the ground with insane force, leveling parts of the forest. Genau made it behind him, but missed a chance to stab him, when he turned and fired twenty rapid fire wind slices. He dodged it but struck his side by whipping him with thorny vine constructs. Roswaal gritted his teeth when he fel chunks of his flesh and skin ripped away.

Beatrice flew under him and twired in the air, firing small electric balls at him, of which he created a barrier that blocked the hits. He then felt something stab his thigh and saw red spikes stabbing into him, which dissipated.

"Damn beast!"  
"Bleed, Ssssssorceror!"

Genau flew around the area and close to the top of trees, avoiding fire blasts. Roswaal looked up and saw countless purple spears above him, aiming down. Beatrice was above him as well and she sighed as motioned her hand downward, causing all the spears to rain down at Roswaal. Roswaal motioned his hands together and made three barriers around himself.

The spears rained down into the untouched parts of the forest, eviscerating trees and making holes into the ground.

Beatrice panted as she saw the damage...only to have an enraged Roswaal appear behind her. She turned to see him make a chopping motion with his hands.

"SSSSISTER BEATRICE!"  
"GENAU!"

Genau appeared out of nowhere and used a spiked shoulder pad construct to tackle Roswaal in the back, stopping his attack. Roswaal turned to face him, only to eat a kick of his own by Beatrice. He flung back and readied to concentrate more mana; he then saw a purple spear barrel towards his face, he simply tilted his head. But; Genau chased after the spear, much like a dog playing fetch, he roared and a opened up a small blood wormhole, the spear went through...and ended up hitting Roswaal in the left shoulder.

His stared at it in an insane expression, surprised to see it back so soon. Beatrice then looked at him, sorrowfully.

"Roswaal, Betty has appreciated all that you have done for me, I suppose. But, I will not let you stand in Subaru's way."  
"BEA-"

The spear self-destructed, destroying his left shoulder and making his left arm fall to the earth below. Genau flew down and caught it in his mouth, chewing and munching down on it, sucking in the blood graciously.

"Mmmmmm, reward for work."

He swallowed the arm whole, with thanks to his powerful blood seeping out of his mouth. Roswaal used fire magic to cauterize the wound...only to hear something behind him.

"Genau if you would, I suppose."

He turned around to see Beatrice wielding a giant hammer construct, which she raised over her head with both hands...then swung down and hit Roswaal on the head. He felt his consciousness fade as he uttered his last words.

"Sensei...I…"

He fell to the earth, but was caught by chain constructs by Genau, who landed on the ground. But gave up and just chucked him to the ground. Beatrice elegantly landed not far behind.

"Then, Sssssister Beatrice, is this all?"  
"Yes, with this, Subaru's wishes came to pass, I suppose."  
"And you?"  
"...The Obsession with our beloved Echidna corrupted us both. So in a way, we've been freed, I suppose."  
"I know, you have. But, what about these, two?"  
"...When they awake we'll know, I suppose."  
"And if they...are bad?"  
"...I think you know how that would end."

Genau nodded and growled at the defeated Roswaal.

"We tie them up?"  
"Yes, now...let's meet with Subaru, I suppose. Let's head back to the mansion."

She said this, as the sun was finally rising gracing them this sight as almost a heavenly decree of victory.

* * *

Earlier in the night…

"URYAHH!"  
"HAHHHH!"

Subaru had his sword construct collide with Garfiel's punches, as they continued their battle in the abandoned Sanctuary, dust flying in the air as a result of their brawl.

Garfiel leaped into the air and aimed a diving kick at Subaru who jumped back and made a giant mechanical fist construct. It punched Garfiel across the face, making him spit blood. Garfiel hooked him across the cheek, of which Subaru Subaru responded by making a normal hammer construct hit him across the face. Garfiel kneed Subaru in the stomach, making Subaru smile as he hurled his napalm like blood at his face.

"AUGHHHH!"  
"Piece of shit!"

Subaru used the fact that Garfiel covered his face in pain, and proceeded to Sucker punch him while wearing brass knuckle constructs. He hit him with the same fist again and again. Before bringing back the hammer construct and using the hooked end to tear off the skin on his right cheek. Garfiel headbutted Subaru and bit him in the shoulder. Subaru grunted in pain but then once again smiled, even if half of his face completely swollen. He made himself fly and had himself collide with the walls of the Sanctuary. Then at high speed flew through the houses, forcing Garfiel to let go. Subaru flew up, but saw Garfiel...launch an entire house at him. So SUbaru shot through the house and came face to face with a leaping Garfiel.

Subaru's face was a mess.

His face covered in blood, nothing but mucus mixed with blood escaping his nose and the left side of face completely swollen.

Garfiel's face a mess.

His entire face was suffering from third degree burns, his right cheek was missing skin and he missing a tooth.

Subaru smiled eerily at him, his eyes glowing...much like a certain OTHER person.

Garfiel snarled at him, the glimmer in his eyes shining…

They collided in the air, creating a massive shockwave.

While both were free falling, Garfiel landed two punches on Subaru, but Subaru created a construct of a compact chainsaw and aimed it at the boy's face. Though it did not tear all the way into his flesh it cut him up badly. So...Subaru began hitting with the chainsaw like a blunt object, howling as he did. Garfiel slapped it away-just as they crashed into another house.

Both grunted at they slowly got up.

"I'ma kill you."  
"You could have lived, all you had to do was stay out of the way...but I guess...you're just a kid who thinks he's the shit, right?"  
"Fuck you."  
"Right back...at you."

Garfiel spun in the air, landing a kick on Subaru's shoulder, but Subaru floated downard and fired beam straight at Garfiel's left buttock...the angle of which made the beam shoot through it and out through his left genital.

"FUUUUCCCKKK!"  
"Eat shit Garfiel!"

Subaru made a baseball bat construct and hit him in the back of the head. Again and again he hit him, trying to break open his head. Even as he laid there on the ground he swung away..until he saw that Garfiel was getting bigger.

He flew out a window, just as the house broke apart. Out emerged a giant bipedal tiger, wearing the same pants as Garfiel.

"So you can transform, huh?"

Garfiel charged and tried slicing away at him, but SUbaru slid under him, between his legs and used his trusty chainsaw construct to cut off Garfiel's tail. The huge beast roared in pain. It turned at rapid speed and tried crush Subaru with his paw but Subaru….he made…

"GROOOAAR!"  
" **MURWAAAH!"  
**  
A White Whale Construct.

It tackled Garfiel through the town, destroying many of the homes in the way, until he was tackled out of the walls of the Sanctuary and out into the forest outside. The construct broke apart, the tiger shook its head, noticing...Subaru was behind him. Chains wrapped around his neck and began choking him, Subaru was holding on to the chains with one hand while making a ice pick construct with another. He stabbed and stabbed away, as the tiger panicked and began crashing into any nearby tree to shake Subaru off.

"You fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Die! Die! Die! **JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY!"  
** " **GROOOAARRR!"**

With each stab Subaru voiced his frustration, and with each moment Subaru picked up the pace of his stabbing. Garfiel jumped back to land on his back, so Subaru finally got off, just as the entire rock floor caved in under his sudden drop. Subaru flew in front of him, vomiting more of his scorching hot blood. The tiger swiped him away, making him slam through twelve trees before getting up, spitting blood onto the ground.

The tiger rose up, it's body clearly burnt, steam escaping. It's eyes went white, possibly out of the sheer pain it was feeling. Seeing his chance, Subaru aimed his ring at it, and began firing several beams at it. The beast recoiled in pain as the beams shot through him, but he still would not fall.

So the tiger charged straight at Subaru.

"So...your intelligence goes down with that...transformation."  
"GROOOARR!"  
"...Lucky."

He grinned sadistically as he aimed his ring behind himself...opening a blood wormhole. RIght as Garfiel was about to reach him, Subaru jumped back forcing the tiger to follow him.

The tiger went through, only for his eyes to return to their green form, and his iris to shrink. As the tiger, in a low intellect state could see the danger it was in.

 **He was high above, in the skies above the Sanctuary, in a free fall.**

Time slowed down.

Garfiel looked at Subaru, who was frowning at him.

"You said you were amazing right, like you could do anything...right?"

"So then, by all means…"

Subaru smiled innocently, sticking his tongue.

"Fly you bastard."  
"NATSUKI SUBARUUUUUUU-!"

For just a moment, Garfiel showed his intelligence, but it was for naught. as he began plummeting back to the earth. Time resuming normally.

Subaru floated there for a few seconds, watching as the giant tiger flew through a cloud and out of sight.

He scratched his uninjured cheek and then wiped some of the chunks of blood off his face.

"...Should probably check then."

SUbaru flew down through the cloud and saw Garfiel was ahead of him, still falling...so Subaru shot him with more red beams.

"Gotta soften him up a bit."

The shots made their mark and Garfiel had holes all over his body.

"AAAAAANNNND, we're done."

Garfiel crashed to the ground just outside of the Sanctuary, making trees shake and the ground forced to make a giant crater. Subaru floated through the cloud of debris and over to see Garfiel, returned to his original form, with all his injuries..but still not dead.

"You got guts, and I respect that."  
"Shut...it…"

Subaru walked into the crater and right next to a clearly paralyzed Garfiel. He squatted down next to him, looking into the young man's eyes.

"..."  
"...Are ya happy? Ya took my home, ruined their livin' and set us up!"  
"Not really, you can always rebuild, now anyone can come and go as they please...and frankly I never tried to fully trick you guys."  
"Fuck up! Hahhhhh, I, promise ya one thin'."  
"Hm?"

Garfiel struggled, but he moved his head to face Subaru.

"One day, I'll kill ya."  
"...See right there, I wish you never said that."  
"Huh?"  
"...Well."

Subaru's eyes went dull as they reflected Garfiel, like a reflection of the soul.

"If you hadn't...I would have let you live."

 _Subaru stabbed Garfiel in the head with a knife construct._

There, on the x shaped scar Garfiel had, was a knife. Red in color. As if, fate has destined this young man to have his life struck down by that very spot.

Garfiel's eyes went dark...never to shine again.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Garfiel Tinsel, Strongest Shield of the Sanctuary, was dead.**_

* * *

Subaru yanked out the knife construct and made it dissipate. Hearing rsutling in the bushes he smiled.

"My backup huh?"

The clones of Lewes Meyer stood there...then bowed to him.

"So, what? When I beat the Trials, I got control over you?"

The clones nodded in response.

"Okay…"

Subaru made the knife construct again and cut open Garfiel's neck, making blood spray out of him like fountain, Subaru opened his mouth wide and allowed into his throat. Swallowing chunks of it, he moved away and coughed.

"Mn, okay...ah, I know martial arts now."

Subaru tested this, by doing several chops and kicks, nodding after he was done.

"Thank you Garfiel Tinsel...in the end, your death wasn't in vain."

He then looked to the clones, and seemed to get ready to float up in the air.

"Two of you take his corpse back to the town, the rest of you, make sure the citizens are safe. That's all."

The clones nodded, two of them grabbed Garfiel and dragged him away, while the rest ran off to find the villagers.

Subaru, took a deep breath and flew up into the air...leaving only the crater and a small pool of blood behind. As the sun began gracing the world.

* * *

At the mansion, Atrocitus was watching Dex-Starr stroll towards him as he...spared Meili. Not out of mercy, but out of regard to his new ally named Natsuki Subaru. If someone would decide her fate, it would be him.

"Good cat."  
"Prrrrr."

Atrocitus proceeded to pet the cat, all while being stared at by Emilia and Rem, still frozen by the display of power.

"Who are you? Rem must know."  
"...I am Atrocitus and this is Dex-Starr; we are Red Lanterns!"  
"Red Lanterns. The same as Subaru-kun?"  
"Oh, Natsuki Subaru? Yes, he is a fellow Red Lantern as well."  
"Do you...Do you know what the Red Ring is?"  
"Ha! Do I know it? Of course…"

He showed his hand to her, showing off his giant clawed hand, which was as red as the blood drenching the halls. But also the ring on his hand, grinning with a bit malice hidden in it.

"I created the rings."  
"...YOU CREATED THEM?"

He nodded to her loud muttering. Emilia, feeling as if she had to say something, stepped forward.

"Why did it pick Subaru?"  
"He felt great rage is all. And that rage qualified him to receive this ring and learn the true power of anger."  
"But…"  
"Indeed, I wonder how a Red Ring came to this world."  
"Wait, so...what do you mean another world?"  
"As I said, I am from another world, much like that boy is."  
"Hold on, I don't understand."  
"What is there to understand, girl? I and Dex-Starr are simply from another universe."  
"I-I don't understand! You are confusing me!"

Emilia held her head, almost not wanting to hear anymore, she felt she would go insane by hearing a single thing more.

Rem stood there, also wishing to hear no more, as she had hoped that either the being in front of her was insane or….or...he was wrong about something. Anything.

Just then, Beatrice and Genau floated into the room, with a chained up Roswaal and Ram in tow.

"ROSWAAL-SAMA! NEE-SAMA!"  
"Quiet already, Betty is in no mood to hear your screeching, I suppose."

Rem ran over to check on them, but almost came to a stop when she saw Genau. The white furred Wolgarm simply sat there, much like a normal dog would, awaiting his master's return. Rem saw the uniform he wearing, shaking her head at the sight, but going to check on her sister. She and Roswaal were in bad shape, so she glared with all her might at Genau, which only made the Wolgarm yawn in response.

Beatrice went next to her ally.

"Be calm maid, Betty also aided in the injuries these two sustained."  
"Why?! Why would Beatrice-sama do this?"  
"All for Betty's partner...Subaru."

Genau perked up his ears and Rem sniffed the air, both looked up and saw Subaru floating down. Atrocitus smiled deciously, as did Dex-Starr.

Upon the sight of Subaru and his injuries, both Rem and EMilia ran to check on him. Roswaal and Ram came to, and proceeded to gaze around, trying to find out where they were.

"Subaru-kun! What happened?! Who did this to you?!"  
"Nothing to worry about. I took care of it, easy."

Subaru gave one of his usual smiles, calming Rem only slightly, as she came to sudden conclusion.

"Subaru-kun...Rem saw Garfiel here, earlier. What does that mean?"  
"...Hm."  
"Please, tell Rem. What happened?"  
"I took care of it."  
"Subaru-kun...what happened?"  
"...I TOOK CARE OF IT."

Rem...began to tear up.

"Garf?"  
"...He was in the way."

Rem fell to her knees-

" **BARUSU! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"**

-Ram's scream echoed throughout the room as Subaru looked over, seeing her also tear up as she stared daggers at him.

" **WHAT DID YOU DO?!"  
** "...I got him to let me, free the Sanctuary."  
" **HE WOULDN'T BE SO WILLING!"**

"I know."

Finally, Ram also came to see what he did. And began to weep as she hid her face from him.

Roswaal was too crazed to even register what was going on…

* * *

At the village, Lewes came to, and shook her head. She felt rattled by the previous battle, but also noticed it, her surroundings.

The village was destroyed and the pillar of light shined straight up into the air.

She then stumbled around all throughout the Sanctuary, but found no one around...she made it to the center of the Sanctuary and saw several villagers

"We've been freed?"

She shook her head again, but in denial.

But as she reached closer to where the majority of the citizens were gathered, she began hearing it.

The loud weeping.

The howlings of grief.

The screams of sadness.

She pushed through the crowd and finally made it to see….her entire life fall apart.

"No...Garf?"

Her beloved grandson.

"Garf? What are ya doin?"

A person she promised to protect.

"Garf? Hey get up."

One of two souls she came to love, more than her own life.

"PLEASE! GET UP!"

Here, he laid there, covered in blood and almost guarded by two of her clones.

"GARF. Garf. Garf."

Now, all her life choices faded into this, breaking into nothing. As if the world punished her for her mere existence-

"GARFIEL!"

She ran to the corpse and hugged it tightly. Several women amongst the group when to hug Lewes as she continued to cry uncontrollably.

" **MY BABY! MY BABY! MY LIL' BOY! UWAGGGGHHHH! UWAAHHHHH!"**

The older citizens who knew Garfiel for all his life began to cry.

The young ones who grew up with him, also began to cry.

The children who looked up to him, could only begin to cry.

The tragedy of the Sanctuary seeped into their hearts.

* * *

Meili tried to crawl away from this perilous situation near her. She was fearful for her own life...hoping she would be spared-

"Where do think you are going?"

She flinched as turned her sight to another direction and there, was Dex-Starr sitting near her.

Subaru floated over and stared her down.

"You...the one I saved at Irlham."  
"Lies. She is a spy. She brought dumb animals here."  
"Oh? Thanks for letting me know, Dex-Starr-san."

Subaru squatted down next to her and stared deep into her eyes. She trembled, seeing the utter disdain he had for her, so she began pleading.

"C-Come on now~. You wouldn't kill a kid would you?"

"..."

"I mean, I could do a whole lot for you. I can do so much! So~!"

"..."

"P-Please."  
"...Alright, stand up."

He reached out and helped her to her feet, she began to smile, thinking that now she was truly saved. He patted her on the head, seemingly to calm her down. Shifting himself so she was in front of him.

"I still need to learn more."  
"Wh-"

He made a fist, quickly aimed his ring and fired, the beam shot through the top of her head and out her abdomen. She then fell forward and died.

Rem fell to her knees seeing the cruelty being shown to her, all the while Atrocitus clapped away at the sight.

"Good. Good. You are learning to use your anger to decide your actions."  
"...Hey Atrocitus-san...how do I...do it?"  
"...Ah, you wish to use Blood Magic?"  
"Yeah, I learned about the knowledge of it, when I drank your blood."  
"...I usually don't teach it to anyone."

Yet, he smiled.

"But I see potential within you, so I will allow this to occur."

He went over and squatted down next to Meili's corpse.

"Get close to her"  
"Right."  
"Now spill more of her blood."

He did as told and made a knife construct, ripping open her back and forcing blood out, drenching the floor in it.

"Now focus, pray to the universe and draw the symbol of our rage into the pool before you."

Subaru did all the steps and then, red smoke shot out of the blood and enveloped Subaru.

Rem couldn't even call out to him as she was still shell-shocked by everything she was witnessing.

As the smoke covered his sights, Subaru clenched his fists and focused.

There he saw it.

.

.

.

.

 _It was himself and Genau, in a city he did not recognize, all of it was on fire. There was a river...no, a waterway. As he raised his fist, his ring shined brightly...and Genau raised his tail, the ring latched on began to shine as well._

 _Behind them, within the pillar of smoke and fire...shined five more red lights._

.

.

.

.

The red smoke cleared up, and Subaru was seen, smiling.

"I usually fight against fate...but if that is what is going to happen, then well. How can I not want that outcome."  
"So I can assume you saw a favorable vision within the Blood Prophecy?"  
"Yeah...so all I have to do to see the future is sacrifice someone guilty?"  
"That is correct."  
"Nothing to worry about then."

Subaru got up and looked at halls, grinning as he did.

"Then I did it."  
"Seeing as your goals are achieved, what is it you'll be doing now?"  
"What else? Beatrice, how long can these two stay before that pillar closes?"

Beatrice who busy petting Genau answered.

"No more than five days, I suppose. That would be my best guess."  
"Okay."

He then turned back to Atrocitus and bowed to him.

"Would you mind staying for a few days? I would love nothing more than learn all I can about these rings!"  
"...Are there guilty people here for us to kill?"  
"Too many."  
"...THEN A FEW DAYS OF VACATION WOULD NEVER HURT."

Atrocitus and Subaru smiled at each other, shaking hands, as if a covenant was formed between two worlds. Dex-Starr and Genau nodded happily in the alliance. Beatrice leaned against the wall ,closing her eyes to the entire affair.

Rem and Emilia were frozen in confusion, grief and fear.

For the first time in their lives...they feared the future.

* * *

The Sage Council was deliberating on the matter at hand and their leader came to a agreement.

"Very well, this council agrees on the conclusion reached?"

The rest of them agreed, and soon, rubbed his long white beard.

"Let us meet with this, Natsuki Subaru."

In the halls, was Wilhelm...eavesdropping on the entire conversation, all the while forming a fist.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Dead and Gone

**AN: Arc 2 now comes to an end, and with this chapter title by "** _T.I_ **." it's evident what this chapter is somewhat about. Stay tuned till the end to see what Arc 3 will be about...ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc Two: A Dangerous Meeting

Chapter Eight: Dead and Gone

It had been three days since the Battle of the Sanctuary.

Rem was cleaning the drapes of a nearby window, in the vast halls of the Roswaal Mansion, solemn of the odd atmosphere in the air.

While repairs to the mansion were running smoothly, the inner relationships of the people within this home were not.

Ram, who once had an unblemished beauty to her, now had the right side of her face, around the eye area, burned horribly. Thus, she used her hairstyle to hide the injury as it healed...even if it would leave horrible scarring, even with Emilia's healing magic. It would be the understatement of the century to say that she now fully distrusted Subaru and Genau, with some leftover wariness for Beatrice. Yet, she knew that if she pulled any kind of stunt against any of the three, she would put herself in mortal danger.

She had no idea, even after all the time she knew him; if Subaru would order her death.

Roswaal...while missing his left arm, still went back to work as the high ranking sorcerer. It was evident he made some form of deal with Subaru in order for him to fully cooperate. It had something to do with the Royal Selection…

"But remeber Subaru-kuuuun, if you fail as my guide, I'll have you redo it all."  
"Oh? So you knew about it?"  
"...Yoooou, are not surprised at all?"  
"Nope. I mean, nothing surprises me anymore to be honest. But let me be clear about something Roz-chi...I'M IN CONTROL."  
"Ah."  
"If something goes wrong I'll take care of it. But trust me when I say nothing is going to ruin what we all have here, got it? And if you even look at Rem or Emilia with a look I don't like…"

Roswaal could recall Subaru smiling, like he usually would, patting him on the back.

"I'll rip off your limbs and let Genau eat you alive. Then, I am burning Echidna's body."

"..."

"So please, work hard, Roz-chi!"

* * *

Irlham Village was completely left out of the loop of what had been occurring, not even knowing about the attacks or fights that transpired. And their introductions to the visiting Red Lanterns went as well as a mouse meeting a full bellied tiger. Unsurprisingly, slow introductions to Genau had caused uneasiness, especially among the children. However, Genau soon became a regular visitor to the village just to get meat to snack on and the only three people who seemed to relax around him were the Village Elders the Meat Vendor and Petra.

The Sanctuary itself had somewhat returned to a normal sense...but it could hardly be called worry free. The villagers who decided to stay, felt they were now under the careful controlling surveillance of a new power. The Red Lanterns flew by frequently, in order to check on the conditions of the town. Which didn't mean much in the grand scheme of things.

The death of Garfiel, made half of the denizens leave the Sanctuary for good, fearing the man who killed him and his growing influence. The rest, tried to tolerate them as best as they could, so they could live in peace.

Even after the Sizable Hare, a Ma-Beast made up of hundred of carnivorous rabbits passed around the Sanctuary, that luck came at a cost. According to whispers and hushes...the Sizable passed by several other villages instead, killing at least 120 people in their path of destruction.

Lewes Meyer, guardian caretaker of said graveyard; lost all her sense of worth, as she sat in her home, wasting away in stagnation. The depression in losing Garfiel erupted a sense of guilt for not trying to stop him, or even preventing this all from happening. She looked out her window and saw the pillar of light rise high into the clouds, a constant reminder of how the Sanctuary fell to the might of the Red Lanterns Corps.

* * *

Rem sighed sadly as she could somewhat see the pillar of light, far off in the distance, barely. She put down the duster, when she sniffed the air. The smell she whiffed out, was once a smell that brought her joy and splendor...now it brought pain and heartbreak instead.

She walked down the halls to greet them.

"Welcome back, Subaru-kun...the rest of you."

Subaru had now returned to the mansion with Genau and his two guests, Atrocitus and Dex-Starr.

"We have had a fine day of killing Cultist scum! Maid girl, we require nourishment to give us energy!"  
"Very well, Atrocitus-sama."

Rem bowed politely and looked to Subaru, who had a normal smile on him...but…

"Subaru-kun, here."

Rem walked over and wiped some blood off his cheek.

"There, better."  
"Thanks Rem, I appreciate it."

He patted her in the head, comforting her swirling emotions...but when she looked down, she saw Dex-Starr snack cutely...on a human finger.

She glanced over and saw Genau burp, tossing out a human eye onto the floor, he sniffed it before promptly sucking it in, chewing graciously.

"Ah, I'm hungry."

Rem looked up at Subaru and smiled.

"I will prepare some meals for all of you, will you all be in the library then?"  
"Yup, the entire Revenga is meeting there of course."  
"Revenga? Rem thinks that name sounds, extreme."  
"Well, we're still the Red Lanterns, but it's a name just for fun."  
"Fun...right."

Rem closed her eyes and bowed again.

"Than Rem will be on her way, excuse me."

Rem left them as they all floated over to a nearby door, opening into the Forbidden Archive, now a place Subaru referred to as the Comfort Eagle, especially since contracting himself with Beatrice, it officially now belongs to him.

The door closed behind them, all the while Rem continued...to hold back her emotions.

 _She hated Atrocitus._

Knowing that he created the Red Ring, she felt he was solely responsible for the tragedies that had occurred over the past few days. But she could say nothing, they were guests of the mansion until they went home, which was tonight. She felt glad they were soon leaving, but the fact of the matter was that Subaru still had the Ring and now they had Genau to contend with, even if his incessant hunger was a minor problem, compared to their regular assaults on the Witch's Cult and crime rings.

All of that was nothing, inconsequential to the fact that….her Subaru, was being lost. She felt that he was in a delusion of power. It was known Subaru was not someone known for his strength or power to boast...so the introduction of this Ring had made it go all to his head. As if he could do no wrong...everything he did was right...such a overwhelming sense of Pride.

"Rem, hey."

Rem turned around and saw Emilia sitting at a desk sipping on some tea, Puck napping on her shoulder.

"Emilia-sama, can Rem help you with anything?"  
"Nah, just studying a bit, here and there…"  
"Oh, I see."  
"Hey...did, Subaru just come back?"

Emilia said this with a low, solemn tone.

"Yes, he just returned with...the other Red Lanterns."  
"...Okay, I bet they just went to the Comfort Eagle then?"  
"Even you are beginning to call it that?"  
"It is a funny name."  
"Well Rem agrees with that."

Rem and Emilia both giggled about the naming sense...until Emilia began to tear up.

"Emilia-sama? Is everything alright-"  
"-I don't know anymore."  
"Huh?"

Emilia wiped away the droplet of tears and put her pen and paper down.

"Subaru used to be playful you know? He used to smile so much that it was infectious. He...He did everything to make us happy, I'm not saying he still doesn't do that...but…"  
"...Emilia-sama."  
"Now with that Ring, he's always leaving to go kill Witch Cultists, he's always coming home with Genau, reeking of blood. And there are times when I can see Subaru actually happy. **Happy that he killed people.** "

"Rem, that isn't the Subaru I...That I...Became friends with."  
"...It's all his fault."  
"Who?"  
" **ATROCITUS**."

She gripped her fists as she could feel her own resentment boil over.

"That monster did this to Subaru-kun. Subaru-kun was a kind person who would never act like this, and yet, he killed Garf."  
"...I didn't meet him, but he sounded like a nice kid."  
"It wasn't his fault! Rem knows Garf was hot headed and temperamental, it was a gross outcome that he would see Subaru-kun as threat instead of a new friend! Subaru-kun did what he thought was for the best...but, he didn't need to kill Garf. But...I DON'T KNOW!"

Rem scratched her hair, trying to come to grips to the idea that her childhood friend was killed by the man she loves. Nothing was making sense to either of them.

And when she once eavesdropped on one of Revenga's meetings, she heard from Atrocitus that there were hundreds of Red Lanterns where he was from. She feared the idea of them ever coming to her home...she already saw the damage only four could...but if it were more…

"Rem wants things to go back to the way things were, before the Capital."  
"...What happened?"  
"...Rem was with Subaru-kun at the markets...everything was normal, Subaru-kun seemed to be getting over his sadness after, you left him."  
"Oh…."

Emilia's face was guilt ridden hearing his state of mind at the time.

"Then, all of sudden he took me back to the Estate of the Karsten Household, claiming the Witch's Cult was coming."  
"He knew?"  
"Rem is not sure how, but he figured it out. Then, Karsten refused, he got angry and we left. Then Priscilla-sama, Anastasia-sama, the Knight's Guild and more...no one was willing to help. He was frantic and angry, Rem tried to help, but he wouldn't listen."  
"And then, the Ring came?"  
"Yes, it chose him...because of REM!"  
"Huh?"  
"Rem was so powerless to do anything for him! Nothing Rem did helped in the slightest...it's all my fault."  
"Rem…"  
"If I could've comforted him, proved my worth to him, none of this would have happened! He kept pushing me to the side, as if he didn't want me to get involved, Rem is not sure what she did for him to not want her by his side!"  
"No, that's not-"  
"-Rem is so sick of herself, how can Rem ever try and fix what has-"  
"-NO! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!"

Rem was snapped out of her self insulting to see a clearly heartbroken Emilia, Puck now awake, floating next to her.

"It's my fault. I left him there! If I hadn't of done that, the Ring wouldn't have found him, he wouldn't have felt the need to wear it, he would be the same Subaru! I...I should have trusted him. I should have believed in him. Now, he...HE BARELY TRUSTS ANYONE!"  
"That's not-"  
"-It's true! I see it in his face, the only ones he actually trusts are his own fellow Red Lanterns and Beatrice. He somewhat trusts you...but ME? Why should he?! I left him, when he tried to stand up for me, tried to prove himself, I pushed him away. I thought I was doing the right thing, but once again...once again, my decisions have only hurt people. Roswaal lost an arm, Ram's face is burnt, Garfiel Tinsel is dead and who knows how many more lives are going to be lost?! How can I live with this? I…"

"..."

" **I KILLED SUBARU!"**

Rem stood there quietly, as she watched Emilia try and hold back her feelings of guilt.

"Emilia-sama, Subaru-kun is still alive. He's here, willing to protect us...even if it's by quite controversial means."

"But…"  
"Subaru-kun will come back to us, Rem promises you that."

Rem walked over, handing over a handkerchief and bowed.

"I will be preparing some food, please wait while I begin."

"Sure."  
"Then I will be off."

Rem did another bow, leaving Emilia to be comforted by Puck.

"Lia, it'll be alright."  
"I hope so….I really do."  
"It's all we can do right now."

Rem was down the halls, when she suddenly went to an adjacent room.

There in the quiet ambiance of the room, she let herself cry, holding her mouth so no one could hear her.

After a few seconds of sobbing, Rem wiped away her tears, fixed her hair, and took a very deep breath. She opened the door and left the room, leaving to once again, fulfill her duties.

* * *

"Uwahhh, ssssso hungry."  
"Meow."

Both animals moaned about having to wait for their food to come, but were both ignored as the rest of Revenga; Subaru, Atrocitus and Beatrice sat by while discussing some matters at hand.

"So the Rings usually cause people to lose their sense, I suppose?"  
"Precisely, it's surprising to see these two fully in control and able to create constructs."

"Seeing as how Rage is the fueling factor for these rings, it makes sense. Still, the best conclusion I can personally come up with...is mana, I suppose!"

Even Subaru raised his brows when he heard this theory of hers, as Atrocitus simply scratched his cheek.

"Mana, the energy that creates magic in this world? Spirit, you believe that may be the reason these Red Lanterns are in full of their mental faculties?"  
"It's Betty's best guess at the moment, I suppose."  
"Hm, putting that on the wayside, we should discuss what you'll be doing, Natsuki Subaru."

Subaru yawned as he looked over the situation.

"Well, just find a way to get more Red Lanterns. Probably have each one send a ring copy out into the world to find a host."  
"Each Lantern can only do that once, but in hindsight, it will spread the Red Lantern Corps. Power."

"After that, or while I'm doing it...I'm getting rid of every Witch Cultist."  
"I feel your rage. It is exquisite! Keep that rage in you as you continue your revenge!"  
"Yes, Atrocitus-shishou."

Just then, Rem entered the library with a cart of food. She smiled and announced her presence, exciting Genau and Dex-Starr.

She placed two plates on the ground.

For Dex-Starr, grilled cod and a side of boiled chicken.

For Genau, it was his favorite dish. A large slab of steak wrapped in thick cut bacon, hard boiled eggs, a grilled chicken...and a piece of celery.

As these two went to town on their meals, Rem brought the cart over, but refused eye contact with Atrocitus specifically. But Subaru tapped her on her hand.

"Rem, would you like to sit with me?"  
"Um, what?"  
"C'mon, it'll be fun right?"  
"...O-Okay."

So Rem did as she was told and sat next to Subaru. She fiddled a bit, but soon relaxed, even with her cheeks bright pink. Even so, she was there to listen in on the conversation…

"Now, like you were saying yesterday Atrocitus-shishou, the embodiment of rage is The Butcher, right?"  
"Correct, it's power is what we harness to fuel the batteries, rings and ourselves...so the issue here is-"  
"-The Butcher's influence might not be able to reach here as much."  
"Again, correct."

Rem almost beamed with happiness, hearing that soon the ring Subaru had, was going to be obsolete, and he would return to normal.

"Hey, Atrocitus-shishou...is it possible to connect a gateway, or how about a breach to allow the Butcher to make influence here?"  
"Hmmmm, you would need to create a path between both worlds, mine and yours. So that the energy of rage can seep in, and you would be able to create your own Core Battery."  
"Right, but where would that be-"

Beatrice then pulled his shoulder.

"Huh?"  
"Betty thinks you may know of one, I suppose."  
"...Wait...you're right!

Subaru got up and ran over to grab a book, brown covered he had on a shelf near them Running back, he also grabbed the small coffee table and put it in the middle of this group. He opened the book, flipped through the pages and found it. Showing it off, he nodded contently.

"The Pleiades Watchtower!"  
"Subaru-kun! That place is dangerous! They say the Great Sage guards it valiantly, attacking anyone who would dare get even remotely close to it!"  
"Well yeah, but since it has the power to seal the Witch, it has to have a power source, so maybe we can borrow a tiiiiny bit of it so we can connect the energy we need."  
"But what if the Great Sage gets in the way?"  
"We'll kill them."

Rem froze, she couldn't even come close to comprehend the smile Subaru had, nor the nonchalant way he had just spoken to her. As if dealing death onto someone was as normal as tying a shoelace.

It put fear into her.

But she relaxed when she was patted on the head by Subaru.

"Don't worry Rem, I feel that won't be a decision to make until way into the future."  
"O-Okay."

Subaru continued patting her head as he turned his attention back to Atrocitus.

"Even then, getting the rest of the world to accept us as their enforcers of justice, might be a huge roadblock."  
"...THEN MAKE THEM UNDERSTAND."

Subaru thought about it, and soon saw images, no visions of that fateful day the world had abandoned him to die along with his friends.

And he grinned.

"You're right, it's the only way they'll learn."

"A fine Red Lantern you'll be turning out to be."

The conversation continued, as the coming time of their departure was arriving.

* * *

Nighttime was here, and the entire mansion's residents were there to see off Atrocitus and Dex-Starr. Ram could only speak obscenities under her breath at them. Roswaal was cautious of anything that was to occur. Emilia watched on, without too much emotion and Rem waited by diligently; though silently wanted these two to leave already. As Atrocitus and Dex-Starr neared the pillar of light, they turned back to see Genau and Subaru waiting by. Subaru decided to speak first and bowed to him.

"Atrocitus-shishou! I'll take everything I've learned from you these past few days, and take them to heart! I'll be a better Red Lantern for it! Thank you!"  
"I need no thanks Natsuki Subaru! I want you to fulfill your duties as a Red Lantern and burn those who deserve it to smithereens."  
"Of course!"

Genau nodded as he sat much like a regular dog would.

"I'll do my besssst too."  
"From what I've seen of your fighting, you do well as a Red Lantern, Genau. Keep up the good work."  
"Yessss."

Atrocitus looked to Rem and grinned wildly.

"Take care Maid girl."  
"Rem thanks you for your concern, dear guest. Rem will do her best in the future."

Yet…

" _Go, get out of here. Rem doesn't want you or that murderous cat here anymore."_

He could feel her rage, even if she didn't show it.

"Silver haired elf, good luck to you."  
"Oh uh, thanks Atrocitus-san."

He then looked to Roswaal and Ram, and only nodded, not saying a single grunt or anything to them. Ram could care less about it, but much like her sister wanted these two out of here as fast as possible.

"Little Spirit, Beatrice was it? Go forth and make the world your own."  
"Betty doesn't need such demanding sentiment from a vile being like you...but thank you, I suppose."

Atrocitus and Dex-Starr began walking away and into the pillar of light, but both stopped as they quickly turned around.

"NATSUKI SUBARU!"  
"Yes?"

He raised a fist into the air, loudly groaning as blood flowed out of his mouth.

"Natsuki Subaru, Go! Go and set forth the path that will shape the future! The guilty await your judgement, though they do not know it! Their blood will be the path to true salvation! Now powered by the truth of rage, GO! GO AND MAKE THIS WORLD, FALL TO THE GUIDING HANDS OF THE RED LANTERNS!"

"Go Subaru! Stomp out evil! Burn em'! Blood for the future!"

After hearing what could only be what one would consider a rallying speech, Subaru felt a surge of confidence within him to hear such impactful words from the original Red Lantern.

So he focused and his suit began changing...now all the white parts changed to completely red, he had red shoulder pads and crimson gauntlets and armor around his arms, covered on the sides with small red spikes. A sign of his commitment, a transformation for the future.

"I promise Atrocitus-sensei! They'll know what rage is!"  
"Good luck then."

Atrocitus and Dex-Starr walked through the pillar of light and disappeared. Beatrice focused and then, the light broke apart, disconnecting their world and the other. The villagers watched on as they saw it fade away...Lewes watched from her window, bags under eyes and hair in a state of disarray.

Subaru nodded, a proud smile on his face, just as he clicked his fingers...the Lewes Clones arrived, now adorning red cloaks with black lines and buttons.

"Okay, escort us back to the mansion."

The clones accepted and slowly guided them back to their carriage. Emilia and Rem stared at Subaru and the new additions to his uniform, as if they were an indicator of the changes within his own soul.

Now, Rem hated that otherworldly man. The beast. Even without him being here, it was if she could see him next to Subaru and Genau, whispering things to them.

She had to do something...or things would go out of control.

Subaru had learned so much from Atrocitus, his past with the brutal massacre of his entire Space Sector, the battles he has had to defeat the Guardians, his formation of the Red Lantern Corps and the struggles they all have endured. Learning of Dex-Starrs past with the death of his original owner and the circumstances of battling so many powerful foes.

They both gave him so much comprehension on the matter.

But also a warning…

" _Natsuki Subaru, if you continue to use the Blood Prophecies, just know this...there is a chance that at some point you might, go insane. Similar to me."_

"No...I won't do that. I'll be just fine, I can control it."

Subaru said this as Beatrice took his hand and they had begun to make it inside the carriage.

* * *

The next day had come…

"Huh?"  
"It is as I said Barusu, the Capital has sent a request to meet with you."

Ram stood outside the open door of the Library known as the Comfort Eagle, tapping her foot away in sheer annoyance. Genau was napping on the floor as Beatrice laid her body close, using him as pillow of sorts, all the while reading a book. Subaru was sitting close by on the floor, letting Beatrice rest her feet on his lap.

"Is this about Petelgeuse and that White...Shark or something?"  
"First of all, it's the White Whale, get it right. Secondly, it probably has to do with those two things."

"Like giving me a reward or something?"  
"I wouldn't push it against them, honestly Barusu...you have succeeded in a few days what no other person has been able to do in over four hundred years."  
"...Means they're just lazy. Or incompetent."  
"...Perhaps. But regardless of the Kingdom's capabilities, what are you going to do?"

Subaru played his fingers on the pages of the book he was reading, trying to come up with an idea that he could, well decide on. He had little desire to be praised by the ones who humiliate him almost two weeks ago, but he did need to prove himself to them as well.

In a way, he'd love nothing more than to rub it in their faces.

"You know what? I'll go. Three days right?"  
"Yes, they want to see you in the castle, at the described time."  
"Fine, I'll either fly there or wormhole my through. Either way, I can stick back here, and maybe go hunting every once in a while."

Ram somewhat grew nervous, she knew what his hunting entailed.

"Until then, let's kick up our legs-"

Subaru smiled timidly, blood floating out of his mouth.

"-And relax."

* * *

Three days later…

The time had come, and the Council was in the throne room, just as they did during the start of the Royal Selection. The knights stood by, awaiting any trouble that could potentially occur. Marcos, Captain of the Holy Knights also stood by, ready to give orders if need be and awaiting the arrival of their last guest.

Within the throne room, were others as well…

At least half of the nobles that were present during the commencement ceremony were gathered there as well, though some visibly groaned at what they thought was time wasted.

Ahead of them, near the throne itself...were most of the Candidates.

Crusch stared at the door stoically alongside her faithful knight Felix Argyle...and her compatriot Wilhelm, who seemed on edge.

Felt yawned loudly, making Reinhard give a wry smile at her antics.

Anastasia playfully winked at Julius, the Knight could only grin at her witty gesture.

The only one not present, was Priscilla Barielle and her party…

With five minutes passing for the allotted time, many were growing a bit restless. Marcos was about to announce the cancellation of this meeting...when-

"Huh?"

Felt noticed it first, and her small breath made others look...and begin seeing liquid swirl around in the middle of the room. More and more gathered until it finally grew enough to be the size of child. The knights raised their swords, ready to face whatever was happening. Everyone was on guard; when Crusch pointed out something everyone was neglecting to notice about the liquid.

"...Is that, blood?"

Once everyone came to realize it...the blood opened a hole in space, a red and orange radiance to it, with it, more blood leaked out and dissipated just as quickly. Emerging from that darkness, were three silhouettes. And so…

"Hi everyone, sorry I'm late."

Natsuki Subaru, Emilia and Genau had arrived.

* * *

The void shut off behind him, leaving no trace of it behind.

The knights sprang to action as they all became shocked at seeing Genau.

Genau simply growled at them, blood floating out of his mouth.

"Easy Genau, we just went hunting."  
"Y-Yeah, Genau-kun, we have to behave while here. Please?"

Genau humphed as he looked away from the knights. Subaru sighed while also having blood leak out of his mouth.

Everyone there was stunned into silence. Not a single one detected mana interference, nor did anyone understand what they were seeing. Subaru seemed much more different than the embarrassing display from that fateful day...and along with him, a white furred Ma-Beast was there, sitting down and yawning...behaving like a tamed dog.

So Subaru started the conversation.

"So, why did we need to be here?"  
"Natsuki Subaru. It has been reported by many reputable sources and eyewitnesses that...you have subjugated the White Whale and killed the Sin Archbishop of Sloth. Is that correct?"  
"Yeah, and what about it?"  
"...Do you realize the magnitude of your actions? What you have accomplished?"  
"Hmmmm, um, that all of you were so useless you couldn't get it done?"

Silence filled the room. Emilia turned her head to see a smug smile plastered on Subaru's face.

"Four Hundred Years. In all that time, not a single person could stand up to that thing? No one bothered to take on the Witch's Cult? All those lives lost and homes destroyed. And you all did nothing?"  
"Silence!"

The old Bordeaux could take his words no longer.

"How dare you speak in such a-"  
"-You have no right to talk back old man!"

"I accomplished in one day, what none of you idiots could manage with entire armies by your side. Look those idiots in the fancy outfits over there! Holding up their swords like they are going to do something! Bullshit, do you guys actually do anything, besides make yourself look important?!"

One of the knights scowled at Subaru, but he simply pointed at the young man.

"Wipe that look off your face and put the sword down...OR I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS TO DEATH."  
"SUBARU! STOP!"

Emilia got in front of Subaru who could only refrain from anything further, he was able to hold back the burning rage and so he turned his attention back to the Council.

"So I'm here to get a pat on the back and a good ol' thank you right? That's what I'm here for right?"  
"In a sense yes."  
"...I want them to thank me."

He pointed, right at the assembled candidates, making them all confused.

"What? Someone here is going to be the future leader of this kingdom, correct? Shouldn't I get thanks for making their country a safer place to live in? Hmmmmm? Well?"

The Candidates hesitated as they all could see the condescending stare Subaru was giving them, all of them knew he had no love for them; and other than maybe Felt and Reinhard, he probably hated them all.

But when Felt went first.

"Thanks nii-chan, you did really good!"  
"Okay."

Subaru nodded with a small smile on his face, even Emilia was thankful for Subaru responding positively. Then, when Crusch stepped forward, Subaru stomped his foot loudly.

"Ahhhh, No, I don't think I'll genuinely believe anything you or Hoshin say. There is no, what is it, assurance, yeah, assurance that what you say is legitimate, y'know?"  
"...I don't follow Natsuki Subaru."  
"...Then I'll make it easy for you. I need you to prove it...so-"

He pointed to the ground beneath him.

" _ **Get on your knees and thank me."**_

Finally, Ferris had enough.

"HOW DARE NYOU SPEAK LIKE THAT TO CRUSCH-SAMA?!"  
"What? I'm simply asking for this simple favor? Or is it that Karsten can't do that much for me, after all that work I put in?"

"Nyou smug bastard. Now tell Ferri-chan, was all this some plan of nyours?!"

"HM?"  
"Don't play dumb...Nyou knew Crusch-sama was going after the White Whale, so nyou decided to steal the glory from her!"  
"...Karsten was going after it?"

Subaru was legitimately surprised as was Emilia...then-

"PFFFT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! What the hell?! Karsten was trying to kill after all?! Wow! Ahahaha! That is a reward in of itself! To know I crushed your aspirations, that's a riot!"

Subaru couldn't hold back his chuckles and laughter, to which Genau smiled at, while Emilia was petrified seeing him act like this.

"NYOU…"  
"Hey now, don't be mad...with this, Karsten will know how I felt that day, remember?"

"...!"

"Oh, you recall it don't you?"

Subaru and Ferris glared at each other, until Wilhelm walked over.

"Hm? Wilhelm was it? What do you want?"  
"...Natsuki Subaru, do you realize what you did when you killed the White Whale?"  
"Not really, I actually killed it by chance."

Wilhelm froze in place, trembling when he heard it, his world spinning around him…

"By chance? It was taken away...by chance?"  
"I just ran into it on the way to the Magrave Estate, but it was annoying, so I killed it."

"I have to let you know then...my full name is Wilhelm Van Astrea."  
"Oh? You are related to Reinhard then?"  
"Yes, I am his Grandfather."

Subaru tapped his foot as he once again sighed, not seeing the importance of this reveal.

"So? That have something to do with the White Whale?"  
"...My wife was the former Sword Saint."  
"...OH! OH. Oh, I see where this is going."

Wilhelm locked eyes with Subaru, waiting to see his response...only for Subaru to nod.

"Well, then it is safe to say that you wanted to avenge her right?"  
"Of course."  
"...But it was taken away when I killed the White Whale myself?"  
"...That is the truth."  
"What do you want me to say then?"  
"I-I don't know. I'm not sure what to think, for the last sixteen years I have been in search for that vile beast, all to avenge the woman...I loved."  
"Wilhelm, you should know it then."  
"What?"  
" **...This is all your fault."**

Wilhelm almost felt himself lost in a void of nothingness, hearing those words ached his heart and boiled his blood. He then peered at an unsympathetic Subaru.

"Wilhelm, all those years of chasing it and when the moment came to finally kill it, you...you failed to act."  
"No...NO! I did everything! Searched the world to find a way! That is why I align myself with Crusch-sama! She has the authority and resources to find and kill it!"  
"Oh, and how did that turn out?"  
"Ah..!"  
"Well look now, stumped huh? You made yourself a tool of the Karsten Household, hoping that your one desire would come true. BUT WHEN I ASKED HER FOR HELP, SHE REFUSED. YOU STOOD THERE AND LET IT HAPPEN."

"...!"

"HAD YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING. ANYTHING. YOU COULD HAVE LEFT TO COME WITH ME. YOU COULD HAVE TALKED BACK TO HER, CONVINCE HER, HAD YOU HAVE DONE IT, YOU WOULD HAVE ENCOUNTERED THE WHITE WHALE WITH ME...I would have let you kill it, drive the finishing blow for your wife. But no….your neglect to your own humanity led to all this."

Wilhelm looked at the ground, not being able to comprehend fully what he had done.

"In essence you became a dog. A dog for his oh so wonderful master! But when that very same dog saw the chance, the one chance to fulfill everything in his heart."

Subaru leaned in closer, a mocking smile with him.

"Your master yanked the chain, and you obeyed. Oh Wilhelm, WHAT A GOOD BOY."

"...No..."

"Wilhelm Van Astrea, because you followed your foolish masters commands, you abandoned the resolve to avenge your wife. You're going to have to live with that guilt, that because you did nothing, some snot nosed kid everyone looked down on took away your revenge."

"...Can't believe I'm saying this...Wilhelm...you-"

He snapped his fingers and pointed up at him.

" _ **YOU'RE SLOTHFUL."**_

Wilhelm looked up and seemed like he was going to choke the life out of Subaru, until three red spear constructs hovered over his back.

They all turned to see Genau in a offensive stance growling at Wilhelm.

"Get away, from Brother Ssssssubaru."

"It talked…"

Even Crusch and Anastasia muttered this as they all stared at the unbelievable sight they were witnessing.

"Genau-kun, it's okay, put them away!"  
"No! Ssssssister Emilia! That man issssss going after him! We may have to purge thissssss entire room!"  
"NO! No, behave right now!"  
"...You! Old man! Get away! Now!"

Genau growled menacingly at Wilhelm, as Crusch was slowly unsheathing her sword and even Reinhard was shifting his foot around.

"Very well."

Wilhelm limped away from Subaru to be back beside Crusch, yet his noble features were contradictory to a ruinous state by his defeated expression.

The spear constructs faded and Genau flew over to Subaru.

"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, thanks. Make sure no one tries that again."  
"Exactly."

Genau smiled as he said what anyone would call his little speaking quirk. Though one would say he was doing this to emulate Beatrice, who did appear to treat him like a little brother, even if she seemed to be annoyed by his antics. Whether he used the word appropriately or not, was something else entirely.

"Now then, esteemed council, if that is all, we're going to get going. We actually have work to do, you know, like getting rid of the Witch's Cult?"

The main council member, an old grey haired bearded man interjected.

"We have also been getting reports of you launching assaults on hideouts, care to-"  
"-No not really. In fact, if you all could stay out of our way, that would be great."

Julius made his moment shine.

"Are you saying you would not aid the kingdom further your goal in vanquishing the threat of the Cult?"  
"Hm? What's this?"

Subaru leaned forward a bit, putting a hand to his ear, as if he was trying to make out something.

"That's odd, I could have sworn you were asking help from someone who was 'irredeemably weak' and 'cannot stay by Emilia's side'? Hm, no I must be imagining things, because I'd rather jump out a nearby window then ever ask help from a bastard like you."

Even Julius knew he was bringing up the mock fight they had and the words spoken by Juukulius before everything, fell apart for Subaru.

"Just stay away Juukulius. Get in my way, and you will regret it."  
"Is that a threat, Natsuki Subaru?"  
"Did I mumble it? Stutter? You heard me clear as day, so take it to heart."

"..."

Subaru moved back, sneering at Julius, as the knight closed his eyes. He too, went back to be by his master's side once more, but had one last question.

"...Your powers."  
"HM?"  
"Natsuki Subaru, what are you and that Ma-Beast using? This is not regular magic is it?"  
"Haha, nope. We're Red Lanterns."

That term made everyone question it…but being the one who saw his transformation, besides Rem, Anastasia had to ask.

"Natsuki-kun! What is a Red Lantern?"  
"...Well, best way I can explain it, is we're the incarnations of RAGE, me and Genau."

Genau raised his tail and his ring began to glow ominously, Subaru raised his fist and grinned wildly as his ring also did the same.

"We're the future of this kingdom, no, this world! And with this given power, there will be more of us! Until there is no force greater than the whole of our Corps!"

"...?!"

"Our hate, our rage, our vengeance, that's all you need to rely on! After four centuries of turmoil and stagnation, this world is gonna have a rude wake up call! I promise you one thing and one thing only! WE'RE GOING TO WIPE OUT THE WITCH'S CULT!"  
"...!"

"So sit back and watch."

Subaru and Genau lowered their rings and began walking away, making Emilia the only who bowed.

"We thank you for your time Council, everyone. We'll be taking our leave."  
"Very well Emilia-sama."

Emilia ran to catch up with Subaru and Genau...so it was tasked for Genau to bark at the air and a blood portal opened up again. The three walked through it, Subaru and Genau looked back one last time. All of them saw Subaru somewhat squat down and whisper something to Genau, he nodded and Subaru stood straight up. Then, nonchalantly turned their heads back and made the portal close behind them.

* * *

With the room free of the three, the Council Leader looked to the candidates.

"Well?"

Crusch breathed out some annoyance.

"He's changed since the last time I saw him. He seems to be almost enjoying mocking us, but...the way he sees us, I can only somewhat understand it."

Julius spoke for his master.

"We will have to keep watch over him. He seems insistent that there would be more Red Lanterns, much like him and the Wolgarm. We've already seen they are capable of using some kind of magic without the use of mana...much like the abilities of the Sin Archbishops."  
"Julius, you saying he's a Witch Cultist?"  
"No, Anastasia-sama; after killing the White Whale and Sloth, this proves he stands against them, and from what we can see, he's in his own personal war against them."  
"And us…?"

The room went quiet, until Felt cracked her knuckles and shut her eyes.

"Personally, I ain't got nothing to worry about. Seems like he isn't mad at me at all. Honestly though, I have no idea what you gals did while me and Reinhard were away...but even I can say that...you made a powerful enemy."

The two Candidates realized the severity of what was occuring, a man who killed the White Whale and Sin Archbishop of Sloth, was now an adversary. Nothing they could do would erase the past. They would have to own up to the fact they left him high and dry, and with this power, he could do something...whatever it would be.

"As for me and Reinhard, I think with enough talk and maybe even liquoring him up, we can probably be real buddies with him and Nee-san's camp. Right, Reinhard?"  
"Yes, being allies with the camp that have accomplished all this, would be a benefit to us."  
"Okay, when we get the chance invite them over and we'll really get things rolling."  
"Yes Felt-sama."

While Felt was grinning smugly at the fact she would be the only camp to truly be friendly with the Emilia Camp. They began to leave…

* * *

Crusch's entourage was moving through the halls, when suddenly Reinhard was catching up to them.

"Grandfather!"  
"...Ah, Reinhard."

Wilhelm left Crusch's side to speak with him, there in the sunlit halls, Reinhard looked unsure of what to say...but took a deep breath.

"Grandfather...about what Subaru said-"  
"-It's true though."  
"Huh?"  
"...I have been ever diligent to avenge you Grandmother, putting myself through so many years of hardship and tribulations in order to accomplish this. However…"

"The time had come when I was tested, maybe by God himself. That, I was to help this one single boy, who came to us to save people dear to him. If I had gone with him, I would have been rewarded with the chance of putting right my mistakes of the past...But I didn't. My own selfish desires had made that boy leave empty handed to what even I assumed was the failure of death. And so, I was punished."  
"Grandfather…"  
"This was God punishing me. For letting Thearesia leave alone...For not going after her...And for not helping that boy. Truly-"

Wilhelm looked out the grand windows of the castle halls…

"-I am Slothful."

Wilhelm said his goodbye and made it over to Crusch and Ferris, who were both dead quiet the entire walk out of the castle.

Reinhard stood there in the halls, looking out the very same windows.

"I wish I could have said something to him."

He looked to the bright blue skies above.

"Things could have been so different."

Reinhard sighed as he left, meaning to catch up with his master.

* * *

Anastasia Hoshin and her entourage were leaving to make it inside their carriage, as they looked up into the sky…

"Hey miss! Miss! Look!"

Mimi pointed up into the air...and they all saw a red streak of light fly high into the clouds.

"One of them."  
"But who?"  
"Does it matter Julius? They're up to something…"

Both of them narrowed their eyes, unsure of what the Red Lanterns of the Emilia Camp were conceiving.

* * *

In a large room of a grand almost ridiculously lavish estate. There, a woman adorned with a beautiful red dress, discerning inly the most exquisite of styles sat on her throne.

Priscilla Barielle.

"Is everything being prepared?"  
"Yes my lady. I got the required personnel and equipments needed."

There, was a tall man wearing brown armor and having a sword sheathed at his waist. Red hair, blues and a stubble beard, with a hint of alcohol in his breath as he grinned smugly.

"With this and the other item you requested-"  
"-When the task is done, we will reward you handsomely."  
"Thank you, Priscilla-sama."

The man bowed to her, but as she fanned herself. She looked out her window...and saw a red streak of light fly across the sky and hide itself within the clouds.

She almost made a sound, but stopped and shut her fan. She smiled seductively at the sudden sight.

"So you're making a move as well then?"

* * *

Back at the mansion, Subaru called for an emergency meeting with everyone there.

With that, they all gathered inside the Comfort Eagle.

Subaru.

Emilia.

Rem.

Ram.

Roswaal.

Beatrice.

Seven of the remaining Lewes Meyer clones.

"Subaru, what are we meeting for?"  
"It's an incredibly important reason, trust me. As soon as Genau comes we can clarify things...Speak of the devil."

Genau flew into the room and sat next to Subaru.

"Well?"  
"Exactly. Confirmed."

Genau then saw Beatrice and ran over to her, licking her up and down, as the spirit tried to push him away.

"Agh! Enough already! I am happy to see you too Genau, I suppose!"

Genau knocked it off and sat next to Beatrice who simply began petting his neck.

"Ignoring the cute kids there, now this is it. Ahem."

Subaru clapped his hands together, ignoring Beatrice puffing her cheeks at him and Genau tilting his head, a large question mark over his head. A cute sight.

"When I went to ask for help in getting rid of the Witch's Cult from all the candidates, each one outright refused to come. I may be angry at them about that, but I won't take out my rage on them, it would cause future issues."  
"Then Subaru-kun…?"  
"Rem, remember the meeting I had with Priscilla?"  
"Of course! You came out injured! I was so upset by that."  
"Thanks for letting me know."

Rem seemed to blush at his kind words, while Rem frowned at him.

"Come on Barusu, get on with it."  
"Okay, so now...Priscilla was the most aggressive of the bunch. She seemed to take offense with something I did...and she made a promise."  
"What?"  
"...To destroy the Emilia Camp."

Everyone was now on edge with the new information.

"S-Subaru-kun, do you mean-"  
"-Rem, at first I was sure she was bluffing. That she wouldn't have such an ego to actually go through with this...that is, until today."  
"Did she say something at the meeting?"  
"...She wasn't even there."

With Rem being snapped into an uncomfortable realization, and Emilia nodding along, they knew it was the truth, Roswaal used his remaining arm to ask.

"In ooooother words, with Priscilla-sama not in attendance, yoooooour suspicions were raised?"  
"Yup, I had just hoped she was just being arrogant in not wanting to even being in the same building as me...so that's why I sent Genau to spy on her current quarters at the Capital."  
"And the results?"  
"Genau."

Genau nodded as he licked his fangs.

"Many people. Armor. Weapons. Cannons. All of it as Brother Sssssubaru expected, Exactly."

Subaru narrowed his eyes at the info.

Emilia covered her mouth with her hands.

Puck showed up and grew a stern look on his face.

Rem was shell shocked by the info.

Ram frowned menacingly.

Beatrice sighed at the annoyance.  
Genau drooled in anticipation.

Roswaal closed on eye, leaving his golden one to look straight at Subaru.

The Lewes Clones stood there, still awaiting orders.

"Now that everyone is on the same page, I guess we can all prepare for the inevitable."  
"Inevitable, what are you suggesting?"  
"Isn't it obvious, Emilia-tan?"

Subaru smiled, sticking out his tongue playfully, a visage of sorts of his old self...but it was nothing of the sorts...Because now…

The true transformation was set to begin.

" **IT'S TIME TO GO TO WAR."**

* * *

 **Arc Three: The Bloodstained Roses War**

 **Starts.**

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **AN: Comfort Eagle is named after the "Cake" album of the same name; Revenga is of course the name of the great "System of a Down" song of same title.**

 **The term Dangerous Meeting came from the idea of meeting the Devil. Even if you don't make a deal with him, you have tainted your own soul just by summoning him and that in of it self; can be disastrous...so there's that, I guess.**

 **And yuuuuup! It's time for the Priscilla and Emilia Camps to go to war. Unlike the OG Re:zero Main story line where the time skip was fun but unimportant between Arcs 4-5; this will be vastly different. Now, we get to see some fun/tragic/gory stuff!**

 **STAY TUNED.**


	9. Point of No Return

**AN: HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY Y'ALL! It's America's 242nd Birthday! Go drink, eat and play dangerously with fireworks!**

 **Ahem. Anyways, here's a short but important chapter! Also I agree with reader "Night Vanguard" and say that Red Alert 2's, "Hell March 2" is the official theme song for Arc 2, and "Devil Trigger" by Ali Edwards is Subaru's new theme song for this story, heh, good stuff sir.**

 **This chapter is named after the song by "Havok", as it should be!**

 **Anyways, go have fun and...ENJOY.**

* * *

Arc Three: The Bloodstained Roses War

Chapter Nine: Point of No Return

There was fire all around, the smoke rising high above, even seemingly passed the clouds that graced the evening sky.

There was loud metal clashing, crashes of attacks and booms echoing the mountainsides.

An entire mountain was on fire, all the trees engulfed by it. And in the main forest below, it too was being quickly enveloped by the spreading flames.

A Morningstar broke apart a tree.

A spear flew across the fire, covered in blood.

An ice spear shot through the smoke.

Wind slices collided, breaking apart the ground on impact.

A purple spear of magic collided with a sword.

Blood flowed down a stream.

Earth spikes splintered into the river.

Lightning bolts shot through the chest of a soldier.

Someone, something; flew across the flames burned in a red light. With the flames surrounding him dissipating viciously into sparks, it was shown who it was.

 **The Red Lantern: Natsuki Subaru.**

And he now met face to face with the woman who was in a mortal struggle against him. Wearing an elegant red armor etched with almost egregiously beautiful rose designs.

 **The Sun Princess: Priscilla Barielle.**

Using her magic enhanced fan, she collided it with an axe construct Subaru made. She fumed with rage, almost as much as his.

"Look around you! Look at the chaos you have wrought, you filthy pig!"  
"ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS SURRENDER! NONE OF THIS HAD TO HAPPEN! YOU CONCEITED BITCH!"

They both knocked each other back and landed on their feet, breaking the ground into craters. Glaring intensely at each other...seeing that both were bleeding across the face, as if it were their war paint.

They both let it out.

"WRAGGHHHH!"  
"URYAHHHHH!"

Both charged at each other, as the fires swept around them, drowned out only by the sheer agonizing screams of pain, the pleas of mercy and cries of despair.

This war was coming to an end.

* * *

 **TWO MONTHS EARLIER...**

Emilia ran through the empty halls, in her sights was the back of a man she had to stop. The meeting earlier had ended abruptly, and everyone split up to prepare for further steps to be undertaken.

Yet-

"SUBARU!"

Subaru turned around, seeing Emilia finally catch her breath as she slowed down her pace to simply walking.

Ahead of Subaru, Beatrice was walking side by side with Genau, both turned around to see what was occuring.

"Um, hey Beatrice, Genau, could you two both just go on ahead, I'll catch up in a bit."  
"Okay, but hurry, Betty is not going to be pleased waiting around with Roswaal all night, I suppose."  
"Thanks."

Beatrice and Genau kept going as Subaru faced a dazed Emilia.

"You okay Emilia?"  
"H-How on earth am I going to be okay?! Do you realize what you are suggesting we do?"

Emilia was trembling at this point.

"Subaru, you're suggesting we fight with Priscilla?! How did we reach this point?"

"Look, if you are really against this…"

Subaru took Emilia's hand, startling her a bit...but relaxed enough to hear him out.

"If you want, I'll send her a letter. Ask to talk this over, only if communications break down, will we be forced to act."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, anything for you."

He then caressed her, comforting her inner turmoil, if for just a moment.

"Go on, I have a few things to discuss with Roswaal."  
"Okay, just please...try and talk things over."  
"Of course."

Emilia let go of his hand and made her way to her room, smiling at the fact she was able to deescalate the situation…

Subaru made it to the room. There, Rem and Ram were standing guard over the proceedings. Rem looked a bit melancholic about it, but a quick tender patting on her head, eased her. Ram squinted her eyes at Subaru.

"Barusu. The room is ready."  
"Thanks."

He entered Roswaal's study and found Genau laying on the ground, all the while Beatrice was petting him on the head.

"Oh? You don't seem to be playing with your bro anymore?"  
"Q-Quiet! Nii-chan is simply busy with that Emilia girl...he doesn't have much time to play, I suppose!"

She then humped as she looked down at the relaxed Wolgarm.

"Though his fur isn't as soft...it is nice to pet, I suppose."

She made a small smile, before being stern again and looking to Roswaal.

"So, we're all in agreement here then?"  
"Yes oooooof course we are. All of us heeeeere wish to defend our home do we not?"  
"Heh, like you tried to a few days ago, huh, I suppose?"

Roswaal made a wry smile, making Beatrice more annoyed than anything. Roswaal himself turned his attention to Subaru as scratched his nose.

"Well, Subaru did you discuss something with Emilia?"  
"Yup, she wanted me to send a letter to Priscilla, to put up a conversation between the two camps. She doesn't want this fight to happen."  
"And you…?"

Subaru let out a small breath, squeezing the tip of his nose with his fingers, trying to figure it out. He then pinched between his eyes, right at the bridge of his nose and sighed, blood floating out of his mouth.

"I'll send a formal demand of surrender, that's all I'll do for that woman."  
"Ohhhhhh, and do you think she'll do it?"  
"Pfft, no. But I at least have to keep my promise with Emilia."

"Ehhhhh, even I think sending the letter is a chooooore...but I agreeee that we have to keep up appearances with Emilia-sama."  
"Leaving Emilia aside, in case of a strike, do we have any defenses?"

Roswaal shuffled through some papers and set down three sheets in particular.

"I have a contract to employ a mercenary group."  
"How many?"  
"At least 350."  
"...I don't think it'll be enough will it?"  
"...Doubtful. The current Barielle Estate has ties with Vollachia as well, they can always call upon favors to get reinforcements."  
"How many were you able to see, Genau?"

Genau shook his ears and lifted his head from the ground.

"...Um, sssseee...I'd sssssay about 400 or more."  
"Plus the cannons and carriages right?"  
"Exactly."  
"With her ties with the southern kingdom...what do think we're looking at Roswaal?"

Roswaal closed one eye and used his only remaining arm to rub his chin.

"Hmmmmm, unfortunately my most modest guess would be...2000 at the most, with 1,500 being the most likely number."  
"Damn, that's a lot."  
"This also means that Priscilla-sama has access to powerful gladiators, much like her knight Al."  
"Do we have any muscle we can put out?"  
"...This paper here is from an old colleague within the family."

Subaru was handed the paper and he read through it.

"Sarah Remendis?"  
"Yes, she is the granddaughter of Carol Remendis, an old bodyguard for an ancestor of mine."  
"But wouldn't that mean she works for the Astrea house?"  
"It would, but she has expressed interest in joining our camp. Soooooo…"  
"...Okay, I think we should let her know she got the job."  
"Greeeeat."

"Now, that leaves us with the issue of protecting this area."  
"I have access to some flowers that cause mass hallucination."  
"Cool, anything else?"  
"Weeeee have some mines filled to the brim with magic stones."  
"...I have an idea in how to use those, but leaving that on the wayside, anything else?"  
"We have access to only a small amount of magical items, but none that can topple an army."  
"Gather them, anything can help when you put your mind to it."

Subaru looked out the window and saw the section of the forest that was still burnt to the ground…

"And Irlham Village?"  
"Other than the stooooones that keep Ma-Beast out, they have little defense against an actual invasion."  
"Okay, the plan I have for the stones will be implemented with that."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Nothing, um...I'll need a map of the area, see where we have to set up blockades and such to stop an invasion."  
"It'll be done Subaru-kun."  
"Also…"  
"Hm…?"

Subaru grew a stern face as he had the sun reflect in the dark pits of his eyes.

"I may need to know where the Barielle territory is…just in case."

* * *

In the early morning of the next day, a secret meeting was being held.

"With the signing of this contract all parties here are in agreement then?"

Russell Fellow, a high class merchant within the Kingdom of Lugnica smiled, being the handler of this important meeting, he handed the pen over to the first person in the party.

 **Crusch Karsten.**

She hesitated a bit as she looked down at the prepared papers...then she glanced at her knight.

"What do you think, Ferris?"

Ferris took some time to think about it, but seeing the defeated look of her master, the depressed state of Wilhelm flash across his mind...and then the vile shadows of those two Red Lanterns, made him not look back.

"Ferri-chan thinks this is for the best. Those two especially are too danygerous to allow runnying amok. "  
"If you say it is, then I'll be by your side, thank you."

Ferris smiled back at her kind words.

As such, Crusch signed her name. She then handed the pen over to the next party.

 **Anastasia Hoshin.**

With no hesitation she signed her name as well.

"Julius would be really upset if he found out about this, ya know? I hope he doesn't blame me."  
"My lady, if it's to protect ya and the rest of us here, then I can't blame ya for doing this. You got the muscle to back you up! Besides, Julius will understand in the long run."

A large demihuman, Ricardo Welkin said this with a gruff but energetic voice. Hoshin herself smiled a bit, hoping after today, she would never have to deal with Natsuki Subaru ever again.

"I guess so. Nothin to do but kick back and see the results."

She then handed the pen back to Russell. He took it and looked over the three signatures and nodded.

"The deal is made then. I am hopeful to a bright future in this alliance."

Crusch stood up along with Anastasia.

"I have agreed to give you a regiment of 200 men. Though I intended to use these men for the White Whale Subjugation...they too have intent on getting revenge on the one who took away their life long goal."  
"As for me, I'll give ya 105 of my best mercenaries in exchange for what we all agreed on. Even trade, I'd say."

Russell continued on their behalf.

"All three of you have agreed on equal trading rights, access to assets of each party and an alliance of non agression. Is that correct?"

They all nodded.  
Including the third party, **Priscilla Barielle**.

"We have come to an understanding then? With this, everything will work out as the world intended."

She crumbled it in her hand, the letter that was delivered to her, this morning.

On it:

* * *

" _To the Barielle Camp,_

 _On behalf of the camp aligning with Emilia, we have discovered aggressive movement against us._

 _We now issue a demand for your unconditional surrender._

 _You will dissolve all of your forces and keep them out of any territory of ours for the next two days before we meet to finalize the treaty of surrender._

 _You will also surrender half of your territory and pay a sanction fine._

 _Failure to do so, will lead to outright conflict. There will be no bargaining afterwards._

 _This is your first and only warning._

 _Surrender and live."_

* * *

Priscilla felt insulted.

So now with the backing of these two other camps, she was solely intent on destroying the Emilia Camp and the actual beasts it had birthed into this world.

"With this, that camp is done for."

And so Russel Fellow announced it.

"The alliance between these three camps is finalized."

The three ladies walked out and were now looking out to the world as a new day had risen. Priscilla fanned herself with her usual splendor...and smiled.

"With this, I now have...4,000 strong."

Licking her lips, satisfyingly.

"You are now doomed, Natsuki Subaru."

With the letter dissolving in her hands, burnt away by her magic...this was it.

 **The point of no return.**

* * *

Two days had passed since the letter was sent to the Barielle Estate…

Ram finished washing the dishes from breakfast and began heading out of the kitchen, where she unfortunately ran into-

"Ah, Pink Haired Rem."  
"Oh joy, if it isn't the Ma-Beast."

Ram of course gave an annoyed expression to Genau, even after a week of living together, she had no positive stance on him.

"Going to see Subaru right now, coming?"  
"Let me guess, it has to do with the possible conflict with Priscilla-sama?"  
"Exactly."

Ram scoffed at him and began walking away.

"As if I have any interest in seeing that man."  
"Ssssstill angry about losing?"  
"It's not a matter of losing or winning, you mutt. I just, do not wish to converse with him is all."  
"...He only ordered ussssss to ssssstop you two."

"Me and Sssssister Beatrice doing what we did, was only-"  
"-Necessary?"  
"Exactly."

Ram finally turned her head and glared at the Ma-Beast.

"My master lost his arm, because of you three."  
"Because he nearly got everyone killed."  
"How would-"  
"-All of us knew the Sssssizable Hare was coming, had he affected that area with his ssssspell, the Sssssanctuary would be dead."  
"You don't know that."  
"...You deceive yourself, Pink Haired Rem."

Ram shivered a bit, hearing the sudden harshness in his voice, but the large canine sighed, blood floating out sparingly.

"Come, you are also part of the pack, you need to hear too."

"..."

With him leading the way, Genau said one last thing to the maid he had no interest in calling by name.

"Pink Haired Rem, even if you don't like usssss, jusssst know one thing….YOU CAN TRUSSSST USSSSS IN PROTECTING OUR TERRITORY."

"...?"

"Any who would have the gaul to attack...will agonize over it in their final momentssss."

* * *

Now in the room with Subaru, Rem and Emilia; Genau and Ram had entered.

"Genau, Ram, come in."

Ram sat next to her sister on the bed, Emilia leaned on a wall with Puck floating around and Genau sat on the ground, next to the bed, just by Rem. The afternoon sunlight gracing this new meeting through an open window.

"Beatrice and Roswaal are not with us, as they are getting some things done. In particular, Roswaal is hiring some helping hands, while Beatrice is setting up some surprises for any intruders in the coming days."

Emilia got off the wall and went to Subaru, more than a bit flustered.

"But, didn't we agree we didn't want to escalate things further?"

"We don't...but after I sent the letter, there has been no attempt by anyone in their camp to contact us. They are not willing to comply, so we have to brace for the worst."  
"I knew she was stubborn, but this is-"  
"-She is very arrogant and prideful person. Once she sets out to do something, there is no convincing her. If she wants a fight, we'll give her one."

Emilia immediately seemed quite unsure of what to do. She couldn't stop this from happening, and going to see her was out of the question, with Puck even warning she could be kidnapped and used as a ransom by the enemy.

"Why do we have to fight?"  
"Emilia-sama, I would say it's inevitable."  
"Rem?"  
"...From what I have learned of the woman in question, she has nothing but animosity for Emilia-sama and Subaru-kun. If what Subaru-kun and Genau-kun have been saying is true, then we have no choice. We have to protect ourselves."  
"...But the Selection."

The PR nightmare from having even one of the Camps annihilating the other would not be a mere isolated scandal. There would be huge ramifications from such an event...however.

Should the Emilia Camp pull a win against the Priscilla Camp, they would definitely cement themselves as a small, but POWERFUL force and contender for the throne.

Especially them.

 _Subaru and Genau._

If they were victorious, no doubt in anyone's mind, would it be suggested that they were the driving force of the coming battles. Subaru himself was now already famous for his exploits, this would raise their pedigree, even if by dirty means.

"Barusu, do you really want to fight head on with them?"  
"I actuality, I would like to end this fight in one fell swoop. But it ain't going to be that easy."

"You're a Red Lantern right, you can manage something so simple right?"  
"...Wait."

Subaru's eyes opened wide as Genau, could almost feel the aura within Subaru, panting much like a dog would, excitedly.

"Oh shit, you're right. Thank you Ram-chi!"  
"F-For what?"  
"You might've saved us a war!"

Subaru clicked his fingers and grinned happily. He then went and grabbed Emilia's hand and led her out of the room, but stopped at the door.

"Rem, Ram, Genau! Take care of the mansion while I'm out, make sure Emilia is well taken care of!"  
"Y-Yes Subaru-kun, but where are you going?"  
"No worries, this guy has an idea so great, it's making him fanatical like a Oni!"  
"Ah."

Subaru winked at her and left the room with Emilia and Puck.

Genau yawned as he stretched his arms and legs. Shaking his head and twitching his long ears he could only moan one thing.

"I'm hungry."

Both sisters, were annoyed to no end.

* * *

In the halls, Emilia walked side by side with Subaru, she wanted to ask him...but he answered it for him.

"Emilia, do me this big favor."  
"Anything, if it's in my power."  
"...I NEED TO BORROW SOMETHING."

Subaru masterfully hid his vicious smirk.

* * *

As Ram was finishing slicing up some chicken bit and Rem finished boiling some rice, all for the gluttonous canine, they both looked as Genau was...looking at a picture book of other kingdoms such as Gusteko and Kararagi.

"The world issss sssso big. I wanna ssssssee what food they have!"

While Ram scoffed at him, Rem silently giggled seeing the Wolgarm wag his tail, even if he was the same species as the ones who tried to kill them a while ago...he was different and for her, was somewhat a welcome member of their camp...even if she would never forgive him for huritng Roswaal and Ram. Such inner turmoil was nothing new for her.

Then, Ram tensed up and closed her eyes.

"Nee-sama?"  
"My clairvoyance."  
"What is it?"  
"...It's detecting something."

Genau heard this and straightened his posture up.

"Where?"  
"At Irlham Village."

Genau narrowed his eyes and growled, blood floating out of his mouth.

"It'sssss happening."

* * *

At the edge of Irlham Village, Petra was gathering some flowers, remembering to shake them a bit, in order to get bugs of just in case. She smiled and made her way to her waiting mother...unaware that in the very far distance...they were being observed.

"Let's move."

* * *

The bustling of the city was continuing to move as hectic as ever. However, among that bustling of the streets was a an oddly dressed man with a steel helmet, Al and his master, Priscilla Barielle.

"Should we really be out like this?"  
"It's fine, we are given luck by the world."  
"Sure, but things are different-"  
"-Squashing a bug is still the same as it has always been, hasn't it?"  
"...Of course Princess."

Priscilla continued her proud stroll through the streets, as Al scratched his neck, defeated by her words and forced to stand down. Even with almost every single man staring at the beauty of her very being, she simply smiled at the helplessly entranced people around her.

"Let us get some Appas so that the cooks may make some Appa Risotto."  
"That does sound good."  
"Of course, we have decided the meal, so why wouldn't it?"  
"The Princess hits the mark per usual."  
"Hmph."

She smiled with her usual elegant scoff as they both passed a corner.

Passing by them, was a man in a white robe, with ear on the top like rabbit ears. Purple tips. He calmly and politely moved aside so Priscilla and Al could walk past them...Priscilla nodded proudly at the observant peon, while Al waved apologetically…

As they continued, the man aimed a fist at the back of her head, even if they were already a at least a a yard away... **a red ring adorning his ring finger.**

"Cut off the head, the rest follows."

Subaru made a cross-hair construct above his clenched fist, aimed it at her gorgeous hair...and readied the shot, the light beginning to shine.

There was no turning back from this, not for anyone involved. Even a blind man could see that fact clearly.

He would now take the chance.

Victory or defeat; these were their only options left.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	10. It Has to Be This Way

**AN: Greetings!**

 **And it would seem fellow user "Night Vanguard" has once again given me that inspiration jolt, as this Chapter is now named after the "Metal Gear Rising" song of the same name...as well as this Arc's theme being "Collective Consciousness" also from MGR! Good suggestions sir, doing the lord's works.**

 **Anyways, the war continues here! So please, ENJOY.**

* * *

Arc Three: The Bloodstained Roses War

Chapter Ten: It Has to Be This Way

He fired.

The blast of the ring shot out and completely broke through Priscilla's skull. Every single content within that head of hers shot out and littered the ground. Several innocent bystanders were now covered in blood and-

 _ **Priscilla was still alive.**_

"Huh?"

Priscilla was walking by her knight, when that very same helmeted man turned around and sliced at Subaru.

"TSK!"

Subaru jumped back and fired a barrage of blasts from his ring, and though they did not connect with Al, who carried Priscilla away to the side of an alleyway...it blast apart a storefront, sending the nearby civilians into a panic. Subaru roared out viciously, having missed the intended targets.

A nearby stationed knight, tried to lead the populace away, but even he trembled, when he saw Subaru float up and glow crimson red.

Subaru focused and aimed his ring where he saw Al and Priscilla hide behind. He fired a buckshot blast, breaking apart large sections of the wall, showing blood scattering as well.

 _ **Then he could see shadows moving through the alleyway.**_

"WHAT?!"

The wall he shot apart was fine and there was no longer any speck of blood on it.

"What the hell is this!?"

He chased after the fleeing duo, flying through the sky with his hood coming off. Priscilla now quickly looked behind her and saw Natsuki Subaru was flying after them.

" **IT WAS YOU!"  
** " **DIE!"  
**  
Subaru hurled out his viscous napalm-like blood at them, of which Al seemed to summon a earth wall to protect them.  
Futile.

The wall melted instantly and the boiling blood engulfed the both of them.

 _ **But Subaru saw them turn the corner.**_

"AGAIN?!"

Once again, Subaru witnessed their deaths only for it to be seemingly reversed and their fates escaped.

Subaru roared out, frightening nearby residents and shopkeepers.

Priscilla aimed her fan and swung down, a carving light sweeped at Subaru, he dodged it, and it instead sliced several nearby houses and buildings in half.

Subaru then created his chainsaw construct and rocketed himself down.

He attempted to attack Priscilla, but Al jumped at him, swinging his sword.

Noticing this, Subaru backed away but tossed the chainsaw construct. Al and Priscilla dodged it, but both saw it dissipate, noticing too late they were both impaled by long spear constructs. Subaru snarled at them as he gripped the spears, lifted them in the air and swung them into a nearby carriage, crushing it into pieces...

 _ **Then saw they were standing in front of him, still alive.**_

"FUCK! WHO IS DOING THIS?!"

They both focused as Subaru sneered at them.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IS DOING THIS?!"

That was when he saw Priscilla fired a beam from her fan, Subaru returned fire from his ring and the two beams collided. The resulting clash made every window nearby shatter and several storefronts, carriages close to them bend from the blast.

Instantly, Priscilla saw that the rumors about this man, were no exaggeration.

And just as quickly, Subaru flew away at shocking speed.

" **HE RAN AWAY!"  
** "Princess, we need to get off the streets! He may come back!"  
"...TSK!"

Al hurried Priscilla off as they made a beeline to their exuberant carriage. The knights all kept everyone back as many of their officials looked at the damage that was done...including a certain red haired knight.

"What happened here?"  
"Sir Reinhard! It seems one of the Royal Candiateds, Priscilla-sama, was with her knight…when the Red Lantern, Natsuki Subaru got in a fight with her. As you can see, this is the damage, quite severe."

Reinhard was disheartened to hear this and looked around the scene of the battle, witnessing the devastation around him. He even became quite disturbed when he saw a small demihuman child being carried away, having been hit in the head with debris.

Now it was public knowledge that these two camps, were at war.

* * *

Genau landed in a clearing near Irlham Village. Glancing around but also sniffing the air, he was on high alert.

He took steps forward and kept up his guard-

"Oh! Genau-kun!"

He looked further ahead and saw a certain little girl skipping happily towards him.

"Sssssister Petra."  
"Heya! How are you?"  
"Um, good."  
"What are you doing out here?"  
"...Out for a sssstroll."

Petra was close enough to him, for her to give a cute smile to the Wolgarm.

"Wanna walk with me? I got nothing better to do."  
"I don't think that-"  
"-I'll give you this piece of jerky."

As she said that, she whipped out a huge scrumptious looking jerky, shining in the sunlight.

Genau made an annoyed expression.

With an annoyed expression, Genau chomped away at his jerky.

Walking with him, was Petra humming happily as she kicked a pebble.

"Genau-kun, how is everything at the mansion?"  
"Bussssy. Sssssister Emilia and the otherssss are working hard for their Ssssselection."  
"And you?"  
"Eating. Working. Usssual."  
"Heh, that sounds like you."

It became quiet between them as they made their way through the dirt road...until Petra brushed her hair, asking timidly.

"And how is Subaru?"  
"...Alright, a ton of work for him."  
"He does work himself to the bone."  
"Exactly."

She giggled as she was twidling her fingers.

"Has he...said anything about me?"

"..."

Genau glanced at her very quickly, noticing her timid shy expression, he sighed internally.

"Only that he'ssss glad you're okay."  
"...So, he does think about me."

She beamed with an overwhelmingly bright smile.

Just as Petra was about to ask him more…

Genau tensed up, stopping his movement. Petra noticed this and tilted her head, watching as he slowly turned his head sniffing the air. Soon she stopped too, just to see what was happening. He looked to the forest nearby them, and growled softly. Petra saw this and got quite scared, a small wind blew around them. She could feel the stillness in the air, as well as her heart beating faster, making it almost hard to breath. Genau growled louder as blood floated out of his mouth.

"Genau...kun?"  
"Run."  
"What-"  
"RUN!"

Genau jumped over the fence and dashed ahead, encountering a cloaked man.

"OH SHI-!"  
"GRAGHH!"

Genau puked out his blood, melting off the man's head. He then felt another cloaked man coming to slice him to ribbons with wrist blades, but Genau flipped in the air and kicked a pole construct through his head.

Still floating, he then perked his ears and narrowed his eyes, sensing the two making a run for it in the trees. Genau flew after them.

As one jumped off a large high off branch, he was tackled by Genau, making him crash into a nearby tree, the poor spy's body was a mangled mess, arms bent in awkward positions, his legs twisted and his face a bent mesh of blood.

The other spy panicked, but noticed too late that Genau had flown around and was staring eye to eye at him.

"FULA!"

The windblade missed and Genau created claw constructs that stabbed into the spy's face, killing him.

As he landed on the ground, he watched as the gems they had on, keeping their presence hidden to normal Ma-Beast rolled to the ground. They were quickly eaten up by the other Wolgarm in the area. Genau flew out of there as-

"KYAAAA!"  
"SSSSISTER PETRA!"

Hearing the scream, he flew faster, watching as two armed men were attempting to quiet Petra. Genau dashed down and chomped off one knight's head before spinning in the air, creating spike constructs on his tail and slamming it against the other helmeted knight's face...decapitating him.

Three other knight's came out of the bushes and faced off against Genau, who simply roared at them.

"Sssssister Petra, stay close."  
"O-Okay."

Petra nervously hugged Genau, just as the knights charged forward, their swords glowing brightly.

"Foolsss."

Raising his tail, his ring aimed at them...and shot out thin lines of constructs, all of which stabbed through them easily. He lifted them high in the air and slammed them to the ground, leaving pools of blood underneath their corpses. The two then heard commotion up ahead, and Petra easily became frightened as Genau knew where it was coming from.

"The village!"  
"Momma! Poppa!"  
"Hang on!"

Petra held tight to Genau as he flew forward, finding just what they would expect, three carriages parked at the entrance of the town, with all of the villagers gathered in the center, by unknown armored men.

Genau flew to the back of a house and let Petra down.

"Ssssstay here, I will kill them all and ssssave your friendssss."  
"Be careful."

Genau nodded….and with mind numbing, unrelenting speed, dashed forward and sliced of the heads of four men with a curving slice construct, gathering their attention finally.

One mage fired balls of light at Genau who simply skipped around the attacks at insane speed, before actually flying THROUGH the mage, covering himself in guts and blood. One large mercenary with a war hammer brought it down on Genau; it broke apart on impact, before Genau hopped up and used his fangs to tear apart the man's neck.

Several other mercenaries slowly begin backing up, hoping to take some hostages...most of them got killed by Genau hurling out his napalm blood. Still, two soldiers took Petra's mother and a little girl hostage.

"Kyaa!"  
"Uwahh!"

Genau lowered his stance and snarled ferociously at them.

"LET THEM GO!"  
"J-Just stay right there! We'll kill them! We swear we will! G-God it can fucking talk..."  
"Let them go...and you won't die horribly."

"B-Big talk from some oversized dog."

Suddenly a hideous red aura surrounded Genau's body, sending shivers down everyone's spines.

Killing intent?

Madness?

No.

It was Rage.

" **DO NOT CALL ME A DOG."**

Just as they had to time to forget their fear, cloth constructs wrapped around their hands holding their swords, nice and tight. He then yanked with full force, completely breaking their wrists. As they screamed out in pain Genau, rushed forward, the sight of his entire body pitch black, covered in a red aura….and only the white specks in his eyes being seen...made these two regret everything that led them to this moment.

Genau tackled both of them away, making the two ladies fall on their knees, but safe and sound.

Keeping his promise, Genau first went to one mercenary and sliced apart his eyes.

"EYAGHHHHH!"  
"PAIN. SSSUFFER!"

Genau then bit off his arm, then, wrapped his entire lower abdomen in wrapping constructs and pulled with all his might...tearing him in half.

The mercenary could only gasp painfully and weakly, as he cried over seeing his intestines and organs laid before him. Genau walked away and to the other mercenary crawling away...Genau hopped over and bit him in the crotch from behind.

" **AGHHHH! OH GODDDDD! HELP ME! PLEASE! PLEEEEASE!"**

Genau shook him around tearing into his flesh further and further. Tears streamed down the young man's face as he reached out for any of the villagers to help him. They all just backed away, horrified at what they were seeing.

" **I'M SORRY! I'M SORRRRRRY! HELP ME! OH GOD! NOOOO! NNNNNOOOOO! HELP ME!"**

Genau dragged him and lifted his body, fangs still crushing his testicles and slammed him down, before freeing his teeth. He then used his horn to flip him over and jumped at the chance to nibble on his throat.

The man still gurgled in pain. All the more as Genau took his time biting small bits of his neck off. Before his fang felt a small string like tissue, so he yanked it.

His vocal cord.

 _Once it was torn, the man let out high pitched whistle noise instead of his usual voice._

This was a sound, no one in that village would ever forget, for the rest of their lives.

The man's whistling softened until it was no more...he died.

Genau sighed as he then quickly saw the two other carriages were high tailing it out of there.

"SSSSHIT!"

The Red Lantern flew forward, leaving Petra to run and hug her mother...but even she saw that her eyes were not the same. Everyone there, minus possibly Petra, would be traumitized by the savagery of what they saw that day.

* * *

Genau slammed straight into the back of the first carriage. He began biting and slicing everyone to bits in this surprise of an attack, one man tried to jump out of their fast moving transportation, only for his foot to be bitten hard, making him get caught in the Ground Dragon's wind nullifying field, slamming hard on the ground head first, destroying it instantly. Genau saw there was no point so he dropped him, making his body break apart as it flung around at the ground.

The carriage's tarp was now covered in splotches of blood and claw marks, an indication of what occured to the fifteen people inside.

Genau dashed to the driver's seat and spat his blood at their face, burning it to cinders, with the reins being untaken, he decided to fly forward and cut them, freeing the Ground Dragon.

Then making large rope constructs, he wrapped them around the undriven carriage and hoisted it high into the air, flinging it at the still fleeing carriage. It hit its mark and crushed the carriage to pieces, right as they made it out into the clearing out of the forest.

Genau slowly floated over and right on top of it. In the wreckage of the attack, he could see these fourteen men hurt or simply dead, pieces of wood imbedded into different parts of their flesh. He looked to his side and saw a survivor crawling away, even with a leg missing.

"Sssssorry."

"I ONLY NEED ONE."

Genau barfed out a heavy stream of his blood, burning the survivors into char.

" **EYAAGHHHHH! AIEEEEEE!"**  
"DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE."

Genau hopped away from the dying enemies as he slowly chased down the fleeing man.

"No Please…"

Too tired to move any further, he felt Genau's paw hold him down on the back of his head.

"I need you to talk."  
"I-Information…?"  
"EXACTLY."

Genau played with the back of his head, pushing it with his paw, softly play biting it with his fangs, even if it still drew blood.

"Lie to me, and I will kill you oh ssssso brutally."  
"F...Fine."  
"Who sssssent you here?"  
"P-Priscilla...Priscilla Barielle."  
"Okay then, you were here to?"  
"S-Set up a base of operations nearby, to ready a mounting invasion."  
"Invassssion? To our territory?"  
"S-Sure."  
"...Anything else?"  
"Nothing I can-"

A crimson construct of a sword pierced through his head, silencing him.

"Kept my promisssse. You died painlesssly."

Genau moved away and used his radar system in the ring to detect two more individuals moving to the mansion. He flew up and back to the village. Landing in the centre, he looked at the clearly dazed villagers, now terrified seeing Genau's white furred face, drenched in blood.

"To your homessss now."  
"Genau-kun."  
"The camp that ownssss this territory issss in the middle...OF A WAR!"

The villagers began to panic hearing that they were now in the middle of a conflict...of which-

"They are probably here to kill the half-elf! Roswaal was crazy to-"  
"-BE QUIET!"

Genau silenced any detractors and spoke viciously at them.

"Thissss has of little concern with Sssssister Emilia. It concernssss Brother Sssssubaru and the enemy, Prissssscila Barielle!"  
"One of the other candidates?"  
"Ressst asssured! We will not allow any of you to be in harm! WE WILL KILL OUR ENEMIESSSS AND BEHEAD THAT WOMAN! NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKESSSSS!"

"...ah."  
"THEY HAVE MADE A HORRIBLE MISSSTAKE, ANGERING US RED LANTERNSSSSS."

Genau floated up and saw them, two large armored individuals making their way to the mansion...so he made a crosshair constract and aimed the ring on his tail.

Two loud shots later, the two armored individuals who broke through the gates of the mansion had their head split open, spraying blood up like a fountain...they slumped on the gates and died.

Rem and Ram saw this and headed outside, sure enough as they did, Genau landed close by.

"Genau! What happened?!"  
"Like I ssssaid before! It'ssss happening! The war hassss, sssstarted!"

Rem held her breath realizing the severity of the situation at hand.

Ram kneeled down to speak more clearly with Genau, suprisingly.

"How many?"  
"I think I killed at leasssst forty ssssso far, didn't count that much. But we both know that won't be the lasssst of them."  
"Agreed, we need to prepare!"

Just then Subaru sonic boomed down to them, floating for a moment before landing and running at them...with Emilia's cloak still on.

"Brother Ssssubaru! DID IT-"  
" **-NO I FAILED! DAMN IT! I COULDN'T ASSASSINATE PRISCILLA!"**

Rem felt her heart stop when she heard Subaru say such a thing. But Ram understood.

"But that would've ended this war! How could you not kill her?"  
"There is a complication I never saw coming, we need to discuss it inside….WHAT HAPPENED TO GENAU?"

Clearly enraged thinking that his companion was hurt Subaru furrowed his brows.

"Relax Brother Sssssubaru! Thisssss isssss not my blood."  
"What?"  
"Come insssside, we have much to talk about. Hurry!"

Subaru nodded and everyone rushed inside, all of them would trade info, just as Roswaal and Beatrice had also returned.

* * *

It was now nighttime, and Rem looked out the window out into the darkness of the forest.

"Anything Nee-sama?"  
"No, there isn't anything suspicious, my clairvoyance proves that."  
"Okay, so the ones Genau killed were the only ones then."

Everyone was now in the Comfort Eagle watching as Rem and Ram came in, finishing checking if anyone was out there.

With their conformation that Genau killed off the team Priscilla sent, Subaru tapped his foot and growled, blood swimming out of his mouth.

"Subaru."  
"Emilia?"

Emilia stepped forward and was face to face with him.

"Subaru, please tell me...that we can stop this."  
"No. No we can't-"  
"-Why?! We sent the letter right? Asking to open up communications with her?"  
"We did, and look where it has led us. She is certain to attack again, so we need to face this at value."  
"VALUE? We just discussed how Genau just killed a platoon of men in front of the villagers!"

Genau sat up.

"Sssssister Emilia, I did what wassss necessary."  
"Not trying to even find a way to end this without bloodshed?"  
"...That'ssss the only way to win a war."  
"...I didn't want a war."  
"Well, sssssorry, but it isssss going to happen, regardlessss of what any of ussss desssire."

Emilia felt a sudden sense of unease as she could see herself reflected in his red ominous eyes.

"Genau, what do you want?"  
"...Honesssstly?"  
"Please."  
"Ssssink my teeth into that womanssss neck. But I'll take the sssssecondary prize, of eating up her sssssacrifices."  
"YOU ARE CALLING THESE MEN, SACRIFICES?"

Emilia was simply frustrated with Genau's words.

"...If they face us Red Lanternsssss, then of courssssse they are going to die."

Emilia was going to say something, obviously with absolute anger in her voice, when Beatrice stepped between them.

" **EMILIA! GENAU! ENOUGH, I SUPPOSE!"**

 **"...!"**

"Right now, we are in a precariously dangerous situation. Once that other candidate finds out her men died, she will step up her attempts to defeat us all, I suppose. And with Subaru informing us, that her knight has some sort of time based magic...then we need to plan carefully, I suppose. Understand?"

"Yes, but...H-How did things get this far?"

Subaru sighed allowing blood to rise out of his mouth.

"Emilia, I do wish things didn't get to this point, but there is no looking back now. What's done is done."

Subaru walked over and held both of her hands, intertwining their fingers together.

"It has to be this way, otherwise, everyone here could die."

"..."

"Do you want that?"  
"...No."  
"Then please, help us."

Emilia weakly nodded, and so Subaru let go of her hands and faced everyone else gathered there.

"Tomorrow morning, half of us go on the defensive….the other half, on the offensive."

Everyone agreed, but Rem noticed Emilia still shaken to the core about everything. So with this declaration, they began work on defending themselves and possibly launching a counter attack.

* * *

The next day, she had arrived.

"Yes, hello, I will be joining you as of today."  
"Sarah, Remendis, right?"

In the private quarters of Roswaal, Subaru sat on a chair, with Beatrice on his lap and Genau napping next to them.

Roswaal himself was at his desk, with Rem and Ram standing by him.

In front of them, was a golden haired woman, short, but with an alluring beauty even if she had serious green eyes.

Subaru looked over and pulled out a drawn portrait Roswaal handed him, there he saw the uncanny resemblance this woman had to her grandmother Carol Remendis, who was once a servant to Roswaal J Mathers and current servant to the Astrea Family along with her husband Grimm Fauzen.

"Can I ask something, Sarah-san?"  
"Yes, you are free to do so."  
"Well, two parter. One, why join us if you were already technically apart of the Astrea Team?"  
"...For that, I would say I wanted to find my own path in life, and of the team that would be most qualified to my skills, I chose the Emilia Camp."

Subaru scratched his hair.

"Are you not afraid of Emilia?"  
"Incorrect, I believe her character should be judged, not what she is."  
"Glad to hear that."  
"Yes, may I ask why Emilia-sama is not here?"  
"She's with the Great Spirit Puck, training outside, feel it's best not to bother her."  
"Yes, understandable."

Roswaal smiled at the girl...just as she noticed.

"Roswaal-sama, forgive me for asking this...but what happened to your arm?"

The room grew tense and quiet...Genau opened his eyes and locked them with a clearly nervous Roswaal.

"Well, we had an incident in a certain sectiooooon of my territory. And sooooo, with the help of Subaru-kun and his teacher, we solved it. Buuuuut of course not without some complications.  
"Yes, I see...wait, teacher?"  
"Of coooourse, Subaru-kun is a Red Lantern, so we had a visit from his master, Atrocitus."  
"Yes, forgive for saying this of his master, but that is a very hideous name."  
"Ohohoho, he'd like to hear you say that it unnerved you."

She nodded confidently and looked at Subaru and the now awake Genau.

"Yes, I recall, Natsuki Subaru is a 'Red Lantern'...no one told there was another one like this, um, Genau, right?"  
"Yesssss, nice to meet you Sssssister Sssssarah."

She easily hid her fear in witnessing the Wolgarm Genau speak to her.

"Yes, let us work together then."  
"Exactly."

Genau wagged his tail, putting Sarah at ease.

"Before we move on, Sarah-san, you should know-"  
"-This camp is at war with the Priscilla Camp, correct?"  
"...So you knew."  
"Most of the Kingdom knows, I heard there have been pans to reprimand you both, but-"  
"-Heh, it'd be like trying to hit two snakes for fighting, you might end up getting bit by both of them."  
"Yes, something like that."  
"Good, at least we know that the Council won't get in the way. Anyways, pleasantries aside...Welcome aboard, Sarah Remendis-san."  
"Incorrect, it is my pleasure, Natsuki Subaru-sama."

She did a small bow, all the while keeping up her usual stern composure.

Roswaal hummed a bit, all the while looking at Sarah.

"Noooow then, Sarah-san, let us have you take a tour of the mansion."

As Sarah got up from her seat, Genau hopped over, still wagging his tail.

"I will take you."  
"Um."  
"It'll be fun."

But as Sarah was about to accept-

"We can go to the garden, then the kitchen, then the meat locker and-"  
"-Enough, I will go. If we let you run freely you'll eat everything not nailed down."  
"Boo, Boo."

Genau humphed, as Ram walked to be beside the two of them.

"This way Sarah-sama."  
"Yes, Thank you. Excuse me."

* * *

The three left...leaving Subaru, Roswaal, Rem and Beatrice.

"Roswaal, and the hiring process?"  
"Well, we aaaaaare still processing through the right people. It shoooould take no longer than a week or soooooo."  
"Okay...now-"

Subaru licked on his canine tooths and peeked down at Beatrice.

"How is **IT** coming along?"

Rem tilted her head, wondering, but also dreading what Subaru was inferring to.

Beatrice sighed as kicked her legs playfully, laying her head on his chest.

"It is taking a lot of work, but Betty thinks it can be done in a few days, I suppose."  
"Good."

He patted her making hold his shirt playfully.

"Do you think it'll work Subaru?"  
"It has to, it's probably are best bet in all this."  
"If it does, even I would dread being on the other side, I suppose."  
"Take your time and work with Roswaal on it, okay?"  
"Okay, I suppose."

Subaru left with Rem, the maid's face clearly pondering on what Subaru was planning. Beatrice got herself finishing lookign over some notes with Roswaal, leaving i hurry to catch up with Subaru-

"Are you alright with thiiiiis Beatrice?"

Stopping at the door she turned her head.

"What is, I suppose?"  
"I mean, you are his spirit. Haaaave you nothing to say about what is going on at this moment?"  
"Ordinarily, Betty would have no interest with a conflict that had nothing to do with Betty."  
"Then tha-"  
"-However."

Roswaal raised his brows, as Beatrice looked at him with a passive stare.

"Subaru and Genau are very important to Betty, just as Nii-chan is, I suppose. And if this army wishes to bring harm to them, then Betty will also strive to crush them."  
"...Is that all?"  
"...Betty believes in what Subaru is doing."

Beatrice turned her head back to face the door.

"That is all?"  
"And...why have yooooou not told him about me?"  
"The fact that you are the original Roswaal? Using his magic to transfer his essence into his descendants and taking over their bodies, I suppose? You really think he'd be the best person to inform?"  
"Annnnnd that is meant to be?"

Beatrice finally turned the knob and opened the door.

"Betty knows her Subaru well, I suppose. So let me give you piece of advice: NEVER TELL HIM THAT. Keep it a secret between yourself and Betty, I suppose."  
"...And suppooooose I didn't?"  
"...He'd castrate you for starters, I suppose."

Even Roswaal felt a tinge of unease knowing the truth of the matter…. **Natsuki Subaru probably would do that to him.**

"I...will take yoooour advice to heart, Beatrice."

The sorcerer put on a big grin.

Beatrice simply closed the door behind her, leaving Roswaal alone to look over his papers, closing his eyes, letting only his golden one, to reflect the papers in his vision.

* * *

The tour of the mansion continued...

"Ram-dono, I have heard that, this camp is hiring mercenaries and the like…"  
"You are well informed, Sarah-sama. Yes, we are in the process of procuring an army."  
"And the process?"  
"...Not going well, the prejudice against her is quite evident."  
"Yes, not even mercenaries are willing to work with a half-elf."  
"We'll manage, Roswaal-sama and Barusu will make sure of that."

She nodded and looked over at Genau..

 _GRRRRRWWWL._

"I'm sssssso hungry."  
"You damn glutton."  
"A full belly will get you through all tribulationssss!"  
"Only a glutton like you would say that."  
"Tch. Sssssaying that because you can't cook."  
"Tch. An animal that can't even descent fine cuisine, should just keep his mouth shut."

"...Can barely ssssteam potatoes."  
"Oh shut it."

Ram and Genau looked away from each other in annoyance, Sarah quietly hid her giggles seeing the two allies quarrel.

* * *

Eventually Emilia met with Sarah, and was more than happy to meet someone who did not judge her based on her ancestry.

Puck nodded happily as he watched over Emilia patting a suprised Sarah on the back.

The next day, Sarah practiced with Genau on fighting.

Subaru was meeting with Roswaal and Beatrice in the Comfort Eagle on their **project.**

Emilia worked on her studying, per usual.

Rem and Ram tidied up the mansion.

Dinner came and Genau tried to eat dessert before anything else, only to get reprimanded by Ram, everyone laughed seeing Genau stickign his tongue out at Ram, with the Maid glaring at the Wolgarm.

Except Subaru, his smile vanished...replaced with a somber frown...he knew this was not to last.

* * *

It was now six days later, several carriages were moving through the forest roads, heading to a small village called Dunharrow, which was also apart of the Roswaal Territory.

But just as they were about to make it out of the forest and into the clearing before the village...the riders saw something shining in the forest around them.

And with that, they were all torn apart by light bolts.

With the deed done and the carriages coming to a stop...the seven Lewes Clones came out with Subaru looking over the situation. He nodded to himself and looked at the clones.

"Take their bodies, bury them in the hole.

The clones nodded and began dragging them to a large shallow grave. Dumping their bodies, and the bodies of at least forty men were piled in before they had dirt and rock cover them. Subaru then grabbed some sacks of weapons and scrolls and handed them to a clone.

"Take this home."

The clone took the bag, bowed and ran off.

Subaru took a deep breath, blood floating out of his mouth.

"It's a good thing the Trials gave me the ability to control these gals...just wish they could do more…"

He then saw the other clones awaiting orders.

"Okay, go and protect the mansion."

They bowed and then, rushed off to fulfill their task.

With a small breeze blowing by them, Subaru sneered out into the sky…

"Hope Genau and Sarah-san are doing okay."

* * *

Flying through the air, Genau was with Sarah Remendis, carrying her in a dome construct.

"Yes, we should be near the intended mansion, soon enough."  
"Okay."

Seeing the lavish mansion within the capital, they made a curving motion in the air to land on building that was across the street from it.

Sarah knelt down and looked around, seeing the tight security.

"So many guards on patrol."  
"Ssssshould we just kill them?"  
"Incorrect, this would only attract them to us. We need to be discreet and get what we came for."

"Exactly."

Sarah jumped down and found a manhole cover, opening it, she motioned to Genau. He jumped in with her not far behind…

They walked for some time, with the waters running by their feet, Genau using his ring to light up their path.

"You are quite accepting of your tassssk, Ssssssister Sssssarah."  
"Yes, I've trained all my life to be of use in any way possible."  
"Even if it meanssss killing?"

Genau looked back at her and scrutinized her up and down.

"Of course."  
"Well, asssss long asssss you underssssstand."  
"Emilia-sama and Subaru-sama are both my leaders and with it, they have my utmost protection. Especially since he is considered a legend now."  
"And me?"  
"...Yes, sorry, nothing yet."  
"Boo."

Genau humphed, sticking out his tongue from the side of his fangs, making Sarah giggle a bit.

Then they both stopped and found themselves right at the spot they needed to be in, Genau carved a hole in the side of the wall and began making a path with his napalm blood, though cramped, they would be able to make it inside.

After a bit of travel...he aimed his beam upward and carved a hole above them, before he made careful hook constructs to push the hole upward and they both leaped up.

Now finding themselves inside the Priscilla Mansion.

"Yes, grab the documents and make sure not to get caught."  
"Exactly, let'sssss sssssplit up, meet back here."

"Well...Yes, don't do anything rash."

The two split up and went to opposite sections of the hallway. Sarah turned a corner and entered a room, avoiding detection. Genau made his walking across the ceiling and looking down at the guards walking around. He then saw a room so he floated down and avoided sight. He closed the door behind him with his back leg. He then sniffed around, trying to find anything. He ran to a desk and used his fangs to open all the drawers, finding nothing of importance.

As he licked his lips, he turned around...just in time to see a young boy with pink hair and red eyes, staring at him.

Genau stiffened up and took an aggressive stance. The boy trembled a bit, a took a small step back…

"Sssssh...don't."

The boy took another step back, but Genau simply began growling at the terrified young child. The boy soon began gritting his teeth...and as he then began moving his hand; red wrapping constructs covered his mouth and neck. He was pulled forward, but a snapping sound was audible when this happened. Genau let the boy slide to him and began sniffing him.

"...Oopssss."

This young boy, had died, his neck twisted to an awful marking on his little neck. Genau wasted no time and bit the boy's hand, sucking on the blood. Gnawing it a bit, he spat it out and tilted his head.

"I can ride a carriage? Meh."

Learning of his new skill, he then quickly made his way to the door, but made a claw construct stretch behind him and push the boy behind the counter, hiding his body.

Genau poked his head out the door and found no one around...so he made his way down the hall, kicking close the door behind him.

Sarah found another room and shuffled through any drawer she could find, until she opened a larger bottom drawer that was filled with papers. Quickly she flipped through them, until she pulled out three specific ones, rolling them up and putting them in her sack, she hurried to the door, closing all the drawers to draw no suspicion. She opened the door and was face to face with an armored guard. Before he could react she palm thrusted his chest, then jumped in the air, catching him between her legs, spinning a bit before launching him to the ground inside the room. She then used her metal forearm armor to whack across the head, knocking him out. She saw another so she elegant twirled, before hopping up and kicking the air and spin kicking him into unconsciousness.

She then ran across the wall and found herself looking down more guards running to inspect the noises made. She kicked off the air and jumped over them and ran down the halls. She then saw Genau running for it opposite of her, seeing his fangs covered in blood she had to ask.

"What did you do?"  
"Sssssomeone spotted me, sssssso I killed them before they alerted the others."  
"Did you hide the body?"  
"Yup."  
"Yes, did you hide it somewhere blood wouldn't be spotted?"

Genau stared up at her, before he opened his mouth wide.

"Oh. The carpet...Oopsssss.'  
"YOU FOOL."

Sure enough some guards that were inspecting the rooms earlier, saw a trail of blood on the carpet of the room, which led to the discovery of Schult's body.

Putting the estate on high alert.

* * *

Genau and Sarah were heading to the meeting place, only to see countless guards observing the hole they left. Genau roared out as he zipped through the air, using his puked out blood to kill most of them. One guard tried aimed his sword upward, only to have his arms sliced in two...by Sarah, who had her forearm blades out and ready. She then skipped forward and twirled on foot, the spin made the blades slice off the guards head. She then sensed the other one coming forward, so she spun and lowered her body elegantly, cutting off his legs. Before using her blades in a sweeping motion, akin to scissors to decapitate him.

Just as they saw their chance, the hole was plugged up, by Earth magic. Up ahead, they saw a mage and three more guards, this time, with large battleaxes. Sarah got herself ready, only for Genau to jump into the air and make, crossbow constructs, firing them rapidly, littering all of them in arrow constructs. The mage was the only survivor so he shot out an earth spike, only for Genau to fly past it...so the mage made an earth dome around himself, Genau landed next to it and sniffed. So, Genau laughed a bit before making a giant hammer construct and swinging it wide, to break the dome into pieces, the mage fumbled a bit before Genau aimed his tail, firing a beam that split his head down the middle, making both sides flap around like a moist fruit. Genau kicked the corpse away and growled. All the while Sarah was awestruck by it all.

"Yes, so this is, the power of a Red Lantern."

Sarah shook her head snapping out of it as she saw more guards coming very direction.

"Yes, Genau-san! We have to leave now! But we need to find a path or exit!"

Genau roared out loud as Sarah and all the other guards were stunned by it. He looked at the wall ahead of him…

" **WE MAKE A PATH OUT OF HERE!"  
**  
Genau made giant ram horns in front of himself and dashed forward, the power behind it, made him begin crashing through the walls, knocking away guards and sending concrete, wood and glass everywhere. Sarah followed behind, slicing apart any guard that didn't get knocked away. Soon, they made it outside, destroying the outer walls. Both of them charging in energetic splendor.

Priscilla was in her usual throne room ordering people around, especially-

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

"What is that?!"  
"Priscilla-sama! The intruders are escaping! They...They have began breaking through the walls and are making it to the outside!"  
"TSK!"

That was when Al showed up...holding something bundled in a blanket, with blood staining it.

"What the heck are you doing Aldebaran?! We have an emergency and you hurrying off bringing us a dirty bundle like that?! Just what-"  
"-PRISCILLA."

Hearing the seriousness in his voice, she gave him a chance to speak, even if it annoyed him.

"Priscilla-hime….it's…"

He trembled a bit, before he finally looked into her eyes, even with his helmet on, the shaking in his voice still there.

" **It's Schult."**

 **"...!"**

Her eyes widened as she looked at, feeling herself well up some emotion within her, even almost moving her hand to reach out to him, but, she stopped herself.

She hid her face with her fan, seemingly proud per usual….yet she turned away from them, looking at her throne; everyone could see her other hand gripped into a fist.

"FIND THEM. KILL THEM."  
"'Kay."  
"IF NOT. BRING THEM TO ME, SO I CAN EXECUTE THEM PERSONALLY!"  
"Understood."  
"...Put Shcult on the table over there."

Al did as told and laid the bundle onto the table, also beginning to grip his hand into a fist.

"Can't believe it bro...TO THINK, YOU'D GO THIS FAR."

His eyes shining inside his helmet, as an aura of power surged around him.

"You die for this, Natsuki Subaru."

* * *

Genau and Sarah made their way through the cloud of debris...but were stopped by sudden slicing shockwave that cut up the ground ahead of them. Looking to the origin of the attack, they saw some guards walking along the grass of this estate, being led by two people.

First a dark hooded spindly man, with claws and sharp teeth...long lanky legs while wearing a skin tight black suit with metal pads covering certain parts of the body.

The other a large person wearing what one would say was a hug person, easily nine feet tall, dragging with a large warhammer, and himself adorned in golden armor with horns on top of the helmet.

"Thessssse guys?"  
"Yes, this is bad. I know those two!"

Genau took up an aggressive stance as he snarled at them.

"Who?"  
"The one on the left, wearing the hood...he's 'Twin Blade' Mathrafal, a commander in the Vollachia army. Yes, and the other, he's a well known champion Gladiator even in Lugnica; Chiron Monoton. Both are no easy foes, and they appear intent on not letting us leave."  
"If they want to fight. Then let'sssss give it to them."  
"Wait, the plans have gone awry, we should leave now!"  
"Doesssss it look like they will let ussss leave? That attack earlier wassss to stop me from flying away with you. Well?"

She clicked her tongue noticing Mathrafal pulling out a double sided sword.

"Incorrect, I suppose not."

Getting her forearm blades ready, just as Genau roared letting massive chunks of blood float out of his mouth….the two were ready for combat.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the forests outside the outskirts of the Magrave territory.

"Captain, what should we do?"  
"Hm, let's keep this up for now, but remember keep the distance significant between us and the Magrave territory, we don't want to end up like the last team."

A certain orange haired cat boy, named Tivey Pearlbarton was given the task of being with several of his own men and others provided by Crusch Karsten to look over at the mansion from afar, hoping to gather vital information.

Gazing from this very distance, he could barely make out the village…

Coming out of the nearby carriage, one of countless hidden by the brushes of trees and shrubbery...emerged an old man with grey bluish hair in some traditional dark colored armor. Tivey noticed him and nodded

"Oh hello there, mister…?"  
"Conwood, just Conwood is fine."  
"Well Conwood-san, I'm glad we have some extra hands on board."  
"Not at all, I am glad to be of service."

It became quiet between the two, before TIvey decided to talk.

"So, why are you here?"  
"Hm?"  
"I mean, for my case I am merely serving my lady's orders in keeping watch on the activities on the person called the Red Lantern. But you?"  
"...Hm, I have nothing profound like saying, 'I do this for my master', not at this age."

He smiled, before dropping it and staring off into the mansion which was far away.

"I do this, because...I have to make up for it."  
"For?"  
"Originally we were going to be joining a force to take down the White Whale, avenge the friends we lost to it and the destruction it had wrought onto the world...but-"  
"-Natsuki Subaru got involved."  
"...Yes, he took from us our revenge, insulted our master and has now plunged this country into a utterly dire conflict. He's, a threat akin to a Witch Cultist…"  
"But you mostly do it for payback, right?"  
"...Heh, caught me there."

Conwood stretched out his arms and sighed.

Lowering them again he looked at Tivey.

"You should be careful you don't grow up to be an old hogwash like me Tivey-dono."  
"I am always the careful commander, so you have nothing to worry about, Conwood-san."

Fixing his monocle all the while smirking up at him, the two exchanged grins.

"SIR! WE FOUND SOMETHING!"

Hearing the scream, the two made a run for the origin of the sound, sure enough, they found some mercenaries there, including a sloth demihuman squatting down to look at something. They made their way through…

...they found a little girl, pink hair, blue eyes, in long tattered rags for clothes, too big for her, gazing up at them all.

"Little gal' are you lost?"

The girl looked and noticed Tivey and Conwood, before tilting her head.

"She seems out of it, maybe some runaway or something."

Tivey narrowed his eyes, as he could of sworn he heard a clicking sound.

Conwood scrutinized this girl, sensing something amiss.

Beneath her long arm sleeves, was a conversing mirror metia, on and being used.

* * *

In the forests, closer to the mansion itself, were two white cloaked individuals saw their mirror transmitting and thus closed it. Knowing which one it was, they both knew which direction to head to.

"The Western sent Lewes clone, she's found intruders, we have to go."

Removing her hood, Ram looked to the other person next to them, who stood there, looking up at the orange evening sky.

"Let's go...before it gets dark."

Taking a deep breath the other person, gripped her chained weapon.

"Yes, Nee-sama."

Rem looked to her sister and nodded, with a tired, blissless expression.

The war persisted on.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Chase

**AN: Here we go again! Ladies and Gents, here's the next chapter, and let's just say I listened to a ton of Soul'd Out while writing this one.**

 **This chapter gets it's name from the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure DIU opening "Chase" by batta. It works. Huhuhaha! Now ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc Three: The Bloodstained Roses War

Chapter 11: Chase

Two blades clashed, as several guards stood back watching the sparks shoot out in front of them, too afraid to get involved, too enthralled to intervene.

Sarah's short blonde hair swayed, as she gritted her teeth for what came next. Focusing with all her might, she used her retractable forearm blades connected to her forearm armor to trade slashes against her foe.

"Little girl, you really are in over your head."  
"Incorrect, even if I face a man of your reputaur, I do not see myself falling so easily!"

She was close enough to see the pale face of her current enemy, Mathrafal.

His pale countenance, covered in small cuts and dryness, his sharp fang like teeth smiled sinisterly at her. Her own struggling expression reflected in his yellow spiral eyes.

One would surely be disturbed by his very being, let alone so close to themselves.

Not Sarah.

He leapt back and spinned his twin bladed sword cutting curves at the air, sending a slash of fire barrelling at Sarah. She kicked off the ground and dodged it; and with dazzling speed, she kicked the air several times to launch herself, before ending up behind him.

He spun the sword in his hand and blocked a curving slices from Sarah's blades, he then swooped down and jabbed at her, quick to notice this, she once again kicked the air...but noticed too late that the blade was glowing orange...releasing flames.

Mathrafal chuckled as he jumped and spun himself in the air and released a jarring slice of fire at her. Sarah got on the grassy floor and somersaulted away….but the force of the attack put her off balance and Mathrafal took advantage.

"Here girlie."

He stabbed her through her side, right before biting into her shoulder.

" **GYAGHHHHH!"**  
"MMF!"

He then pushed his sword deeper into her...just as Sarah glared down at him with absolute fury. She took in a deep gurgle as she swiftly kicked him on his side. This made Mathrafal open his mouth wide as she freed herself from his sword and drop kicked Mathrafal, giving her space away from him. Using the momentum, she balanced herself on one hand and used both legs to kick the air, the force made her twirl towards Mathrafal. He simply growled at her spun his sword in circles rapidly.

With that, he charged straight at her and their swords clashed, sending a sharp wave of air around them, even going as far as to make a few nearby spectators pass out.

Mathrafal spun his sword again and again in his attacks, while Sarah used her blades and enchanting self-taught style of fighting, to block the attacks.

It was like a dance. A duet.

Yet there was no enjoyment on their faces, not even for Mathrafal; this was a struggle.

Then, Mathrafal had his two bladed sword, which he affectionately named Irkalla, stop the spinning. Stabbing it into the ground, the ground began to crack, light shining through it...and Sarah knew what was happening. She jumped back, but cracks formed under her, and even behind her, the light permeating through it. Her irises shrunk seeing this.

"...!"  
"Was saving this for my next encounter with Lust, but I can have fun and use it on you."

The ground erupted into a huge explosion, sending rocks and pieces of the earth itself to fly around, windows of the estate shattered and many guards flew far away from the attack.

From the smoke Mathrafal strutted forward, licking his fangs.

"Sorry about that, but you were part of the contract you know? Money is money, and Priscilla-sama is also an important ally to the Vollachia Empire."

No noise came from the smoldering crater.

"Nothing huh? Well, this proves this attack works wonders."

He then felt his face up and down, before he removed his hood and showed, to the now collected guards…

"Now, when I find Lust, I'll get my payback for what she did."

His long sharp ears and white mohawk like hair, which traveled down beautifully...made it all too clear.

"He's an elf."  
"An elf?"

Some guards whispered this to themselves as most of them had never seen a living elf before.

He rubbed the top of his head, right before putting his hood back on. Just as something shot out of the crater and sliced at his chest. He retaliated with consecutive slashes with his sword.

Though blood did spray out, this person landed a kick on his face and jumped back.

With his nose bloody, Mathrafal glared forward at the severely injured and blood covered Sarah Remendis. Even her cute face was a mess with blood masking most of it, and her left side suffering from a black eye.

"Yes, forgive me for asking, but you are an elf, correct?"  
"...Sure am, from a tribe of the Vollachian forests."  
"I also heard you mention Lust. Yes, that would mean, the Witch's Cult, correct?"  
"Right on the gold there. My face isn't like this because of age you know?...That bitch, she did this to me."

His paleness and rough face, with some cracks of aged life, was explained just like that, this man had an encounter with the Sin Archbishop of Lust, and somehow survived. Though his body was changed forever as a consequence. No one ever came out unscathed from such an unlikely meeting.

"I'm not asking you to go easy on me for having a rough past or anything, you know?"  
"Yes, agreed, you are still an enemy of my allegianced camp."

She put on a beautiful pose even with blood dripping off her body, showing her determination in facing the combatant in front of her.

So with that, Mathrafal used both hands to hold his Irkalla.

They stared at each other, analyzing when exactly there moment was going to happen. Some of the guards standing there were just trembling from the overwhelming pressure these two opponents were exhibiting. Even the grass underneath their feet stood firm...then a small ladybug landed a blade of grass.

And the two rushed at each other.

Retracting her blades from her forearm armors, she spun and tried to land strikes at his neck, he ducked and aimed to impale her, but she simply kicked the air and began spinning behind him. He stomped on the ground, and skidded on the grassy floor, thrusting himself as he blocked several powerful slices from Sarah. Then, he quickly spun his blade, slicing her three times across the shoulder and chest. Though she hurled out blood, she focused again and with mind-numbing speed, she sliced upward...cutting Mathral's cheek open. He sneered at her and punched her in the face, the crackling sound heard, proved her nose broke from the hit.

So she returned the favor backflipping and using her feet to hit him in the jaw, making him bit open his lips. Of course as she landed, Mathrafal fired another flame shot at her, making her spin dodge it, only for Mathrafal to jump at her, she tried to sweep kick him, but he hopped up, making her do so as well. They traded strikes in the air before Mathrafal made his back sword blade glow red, noticing this too late, Sarah was hit when he swung his sword and the resulting explosion burned her sides and sent her flying down. She struggled a bit, but spun out of there before she could be impaled by Mathrafal. Once she got up, she roundhouse kicked him, but he blocked with his blade hilt, before masterfully using her own momentum, to make her lose balance in the air...using her chance she kicked the air...only for Mathrafal to focus on her foot.

And once the air left her foot...she felt it was gone.

"...Oh…"

 _Her left foot was cut off._

Once landing, she then rapidly spun with all her might, but just lost her equilibrium from the loss of her foot, so she was unable to dodge another slice at her stomach, and then...she was quickly impaled through her abdomen.

"ACK!"  
"It's alright girlie, don't be upset now. You were good, but not good enough, alright."

He grinned at her, as he forced the blade further into her...she gagged and grunted as the pain overwhelmed her mind. Just as fast, Mathrafal kicked her off the blade, she fell, clutching her stomach, hoping to stop the extreme blood loss. And with her pained eyes she looked up as Mathrafal simply stood over her and aimed his blade down at her. So easy, all he needed to do was use minimal force, and the sword was stab through her head.

He smiled.

She panicked.

The blade shined as it was moments away from ending this fight…

* * *

Slamming his warhammer down, the large gladiator shot out a massive shockwave at Genau, who hopped away and flew forward. He hissed and howled at the opponent as drool escaped his mouth. Chiron's body flexed and his arm's veins enlarged as he swung the warhammer, blocking Genau's claw constructs. However, Genau glided across the floor and right at the back of Chiron...who used one free arm to aim his palm out.

"FULA!"  
"TCH!"

Genau twisted his body in the air, just to dodge it; using the chance, he broke free of the constructs and slammed his warhammer at Genau who flew away and straight into the side of the estate. Chiron hopped in the air and swung around a fishing net, with orbs of steel wrapped with it. He lobbed it, catching Genau, right before he swung down his warhammer.

"GRAGGHHHH!"

The impact of the hammer sent out a huge cutting wave that cut the entire section of the mansion apart, glass and debris scattered everywhere.

The sound of the attack echoed throughout the capital, and now...people noticed the rising cloud of debris, with some people now screaming and panicking.

Chiron rested his warhammer on his shoulder, using his other free hand to retrieve a pure steel boomerang.

Walking through the debris was Genau, covered in a red aura, who spat out a bit of blood onto some rubble, never looking away from Chiron.

"Hey now, not too many people can make it out of that...you're alright."  
"I will take that asssss a compliment. Ssssso, you know this meansssss you will NOT sssssurvive right?"  
"Hey now, making a promise or what? You shouldn't keep them if you ain't going to fulfill em'."

Chiron readied his warhammer.

Genau...chuckled.

"Amussssing. You are amussssing, Chiron Monaton. I will remember you."  
"Right back at you, Genau the Wolgarm."

AT THAT VERY MOMENT, GENAU AND CHIRON CHARGED AT EACHOTHER...their eyes shining red.

Genau created spider appendages constructs trying to stab at Chiron, but also tilted his head and dodged the boomerang lopped at him. Chiron used his warhammer to block all the attempts to impale him, Genau growled...but still kept his smile.

Genau hurled out his blood, making Chiron hop on one foot to doged to the side and swing his warhammer shooting out a shockwave. Genau used more of his puked out blood to actually break through the shockwave, saving himself...but got hit in the back of the head with the boomerang, distracting him. Chiron used this moment to hit Genau in the face with the pole end of the hammer before actually punching him away. Genau skidded on the ground before jumping back up and launching javelin constructs. Chiron rolled on the ground to avoid them and rapidly, but forcefully, tapped his his warhammer every time he rolled, shooting out blasts of wind at Genau. He quickly noticed this and zipped around each of them, allowing the grass and ground behind him to form craters.

Genau created his his giant ram horn constructs.

Chiron stood up, using both hands to get his warhammer ready.

" **GROOOOAR!"  
** " **URYAHHHHH!"**

The two weapons hit, collapsing the ground beneath them and letting out a burst of power, making trees uproot and guards to go flying. A good distance away, a huge explosion was seen, Genau took a moment to look at it, making him soon get hit by the warhammer, then again and again.

Chiron let out a harsh breath as he focused his fist and punched Genau in the snout, making blood shoot out of his mouth. Chiron then used so much strength, the veins in his arms looked as though they would pop. And so, he swung the weapon and slammed it down atop of Genau.

A huge crater was created where Genau was standing.

Chiron breathed heavily, clearly winded from using such a powerful attack.

Then his shoulder was shot, creating a hole through it.

"GUAHHH!"

Genau jumped out of the crater and tackled Chiron away. Chiron backflipped several times, before landing on his feet, carrying his warhammer, one handed.

Genau strolled forward...and smiled.

"You are amussssing, Chiron."  
"Man, you are tough! Hey now, I guess you Red Lanterns are no joke then."  
"Exactly."

Genau then opened his mouth wide and allowed blood to fall out of his mouth.

"A reward isssss in order for allowing me to experience true combat! So you will be the firsssst tessssst."  
"Hey now, for what exactly?"  
"...This."

Genau bit down and at each side of his mouth, curved blade constructs were created; long, almost half his body length, within the edge of said blades, were even tinier blades, almost invisible to the naked eye.

Genau growled, as he raspingly muttered.

" _ **Revenga Art 1: OVERKILL!"**_

Chiron nodded as he readied his warhammer again...only to see Genau dash forward, sending rock and dust to fly up behind him. Chiron's eyes, silver in color sharpened as he swung his hammer, making wind blast behind him, making grass shoot up into the air-

-AND HE WAS SLICED IN HALF, SO WAS HIS WARHAMMER.

Chiron watched as his arms were sliced in half, he was falling forward, but he was watching as his legs were falling backwards. His back hit the ground as he spat out blood in his helmet.

Genau walked over to him, peering down at his defeated opponent. Chiron looked up and heard it, a drilling sound. Gazing at the weapon still in Genau's mouth, he could finally see that the small blades on the edges of these curved blades were moving.

"So that's it….ukkkk, huh?"  
"Yessss, my brother and leader once made a weapon I wassss interessssted in, he called it a chainsssssaw. So I decided to create my own verssssion of it."  
"Heh, hakkk, ugh, hey now...that sure got me."

Chiron then began to breath out in rapid intervals, until finally….he moved no longer.

Genau dissipated the constructs and moved in to begin sucking out his blood. Once he finished, he tested it out and created the warhammer construct, similar to Chiron's very own.

"Thank you, Chiron-sssssan. I appreciate what your death hassssss done for me."

Genau bowed his head a bit and then licked his lips. Until he glanced over, and saw Mathrafal about to to impale his blade onto a clearly beaten Sarah.

" **SSSSSSISTER SSSSSARAH!"**

* * *

Mathrafal turned himself and used his sword to block Genau's warhammer construct, but noticed too late that Genau also tossed a boomerang construct, which stabbed into his shoulder. Nevertheless, Mathrafal traded strikes and their weapons clashed numerous times, as the two were the last of their respective camps most capable fighters in that area.

Genau swung his tail, covering it in spike constructs, Mathrafal ducked under it and jabbed up his red glowing blade upwards, resulting in a massive explosion. From the smoke, Mathrafal panted and heaved, bringing his blade back...only to have his foot shot off by a red beam.

"GUAHHH!"  
" **GROOOAR!"**

Genau blasted through the smoke, his body lit by a red aura, jaws open wide for the feast.

He landed down and slashed at the air, the resulting claw marks in the air became constructs and flew forward at Mathrafal. The swordsman spinned his blade effortlessly clashing with the strike. He charged past the attack, not watching as it dissipated, but in time to watch Genau create antler constructs atop his head. He flew forward and Mathrafal spun to avoid them, making Genau stare down at his opponents free foot, left uninjured.

He then dissipated his antlers, and created praying mantis arm constructs and with crippling speed sliced off his other foot, much like scissors.

Mathrafal coughed blood, but stabbed his sword onto the ground and kept himself balanced holding onto his truste blade.

"FUCK!"  
"I'm ssssssuprised you lasted the way you did, sssssems Sssssister Sssssarah did a number on you."  
"Hahhhh. Whatever you say you mutt."  
"...POOR CHOICE OF WORDSSSS."

Genau roared out hideously, sending shivers down all their spines. Genau howled as he charged at Mathrafal, who used his upper body strength to carve the blade towards him, still holding onto the sword for dear life. Carving it towards Genau, the Red Lantern barely dodged and was gliding underneath him, when Genau's eyes shined even redder than before.

Mathrafal looked down and noticed the usual spikes one would find on a Wolgarm...ominously noticing a red glow to them.

"Oh-"

Elongated spike constructs shot out of them, stabbing Matharafl all over his body, practically covering him in shallow holes. Mathrafal felt himself losing his composure as the pain was unbearable.

Dissipating these constructs he then made a spike ball construct at the end of his tail, much like an ankylosaurus, and with all the ferocity within him for Sarah getting hurt, he slammed it atop Mathrafal. A gross snapping sound could be heard mixed in with the sounds of the ground breaking apart and Mathrafal's pained gasp for air.

The man's spine was snapped apart.

Mathrafal tried to crawl out of the crater.

"N-No...C-can't die...not like this...not, uhk, until I get-get, my revenge...on Lust!"

"..."

"Fuck. Ughk! Noooo...I can't…"

The night flashed in his mind, in which his forest village was attacked by the Witch's Cult. The tree houses on fire, the buildings crushed and the countless dead all around him...and that woman, whose face kept changing, laughing down at him, as his own parent burned to death behind him. All this for a flower that they protecte.d which was said to be able to cure any illness, almost as well as the blood of the Dragon itself...Lust, burned it.

Her mocking laughter echoed in his mind and how she grabbed his face and used her Authority to greatly age him.

All his life, to avenge that night.

His family.

His home.

But-

"I don't want to die, not till-"

Genau barfed out a heavy stream of his napalm blood, shooting it at the back of Mathrafal's head, obliterating it.

Only the top of his head and most of his hood was left behind, but all in all, he was absolutely dead.

"Then you ssssshould have not made me angry, Mathrafal."

He went to work chomping on the corpse, getting as much blood into his mouth as possible.

* * *

The guards watching were stunned into utter silence, some of them actually began to slowly back away, while a younger one with hardly any experience, simply made a run for it, dropping his spear and sword. They all lost the will to fight seeing two of their strongest warriors defeated by a single enemy.

They knew that if they attempted to attack him, Genau would effortlessly kill them all.

But two guards looked over and saw Sarah still laying there in the grass, still plenty injured by the battle, so they made a choice. At the very least, they could kill the girl without drawing Genau's attention and hopefully run away while he was distracted by her corpses discovery. It truly was a long shot.

So the two made a turn to head there...only to see Genau already there, tilting his head ominously at them, wagging his tail.

"What are you doing?"

"...!"

These men terrified beyond words.

All the while the other guards there, were not only scared, but pissed off at these two for doing something so stupid.

"I assssked you a quesssstion."  
"...N-Not-"  
"-BE QUIET."

He swallowed his breath and watched as Genau drooled at them, his eyes sharpening and brows furrowing to a frightening point.

"I sssssee, I comprehend, right?"

"...?!"

"...Goodbye."

Genau jumped at them and hurled out a humongous stream of his blood out at all of them, spraying it side to side, just to make sure it missed no one. While most were incinerated, some simply caught on fire and screamed out in utter pain. One guard tried removing his helmet, but when did his skin came off with it, revealing brown charing flesh, he cried out in pain.

" _ **BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN! DIE! DIE! DIE!"**_

Genau turned away from the inferno behind him, putting u a paw as if to be victorious pose, leaving those caught within it, to flail about as their flesh melted away into nothing.

* * *

Genau quickly made it to Sarah, who looked up at him.

"Yes, I'm sorry I...couldn't do more."  
"You did more than enough, pleasssse no more talking, ssssave your sssstrength!"

Sarah reached out and Genau allowed her to lean on his shoulder.

"We're getting out of here, hang on!"  
"Yes, alright then. Let's get going."  
"...You did really good Sssssister Ssssarah."

Genau looked away for a second, his cheeks turning somewhat pink.

Sarah giggled seeing this, putting on a tired but heart skipping smile. Genau turned his head, somewhat grinning at her.

"Yes, that's ac-"

 **A BRIGHT BEAM SHOT THROUGH HER HEAD.**

The attack hit Genau as well, but his aura made him only get knocked back by the beam. He rolled back up and looked over at her…

"Ssssister?"

She laid there, half her head was gone, showing strewn about brain matter and a opened up broken skull, steam escaping it.

"No...S-"

Genau roared out as his red eyes widened.

" **SSSSSSARAH!"**

Up ahead guarded by newly arriving reinforcements, was the perpetrator. A woman Genau had disliked initially, but now felt unrelenting hatred and rage towards. A person, who killed a fellow pack member. Who started this war…her.

" **PRISSSSSCILLA!"**

"Do not call out my name so easily you wretched animal!"

She swung her fan, launching another beam at him, he put up a dome construct around himself and the beam separated upon impact, breaking apart trees and nearby buildings, even some parked carriages across the street. Luckily, most of the civilians ran out of that part of the city, fearing getting caught in the crossfire.

From behind her and Al, a beautiful man with sky blue hair, wearing a dark green outfit fired a magical arrow from his silver bow, it broke apart and fired several more colorful shots at him. Genau looked over at Sarah's body and then behind himself...so he decided to raise his paw.

"Damn it! I hate doing this, it makessss me sssso tired!"

Seeing the blasts nearing him, he flew forward and once next to Sarah's corpse he saw the shots feet away from him.

Finally, he slammed his paw down, blood floating out of his mouth as he roared out in frustration.

" **DONA!"**

A huge earth wall sprung in front of him, the blasts hit, sending a giant cloud of debris and dust everywhere. Everyone covered their faces, before Priscilla became annoyed, and then enraged. So she swung her fan and blasted away the dust...only to see Genau and Sarah were gone.

"THEY'VE FLED!"

Al pointed out to the others.

"Split up! Find them, keep your eyes on the sky, the bastards probably flew away!"  
"Yes sir!"

Making their moves they all split up and made their attempts to track down the intruders, others tried to douse the flames they left behind. A couple others were retrieving all the corpses littering the estate.

Priscilla stood there watching all this happen, impatiently.

"Priscilla-sama?"  
"Yangtze, you've arrived in time."

The blue haired archer awaited his orders.

"Stand by, just in case they try to come back, but also...assemble the other two you brought with you."  
"I understand, please excuse me."

He made his way to gather the ones Priscilla asked for, all the while, clenching her fist, the other hand fanned herself.

"Princess…"  
"Al, have all our hired men meet with us at the main estate, we can't stay here any longer."  
"...Got it."

Al nodded, watching as Priscilla was not just enraged, but at a point of seething anger, that she looked as if she would lash out at anything.

"You lit the spark Natsuki Subaru."

The sky began turning orange and purple, as the sun began to set…

"Prepare to be annihilated."

* * *

Countless guards and attendants began their search throughout the city and kept their eyes to the sky, in search of the two that escaped the Estate.

Even then, no one could find them...some guards followed the alleyways, only to find the busy streets of the capital, packed to the brim with dragon carriages. They turned the corner to search more…

Within that caravan of carriages, was one slightly damaged...and with it, a seemingly sleepy woman at the wheel...it was Sarah mostly hidden by a tarp. Next to her, hidden in a large tarp as well, was Genau. He was using hand constructs to drive the carriage, using the skill he had earlier gained to use.

"We're almosssst there, Sarah."

The silence within the carriage, made Genau glance over at her lifeless eyes and then moved a but, revealing the documents she retrieved in his care. Keeping his eye fixed on her, he noticed her hand...so slender, yet covered in dry blood and sut. He licked it and nuzzled it quietly...seeing for just a second a memory of her snacking on a piece of cake, happily.

"You're death will not be in vain."

The carriage would later make it to the gate, where they would abandon it, only being found two hours later by royal guards.

They had escaped.

The documents were stolen. Forty four enemy combatants were killed.

Their mission, in hindsight, was a success.

* * *

In the forests outside the territory of the Roswaal Mansion…

Tivey fixed his monocle as he was meeting with several of his men and Conwood. They all tried to decide on what should be done about the girl they had found.

"She might be a spy for the Emilia Camp, Tivey-dono."  
"Our information gathering never said anything about little girls being in their employment, except for one in a red dress with blonde hair."  
"She could've dyed it."  
"Possible, but it seems she is barely even speaking, as if she has no comprehension of such a thing."  
"Then a real runaway?"  
"I'm just not sure. Let's keep a close eye on her just-"

As he was about to speak, a wolf demi-human ran out at them, in a shocked hurry.

"Captain! We got trouble!"  
"What is it?!"  
"The kid! She's gone!"  
"I told you to keep an eye on her!"

"We did, but this blue jewel necklace she had on began to glow and she just, poof! Vanished!"  
"...Take me there now!"

Doing as told he took them all to the carriage where they were keeping the girl, showing it was indeed empty.

"Maybe she was a spy! Here to get information on our whereabouts-"  
"-Tivey-dono! Look, was that sack at the corner always there?"

Conwood pointed and sure enough there was a sack, right at the corner of the interior.

"Check it out!"

Tivey ordered a nearby mercenary and the young cat demihuman went inside and inspected it carefully. Once he opened it, he found out it was-

"EVERYONE! GET OUT OF HERE NOW-"

The sack was filled with blue magic stones.  
They began to glow.

Everyone leapt back-

The thunderous explosion of energy destroyed the carriage and sent a shockwave that caused pieces of earth and wood flying out, actually striking several of them and killing at least two of them.

Tivey shook his head, seeing he was yards away from the blast, with a spared carriage next to him. The men inside riused out an helped him up.

"What th' heck was that!?"  
"Magic stones...this was a trap."

Just as he said this, looking ahead, where everyone else was a blue mist like effect was happening. As if it was clear blue dust being blown at them…

"Captain! What do we do?!"  
"...R-Retreat…"  
"Wha-"  
"-YOU HEARD ME RIGHT?! WE HAVE TO LEAVE AS OF THIS MOMENT!"  
"O-Okay!"

He grabbed Tivey and they all got in the carriage, the only one to be outside of the effect going on ahead of them. They whipped the reins as they made a dash for it away from the sudden surprise attack, leaving everyone else behind.

* * *

Once that happened, the men left behind were in an illusion; trapped in a copy of the forest, but covered in blue mist and with no end in sight…

Rem and Ram arrived, with the pink haired maid holding the blue flower that helped with this illusion. As she flicked it away she cracked the bones in her neck and fixed the white robe she was in…

"FULA."

She sliced at the air and the wind magic cut through several of their heads.

"Is this alright Nee-sama?"

Rem held her chest, somehow feeling conflicted about what they were doing. Her white robe having blue lines instead of her sister's pink...her sister nodded.

"They would easily do the same to us, that is something we should both be aware of."

Rem sighed as she took out her Morningstar and swerved it into the air, smashing apart more of the defenseless adversaries. Ram then took out her trusty wand and twirled it, before swinging it several times, cutting apart more of these trapped men with her wind attacks.

"Huma!"

Rem fired several ice spears, killing a few more, before hopping over and punching apart another man's head.

Then she leaped over and saw an older man, she didn't this was Conwood, that in some way, he could've been their potential ally, had things gone differently. All he wanted was to help avenge old friends, to have his life feel complete and have his duty fulfilled.

 **Now, his head came clean off with a strike from Rem's favored weapon.**

The two sisters continued what had become a utterly simple mop up operation, killing off the assembled men, which numbered thirty seven.

"Is it alright we let that other carriage get away from here?"  
"Barusu said that they needed one to get away, to spread news of this attack, merely as a warning."  
"To Priscilla-sama?"  
"Correct. Though this will make her change tactics a bit, either by going all out with an invasion, forgoing it, assassins...or well, even trying to work things behind the scenes in financial sabotage. Either way, she will take us more seriously."

Rem looked down at some of the dead men, including a sloth demihuman, who was dismembered.

Noticing their white and yellow outfits.

"Nee-sama, aren't these? Karagarian silk?"  
"...Why yes they are."  
"Do you think this means the other candidates are financing our enemy like Roswaal-sama and Subaru-kun explained?"  
"Their hunch was indeed right. But with this, didn't Roswaal-sama also say that they could potentially lessen their aid to the enemy?"  
"You're right as always, Nee-sama."

With the killing done, they noticed the sun had begun to set, and up above, a red streak of light flew over them.

"That was-!"  
"-Genau and Sarah-sama must've come back. Let's head back Rem."  
"Okay, let's gather what we can…"

After pilfering anything they could use they dumped their bodies into the forests deeper into the woods, where they buried them in a several holes in the ground.

They could at least do that for the enemy.

Rem and Ram had finally arrived at the mansion, seeing Genau sitting there, next to a tarp covering something, next to him. A breeze blew by...showing them for a moment, exactly what was inside.

Both of their eyes shrank seeing this.

"No…"  
"S-Sarah-sama…"

Rem fell to her knees, droplets of tears falling from the corner of her eyes, while Ram stepped closer and kneeled down next to the covered up corpse.

"Did she, at least-"  
"-Sssssarah wasssss able to get usssss the documentssss."

"Th-That's good."

She had her hand gently pet the top of the tarp, while looking exhausted from it all.

Even in the few days that they knew her, everyone in that mansion felt quite connected to the calm but smiling woman. Having it end like this, was the purest example of infuriating. They had grown to like her...now she was gone.

"Barusu will be upset by this."  
"I know."  
"Emilia-sama will be heartbroken."  
"...I know already."

Genau walked away before laying on the ground, gazing up at the sky, awaiting Subaru to return from whatever it was he had going on.

Yet…

"How do you think I feel?"

For the first time in Genau's life...he felt the sense of loss.

And the anger, that accompanied it.

* * *

Subaru landed by, with Beatrice in tow, seeing everyone there, they both floated over.

"Hey, what's happening-"

Both now saw the tarp, but it was Beatrice who walked over cautiously. She took a deep breath and folded the top part of it open, seeing exactly what she silently dreaded.

"It's Sarah, I suppose."  
"...Oh no."

Subaru rushed over and squatted down to touch her face.

"Oh shit...Oh nooooo."

Subaru shut his eyes, before opening them again in an absolute fury.

"Genau! What happened?!"

"...We got caught. That whore Prisssscilla sssssent ssssome of her warriorssss to stop usssss."  
"And?!"  
"We killed most of them, but Ssssarah was hurt. Ssssshe couldn't dodge it...that whore sssshot her."  
"...Was her knight there?"  
"Yeah, couldn't kill her because of that."  
"Damn it...You tried."

He kneeled over to him, and began to pet his head.

"Subaru? What is- Oh no…"

Emilia had come out, seeing them from her window...but now she regretted it, seeing the tarp with Sarah underneath it.

"No. NO! Sarah! What happened!? Subaru, what happened?!"  
"Priscilla killed her, I wish I was there to do something...but I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about this horrible outcome."  
"No, but she…"

Emilia began to cry right there, making Rem look at her with sorrow and Subaru to look away out of guilt.

"She said she wanted to talk more, learn more about me...she was, starting to be another friend. A good girl, who was soooo nice to me...why did this happen?"

Subaru walked over to hug Emilia, just to stop her from falling over.

"It's okay, I know, I know, shhhhh."

Subaru hug her tightly, all the while looking over at Roswaal, who had just arrived.

"Roswaal, as you can see-"  
"-Yes...I can see what has happened."

He lowered his eyes, putting on a sad expression.

"It's disheartening seeing the outcome to this."  
"We won't let them get away with this, mark my words Roswaal."  
"Of course."  
"One...other thing."  
"Hm?"

Subaru, had his breath stop for just a second, but relented and licked his lips, nervous about what he was to say next.

"We'll need to inform the family."

* * *

Slaving away at getting papers in order, the grey haired woman worked diligently even at her age.

This was Carol Remendis.

Long gone were her days of fighting and going out on missions. Now were the days of serving the Astrea House and helping to make Felt the King of Lugnica.

And in the halls of the mansion, was her husband, white haired Grim Fauzen, who also served to make things easier for these residents...and yet, everyone in that mansion felt a strange unease, but no one was close as to why.

Grimm turned his head and saw Roswaal float down to their grounds. He hurried out, just to make sure nothing bad occured.

Once outside, he met with the sorcerer.

"Hey Roswaal!"  
"Hello, Grimm-san."  
"What are you doing all the way out here-"

Now he too saw it.

"Crap, what happened to your arm?!"  
"A loooong story to tell from that, but that is not why I am here, unfortunately."

Grimm was confused as to her melancholic expression.

"Grimm-san, the truth is-"

Carol noticed her husband was with Roswaal outside, having not seen anyone in the Mathers family in such a long time, she headed out to speak with him.

"I bet this one is just like all the others, um, egocentric."

She sighed to herself before making it outside, and getting a good look...at her husband, his race frozen in disbelief and tears streaming down his wrinkled cheeks.

"Honey?"  
"...C-Carol."

He creepily turned his head, making eye contact with her.

'Carol-san."  
"Roswaal...what is going on."  
"...Would you like me to tell her?"

Grimm wiped away his tears as best as the man could...taking a deep breath.

He wearily walked over to his wife, lightly grabbing her shoulders.

"Hey, you're scaring me, will you both, k-knock it off."  
"Listen to me, very carefully...something just happened."  
"What is it?"  
"It's-...-honey?"

The words did not register in her head, no, she didn't want them to.

For her, everything seemed so wrong at that moment, nothing her husband was saying made sense, and her world was titling, like she would fly off to some place unknown...in reality though…

"What did you say?"  
"...Honey, It's Sarah...she's gone."  
"Gone?"  
"...She's dead."

Sarah began backing away, before Grimm rushed over and held, just before she could fall.

"Carol.''

"This is impossible. This is not, I mean, nooo."

"...Carol."  
"We saw her a few days ago, how can this….NO."

She held her husband tightly, beginning to cry.

"I just….I didn't want her to go! I wanted her to stay here!"  
"I know."  
"She was going to be something great...she was...our little flower."  
"...I'm sorry."

Carol cried into his chest, he continued to comfort her, but dreaded the fact he was to contact his next of kin, to inform them of the tragedy.

Roswaal, finished silently speaking into his conversing mirror.

"Then, we'll be bringing her home."

* * *

Subaru, Emilia, Genau and Roswaal were inside the estate, there to see the family of Sarah huddled around her, as her body laid atop an elegant table, waiting for her casket to arrive. Sarah's mother in particular was on the ground, crying uncontrollably. Half of the lost daughter's head was covered with the finest of tapestry, to cover her hideous wounds, out of respect.

The sounds of their weeping swept through the mansion, making servants tear up, as well as Emilia.

She put her head on Subaru's shoulder, while using both hands to hold his own. But Subaru saw Genau walk over to them…

"Excusssse me."

"...!"

The family almost screamed in horror, but watched as the Wolgarm bowed his head. Now they were simply drained of emotions today.

"I am sssssorry that your nice daughter has passssssed away."

"..."  
"But resssst asssured, we...WILL AVENGE SSSSARAH."

He nodded before walk-

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!"

Genau turned his head, while Subaru and Emilia watched on in surprise. Sarah's mother glared at the Wolgarm, still crying her eyes out.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! IT WON'T BRING BACK MY LITTLE FLOWER BACK TO ME! SHE SHOULD HAVE NEVER GOTTEN INVOLVED WITH YOU PEOPLE! EVEN AFTER AFTER ALL THE WARNINGS! WHY!? WHY IS SHE DEAD?! WHY DIDN'T YOU ALL TAKE CARE OF HER?! WHY?! **WHY?!** "  
"...I tried. I really did. But SSSSSarah was a warrior to the end, and ssssshe died asssss sssssuch.

"Meaningless words."  
"Her actionsss weren't."  
"...A mongrel like you wouldn't know anything, about the pain of all this."  
"...Probably not, but I liked her enough, that I wissssh to ssssee her avenged."

The mother glared to the floor, seemingly annoyed with his simple way of thinking.

Genau sighed as he strolled away, Subaru looked down at him as he passed by.

"Genau-"  
"-I failed thisssss. Ssssso it fallssss to me, doesssn't it?"  
"If you work on having that woman being paid in full, then focus on that Genau. It's all we can do."  
"Right."

Right before Genau used a hand construct to open the door to the halls…

"Did you say your goodbyes?"

Genau didn't answer and he walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

"...Okay then."

* * *

It was some time later, Subaru sat on a bench in the main gardens of the Astrea Estate, gazing at Emilia sitting on the grass, letting Genau rest his head on her lap, she quietly petted him.

"Subaru."  
"...Reinhard."

Reinhard Van Astrea now had arrived.

He sat next to Subaru, both not saying anything to the other for awhile.

"I liked Sarah-san you know?"  
"Subaru?"  
"She was a good girl, loyal and diligent. But she had her softer sides as well. Got along with the others, especially Emilia and Genau."  
"...I knew her like that as well. We grew up together. We trained together, studied together. She was one of the only children who played with me, even with all my Divine Protections."

Reinhard touched his cheek.

"She planted a kiss on me right here, when ."

"..."

"The first woman outside of my family to do so."

He smiled, but it faltered.

"We were good friends, even after I became the Sword Saint. I...will miss her."  
"I'm sorry you lost her Reinhard."

Reinhard then glanced over to Subaru.

"Then please, end this."  
"This? Be more specific."  
"This war, this very conflict that costed Sarah her life!"

"...Doing it now would make her death meaningless."  
"Don't say it like that, if you do proceed, it makes it sound like this will be a never ending cycle of revenge!"

"It's more than that Reinhard, we both know that either side can't back down at this point."  
"...I can't accept that."  
"Regardless of what YOU want, this fight between our camps will continue, until one side is on top. I promise I'll try to contain it as best as I can."

As Subaru got up, Reinhard grabbed his arm.

"Subaru, please! Don't let this continue, I beg of you."  
"...Then, go kill Priscilla."  
"...YOU KNOW I CANNOT."

Subaru and Reinhard were now glaring each other.

"Well, if not, then would you kill me?"  
"You're my friend, of course I wouldn't."  
"Just stay out of this then. Keep Felt safe, that's all we can do for now."

Subaru freed himself from Reinhard's grasp, giving the knight a gentle smile, even with blood floating out of his lips. So he began to walk over to get Emilia and Genau, ready to leave.

"Subaru!"  
"Hm?"

He turned his head, seeing Reinhard stand up off the bench, the two men just stared at one another.

"..."  
"Take care, Reinhard."

Subaru opened the blood portal and led Emilia and Genau away, back to their home. As it closed...

"I am sorry Reinhard."

The portal finally shut, leaving Reinhard there, alone with his swirling thoughts. The death of his childhood friend, filling up his heart with, sad sensations.

* * *

Now they were back home, as Emilia was escorted by Rem and Ram inside their home. Roswaal floated over as well, leaving Subaru and Genau to stay put. Their patience was paid in full as Beatrice arrived.

"How was it, I suppose."  
"It was upsetting."  
"True, I will miss that girl, I suppose."

A long drawn out sigh later, and Beatrice looked up at her partner.

"With the information handed to us…"

Beatrice held onto the documents Sarah was able to pilfer from the estate earlier that day…

"We now have the papers to Priscilla's contracted ventures. All we need to do is locate them and strike."  
"With this, she'll lose considerable financing to her side, I suppose. She will still have her territories still, but in the end, it'll be a warning."  
"Yeah, she'll see we can strike from anywhere and anytime. Which will go along with the second phase."  
"Of course, and the operation, I suppose?"  
"Bombshell, right?"  
"Yes, will that still be implemented?"  
"...Actually, yes it will."

Subaru frowned, but a smile crept out, matching his vicious eyes.

"Everything will put to the test soon, until then, everyone here knows the plans right?"  
"Naturally, I suppose."

"Us three, in Revenga, are the only ones that know about it, so keep it a secret from everybody else. As far as they are concerned, they merely think we're trying simply to sabotage some business ventures here and there."  
"It's more than that isn't it, I suppose?"

She held his hand as Subaru nodded.

"Yup, now's the time. Sarah's death...is the spark to turn this all around.

* * *

Priscilla looked out the window, watching the sun set fully.

"Princess, the other three warriors are here."  
"Have them wait, I desire to witness the sun set."  
"Why?"  
"Because starting tomorrow, we turn this around."

* * *

"Priscilla, just you wait-"

Subaru clenched his fist.

* * *

"Natsuki Subaru resolve yourself-"

Priscilla gritted her teeth in absolute fury.

* * *

Both of them stared up into the sky, ready for…

 _"-YOU ARE GOING TO DIE."_

...total war.

* * *

And these opposing forces would chase after that victory, with overwhelming tenacity in their hearts and vengeance on their minds.

Blood for blood.

All tactics implemented, regardless of them being fair or not.

Until death befell one.

To chase after it, that bright rose which stands enchantingly, upon the rising mountain of corpses.

 _ **A Crimson Red Triumph.**_

* * *

Hidden within the Sanctuary, several drum barrels sat there, hidden in a cellar deep below the town. All of which, were glowing ominously in the darkness.

A project that was hidden by most prying eyes, would finally be put to the ultimate test...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Operation Bombshell

**AN: Sorry for the week of no chapter, but I got sick because of the heat and took some time off. But I should be back all fine and sparkling.**

 **And here we continue with the Bloodstained Roses War.**

 **Something** **I'd like to mention was that Genau is inspired by a pitbull I had growing up named Sisqo (yes, named after the artist of same name). I initially was gonna name him that, but I decided Genau sounded cooler, and the song itself is one of my favs.**

 **One other aspect to Genau's creation other than being Subaru's Dex-Starr in his Red Lantern Corps, is the manga series, "Inugami", which is a tale about an empowered dog, it honestly helped me visualize more in creating Genau. So I think you all should check it out.**

 **Chapter title comes from "Bombshell" by Powerman 5000, I recalled how this song was something I loved to rock out while working out to. So there ya go.**

 **Anyways, enough of that...time to roll. ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc Three: The Bloodstained Roses War

Chapter 12: Operation Bombshell

It had been more than a month, since the death of Sarah Fauzen nee Remendis.

At one point, during his slumber the very same night she was taken away from this world, Natsuki Subaru had thought of killing himself, just to go back and save her.

That would have been the choice made...had thoughts of the Trial not come into his mind.

"If I did that…"

NO.

Learning that his own power was just the ability to mind leap into another version of himself in another parallel timeline, did prove he had the means to put right what once went wrong.

A Quantum Leaper, of sorts.

But that was it.

Another timeline.

If he did this, if he had gone through with it, he would leave behind the others dependent on him for guidance and protection, leaving them to fates he would have no knowledge of. It would pain him greatly, constantly left to be agonizing over the thought of leaving Emilia, Rem, Beatrice, Genau and the others behind, to quite possibly, lose the war.

All for one person?

A person he did not know for that long?

"...I can't do it."

So he decided to press forward.

He would no longer use Return By Death so easily. Only for the most dire and extreme emergencies would he ever consider tapping into it again.

Abandon.

He would not do it them.

He would move forward...

And with it, the escalation of conflict also commenced.

* * *

Once, when Ram and Roswaal were at the capital to retrieve some utilities, they were beset by assassins, but killed them off.

"They really don't want this toooo be easy do they?"  
"No, I think not. We should hurry and head back before things become more chaotic."

* * *

In another instance, Kadomon was with his daughter just outside their little store, his wife was seen in the distance, coming back from some business venture.

"Oh mama! Wel-"

Right there and then, someone screamed as they pointed up in the air.

Looking up they saw a red streak of light zip across the sky.

"A...A Red Lantern."

They then heard a deafening clap, looking over his shoulder he saw a huge plume of debris rise up from far away. Seeing some people running for it, he was able to stop one young man.

"The hell is going on?!"  
"Man, a Red Lantern just attacked a Barielle financial institute!"  
"Did-"  
"-No, no one died, but the building is all sorts of messed up. I'm gonna get as far...oh, oh look there he is!"

He pointed up and they once again saw the red streak dash across the sky.

Plum ran to be with her dad, as did her mother. They all worried about it, the fate of their kingdom with this rising tension. Everyone in those streets hoped the fighting would stop at some point.

* * *

Anastasia was taking care of documents that needed her signing, when her ever trustful Ricardo, commander of her mercenary group appeared.

"My lady, are we still seriously not going to get them back?"  
"We may have lost a good deal of men, but Tivey is still alive, so we have that going."  
"Like hell that makes things better! Our men died out there!"  
"And if we make another bold move? No doubt, Natsuki Subaru already knows we're involved. If we..."

She placed her pen down and fully turned her attention to Ricardo.

"If we keep at it, then there is absolutely a chance, he'll come at us."  
"I can take them on!"  
"...I wish that were the case."

Ricardo didn't follow what she was saying...then she passed the papers across the desk.

"Do you know what I'm signing?"  
"Not really?"  
"...Papers from some of our ventures in Kararagi, remember how we plan to have the Juukulius clan use their resources to make dealings with them, furthering our trade expanses?"  
"Sure..."

Now, her voice grew dire, serious...dreading.

"They were attacked yesterday."  
"WHAT?"  
"No one was hurt, but the workers there all said the same thing...they saw the same thing..."

She got up from her chair, slamming her hand on the papers.

"A MA-BEAST! A WOLGARM WEARING A RED OUTFIT, FLEW AWAY FROM EVERY ATTACK!"  
"THEY MADE IT ALL THE WAY TO KARARAGI?!"

She nodded and twidled her fingers on the papers.

"Signing here some insurance forms...but that is the least of our worries. Even if the buildings only took damage, can you imagine how much danger we'd be facing by straight up fighting them?! It took them less than a day to travel to Kararagi and back!...Even you should know what message they're saying."  
"...Sadly I do."

Ricardo looked away, as Hoshin stared at her desk.

"If we do continue our support with Priscilla...no matter what we do, or where we go...they'd attack us."  
"So we're backing out?"  
"No, we're limiting what soldiers we'll send to them, but we ain't sending our main strength...it almost cost us Tivey."

Both said nothing for awhile, before Ricardo sighed loudly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Welp, I can't refuse your orders, so I'll stay put."  
"Okay."

But as Ricardo turned away.

"But you know..."  
"Hm?"  
"That, Natsuki Subaru, hates you right?"

"How long before he begins plotting against us?"  
"...When the time comes, we'll be ready."  
"Yup."

Ricardo left, as Anastasia quietly got back to work.

* * *

Crusch sat comfortably at her diner table, snacking on some soup Ferris made for her.

"It is quite soothing, thank you Ferris."  
"Even with Ferri-chyan's skills, I'd make anything with all my nyight, to please Crusch-sama."  
"And I will always appreciate it."

Then they turned their attention to Wilhelm, who had been mostly quiet for days now, especially after learning of his friend Conwood's death.

"Wilhelm if you wish to talk-"  
"-No, it is quite alright."

He looked out the window, gazing up at the blue sky.

"Conwood was a good friend of mine, but I always feared he would go before me. It came true, but the circumstances around it, are still painful. But I will survive and-"

Wilhelm silenced himself, as he felt it...KILLING INTENT.

"CRUSCH-SAMA! FERRIS!"  
"HUH?!"

Wilhelm tackled them away as something was thrown into the dining room, smashing thw window apart. As they got up, even with a few grunts and moans. They looked...

And saw a jet black ground dragon, dead.

One of her prized Ground Dragons whcih had no name, who had striking orange eyes and though was a member of the Diana species, was an ever faithful one.

Now this female, was gone from this world.

A guard rushed in.

"Crusch-sama, are you alright?!"  
"Yes I am well! What is happening?!"  
"My lord...ALL THE GROUND DRAGONS IN YOUR STABLES ARE DEAD!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Not only that...but I have received word that several of the House of Karsten's backers, have had their Ground Dragons killed as well!"  
"WHAT?!"

Then, they noticed it...

"The dragon's skin...it's carved..."  
"Crusch-sama, Ferri-chan thinks it's a message."

They wlaked over and all of them gasped at the carved message on the Dragon...

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS."

"So...they did this."  
"What do we do?"  
"...We keep the resources flowing to the Barielle Villa...but we stop sending men. We must keep them here to guard myself, my father and our backers."  
"Of course, Ferri-chyan will inform them!"

Ferris left in a hurry, as Wilhelm looked over the situation.

"They know we are supplying them."  
"This was a warning to us specifically. No doubt the Hoshin Camp has received threats as well."  
"So we are imiting ourselves?"  
"Yes, until we can fully acertain what the power the Emilia Camp has...we have to."

Wilhelm stared into the lifeless eyes of the Ground Dragon...

"Understood."

* * *

And then, a few days later...

"Subaru-kun, the mercenaries have been fed, they are awaiting orders."

Rem entered the library known as the Comfort Eagle, once known as the Forbidden Archive. Sitting there, Genau, Beatrice and Subaru were looking over some notes, seeing the maid enter, they quickly hid them.

"...Um, sorry."  
"No it's okay Rem, come here, sit down, please."

Rem nodded and sat next to him.

"So how many was it again?"  
"We have three hundred and ninety four men, and one cannon."  
"...Shit. Way less than we expected."

Rem made a guilt ridden expression.

"It would seem the prejudice against Emilia-sama was simply too much to overcome."  
"We figured that, but...I won't let this get me down."  
"Subaru-kun?"  
"I'm not the kind of guy who let's himself give up on some minor setbacks, right?"

Rem nodded happily, just as Beatrice patted Genau on the head.

"Subaru, I think we should discuss with these men the plan."  
"Oh, right."

Rem tilted her head hearing of such a thing.

" **OPERATION BOMBSHELL."**

Rem muttered those unfamiliar words in response, confused about what that strange word meant.

"Okay, let's inform the men. Genau, can you head out with the Lewes Clones and check to see if everything is safe?"  
"Do I get to eat afterwardsss?"  
"Sure."  
"On it!"

Genau floated up and flew out of the library, even then they could hear the men outside gasping and freaking out, seeing Genau fly into the air.

"Come on ladies, let's get everything ready."

Both of them nodded and each one took one of his hands, even if they felt his metal gauntlets, they enjoyed holding hands with this man. Rem smiled, while Beatrice kept up a calm composure, even if her cheeks were slightly pink.

Now out there, they saw all these men, from different walks of life out there awaiting orders. All of these men were truly silent as they saw Subaru.

"Bro, look, Natsuki Subaru.", "Wow! He's real!", "That's the guy who killed the White Whale?", "I thought he'd look more scary, but his eyes are creepy."

Hearing the whispering and muttering, Subaru sighed, making blood float out of his mouth...further creeping out the new hires.

"Okay, um, listen up everyone. I think you all know why you are here, to help in this war effort of ours."

"We are currently in the middle of a long standing conflict against the Barielle Camp. Though we have been fortunate to not lost any lives, we have been quite strained. Currently, it appears four different divisions of platoons, are about to converge on our territories."  
"Ho-How do you know that Subaru-sama?!"  
"Easy, I sent a group of mine to locate them, and had Genau verify it from the sky."

"Now, that means you will be split into three different platoons. Thus, you men will be sent to Dunharrow, the Miload Territory and a place called the Sanctuary. We'll keep the village near here closely guarded."  
"But what of the fourth division?"  
"...I'm already taking care of that one."

* * *

Genau raised his face, fangs drenched in blood, turning his head, he saw a carriage begin to light up from the inside.

"SHE HAD MAGIC STONES! EVERYONE GET OUT-!"

The carriage exploded as the men inside began evacuating too late, one man's body was flung yards away from the carriage. Several other men ran out, all covered in flames, screaming and begging God for help. One man...simply shambled around, not making any noise as the flames engulfed him. He fell to the ground.

Genau turned to the other side and watched as two Lewes Clones executed seven men with beams of light shooting out of their hands, even as they pleaded for mercy.

Genau howled into the air...all around him, six other carriages were aflame.

The fourth platoon was wiped out.

* * *

"Okay, so meet with our lovely onee-sama Ram, and find out what platoon you will be accompanying."

"Listen, I'm not gonna sugar coat this. Some of you are probably gonna die."  
"...That's-"  
"But if you try and run away, or betray us at any point starting today...I will personally see to it that you die painfully. I promise you that."

"...!"

"But if you fight with all your might, I can assure you will survive! So do it! Fight! When we win this war, I promise each and every one of you will obtain stake in Priscilla's lands."  
"Our own land?"  
"Having her land, other than her main estate, is clearly unimportant to us. In the end, we want her dead. End of story. So if you fight and survive, you will be rewarded for your efforts!"

"...!"  
"FIGHT! Help us win this war and become remembered in history as the real underdogs of this war! Well?! WHAT DO YOU SAY?!"

The accompanying thunderous applause was all Subaru needed to know.

So the men began making their way to see Ram who gave them the information they required.

Subaru quickly noticed a now arriving Emilia.

"Sorry, I was with Roswaal for a bit. Oh, did the meeting end?"  
"Yeah, seems the men are willing to comply for now."  
"Well, is there anything you want me to do?"  
"...Come with me to the village."

Subaru nodded to Rem and Beatrice, they let go of his hands and went about their business.

But as they left Rem had a question for her.

"Beatrice-sama, may I ask you something?"  
"What is it, I suppose?"  
"H-Have you ever noticed Subaru-kun and Genau, ever leave the mansion at night."  
"...Yes, Betty has seen them fly away at night."  
"D-Do you know where they go?"  
"Not at all...and it's strange."  
"How so?"

Beatrice looked up at her.

"There is always a chance I can sense Subaru's mana, almost anywhere, especially if I do so in the library."  
"Then, what do you mean you can't sense him?"  
"It's just that, I suppose. When he and Genau leave...I can no longer find them...it's as if, they disappear off the face of the world."  
"...You are correct, even at times, Rem can no longer smell him."

Rem turned her head to gaze at him as he spoke with Emilia.

"Where do you go, where we can't find you, Subaru-kun?"

* * *

"Emilia, we'll have to check on the status of everyone there, and make sure everyone knows what could happen."  
"Okay."

As she walked up to him, she noticed him holding out his hand to her, she hesitated for a moment. Then, she breathed softly and took his hand. Thus, they began walking to the village…

"Subaru."  
"Yes?"  
"...Do you think, I'm doing my part?"  
"...Studying and getting you skills ready to take the throne is just as important."

"But we're in the middle of a battle, and I haven't done a thing."  
"I don't want you to. Finding out Rem had to deal with those intruders already got me mad enough."  
"But we also want to help-"

The vision of said day...Rem dead, Ram dead...the snow covering everything….hit his head like a thunderstorm.

He squeezed her hand, before turning his body and hugging her tightly.

"S-S-Subaru?! What's wrong?!"

"No...No Emilia...Please…"  
"Huh?"  
"I can't...I just can't...I can't let you do it. No...I don't want to lose you."

Emilia relaxed, even as her cheeks flushed. So she gently stroked the back of his hair.

"I promise, you will never lose me."  
"...Sorry about that."

Subaru let go of Emilia, looking onto the ground.

"It's okay Subaru. You've been working so hard I'm surprised you haven't snapped yet. The Witch's Cult. Atrocitus-san's visit and now this war. You've had to deal with so much Subaru."  
"I do feel like my head is spinning at times."  
"Then, just let us help once in awhile. We...care about you too."

Emilia patted his head and giggled at him...then she noticed Subaru stared directly into her eyes.

"Hey, um, Su-"

Subaru stepped over a tad.

And kissed her forehead.

"WH-HUH-WH-?! Su-Subaru?! What are you-"  
"-Sorry, couldn't resist. Let's go."

Subaru took the lead, as Emilia quickly caught up.

In her head she heard Puck's voice speak to her.

" _Lia, what happened? I'm getting a swirl of emotions from you!"_

" _S-Subaru, he...kissed my forehead."_

" _WHAT?! I'll have to talk-"  
_ " _No-No it's fine...I...I kinda liked it."_

" _Lia?"  
_ " _He hasn't shown his softer side in a while now, so I'm happy he was able to do that, for me. Selfish I know…"  
_ " _..."  
_ " _But, something else…"  
_ " _Hm?"  
_ " _...It...It looked like it hurt him."_

Sure enough, Subaru hid his hand...his ring was glowing violently, as Subaru scrunched his face in pain.

"That's...a no-no huh?"

* * *

Subaru and Emilia arrived at the village, just as-

"Subaru look!"  
"Genau! The Lewes Clones!"

Genau was flying to them, as he carried the Lewes Clones in a orb construct. They landed safely and Genau rushed over to Subaru.

Petra peeked her head, hiding behind a tree in the centre of town.

"Well?"  
"All good Brother Ssssubaru! We wiped them out!"  
"Good job!"

Subaru gave him a thumbs up.

"But...the other platoonssss are making it there."  
"Right...which one you want?"  
"I kinda want the Miload Territory."  
"'Kay."

Subaru pointed at the Lewes Clones, ready to give them orders…

A blue light flew over them and hit the forest near the village.

The resulting explosion snapped them out of it. Petra fell on her behind as she saw the rising smoke within the forest. All the villagers screamed as they saw the blast.

Subaru looked to the direction where the light came from.

"That way would be…"  
"Subaru! That's where the Sanctuary is isn't it?!"  
"Shit. That platoon must be close enough to fire those kind of strikes, yeah, like an artillery strike!"  
"We have to do something!"  
"Don't worry Emilia, we got this!"

Subaru pointed to Genau.

"Genau! Take the mercenaries meant to be positioned there and take them to the Comfort Eagle!"  
"What do you-?"  
"-The Library can connect to the Sanctuary with Beatrice's magic...so…"  
"WE CAN TELEPORT THERE!"  
"Yes! Now go! Take Beatrice with you...and tell her, that it's time to test THAT."  
"Really?"

"YES! NOW GO, HURRY AND ANNIHILATE THEM ALL!"  
"EXACTLY!"

Genau flew at great speed to the Mansion as Subaru saw another oncoming strike. So he flew up and created a construct of a giant shield in front of himself. The strike impacted and broke apart into separate beams, of which hit every other spot, minus the village. Emilia watched as the dirt road they were walking on earlier, now had a huge hole on the ground.

Subaru landed back as blood streamed out of his mouth.

"Emilia, we're gonna stay here and protect the village!"  
"Okay! I'll help in any way I can!"

Emilia nodded with determination inbedded in her spirit.

* * *

Genau made it as the rest of the mansion was in an uproar from the sight of the rising smoke.

Ram rushed to Genau.

"Ma-Beast! What is-"  
"-They're attacking from near the Ssssanctuary!"  
"A long ranged attack?!"  
"Yesssss! Get everyone that wassss meant for that platoon! We're teleporting there through the Comfort Eagle!"  
"Okay! Head inside!"

Later, Genau led a contingency of sixty men through the halls, before they turned the corner and he saw a door open.

"Genau, here!"  
"Ssssister Beatrice! Thankssss!"

Though cramped, they all made it inside and Beatrice focused. A wave of energy swathed over the room and then…

"Open it, I suppose!"

A mercenary opened it and the door opened to reveal a different cabin interior.

Genau rushed out and opened the door. Sure enough he saw that they were in the Sanctuary. He looked over and saw the streams of blue light launching over the town and towards the Mansion's direction.

"Damn!"

Beatrice came out with the men.

"Ssssister Beatrice! We have to launch it!"  
"Really? Are we really going through with this, I suppose?!"

Genau simply nodded.

"Alright, you men, come with Betty, I suppose!"

Beatrice hurried with the mercenaries as they rushed to the cabin, that once held the crystal that the original Lewes Meyer was in.

In fact, the commotion made a decrepit Lewes come out, just to see the commotion. She saw Beatrice and those men hurry off...all the while she watched Genau run on all four of his paws, with intense ferocity.

In the cabin, they ventured down the spiral stairs and finally to a shut off door. Beatrice tapped the doorknob, it glowed for a moment then opened.

She hurried everyone inside and there, the lab was. Looking as if it was still in use or at least having been utilized just yesterday.

"There, I suppose."

She pointed, and sure enough there was several barrels all standing near the corner of the room.

"Carry those outside...but be careful, one misstep, or if you drop one…"

The spirit turned her head and gave a grim stare.

"All of us here could die horribly, I suppose."

The mercenaries gulped down their fears and carefully helped each other carry the barrels upstairs. Beatrice sighed as tipped over a vase of a failed batch. It broke the glass, and the liquid melted a hole through the floor.

"This is the destined day, isn't it, I suppose?"

* * *

Now outside, they placed the barrels all around Genau as per ordered, Beatrice hurried to be next to him.

"Do you have it?"  
"I have a rough idea of where they are."  
"A rough idea is good enough for this weapon, I suppose."  
"Okay...READY!"

Genau growled as all around him constructs of shapes were being created. Little by little they connected and formed around him, and soon even the mercenaries realized what it was.

"A-A Catapult?!"

A trebuchet type catapult, made of red construct energy was created around Genau.

"LOAD IT ON!"

The mercenaries instinctively knew what to do. They hurriedly grabbed a hold of one of the barrels and loaded it onto the pad and ran back, not wanting to get caught in the momentum.

"Alright. Sssssister Beatrice."

Beatrice nodded and waved her hand at the barrel from a safe distance. Her hand began glowing white, just as the barrel, began glowing, green.

"It's ready, Genau!"  
"LAUNCHING!"

The winches and such spun and the sling flung up with insane force, launching the barrel high into the air.

Everyone watched with bated breaths as the barrel curved in the air, to its intended targets.

"Hit the mark, I suppose."  
"Come on, Come on."

* * *

On a clear field within the forest, a platoon of men were watching as their mages were using their mana to have the large magic cannons fire into enemy territory, barraging it in strikes and weakening their defenses. That's when some soldiers noticed something dropping from the sky.

"A...a barrel?!"

A guard grabbed a javelin, twirled it a bit and smiled.

"Bastards, probably got shit to smear us in. I'll hit before it, makes it over here."

He then launched the javelin and it hit the mark, making the barrel fall away from them a bit. They watched as...the glowing barrel hit the ground.

"Hey, it's glow-"

FIRE. GREEN SURGING FIRE ERUPTED FROM IT AND CAME AT THEM LIKE A SEA WAVE OF HELL.

"OH G-"

The fired engulfed most of them as the rest jumped out of the way. The mages were too slow to escape and the magic cannons now engulfed, exploded, launching shrapnel and beams everywhere. These extra dangers killed more men as well.

One man ran out of the fire screaming hideous cries. A guard grabbed his satchel and pulled out a flask of water.

"We gotta put out the flames!"

He splashed the fire with the water...only to watch as it made it spread faster and even began following the water up and began covering him to.

"OH GOD! AW, NAH! AGHHHH!"

Two other men tried to pat the fires out with rags and tarp...only to actually begin spreading it more and it proceeded to engulf them as well.

Their screams washed over this land, as the remaining men made a run for it.

* * *

Beatrice sighed as she saw the light of the fires in the distance.

"Looks like it was a success."  
"What wassss it that Brother Ssssubaru called it?"  
"He said where he's from, they call it napalm. But he said that name sounded too boring, so he wants to call it, 'Stardust Flames', I suppose."  
"...It'ssss a cool name."  
"For a child probably."

Beatrice humphed, but opened one eye and looked to the forest.

"There might be survivors, I suppose."  
"Mossst likely."  
"We got finish them, correct?"  
"EXACTLY! LOAD ANOTHER ONE!"

They did so, and Genau turned his body slightly, making the catapult do so as well. He roared out and the sling launched another barrel into the air. The fleeing soldiers tried running to the forest, even as the flames spread faster behind them...only to look up and see a barrel, glowing green, just feet away from them, descending at them.

"AH!"

It impacted the ground and engulfed them into flames, as well as the nearby forest.

"Genau! We're launching the secondary barrels now, I suppose. We don't want the flames spreading this way."  
"OKAY!"

Beatrice pointed out the specially marked barrels and the mercenaries loaded them up, having them launch to the flames. The barrel shined with a white aura, and once it made contact with the flames; a white smoke like substance exploded out of it and easily smothered the flames.

"Go! Finish them off, I suppose! Bring us any items we can use!"

The mercenaries all nodded and marched out to finish the job.

Beatrice walked over to Genau who dissipated his constructs.

"And that white ssssstuff?"  
"It's a powder agent Subaru and Roswaal created that instantly snuffs these flames away, I suppose. In fact, any other attempts to quell the fire or put it out, will simply cause it to spread further."  
"Wow, that'sssss amazing. Way to go you guysssss!"  
"Hmph, Betty did do her part, but it was Subaru who came up with this deadly combo."

Her eyes dimmed ominously.

"A magic flame that can only be dissipated by a agent that only we three know how to create, why even Betty would think that would strike fear into our enemies, I suppose. Yes, for them to know we have that and you two on our side, no one would dare raise their hands against us, I suppose."  
"Exactly."

Genau nuzzled up to Beatrice, who calmly scratched his chin, making the Wolgarm pant happily.

"Wha' have ya' done?"

A voice too raspy and harsh to not be jumpy from, sounded off and they turned to see, that it was a disheveled girl in a white oversized shirt…

"Lewes…"  
"The original one, right?"

Lewes glared at them, with bags under her eyes, her hair unkempt and teeth slightly yellow.

"I'ma ask ya again. WHA' Da-"  
"-The Roswaal Territory is at war with another allegiance group. We simply fought them off, I suppose."  
"Draggin' my home into anotha' mess I see!"  
"We have no-"  
"-SHUT UP! I don' wanna hear excuses from th' bastards who helped kill my grandson!"  
"...Betty had nothing to do with Garfiel's death, and you know it."  
"YOUR MASTER DID THOUGH! AND YER COMPLIANCE WITH ALL THI' IS ALL THE PROOF I NEED!"  
"Betty has finally been freed from her years of aimless waiting, all because of Subaru and his obtaining of the Red Ring, I suppose. And with that, I will be by his side, no matter how awful of actions he may take upon his enemies!"  
"Gawd, you are so full of-"

As Lewes tried to march to her, spike constructs sprouted out of the ground in front of Beatrice.

"I ssssuggest you don't a ssssstep further, Lewesssss Meyer."  
"Damn you...Jus' damn you."

She truly began to cry as her eyes lost their glimmer, she simply shook in sadness and greif.

"Things were suppose ta' be differen'; I wanted Garf to integrate t' th' outside...maybe even head ou' there myself...but if th' OUTSIDE IS FILLED WITH PEOPLE LIKE YOU, I'D RATHER ROT HERE!"  
"Lewes."  
"...I'ma go home, I'm sick of lookin' at ya. And I don' wanna be here, jus' in case Natsuki Subaru shows up."

Beatrice tried reaching out to her, but Genau stepped next to her and shook his head.

So the spirit put her hand down and watched as the sole pink haired girl shambled away, left to drown in her own sorrows.

* * *

"Roswaal-sama, will repairs be costly from this?"  
"Hmmmmmm, I would suspect they would. However, should we win this battle, then weeeee will have access to the Barielle riches and that should tide over the financial strain."  
'I kind of hope so."

Ram stood there in the main streets, as Roswaal hovered next to her...a magic cannon was on fire next to them...they were in Dunharrow.

The mercenaries were busy collecting the dead and combing through the streets, just in case they found stragglers from the enemy team. The fine lake this town was famous for, The Diamond Lake, one which had waters so crystal clear it earned the name. It reflected the light of the flames further ahead.

Ram and Roswaal had finished defending the town from the platoon sent to invade it, but there was still significant damage left to the town, especially when some Stardust Flames was used near the entrance of the town, incinerating the forest there.

"I really do hoooope, Subaru-kun is doing fine at the Miload Territory."

"I was informed he and Emilia-sama should be on the way there, or they probably are there already…"

* * *

The Miload Territory, a land based within the Roswaal Territory was now beset by the platoon sent to destroy it. But…

"Run! Run! It's him-"

Two mercenaries ran with all their might through the gardens, only to sliced in half by a scythe construct.

"Men! Hurry! We have to stop him!"

Subaru held onto the scythe construct as blood streamed out of his mouth.

From inside the estate, a young girl was with Emilia and her butler. They were simply watching in awe of Subaru cutting down his opponents.

Though...

"That is Natsuki Subaru, I presume?"  
"Yeah Annerose, he's the one and only."  
"...'The Red Lantern', the one said to have killed the White Whale and a Sin Archbishop...he's-"  
"-Huh?"

The young girl looked out the window, secured in their safety and muttered one word.

"-TERRIFYING."

Emilia, silently agreed.

* * *

Subaru smashed a soldier's head in with a hammer, before noticing he was getting surrounded. He took in deep breath and hurled out his blood at them, melting them into nothing.

Seeing more hurry out of the forest, he narrowed his eyes as he flew at them.

" **Revenga Art: Shiroyama!"**

He created a pole, but at the end of them, there were not blades….no...they were chainsaws. Two chainsaws connected by a pole. Subaru roared out as he mowed down his opponents, making sure that blood got into his mouth, just in case he could gain some new skills.

Then a large muscular man, adorned in the most detailed of armors arrived. The men seemed relieved.

"OH! Dedmon-dono!"

All the men cheered as the hugely over fancy armored man arrived with his large curved blade. His shoulder pads were made to look like eagle wings and his chest plate had a literal paining of a mountain range in Vollachia on it.

Subaru cringed immensely.

"This guy."  
"Have at thee, Red Lantern Natsuki Subaru!"  
"Are ya sure you are willing to do this?"  
"Of course, besting you in duel will surely win me the favor of Priscilla-sama!"  
"...Favor?"

His helmet, began to blush…

"Of course, the radiant sunlit beauty that is her will surely be smitten by my bravery once I bring her your head. Sorry, I shouldn't be talking about your coming death so nonchalantly in front of you."

"..."

He waved around his hand as nonchalantly as one could, annoying Subaru.

And so, this Dedmon, waved around his blade at stunning speed, with mastery and skill.

"Come then, Natsuki Subaru! Come and meet blades with me, and face the coming oblivion."  
"Guy talks like one of those LARP dudes."

Subaru sighed, allowing blood to float out of his mouth, and dissipated his construct, before it began molding in his hands. And he flew forward.

"Let's do this Dedmon-san!"  
"Very well, meet your end, Red Lantern!"

Demon readied himself, seeing Subaru hold a strange weapon in his hand.

"And what could you-"

Subaru stopped just a few feet away from him, planted his feet firmly down and aimed it.

See, during the time he spent with Atrocitus, he had learned how to better utilize his construct abilities, which included creating weapons that did not exist in this world. Including a weapon, Atrocitus had time to study very well, due to how many times he came into contact with them…

Subaru pulled the trigger.

 _ **His military grade M-16 assault rifle construct, blasted away, riddling the man in bullet holes.**_

Dedmon fell back and laid there in a pool of his own blood. The men around them yelped in horror...while Subaru squinted his eyes in utter stupefaction.

"Huh? Wait, that armor wasn't enchanted or something? HUH!? That thing was just tacky as fuck?! Jeez, what a total letdown!"

Subaru facepalmed harshly as he grunted for the sheer waste of time he had endured.

"I even brought out; **Revenga Art 2: Hama Yumi!** What a damn waste!"  
Subaru scratched his hair a bit, freeing his face from his palm.

"Only reason I named it that, was because my uncle liked to talk about that awesome bow, and this weapon kills evil and is...long ranged? In hindsight it works as a name? Hmmmm, well whatever."

Subaru watched as many of the men ran away in fright, so he floated up and with a cold emotionless stare.

"Right, Gotta kill you all too."

Subaru unloaded his rifle on them all, leaving no one a chance to escape their fates.

* * *

The smoke rose high into the sky as Subaru had his ring lift up more bodies into a carriage, which was now stuffed with the dead...before he had his ring levitate it and fling the whole thing far away.

"Other than that Dedmon's blood, I don't need any of you. The Ma-Beast can have you all."

Emilia, Annerose and her trusty butler Clind watched in horror...all three of them having witnessed Subaru cut open Dedmon's arm off, allowing blood to clump out just for him to drink it.

Subaru created a construct of the same curved blade Dedmon had and twirled it around. He dissipated it and walked over to be with the others.

"Sorry about the mess, uh, Annerose-dono was it?"  
"Yes, but there is no need...you saved me and my servants from a horrid fate, thus you have our thanks."  
"Nice girl, keep at it, I can see you becoming someone truly important in the future of this kingdom, hell this world."  
"I thank you for the flattery, though I would have to, for the sake of the Miload family."

She nodded, but kept her eyes on the blood soaked mouth of Subaru, who turned to see the estate she lived in had only one broken window.

"Alright, seeing as we saved this place and Irlham Village...let's go Emilia."  
"Is there more to do?"  
"Hell yeah, we gotta gather the men and have them ready for tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow?"

Puck also floated over, having been lurking about to attack anyone who got past Subaru.

"We're invading the Priscilla Estate."  
"...! Are you serious?!"  
"Well, though we don't exactly have an enormous army, we have a plan to really put the smack down on that girl and hopefully, maybe...put an end to this war."  
"So when do we leave-"  
"-Um, you're not coming Emilia."

Emilia stood there stunned.

"What?...But-But Subaru, I want to help!"  
"No, you can help by staying with Rem and the others at the mansion, keeping our home and Irlham village safe."  
"No, I-I can't do that!"

Emilia held her ground, looking as if she was furious at him.

"I'm apart of this too! All this happened because of the fact you asked her for help, in saving me! I feel...I feel somewhat responsible."  
"Emilia…"  
"I have to make up for my own weakness and-"

Suddenly Subaru grabbed her shoulders and harshly, but also tenderly smacking his forehead against hers.

"Ow!"  
"No! I will never let you or Rem anywhere near that battlefield. I care about both too much for that!"  
"...Subaru…"

He then moved his hands to cup her cheeks gazing tenderly into her eyes…

"Please do this one thing for me."  
"...I'll do my best."

Subaru sighed in relief and removed his hands from her cheeks, but took her own hands instead…

"We're going home."  
"Okay."  
"So...bye Annerose, see you around."

She nodded and so did her butler, but before Subaru could float out of there, he turned his head to look at them.

"Wait, can I ask for a favor?"  
"Alright, you ask of me whatever I can muster, for the hard work you have put in."  
"...Okay."

Subaru had a devilish smirk arise from within himself.

* * *

Later that day, Clind was beside Annerose as she sat at her desk...sitting in complete silence.

"It's just as they said Clind, the Red Lantern is a merciless monster, and...seems to capitalize on drinking blood."  
"Is he a vampire, inquiry?"  
"...No, I think he gains, abilities and skills from his victims. We also saw his own blood is similar to the Black Snake's blood, well in theory."  
"And they say that a Wolgarm referred to as Genau is the second Red Lantern, statement."  
"...What are they?"

She scratched her head, and looked to Clind...and his bandaged up arm.

"Your arm?"  
"Fine miss. Just a scratch I can recover from in no time, truth."  
"...All he wanted, was your blood…"  
"Placing it in a vase too! A portion for himself, and a bit for the Wolgarm no doubt, theory."  
"...I worry Emily has mixed herself up in a most terrible predicament."

Clind leaned forward, fixing his monocle, with a most dire expression.

"I think we all have my lord, declarative."

"..."

Annerose looked down at her paper...having drawn a rough sketch of the Red Lantern Insignia…

* * *

"Ummmm...okaaaaay! I Natsuki Subaru will inform everyone about the planned invasion to attack the Priscilla Camp!"

Many groans and gasps were heard amongst the crowd within the mercenaries, but Subaru settled them down.

"Firstly, don't worry we have it all under control and secondly...we are about to get rid of two spies."

Just as he said that, two beams shot out and killed two mercenaries, killing them.

"Check their belongings."

They did so and sure enough.

"Ohhh! Look! A sack of gold!"  
"A conversing mirror too!"

All of them could see that these were indeed spies sent by Priscilla for her own nefarious plots.

"Now that's settled, we have to understand that while we only lost two actual men, plus the spies just now...more of you might die. But most of you will survive, because me and Genau will protect you all!"  
"EXACTLY!"

Genau huffed as he stood proudly next to Subaru.

"All of us will leave in the afternoon tomorrow morning...we will open a blood portal near some plains near her villa, camp there for the day...and then we march forward, it'll take us a few days, but when we reach the desired area, we run like hell and strike them down!"

The men hollered and cheered for their own success.

Meanwhile inside the estate, Rem was hurrying to prepare the final preparations for Subaru's travels...when Emilia met her in the halls.

"Emilia-sama? Rem is sorry but she has much to do today."  
"Rem, this is important."

Emilia took her hand, surprising the maid, as she sensed the gravity of her tone.

"We need to talk."

* * *

The next morning had arrived...

"Take care of everything Ram. We'll be back in no time."  
"Very well Barusu."

Ram stood with Subaru on the grassy field, the army they assembled split into three regiments. One would travel downhill, using the momentum to strike at the enemy.

One would hide in nearby shrubbery and strike from the side.

And the other will push forward, attempting to break through the enemy defense.

"And is everything settled?"  
"Yes...the middle division is made up of the worst and deplorable of men."  
"Cool. If they end up dying, we won;t mourn for them. Plus, it'll give the enemy a false sense of victory."  
"You can truly be devious, Barusu. I didn't think you'd be this cunning."

Subaru cracked his knuckles as he glanced out to the sky.

"When it comes to keeping us safe, I'll do anything to prevent it."  
"Prevent it?"  
"...Nothin' just talking nonsense."  
"Hmmm."

Ram then proceeded to do a honorable bow to him as he made his way to Genau, who waiting for him.

"See ya around Ram."  
"Very well, good luck to you and the Wolgarm."

Subaru nodded and put his face to the most vicious glare he could muster, blood floating out of his mouth.

"Genau, time to kill."  
"EXACTLY…"

Both of them pointed with their rings and behind the army was a blood portal, just large enough to let them through.

Everyone made their way, cautiously through it...Subaru and Genau followed closely behind, taking one last glance, seeing as Ram watched on.

"Rem and Emilia didn't come to say goodbye."  
"They won't need to...we jusssst have to finisssssh thissss fight and come back safe and sound."  
"...That would be nice."  
"Exactly."

Subaru and Genau made it through...the portal closed behind them.

The pink haired girl stood there as big burst of wind fluttered through the grass, sending some to the sky.

"And if you don't win...we won't have to worry about you two anymore."

Ram had a cold stare, her hair dancing in the wind, showing her burned area on her face.

"...Maybe, just maybe... **ALL OF YOU WILL END UP KILLING EACH OTHER.** "

Ram walked away.

"Then...we'd be free."

* * *

After several days of traveling, gazing up at the sky...some soldiers noticed it.

"Um, hey, where is Subaru-sama and Genau?"

* * *

"So...we got it all ready?"  
"Yup. I tessssted it a bit here and we sssshould be able to get it done nicely."

Both of these Red Lanterns were somewhere that was almost devoid of ligth around them, yet they were easily seen…

"It'll cause a mess, but this outta put some damn fear into them."

Both of them were lit by the red energy of their rings.

"Brother Ssssubaru, we'll be there in just one more day…"  
"Oh yes...and with it, Bombshell commences, and this war...is ours."  
"Exactly."

They turned their heads, but Genau stepped closer to him, stepping on the white dirt beneath their feet...looking at the source of light.

It was their flat world they called home..

On their secret meeting place, exclusive to no one but the Red Lantern Corps.

 **They were on the surface of the Moon.**

* * *

There, in the vast fields, surrounded by forest and large hills, were the army of the Emilia Camp. Subaru and Genau walked around as their soldiers prepared themselves. They had parked the carriages filled with supplies to be hidden by the trees.

"We've got what we needed, now's the time to march...and get their attention."  
"Ssssshall I go?"  
"Yeah, please."

Genau floated up into the air and rocketed out ahead of them, past the hills.

Once flying a few miles, he saw the vast army of the Priscilla Camp.

"Hmmmm...gotta sssssay it'ssss about two thousand or so...about half of her army."

He then floated just above them, before glancing over...seeing in the far distance, the Barielle Villa.

"I could jusssst assss easily head over there...and kill everyone insssside."

He took some time to think over and ruminate over the ideas in his head…

"No. That knight is with her, he'll jussssst byspassss all of my effortssss. Okay, then I guesssss we'll jusssst have thissss continue."

Genau spat out a mighty roar and flew back, but not as quickly, just so the soldiers could see him. Sure enough, he could hear the commotion below him.

He smiled as he flew higher up into the sky, breaking through the clouds.

* * *

Priscilla sat at her desk, meeting again with the archer Yangtze and the two other warriors who once again politely introduced themselves.

A bald headed brawny man, with a large bushy beard kneeled to Priscilla.

"Nuva Augustine, at your service."

A woman with a lovely pink dress, her hair black as night making two separate ponytails, her chest seemed to big for her ponytail.

"Hallelujah Umbra, ready for her task."

Priscilla nodded as these warriors-

"PRISCILLA-SAMA! EMERGENCY!"

A soldier came running in, clearly in a panic.

"Kneel down and answer me in a appropriate manner."  
"My lady, the soldiers stationed outside the estate, have just spotted the Red Lantern Genau flying above."  
"AND?!"  
"Some of our men followed him, and sure enough, behind the hills, there is an army heading this way."

Priscilla pulled out her fan from between her breasts and slammed it on the table.

"How many?!"  
"At least no more than five hundred."  
"...What?"  
"Yes, that is what the men told me."

Priscilla took in a deep breath.

"Pfffft, hahahahaha!"  
"My lady?"  
"Other than the two Red Lanterns, we have nothing to fear from such an army!"  
"But…"

She then flicked her fan open and pointed it at the guard, with a glamourous grin on her face.

"Send the units outside the mansion right now, crush this army."  
"And the Red Lanterns?"  
"Our warriors here can handle them, and myself can truly muster the strength, to behead those two."

A joyful thought, an image flashed across her mind of slicing Subaru's head clean off, then turning around and slicing a charging Genau in half.

"Why do you say that, my lady?"  
"Simple."

She brushed her hair softly, as the sun shined behind her, making her look as if she were someone beyond human comprehension of beauty.

"The world was made for me."

* * *

The Emilia Army was making it to the forest when they all looked up and saw it, the descending massive army that outnumbered them horribly.

"Oh shit!" "Man, we gotta get outta-"

But as some of the soldiers turned around to make a run for it...they could feel Subaru's cold gaze fall on them, like an eagle finding its prey from far away.

It was either be killed fighting.

Or be slaughtered by the Red Lanterns.

Either way, they had no chance of escape.

"Fuck it! Let's go! URAHHHH!"

The middle regiment charged forward and clashed with the enemy forces. Swords clashed, men were stabbed by multiple men. Heads came flying off, fingers chopped into bits, some men fell down and were crushed by the weight of the Ground Dragons clashing. A man tossed a spear and it struck through two men, only for him to be shot in the head with an arrow, falling off his Ground Dragon. Another man from the Priscilla camp had stabbed another man with his longsword, only to be tackled off his Ground Dragon, after a vicious struggle...the Emilia Camp soldier found a rock near him, slamming him in the face with it. And beat him to death with it.

Too bad he was then killed by a stab to the head with a javelin.

* * *

"Okay...that should be enough."

Subaru saw that the other two regiments were waiting in their hiding spots...and thus took a deep breath and looked up into the sky.

He then spoke into his ring.

" _ **YEAH! GENAU! HERE WE GO!"**_

The only sound heard was the loud clashing of combat, as Subaru floated in the air. He looked ahead and saw the magic cannons the enemy brought being prepared.

* * *

From her Villa, Priscilla enjoyed a glass of tea, with some slices of appa. Humming as she was ready to hear news of their victory…

"Hey Princess."  
"Hm? What is it Al? Don't spoil the mood here-"  
"-Priscilla…"

He turned to finally stare eye to eye with her, even with his helmet on.

"Do...Do you feel that?"

Then an odd ambient silence filled the room...Priscilla looked down at her tea...and noticed the liquid beginning to shake.

* * *

The fighting soldiers, soon felt some sort of rumbling in the ground...then they felt a sudden gust of wind blow over them. The fighting halted, and they noticed the sky was darkening a bit. Then the rumbling got worse and bright lights.

The clouds began to move strangely…

* * *

At the capital, citizens also began noticing the harsh winds, the strange rumbling and the lights in the darkened skies.

Finally Kadomon came out with his family to see the commotion...and his daughter, Plum pointed up in sheer surprise and spectacle. So innocently.

"Look! Mama, Papa! Shooting Stars!"

 **They weren't.**

 **They were meteorites.**

 **Genau used chain constructs, clamping down on them with his own fangs, to bring them down to earth, as an airstrike.**

" **BOMBSSSSHELL! COMMENCING!"**

The lights flared in the sky, as the meteorites began to crash land, the soldiers tried to get away, truly no cared about the battle anymore...it was still futile.

* * *

The first meteors crash landed, creating massive collisions that sent entire sections of mountains and bodies up high. The next wave fell, and the soldiers on the field, friend and ally were crushed, or simply sent flying for practically miles away.

Trees flattened, grass flew high into the air, nearby streams lifted above the ground, the plains cracked…

And the final wave came, closer to the Villa itself. The area was also unsurprisingly destroyed.

As Priscilla and the others got a hold of themselves, Priscilla leaned herself up from the table.

And she and everyone else looked out the window...it unnerved even her.

Outside her home...was a land on fire, craters littering the mountains and ground. Smoke from fire and debris practically blocked out the sun. Only half of her estate lands was left unscathed...

* * *

The other regiments stared in disbelief and general panic in what they saw.

"Hey! Get a hold of yourselves!"

Subaru floated down and pointed to them.

"March forward and save any of our surviving men! Kill survivors of the enemy team...we're taking the villa and PUTTING AN AND TO THIS WAR!"

The men cheered as they charged forward, helping up their injured comrades and dispatching opponents too weak or disoriented to fight back. Subaru watched as Genau floated over and smiled wickedly.

"Our plan worked smoothly, good job Genau."  
"Our meeting on our ssssecret base, sssssure did wondersssss."  
"You bet and so did Atrocitus-shishou's words."

His words flowed through his mind.

 _"Your rage is capable of doing so much! Let it control your mind and in the end, you will achieve victory!"_

Subaru and Genau then turned their attention to that building in the distance, and the other half of that woman's army charging to stop their advance.

So they both let out roars, making blood shoot out of their mouths. They blasted through the smoke and flew forward.

* * *

"Ready Princess?"  
"I mostly certainly am."

Priscilla adorned her red armor, one so fitting, it was criminal. Adorned in rose like patterns, she had a pink and yellow belt wrap around her waist. Fixing her long flowing hair she stood with Al and her three warriors, before shoving her fan to the direction of the battle that was set to occur.

"Now we will go and wipe out this army!"  
"RIGHT!"  
"And with this man's death, they will lose their resolve...and I will crush the remainder of their foolish camp. Mark my words."

* * *

And so the remaining survivors of each camp charged forward, with the Emilia Camp soldiers riding their Ground Dragons downhill, seeing the river flowing down, the intricate rows of vines for wine making and orchards meant for many different fruits...which would now be filled with dead people. In the east there was nothing but grey smoke, on the west...there was a large fire beginning to spread everywhere, covering a nearby mountain.

The time had come.

After two months of fighting, it had finally reached this moment.

Subaru pointed forward, with a booming, commanding roar.

" **KILL THEM ALL!"**

The final battle of the Bloodstained Roses War had commenced.

* * *

Within the charging brigades of the Emilia Camp...a carriage lit up only to dissipate quickly…

Inside of it, were three souls.

"Are you sure we should be doing this without speaking to either of them?"  
"Of course! If we told them about this, they'd be jerks and chase us away!"

In the shadows of that carriage's interior, two blue eyes opened, with small pink butterfly shapes within them.

"Betty only agreed to bring you two along, because you happened to catch her trying to come as well, I suppose."

Another pair of blue eyes looked out the tarp of their carriage.

"It seems we are moving fast, Subaru-kun must have made a path for them."

And finally a pair of enchanting amethyst eyes, with a certain light green iris to them, also watched.

"Then we made it in time. Look, we all came to help Subaru and Genau. Even if told we'd come, they'd probably make sure we were locked up or something! Rude, I know...but they are soooo over protective of us!"  
"Especially Subaru, I suppose."  
'Yeah, but we can't sit idly by...I've done enough of that already."

All three ladies nodded in agreement.

"We're going to help Subaru, no matter what. Even if he gets mad at us later, we're doing this!"  
"Yes!" "Yes, I suppose!"

Puck materialized and sat on her shoulder.

"Count me in as well."  
"Thank you Puck."

Now noticing the sparks entering their carriage...they saw their chance.

"Okay, here we go."

All three of them leaped out of the carriage, and out into the hellish battlefield. Ready to participate in the onslaught.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Bury Your Brother

**AN: Back to the fold.**

 **And one chapter left before we reach the end of this Arc! Be ready.**

 **Chapter title comes from the song by "Lorn".**

 **And, well...Batman X Re:Zero readers, will recognize something special in this chapter...Now please, Enjoy!**

* * *

Arc Three: The Bloodstained Roses War

Chapter 13: Bury Your Brother

Reinhard hurried to the main plaza of the Astrea Mansion and once he and the other Camp affiliates reached there, they all watched in nervous awe. Looking out into the far distance.

Tom, Chin and Kon; the very same criminals who tried robbing Subaru during his first loops in Lugnica, were now hires in the Felt Camp.

"Whoa. Look at that!" "Check it Out!" "W-What the hell is going on?!"

Felt shook her head...before Reinhard stood by her, staring to that very ominous horizon.

Plumes of smoke rising into the sky, obviously close to the far off Vollachia border.

The Crusch Camp noticed the smoke from the safety of their camp. Yet Wilhelm had reservations about his master seeing anymore. So he closed the curtains.

Julius and Ricardo were in a town away from the capital, heading to their own place in the city near the Kararagi border. But the smoke could still be seen from that far off. Yes...even that purple haired master of theirs watched in silence as she exited a uilding with the Pearlbaton triplets.

Her scarf gazing curiously at it.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Many of these men charged forward riding their Ground Dragons, downhill into the chaos...while the other enemy enemy combatants made their way upward. Sure enough, the sparks flew around them from the spreading flames that was covering a nearby mountain.

Then, due to their leading Red Lanterns meddling with the atmosphere...lightning struck down.

And these men clashed.

Swords clashed, spears were tossed, and men tackled others off their trusty transportation. A man fell off his Ground Dragon, and was beset by a man with a javelin, only for him to pick up a rock and toss it at him. That poor fellow fell off his mount and was stabbed in the head with a pocket knife.

Those that knew magic hid behind some still standing trees and fired what they could at their enemies, but then arrows struck two of them.

"Crap! Keep yourselves hidden!"

Several of Priscilla's men were using a huge log as cover, as they used crossbows to pick off anyone that got too close, or just to fight from a safe distance.

The river flowing in front of them, also helped to somewhat slow down their enemies, which helped them knock off opponents one by one.

"Hey. That'ssss cool."

One of these marksman heard a voice behind him, so he turned his head.

And was staring face to face with Genau.

"I'd like to learn how to make one."  
"AH-!"

Genau chomped his face off, before creating spider leg constructs that stabbed at each of them at rapid speed. He then jumped over the log and began slicing apart several soldiers that were in the river.

He slice and diced away at them with his own claws and trusty arachnid limb constructs. He then encountered a man with a large battleaxe, as he swung it down with clear intensity. Genau scoffed at this, as he created the warhammer construct he gained with the blood of Chiron. The strike sent massive air around them, sending some water into the air. Just in time for Genau to hurl out some of his blood out, melting the man's head clean off.

Genau then spun in the air and vomited his napalm like blood, engulfing these men in red flames.

Genau noticed that their friendly magic cannon was atop the middle of the two hills getting ready to fire, but they were being bombarded by other magic blasts. Looking to his side, he saw the cannons from the opponents side, firing off from the far distance. He shot his body forward, slicing through as many men he could before kicking off the ground and rushing through some trees. There he hid in the shadows of the trees as he watched the mages using their mana to have the cannons fire these beams. They were protected by the accompanying soldiers, which made Genau growl. He then aimed his tail, which is where his ring was latched onto.

Taking a big gurgly breath, he fired and it hit the tip of the cannon, where the stones being used were housed...the hit made the entire cannon implode, killing most of these people. Genau rushed in and created praying mantis arms to cut through most of the guards, before he turned his attention to the mages.

"GOA!" "FULA!"

All of them fired magic, but Genau maneuvered around each one, leaving a red streak of light behind himself. Until, he got to them and cut off their heads with his constructs.

He then used his ring to lift up one magic cannon and hurl it a large group of enemies, causing it to explode, causing yet another fire to start. His eyes shined, as he smiled at sight of the flames and accompanying smell of burning flesh.

"Can't wait to eat…"

* * *

Subaru landed in the middle of an enemy regiment.

" **REVENGA ART! SHIROYAMA!"**

His double chainsaw construct was made and he spun it around and around, cutting apart dozens of men around him. He felt someone swing a sword at him, but it did nothing. The sword impacted...only to burst into pieces when it hit the red aura, surrounding his body.

The soldier shivered seeing this, just as Subaru flipped back and cut him in half with his Shiroyama construct.

He turned his attention to some of his own men who were hiding behind the log as several men charged at them, seemingly hoping their spears would do the trick.

The Red Lantern sighed, blood floating out of his mouth and all. So now he dissipated his construct.

He flew at that very direction, but making extra sure to use his ring to shoot a beam at any enemy combatant he had run into. Finally making it close enough, he summoned the second main ability.

" **Revenga Art 2: Hama Yumi."**

He created his rifle construct and fired away, riddling his enemies in holes. Not giving up this moment, he floated in the air and fired upon anyone he recognized as an enemy, helping some men out in their fights, while clearing the way for others.

All around them, there were explosions, the sounds of cracking steel and death cries.

Up on the hill, the single magic cannon they had, fired away, blasting away at enemies coming through the vineyards and gardens.

One explosion sent petals of roses high in the smoke filled air.

* * *

Emilia had fired an ice spear at a soldier that was charging at them, making him fall over and die.

Rem had her morningstar lop off the heads of three other soldiers.

Beatrice raised her palm and fired a purple spear of magic, shooting through six men.

A friendly soldier recognized them instantly.

"Emilia-sama?! Rem-dono, Beatrice-dono?! What are you ladies, doing here?!"  
"Sorry, but we came to help Subaru and Genau put an end to this conflict!"  
"But if Subaru-sama learns you are-"  
"-He seems preoccupied at the moment, right?"

The soldier scratched his helmet in frustration.

"Okay! Stay close to us! If you end up getting hurt, those Red Lanterns will toss us off the Great Waterfall or something!"

"Sure."

Emilia, Rem and Beatrice stayed close to the men who charged forward, downhill. All around them, they could see injured men crawling away from the battle, tops of trees imploding, and the river in front of them, quickly mixing with blood.

Rem could only keep her eyes fixed on the mountain that was completely engulfed by fire...then she looked at how there were craters all over the place.

"Did they really do all this?"  
"No doubt, I suppose. Subaru and Genau must have been preparing for this, all those secret nights they had."  
"...They hide things from us, f-for our protection."

As sparks from the flames flew around them, Beatrice silently whispered to herself.

"I don't think it's that, I suppose."

* * *

Subaru sniffed the air and turned his head to a soldier, simply strolling towards him.

"Are you the one filled with love?"  
"Great...A Witch Cultist."

The soldier readied his sword as he panted and heaved, almost in ecstasy.

"What is one, who is a wielder of such love doing here?"  
"Killin' some people, good enough for ya? You damn piece of shit."  
"To hear such scathcing words from one such as you, Pride-sama! It excites me!"  
"Shut up and die already."

The Witch Cultist charged at him with sword in hand, a delighted smile creeping on his face.

Just for Subaru to so easily and nonchalantly cut his throat open with a curved blade construct. The Cultist held his neck, before Subaru grabbed his shoulder, tossing him to the muddy floor and stepping down on the back of his head.

The gurgles and frantic shaking, showed how much the Cultist was trying to survive...but Subaru kept him down and created spear constructs that stabbed through his enemies. Finally, feeling the resistance under his foot gone, he removed it and instead created two baseball bat constructs.

Moving through the insane clashes, Subaru used these bats to break open skulls, smash eyes and injure opponents enough for some of his men to finish them off. At the corner of his eyesight, he witnessed several men now fighting with their barehands, their weapons too rusted and sticky with blood to be useful. Ridding himself of his constructs, he rushed over.

"Alright Garfiel, show me what I go from you."

Subaru ducked under a punch, before twisting himself and landing two powerful uppercuts on his opponent. He then stepped on the guy's knee, breaking the leg in half and jumped back, landing a powerful backflip kick on his jaw, sending most of his teeth flying. Right as he landed he dodged a kick, and grabbed the man's foot, twisting into a broken mess. He then pulled him and karate chopped his adam's apple, destroying his windpipe.

"Nice! I owe you Garfiel Tinsel!"

Seeing more men, even ones with weapons coming at him, Subaru smiled so gleefully...it was haunting. His ring shined, as a new construct was being formed next to him.

The soldiers slowed down their pace.

They came to a complete stop.

Now, they were trembling, all of them slowly looking up higher.

"It might be disrespectful to him, but I had no love for the guy….so play nice will you?"

Subaru spread his arms wide, a simple smirk plastered on his face.

 **As a construct of Garfiel Tinsel's Tiger Beast form growled at them.**

Subaru snapped one of his fingers, and the construct charged forward.

These men tried to run for their lives, but this construct chomped, sliced and crushed them all to death. It continued its charge of destruction, making a clear path for Subaru, to stroll through.

But then he heard gasps and wails of death ahead of him, breaking through the still untouched vineyards and appa trees. He then saw a beam of light blast through a soldier's head. Subaru dissipated his construct...he began trembling, he hung his mouth open and stared, his eyes practically going white.

There she was.

That person, of which, took away two months of his life.

Priscilla Barielle, charging with the last of her strongest warriors. She frowned, as if to snarl at Subaru, but kept an elegant flair to herself.

"To think you would come to me to die! You have nothing but rotten luck, Red Lantern!"

Then all of them, even Priscilla were stunned at what they were seeing…

Subaru had tears streaming down his cheeks.

Then, the very same man, smiled awkwardly, as if he held back the desire to cry.

"Finally…"  
"Are you weeping for the utter sins you have committed against the world, beast?"  
"No stupid...I can finally be at peace with this."  
"Peace?"  
'Yup."

Subaru...his tears become blood and had a smile so indicative of pure unrelenting fury crept onto his face.

"ALL I GOTTA DO IS BREAK YOUR NECK. SNUFF YOU OUT. AND THEN I CAN GO HOME AND SLEEP LIKE A BABY."

"No, It'll be I that ends your life, takes a bath and rests her head without a care in the world."

"..."

"...Get him."

Her warriors, minus Al leaped out at Subaru, only for Subaru to create a dome construct around him, stopping their attacks. Then he frothed blood from the mouth and had the construct split up and implode, sending these warriors flying behind him. Al got into his battle stance, ready to defend her. Just as Genjau showed up out of nowhere from the bushes.

"Oh shi-"  
"GRAGGHHHHHH! DONA!"

Once his front paws slammed the ground, a few earth spikes sprang out of the ground and forced Al and Priscilla to jump away, splitting the pair up. Genau wasted no chances and flew out to meet face to face with Al.

"You are not getting in the way, Aldebaran!"  
"The fuck I ain't!"

Al readied his sword and got into a battle stance.

Priscilla dusted herself off as she stared at the man slowly trotting along, getting closer to her.

Subaru kept his eyes on her, wiping the blood tears from his cheeks, but never allowed his smile to falter. That is, until he was only a meters away from her.

Then with not even a second to spare...they charged at each other, Priscilla making her fan emanate with magic, and slammed down on the red energy between his hands, creating sparks between them, a crater to form under their feet.

Both their eyes reflected the others enraged expressions.

* * *

Emilia and the others finally made it to the river. All three of them were showed horror on their faces as they could see, this was no longer water running through the river, which was now completely crimson red.

So they had to do what was necessary and they marched through the foul waters, but as they made it across, something crash landed in front of them. The men escorting them, came to a stop...only to be chopped, shot or decapitated to death. The ladies all stopped in their tracks, just as they emerged from the dust and debris.

Nuva Augustine, in his brown fur and grey steel armor, wielding a large parashu axe.

Halllujah Umbra, wielding a white wand, which was pulsating magic.

Yangtze, with his bow and a quiver full of multi colored arrows.

Rem had her morningstar swing forward, only to be blocked by the axe Nuva had. Nuva raised his big brows at the three in front of them.

"Look! Isn't that?!"  
"Why, you're right Nuva-san, it's the half devil Emilia."

She rubbed her wand on her chest, before swinging it, and a dark ray shot out of it, only to be blocked by a barrier from Beatrice.

"Why, if I could ascertain, they came to help the Red Demon."  
"If we capture her, we could use her to get to the Red Demon!"

Yangtze nodded to Nuva's thoughts and with amazing speed shot an arrow at Emilia, who summoned an ice shield to block it. The impact though. made a clicking sound, and the tip of the arrow shined brightly and then, Emilia watched in panic as it exploded, sending Emilia flying, all the while covered in wounds.

"EMILIA-SAMA!"

Rem tried to head back to help her, but Nuva jumped behind her and clashed his weapon with her own.

"Sorry maid, we just need the half elf, so don't be getting in the way!"

Rem fired several ice spears from her palms, but Nuva swatted them away with his axe, before dashing forward and slicing at Rem, who dodged them all. He used both hands in his next attack, and slammed it down, destroying the ground where Rem was standing. He then side jumped with a roll, just to dodge another strike by Rem's weapon. Rem had enough and summoned her horn, allowing the mana to surge into her body, and as she landed on the ground, catching the spiked ball in her hand.

"OH! You're an oni?! I heard they died off years ago! Like the old saying when something goes outta style, 'Gone the way of the Oni'!"

"Not only were you incorrect, but to diminish the death of my people like that, you will suffer!"  
"Come on, everyone in the world knew your cursed people had it coming."

Rem roared out as she charged at him, only for her to stop dead in her tracks, when she noticed it.

"He's...getting bigger?"  
"Sorry, but since you're going all out, I gotta do the same, right?"

Soon fur began forming around his bare skin, his beard matched it. And soon his eyes turned monstrous, fangs formed in his mouth, and round ears appeared on his head.

"A...A bear?"  
"Got that right, gal...I'm a quarter demi-human!"

Nuva transformed into his bear beast form and snarled down at Rem.

* * *

Beatrice made her way out of the blood filled river and fired Minya blades at Hallelujah, but she floated up and over at Beatrice. She then waved her wand down, a massive pressure shot down, crushing the ground and hurting Beatrice. Beatrice fired another set of Minya spears up into the air, but the woman simply floated down and aimed her wand, releasing a powerful surge of mana out, which sent Beatrice flying. She skidded across the ground, before making a full stop. Beatrice reached into a pocket of hers and pulled out three stones, each one a different color.

"Have to make these count, I suppose."

* * *

As the men continued their battles around them, Emilia spin flipped back and fired more ice spears, but Yangtze used a small dagger to slice them apart, before tossing it in the air and having his bow and arrow ready.

Ready, he fired an arrow, which glowed white, but curved to land right in front of Emilia.

"Huh?"

It then exploded, but shined a bright white glow, almost blinding her for a moment.

But she was still caught off guard when Yangtze stabbed a black arrow onto the ground, which sent black smoke cast out everywhere. Puck shot out some light energy around himself, dissipating the smoke...but Yangtze had stabbed two red arrows onto the ground and they caused the ground to explode, sending Emilia into the air. She twirled in the air, only to come face to face with Yangtze and his bow and arrow.

Puck fired a multitude of ice spears, only for them pass through him…

"An illusion?!"

Emilia now realized that Yangtze was behind her, wielding a glacius blade. Emilia and Puck summoned a barrier behind herself, just in time for Yangtze to kick and arrow that made it shatter.

He swung his blade, and cut the back of Emilia's neck, as well as cutting her hair. Emilia twisted herself and landed a powerful kick on him, sending Yangtze flying, before stomping his feet and ceasing his momentum. Emilia landed, with blood seeping down her neck and all across her back.

"LIA!"  
"It's okay Puck...I'm alright…"  
"But...we are nearly at my time limit."  
"...The sun has been blocked for a while, so I haven't been paying attention."

"Lia, I can flash freeze this entire area, if you-"  
"-No! I...I can't keep relying on you and Subaru forever...I have to make my stand here."

Yangtze fired another arrow, so Emilia jumped and sideflipped to a tree, before leaping to others, trying to get around...as her short hair swayed, allowing sparks of the flames around them to dance off.

Yangtze got a spiral arrow and fired upwards, just as it was in the air long enough...it exploded and released falling beams that destroyed the area around Yangtze. He walked through the clouds of debris, trying to at least find Emilia's-

"GOT YOU."  
"AH!"

Emilia launched ice magic onto the ground, keeping his feet stuck, Emilia then launched herself at him, readying an ice sword. The two clashed their blades, while Yangtze used a free hand to grab an arrow and stab it into the ice. The arrow melted and so did the ice.

He ran to Emilia who effortlessly ducked under an curving slice and slapped his arm, before spinning away from him, but not before tapping her hand on the ground...which made giant pillars of ice break through the ground and right at him. He jumped back and spun his blade in the air, before grabbing his bow and arrow, firing it and having the arrow break apart the ice. Only to feel something odd on his arm.

An ice flower.

A type of magic that sucked away at your life, so long as it was connected to the body.

He saw it was growing.

He stabbed it with an arrow and it exploded, but took chunks of his flesh with it.

"GAHHHH! TSKKK!"

Tears streamed down his eyes, but he soon felt it, the looming threat.

While he saw Puck fade away, knowing his time limit had been reached and with Emilia so far away...he could see the determination in her eyes.

And she could see the killing intent within his own.

He got his bow and arrow ready.

She raised her palm to him.

Now.

Now was their last shot.

They fired.

An arrow shining ominously dark blue.

An ice spear.

They both shot through the air, leaving with them the screeching sound of ripping air.

Both opponents could only watch in slow motion as the two attacks were about to hit.

And they did, but both still passed by each other.

The arrow.

Hit Emilia in her shoulder, once it impacted it, the arrow shot an electric bolt through it making her reel in uttar pain, the wooden end of it simply fell, a smoldering mess.

The ice spear.

Shot Yangtze in his left eye, becoming stuck outright. He let out a gurgle, before he fell backwards, the moment his head impacted the ground, it shattered like glass.

Emilia fell to her knees, blood gracing her unnatural beauty.

"I did it."

Yet she looked back and hubbled back to her feet.

"Rem, Beatrice. I have to help them."

Focusing healing magic on herself, she ran out to see if they were doing alright.

* * *

Rem roared as she rapidly spun her morningstar, before launching several attacks, which proved fruitless, even with her horn summoned.

Nuva used his specialty axe to knock away all her attacks, before getting past her chains and using his claws to cut Rem in many places all over her body. She made it past his claws and landed a kick to his stomach, before he made his chance known and cut her chain in half, making her watch helplessly as the spiked ball landed on the ground away from them.

He then socked her across the face, yet Rem landed a kick on his head, which made him swat her away with his axe. She skidded on the muddy ground, before coming to a stop and seeing the bear demi-human roar down at her, his axe raised up high. Her bruised and barely open eye, pink with blood trapped inside, glared up at him. She dodged the attack, but was shocked when he rebounded with a hop and landed a hit with his axe. Blood shot out of her abdomen as she was flung away, but as she held herself only to watch as he opened his mouth wide.

"EL GOA!"  
"...! HUMA!"

He fired a flame blast from his mouth and it impacted Rem's barrier. Yet the blast destroyed it and burned her right arm badly.

She then made her way forward as Nuva charged at her, Rem got herself ready.

She kicked a piece of the earth at him, forcing him to destroy it with his axe. She hopped over to him and stabbed an ice blade at his shoulder, before backflip kicking him in his jaw. She landed on her two feet, she lunged and drop kicked him. As he recoiled, she leapt under him, and lifted him over her head by his back.

"Hragghh!"

She tossed him away, his head facing her, but his eyes widened when he noticed it. She tossed her chain at him, it went around his neck.

"Ah fu-"  
"-URAGGHHHHHHH!"

Rem yanked the chain in her hands with all her might, veins popping out, blood oozing out of her wounds and her eyes turning red.

Once she pulled, a snapping sound could be heard.

She pulled and dragged...seeing Nuva had returned to his human form, his tongue sticking out, his neck purple and face, puffed up and blueish.

His life ended.

Rem took a deep breath, before bellowing out a victorious roar.

* * *

Beatrice rushed back and launched two magic stones, but they missed her opponent. Hallelujah twirled her wand, which sent out another pressure attack, slamming Beatrice into the blood river. Beatrice got up wiping some of the blood trickling down her face. She side flipped out of the way of another attack and fired a minya spear, of which while it did miss, did seem to make the girl look away for a moment.

Hallelujah then waved her wand around in an elegant fashion, ready to step forward and end this. Beatrice stood there, not moving at all...just glaring at her enemy. Hallelujah stepped forward, on a rock, which began to glow from beneath it.

"AH!"  
"You should be focusing your attention everywhere, I suppose. If not, you'd fall for such an easy trap!"

The magic stone, hidden while she was distracted, exploded. Her entire right leg was blown off, just in time for her to screech in utter pain. Beatrice had her chance, so she grabbed a nearby rock, a bit on the sharpened regard and used the last of her usable mana, to float quickly up. The two ladies snarled at each other, now that they were eye to eye. Hallelujah tried to turn and fire another magic attack, but her missing leg caused her to miss the beam attack completely. She looked on in horror as Beatrice sliced across with the rock...splitting open her neck. She tried to hold onto it for dear life, but was kicked in the very same spot by Beatrice, breaking her fingers and forcing more blood to pour out. Both of them fell into the stream, both on their backs. Hallelujah tried getting up, but slowly went back to lay down, until she no longer moved.

Beatrice laid on her back as she sighed.

"Betty is too tired for words to express, I suppose."

Then, Rem came running to her.

"Beatrice-sama! Are you alright?!"  
"Yes, I am fine, I suppose! Don't you ever think I'd fall in battle like one of you simpletons!"  
"Thank goodness."

Beatrice sat up but noticed the terrible injuries Rem had.

"Hang on there, I'll work on healing you-"  
"-That's alright! Rem is just fine for now! Now is not the time to worry about that!"

Rem helped Beatrice up, just as the bottom of her elegant dress ripped off, the tethers of battle.

"Tsk. Now I'll have to put on another one when I get home, I suppose."

Then they saw guards rushing them, only for them to be frozen solid in ice pillars. Jumping over them was the ever elegant Emilia.

Yet her appearance made the other two hold their breath, even with healing magic being used on herself, it was evident she was covered in injuries and her hair was cut to be just above her shoulders.

"Emilia-sama!"  
"It's okay Rem, I had a bit of a, ummm, scuffle."  
"This is more than a scuffle...if…"

A truly terrified emotion surged into Rem.

"If Subaru-kun sees you like this, Rem knows he'll fly into a rage."  
"I know that too, but he likes you too right? Just look at your arm."

Though Rem did use healing magic on herself, she also couldn't ignore the state of her burned right arm. Even she knew Subaru would lose his composure once he sees that.

"Either way!"  
'Ah!"

Beatrice brushed her hair, getting it as dry as she could.

"We'll deal with Subaru when the time comes, even I know he'll become uncontrollable once he sees all three of us here...but now's not the moment to worry, I suppose. Right now, we have to move and make it to him!"  
"Beatrice is right, we came this far, we have to keep at it!"

Emilia smiled at Rem, even if it was evident her battle with Yangtze took out a lot out of her.

"Let's go, Rem...let's go help Subaru."  
"Yes!"

Rem nodded eagerly and the three ladies rushed out, braving through the smoke and destruction going on around them...just to see him.

* * *

Subaru continued dodging beams, when a soldier tried to chop off his head. He turned his head in turn and hurled out his blood, melting the man's head clean off. Then he turned his attention back to Priscilla, using a construct shield to block her oncoming kick. She kicked off the construct and sliced at the air with her fan, sending out a curving light beam. So Subaru flew under it and fired several beams from his ring, she spun around them before firing a massive beam from her fan. Subaru growled as blood flowed out of his mouth, creating a sphere around himself. The beam impacted, causing the beam to split into pieces around it, destroying trees, cutting through men, and even reaching all the way to the estate and breaking apart a section of it. With the beam done, Subaru and Priscilla glared at each other.

Some more of her soldiers came up behind him, so his eyes began to shine red in response.

"Sorry Genau, gonna have to steal one of your moves."

Spider leg constructs sprouted out of Subaru's back and stabbed each of the eight men through the head. He then began tossing them against her, so she rushed forward, jumping around the bodies or just cutting through them. Yet when she cut through the last one, she now saw Subaru was face to face with her.

So she kicked his side, making him grunt in pain, but...but now she noticed he was ignoring it and made something around his arm.

A construct of Atrocitus' arm.

He then did a straight hook on Priscilla, landing the most vicious hit she had ever felt in her life. She spat out blood, but still backflip kicked him away.

She then fired another curved beam attack, but he focused as he created his Shiroyama construct...smashing the attack into pieces.

Both opponents glared at each other, both in poses showing they were in for the long run.

Then, more knights showed up behind Subaru, forcing him to angrily to cut them to pieces with his Revenga Art.

" **GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"**

Priscilla tried to fire several orbs of beams at him, but Subaru hurled out his blood in heavy stream destroying them. Priscilla slammed her fan on the ground, causing dust and dirt to cover everything. She made her way around, using the cover of the dust to try and attack Subaru from behind. That's when she saw cobra constructs come at her. She side flipped away from their clamping fangs, just as Subaru turned his body, slightly floating.

"Stupid bitch, this ring is far more capable than you can imagine! I can't fall for such a stupid ploy!"  
"Really, now?! I shall see, when I pry it off your corpse!"

Subaru was about to fly out again, only to have an arrow bounce off his head. He furrowed his brows to the point of veins enlarging and focused on some men in the distance.

"Revenga Art: Hama Yumi!"

He created his assault rifle construct and fired away without even aiming, but still killed the men who angered him.

"This is such bullshit! These men are such a nuisance...there's no way I'll be able to kill this bastard if they keep getting in the way."

"I have no choice."

He then had his ring glow red and began to open his mouth.

* * *

Al was panting, heaving as he dodged yet another claw mark constructs which cut up the ground behind him.

"How the fuck is this even possible!?"

Al has a unique ability to rewind time by several seconds within a certain range around himself, preventing his death and several others. It's saved his neck more times than any against other gladiators and troublesome foes. Yet here…

"Give me a DAMN BREAK!"

 **He had used the power** **3,622,125** **times, and in every attempt he mustered, was unable to kill Genau.**

"No way this can be real!"  
"It isssss real Aldebaran! I am a Red Lantern, and not sssssso eassssy to kill!"  
"Shut it! Don't call me that!"

Al launched a earth spike at him, only for it to break upon impact, the power of the Red Ring, ever useful.

"At bessssst, only the Sssswrod Ssssaint Reinhard, could even hope to beat me."  
"Fuck up! You're overconfidence pisses me off, mutt!"  
"Sssssays the man who keepssss repeating time, only to lossssse again and again."

Al traded strikes against Genau, who then used the ring on his tail to shoot him through the head.

"Thissss issss going nowhere, and frankly I could call thisssss boring."  
"Bastard."

Repeating the time again, Al held his sword in his one arm, panting and heaving.

Then, the helmeted knight noticed Genau was slightly glancing at his ring.

"Brother Sssssubaru? What isssss it?"  
"Genau, I'm getting hassled by the men around me! At this rate, I can't finish off Priscilla...we have to implement the ceremony."  
"NOW?! We're doing it now?!"  
"Yes, if we want to finish this war and go home, then do it! I'm begging you!"  
"...I will do it. Prepare for the reckoning."

Genau flew up into the air...letting out a mighty roar, one that echoed across the battlefield.

He the relasegd a viscous spew of his napalm blood in circles creating a practical ring of fire, burning away countless men. As he finished his eyes, and entire aura shined ominous red.

" **With blood and rage of crimsssson red, ripped from a corpssssse so fresssshly dead!"**

Genau's ring then began having something slip out of it.

Al below him now realized it.

"Oh no."

" **Together with our hellissssh hate, we will burn you all! THAT ISSS YOUR FATE!"**

A spare ring floated out of his own.

Genau stared at it, growling as if he was hesitant of it.

Then, the ring flew out, high into the air and barrelling away from the battlefield, over the burning mountain.

"Who did it find?"

Genau watched. He waited. Floating up there, where no one could do him harm...until finally he sensed it.

"Good."

* * *

.

.

.

.

"...Damnit."

Here was a young man.

A desperate person.

One whose entire existence stemmed from his desire for a wild justice, commonly known as revenge.

It was his entire existence, eating away at him for every second of every day.

"I got to make stronger ones! I have to find a way!"

In this cabin in the outskirts of a forest...he was in a low lit part of the room, working on his specialty.

Metia.

Yes, this man was quite intelligent, no, very intelligent. If he had led a normal life, followed a traditional meaning of life, he would have been a well regarded man of high schooling. He could've gone to any academy, possibly even work with the Sage Council as a special employee.

He was a true master of Metia Crafting, the manufacturing and fine tuning of the magical items known as Metia.

But that wasn't the case at all. No. His revenge took precedent.

"Maybe I should've joined the Cult...but now, now it's too dangerous. Too many variables, plus I never received a gospel. If I go looking for them now, they'd probably think I was trying to kill them...fuck."

He soon smacked away all the tools, papers and items on his table.

"FUCK!"

He rubbed his head. His horribly scarred and burned head.

Everything above his non existent nose was scarred and burned flesh, not even a shred of hair on it; leaving nothing but his light green eyes, with a small part of them yellow...that was the only other noticeable thing.

"I can't keep this up! I need more! More!"

His family taken from him.

His mother, Kelly, was sick, to the point of death. So years ago, he and his two brothers Bernhard and Hennessy, journeyed to the one place they believed had the means to save her.

The Pleiades Watchtower.

It was a complete and utter disaster.

Bernhard impaled by a javelin made of light.

Hennessy shot in the leg with a magic beam, and too weakened to run; he was torn apart by the Ma-Beast that chased them down.

He himself got his horrible scars there.

His father Arthur, crazed with grief, smothered his wife, before slitting his own throat.

This young man, now had nothing.

Except revenge.

Now he desired power.  
He needed it.

Power.

More and more.

Greedily desiring the means, tools, methods to do so.

And he would kill, destroy and snuff out those who stood in his way.

"...Got to do it."

He put on his traditional grey metal mask with three lines on the side, near his mouth...with it were goggles, with golden layers and blue shades. Held together by golden ear muffs with a sharp spike pointed upward on each side. He moved slightly, showing off his now hooded trench coat, with holes on the side, that allowed the spiked ear muffs to stick out and be seen.

Belts all over his body, a belt around his waist with pouches...mostly black and brown colors adorned his clothing.

"I am going to do it."

His desires, his goals, all his own.

He would achieve it.

Dream of it.

He would find it.

His revenge.

He was the man who sought this power.

Whose sole world was now at this point.

A man, who knew what it was like to be so weak, that the simple commitment of being able bury your brother with his kin, was out of reach for him.

Such frustration drove him.

Made him who is now.

His name…

His name is-

 _ **{Ovidius Loman. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps.}**_

* * *

"Wuh?!"

He turned around seeing the ring, having found itself in the room, floating there, shining beautifully.

"Wait...this is-"

The ring latched onto his ring finger, even with his black open finger gloves on.

As it did, he felt the heat and rage boil throughout him. The three slits on the side of his helmet, shot out a ridiculous spew of blood, spraying it all over the place. And so…

"Oh shit...YES!"

His entire coat changed to red.

The rest of his brown clothing changed to black...the emblem of the Red Lantern Corps, was on his chest. This mask stayed the same color, except the rims around the lens of his goggles, which were now red.

"This is it! I did it, I have the power to-!"  
"Hello?"

He looked at his ring, it flickered before it created a small hologram of a certain Wolgarm.

"Hello there, who isssss thissss?"  
"Um, the hell?! This ring is able to create images, like this?"  
"Anssssswer me! I am Genau, member of the Red Lanternsssss! Who hassss the ring chosssssen?!"  
"...Name's...hang on...ahem."

Clearing his throat, ridding of any extra blood caught in it. He looked at the hologram, scrutinizingly.

"I'm Ovidius Loman, and I guess by judging from what sort of circumstances have fallen onto me, I guess I just became a Red Lantern as well?"  
"Yessss, I have ssssent out a copy ring, to induct another being into our Corpssss. You have great rage, ssssso it has chosen you Brother Ovidiusssss."  
"Well, what do you want from me? I'm a busy guy as well."  
"...We require your assistance."  
"Assistance?"  
"We in battle with the Barielle Army, near the border of Vollachia. I ssssent out thissss ring to get help in our important battle. We need you to come!"  
"...Hmph! And why should I?!"

Putting a hand on his hip, he tilted his head in a unflinching manner.

"I appreciate the ring and all, but I need a legitimate reason to go out and help you right? So c'mon, give it to me! Give me a reason to give a damn, and not run off to complete what I am supposed to do."  
"...What do you dessssire?"  
"...My desire?"  
"Yup. We'll ssssee if we can arrange ssssome manner of helping you."  
"...Hm."

He took some time to think, trying to guess if he could truly trust the Red Lantern Corps...but hearing rumors and stories about them, he was interested. A pique of cautious curiosity.

"I want to attack the Watchtower, in the Augria Sand Dunes...and kill the Great Sage."  
"...PFFT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"THE FUCK YOU LAUGHING AT?!"  
"Ssssorry! Forgive me!...It's jusssst...Funny."  
"What!?"  
"You sssee, right now our agenda issss to destroy the Barielle Camp and win thissss war. After that, it'ssss wiping out every member of the Witch'ssss Cult...and thirdly...with enough time, to gather an army of Red Lanternssss, and take the Watchtower, the very ssssame one you speak of."  
"...No way. You're not pulling my leg or anything?!"  
"Not at all."  
"...Then what about the Great Sage?!"  
"We had planssss to either negotiate with her, or ussssse force to move her out...but if you join, we'll guarantee her death."  
"If...If I join...I want to be the one to finish her off."  
"...Eassssily arranged."

He began to shake, trembling of such odd sensations coursing through his mind and body.

"What'ssss your answer?"

A moment passed as a small breeze blew by the trees outside the cabin.

"My answer."

His blue shades, suddenly glimmered red light.

"My answer is-"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Genau charged down from the sky, stopping Al from advancing any further from the battle.

"Move damn it!"  
"Make me move."

Genau created the twin bladed sword construct and had it clash several times with Al's own weapon. The sparks sent out were like a signal to continue the battle that earlier took a small break.

However.

"HUH?!"

Al saw lightning shoot down from the sky, killing several of Priscilla's charging men. Floating down, breaking through the smoke in the sky, was the man of the hour.

"Heh, you are thirty ssssseconds late."  
"Oh snap, I apologize for that. Still haven't gotten used the ring just yet. GIVE IT SOME TIME."

Ovidius floated down to the ground, twirling a small Metia rod in his hand. He looked behind himself, and saw a group of at least forty men charging at him. So he focused and made a concrete brick wall construct, slamming it flat down on them, crushing them all to death. Blood spewed out everywhere.

"My god."

He dissipated the construct and stared at his fist, the ring glimmering in his sight.

"This. Ring. Is. INCREDIBLE!"  
"Exactly."

Ovidius flew to be next to Genau, making Al tense up, having now been shown he was facing another Red Lantern.

"Like damn roaches! You just keep spreading unchecked!"  
"That's rude sir. I don't even know the nature of your identity, though your odd styling choices make me have low expectations of you. However, I am a nice enough guy not to let book covers dictate the contents inside."  
"Smart guy huh?"  
"Well, I try."

He flicked his finger at his metal helmet, as if to mock Al in some way.

"Brother Ovidiusss, thissss helmet freak hassss the ability to reversssse time to a certain amount, but only in an area around himself."  
"Hm? I see. You know how far his reach of is?"  
"Brother Ssssubaru thinkssss that the range is ssssomewhere around ssssseven meterssss."

"So, you need my assistance in getting around that?"  
"That, or distracting him long enough for Brother Sssssubaru to kill the leader. We alsssso need ssssome of their men to be trickled down in numberssss."

Ovidius twiddled his fingers on his mouth, even if it was covered by the helmet, Al was in no mood for this.

"Hey assholes! If you got time to strategize, make time to make like a tree and split."  
"This buffoon really irks me. I kinda wanna kill already." "Ssssame!"

Then Ovidius held out his hands. Epiphany.

"Got it."  
"Hm?! What isss it?!"  
"I have an idea that might work."  
"Let'sssss hear it."

Al got ready to fight, as Ovidius leaned down a bit to speak closer to Genau.

"Alright, listen carefully…."

The battle that would induct this Red Lantern into the fold, was set to begin.

* * *

Subaru had his construct of a hammer collide with Priscilla's magic enhanced fan over and over again. She then used her speed and agility to aim a kick at Subaru, intending to break his neck. Subaru created neck armor constructs, similar to his teacher Atrocitus. It protected him, just in time for him punch her in the face. She retaliated by shooting a beam at his chest. He flinched from the pain, eating two kicks to the face in the process. He retaliated by creating a construct of Dex-Starr that smashed into Priscilla's face, sending both of them flying back.

Both got back on there feet, glaring their bloody faces at one another.

Subaru created an axe construct.

Priscilla gripped her magic infused fan.

They attacked, colliding their weapons together.

"Look around you! Look at the chaos you have wrought, you filthy pig!"  
"ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS SURRENDER! NONE OF THIS HAD TO HAPPEN! YOU CONCEITED BITCH!"

Knocking each other back, landing on their feet, breaking the ground into craters.

Here, as they charged at each other, howling with rage, Subaru went wide eyed, having seen it. Priscilla focused with all her might and created something in her free hand. Shining red with might, it was the power, that while eating up most of her mana, was indeed a powerful asset.

"Now you die!"

A Yang Sword. One only able to be summoned by those of Vollachian Royal Blood.

She swung it, melting the ground apart, but missing Subaru.

He went around, but had no choice but tilt his head in order to avoid a stab to the head. But she leapt forward...and fired a beam with her fan, hitting the distracted Subaru in the upper chest, right below the neck.

"UGH! BITCH ASS-"

She then did it.

With her sword, she stabbed at his head, right above the spot in between his eyebrows. He flung back, blood escaping everywhere.

"Now you have met your fate."

Subaru stopped his descent, floating just above the ground.

"WHAT!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

He floated up, showing...the area he was stabbed was cracked, light yellow cracks that stretched just above his nose.

A truly menacing sight.

"I…"

"...?"

" **I AIN'T DYING THAT EASILY!"**

A red aura surrounded Subaru, as his eyes turned yellowish, hauntingly similar to the crack on his face.

He flung himself forward, rocketing to her; to his own single minded goal.

" **PRISCILLA BARIELLEEEEE!"  
** "Now, I believe the time has been handed to me, to put an end to your foul, unclean existence…"

She too now charged forward, her sword glowing even more powerfully.

" **NATSUKI SUBARUUUUU!"**

As they roared in a dazzling, putrid but overwhelming display of ferocity, as bruning rose petals danced in the air around them. This war would finally be decided.

And the rose, that which they had fought and sacrificed so much these last two months for, the symbol of their blood drenched victory, was waiting for only one of them.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **AN: Tadah! That's right, Ovidius Loman is here! I'll upload a drawing of what he looks like on the Re:Zero reddit page today, so look forward to it!**

 **Next time though, "Eve of Destruction", see ya then.**


	14. Eve of Destruction

**AN: And now, the war that has made up the majority of Arc 3 comes to an end.**

 **Chapter title comes from the song of the same name by Barry McGuire.**

 **Please, ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc Three: The Bloodstained Roses War

Chapter 14: Eve of Destruction

She let out a long drawn out sigh, bored out of her mind.

This pink haired maid was waiting for the baked yams to finish, one of the dishes she was best known for...maybe her only one.

Yet, something bothered her about the state of the mansion.

"It feels, far too empty today."

The mansion was quiet, to the point one might assume not a single living being was in the halls.

So Ram finished her work with the food and headed to the halls, first entering Emilia's room.

"Excuse me, Emilia-sama…?"

No one was there, papers and books left on the table for work undone.

So Ram became a bit concerned as she exited and headed to her sister's room.

"Rem, are you-"

No one was there, and thus Ram became unnerved by this.

So she began opening the doors of every room in the mansion hoiping to find the Library.

After a few minutes, she was now truly afraid. Even after having found the Library; the Comfort Eagle, was empty of life.

Now she ran through the halls and down the stairs, out the main entrance and desperately used her clairvoyance to try and find the three ladies.

"C'mon, C'mon, please, be at the village or something!"

Even using her Divine Protection...she did not find them.

Now this maid was in a full panic. She ran back to the mansion, only to see her now one armed master arriving from the sky.

"Roswaal-sama!"

Running into him, he held her close, confused as can be.

"Ram, what happened?"  
"I can't find them!"  
"Who?"  
"Emilia-sama, Rem, Beatirce-sama! They're not here!"  
"...Then, it is quite obvious where they went."

Ram went wide eyed, even now, she had an idea of where they must have gone to.

She tried to race off, but Roswaal floated in front of her.

"Ram, calm down."  
"I can't! My sister is in danger! Her obsession with Barusu is about to get her killed!"  
"Ohhhh, and with Subaru-kun and Genau there?"  
"Those idiots are so blood hungry, they'll forget about her!"  
"Such little faith, Ram."

Ram stomped her foot down, an enraged expression plastered on her face.

"I can't wait around while Rem is out there!"  
"Either way, we booooth know that the mansion cannot be left unprotected. If Subaru-kun found out we left it unguarded...whoooo knows what he'll do."  
"...Damn it."  
"Ram, let's trust the stars that your sister will be alriiiiight."  
"R-"

Then they both heard strange noises, so they looked up to the sky...and saw slow moving shooting stars shooting down, smoke trailing behind them. After a while they picked up speed and vanished from sight in the horizon.

A small breeze blew around these two.

Until they felt the ground shake violently and a loud banging sound was echoing around them.

They looked again, and could now see the rising plumes of smoke, though far away, were quickly rising.

"It's started."  
"...Rem…"

The pink haired maid, stood there trembling, as she had a dear family member on her mind. A horror of the unknown.

* * *

Rem swung her arm and fired an ice spear out at her opponents, stabbing one, before hopping over and punching off somebody's head clean off.

Beatrice kicked a guard in the shin, before kicking him in the groin and having him get drop kicked onto a sharp rock.

Emilia summoned an ice sword and sliced open a soldier's chest, the wound began freezing over...until he was completely encased in ice.

"We have to keep going! I saw red streaks of light up ahead! It's probably Subaru and Genau!"  
"Keep close Emilia-sama, we have to get there in one piece!"

Beatrice turned her attention up at the smoke filled sky as she saw the single magic cannon's payload continuing to curve over them and land ahead, where explosions, metal cracking and other audible proof of battle came from.

"Then, let's go! We seem to be moving ahead bit by bit, I suppose! Even being outnumbered, Genau and Subaru's plans have effectively turned the tide of this war in our favor!"  
"Okay! Here we go!"

The three ladies marched forward again, as the fires kept their own pace and began blanketing the area with smoke, allowing the terrifying spectacle of this war be seen only by those who were there.

* * *

The nearby villages of the Barielle territory were rushing to the border of Vollachia seeking refuge from the chaotic battle. Guards tried to keep them back, only following orders.

From the far sights of where the giant plumes were...everyone turned around to see electrical sparks seen within the fires. All of them were aware of the fact; this battle was now intensifying.

* * *

Several of Priscilla's men fired their crossbows; only for their projectiles to break apart on impact with Ovidius' aura.

He tilted his head at them, before pulling out a small rod...a metia, he created years ago.

"Ul Paigio."

Lightning bolts shot out of the end of it, blasting through these men. An earth spike shot out of the ground and hit him in the face, but the magic attack broke instead, and not his helmet.

So Al jumped back as Genau tried to cut him to pieces with his claw mark constructs, but he noticed he was back at the starting point of his attack, and so was Al.

"Damn."

But before Al could retaliate, Ovidius was already behind him and fired a large lightning bolt through the back of his head.

But time was yet again rewinded.

"Hmmm, so he can even prevent his own death if he feels the need to. I would think this is not magic, but something else."

Ovidius glanced at Genau, who nodded his head.

"Okay, then let's begin the experiment, Genau-san!"

They both flew into the air, looking at the men scattered around the area. Doing some counting with his twiddling fingers, he gave good 'ol breath of confirmation.

"Here we go!"  
"Exactly!"

They made a plethora of spear, javelin and club constructs shoot down and stab everyone within...a ten meter radius.

With their quick actions over, they looked down to see Al and a good amount of men around him alive and well...but further away from him, there was men dead.

"Alright! I got it down!"

Using his ring to make ring constructs and using a hologram of Al in between the rings, he looked to Genau.

"His power only works at about a seven meters radius, that's the range of his powers."  
"We got it!"

Al trembled a bit as he gripped his sword tightly, glaring at them, even with his helmet in tact.

"Bastards...they did that just to see how far it goes?!"

Ovidius nodded happily, clapping his hands.

"All we got to is keep him over that radius length away from Priscilla, while, um...who was it? OH! Natsuki Subaru takes her down."  
"Exactly! Eassssier than jusssst fighting over and over again!"

Soon enough, Genau made it to the side of Al, blocking his strike with antler constructs. But Al noticed Genau was grinning, making the knight eat a kick across the head from Ovidius. Ovidius then made a rope construct wrap around his neck.

Then time resetted again.

Al jumped back a few times, readying his sword just in case.

"Aw man, he figured out I was going to hang him and fly his corpse off into the sky."  
"Bad luck, I guesss!"

Genau shot himself into the air and had a barrage of sword constructs rain down on Al, who did his best to dodge them. But he saw Ovidius show up next to him, so sliced his sword in a heavy curving motion...only to hit another Metia rod he had in his possession. Ovidius ducked down spinning and jabbed the Metia into Al's sides. The resulting impact made a shockwave bend his body and flung away.

Realizing the danger he was in, he restarted time again.

As he stood his ground uninjured he glanced at Genau who was charging at him, with his ring glowing brightly.

Then, he noticed Ovidius quickly flew behind him, surrounding the helmeted knight.

Genau hurled out a soul shaking roar...as a blood portal appeared behind Al, and in front of Ovidius. Al tried to react, but Ovidius created chain constructs that wrapped him up tightly. So Genau created ram horn constructs and tackled him, making the knight grunt in pain.

With that, Ovidius pulled the chains and forced Al, through the blood portal...as his feet barely made it through.

"NOW!"

Genau shut the portal.

The chain constructs snapped and dissipated.

Genau landed safely as Ovidius walked over to the spot where Al was sent away.

* * *

Al crash landed onto the dirt ground. He quickly shook his head and got up...just to notice his surroundings.

"No…"

This was an area close to the border with the Gusteko nation, far in the north. It was apparent that Genau and Subaru had passed by here several times, thus Genau sent him there. Just to stay out of the fight.

"NO!"

He slammed his fist onto the ground and decided to reset time...only for him to restart at the point of him falling through the portal.

"SHIT!"

He tossed his sword away and slammed his fist onto the ground.

" **NNNNOOOOOO!"**

His scream echoed, with not a living soul in that barren land able to hear him.

* * *

Ovidius squatted down and high-fived Genau's paw.

"The plan was executed!"

"Incredible! Brother Ovidiussss is a geniussss!"  
"Well, it can't be helped."

He rubbed the non existent nose on his metal mask, feeling some sense of accomplishment.

"But to think that Brother Ovidiusss had the idea come to him sssso quickly!"  
"Well, as you know we already deduced that his ability was extremly range based, so it came to reason that ability was mostly useful when his feet were touching the ground, and adding to that, because of the fact his ability only resets time within his own 'territory' that means only the radius around him would be affected within a certain amount of time as well."  
"Sssso when you tried to hang him?!"  
"Yup! I finally deduced that even if he could use his ability endlessly, it was limited by the amount of time he could go back."  
"Sssso sending him outside of this territory made his ability unable to go back enough?!"  
"Yup, if he landed on the ground. The amount of time that he had to shake himself awake and get his bearings would make it so that he would only be able to make time reset around when he got flung out of the portal!"  
"Ah! So if he tried to reset time again, he'd be stuck!"  
"Oh yes, he'd be looping forever, even I think he's not idiotic enough to be trapped in such a fate."  
"Well, I sssent him far away, sssso we don't need to worry about him!"

Ovidius nodded as he cracked his neck and shoulders.

"Now then, how's about we help Natsuki-san wipe away these pests?"  
"Ex...act...ly!"

Genua licked his fangs as Ovidius cracked his neck bones in masculine manner. Both Red Lanterns flew fast into the army. Genau stabbing through them with spear constructs, while Ovidius created constructs of nuts and bolts, shooting through many of them, with ease.

* * *

Subaru side flipped away from his enemy's shining sword, then blocked a high kick from her. Priscilla then had her speed increased with a magic boost, but Subaru hit the ground, and sharp vine constructs shot out of the ground, slicing her cheeks at several times. But when she made it over to him, the constructs dissipated and he created a Wolgarm tail construct which slammed into her blade, making it shatter but giving the opportunity to make a Witch Cultist dagger and rush her. Before she could kick him away, he stabbed her rapidly in the abdomen at least six times.

As he was in the air, she tried to slice him apart, but he flew rapidly, dodging all her attacks. Tossing the dagger construct, she tilted her head away from it...but he grinned, showing the dagger was connected with his ring, the handle elongated and stretched, so he pulled and the dagger plunged into her shoulder.

Priscilla fumed with anger as she charged at Subaru, slamming her sword down, but missed as he sidestepped. Then, she planted her foot down and spun kicked him, landing the hit on his chest, but kept at it and used the same foot to kick him rapidly. She put more force into her last kick and sent him flying through her vineyard and several trees. He crash landed, but collected himself and hovered in the air, blood seeping down his face and the crack on his face still glowing yellow.

He flew forward and created whip construct, whipping it several times at her, with only one strike hitting her injured cheek, opening the wound more.

"Like that you self-centered ass! R-Remember how when we first met, you said the world was made for you?! That all the luck was on your side! Now that I think about, that was NAIVE!"  
"Silence!"  
"You have to know better than anyone, NO, I know better than anyone, the ultimate lesson!"

Subaru dissipated his construct, before getting a baseball construct...covering the the tip in nails.

"LUCK RUNS OUT, PRISCILLA!"

Priscilla spun into the air, aiming her fan down at him, light collecting at the tip of it. Subaru's eyes widened as a large beam shot down at him, so he created a sphere construct around himself, forcing the beam to break apart, destroying the area around himself, uprooting trees and cracking the very earth.

With the attack over...Priscilla began elegantly coming down, only to turn her head and see a construct of Atrocitus begin winding up a powerful punch. She was ready to block, but from the dust cloud below many dagger constructs rocketed to her. So she used her sword to swipe them away, but now she left herself open, which got her punched back to the ground.

As she got up, she noticed in the distance, lightning was striking down at her army.

"Yeah, looks like Genau did his job and got us some help!"

Priscilla got up, as Subaru walked over to get closer, but stopped his advance when he saw Priscilla ready her two weapons.

"Another filthy Red Lantern?!"  
"If it means being a pain in your ass, I don't mind being called that...but yes, we have another Red Lantern with us…"

* * *

Genau made spike constructs stab out of the ground and impale several men, before more began charging at him from behind. But they got blasted into fiery bits by lightning from the Metia owned by Ovidius. Seeing more coming behind him this time, he charged back to them, spewing his napalm blood through the side slits in his helmet. As he passed by them, they caught on fire or simply melted, he kicked off the ground and ceased his blood attack. He then shot down and landed in the middle of a regiment.

He made his ring shine, before tapping it twice with two fingers.

Several finely thin string constructs shot out of it, zigzagging in perfect shape, he was surrounded by them; and of course, they stabbed through all of their heads.

He dissipated the construct as these men all fell down dead.

"I'll call i, **Revenga Art 1: Shrikhande Connection**."

He then joined back with Genau as they flew forward, ready to continue fighting.

* * *

Subaru leapt out at Priscilla, recreating his spiked baseball bat construct, trading missed hits with her. Until Priscilla got her regular light sword to stab Subaru in the shoulder.

"Payback, huh?!"  
"NOT YET!"

She then lifted Subaru over her head and slammed him down with complete and sheer power, creating a massive crater underneath.

She then made orbs of light blast and strike down at where Subaru landed.

She then panted and heaved, waiting as he got up as well.

"Your selfish desires have left all of this in flames and decay! Whatever impure intentions you had back then, have festered into this chaos all around us!"  
"...What did you say…?"

"It's as I said! I do not know what you truly desired of me that had led to this!"

Subaru's eyes went white, bloodshot on the sides, as blood oozed out of snarling mouth.

Priscilla, got on the defensive.

"You bitch...I…"

He then jumped out of the crater, as she put up a barrier in front of herself.

" **I JUST WANTED YOUR HELP!"**

Subaru spewed out a heavy amount of his blood at her, the shining mass of liquids started breaking her barrier, pushing her back.

" **ALL I WANTED FROM YOU, WAS TO HELP ME SAVE EMILIA AND REM!"**

"Gr…!"  
" **I WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING YOU ASKED! PAID BACK ANY FAVOR! BUT YOU LEFT THEM ALL TO DIE, THREATENED THEM! THAT IS WHY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
** "All of this is-"

Her barrier broke apart, but she dashed under his napalm blood and got practically in stabbing distance. So she was ready to curve her blade and decapitate him instantly.

Subaru stopped his vomiting attack, and saw the hopelessness that would come to him from her oncoming attack.

His mind raced with thoughts of his death, his defeat and the inevitable restart he would have to undergo once he perished.

All the struggles he forced himself and the others to face, would have to be repeated.

All the plans he had, would have to be altered.  
Everything would be set back to the starting point.

Yet.

He was too enraged to accept it.

" _Why the fuck do I have to repeat all this, all over again?!"_

His eyes went back to normal, even if they were bloodshot.

" _I'd rather eat shit than let this woman get the best of me!"_

He imagined the world around him dark, leaving only Priscilla lit...a shadow covering the top half of her face...but leaving her mouth to be seen, grinning gleefully.

This let Subaru tap into the innermost hatred he had for this girl, just to feel something in his chest.

" _I swear, I am going to do it."_

A darkness was creeping around his chest.

" _I'll kill you."_

It began letting out it's low moaning groan. A noise Subaru would instantly recognize, but simply too invested by his rage to care.

" _I…"_

The darkness took shape as it crawled out of his chest.

" _I will FUCKING KILL YOU!"_

….An Unseen Hand, made it out of his chest….

Snarling at this woman, the Unseen Hand, an ability given to him by the defeat of Petelgeuse and the transferring of his Authority into him, had acted of his own accord.

Rage filled, but it was his will.

The Unseen shot forward, facing downward through her chest.

"Let me check Priscilla…"  
"Huh?"  
"Let me check, if you even…. _ **have a heart.**_ "

The Unseen Hand found her beating heart and snatched it shut, ceasing it's beating.

That very action made Priscilla convulse for just a second, making her sword falter in it's outrageous mana consumption, making her lower it.

" _NOW!"_

He created a katana construct and used both hands to grip its handle. He then pressed his foot down, leaning his body into as he swung with all his might. Evey muscle tightened, every vein coursed his fury and nerves nearly bursted from all this.

Not a single wasted movement. He swung the sword with all his being, watching as a surprised Priscilla watched on...for a moment of singularity, Priscilla shifted her eyesight to look up at Subaru, and he did the same for her.

The world was quiet for them, as time slowed to a crawl.

Letting out a quiet, humming breath, she closed her eyes.

And Subaru made...an almost sympathetic expression...until he let loose, gritting his teeth and furrowing his brows.

And with one sharp swipe...it was...pulse pounding.

A large clump of sun orange hair landed softly onto the bloody, dirt covered grass.

Something made a thudding sound as it fell, while something rolled to the ground.

Subaru made his way over and picked it up with one hand.

Priscilla Barielle, her hair cut short, eyes closed, almost as if she was asleep...her head cleanly detached from her body.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **She was dead.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Subaru inhaled a supremely deep breathe.

" _ **GROOOOOARRRHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

A victorious roar. One that echoed everywhere, somehow silencing the battle going.

* * *

When the soldiers on both sides looked to the source of the sound, they lowered their weapons ceasing their battle. Subaru flew up into the air, showing off the head, to all who could see.

" _ **I HAVE KILLED PRISCILLA BARIELLE! THIS WAR IS OOOOOVERRRRRR!"**_

The soldiers panted and heaved, Emilia, Rem and Beatrice were close by, hearing the news as well.

Beatrice seemed pleased with the results of this battle.

Rem was quiet, gazing up as Subaru floated there.

Emilia was...not saying or doing anything, but staring at Subaru, her hand to her chest.

"All of you men, put down your weapons and surrender! Or do you all want to suffer the same outcome?!"

The soldiers compiled and they began dropping their weapons, even the most hardened of veterans, knew this battle was not theirs to win any longer.

The sounds of battle ceased even as the fires continued to rage unchecked.

Genau slobbered out chunks of flesh and blood from his fangs, his face completely covered in blood.

Ovidius removed his knife construct from the back of someone's head, and put his metia back in one of his pouches.

Everything, just, settled down.

* * *

Subaru finally landed back onto the ground and tossed her head, letting it roll to be next to her body. Subaru's crack, the one on his face, unilluminated and his composure calmed down.

He sighed as blood floated out of his mouth.

He rubbed his neck, feeling the stress of battle slowly build up in him.

"Subaru-kun."

He then realized he had let his guard down, but that also...this voice was too familiar.

He turned his head, slowly, hoping his worst suspicions were not to be taken form.

His hopes were dashed, when he saw three individuals there, that had no business to be there.

"R-Rem?"  
"Yes! Subaru-kun's Rem is here, to help!"

He looked down.

"Beatrice?"  
"Betty was too bored at the mansion, so we decided to come and assist you, I suppose."

The little spirit made a per usual annoyed look.

But Subaru looked at Emilia, his face still warped in confusion.

"Emilia?"  
"Hey Subaru, sorry we just showed up but-"  
"-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!"

All three were stunned by his yelling, letting loose his disappointment.

"Why did you three come...come...Emilia, what happened to your hair?"

She noticed his sharp stare, so she played with her hair a bit.

"Um, it's a new look, do you-?"

He then forcefully grabbed her hand and looked at the back of her neck, seeing the newly formed scar across it.

He turned his attention to Beatrice, finally noticing the torn bottom of her dress. He began sweating profusely as he looked at Rem. She cowered a bit, unfortunately showing her burnt arm to him.

In a flashing hit, his memories, sparked by the sight of her burnt arm raced through his mind. That day of death, misery and losing everything in a simple stroke.

A voice echoed in his head.

" _Don't look...at me…"_

Subaru simply walked past Rem and away from them.

"Rem knew it, he's mad at us."  
"Hang on Rem, s-something is not right."

Concerned she made the others follow, as they saw some of their own soldeirs forcing captured soldiers forward.

Then, Emilia's eyes widened in panic as she saw Subaru slowly create an axe construct in his hand.

"SUBARU!"

She grabbed onto his sleeve, then hugged his arm trying to stop his movement.

"What are you doing?!"  
"I am going to kill them."  
"That's not necessary-"  
"-THEY HURT YOU! REM AND BEATRICE! THEY TOUCHED YOU!"  
"Subaru…"  
"I am going to kill every last one of them!"

The soldiers also began to panic, fearing the reprucussion that was about to occur, and Subaru's enraged expression didn't help matters.

"Wait! Stop! We surrendered, we won't fight back!"  
" **SHUT UP!"**  
"Eeek!"  
"...I am going to kill you, your families, friends, anyone who sold you a GODDAMN SLICE OF BREAD! I am going to rid the world of your existences-!"

Subaru was suddenly kissed on the cheek.

"Huh?"

He gazed down, and saw Rem.

"Rem thought that would calm Subaru-kun down."  
"Rem?"

Rem got in front of him, blocking his path.

"Rem, move!"  
"Rem will not, Subaru-kun needs to calm himself down."  
"THEY HURT YOU! And I will make every last one of them pay!"  
"Rem appreciates your diligence Subaru-kun, but we ask that you don't do that."

She then hugged him, nuzzling her head to his chest.

"Subaru-kun, you have accomplished so much...but the time to continue this, is over. "  
'But!"  
"No buts, Rem doesn't like that."

Subaru lowered the axe in his hand.

"I…"  
"Subaru-kun, there has been enough bloodshed. Rem wants to go home. We all want to go home."

"Let's go home."

Subaru had his mind sink as he saw the radiant smile coming from Rem, so he dissipated the construct in his hand. Letting her hand cup his cheek and he simply rubbed it with his hand.

"I'm sorry."  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. Rem is here, Emilia-sama is here, so is Beatrice-sama. We are alive and well, thanks to you."  
"But your beautiful arm. Emilia's hair…"  
"Are we not still gorgeous to you?"  
"O-Of course, no one can compare to you...two…"

Subaru turned his head and saw Emilia blushing madly, but smiling nonetheless.

"Then there's no problem right?"  
"...I guess not."  
"Subaru…"

She then rested her head on his shoulder, even this physical contact made her feel the surging stress filling up his body.

"Please let this be over."  
"...Yes, it's over."

Subaru took a deep breath, almost content in the fight being over.

* * *

"Brother Sssssubaru!"  
"...Genau…"

Genau flew down to meet with the others.

"Ah! I thought I ssssniffed Sssssister Emilia and Rem'ssss sssscents."

The wolgarm then cuddled his head to Beatrice, who returned the favor and began petting him.

"But you are all ssssso injured."  
"Helping Subaru does run some risks, but in the end...Betty is glad she came, I suppose."

Genau had turned his attention back to his leader, one whom he further respected in his triumphant win against his foe.

Subaru looked over and saw a certain masked someone floating down.

"Hey, so you're the new recruit?"  
"That's right Natsuki Subaru. Let me introduce myself."

Going for it, he did a proper elegant bow, the kind one would expect from a gentleman.

"My name is Ovidius Loman. And as you can see, I am the newest member of your Red Lantern Corps."  
"I don't really know how to say thanks in this regard, but I can welcome you."

Subaru put out his hand, and Ovidius nodded, shaking hands with the young man.

"We can go over the specifics of my involvement with this team and what I require for my services."  
"Driving a bargain, huh?"  
"Well I'm only human, right?"

The two chuckeld, neither of them noticing the apparent looks the others had.

Beatrice was seemingly interested in the process in which a Red Lantern was chosen, but she turned her attention back to petting Genau.

Genau himself was panting, much like a dog would, though no one would ever tell him that.

Emilia let go of Subaru and went to introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Emilia.."  
"Well, it is great to meet a lovely lady like you."  
"Huh? You're not s-scared of me?"  
"Oh, because you are a half elf with silver hair?"

Emilia became anxious when she heard that, but seeing Ovidius being quite nice to her…

"I have no prejudice over something I wasn't even around for. So I have no personal fear or hatred against the WItch of Envy, or a woman who bears a resemblance to her."

"So…"  
"Let's get along, Emilia-san."

Emilia beamed with happiness, not noticing Subaru pouting behind her.

"Ah, no worries Natsuki-san! I'm not a homewrecker."  
"Huh?! No, that's...um, n-never mind."

He tried to hide his blushing face, but noticed Emilia was also blushing, and instinctively turned to look away from him.

Rem...was utterly quiet, only whispering one thing.

"...Another one…"

But she shook her head and went to introduce herself…

Subaru watched as Ovidius and Rem were chatting, then he felt it.

"Oh."

It was beginning to rain.

Subaru welcomed the blessing onto his bloody face. Rem began working on healing his wounds, all the while looking down at her burnt arm.

Emilia sat on the grassy field as did Genau and Beatrice.

The rains washed down the blood, putting out the fires that engulfed an entire mountain.

It was now truly and completely over.

* * *

Emilia Camp Casualties: 315

Priscilla Camp Casualties: 3,912

Civilian Casualties: 112 (12 from Dunharrow, 100 from neighboring city near Vollachia)

Injuries: 415 for both sides

Length of War: 2 months

Property Damage: 60,000 holy gold coins worth

 **Result: Victory for the Emilia Camp**

* * *

"CRUSCH-SAMA!"

Crusch ceased her paper work as a guard came running into her study room, before bowing to her. Wilhelm and Ferris who were preparing some workload for her, were also surprised.

"What is it, speak freely-"  
"-The war is over! We have just received word just this second!"  
"The war...you mean those falling meteorites and where the smoke was rising?"  
"Yes! Crusch-sama…"

The guard lifted his head, sheer panic was strewn across his face.

" **Priscilla Barielle-sama, has just been killed by Emilia's knight, Natsuki Subaru-dono!"**

Silence filled the room.

The sounds of raindrops, permeated from the outside, almost drowning out any other noise.

Crusch simply stared, dumbfounded.

"He won?"  
"Yes, not only that, but it seems...they have inducted a third Red Lantern into their group."  
"Another Red Lantern?!"

She slammed her fist onto the table, reeling in panic of what could possibly happen next.

"Then, could they…?"  
"Crusch-sama."

Crusch calmed down as she looked at the ever present Wilhelm.

"If they had vile intentions on us, knowing the speed these Red Lanterns have, we would have been attacked immediately after Priscilla-sama's death."  
"...True, we'd be in the middle of a battle right now, instead, they've done nothing."

The guard stopped his bowing, and stood up and continued….

* * *

At their own home, Anastasia was absorbing the information she was given.

"This is bad. This is really bad."

She was now nervous, if these Red Lanterns became her enemy, even she wondered if the forces she had, would be enough to stop them.  
Julius stood by her master.

"Anastasia-sama, do not fret, it is as we said, the Red Lanterns have announced their victory, but we also have not been attacked in weeks."  
"They could be plotting something...that Natsuki-kun hates me, so I wouldn't be surprised if he already formed plans to take me out."

"We will stand by you, no matter who we have to face."

"...Geez...thanks Julius."

The maiden that ran the show here, gave him a big bashful grin, as the ever faithful knight nodded proudly. Yet the guard stood there as he had one more thing to tell them.

"The truth is, there is something else you have to be informed about-"

* * *

"-Huh? An emergency meeting?"

Felt asked this as she sat, inelegantly on her chair as the guard spoke further.

"Yes! We have been asked by the Sage Council to inform the Candidates of a meeting that will be held in a little over months time."

"A month?"

Felt pouted as Reinhard quickly explained.

"I personally think some of this time is needed to repair and survey the damage caused by the war. Also to help any victims that were caught in the fighting."  
"...Yeah, those Red Lanterns made rocks fall out of the sky, ain't no telling what sort of crazy damage they did."  
"And with reports and interviews needing to be handled for the Emilia Camp, it will take a while."  
"Oh right! Ahem. Will the Emilia Camp be at the Meeting?"

The guard nodded.

"Originally the Council was against them being present, but eventually they realized...that.."  
"That?"  
"That trying to keep secrets from them, after all their accomplishments would not only diservice them...but could draw their ire."

Felt let out a long drawn breath.

"Yup, after today, people will think twice about making Nii-chan angry."

"Many of us guards have also heard rumors about them."  
"Ohhh! I wanna hear!"

The young lady beamed with ever present excitement, as Reinhard gave a concerned smile.

"Well, firstly that they drink the blood of their victims and absorb knowledge from them."  
'Blegh. Sound like vampires."  
"Indeed, it is also said that they praise a demon."  
"A demon?"  
"Yes. One person who was around when they attacked a Witch Cultist base, overheard them talk about a being known as THE BUTCHER."  
"Butcher?"  
"A demon of rage...and the suspected secret to their powers."

At this point, even Felt was feeling a bit uncomfortable about these terrifying rumors.

"Um, anything else?"  
"...The last thing I heard was that, they can see the future."  
"WHA?! Is that possible, how?!"  
"...The rumor states…"

The guards eyes grew darker.

"They sacrifice victims to their demon god, in order to accomplish this."

Now the room went silent, as the rain poured hard outside.

"W-Well they're just rumors right? I mean, this just seems mean spirited! Ahahaha! Like there's a demon god, c'mon! That something out of a children's book! Ahahahaha!"

But even as Felt laughed off these details, Reinhard and everyone else in that room, certainly weren't.

Now it was nighttime at the Roswaal Mansion, and while their remaining mercenaries were left at a neighboring village to the battlefield in order to rest...the rest of our heroes made it home.

"Rem!"  
"Ah, Nee-sama."

She practically tackled by Ram as she hugged her tightly.

"How could you do something so stupid!? Why did you follow Barusu into that battle?"  
"Rem simply wanted to do her part for her Subaru-kun, it's as simple as that."  
'Rem…"  
"Ow. You're squeezing too hard, Nee-sama."

She let her go, but noticed that not only was her sister arm burned and she had a scar on her cheek, but the injuries the rest of them had as well. Including Subaru and his crack scar on his face.

"...Barusu, tell me this is over."  
"...Oh yeah, we won."

Ram breathed a sigh of relief, until she flinched in abject terror...seeing Ovidius chatting with Beatrice.

"Who...is that?"  
"Oh! Ram this is our newest Red Lantern, Ovidius Loman, please treat him well."

Ovidius noticed their gazes so he waved hello to her. Ram did a bow, but with her emotions of anger and anxiety hidden.

"Welcome to the Roswaal Estate, Ovidius-sama."  
"Hey thanks for that, Ram was it? Lovely to meet you."

Ovidius then looked at the mansion in front of them and tilted his head.

"So I'll be staying here from now on, huh?"  
"Well, it' more like some days we'll stay here and depending on mission vicinities, we can stay at the Priscilla Villa."  
"Nice. Things are looking up. Tomorrow I'll go and pick up my stuff and bring them here, sound fair?"  
"Absolutely."

Ovidius and Subaru chuckled, then turned to see Beatrice riding on top of Genau's back, asleep. Genau himself yawned loudly, blood floating out of his mouth.

"Let's get some rest, everyone inside."

And of course everyone began making it inside...leaving Ram alone with Subaru.

"My sister nearly died."  
"Trust me, as long as I'm here, that'll never happen."  
"Can I really believe that?"  
"...Look at my face and say that again."

She stared at him and the cracked scar on his face, his tired looking eyes and the sharp scowl he was making.

"I'll try my best to, Barusu."  
"Believe in me."  
"...Hm."

The two then began making their way to the door.

"Hell, I bet Otto would've scolded me for being this brazen."  
"Otto, huh?"  
"Yeah, he'd be a nervous wreck, trying to hide behind someone-"  
"-Barusu?"  
"Hm?"

Ram opened the door, and looked back at him...a small breeze making her hair flow in the air.

"Tell me something."  
"Sure, what is it."

The moon and stars illuminated the sky above them.

.

.

.

.

" **Who is Otto?** "

.

.

.

.

Subaru just, stared at this girl.

"Huh?"  
"Who is Otto?"  
"...O-Otto, the merchant from two months ago?"  
"No idea."  
"Th-The guy who took you to the Sanctuary?!"  
"I rode a carriage there by myself."

Subaru shook his head, not being able to believe her words.

"You couldn't have forgotten him so easily!"  
"Barusu, I never forget a person, even if they were the most boring human being in the world, I'd at least know their names."  
"...This, doesn't make any sense!"

She then roughly patted his shoulder.

"You're tired, not thinking straight, come inside and rest."  
"...But…"  
"In the morning, you should have your head cleared up."

Ram entered the mansion, as Subaru looked behind himself, at the emptiness that was there. He thought about, going to search, at least make sure...but he shifted his foot only once. A breeze blew, and he turned back around, entered through the door and closed it behind him.

The night winds blew around the quieting mansion.

They would finally rest, as their fight was over...for now.

* * *

In the middle of a forest, was a dead ground dragon and a wrecked carriage.

Further there, deeper into the brush, laid a slumbering young man in green garb. Yet he would not awaken, and he would not be remembered by anyone but a certain Red Lantern.

He looked peaceful.

Even with half his body already having been eaten by the wild animals that occupied that forest.

And with his eternal slumber uninterrupted...rose petals, as crimson as blood, landed on his face. Then, they were blown away, high into the sky, disappearing into the clouds.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **AN: Next time we'll have a special intermission chapter, before heading into the Fourth Arc. Stay tuned you beautiful people!**


	15. United Compromises, Methodical Steps

**AN: Happy Labor Day! Now then, here is the latest chapter. I'll try and get another chapter ready by the end of the week to make up for last week.**

 **This is the intermission chapter before we reach the fourth Arc.**

 **Title comes from a twist on some chapter titles from Re:Zero Volume 15. And for fun if each of these Arcs had illustrated covers for each Arc...Arc One would be Subaru standing in a great fire, while the White Whale and Unseen Hands reach out to him. Arc Two would feature Garfiel breaking through some clouds in the sky while Atrocitus and Dex-Starr are standing atop the corpses of Ma-Beasts. And finally Arc 3 would have Genau charging as Beatrice hung onto him, running through a field of roses as the faces of Emilia and Priscilla glare at each other in the sky.**

 **Cool huh?**

 **Anyways, here you go ladies and gents. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 15: United Compromises, Methodical Steps

 _ **Five weeks after the Bloodstained Rose's War**_

"Maaaan, talk about another slow day."  
"Yessss, it'sssss been quite the drag."

Subaru sat on the edge of his bed, as he saw Genau laid on his side, using his hind leg to itch his belly. It was so dog like, it almost looked comedically unnatural.

Then the door opened, Beatrice walked through and stretched her arms out.

"Hey, how are you doing Beatrice?"  
"Betty is doing quite alright...but it has been a slow day, I suppose."  
'Strike three."  
"Don't start with your nonsensical sayings please!"

She then got to lay down and rest her head on the belly of Genau, who didn't mind in the slightest.

"Are you going on a 'hunt' today Subaru?"  
"Nah, the last couple of days resulted in nothing significant, not even some Sin Archbishops. So, we'll take a day off."  
"That's nice, I suppose."

Subaru scratched his chin as he was contemplating some things...then it hit him.

"Hey, let's head to the villa."  
"The Villa, I suppose? Well, they have some fun stuff to do there as well."  
"Yup, let's get everyone together and head there. And there is something I want to test out, as well."  
"Hmmmmm, alright then, Betty will accompany you all then, I suppose. Genau, up!"

Genau shook his head and turned his face to look at Beatrice, before giving her some licks to the face.

"Augh, Genau! Knock it off, I suppose!"  
"Heh, it'ssss funny when you get grouchy."  
"Keep it up and you'll see me get more than grouchy…"

She then groaned loudly as she wiped her face.

Subaru got up from the bed finally, loosening up..

"I'm going to go fetch Ovidius and Emilia, can I trust you two to get Rem and Ram for me?"  
"Sssssure, meeting point?"  
"Outside in the front."  
"Got it. Ssssee ya."

Thus, the two teams split up.

* * *

Reaching a door at the other side of the hall, he knocked on the door twice.

"Come in."

Hearing the voice on the other side, he opened it and found Ovidius sitting in his desk scribbling down some notes. His bed was a mess, but the rest of his room was organized quite meticulously with books, a staggering amount in a large bookshelf, with tools hung on the wall, and some papers stacked near his desk.

"How's your work coming along?"  
"Well, the Anti-Sword Saint Throne is still just in it's initial planning phase, but the weaponized metias you requested are almost ready."  
"Oh solid, keep it up."

He then looked down and found one of his completed books.

" _Metamorphosis: The Adapted Forms."_

In the past month or so, Ovidius began writing on some books to pass the time as he worked on weapons and plans for their eventual invasion of the Watchtower. This book in particular, Metamorphosis, written about philosophical theories about the natural adaption of both species and cultures by the process of transformative manners has been praised as one of the greatest books written in the past decade. Not only that but his other book, " _Climates of the Four Colors",_ featuring four short stories that use the seasons as primary storytelling tools has been equally praised.

"Keep this up and nobody will read anything but your books."  
"Oh come now Natsuki-san, you shouldn't be so flattering to me, Rem-chan will get jealous."

"I'm sure she would."

Placing his feathered pen down, he turned his attention fully to Subaru.

"How can I help you? Are we hunting Witch Cultists again?"  
"Not today, so no worries there. Actually, we're planning to head to the Villa today, so we're gathering everyone."  
"...Hmmm, well a change of scenery might help my mind flow a little better. Alright, let me organize these papers and I'll meet with you all."  
"Right, just outside at the front. I'm going to get Emilia."  
"Oh, before I forget, please tell Emilia-san to leave her homework for me to review."

"Alright sensei."

Subaru waved him and left.

Ovidius finished stacking the papers before wrapping them up in small ribbon, before getting his pen and writing on the ribbon, "Reinhard/Felt Camp".

Stacking those papers on other wrapped stacks, which also had names written on them.

Crusch Camp.

Anastasia Camp.

He then put this large stack in a box, which was simply labeled, " _Contingencies_ ".

* * *

Knocking on her door, he heard sweet voice telling him to come in. He did so, and he saw a certain radiant half elf girl writing down her notes. Looking at her, she had changed. While she wore her usual garb...her hair was now shorter but she found a look she liked; a short chignon bun, but with long strands in front of her lovely face.

"Oh, Subaru, hi."  
"Hey, your studies coming along good?"  
"Yup...though I hope I get good grades from Ovidius-san."  
"I don't know, he's meticulous about that sort of thing."

She made a sour face, thinking he was making fun of her, but was eased when he put his hand on hers.

"Um?"  
"Today, we're gonna take it easy, and head somewhere to clear our thoughts."  
"...Are you sure?"  
"Of course, it's a slow day for everyone, so c'mon. I'm sure we can all use a break this week."

Emilia gave it some thought before she shut her book and put her feather pen back to it's spot.

"Okay, I'll wake up Puck and we can begin heading out."  
"That's my E.M.T."

She paused herself for a moment before she took his hand and held it tight.

"Huh?"  
"I'm so happy, it's been so long since you called me that weird name."  
"Please don't call it weird."

She laughed off his comment before she got up and walked alongside Subaru. But as he got to the door, he turned to look at her, making Emilia softly touch the crack scar on his face.

"It doesn't hurt anymore?"  
"Not when you do that."  
"Being silly? This early?"  
"You bring that out in me."

She then glanced at the hand she was holding, free from the gauntlets that usually adorned it...scarred, somewhat burnt and more rougher than she remembered his hand being. She came to grips with this weeks ago…

She followed him out the door, a smile on both of their faces. Even if Subaru's seemed, slightly hollow.

* * *

Now outside, they all had gathered, Subaru with a large backpack and Emilia with a satchel...but Subaru frowned at Genau when he noticed, them.

"Why are those two here?"  
"Nothing I could do! They were inssssistent that they come!"

There, the pink haired Ram, and the one armed backer of Emilia, Roswaal; both also seemed ready to leave.

"Barusu, you were trying to sneak off and have a good time without us? How deplorable, like an ungrateful fox."  
"Well excuse me for wanting to hang out with people who get along with each other."  
"I am humble person who is equal to everyone here."  
"The way you're body language says that, seems to contradict you, Onee-sama."

Ram scorned at Subaru, who could only sigh loudly. Then both arms were wrapped up by the hugs of Rem and Emilia.

"Well, it shouldn't do any harm. You two can come along."

Ovidius nodded and aimed his ring at the air. As he did, a Blood Portal bursted forth and he walked through it.

"Let's go have some fun everyone!"

Everyone cheered in agreement and they marched through the portal, as it simply closed behind them.

* * *

Now in the front of their destination, they were happy enough to see it being tended to by the required services of the maids that once belonged to Priscilla.

The maids noticed their arrival and quickly rushed to greet them.

"Welcome Subaru-sama and company. Will you be staying here today?"  
"Yeah, just spending the night for now, and then it'll be all yours for the rest of the time we're away."  
"You are most kind sir."

The maids of this mansion were away by the time the Bloodstained Roses War entered its final battle, but when they returned and learned of their masters death, they were fearful of their own fate. But of course, they were now relieved that Natsuki Subaru had no ill intentions against them and actually treated them with kindness and consideration.

"Do you require anything, Subaru-sama?"

"The usual room set up is fine."

But as Subaru said this, Rem held his arm tighter.

"Um, Rem-san?"  
"W-Well, um, you s-see."

Rem began to blush.

"Do-Do you mind if Rem, well, i-if she…?"  
"Speak your mind, don't mind me."  
"Uh-Uh. UM!"

Her face turned beet red, and she let go of his arm.

"Rem wishes to freshen up."  
"Rem, I'll come with you."  
"Th-Thank you Nee-sama. Excuse me, everyone."

Rem and Ram took their leave as Ram checked on her completely flushed sister.

"Rem are you-"  
"-Rem is fine. Completely. Utterly fine."

Saying this as she had steam practically escaping her face.

* * *

Emilia hugged Subaru's arm tightly, giving a very scrutinizing expression.

"Su-Ba-Ru. What was that all about?"  
"Um, I'm not sure?"  
"Hmph! Fine."

Emilia walked away, mostly in a huff as she was taken to her living quarters.

One of the cute maids then squatted down to speak with Beatrice and Genau.

"Would you two like to see the appas that have grown recently?"  
"Can we eat ssssome?"  
"Of course!"  
"Alright! Ssssister Beatrice, let'sss go!"

Wagging his tail in excitement, Genau looked at Beatrice who twirled her hair with a finger.

"Well, I guess it would be fine, I suppose."  
"Exactly!"

The two were led away by the smiling maid, a different scene than weeks ago.

Subaru remembered how he and the other Red Lanterns gathered all of the staff outside of the repairing Villa, and the clear present fear on their faces. The very same maid was outright about to have a panic attack as she stared at Genau. It was obvious that they were completely in fear of Genau, but even so, dreaded in the idea they were all about to be executed.

That is, until they were given the surprise of a lifetime, when they were told...that they were now employees of the Emilia Camp. Not only that, but when they were not occupying the residence, that the employees would have free reign over the Villa and all of its properties.

Going against the rumors of the Red Lantern Corps being a bunch of bloodthirsty individuals solely intent on murder; they instead showed mercy and consideration. And throughout the weeks, the staff became accustomed to them and even became friendly with Genau.

* * *

In the fields and vineyards of the Estate, Genau strutted along with Beatrice walking with him. Soon enough, the maid reunited with them and had a basket filled to the brim with fresh Appas.

"Would each of you like one?"

The two of them nodded and both retrieved a large scrumptious looking appa. Beatrice took a small elegant bite, while Genau ate the whole thing in one bite, chewing vigorously.

"Delicious!"  
"It'ssss ssssuper good!"

The maid smiled gleefully seeing them so enthralled with the fruit.

"We also have fresh grapes and some plums as well."  
"Right, they're imports from Vollachia if I'm correct, I suppose?"  
"Yup, Vollachia is famous for their Wines, so Priscilla-sama had us import these fruits so that personally hired brewers could make them for her."  
"Interesting, from what I read, in attempt to recreate this process, Lugnica only created cider instead."  
"Correct, Beatrice-sama."  
"...And now that wine belongs to us, I suppose."

Beatrice smiled smugly, as the maid nodded in agreement.

"Do we have ssssome wine ready by chance?"  
"We have an entire cellars worth that survived the Dragon Maidens War."

"Alright! Can't wait!"  
"Of course Genau-sama, we'll have some bottles ready for dinner tonight."

The three of them giggled enthusiastically.

* * *

Subaru knocked on a door and he heard some knocks on the other side. Entering inside, he found Ovidius sitting in a most comfortable chair, reading a fairly large book.

On a small table next to him, was a crisp looking drink, a cocktail. Mixology was one of the many skills Ovidius had learned from his years of studying, so it was no surprise to Subaru.

He looked closer next to him and saw the cart of drinks and glassware that one of the maids must have left for him.

So Subaru sighed as he walked over to the cart and searched the contents, finally finding a bottle and popping off the old style cork, before placing the very same top on the small table and taking a chug of the contents.

"My goodness, is this same Natsuki-san that I heard didn't want to drink 'till he was twenty?"  
"Things change, besides, I'm not breaking any laws here."  
"Nope, most of the world has the drinking age at fifteen, so it was weird that you were adamant about it."  
"I just drink ales to calm my nerves, I'm not trying to get drunk."

"Whatever floats your boat."

Ovidius took off his helmet, an action he only ever did in front of his fellow Red Lanterns or Beatrice alone. Thus he never did eat with the others of the Emilia Camp nor at any cafes or resturaunts.

He took a sip of his expertly made Mai Tai cocktail, though he coined it as "Dragon's Soul", something Subaru was amused by.

"Now, what are we doing here, Natsuki-san?"  
"Other than just enjoying a well meaning day off?"  
"...Yup."

He said this, right before taking a huge gulp of his drink.

Subaru took a big chug of his bottled ale.

"Honestly, I just needed some time to discuss things over with everybody. Remember in five days…"  
"We have the meeting at the Capital, to discuss the situation of Priscilla being dead."  
"Yeah, plus I want Emilia to really strut her stuff there."  
"Make her look more intimidating than before."  
"...She seemed meek and only strong when situations arose, if people keep thinking she isn't all that strong, then we'll have a problem."

Both men took sips of their drinks.

"Indeed, if we want access to the Dragon's Blood, she needs to win the Royal Selection, and even with Priscilla dead, that still leaves three opponents to overcome."  
"Plus, we can't just outright kill the others. Felt is friendly with us and has Reinhard as her guardian, so she's a no go."  
"That leaves Crusch Karsten and Anastasia Hoshin, hmmmm. But if we go about killing them, it'll put Emilia-san's reputation in great strain."  
"She'll be known as some kind of overlord killing off any political opponents."  
"True, let's keep her good girl image in tact."

They both looked at the window in this room and simply watched some clouds moving.

"Ovidius, I want you to know, that for all this...this stuff you're doing for us. I will keep my promise."  
"Don't fret over it Natsuki-san."

Ovidius finished his drink in two gulps as he smiled at the leader he came to an understanding with.

"She's as good as dead. When the time comes, I'm gonna make her pay."  
"...Your family will be avenged and we'll help you."

Ovidius' emerald eyes gazed at Subaru in stupefaction, only to witness him chug back the remaining ale in his bottle. He smirked, rubbing his chin at the absurdity of him getting help for his revenge against Shaula. To think, after all these years, he'd not only be getting help, but from a Camp of the Royal Selection, it was unreal to him.

But it also was warming to his broken, cold heart.

"Thank you."

* * *

Emilia was getting her bearings as she sat on a chair of her designated room. Puck was floating about, enjoying himself.

"Hey Puck."  
"Yeah Lia?"  
"Do you think, I should change?"  
"What do you mean by that?"

"Subaru...he's done so much for us in such a little amount of time, and I haven't done anything."  
"Lia, I think you're just fine the way you are."

Emilia stared out the window, seeing Beatrice petting Genau who continued eating Appas.

"I wonder…"

Ram had herself grab some cups, only to notice Roswaal enter the kitchen.

"Ram, is everything alright?"  
"...In all honesty?"  
"Yes, of coooourse."  
"...No."

Roswaal walked over, patting her shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong?"  
"What's wrong?"

She seemed almost dumbfounded by that question.

"Roswaal-sama...he's still alive."  
"...Subaru-kun?"  
"YES! The very person who made you lose your arm, getting us involved in that god forsaken war!"

She then moved her hair and showed off her scarred area around her eye.

"He did this as well!"  
"Listen, there aaaare things at play here-"  
"-How can you say that! Roswaal-sama, you are the most intelligent person I have ever known, but you should see that keeping ourselves involved with him, is dangerous!"  
"He is the key to my actual dreeeeam. I cannot back out of thiiiiis."  
"...We sent him to die that day."  
"Ram…"  
"If he had died in that battle, we would have been free from this, unrelenting fear of reprisal or sacrifice."

"But instead of dying...HE JUST CAME BACK WITH ANOTHER RED LANTERN!"

She slammed her cup onto the floor shattering it into pieces. She stared at it, seemingly exhausted.

"I am scared of Barusu. Scared of what he's plotting."  
"Ram."  
"And you know he is."

Ram composed herself, cleaning up the mess she made. Roswaal looked away, concerned, but faltering in what to sat next. Until he returned his sight back to her.

"We have nothing to fear from him, Ram."  
"...I wish I could believe that."

Finishing her work, she looked up at Roswaal.

"When that rage of his has nowhere to go, where do you think he'll let it out on?"  
"...I doubt he'd do something."  
"...I'll play along and be chummy with him, but if the time comes and he becomes a threat again...I'll kill him."  
"And if you fail?"

Ram clenched her fists, imagining Genau and Ovidius charging at her.

"We both know, what'll happen."

"Excuse me."

She left the room, leaving Roswaal there, to take a deep breath.

* * *

Emilia and Rem eventually met with Subaru at the hallway, with him carrying a bag.

"So what's this Subaru?"  
'Well, we're going to have a great time at the nearby stream."  
"Stream huh? That does sound like fun."

Rem then pointed something out.

"But Subaru-kun, we don't have any change of clothes."  
"Oh Rem-Rin, that's where I come in."

He then tapped his bag, giving a mischievous grin.

* * *

Now, Subaru was at the stream touching the cool water with a grin on his face.

"Um, Subaru-kun."  
"Oh! Wow! You look great."  
"P-PLease refrain from complimenting Rem so much, it'll trouble her."

Rem blushed as she wore a blue one piece swimsuit, as Emilia also followed, wearing a white version of the same thing. Subaru's hard work was coming into fruition.

"How do I look?"  
"Diamonds."  
"Geez, that's, um…"

Emilia gazed away, her face bright red.

Beatrice had a pink version with a red swim ring that Subaru made for her.

"Why do I have to carry this around, I suppose?"  
"Cause you told me before you don't know how to swim right?"  
"Betty can learn!"

She humphed and glared away, before being tackled into the water by Genau. Splashing hard, she got her head out of the water and snarled at Genau.

"What are you doing?!"  
"Ssssister Beatrice talked too much, it isssss now time for fun."

Genau splashed some water on her face, of which Beatrice retaliated with her own splashing, until it became a full-on playful battle between the two.

Rem sat on the edge of the river kicking her feet into the water.

"This feels nice."

Emilia got into the water, letting herself float comfortably. The sight of these two, made Subaru have his cheeks turn bright pink, then he felt himself get hot and-

"Goodness, Natsuki-san is making such lewd expressions."  
"Oh shut it."

Ovidius chuckled as he leaned on a nearby tree.

"Those two mean the world to me."  
"I can clearly see this, Natsuki-san."  
"Now, go on and relax. We have a ton to do after today."  
"Right."

Ovidius floated to chat with the others, even seeing Puck backstroke in the river water next to a smiling Emilia.

Subaru rubbed the scar on his face, feeling something strange.

"...Those prophecies."

He remembered the vision he had months ago of himself and Genau...with the other sources of light in the fires of a destroyed city.

"That's me, Genau and Ovidius...meaning we still have others to meet."

The young man grinned.

"When the time comes, I guess."

Subaru rushed to sit next to Rem, she in turn rested her head on his shoulder. And they sat there, watching the fun being had. Emilia pouring water on her face, Beatrice wrestling happily with Genau and Ovidius interviewing Puck.

Ram was far away with Roswaal, watching from a distance, frowning at them.

"What a farce."

* * *

The night went on, as dinner was pleasant enough.

But it was that night when everyone else went to bed...Subaru, Ovidius, Genau and Beatrice stayed up to drink.

* * *

Subaru was chugging back a lager, while Ovidius sipped on a gin fizz, Genau drank from a bowl a large amount of Mead, and Beatrice gulped down some wine.

"Bwah! S-Subaru, doesn't know how to...to...drink p-properly, I suppose."  
"I kind of don't want to hear that from someone who is already drunk."  
"S-Stupid! Betty is not drunk! She is drunk! Wait, I mean, not! Not drunk, I suppose!"

Subaru chuckled at her fumbling, but she in turn got angry and stumbled her way to him, then she jumped on his lap.

"Whoa!"  
"W-What is Betty to do with you, I suppose?"  
"Hey now, calm down."

But Subaru was annoyed when he saw Ovidius and Genau, not helping matters.

"Show him how you feel Beatrice-chan!"  
"Go go! **BURP!** Go go!"

He could only squint his eyes at the two egging Beatrice on. Then he felt her free hand tapping his chin, seeing her face was flushed beyond control.

"S-Subaru is B-Betty's partner right?"  
"Yup, that's the way things are."  
"I-Is Betty the first g-girl who...had a bond with you?"  
"...Well, in a sense yeah."  
"You stumb-stubling your words upsets Betty, I suppose.'  
"Look who's-"

Beatrice planted a smooch on his lips, startling Subaru as the other two howled and whistled.

"Beatrice is brave! My hero!"  
"Ssssister Beatrice is number one!"

Removing her lips from his own, she then looked up at him, eyes filled with drunken desire.

"Take that, Betty will be the one Subaru remembers most."  
"...Aw screw it."

Subaru returned the favor and kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly. She let out a moan, before melting into his hug.

"Betty…"  
"Hm?"  
"Betty...L...L…"

She then fell asleep in his arms, making the Red Lantern take her cup out of her hand and resting her in his embrace, for the night.

"What a high maintenance girl."  
"She's worth it, no?"  
"Of course she is."

He looked out the window, seeing the stars high above.

"It's time for the preparations, the meeting is coming."

* * *

Five days passed and Subaru was waiting in the halls along with his fellow Red Lanterns. Waiting for the meeting with the Dragon Council to be over, as Emilia wanted to go in alone. They sat there on a bench, in case anything occurred.

"So it's you."  
"...Karsten."

Crusch was with her entourage, wary of the sight of the three Red Lanterns glaring at them.

"...I wish to congratulate you on your success with the war."  
"Save it, I don't want your empty words."

Ferris got insanely upset with him, but took a step back, when Genau growled at her.

And so it was Ovidius clapped his hands.

"Alright, let us keep calm and not resort to anything violent."  
"It would seem the famed author Ovidius Loman is the only sensible one here."  
"Well, sorry to say Karsten-san, if he actually wanted to kill you, I wouldn't stop him or anything...I just don't feel like killing people today."

"...!"  
"That's all."

His shades glowing red, made Crusch trembled a bit, before Ovidius cracked his knuckles and sat back down. Regaining her composure

"Do you Red Lanterns seek that much blood lust?"  
"...Blood is the key to everything, our powers our lives...we'll pump it out and bathe those who deserve death and seek justice for those who have fallen before."

"...Of course we aren't savages, we like our down time."

Before the conversation could continue, Emilia came out of the throne room having finished the meeting.

"Well? How did it go Emilia-san?"  
"Actually- Oh? Crusch-san...well, even though we had the meeting without you, I can at least inform you of the results."

Crusch was perplexed by the way Emilia, seemed to be slightly...glaring at her.

"Firstly, all of the Barielle territories, fundings and contracts belong to us as of today. Secondly, all business partners of Priscilla will pay restitution fees for the war, and more importantly…"

Emilia nodded at Subaru.

"Subaru and his Red Lantern Corps are now officially recognized as a part of my camp."  
"Well shucks."

Subaru seemed content in that, but also stared into Emilia's eyes.

"And?"  
"I gave them a warning."  
"A warning?"  
"To them and now to Crusch-san here."

She changed her tone to a much harsher one.

"I won't be soft on my approaches anymore, simply put, any and all actions taken against us will be met with swift and harsh reprisal. Yup. Crusch Karsten, a warning for you and any of the remaining candidates."

It was if the air got chilly and her face became uncharacteristically vicious.

"If anyone even remotely connected to you or Anastasia attacks or hurts even one of my villagers or friends... **I WILL SET THE RED LANTERNS LOOSE, AND THEY WILL WIPE OUT ANYONE IN THEIR WAY**."  
"...I understand."  
"Thank you."

Emilia and her camp gave their waves goodbye and left through a blood portal. Anastasia showed up and stared at the spot they teleported out of.

"Did you hear that?"  
"Yes, seems that they hold a grudge against us."  
"Our participation in the war, has left us both in a particularly bad situation."  
"No worries, we're still in a pact right?"  
"Undoubtedly."

The two candidates stood by each other, ready to help each others...should the time a war against the Red Lanterns were to break out.

* * *

Having returned to the main Roswaal Mansion, Ovidius was with Genau. Watching as Subaru and Emilia, holding hands as he sang praises to her, making the half elf blush madly. Both of them entered the kitchen, closing the door behind them. Left alone, the two Red Lanterns spoke to one another.

"Genau, what do you think?"  
"...Letting thosssse two candidatessss live issss dumb."  
"Agreed. Karsten and Hoshin are going to end up becoming nuisances in Emilia-san's race for the throne, and if that happens, then Natsuki-san will be troubled...and that could affect the eventual raid on the Tower. I CANNOT ALLOW THAT."  
"...Ssssso one day?"  
"... **We'll have to get rid of them. Make it look like an accident or that they ran away.** "

" **If we hide the bodiessss well enough, that won't be an issssue."**

The secret plan between these two cemented, Ovidius made a shush sound.

"Let's keep this between us, Natsuki-san and Emilia-san, don't need to know."  
"Exactly."

They then heard a commotion in the kitchen and both of them rushed in. They soon came face to face with a maid with long golden hair and green eyes.

"Red Lantern scum! Resolve yourself!"  
"Who the hell-?!"

She made her arm change into a furry paw, but it was pointless. Chain constructs wrapped her up and Genau stomped her to the ground, before using Earth magic to hold her in place. She snarled, foamed and screamed as she glared at them all.

Ovidius made a battleaxe construct, and was about to slam it down…

"WAIT!"  
"Natsuki-san?"  
"I know her, hang on a second!"

He got, helping Emilia up as well.

"Frederica?! Why are you-"  
"-How can you ask that?! This monster killed my brother!"  
"Brother?...Garfiel? That kid was your relative?"  
"Yes."  
"But, Subaru said he had no choice, if he hadn't, the Sanctuary would've been in danger."  
"Of course a gullible fool like you would fall for his poisonous words!"  
"Frederica...I'm sorry about what happened to your brother."  
"THEN ALLOW ME TO AVENGE HIM!"  
"...I can't allow that."  
"Damn you-"

Frederica was then knocked out by a surprise blow to the back of her head...by Rem.

"Frederica onee sama. I'm sorry, this is for your own good."

Rem gazed apologitectly at Subaru.

"Please spare her."

"..."

"She's a good person, a good friend! Please, Rem begs of you!"  
"Okay."

She smiled, but it fell when he look at Ovidius.

"Ovidius."  
"Hm?"

" **There's are a room underneath the mansion. Break her arms and lock her up down there."**

"Will do."

He then grabbed the chained up Frederica and dragged her away. Rem and Emilia were stunned in absolute horror.

"Su-"  
"-Either this or Genau eats her. No other options, if we let her go, she'll try this again!"  
"But."

"No, in a way, I know this is best. If word got out that she attacked me, she'd be executed for trying to attack a Royal Candidate."

Emilia and Rem both teared up, having to face the fact behind Frederica's imprisonment.

"She'll live, trust me."

He said this, without a shred of mercy within him.

* * *

Later that night, on the surface of the moon, the Red Lanterns were having a special meeting.

"Natsuki-san, what did the blood prophecies of late, spoke about?"  
"Same thing, the city on fire and us getting more members."  
"Anything else?"  
"Why yes a name."

He looked out to the world, smiling.

"It's a city in Lugnica."  
"Which one?"

" **Priestella."**

And with that, time would flow ahead, and in one years times, the moment Natsuki Subaru was waiting for, would come at last.

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	16. The Wrong Side of Heaven?

**AN: I gave it some thought and came to the conclusion that if this were animated, the voices for Genau and Ovidius in particular, I had an idea...**

 **Genau has to be voiced by Ono Daisuke, the same guy who while famous for voicing Sebastian from Black Butler, Shizuo from Durarara! and Jotaro from Jojo Part 3; I want him to sound more like Nendou Riki from Saiki Kusuo no Sainan, all the while it sounds like he's growling and hissing at the same time.**

 **Ovidius has to be voiced by Daisuke Namikawa, who is famous for his roles as Hisoka from Hunter X Hunter, Ulqiorra from Bleach and Tooru Oikawa of Haikyuu!...I need him to sound a lot like North Italy from Hetalia, while once in awhile adding in that edge he can have.**

 **...And um, Atrocitus is voiced by Akio Otsuka, known as the voice of Blackbeard from One Piece and Rider from Fate/Zero.**

 **But that's enough! Time for the story to head into ARC 4! Keep the reviews coming, they feed my soul!**

 **Without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Wrong Side of Heaven?

 **ONE YEAR AFTER THE START OF THE ROYAL SELECTION…**

The darkness of this cave kept it's secrets well hidden. The shuffling noises and sounds of knives being put away, actually revealed the true nature of this paranoia based secrecy.

Witch Cultists.

A small band of Witch Cultists used this cave as a home in order to move around without being noticed.

And with it, they would await orders from their Gospels, or for the arrival of a Sin Archbishop to frankly-

 _ **-BOOM!-**_

The side wall bursted in an explosion, sending some cultists flopping around like rag dolls.

They all got their weapons and magic ready...only to see the dust settle and three lights glimmer there. Everyone in that sect, instantly knew what was happening.

"Found you."

The dust parted and revealed Natsuki Subaru, floating in the air, his red ring glowing and covering him in red energy.

The same went for Ovidius and Genau, as the helmeted individual pointed at the shocked Cultists.

"Cultist scum! You have sinned far too greatly and spilled innocent blood for quite too long! You now face the judgment of the Red Lantern Corps!"

"...!"  
"And now, you will pay for your crimes, through suffering and death. Till the last drop of blood and tears hit the floor."

Wasting no time, Subaru led the charge with a smile on his face. Using two chainsaw constructs he chopped his way through several of them, before they could even react. Two made it around him, only to have their throats slit by Ovidius and his Pesh-kabz blade constructs. He then turned to hsi side quickly and had his metia rod fire electricity sparks, frying three more Witch Cultists.

Fireballs hurled at them were stopped by a shield construct from Genau.

"Oh? Cultisssst ssscum?! Want to cook? I prefer cooked meat asssss well!"

Genau dashed at them, hurling out his blood in a frenzy, melting five more Witch Cultists. Seeing one was dashing away, Genau flew forward, cutting him off and bringing down a large warhammer construct atop of him, crushing this woman into a slab of meat and broken bones.

"Hahahaha! Too sssslow!"

Subaru then had a katana construct impale a Cultist, but noticed one was coming up behind him, so with a free hand, he created a curved blade construct, which did the very angle he wanted letting the tip of the blade stab through the attacker's eye. Genau had spike constructs fly out of his mouth, impaling more Witch Cultists to the interior of the wall.

In the end, one was left, his arms and legs bent into a awkward angle.

"Where are they?"

No answer back.

So Subaru stomped on his abdomen.

"Where are your Sin Archbishops?! Where are they hiding?!"

Silence yet again.

So this time Subaru kicked him across the head and stomped on his groin.

"ANSWER ME!"

A breathless laugh escaped his moans of pain.

And so, Subaru knew he would gain nothing.

"Alright, it's like that then?"

Subaru twiddled his fingers.

"Genau, eat."

Genau charged in and began his work, chomping down on the Cultist, who could barely even struggle, until finally...his struggling was no more.

Subaru sighed, but Ovidius gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Hey come on now, we both know torturing them would have yielded nothing, so this is for the best."  
"True, plus in the end we ended up killing more than we anticipated."  
"See? Always got to look at the positive of any situation."

With Genau finishing his meal, Subaru looked out the hole of the mountain they made, and saw how desolate this place was. It was nothing but trees as far as the eye could see, not a man made structure in sight. Just the right place for roaches, as Subaru thought.

"Now then, let's get going."

The Red Lanterns flew into the air, leaving behind a small fire, which quickly spread, leaving any corpses still there...to burn brightly throughout the remainder of the day.

* * *

Arriving back, Subaru sat on the couch they brought into the Comfort Eagle Library.

"Subaru seems a little more exhausted today, I suppose?"  
"Having to comb the areas near the border of Gusteko is tiring as hell. Plus, we can't go too far into Gusteko. Last time they freaked out when we killed some Cultits in one of their villages, just a pain in the a-s-s."

Beatrice sat back on the couch, kicking her legs.

Her dress was the same as ever, but now she had a purple scarf with elegant engravings on it.

"Any progress with the eventual mission to Priestella, I suppose?"  
"The books you gave me on the matter, helped me understand it's history, but we still have Genau flying over it, every once in a while."  
"I'd like to see it for myself."  
"...If you go with one of them, I'll let ya."  
"Excellent."

Beatrice beamed with joy.

While she had traveled with Subaru on some of his missions for some time now, she had still yet to see Priestella. Even being to high up mountains, gorgeous marble cities and snow covered plateaus, she had an innate desire to see the Watergate City.

"But when you get there, please don't go overboard with the drinking, 'kay?"  
"WAH?!"

Beatrice went tomato red, tears forming on the corner of her eyes. The sight made Subaru chuckle.

"You are never gonna let that go, huh?!"  
"My first kiss was still stolen by my loyal little spirit. Of course I am gonna tease you about it."  
"Stupid, I suppose!"

She crossed her arms and laid her head on his lap.

"Don't angry people usually want to get away from the person that peaved them?"  
"...Betty isn't like normal humans, right?"  
"Guess not."

He softly patted her head, watching as Rem entered the room.

"Greetings Subaru-kun."  
"Hey Rem, how have things been?"  
"Good, all things considered."

Rem leaned her head down and gave a quick kiss onto Subaru's scarred area on his face.

"But Rem is happy to see you back, safe and sound."

"...Yeah."

Subaru used his thumb to rub across her cheek, which still had the scar from her participation in the Bloodstained Roses War, known by most as the Dragon Maidens War.

"You feeling alright, that dress isn't uncomfortable?"  
"If Subaru-kun, doesn't like it, Rem can take it off."  
"No, no...it's quite fine. You look great in it."

Rem smiled, being complimented as she wore a different maid dress compared to her usual one. In fact, it was the same one her former master Frederica Baumann wore. This in part, was to cover up Rem's burned arm from view, including a black glove to cover her hand.

"Um, Rem does wish to finish playing with you, but she has things to do."  
"Oh okay, well I'll see you for lunch in a bit?"  
"As always."

But as Rem bowed, turning around to exit.

"Hm, oh yeah Rem."  
"Hm?"  
"If you're trying to give a meal to _**her**_ , don't worry. Ovidius is taking care of that."  
"...Oh…"  
"So just don't fret over it."  
"...Rem will do so."

She hid her conflicted face as she closed the door behind herself. Subaru was left there looking over his ring, sighing loudly as he did.

* * *

Deep beneath the mansion, in a room filled with blankets, pillows and some books, the walls were like a mix of a cave and unfinished tile walls. Only one magic lamp drew light into this room. There, sat a woman.

Her hair a mess, her eyes dull and sunken, dirt covering her hands. She wore a simple white nightgown, her hands and legs chained, with a gem in those chains, to alert anyone if she had escaped.

Then she looked up, glaring at the sight before her

"Come on, don't give me that look. I brought your lunch today, nothing fancy, but it'll keep you going."

"..."

"I also brought you another water bucket and a clean 'waste' bucket, please don't get them mixed up. It'd be a disaster if you did, right? Hahahaha...ha...hmmm."

Frederica continued her glare, Ovidius simply gave his friendly demeanor.

"Look, the fact of the matter is simple. You continue acting like this, and everyone will hesitate in releasing you. Is that what you want? To stay here and rot away?"

"..."

"...Hahhh, here's the thing."

Ovidius placed the plate of food down and squatted down to see eye to eye with her.

"We have had ideas run through our heads this past year on what we could do. Natsuki-san suggested dumping you near Gusteko, but we know you'd just trek back here right?"

"..."

"Now, Rem-chan thinks we can just keep you more comfortable in an actual room than this little home of yours. But surprisingly, it was Ram who was the first against it, thinking you might try at some point pull something, especially with your vast knowledge of the mansion."

"..."

"Genau; well, that little guy thinks we should just kill you. But again, we don't want to upset the twin maids, since they do seem to care for you. We do have big hearts you know?"

"..."

"Personally…"

Ovidius was inches away from her face, his goggles reflecting the light of the nearby lamp.

"...We should just oh so carefully, pick out a piece of your brain out and make you much more compliant. I believe Natsuki-san called it a 'lobotomy', interesting right? Would you like that? Being a mindless simpleton, drooling and stumbling around without a care in the world for the remainder of your days?"  
"...!"

Now, Frederica's face faltered, inside her heart, that was the kind of fate she dreaded. As if it was a fate in between being alive and dead.

In her soul, she hoped that was not to be her-

"BUT NAH! I suggested it to Emilia-san and she got incredibly angry with me, so I told her that I was scrapping it."  
"...!"

He got up, peering down at the tired looking woman.

"You should really figure out what it is, you want to do. Time is pretty much going to run out for you, y'know?"

"..."

"Ram-chan will be here in about two hours, so take your time."

Ovidius began to leave. As he finally reached the door, he turned back one last time...he noticed tears dropping from her eyes, yet she made no sad expression.

"I can't blame you."

He said this as he finally left, closing the door behind him and then created a construct of the key for this door and locked it.

The sound of the locks clicking, echoed…

* * *

Emilia doted down some notes as she petted Puck with her other free hand. Sitting in her chair, she was pretty much composed, but it was evident there was work to be done.

"Is that right, Genau?"  
"Yesssss, apparently it'ssss occured for a few daysssss now."

She then placed her feather pen back into its holder as she rubbed one of the long strands of her hair. Genau sat there as any dog would, as Emilia made a sour pout. Having learned that all hte candidates were having such a freindly meeting in the very gorgeous city she heard so much about...was usetting, especially since they were completely ignored. Denied such a friendly gesture.

"Still, it's a bit upsetting not to get invited."  
"After that ssssstrong dissssplay you made at the Capital, you don't ssssseem like a sssssoft target anymore."

"I have to make myself seem, um, tougher."

She put her arms and flexed, making Genau chuckle.

Puck floated up and nodded.

"Lia does seem more capable than ever!"  
"Thanks Puck."  
"Ah, right. Genau, are you sure that it's a good idea for you guys to go that city tomorrow. Won't you being there freak out the candidates?"

Genau scratched his ears as he heard Puck's questioning.

"True….but I don't mind sssseeing their ssssscared facessss."  
"Geez, that's just gonna cause trouble."  
"The Red Lantern Corp, eatsssss trouble for breakfassst."  
"...Really? Even after the sixteen pancakes you ate? Do you even have room?"  
"...Wait, the grey rodent is right!"  
"Rodent?!"

Puck pouted as Genau got up eagerly, wagging his tail.

"Ssssister Emilia! Grey Rodent! I gotta check if there issss some pancakessss left! Excusssse me!"  
"Oh, if you see Rem or Ram, can you tell em' to make some appa pie for later?"  
"Excellent idea! I'm off!"

Genau rushed out the door as fast as he legs could move, making Emilia giggle at the sight. Then she heard her feline spirit grunt.

"Geez."  
"What's wrong Puck?"

Puck kept up his pouty face as he crossed his arms.

"Even a year later and he keeps calling me that. Hmph!"

Emilia saw his sour reaction-

"Bwahahahahahaha!"  
"Ah come on Lia!"

-and she bursted into a joyful laughter.

* * *

Ram grumbled as she saw Genau exit the kitchen with an elevated expression.

"Damn beast, he found the leftovers."

After some time, she calmly walked back into her own room and found her work.

A slight drawing of the Red Lantern Logo.

She ripped it to pieces, as a form of therapeutic action.

Ram sat on her bed, feeling as if she were a prisoner in her home...no, she was allowed to come and go...but the pressure she would feel exhubriated in her life, meant otherwise.

She was a prisoner in her own world.

The life she knew, held comfortably, shattered when she allowed Emilia to bring a certain boy with them to the mansion.

"Natsuki...Subaru…"

And she's regretted it, ever since.

"...hate you."

* * *

Roswaal walked down the hall, before seeing Genau pass by him…making the Magrave, flinch in terror.

 _For it was a few months back, when he was exiting the bathroom, quite naked. Ram was there to give him his trunks to wear...but Genau showed up as well, noticing something he had never seen before._

" _A meat log?"  
_ ' _G-Genau?"_

Roswaal turned around and saw Genau, staring at his crotch.

" _Sssso the Ssssorceror thought he could hide food from me? Ha! Don't belittle me!"  
_ " _W-Wait, Genau-kun...um, listen to me, this is-!"  
_ " _-ALL THAT MEAT IS GOING TO BE MINE!"_

 _And after 10 minutes of chasing, Ram yelling...the near disaster came to an end with the interruption of Subaru and Ovidius, with the author having to tell him what he saw was not a meat log, but…_

" _That'ssss dumb! Why would you want to get rid of delicious food or drinkssss from the body?"  
_ " _That's the natural process for most animals!"  
_ " _...And the baby making? Isssss….it ssssso you can eat it for emergency rationssss?"  
_ " _No, it's for continuing life!"_

" _Hmph! More livessss meansss more competition for food! How dumb can thissss get?!"  
_ " _My head hurts from all this…"_

Roswaal sighed as he quickly made his way into his quarters, trying to leave those traumatic memories behind.

* * *

"Okay, on to the task at hand!"

Subaru clapped his hands, getting the entire ensemble of Camp members attention.

"Tomorrow, a team made up of Ovidius, Genau, Beatrice and one of the Lewes Clones will head into Priestella and spy for a bit. Hopefully, we can figure out where the Cult is hiding and later eliminate them."

Rem raised her hand.

"Um, Subaru-kun?"  
"Yes Rem?"  
"C-Can I go?"

"...Why exactly?"  
"W-Well...it's just...Rem has never seen the Watergate City before, and it would be a lifelong dream of mine to-"  
"-If you stay with Genau or Ovidius, then it'll be alright."

Rem seemed surprised, but a quick gentle smile from this man, let her know his blessings were hers.

"Very well, then Rem is excited for this!"  
"I'm happy for you."

Ram herself, sat on a chair, sneakily glaring at Subaru as she clenched her fists.

"I'll go over some extra precautions, just in case something occurs. Especially since those nincompoops are there."  
"The other Dragon Maidens, Barusu?"  
"Correct. Other than Felt, we've had no contact with them since after Emilia being a total hottie bad ass in front of the Council."

Emilia could be seen blushing, as Rem gave her a thumbs up, along with Ovidius and Beatrice doing the same as well.

"They're having some kind of a get together there, but with us not being invited, it almost gives me an incentive to crash it. Still, I've learned to be humble about these things."  
"Humble is a strong word to use, Natsuki-san."  
"Bite me."

Subaru and Ovidius grinned at each other, even if the metal mask hid Ovidius' expression from the others. Emilia was quite jealous of Rem being able to go, but Subaru's fast eye stare, let her know that it was not the best idea as of right now. Ovidius calmly walked over to Subaru and whispered to him.

"Which Lewes Clone do I take?"

"Sagittarius."

"You think we need to go long range?"  
"Maybe even use up the Finality Measure. Then again, these might very well be Sin Archbishops we're dealing with."  
"If that's the case, then yeah, we'll have to do that."

With all things cleared up, the day slowly winded down, with everyone eventually doing to bed…

…. **but also** -

* * *

 _Rem found herself sitting on a chair, cradling a small...baby in her arms._

 _She had long hair that flowed down her back so elegantly, it seemed almost divine._

" _Mom?"  
_ " _Rigel, how was school?"_

A young man, easily about to hit seventeen arrived and seemed happy to be home.

" _Are things alright out there?"  
_ " _Class was a bit much, but all things considering, it was cool."_

" _Good."  
_ " _And Spica?"  
_ " _She went with Subaru-kun to visit your Uncle."  
_ " _Guess he needs a favor from Bruce, huh?"_

 _Rigel sat across from her, smiling at her as if she was one of his few things to be prideful of._

" _Mom?"  
_ " _Yes, my son?"  
_ " _...I love you so much."  
_ " _I love you too Rigel. Now, please get me some water, I need the energy to get food ready."  
_ " _Helping out with dinner today, hell yes. I'll be back."_

Rigel rushed away, leaving Rem to smile with such fondness that-

"-Ah."

Rem awoke, in the middle of the night, face drenched in tears.

Her dream ended.

* * *

" _Momma, are we gonna visit Uncle Garf?"  
_ " _Yup, it's been a while since you've seen him, so we'll be heading to Karagari to just see em'. Excited?"_

The little girl, with jet black hair, pointed ears, hazel eyes in the shape of a familiar figure, with a light green iris, nodded with an infectious enthusiasm.

" _Thanks momma!"  
_ " _Anything for my little Annerose."_

Emilia stood there, older but with plenty of youth in her due to her Elvish ancestry and her hair tied into a long braid...smiled so happily at this young girl.

Emilia woke up, hugging a pillow, feeling so empty all of a sudden.

* * *

 _In that darkness of the night, Subaru stood in a lake of blood._

" _Is this really the best course of action, Natsuki Subaru?"_

Subaru turned his head, seeing a quite handsome young man, but looked familiar enough that it made him uncomfortable.

" _This will lead to such a conflict, that lives could be lost! Is that not something that concerns your conscious? Please! Tell me."_

 _This young familiar looking man begged him to stop. But a he turned his back he lurched forward._

" _Then...I see what you are doing this for. This is...this is…"_

He quickly turned around, his skin pale, eyes decrepitate and blood leaking out of them. He aged considerably and seemed crazed beyond comprehension.

 _Because he was._

 _Because this was Petelgeuse Romanee Conti._

" _Your love for the half devil and the oni has begun leading you down a path of death and devastation, yet yet yet yet yet, YOU BELIEVE IT IS FOR JUSTICE?! HEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahhhhhh, my brain trembles at the sheer justification you have given yourself!"_

Subaru then felt someone glaring from his back.

" _Yeh, jus' look a th' damn shi' storm ya caused!"_

Garfiel Tinsel pointed at him, with a face filled with disgust.

" _My home is in a circula' state of panic, cause of an asshole like ya! Was killin' me really worth it in th' end?! Huh?! I be' ya won' answer me properly...so high an mighty that ya jus' have your head up yer ass!"  
_ " _..."  
_ " _Had to be anotha' way! Bu' ya jus' wen' ahead and got me axed off! If i' ain' me, a leas' feel bad abou' th' shi' you ended up destroyin' afterwards!"_

Subaru turned around again, and this time it was Priscilla there.

" _A mild disagreement with us lead to the deaths of thousands and the distrust towards your fellow camp members."  
_ " _...It was your own fault."  
_ " _There you go again, not taking full responsibility of your own sins! And you wonder why a beast like you is often mistaken for a Sin Archbishop?"_

" _Fuck off, if anyone is suffering from Pride, it's obviously you."  
_ " _Can't be prideful now can I?"  
_ " _Suppose not. Ya dumb bitch."_

All three of them frowned at him, but Subaru raised his hands, fire beginning to break out around them.

" _No matter what they think of me, as long as Emilia and Rem are safe, and my Red Lantern Corp stays on top…"_

His eyes twinkled at them, with a red glimmer.

" _...If the candidates die or the city burns to the ground, then I know things'll be-"  
_ " _-Subaru, do you hear yourself?"_

For the first time in years, he felt sadness wash into his rage. Turning his head once more, he found the two people, he would hope would never see him like this, never hear of the violent actions he took and the burning path he undertook…

" _Mom? Dad?"_

They stood, there, as the fires began to engulf them.

" _We-"_

Subaru woke up, covered in sweat, but after taking a few deep breaths, he slowly but surely fell back asleep.

The three of these people, tried to forget what they saw that night, but it was evident, it might not be the case.

* * *

The morning came, Rem entered Subaru's room, and beamed with a warm smile, seeing the adorable sight in front of her.  
Subaru was in deep slumber under some comfortable blankets, hugging Beatrice, who was also gently asleep. Genau laid there, tongue hanging out and all, laying over Subaru's feet.

"...I wish things were more like this."

* * *

Ovidius, Rem, Genau, Beatrice and the Lewes Clone code named Sagittarius, were outside.

Subaru shook hands with the reconnaissance unit leader.

"Good luck out there."  
"No problem, but here, gander at this while we are gone for the day. Need an opinion on it."  
"A book?"

Another one of his written perfections, not yet published or even read by anyone else besides him, he grasped the manuscript of sorts and noted the title…

"The Wrong Side of Heaven?"  
"It details the concepts of good and evil, following the path of a single warrior, thrust into a war. He commits atrocities but also tries to help out when he can. Even when things spiral out of control for him."  
"Philosophical text huh? Guessing from the title, it's supposed to question the way violence is used in the sake of justice and the like?"  
"Very much so, right on the nose there."  
"...Is this a offhand chance to speak out against what we do?"

Ovidius laughed out loud, patting him on the shoulder.

"Never. We're the good guys."  
"Really now?"  
"We may very well be on the unrighteous side of justice...but sometimes the will do something, can cost a price."  
"...Damn smartie."

Subaru smiled at him, and thus Ovidius walked away, the rest of the group waving at them.

"Catch ya!"

A blood portal opened and they all walked through it, except Rem...who blew a kiss to Subaru, who quickly blushed seeing that. After a quick wink and wave, she rushed through the portal and then it closed behind them.

Emilia and Ram pinched his cheeks, leaving him to groan his own mistake. Roswaal and Puck simply laughed at him.

All the while, Subaru didn't take his eyes off the book Ovidius gave him.

* * *

Crusch, Felt and Anastasia sat at a table cheering each other with their cups clanking. These three teams enjoyed their time together. Reinhard was walking down the halls, passing by a quiet Wilhelm...and left it as that, neither one speaking to the other.

Mimi and Tivey were exploring the city streets, enjoying the splendor of the busy streets...when Tivey noticed the top of a building. He saw it...a blood portal opening and a group of individuals exiting and standing there. When he saw EXACTLY who it was he dropped his staff and fell on his behind.

"Tivey, what's up?"  
"...It…"  
"Hm?"  
"It's them."

Mimi looked at the direction he was also, and flinched in panic.

There in the distance, she saw Ovidius taking a knee on the edge of the rooftop, with the others close by him.

"Brother Ovidiusssss, Ssssister Rem. Do you get a whiff of that?"

Both of them noted it too.

"Thanks to Natsuki-san's entrance blood ritual, I can definitely smell that dankness in the air."  
"But we are not looking for drugs Ovidius-sama."  
"I know, it's worse than that."

All of them frowned in their own, all except the Lewes Clone.

"We know they're here, but we need to still pinpoint where they are."  
"Rem and someone else can explore these streets?"  
"No, we shouldn't split up. Could lead to some complications...hmmm...for now."

His lenses shined, as if to ascertain the mischievous nature he was about to declare.

"Let's stop by and visit those assholes."  
"The candidates, Rem doesn't see the need to-"  
"-Well I heard that they were talking crap about Natsuki-san, calling him a creetan and coward-"  
"-Rem now sees the need to speak with them."

Rem nodded with determination, and so Ovidius looked down at the Lewes Clone.

"And you?"  
"...O….kay…"  
"Then, Beatrice?"

Beatrice yawned, as she looked out to the city. Though it was obvious she was thrilled by the impressive architecture, she acted bored.

"If we get a tour afterwards, then Betty is perfectly fine with messing with some children."  
"Cool?"  
"...V-Very cool."  
"Heh, so cool."

As the others were making it to jump down the not so high rooftop...Genau and Ovidius glanced at each other.

"Remember the secret mission?"  
"What we are not to disssscus with the otherssss, not even Brother Sssssubaru?"  
"Yup...should we start fighting, use the chance to kill Crusch and Anastasia, if Natsuki-san shows up, then kill their followers. That should get us ahead of the curve in the election, regardless which plan we choose."

"Either way, Sssssister Emilia will have the advantage."  
"And when she does, so does the Red Lantern Corps."  
"Exactly."

Landing down into the streets, they were unaware of Tivey and Mimi running off to warn the others of the oncoming arrivals.

* * *

As Crusch and Ferris were chatting away and laughing, the others in the room did so as they were getting ready to eat breakfast, a dish awaited them that was a specialty of Kararagi-

"MY LADY WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"  
"Mimi? Relax tell me what's wrong."

Mimi and Tivey panted and heaved, as it was obvious that they ran with all their might.

But before they could find out anything...they got a knock on the window, a strange thing, as only their own camp members and staff were to be the only ones in that inn.

So Joshua, the little brother to Julius cautiously opened it, and just as he suspected, there was fear plastered on his face.

"No invite? Goodness the sheer disrespect we've been given...it really makes us mad."

Ovidius waved at them, floating in the air, along with the others, some helped to be there with others Red Lantern powers.

Everyone stood there, panicking as they saw one of the biggest threats staring back at them.

"Wanna have a chat? No? Well, I'm sure we can pass the time in other ways…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the top of a tower...a completely bandaged up woman grinned happily out at the city in her view.

A woman, young in a scandalous outfit, licked her lips...as giant claw scratched her hair.

With cold white hair, this ordinary looking gentleman kept his speed and walked through the crowd, unnoticed.

A young boy, fangs in his mouth, bit into his hand, as tow shadows lurked close by.

Cloaked figures sank into the shadows of alleys and condemned buildings.

This insurmountable pressure, the feeling of a powder keg about to go off, with just a single action setting it all off...made Ovidius smile from ear to ear, under his metal mask.

"This is gonna be interesting."

* * *

Subaru read through the book, almost a quarter of a way done, but glanced out the window...remembering the blood prophecies and what they showed him.

The seven lights.

The fire.

The disaster.

"...We'll rise from it."

He grinned, slamming the book shut.

 _And so, the Red Lantern Corps, biggest spectacle was about to start._

* * *

 _ **ARC FOUR:**_

 _ **A TIME TO RISE**_

 _ **BEGINS.**_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **AN: "A Time To Rise"...is named after the song Time to Rise by Westfield Massacre. Give it a listen, it'll keep ya a taste of what awaits. See ya again!**


	17. An Optimal Solution

**AN: Hey back at it again! Now we swing Arc 4 into high gear!**

 **Had to think of a theme song for this one, but I think the song, "This Is My War" by Five Finger Death Punch, works well. In my head it would feature civilian points of view of the coming battles and of Subaru looking unsure throughout the opening, before seeing a single Witch Cultist and giving into his rage, as four red rings zip by him and then straight at the camera!**

 **As for my opinion on Capella's appearance, which was recently revealed...I'm okay with it.**

 **OH, and ALL HAIL ENRI EMMOT! THE HONORABLE COMMANDER OF GOBLINS!...Yes, I loved the new Overlord episode.**

 **Also I heard fellow fanfic writer 502nickster is about to be enlisted in the army, so wish him luck!**

 **Anyways, enough goofin' off, right?!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc Four: A Time to Rise

Chapter 17: An Optimal Solution

Beatrice sat there, looking at the hot table made specifically for this treat they were about to have.

"What is this called again, I suppose?"  
"Okonomiyaki, that's what I heard the waitress call it."

Ovidius used his hand to feel the heat generated on the black surface of the table and seemed genuinely intrigued...while Genau tilted his head.

"Sssso it'ssss called Chrono Sssssake."  
"Nope. Not even close to what I just said."

As the ingredients were coming along, the others there, simply stared nervously at these five. The Lewes Clone sat there staring at the ingredients, as Beatrice handed her a napkin. Genau sat patiently, even with his wagging tail proving otherwise. Rem sat as an elegant maid would, showing grace even with this atmosphere.

Crusch then tapped her hand on her chin.

"Ovidius Loman."  
"Hm?"  
"Why exactly are you here, other than ruining the good mood settled here?"  
"Wow, such stark words, you do make a great politician."  
"Please don't insult me."  
"Don't need to, Natsuki-san has the pleasure for that."

Ferris frowned at him, making Genau stick his tongue out at her.

"Genau, please have manners."  
"Mannersss?"  
"Yes, please for goodness sake."  
"Oh, like how it'sssss inappropriate to talk about sssssex in the dinning room?"  
"YES! God, why did we teach about that? What a blunder on my part."  
"Is thissss alsssso like how sssssome people get mad when I follow them to the bathroom?"  
"Not some, ALL! Anybody would get mad if you tried to follow them to the toilet!"  
"...Humanssss are ssssso ssssensitive."

Ovidius held his head in complete annoyance as Genau snuck a chomp on some whole eggs, chewing eagerly.

Beatrice tiredly pinched her brows, having a horrid moment flash in her mind; of the time Genau stupidly followed Ram into the showers only to be chased around by a towel wrapped Ram for several minutes in response.

But she giggled along with Rem, when they also recalled how Genau was forced to eat nothing but vegetables for his midnight snack as punishment.

Felt then did the unthinkable...she walked over to be next to Genau. The other two candidates were fearful as they saw Felt reach out her hand. Anastasia felt like she was about to witness her hand get ripped off in a grisly fashion, as Ferris was ready to heal just-

"Hey ya big guy, how's it going?"  
"Ah, Ssssister Felt. Not bad."

Felt scratched his chin, making the Wolgarm smile and wag his tail further. Reinhard seemed calm and composed as Ferris had to ask him from across the table.

"Is she gonnya be alright?!"  
"Sure, Genau has taken a liking to her these past couple of months."  
"They've visited nyou?!"  
"Mostly Genau. He shows up to get snacks and chase around the Ground Dragons we have."  
"A bloodthirsty beast like him? Really?"  
"Genau may be vicious in battle, but when he becomes friendly with someone, he is a reliable ally."

Crusch raised her brows, and glanced at Genau...but for a split second, she could've sworn she saw him sneering at her...but blinked, and only saw his goofy grin as Felt continued to scratch his chin.

And accordingly, as the servants and hostesses...too afraid to throw out the Red Lantern Recon Group, allowed them to stay. So they learned how to craft these custom pancakes of sorts, Crusch laughing along with Ferris, Anastasia hand feeding Mimi her portion, Felt inelegantly chomping down on hers, Reinhard nervously smirking at her...but stopped as he noticed Wilhelm simply sitting there, not really eating.

"Grandfather, is everything alright."  
"Things are fine as they should be Reinhard."  
"It doesn't look that way."  
"...Nothing to be concerned with, I can assure you."

Continuing his downtrodden gaze, Reinhard could only look back to his dish, feeling a little down himself.

Julius and Joshua were enjoying their own portions, when both glanced over and saw a hideous pile of food...Genau had crafted his own monstrosity of a portion, that looked unbelievable.

Even Ovidius and Beatrice were sliding away from the sight. Rem let out an exhausted sigh, and the Lewes Clone stared unemotionally.

"Lewessss clone! Come and have ssssome!"  
"...Very...Well…"

The two of them began to eat to their heart's content.

But seeing the almost ghastly sight of Genau and Sagittarius eating this man made mountain, which made everyone lose their appetites. So the day carried on...

* * *

"How are you still eating, I suppose?!"  
"The food here issss way too good to passss up!"  
"That's, not exactly an appropriate excuse you know?"

The recon team had decided to leave the inn where the other Royal Candidates were in, mainly because other Felt's group, who were already accustomed to seeing them, the others gathered there were obviously tense about their presence.

So now they kept their promise to Beatrice and were taking a full day to explore the city. Beatrice was stunned by the architecture of this city, a true work of human ingenuity. She stared up at the towers, marveled at the sweets they had for sale and pointed to the river ways that connected into the city.

Ovidius was intrigued by the vast majority of tools and jewelry for sale, bought gems for experiment purposes and even chatted with a fellow inventor; as Genau and the Lewes Clone chased around a butterfly.

Rem marveled at the different shops everywhere, used some money to buy herself souvenirs for the others back home...specifically a bunch of stuff for Subaru. She also did her best not to get too angry at men who were gawking at her, but nevertheless was enthrallled when she saw birds fly in the sky so beautifully.

The Lewes Clone, was dead quiet, but seemed to stare at the flowers being sold in their specialty shops. Thus, Beatrice bought one, a golden flower and placed it in her hair. It was a cute sight, and she brought up the idea of doing this with the other clones to differentiate them better.

Genau would sniff around, frightening everyone with a heart that could still feel fear. Yet it was the food vendors that were quite smitten with the Wolgarm, who used his given allowance to buy tons of products for himself. Chomping away at cotton candy, turkey legs, pasta and even fruit tarts. No one could guess where all that food went, but it was a sight to behold, as he ate enough food for a family of six. He even barked at and eventually tried to pick a fight with a Water Dragon, having Ovidius and Beatrice stop him before things got out of hands.

* * *

As the sun was slowly slipping down, and the sky started to turn an orange hue, the Recon group laid back on a bench in the park.

"So Rem, how has this city been?"  
"Ovidius-sama, this is the most amazing sight Rem has seen in awhile!"  
"Oh? Didn't Natsuki-san take you on a trip to the mountains at the Barielle Territory?"  
"Um, that was…"

Rem blushed madly remembering the starlit night they hung out, overlooking a lush forest, fireflies dancing around them.

"But still, onto the task at hand."  
"...Rem confirms Subaru-kun's suspicions."

Beatrice rubbed Genau's ears, but not without a grave expression.

"This city is crawling with Cultists, I suppose."  
"The blood I got from Natsuki-san also helps me smell the stench, and in individual places, the smell permeates significantly."  
"Should we act on it?"

Surprisingly, it Genau who said otherwise.

"Tomorrow, Ssssister Rem and Beatrice, you two go back home, once there, tell Brother Ssssubaru about it, he'll join usssss."  
"But Genau, we can-"  
"-Rem."

Rem was quite surprised to hear say her name without his usual honorifics.

"If anything, I would love it if the two of you aided in the attack. But we both know HE would never allow it, not after what happened lasssst year."  
"...Rem doesn't want to be a burden."  
"Nobody would ever think that."

"...Rem is not so sure."

Her quiet tone, made Ovidius shake his head.

"Rem-chan. This is something you have to understand. Natsuki-san has no intention of having you or Emilia-san stepping foot into a battlefield, because he cares about you. Too much."  
"...Rem knows. She wants to do her part though."  
"Then please listen, and stay safe, if something happens to you, Natsuki-san, could easily lose it."  
"...Rem is that important to him?"  
"Yes, it's almost ridiculous."

Rem could easily smile hearing that, and finally agreed.

So they all began to move out but saw a face they seemed to recognize.

"Liliana-sama?"  
"Ah, the Maid from the Roswaal mansion?! How ya doin'?!"

There, a small petite tanned girl with golden hair jumped in joy.

"It's been way too long, so how's everyone?"  
"Busy, if you haven't heard the stories of Subaru-kun's exploits, but I'm sure you have."  
"Duh! Of course! I've been meaning to meet him so I could I sing his story."

Ovidius squatted down and met eye to eye with her, even if he had his helmet on.

"So the famous minstrell is this little girl."  
"As if! I ain't a kid, I'm twenty two ya know?"  
"...Wow, the aging here seems all wrong. I know some people in jail who would love you."  
"W-What do you mean by that?"  
"Uh, nothin' forget it."

He whistled the mean spirited comment away, as Liliana tilted her head. Genau seemed to not believe that Liliana was telling the truth.

"Ssssso you're an adult girl?"  
"Wow! So it is true! A wolgarm that can talk?! That's crazy cool! Scary as hell! BUT COOL!"  
"Um, thank you?"  
"Soooooo, like, you don't believe me? A pretty girl like me is suspected of lying, I could just cry from such a thing!"  
"I don't fully trusssst ya, so there is only one way to prove it!"

Genau nodded as sharpened his eyes, a twinkle shined.

"Take off your pantssss."  
" **WHAT THE FUCK GENAU!?"**

The voice of reasoning, Ovidius, smacked him across the back of the head...still seeming to not get through to him.

"What?! If we do thissss we can find out if sssshe really issss a girl. An adult one too!"  
"We don't need to! None! No reasoning whatsoever for this assessment!"  
"...I wasssss jusssst curioussss."  
"About what?!"  
"...If ssssshe hasss a pe-"  
"-GOOD LORD MAN! Don't say it in public!"  
"...Again, humansss are ssssoooo delicate."  
"My head hurts."

Ovidius held his head, hanging it low as well, with Beatrice and Rem scolding Genau. Liliana seemed to enjoy the comedic timing as Ovidius held his head in regret, Rem could only hopelessly apologize profusely.

* * *

After promising to make an interview happen at some point in the future, Ovidius decided to follow her just to speak with a man named Kiritaka Muse about a few personal things.

"Okay, everyone rent a nice hotel and rest for the day. Tomorrow, Beatrice and Rem will head back home and we'll begin the assault operations."  
"Will it be that easy, I suppose?"  
"I mean, I'm hoping it does, but these things can run into so many factors."  
"An obstacle could always appear, I suppose."

Ovidius nodded, waved and walked alongside Liliana to her destination.

Rem and the others made their way as well...having to drag Genau away from food vendors in the process.

Minutes later, Liliana stepped out of the Muse Trading Company Headquarters, as if the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders.

"I cannot believe you got him to agree!"  
"Yup, with this, you can leave the city. He won't be bothering you anymore."

The minstrel hopped over to him, glad she brought him along. For a while the traveling songstress was held from doing her usual journeying due to the influence of Kiritaka and his obsession with her. This was something Subaru and co., had to deal with a year ago when they first met this girl. And once again, it was their group that settled the matter. Differently, though.

"You didn't come out empty handed either, right?"  
"Not at all! This high purity crystal stone I was able to snag, should come in handy!"

In his hand he held quite the crystal, shining aqua blue in his palm and so he pocketed it and tapped his mask as a gesture.

"We also had him give the Red Lantern Corps access to financial backing, so with this and the Roswaal allowance, we have quite the savings."  
"Super cool of you guys! But was it necessary to threaten him so much? It scared me too."

She asked this timidly, but Ovidius squatted down to speak with her.

"Of course, most of it was just over exaggeration, but in the end, he can't claim ownership of a cute girl like you, right?"  
"R-Right. Y-Yeah! He doesn't have to do that if he likes me!"  
"Nope, if you love someone, you should know when to be next to them, and when to give them their personal space."  
"...Is that so? Never thought of it that way."  
"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, it's late and I need to get going. Let me fly you to a place for the night."  
"I've never really flown before, sounds exciting! I'm in!"

Ovidius lifted her with his ring's energy and the two of them went up into the air, etting the starry sky twinkle above them.

After a few minutes, they landed safely at the front of a inn, and the two said their goodbyes.

"Goodnight Liliana-san."  
"Um, listen...uh, Ovidius right?"  
"Yes?"  
"Y-You can just call me Liliana."

Her face looked up at him, so innocently bashful like, that even he had flinched for a moment.

"Uh, okay, ahem. Goodnight Liliana."  
"'Night Ovidius."

The Red Lantern flew up into the air, not seeing the beet face Liliana had, before she shook her head and dashed into the inn.

That night, she practiced singing a melody about two people dancing in the star filled sky, it bothered no one in that inn.

* * *

In the middle of the night, as everyone else in the city slumbered away, Genau and Ovidius were on the surface of the moon, looking out towards the direction where Priestella would be.

"Brother Ovidiusss, sssshould we discuss the optimal ssssolution?"  
"Maybe not, I don't know how Natsuki-san would feel about it."  
"But it would save usssss time and energy!"  
"I know that, it'd just be as easy of a task as any other."  
"Then let'ssss do it!"

Genau hopped over glaring up at Ovidius.

"We get that Liliana girl and Ssssister Felt'sssss camp out of there...and then we-"  
"-Summon the Lewes Clone; Prometheus?"  
"Yessss! We have her use her gear to self destruct! That way-"  
"-The Witch's Cult won't be able to escape the blast radius."  
"Kill two birdssss with one sssstone, right?"  
"...True, we'd be rid of the Witch's Cult and the other final candidates. Losing them would make it a race between Emilia-san and Felt-chan. We can also view Priestella as simple collateral damage in our final battle, maybe even use this rubble ladden terrain and such, for experiments."  
"Then we-"  
"-Can't. Simply put, Natsuki-san would probably only want to use that as a last resort. Adding to that, the Sin Archbishops have different Authorities. Who's to say that some of them have abilities that could protect them from even an attack like that?"  
"Could ssssomeone other than ussss ssssurvive that?"  
"The blast radius is well at sixty miles, and the shockwaves go a further eleven miles, I can think of maybe just Reinhard surviving."  
"...Sssso we are not going through with it?"  
"...Only if things go south. Should the need arise we'll have the city demolished."  
"After that, it'ssss jusssst a ssssimple mop up operation, right?"  
"Correct. But again, **only** as a last resort."  
"Exactly."

The two finished their talks and flew off the moon, leaving behind only their footprints.

* * *

The morning was here, and Rem along with Beatrice were at the outside of the hotel they stayed at.

"We'll inform Subaru-kun on the situation here."

"Great, that'd be a big help."  
"Now, please take care you two. Good luck on your battle."  
"No worries, we're gonna make this look easy."

Genau smiled and nodded intensely.

"We'll finish thissss in a flasssh. Don't worry Rem!"  
"O-Okay."

Rem bowed, giving them some hopeful respect in their coming fight.

"Genau, don't cause to much trouble, I suppose."  
"Hey, I'm a humble Wolgarm, who alwaysss thinkssss with hissss head."  
"...Hah, you lovable fool."

She hugged his head, making him nuzzle to her.

Thus after summoning a blood portal, the two walked through it, giving one last glance at the remaining three. They simply waved them goodbye.

Once closed, those three waited there, as patient as they could.

* * *

Rem and Beatrice, stood alongside Emilia, Ram and Roswaal.

Sitting in a chair, Subaru scratched his cheek, absorbing the information given to him. He quickly got up and stared at them.

"Good work Rem, Beatrice. I knew I could count on you."  
"Your words are too much Subaru-kun."  
"Not enough in this case."

Rem blushed and Beatrice made a flamboyant smile.

"Okay, with this, I'll be heading there, right now."

"..."  
"If I don't come back within the next day, have defenses engaged to their absolute limit. Everyone needs to ensure Emilia's safety. I'm counting on you all."

Subaru then floated into the air, gazing at a worried Emilia and concerned Rem in particular.

"I'll be back soon. Gonna set things right, you'll see."

A soft smile from him, comforted them.

He then jetted out of the room and straight through the main door, flying away at amazing speed, leaving a red streak of light behind him.

Emilia then began whispering to Rem.

"Did you learn anything?"  
"Rem asked all the experts she could find. Appraisers, magic scholars and even gem crafters; none of them knew about the Red Ring."  
"...We have to keep trying."  
"Yes, Subaru-kun...once he gets rid of the Witch's Cult, he won't need the ring anymore. We need to find a way to be rid of it."  
"If not…"

The images of the sharp teeth and smile of Atrocitus and the tail and fangs of Dex-Starr flashed across her thoughts.

"I don't want him ending up like that."

* * *

Subaru finally landed on a the balcony for one of the walls that surrounded this Watergate City. He saw clearly that waterways ran all across these lands with hardly any roads to speak of. To call this a marvel of human ingenuity, would be an understatement.

Still…

"The vision…"

The vision of fire and smoke sparked in his head, and he knew this city would soon be caught in the middle of their war.

"Natsuki-san."  
"Hey, thanks for meeting with me."

Ovidius and Genau soon landed on the very same rooftop, all three of them looking down at the bustling city, birds flying over them.

"Have we any info?"  
"Well, it seems in a avenue that way to the east, there is some sort of commotion going on."  
"A Sin Archbishop?"  
"Looks to be the case."

Thusly this leader rubbed his eyes, as if to prepare for the coming decision to be made or just to personally push himself on.

"Split up."  
"Individually?"  
"Yup. Ovidius head to the commotion, Genau sniff out another potential target, I'll go and check out something suspicious near City Hall."  
"Got it."

Genau also nodded to this plan.

"If by any chance they have an army with them, which I have no doubts they would...use the Bombshell tactic, but make sure the meteors are concentrated."  
"Got it."  
"Sagittarius is-?"  
"-She'sssss been sssssent to a target ssssuspected to be a Sin Archbishop...sssshe'll give him a test before I strike."

The Red Lanterns flew up, all looking at each other for a moment, before flying to different directions.

* * *

The Lewes Clone sat crouched atop of a roof with a balcony, with a long staff, with a glass lens in the front of it. Staring down the glass lens, she saw from a ridiculous mile and half away, a white haired man in a long white outfit, his eyes golden as they glanced around uninterested.

He stopped, before pondering something, and turned around, back the opposite direction.

Seeing her moment, she fired.

The beam traveled far, before impacting the back of his head and slamming him face first to the ground, cracking the ground immensely. She let him have it and pummeled him with more and more firepower. Nearby civilians ducked in cover and others just ran for it, as the ground broke apart from the shots.

Sagittarius then put the staff down and spun a rod attached to the bottom of it, once she did a compartment opened at the bottom of it, letting some magic gems fall out and melt into nothing but steam, she began loading up new ones, as well as some black powder...when she could barely make out a distortion of space come towards her, like someone scrapped the air itself. She side-hopped out of the way as the entire building was cut in half, in turn, falling apart. But even with her side of the building crumbling away she got her weapon and fired from the hip. The shots struck this man, but ultimately bounced off, as if he was not to be actually touched by them, ever. He then saw another shot coming at him, so he slapped it, causing it to scatter. These scattering shots went through windows, broke the pavement and three splintered beams shot through a wall, killing an elderly couple who were trying to hide from the fight.

Sagittarius then jumped off the collapsing balcony, just as the two cut halves of the building hit two adjacent structures, causing a brewery it landed ontop of, to actually collapse in on itself...the cries and screams of the employees and customers that were inside, were muffled by the overpowering sounds of destruction. The Lewes clone...then was able to land on Genau's back, who flew over the destruction and glared down at the white haired man.

"Keep it up!"  
"O...kay."

Saying this unemotionally, she opened up her cloak, now revealing that the inside of it, had a plethora of gems engraved within the inside of it, and now twinkled brightly. She stood composed on top of Genau's back, making sure not step on his spikes and allowed the beams to shoot down upon their adversary. Who in turn took a simple blocking stance, clicking his tongue in agitation.

The beams demolished the street he was in, sending a fire wave that engulfed the entire block. Three buildings collapsed from the pressure and one of the waterways, instantly boiled, causing a Water Dragon to surface up, roaring in agony, before falling over and dying, collapsing a bridge close by.

But even flying above the devastation, Genau sensed the danger and curved in the air, keeping the Lewes Clone standing on his back, with help from the energy of his ring. This allowed them to dodge the slicing air attacks sent their way. So he dashed down and allowed Sagittarius to get off. The two of them faced off against their assailant, who didn't have a scratch on him.

"How dare you assault me! Me who is simply moving at his discretion to his destined encounter, without causing so much as an inconvenience to another fellow person! That's fair isn't it? To walk at his own leisure?! Yet here you are, attacking me from behind and ruining my day with your barbaric actions! Who do you think you are, trying to infringe on my given rights!?...Wait…"

He then squinted his eyes, ascertaining the situation and immediately grew angry.

" **You!** You are a Red Lantern! Even with my uncaring bias with the knowledge of these current times, even my unselfish self knows of the group that killed Sloth and that have been targeting the fellow cutlists under our control. A wolgarm?...Yes, you are Genau, I know because I heard you wiped out a bandit village near my mansion!"

"If I had known I wassss ssssso closssse to you, I'd have acted on it."

"Miserable beast. Just the repulsive acknowledging of your unnatural existence, sends a discomfort across my body! I'd be doing this world a favor but eliminating you here and now. Maybe I'd be thanked, though I do doubt that myself, there would still indeed be sighs of relief echoing all around, even throughout this disaster you have caused!"

"You being here issss what issss going to causssse all the devasssstation! Just gather in the top of a mountain and we could have bombarded you with eassse, not get any civilianssss involved!"  
"And now? What will you do now? Now that you see that I have no intention to run or hide from a filthy mongrel such as yourself, just what other option or solution to this quandry will you find in that insignificant brain of yours?! Hm? Explain to me you greedy insufferable pest!"  
"Honesssstly?...Kill you and hope thesssse people get out of the way fasssst enough."

The Sin Archbishop furrowed his brows just as Genau got into a poucing position, focusing on his hind legs. The Lewes Clone spun in her hands two smaller metia rods, ready as well for combat.

"Tell me your name, Ssssin Archbisssshop. I'd like to inform everyone who I killed."  
"...As if a deranged abominable mutt who shows no value in manners and intellect, such as yourself needs to know my given name. But to show a true honest humble attitude in this drastically deplorable and disastrous encounter, I shall be the bigger man and tell you."  
"..."

"I am the Sin Archbishop of Greed; **Regulus Corneas**."

Genau snarled as Regulus got his hand into a chopping motion.

"Die filthy beast, and become fodder for the insects to eat and further decompose!"

His hand waved down at a rapid speed…

* * *

"-Ah, the world is so gentle!"

A young boy plummeted off a high tower, tossed off by a completely bandagesd up woman, white hair poking out, with only her left eye and mouth being seen. The only other true garments being worn by her, were chains around her arms, and an obvious purple cloak.

The crowd below were cheering for some odd reason, even as the boy was moments from impacting the ground, and splattering into bloody paste.

But the boy stopped his momentum, imbued in a red light. He looked up, and so they all did.

Everyone, including the Sin Archbishop went wide eyed as they saw Ovidius floating up there.

"Don't know what kind of freak show this is, but I feel like letting this boy...or that little girl die would be an issue."

Just as quickly, a little girl who had been hiding, tied up, floated past this female Cultist and was now floating next to Ovidius. He quickly had both of them land safely on a rooftop several yards away.

"Now, let's get introductions out of the way. My name is Ovidius Loman, I'm a member of the Red Lantern Corps. So we both know where all this is going to be leading to."  
"...Ah, I see! I am the Witch's Cult Sin Archbishop of Wrath! **Sirius Romanee Conti**!"  
"Romanee Conti? No...Natsuki-san told me about Petelgeuse, he said nothing about him having relatives."  
"Do not belittle the LOVE I have for my cherished husband! I love him as he loves other things! Loving and emotionally enriching people can sometimes be very fragile. Ah, that's because Love is just painful. However, it is precisely because love exists that we can survive."

"Delusional, just as Natsuki-san and I, feared you freaks would be."  
"Speaking of mongoloids, why do you hide your face with that helmet? Should you continue that, childish appearance, no one in this world, or any other! Will come to love you, or share their opinions of you! You will be devoid of absolute splendor and salvation!"  
"Like I care, as long as my goals are settled, then I'll see if I can find a meaningful hobby or something. Until then, I guess I just have to kill you."  
"A horrid bastard like you, who is apart of the same group that killed my beautiful, loving, peaceful husband, has no right to say such things!"

Gazing down, he saw that the crowd began to show hostility to him. And with just that…

"You can control emotions, is that right?"

"...!?"

"All you Archbishops have an Authority based on your given Sin, with Envy being the only one never discovered. Since you are Wrath, which is violence contributed by a deliberate desire to kill or seriously wound a neighbor, which is gravely against charity and thus insulting towards a person's humility, then I figured you'd have the ability to brainwash these civilians."  
"How clever…"  
"Not really, but thanks for the compliment."

He then clenched his fist tightly, chaining up all the civilians below, keeping them from hurting each other or getting involved.

"How is it that you are not accepting my love?! This is impossible, a mere shell of a-"  
"-Don't get me wrong, I can feel your wrath."

His lenses, though blue most of the time, shined red for a slight moment.

" **But it pales in comparison to that of a Red Lanterns."**

He then used his ring to cut the tower she was on in half, having it begin collapsing. As Sirius hopped between the falling debris, she came face to face with Ovidius, who dashed to her.

"With you being dead, I'll get that much closer to my end goal. My righteous fury will be ending you now!"

"Fury!? Did you just say fury!? Don't kid with me! Fury is mine! It's the precious thing  
that I received from that person! This duty and the name are all gifts from that person! To,  
without authorization, without permission, take that away from me… I won't allow it! Won't,  
won't, won't, won't, won't, won't, won't, won't, won't, won't, won't, won't, won't, won't, won't,  
won't, won't!"

Her chains moved on their own, even as she was in freefall. They caught fire, and launched themselves at Ovidius...who even as his lenses shined, grunted angrily.

* * *

Subaru walked and walked, each step he took was ever important. Even if he could hear the battle going on around him, echoing through the city. Ignoring the plumes of smoke and screams of people...he stood in front of the glamorous city hall….coming face to face with two Witch Cultists. One incredibly tall and muscular, the other a tall feminine figure, both draped in the usual Cultist gear...but the large one had two large blades and the other a single sword.

Subaru heard commotion coming from the building behind them, and saw two large wings, with purple spirals within them...he snarled as more Witch Cultists, were slipping out of shadows all around him. Blood oozing out of his mouth, he clenched a fist close to his face, his ring glowing brightly.

"Oh, I hope you bastards are ready."

The crack scar on his face shined yellow as his eyes turned fully bright red.

"I am going to kill every last one of you! Down to the last speck, morsel and spit off this very city! Nothing will be left of any of you, no food for the insects of this world today, you assholes! I'm gonna rip you all apart! Tear you limb from limb! Burn you all from the groin up to your fucking heads! I will crucify you all alive and stab your eyes out! NO! **NOT ENOUGH!** I'M GONNA RIP THE FLESH FROM YOUR FACES AND SLICE OFF YOUR VEINS, TENDONS AND FEED THEM TO YOU! I WILL MAKE DAMN SURE, YOU ALL DIE REGRETTING THE SINFUL ACTS YOU HAVE ALL PERFORMED IN YOUR MISERABLE LIVES AS YOU BEG AND CRY, CHOKE, SCREAM AND PRAY, UNTIL _**YOUR LAST DYING BREATH!**_ "

As his eyes turned back to normal and the hideous aura dissipated…

"Or maybe I'll just straight up kill you...whatever works I guess."

* * *

Wilhelm, the guard for Crusch Karsten rushed through the halls of the inn they were all staying at, holding his shoulder as it bled.

This was a result of a Divine Protection of the Grim Reaper.

Slashes imbued with the Divine Protection's power leave wounds that are unable to be healed. The power of the Divine Protection increases the closer user is to the target, and said person can even reopen wounds others have if they are close enough and were originally inflicted by them.

But the problem here was...the person who gave this wound to him...was-

"Wilhelm!"  
"Crusch-sama!"

Now outside, he ceased his running and looked out to the sight, everyone else doing the same.

The city had huge plumes of smoke rising up, loud popping and booming sounds could be heard and beams of red and blue light were flying across the sky. Then, a building was lifted into the air by a red energy, and it slammed down, sending a huge cloud of debris flying everywhere...a piece of that very same rubble flew across yards and crash landed on a tree that was a few feet away from them.

"What the hell is going on? Reinhard?! What the heck is this?!"  
"I'm not sure Felt-sama."

The Felt Camp watched in confused terror as they could hear the popping sounds intensify, like a display of fireworks was going off.

Anastasia looked up at her loyal Ricardo, and he nodded.

"I just got word a few minutes ago. The Red Lantern Corps is engaging in a fight with the Witch's Cult."  
"How many of them are there?!"  
"That's the thing ojou-sama. Sin Archbishops are among them, at least three to be sure."

They were stunned into hearing that THREE Sin Archbishops were in the same city, an unprecedented occurrence for certain. And now, the worst case scenario came for this city, and it was completely engulfed in an outright war.

"We cannot let this stand."

Crusch tied her hair so to make it easier to move around in.

"Crusch-sama?"  
"Ferris, we can no longer be idle in this!"  
"B-But-"  
"-If all of us, the Royal Candidates, allow these Red Lanterns to have their way, not only will we seem weak in comparison...but the people will completely side with them. They will lose trust in the Kingdom! These thugs will have enough power and influence to completely disrupt order!"

"..."

"The White Whale, Petelgeuse Romanee Conti, and a high amount of bandit towns and cultists, have been defeated by them in less than a year. They have accomplished in one year, what decades of planning from our own nobility and military heads have failed to accomplish! It is an embarrassment to the Kingdom!"

Wilhelm winced in pain, hearing something so true and uncomfortable.

"Now is the time to act! We have to make a stand and show that we are not incompetent! The moment to prove ourselves and bring the people's trust back is here! A time to rise up has come at last!"

She stood there proud and determined facing her opponents in this race, but showing that she was not stupid and could see the truth...even if one of them was voted, should they fail to act in this pivotal moment, it wouldn't matter. The Red Lanterns should they be victorious, would hold sway with the people of Lugnica as the ultimate force, closest to the Sword Saint...and no one would trust the higher ups, seeing them as nothing more than incompetent politicians.

"Crusch-san is right! We have tanked our chances in this race, letting those red idiots fly around and do as they want! We have to invest our time and energy to succeed!"

Anastasia then pointed at Ricardo.

"Get our forces ready! Have them begin helping in pushing back the Cultists!"  
"HELL YEAH! I'm ON IT!"

Ricardo rushed out to gather the forces of her mercenary group, that which they all thought would be necessary in combating these odds.

Ferris rushed to Crush's side.

"Will nyou be heading into battle?"  
"Of course, I can stand idly by and allow a chance like this to pass by."  
"Then Ferri-chyan will be by nyour side!"  
"Thank you."

Wilhelm stepped closer, viewing the destruction going on in the city...gripping his sword hilt.

"Could it be…?"

Julius stepped next to his master, gazing out at the destruction.

"I will have Joshua stay close to us, I feel uncomfortable leaving him alone."  
"Okay, that's fine, your little brother might be safer with us."

He nodded as he unsheathed his sword, all of them interrupted by a loud thunderous boom, they could see a shockwave travel across the city, cutting through buildings, sending water flying up, before cutting one of the large walls that protected this city, in half.

Reinhard bowed before his master.

"Felt-sama, shall we also participate in this battle?"  
"Hell yes, I wanna go see the Red Lanterns up close!"  
"But…"  
"It's an order from your master, got it!?"  
"Um, yes, I will do as you command, Felt-sama."

Now they were all ready.

Ready to venture into this hellish battlefield.

Their fates, left up to the already cruel world around them...was about to get worse.

* * *

Rummaging through these personal belongings, she tried to find something.

Anything.

ANYTHING.

Anything at all, that could incriminate these men...No, these monsters.

Finally she found a box, with the inscription "Contingencies".

"This is...just what I needed."

Fumbling through the pages, she found names, plans, and intricate graphs and map details.

All of them, were to be used for the sole purpose of furthering Emilia's running for the throne.

So she grabbed as much as she could and made a beeline for the room, where she knew those two were. Once there, she basically threw the door open.

"Huh?!"  
"Nee-sama?!"

Emilia and Rem were busy talking pleasantries over tea, when they were quite startled by the arrival...of a certain pink haired maid. Panting from her sprint, and cradling a pile of papers in one arm, she glared at them.

"Emilia-sama, Rem...WE HAVE THINGS THAT NEED TO BE DISCUSSED."

* * *

A multitude of battles, each for the fate of countless precious hopes and dreams, had now begun.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **AN: And if there was an Ending theme, it would be the softer "Sunny Garden Sunday" by Myth and Roid. Comedically featuring clips of everyone, including the Sin Archbishops, actually having a fun and playful day in Priestella...instead of, well you know.**


	18. Generous and Gleeful Deaths

**AN: I am back!**

 **Thanks to Night Vanguard's comment, I was able to listen to some Suicide Silence, specifically their song "You Can't Stop Me", which really helped in the writing of this chapter; so thanks man!**

 **What we're seeing in this Arc is what I'd call a turning point for our main characters in major ways, so get ready for a wild ride...especially the end of the Arc; cause things will get really interesting!**

 **Anyways, blegh! Can't spoil too much, should I? Let's get on with it!**

 **Leaves comments! It's takes a while for me to answer them, due to work; but I love readin' them!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc Four: A Time to Rise

Chapter 18: Generous and Gleeful Deaths

Setting the documents down, Emilia nervously faced her compatriot, seeing Ram's face, even though as her soft lips quivered for a moment, she had to ask.

"Ram...what is this?"

"It's exactly what it looks like, isn't it? Barusu, and those members of his, have been keeping these plans of there's a secret this whole time!  
"There...There has to be a logical explanation. A meaningful reasoning!"  
"And oh there is!"

Ram slammed her hands down on the very table where those plans laid, making two teacups spill their content.

"Barusu and those monsters of his, have no actual intention of helping us! They've been only been using all of us, to further their own selfish goals!"  
"But these plans...they're aimed at my o-opponents in the Royal Selection. M-Maybe these are just like the name says, just plans held for an emergency."  
"I wish I could believe such a hopeful examination of this...BUT HAS EMILIA-SAMA FORGOTTEN WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO FREDERICA?!"  
"...I…"  
"Not just her, everyone Barusu and his crownies have come into contact with...the damage they've caused! How can you stand there and defend these animals?!"

Now it was Rem's turn, as she practically jumped out of her chair.

"Nee-sama! Please refrain from calling Subaru-kun such a thing!"  
"Here we go...my darling little sister, BRAINWASHED BY THAT ENDEARING LOVE OF HERS!"  
"Huh? What are-"  
"-Oh it's obvious you have feelings for him, ever since that Ma-Beast Incident! Rem, can't you see he's been doing this to get us just to comply with his own machinations!"  
"He-He...HE...NO..NO! Subaru-kun isn't evil! He cares about us so much!"  
"Then why keep this from us?! No just this, but all those secretive meetings he has with the Ma-Beast and Ovidius! They are planning something! Something more than the Watchtower, maybe more than this country! I am...I am personally scared about what he's plotting."  
"...But Subaru-kun is not plotting anything."  
"THEN WHAT IS THIS?!"

She picked up the papers and slammed them onto the table again, startling Emilia and Rem.

"All of these inquire about every single detail in assassinating the Karsten and Hoshin factions! And you'd say that he-"  
"-YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"...?!"

Ram was taken aback when Rem raised her voice, even calling her without the usual honorific.

"Subaru-kun does have love for us, Rem is sure of it! But he holds nothing but contempt for the other candidates, save for Felt-sama. None of you were there, none of you saw how desperate he was, how much he was hurting, how they humiliated him and treated him like a lesser being! And yet he still panicked trying to find a way to save us."

Emilia...couldn't agree more.

"Subaru made a bad first impression on all of them, and so they thought nothing of him. It must have been so painful trying to ask them for help when the Witch's Cult was going to attack. Even he's told me how the Hoshin Camp has been attempting to spy on us, only for them to be driven off."

She held her chest, as she contemplated further.

"He's not stupid or blind to how these sort of political races work, even I was gullible enough to believe that everyone would be honorable in their approach...but the war against Priscilla proved otherwise. He's acting on our best interest, I know it to be true! So why is it, that you can't trust him!?"

Ram moved her hair, showing the very burnt area around her eye, hidden by her very hairstyle in the first place.

"How can I trust him, when he allowed Beatrice-sama and that Ma-Beast to attack me and Roswaal-sama?! My master is missing his arm and the Sanctuary has fallen under their control! I can...I can…"

She finally let loose her bottled up emotions.

" **I CAN NEVER TRUST THAT MAN AGAIN!** "  
"Ram…"  
"I hate him with every fiber and being in my body, but I cannot even act upon it, or I'd suffer the same fate as Frederica, or worse! He's a conniving man, whose allowed that Red Ring of his, to give him such an ego that he hardly cares who gets in the way of his schemes! My face, Roswaal-sama's arm and Garfiel's life; all of it was the price for the Sanctuary's conquest!"

"..."

"You two can go ahead and be fooled all you want by that man! I won't be stupid enough to let his slimey grasp get ahold of me! I'm going to find a way to get the Ring off of him, so I can avenge Garfiel and put an end to his wretched, unsympathetic, excuse of a li-"

Then she felt a presence behind her, which made Ram quickly turn around.

Only to receive a harsh slap across the face. She quickly tumbled to the floor, holding the cheek that was now hot red.

Pacing by her, was the person who leapt into the air and struck Ram.

"You should mind yourself, before you run your mouth like that, I suppose."  
"Beatrice-sama?!"

Beatrice ignored her and walked over to get a hold of all the documents, not even saying a word, or uttering a noise, she focused the mana in her hands and the papers evaporated into nothing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
"Relax Ram, Betty knows her teammates well."

She tapped her forehead, closing an eye as accompanied by that action.

"Ovidius has a photographic memory, he has all these strategies all in his head, I suppose."

"A better question is, you know what will happen when they hear about this right?"  
"I'll be killed."  
"Nonsense, it's thinking like that, that'll make you paranoid! You'll grow wrinkles at an early age, I suppose."  
"...And what did you come here for? Other than to be rid of those documents?!"  
"Not really, Subaru said that once a plan was to be taken out, we had to memorize it and then immediately destroy it, to prevent countermeasures should a spy get a good look at it, I suppose."  
"Well I'm no spy."  
"But you aren't a hundred percent trustworthy, either."  
"Err."  
"Now then, Betty can see the topic of discussion is whether to trust to Subaru and his Corps? Betty simply trusts them wholeheartedly, even if she is kept in the dark about some things."  
"Then-!"  
"But only some, I suppose. There are things Betty knows of, that you three and Roswaal know nothing of. And I feel that to test your loyalty, it's come to this, I suppose."

Rem, Emilia and Ram stared confused at Beatrice, as her face grew more and more stark serious.

"Come with Betty to the Sanctuary, I suppose. There is something she has to show you."

* * *

Splitting into three teams, Anastasia and her group headed east to see the commotion that was reported earlier. Crusch's team headed west, going straight for the city hall and Felt made her team go for the docks of the city.

"Everyone, try and keep out of sight from the Red Lanterns! We don't know how they act in a fight!"  
"Crusch-sama is right, as always of course! Ferri-chyan has heard a rumor that they go berserk when they battle and will attack anything that gets close to them!"  
"I truly hope, it is just an exaggerated rumor."

Before Wilhelm could say anything to comfort or ease the tension...several buildings, yards away, were straight in half.

"That's-!"  
"-It's where Reinhard and his team headed, but...just what is happening over there?!"

* * *

Zipping through windows, Genau dodged every single air slice attack sent his way, but even he was caught off guard, when Regulus appeared in front of him in an instant. Still he steeled his will as he created ram horn constructs and had them used in a headbutt. Regulus used his leg to block the hit, resulting in a massive shockwave, bending some of the sides of buildings flat. His constructs were destroyed, but he spun in the air and shot out a construct of a shield that pushed Regulus back and into the street below. Just as quickly, he flashed into high speed and ran up the sides of walls tossing at incredible velocity stone rubble, which fired out like bullets. Genau flew downward at his own speed and dodged them, making them blast through buildings, the giant walls, trees, mountainsides, before they finally crash landed miles away from the city.

Regulus then zipped off a building's walls, causing it to crumble into rubble. Genau summoned praying mantis arm constructs that traded some blows with Regulus, before he sliced them into bits...only to get tackled away by a construct of a magic cannon. Once it crashed on top of him, it fired twice, before being cut into pieces. Genau wasted no time, and used his ring to levitate a house up high and smashed it right on top of Regulus. He then flew up into the sky, at ridiculous speeds.

Regulus walked through the building, as it crumbled around him, without a scratch anywhere on his being..

As he furiously scratched his hair, clearly annoyed by his opponent...only to notice the area get darker around him. He quickly looked up; **seeing a gigantic meteorite barreling right at him.**

"How ridiculously desperate can you get-?!"

He was crushed under the falling meteorite, causing the entire block to simply sink into the lake the city was built on top of. Reinhard saw the devastation, as he shielded his comrades from the resulting shockwave, which shattered every window in a ten miles radius, and cracked the very streets they all stood on.

"H-Holy crap."

Seeing the large plume of reddish grey smoke rise high into the air, Reinhard...for the first time she ever saw, was truly angry.

"What in...GOD'S NAME ARE THEY DOING?!"

The smoke rose above the clouds, and it could be seen from miles away, even being barely made out by citizens all the way in the Capital.

Regulus stepped out of the massive crater which began filling up with lake water.

"Are you insane?! No, you are insane! An absolutely psychotic beast that-"

Genau jumped out of the smoke behind him and drop kicked him with armor covering his back legs. Regulus got tossed and hit his back against a wall of one of the few remaining buildings left standing. Once that finished and he landed back on his feet, Genau followed it up with two giant sledgehammer constructs which slammed him through the wall.

Regulus dashed at him, not a speck of dirt, a scratch even a wrinkle on his suit anywhere to be seen. Genau floated in the air, and they soon used their speeds to appear as nothing more than streaks of light bouncing around and destroying anything that wasn't flattened in the initial attack. Until finally, Genau took a slice to his side, opening him up.

"GAHH!"  
"Miserable beast! Prepare to-!"

Genau hurled out his viscous blood out at Regulus and he was flung back and through a rooftop. Genau panted and heaved as blood trickled down his side.

He then focused as he sent down different weapon constructs to shoot down into the building, making it collapse in on itself. Still, Genau knew Regulus wasn't done in yet.

Regulus crawled out of the very street pavement, as he cracked his neck muscles. The Sin Archbishop now also realized that they were outside the area where they were originally at, seeing these buildings and such were not damaged whatsoever.

Genau quickly landed on the street, and growled at Regulus. But before the young looking man could act, or even go on a drawn out tangent again, he was shot in the back three times by beams of light. He turned his head and saw that the Lewes Clone had not only survived, but was once again, sniping him from a rooftop at least half a mile away. He dashed at her, but when he swung his arm, all he hit was a shield construct which broke instantly, but it gave the Lewes Clone a chance to duck out of the way. She used her two smaller rods to blast two massive beams right under Regulus's chin. He stumbled and got shot in the back with a massive red beam. It shot through two buildings, but did nothing to Regulus, not even his clothes were singed. He spun around and sliced at the air, Genau put up four shield constructs in front of himself, two broke apart instantly in the attack, but once it was about to reach him, he back flipped himself into a blood portal, just in time to escape the strike.

Regulus raised his brows sensing something above him, just before being rammed on both sides by brick wall construction. Then it was slabs of steel constructs, then it was boulder constructs and finally two large fist constructs. Even though it seemed to do absolutely nothing to Regulus, it made a massive crater under his feet. Regulus grew fed up with the constant attacks and began swinging his arms around rapidly, sending several slices to cut up buildings, trees and even the ground. Genau wrapped him up in chain constructs, which he easily broke through...but was enough of a chance for him to zip down and hurl a massive stream of his blood down at the back of his head. Genau had now activated his _**Revenga Art 1: Overkill**_.

With the large curved blade in his fangs he rocketed forward and sent Regulus flying through a tree and to skid across the floor. He got to his feet and faced another hit by Genau before the Wolgarm skidded his feet across the broken pavement. Regulus at this point was being humiliated by a mere animal, and he was not having it. He prepared himself, before even he was stunned by Genau dissipating his constructs.

"You're tough Regulussss, sssso I'll let you be the firssst to ssssee it."

His eyes shined brightly dark red aura surrounded his body, coming off like a mist of vileness. He then foamed at the mouth, the spikes on his tail growing larger. In fact, he was slowly quickly bigger, as the ground began giving way to his size.

Even Regulus was quite surprised to being able to see...this…

* * *

Several miles away, Ovidius dodged several chain attacks by Sirius, she howled at him, as he flew past all of her strikes, cutting up the rooftop they were battling on. He then made it to her and drop kicked her on the chest, backflipping back into position to create brass knuckle constructs and sock her across the face twice before creating a bo staff construct and hitting her in the sides, clearly cracking a few ribs.

"UGH!"

Ovidius stopped his attack, once he felt his own ribs crack due to the nature of her Authority. Sensing the returning chains, he zipped out of there, floating in the air, while putting a hand on his side.

"Shit, I'll have to find a way around-"

Both combatants were now distracted by a strange sound in the distance, with both of them at a good elevation they saw the destruction that was going on in the adjacent battle, but both were genuinely surprised when they were seeing something move in that battle. Hearing loud stomps. Louder stomps. Until finally they both saw it.

"Oh my god, Genau...you…"

Even the intellectual he was, Ovidius was stunned by the sight.

"You're a Juggernaut Wolgarm?"

* * *

" _ **GROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!"**_

Genau stood there, so massive and gigantic that he was almost as tall as the buildings near them. His roar sent a massive pressure out, which cracked windows and sent any birds that were left to fly away in fear. Here it was revealed, that Genau was the same class of Wolgarm that Subaru had to contend with all that time ago, when he won Rem's affection.

Regulus snickered at the sight, seeing nothing to fear, just because his enemy got bigger. So he began to retort.

"Now-"

He was slammed into a shop by a giant morningstar construct, followed by Genau clawing at the air and shooting out a gigantic claw mark construct which destroyed the building. He tilted his head, allowing Sagittarius to bombard the rubble with more beams from her Metia rods. Once finished Genau took in a huge breath of air, and-

" **BWARRRGGGGGHHHH!"  
**  
HE proceeded to Vomit out a ludicrous stream of his napalm blood out, atop of where Regulus was buried. Flames shot of the attack and engulfed large sections of the block in a furious blaze. Genau ceased his attack and tilted his head as if checking if the deed was done. Only for an air slice to blast through the flames, and cut the side of his neck. Realizing the danger he was in, he jumped back, but Regulus made it behind him. The Sin Archbishop grabbed a nearby steel pipe and swung it at him like one would a sword, forcing Genau to twirl in the air, his tail scraping across the side of buildings.

Regulus swung his pipe.

Genau made a giant construct of the twin sword belonging to Mathrafal.

Both weapons clashed and sent a massive spark between them, making the ground give out as water slowly began spilling into the street. But fragments of the initial attack cut up his skin.

Both got pushed back, but Genau's construct was broken apart, then Regulus sliced again, Genau barely jumped out of the way, now standing on the wall of an inn, even as his massive frame began crushing it. Genau grunted in pain, as his left front leg was sliced open, but he was lucky, a split second too late and the leg would have been lost. Regulus ran up the wall and met face to face with Genau, he launched another claw mark construct, but Regulus dashed by it. He got behind Genau and stabbed into his back.

" **UGGGGGAAAHHH!  
** "This is your punishment for violating my rights!"  
" **FUCK OFF!"  
**  
He released a red shockwave which flung Regulus off his back, and straight into the air. Genau shook his head, before jumping into the air and slamming him down with armor constructs around his arms. Crash landing next to luxurious hotel, Regulus stood up, and glanced at the building….

"No. NO! How did we end up all the way over here?! Was I so mistaken in getting caught up in the fight I lost track of my surroundings?! Such a blunder! How can my unselfish self have made such a grave error?!"

Regulus tried to get his bearings, but was tail whipped into the hotel by Genau. The gigantic Ma-Beast glanced inside the hole where Regulus was sent flying. Now, he saw the sight of Regulus getting up, as a small group of women were there, looking as if they were not sure who to be afraid of more, Regulus or the giant monster glaring at them. He then put a hand out, aiming his palm at the women.

"Don't move! Dare to try anything, and they'll all be dead in an instant."  
 **"HM?"**

Regulus motioned his hand to them, ready to slice the air, and turn them, into bits of flesh.

"All of them are my dear beloved wives. Lovely princesses who cherish and are cherished by me. Could you bear to allow such innocents to die? Are you such a heartless beast to allow such a travesty?"

 **"..."**

"It's not like I want them to die, or anything. Even so, if you still resist further and attack me fruitlessly again, I'll have no choice. I'll start at the beginning and go in order. Isn't forcing me to do something so awful just heartless?"

 **"..."**  
"Now stand there and-"  
 **"-Do it then, kill them."**

The words that left Genau's massive mouth, unnerved Regulus to some point.

 **"Well?"**  
"What are you saying? This is not what a person who despenses justice would allow to occur? Would it?! How does this inane-"  
 **"-What are sssstalling for? Kill them and let'sss keep fighting."**

The Sin Archbishop suddenly trembled, as he could see the hideous glimmer within those crimson blood eyes of his.

 **"Why the hell would I care if you killed a bunch of women, that I don't even know?"**  
"That's-"  
 **"-Quit sssstalling! Kill them already!"**

Now he was panicking, his plan had failed. With his vitaly important wives now at the threshold of death, his plot to utilize them in a killshot against Genau, was completely useless. The monster he was fighting, was a Red Lantern, he instantly recognized the error he made.

Even this Sin Archbishop knew that this group was infamous for causing untold collateral damage and turning a blind eye to the deaths of civilians, all for the single goal of victory over their enemies. And rapidly glancing around and seeing the completely grey skies and plumes of smoke all around them, he should have figured out that taking hostages was a foolish plan.

 **"Damn coward. Jusssst cause they're your women, you hesssitate? No. No. NO, there'ssss ssssomething more to thissss than that! What are they to-"**  
"-BE QUIET!"

Fearing that Genau would figure out the secret, he swung his hand and the slice shot out, making Genau leap down to the street below, his weight causing the pavement to give up and break apart. He was unable to sense Regulus who sliced open his back, but his ring's power saved him from his spine being damaged. Genau spun in the air and made beams of red energy blast him down to the ground. Genau then looked up and shifted his eyes, blinked several times and stuck his tongue out. Nodding to himself, he hurled out more of his napalm blood, and with his massive size, was once again like a waterfall's worth.

The attack made lake water shoot out like a geyser, which Regulus leapt out of, and launched a rock at him. Genau dodged it, and had a giant construct of a fist ,punch Regulus into the side of a building. Regulus caught himself and landed safely on the side of the building, outright defying gravity. Genau landed on the same area, his massive body causing the building to bend. Sensing the structure was giving way, they both charged at each other.

And so they swung and fired; constructs and air slices launched at one another. Regulus was hit, but no damage was made against him. Genau now had cuts all over his body, and the top of his snout was cut, almost hitting his horn. Using earth magic, a rock stalagmite grew out of the ground and rammed Regulus into the collapsing building, so Genau made a horn construct, similar to Rem's own Oni Horn, on his own forehead and used it to impale Regulus, but it didn't. Seeing his chance, he backlipped with Regulus stuck on his horn and flung him down smashing against the corner of a rooftop and straight through a glass window of a store front, destroying the interior of said store.

Regulus walked through the wall, as it crumbled against his untouchable body. He furrowed his brows...until he felt something wrong.

"What?"

He dashed forward...for about a few seconds, then felt a pain in his chest.

Suddenly, a sense of dread filled about in his very being. He dashed once again right into the room, where they were supposed to be.

Out of breath, clutching his chest...he saw it.

"Ah!"

His wives were dead. Riddled in holes, with smoke escaping them. There, the Lewes Clone, having been given the signals from Genau, executed her orders.

"Mission...Completed...Hmmm."

With no emotion in her face or voice, she admitted to her action, a speck of blood across her cheek. Now seething in rage, his eyes bloodshot red, he raised his palm to her.

"HOW DARE YOU-!"  
 **"-DON'T TOUCH HER!"**

Genau's tail swung and launched Regulus through the hotel and through a tree, dragging across the sidewalk. Shaking his head, Regulus felt something else. So he touched his head...and now his palm was wet.

He checked again.

Confirming his suspicions.

It was blood.

He was bleeding.

Genau landed a few yards away, sending rubble and dust into the air. Regulus now realized with the loss of his wives and no others nearby, he could only use his Authority for about five seconds at a time, or put his own heart at great risk.

He launched a massive slice at him...but only sliced through the cloud of debris. Genau shrunk back down to his normal size and after creating shoulder armor constructs, similar to Atrocitus, he tackled Regulus into the ground.

Noticing the blood Regulus had coughed out, Genau felt excited as the constructs dissipated.

 **"Bwahaha! I don't how killing your wivesss helped out, but I'M GLAD I DID IT!"**

Regulus couldn't be his usual talkative self, as he knew he was in mortal danger. Regulus kicked at Genau, but the Ma-Beast flipped over him and actually used his own palm to slam him down. Then in a moment of clarity, Genau used chain constructs to capture him and in stupendous speed flew up into the air, with him in tow...up, and up, further and further...until they were in outer space. Now he tossed Regulus to crash into their final arena.

The surface of the moon.

Regulus sprung up, holding his throat.

"No...without Authority...can't breath…"

He also flet himself get colder as parts of his body were actually freezing in the zero temperature environment he found himself in. Trying to get his bearings, he was hit by a claw mark construct which made his body get manhandled across the rocky terrain. He slapped the attack away, but held his throat once again, as he could feel the ice slowly covering his body. But he couldn't wait another second to think, as Genau shot out a massive stream of his blood, which of course, burned even in outer space.

Typical of a Red Lantern.

Regulus used his ability to save himself, but once the torrent ended, he soon had to breath again, making more of his body freeze, and now had taken two paw hits by Genau, comboed with a large warhammer construct jab. He nearly got taken away by gravity, but once again used his Authority, to make his body instantly land back down to the ground. He soon jumped away and into a crater of the moon, trying to keep some distance...only to see at least twenty spear constructs launch towards him. Feeling his heart about to burst from overusing his Authority without his wives to compensate the strain it made on his heart, he used it to the best of his ability. He blocked the constructs, but gasped painfully as he had to breath again. More ice began covering his body, but yet again, Genau did not give him a chance to even consider his options. He shoulder tackled him, the ring on his tail fired and shot the struggling man through the shoulder.

"UGAHHH!"

But when he tried to counter...raising his hand...Genau chomped down on it and it broke apart like glass.

Regulus was too dumbfounded by the bloodless sight, seeing his stump was nothing more than red ice.

He swung again with his arm, but Genau dodged it, and the strike flew out, hitting nothing but rocks.

Seeing his chance, his veins about to pop, he grabbed a rock and chucked at Genau. This one was a success, it shot straight through his shoulder. The Wolgarm yelped out in pain, with Regulus grinning excitedly and kicked at him, slicing off a toe on his right paw...that excitement had soon faded. Genau had his eyes shine blood red and he roared out in fury.

He then released a flurry of short sword constructs at him, then hit him with a morningstar construct straight to the face, and finally followed it with his own horn extending as a construct that impaled him in the upper chest.

"AUGGGGH!"

Genau used his strength to lift him up and then toss him right back down.

As Regulus tried to get back, getting on one knee, supporting his exhausted freezing body, he felt something just, awful.

Looking to his other side.

He could see why.

The very flesh around his remaining arm was melting away, leaving nothing but crumbling bone as red as the slobbering mess his muscles and nerves became. Turning again, he saw Genau drooling the remainder of his bloody attack, that he launched with expert speed and precision.

"Miserable little-!"

Regulus dashed away from there at great speed, but soon felt himself losing to the pain in his heart. So he stopped his escape and panted quickly and heavily.

Soon he looked up and just let out an infuriated, disappointed and scathing groan.

As if everything went against his unselfish, complete wishes in life.

He was looking at a once again giant Genau, his mouth open wide, right above him.

"I-"

Genau had countless sword constructs strike him from all sides, forcing him to use up all of his remaining effort to save himself from the mind spiraling death that would have awaited him. Once the barrage ended, he took in a deep breath, having more inches of his body freeze.

But as time slowed to a crawl; the fangs began to close in on him.

He could feel his heart beat once, then twice.

Now, he felt it.

The underlying fear of something, that which he had not felt in hundred of years.

He saw the word scrape across his mind, like a rough sketch across a blackboard.

The word.

 _ **D-E-A-T-H**_

With the noise of metal clanging together, the fangs snapped shut, beheading Regulus before he could even make a sound.

But his body couldn't even float away, Genau would not let the chance slip, and with one more bite he ate the rest of his body. Two crunches and one slurp later, he swallowed his adversaries body in full delight.

Even with the injuries he sustained, he only licked his paw and gazed out to the world.

The sight, made himself, feel great pride within his core soul, finally to be let loose.

" **GROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"**

A massive roar.

One of complete victory.

Some exhaustion mixed in.

Once he finished, he floated up, the red energy swirling around his body and he flew off, leaving the clouds of debris and rocks to float away from their battlefield.

* * *

"Oh crap, this is...holy shit, this is bad."

Felt held her head as they arrived.

Her camp simply gazed around in horror, seeing the destruction that was brought on by the battle between Greed and the Red Lantern.

One of her members, Kon, flinched when he saw in the distance the dead water dragon, it's corpse atop the collapsed bridge.

Reinhard stopped his pace as he saw the geyser of water filling the streets, Felt carefully catching up.

"This is too much, I know Sin Archbishops are tough...but look at this."

Then the Lewes Clone leapt down from a window and walked over them, even if her feet were submerged in the flooding waters.

She then nodded as a shadow casted over them.

Turning around, they all saw Genau in his massive form float down, steam practically coming off of him and sparks of flames escaping his growling mouth.

Once landing, Genau frothed blood at the mouth and glanced down.

 **"Ah, Ssssister Felt and Brother Reinhard, nice of you to join."**  
"Genau! What have you done!?"

Reinhard was uncharacteristically, upset, to a point that he scared Felt and the others.

But Genau simply tilted his head.

 **"Whatever do you mean?"**  
"You know exactly what I mean! Look around you! The devastation here, was it necessary, whatsoever?!"  
" **I wasssss fighting a Ssssin Archbisssshop, obviousssly I can't be minding my sssssurroundings, now can I?"**  
"The people! Did it not occur to you, they'd be unable to get out of the way and to safety in time?!"  
 **"...No. Nor did I care."**

Reinhard was stunned by the coldness in his words.

 **"Reinhard, I sssshould let you know. I will do anything to protect my Red Lantern brethren, the pack that waitssss for me at home, and my own alliessss such as yoursssselves...everyone else is fodder."**  
"Do you hear yourself, the lack of humanity in your voice-"  
 **"-I'm not human."**

Everyone watched as Genau walked towards them, slowly decreasing in size, until finally he was back to normal as he stared up at Reinhard.

"I have a lack of compassssion for those I do not know. My pack and thosssse that have earned my compasssssion are a different sssstory. Assss a Red Lantern I will usssse my rage to crussssh, devour and ssssnuff out the life of those who ssstand in the way of Brother Ssssubaru. I am that indebted to him and Ssssister Beatrice, who extended their hand to a wolgarm like myself."

"...!"

"If I have to fight the whole world to keep them ssssafe and happy. Well, I'd ssstart immediately, and even before ssssomeone of your caliber sssstopped me...the amount of death and destruction I would unleasssh would instill absssolute fear into all your heartssss, making you think twice before messssing with the Red Lantern Corpssss. I am that commited."

Silence between them, was broken up by a sneeze from Genau, who used his bloody paw to pat his snout, which was dripping blood.

"Enough of that now. Reinhard help clear out the sssstreets, I can smell Witch Cultissssts nearby."  
"...I would do that even if you hadn't asked."  
"Exactly."

Reinhard now was conflicted, walking alongside Genau through the ravaged streets. He didnt even hear his own comrades or the conversation Genau had with the Lewes Clone. The thoughts swirled in his head, his was concerned about what the Red Lantern Corp was capable of, seeing how one alone caused so much destruction and apparently killed a Sin Archbishop.

He hoped the goodwill between his group and theirs, remained mutual...lest it-

"Hm? Children what are you doing?"

"...!"

Looking at the same direction he was, they noticed two children trembling in an alleyway.

"Children, young pupssss. What are you doing out here?"  
"We-We just got away from that crazy lady from earlier. Um, your friend is fighting her right now."  
"Sssso, Brother Ovidiussss is on tassssk with that. Alright, sssstay close. Maybe a sssshelter issss-"

Both Reinhard and Genau sensed danger, but Reinhard guarded the children in a flash as Genau jumped into the shadow of the alleyway. They heard crunching, snapping and finally a wet splash.

Genau walked out of that shadow, with the head of a Cultist, still in the hood, in his mouth.

His white fur was now dyed completely red, save for his tail. With two complete chomps he swallowed the head whole...before hurling out the hood onto the floor.

"Keep up your guard Brother Reinhard! They're coming!"  
"Felt-sama, everyone keep close to Genau!"

The children were shocked as Genau used his body to guard them like a dog would its own puppies, circling his body around them. They huddled together.

"What are your namessss?"

"M-My name is Lusbel. This is my friend T-Tina."

The poor boy tried to put on a brave face, for his terrified friend. Tina trembled, tears in her eyes, her lovely dress covered in soot and dirt and her curly hair now a bit disheveled.

"Relax, you two will not die today."

Tina heard that and used both hands to grips Lisbel's.

"Wh-What makes you say that...um, Monster-san?"  
"The name'ssss Genau."  
"G-Genau-san. Can we trust you?"  
"Ordinarily, no."

Both children got scared hear that.

"But...you two remind me of a child I know very well."

An image of a small girl wearing a bright red ribbon smiling back at him, the image made him put on a determined demeanor as he glanced back at them.

"It would leave a bad tasssste in my mouth if I let you two die. Plussss, Brother Ovidiussss risked hisss life to ssssave you two, I won't let hissss efforts go to wasssste."  
"TH-Thank you."

Genau shook his head and stared back at the shadows, as Witch Cultists melted through these dark spots and emerged, ready to fight.

Lisbel hugged Tina, holding her tight. As everyone else got ready to fight.

"...Hurry up, Brother Ovidiussss."

* * *

Chained up still, the citizens below watched angrily, frothing at the mouth as the clashes continued.

Sirius hopped off a rooftop corner, sending her inflamed chains straight at Ovidius, who maneuvered around them expertly. He dashed forward and headbutted Sirius before shoulder bumping her, with spiked shoulder pad constructs, and then headbutting her again with the back of his head. She yelled out as the chains turned around to stab at him, but he flipped over her, grabbed her by the head, balancing himself on her head. He then used his body strength to flip, then fling her back to earth crashing through a water tower and to skid across another rooftop.

She then stood up straight and spun her chains at rapid speed, sending the literal saw like attacks at him. But he used a shield construct to block them, as sparks flew.

He then side rolled in air, away from his shield, closed the distance at great velocity and spun kicked her across the head. Then created two spiked club constructs ramming her to get stuck on the rooftop. He felt the pain she was receiving to him, but he clearly ignored it, as he changed the clubs into a single halberd construct. He plunged the sharp end of it right at her...noticing how she didn't even attempt to dodge, and quietly smiled at him, ever so creepily. So he made it stab into the ground inches away from her head, surprising Sirius.

He backflipped away, doing several cartwheels before setting the distance between them. And he began whispering to himself.

"So what was that all about? Why did she almost let herself die, not even using a shred of defense?"

He pondered for several seconds, tapping his helmet.

And then, just as quickly, the lenses in his goggles, twinkled.

"I got it."  
"Blabbering to yourself, while a lady gives you the time of day. The attention you are so deprived of?! You are so deprived of love, that I pity you! I have condolences for you! Sympathy unrivaled! Yet I must show you the given gift of my wrath! I am truly sorry!"

He saw the chains, wrapped in pure flames and Ovidius jabbed his helmet, opening it in on its lower section, where the mouth would be. This was a new feature of his helmet, which only opened with enough force on the right spot.

He showed his teeth as he shouted wildly at her.

Letting his napalm blood hurl out of his mouth, clashing with her chains.

The struggle against each other heated, Sirius was frothing in the mouth and Ovidius clutched his hands into fists.

But as the rooftop gave way, they did not budge.

Then another level collapsed. They kept at it.

Another level. Kept going.

This kept happening until they went through seven levels and made it to ground level.

Finally, a moment.

The chains bursted from the heat, and Sirius lost her footing. Now with this chance, he ceased his projectile attack and did a front aerial to get right above her. He spun kicked her across the face, before swinging in an upper swinging motion with a sledgehammer construct, slamming her on the chin, making her lift up from the ground.

He then wasted no time and blocked a kick from her with a fist and kicked a pitchfork construct at her stomach.  
The damage affected himself as well, as he coughed blood inside his helmet.

But he pushed through it, as he made a giant cube construct and slammed Sirius with it, causing her body to smash through the walls, and then two more before she crashed into a reception desk of an inn.

Panting from the pain, Ovidius aimed his fist, where the ring was and focused.

* * *

Now arriving at the Sanctuary, they noticed that things had calmed down significantly since the days of the Blood Stained Roses War, with people having spirit and determination again. Agriculture was now being introduced and a structure was built, referred to as a Greenhouse by Subaru and Ovidius.

Windmills now spread across the scenery and two magic cannons were aimed outward, on both ends of the energetic town.

But Emilia, Rem, Ram and Beatrice were not there to see that.

They were going downstairs, further and further down a spiral staircase. It was hidden in a brand new secret door in the very cabin where the original Lewes was housed in the crystal.

Now they reached the end of the staircase and kept going, a long hallway lit by magic stones which emitted light.

Emilia had Puck summoned, as she felt quite uneasy by the creepy atmosphere.

Rem held Ram's hand, which she obliged with, seeing that her sister was quite scared.

Then Beatrice, who was leading them along, stopped...she brushed her scarf as they all stopped with her.

They saw a Lewes Clone standing in their way.

"Prometheus, I suppose."

"..."

The Lewes Clone known as Prometheus, wore the same red version cloak as did the others, but she had crimson red shoulder armor, almost double her size, with yellow gems embedded artfully on it. In her hand was a round shield with a spike sticking out of it.

She took a step forward.

A nervous sense swept around them.

They could feel a fight was about to erupt.

But Beatrice let out a soft sigh.

"Very well, I suppose. Password: Ysmault."

The Lewes Clone stopped in her tracks, bowed and moved aside.

The three ladies and grey cat were confused by the circumstances they found themselves in, but followed Beatrice further on the path.

As they pushed forward, deeper into the darkness of the tunnel...the Lewes Clone heard something. Turning her head, she nodded.

* * *

Now finding themselves in front of a large door. They could see that on this door, there were so many locks, that a person that was seeing it for the first time might shudder, there were with that many keys and a lot of locks were locked. Each set up to completely cover the entire right side of the door. A dizzying sight.

But Beatrice hovered up into the air.

She tapped the keyhole on the top right, then at the middle left, and finally tapped three times at the last bottom one towards the right side, before blowing mana into the one below the first one she touched.

Once that happened, she floated down. A clicking sound was made.

The door clinked and clanked until they heard a definite sound of the door unlocking.

Beatrice turned the doorknob and opened the door.

It creaked as metal shifted, letting light into the completely dark room, but it was noticeable that this was indeed a large space.

She then touched the inner wall, so all the magic lamps inside turned on.

...What stared back at them...nauseating.

"Help...me…."

A fox demi-human, member of the Fangs of Iron, a mercenary sent as a spy by Anastasia, chained to a wall, and his legs clearly blown off.

Not just that, but moren was to be seen.

Men chained up dead, arms connected to charred remains, a man literally fused to the wall, looking as if he only just recently died.

And the stench. Oh that awful stench of decomposition. Rotten.

"They didn't make room this time, I suppose."

Slowly, Emilia turned her head, scared out of her mind, disgusted down to her soul. Now she felt worse.

Charred remains, bits and pieces of humans, demi-humans and Witch Cultists, piled up at the very corner of the gigantic room, easily numbering in the fifties.

Rem held her mouth, avoiding the chance to puke.

Ram was trembling, memories of a traumatic experience racing in her head.

Beatrice walked over to a large, long metallica table. Picking up some pieces of paper.

"According to this, Ovidius last came here two days ago, I suppose. He really needs to clean his work area properly."

"Beatrice-sama, what the hell is this place?!"  
"Ram, if you must know."

She set the papers down, setting her sights at the shell shocked group.

"This is Ovidius' experiment grounds."  
"What?"  
"Just as Betty said, I suppose. Hahhhh, Ovidius uses this secret hideout to test weapons and other tools on captured enemies. Mainly spies that get too close to any of our territories, bandits, Witch Cultists and anytime Subaru and Genau capture prisoners from jails."  
"How, how long has this been going on for-"  
"-Since two days after the war against Priscilla."

Ram trembled, her eyes practically turning white, face pale.

"They...THEY'VE BEEN AT THIS FOR A YEAR?"  
"Correct, with these notes and test trials, we've succeeded in creating many things, including an improved Stardust Flames and quite the amount of Metia Weapons."

"..."  
"In the end, we had intentions of gently informing everyone on what we were doing here, but with Ram's hasty investigation, it fell onto Betty to inform you all, I suppose. No secrets."

She turned her entire body, narrowing her eyes sharply.

"Now that you know, what is your answer?"  
"Answer?"  
"Emilia...And you Rem."

Rem flinched when she heard her name called out in a serious manner.

"Will you trust Subaru, I suppose? I am his contracted spirit, so of course I trust him fully, I understand him and his intentions to the tee. And you? Where does your trust lie, I suppose?!"

Silence filled the room as Beatrice's question throughout across the room.

Puck looked at Emilia, concerned about all the information she was given.

Rem stared down to the floor, her eyes hidden by a shadow.

Ram gritted her teeth, feeling insulted that something of this magnitude was going on under her master's watch.

Just as things were getting tense...Emilia spoke.

* * *

Ovidius let his arm relax as the Blood Portal closed in front of him.

"Welcome Prometheus."

"..."

The Lewes Clone bowed politely to him and he did a quick nod.

"Help me with that one."

"..."

She turned her head, seeing a building break apart as Sirius charged forward, flames covering her arms and the pathetic length of chains she had left, her eyes white as saliva shot out of her mouth.

"We will use; the Last Solution."  
"...Understood…"

As the distance was being quickly closed…

"If it hadn't been for that Authority of hers, I'd have killed her seven times by now. But it's too risky, this is the only way. Prometheus."  
"Hm?"

He squatted down and brushed her hair...seeing a small tulip in her hair.

"...I am truly sorry."

"...?"

She only nodded, devoid of emotion.

Sirius finally made it to them, howling in a defiant crazed state.

Ovidius created a steel mask construct around her face, connected to chain constructs latched into his ring, grabbing the chains and slamming her into the ground. The Lewes Clones dashed forward, just as Sirius broke through the construct, the bandages covering her face, drenched in blood. She was then bear hugged by the Lewes Clone, startling her. Ovidius flew forward, leaving a red streak of light behind himself, his ring shined red. A Blood Portal opened behind Sirius and Ovidius obliged in her realization of what was happening.

He pushed her into the Blood Portal, and the Lewes Clone looked back at him.

"Passcode: Forever."  
"..Wait...For you."

The Blood Portal closed.

Ovidius planted his feet down, clutched his head with a hand.

"Damn…"

And stood there, for a few seconds, silently.

* * *

The two flew back landing on a soft surface. Sirius glanced back and forth, seeing nothing but snow, and horrendous weather, like a blizzard.

She then noticed a light, just below her. It was the shoulder armor that the clone had on, which began to quickly shine rapidly.

"Ah! What?! What!? What?! What are you doing?! You emotionless little fool?!"

But seeing that as she bit her own tongue, though it did the same to the little enemy of hers...the girl slightly opened her mouth, which let copious amounts of blood flood out of her mouth.

Sirius...

Saw a smile.

A fake one.

But one made to be the last thing she saw.

"My L-"

The resulting blast of energy vaporized the two of them. The pillar like explosion raised high into the air, above the clouds. This blast was like nothing anyone had seen before.

This mountain in the Gusteko, looked as if it erupted from this light that shot up into the sky. Like a volcanic eruption had occurred, but it was merely dust and heat creating a cloud that barrelled down below.

In the two nearby towns, miles away...the villagers looked at it in disbelief.

An elderly chief of one town gazed up at it in dumbfoundment.

"What a sight! Oh, what-"

He instantly vaporized, and so did everyone in that village and so did everyone in the one just on the other side of the destroyed mountain.

Altogether, both the Lewes Meyer Clone, known as Prometheus and Sirius, the Sin Archbishop of Wrath...died.

Joining in the spectacle of death, was the population of two villages, too close to the ill fated mountain.

Four Hundred noncombatant lives lost, in the blink of an eye.

What sheer bad luck.

* * *

Ovidius then calmly dusted himself, facing to the sounds of more disturbances. Noticing that the civilians under the influence of her Authority, were now freed, he dissipated the constructs wrapping them and they were free to move. It was obvious they were all distressed from what happened.

"All of you! Head to the shelters! There are Cultists still around here, we Red Lanterns will snuff them out of the city, but you all need to get out of the way!"

With his harsh words, the citizens made a run for it, seeing and hearing the frightening situation going around them.

Ovidius heard screams and blasts nearby, knowing full well it was Genau.

"Better check."

He soared in the air, going to aid his friend.

The two children who escaped one devastating battle, now witnessed the end of another one.

They trembled alongside Felt and the others, as they saw Reinhard and Genau...standing above a pile of twenty seven dead Witch Cultists. Reinhards hands and sleeves were covered in blood, as Genau was simply drenched in it, not a single white fur stuck out.

"Bastardsss sssstopped flooding in."  
"They must be heading somewhere else."  
"Brother Reinhard, keep ssssafe thessse kidssss and keep your guard up. I'm gonna be heading to city hall, you sssshould go to the pier if need be."

"I will keep my camp and the children safe, hopefully I can find a shelter to-"  
"-Look around Reindhard, there issss no point in sssssearching for one."

Even the Sword Saint realized how, just, unsafe this city was at this point.

Ovidius landed nearby rushing to them.

"Brother Ovidiussss!"  
"Ovidius-san!"

Rushing to him, they were given the info they needed, which was noticeable by Felt, seeing Genau slump his ears back and hearing of the sacrifice of the Lewes CLone. She petted him on the head, making him finally take a breather. Catch his bearings.

"Alright, me and Genau will head to the City Hall to aid Natsuki-san. The rest of you we-"

Sensing a Witch Cultist leaping out to kill him, he yanked out a metia rod that shot out pink colored flames, engulfing him into nothing. It disintegrated in his hands, and he shook off the dust from his hand.

"Now then, good luck."

The two red Lanterns flew off, leaving the rest of them to gaze up at the red streaks of light that shot through the dreary grey skies.

Reinhard led the others away, leaving behind the carnage they had committed.

* * *

Subaru dodged two slices, as those large blades could easily cut through steel, and the power behind them were unmatched. Stepping and jumping off of the corpses of several Cultists.

"Revenga Art 2: Hama Yumi!"

He then somehow dashed right onto the back of his large opponent and fired his assault rifle constructs away. Blasting through his chest, shoulders and even arm, Subaru howled as he fired with all his aggression in display.

His opponent pressured him off but not before Subaru chopped off his left arm with a buzzsaw construct, mid-flip. Now landing on his feet, he created a whip construct and wrapped his opponent's arm up, flipping three times in the air and barfing blood onto his right shoulder, melting most of it off...right before whacking him across the back of the head with a baseball bat construct.

Then again.

Again.

Again.

More.

Until after his rapid beating stopped, he mentally added nail constructs to his baseball bat construct and jabbed him twice and then swung three times across the face, with rapid speed. His construct broke apart so he bicycle kicked him, floating in the air as he did, over and over again. Finished, he backflipped to his feet and used an Unseen Hand to punch him in the face before creating a noose rope construct and wrapping it around his neck. Grabbing the need of it, he shot into the air, thinking it would break his neck.

With the large one armed Cultist simply kicking around his legs and trying to cut the construct with his large remaining blade.

Fuming mad, and blood escaping his mouth, he was ready to try something...the other Cultist tried to slice at him with her large sword...but he snickered at her.

Dashing into the air, with his currently trapped enemy, his other opponent tried jumping after him, but nothing occurred with her futile attempt. She landed to the ground, gracefully, watching the red dot fly further away.

* * *

Subaru was now in outer space with his Cultist in tow, seeing an asteroid floating nearby, he used his ring to slam him into it. Then another one, and another.

This continued until he used a bear trap construct to snap shut on his abdomen and he dragged him across several more asteroids. His body easily breaking apart with the zero degree temperature, which then slammed across floating rocks, he was beginning to shatter like glass.

Scraping across at least five huge asteroids, Subaru flung him back to their world. Thus, his body began burning up as he plunged into atmospheric reentry.

The Cultist tried to grab his sword, but it shattered in the vicious aerodynamic heating he was experiencing. His own cloak burned up, his skin was burning to a crisp.

And yet, Subaru wasn't finished.

His ring allowing him to travel in these outrageous circumstances, he got to face with the crumbling enemy, face to face, as his back burning in an arch shape. Subaru grinned as he vomited right at him, his napalm like blood, completely finishing him off.

His body burned into nothing, leaving only a few speck of dust to continue burning up as it passed through some clouds.

Subaru shot through the cloud as well, blasting through the grey skies and right past a giant plume of smoke.

* * *

Flying over the city which was now half destroyed, he dashed, leaving behind a sonic boom...right as he was above the City Hall. The Cutlist Female ran up the side of the building, as Subaru shot forward, hurling more of his blood at her. She zipped out of the way, but when she got behind him, a large tentacle construct slammed her through the building and into the lobby of the City Hall. She got herself up, leaning on her sword, but faced a red light, or shadow...coming towards her.

Was it an insult?  
A mockery to the way it happened before?

Subaru, in fact, did not know the identity if this woman.

Pure coincidence.

A construct of the White Whale blasted right at her, it's roar echoing throughout the city.

* * *

Wilhelm and the others heard it as they were turning a street corner, right at the City Hall.

Just in time, to witness the construct slam through the buildings, pushing the Cultist as she blocked with her sword.

The Whale shook its body about, slamming its tail on top of carriages and scraping windows off of buildings, breaking walls and uprooting light posts.

Subaru flew behind her, and hurled out more of his signature blood. She dodged it with quick flip, spun as she tried to cut Subaru only for him to create a spartan shield construct, blocking it, before she landed on her feet and once again blocked the Demon Beast.

Subaru tossed the shield, and she kicked it away...right as Subaru created a long machete construct, swinging it quickly and cutting off her left leg cleanly.

It was quite impressive as she continued to block, even on one leg. Then the constructed beast disappeared, sensing the danger she tried to grab the sword only for a chain construct to close on her arm, which was connected to a gigantic wrecking ball, slowing her swing to a crawl. With his moment, Subaru created a long spear construct and ducked under her sword swing, pushing upright as the spear impaled her through the stomach. Subaru had his chance and kept at it.

He howled viciously as he dissipated the spear and had his armor grow more spike and his fists become adorned with three large blades sticking out, like a hero he saw when he was younger.  
He went for it and sliced her rapidly, before shoulder tackling her to the ground, the spikes stabbing into her. She retaliated by bashing him on the head with her sword hilt and then side kicking him into a lamppost, bending it. As she got up, struggling against the damage she was inflicted. Subaru glided at her, dodging another sword slice, and readied himself, for a swinging uppercut.

 **"STOP!"**

Subaru and his enemy both stopped their movement, but Subaru hopped away from her, just in case.

Reaching the battle torn streets they were in, Wilhelm, Crusch and Ferris walked over the rubble of an entire wall. Wilhelm making each step carefully, almost as if he was in a daze.

"It's you isn't it?"

The hooded figure spoke not a single word to him, making grit his teeth in sadness.

Wilhelm drew his sword out, outfitted in his battle gear, swords adorning the sides. Six or seven in total.

"Natsuki Subaru! Please hear my request!"

"...?!"

Subaru raised his brows, surprised by Wilhelm, of all people, asking him for something.

"Please allow me the honor of battling this woman."  
"...Who is she to you?"

Wilhelm paused, unsure of how to express his relationship to this person, who he had nothing but anger towards...still he tried, and with the closing of his eyes.

"She was the one I loved more than any other."  
"...I see."

Subaru scratched his hair as the spikes around his armor inches away back to normal, and he floated in the air.

"Who am I to get involved with such a personal matter?"  
"...Thank you. Thank you. I owe you a debt."  
 **"..I KNOW YOU DO."**

Subaru grinned maliciously at him, as he slowly flew to the main building. Wilhelm, charged as he clashed swords with the enemy he had the obligation of defeating.

It was his duty.

"Crusch-sama, stay back and let me handle this!"  
"Very well! We will take the building back, before Natsuki Subaru gets more of this city destroyed!"  
"NO! WAI-"

He couldn't even concentrate as he continued the ferocious battle against the Cultist.

Crusch used her own blade to slice the head of an attacking cultist before Ferris followed her into the building. They could see the interior walls were covered in cuts and breaks. In the distance, they both heard the metal slamming between Wilhelm and the female cultists blades.

Now in a larger room, they found Subaru floating in the air, watching as something crawled out of the shadows.

"And who are you, kid?"  
"Somebody who seeks the most flavorful and decadent of foods! Scrumptious! Invigorating! Food! And our eyes have landed on all three of you!"

He had long dark brown hair, with red tips, that extended past his thighs. He wore a dirty rag like piece of cloth around his thin body which ahd on a skin tight purple pajama. Underneath his rag, in the visible areas, were many wounds ranging from various things such as whip marks and bite marks. His fang like teeth grinned eerily and his dark green eyes ominously peered at them.

"Aren't you Natsuki Subaru, by chance?"  
"That's my name, sure. Confirming with a piece of shit like you though, that's not happening."  
"My oh my! Such seething rage against us! It feels lovely, and exciting! We cannot wait to taste the rage of a Red Lantern! So! So! So! EXCITED!"  
"Oh I'll give you a taste. Come here so I feed you a knuckle sandwich, ram it into your stomach and break your goddamn spine."

"Hey now... _ **that sounds like fun**_."

A shape glimmer in their eyes, confirmed that they were about to fight.

Crusch readied her sword, not going unnoticed by the young man.

"Will Crusch Karsten also provide me with a meal?! And next ot her! The Blue himself?! This is fantastic! Our mouth is watering at the thought right now!"  
"The only reward for you is death, Witch Cultist!"  
"Maybe not. By the way, We are the Sin Archbishop of Gluttony, Ley Batenkaitos! Pleased to meet you. NOW! **LET'S EAT!** "

Ley zipped across the room, making his blades, wrapped on his arms, clash with Subaru's chainsaw construct. The sparks erupted between their weapons, as Ley laughed creepily and Subaru roared in anger.

* * *

Ovidius and Genau landed on a rooftop watching as Ricardo, Tivey, Mimi Julius and even Joshua and Hetaro were struggling against a young man who had an oriental style clothing on, like one would assume Kararagi folks wore these days. Anastasia stayed back, holding onto her fox scarf.

With long, disheveled dark brown hair, along with eyes that have a poisonous glimmer to them, he was an obvious member of the Witch's Cult.

"Genau let's head down there and kill the little bastard."  
"Right!"  
"Also…"

He turned his head, making his goggles reflect only the image of a blood drenched Genau.

"Take advantage though, kill some of the Camp members, or just get them to be easier to kill by one of the Cultists."  
"Got it."

"Make it count, this will be rewarding in the near future. We have to help thin out the other candidates."

"Exactly."

The two of them flew down, just as the young vile looking guy spun in the air dodging magic blasts by Julius. He then turned his attention to see the newly arriving Red Lanterns.

"Ah! We are so ecstatic to see such a fresh meals come to us!"

He clapped his hands wildly, all the while Ricardo rushed to be next to Anastasia, as she flinched in terror, the sight of Genau alone made her anxious.

But the Cutlist, decided to bow a bit, sticking out his tongue in crude manner.

"Member of the Witch's Cult, Sin Archbishop of Gluttony, representing Bizarre Eating! Roy Alphard."  
"Hey there, I'm a member of the Red Lantern Corps, I'd say I'm the Engineer Agent, the names Ovidius Loman. Next to me is also another fellow Red Lantern, the agent of Reconnaissance, Genau."

"How intriguing! Our stomach churns and begs for you to become a fitting meal for us!"  
"Insane prattle. I'm getting sick of you Sin Archbishops, go kill yourselves and save us the trouble."  
"How uncaring! By the way, can you tell me if you know about the Artificial Spirit?"

"...!?"

Now both Red Lanterns were stunned, hearing this sort of demand from this cackling individual, mad ethem cautious but also curious.

"Whatever do you mean by that?"  
"Our Gospel has stated that an Artificial Spirit we are in search of, will show up here, today! Seeing as how Ovidius seems to be quite smart, we'd like to know."  
"...Don't know. Even if I did, I'd never tell."  
"That makes...THINGS INTERESTING!"

He pulled out two twin short swords, as Genau sniffed the air and twiddled his ears.

"Hey."  
"...There's one here, like another Beatrice?"  
"Can't misssstake this ssssmell."  
"...I'll distract him, take care of it."  
"I'll ask Subaru, what to do."  
"...Tsk. Fine, but be alert."  
"Always!"

Genau flew to be right next to Ricardo and Anastasia, before anyone else could react appropriately, Roy dashed forward, being stopped by a brick wall construct. Of which, he kicked off of and met with Ovidius, who flew rapidly to meet face to face with him.

Julius readied his sword.

"I will protect Anastasia-sama, even at the cost of my life!"  
"Mimi is here to do that too~! Let's go! Let's go!"

They charged forward...never noticing the grin Genau was making nor the hearing the chuckle Ovidius let out.

* * *

The citizens, huddled in the underground shelters, meant to protect them...could still hear the loud bangs and booms going on above. Children cried, old men groaned from the uncomfortable circumstances and some cried over the deaths they had witnessed.

Just then a young girl pointed to the very end of the shelter.

"Mama, Papa. Is that bad?"

Everyone glanced over.

Shuddering in terror.

There was a crack on the wall, _and water was leaking in_.

* * *

Stepping up to the large mechanism that would send out a broadcast throughout the city, the scantily dressed woman, with blonde hair, red eyes and a gross smile thrilled herself on.

"Time for the worthless meatbag scum, to hear the voice of their unflinching love!"

And the Sin Archbishop of Lust, with her wings fluttering, sloppily licked her fingers in excitement. Buzzing sounds echoing in the room. And a large black dragon flew over the piers of this crumbling city, roaring wildly as it did.

A dance of death, the destruction unparalleled to all, was to continue in this Watergate City...possibly until the color red was the only thing left remaining.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	19. Memories

**AN: And this time, we have a very strong chapter! Title is simple, but I got a good sense of it from the song of same name by The Temptations.**

 **Anyways! Come one and come all! Time for the destruction to continue, so please...ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc Four: A Time to Rise

Chapter 19: Memories

The soft bell like tone echoed through the room, catching their attentions. An answer was given in that moment, within that dark foul smelling experiment ground.

"Ram."  
"...Well?"  
"...I trust him."  
"Are you insane?!"

She softly shook her head, tapping the back of her neck, where that scar she received in the Battle of Ladrima; which was the final campaign in the Blood Stained Roses War.

"I've seen firsthand, how much Subaru has had to struggle. Even when I pushed him away, thinking it would keep him safe, he still plunged headfirst to help me. He's been hurt so much, that it rebounds and aches my heart. Me and Rem have a few scars here and there, but Subaru is covered in them."

Rem touched her gloved hand, still scarred and burnt from her participation in the battle. Emilia shook her head and continued.

"Ram, we should understand one thing more clearly."  
"And that would be?!"  
"The ring. That ring came to Subaru and he saved all of us, from so many disasters, but its changed him. He's not the same, even I can see how it's affecting him! This room is proof of that!"  
"...HUH?!"  
"He's...a kind person, but he makes mistakes. He can be a kidder, but he's genuinely caring to everyone. THIS ROOM IS PROOF, THAT INSTEAD OF NOT TRUSTING HIM, WE SHOULD BE HELPING HIM! We should work together to get it off of him, before it's too late!"

As Emilia blurted out her thoughts and feelings into that yell, she panted, out of breath.

"Emilia-sama, are you insane?"  
"...RAM?"  
"You must be insane to think that formulating a plan to be rid of Barusu's ring, would ever come into fruition."  
"W-What?"  
"That ring is probably the only thing assuring his safety right now. He's made enemies out of the entire Witch's Cult and has antagonized almost everyone in the Royal Selection."

"I'd do whatever it takes to keep him safe! He's earned it!"

Rem nodded in agreement, showing her commitment in keeping her beloved person safe, even at the cost of his power. Yet, Beatrice was the one who scoffed at the idea.

"Betty thinks you are all fools, I suppose."

"One of the main matters we discussed when Atrocitus was here, was the functions of the ring. The capabilities and such, I suppose. But, one of the pressing issues that came up, was how if the ring should come off. He informed us that the ring can not be taken off by normal means, I suppose."  
"Then surely-"  
"-Another problem, was this, I suppose."

Emilia flinched as Beatrice's demeanor changed, arms crossed and eyes furrowed.

" **Removing the ring will instantly kill the host."**

Ram's eyes widened.

Rem's eyes sunk a bit.

And Emilia tried to focus, but she trembled in pure horror.

Subaru, could not be saved.

"Why?"  
"The ring replaces the host's blood and heart, pumping them full of the energy his rage inside gives off, I suppose. If you remove it, you leave him a walking mass with no insides, he'd die in an instant, I suppose."

"No...I can, get Ferris-"

"He's a member of a Camp that he has publically threatened multiple times, I suppose. You really think he'd help?"  
"I-If..No...BUT HOW IS THIS IS EVEN FAIR?!"

She stomped her foot down as tears began forming on the corner of her lovely eyes.

"He's had to suffer like this, and now, he can never know peace?! He has to keep fighting?!"  
"A Red Lantern is filled with rage, once he kills the Witch's Cult, he'll turn his attention elsewhere, I suppose."

Ram nervous squatted down, reaching eye level with her.

"Has...has he said anything about us-"  
"-Rest assured, he intends no harm against anyone here or in the territories his Corps has acquired, I suppose. In fact as you have just seen, they typically do quite well in the long run under their watch, I suppose."  
"An empire built over blood?!"  
"Most empires are, aren't they?"  
"Tsk! Defending him so admantaly! It's obvious he's a danger to us all! If none of you will do something, I will! Knowing Emilia-sama and Rem, they've given up on trying to get the ring off now! So how about I just go and-"

 _ **SLAP.**_

Ram was rocked by a surprise hit...but by Rem.

She fumbled to the ground, holding her cheek, burning red and hot to the touch.

Staring up, she saw a distraught, teary eyed Rem, trying to breath as she did something so unlike her.

"Rem will never…"  
"Rem?"  
"Rem will never forgive Nee-sama if she touches Subaru-kun!"  
'But…"  
"No! Subaru-kun is Rem's precious love! Even if my dear Nee-sama is the one trying to do it, **REM WILL STILL FIGHT ANYONE WHO TRIES TO TOUCH HIM!** "

Out of breath, Rem's yell echoed throughout the experiment grounds.

Even Emilia gave a apologetic stare at Ram, but it was also a kind of glare that warned her not to trifle with Subaru. Their eyes almost brightened by the darkness of the place they were in, Ram lowered her head, defeated.

"I'm sorry Ram...but with that, how can we truly trust you?"  
"...Rem was the only one…"  
"So you never trusted me? You had no confidence in me?"  
"N-No."  
"Well...Thank you, for at least being honest about it."

Puck floated over, before walking down to look at Ram.

"I was always worried about my Lia getting involved with people like Roswaal. But it's clearly obvious he wasn't the only one I had to be cautious about."  
"Great Spirit-sama."  
"I recall once, that Roswaal declared that the actions of his staff would do the same as if he was the one who did it. That your actions would be equivalent of his own. So it's easy to understand right?"  
"...Ah."  
"If you touch Subaru, and upset my Lia...I will work with the Red Lantern Corps and we will crush you and your master."  
"He...he isn't-"  
"-A problem in the future can be taken care of in the present tense...correct?"

Ram was completely silenced by his harsh words, and now her hopes were dashed.

She was alone.

Everyone had chosen to be by Subaru's side, not giving her a chance to defend herself.

She was painted as the villain.

Such misguided anger had now stifled their relationships.

A sister who could not trust her own blood.

A master who was guided away from her.

And others who would back away.

She was alone.

And so they began moving out, leaving behind that eerie atmosphere.

Yet, it was that very same cat like spirit that stayed with the defeated Ram.

"I do apologize for how this turned out for you, child."  
"...I thought, it would be different."  
"In convincing Lia and your sister?"  
"No! I mean, all of this, the chain of events."

Holding her face, holding back any tears that would try to escape.

"Bar...Natsuki Subaru was a man of good timing. That's all I ever saw him as, an individual who found himself at the right place at the most pivotal of times. So, I had this inner hope, and some expectations with him...that he'd save my master from his obsession with that witch! That the very same observant nature of his, would find a way to bring him out of that void. But now! Now...he's under the influence of that ring! He's ensnared my sister and master in the palm of his blood drenched palms!"

"...I see."  
"I have this horrible feeling in my stomach. Like, things were supposed to be different, that it...wasn't supposed to be like this."

Ram felt herself shake in regret and disappointment, all the while Puck just watched her, not speaking, or heck, not even showing true remorse for this woman. That was until he sighed, discontentedly.

"I too thought Subaru had potential."  
"Huh?"  
"There was some shred of hope, an idea that Subaru would be the one who would help guide Emilia. She seems to like him enough, in that regard. But, it is obvious my expectations once again betrayed me...and now Lia has become different as well. They all have, as if the ring itself has cursed everyone it comes close to."

"Ah…"  
"The Sanctuary. It was as if the events at that very place, were supposed to help my Lia. I feel it too you know? That everything that has happened was supposed to be different, that the results would have been a more positive outcome for everyone. But like you said, it's too late, nothing can change now. Thus, we all have to accept it, and so do you."

Ram, slowly got up looking down at the Great Spirit, with only a single tear running down her cheek.

"Never."  
"...Stubborn child, but I can't force you. Still, I can warn you…"

His blue eyes narrowed and suddenly turned an ominous yellow.

"Lia and your sister are under Subaru's guidance now. If you try anything, they'll act...and knowing the care they have for you, you'd probably end up like that Frederica child...or frozen to death by ME."  
"...I know what could await me."  
"Than tread lightly, the status quo has changed. Things are moving in a way, that even I'm not sure what'll occur."

Floating up into the air he began flying away, his eyes returning to their normal color.

"We all have to keep our wits about us, if not, things will only get worse after today."  
"What do you mean, after today?"  
"...You'll see."

He finally flew away, trying to catch up to the others.

Ram stayed there, hearing the gasps of the dying man that no one had bothered to deal with. She swung her arm and a windslice shot out, cutting the captured individual's head clean off.

She hung her head low, staying in that dreary place as she muttered…

"Why?"

That question, in reality, was beyond her scope of understanding.

* * *

Breaking through two walls Subaru guarded himself as Ley continued his barrage of slices and strikes. Subaru then created a sledgehammer construct and clashed it with his twin blades, he hopped over and tried to kick Subaru across the head. But two Wolgarm constructs jumped out and tried to bite him. Forced to jump back and slice them apart, he noticed too late that Subaru created a giant fist construct and punched him into main hallway. But before Ley could kick off the undestroyed wall, he dodged a sudden green air slice attack, which sliced through the wall. It was Crusch, who followed after them, her sword shining green. Ferris was not far behind, flinching as she saw Subaru create a staggering amount of barb wire constructs which scrapped across the walls and cut up pillars.

Ley then slammed his foot down, causing earth spikes to shoot out of the ground. Using his ring, Subaru encased himself in a red aura, blasting through the attack with no issues. Finally face to face with him, a dark aura surged around the little menace. Zipping through the area, skipping around like a flea, breaking the ceiling, walls and more pillars. Subaru narrowed his eyes, his ring shining brightly. Crusch sensed the attack and used her sword to clash with Ley two times, he dashed behind her, but shockingly...it was not Ferris who prevented the attack.

But a red spartan shield construct.

Subaru flew over her shoulder and fired a beam from his ring.

Ley spun around it and...launched a windslice at him.

Crusch countered with her Sword Art and the two attacks collided mid-air, sending out a monstrous explosive boom.

Subaru went toe to toe with Ley, the Sin Archbishop bicycle kicked him, only for Subaru to use his arms to block them.

Crusch sprinted under and tried swinging her sword up to cut his neck from below, but Gluttony side stepped it.

Subaru then made a pillar construct, attached to his arm, and swung it at Ley. The impact caught him and he crashed into the floor. Crusch leapt into the air and impaled at the very spot.

Ley zipped out of the floor, cutting open her back.

"AUGGHHH!"  
"CRUSCH-SAMA!"

Ferris rushed over but Ley saw him, getting his wicked expression, to become more dreadful.

His hideous smile…

Dashing to the cat knight, he then sensed it...pure ferocity.

The Sin Archbishop ducked his head, dodging a curved blade construct.

Ley jumped up and sliced Subaru's chest.

He retaliated by stabbing him in the shoulder, with a kitchen knife construct.

Another retaliation. Ley fired a earth spike through Subaru's calf muscle.

Once again, retaliation. Subaru created brass knuckle constructs and socked him across the head.

Ley's eyes went almost pitch black, Subaru's turned bright red with the scar on his face shining bright yellow.

"SUCH A MEAAAAAAL!"  
"FUCK OFF AND DIE!"

Such splendorous speeds.

Mind numbing strikes, sparks dancing around them.

The sounds of metal clashing.

Blood sprayed across the room, covering the walls, spilling onto the floor.

Some of which splashed across Crusch's face, thankfully missing her eyes.

The two blurs to her vision, one purple, one red...landed onto the opposite walls. Ley panted happily as blood seeped out of his mouth, a nauseating aura surrounded his very being.

Subaru groaned as blood leaked out of a cut at the top of his eyebrow, forcing him to shut his left eye.

Ley once again disappeared from view, reaching out to touch Subaru's face. In reaction to this, Subaru created bull horn constructs, that forced him to spin out of their way and zip back down to the ground. Dissipating them quickly, he slammed his fist to the ground, causing stalagmite constructs to sprout out of the ground, forcing Ley to dodge them one by one.

Subaru then flew after him, only for Ley to dash back after him.

Once again trying to touch his face.

Subaru growled at him, backflipping in the air and kicking his hand away. With that, it was like the second round started and they both attacked each other at high speeds.

Crusch was healed up by Ferris, as they both watched the two clash. Until they finally stopped, both of them struggling with twin blades, their feets planted onto the ground, chunky blood escaping from both of their mouths, blood squirting from their wounds. Both of them glared at one another in their struggle.

Now Ley actually dashed behind Subaru, forcing him to spin around with a curved blade construct.

But Ley was closing, way too quickly in fact.

" _Shit! I can't make it! What happens when he touches my face?! Does it have to do with his Authority!?"  
_  
Running out of options…

Defeat imminent…

He searched around, as time slowed to a crawl.

The palm reaching out to him.

Subaru, had one last idea.

" _I saved you right? Just now? You owe me then, don't you?"_

Subaru smiled.

Even Ley was slightly unnerved by it.

A smile that practically reached ear to ear. His eyes glimmering with a thought in his mind.

"Karsten."

Using his ring, he quickly levitated Crusch and brought her to be right in front of him.

A human shield.

Ley saw this, something suprising, an action he had not seen in years. A selfish act of self preservation.

And he laughed wildly.

"Ahahahahahaha! What a choice! A grand choice! To save yourself for even one second longer, you hand us a snack instead!"

Touching her face, she felt a sense of horror fill herself.

The fear that comes from the unknown.

Ley drooled blood and saliva as he stared at his palm.

Subaru watched carefully.

"Using Karsten like this, I should be able to see what the Authority of Gluttony does."

Subaru watched, Ferris ran with all his might and Ley licked his palm.

"CRUSCH-SAMA!"  
"FERRIS!"

Both of these long time companions, reached for each other.

Then...nothing.

Crusch fell to the ground, the ring letting her go. And Ley hopped back, salivating.

Subaru raised his one good brow.

"What, she seems fine? Did nothing happen? Is it like, a timed effect?"

Just then, he heard a thud. He turned his head to see Ferris on his knees, clutching his head, hair amess and eyes baggy and confused.

"Where…?"  
"Hm?"  
"Where is my lord? Why am I here?"  
"Huh? The hell happened to Argyle?"

Crawling along the floor, he searched around...Crusch calling out to him.

"Ferris! What's wrong?!"  
"Huh?"

His eyes stared back at her, but also...did not acknowledge her.

"Does anyone know where my lord is? Where is the prince?"  
"Ferris! It's me! Crusch!"  
"Huh?"

His stern yell echoed throughout the halls.

"Who are you?"  
"Huh?!"  
"Who are you? Do you know where the prince is? Wait, there was someone else? Who is it? Where are they?"

Instantly, Subaru blocked a strike by Ley and grinned.

"I SEE! Your palms after licking them! It affects memories!"

"Sharp of you to see, Natsuki Subaru!"  
"Not smart telling me how your tricks work!"

Subaru charged him trying to slam down a warhammer construct at him, both arms used to their limit.

The impact destroyed the ground, and sent Crusch rolling across the ground, further away from Ferris.

Ley landed next to the lost and distraught Felix Argyle. His eyes scanned around, fearing this unknown environment, his mind making no sense of what was occuring.

"The prince! WHERE IS THE PRINCE?! HIS DREAM! SOMEONE AND ME, HAVE HIS DREAM TO SHARE!"  
"Ohhhh! A dream, huh? Let me get...A TASTE."

Ley touched Felix with his other hand, Subaru slowing his flight in the air ever so slowly. Ley could see that Subaru was in no rush to save this person, as the images of Felix mocking him as powerless during that first loop and his mistreatment of him during the third loop circled in his mind, voice echoing.

Ley licked his palm, and Subaru did nothing to save him.

Felix slumped to the ground, drooling and eyes shaking.

"FERRIS! FERRIS!"

Crusch got up and swung her sword, hoping to hit Ley with her sword art...but nothing happened.

Total fear smothered on her face, she cringed, internally shrieking as her very own power was gone from this world.

Felix sat up, his wandering eyes scanned the world around himself.

"Ferris! Ferris, are you alright?!"

Calling out to him, she saw him turn his head, looking at her.

"Wh-Who are you?"  
"Huh?"  
"Is... **IS FERRIS MY NAME?** "

Her world, crashed.

Her eyes nearly went white.

Tears dripped down her noble face.

What she had, was now gone.

Her power.

Her status.

Her friend.

Nothing was left for her, in this world that now abandoned her.

Subaru took advantage, creating a spear construct which stabbed through Felix in his shoulder and into Ley's side.

"UGGGGGAAAHHHHH!"  
"GAGH! NO FAIR!"

Subaru dissipated his construct and swung his new one. A gigantic axe which carved through the ceiling, sending rubble down on top of them and separating this group with Crusch. Crusch watched as she found herself alone, and so she rushed to the wall of rubble and tried to dig through it.

Fear.

She overheard Subaru say something about memories.

Fear.

She saw Ferris look not like his usual self.

Fear.

She was alone.

Fear had gripped her very being.

She broke through some of the rubble and looked to the other side, clearly noticing Felix stumble in a hurry away from Subaru fighting Ley.

"Ferris! Ferris! Come back! Please! **PLEASE!** "

Felix took one look back.

Then he left, getting away from the battle unfolding before him.

Crusch slumped to her knees, tears now completely drenching her cheeks.

"No...I...don't know what to do."

Crusch Karsten was on her knees. Crying.

Unaware of what to do next.

As if by some mercy.

A single source of light shined on her from above.

"A curse…"

She stared up to the light, as if they only one listening to her was the very source of it.

"A curse upon you! You demon! You will burn in hell! You will suffer in complete damnation for all the lives you have ruined! Drowning in the blood of the innocents you have slain! Even after death you will suffer the endless pains we have had to endure! Damn you! DAMN YOU! CURSE YOU! **NATSUKI SUBARUUUUUU!** "

But at this point, that was all she would be getting.

 **Now that her name, was erased from the entire world.**

* * *

Subaru tackled Ley through a wall and then six buildings, before they both fell exhausted into one of the riverways.

Ley was clearly using his newly acquired healing magic, from the memories he stole from Felix.

But as he wiped his cheek and raised his arm out...it was viciously melted away by Subaru's napalm blood, hurled right at him.

The young Sin Archbishop looked at his melting flesh.

That split second decision was all Subaru needed and he heabutted him, with a Al inspired metal helmet construct. It dissipated and both of them launched their attacks against one another, Subaru firing his second Revenga Art at him, while Ley sliced away at him, to the point where the already blood filling water was almost dyed red.

At this point, using lightning speed, Ley zipped behind Subaru and sliced open his back...only for spikes similar to the dorsal fins of Godzilla to slam him into the walls of the Riveryway. Subaru spun around and clawed his face before punching him twice in the face. Ley screamed out in anger as he shanked Subaru with a broken piece of the wall, before Subaru sliced his arm clean off with a one handed chainsaw construct.

Ley headbutted Subaru, breaking his nose.

In a fit of rage, Ley launched a fire blast at him, but Subaru flew through it. The image of a blood drenched, flame covered white eyed Natsuki Subaru; even filled Gluttony with panic.

So he bit into his shoulder, hoping to draw enough time to heal himself and get an extra second to strike.

"Sooooooo, you like to eat, huh?"

Subaru bear hugged onto his back, holding him in place.

He spit some of blood on the cheek of Ley's.

He couldn't hold out as the blood melted his flesh and he opened his mouth.

Moving his head back…

"THEN LET ME EAT TOO."

….Subaru bit into Ley's neck, crushing his adam's apple into paste….

Ley gurgled a bit, but Subaru gave him no chance, and tore away the flesh with his mouth, tossing him into the water.

Subaru, chewed, his mouth filled with muscles and blood, before swallowing some of it and spitting out the rest.

Subaru walked over to Ley...and pressed his foot onto his face, into the water.

He struggled, so Subaru squatted down, pressing his weight further and gritted his blood soaked teeth as he continued.

Finally…

Ley stopped struggling….

And his body became rigid.

So Subaru made his attempt known and kicked his head in, several times, until he felt nothing but the water, ground, and some sticky substance under his shoe.

He spat at his body and kicked it away, letting the current take it away and out of sight.

"Hahhhhhhh…"

With one big breath.

" **YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!"**

Raising his arms into the air, Subaru applauded, for he succeeded in killing his second Sin Archbishop.

* * *

Ovidius dodged one of the shots coming at him, just as Genau ran around him hurling his blood out. Roy jumped over, but got bodied by Ovidius, before being slammed back to the ground by Genau. Seeing their moment, Mimi and Tivey jumped into the air and let out their signature sonic scream. It destroyed the ground, but Roy hopped out with only some dust on his clothes.

"Nice of you all to tenderize yourselves before we get some nice bites into-"

Genau flew back to be next to Anastasia, as Ricardo charged forward swinging his large and mighty sword at Roy. He missed every strike, but Ovidius flew under him and created a mace construct which bounced off from a strike with one of his twin blades.

It would seem that they did not feel too bothered by Genau being so close to her; that is until they get rid of Roy.

"Al Fula! Huma! Dona!"

Roy stomped the ground and a massive wave of stolen magic tore through the ground, making a small earthquake occur. Most of them lost their balance, except Julius whose glowing sword struck at Roy, who ducked under it.

"Fell Goa!"

A firestorm erupted from the tip of his sword and tried to engulf Roy, who forged rock armor around himself, running through it. He got rid of the armor and as a black aura surrounded him, and his already hideous eyes blackened...he zipped around and stabbed Julius twice in the back. Julius spun around and kicked him, before swinging his sword, in an attempt to injure him. It didn't work and Roy used mana to strengthen his arm, punching Julius across the face. Julius sliced Roy across the forehead, before aiming his palm at his face.

"Fell Huma!"

A barrage of tiny ice spears shot out like a machine gun, riddling a nearby building in holes, but not Roy.

The Sin Archbishop got ready to swing his sword-

Alone with the Royal Candidate, he now had the chance…

"You there, ssspeak."  
"Huh? What do you-"  
"Not you. The sssscarf."

She trembled when she heard that, and backed away as Genau took two steps closer.

"I know the ssssmell of a sssspirit more than anyone here. I know that there is an Artificial SSSSpirit around your neck."  
"...Uh…"  
"ANSSSSWER ME! WHO ARE YOU?!"

With the atmosphere becoming dire, the fox scarf...finally spoke.

"No choice I see."  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Echidna, and as you well, 'sniffed out', I am an artificial spirit contracted with Ana, here."  
"Tell me, are they after you?"  
"I am not sure of that."

Genau flinched when his ring started to beep.

"Ssssubaru what issss it?"

With a red holographic image of Subaru's face appearing…

"Genau, what's going on over there?"  
"We are facing the SSSSin Archbishop of Gluttony, and we confirmed they are after an Artificial SSSSpirit."  
"WHAT?! I just killed Gluttony right now?!"  
"But thissss guy is obvioussssly...wait...thissss guy said he repressssented Bizarre Eating, what did your guy ssssay?!"  
"OH! He offhandedly mentioned he represented Gourmet!"  
"Then there issss more than one Gluttony...but we're dealing with one right now, and Brother SSSSSubaru has killed the other."

Roy overheard that and instantly became confused.

"Ley is dead?!"

But he used a barrier to cause a light beam Julius fired to break off and cut several buildings in half. Mimi and Hetaro fired balls of light at Roy, but he swatted them away, and soon got pushed back by a stream of lightning by Ovidius. Genau continued his conversation.

"Well? Genau, what's the spirit's info?"  
"It'ssss contracted with Anasssstasia Hoshin and I'm guarding it for now."  
"And?"  
"It calls itsssself; ECHIDNA."

The world went pitch black all around Subaru, his body turning pure white, his one open eye...having it's pupil turn bright red.

Static sounded off in his head. His heartbeat muffled by this stiffeling noise.

The world, back to normal...Subaru gave his answer.

"KILL IT."

Anastasia backed away, trying to-

-too late.

Genau launched himself at Anastasia, knocking to the ground as he got on top of her. She screamed, thinking Genau was going to brutally end her life.

Ricardo turned around.

"Ojou!"

"Ricardo! Don't get distracted!"

Julius yelled this at him...but a beam of light shot out by Roy fired out at Ovidius, who brought out a large shield construct.

The beam broke into pieces, passing by Julius, slicing open Hetaro's cheek...and…

"Auh…"

Ricardo's eyes went white...as a perfect bloody hole appeared on the top of his head, just above his eyes.

Ovidius peeked back, whispering ominously.

 **"Oops."**

Ricardo's body fell over, like a tree being cut down and blood shot out of the top.

"Chief?"

Mimi fell on her behind, watching with staggering eyes.

"Chief?"

Calling out to him, he didn't move.

Getting his fangs on the scarf, he yanked it off and shook it around, much like a dog would with a toy. Now he tossed it to the ground and drooled excitedly.

Anastasia reached out for.

"Echidna!"  
"Ana, listen to me-"

Hurling out his viscous, boiling, napalm like blood, right on top of it...Genau burned the scarf into cinders.

Anastasia watched as the light blue flares danced around the Wolgarm.

He took in a deep breath and roared.

"BWROAAAAAAARRRRR!"  
"...What is happening?"

She glanced over seeing the corpse of Ricardo.

The memories of the time she was a child, growing up, her business ventures with him and eventual travels with him in Lugnica...they eroded in her mind.

"Why is this happening?"

A smile, one devoid of happiness and instead filled with despair; matched the tears pouring out of her eyes.

"This is a joke, right?"

Genau and Ovidius were given the most important information.

"Both of you! Be careful of Gluttony touching your face, his Authority affects memories; either your own or erasing your existence from other's heads! But try to...use it to your advantage."

Both Red Lanterns had their expressions become stern as the hologram dissipated.

Julius seeing his master on the floor distraught, pained him. Yet he had to focus, even if he could hear the sniffles of the Pearlbaton triplets, but as he dodged a palm thrust by Roy...he lost his balance.

The back of his foot, hit something.

He looked down...and saw a cube construct, which quickly dissipated. Furiously rearing his head, he saw Genau...who winked at him.

His face was touched by Roy's palm, as he backflipped and licked it.

Just before it happened, and Julius had his name erased from the world...Ovidius nodded gleefully and Genau grinned in sinister ecstasy.

* * *

"Hold on! We just have to get out the door!"

The civilians trapped in one of the shelters below the city, were attempting to stop the water that was rushing in. The crack they were holding up against, was breaking more and more.

Even when some used Earth magic to cover it, or water magic to freeze it...it did no good; more of that immense water surged in.

The knights stationed there made a mad dash to open the main entrance...only to find it wouldn't budge.

"What is this?! IT WON'T OPEN!"

What they did not know...was that one of the building destroyed in Genau's fight with Regulus fell on top of another building, which landed on top of the entrance; the weight of both made them trapped.

To make matters worse of course, the meteor that Genau brought down upon the block, broke apart the foundation of an entire section of the Watergate City. The entire pier area was flooded, drowning many and sinking boats onto the stones that held the walls of the shelter.

It was disaster stacked upon disaster.

Now the knights tried to push past the door, with more innocent men helping out, the women and children waiting on the stairs that led up to it.

BUT!

They were making a good push, as the doors actually moved.

With happiness in their hearts...they pushed the doors, all the men letting out proud roars as they did it.

 _ **And flames began entering the shelter.**_

Two men caught on fire before they shut the doors.

"Oh god! We can't get-"

As the knight screamed this out...the damage downstairs, finally gave way and the wall bursted. Water flooded in.

Any screams was quickly muffled by the splashing, attempts to run were crushed by the power of the flooding waters and all hope was washed away.

Everyone found themselves thrown around like ragdolls, some were killed slamming into the walls, other were crushed by pieces of the wall.

As the waters filled the shelter, now they were being swung into the roof of the shelter, slowly being crushed into it.

The elderly died first, too old to handle the strain or the blows they received.

Children were next, too small and fragile to handle all the water inflating their organs.

Soon it was the weeping, exhausted, and broken adults left.

Some, who lost their children, actually swam into the waters, to drown themselves...the grief too much to bear.

And in her struggle, a yellow haired, green eyed woman...lovely in complexion, but clearly drained of power, was up to her neck in water, her head touching the ceiling.

The water kept rising.

"Augh! COUGH! COUGH! RAFIEL! FRED! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

She sunk her head into the water...and instantly screamed, not caring about water entering her body.

The bodies of her children were at the bottom, crushed under rubble, making them unable to move, and thus drowned.

Her adorable little boy Fred.

Her gorgeous girl Rafiel.

She could not understand it...just a few hours ago they were busy eating their meals, waiting for their father to return home.

Then the sirens sounded off, the booming noise of explosions could be heard. Once outside, they saw the smoke and heard the screams.

Many that ran with them explained the escalating war between the Witch's Cult and the Red Lantern Corps, and how it was now erupting in their fair city.

Holding her son in one arm, and holding the hand of her daughter in the other...they ran for their lives. Hoping things would settle down. They could see the meteor that Genau guided and watched in stunned horror as it crashed down; shooting out a shockwave that made them lose their footing. Glass broke and smoke filled their lungs. As they got up, their area was now shrouded in the dust of debris. Still they held each other's hands, braving through the smoke and the sounds of conflict. Behind them, they heard people screaming as the waters flooded the streets, taking them away.

Screams for hope.

Screams for prayers.

Screams for the Dragon to save them.

Screams to have this war end.

Screams cursing the Witch's Cult.

Then they made it...to the shelter.

Now….

Her head slammed back onto the ceiling...and with that, something awoke in her.

"My...children…"

Another boy and girl...ones that she left behind.

"G-G-...F...F-F…"

A boy too young to understand, and a little girl who had a proud nature to her.

.

.

.

.

Reala Thompson finally remembered her lost children.

"GARFIEL! FREDERICA! PLEASE-!"

Now the water reached her face, then over it...swallowing her up, her struggles in vain…

Her memories, sunken into the darkness, along with her life.

* * *

Frederica, sitting alone in that dark, damp and cold cave deep beneath the mansion, sighed sadly.

What else was there to do?

She would think of the times training her adorable apprentices, those lovely twins.

Serving the master that she respected and adored.

The grandmother that raised her, smiling purely.

Her brother...her brother...her brother.

Tears trickled down her eyes, her teeth bit into her lips.

Pure anguish.

Now she saw those sisters, scarred and tired.

Her master, not fully himself; an arm missing.

Her grandmother, ragged and personally locked away from the outside world.

Her brother…

It made her cry.

Weep.

Groan.

All she could think of, chained up and left there...was her-

A Blood Portal opened in front of her.

And just as quickly, chain constructs wrapped around her and flung her through it.

She let out a simple grunt as she skidded across the pavement, finding herself in a city being torn apart by a great battle.

She got on her knees, trying to get her bearings and hopefully give an earful to the Red Lantern who brought her here.

Her eyes met something else.

A vile looking young man, blood dripping down his face and his palm quickly reaching her face.

He touched it and with a quick backflip, licked it mid-air.

"Hey now tell us...why would you give us this nice looking treat? Ovidius-san?!"

Ovidius waved his finger back and forth.

"No no, I'd rather shove my foot up your rear; so much so, that the sweat on my knee, will quench your thirst."

"Hahaha, too funny!"

His eyes returning to normal hideous glimmer.

"You didn't answer our question though. Why give us this Frederica Baumann?"  
"She's been a hindrance to my plans for quite a long time. So why not fix the situation, right?"  
"Ohhhh, so devious."  
"I prefer calculating."

Both opponents charged at one another.

The golden haired woman slowly raised herself, gazing around. Scared, worried, nauseous.

Her jade eyes looked out to the red clad warrior fighting against a scary looking young man.

And finally…

"Where am I?"

The issue of Frederica Baumann, was neutralized.

"Who am I again?"

Because she no longer existed.

* * *

Subaru blasted through several walls right as he entered a long corridor, leading to a main door. He noticed an odd sound and glanced up, seeing a mass of human sized flies.

Seeing them fly at him, he activated Revenga Art 2 and fired his assault rifile construct right at them, slaughtering most of them. He then slammed his fist into the ground and thorn constructs broke through the floor and impaled the remaining ones. Flying past the falling corpses, he then saw...Emilia.

"Subaru, hey...tell me if-"

He immediately shot her through the head with a beam from his ring.

"What the hell is wrong with y-"

Again and again, he fired beams at her, making almost sixty percent of her body littered in nasty looking holes.

"MOTHERFUCKING WORTHLESS BAG OF SHIT!"

Her fist turned into a large monstrous purple claw and slammed down, but Subaru got away from it. After the rubble of smoke cleared, he shot through it, and this time it was Rem.

"Subaru! Why are-"

He slammed her face apart with a baseball bat construct.

Tendrils shot out of her injuries and attacked Subaru, but he dashed back, all the while hurling out his napalm blood. Protected, Subaru watched as the woman morphed into a short girl with blonde hair, barely any clothing and ruby red eyes. Two nasty looking black boils growing behind her and a long strand of hair, that nearly touched her feet.

She looked like Felt in some regards, but he was disgusted by aspects of her.

"Hey, where is the love you owe me, you stained asshole?"  
"I got none for someone like you...you…"

A vein popped in Subaru's head, his scar glowing bright yellow and one good eye shining red like a wild animal.

" **YOU!** YOU DARED TO USE **MY** EMILIA AND **MY** REM'S LIKENESS TO GET TO ME! YOU FUCKING WHORE SLUT BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU SO BAD THAT YOU'LL WISH YOU DIED AS A CHILD!"

"I ain't scared of a threat by-"

Again, she was interrupted by Subaru slamming a pillar construct on her, leaving a bloody mess, before hurling out more of his blood at her, starting a fire that was engulfing the room, breaking windows and causing sparks. Those sparks began to burn the bushes and flowers outside, quickly getting the city hall into a blaze.

This woman escaped up to the roof, breaking through it, giant black butterfly wings helping her up. But Subaru broke through as well, surrounded by a red aura, covered in flames. Drool escaping his mouth, along with blood floating out of it, he glared at her. And so did she.

His hazel eye.

Her red eyes.

Both locked onto their opponents.

The city around them, falling apart.

* * *

Waters splashing around, Julius lost his footing before he glanced over. This time, it was Genau taking on Roy.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?"  
"Huh?"

Ovidius tilted his head as he spun his head back, staring at the knight.

"What's a Royal Knight doing here?"  
"Cease the ridiculous quandaries! Why would you ask a foolish question?!"  
"It's not! I really want to know, why you're here!"  
"I'm Anastasia's knight, I go where she goes!"  
"HUH?!"

He pointed at the violet haired knight.

"Bullshit."  
"Excuse me?!"  
"Anastasia Hoshin doesn't have a knight!"

Irked by his response, he quickly checked his master, who was on her feet walking to Ricardo's corpse.

"Anastasia-sama, are you alright?!"  
"Hm? Um, well yeah."  
"Thank good-"  
"-Hey, who sent you here?"  
"What? I-It's me, Julius!"  
"J-Julius?"

Her next words...stung into his heart.

"Never heard of a knight with that name before."

His zipped around, and saw it.

Mimi, didn't recognize him.

Hetaro didn't either.

Nor did Tivey.

He turned back to Ovidius.

"YOU DID THIS!?"  
"HUH?! How would I do something to you? I don't even know who you are!"  
"I am Julius Juukulius a proud knight of Lugnica and servant to Anastasia-sama!"  
"Ohhhhhhh…"

His goggles glimmered for a second.

"Are you now?"

He made his ring fire a beam behind him, in a curved line.

The debris flew around them, obstructing the others views of them.

Julius suddenly got himself caught on some chain constructs, and flew off.

He struggled against and even tried to summon some of his spirits to help him. Yet feared gripped his soul when not a single one of hsi contracted spirits, came out to help him.

He then got shoved into that bloody riverway, but started getting up. He looked around readying his sword for action-

"Sorry, but I have to make sure."

A seething pain, his chest hurt, a panic filled his heart.

That was because, his heart was in danger.

He looked down and saw a short blade construct had gone straight through his chest.

"GAHK!"

He spat out blood as the construct broke apart.

He fumbled around, swinging his sword around violently, frantically.

Ovidius then moved forward, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Don't struggle, it'll only hurt more if you do."

"Ah, wh-why?"

He then shoved a knife construct through the back of his throat.

"Because if what you say is true, it's my duty to stamp out support for Hoshin. Afterall, I am a member of the Emilia Camp, right?"

Feeling his spirit slipping from him, he spun around and grabbed Ovidius by the collar.

It was too late.  
He began slipping down, loosening his grip.

"Well Juukulius-san, it's obvious you have been erased by Gluttony, too bad. So sad."  
"Y-You...ack…"  
"After today, you will be forgotten completely, but I will remember you. Remember...the day I set you free, no more worries, no more struggle. I can assure you, that your family will not grieve."

He pushed him to fall back into the blood drenched waters.

"In fact, no one will."

The river's current pulled him away, his bright yellow eyes losing their brightness.

"Goodbye...unknown knight."

Ovidius waved at him, flying away.

Julius looked up at the grey colored skies, smoke and sparks dancing in the air. His breath shallow, the pain barely there.

"Is Joshua okay...are my family...oh yes...was I…"

Even his thoughts stopped.

His breathing stopped.

His body stopped. Piled next to Ley's.

In fact, a plethora of bodies were bunched together, stuck against the hole where water flowed freely into the reservoir. But his body somehow made it through, it continued and continued, floating away. Days later, his body would fall off the Great Waterfall, _**never to be found again**_.

* * *

Sipping on the blood he got from Julius, he felt his sword skills increase exponentially.

A secondary prize for his contributions.

Landing in the streets where the defeated Hoshin Camp was, still grieving over Ricardo; Genau charged at Roy.

Roy began to laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

So did Genau.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And in the end, Ovidius followed in the laughter, flying toward the fight.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! HAHHHHHH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

This was the maddening spectacle to be seen, by those who had lost that which was dear to them.

And Ovidius gripped his fist, remembering something Subaru ordered him to do.

And his ring began glowing bright.

* * *

Wilhelm, out of breath and with cuts on his cheeks and the back of his neck, stumbled to the point of interest. He kneeled down and reached out his arms.

Picking her up, he removed her hood.

It was indeed his wife, Thearesia Van Astrea.

Somehow, used as a puppet by the Witch's Cult, he had defeated her.

But not with his skills alone, no, the injuries she sustained in her fight with Subaru helped turn the tide of battle for him.

"I'm sorry Theareasia."

She looked up at him, even if her own sword was through her chest. She had the energy, enough spirit to gaze up at him, and gently touch his cheek.

"Wil...helm…"  
"Yes, it's me."

He softly hugged her into his arms.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more. I wish things had gone differently, I just...I just wanted…"  
"Wilhelm, I love you, so don't worry, I'll always forgive you."

She softly kissed his cheek, making him loosen his hug and stare into her pure blue eyes.

"I love you."  
"Hehe, I know...I always...knew…"

She disintegrated into dust, leaving nothing in his grasp. Her ashes flew away from him, leaving him in a tear filled stupor.

Where did all this wrong?

Who could he blame? To hate for his misfortune?

Was it the kingdom, who sent her on the mission that killed her?

Was it the Sword Saint lineage, forcing a role upon her, that she did not want?  
The White Whale? For being the reason behind her death?  
His son Heinkel? He was the one who was supposed to be sent to handle the whale, so was this his doing?

Reinhard? He took her Divine Protections when he acquired it while he was a young boy, did he do this?  
The Witch's Cult? They seemed to be controlling the White Whale, and they used her corpse as a puppet, did they deserve his ire?

No.

In the end...he hated himself.

Resolving himself to a master he could not remember, who was asked by the desperate Natsuki Subaru for help. He did nothing then, and lost his chance to kill the White Whale.

He was not able to get the Kingdom to try and find the White Whale, and in the end his efforts were worthless.

He did not do his best to stop his wife from going in his son's place.

Undiligent.

Lazy.

Weak.

...Slothful.

Words that echoed in his mind.

The biting of his lips prevented him from saying these words.

Blood dripped onto his torn white gloves, and so did his tears.

In the end, he was filled anger and fury against the Witch's Cult.

But more than any kingdom, organization, corps or monsters.

He loathed one person in particular.

"Damn..it."

He hated himself.

And he always would.

Opening his eyes...he saw it.

Sparkling.

Ominous.

Radiant.

Frightening.

It was...

"Beautiful…"

 _ **{Wilhelm Van Astrea. You have great rage in your heart. YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS.}**_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	20. Return By Death, Rip & Tear

**AN: Final chapter of Arc 4 before another intermission chapter, and then its Arc 5!**

 **Title comes from Subaru's trusty power, as well as the OST from 2016's Doom! A few refrences sprinkled here and there in this one, keep your eyes sharp folks!**

 **Anyways, let's keep this going then. Everyone, please, ENJOY.**

* * *

Arc Four: A Time to Rise

Chapter 20: Return By Death, Rip & Tear

Felt ran alongside her companions, making sure to help out any civilians that were injured or trapped. But it was when they made it to a riverway, that the two children Lusbel and Tina, shrieked in terror.

When they all spun around to see, so did they.

Bodies were floating in the currents, the waters were dyed red with blood.

Further ahead, they saw a large wooden cargo boat actually atop of a crumbled house.

"How the hell is this happening?"

Felt looked to her left.

The wall that protected this city, was cut in half.

Felt looked to her right.

Many of the houses in the district were on fire.

Hell.

This was hell.

Reinhard balled a fist, seeing the destruction all around him. This senseless violence and loss of life, sickened him. Yet he had no time to dawdle, he then saw Sagittarius ran forward, get in a crouching position and had her staff aim. She fired, and killed a Witch Cultist that emerged from the rubble.

Reinhard paused as he watched the little Artificial Spirit then lob a bag of magic stones into a storm drain. Once it exploded, he could clearly hear the death groans of some Witch Cutlists.

Reinhard saw some crawling out of a nearby sewer entrance and he dashed at them, cutting their throats open with his own karate chops.

As he hurried back to be with the others...a red light flew over them.

He looked up...and made a face filled with stunned alarm. The red light landed in front of them.

"It can't be…"

Felt and the others turned around.

"...No way!"

Shocked to the core.

Reinhard fumbled his words, before he could muster them out.

"Grandfather?"

There stood Wilhelm Van Astrea, the newest Red Lantern.

The brown coloring of his sword sheaths and the chest guard strap changed to crimson red; so did the white of his gloves and shirt, same with the blue on his suit.

The emblem of the Red Lantern Corps was proudly on the right side of his chest, precisely on the strap.

The Red Lantern ring, proudly displayed on the ring finger of his left hand.

"Grandfather, you didn't-"  
"-I have chosen a path that will help me avenge your grandmother."

He glanced down to the floor.

"I was a fool in thinking the choices I made would have changed anything. In the end, that stagnation in waiting and placing my faith onto others...led me down a path of failure. BUT NOW! Now, I have been given a chance at personal redemption! Even if I walk alongside the demons of this world, I know that I will no longer be the ne'er-do-well in this! I have seen the light."

He clenched his fist, gazing at the ring proudly adorning it.

"By turning that anger inward, I have seen the full utilization of this power. With this, I can finally find that purpose again! I can continue living!"  
"No! Grandfather, that ring will damn you! It's already done it to Subaru, and you will be no exception."  
"Yes...Yes, Natsuki Subaru-dono was the first. The first to perceive this power, and in the end, I will indeed endure the sins that he has. I will thank him...and…"

He then unsheathed his sword, while blood floated out of his mouth.

"I will give unto him my sword and my pledge of honor! I will join the Red Lantern Corps and participate in the Royal Selection as a vassal for Emilia-sama!"  
"Wait, hold on-"

Wilhelm then sensed a sneak attack by a Witch Cultist and flew back at him, slicing his head clean off with his sword. He witnessed another one slip out of the shadows, and made a sword construct fly through his head.A Cultist dahsed down from a rooftop and pulled out a sword, stabbing him in the shoulder...but the blade never made it into his body, breaking apart on contact with his energy. Wilhelm then puked out his powerful blood, blasting through his neck and making a hole in the ground.

The Cultist fell down dead.  
Reinhard stood there, stunned, just as Wilhelm nodded at him.

"I will speak with you again, Reinhard."  
"NO! WAIT-"

Wilhelm flew away, covered in his red energy, leaving a streak of red light behind.

Reinhard could only hold his forehead, trying to understand what was happening.

The answer wasn't coming to him.

As he flew through the air, Wilhelm felt his ring beep so he concentrated. With that, a small hologram of Subaru's face lit up.

"Wilhelm?"  
"Subaru-dono! It is as you see, your eyes do not deceive you. I have now been accepted into the Red Lantern Corps."

"I'm pretty surprised alright, but I'm glad we have you. Welcome aboard!"

Wilhelm nodded, flying over the smoke that was coming out of the crater where the meteor fell.

"Do you have orders for me, Subaru-do...No, Subaru-sama!"  
"Hmmmm…"

Subaru really enjoyed being called such an honorific.

"Okay, concentrate on your ring and make a copy, we need to indoctrinate a few more members into the Corps. After that, use the ring to find me, and get involved in killing Lust! Kill any Cultists on the way!"  
"Yes sir!"

Wilhelm concentrated, and sure enough it made a copy of his ring, which flew out, trying to find a host.

Seeing his moment, Wilhelm dashed down stomping on the head of an unsuspecting Witch Cultist. Two other ones panicked and tried to fight back, but Wilhelm used his sword to impale them both in the head, but saw one on the roof, so he aimed his ring and fired a beam, killing him.

Sensing more, he rocketed forward, floated around the corner of a building, before creating a large shield construct and crushing one more Cultist to death. Another one popped out of a cloud of debris, but Wilhelm flew his body around and created a pole axe construct which stabbed through his head, using only one hand.

Glancing cautiously around, he decided to continue, and flew to meet with Subaru at the City Hall.

"The things I've learned, the thing I've gained. I shall repay you...for allowing me to let my wife rest in peace, I shall use every bit of my body and soul, FOR THE RED LANTERN CORPS!"

* * *

Genau and Ovidius double teamed against Roy, attacking him from both sides. The trusty Wolgarm made a warhammer construct slam down, but Roy blocked it. Using his speed, he dashed behind Ovidius and stabbed him three times, but Ovidius touched his belt and the metia on it sent out a shockwave which knocked him back. As he flung back, Genau then decided to roar out.

" **Revenga Art 2! SSSSSLIPKNOT!"**

Genau was now covered in red armor construct with large needles littering it. He looked like a walking mass of red spikes.

He ran to Roy, getting close to him, but Roy realized that the needles were actually drills, making him struggle in keeping him away. But as Roy got his hand ready to launch a spell, the spikes...suddenly spun faster.

Ovidius had them get ready.

The spikes launched out still spinning rapidly. Two went through Roy's shoulders, while the rest flew out destroying too many buildings to comprehend, and traveling at least in a six miles radius, before they dissipated. Genau then got rid of his armor construct and ran forward, biting a stunned Roy in the chest, using his strength to rip off his skin and nipples.

"FUCK!"

Roy got ready to stomp on him, but Ovidius palm thrusted Roy right in the face, then he made his palm aim at his torn flesh. Now, he had a cube construct form on his palm, right on his enemy's chest.

It fired and stuck itself onto Roy's ripped open chest. His green eyes widened as-

" **Revenga Art 2! Reflektor Cubes!"**

The cube bursted and shot out as smaller cubes, then smaller and smaller, appearing as though it would go infinitely. The result was completely destroying Roy's body, leaving only a few teeth, his eye and a glob of flesh with hair. The cubes dissipated and the chunk of flesh fell to the ground.

Ovidius wiped his hands as Genau slurped up some of the blood, not wanting to get left behind, Ovidius did the same. Removing his metal helmet he scooped some up and swallowed it down.

"Ohhhh, perfect!"  
"What?"  
"I know how to create Ma-Beast."  
"REALLY? Like the White Whale and sssstuff?!"  
"No, the White Whale is quite hard, it'd take me up to my final days to even get it ready for creation...but Wolgarm, and Guiltylowe's and the like, well, that will a breeze."

Genau wagged his tail happily, excited at the prospect of having more Ma-Beast like him to move around with. With his drinking done, Ovidius put his metal helmet back on.

In the corner of their eyes, they could see the Hoshin Camp continue weeping over the corpse of Ricardo. Anastasia petting his long hair...

"Why? Why did you worry about me?"

Anastasia leaned over and hugged his head.

"Big dummy, I warned you not to get distracted."

Hetaro held his leader's hand, which had comforted him many times.

Tivey held the other, which patted him on the back many times in congratulatory praise.

Mimi…

"They did this…"  
"Mimi?"  
"Th-The Witch's Cult!"

Mimi filled with tears, glared up.

"The Witch's Cult, it's all their fault, they started this fight! Mimi and everyone were doing good! So Good! But they attacked! THEY KILLED RICARDO!"

She held her suit in pain, anguish and frustration.

"Mimi is gonna kill them all! All of them! Super dead!"

Mimi's face filled with sadness, mixed in with the pure **wrath** she felt towards the Witch's Cult. The anger of not being able to kill Roy herself and the frustration of not being strong enough to save her father figure.

It filled her heart with-

 _ **{Mimi Pearlbaton. You have great rage in your heart.}**_

Turning her head around, she saw that ever familiar red ring hovering next to her.

 _ **{YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS.}**_

The ring attached itself to her tail, which in turn, made her hold her mouth. But it was too late, she puked out all the blood her little body held, a grisly sight to behold. Genau nodded proudly and Ovidius clapped his hands softly.

"Welcome to the team, kid."

Mimi let out a growl as blood floated out of her mouth.

Her white and and orange robe changed. Pure blood red with blacked linings, and the distinct insignia of the Red Lantern Corps were on both of her large sleeves.

"Wow~! This is crazy! SUPER CRAZY!"

The rest of her team were too stunned to say or do anything, as they saw her induction into the Corps.

Ovidius walked over, squatted down and...shook her hand, confusing her.

"Mimi Pearlbaton was it? I'd like to welcome you to the team."  
"Huh? Really, I'm a Red Lantern now? Really~?"  
"Yes Mimi, that means two things; firstly, you have the duty to help us destroy the Witch's Cult and all those who would become similar to them."  
"Easy! Mimi is gonna help ya kill all of them! All! All! ALL OF THEM!"  
"Hahaha, okay, okay. And lastly…"

He then pointed behind her, making her look back at her shocked teammates.

"Your friends there are now under our watchful protection."  
"No way, my lady and brothers are gonna be protected by the Red Lantern Corps?"  
"Of course! You being our newest member, we want to keep you comfortable, right Genau?"

Genau nodded in agreement.

Mimi scratched her head, but soon she ran back to her master and hugged her.

"Mimi will be right back, Mimi is gonna help them finish off the Witch's Cult!"  
"Wait, but…"

Mimi then messed with her siblings hairs as she floated up into the air, retrieving her trusty staff with her rings power.

"You two get the lady out of here, we're finishing this in a jiffy~!"

She flew over, all the while setting her staff on her back. Now floating with the other two fellow Lanterns she was given her first order.

"Alright, Mimi-chan, if you could do us a favor?"  
"Huh?"  
"We need you to send a copy of your ring out, we need to recruit a few members."  
"Ummmm, like this."

She glanced back at her tail, and the ring attached to it, quickly made a copy. It floated around as Mimi grinned.

"Wow! Easy peasy!"  
"Very good Mimi-chan! Now we can find-"

The ring flew around her, then zipped around Ovidius and Genau, before flying away from them, sticking close to the ground.

It instantly found its host.

"Oh...Oh dear."

* * *

Her anger was stemmed from the unknown.

This place, unknown. She hated it.

These people, unknown. She was frustrated by it.

The world around her, unknown. It infuriated her to no end.

Even her own name was a mystery.

In the moment of a person losing their memories, one of two reactions would be expected.

Panic or Confusion.

So this was not normal.

This golden haired woman with lovely jade eyes, fumed with rage. She couldn't remember anything, recall a damn thing.

At this point, she would do anything to feel a shred of memory come to her, to belong somewhere. Her seething anger at not belonging anywhere, made her **lust** for companionship, family, friends, anything...so she would no longer be alone.

She looked up and saw...a red ring float over to her.

 _ **{Frederica. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps.}**_

"This is…"  
"Well, I cannot believe you of all people would join us."  
"Huh?"

Seeing the red tailored trio float over to her, she gazed down...and barfed out all of her blood. The ring latched onto her right finger.

Her clothes changed instantly, becoming a simple Red Lantern uniform, similar to an actual Red Lantern member named Skallox, covering her whole body up to her neck and hands. The insignia of the Corps on her chest, luckily for her, the suit was not at all revealing as one might assume, but her curves would still entice men nonetheless.

"Frederica, you've been given such a golden opportunity."

She glanced up and he reached his hand out for her...she grabbed it and got helped up.

"My name is Frederica?"  
"Yes, it appears you had a bad run in with a Sin Archbishop when you...came to help us...and now all your memories are gone."  
"So this is his fault."  
"Yes, but we killed him. And the positive of all this, is we got a new member for our team."

She then rubbed her nose, noticing the red ring on her hand.

"I see...now, I belong somewhere?"  
"Naturally, you're one of us now."

Genau started over and Mimi hopped over.

"Welcome to the Red Lantern Corp, SSSSSister Frederica."  
"Got a big sis now! Yay!"

Frederica, though clearly winded by her transformation, nodded.

Then she grinned, blood floating out of her mouth.

"Please take care of me."  
"Exactly!"

Genau wagged his tail, as he growled out his catchphrase.

Mimi dashed back to her allies and made a playful pose with her hands to her hips.

"Hmmm, sorry guys, I can't just leave ya here. So I'm gonna send ya back to the city near the big castle~!"

She then aimed her ring and a blood portal opened up behind them, the twin brothers took her hint and grabbed Anastasia, even if it was clear she didn't want to go.

But Mimi had her ring levitate Ricardo's body, letting pass into the portal as well, a face filled with sorrow followed with this tender action.

Hoshin and the others found themselves in front of their living accommodations in the capital, and as the corpse floated to the ground, the Blood Portal closed.

Mimi wiped her face and turned around, ready to join her newest team into battle.

"Let's kill em' dead! Super dead~!"  
"Before that, Sssssister Frederica…"

Frederica peeked over her shoulder as Genau floated over to her.

"We'll need you to sssend out another ring, just like Ssssister Mimi did."  
"So we can induct another Red Lantern?"  
"Yup...the lasssst one to be clear."

Those words seem to echo in her head, she understood that by doing this, their final member would be in their fold and that this team she had nothing but in this world, would be complete.

"Okay, give me a second."

Focusing on her ring, it made a copy and floated up. Once that happened it shot up like a firework and launched itself to the west, flying at top speed, making Genau tilt his head.

"Where do you think it isssss headed? Ssssso far away from the city in particular?"  
"Mimi thinksssss it'ssss headed to her old home, Kararagi!"  
"All the way there?"

Ovidius crossed his arms.

"Most of the Red Lantern rings sent ou,t have not gone further than a few miles. So for it to go this far…"

His light green eyes sharpened beneath those glass goggles of his.

"That is some pretty strong rage there."

* * *

 **Envious.**

The world around her was nothing but to be a focus of her jealousy and hatred. That which was born since the earliest of her memories.

When she turned only four, without a name since then, she was sold by her single mother into slavery. Slavery was not unheard of in Kararagi, with only a few cities creating laws that protect individuals from such a fate. Yet she was not kidnapped, like most child slaves, no...she was betrayed by the only source of her love.

She was passed on from owner to owner, treated as an expendable worker, she knew nothing of a normal childhood.

At the age of puberty, when her body started to change...growing taller, hair shining more, chest developing, her master decided to make extra coins on her.

Hosting an event, he tried to sell off all his female slaves, hoping the money he would make would yield him better ones.

In the end, all of his slaves sold profitably, but an auction was held for this girl in particular.

Orange eyes.

Light green hair, with streaks of light blue and pink tips.

A chest to be lustful for, accompanying her developed curves.

 _An easy target._

Finally, she was sold to a man who offered the highest prize. This ugly, almost pig faced man with a body to match, had gotten an inheritance from his grandfather in his passing. So much money, but he was actually wise about. He lived in a normal house, ate normal meals and kept his expenses to their limit.

But this was something he had to purchase.

Someone, to keep him company.

Placing the slave collar on her neck, linked directly to his mana, meaning she could not be freed unless he either allowed it, or her heart stopped.

Only non existent mercy or death, would free this woman.

Used up for tedious chores, backbreaking pick ups and jobs that tore her muscles.

Her legs got bigger, she became more dependable.

So much so...that on her sixteenth birthday, he broke into her room and took away the last thing she held dear. Something she wanted to hold onto for the one she could fall in love with.

But it was stolen, the last of her pride and will, shattered that night.

Every week he would force himself on her, at least two to three times on a weekend.

Her eyes lost their glimmer and when she would go out on her errands, seeing all the happy families, affectionate couples and the innocent young playing...she hated them.

A surging **envy** filled her heart about what she wanted.

She did not have any of the things she desired.

Jealousy filled her mind when she looked out into the world, filled with the desire to feel genuine love again.

Even thinking of her mother, she never saw her face, just her body..with her face rubbed out with black crayon.

Her voice as she grew older would sound sweet, but also mature, a cute detail adding on to her physical allure.

Prime reasons for her master to take advantage of her.

Today was a day like any other, she sat on her bed.

She sat as there was no escape.

Her master would come and probably penetrate her body with that disgusting face of satisfaction.

Her body trembled out of the anger, sadness and disgust.

One day she would die normally, but she wondered if she could just kill herself.

She wanted a way out. She would do anything. Join anybody.

If they gave her the freedom to run under the big blue sky, she would do whatever they requested of her.

Peeking behind herself, she saw a red ring float behind her.

"HUH?!"

This woman panicked, as she put out her hand to hopefully block…

The ring attached to her ring finger…

 _ **{Unnamed. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps.}**_

Once it happened, she flung her head off the edge of the bed and puked out all her blood.

Such piercing pain, almost felt good.

Now, her ragged clothes given to her, changed into a Japanese happi, of crimson red with black lining. A black belt went around her waist, her back had the emblem of the Red Lantern Corps. Since it was short, one could see her strong legs which had only cute black shoes.

She then felt her neck...empty.

Looking down, she saw her slave collar had come off.

It did so, because her heart stopped, so the collar believed she had died and was finally also pulled out by the ring's power.

She smiled, almost giggling at the feeling surging in her body. Walking out the door of her room, she found her drunk master stumbling towards her. So she strutted to him seductively...not hearing his words whatsoever.

She noticed how he got excited by her seductive clothing...but his face twisted into fear when he saw her collar was gone.

But before he could run for it...she dashed at him and kissed him.

Lips pressed together, his eyes went wide went she used her tongue to open his mouth further.

Then he tried pushing her away, tears drowning out of his eyes.

She let him go; blood floating out of her mouth.

He held his throat as his mouth melted off.

Finally, his throat burned away, leaving him a shaking mess.

She then had a hammer construct fly down and smash his family jewels into pieces.

With that, she walked out the front door, leaving him to bleed to death.

Seeing the open afternoon sky, she spread her arms out wide.

And…

...began to cry.

She was free. Free to see the world...and hopefully...find-

"Hey, come in."

She heard a voice and glanced around in both directions.

No one.

"Hey, newest Corp member, come in."

She then looked at her ring and noticed it was beeping.

She focused on it and saw a holographic image of a helmet wearing man show up.

"Hello there, it seems our ring traveled far to meet with you."  
"Wh-Who? Are you?"  
"Hmmm...right, I am Ovidius Loman a fellow Red Lantern, and now so are you."  
"Red? Lantern?"  
"Yes, I would like to explain it to you in person, if that would preferable?"  
"Well. Where are you?"  
"Priestella, we're in the big final push against the Witch's Cult."

Her eyes went wide.

Even she had heard of the Witch's Cult and the horrible aura they imbued in this world. And yet to hear this group was battling them, in a last stand of all things, was commendable.

"But! How am I-"  
"-Just fly."  
"FLY?!"  
"The ring will help you out, focus a bit of your anger and it'll help."  
"Um, okay?"  
"Great! See you in abit….as one of the Founding Members."

Confused greatly, but willing to give it a try, she focused and sure enough red energy surrounded her body and she began to float.

More than thrilled, she focused her ring and using her fist to guide her, shooting up into the air.

Breaking past the clouds, she was enamored by the beauty of this sight.  
Still, her focus came onto a purely murky dark area in the distance.

Thinking long and hard about it, she wondered if it was the right thing to do.

But looking at her ring, softly touching it, and closing her eyes.

She knew.

She flew to the area in question.

Because if these people were giving her a chance at freedom, she would do her best to return the favor. Like that, she thrusted herself into this conflict.

* * *

Looking up into the air, they saw this newest member, land a few feet away. The ladies were surprised by the beauty this woman had, which was on par with Frederica, while Ovidius noticed her strong looking legs and relished in the idea of having a more physical fighter on the team.

"You made it."  
"Yes. I am here, Ovidius-san."

Bowing to them, it left all of them quite stunned.

"I wish to thank you for freeing me from the shackles of my previous life. I hope to work hard in payment for the freedom I have been given."  
"Shackles?...Ah."

He then held his head, realizing the situation.

"I apologize beforehand. You were a slave, weren't you?"  
"Correct."

An air of sympathy cemented itself in Mimi and Ovidius, while Frederica was somewhat sympathetic to her plight...Genau had no idea what a slave was, so he just tilted his head.

Mimi ran over hugging her leg, smiling up at her. For this woman with no name, the soft feeling of her hug and the warmness that smothered into her, was more than enough to make her happy.

"Still, a talking Ma-Beast over there? The world outside, sure is strange."  
"Tell me about it, I can't get my head around humanssss, sssssometimes."

This little jab at humanity, did make this woman crack a small smile, which made Genau wag his tail.

Then...they heard something.

* * *

Subaru dodged a tentacle coming out of Lust's back, which he sliced apart with a knife construct. But before he could even inch himself closer, a jet black dragon came roaring at him. He turned his head to face it, but saw that something cut it's head clean off. Zipping around the descending corpse was a red light. Landing next to him was Wilhelm Van Astrea.

Subaru gave it a few seconds of thoughts, but when he saw the sharpness in his eyes, Subaru could feel something. A type of recollection of how he came close to feeling when he could find no help in defeating the Witch's Cult.

"Apologize to me."  
"Huh…?"  
"Before I fully accept you, apologize for that day, you know which one."

Wilhelm quickly got on one knee, bowing to him.

"Forgive me!"

"..."

"Forgive me for the mistreatment I gave you when you came to us! Me and my...master? Yes, master. Please forgive me for that which can never truly be taken back! With it, I hope to restart from the slothful idleness I subjected myself to! Please!"

His face scrunched up in pain, Subaru sighed, letting blood float out.

"Prove yourself, and I'll come to forgive you."  
"I will! For you and Emilia-sama, I will lay down my life!"  
"Excellent answer!"

Both of them dodged bees that Capella spat, before Wilhelm hurled out napalm blood at them, melting them into nothing.

"Wilhelm, distract her! I'm gonna comb the building for more Cultists!"  
"Understood!"

He unsheathed his sword, but also made a construct of a rapier sword, crossing them together in an x shape.

"Leave this to me, Subaru-sama!"

Subaru flew around and through a window, breaking apart the glass, right into the burning structure.

Wilhelm stayed there, as Lust had her other arm grow into a monstrous claw, grow bird wings, two serpent tails and spider legs on her back.

"Hey, old shit! Got a reason to be getting in the way of the one you love and cherish most!?"  
"NONSENSE! The one I truly loved has passed, you and your kind used her up and have now stood in the way of my new master! Tell me your name, so that I will remember what to put on your gravestone!"  
"The name you should be groveling at, is Capella Emerada Lugnica! Get on your knees and start licking, savoring the ground purified by my feet!"

Sticking her tongue out in a crude manner, Wilhelm narrowed his eyes further.

"Now you make a mockery of the royal family? You will die, Lust!"  
"Bring it on, make me feel good, as you should! Worthless festering bag of bad sperm!"

Wilhelm charged, as Capella used her claws to slice away, but Wilhelm made his swords collide with her strikes, making the roof give way.

Subaru flew through the flames and past the corpses of Cultists, civilians and giant flies.

He made it to a room with an apparatus that had gems on the side of it, with what appeared to be a microphone in the middle of the room. Seeing a fine moment, he decided to fly at it. Holding it tight and using his mana to activate it, he would beginning utilizing it, even as the fires were beginning to enter the room.

Tapping it, he started.

"Citizens of Priestella, listen well!"

His voice echoed throughout the city, in the shelters where the civilians were hiding, the streets where Reinhard and the others were rushing from, where his Red Lanterns were floating and where Wilhelm was in the air trading attacks with Capella.

"Right now, the city is under siege! Things look dire, and the Witch's Cult has overwhelmed the knights entrusted to protect you! The city is in complete disarray and destruction...BUT HAVE NO FEAR! We are here! We will destroy them! We will save this city! We will save you! Keep your wits about you! Survive! If you have the will, you will live!"

Then, it went quiet…

"Witch Cultists! A message for you!"

Now the rest of it, was for his enemy.

"Hear me! **With blood and rage of crimson red! Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead! Together with our hellish hate! We will burn you all! THAT IS YOUR FATE!** "

Subaru clutched the microphone tightly, snapping his teeth.

"Red Lanterns!"

Now, his final part.

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! KILL! **KILL!** "

Out of breath, he mustered his last declaration out into a yell!

" **NO MERCY! NO SURVIVORS! KILL THEM ALL!"**

* * *

Each and every one of them let out a roar, making almost a gallons worth of blood shoot out of their mouths, some raised an arm with their ring shinning, or simply pumped their chest in pride. Genau himself howled after his roar.

Reinhard made a face of panic, as he could hear the roars and the sound of the microphone dropping. Right after, he saw five red streaks of light blast into the air and separate in different directions.

And once again, the sounds of explosions erupted throughout the city.

Mimi blasted herself through a Cultists body, before using her staff to shoot out a pink ring of magic which made another blow up.

Genau created deer horn constructs which stabbed through two cultists, before back kicked another one and vomited blood on him.

Frederica kicked one's head clean off, before she made a construct of a brick and flung at one that was charging a fireball, smashing his skull.

Their unnamed member made rope constructs which snapped on them, squeezing until their eyes popped out.

Ovidius used his ring and fired multiple blasts out at the Cultists, killing several of them.

Subaru flew straight through the roof of the city hall, just as it collapsed from the fires. Gazing up he saw that Wilhelm was busy fighting Capella, so he decided to join him, but suddenly had to dodge incoming fireballs. On a roof, Cultists were lobbing them straight at him.

Subaru flew down to take them down, and soon found himself surrounded...by friends.

The rest of the Red Lanterns were flying with him, ready to finish off the Cultists.

With these Cultist, was a stern looking man with dark brown hair, a long cloak and jewelry around his neck.

It was obviously another Sin Archbishop. So Subaru flew faster and faster, making sure to try and-

A loud bell like sound.

Something happened.

Was it a sound?

No more like a feeling.

Everyone, including the Red Lanterns felt it.

The Witch Cultists, including their Sin Archbishops.

Reinhard.

The civilians.

Emilia.

Puck.

Beatrice.

Ezzo Cadner.

Roswaal.

The Sage Council.

Halibel.

Cecilus.

The Crazed Prince of Gusteko.

The Dragon, Volcanica.

A brown haired woman at the top of a tower in the desert.

Subaru turned his head...and dwarfing the world…. **was a giant white tree**.

At least seven times the size of the world they themselves lived in, a single branch could hold this entire world.

Even Capella was stunned by another fact; sound was gone. Not even their breaths or thoughts could be heard. The skies completely white, as if there was no longer color in this universe.

Everything seemed to be unreal, it was making all of them nerve wracked.

Just as they tried to figure out what was happening...a giant appeared. Next to the tree, a giant in blue, steel and gold armor; eyes burning spheres of light.

Using his ring...Subaru got only one holographic message from his ring.

Two words.

" _Anti. Monitor."_

This Anti-Monitor raised his fists into the air as a mass of people flew at him, making him break apart, still no sounds.

His fragments hit the tree, and it began shattering like the most fragile of glass. Still not a peep from it.

And as the pieces evaporated...a funny thing happened.

Natsuki Subaru.

Capella Emerada Lugnica.

Louis Arneb, the final Sin Archbishop of Gluttony.

Aldebaran.

A platinum haired woman, known as Pandora.

A oddly dressed man, named Hector.

And a dark shadow, with snow white hair.

 _They all had tears escape their eyes._

For Subaru, the reason was undeniably simple.

The crippling loss.

The loss of something that was his greatest gift in this world.

Without having to hear his thoughts, he knew what had happened.

As the scenery was beginning to change into a flash of light , and sound slowly coming back. He weeped silently to himself, like the death of that which ached his soul.

"It's gone…"

….

….

….

.

.

.

.

.

Return By Death.

.

.

.

.

.

Was no more.

All their Authorities, Gospels, the Dragon Stone itself...all these things vital to so many. In the fraction of a second, in a paradox of time and space...had ceased to exist.

Subaru turned his head in that world of white and saw Unseen Hands, a swarm of them reaching out to him...only for each one to pop into nothing when they got close to him. Finally, a silver haired woman, looking like a twin sister to Emilia cried, screamed, begged, weeped and growled at him. He could not make out what she was saying, until she began to crack like glass.

" _ **I LOVE YOU!"**_

She broke apart, leaving nothing behind. The bright white colors around him, took his consciousness.

* * *

Opening his eyes, the grey smokey skies welcomed him.

With it, he shook his head, finding himself laying on the roof. He scratched his cheeks, and glanced around, finding the others on the same roof, including...his target.

"YOU!"

The Sin Archbishop launched a fireball at him, only to miss completely and Subaru missed his punch.

Both of them still groggy about what just happened.

Even the others had a hard time landing their hits, the strain from the extraordinary incident still messing with them.

But with a quick snap of his neck muscles, Subaru roared out and saw Capella, fly away.

The Sin Archbishop of Lust, still had one enlarged clawed hand, a large tail and black wings. Her panicked, frenzied state was evident.

"I can't change back! Fuck! Why?! What happened?! What happened to my Authority?!"

Subaru was about to pursue, but he was hit in the back by a fireball. He peered back and saw a lone Cultist, so he screamed in rage and thrusted his body at him, tackling him to the ground.

Using his fists he began beating the Cultist to death.

The Sin Archbishop also began escaping…

" **GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"**

Genau tackled him off and they both crash landed atop of a carriage, breaking it apart.

Gluttony made an attempt to ready his fist, but Wilhelm stabbed him in the back with a dagger construct. He flip kicked him away.

With the other Cultists killed by Mimi and Frederica, they turned their attention to the streets below.

In fact, they all were, including Subaru, who was focused on Gluttony, believing that the Witch's Scent would help guide him to Capella later.

Definitely, blind to his rage.

Now they were pummeling on him, attacking him from all sides, every part of him. Wilhelm grabbed one arm, Frederica another. Ovidius got close and so did the others, Subaru instead got him in a chokehold from behind.

"Rip him apart!"

Their eyes turning blood red.

"RIP AND TEAR! RIP AND TEAR HIM APART! UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT!"

And like that, they did.

Genau bit off his fingers.

Mimi tore open his abdomen, yanking out his lower intestines.

Frederica pulled off his left arm.

Ovidius ripped out his eyes.

Wilhelm sliced off his remaining arm.

Subaru bit off his ear.

The new woman, getting into the frenzy, ripped off his skin around his neck.

This continued. On and on, the sounds of gurgles, snaps, wet splashes and torn fabrics echoed in that silent city.

Reinhard and his team, the reinforcement knights, the citizens stumbling out of the shelters...gathered to see the death, the spectacle.

Subaru, with all his might, yanked off his head, with some of it still attached to the spine and with a wet snap, had the spine in his hand. The head of the Sin Archbishop touched the ground as blood seeped down.

The rest of his body was quickly torn to smaller pieces by Mimi and Genau.

Taking an exhausted breath, Subaru pulled up the spine, making the head flop around.

"...Heh…"

Then with his blood soaked teeth clicking.

"Heh, hehehehehehe…"

He laughed.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He swung around the spine, as if it were a simple toy.

"All of you! Look! Behold! Gaze at us! The future is here!"

He then held the head up to the sky.

Each of the Red Lanterns did, allowing blood to float out of their mouths.

"The future has arrived and it is paved in blood! The path is one built upon the flesh of the guilty! Though they may not know it, we shall come for them! Now powered by the truth of rage, we are here! Going nowhere! The Red Lantern Corps, shall take this world and lead it to justice! The finality! The Future is NOW!"

Blood spraying everywhere, they all stood there. Even Reinhard looked at this spectacle in complete terror, Felt was frozen stiff, having a hard time trying to process it. Lusbel and Tina just stared on...unable to truly grasp the brutal scene before them.

The knights trembled at this all.

Liliana arrived and held her chest, nearly crying at the bloody sight.

The citizens, silently mumbling as they continued to watch.

Subaru looked around, before swinging the spine around...before smashing the head of his enemy onto the ground, popping it open like a pumpkin. He kneeled down and drank some of the blood. With that, he wiped his lips and flew into the air, twirling elegantly as he did.

Once high enough, he peered down and smiled, putting his hands to his waist.

"We did it. We saved the day."

What he was looking at, was a completely destroyed Priestella.

Half of it completely flooded, sections of it falling into the lake.

Most of it was covered in smoke and sut.

The riverways dyed red.

Within a month, the damage left the city too dangerous to live in. The Kingdom would then order an evacuation, abandoning the Watergate City. Those that survived this battle, would find themselves homesick, but glad to be alive.

Somewhat…

* * *

Results of the Witch Cult/Red Lantern War:

Civilian Casualties: 65,000

Witch Cultists Casualties: 416 (Including 5 Sin Archbishops)

Knight Casualties: 212

Red Lantern Casualties: 0

Results: Extermination of the Witch's Cult, Destruction of Priestella, Victory for the Red Lantern Corps and acquisition of Priestella as a test site for Ovidius Loman.

* * *

"Subaru-sama."  
"Hey Wilhelm."

Subaru was on a rooftop watching as several divisions of the Kingdom's military had now come pouring into the city, trying to aid wherever they could.

He stretched his neck, before cracking his knuckles and turning to face Wilhelm.

"What's up?"  
"It is it the matter of our final member."  
"Oh?"

Just like that, the unnamed woman flew down to meet with them. Though she seemed brave in the night, she seemed quite cautious as of now. Subaru rubbed his shut eye, still swollen from his previous fight.

"So you're the new girl."  
"Um, yes."  
"What's your name?"  
"...UM….I don't have one."

Both Subaru and Wilhelm let out sympathetic gasps, both of them realizing just how unfortunate this girl was.

"I see…"

"Well, I feel as though it's my responsibility to take you in."  
"Take me? In?"  
"Yeah, I don't know what you're living accommodations are, but I was hoping you'd come with us. We have a huge mansion with the best maids around, so it should be fine."  
"Oh...that'd be nice."

She then timidly smiled.

"I'll accept your offer. Subaru was it?"  
"Sure, now about your name."

Subaru rubbed his chin, gazing at her face. Of course this made her uncomfortable, but she noticed his eye and was interested.

"You hair, different colors, like...a rainbow."  
"Rain? Bow?"  
"Do you not know what a rainbow is?"

He then made a construct hologram of one, even if it was completely red. Instantly she was excited by it.

"Oh! Those things that show up after it rains. I was never told what they were called."  
"Oh, man. Sorry."  
"No. It's okay."

He walked over startling her, but when he reached out, she shut her eyes.

Only to feel a warm pleasure on the top of her head. Glancing up, she saw Subaru patting her head.

"You've risen through all your hardship to get to this point. You should be proud."  
"I…"

A memory of her faceless mother patting her head flashed across her mind, making her tear up. It was the last happy memory she had with her.

With her smile, Subaru decided.

Creating constructs of japanese kanji, they floated there.

They were: **虹の上昇**

"Rainbow, Rising. In this case, Niji no josho."

"...!"

"Your name is now, Nijino Josho."

Happy tears streamed down her cheeks, as she made a big bashful smile.

Wilhelm nodded as this woman was given not only her reason to live on, but an existence as a human being.

* * *

While Subaru and Wilhelm were chatting with Nijino, Ovidius was sitting on a chair in the middle of the street. Liliana was sitting on his lap.

"Did things have to go this far?"  
"Well, I do wish we could have avoided all this damage. Still, we were fighting Sin Archbishops so it was unavoidable."  
"Sure, but I was worried you know?"  
"Were you now?"

She nodded as she rested her head on his chest.

"You guys put yourselves in these situations, you'd be easily scaring the people who care about you."  
"Care about us, huh?"  
"Yeah."

He then patted her head, letting her relax. A violinist leaned on a destroyed wall and began playing a sorrowful tune.

* * *

Knights were pulling bodies out of rubble, one knight carried the body of small girl, she was alive but unconscious.

Civilians were on the sidewalk, crying and loudly weeping the loss of their loved ones. One old man cried as his grandchildren held him up, seeing the sight of his home which passed along through seven generations have a boat crushed on top of it, was too much for him.

* * *

Genau sniffed the ground and peeked over a crumbled wall. He found nothing, upsetting him.

"Hey Nau Nau! Did you find anything~?"  
"No Sssssister Mimi. There is no way to completely find her scent."

Mimi made a sour face as she scratched her tail.

"So we can't find Lust? That's soooo dumb~!"  
"Yeah, but no worriessss, we'll find her eventually."  
"Then we kill her! Flesh and bones all gone~!"  
"Exactly!"

The two of them playfully shoved each other, before they flew up and away from the site. Just below them, the black dragon that Wilhelm killed was being moved away by carriages. Unknown to them, this was Garek Thompson transformed by Capella.

With his dragon body being converted to create magic items by Ovidius, this would ensure it...the complete destruction of the Thompson clan.

* * *

Reinhard aided a civilian by allowing him to lean on his shoulder, the poor man's legs bent, crushed by debris. He handed him to a fellow knight as a carriage full of injured people left.

Sighing, he caught sight of something, trying to make sure he knew it accurately he dashed to it. Sure enough, it was accurate.

"F-Ferris?"

Ferris turned his head, curled up in a ball next to a wall.

"Do you know me?"  
"Y-Yes, we're friends."

"Friends huh?"

Reinhard realized then and there, the unfortunate fate that befell his longtime ally. And with even Reinhard's recollection of Felix's master murky, he figured that his poor friend was now without his memories and home.

So he reached out his hand.

"Felix, please come with me."  
"Go with you?"  
"Of course, I can't bear to watch you like this anymore. I will help you, if not, then I can make you at least comfortable."

His cat ears twitched for a second, and his body hesitated in reaching his arm out, for a moment...but finally he gave a pained smile.

He took his hand.

* * *

In a carriage leaving to the capital, there were families looking back at the smoldering city that was once their fair city.

At the very end, a hooded figure hugging a bag of money sat there. Muttering to, herself, this woman could only plan and strategize. She knew that as of now, she did not have the power. If she had tried to attack them, they'd overpower her, like an ant taking on a wolf...she'd be torn to pieces.

But that would not stop her, the bright determination in her eyes, the strong will in her very core, would not yield.

"...Natsuki Subaru…."

Crusch Karsten, would one day, have her revenge.

* * *

Buried under rubble, Mikata Muse was begging for help, but his cries were heard by no one. On top of him, the roof that had collapsed on top of him. And he himself was covered in blood, bits of flesh and someone's bone stabbed into his cheek.

That was because he was surrounded by dead bodies, the employees who worked with and under him. The smell drained his energy, the smoke was messing with his eyes and now his mind was slowly beginning to break.

With the sound of breaking rocks and glass, the rubble was moved off of him, with a red light.

Frederica had the ring toss the rubble aside and gandered at him.

"Well? You're free to go."

Mikata kneeled up and gazed around, seeing the hellish broken landscape ahead, he began to cry. Frederica sighed as she brushed her hair, blood flowing out of her mouth.

It would be after today, that with the trauma of what he experienced, this man would lock himself inside his home, refusing to come out and only conducting his businesses there. Afraid of the rapidly changing world...and he would begin screaming uncontrollably, should anyone mention 'them' to him.

* * *

At the capital, people were already whispering about it. The news of the battle in Priestella reached the whole of the country like wildfire.

As people were going about their business, a single pink haired woman stood on a fountain, in along shabby cloak.

"Everyone! Listen! Listen well to this!"

With most of the people there having their attention drawn to her, she continued.

"The battle has occurred! In the city of Priestella, the Witch's Cult has received a devastating blow! Five Sin Archbishops and hundreds of their members, have been brought to justice!"

She pointed to the castle, far off in the distance.

"Yet it was not our council who did it! No! It was not our dignified knights! No! Nor was it the Sword Saint! NO! It was those who have been chosen by Od Laguna, the will of the world! Given the crimson power of rage and destined to purify this world through the fires coursing through their blood!"

The citizens, all began to understand.

"My name is Linnea Helena! A year ago, my shop was under constant harassment by a band of criminals! The council and knights did nothing to help me, even with their powers and status! In the end, with no money, I was forced to give them something in return!"

Lifting up her shirt, they could see the ghastly sight. Her torso was scarred with burn marks and fresh scars.

"They used me, hurt me and forced me to pleasure them! I was mortified, lost the will to live! I knew they would not be brought to justice...UNTIL THAT DAY!"

She pointed up to the sky.

"The warriors clad in the wonderful light of blood red, came to this world! Blessing us all! They eventually hunted this group down to the last member, bringing them to justice! Because that is what they are, are they not?! They have defeated the White Whale, brought divine punishment against the false Dragon Maiden, shattered criminal circles and now have beaten the vile Cult! Are they not the chosen ones, we need?!"  
"...Yeah…" and more agreement, "She-She's right!"

Soon more and more people began to agreeing with her, pure frenzy engulfing the crowd.

"They say the Dragon Maidens will bring prosperity to our kingdom! I say no! They instead will bring it to us, NO?!"  
"YES!"  
"They say the dragon will protect this country?! But where is he now?! Has it not been these select chosen who have protected us?!"  
"Y-Yes!"  
"Who can we trust?!"  
"THEM!"  
"SHALL THEY PROTECT US ALL?!"  
"YES!"  
"What then...WHAT IS THE COLOR OF OUR DESTINED HEROES?!"  
"CRIMSON RED!"  
"WHY SHALL EVIL AND THE CORRUPTED BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE BY THEIR HELLISH HATE?!"  
"FATE! FATE! FATE FATE!"

"...Tell me, men, women and children of our beloved motherland! Who in the end, are the ones that shall save this kingdom?! TELL ME!"

And in a loud thunderous applause, with all their arms raised, they yelled, screamed, cried and applauded in acrazed spectacle.

"RED LANTERNS! RED LANTERN CORPS! RED LANTERNS! RED LANTERN CORPS!"  
"Let us learn the truth of rage, so that one day, we too may be chosen! COME WITH ME! WE SHALL PRAISE THEM WITH ALL OUR STRENGTH! HAIL! **HAIL THE RED LANTERN CORPS!"**  
"HAIL! HAIL! HAIL! HAIL! HAIL! HAIL! HAIL! HAIL! HAIL!"

Everyone, from human to demi-human, market clerks, elderly, children and even some stationed knights were cheering the success of their newfound heroes.

Others watched on in terror, some saw them as heretics and some parents were worried about what this could mean for the future.

The council became quickly aware of this, making several of their senior members worried this could bring descent.

"Imagine it, this could spark a civil war!"  
"I think not, as long as the Red Lantern Corps is by Emilia, I don't think they'd go so far."  
"And if Natsuki Subaru changed his mind, sees us as a threat to the country? We'd have to have the Royal Knights including Reinhard fight them. Their strength all together could easily match the Sword Saint."  
"Should it ever come to that, then we'll deal with it. For now, doing something to them, could actually spark a civil backlash, which could be the spark necessary for war."

The head leader, looked out the window of their meeting room.

"We have to wait and see what happens."

His eyes grew wide, concerned.

Seven red streaks of light flew across the sky.

* * *

Emilia got up from her chair and headed out of the room. Once in the hallway, she saw Rem right there, dusting some vases.

"Hey Rem."  
"Emilia-sama, good day."

They stood there in awkward silence, before Emilia leaned her back on the wall. She brushed her short hair and smiled a bit.

"It's been stressful for us all, hasn't it?"  
"Yes, so much has happened in such a small amount of time."  
"...How is your sister?"  
"Nee-sama is with Roswaal-sama, she is still angry."  
"...I want to believe that the stress is getting to her, but I really don't want to assume things on her behalf."

Rem nodded, rubbing her gloved hand.

"Rem wants everyone to get along."  
"I'm sure once Subaru comes back, he'll figure out a way to make it happen."  
"Yes, Subaru-kun is amazing like that."

Rem blushed, but also noticed Emilia smiled, her cheeks turning a little pink.

"Emilia-sama…"  
"Yes?"  
"Rem needs to know."

She stared into her eyes. Blue and violet staring back at each other.

"Do you-"  
"-OH! Look, he's back!"

Rem quickly turned around and saw that she was correct. Outside Subaru was touching down to the ground, shrouded in a red energy.

They both happily rushed out, Beatrice not far behind. Then, it seemed it was playful race to see who would get to him first.

Roswaal walked hand in hand with Ram, who had bags under her eyes.

"Are you well enough to seeeee him dear?"  
"Naturally, I can keep my composure well enough."

Roswaal nodded happily and they made their way outside.

* * *

In the end, it was Beatrice who won and gave Subaru a big hug. Both Rem and Emilia pouted but relented and also side hugged Subaru.

After pleasantries were done...it was Ram who started.

"And how did it go?"  
"Well, we were able to kill Five Sin Archbishops, but sadly one got away. Other than that, we exterminated most of them."

Ram, Roswaal, Puck, Beatrice were completely shocked by the news. All of them knew this would raise their status and with their commitment to Emilai, her stae in the Selection was higher than ever.

Emilia and Rem were not surprised and very proud that Subaru accomplished his goal.

Sagittarius hopped over behind Subaru and stood next to Roswaal.

"Sooooo, everything went better than expected?"  
"Oh...more than okay."

With a devious smile, Subaru let them know...as the rest of the Red Lantern Corps floated down quickly, landing behind him.

Ram's eyes practically shrunk into nothing, as her worst fear had come to light. Roswaal was anxious, knowing full well that he was now completely forbidden from forming anymore machinations.

Rem and Emilia were stunned, especially now that their hope of freeing Subaru, was now finally stomped out.

Genau hurried over and licked Beatrice's face.

"Bwah! You reek of blood, I suppose!"

"Well duh, I wassss in a big fight."  
"Regardless, it is good to see you safe and sound."

Hse scratched behind his ear, making him wag his tail.

Mimi then hopped over and patted him as well.

"Who-Who are you?! Why are you petting Betty's Genau so leisurely, I suppose?!"  
"I'm Mimi! I'm a Red Lantern too now~! So I'll be visiting you once in a while to play and eat cookies, right?"  
"Absurd! First Genau and now Betty's sweets?! This will have to be dealt with accordingly, I suppose!"

Mimi laughed off a peeved Beatrice, as Genau was in heaven having his head massaged.

Ovidius laughed at the sight as he patted Subaru on the shoulder.

"I've got to show the new guys around, make sure they know protocols and such."  
"Okay, be back by dinner, please."  
"Naturally."

Wilhelm then did a humble bow.

"Wilhelm-san?! You're a Red Lantern too?"  
"Correct Emilia-sama, not only that but as of this moment, I pledge my sword to your camp."  
"What happened to your master?"  
"Disappeared during the fighting, I don't know more than that."  
"Isee, well, um...welcome aboard."

Emilia smiled at him, making him nod proudly, before he continued to follow Ovidius.

Rem nearly fell over when she saw…

"Frederica-onee sama?!"  
"Hm? Do I know you?"  
"It's Rem! Your maid student! Why are you a Red Lantern?!"  
"It just sort of happened. I woke up in that city and suddenly got the ring."  
"You...lost your memories?"  
"Appears that way. Well, if I knew you before, I guess we'll have to get along again won't we?"

Rem shook her hand, but was both completely heartbroken and frightened.

Heartbroken that the Frederica she knew and loved was essentially gone forever…

But frightened, as she wondered why Frederica ended up in that battlefield in the first place…

Though she ignored it, it was obvious Ram didn't.

Frederica shook hands with Ram, noticing the troubled look on her face.

"You kay, Ram-san?"  
"Yes, I am alright. Thank you, Frederica."  
"It's okay."

She patted her on the shoulder and hurried to catch up to the others.

Ram clenched her fist, as a single tear formed on her eye, the same one with burned scars around it.

* * *

Subaru then got hugged from behind.

"Oh, Nijino."  
"Subaru, I need to ask. Who? Who are these girls?"  
"Emilia and Rem are their names, two of the most important girls in my life."

Nijino glanced at the both of them, until she snickered.

"Pfft! Uglies."  
"UWHAT?!"

A tug of war resulted as Nijino on one side and Emilia with Rem on the other pulled on Subaru.

"We've known Subaru-kun far longer than you! Don't be so clingy to him!"  
"I am a Red Lantern like him! He'd be better with me! Than two bimbos like you!"  
"B-BIMBOS?!"

With both Emilia and Rem upset, and Nijino childishly sticking her tongue out at them, things looked dire. Subaru tried to calm the situation...but when he tried to call for help, Mimi, Beatrice and Genau already were walking away.

"Genau, help me!"

Genau turned his head...then his stomach growled and then turned back around.

"I'm hungry."  
"YOU DAMN GLUTTON, DON'T WALK AWAAAAAAY!"

His scream echoed throughout the territory, leaving him unable to escape.

* * *

Later that night, with Beatrice sitting on his lap, Njino by his side and Rem leaning on him, everyone else sat on a couch. He had called a meeting.

"First things first, let's congratulate our newest members for joining us today."

Everyone clapped, all but Ram, who had a face indicative of absolute stress. Roswaal glanced at her, somberly whispering to himself.

"Ram…"

She had a strand of white hair.

Rem clapped along, but with her arms wrapped around Subaru's, with Nijino glaring at the maid.

"But there is one thing I think we should all discuss. Puck, Beako, Roswaal you felt it right?"  
"Of course Subaru! I almost blasted out of Lia when I felt! Like something vital broke apart…"  
"The Algol Tree."

The three in question held their breaths.

"You...Can't be serious, caaaan you?"  
"I am, oh I am. During my Trials in the Sanctuary, that name popped up a bunch of times. I know of the significance of that thing, and what losing it means."  
"What do you mean losing it-"  
"-It's been destroyed. I don't know how or why it happened, but we saw some weird giant that my ring identified as, um, 'Anti-Monitor', I think? Anyways, he was probably behind it, but he seemed to get destroyed in the process."

Roswaal's world spun into chaos as he began to break into a cold sweat, Puck eyes widened and Beatrice gripped her scarf.

"Which has to do with the fact that I've had to seen all the worlds that have or no longer exist."  
"S-Subaru, what do you mean, worlds?"  
"Emilia...the truth is…"

He then laid his eyes upon his camp members, his Red Lanterns and throughout his field of vision, remembering the crying silver haired woman...just thinking of it made him tear up. Still, he wiped his eyes clean and clenched his hands into fists.

"I am from a parallel universe."  
"Universe?"  
"Originally, I came from an entire world that had no magic, no monsters, no knights, nothing like what I see around me."  
'That's um, ridiculous? Come on, be serious."  
"I AM."

Emilia sensed the dire notes in his voice and noticed his nervousness in what he had to say next. The most important.

"Okay, adding on to that, I have to tell you about that."

His eyes, reflected their visages...his memories flooding back to him.

"Something called, Return by Death."

 _And with the end of his words, another year would pass._

* * *

In a quaint dining room, surrounding by completely luxurious vases, paintings and more. He took a sip of his wine.

"They did a number on Priestella."  
"My lord, if there is something to be said of this...is that Lugnica is even more of a threat than ever before!"  
"Hm?"  
"This Red Lantern Corps power is mind-numbingly ridiculous. We've had guards on the border describing them flying past the clouds, and possibly to the moon!"  
"That is trouble."

Placing his cup of wine down, his scratched his chin. This handsome young man with black hair, almond shaped eyes, pale skin and dressed in a plain suit sat there. His eyes sharp, with a power to fill one with dread.

"And our friends?"  
"Sir, we have received replies from the Council of Kararagi and the Prince of Gusteko. They have agreed to an alliance, should things go the way we have described."  
"Then it's nothing to worry about. With our Cecilus and their Halibel and the Prince himself, I'm not too worried."

"True, each of them has issues with that Corps. Kararagi is angry at them for constant attacks in their country, against Witch Cultists and criminal organizations. And Gusteko is nervous about them secretly making contact with revolutionary sympathizers. All eyes are glued to them."

"Well now…"

He then stared down at the red viscous wine.

"I want to avoid conflict, it causes trouble financially and socially...but those Lanterns have been constantly breaching our border agreements with Lugnica, bringing their fights closer to our nations. So an appropriate action must occur, right?"

He stared at his vassal.

Both nodding.

Vincent Vollachia, the 77th Emperor of Vollachia, surmising the situation between the Kingdoms and the Red Lantern Corps.

"Let's keep an eye on them, shall we?"

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter may take a while, have to figure what stays, goes or what gets hinted at. Until then, see ya!**


	21. Falling Down

**AN: New chapter is here. And with it, the next ARC is on the way!**

 **Also some news, chapters will be taking more time to be uploaded as I am also currently writing a story on Wattpad! It's called 'Monstrous' and is about bodyhorror, cosmic terror and fighting. So I will work on one chapter for this story and then the other, so once one is done, I can focus on the other.**

 **Don't worry, I will never stop writing this story, I'm too invested as is; and I'm really excited about where it's going.**

 **Now for a fun bit, if Nijino Josho had a voice actor, no one would do better than Kana Hanazawa! Y'know, the actress that voices Satō Matsuzaka from Happy Sugar Life, and Satomi Murano from Parasyte...also** **Seryu Ubiquitous from Akame ga Kill!, just for** **references** **sake.**

 **Also, title for this chapter is from a certain little movie, that I truly adore.**

 **Anyways that's enough of that, Ladies and Gents, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Falling Down

Staring out his bedroom window, the sun began to rise.

Subaru stared dizzyingly out at the foggy day, making it quite the eerie, yet mesmerizing sight. It wasn't so hard that you couldn't see two feet in front of you, but it was harder to see the further out you were.

So Subaru rubbed his eyes and sat up from his bed.

"You were doing it again, I suppose."

Turning his attention downward, Beatrice was laying next to him, wearing a pink pajama, plastered with little decals of chibi Pucks and Genaus.

She rubbed her forehead, then grabbed his wrist, making a wet squishy sound.

"Your wrists this time?"  
"Must've been really bad, if it went that far."

This was something that only Genau and Beatrice knew about, Subaru's frantic scratching. Many nights, he would claw into his arms, and within a years time, his upper arm was littered in scars.

Beatrice began healing him, per usual routine. Glancing around, he noticed, a certain Wolgarm was missing.

"Where is Genau, he usually wakes up last?"  
"He got up a while ago, complaining he was going to get something to eat, I suppose."  
"Sounds just like him."  
"Right, there all done."

He twisted his wrist and allowed himself to pat Beatrice, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks."  
"Not an issue, I suppose."

Beatrice softly rubbed his chest.

When he looked down...static filled his vision. He saw her reaching out to him, as she faded into light.

Holding his head in pain, Beatrice touched his hands.

"Subaru, it's those visions again, isn't it?"  
"N-No, I'm just tired."  
"You can't lie to Betty, I suppose! It's those other worlds, the ones you saw in the Trials!"  
"S-Stop…"  
"Subaru, please, you haven't slept in peace since you told us about Return by Death! Let Betty help-"

Subaru grabbed her, staring viciously into her shocked eyes.

" **AND HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME?!** "  
"...S-Subaru…"  
"...Oh...OH GOD...Beatrice, I'm sorry."

He hugged her tightly, trembling. It was obvious he was sickened by the actions he just did, but Beatrice hugged him back.

"Betty is not upset, she understands that you are exhausted."  
"Yeah."  
"What you saw in those other worlds, scared you, angered you, maybe even sickened you. Betty cannot be ignorant and say she could understand, but I want to help you get through this, I suppose. Okay?"

He nodded, and with that, Subaru got up and focused his ring. Now he was no longer in pajamas, but in his uniform; they both got out of bed and out into the hallways.

Subaru walked off to take a bath, clear his mind and Beatrice left to freshen up in the ladies bath. Though she did blush, thinking of an incident a few months back, when Subaru got drunk and took Beatrice with him to the bath. He didn't do anything bad per say, just giving her a bath, but she always treasured it as the most intimate moment between them. He showed no stress, malice or paranoia, it was just the two of them. She giggled a tad, closing the bath door behind her.

* * *

Subaru splashed into the tub and rubbed water on his face. The reflection of the water, showed clearly the scars he gained throughout his battles.

Petelgeuse.

Garfiel.

Priscilla.

Ley.

Capella.

His tired eyes tapped his temple.

He looked back, seeing the static again. This time, he saw someone in a pitch black, sort of a...bat-like costume, calling out to him.

He grasped his face, palms sinking into his skin. He shook his head violently, before taking a deep breath and removing his hands. Letting the water soak his body.

* * *

Rem turned a corner, just to see Beatrice exit the bath, in her usual clothes but using a towel to wipe clean her drill hairs.

"Oh, good morning Beatrice-sama."  
"Morning Rem, I suppose."  
"So where is Subaru-kun and Genau?"  
"Subaru is taking a bath and Genau ran off to the kitchen, but I assume it's your sisters duty today to protect the food supply from him."  
"Ah, well, yes...that seems to be the new task we have to undertake."

She laughed it off, but Beatrice sighed, both knew full well that if neither maid or Frederica took guard, Genau would try and eat anything not nailed down.

"Is...Is, Subaru-kun alright?"  
"...To be honest, I think this getting out of hand, I suppose."  
"Those, other memories?"  
"Indeed, he's struggling to keep them in check, even I wouldn't know what it's like to see over two thousand different worlds, most of them ending in tragic consequences."  
"Rem...is sad to hear that."

Rem looked away, sad as can be. Beatrice walked over and patted her hand.

"There is nothing to be done, I suppose. Subaru saw those worlds to prevent the disaster that could have happened."  
"You mean with the Great Spirit?"  
"...Yes, with Nii-chan."

There, it was. The uncomfortable atmosphere that accompanied the knowledge given to them about Return by Death.

* * *

 _After speaking to them about the various deaths he suffered, Rem and Ram were visibly shaken by it, Beatrice was mournful of his sacrifices, and his own Red Lanterns truly shocked by his Authority's power. Even Genau was stunned to think of the man who was his leader, actually being a Sin Archbishop._

 _Roswaal, was defeated, seeing that his chance to abuse his power was lost, left him downtrodden._

 _But it was Emilia who had a panic attack, not only having to hear how Subaru died so many times to save her...but also how Puck killed him and possibly froze to death, many people in the ensuing alternate future. A humongous verbal argument did spark that day, leaving Emilia tear-filled. Not only that, Subaru let slip all of the events of the alternate timelines, bringing Emilia's memories of Petelgeuse, Fortuna, Arch and much more, flooding back to her. The powers that affected them, also an Authority, gone._

 _She outright slapped Puck out of the air, screaming that she hated him for lying to her, running to hug Subaru, crying into his chest._

 _Once again, much like Ram, Puck's relationship with the others became awkward._

 _The once playful Beatrice, would pet him and speak with him, but she showed less affection than before._

 _Genau himself, would growl at the floating spirit, much like he would with Ram._

 _The Red Lanterns, were polite, but obviously wary of the spirit, ready to fight it, should the need arise._

 _That wasn't to say they shunned them outright, they were still allies and Subaru ordered his Red Lanterns to treat them both as equals._

* * *

Rem tapped Beatrice on the head.

"Rem is alright, Rem just wants to find a way to help Subaru, deal with all this."  
"We can both find it right?"

"Yes!"

Now a bit more cheered up, Rem continued with her duties, as Beatrice went to speak with Ovidius in his room.

* * *

Ram sat on her chair, glaring.

"No matter what, you won't get your paws on them."  
"Boooo! You ssssuck Pink Haired Rem!"

Genau laid on his side, using a fork construct to float over to his belly and scratch it.

"Why do I have to bother protecting our meals from a borish beast like you?"  
"Causssse, deep down you love me!"  
"I love you as much as I do a cockroach."  
"...Cockroachessss can alssso be eaten, maybe even cooked."  
"Ew, Dumb glutton."

Genau stuck out his tongue, trying to get back at her. Still, Ram remained composed and simply humphed her gaze away. When she gazed out the window, she saw several streaks of light land outside.

"Looks like Wilhelm-sama and the others have returned."  
"Yessssss! They have the bissssscuits I ordered!"

Springing back to his feet, he hopped out of the kitchen, tail wagging and everything.

Ram sat alone, but did indeed get up and pick up a kitchen knife.

Staring at it's fine sleek sharpness, her ruby eyes sparkled at it. The thoughts in her head echoed in her mind, trying to both ease her and excite her. For a year now, she has been an emotional wreck, seeing her master falter in his health and demeanor; her sister blindly following **HIS** orders and sympathizing with him.

It disgusted her, even with knowledge of his suffering with Return by Death and his visions while in The Tomb, not a shred of forgiveness was in her heart for him.

"This is all your fault, I don't care what you say."

She stabbed the knife into a counter, staring out into nothingness.

"Why are you still alive?"

She yanked the knife out, silently whispering to herself.

"Natsuki….Subaru…"  
Alone in that barely lit kitchen, she tossed the knife onto the table, walking away before getting a hold of herself.

* * *

Wilhelm entered the main doors along with Nijino, Mimi and Frederica. Running up to them was Genau, eagerly awaiting his snacks. Without even a word, Wilhelm tossed a bag and Genau caught it in his mouth, Mimi ran to him.

"Mimi helped get you some snacks~! Share some! Share some!"  
"M'kay! Let'sssss go outssssside and eat them!"  
"YAY!"

The two hurried along and ran past the others, everyone was aware that Mimi would only visit from time to time as she was still working for the Hoshin Camp. But her inclusion into the Red Lantern Corps, helped bridge friendly relations between the two Camps, and in essence make the three remaining teams work splendidly.

Frederica chuckled seeing the two of them rush out into the gardens.

"They really do get along, don't they Wilhelm?"

"Both of them have their childish antics, but it can be quite good for a camaraderie in the team. And you Frederica-san?"  
"I try to adjust my attitudes with everyone. The twins seemed to know me in the past, so I've been doing my best to get along with them."  
"And our team?"  
"As you can see, I get along with most of my teammates."  
"Most?"

She brushed her hair as she looked away.

"Ovidius is hard to read at times, even without his helmet."  
"He keeps his emotions in check, it's commendable."

"Maybe, but can't you sense something in him."  
"Anger? We all have that-"  
"-Guilt."

Wilhelm got quiet, a complex aura surrounded his visage, something about what she said hit home for him. Nijino feeling the atmosphere change, decided to fly off and see Subaru, she waved at them and flew away. Leaving these two to continue their conversation.

"I agree then, and I understand how it is for him."  
"Telling us about his past and showing us Red Lanterns his face, must have been uncomfortable for him."  
"Before meeting all of us, he had no comrades to call his own. Even with friends by his side, he can't reveal too much, but some of the guilt he fosters for his family's demise, still leaks out."  
"The only one he ever shows his full self to, is Liliana-san."  
"Ah, his...his..girlfriend."

Both grimaced when he said that, still remembering the quiet shell shocked expressions on everyone's faces when he brought Liliana over one day, about five months ago. Publicly revealing his relationship with her, leaving Subaru and Wilhelm, in particular, a little vexxed about a grown man dating a woman, who looked like a child.

 _"Her inner beauty outweighs the appearance she has, I can attest to that."_

 _Liliana blushed happily hearing that, but his words, rubbed everyone, save for Mimi and Genau, the wrong way._

Still, Wilhelm thought wisely on the matter.

"We may be Red Lanterns, but allowing ourselves to stifle our rage when not in use, is key to our survival. I think his relationship with Liliana-dono is good for him."  
"Probably right."

Frederica and Wilhelm continued to the halls, both of them ready to head to their own rooms. But…

"Isn't it that time of the week."  
"Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me Frederica-san. I have to visit my wife."

He handed her his portion of the supplies, which she handled easily with her strength. The Sword Demon floated up and nodded to her.

"Tell the others I'll be back by supper."  
"Yup, take your time.  
"I will, excuse me."

He flew out of the mansion, leaving Frederica to run into Roswaal.

"Well if it isn't Mathers-dono."  
"I still caaaaan't quite get accustomed to you caaaaalling me that."  
"Sorry, but I was only used to you, a few months ago."  
"Oh my…"

Roswaal seemed more tired in this year of his life, than any of the others. Though Ram was still ever faithful to him and Rem did her job as a maid well, the others were a bit different.

Nijino was especially distant with him, not even speaking with him or acknowledging his existence.

"Are you busy then Mathers-dono?"  
"Well of course, the paperwork haaaaaas stacked up immensely I would dare saaaaay."  
"The Royal Selection is nearing its end, so we have to face the truth of the matter."  
"Oooof course, Emilia-sama's victory."

His eyes sharpened, grin stretched and hope burning in his eyes.

"Yes Mathers. We both know that the other two candidates have done little to catch up to our exploits and have gotten little attention in anything noteworthy."  
"Defeating the Witch's Cult and killing the White Whale has raaaaaised our stock."  
"That's an eager way of putting it, but yeah."

That's when Frederica stared out the window and sighed.

"I wonder how visitors actually feel about seeing them."  
"Ah, them...from what I heard, it's nerve wracking to say the least."

A soft blue raptor, larger than a human or ground dragon patrolled the gardens, his orange eyes beamed in power, matching the yellow stripes all across his back. Not far behind...an actual Guiltylowe, very similar to the one Dex-Starr killed two years ago. It growled as it gazed around, looking for anything suspicious. Flying over it was a raven, the size of a small of child; with bright red eyes, a horn on the back of it's head, and tiny fangs, much like a shark, moving around in its beak, as it cawed.

"The three main guards of the mansion are still hard at work."

"Subaru and Ovidius-kun named them did they not?"  
"Subaru-sama and Ovidius-san did actually give them their names, let's see."

Seeing the velociraptor-like beast try and bite a butterfly, only for it to get away…

"Okay, that one's Carolus Rex, apparently named after the final king of a doomed empire from the world Subaru-sama is originally from. Apparently, the kingdom's colors were blue and yellow, so his stripes helped in the naming process."

"Quite befitting fooooor that high attitude monster."

The large raven, perched onto the top of a tree and cawed

"Ababil, named after some sort of text Subaru-sama inferred to Ovidius-san about. He seemed to like it and gave that name to it. He refers to it also as the Winged Hussar."

"It actually maaaakes sense, since we both know about it's main aaaaability."

The Guiltylowe roared loudly and proudly, not caring if it scared anything nearby.

"And the leader of the Patrol Group, directly under Genau's watch...Attero Dominatus."

"To think Ovidius-san cooooould even accomplish this."  
"True, plus we have all those Wolgarms and other Ma-Beast guarding our territories."  
"An invaluable army, aaaaand with the test sites innnnnn the Sanctuary, Priestella, and in the former Barielle lands, we have aaaaa steady flow of beasts to make."

She rubbed her chin, recalling something.

"I overheard them saying that they are in the process of creating another high level Ma-Beast."  
"Ooooh? Any information?"  
"Hmmmm, I think I heard they want to create a dragon, much like the one called Valrgen."

Memories flashed in Roswaal's head, remembering how it was Wilhelm who killed the large three headed black dragon, years ago…

"Anything else?"  
"Just that this is information not to leak anywhere, and it's filed in their operations as, 'PROJECT GHIDORAH', don't know what that last word means though."  
"I see, if it aaaaaids in our strength, then I aaaaam all for it.."

They both nodded, assured that they would grew in strength, creating an actual army of monsters that would protect Emilia when she was coronated as the future king.

"Now then, is there anything else Mathers?"  
"Noooothing at all."  
"Well, I have to go deliver this to Ram-chan, excuse me."

She flew away and left Roswaal there, he gazed out the window and saw the misty bright day.

"Thiiiings are getting closer to it."

He grinned a most devious grin.

"I'll save you Echidna...and have that dragon killed for good."

He scraped his fingers across the glass.

"Wait for me."

* * *

Petra stood petrified, holding a small basket in her hands, she trembled.

A large shadow covered her entire body...as Carolus Rex leaned his head down and growled at her. However, Attero Dominatus let out a grunt and strolled over to them. Carolus knew not to trifle with him, so he backed off. The Guiltylowe motioned his head, and the raptor backed away.

Petra swallowed some air and put on a brave face.

"U-Um, I was here to see, um, Subaru. Do you know where he is?"

"HRRRR."

Attero sniffed the basket and Petra opened it up, pulling out a muffin.

"Here, you can have one."  
"Grr?"

Using his tongue, he scooped out of her hand and ate it. With a proud nod, he used his tail to point to the woods east of them. She nodded and did a humble bow.

"Thank you very much."

"Grr."

She hurried off, as Attero licked his lips and continued his patrol.

Petra had the basket in her hands as she excitedly hurried to go see a person she hadn't seen in two weeks. Painstakingly crafting blueberry muffins that she could present to him...but made extra ones, just in case Genau and Mimi showed up.

It took several days and silly failures to do so, but her feelings made it through and she hoped he would like them…

* * *

Subaru was near a small pond, staring at his reflection.

His sleepy eyes nodded off here and there. He did have trouble with his sleep and also...also…

"Subaru?"

A familiar voice rang across from him. On the other side of the pond, she was there.

Brown hair, eyes strikingly exact to his.

"Mom?"

Natsuki Naoko was on the other side of the pond, smiling at him.

"You've grown up so much Subaru, I almost didn't recognize you."  
"Stop it…"  
"I wonder if you got taller, hm? Well I hardly kept track, still, you have matured into a faithful man."  
"Please stop it…"  
"I was wondering if you've been eating well? Got some mayonnaise to eat there?"  
"For the love of...please stop…"  
"I wish I could tell you, how much I-"  
"-STOP IT! STOP! STOP!"

Subaru held his ears and stared down at the water, not wishing to see her.

"Subaru, is it because of that cup?"  
"...Oh."

Subaru instantly remembered, the day he had left his house to get some snack, to do something so tedious as that...not knowing it would be his final day to do something worth more. He could've stayed in his house and washed a single cup and in that small time frame, speak with his mother.

But his own cowardice at seeing that sad look on his mother's face and her pleas for him to go to school...made him forget about washing that cup. Had he stayed, his mother would make him feel anxious and depressed, so he ran off to occupy his time.

Then, the Witch of Envy summoned him to Lugnica.

Yes.

In order to avoid his mother, he refused to wash a single cup.

A single cup.

The sole reason he lost his chance, to speak with his mother one last time.

Just. A. Single. Cup.

"That's not-"  
"-I know you didn't want to talk, but don't you think we've been worried sick about you?"  
"Mom, please, I don't ask to come here-"  
"-But you never tried to find a way back did you? Do you hate us that much?"

He finally raised his head to face her.

"NO! I LOVE YOU! YOU AND DAD! I REALLY DO!"  
"Then why won't you come home?"  
"I have things here, things to protect, things to cherish! I have a life here."  
"...Does all that killing become a part of your life, too?"  
"Mom?"

Her face become despondent, before breaking down into tears.

"How can my little Subaru do that?"  
"No wait…"  
"All those people you killed…"  
"Mom, LISTEN ME! I had to! I had no choice!"  
"Everyone has a choice! Have you forgotten everything we taught you?!"  
"No! No! NO! I still do!"  
"You left us! Abandoned your family!"  
"I didn't want to!"  
"I DON'T UNDERSTAND SUBARU! WHY CAN'T YOU EXPLAIN IT!?"  
"PLEASE! I'M TRYING TO!"  
"You are the only one doing this! Killed all those people! Burned all those homes!"

Now Subaru noticed Naoko was soaking wet. Her face clearly distraught in sadness, anger and grief.

"WE'VE WAITED FOR YOU! WE SEARCHED ALL OF JAPAN AND EVEN KOREA FOR YOU! SO MANY HOURS! SO MANY DAYS! BUT YOU WERE HERE LETTING THESE FIRES BURN ALL AROUND YOU!"  
"M-Mom?"  
"LOOK! LOOK SUBARU, LOOK! EVERYTHING IS BURNING!"

"...!"

Suddenly, Naoko burst into flames, Subaru watched on in silent horror. With his eyes reflecting the brightness of the blaze, Subaru could only stare as his mother became a human flame.

He looked down and saw that the pond turned bright red...like blood. Blood soaked apparitions of all those he killed; Petelgesue, Garfiel, Priscilla, Dedmon, Ley, Louis and so many others, women and children, soldiers and knights, all grabbing onto him. They screamed, moaned and wept, crying out their lost hopes, damning him to hell and shrieking out his name.

"Subaru, did this all have to happen? How could we be proud of you, son?"

He heard his father behind him, but when he sprung his head around...there was only Petra.

"Subaru? What's wrong?"

The static came into his vision again, and now he saw her wearing a maid outfit, strikingly similar to Rem's old one...and her face bleeding.

" **UGAHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO!"**

He fired a beam from his ring, it shot near inches from Petra's face and blasted through several trees. Petra fell on her behind, dropping the basket and spilling out some muffins.

"S-Subaru…"  
"...P-Petra? Is that really you?"  
"Subaru? Why did you do that?"  
"I'm sorry, listen I'm so sorry."

With tears flooding out of her eyes, she trembled.

"Why are making such scary things?"  
"What?"

He turned around...and saw that he created constructs of all those dead people and his flame covered mother, obvious given their crimson color. He violently shook his head and had those constructs dissipate.

He rushed over to give Petra a big hug.

"Petra, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

Petra hugged him back, brushing his hair, in the distance a red streak of light was going to meet them.

* * *

"Now as you can see Petra-chan, Natsuki-san has been pretty stressed lately, what with the Royal Selection looming and the further elimination of the remnants of the Witch's Cult."  
"But still…"

Ovidius squatted down patting her shoulder, as she was unsure about Subaru.

"See then, Petra-chan has every right to be worried, but I can assure you that Natsuki-san is well enough. It was just a moment of panic is all. Nothing to get anxious about."  
"I wish Subaru would just take a break, he works too hard."  
"Aha, that he does."

She then noticed the muffins on the ground, and made a more troubled look. Subaru instantly noticed this and used his ring to levitate them, wipe away the dirt and proceed to eat one.

"Ah! Wait, those are dirty!"  
"Mmf, Petra made them for me, right? I can't let these go to waste then."  
"Just, hold on…"  
"They're very good. Keep it up, and Rem might have a rival in cooking."

Subaru smiled, which made a teary eyed Petra smile back.

"Petra, thank you."  
"You're welcome, Subaru."

Attero appeared soon after, and Ovidius stood up.

"Attero, please escort Petra-chan home. We'll have some Wolgarm take your position until you come back."

The large dark lion agreed and walked alongside Petra, who waved goodbye to them. Ovidius and Subaru also waved bye to her, as Ovidius flipped around his own muffin.

With Petra gone far enough…

"Natsuki-san, we need to talk.  
"Sure."

* * *

Nijino walked through the halls, just to run into Ram.

"Well. Hello there Ram-san."  
"Nijino-sama, how are you?"

Though she did a humble bow, Nijino leaned down and stared at her.

"Enough with the formalities, it's just us two right now."

Ram nodded and raised herself, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Well, how can I help you, Red Lantern?"  
"Was wondering? With how your holding up? With Roswaal?"  
"...We...well…"

Ram lowered her eyes, glaring at the floor.

"He's been so preoccupied with his duties, I find myself hardly speaking with him."  
"How long?"  
"Two weeks."  
"Oh dear. Really now? Ram-san should just make moves. On him."  
"He wouldn't...see me in that way. Not as long as his obsession with that Witch stills his heart. Maybe if I tried earlier, something would have happened, but thanks to Natsuki Subaru, that chance may have been lost."  
"Leaving darling aside. You should be, more aggressive."

Ram returned her glare to this lovely orange eyed woman.

"Like you did with Natsuki Subaru?"

"Heh."

She soon smiled, licking her lips.

"Why, yes."  
"Hmph!"  
"Come on. Subaru was so stressed out. After the fight in that city. He needed to relieve himself."  
"Disgusting."  
"No. No. I wanted it. He saved me from the hell of my life. I owed him."

She spread her arms wide, a twinkle in those bright orange eyes, and a pure light in her hair.

"He is someone, I respect. We all do! And in knowing his desires. I will undertake them. Even if he marries your sister. Or that half-elf girl. They'll know..."

Nijino grinned splendorous at an unnerved Ram.

"He chose me first. I know what he likes. Deep down. Ahhhh, I worry, you know."

She rubbed her belly.

"What would happen? If I had a child with him? I'd be his first wife, wouldn't I?"  
"FIRST?"  
"Well. I personally mind if he married. All three of us. Or seven. OR TWELVE. But I would be excited by it. If he...got me pregnant. All my other, children. Were kicked out of me. Still have the bruises."  
"...I understand that you went through a lot. But please don't drag my sister, into your audaciously perverted schemes."  
"This isn't perversion. IT'S PURE."

Ram looked away, only for her to be touched on her cheek by Nijino's palm.

"If Roswaal is not enough. I can see if Subaru, would-"

She slapped her hand away.

"AS IF I WOULD GET THAT CLOSE, WITH THAT MONSTER!"  
"...He is a man. I can assert that."  
"TSK. Filthy."

Nijino giggled softly as she patted Ram on the head.

"Well, good luck Ram-san. While you chase your love into a dead end. I'm already three steps ahead of those girls. Even he chooses to sleep with one of them. They'll always know…"

She walked past Ram, a red streak fluttering around her pristine orange eyes.

" **I WAS HIS FIRST."**

Ram leaned her back on a wall.

"Have to get through this."

Breathing a slight whisper, she brushed her hair. Gazing out the window…

"One more year, and we can say goodbye to these freaks. And maybe...just maybe...I can save my sister."

* * *

Subaru found himself in the Comfort Eagle library, which now had a bar counter and utensils, mainly in case someone cared for a quick cocktail. And with Ovidius writing a recipe book for over fifty different cocktails, referred to as "The Guide of Liquid Gold", it was a hit.

Now, Subaru sat on a couch that was set up there, as Ovidius and Beatrice sat on their own chairs across from him.

"What's up then, if you've got something to say then say it."  
"...What happened out there?"  
"Nothing, just stress."  
"Stress? Looked more like a mental breakdown. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."

Beatrice gripped her dress.

"Liar, I suppose."  
"Beatrice, please."  
"No Subaru, this can't be overlooked! Every night Betty can hear you, see you. You cry our names, every night and claw into your skin, I suppose."  
"...I…"  
"You put on such a proud bravado when you came back from Priestella, but just a week after, it all began, I suppose. Tell us the truth...you feel guilty."  
"What...how can, that even, be…"

Subaru hung his head low, as Ovidius crossed his arms.

"To tell you the truth Natsuki-san, even I was quietly, disturbed. We were all so enthralled by the thrill of battle and the rage fueling our bodies, we didn't think clearly. That mistake, costed sixty thousand people their lives."  
"...Hm…"  
"Not to mention that extra one thousand and twelve people that had gone missing. Most likely swept away and down the Great Waterfall, what a mess."  
"Maybe there is guilt in me, about how far we went. I don't exactly regret going that far in killing those bastards, but we did disregard those innocent civilians, that were trying to get out of the way."  
"It was a one in a million chance. Having that many Sin Archbishops there, in one place, we had to take the chance. Hell, we still haven't found Capella yet."

Subaru scratched his hair, of which he glanced over. With Beatrice in his vision, it once again became staticy, and he saw his hand reaching out for her, a great blaze engulfing the library.

He shook his head, but it was the sign Beatrice needed.

"It's happening again, isn't it?!"  
"No, it's-"  
"-You're seeing those visions again, I suppose! The same as in the Trials! All those other worlds, where things went differently, I suppose! Tell the truth!"  
"Stop it."  
"Subaru, Betty loves you so much, but she can't help you if you don't talk!"  
"No...I-!"  
"-PLEASE JUST TELL US!"  
" **I'M SCARED!"**

He punched his knees, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I've had to see all these worlds! Where I fucking failed miserably, got everyone killed, or worse! Having to see Reinhard kill Puck, Ram choking me to death or Emilia going crazy, the entire region ablaze! I've had to watch myself burn down the entire country, kill Wilhelm in a robbery, or just kidnap Emilia and Rem from their home! And everytime, I stare at someone, it flashes in my mind!"

Subaru began to sniffle and weep, as Beatrice got out of her seat. She touched his shoulder…

"Like that day, when you woke up earlier than normal, I suppose?"  
"Ah!"  
"You went to visit Rem in her room, surprise her. But when you saw her lay in bed, asleep, you screamed and cried. You woke everyone up, and we came to see you hugging Rem, pleading for her to wake up, I suppose."  
"...There's a world, where apparently she's in a coma, and she can't wake up."

Subaru said this mumbling, and tear filled.

"Natsuki-san…"  
"I'm scared of what's happening to me. The feeling of power flowing through my body is so great, right?"  
"Sure."  
"But I've lost something, so very important. So very important!"  
"...Natsuki-san."

Ovidius leaned in closer, the glass in his goggles, illuminating.

"You've lost the ability to love, haven't you?"  
"...Yes."  
"I know, we've all noticed it. Nijino is merely lusting after you, Wilhelm goes to see his wife's grave as emotional support and Frederica feels not a shred of romantic expressions for any man. Even my relationship with Liliana...it's all physical."

"...Yeah…"  
"Now my memories of my family are no longer filled with warmth and comfort, only regret and anger. These rings are a gift, and a curse, it would seem."

He started lifting his hand and staring ominously at his own ring.  
Subaru sprang out of his seat.

"How can it be like this!? I did all of this, just for Emilia! I had feelings for her! I wanted to be her strength!"  
"You are now."  
"BUT AT WHAT COST! Everyday I want to look her in the eyes and say...I lo-"

A quarter of an inch. That is how much Subaru's ring slid, trying to get off his finger. Panicking, he forced it back with all his strength, which worked.

"Oh god, what's the point?!"  
"Natsuki-san, we have a duty to make things right using our rage."  
"But this rage is dulling our souls!"  
"As it had, the moment we put these rings on."  
"Fuck! I just...I want to keep the ring on, just to keep Emilia and Rem safe!"  
"I understand Emilia...but what is it about Rem? You always get more panicky and stressed when it comes to Rem."  
"Auh!"  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing? Don't lie to me, something happened. Rem was with you when you received the ring. You know something, sometimes she's come to me, crying, saying that it's her fault you're like this."  
"NO! It would never be her fault!"  
"Than tell us dammit! What happened?!"  
"You know what happened! The Witch's Cult attacked and killed everyone!"  
"Even so, something like that wouldn't truly depict such rage! It involves Rem! What did they do to her?!"  
"NOTHING!"  
"DON'T LIE! ANSWER US!"

Subaru, finally snapped, tears flooding down his face.

" _ **THEY RAPED HER!"**_

The whole library fell silent.

Beatrice and Ovidius went to completely silent shock.

"Oh dear god."

Ovidius could only say that.

"I had to watch! They chained me up and I watched EVERY SINGLE SECOND! All the laughing, her crying, pleading, her eyes looking at me...MAKING SURE I WAS OKAY! OH FUCK!"

He held his head, crying.

"They used her, she couldn't fight back. She went crazy, her mind broke. She kept calling my name, saying how much she-...she- and then they broke her neck. Even then she used her last breath to free me, making sure I was okay. I was okay. I was okay. FUCK!"

He slammed his fist to the ground, falling to his knees.

"Out of everything I've had to endure, out of the countless hundreds of worlds, I suffered most that day! Because I was so powerless, so weak! Even then...Even then...I wanted to die, over and over again!"

Silence.

"Rem is such a fighter, so strong and brave. But her hands are so soft, fragile. She's so small and adorable. She's done nothing but please and worry over me! I want to keep her safe, as much as I do with Emilia! I don't! I don't!"

Silence.

But both gasped, as Subaru raised his face, tears flooding out of his eyes and his face plastered with an expression of fear and pain.

"I DON'T WANT REM TO KNOW! I DON'T REM TO FIGHT! I DON'T WANT REM TO DIE!"

He then crawled over to both Ovidius and Beatrice, startling them.

"Please don't tell Rem!"

He grabbed their legs, but without any real strength to his grip.

"Please don't tell her! Not her! PLEASE! PLEASE! I WANT HER HAPPY! I WANT HER SAFE!"

Sheer terror and sadness.

"I DON't WANT TO LOSE HER AGAIN!"

Beatrice went down to hug him, and Ovidius patted his shoulder.

"Natsuki-san, let it out. It'll help."  
"Uw, uw, **UWAAAAGGHHHHHH**!"

Subaru cried and cried, letting out a plethora of pain and anguish that he was forced to suffer through, by the power of Return by Death.

But with his power gone, the scars it left behind, were not so easily healed.

* * *

"..."

On the other side of that closed door, Rem was standing by. She made no sound, not a single shred of emotion. Standing by her, was Genau.

"Genau."  
"Hm?"  
"What should Rem do? Rem, feels so sad and Rem has never felt this empty and in pain before. What should she do?"  
"...I'm not asssss ssssmart asssss the othersss. I can't tell you outright, even after learning what you did, what can be done about it. What we can do issss keep this a sssssecret, and not tell anyone elsssse about it."  
"I know."

Genau began strutting away.

"I'm going to fly with Mimi, esssscort her back home."  
"Okay…"

But before he floated away, he turned his head, his red eyes meeting with Rem's bright blue ones.

"Do what will help, both you and Brohter Sssssubaru."  
"..."

"That'sss all I can sssay."

He flew away, leaving Rem there, listening to Subaru's loud crying. She stared out the window, watching as the sun was beginning to set.

* * *

Emilia sat at her desk, just as Frederica entered.

"Emilia-san, how are you?"  
"Good, a little busy, but good. How are you?"  
"Fine...though…"  
"It's about, um, Gusteko right?"  
"Yes, we've received several angry letters from their nobles about our search and destroy missions in their territories, killing off slave traders and the like.

Emilia tapped the table.

"Not only that, I have some here from Kararagi and Vollachia, too. Ovidius and Subaru do conduct a lot of their experiments near their borders, and they are suuuper not happy about it."  
"I'm a little concerned that we might have issues with them in the future."  
"I hope not, but if we do…"

Emilia put on a brave face.

"As the future king, I hope to bring the world together, in a kind of a harmony. Or…"

She then pondered, innocently like a child.

"What did Ovidius coin it as?"  
"Utopia. A utopia, Emilia-san."

"Oh yeah, that! That would be lovely though. A place where everyone can be equal with one another, without prejudice and disdain for others."  
"If you grasp at that dream enough, I'm sure something will come of it."

Emilia nodded happily, but she stared out the window, forcing the blushing silver haired beauty to ask.

"And Subaru?"  
"Subaru-sama? He's in a meeting with Beatrice-dono and Ovidius-dono."  
"...We haven't really talked in a few days."  
"Things have been restless?"  
"Well, ever since Puck argued with him, I think he's scared of seeing me."

Frederica sighed, trying to hold back a chuckle.

"No need to think that. Emilia-san, Subaru holds you in high regards, he constantly asks one of us to make sure you're doing well, especially when he's not around."

Emilia did like the thought.

But it also made her remember what happened... _Days ago, Subaru came to speak with Emilia._

* * *

 _She instantly noticed he was exhausted, and most likely sleep deprived, so she offered him a lap pillow. He meekly accepted and they were in her room, for a few minutes, Emilia brushing his hair and sadly noticing the tiny strands of white hair on his head. She could tell he was stressed._

 _So she spoke sweet pleasantries to him, humming a gentle tone, and that's when Subaru started giving small pecks to her legs. She giggled, saying it tickled; only for Subaru to escalate and she found herself affectionately pinned to the ground._

 _Before she could mutter his name, he began kissing her, startling her...but soon she hugged him around his neck._

 _After Subaru snapped out of it, she excitedly began asking what their child's name would be; making Subaru find out that Puck misinformed her about how babies were made. He sighed and created a white lie, claiming Puck knew 'OLD' ways that babies were made, and not current ones._

 _Emilia accepted this...but before Subaru took her hand and led her to the dining room-_

 _"The name Yusuke for a boy is good, and if it's a girl, maybe Inori or Rie, right?"_

 _A quick wink and Emilia nodded, turning her face bright red._

 _It was the next day, Puck angrily got in a verbal fight with Subaru. Genau was ready to pounce on the Great Spirit, but luckily it was Emilia and Frederica that deescalated the situation. Puck and Subaru shook on it and Emilia told them both to have some space, for awhile._

* * *

"They're good friends, I know it...but things are so weird, after everything we learned."  
"Well, if I can speak my mind. I'd say that both are hot headed when it comes to you, but rest assured they'd both put their differences aside to defend you."

It took a moment, but Emilia smiled gleefully at hearing that.

"Yeah, no doubt."  
"The day's about to end, get some rest soon. Tomorrow, talk with Puck-sama and Subaru-sama, get them to understand, I'm sure it'll work out."

Emilia nodded as she went back to speed read her documents, Frederica began walking out-

"Hey Fredrica."  
"Hm?"

Frederica was then surprised, by a beaming bright smile, just for her.

"Thank you."  
"...You're welcome."

Frederica walked out, closing the door behind her. She let out a sigh, with blood floating out of her mouth.

"I should be thanking you all. You've given me a home, a family, a life. I will defend you."

She then stared out one the hallway windows, the sun beginning to set, a dull face, with a red glimmer in her eyes.

"No matter who they are."

* * *

It was nighttime and Subaru sat at the edge of his bed.

He sighed, seeing the empty space on his bed. Usually, Subaru would allow Beatrice to sleep next to him and Genau around his feet area, but this time, he asked to be left alone for the night. Like that, both understood and gave him his wish.

He took some time to close his eyes.

Yet the static returned, and a large muscular man, in what appears to be a recognizable superhero costume, beckoned him from the hallway.

" _Subaru, can you come with me?"_

Subaru shook his head, opening his eyes, he was still in his room.

"Fuck, I need to get this under control."  
"How do I expect a prideless man such as yourself to fix this?"  
"God...as if I didn't have enough of a stressful day already."

He set his sight across from him, on a chair, sitting there, was Julius Juukulius, in his uniform, arms crossed..

"Your nasty eyes are glaring at me."  
"Sorry, but it's an automatic response, seeing your stupid ass."  
"Vulgar to no end, aren't you?"

"The living get to do as they please, don't they?"  
"Just so the dead like us can shake in our graves?"  
"Like I care what you have to say."

"And what about the others? How long can you keep acting like this before you plunge Emilia-sama and the others into disaster?"  
"Oh shut it, I have my Corps with me, we'll handle anything."  
"Are you truly that insane with rage, or just plain naive? You've seen the warnings, heard the whispers and felt the air, right? The other Kingdoms are beginning to lose their patience with you and your red demons."  
"I don't give a crap about them, they're just a bunch of imbeciles, through and through. Whining about stupid bull."  
"And if this sparks into something?"

His eyes finally narrowing in anger.

"For example if one of your friends is killed in this escalation? What then, Natsuki Subaru?"

Subaru jumped out of his bed and glared viciously at him, but before he could even yell back, he heard two soft knocks on the door.

"Huh?"

When he turned to see the door, he instinctively turned back...seeing that no one was sitting there.

The chair looked empty, with only dust on it.

Subaru clicked his tongue and went straight to the door.

Opening it, he was shocked who was there.

"R-Rem?"  
"Hello Subaru-kun."

In her nightgown, the same one he has seen in several of his loops, he trembled, but Rem touched his chest.

"Please, may Rem come in?"  
"S-Sure."

He let her in, closing the door behind him. Out in the halls, Nijino tapped her foot and licked her lips.

"Aw, Subaru...you are such a kind man."

She flew away, smiling…

* * *

The two of them sat there, for almost a minute in silence. Yet it was when Rem scooted closer to him, shoulders touching, that he spoke.

"Rem? Is something the matter?"  
"There is, you see, Rem is scared."  
"O-Of what? Tell me, and I'll make sure it never-"  
"-Rem is scared for you Subaru-kun."

Subaru was stunned, as Rem looked up into his eyes.

"Subaru-kun, Rem is worried about the weight of your pain."  
"Pain?"  
"About what you saw, because of Return by Death."  
"Oh, well, you know I can-"  
"-And what you saw, the day I died."

Quiet, panic filled silence filled the room, but before Subaru could do anything, Rem rested her head on his shoulder.

"No one told Rem, Rem overheard your conversation with Beatrice-sama and Ovidius-sama."  
"Rem, you didn't need to know."  
"Rem has every right to know!"

Tackling him down, and pinning him on the bed, he was stunned by her tear filled eyes.

"It's Rem's fault you had to become a Red Lantern!"  
"That's not true."  
"Rem wasn't strong enough to protect Subaru-kun, so God punished her and let that Rem get punished."  
"THAT'S BULL!"

He flung her around, now she was pinned on the bed. And she was also surprised by his teary eyed expression.

"You deserve not a shred of punishment, you are too good for that! Too pure!"  
"Subaru-kun…"  
"Rem, you are so important to me. Even with Emilia, a world without you, I would suffer through! You have no idea! How much you mean to me…"  
"..Subaru-kun."  
"Just like Emilia, I lo-"

The ring stung him, making him cease his sentence further.

Yet with his pained face, Rem smiled and used both her hands to cup his cheeks.

"Rem understands, she really does. Rem also knows you have your heart set on Emilia-sama and you've, given your purity to Nijino-sama."  
"You knew?"  
"Yes, but it doesn't matter."  
"Why? I know you love me, but why?"

Rem leaned her head up and gave a quick innocent kiss to Subaru's lips.

"You're my hero Subaru-kun."

"No...I-"  
"-You saved me so many times, my sister, Emilia-sama, the entire village and so much more. You avenged my family and put an end to the Cult. You are my greatest hero."  
"Rem, I...I…"

She then moved her hands to her chest, feeling the beating of his heart race up.

"Subaru-kun, no matter what, I will take a piece of your burden. I want to be apart of your life."  
"Rem…"

His eyes lost their light, focusing on the face of this woman, who was giving her all to him.

"Rem will take everything, everything, you have to offer."  
"Ahhhh…"  
"All of this...for my hero."

Subaru grabbed her nightgown, and Rem smiled vividly.

"I love you."

 _ **SHHHHRRRRRIP!**_

Subaru ripped off her nightgown, that tearing noise echoed throughout the dark halls.

* * *

Subaru opened his eyes, he was naked, covered in his blankets.

"Mmmh...Subaru…"

And right there was Rem, without any clothes on, hugging tightly to his back, fast asleep.

Yet, Subaru stared at that chair, seeing Julius, with his legs crossed, glaring at him. Subaru frowned as he whispered to him.

"If you're fake, go away. If you're real, just go back to hell."

Subaru turned himself around and hugged Rem. He stared, the misty night air was there.

Yet…

Staring out his bedroom window, the sun began to rise.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **AN: Ending Song for this Arc would be "Influencer" by** **Nogizaka46** **.**

 **Images of all the character in black and white, their eyes changed to red as they stare out a giant wave of blood approaching, only for it to stop right in front of Subaru who swallows it all and raises his fist, shinning the entire world in red light. Ending as it zooms into Subaru's tear filled eye and shows the symbol of the Red Lantern Corps.**

 **Until next chapter...and the beginning of the next Arc.**


	22. Hero

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving! Here we start ARC FIVE! WOOOOOO!**

 **The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Hero' by Ministry!**

 **We got a lot of ground to cover as we head into here, but I hope everyone likes what is being written this time, but it'll pick up next chapter.**

 **Linnea Helena , a veteran from Batman X Re:Zero, would be voiced by Saori Hayami, the same lady who voices Yukino from Oreigaru!**

 **If there was a cover for the last Arc, it'd just be the Sin Archbishops standing amidst purple flames.**

 **Other than that, I hope you all...ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Hero

 _ **Two weeks after Natsuki Subaru's nervous breakdown...**_

Walking through the wooden doors of pub, three individuals stepped on in. The manager, a green skinned lizard man carrying a barrel on his shoulders turned his attention away, noticing the silhouettes not being normal. He sighed, and figured he had to inform them.

"This place is demi-humans only!"  
"I'm sure you can make an exception, good sir."

"...?"

Focusing his yellow eyes more...he flinched, then trembled, losing the strength in his arms and dropping the barrel of ale right to the floor, spilling the contents everywhere. This drew everyone's attention and they all turned to see what the commotion was about.

All of them became just as scared as him, with a dog demihuman stuttering his words.

"R-R-Red Lanterns."

Yes, in the entry, was Wilhelm, Genau and Ovidius. They strolled on in, with customers desperately backing away from the three, making a path for them. Three fox demi-humans bolted off the bar seats and the three decided to sit there.

Once sat, a cute girl with pitbull ears and pink eyes, shook in fear, but her job as the waitress, took over.

"Um, uh what will it be g-gentleman?"

Ovidius tapped his finger, showing off his Red Ring, making the woman fear for her life.

"Well young lady, I'll have a glass of cognac, any brand will do."  
"Y-Yes sir."

Wilhelm took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead.

"I will simply have a lager please."  
"R-Right away!"

She then focused her gaze on Genau, who sat on the stool, even if he was essentially a large dog. It was quite the odd sight.

"A-And for you good sir?"  
"Hmmmm, I'll have a bowl of mead. Thankssss."

She bowed respectfully and rushed to get their orders. As they waited, all the patrons stared in disbelief.

"Can't believe it, Red Lanterns."  
"Yeah man, I never thought I'd get to see one up close."

Each of them pointed to one of these individuals, whispering who they were.

"The guy with the helmet mask, that's Ovidius Loman."  
"Wait, the writer?"  
"Yeah man, he's also a master engineer, creating various Metia all across the kingdom. They also say he's created powerful magical weapons and even Ma-Beast. The nobles seem to call him, ' **The Demented Genius** '."

Then at Wilhelm.

"Wilhelm Van Astrea, ' **The Sword Demon'** , grandfather to the Sword Saint."  
"He participated in the battle of Priestella, and they say he's gotten stronger since he became a Red Lantern."  
"Even stronger? Scary."

As the orders came in, Genau did not hesitate and began slurping up the mead, like a dog that hadn't drank in hours.

"The second Red Lantern, **The Beast of a Hundred Graveyards** , Genau."  
"That name, what's that mean?"  
"In particular, Genau seems to have the highest body count of all the Red Lanterns, estimated in the thousands! Man...Enough to fill a hundred graveyards."  
"GULP."

Even the manager who dropped the barrel, couldn't bring himself to get closer to them, hearing the stories about their violent exploits.

The three allies sat there enjoying their drinks, as Ovidius tapped Wilhelm on the shoulder.

"Not doing anything, later?"  
"I need to do some shopping for supplies, I also wish to purchase some books for Mimi-chan."

"Ahhhh, look at you, acting like the appropriate grandpa."  
"Nothing of the sort, I can assure you."

He took large chugs of his lager, before wiping his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Mimi-chan should broaden her horizons more and get some form of education."  
"And the Hoshin Camp?"  
"I fear they only have her for her strength, which was why her brothers are usually the one who make the major decisions."  
"I guess having Mimi study from time to time, might do wonders for her, both on the team and for her own sake."  
"That is all that concerns me."  
"Aww, you are the greatest Grandpa!"  
"Knock it off."

Wilhelm drank away his other response, making Ovidius roughly pat him on the back. Genau burped unceremoniously and tapped the bowl with his snout.

"Another! Pleasssse!"  
"R-Right away…"

His bowl taken, he glanced back, noticing all the terrified patrons, trying their best not to get involved.

"Musssst be hungry, poor guyssss, drinking on a empty sssstomach isssss no good."

His new bowl ready, the waitress placed it down and he began drinking it again.

Ovidius opened the lower portion of his helmet and chugged down his cognac, letting out a proud breath from the heat.

"You have a lot of work, don't you Ovidius-dono?"  
"Yeah, generally speaking."

He then scooted the glass up, letting her know he was done.

"We've got to check if the cannons in Priestella are working well and see how the experiment in the Barielle mountains is going."  
"And the Sanctuary?"  
"Beatrice and Frederica-san are checking on that."  
"I see."

He chugged down his lager and put out his money. Ovidius and Genau did the same, all three making sure to leave an overly generous tip.

The three got up and began walking out.

"Um Excuse me!"

The three turned around, just as they were about to exit. Meeting their sight, a light grey furred, sabertooth tiger demi-human greeted them. His eyes shined red, looking especially ominous, though a silver earring on his right ear set this down a bit. He wore a black armor with yellow pads and such, with his entire right arm covered in plates and armor parts, while his other not so, simply wrapped in black tape. He had a huge two handed axe on his back, engraved on it was a gold lion. Easily taller than the three of them...he bowed.

"Let me take this opportunity. Grrr. To wish my praise to the Crimson Warriors, known as the, Grrr, Red Lantern Corps!"  
"Oh well thanksssss."  
"I adhere to the words of the Blood and the power of Rage. Grrr."

Ovidius tapped his neck.

"Ahhh, so you're with the Church of the Crimson Truth."

"Yes! Grrr! I am an avid follower of you and your exploits, ever since the results of the Bloodstained Roses War! Grrr!"  
"Why, that is quite an observant following, honestly makes me reminiscent, thank you."

He shook his head, as if to dispel his thanks.

"I need no thanks from the Chosen Ones, though may I humbly state my name?"  
"By all means, you already know ours."  
"Grrr, thank you. I am Jolokia Etla Vertumnus. I am honored to meet you! Grr."

Wilhelm decided to give this man his thoughts.

"Judging by your massive size and the scars on chest, you're a warrior are you not?"  
"Grrr! Yes Wilhelm-sama! I am a simple mercenary, but I always fight with a fiery passion and a will for victory!"

"As any one should."  
"I hope to prove myself! Grrr. So that one day, I too can wear a Red Ring and become chosen!"

All three of them glanced at one another, before all smiling and looking down at the still bowing tiger man.

"If you work hard enough, I can foresee something of the sort, eventually occuring."  
"REALLY?!"  
"No doubt."

The tiger smiled, his teeth sparkling.

With that, they waved him goodbye, making Jolokia stand up and bow more respectfully to them.

"May luck be in your fortune, Red Lanterns! Grrr!"

* * *

Now walking through the streets, some people backed away from them, children got close just to marvel at them.

And then...some people showered them with gifts, well made knives, papers, flowers and snacks. An older woman kissed Wilhelm and Ovidius on the cheek, and then Genau on the forehead.

"How come we're sssso popular?"  
"Many of these people are followers of the Church, to them they see us like Angels, descending by God's will."  
"Hmmm, well I don't mind the free food."  
"Of course you wouldn't."

Ovidius floated up and carried some of the gifts given to them.

"I'll be heading to Priestella, it's just about time for the testing to begin."

The other two nodded.

"Be well then."  
"Ssssee ya then, Brother Ovidiussss!"

Ovidius flew off, leaving a red streak of light behind. Wilhelm continued to bookstore, only for the door to open...showing them a certain someone.

"Well now, to be graced by two Chosen Ones, it is a blessed day."  
"Ah, Helena-san."

Linnea Helena had several books in her arm, wearing a completely maroon dress with a red necklace, she smiled at them. Cute features for sure, with adorable freckles on her face, but with tired looking blue eyes, it was evident she had been through a lot.

Her pink hair was longer too, reaching almost to the hips.

"To think you two would remember my name, I am honored."  
"As the head of the Church of the Crimson Truth, I don't think a soul in the entire capital wouldn't recognize you."  
"Oh you flatter me Wilhelm-sama."  
"The only one I can flatter with all my heart, would be my late wife."  
"Not thinking of re-mar-"

Wilhelm's red aura glimmered and his eyes sharpened.

"...Right, I apologize."  
"Sorry, I should learn to control myself better. I have much to learn."  
"No at all, I only wish to learn the glory of obtaining a Red Ring and feeling it's power."  
"If you meet the requirements, I am sure one day you will receive one as well."  
"Such wonderful words, thank you."

She then bowed to them.

"Now then, Genau-sama, Wilhelm-sama, I have to meet with my congregation for a book fundraiser."  
"And how many are in the congregation now?"  
"About four hundred, last time I counted."  
"My goodness. Keep up the good work then."  
"Thank you, may the spirits be with you."

She hurried along, as Wilhelm and Genau entered the bookstore.

"I wonder if Brother Ovidius won't have any problemsss toiday."  
"Who can tell? I'm sure he'll be fine."

* * *

Ovidius flew above a flooded avenue of the once booming city, now in a year's time, has been abandoned, with it slowly sinking into the lake it was built on top of. Setting the painted mark down, he jetted up and then back to outside the walls, onto dry land.

He then motioned some men and they turned the cranks back on a huge version of the magic cannon. Once set, he clicked his fingers and the cannon fired a single blue shot. It curved in the air and once it was at a certain angle, it exploded, much like a firework. But the remaining fragments of light rained down and once it make contact with anything, they exploded ferociously, littering the areas he marked in destruction.

He then pointed to another group and pointed at a Clock Tower in the distance, which he marked with red paint. They then hurried and rolled out a smaller cannon, but it wasn't really...in essence it looked like a blue painted first generation Gatling gun.

They took aim and a man pressed his palm on the back of this turret, it illuminated and he let go.

Once he did, it fired a short but heavy, three second barrage of beams, before ceasing completely, steam escaping the back of it. Ovidius created a monocular construct, to get a better view of the damage. He then pulled out a paper and pencil, dotting down the info he needed.

"Alright guys, take a break, we'll continue in a moment."

The knights yawned and stretched out their arms, heading off to take a lunch break.

"Well you aren't overworking them at least."  
"A tired subject, means lowered effort, meaning shoddy work."

Turning his head, he saw him; wearing a blue business suit, with a tie that had a gold tie cufflink embroidered with the crest of the Astrea family.

From his front pocket, he pulled out a cigarette and a match. Lighting the match, he used it to get the cigarette lit and took a long smooth hit of it. Blowing it out, he chuckled.

"What? You're staring a lot."  
"From what my memories did serve, you didn't smoke before."  
"Well, people with amnesia change right?"  
"I didn't think this much...Felix-san."

Indeed, here before him was a faithful servant of the Astrea House, Felix Argyle. Other than having more tired looking eyes, he looked the same as ever, though without his female attire or the ribbons he used to wear.

In fact, his speech, eating style and now his bad habits changed completely.

"How many do you smoke a day?"  
"Mhhm, probably three, if I have a day off, then six."  
"Jeez, that can't be good for your looks."  
"My pretty boy status isn't going away, just cause of a few cigarettes. Besides, I get stressed, so it helps."

He took another few puffs, before heading over to him, letting the cigarette rest in his mouth.

"How's the progress today?"  
"Not bad, a few tweaks are needed in the 'Mop Up' cannon, and the 'Panther' gun just needs some fine tuning, especially with the steam. All the other weapons are pretty much perfect, including THAT."  
"Aren't you worried that some mage or something is gonna knock them down?"  
"Sure, but I've added special measures, just in case."

He folded his papers, putting them back into his pocket.

"How is Felt-chan doing?"  
"Fine, she seems almost relieved that she isn't going to win."  
"Hey now, the race is still going."  
"Aw hell, look at these weapons you're crafting for Lugnica, plus all the other stuff you've done in the meanwhile."  
"Like?"

Felix puffed in a huge smoke and blew it out.

"You've been awarded like six different prizes for your writing alone."  
"Certificates and letters, sure."  
"You guys have begun production of Port Wine in Lugnica, a hot commodity!"  
"A little side project."  
"And all those ales and lagers you and the others have begun brewing up in the west? Even our neighboring countries ask for shipments of them."  
"A bigger side project?"  
"Hahhhh, compared to my camp which has been working on social reform, and the Hoshin Camp which is based in economy; you guys have done both. You've hired all manner of people, no matter the species, and have made the economy rise in the business ventures you've undertaken."  
"Oi, this coming from a member of a rival camp?"  
"I'm just being realistic."

Ovidius then sat on a boulder and looked out at the day sky.

"It feels unrealistic."

"Hmmm, say where is your leader?"  
"Natsuki-san? He should be getting ready to speak with the Vollachia Empire."  
"Damn, I heard they haven't been happy."  
"Nah, typical stuff. These two kingdoms haven't seen eye to eye in the past, Wilhelm-san has told us plenty of tales about it. Plus they probably got mad when we chased back some of their guards when they crossed the border."  
"Not to mention you guys enter their country constantly, expressly without their permission."  
"A Red Lantern does what needs to be done."  
"Like stab me through the shoulder?"

Ovidius facepalmed.

"Come on Felix-san! Natsuki-san has apologized profusely for that incident."  
"It still scared the hell out of me! It hurt like hell too!"  
"We were in the middle of a war, things get unpredictable!"  
"...If he sends me more of those cranberry tarts Rem-chan makes, then I'll think about it."

"Hahhh, good grief."

The two chuckled, even as Felix smoked the last of his cigarette, putting it out with his foot.

"And how about Gusteko?"  
"Oh, they have that Crazed Prince presiding over the entire nation, anything they complain about, I take with a grain of salt."  
"Well other than the usual intruding onto their lands complaint, didn't they mention something else?"  
"Hm?"  
"Some kind of explosion, one that destroyed an entire mountain and had two entire villages worth of people disappear off the face of the world? Haven't they asked you about it?"  
"They have."  
"And?"

Ovidius tapped his fingers together, sitting there, just still and quiet. Until he yawned and stretched his muscles, finally getting up.

"No clue."  
"Well okay."

"Alright enough small talk, let's fire these guys."

Three carriages rolled up and with a few spins of large wheels on the sides, these magical engineering gifts aimed high.

They were cannons, but rectangular with manycylinders with magic stones embedded to them. In reality, these weapons were modeled after Subaru described a multiple rocket launcher, having memories of it from a war documentary he saw as a child.

This gave Ovidius the chance to fine tune his skills, now he was testing them out.

"Aim for the mountains over there, let's make sure they don't go over them, though, we don't want to upset the Kararagi folks."

They spun the wheel, turned the carriages and now…

"Okay, barrage!"

With the sounds of death, the blast rocketed up into the air, slicing the sound around them apart. A flurry of beams shot out, shaking the carriages and making Felix shut his ears. Soon the seconds long barrage of beams ceased, leaving smoke and steam surrounding them. Ovidius took out his monocle construct, watching as the beams curved and rained devastation upon the mountains, covering the entire range in smoke and debris...but noticed one beam curved too much and actually went over the mountain.

"...Oh shit."

* * *

Waking up, the citizens of a small town in Kararagi, called Chiayi. Shopkeepers were opening their doors, mothers were walking their kids to school and workers drank their morning tea...when they all began hearing scary noises.

Distant blasts, pops and bangs.

The children became curious, but their parents were nervous. All of them were.

They remember a year ago, when it was reported that a group calling themselves the Red Lantern Corps battled the Witch's Cult in a brutal battle across the border. All of them remembered the smoke, the sounds of battle and death.

Now it was happening again. In fact, every several days they would hear explosions in the day, or see strange lights coming from the other side of the mountains, obviously from Lugnica.

Still, they hoped.

"God, I hope nothing bad-"

Then it stopped.

For awhile nothing happened, and everyone continued with their day, hoping bad would happen. Things were in good momentum...till they heard ear-shredding sound.

They all looked and saw the mountain was being engulfed in strikes and blasts, smoke and debris rising high into the air. Everyone took cover, especially a mother who cradled her baby son and watched the mountain she knew growing up disappearing under smoke and devastation.

Then it ceased...only for a young man to point up into the air, and run.

 **"MOVE! MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"**

A single beam curved in the air, and it landed right on top of a shack, instantly destroying it, shaking the ground and shooting dirt and rocks everywhere. The resulting shockwave made people's ears bleed and sent some of them flying or thrown to the ground.

Then people began to scream. They all hurried to the shack, hoping no one was inside. Putting them at ease, the family that lived there, hurried from behind a shop, showing they were alright.

Ovidius flew across the smoke and saw the village, and of course the smoke where his shot landed.

"Damn!"

He flew down and met with the villagers, who instantly became horrified.

"It's them!" "A-A Red Lantern?! They're actually real?!" "They're attacking! They're gonna kill us all!"

Ovidius waved his hands around, as if non verbally telling them, 'whoa whoa whoa'.

"Easy! Easy! I'm not trying to hurt anyone! One of my experiments went bad and it hit this town, I came to see how bad it was."

The woman who owned the shack raised her voice.

"My home was just destroyed! You could've gotten me and my family killed!"  
"I understand, here let me pay for you stay somewhere, and I'll purchase a new house for you, no charge."  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO BRIBE ME?!"  
"No no! I am trying to help, money is no issue."

Just then, several samurai arrived on Rigers, probably hearing the commotion from a base nearby. They all dismounted and headed over, only for them to instinctively flinch when they saw him.

"Ovidius Loman! What are you doing here?!"  
"Look, I came because as you can see, one of my tests went wrong and it hit this shack."  
"How dare you fire a weapon so close to our homeland!"  
"Hey I've been firing on my side of the border, it just went a little wrong is all."  
"And if it killed one of us? If that'd had happened, we would've taken your head."  
"Hey, why don't you, cool your head."

The samurai unsheathed his sword, his fellow guards, actually shocked by brazenness.

"What the hell are you doing?! That's a Red Lantern!"  
"This man thinks he can just fire a blast into my childhood home without consequences-"

Thirty spear constructs aimed at him, with one poking him on the nose. Everyone instantly became scared, the brave samurai now realized his mistake.

"Now then, drop the sword, or that shack won't be the only thing that gets torn to pieces."

The samurai did as he was asked and dropped it, the constructs dissipated. Bringing out a sack of coins, he tossed it at the woman from earlier, who barely caught it.

"Take that to be converted to your currency and buy yourself an apartment room, while the contracts is being handled, rent a room at an inn. Again, sorry for the trouble."

As Ovidius began to walk away, the samurai took a step forward.

"I can promise you that your kingdom will be hearing from us!"  
"Like I care."  
"You will face punishment for this!"  
"Not really."

He then pointed at him.

"You and the Red Lantern Corps have been making a mockery of our country, and you won't be able to get away with it much longer!"  
"Sure we will."

He now flew away, leaving that entire town with an ominous feeling, especially now that the smoke cleared and they were horrified by the mountain, which was now covered in craters.

* * *

Ovidius landed by with Felix smoking another cigarette.

"How'd it go?"  
"Nothing special, no one got really hurt, just a shack getting blown up."  
"And you left it like that."  
"I personally care very little for Kararagi; bunch of slave traders and greedy pricks occupy that country."  
"True, you guys stamped out the criminal organizations here."

Felix drooped his face and made a disgusted expression.

"Still, did you need to prop up their bodies like that in the town square?"  
"That was Nijino's idea, plus it did seed fear into the remaining criminals, making most of them just surrender to guards."  
"Heh, rather go to jail than face the Red Lanterns, huh?"

"I suppose so."

He then clapped his hands.

"Alright, let's continue our tests, no more delays!"

Two soldiers, handsome identical twins went over to him.

Both of them, with yellow hair and rosy brown eyes greeted him. But the one one the left seemed more reserved and timid, while the one on the right was expressive and giddy.

"Ovidius-dono we wish to thank you for giving us the opportunity with working with you."  
"Oh, well, it is nothing."

He then tapped his head, and finally recalled who they were.

"Ah, you two! Let's see, the one on the left is Moussaka and you are Bougatsa, correct?"  
"Yes sir! We're from a longstanding family that have always been knights, the Tzatziki's."

"Well you're family should be proud to have such hardworking fellows such as yourselves helping out to defend your homeland."  
"Of course sir! Oi, Moussaka, say thanks."

Moussaka hesitated, but took a deep breath.

"Th-Thank you."  
"Ahhh, sorry about my brother, he's a hard worker, but his social skills are something left to be desired."  
"Aniki, come on."  
"Chin up! We're with a legend right now!"

Ovidius laughed...mostly as he was reminded of his own family and the comedic squabbles he would have with his own siblings.

"Well I'm glad we have you two with us."  
"Yes sir, but sorry for the delay, we can get back to work."  
"Very good, let's do so."

Just as said, Ovidius and his team went back to work as Felix sat on a large rock and supervised.

On the other side of the border, the samurai used a Conversing Mirror Metia to contact his superior.

"It's them...yes sir. inform the Council and Halibel-sama."

* * *

"Shit! Shit! I can't believe how late it is!"  
"Rem is sorry! She tried to wake up...but Nijino-sama locked the door and probably pretended to still be asleep."  
"I'll give her a scolding later!"

Subaru spat out the water and washed his face, then sprayed a cologne Rem bought him for his birthday.

He rushed to her and nodded.

"Okay, how do I smell?"  
"Hmmm."

She sniffed him, and then made a seductive.

"Perfect, Subaru-kun."  
"...Ohhh, Rem, you're making it really hard with all your teasing."

He patted her head, before kissing her on her forehead.

"Come on, Emilia is probably still waiting!"  
"Right away!"

He took her hand and they rushed out the door. In the halls Emilia was wearing a dark purple version of her usual dress, with a purple beanie.

"Geez! You two are late!"  
"Sorry! I overslept!"  
"How come?"

Subaru hesitated in how to answer her…

"Subaru-kun was looking over some notes from Ovidius-sama all night, he is such a hard worker! Rem is proud!"  
"Thanks Rem."

Emilia pouted, just as Puck materialized and pointed at them.

"Well? Are we heading out?"

"Yeah, this is everybody."  
"What about Betty?"  
"She's to stay behind supervise the M.D. training at the Sanctuary and Irlham Village."  
"M.D.?"  
"Yeah, Magical Defenses."

Puck nodded as he then sat on Emilia's shoulder.

"Let's go."

With that Subaru summoned a Blood Portal and they all went through to their destination. After it closed, Nijino creeped out of the corner of a wall.

"What are you doing, Nijino-san?"  
"BWAH!"

She turned around and saw Frederica eyeing her.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that!"  
"Well? Why not go with them?"  
"Meh, I already had my fun with Subaru last night. I'll let those two have their alone time with him."  
"But it's still an important meeting with the Vollachia Empire, wouldn't another Red Lantern be needed to guard them?"  
"Rem and Emilia are strong. They can take care of themselves."

Nijino then hugged Frederica and led her away.

"Come on! Come on! Let's go! A ladies day off! We barely hang out anyways!"  
"Hey, come on, oh...good grief. Fine, let's go and see what can be done for today."

"Yay!"

Frederica sighed, but than smiled and let Nijino lead the way as they tried to find something to do.

* * *

Roswaal scribbled down some notes as Ram entered.

"Helloooo Ram, how are things?"  
"Roswaal-sama, greetings. As one can tell, everyone has split up to take care of important matters, so it's just the two for the time being."  
"I see, welllll, in that case I caaaan take a breaaaak."

He sat back on his chair and looked up at the ceiling. He then noticed the empty space, where his arm used to be and chuckled.

"Has it really been that short?"  
"Roswaal-sama?"  
"It's been just two years haaaas it not?"  
"Since Natsuki Subaru ended up here?"  
"Awww, I miss hearing thaaaaat nickname you gave him."  
"...I don't have the fortitude to call him that, not again."

Looking despondent, Roswaal motioned to her, and she obliged, sitting on his lap.

"Are you anxious, myyyy dear?"  
"I just want this Selection over and done with, so we can rid ourselves of him and his freaks."  
"Suuuuch a harsh opinion!"  
"It's the truth, they're a bunch of murderous freaks, and once this is all over, they'll leave."  
"True, but is thaaaat a good thing?"  
"Huh?"

Confused, Ram looked up at her master as he held her close, but his eyes seemed unlit.

"My goal is the revival of my teacher and the death ooooof the Dragon. Tell me Ram, knowing how Subaru views my Echidna and his strive to keep the world moving at HIS own pace...do you think he'll allow any of this?"  
"He-He'd stop you?"  
"Probably even kill me."  
 **"I WOULDN'T ALLOW IT!"**  
"Could you stop them?"

Ram hesitated, but her words wouldn't come out, and instantly she thought of all the Red Lanterns staring back at her, their eyes ominously glowing red.

She knew.

"They'd kill both of us."  
"Correct, so for now, between us, let's stay on their good side."  
"Okay."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, resting for just a moment.

* * *

Beatrice sat on the stump of a tree, just as Mimi hopped over her and quickly sat next to her.

"Heya Onee-chan! What's up?"  
"Nothing too demanding, just checking if our defenses are working, I suppose."  
"And?"  
"They're adequate."  
"Yeah! Yeah! Aqua met! Aqua met!"  
"Hahhhh."

Beatrice signed and passed over a cookie to her.

"You can have this if you behave yourself, I suppose."  
"Yay!"

She munched on her chocolate chip cookie, eating eagerly. Beatrice took simple elegant bites of her own, staring out at the afternoon sky.

"Somethin' wrong Onee-chan?"  
"No, well, I'm just worried about Subaru and the others is all."

Mimi patted her hard on the back, startling her a bit.

"It's okay~! Subaru-nii chan is really strong! Waaay stronger than when Mimi first met him!"

"..."

"Smile Onee-chan! Smile~!"

Beatrice gave a small smile, fixing her pink scarf and scooting closer to Mimi.

"Thanks."

And so they sat there, eating cookies as Beatrice patted Mimi on the head.

* * *

In Irlham Village, they were hard at work, loading in Panther guns into shacks on the outskirts of the village, aimed at a safe distance out to fire upon intruders. Out further, were tree houses with large slingshots, with mana stones stored in chests within. In the middle of the town was a single magic cannon, with a spiral glass tip instead of the usual round one at the front.

Though there were people overseeing this handled...a short haired girl with a lovely gold neck collar. Her short hair was purple and her eyes bright blue. She wore normal clothing, nothing outrageous or out of the ordinary for a villager. She was quite cute and one of the more attractive members of Irlham. With her satchel ready and pointing out to the scenery she smiled.

"Beatrice-sama said that we may need to build something over there to oversee the outer forest."

The young men agreed and they took some lumber to make a tower.

"Let's make sure to weave onto it those incantations from the Magrave papers."  
"Got it, Orlena-san!"

Orlena Karlotta, a woman specifically chosen to supervise the handling of the M.D.s of this town was not actually a proficient magic user per say...but she was quite the adaptive expert on using Metia. And so, she was given access to two Metia for protection, a small rod that fired heat blasts and a medallion, whose ability was kept secret.

Grinning splendidly, she hurried over to help out.

* * *

Now in this luscious palace, Subaru and his two accompaniments found themselves surrounded by soldiers, nobles and in the far middle, a stern looking man sitting on a dazzling throne.

"Welcome, Emilia-sama, Natsuki Subaru."  
"You're Vollachia, right?"  
"Correct, I am the current Emperor, Vincent Vollachia."

He pointed at them, noticing the maid holding Subaru's hand.

"And her?"  
"She's an attendant for the Emilia Faction, her name is Rem."

Rem bowed respectfully.

"It is Rem's honor to meet you Vollachia-sama."  
"Hmmm, as it should."

He seemed irked by the emperor's way of speaking to Rem, but a quick shake of her head and a compassionate smile, eased Subaru enough.

"Alright alright, what is it that we're discussing today then?"  
"Ah right, to the matter at hand."

The soldiers got their spears closer, the nobles furrowed their brows and Vincent rubbed his chin.

"We demand that the Red Lantern Corps cease their illegal entries into our country."  
"...HUH?"  
"It is as I said, the Red Lanterns have broken numerous laws and threaten a treaty between our nations, from all the activities you have committed without our express permission."  
"Permission? We're basically cleaning up the mess you idiots refuse to intend to yourselves."  
"Idiots? Do you know where you are right now?"  
"I really don't care, and here I thought this would be a more important matter we'd be discussing. But lo and behold, this is a damn waste of time."

Vincent became angered.

"No, it's you who is wasting our time."  
"Really? All those Cultists, slave traders, underground organizations and thieves guilds, are wasting time? Oh that must be it, seeing as how none of you tools has done a damn thing about them."

Emilia got nervous when she could see Subaru starting to glow red.

"Subaru, easy there, we're just here for a discussion."  
"Nah, this just some kind of prickish way for them to pick a target, make themselves feel competent. Yeah, because we've left their country squeaky clean, they ain't got an enemy anymore, so they've picked us to be their antagonists! Most shitty regimes do that kind of thing, to keep themselves in power."

Emilia then bowed respectfully to Vincent.

"I apologize he didn't mean that!"  
"And here I thought that you would have better control over your pet, Emilia."

Something...something in Emilia snapped when she heard that.

"Subaru is not my pet."  
"Hm?"  
"Subaru is a dear friend to me! I can't believe you'd say something like that to him, after everything he has accomplished."

"But are you not his contributor?"  
"I may be the leader of the faction, but he's not doing all this for that! Subaru and his Red Lantern Corps are trying to make the world a better place, by their own means!"  
"There are rules to follow, and we have a non-aggression pact with Lugnica, they threaten subility with their actions."  
"Maybe it's those kind of rules, that let people like the Witch's Cult run amok!"  
"And what your friends did in Priestella was right?!"  
"...Things took a turn for the worst, but in the end, they ended four hundred years worth of terror!"  
"Such a childish notion, thinking that this barbaric creetan would-"

Rem couldn't contain her anger for a second more.

"You're wrong!"  
"...Oh?"  
"Subaru-kun is a wonderful man! He cares so much about the people around him and has a great sense of justice! Rem knows him as a true hero!"

"A madman whose group has killed so many people? How is he a hero?"

Vincent made a crude smile.

"Maybe he does more for you little maid, just a little more."

"...!?"

"I see, a mere meek maid like you, has no right to speak. Just go on and pleasure him some more-"

Subaru's eyes lit up in a red light.

 **"DON'T TALK TO REM LIKE THAT!"**

"...!"

 **"REM IS WORTH TEN OF YOU! TALK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN AND YOU'LL REGRET IT!"**

The soldiers readied their spears, and the nobles backed away. Just then, someone appeared behind Vincent's throne.

It was a young man with his dark blue hair tied behind his head. He wore a blue Kararagi kimono, and with zoori also from the nation in question, Rem recognized him instantly.

"The Blue Lightning, Cecilus Segmunt."  
"Well little lady, I'm struck by you recognizing me! But I'd like to ask you and your boyfriend to back away now."

Although Rem blushed when he called Subaru her boyfriend, but still was determined to defend him and Emilia. This died down when Puck appeared.

"Everyone needs to calm down."  
"Well if it ain't the Great Spirit! How electrifying! It's too bad that we'd meet in such fashion, right?"  
"Easy going, huh? Do you realize that if things continue to break down, me and Subaru will both have no choice...but to take you out."

Cecilus licked his lip as he twirled his fingers on his sword, Subaru clenched his fist, ring glowing brightly and Puck emanating a bright blue light.

"Enough! Puck! Subaru! Both of you please calm down!"

Emilia stepped between both parties and made a sour face at the Emperor.

"Though I am not exactly in line with how this escalated, you did say some awful things to my friend! Please apologize to Rem!"

Looking around, the emperor could easily see that things were about to implode and easily result into a empire wide disaster. So he sighed.

"Rem was it? I apologize for my earlier statements."  
"Rem forgives you Vollachia-sama."  
"Okay, there, satisfied."

With that, everyone relaxed.

"Listen here, Vincent was it?"  
"That is my name, Natsuki Subaru."  
"Okay, now look here, my Red Lantern Corps are an autonomous group. Though we reside in Lugnica, we have our goals and reaches that spread across the world. We don't have malicious intentions in what we do. We only hope to make this place a better place, that's all."  
"Maybe so, but doing it without even consulting us, is quite the problem, isn't it?"

Subaru narrowed his brows.

"As far as I'm concerned, we have the right of way. Leaving these matters to you, the Sultan of Kararagi, that Crazed Prince of Gusteko or even our Sage Council; is a mistake. All of you not even bothering to fix these issues and viewing things in a narrow perspective, the kind that you'd gain profit from and nothing else."  
"We do so for our people."  
"So letting the Cult and White Whale fuck around and kill all those people? Hm? I really can't wrap my head around it."  
"You're being quite insufferable."  
"And you're being ignorant to the fact, and I don't like that."

Subaru spat out some blood, which floated in the air, before putting his hands out in a grand fashion.

"We're done here."  
"Now wait, this conversation-"  
"-Is over. No one in this entire world, except maybe Emilia can tell us where we can and can't go. And even then, if our presence is needed, we will act on it, got it?"

"..."

"Then if you'll excuse us. Thanks for your time."

Subaru nodded, Rem bowed, as did Emilia. Puck just waved at them, cautiously, before floating down to sit on Emilia's shoulder.

Subaru opened a Blood Portal and they went through it, leaving the disgruntled nobles alone.

"How audacious!" "Then it's true, the Red Lanterns are a bunch of barbaric thugs!" "We need to do something about this! We cannot let them do as they wish!"

Vincent heard all their complaints, but turned his attention to Cecilus.

"Well? What do you think?"  
"Honestly? I also think we need to take care of them. That creepy eyed kid, looked really strong, and if he works with the Great Spirit, then maybe even I'd be one and done. But gosh, such hot girls all over him, wish I could've had a few minutes more with them..."  
"Okay."

Vincent snapped his fingers and a servant rushed to his side.

"Yes my lord!"  
"Get us the Metia, contact the Kararagians, tell them...negotiations have failed and to send their men."

Vincent's eyes glared and a glimmer shined for a few seconds.

"Send them to the forests and have the spying begin."

* * *

Now returning to the hallways of their mansion, Subaru yawned, but noticed Emilia making a sour face at him.

"What?"  
"What do you mean 'what'?! You just insulted the king of another nation!"  
"You know I have no love for politicians. I mean just look at our own Sage Council, they've been unproductive now that the Dragon Stone stopped working, as if they have no idea what to do without it. HEH! Bunch of old farts hanging on to the old ways."  
"E-Even then, we need to build friendly relations with our neighbors!"  
"In my world, not everyone needs to be friendly with each other, we just need to tolerate them."  
"Wouldn't that eventually lead to war?"  
"Well yeah, hmmmm, man, now that I think about it...my world has had a ton of wars over the years."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, hell, my own country participated in both World Wars."

Rem, Emilia and Puck were left breathless. A eerie panicked silence filled the halls, it caught Subaru's attention, making him wonder if something was wrong.

"Subaru-kun, what do you mean World Wars?"  
"S-Sure, there have been two World Wars."  
"But? Huh? Rem doesn't follow, how could that be?"  
"Basically every nation in my world, almost two hundred of them, in some form or another, participated in a HUGE battle! Half the world, versus the other half. My home country Japan, was part of the Axis Powers, which fought with several other nation, going toe to toe with some of the heavy hitters like America and Russia."  
"But, that's impossible! Rem is sure that too many lives would be lost."  
"Definetly."

He scratched his head trying to figure out the exact number, then it clicked.

"Right, about sixty million people died in the war!"  
"...S-S-Sixty MILLION PEOPLE?!"  
"Yup."

Emilia breathed shallowly and closed her eyes.

"I just hope their sacrifices were not in vain. In the end, a final war like that, conflict couldn't rise up again."  
"Uhm? War didn't end after that, Emilia."  
"WHAT?!"

Even Puck was stunned, to hear that so many people were killed in a world spanning conflict like that...but conflict still arsose, even after all that.

"We had the Korean War, the Congo Wars, um let me see...the Bosnian Wars, the Kuwait War, last time I checked there was war in Syria, I think? Hm, uhhhhh, Vietnam, Greece, Rwanda-"  
"-Please just stop."  
"Emilia?"

The poor half-elf girl cringed and had teary eyes.

"How can all those people just keep fighting? EVEN AFTER YOUR ENTIRE WORLD FOUGHT IN SUCH A GRAND BATTLE?! They just keep fighting each other?"  
"People are just like that Emilia. Politics, Religion, the Color of skin, hell just being from a different tribe. There are so many dumb reasons people will try and fight each other."  
"How awful...When I'm King I will make sure that something like that never happens here!"

Subaru patted her on the head, startling her, but also reassuring her…

"I know you will Emilia, don't be like them, be yourself. You'll be the King to change this entire Kingdom, I know it."

"Subaru...thank you."

Patting his hand, she smiled wonderfully, which Puck sighed at the sight of, but also smirk.

"Lia, I think we all need to rest for a bit, that was a heated argument earlier."  
"Sure."

Emilia walked over...and hugged Subaru.

"See you later, Subaru."  
"Yeah, okay."

He hugged her back, and eventually they parted ways, leaving Subaru alone with a shy Rem.

"What? Ohhhhh, are you still a little flustered from him calling me your, b-oy-fr-iend?"

 **"...!"**

Rem right away became flustered waving her hands around in denial, face beet red and eyes spinning. Subaru found it cute and kissed her on the forehead.

"...!"  
"Rem is cute like that, but she needs to relax. You have nothing to worry about, especially with me around."  
"Of course! Subaru-kun is Rem's hero after all. He is capable of anything."

Rem kissed him on the cheek and did a courteous bow.

"Rem has to help Nee-sama with a few things, so Rem must make her way to her."  
"Okay, don't work too hard."  
"Thank you."

She smiled up at him, and he did the same. She hurried off, but not before turning around one last time and blowing a kiss to him, he played along and pretended to catch it and put it on his lips. Rem giggled and finally left.

"Are you insane to think nothing will come of this?"  
"They know better not to try anything."  
"Please, you make yourself sound God-like."

Turning his head, Subaru saw Julius leaning his back on a wall, hands in his pocket.

"Can you really be sure, they hadn't expected your haughty attitude to break down negotiations?"  
"They didn't even have anything to negotiate in the first place."  
"And what? You wish to spiral relations between all the nations against Lugnica? Do you have any idea how egotistical you are making yourself look right now? How this is clearly leading to a humongous disaster?"  
"If something did happen, then the only disaster that would befall anyone, would be against them!"  
"Such a morose way of thinking."

He brushed his violet hair, glaring at Subaru, and Subaru did the same for him.

"When are you going to learn?"  
"I have learned, learned how to take care of everything!"  
"Obviously not! Lugnica is on the threshold of calamity! A calamity that you and your Rage Influenced party has brought about!"

Subaru punched his palm.

"Then we cleanse the problem! I made a promise to protect them! Even if I have to burn the other countries to do so, I will keep all of us safe!"

Julius finally hugged his sides, smiling in a pitiful sense to him.

"And look now, such a prideful attitude, even after all that has happened...and I wonder…"

"...?!"

"Are you truly the Red Lantern Natsuki Subaru…. **or the Sin Archbishop Natsuki Subaru?** "

Spiraling into a rage he swung a fist at the knight...but nothing landed and he disappeared.

"Shut the fuck up, Juukulius."

He then put his hands into his pockets, glaring ahead.

"I know what I'm doing."

He kept walking.

"I know what I'm doing."

He let the shadows behind him, stay ever still.

" **I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING."**

* * *

Outside, at the front doors, Mimi hugged Beatrice.

"You are leaving Mimi-chan?"  
"Yup! I gotta see the Lady and do some boring stuff~!"  
"I see, take care, I suppose."  
"Okay~! Make sure you save Mimi some yummy stuff~!"  
"Betty will do her utmost."

Mimi smiled and flew off, leaving Beatrice to sigh and hurry on inside.

Mimi flew through a open window and straight into Anastasia's arms.

"Hi! Mimi is back! Mimi is back!"  
"Welcome back Mimi, how were things with the others?"  
"Busy, but really fun!"  
"That's good."

She sat her down, next to her siblings were about to speak...when they got a knock on the door.

She checked on it, and one of her remaining guards was there, a survivor of the Witch Cult War.

"Yeah?"  
"Anastasia-sama, we have guests."  
"Oh? And who the heck is visiting at a time like this?"  
"Maa'm."

He then looked over his shoulder, they were right behind him...Kararagi Samurai.

"Hoshin-dono, we must speak."

* * *

Wilhelm had went his own way, leaving Genau to shop around for snacks and wine. He landed from his flight and entered the doors, rigth at the door, where three men…

"Yo! Who's trying to enter our residence?!" Comin' in to start trouble?!" "If you are, get ready for a whoopin'!"

The Three Stooges, the very same thieves that once tried to rob Subaru, were now members of Felt's Faction, making themselves known.

Only to see who it was, and all three of them bowed in respect, but mostly panic.

"Oh! Wilhelm-sama, good to see ya!" "Hey, thanks for stopping by!" "Right this way, sir!"  
"Very well."

Once being led inside, he passed by Flam and Grassis Remendis; Sarah's younger sisters. They bowed respectfully, but as Wilhelm passed by them...they scorned at him behind his back, Wilhelm sighed at the feeling. But he understood the reasoning behind it...however he was led into a room with tea and snacks ready on the table, and right there, was one of the people who asked to see him.

"Felt-sama."  
"Hey, good to see ya."

Felt was in white sweater, with yellow yoga pants, all of which were designed by Frederica and Subaru. Noticing him, she waved gleefully at him.

Just as she did that, Reinhard showed up, walking over and shaking hands with his grandfather.

"Grandfather."  
"Reinhard."

They made their way to a meeting room, which already had tea and snacks ready. Felt jumped on a chair and began munching on some croquettes, inelegantly, per usual. Reinhard gave a wry smile but also sat down, Wilhelm followed suit.

"Now then, what is it you wish to speak with me about?"

For a few moments, Reinhard said nothing, but soon sharpened his eyes.

"Grandfather...I have a sneaking suspicion, that there is someone is spying on the factions here."

When Wilhelm narrowed his brows...far off on a tree, three men with thin curved swords on their sides, looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

Genau yawned as he hurried his pace on the trail. On his back wrapped with ropes, were jugs of ales and wines. He hurried up, but encountered on his route the children of Irlham Village, playing around.

"Oh! It's Genau-gao!" "Hey! It's Genau-gao!" "Now look! It's Genau-gao!"

They huddled around him, petting him up and down, which he seemed to enjoy fully.

"Well kidsssss are you all being good?"

Petra, out of all them, hugged his neck and answered back.

"Yup! We're behaving alright! How's Subaru and the others?"  
"Today? Busy, but I got us these wines and ales to help us relax later."

Petra and the kids all stuck out their tongues in disgust.

"Blegh! Adult drinks, nasty!"  
"Bwahahahaha! I thought sssso too, but I found ssssome good onessss, plussss they help make me feel good!"  
"Genau-gao should just be a good boy and stay away from that stuff."  
"Bwahahaha! Maybe, maybe."

He then licked each one of them in the face and made it past them.

"I'll tell Brother Sssssubaru you guyssss sssssaid hi!"  
"Okay, bye bye!"

They all said their byes and waved him off happily. Genau continued his treck, when he saw Ovidius fly down in front of him.

"How did it go, Brother Ovidiussss?"  
"Meh, okay. Just had to drop off Felix-san off at his place."  
"Ready for some wine?"  
"Oh definitely good sir!"  
"Hehehe, Exactly!"

They walked side by side, ready to enjoy a little break...when something made them stop dead in their tracks.

They both turned their attentions to the forests near the mansion. Standing, staring, both of them glared.

"Whoever is there, please come out."

Nothing...but a stillness in the air.

So Genau had his eyes glow violently red.

"Come out, or we'll force you out!"

Then...a tree branch snapped.

It started.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Arc Five: The World War**

 **BEGINS.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

 **AN:**

 **The opening of this Arc has to be: " Cliffs of Gallipoli" by Sabaton! Featuring imagery similar to the first World War and shots of things to come in this Arc...including the main adversaries!**

 **Same ending song by nogizaka46...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jolokia: Voiced by** **Rikiya Koyama; voice of Takamura in Hajime no Ippo.**

 **Tzatziki Bros: Both voiced by Setsu Ito; voice of MOB from Mob Psycho 100.**

 **Orlena: Voiced by Rina Sota; voice of Misaka Mikoto from Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. (This character actually appears in an illustration for the 9th volume in the Light Novel; where Subaru is bowing to the villagers...you can see her right there!)**

 **Cecilus: C'mon, it has to be Hiroshi Kamiya who does Nato from Noragami!**

 **Vincent: Uchida Yuuma who voices Minamoto Seiichirou from Sanrio Danshi.**

 **BLEHK ENOUGH! Anyways! Hope you are all excited for this HUGE ARC! Until next time...**


	23. At War With The World

**AN: The war begins.**

 **Here and now, the stage is set for Subaru's biggest challenge yet, and much like one would expect...not everyone is going to make it out alive. Or hell, they won't be the same as they started...wink wink, hint hint.**

 **All of the chapter names for this Arc, will be named after songs from the hit band 'Foreigner'! It makes it more of a challenge for me, hahaha!**

 **Expect big thing folks in this coming story, anyways, please...ENJOY.**

* * *

Arc Five: The World War

Chapter 23: At War With The World

With that single snap, Genau made the ropes on his back disentangle and he jumped over the wooden fence. He raced forward, running up the side of a tree and meeting face to face with a...a ninja.

"Impossible! I masked my scent!"  
"IDIOT! RED LANTERNSSSSS CAN TELL **THAT** SSSSSMELL ABOVE ALL OTHERSSSS!"

He swiped his paw, only for the man to disappear into a puff of smoke, just for Genau to spin in the air, lobbing a spear construct through a tree.

"UGHK!"

The spear impaled the hiding ninja, and he slumped over, dead.

"We can sssssmell blood, you idiot!"

And this was true, through a ritualistic initiation process for all the new Red Lanterns, they all had their blood poured into a chalice and it was shared amongst the seven of them. With this process, they were given new skills and knowledge...including all of them being given the ability to smell blood, a kind of scent that could never be masked unless blood flow instantly stopped. The shinobi had no chance of hiding from this.

Genau then stomped into the ground.

"AL DONA!"

A wave of rocks shot out of the ground, and made several hiding ninja leap out of cloaks, magically woven to change to look like trees or boulders. One was not fast enough and got his entire head bitten off by a jaw construct. Genau rushed after the survivors, but one got his entire head blasted off by a red beam, Ovidius slamming down next to the dead enemy.

"Genau! Let one of them survive! We need to question him!"  
"Exactly!"

The ninjas jumped onto the trail, and tossed several shurikens. They missed Genau, but exploded on impact with a tree. Genau then slid across the ground and dodged another shuriken only for it to boomerang back, suddenly transforming into a huger one. He snarled at it, hurling his napalm blood to destroy it in two. Ovidius used his ring to levitate one of the pieces and flung it at high speed, which sliced one of the ninja in half. All of a sudden, a ninja appeared behind Ovidius, aiming to stab him. But Ovidius acted quickly and touched his belt buckle, which activated his Metia, and shot out a shockwave.

The ninja got flung back, before Ovidius tossed a sword construct, but right as it stabbed him he turned into a puff of smoke.

Genau shot onto the top of a tree and had claw mark constructs slice apart the fleeing ninja.

Petra heard the commotion and ran outside, even as her parents yelled at her to come back inside.

However, she felt the need to do something…

"Subaru wouldn't back away, would he?"

The other kids stepped out of their houses and nodded along with Petra.

"Come on! Maybe we can do something!"  
"YEAH!"

So she rushed to the sound of the commotions, along with the others. No longer would she be a burden on Subaru and the others, she'd show her usefulness. Even of she wasn't as special as the other ladies in his life, she'd show her capabilities here and now.

* * *

Ovidius dodged a iron ball at the end of a long chain, as it occured the ninja blew darts at him, which he stopped with his ring and tossed them back. The ninja backflip and punched himself on the chest, once he did that, he bursted into a puff of smoke and now there were literally countless clones of him.

Ovidius shrugged and pressed his palm onto his ring.

"Revenga Art 1: Shrikhande Connection!"

Numerous constructs of thin, zig-zagging lines fired out of the ring and surrounded him; but also pierced through most of the clones, making them explode into a puff of smoke. It would seem, since none of them were actually linked to an escape route or even a log, the damage was felt by the original.

He coughed up blood before Genau sliced the back of his head, sloppingly open.

Three more began jumping out of the trees, trying to dash from tree top to tree top. Genau basically smashed through a tree, ate through the poor ninja's stomach. The other two were still leaping around when...Nijino flew through some leaves and fired beam straight through his head.

The surviving ninja had his sickle grow to five times its size and he swung it at her, only for Nijino to elegantly slide across the blade, kicking so hard, his eyes bent and nose broke apart.

The impact made him crash through several tree branches and actually bust through the wood fence along the trail. Ovidius got behind him, but noticed quickly as the ninja flung a shuriken, which he bounced away with a shield construct, but then had a beam blast apart his knee.

The ninja roared as he made sixteen fire engulfed ninja stars shoot out, of which Ovidius used his ring, to form a forcefield and block all the attacks, bouncing them around and engulfing the forest in fire.

Nijno dashed to him and encased her legs in constructs off armor.

 **"Revenga Art 1: Snapdragon!"**

The armor had engraved etches of a dragon spewing out flowers, quite the pleasing sight to see.

She then drop kicked him, but he tossed a glowing orb which made smoke burst from it. She smiled seductively and dashed at ludicrous speed, kicking apart his leg, as he tried to flee.

Before he could attempt a counter of some sort, she grabbed his face and slammed his head to the ground, breaking the dirt apart.

"What the hell is this, huh!? Who are you?! What the hell are you, doing here?!"

He had a blade come out of his wrist, but she head butted it, breaking it into pieces. Enraged at his attitude, she grabbed him and tossed him back, just so Ovidius could front flip kick him to the ground.

He then noticed he made odd motions with his hands, so he jumped back. Smoke erupted next to him and a large dragon-like dog roared out at them.

"A summoning technique? How odd, those have really fallen out of favor in the last several years, too much mana consumption."

He then clapped his hands...and Genau brusted through the monster's face, covering the Ma-beast in blood and entrails. The summoned beast vanished into smoke as Genau strolled over to him.

"Buddy, you are going to answer our questions, and you are doing it right now!"

With the last of his strength, he tossed a overly large ninja star at Ovidius. It spun for a while, before Ovidius simply tilted his neck, making it pass around him.

"Ovidius-san!"

Then all their eyes went wide as they heard that recognizably adorable voice.

Spinning around, Ovidius saw Petra and her friends rushing to them.

"Ovidius-"  
" **-NO! PETRA-CHAN, GET OUT OF HERE!** "

The ninja star landed right in the middle of this small group, and then began glowing. The children stared down at it, in bewildered surprise. Ovidius flew forward, but he was struck in the back by a shuriken, though it broke on impact. He looked down and saw small pellets roll down near his feet, all of which exploded. The ninja scowled at him, only to be socked across the face by brass knuckles made by Nijino's ring. She then hurried and tied him up with barbwire, which dug deep into his flesh.

She then aimed her ring to the direction where all that dust and debris was flying, panicked.

"Petra-chan!"

Genau then got to his feet and flew forward, and made it right to Petra and the others...just as the blade shined immensely.

"URYYYAGGGGAHHHHHHH! SSSSSISTER PETRA!"

He had his ring shine...just as the object finally exploded.

" **SSSSSSHHHHIIIIITTT!** "

The explosion erupted, throwing up dirt, smashing the fences and crushing nearby trees. It alarmed the citizens nearby, who slowly, but then quickly began running towards the site of devastation; panicking about the children.

Ovidius wiped his arms and legs, but saw the rising brown smoke...and felt his heart stop.

"Oh god...Oh GOD, PETRA-CHAN! KIDS!"

He flew forward, Nijino shook her head and flew to the smoke as well.

"No! Petra-chan!"

Genau shook himself and ran through some bushes, seeing the crater where he was blown away from.

"...P...P...PETRA! KIDSSSS! KIDSSS! **HEY!** "

All three of them made it, and Genau used his ring to swipe away the smoke….just as the villagers made it there as well.

"The kids?! Where are the kids?!"

They all soon gathered around the crater…

Silence, for awhile at least.

Until Petra's mother fell to her knees, and another mother fainted.

Genau trembled.

Nijino covered her mouth.

Ovidius held his head...and stumbled his words.

"...Oh no…"

* * *

Subaru had now rushed out of the mansion, followed closely by Emilia and Rem.

"Subaru-kun, it came from near the village!"

Subaru's eyes widened, before he snarled, making blood gush out of his mouth. He then floated in the air.

"Puck! Take care of the mansion!"

Puck materialized and nodded. Subaru hurried to the area of destruction...then his Conversing Mirror Metia blared a tone, so he quickly answered.

"What is it?!"  
"Subaru-sama, it's Wilhelm!"  
"Wilhelm? Can it wait we have an emergency here!"  
"Something is happening- WAIT. What do you mean an emergency?!"  
"Hold it, what's going on over there?!"  
"A dire situation…"

* * *

Wilhelm hung up his Metia and rushed forward, coming face to face with a cloaked figure using curved swords. Wilhelm kicked of the ground and traded sword clashes with him. Until Wilhelm saw his hand glow.

"Goa!"

Wilhelm ducked under the fire blast, and quickly spun around him...before sheathing his sword. The assailant coughed blood as he was split in half. Wilhelm then aimed his ring and it shot a curved beam, splitting another foes head clean off.

Then one jumped out of the foliage; a metal silver helmet, similar to that of a corinthian helmet of ancient Greece. The rest of his body was a long black cloak.

He then leaped into the air, as Wilhelm charged him, but his movements matched his cloak, as he simply fluttered around Wilhelm. He tried another swipe, but his adversary twirled and elegantly swam around him. Wilhelm created a hunting knife construct and stabbed him in the back, but he felt he hit something and smoke erupted out of his 'wound'.

Wilhelm found himself in a illusionary world and gazed around. Suddenly his enemy appeared behind him, so he sliced him in half...but he simply turned into water, which then became ice shards and attacked him. He used his ring to create a force field around himself. The attacker appeared behind him and sliced in a curving motion, but soon even his eyes widened when his sword broke apart. Wilhelm aimed his sword at him, making his adversary jump back.

Wilhelm scowled at him.

" **Revenga Art 1: Blade Shot!"**

Red energy encased the sword, and then made the blade stretch to a ridiculous length, stabbing right through the spy's face, smashing his helmet and leaking blood from his wound. In fact, the blade stretched to a point where it stabbed another spy, several yards away.

The smoke cleared up and Wilhelm had the construct dissipate, allowing the corpses to fall. He then saw Reinhard run up the side of his manor as he faced a black masked man, with long steel claws as weapons. He dashed to the Sword Saint, only for all his rapid slices and kicks to be dodged by Reinhard, then Wilhelm tossed him one of his swords, to which Reinhard swung up and it shined a bright but ominous blue radiance.

The spy yelped when he saw this and jumped back, only for Reinhard to swing down, making a pillar of light rise up and destroying the entire wall they were standing on.

* * *

Inside, Felt was being evacuated by the Remendis Siblings, as well as the Three Stooges. Just as they made it to a back door, they soon encountered another spy, the same kind as Wilhelm fought.

He slid across the ground, with dagger in hand, with everyone ready to defend Felt. But the walls broke apart and the spy simply turned his head, as Old Man Rom charged him with a club.

"Rom-jii!"  
"Felt! Go and get! I can handle a peewee like this guy!"

He slammed his club, only for the spy to float around the weapon and kick Rom on the nose. He countered by spinning himself around, club in hand. The assailant then dodged a fireball from Chin and a vase tossed by Tin. As he flipped to dodge, Rom was able to tackle him into the wall, then headbutting him into submission.

But his body slid down, Rom instantly noticed his crazed eyes glaring up at him; the spy wasn't done.

He noticed his entire chest was glowing pink, signaling what was occurring, but Rom had no chance to back away. The spy leaped up and grabbed him, stabbing his hands into his shoulder and stomach.

"ROM-JII!"

Felt tried running to him, but the twin Remendis Sisters grabbed her, forcing her back.

"Let go! He needs me!"

Rom slammed his body against the walls, trying to get him off, but the spy's cloak wrapped around his neck, even as he was bleeding profusely.

Old man Rom could see the desperate situation he was in, and how that blonde haired girl was screaming his name, held back by the others.

So he smiled, as he always did for her.

She flinched for a second, right as Rom bearhugged the spy and jumped back, straight through a window and out into the air.

Glancing up at the day sky, he closed his eyes.

Seeing that moment, when Felt was just a baby and using her tiny hands to grab his finger, giggling.

"Fel-"

The spy erupted into a massive explosion, vaporizing himself, and Valga Cromwell, affectionately known as Old Man Rom, into nothing.

Felt fell to her knees, looking up at the bright light and ignoring the shockwave that made her hair whip around viciously.

"Rom?"

The three friends stood there in absolute shock, the two sisters trembled and Felt's eyes became void like and tears dripped down.

"Rom?"

Felt looked away and onto their faces.

" **Where is papa?"**

Her world came crashing down, before her very eyes.

Wilhelm and Reinhard rushed to the site of the explosion and found everyone there. Reinhard hurried to be next to Felt, who he could immediately see was mind broken.

"Felt-sama…?!"  
"Your fault…"  
"Huh?"

Now her face was filled enraged grief, as she tried slapping him, but he blocked it with two fingers. She tried again and again, over and over again, failing each time.

"This is your fault! You brought this on us!"  
"No I-"  
"-We were happy where we were! We didn't care, we survived, leaned on each other, TOOK CARE OF THINGS!"

"...Felt-sama."  
"THEN YOU AND YOUR NOBLES MADE US ENTER THIS STUPID-ASS SELECTION, AGAINST OUR WILLS! NOW...Now...Uwaaghhhhh."

Reinhard and Wilhelm could only stare at her as she weeped, but when Reinhard tried to stroke her head, she successfully slapped it away and backed away from him.

"Don't touch me!"  
"But I-"  
"-GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"  
"Felt-"  
" **-LEAVE!** "

Unsure of what to do, he was patted on the shoulder by Wilhelm, giving him the signal...of giving her some time alone and room to breath. He got up and walked away, defeated.

Wilhelm leaned on a wall, watching as the twin sisters rushed to her side. Ton, Chin and Kon were holding back tears, as they lost someone they considered a pretty good friend.

Wilhelm didn't see who it was who got killed, but could see the impact they left behind. And he received a signal on his ring, recognizing it as-

"Mimi-chan?"

* * *

Reinhard sat at a table, which was covered in dust and debris, staring at the empty space around him. Before he slammed his fist onto the table and split it in two.

"I recognized those uniforms…"

His blue eyes, narrowed.

"Gusteko."

* * *

Wilhelm stepped outside, checking for any traces of the enemy, when he heard two voices.

"Oh dear, what occurred while we were away?!"  
"What the fuck happened?!"

Wilhelm sighed and turned to see, Ezzo Cadner, their resident sorcerer and follower of the Felt Party. He was a dwarf, barely taller than Felt, with short grey brown hair with dark green eyes. He wore clothes atypical with a sorcerer though Subaru would complain he didn't have a wizard hat, upsetting the flair.

Next to him: Heinkel Van Astrea.

A muscular man with short red hair, blue eyes and a stubble beard. He wore a black tabard with brown shoulder plates and chest armor, along with a dark cape, brown pants, gloves and black boots.

The father of Reinhard, and son of Wilhelm.

The pink hue to his face, was the surest sign he was out drinking, once again shirking his responsibilites as the Royal Guard Deputy Commander...a real piece of work.

"You need to tell us what the shit happened!"  
"Heinkel, while you were away, we became aware of spies of Gusteko in the area, so we acted upon this discovery. They reacted violently...a person named Rom has been killed in the battle."

Heinkel narrowed his eyes, while Ezzo trembled, muttering Rom's name as he held his chest. It seems one was closer with him, than the other.

Yet Heinkel ran over and grabbed Wilhelm by the collar.

"Heinkel-dono?!"  
"WHERE IS MY WIFE?! SHE ALRIGHT?!"

His anger was somewhat on point, his wife Louanna was slumbering away in the estate affected by the Sleeping Beauty syndrome, a disease of sorts that made it look similar to Gluttony's coma curse. No cure had ever been found, but surely, they all hoped…

"Heinkel, your wife was unharmed in the fight, she's safe."  
"SHE BETTER BE!"

He let go of his own father and sneered at him.

"Some Red Lantern you turned out to be! Couldn't even keep them safe while I was away! Typical from what I can expect from you and my son, right?"

"..."

Wilhelm lowered his brows, as if he didn't care what he said, which seemed to piss Heinkel off even more.

Luckily, Ezzo got between them.

"Both of you, please! Now is not the time! We have to secure Felt and find a safe place to gather, until this can be resolved."

Gazing at the rising smoke from the side of the Estate, Wilhelm sighed.

"Gather everyone, I believe I know a place."

* * *

Anastasia sat across this finely crafted coffee table, made of exquisite marble, staring at the samurai and officials from Kararagi.

"May I ask why'd you come see me this sudden?"  
"Well Anastasia-sama, the truth is henceforth."  
"Hmmm?"  
"...The nations are growing weary about the Red Lantern Corps, we've begun making movements to find some means of curbing their rising influence."  
"And what do you fear from Natsuki-kun's influence?"  
"The people in Kararagi are in two camps. On one hand, they completely fear Lugnica, what with the Red Lantern Corps and the Sword Saint being in their possession, we have them hoping to come up with some means of defense against them."

"..."

"On the other hand, their recent developments in defeating the Witch's Cult and taking out slave traders in the country have garnered respect for them. Not to mention we've been catching those Church members trying to spread pamphlets and preach to the populace about their heretical religion."  
"...Aren't you going a bit too far on this?"  
"Not at all Anastasia-sama! Those Red Lanterns could cause significant strife in the country! What if several of the city states that make up our nation, decide to completely side with them?! It would upset the balance, possibly cause internal conflict! Would it ease you if they caused some kind of civil upheaval?! Return to the Warring States Era? Before the original Hoshin brought our people together!?"

Mimi slammed her staff on the table, startling everyone.

"Be nice, or Mimi will have to teach ya how to behave~!"  
"Y-Yes...but the reason we're here is on you part."  
"Mimi?"  
"Yes…"

The samurai pointed at her wagging tail.

"We came to study that."  
"Huh? Mimi's ring?"  
"Of course, we wish to know how these rings work, maybe even find a weakness in removing them!"  
"Wuh?! Mimi can't let ya do that! No way! No way!"

Mimi hugged her tail, sticking her tongue out at them.

"For what reason?!"  
"Subaru-nii san said the ring cannot be taken off! He also said that if it did come off, Mimi would die! Like, super die~!"

The officials glanced at each other, alarming Anastasia and Tivey.

"Even so, Mimi-chan, you must understand the severity of the situation and the necessity for us to study that ring, inside and out."  
"...Can Mimi ask something?"  
"Ask away."  
"How many of you guys are there?"  
"...Just us."

Mimi crossed her arms and nodded childishly.

"You're a bunch of lying, no good liars~!"  
"I BEG YOUR PARDON?!"  
"Mimi can sense you have six people hiding outside. Not so easy, huuuuh?!"

The official gasped when he saw the Red Ring glowing slightly, giving him full detail on how she found out. He clicked his tongue as their plan to trick Mimi into coming along with them, just so they can gas her or tranquilize her, just long enough to capture her and then study the ring. Even if it costed her life, it would be for the good of the City-States.

Now it fell apart.

"Mimi ain't going anywhere, got it?"

"...!"

Anastasia stroked her own and glared at them.

"Mimi gave you her answer and that's that!"

Tivey and Hetaro hugged Mimi, showing their own opposition of them taking her.

But as the official got his answer, they noticed Mimi flinch and then close her eyes. The ring shined and a hologram of Nijino appeared.

"Niji-nee san?! What happened?"  
"Mimi! Be careful! We may be under attack!"  
"Who?! Who?!"  
"Our best guess. It's Kararagi and Gusteko! Their warriors attacked the Mansion and the Van Astrea Estate!"  
"...Kara...ragi."

Mimi turned her attention to the official and his men, who quickly sprung out of their seats. The hologram dissipated and Mimi sprang into action, she used her staff to smash a samurai's hand apart and then hurled out her napalm blood, which easily killed three of them. Tivey and Hetaro guarded their master as she fell off her chair. The official tried to run off but Tivey and Hetaro used their Resonance Wave.

"Uwagh!"  
"Uwagh!"

Both screamed and a shockwave shot out, blasting apart his leg, ceasing his escape. But the door burst open and smoke poured in, sadly the ninja that tried to sneak in was disemboweled by a claw construct by Mimi, who then aimed her staff at the doorway, a pink ring of magic shot out, but exploded on contact with a barrier.

She followed suit with her plan.

" **Mimi's Revenga Art 1: I'm Gonna Win!** "

She made a kickball construct which bounced off walls, before smacking deep into the back of his skull, getting stuck, then Mimi finished him off with an axe construct through his face, dissipating both constructs.

Anastasia got helped up a tad by Hetaro.

"Ojou-sama, we have to get going! Can't you hear it?!"

She could in fact, the loud commotions going on outside, her remaining mercenaries clashing with the leftover men.

But where could they go? Every place they knew was too far away, and if it was Kararagi that sent these men...then their original homes, villas, and even rentals there, were useless.

She began to panic, even if they had Mimi with them, how could she handle all these shinobi and samurai?

Would her remaining men be completely wiped out?

Did she have a chance at surviving?

Her Artificial Spirit Echidna, was gone, and she had no means of protecting herself.

Things seemed grim, no escape route or means of true defense.

But something wet touched her cheek, so she turned around and saw...a Blood Portal and merging from it was….

"Natsuki-kun?"

Natsuki Subaru, Beatrice and Frederica.

A shinobi lunged out of the shadows and tried to stab down at Hoshin, but Subaru slid across the floor to be in front of her. The ninja got his head blown off by a beam, only to burst into smoke. He sprung up behind her, with a summoned falcon.

The falcon beard it's claws, but was destroyed by a Minya spear from Beatrice. The ninja growled as he tossed shurikens, just for them to be blocked by a sphere construct by Frederica.

Subaru then used his Revenga Art: Shiroyama, stabbing into him. Pressing a button the chainsaw activated and ripped the hapless shinobi to mush.

Portions of that blood landed on her stunned face, but in a quick moment...Subaru grabbed her, holding her close. He looked annoyed doing so, knowing who she was.

"Just hang tight, we're getting you all out of here."  
"O-Okay…"

He didn't see it then, but she stared up at him...just staring. Quietly.

Tivey fired a blast into the hallways with his staff. But a samurai glowed yellow and strided across the hall, making it to him. But Frederica jumped over kicking his face clean off. Another samurai used a dazzling swordplay to try and cut apart Frederica, but constructs of beast like claws surrounded her arms.

 **"Revenga Art 1: Gore."**

She ripped the hapless samurai to uncountable pieces. She then charged and met with two more samurai, who were about to finish off a few of Anastasia's mercenaries. Frederica elegantly twirled and sliced one of their faces to mush, then ducked under a rapid slice and gut the other one.

In her moment of bloodlust she dissipated her constructs and used her ring to carry the men and women off. With now all of her servants and remaining warriors there, one wouldn't help notice Anastasia clinging to Subaru.

"Okay, that's everyone! Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Wait, Natsuki-kun, how'd you know we were in danger?!"  
"We were on our way to check some commotion back home, when we got a distress signal from Mimi! Me and these two decided to check up on what was going on, that's all."  
"And me?"

He stared down at her, gritting his teeth in his closed mouth.

"...Mimi cares about you, so we gotta take care of you. We take care of our own, you know?"  
"O-Okay…"

Holding him tighter, Subaru felt immensely uncomfortable, even slightly angry at someone like her being so close to him. But he relented and hoped nothing would come of it.

Everyone, numbering at least forty huddled together and Frederica came flying fast, she aimed her ring and a Blood Portal opened, allowing everyone to escape. But as two last shinobi entered, Frederica slammed her hand onto the floor, focusing on the corpses strewn about.

Her fangs clanked.

"Blood Magic."

Blood Magic, a type of magical means that was created by several members of this Corps. The means of which utilize mana and the ring, with taught knowledge from Subaru himself, to use it. There were only a few uses for it, leaving the prophetic visions usage to Subaru alone. Yet with the few but various ways it could be used, one could say it was a even more frightening version of curses, but one didn't know, unless they tried.

She hopped back, just as the bodies began emitting red smoke and the blood beneath them began to bubble. The shinobi noticed too late, and the bodies erupted, engulfing them in acidic blood which overtook them with pain and suffering. They couldn't even scream or yell, as they could only make slurping and gulping sounds with their melted bodies, just as both of them died.

Frederica escaped as the portal closed behind her.

* * *

Subaru had emerged with the others in a special venue, one that the Roswaal Family had for several generations, a building made to house events like banquets or just birthday bashes. So there they were in a large room intended to be used for dancing. Anastasia let go of him and checked on her staff and mercenaries, looking quite shaken by the ordeal.

Mimi sat down and sighed.

"Mimi can't believe they just attacked us like that."  
"Those bastards are so paranoid by us, that they reacted like that."  
"Mimi is suuuuper strong! So I guess they would be scared~! Right? Right?"  
"Of course."

Right away, Wilhelm emerged from another Blood Portal along with the Felt Camp. Members of the Remendis Family frowned at Subaru, but he shrugged it off.

"Well? What happened Wilhelm?"  
"...The Astrea House was attacked by spies, specifically from Gusteko."  
"Attacked?"  
"Well, actually, I smelled their blood and investigated the matter, which seemed to have spooked them greatly, thus they overreacted."  
"Typical idiots!"

Subaru clenched his fists, but soon another Blood Portal opened and out emerged Emilia, Rem, Roswaal, Beatrice and Ram...along with Ovidius.

The two women he cared for most ran to him.

"Subaru!"  
"Subaru-kun!"

They checked him up and down and saw no injuries on him.

"Thank goodness, you're okay."  
"Rem was worried you were hurt."

He shook his head.

"I'm A-okay!"

But he saw Ovidius slowly walk over to them...quiet, slowly grabbing Subaru's shoulder.

"Hey, that reminds me, we got a signal from you guys...where is Nijino and Genau?"  
"Listen to me, very carefully Natsuki-san."  
"Oi, the hell is this, why are you being-"  
"-Natsuki-san...this is serious. SOMETHING HAPPENED."

His eyes wavered as he grabbed his hand.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"  
"...I need you to come with me."

Like that, Subaru reassured his comrades, asked Wilhelm and Mimi to guard them...and left.

* * *

They were fast approaching the village, Subaru noticing the plume of smoke on the trail leading to the mansion.

"This is…"  
"Yeah."

They landed at the village square, noticing the eerie emptiness and quietness of it all.

"Where is everyone?"  
"...Follow me."

They walked and eventually saw a huge gathering of the villagers, all at the entrance of a house. He could hear crying.

It made his heart race. His mind dull.

A villager noticed them and they all began making room for both of them to enter.

Once inside, he could see two parents, grieving over...over...two small bodies covered in blankets on a table.

"Hey."  
"Natsuki-san, please."  
"What is this?"  
"...I wish I could say something, just observe"

Subaru hobbled over and went to check...he had to…

Even as the pressure was mounting, crushing his heart, he had to know.

He pulled back the sheets.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh no."  
"Natsuki-san."  
"OH NO."  
"You have to remain calm."

Subaru's eyes became watery.

His identification complete.

"Cain. Dine."

Two brothers, who would constantly fight over Petra's affection, laid there, unmoving, unbreathing...nothing.

"No...NO!"

"Get a hold of yourself!"

Ovidius shook him straight. However, Subaru noticed another room, with a open door. He rushed over, past everyone and saw the situation inside.

There he saw the light brown haired, Meina, half her face burned, laying on a bed.

Lucas, a young boy who had grand dreams, were destroyed with his left arm blown off.

Mild, a sweet loving child, had his entire right side of being, burnt.

"Holy shit...wait, where's Petra?!"

Finally following along, Ovidius lowered his head, pointing to the other side of the room. There Petra laid, half awake.

"Su-Subaru?"  
"Petra!"

He fumbled over and made it to the bed where she laid, he softly held her hand.

"Petra, oh man, oh god, Petra!"  
"Subaru? Are you okay?"  
"I-I'm fine! Don't worry about me, okay?"  
"As long as you're okay, then I'm fine."  
"R-Right? Are you feeling bad?"  
"Tired."  
"Well, just rest, everything is gonna be okay, I promise."

Even as he said this, everyone could see he was trembling, his eyes focusing beyond Petra and somewhere else...sometime else.

The static came back, the memories of the village destroyed, Petra and the others dead. The sounds of those other worlds flooding into him.

A world on fire, his arms spread out, saliva dripping out of his mouth.

" _You're a hero Reinhard. It's not possible for me to kill you. But I can kill a hero. This is how to kill you, Reinhard."_

All these hideous domains.

Of Rem in a bright white room.

" _Stand up! Stand up, Natsuki Subaru! Stand up, Rem's hero!"_

Why could nothing he do, amount to a happy ending?

Was it this world? A world where he flipped a coin, and a terrified Frederica watched on as he smiled at her?

" _It was heads, Frederica. Your little brother and grandmother are safe."_

Here then?

Where he was with a family, with Rem? Yes with Rem, and a blue haired boy was grumpy with him.

" _Wow, look at what an expert you are at being a hot pot governor. As your father, I'm proud of how you get into things so easily."_

Nothing, nothing made sense to him at this point.

He could see Julius, at the corner of the room, looking at him with disappointment.

Then, Subaru snapped out of it, as Petra laid back down more, trying to get some sleep.

"That's it just rest."  
"Subaru?"  
"Yes, Petra?"  
"Why do my legs feel weird?"  
"Weird?"  
"Like, they feel light…"

Instantly, Subaru glanced over...seeing the sheets covering her body….

.

.

.

.

.

Stopped, right at her knees.

"...What?"

He quickly turned his stunned face to see Ovidius.

"Natsuki-san, she was badly injured when we brought her in. The legs were blown apart, and we have no healers with that level of magic. So, to save her from infection...I had no choice."

Looking back at Petra, who finally realized what happened to her legs, staring at the empty spot in the bed.

She trembled horribly, tears wetting her cheeks, fear plastered on her lovely face.

All Subaru could do was hug her tightly, and she would cry.

All to cry and scream, for at least fifteen minutes, before she became fatigued and fell asleep.

* * *

Leaving the grieving and upset family members in that house, Subaru sat on the dirt, holding his head.

"Natsuki-san, what do you want-"  
"-Gather everyone in that building."  
"...Do you have an idea?"  
"Just one."

Subaru glared out into the forest.

"You have one alive don't you?"  
"...Rest assured, I'll interrogate him, thoroughly."  
"Do that. Once you're done, finish gathering everyone."  
"Understood."

Before he flew away…

"Be at ease Natsuki-san... _ **We're going to make them all pay.**_ "

"..."

Even as the calmer man he was, Ovidius couldn't hide his hatred for the people who did this, and he would work tirelessly to gather info...and to subject his captured prey to as much horrendous torture as humanly possible, before ending his life and feeding him to the Ma-Beast.

He flew off, leaving Subaru to grip his head, silently breathing.

* * *

Several minutes passed and everyone affiliated with the Camps had gathered inside the banquet room, discussing matters and going as far as to learn out what had occurred to each of their teams.

Felt was away from everyone, leaning on a pillar, not wishing to discuss anything with anyone, especially Reinhard.

But.

"Sssssister Felt."  
"Genau."

She saw Genau slowly walk over to her, his face indicative of despair.

"Genau, I-I heard what happened to your friends."  
"Yeah."  
"Sorry."  
"Nah, it'ssss jusssst the way it isssss."  
"It doesn't have to be."  
"...And yet I couldn't do anything, right?"

Felt saw the dreary nature of his words, especially as he looked away furrowing his brows.

Sighing at the sight, Felt went over and stroked his head.

"Ah c'mon, we can figure this out."  
"And you? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Heck yeah I am, look at me! I'm doing just fine."

She hugged his neck, as he never took his eyes off of her.

"Are you?"  
"Duh, yeah!"  
"Really?"  
"No doubt."  
"...Ssssister Felt, you don't have to lie."

"...?"

"It's okay, to cry."

This candidate, shaking uncontrollably, hugging him tightly, could no longer hold back her tears. She cried, but kept it as quiet as possible, all the while keeping close to Genau. He closed his eyes...seeing those happy children, seeing that ribbon wearing girl so full of life...and the state they were all in.

"I am sorry."

And also, the men who attributed to Felt's and his own misery at the moment.

"I am going to kill them all."

* * *

A table set up, servers at the ready.

Everyone associated with the three gathered Camps, had now just finished their information gathering.

Subaru felt sick to his stomach, having learned about Old Man Rom's death, he crossed his arms, meanwhile all of his Red Lanterns stood behind him.

Emilia stared at him, wanting to know, a kind of question which was making her anxious.

"What do you think we should do?"  
"Petra and Rom, had nothing to do with our grievances with those three countries. And Ovidius has figured somethings out."

Subaru nodded and Ovidius stepped forward.

"After my 'interrogation' of our captured assailant; I have found out about a treaty known as the **Triple Alliance**."

Rem tilted her head and Ram raised her brows.

"Triple, Alliance?"

"You mean to tell us that the three neighboring nations have formed an alliance?"  
"But Nee-sama, then that means-"  
"-Correct, they are so afraid of these guys, that they felt the need to form such a war treaty."

They were all stunned by Subaru kicking a chair against a wall. He then narrowed his eyes at all of them.

"It's still no excuse for what they did! Just because we caught them in the act, they decided to attack instead of running off?! That's bullshit! We all know something has to be done about this! I know...something…"

"...?"

"...HAS. TO. BE. DONE."

They all felt it, they all hallucinated it...Subaru and his team, they became black silhouettes, their eyes shining red, a overwhelming surge of rage and bloodlust filled that building.

Reinhard narrowed his eyes, not liking what this meant.

Annerose trembled in absolute fear, sweating profusely.

Ton, Chin, Kon hugged each other in complete panic.

Roswaal was unnerved by it.

Beatrice and the remaining Lewes Clones stared unemotionally.

"Effective immediately, we prepare to depart."

"Depart, for where Subaru-kun?"

The hallucinations were over, but for Subaru he looked over to a corner of the room. Over there, Julius was there, in his usual displeased posture, shaking his head at Subaru. He scoffed at him, and let those gathered there, know what was happening.

Simply put…

"In a few hours, we depart to assassinate the heads of the Triple Alliance."

...cold, methodical revenge.

* * *

Ram chased after Subaru as he hurried over to the concession room.

He went in and grabbed an ale stein, opening the top he chugged back the contents inside.

"Phew."  
"Natsuki Subaru! Are you out of your mind?!"  
"Hey Ram, want some?"

He tried to hand her the stein, but she slapped it out of his hand.

"Aw man, don't be so wasteful."  
"LISTEN TO ME!"

"..."

"What you are suggesting is beyond foolhardy! You have suggested in committing a hit on the three leaders of rival nations?! We already had to pay the price for your egregious actions over the past two years! Now you wish to put me, Emilia-sama and Rem in danger yet again?!"  
"I'm doing this to prevent something like that happening! Killing off the ones responsible for this, will scare them enough to get them to stay away from us!"  
"Or escalate things far beyond what we can handle!"  
"I took out the White Whale and the Witch's Cult, what's a bunch of dumbasses on their high chairs gonna do?!"  
"Idiot! They have warriors that rank highly among the best, and they each also have a warrior with strength on par with Reinhard-sama!"

"And we'll take them out too! Reinhard will probably-"

Ram rushed him, grabbing his shirt.

"Not everything is that easy!"

"...!"

"Or have you forgotten what happened to Sarah-sama?!"  
"...I haven't."

"...Then this has to stop."  
"And it will, when they pay for what they did to those kids and Rom."  
" **WHY CAN'T YOU FIGURE THIS OUT?!** You're spiraling us into something...something I want no part in!"

Subaru slapped her hands away, glaring at her, then he grabbed another stein and popped it open.

"Then stay out of the way."

He began walking, even as Ram was fuming mad.

"If Rem dies, I will kill you."  
"...Nothing, not even a filthy fly will touch her."

He finally left, leaving Ram to rush over and grab a bottle of cognac, pouring herself a sizable pour...and pounding it back.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Subaru finished his drink, when a certain girl of his met him in the halls.

"Subaru-kun."  
"Rem."

The two of them stare at each other, not saying a word for a small moment.

"Are you not happy with this?"  
"Rem, feels distressed by it all."  
"I see."  
"But Rem believes her hero, Subaru-kun, will manage a win, somehow."  
"Your beleif in me, is almost suffocating."  
"No, Rem's devotion is like this."

Rem skipped over and gave Subaru a gentle, loving hug. Subaru obliged and placed his jug onto a counter and hugged her back, tenderly, not too rough.

They stayed this way for a few seconds, before Rem let him go.

"Subaru-kun has done so many amazing things, and no matter what anybody says about you, or what you say about yourself. REM WILL BELIEVE IN YOU. Even if the world turns it's back on you, I will be there."  
"...I...You know what to say."  
"...Rem loves you too."

Subaru stroked her hair, her bright smile calmed more than the alcoholic drink he just had.

"Shall we go?"  
"Yes. Rem will follow you anywhere."

Rem took Subaru's hand, and they walked off. All the while Ram watched, chugging back her shots, before she gripped the cup so hard, it broke.

* * *

Now outside the venue they held their meetings, they were split into a few teams.

Reinhard and Mimi would work to protect Anastasia's and his own Camp at a spare estate under the Astrea influence, far from prying eyes.

Wilhelm would lead himself and Genau to attack the Kararagi nobles.

Ovidius would venture with Roswaal, two Lewes Clones and Frederica to attack Vollachia.

Subaru and Beatrice would attack Gusteko.

Nijino and the others would stay behind to protect Emilia.

"Everyone has their orders so follow them, we have to hit and run. We're giving them a message that we're not to be trifled with! As Luginicans and Red Lanterns, we have the say in this fight, show them what you got!"

They all nodded.

Wilhelm opened one blood portal so that Reinhard and his team could exit. Reinhard took one last look at Subaru, neither of them saying a word...just a silent plea from Reinhard. Subaru clicked his tongue, giving his answer, so Reinhard relented and left with the others.

Emilia and Rem stared at Subaru, only for Subaru to wave happily at them and fly off to their destinations. Like a broken star, the streaks of red light separated and went to different corners of the world.

"Rem will they be okay?"  
"Of course, Rem's hero is capable of anything!"  
"But...I'm scare this could spark something...like….like a world-"  
"-Subaru-kun and Emilia-sama, will work together to stop it from happening."

Rem gave her a warm smile, and so they left to hide out in the cabin on top of a nearby mountain.

* * *

Once inside this overly expensive looking, ridiculously furbished cabin, they both looked out the window and saw Attero and a couple Wolgarm guarding them. Ram set up a table, with tea and snacks ready. Anxiety filled herself, but she kept her composure, at least in front of them.

She saw it was Nijino, Rem, Emilia and Puck all sitting around. Nijno noticed Ram and gave her a unusually stern head nod, making Ram a little more relaxed.

Then, outside, Attero sniffed the air.

And growled.

* * *

Subaru and Beatrice flew over the blizzard conditions of Gusteko, finding the castle in question. They went through the window, as carefully as one could. They searched around the grand halls...only to notice it.

"Why is nobody here, I suppose?"  
"The fuck is this, Reinhard said the Prince almost never leaves the castle!"

Beatrice quickly turned her head...noticing the floor near a wall was uneven, so she quickly placed her hand on the floor and focused.

"S...S…"  
"Beako?"

Her eyes widened, she let go of the floor and ran to him with all her might.

"SUBARU! WE HAVE-!"

Finally Subaru scanned the building with his ring...too late.

The entire castle was rigged with pounds and pounds of magic stones and woven with spells.

It was a trap!

" **BEATRICE COME HERE!"  
** " **SU-"**

The floor shined, blindingly.

The entire castle erupted into a massive explosion. An avalanche was caused and the smoke and soot flew high into the air.

* * *

Ovidius and Roswaal quietly took care of two guards, while the Lewes Clone named Sagittarius tossed a knife and it plunged into the back of a guards neck. Frederica got behind a guard who noticed this and snapped his neck.

They all made it through a window all the while Roswaal created an illusion spell around them, enhancing their sneaking mission.

Hiding behind a wall, near the room where the Emperor was supposed to be with one of his wives. It was Ovidius who used his ting to create a key construct and unlocked the door. They all rushed in and found someone lying in the bed, covering themselves in sheets.

Ovidius motioned to Saggitarius and she tossed him a knife, he sneakily made his way to the bed. Now a few feet away he had the knife above his head...when he noticed it.

"Blue hair?"

He sensed it and jumped back tossing the blade and firing a beam from his ring, which clashed with the surprise sword strike.

Catching himself in the air, he saw exactly who it was.

"Cecilus."  
"Hey I guess I am famous, for an equally famous guy like you to notice me!"  
"A person's fame means very little to me, I know you...because I always feared the other nations would one day grow violent against my own home. So I read up about you, precautionary."  
"Thinking ahead like that, usually isn't my thing, so I don't follow. Anyways, you guys are a buncha suckers for coming in like this."

He hopped out of bed and readied his katana sword.

"Too bad, looks your country is about to lose a couple Red Lanterns and it's Magrave."

Roswaal had fireballs surrounded by wind summoned and Ovidius had his ring glow, followed by Saggitarius aiming a Metia rod at him, like a rifle; Frederica kicked off the ground, with a spiked club construct in her hands.

"Let's have a strikingly good time."

* * *

Wilhelm and the others crashed through the roof of a certain palace in the Kararagi capital.

Soldiers and samurai ran to confront them, but Genau charged forward using spider leg constructs to stab them all in the head. He then zipped behind one and had a spear construct stab through his anus and out through his mouth...the tip of this construct covered in an extra red with a hint of...brown.

Dissipating the spears, Genau created bull horn constructs and charged, smashing through walls and breaking apart people that got in his way. Wilhelm unsheathed his own sword and made a sword construct float around him. He made his way through the destruction and sliced down two surviving guards. He then dodged a spear, getting right under its path and having his floating sword cut his assailant in half. But as he hopped over and rapidly stabbed into three more samurai...he noticed Genau hopping out of the last room, and the giant hole he made.

"THEY'RE NOT HERE!"  
"WHAT?!"

He floated down and checked himself….the room was empty.

"Oh no...we've-"  
"-We've been bamboozled! The Ssssultan wassss never here! We gotta go find him!"  
"No! We've been had, too easily! They knew we were going to counter attack at some point! THIS IS A DISTRACTION!"

Now.

Now Genau realized who they could have been truly after…

They both ran for it.

And ran some more.

As Wilhelm sowled and Genau panicked...the Wolgarm screaming.

" **THEY'RE AFTER EMILIA!"**

* * *

Ovidius broke through the ceiling, as flames engulfed the inside of the building. Roswaal slammed through a window and hurled more fireballs and a small meteor at the building, destroying the entire side of it. The Lewes Clones, Saggitarius and her sister Pisces got onto the roof as well. Sagittarius fired her Metia rod and littered the fire drenched smolders. Pisces grabbed and flipped back, as Cecilus sliced apart where they were standing he aimed his sword, which shot out a lighting bolt.

Ovidius pulled out his signature weapon and aimed it, firing his own lightning bolt. The attacks collided smashing every window in that estate. Roswaal created a magical construct of a axe and tossed it at him, Cecilus broke it apart with a single sword strike. Pisces spun around her sister and had wires come out of her overly large sleeves, which had hooks at the end of them. She danced as she tried carving into their enemy, but alas, he dodged them with ease. Ovidius flew down and clashed two short sword constructs, which Cecilus also obliged in. They traded fast strikes, before-

"REVENGA ART 1: SHRIKHANDE CONNECTION!"

The red string constructs erupted out of his ring, forcing the Lewes Clones to jump off the collapsing section of the roof and Roswaal to fly back. Then they saw it...Cecilus on all fours in an awkward position, DODGING THEM. Even with half of the top of this estate left, the fight still continued.

"FUCK!"

"ELECTRIFYING STUFF HERE! MAYBE YOU WILL HELP ME ATTAIN THE SWORD I SEEK!"

Cecilus got his chance as the constructs dissipated and he sliced his sword upward in supreme speed, electricity flowing through his blade. Ovidius tapped his belt buckle and a shockwave erupted out if it, pushing the both of them back. Cecilus zipped past Ovidius and cut his shoulder open. Frederica punched rapidly at him, but he dodged them easily, until she spun and kicked him so fast one kick grazed his cheek, exciting him.

He got under her and sliced in a curving motion, shooting lightning out, of which Frederica hurled out her napalm blood and the two attacks canceled each other out. Cecilus landed back on his feet, atop the fiery building, with Frederica missing a stomping attack on him, she activated her Revenga Art and swiped at him, while Ovidius and Sagittarius gave firing made these projectiles bounce off of him with his lightning. Roswaal made earth magic try and trap his feet, but smashed through it and blocked her claw constructs. Cecilus then spun around rapidly and hit Frederica knocking off the roof and crashing into a fountain.

The sky got darker as rain started to pour down.

Ovidius landed on the roof as well and fired a beam from his ring, which Cecilus deflected with his sword. He then dashed to Ovidius, who let his arms down and allowed him to get closer.

They clashed, and Ovidius punched the sword with his ring, snapping it in two. Taking advantage he used chain constructs, tied him up and headbutted him. Cecilus then kicked the broken sword which narrowly missed his neck. Frederica was too late in her attacks as she was blocked off by electricity, before being spun kicked through the roof.  
He then made electricity cover his legs and he landed a dropkick on Ovidius. He stumbled back as Cecilus broke through the chains, pulling out another sword. He then disappeared with a spark.

Ovidius was ready having his body encased in red energy should-

"Wait, where is he?"  
"...Ovidius-san?"

Hearing that voice he slowly turned his head and saw...Roswaal with a sword through his chest.

"Wait...Ros-"  
"-My teacher...my teacher would know what to do."

The sword slowly began to spark. Roswaal began to tear up as he stared at a dumbstruck Ovidius.

"Please...tell them. They should bring her-"

Lightning truck down where the blade was, slicing Roswaal cleanly in half. Cecilus hopped off his back and twirled himself in the air, right back at his enemy who was staring at the corpse falling back to the ground.

"Ro…"

The Lewes Clones hopped out of the way as the two halves slammed to the wet slouchy ground. Frederica helped herself out of the destroyed fountain, shaking her head for a second...till her eyes widened as she saw his body. Ovidius did the only thing he could rationally do, scream at the top of his lungs.

" **ROSWAAAAAAL!"**

Cecilus made it to the floating Ovidius, as his lime green eyes flared in his goggles.

" **ASSHOLE!** **YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR THAT!"**

Cecilus smiled as his sword struck a polearm construct which Ovidius gripped with intense fury.

* * *

At Irlham village, a scout, just a young man really rushed to the house where everyone gathered to mourn what had jsut occured.

"Trouble! We got trouble!"

Orelna took the initiative and rushed to him, grabbing his cheeks and making him focus on his eyes.

"Tell me what happened!"  
"It's insanity, out in the forest, I could see them! There's like a battalion of Kararagian soldiers! They're headed this way!"

"...?!"

No one could understand how on earth such a large army got inside the country without being detected. And now with such a massive force heading directly towards them, panic was sure to set in.

Even as the rain was pouring hard outside however, Orlena nodded, letting him go and facing the others, and raised her palm to them.

"Look guys, the very same bastards that hurt our precious kids are on the way here! Now, we can just roll over and surrender to them, hoping they don't pull something on us and try some heinous act!"

"..."

"Or we can stand up and use the tools Subaru-sama and the others have given us, to defend ourselves! Aren't you all tired of having to be rescued; of being pushed around?! First the Witch's Cult, then the Priscilla army, now this?! I personally think, I've had enough!"

Her words reached them, and all of them stood strong. Her answer was given.

"Gather all the weapons, we're defending our home!"

Her blue eyes narrowed, as everyone nodded with such intensity, even the oldest of villagers were ready.

Orlena Karlotta turned her head to look up at the dark cloudy skies, as the rain became the drums to their great last stand.

Irlham Village, would no longer be defenseless, they would fight.

* * *

Ram guarded Emilia and Rem, as Nijino stood at the door. Outside the cabin, Attero the large Guiltylowe had been busy trying to fight back some shinobi and a master magician. Attero kicked off a large tree and used his tail to slam a ninja into a tree, only for him to become a puff of smoke and turn into copies of himself. Attero growled as he kicked a tree, making it fall, just for the beast to grab it in his mouth and use it as a weapon.

He smashed through several copies before crushing the actual one into mush, leaving the tree to fall out of his fangs. Another shinobi summoned a large crab to fight, only for Attero to tackle through the crab and bite off the ninja's head. He then back kicked a stunned shinobi to death.

The magician had swirls of shadows surround himself and fired beams of magic at him. Attero masterfully dodged each one and made it around him. The rain continued to pour down on them. When Attero swiped his paw at him, he summoned a barrier, only for his large snake like tail to go around and impale him.

Victorious for a moment, he sniffed the air, his red eyes shining as they widened, he made a run for the cabin. Right as two heavily armored samurai charged at him, with large dao spears in hand. Attero Dominatus roared shaking the forest trees as he did.

Ram heard his reaction and watched as Nijno got into a muay thai stance, snarling at the door. From the shadows near the doorway, emerged a certain figure.

"I don't feel too good about attacking a bunch of pretty ladies such as yourselves, but things like reality are quite unfair, am I right?"

A demi-human with grey fur, the face of a true wolf and body to match. His black hair was spiked with a ponytail. He had slit eyes, which didn't seem to open, he wore disheveled black kimono with a purple inner and had a golden kiseru in his teeth. He smiled at them, the large beast that he was, as his furry tail wagged.

Ram cowered a bit, she knew exactly who he was.

"The Admirer, Halibel."  
"Hey, you know me cute one?"  
"...One of the four greatest swordsman in the world. Next to our own Reinhard-sama, there is you, Vollachia's Cecilus Segmunt and the Crazed Prince of Gusteko, Dimitri Zhukov."  
"I personally don't try to let my own happenstance affect my personal life, but I am the strongest in my country, so a little praise never hurt."

He smiled, as he bit harder into his golden pipe.

"Now like-"

Nijino laid bear her dislike of him, kicking at astonishing speed, of which Halibel used his still sheathed sword to block her kicks. She then moved around him, making him kick some wooden tiles at her, which she passed by easily.

"Ohhhh, you Red Lanterns really are tough aren't ya?"  
"Shut it."

She made herself do a spinning kick, which then she then followed with a rapid bicycle kick. Combining it with her floating power of the Red Ring, she continuously pummeled a still guarding Halibel with her kicks. She then drop kicked him, just for him to finally unsheathe his sword and slice at her, she barely dodged but he cut the entire forests trees behind her in half. The cabin door broke and Nijno made armor constructs around her legs and continued their fight. Then Ram sensed it, she made her wind magic separate Emilia and Rem...saving them from another Halibel's sword strike.

"Cloning?!"  
"Is that what they call it here? Lugnica sure is different than-"

Ram waved her wand and fired a wind attack, to which Halibel doged easily, destroying the cabin wall behind him. Showing all parties involved that it was raining hard outside.

Then he had his sword slice apart icicles that shot out at him. Emilia aimed her palms at him, with Puck floating close by.

"This is my first time seeing a half-elf and a Great Spirit! Maaaan, if I was on vacation or something I'd really be enjoying this."  
"Enough, you came to attack me and my f-friends here! I cannot allow you to be shown mercy!"  
"Mercy is for those who wish to win, but even with the spirit here, I don't think you guys can win-"

He then blocked a Morningstar, as a now horn summoned Rem glared at him.

"Even if Halibel-sama is my enemy, I will defend everyone until my hero returns!"  
"Hero huh? Who exactly?"  
"The greatest Red Lantern, Natsuki Subaru!"  
"Oh? That guy won't do you any good ojou-chan. All he's gonna do is drag you and everyone close to you, to an unfortunate end."  
"Shut up! Rem wishes to hear no prattle from a man whose country got innocent children killed!"  
"Children? Killed?"

Halibel blocked both her Morningstar and Ram's windblade, he then spun around and kicked wooden piles at more icicles, blocking them. Emilia sprinted to him and kicked an ice shard at him, only for him to spin agaisnt it and aim his sword at her, just for Rem to knock it away. Emilia barely made past it and tried touching him.

"Lia! No! I sense something!"

Heeding his warning, she backflipped away, as Rem lobbed an ice spiked ball at Halibel who balanced it on the tip of his sword and tossed it at Ram, who maneuvered around it.

Emilia was still confused about Puck's warning.

"What is it Puck?!"  
"He's a curse master! I sensed it when you got close to him, he's probably got curse laden traps all over him, down to his fur and claws!"  
"Then we can't touch him with our skin and such!?"  
"That's the case."

Rem stomped her way forward and expertly attacked him with her Morningstar, which he blocked at very attack. Ram hopped over him and fired a whirlwind at him, which he used just an arm slash to deflect it. Emilia made two ice daggers and rushed forward, Puck provided in-air covering fire.

All four of them ganged up on this Halibel.

The first Halibel continued using his sword to deflect Nijino's kicks, before she created a large hooked sword construct and slammed it down, of which he blocked it...and puffed into smoke. Sensing it, she spun in the air and curled up into a ball and made a sphere construct cover herself, blocking his rapid sixteen slashes. She kicked through her construct, made spiked shoe constructs and landed a hit on his chest. She tried to continue, but he tossed a piece of log at her, which erupted into countless throwing stars. Nijno vomited out her napalm blood and destroyed them, before she landed a massively powerful overhead kick onto his blade, causing a crater to form under them.

The others were continuing their assault, right as Halibel kicked an insignificant rock at Emilia...the hit landed, completely smashing two of her ribs and causing them to poke out of her skin.

" **LIA!"  
** " **EMILIA-SAMA!"**

Ram got to her just to block another, as Emilia held herself in outright pain. Halibel jumped into the air and tried to slam down his blade. Right as Rem spun her Morningstar so fast, one might assume it would have started a tornado. Rem tossed the weapon at Halibel, which made him spin around to block the oncoming attack, he did so, but Rem got behind him and fired a barrage of ice spells...which stabbed through him.

Puck got in front of Emilia and Ram, as his precious partner leaned on Ram's shoulder. He made a magic barrier protect them. Halibel coughed as Rem went in for the kill.

He smiled, then turned into a puff of smoke and Rem only kicked a hole riddled wooden log in two.

Landing on her feet, she stepped down to stare a the log.

"Where did he go?"

She faced her sister...whose ruby eyes widened, her colors shrunk, making her eyes look almost unreal.

" **REM!"**

Rem noticed how the area around her got darker...a shadow was over her.

Halibel was right behind her.

"So strong, so pretty, so devoted...you didn't deserve this."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _A sword plunged through Rem's chest._

"I'm so sorry Ojou-chan. I really am."

Emilia covered her mouth in complete horror.

Puck snarled at the incident occurring in front of him.

Ram trembled, her eyes still widened to a hideous proportion.

Nijino finally backed up and saw what had happened.

The Red Lantern trembled….she saw the memories of their time together, all the teasing, the competition between them and their shared fondness for Subaru.

Now…

As Rem's body slumped forward and fell face first, onto the dirty destroyed wooden floor…

It was over.  
Rem laid there, defeated.  
All her rival in love could do...all any of them could do, was shriek, like they never had before.

" _ **RRRRRRREEEEEEEEMMMMMMM!"**_

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **AN: I did say people were going to die, right?**

 **Next time: Ch. 24 "Blue Morning, Blue Day", until then, ciao!**


	24. Blue Morning, Blue Day

**AN: Sorry for the wait! But as the Holiday comes hurling in, I shall give ya'll a gift!**

 **Now this Arc is coming, shockingly, and mesmerizing!**

 **I hope y'all remember that I have a busy and anxiety filled work week and a lot of times I cannot respond to reviews at times. And indeed I can suffer from a 'depression filled' week, thus slowing down at both work and writing. So I hope everyone understands my circumstances.**

 **But here it is!**

 **Merry Christmas. Happy Holidays. Happy Hanukkah. Happy Kwanzaa! Feliz Navidad! Happy Birthday Winter Solstice!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc Five: The World War

Chapter 24: Blue Morning, Blue Day

Subaru flew straight through the rising plume of white smoke, panicking uncontrollably and face covered in blood. In Subaru's arms, he was cradling, as carefully as possibly, a person very dear to him.

Even though she was what she was, she had blood escaping the top of her head, and her clothes were completely burnt up badly.

Her elegant blonde hair was charred and truly unruly. Her eyes tired, her speech not coming through well, Subaru held her as it began to snow, typical for an arctic like environment.

He opened the Blood Portal, with great haste in actions.

"Please. Please."

And he went through, with the same urgency.

"BEATRICE PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Pleading with the unforgiving world, as her life was beginning to fade.

* * *

Ovidius rammed the side of the building with a tidal wave construct, smashing it to pieces. Cecilus ran across the wave, but had to dodge beams from Sagittarius. He then deflected one of the beams intending to hit Frederica with it, but her ring's aura broke it apart. She then aimed her ring and fired her own barrage of beams. Just then, Sagittarius turned around, her entire being covered in rainwater and soaked to the bone.

"WAH! WAH!"

Due to them not being adept in real speech, they would mostly make animalistic noises with the throat, of different volumes and patterns to alert the others of given situations.

This got Ovidius' attention, who saw a small platoon of men charging at them.

"Damn!"

He created a construct of a first generation gatling gun, firing it into the men, easily killing most of them.

However specialty spies were among them, wearing dark blue thieve attire, hoods keeping their faces unseen. Ovidius realized the severity of the situation at hand, hearing the rain pounding on the corpse of Roswaal, he knew he had to act.

"Retreat! We've lost the initiative, there's no reason to continue! Fall back!"

Hearing their orders, Pisces tossed a sack behind herself, one serving guard skipped over it, but it exploded and fired pieces of metal, razorblades and chipped glass. It killed the guard and finished off anyone who laid injured.

Frederica launched a spinning elbow strike, which she armored with a spiked elbow guard, clashing with the Blue Lightning's sword. He flung her back, as she had planned. She landed right next to the Lewes Clones, right as Ovidius slided across the wet ground. They all saw that Roswaal was laying there, feet away from them, but as Cecilus charged with electricity surrounding his entire figure, it was realized they had no time to retrieve it.

They opened a Blood Portal and escaped...well...not exactly…

"Huh?! Ovidius-san look!"

Sure enough, four spies hopped in after them.

"Fuck!? They did follow us?!"

In this space of red blood like liquid swirling around them, Ovidius had to stop the transporting, and soon they found themselves in free fall over the capital marketplace.

"Frederica grab them!"  
"Got it!"

Frederica flew over to grab the clones, while Ovidius skydived to a spy. The spy used chains to try and strike the Red Lantern, who instead opened a flap in his metal helmet and spewed blood, melting it.

The thief used illusionary magic, trying to bend his vision...only to be stabbed in the throat by a long spear construct, Ovidius driving it in deeper. The spy was utterly confused staring in frightened unawareness as to how Ovidius had overcome his quite powerful illusion magic.

"Psst, hey listen…"

Ovidius whispered, as he pointed at his goggles, a red twinkle shining in the lenses.

"AH!"  
"See? You get it? Take the info with you to hell, scumbag."

He kicked him off his spear, watching as he fell to his death, Ovidius was proud of himself...including his Metia goggles, made specifically to 'see' magical deposits and grant himself immunity to illusionary spells.

However he had not time to gloat, as he sped himself to face the last two spies. The spy tossed an orb, which erupted into spiraling mass of mana, which could rip through even steel. Ovidius maneuvered around the blast, only to see several more lobbed at him. He zipped, dashed and simply flew over the blasts, making it look as if he was dodging anti-aircraft fire, even if it was magic based.

Ovidius made it over to the spy as he pulled out two long daggers, which had purple blades.

"Poisoned blades, huh?"

Ovidius got his Metia Rod ready and traded strikes, the two weapons creating sparks, as they were still falling down to earth. The other spy created a giant kite, which helped him begin a descent down back to the ground.

Ovidus then snickered, as the spy failed to notice that he was not using his electricity metia, but instead another one. Ovidius tossed the rod at him...which let out a shockwave, made from the collective built up energy sustained from the strikes it absorbed; crushing the spies face in, making his eyes bulge out and teeth sink into his lips, puffing up his cheeks till they popped. Now Ovidius caught his Metia, slapping away the dead man as he followed the kite riding enemy.

Landing well, the spy tossed back the kite...Frederica on a rooftop let down the Clones as she flew after him. Ovidius reached where the spy dumped the large kite...only to notice strange bags attached to the base of it, which had magical incantations woven onto it.

"Oh no!"

He stopped his momentum and flew up, right as the bags bursted open, releasing yellow gas to spread onto the block.

"Damn bastards! Poison gas?!"

He created a half gas mask construct over his face and flew down into the gas. He flew around and entered the houses, markets, saloons and more in that gassed up block. He began a quick rescue of anyone he could find.

He kicked down a door...and saw an entire family lying unconscious at the dinner table, apparently caught in the fight as they were having lunch. All of them drooling, sweating, mucus escaping their noses and even urine under their feet. Their smallest son, was struck with complete dread and fear. Ovidius flew them out of there, letting them rest on a rooftop clear of the gas, along with other rescuees.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be alright."

He held the boy's hand, his eyes staring at him, bloodshot, teary eyed.

"Don't be afraid. Everything is fine, you hear me?"

"..."

"We're gonna kill them all."

Ovidius made this declaration as he heard the commotion blocks away. Hoping Frederica could handle this, he saw the Clones heading to him, so he created full gas mask constructs for them.

"Begin evacuating the citizens, understood?"

They nodded and continued with their attempts to recuse the innocents caught in this fight. They would not allow another Priestella tragedy to occur.

* * *

Frederica reached him just as he entered a quiet avenue, filled with markets and businesses, but with the pouring rain, it was much more empty. The patrons noticed this noise and a familiar green haired merchant, one Subaru knew quite well, was with his adorable daughter, looking out their window.

"Huh?"

The spy launched a wind slice, as Frederica dodged it, breaking apart the side of a building, officially putting everyone in their homes into a state of panic.

Kadomon grabbed his daughter, right as Frederica tackled the spy through their homes wall. He used a sickle to try and cut open her eyes...but she used her teeth to clamp down on the blade and break into pieces. The spy grumbled seeing this and had a wrist blade pulled out, seething with his own anger he swiped at her several times, before ducking under him and uppercutting his jaw. Then she grabbed his head and hopped up, proceeding to knee him in the face, the sound of falling teeth accompanying it.

He summoned a dome of wind around himself, making her back off, but at the same time she fired a beam from her ring, splitting open his entire arm.

Liters worth of blood leaked out of his wound, and a construct of a large blacksmith hammer got inside his wind dome and whacked him across the face. His magic broke and Frederica grabbed his torn arm and yanked it off, before slapping him across the face.

He got thrown out of the house and back onto the street.

Though his home was a disaster, Kadomon hid in the back kitchen with a terrified Plum.

He looked around the corner and saw Frederica stomping her way to the injured spy, who tossed a dagger at her, just for her to tilt her head and dodge it. The blade struck the ground behind her, and she readied herself to end his life.

Then his body began to glow a orange hue, mainly his chest.

"A bomb?!"  
"DIE RED DEMON!"

As he began to explode, Frederica used her ring to contain the blast on him, smothering him in the heat and pressure of his bomb, all he could do was scream in horror and agony as the explosion that should have been an instant death...became elongated into torture.

But the dagger behind her, infused with magic, popped into a stream of magical slices, attacking her from behind.

"AGH!"

It didn't exactly hurt her per say, but distracted her, a dangerous thing at the moment. She instantly lost control over the holdings of the explosion, and seeing it about to leak out, she flung him away, down the block...right as the explosion was freed.

Now, this resulted in the explosion smashing windows, setting trees on fire and sending parked carriages flying through homes. The damage was intense, three buildings were heavily smashed, and the screams of people who were inside, proved that.

Frederica shook her head, before she rushed off to help them. First using her rings radar system to find lifeforms, then began digging them out of the wreckage. Her ring was put to use, grabbing rubble and or safely moving the injured aside.

Several knights finally came by, making Frederica point at them.

"You! Get reinforcements, I need help securing these civilians!"

Unable to understand what had occured the knights just stared back, shocked.

"C'MON! Now or never, it's a matter of life and death!"  
"Y-Yes!"

One rushed off, while the others began to help out.

* * *

Ovidius checked over the injured folks the knights were gathering, showing concern over their conditions.

"Poison, let's see, loss of consciousness and convulsions. Runny noses, excessive sweating and drooling, plus uncontrolled urination and defecation. Their muscles are over stimulated, nerves are acting erratically; damn, this is just like that poison Natsuki-san told me about, what was it? Sarin, right, he said his country faced an attack with this kind of poison."

He checked over them carefully letting his ring scan them, then it beeped and he began writing down instructions as fast as he could.

Handing a high ranking knight the note.

"These are ingredients needed to quell the poison, just long enough for healers to help them out. Go! The more time lost, means the same for lives here! Remember to remove their clothes and destroy them! Wash their bodies down thoroughly and no drinks or food, they'll just throw it back up!"  
"Yes, right away!"

Quickly taking the note, the knight rushed off as Ovidius got a call on his ring.

"What is it?!"  
"Ovidius! It's me! It's Nijino! Please help! HELP! This is really bad!"  
"What happened!?"  
"...IT'S REM! SHE. SHE!"

She didn't need to continue that sentence, far from it...he knew it.

"Rem-chan? OH CRAP."

He hurried and opened a Blood Portal, flying in as fast as he could, hoping to make it, he had to make it.

* * *

Nijino roared, tears flooding out of her eyes as she kicked at Halibel at insane speed, all the while helpless in saving the horribly injured Rem. Emilia and Puck fired countless icicles at the Halibel who cut them to bits, rushing at them, just in time for Ram to kick at him, but he grabbed her leg and slammed her to the floor. Coughing out blood, Ram shrieked at him, even shocking him, making her launch windstrikes at him...then forcing her to pull out her horn. Her eyes began to bleed, so did her nose, ears and mouth; an effect of using her destroyed horn.

Though her strength, speed and magic were heightened massively, it was still not enough to take on Halibel. Yet this was the chance Emilia needed to grab Rem from the floor, leaning her on her shoulders. She made a run for it, right towards Nijino.

"Nijino-san!"  
"Emilia!"

She drop kicked away from Halibel to be next to her, right as Ram got away as well and twirled in the air, landing next to them.

A Blood Portal opened and they proceeded to escape...but not before they all sneered at the two Halibels.

Emilia looked away from him, too angry to stare any longer, Puck did as well.

Nijino growled, making blood float out of her mouth.

Ram kept her eyes on him, sharp and distinct, like a serpent's.

And she grumbled…

"Next time, I'll kill you."

The Portal closed, and they escaped.

"Awwwww, I messed up."

The clone went back and merged with Halibel, making him one again.

He then received a call on his conversing mirror, new orders to return to Kararagi, before the other Red Lanterns return.

"Looks like none of them died, being that hard to kill, makes this seem so troubling. Man, I wish they could of let things be, could've had some sake or ale right now."

He sheathed his sword and made his way outside, even going as far as to notice the charging Guiltylowe had also vanished.

"Hmmm, this ain't looking so good."

He bit on his pipe and continued out of the forest, finally noticing…

"Ah, it stopped raining."

* * *

The massive army continued through the woods, making sure to keep the head guards, who had the gems that kept Ma-Beast at bay, safe. However they reached out of the woods and found the trail. Keeping their pace, they saw that the trees became fewer and fewer, indicating the village was getting closer. Riding on Ligers, carriages filled with weapons and their men outfitted in traditional, almost japanese shogun era armor, they saw their first house.

And something shot out of it, smashing apart a soldier's face. The ground being covered in mud and more, he fell gracelessly onto the wet stuff. The soldiers aimed their arrows, only for more shots to begin descending upon them, coming from further into the village.

"Hold fast!"

The beams of bluish light continued being fired on them, cutting down men easily. Some began to notice some beams came out in bigger clusters and faster. A general watched as half his platoon were shot down, leaving him with only one injured man. As some of the men tried to go around the trail and tried to sneak up on the attackers, something exploded, making one man disappear into the rising mud and one other to split in half, his colleague got his leg blown off.

"AGGHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!? MY LEG! NO! NO! NOOO!"  
"Get out of there!"

The generals saw they were pretty much stuck, but staying there could mean a death sentence, especially since they could see magic was being used.

"Goddamn intel! They never said there were magic users in the village!"  
"Is this is really just some village?! How are-"

The man who asked this, got half his face shot off, lying onto the dirt.

Not getting them more into a losing streak, he ordered them aggressively.

"Move forward! Move forward! We have to press down on them!"

But as some men did move up, trying not to get shot by the oncoming fire, a group of men practically hugged the muddy ground in complete fear.

"Get up! Damn you! GET UP!"  
"...Augh, no, I, Ugh, no!"  
"If you stay here you die! Move forward!"

An explosion erupted close by, which killed three more of his men, that got their attention and made all of them rush forward. The rush did get them away from their deadly spot, but it did still get a good amount of their men killed. Using some houses and bushes, they had to hide as the firing stopped. Looking back, the generals saw the devastation; with smoke, craters and a whopping quarter of this army dead on the mud.

Making their way into the outskirts of the town, they noticed it.

"Nobody's here?"

So they kept moving, carefully, trying not to stay out in the open for too long. Soon the army was sweeping through the town, making it a quarter of the way into the village.

Only to see some men up ahead lined up and aiming white colored rods at them.

" **FIRE!"**

They did, and sprayed them down with beams, killing at least twenty men and injuring a few others.

"Back! Back!"

The villagers did so, and they ran back, reloading their rods with mana stones. Unlike the Metia Sagittarius could use, these ones were mass produced by Ovidius and the citizens of Dunharrow, meaning they could only be fired once, before needing to be reloaded.

Once back into the square, the villagers rolled out makeshift barricades, covered in spikes and barbed wire, it went circular, meaning the army would have to go around instead of forward.

"Get those barricades down!"

The soldiers charged, firing arrows and tossing fireballs into the houses, not sure if someone was hiding in them. But sporadic shots from the town square, made the men anxious and panicky, each shot would make their mark and either kill someone or grisly injure them. Quickly, the Kararagians used the houses as cover, while some of the others tried to go around the barricades. A magic user lobbed a ball of light at the barricade, destroying some of it...but in retaliation a barrel flew over them, and smashed into the ground.

 **Starlight Flames.**

It engulfed half of the men hiding back their, their screams of misery further making the men panic.

The general continued his orders, trying to get the jump on the villagers who were embarrassing him. The green flames spread behind them, as the soldiers who went around met resistance, beams being fired at them. Some used magic to strike back, killing a few village men, but...heard a noise next to them, shuffling through the bushes and trees.

A wolgarm.

No.

An metal armored Wolgarm.

With steel padding and armor covering its body, the sight confused and horrified the men.

Only for the Wolgarm to jump up and bite the man on his face. Soon, the rest of these armored, domesticated Wolgarm swarmed out of the forest, numbering at least a hundred.

They overan the soldiers, eating them alive.

Now the general saw the Wolgarm running at them, at frenzied speed.

His men, trying to keep their courage going…instantly fell apart as the Wolgarm made it over to them.

"ARROWS! FIRE THE ARROWS!"

Magic tipped arrows fired out at the Wolgarm, with some just bouncing off their high grade armor or indeed killing them.

The soldiers engaged into combat with them, all the while the villagers kept shooting at them, adding more stress to their mentally exhausted wits.

Some men would kill their monster, only to get shot somewhere, injuring them enough for another Wolgarm to take advantage and kill them.

The general watched as one of his men pleaded for him to help, his arm dangling, as it was damaged from a random shot...just for him to get bit in the leg, dragged off and eaten brutally by the Wolgarm.

He yelled out as his samurai instincts kicked in, so did the other samurai in his division, slicing apart several Wolgarm before they saw a single girl running through the chaos, straight at them.

Orlena made her grand stand.

Tossing a magic stone at them, he simply cut it in half, the two halves exploding behind him. The mud made her almost slip, but she was able to keep herself planted as she fired from her own Long Metia Rod.

It missed and the general along with his other equally powerful commanders, charged.

...Making Orlena smile at them.

She pressed her belt, making a floating orb of electricity float at them, landing between the group, and sparking.

They soon found themselves attached to each other, almost by some unseen force. That was the magic of this metia; due to their armor being made of metal, they became attached to the orb of energy...in Subaru's world, this was called magnetism.

Taking advantage, Orlena aimed her signature staff, and it blew a huge plume of magical fire, swirling with bright sparkles. The general witnessed the flames careening at him, and could only scream.

"LUGNICAN DOG-!"

He and those, oh so powerful men, quickly became engulfed in fire. Orlena was satisfied, but got shot in the shoulder by an arrow, falling back onto the mud. Covered in it, she struggled to get back up, but sure enough her assailants who were charging at her, were instantly killed by various shots. Her fellow villagers came out to support her and began firing firing onto the disorganized Kararagian soldiers.

It would seem that not only did their fight get turned around yet again, but with the tamed Wolgarm chasing down enemies left and right, this fight was soon to be over.

However…

"Look! To the east!"

A villager called out, and sure enough, another army was headed straight for them in the distance. With armor akin to that of heavily armored centurion warriors, with some having fierce lion fang half masks; it was obviously Vollachia.

Orlena wiped some mud off her face, as a house burned next to her.

"No! I heard the Vollachians have the toughest soldiers of all the kingdoms! This is reaaaaally bad!"

Spears bearing the flag of their nation over them, and magic cannons in the very back of their marching army, they aimed to wipe out the village.

Making Orlena smirk, as she tapped a man on his chest…

"Give me the conversing mirror."

* * *

The Vollachians got their orders and began charging, ready to engage the storming group of Wolgarm; with the front infantry wielding magic bouncing shields, they were ready for the projectiles as well.

But as their general, same armor and all, but with larger shoulder armor and a wolf pelt as a cape...noticed it.

"Everyone, GUARD!"

Even the sternnest warriors saw the balls of light fly up in the air and curve into the air right above them.

Believing it was the usual long distance strike, they made a mad dash to get out of the range...until the balls popped like fireworks and the remaining streams of light descended rapidly, catching them by surprise.

The hits landed, sending some men flying, while smashing others to bits.

At the Sanctuary, having received the distress call from Irlham; the men trained to do so, were using the magic cannons provided in their defense, to help their fellow brothers out. In the middle of the village, there was an even more massive cannon, three times the size of the usual one. As they filled it with to the brim with magic stones, they also stuffed a magic scroll into it, before closing it shut.

Getting away from it, they aimed their palms, providing it the mana needed, and once it was enough...fired. The blast sent smoke everywhere, but they pressed on, watching as the gigantic orb of orange light flew up into the dark cloudy sky.

It curved and the Vollacian army noticed it, making sure to try and reach the village, engaging in battle with the Wolgarm. The villagers not wanting to leave the Wolgarm to die, began firing, having to get cover with barrels, wooden carts and chicken coops.

It once again became a heated fight. But as the orb descended, they noticed it did not explode, and just landed on the ground. It rolled slightly, with the brightness being only slightly distracting, they chose to ignore it, thinking it was a dud.

Then the general noticed symbols swirled around it, and tried to yell out orders, before it cut itself in half and sent a sharp flat wave of light. It only went for a small distance, but it did the job, slicing almost half the soldiers there in two, disemboweling or dismembering them. The general fell off his now dead Ground Dragon, rolling on the mud. Getting his face up, he saw his men, proud Vollachian ground soldiers, struggling to push back the Wolgarm and taking fire from the village. One man was set on fire by Orlena, who then quickly picked up a Metia Rod from a dead young man and fired it at an injured soldier who was crawling to her. He raised a throwing axe, intending to toss it right at her face.

Then he heard loud stomps, the sounds made the villagers in the distance cheer and roar in applause, making the Vollachians wary. The heartbeats seemed to match the storming pounds that were coming right at them.

Straight through a house, Carolus Rex stormed into the battle.

Using his claws, he carved his way through the men, who began to truly scream in horror, Carolus even bit into one and slammed his corpse into the more men. The general screamed, pointing his axe, and the remaining magic cannons fired, but Carolus was fast, dashing between the attacks, saving the time by continuously slicing apart men all around him, and even using his tail to swat away men directly toward the Wolgarm, who eagerly ate them alive.

The general made his axe glow neon green and tossed it, the magic making it so he could control it telepathically. It became a light struggle to Carolus, who simply bobbed and weaved against it, before kicking mud at the general, who side spun to dodge it, and had the axe dance around the Ma-Beast...who scoffed at him.

Infuriated the general lobbed a nearby spear at him, only for Carolus Rex to dash past it, use his tail to splendidly slap the axe away and into a soldier's back. He then made it over, and bit down on the General, blood spraying everywhere as his blood curdling screams sinked into his men's minds.

He wagged his head around, slamming the prey's body down, before further pressing his teeth in and choppin him in half, Carolus growled.

A group of men made a brave charge against Carolus Rex, most even preparing to fire magic against him, yelling out the words needed to place strength in their magic. Carolus simply took in a deep breath.

" **GROOOOARRRRRR!"**

And hurled out a heavy storm of blue fire, mixed with yellow flames, engulfing them to death.

The ability of firebreath was his own.

Now struggling, the soldiers heard something new...cawing.

One of them looked up, crouching as he had his shield protect him. Staring up, he saw a rather large red eyed crow...and when it came again, he saw it.

"What?"

It flung feathers and those discarded feathers began transforming into clones of itself, until there were at least seventy of them.

They then descended onto the town fluttering around a barrel, as if it were succulent meal, before they soared up into the sky and flew right over the battling army.

Then they dropped something, all of them. The very same soldier noticed a small thing fall behind him...it was a magic stone.

"OH FU-!"

It exploded, killing him; making his charred up, broken body, flop through the air.

Other magic stones exploded, and this became nothing more than an organized airstrike, even destroying the enemy's last remaining magic cannons.

Now the crows truly descended and began pecking and clawing at the soldiers, getting aid from the Wolgarm.

Like that, the soldiers screamed to run away, seeing their numbers lowered to the point of being pathetic. Sadly for them, Carolus and Ababil would not allow this, chasing them down and wiping them down, only to leave one single man alive in their slaughter, Carolus dragging him by his broken leg, using his fangs.

Even with the man pleading for death, he was ignored.

A barrel flew overhead and released white powder, putting out the Starlight Flames, just as several men aiming their Metia Rods, forced their captured Karagian prisoners forward. Any injured aggressors were set upon by the surviving Wolgarm, biting them and eating victoriously. Ababil returned to normal, his clones turning into feathers, now perching himself on the top of a house.

Orlena was helped up and she saw the shocking sight, and Petra looking out her house window, guarded by a few men, saw it too.

The muddy battlefield, houses and trees on fire, smoke pillars rising, and the horrendous number of enemy corpses everywhere. The injured man captured by Carolus, was dragged away, awaiting his own terrible interrogation. As the moon hung high above them, even with dark clouds still in the air, Orlena smiled.

"We did it."

She then raised her fist.

"WE DID IT! WE WON!"

An overwhelming cheer of victory, accompanied by the howls and screeches by the Ma-Beast followed suit. Petra could only see that half her village was destroyed, people she knew died, and that it was ugly sight to behold.

All she could was shift around her bed, stare up at the ceiling...and contemplate, as her emotions, began to stifle, slowly eroding.

Petra was no longer the same girl.

* * *

Battle of Irlham Village

Irlham Casualties: 37 Dead, 42 Injured

Vollachia Casualties: 402 Dead, 1 Captured

Kararagi Casualties: 427 Dead, 32 Captured

The first battle had ended.

* * *

Meanwhile, the results of the incident in the Capital…

Battle of the Capitals

Lugnica Citizens killed in battle: 75 Dead, 102 Injured

Vollacian Casualties: 30 Dead, 7 Injured

Kararagi Casualties: 18 Dead, 21 Injured

Even with the rain gone, a storm was brewing in Lugnica.

* * *

Ovidius rushed through the halls, and found the three ladies huddled around Rem lying on bed. He pushed through and checked Rem up and down. Feeling her breath begin to wane and her eyes losing light.

"Su...ba...kun…"  
"Fuck! Hang on Rem! Please! We can't lose you!"

He searched around using blankets to close up the wound, but it was too late, so much blood soaked it. He had one last ditch plan.

"EMILIA!"  
"Yes?!"  
"GO TO MY LUGGAGE! IN THE BROWN SUITCASE, THERE IS SOMETHING I NEED YOU TO GRAB FOR ME!"  
"Huh?"

He tossed off his helmet onto the ground, letting Emilia and Ram see his face for the first time.

"Listen carefully…"

* * *

Wilhelm and Genau arrived at the cabin only to find it broken and abandoned.

"Ssssister Emilia! Sssssister Rem! Sssssister Nijino! Pink Haired Rem?!"

Genau sniffed around, panicked, scared and worried.

"Ssssister Emilia! Ssssister Rem! R-RAM! NIJINO! WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
"Genau, look around, it's obvious they used a Blood Portal to escape. Please calm down."

He put a hand on his head, helping just for a while to calm the Wolgarm down.

"Let us follow them."  
"Yeah."

Opening their own Blood Portal they went through as they both hoped.

"I hope they are okay."

* * *

Subaru stormed through the halls, carrying a Beatrice that was beginning to crack, light shining through her.

"H-Hang on Beako! Beatrice, we just have to find Ovidius, he'll know what to do!"  
"O-okay, I-I suppose…"

Her voice weak, and his eyes frantically searching, he heard a noise in a room and kicked open the door. There he found Ovidius washing his hands at a bathroom sink.

"Natsuki-san?!"  
"Ovidius! Please, Beatrice is! Beatrice is!"  
"Oh...Oh Damn!"

He hurried over and touched her.

"Beatrice-san's corporal being is damaged, that which keeps her energy put is not going to last!"  
"C-Can we heal this?!"  
"No, unlike a normal wound, she must've used her Od excessively and further damaged herself! Normally, this is an instant death."

Subaru stared at a tired Beatrice and trembled in fear.

"No, I don't-"  
"Give her to me!"  
"Huh?!"  
"I might have an idea in saving Beatrice-san, so please trust me!"

He did, and Subaru handed her over, waving weakly at them. Beatrice waved tiredly as well, with Ovidius nodding and flying away. As he used his ring to smash through a window, he looked at the still cracking Beatrice...and whispered.

"Honestly, it's a good thing Roswaal-san, isn't here...he'd hate to see what happens next."

Subaru stumbled around, desolate to his own swirling thoughts. He felt as though being a sucker was on point.

Falling for such an easy trap and splitting up his forces so callously, his need for revenge led to this moment. Now he was near a door...hearing something.

"No...NOooooonoooooo!"  
"Oh no! No! No! NOOOOOO!"

He quietly opened the door and saw the three women he left behind, crying as they huddled around a bed.

Silently, he stepped closer and closer, hearing the brokenhearted cries of Emilia, Nijino and a clearly mindbroken Ram. Ram rocking back and forth on her knees crying to the ceiling. Wilhelm and Genau stormed into the room, but found Subaru walking slowly, only the ladies turning to see them.

"Subaru?"

Nijino and Emilia called out to him, only to walk past them, stop right next to Ram and witness it, the entirety of his sacrifices in vain.

A gentle blue haired girl, laid there, covered in blankets, as if asleep...though it was evident what the truth was.

"No."

Even if he didn't believe it at first.

"No."

Whether he did what was needed or not.

"NO."

All the visions, all the loops, the cave, the snow, the deaths; all to save this pure girl, a bright guiding beacon, that which he could not live without.

"NOOOOO."

In the end, it was pointless.

"NOOOOO."

….Rem was dead…

" **NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Subaru rushed over and onto the bed his knees on it, he hugged Rem's lifeless body, rocking back and forth, weeping so loudly, his throat was becoming hoarse.

Glass was breaking, but not in reality, it was the fragility of his mind, the sound was the same.

" **NO! NO! NO! REM! REM! MY REM! MY REM! REM! REM! PLEASE! NO! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME! NO! NO! UWAAGGHHHHH! AGGGHHHHH! NOOOOO! UWAAGHHHHH!"**

* * *

Frederica finally returned with the Lewes Clones, in that very same room, but seeing the atmosphere...she put two and two together.

"Rem-chan."

Her eyes became teary…

Wilhelm looked away in sadness, but also a silent understanding.

Genau hopped away.

"Genau, where are you going?"  
"Where else? I am going to find Ssssister Rem."

Instantly Frederica and Wilhelm became stunned when they saw his nonchalant tone and attitude. As Genau hurried off, Wilhelm turned to Frederica.

"Frederica-dono! Please go after him!"  
"But-!"  
"-We both can see it, both of can see what's wrong with him!"

Frederica understood, wiped her eyes and hurried off to find Genau.

* * *

Once outside, she saw him, running off into the direction of the forest.

"Genau! GENAU STOP!"  
"Hm?"

He did so, but quite confused.

"What'sssss the big deal?"  
"Genau, you are not well."  
"The hell isssss that sssssupposed to mean?"  
"You...Where are you off to?"

Genau let out an annoyed sigh.

"I told you. I'm gonna go find Sssssister Rem!"  
"...And that lies the problem."  
"Huh?"  
"Genau, you've been through too much. You….You're not accepting what is actually happening."  
"...You sssssee Sssssister Rem said that when we came back she'd make us some apple pie."  
"Genau."  
"And I couldn't find her in that esssstate, sssso sssshe probably ran back to the mansssssion to get ssssupplies, sssshe issss kinda diligent like that."  
"Genau."  
"I mean, ssssshe hassss to deal with her haughty sssssister, ssssso I can ssssee why sssshe issss sssso good at that. Anywayssss, I'd really like to ssssee her right now."  
"Please, Genau."  
"Sssso...You know...I jusssst...I jusssst...I'm going to find her, and bring-"  
"-GENAU STOP IT! WE BOTH KNOW REM-CHAN IS-"  
" _ **-DON'T SSSSSAY IT!"**_

Even Frederica was surprised by his pleading, the scared tone, his legs almost buckling and his eyes wandering around.

"It'ssss a lie. Everyone is trying to trick me. Right? Hahaha, funny, what a funny joke, such a good prank!"  
"No one is lying to you, except yourself."  
"No, causssse, that'ssss impossible...I jusssst ssssaw her just a while ago."  
"...Genau."  
"Jusssst a while ago."  
"...Ah."  
"Jusssst a while ago. Jusssst a while ago. Jusssst a while ago. It'sss impossible, right? Right? Pleasssse. Pleasssse. Pleasssse! PLEASSSE! TELL ME! SSSSAY SOMETHING! FREDERICA! PLEASSSSE!"

Genau scrambled around, digging the ground, shaking his head, using his paws to kick his head.

"Help me! Help me! HELP ME! FREDERICA HELP ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THISSSS ISSSS! IT HURTSSS! IT HURTSSSS! FUCK! IT HURTSSSS! MY HEAD AND CHESSSST!"  
"...oh…"  
"I don't undersssstand! Why?! WHY?! WHY?!"

He scratched the grass, before he sat down and firmly looked up at the cloudy night sky.

"Rem...Rem."

Finally, for the first in the years he became a Red Lantern, even with the shreds of sadness he had shown, with the guilt or regret he has displayed in the years since then, this was the first.

The first time…

"Aughhh...Rem…"

Tears flooding out of his eyes, eyes closed shut.

This was the first time, he had ever cried.

" **UWAAAAGHHHHH! UWAAAAAGGGHHHHHH! I'M SSSSORRY! UWAGGHHH! I'M SSSSORRY! I'M SSSSO SSSSORRY! UWAGGHHHHH!"**

Frederica bit her lips, tears flowing down her cheeks and she ran to him, hugging the weeping Ma-Beast...both of them drowning in their sorrow.

* * *

Ovidius returned to the room, seeing Subaru continuously rocking back and forth...until he stopped, letting Rem lie down and getting off the bed.

"Nijino."  
"Yes?"  
"What happened?"  
"Th-This guy named Halibel, he showed up o-out of nowhere and-"  
"-THE FUCK UP."

Nijino was terrified with his tone, his bloodshot eyes staring back at her, and his hands clenched into fists.

"You are going to explain to me...I LEFT THEM WITH YOU! I TRUSTED YOU TO KEEP THEM SAFE!"  
"But I-"  
"-How did you let this happen!?"  
"I tried…"

Angered by her teary eyes and her meek appearance, Subaru raised his fist.

In time for Emilia to stand between them.

"Emilia?"  
"Please stop, it isn't just her...I was also there! I could've helped save Rem, but none of us could do a thing."

Emilia, still crying, faced him with a weakly determined stare.

"Please stop."

Subaru put his fist down, gazing over at Nijino.

"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, I know how much Rem meant to you."

Then, as he tried to understand what to even feel next, they noticed Ram begin to fall back. Wilhelm hurried over and caught her.

"Ram?!"  
"Not to worry Subaru-sama, she has merely fainted."

He carried her into his arms, the sight making Subaru hold his head.

"We've lost Rem. I have tried so hard to avoid this, damn it, what do I do? Just-"  
"-Natsuki-san."

Ovidius walked over and handed him, a sapphire jewel, attached to a simple black necklace.

"What the hell is-"  
"-Put it on."  
"And just-"  
"-For the love of!...Just put it on, trust me."

He did so, letting it around his neck, and Ovidius grabbed his shoulders.

"Focus, like you would trying to...form a contract."  
"What?"  
"Do as I ask, please."

Subaru nodded and he focused hard, the jewel glowing for a few moments.

Afterwards nothing happened.

"So what? What the- The...The…"

Everyone saw Subaru completely stunned into silence and staring at his own palms.

Then they heard him, speak to himself.

"Rem?"

Like that, he heard her.

"Subaru-kun?"

"Rem?"  
"Subaru-kun, Rem is glad you are okay!"

He could hear her whimpering voice, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Rem! Rem! Where are you?! Please, don't hide, come out!"  
"Rem is not hiding, Rem is there. Rem can see Subaru-kun, hear Subaru-kun...but I can't touch you or feel you. Rem is confused, scared even."  
"What the hell is this?"

Turning his bewildered face to see Ovidius, the genius sighed.

"Rem's body was done for, she was on the very brink of death. In order to save her, I was able to use that place in the Sanctuary, the one that housed the original Lewes Meyer, the power source of the barrier that kept it secluded."  
"...And?"  
"Using principle techniques used in the creation of various items that belonged to the Witch of Greed, I had figured out her original goal was to store her soul inside of that spirit. Utilizing the exact same Magic Runes and the crystal I acquired in Priestella...I have made Rem's soul bound to that crystal."

Subaru rubbed the crystal, and went wide eyed.

Rem's voice expressed shock.

"Then Rem is...Rem is...a ghost?"

"She's a ghost?"

Ovidius nodded.

"More or less, due to you being the first one using the stone, you have essentially formed a contract of sorts with her."  
"Meaning?"  
"Meaning...her spirit is connected to yours. The day you die, she will as well."

So much information to take in at one moment, no one there was thrilled to hear it. Emilia walked over and tapped the crystal...letting her speak with Rem. It would seem that a person would need to physically touch the crystal once, allowing them to connect telepathically with Rem, but it was up to Rem whether she would talk to them or not. And Rem could not speak with anyone that was six or so meters away from the crystal.

She could not touch anything, or had a body to speak of at all.

This was her new fate.

"Are you feeling alright Rem?"  
"Yes Emilia-sama, Rem is doing fine, even with the circumstances given."  
"But...you don't have a body anymore."  
"It is alright, as long as I am by Subaru-kun's side, I will face any and all adversity. It is a maids duty."

Emilia nodded sadly, but she noticed Subaru cover his mouth, facing Ovidius again.

"This is not possible."  
"...I know."  
"I can't...I can't make a contract with another spirit. It goes against my pact with Beatrice! One of the rules states I cannot make contracts with other spirits, as long as I am with her!"  
"...I know."  
"...Where is Beatrice?"  
"Come with me, leave Rem with the others."  
"Leave her?"  
"Yes, she can be worn by others, she may be directly connected with you, but she can be fine with or without you nearby."  
"Okay. Emilia, take it."

Emilia did so and wore it around her neck, hearing a sad sigh from Rem's voice.

"Please be okay, Subaru-kun."  
"I will."

Nijino and Wilhelm nodded to each other as they guarded Emilia.

"We'll stay with Emilia-sama and R-Rem. You head off to find Beatrice-dono."  
"Subaru, I promise I won't screw up this time! I'll watch them! Even if I have to pee or somethin! I won't move from this spot!"

Subaru looked away, making Nijino panic, even if Wilhelm patted her shoulder.

"Okay, I trust you Nijino."

Hearing those last words, he made his way out, leaving Nijino more than glad.

* * *

He could see through the hallway windows Frederica sitting on the grass petting Genau, comforting him as best as she could, the dark ambient sky filling him with a troubled stress.

"Natsuki-san, we'll head to the Sanctuary."  
"And Beatrice?"  
"You'll have to see."

So they left, heading to the Sanctuary to find Beatrice...at least, that was the case.

* * *

Once in the Sanctuary, they made their way through the town, noticing the heightened alarm within the citizens.

"What happened?"  
"Apparently Vollachian and Kararagian forces attacked Irlham Village."  
"WHAT?! ARE THEY FINE, WE NEED TO-!"  
"-Rest easy Natsuki-san! These fine people and our Ma-Beasts defeated them, we've captured some to interrogate further."  
"Then, did anyone-?"  
"-Naturally, there were some casualties, but nothing too horrendous. Petra and the remaining children being among the survivors. You should be proud of that village, they accomplished so much."  
"Y-Yeah."

But as they walked...Ovidius whispered to himself, unheard by Subaru, nor would it ever be known to him.

" _The outcome was excellent, my Metia was tested so wonderfully! Hehehehe, this upcoming war, will yield such exquisite results. All for the day, the day, yes, the day we wage war on the Watchtower..."_

* * *

Now, they had made it inside the Tomb, which had begun gathering dust, cobwebs and the like. Making their way, they were down the stone hall and saw the door open.

Once it did, Subaru saw someone stumble out and hold their head in ache.

His heart raced, his blood boiled, everything in his soul flared up. The sight he had to behold, made everything around him inconsequential, save for the heated rage he had due to the entire days events.

This was because…

" **WHY ARE YOU ALIVE?"**  
"S-Su-Subaru?"

Standing before him was someone, he was sure died.

Mocking him further than any other insult, Subaru flew towards her, bearing his molars and flaring up his eyes.

This was because…

"WHY ARE YOU HERE, **ECHIDNA**?!"

Subaru grabbed her neck, slamming her to the stone wall, ready to snap her neck at a moments notice. But he was shocked when Ovidius wrapped his arm around his own, stopping him.

"Let me go! She's supposed to be dead!"  
"She has been dead! But that is not who you think it is!"

His grip loosened, she was freed, and Echidna slumped down, landing on her behind, trembling in fear.

"Natsuki-san, listen to me!"  
"Why is she here!? Why is Echidna-"  
"-LISTEN TO DAMN IT! THAT IS NOT ECHIDNA!"  
"HUH?!"

The words came, and Subaru's world, truly fell apart a little more.

" **IT'S BEATRICE!"**

The strength leaving his struggle, Subaru flung his arms down and stared, with the same expression she had.

"What is this, I suppose? Why?"

Beatrice stared at her hands, noticing the difference, brushing her hair, then gazing at the white color of it, she covered her mouth.

"Subaru what has happened to Betty?! Please, why does Betty look like this?!"  
"Beatrice. Oh god, how the hell is this happening?!"

"Subaru please, Betty recognizes this hand, this hair, all of it, I suppose! Mother! This is mother's body isn't it?!"

Subaru hugged her, Beatrice cried, screamed and yelled obscenities at Ovidius, claiming he had defiled her mother's body. Yet Subaru had to know.

"Ovidius how did you do this?"  
"The compatibility was there. Echidna crafted Beatrice with her own mana, and even a piece of her Od, which meant her soul was able to bond with the remaining Od within Echidna. Using the same process I did with Rem, I housed her soul inside that perfectly preserved body."  
"And why not Rem?"  
"Her soul and that body hold no compatibility, essentially she would struggle and possibly even suffer in a body not her own. It was only Beatrice I could do this with. It was the only way I could save her."

Subaru rested his chin on her head, but felt her move and stared up at him.

"Then Betty is now mother, I suppose?"  
"No, you are still Beatrice, you always will be!"  
"And what am I to you now?! We are no longer contracted with one another, I suppose. Am I going to be tossed aside? Is Betty being in Mother's body, detrimental to Subaru?"  
"OF COURSE NOT!"

Subaru had his forehead touch hers, enchanting her.

"I promised to take care of you, no matter what! I won't leave you, I won't abandon you! Beatrice, will you stay with me, with all of us?"  
"...Y...Yes of course! Betty's Subaru is the only one she needs!"

Beatrice hugged him around his neck, crying profusely in her brand new body, it was something they all had to get used to.

"Roswaal is going to hate this, I just know it."  
"...I guess we won't have to worry about that."

Both of them heard his response, stared at him, and completely understood what he meant.

"How?"  
"Cecilus Segmunt, we ran into him...Roswaal was just unlucky."

Now it became clear.

Beatrice, trapped in the body of someone she loved so dearly.

Rem, her body destroyed and trapped as an unseen entity.

Roswaal, his life taken away by the enemy.

Rom, the same fate.

Petra, her legs robbed from her.

So many others, their lives snuffed out, and homes obliterated.

Subaru had enough, no more would he take this quietly.

"Everyone, head back."  
"Then we're going through with it?"  
"They're gonna fucking pay for this, EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM."

His eyes glimmering red, Subaru sought retribution, and he would see it through the deaths of those responsible for all this misfortune.

The world, would feel his wrath.

* * *

Taking Beatrice with them, everyone was stunned to see her new body, which of course made her uncomfortable. But it was Emilia who ran over and gave her a hug, comforting the girl enough that the others gathered around. It would be by their help they would have to help her get accustomed to things she had no reason to commit to as a spirit.

Eating, showering, exercising, even more physical obstacles, such as going to the bathroom, and experiencing her first period.

It was all new and shocking to her.

Beatrice stared at the forever slumbering body of Rem, and let out a small noise from her throat. Still, her learning about her soul being housed in the jewel, gave her some clarity, but it was still distressing.

Genau, who had come back with Frederica was the most shell-shocked by the fates of Beatrice and Rem. He was glad they didn't leave him...but guilt racked up in him, being unable to save them from their outcomes.

"I am glad you are alive, Ssssister Beatrice!"  
"Me as well, Genau."

But Genau had other ideas.

"Brother Sssssubaru! When do we leave!?"  
"Hang on, we have to take this one step at a time, we're essentially taking on the entire world at this point. We have to be careful."  
"We have to make them pay for what they have done!"  
"I know, but if we to inflict as much damage as possible, we have to make plans, right?"

Genau hung his head down, but agreed.

In the end, it came to reason by Wilhelm that the Sage Council would need to be talked into it.

"Subaru-sama, we have to convince them to declare war on the other kingdoms."  
"So the soldiers and mercenaries can get involved?"  
"Even if we went ahead and fought them alone, we'd leave Lugnica undefended. Not to mention that their people are proud and stern, they'd fight to the bitter end."  
"Okay, alright, I see. So like any other war we have to beat them down so badly…"  
"That they'd have no choice but to surrender."  
"Wilhelm, you saved me a bunch of time, thanks!"  
"My pleasure."

It was true though, all of them had their reasons to participate.

Wilhelm, whose most important significant other, his wife, was taken from him; could connect with this situation. He could understand the pain Subaru was going through, and entrusting his leader, he would help avenge the people harmed in the reckless and insulting attacks perpetrated by the other nations.

Frederica loved Rem like a sister, and was becoming acquainted with Petra. She felt it was necessary to punish these aggressors thoroughly.

Nijino was a rival with Rem, and grew to become friendly with Beatrice and Petra. Seeing them face such horrible outcomes, made her want nothing more than fight to the bitter end against her enemies...especially Kararagi, the home that she hated more than anything.

Genau had nothing but hatred for everyone involved in these attacks, he would see to it that everything outside the border of Lugnica, burned, and all his enemies died choking, screaming, crying and as painfully as possible. He would avenge his friends.

Ovidius did have his honor bound pledge, to avenge the comrades who lost their lives in this grueling event. However, deep down was his own desire to prepare for a coming battle, thus he wanted his Metia and various other inventions tested out. Not on just captured individuals, but on the battlefield itself...this was a golden opportunity.

Mimi would agree with this, as she would never forgive anyone who would try and harm her Anastasia or her siblings.

Beatrice was forced to steal her creator's body, lose her very being, and she would get payback on those who forced this upon her.

Subaru….he was all for it.

Emilia showed hesitation in accepting such an idea...but looking at the results of what peaceful endeavors yielded, even she knew that the only way to resolve this was through the coming conflict. It pained her, knowing people were going to die, but it was sadly, for her at least, a necessity.

As they got ready to leave, Subaru picked up Rem's body and flew off with it, no one stopped him. At the top of a plateau, where there were yellow daisies covering most of the top region; Subaru gave Rem's body a proper burial…

* * *

Subaru returned to the Estate, but saw everyone else had left, per his orders. So he ventured around seeing if they left anything behind.

Going to the main lobby, he found someone sitting on a sole chair waiting for him.

"You came back, Red Lantern."  
"...Ram."

She hobbled to her feet, tossing the chair away, storming her way to him. Eyes filled with pure rage and depression, she reached her arms out. Subaru could see this but did nothing, only for her, to grab his collar instead.

"Why? Why?"  
"...We know why."  
"No, obviously not! Because I'm looking at the reason here!"

She hung her head down, tears dripping down at a fast rate.

"You being here is the reason. My little sister, who trusted and loved you, is dead. My master, the one I loved so much, is dead. You've left me with nothing."  
"Rem isn't dead, I'm sure they explained to you where her soul-"

"-THAT ISN'T EVEN BEING ALIVE! DON'T VIEW IT LIKE THAT!"

She gripped harder, Subaru never left his sights off of her.

"All this happened, because we allowed you into our lives, why couldn't you have just stayed in your world? Why did you have to come and curse all of us, to begin getting us all killed?"  
"I wanted save you-"  
"-SHUT UP! You goddamn liar! Look around you, look at the death and destruction you've done nothing but contribute to! So what if you had Return By Death?! So what if you say you died over and over and over and over again to SAVE US?! WHO CARES?! YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!"  
"Ram."  
"I know why! I KNOW WHY! You enjoyed it didn't you, seeing us all die?! Right?! You death worshipping beast, that is the real reason isn't it?!"  
"Stop it."  
"It thrilled you to be the hero! And when things went awry, you could savor the consequences that befell all of us! You sicko! You creep! MONSTER! You wanted this didn't you!?"

"Stop it."  
"ADMIT IT!"

The eerie, crazed smile she gave, cheeks drowned in tears, startled Subaru.

"You want us to die, DON'T YOU?!"  
"STOP IT!"

"Then go ahead, please, kill me! KILL ME! GO AHEAD! DO IT!"

She began grabbing at him, pulling his hair, scratching his cheeks, wrestling with him.

"FUCKING COWARD! DO IT! YOU SON OF A BITCH! KILL ME! DAMN YOU! YOU'VE TAKEN IT ALL FROM ME! GO ON, DO WHAT YOU DO BEST! KILL ME!"  
"STOP IT PLEASE!"  
"KILL ME THEN! NATSUKI SUBARU, KILL ME! KILL ME! RED LANTERN!"  
" **STOP IT!"**

 _ **SMACK!**_

Ram fell back, as Subaru stared at his open palm. Shaking, eyes wide open, he walked over to Ram.

"Ram, I'm sorry. Ram I am so sorry!"

She began crawling to him, a big red mark on her cheek, crying wildly.

"Why are you doing this? Do you enjoy ruining my life?"  
"No! NO! I CARE! I DO!"  
"Please, I just want to-"

With a loud thud, Subaru had a construct of a hand, karate chop her in the back of the neck, knocking her unconscious.

He panted and huffed, tears forming in the corner of his eyes, but he shook his head, catching his bearings.

"What an audacious way of treating a lady."  
"As if my day wasn't bad enough, an asshole like you shows up?!"

Peeking over, there was Julius, making a displeased expression.

"I came to see how your actions botched it all this time, and even I can say I am amazed how much you've squandered things, yet again."  
"Shut up."  
"I warned you of the possible consequences your misguided bravado would yield, yet here we are."  
"Fuck up, I know shit went wrong, but I'm sure-"  
"-Sure thing will work out?! Why can't you think these things through?! Everytime you say that, it produces the kind of results reminiscent of your war against Priscilla! People are going to die because of this!"  
"People have already died, people I was allies with, people I was grateful to! I am going to avenge them!"  
"Nonsense, you will breed only more hatred!"  
"And that hate is what drives us! Forget what Corps we are?! We'll turn that hate back around and burn them all up!"

"I have tried my hardest to show you what you're attributing to, even Ram-dono here has as well. But that power of yours has blinded you, corrupted you into something far more dangerous than I can imagine."  
"Ghost, hallucination, whatever the fuck you are, get the hell out of here, I've got work to do!"

Subaru picked up Ram, but as he did…

"I hope Lugnica, my home, can survive being spun by a demon like you."

"I can save it."  
"Last piece of advice. You will need Reinhard, just letting you know out of courtesy….PRIDE."

Subaru turned around, and Julius was gone.

He clicked his tongue and opened a Blood Portal, finally leaving the Estate.

* * *

It was at the Astrea Hideout, that after a deliberation, and knowledge of what Subaru and the others went through that the other two Camps agreed.

"We need ta' convince the Council of hitting them fast, before they catch us by surprise."  
"I agree with you Hoshin, but those tight asses might not see eye to eye with the rest of us."

Reinhard tapped his chin, then looked at the window of the dining room they were in.

"If what Ovidius said about the battle in the Capital is accurate, the people might side with us."

"Making the populace wish for a war?"  
"I think that is the case Ezzo, if not, things will only remain unfulfilled."

"Your father might not be willing to work with that."  
"My father is one thing, and the fate of the Kingdom is another, he'll have to get with the situation at hand."  
"Yes indeed, then that's it, the people are our key then."

It was accepted that could be the case, and possibly the only true way to get their backing. With that, everyone had begun moving out.

"Emilia."  
"Yes Subaru?"  
"Can you give the necklace to Ram, I think she'd need it right now."  
"Sure thing."

Subaru watched as Emilia walked off, and he sat on a chair. Gazing out the same window, he noticed an orange light...it was the sun, rising up slowly.

The new day was about to begin.

As Felt was about to reach her designated room, she stopped.

"Reinhard?"  
"My lady."

He was right behind her, ready to guard her, protect her, and fight for her. In all semblance, it was indeed his duty as her knight. Yet…

"It's funny."  
"What is?"  
"The idea that the Sword Saint would be working for me, trying to push me into being the ruler of the Kingdom."  
"I think it is a noble endeavor."  
"But that's just it...you pushed me to it."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Reinhard, all I ever wanted, was to live long. Maybe not easily, maybe filled with struggle, but I wanted to survive, with Rom-jii."  
"Felt-sama..?"  
"But you took me away, forced me into this goddamn Royal Selection and brought me to this point!"  
"I was doing my duty."  
"And what about me?!"  
"Ah."  
"Did you for once think about what I wanted, or what would happen to me?! You said you'd keep me safe, but my life is less important than...than Rom-jii."  
"...I…"  
"Not once did you think about saving him, and I'm sure that day when he got caught in the castle...you wanted him dead, just to cover the tracks of my past, didn't you?"  
"Felt-sama."  
"ADMIT IT."

Felt still did not face Reinhard, staring at her door.

After a moment of silence…

"There was, a part of me...that did."  
"The honorable hero, the Sword Saint. Like Rom-jii said, in reality, you're just a stuck up Astrea pig."  
"Hold on!"  
"Shut it, I made my decision."

Finally facing him, a shallow smile, that which made Reinhard actually scared.

" **I am dropping out of the Royal Selection."**

"Wait, don't be so hasty!"  
"Reinhard, I want to give a final order, one that takes precedence over everything!"  
"Anything...but I...No, I will accept to my very soul, Felt-sama."

He bowed, his usual uptight prevalence, which Felt was both impressed with and annoyed by.

And like that, she gave him one, final, order.

"I want you to help Subaru-nii chan. Help him win this war and get us payback for Rom-jii and everyone else harmed in these attacks.  
"...Ah-"  
"-No excuse, you're the Sword Saint, you have a duty, so please just do as I command!"

After a moment, Reinhard emotionlessly nodded in his bowed position. With that, Felt did as well.

"Soon, Emilia-nee san and Anastasia nee san will help find me a new home in the capital, I just can't stay here anymore. I'll probably join one of them, as a Camp member, but not be a leader, that's not me. But I have to say Reinhard; it was fun while it lasted."

With nothing being said by Reinhard, she quietly went to her room and shut the door behind her.

Reinhard raised himself, walking a few feet, before headbutting a picture frame. It destroyed the frame, and damaged the wall, but of course did no harm to him whatsoever. And he stumbled away, a face indicative of disappointment, sadness and pure regret.

In another room, sitting on a chair, his feet on a desk...Ovidius was reading a book, but kept his sight at the closed door. With his helmet off, anyone would be able to see his face and the putrid smile he was giving off.

"And with this…"

He shut the book closed, the snap of the bindings, echoed in that eerie dark domain.

"Congratulations, Emilia-san."

* * *

There was a mission.

Flying above the world, this red light flew to the very end of the world, which became a waterfall. Flying under and through the heavy stream, he found a large cave, filled with large crystals, larger than one could imagine. Zipping around, maneuvering through the hazards, one would see the red vine or vein-like marks growing underground. What were these?

In reality, a funny thing occurred.

Subaru had buried the two Red Lantern Batteries underneath the ground, deep enough that pretty much no one could find it, and in response the Batteries dug their influence into the core of this world.

So they could absorb the very rage that was being executed by the populace of this world. So until the Red Lanterns could find a way to fully connect with the Butcher and fully attain their own Core Battery, this was their only option.

Finally, as he landed on a single rock...Genau narrowed his eyes, the area in front of him was bright white, as if it were another dimension.

"Not too busy are you?"  
"Concurrently, I am too stressed to even get the slightest work done."  
"Heh, hearing that and sssseeing you give me different impressionssss."

Raising his head, was a giant dragon.

Grey charcoal skin.

Eyes like the fiercest flames.

Sharp teeth, sharp two horns and using his two wings as arms.

Spikes on his back.

When Subaru first got a mention of how he looked, he compared this being to the dragons he saw in a film called, ' **Reign of Fire'** , claiming they sounded identical.

Who was this dragon? It was obvious.

 _ **Volcanica.**_

The dragon that helped seal Satella, and was the one who forged the covenant with Lugnica. He was discovered during a secret meeting between the Red Lanterns, a year ago, and they made sure to promise one another to stay out of each other's way, but still, messages had to be delivered.

However, here he was so huge, so massive...but quite unfulfilled.

"And what do you wish to see me for, Genau?"  
"You sssshould have an idea of what'ssss going on, right?"  
"A war between the kingdoms is erupting."  
"We want to know where you sssstand on thissss."

Volcanica fixed his neck and stared down at Genau.

"I created the covenant with Lugnica to ensure that peace would be kept between all nations, a deterrent from a world war being caused."  
"Well, you didn't do a very good job."  
"I agree, I always knew humans were so arrogant that they'd be blinded by trivial mortal temptations and plights, that it would lead to this someday."  
"Why not ssssettle it?"  
"If I did, I would merely postpone the inevitable. Especially with your Red Lantern Corps around, their growing influence would only boil over the resentment and fear, thus a world war would still happen."  
"Sssso? What? What are you planning to do?"  
"I will sit and wait."  
"Typical."

Genau yawned, as Volcanica affixed himself to be in a better position, his large tail behind him laying down.

"I would wait to see, if you and your cronies bring a about an apocalyptic situation."  
"We won't, well, maybe for the other kingdoms, but not our home."  
"But if it does, I will act. Sadly, because you, in a way, represent Lugnica, you attacked and became the aggressors. My contract only was to be defensive in nature, thus it cannot be used in this circumstance, that is my final thought on it. In reality, I would've acted, had the Watchtower become under threat, but with the Algol Tree destroyed, Satella...is essentially dead, and my powers have waned slightly, thus that is not an issue."

"Bleh, just ssssay you don't wanna fight, jeez."

Genau turned around and began floating up.

"Well thisss issss where I ssssay buh bye for now, sssee ya around Volcanica."  
"Wait, one last thing."  
"Hmmmm?"

Volcanica's eyes sharpened greatly, which would bring fear to anyone elses hearts, but not Genau's.

"Should the Red Lantern Corps, prove it...if you become a threat to all life in this world; I shall become your enemy."  
"...Whatever you say, just ssstay put and sssstay out of our way."

Genau flew out of there, leaving Volcanica alone, as he stared at the almost pulsating red veins in his lair.

"Was what caused the Tree's destruction, the same origin for your existence?"

His eyes glared at it.

"I am not sure of anything, anymore."

* * *

Now, with a sunny morning welcoming all, everyone had gathered in the Palace to discuss with the Sage Council, two important subjects.

The dissolution of the Felt Camp.

The plead to start a war with the Triple Alliance.

They adamantly refused the second subject, especially Bordeaux.

"Have you any idea what a war of that scale would cause in the end!?"  
"Let's see, larger borders, greater strength and much more influence in the political something or whatever, right?"  
"Natsuki Subaru, it was you and your Red Lantern Corps that has thrust this burden upon the Kingdom! We should work to engage in negotiations with them, instead of just outright devolving into a full scale conflict."

That was when Reinhard pointed outside.

"I think that may not be so easy, great Council."  
"Huh?"

A fully armored knight stormed in, bowing to the head Royal Knights, Gildarts.

"What can be so pressing, that you are interrupting such an important meeting?!"  
"Sir! Outside, the populace of the Capital...they are the main gates!"  
"What?!"

As said, several stationed guards and knights were being overwhelmed by a humongous angry mob, numbering in the thousands, demanding their voices heard. Waving around banners demanding justice, holding up burnt up replicas of the flags of Vollachia, Kararagi and Gusteko, as well as some holding up portraits of deceased loved ones resulting form the recent fighting.

"My shop was destroyed, those Kingdoms gotta pay for that!" "My son is dead! We need to avenge him!" "My wife and son are dying! Vollachia is gonna burn for that!" "What is the Council doing?! Quit stalling!" "Let us through! We need to speak to those old farts!" "Let the Red Lantern Corps take charge!" "Let our Red Heroes take charge!" "Let the Crimson Tide, Natsuki Subaru command the armies, I'll fight!" "Let's get them!" "Fuck Vollachia! Screw Kararagi! To hell with Gusteko! The Red Lanterns! THE RED LANTERNS, LET'S JOIN THEM IN KILLING THEM ALL!"

This was all to voice their support.

Support to the Red Lantern Corps and to get revenge for the ones lost.

* * *

"Sir! What do we do?! At any moment, they could try and break through the gates in a riot!"  
"Damn, is everyone that eager?!"

Subaru yawned so loudly, that it caught everyone's attention.

"C'mon, we can all see this not going to end well. No matter what, even if this ended peacefully, the people out there, the ones who suffered and the ones who have had the burdens put on them; they'll lose faith in you guys. Is a civil war something that could happen, I'm not sure really."  
"We are in hostile relations with THREE NATIONS, how do expect us to win?"  
"This beautiful bastard will get it done."

Subaru patted Ovidius on the back.

"Council, I do concur with my leader here, that in a few months time...I will have this nation at a point of preparedness. Yes, I can have this Kingdom in a state of production and training that we can mobilize a army that can rival the entire world!"  
"Big claims there Ovidius Loman, but what do you intend to do about the Triple Alliance and their forces?"

The Red Lanterns eyes darkened.

"I can promise you...that can be done, easily."

Outside, Jolokia and the Tzatziki brothers were speaking with another, among the yelling mob.

"Jolokia-san, what do you think of all this?!"  
"Well, Grrrr, I think we have to side with our fellow Chosen Ones! If the other nations are being aggressive against us, we must act!"  
"Yeah, I gotta admit, this upsets me! My best friend was killed in the poison attack, and I want get my hands on a Vollachian!"

"Let us pray that they allow us to get vengeance, GRRR!"

His twin brother Moussaka meekly nodded in agreement, making his brother pout, however Jolokia chuckled.

Then they heard a commotion up ahead...and then, the news spread, along with cheering.

A man with an almost mohawk haircut, raised himself up so the ones nearby could hear.

" **IT'S OFFICIAL! WE ARE GOING TO WAR!"**

The entire mob erupted into applause, as the news was exactly what they wanted. As this happened, a brown haired cute girl pointed up.

"LOOK!"

Seven streaks of red light flew up into the air out of the palace, and separated into different directions, one of them flying over them. This only further brought joy to the populace, knowing that their heroes were moving out to engage in the defense of their home, and on the attack against their enemies.

A group of knights exited the gates, and with a longhorn, announced to the crowd.

"We are now accepting all able bodied men and women into service! Please follow a designated knight to a recruitment center! Please have information ready!"

Like that, the angry mob, became organized and many men and even women, of both human and demi-human ancestry, followed.

Jolokia was pumped, raising his fists into the air, as the brothers followed him. The brown haired girl went to the opposite group and several Church members went to another.

What they did not know, was that depending on what group they followed with...would mean where they would be the determining factor in where they would be deployed.

* * *

At a Vollachian Knight Barracks, everyone had gathered in the training grounds.

Their commander, an orange haired muscular man, wearing black armor and a long mustache, stood in front of these hundreds of men.

"Men! I have come to inform you, that last night, the Lugnican thugs, 'The Red Lantern Corps', had attempted an assassination on our Emperor! As we can all tell, or just feel hearing such a thing; we cannot Lugnica to get away with this! That said, it has been brought to my understanding, that we will not be alone in this! Kararagi and Gusteko have joined in an alliance with our Empire...all with the joint goal of ridding the world of the Red Lanterns and suppressing the violent Kingdom that houses them! Like this! We are unstoppable, indomitable, empowered, we Vollachians will push and push, never yielding to them! Together, you beautiful boys are gonna help us take them down! That's right men! WE ARE GOING TO WAR!"

The men roared in applause!

Excitement filled their hearts and thoughts of victorious battles and the ever so close triumph over their long lasting rival...it was there.

They raised their fists, as the morning sun shined brightly. On this beautiful day, this glorious blue day; the sun shined even brighter.

Actually...it seemed to be too bright, way too bright; blindingly.

"Hey, isn't that-"

In an instant, the entire barracks was destroyed, struck by a meteor. The surrounding buildings shook, commuting people flew into the air and windows for miles and miles, broke from the shockwave.

Not just that, this wasn't the only barracks. Two other ones in Vollachia were struck by meteors.

And not just Vollachia!

Kararagi was struck three times and Gusteko was hit twice.

Calculated, coordinated and effective.

All the leaders were quickly informed at the casualties, and how this would set back their mobilization by months.

* * *

The Great Meteor Storm

Vollachian Losses: 1,720 Dead; 12,000 injured

Kararagi Losses: 1,912 Dead, 14,500 injured

Gusteko Losses: 1,602 Dead, 6,000 injured

* * *

Vincent stared out his castle window and saw the humongous plumes of smoke in the distance.

"Then we have a war."

* * *

Lugnica was in full swing as people began prepping for the insane tribulations that would occur, mostly getting training, watching as strange items were being pulled by carriages.

Orlena left Irlham Village, putting her trust in those that remained.

"Take care of Petra and the others, I'm off!"

She waved goodbye, as the villagers did so in return, the Wolgarm sitting in compliance as they would soon continue their work rebuilding.

But Orlena was not leaving alone, a few men from the village also wished to participate in this war, and as they headed down the trail, noticing a few demi-human able bodied men and some women, all from the Sanctuary met up with them. They continued as their final compatriot...Carolus Rex, followed closely, their carriages coming to pick them up.

Orlena would become a Metia Specialist during her short training...and be shipped out to Kararagi.

Her fellow villagers would be sent to Vollachia, as well as Carolus Rex.

Ababil would remain in defense of Lugnica.

Three Lewes Clones would stay and two others, mainly Sagittarius and one named Scorpio would leave for Vollachia.

* * *

Jolokia barely needed any training, but helped the brothers with theirs, toughening them up as much as he could. Though grueling, the brothers accepted it, wanting to be reayd to fight.

"That's it, Grr! Show em' how it is done!"

* * *

In the end, while Bougatsa was ready combat wise, being given a Iklwa to use as his signature weapon. His brother, Moussaka showed to be quite docile in many regards, so he was made into a Wolgarm Special Unit, they would use a given Wolgarm to fight, search and even scout, and use Metia Rods to assist others in combat.

"Grrrr, they look tough, so don't let a Wolgarm overtake you Moussaka!"  
"Y-Yeah, thank you for the advice."  
"Make sure to get practice with your Metia too!"  
"Oh yeah, sure thing!"  
"Atta boy! GRRR!"

Moussaka was given his Wolgarm, who seemed to be docile enough but never liked to get pet. He was not given a name, not yet.

* * *

The man with the mohawk they saw at the announcement, named Stanley Berbers, was actually a mercenary who worked in the Bloodstained Roses War, fighting for the Emilia Camp. He had great enthusiasm about the war, having survived one before. His dark blue eyes accentuated his rugged face and black tank top, a muscular build for sure.

He'd wield a curved sword and shield for his venture.

"This'll be a breeze, trust me!"  
"Why do you say that, we are up against a pretty big force, you know?"  
"Ah c'mon, Bougatsa-kun! We got the Red Lanterns on our side! I think this war will last two, hmmm, three months tops!"  
"Damn, even I want that enthusiasm of yours."

"Hahaha! Keep dreaming, drink more booze, get in a bit more fights...maybe get into a few more ladies beds, and you'll get my level."  
"Uh sure...I guess?"

* * *

In the corner of the training room, the dark brown haired short girl from before, with yellow eyes and a cute face, who was named Juel Thahn, was made into a Metia Specialist, using Metia weapons for combat. She remained somewhat quiet, but would always give a thumbs up when needed and had a good sense of humor.

"Hey."  
"...Moussaka."  
"...Did you say my name?!"

"M-Maybe I heard things, sorry."  
"...Heh Heh."

* * *

All these people, including a proud woman with purple hair, a man with slicked back hair and handsome build, a lizardman with scars all over his face, and a childish woman with a pink rose shaped hair bun, and so many others; would be sent to Vollachia.

Everything was being set into motion.

* * *

In Vollachia, the Emperor sat on his throne, enraged to no end, glaring at those gathered.

"Cecilus, defend me, the rest of you goes and crushes any sort of invasion that should come."

They agreed, as Vollachia's strongest warriors... **The Nine God Generals** , corresponding by numbers, from the strongest being ONE, who was Cecilus; and the rest leveling downward in strength by accordance, met in attendance, ready for war.

* * *

In Kararagi, the Sultan: Tojiro H. Kazuo, had his councilman meet and pointed his finger at the ones assembled.

"We will defend Kararagi, no matter the costs."

Halibel nodded, as the rest of them, the six most supreme warriors this country had to offer obliged...the **Warriors Elite** were on the move.

"And make sure to get the last member out of jail! If he aids in the defense of our nation...I will absolve him of his crimes!"

And deep in a underground jail, locked away from prying eyes...wrapped in chains...a certain muscular grey skinned man, looking dry to the bone, smiled.

* * *

In Gusteko, the Crazed Prince tapped his sword onto the floor, and the assembled men nodded.

A lucky number, seven, and these guardians were more than prepared.

Gusteko's **Holy** **Squadron of Death** , were together again.

* * *

Emilia sat down, gazing out the window, watching as time began to march forward with Puck worryingly laying on her shoulder.

"Lia, I hope this works."

* * *

Anastasia laid on her bed, in a purple nightgown, feeling her head ache when thinking about a certain somebody.

"Do I really feel that way...about HIM?"

* * *

Ram sat on her bed, hair disheveled, eyes tired and pajamas ragged. Around her neck was the necklace housing Rem.

"Nee-sama, please...Please…"  
Ram just stared, lifelessly onto her sheets.

* * *

Felt chugged back an ale, and slowly, sadly, put the cup down.

"I'm sorry Rom-jii."

* * *

The Three Stooges put on makeshift armor, ready to venture into Gusteko.

"COOOL!"

* * *

Ezzo Cadner, given the title of Magrave, was instructing magic users in expert training.

"Magic combat is exhausting, so be prepared for that!"

* * *

Heinkel had to get sober quick as he worked with Gildarts in splitting Royal Guards into teams that would stay to defend Lugnica and those who would leave to the frontlines.

"This such a pain in the ass, but we gotta get on with it, I GUESS!"

* * *

Beatrice slowly accustomed to her body, and now wearing a long red scarf, which dragged onto the ground, motioned to some mining men.

"We need more gems for these parts, I suppose! Make haste and search for these specific ones, it is crucial, to the war I suppose!"

* * *

Tivey and Hetaro gathered men and ordered them to begin training the conscripted civilians.

"Let's get a move on! We have not that much time!"

* * *

Liliana sang a song for a relaxing garrison, offering them a moment to rest.

"And we shall be as one, let's got fellas!"

* * *

Russell Fellow scribbled notes onto stacks of papers, as he kept finances in check.

* * *

Orlena kicked a sandbag before spinning and stabbing it with a knife, wiping the sweat off her face.

* * *

Bougatsa spun around his Ikwa.

"Okay! C'mon, a little more!"

* * *

Moussaka had aimed his Metia Rod and whistled, his Wolgarm charged forward, bit the leg of a mannequin as he fired, blasting the neck apart.

"WOW! Alright! We did it!"

"Groooar!"

* * *

Jolokia did a one handed handstand, trainign his large muscles as he did dumbell exercises with his other arm.

"GRRR! Must get stronger! Have to keep these little cubs safe, so we can see the victorious red dawn together! C'mon! Grrr!"

* * *

Juel meditated, sneezed, and then rubbed her nose, hoping nobody noticed.

* * *

Stanley sipped on some water and then got up, before doing push ups.

"Ladies, don't like a flabby guy, I should know!"

* * *

The purple haired woman, named Bertha Giles practiced her swordplay, as the other handsome man, named DuPont Saison winked at her, but she only raised a brow, before resuming training.

* * *

The fumbling girl with pink hair, named Lisette Monterrey, tried her best to fit in. Yet one would wonder why on earth such a ditsy girl, even as cute as she was ,or how big her chest was; had the bright idea of joining the war.

"Gotta do my part for my home. Right. Well, um. Plus...um, I kind of got kicked out of my parents place, so I got nowhere to go! Waahhhh! I had nowhere else to go! I got fired from two other jobs, and this was all I had left, or I'd be out on the street! Wahhh! Just wow! WAHHHH!"  
It was then decided she would be sent for Medic Support, just to ease everyone's nerves.

* * *

The general for Vollachia's team, a dwarf with black hair and a huge bushy red beard, named Midge Ure, raised a barrel over his head.

"Drink now lads! After this, we train till our balls sink in and our throats become parched! But if we win, there will be plenty of women and booze awaiting us back home, and things will be just alright! DAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gazing out at the parched men and women, taking in the rewards for some hard work done.

"Poor little fellas. It'll be sad when I see some of them get eaten up by the jaws of war. Welp, let's drink until then."

* * *

The Suwen Family, organized material to be sent to the Capital, hoping the war effort would do well.

An adorable elderly couple, both owned a shop in the Capital, it was also a restaurant and inn, all the same large building. Luckily, they saw that their business was to do well, as soldiers, knights, and advisors came and went.

"It'll slow down once the fighting starts."  
"Yes dear, though I hope it'll be not too long."

The old man rubbed his fine elegant curly beard and asked.

"By the way, where has our my loyal employee gone?"  
"She went shopping for bit, she'll be back."  
"She seems more stressed out than usual, the poor dear, so young."

"I wish she had more luck."  
"The poor dear has no home, she was lucky enough to be able to rent one of our rooms for a year now."  
"Quite right my love, but other than her excellent work ethic and her first name, I feel though, we should know more about her."  
"She'll tell us more when the time comes."

Walking through the crowd, wearing a dark blue hooded cloak, concealing most of her face.

This green haired woman glared out to the bustling world, ever so fuming about the state her home was in.

Like that, she knew who to blame.

"Damn you, Natsuki. Subaru."

The old woman at the inn, smiled in contrast with this.

"We'll know more about our dear Crusch-san, when the time comes."  
"I suppose you're right, my dear."

Their innocent smiles, directed towards a friend; a woman, truly forgotten by this now chaotic world.

* * *

Everyone got their bearings, trained, and months passed.

Three months came and went, like a blink of the eye.

At the Vollachian border, the wall that separated the two nations was under heavy alert, men guarded it top and bottom.

Then, one heavily armored man noticed something in that grassy flatland, a shining light-

His head was shot apart.

Instantaneously, all the men screamed that a attack was underway.

Only for Wilhelm to land next to them, slicing them apart bit by bit. Then a curved beam shot from the horizon, smashing through a section of the wall.

" **LET'S GO! RAGGGGGHHHHH!"**

" **Charge!"**

A boisterous charge of men on Ground Dragons, covered in flexible armor, and with thousands of men running alongside them. The Vollachians had their stationed magic cannons pummel them, but a floating Mimi shot them apart with her ring, resulting in massive explosions, covering some unfortunate Vollachians in smoldering white phosphorus.

At a good distance, some men got on a crouching position, while others stood behind them. They aimed their Metia Rods.

"FIRE!"

They did, and hails of blue beams littered the area they fired, killing many Vollachian soldiers. Then a commander raised his sword, and...A huge metal square like structure, roared past them, no, many of them. They had metallic spider like legs, many of them, replacing the usual wheels found on...on...TANKS.

They were designed based on descriptions made by Subaru on one of the Witches he saw during the Trial, most likely Daphne, the Witch of Gluttony. He noted the spider like legs that carried around the coffin she rode on. Using this, and the description and specs of a tank from the 1st World War, Ovidius crafted these machines to be used for full on attack. They were one of his magnum opus' of his tech career, anyone who kept directly feeding the machines mana, would be able to move them with their mind, while others inside provided actual combat support.

They pushed through, the men inside this hulking contraption firing their own Metia rods through side , the main cannon on top fired, and blasted a hole in the wall. Several Vollachians that could use magic did and fired wind slices, fireballs down onto the invaders. But were met with the attacks of the Metia Rods, the roars of men and the clashing of steel echoed far. The tanks, known as **Conquerors** , blasted through the flat grass, their metal spider legs kicking up dirt and providing cover for the men, then one slammed through a wall, allowing those inside of it, to fire at the ambushed men. The hole also provided an entrance, of which Jolokia jumped over and used his battle axe to cut through two men. He was about to be snuck attack, but Katarina fired her Metia Rod, and shot him through the stomach, making keel over in agony. Jolokia stomped his head in.

"C'mon GRRR! Take these Vollkers down!"

After yelling the slur made for the Vollachians, the men charged through the hole and made it into the country..marking the .Lugnicas first time being an actual invader, and the first time in hundreds of years that foreign aggressors stepped into Vollachian territory.

Mimi flew throughout the halls within the walls and used a mace construct to crush and smash many soldiers. Wilhelm had his first Revenga Art stab through a window and kill six men in one shot. Explosions continued as Lugnica was now pummeling the struggling defenders. Soon, only a fraction of the Vollachian guards remained, even when two carriages filled with reinforcements were arriving, they got obliterated by Conqueror cannons.

In a matter of half an hour, the Vollachians were down to their last man...and he was stabbed through the head with a curved sword by Stanley.

He raised his sword, as Bougatsa and his brother helped take down the Vollachian flag.

There they raised the Lugnica flag, in defiance of all odds.

Cheers and applause were aplenty, but they had still lost men in the struggle.

They placed blankets and tarps over those that died, but were vigorous that more Vollachians died than them.

Wilhelm and Mimi landed close by, he spoke into a Metia.

"Ovidius-dono, the invasion was successful, and we are at the border."  
"We're sending the rest of the men, but get their instructions ready."  
"Understood."

Mimi hopped up and down in excitement, as the soldiers gathered behind them, all ready for the coming days.

The Vollachia Campaign had begun.

* * *

Battle of Ladrima "The First Offensive"

Lugnica Casualties: 192

Vollachian Casualties: 2,890

Vollachians Injured/Captured: 1,012

* * *

The Kararagian soldiers waited across the river that separates their two countries, expecting an amphibious assault, as it was the most likely scenario. But just in case, they had divisions on the ready to defend any kind of invasion, all across the borders, some even near the Gusteko border.

Then their commander got...a concerning call.

"COLONEL! GET YOUR MEN BACK!"  
"Huh? We are awaiting the possibility of an invasion, what-"  
"-THEY'VE ALREADY INVADED!"

Shocked the commander yelled back.

"HOW?! NONE OF OUR PLATOONS HAVE REPORTED ON SUCH A CIRCUMSTANCE!"  
"...They've...went around."  
"Huh?!"

* * *

A commander stationed as a mere guard at the Tomiko shore, the very end of the country due west, with only the slightest nautical miles before the Waterfall...saw it. Giant metal rectangular ships, not being drawn by Water Dragons whatsoever and having light blueish steam escaping from the top of them.

Ironclad Warships.

Though they were called **Iron Serpents**.

They rode with expert precision, just near the edge of the waterfall and actually went all the way around, with the help of several Blood Portals. Like that, they caught their enemy by sheer shock, as there was hardly a military force their to defend that mere coast.

An opportunity not wasted.

These Iron Serpents fired cannons from their gun ports, and these magical beams struck upon the towns built there, causing massive devastation. Once the area was shelled, and there was no resistance left, they docked near the shores, anchors landing perfectly and allowed all their men to dismount.

Orlena, wearing a more sturdy metal armor and holding onto her provided Metia Rod, ran forward, noticing the smoke and screams of death all around her. But they still made a beeline for the area, they had to make a base for further occupation.

Her first taste of fighting far from home.

Subaru, Frederica and Nijino flew over them…

"Halibel, just you wait, when this country of yours is destroyed, I'll have the pleasure of snuffing out your pained, miserable fucking life! YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING REM, YOU BASTARD!"

Now, the Kararagi Campaign had begun.

* * *

Battle of Tomiko Shore

Kararagi Casualties: 1,235

Kararagi Injuries/Captured: 125

* * *

There, among the dead Gusteko border guards, the Guiltylowe known as Attero Dominatus, crunched on some dead men. Then a supremely cold breeze blew by him, so hurried along. Further and further he went, up hills of snow, hopping on top of rocks, before catching up with the massive army that was marching across the tundra.

Leading the way-

"I hope this could be a short war."  
"Well, knowing how human ressssilience issss, I bet thissss'll be awhile."  
"Even so, I hope the cost of life, is minimal."  
"I don't."

Reinhard Van Astrea peeked down at Genau as he walked alongside him, both leading this massive specially trained army. Specifically they were trained in combating others in this icescaped nation, well as best as they could. Even outfitted with fur coats over their armor and wearing beanies to help protect them from the cold.

With all the water magic and earth magic users creating mock landscapes for their training, these men and women were hopefully prepared for what would come in this offensive.

"Then shall we?"  
"Exactly, let's go!"

These two led the charge, into the blistering cold, both unaffected, as all charged to a battle in the most egregious conditions possible, had been set.

The Sword Saint and the Beast of a Hundred Graveyards, pressed on, to deliver their JUSTICE.

The Gusteko Campaign had begun.

* * *

Battle of Hauteur

Lugnica Casualties: 5

Gusteko Casualties: 435

* * *

As the leaders of all four nations were bracing themselves, for a war unlike anything they had seen before, news came that shocked the Triple Alliance.

Apparently, well according to eyewitnesses spying from afar, they claimed that, closely behind the Vollachian Invasion in particular, were floating balloon like structures, metal carriages underneath them, high above, nearly past the clouds.

While they did not what they were, the rest did, anyone with modern knowledge would.

Blimps, more accordingly, **ZEPPELINS**.

With Natsuki Subaru's knowledge of his modern world and the ring that could construct the schematics of such ideas; it was combined with the Metia Mastery and engineering insight that Ovidius Loman could provide.

Utilizing Magic stones of fire and wind, they created these balloons and wove magical runes onto them, for better protection. Six main cannons and three Panther Guns for assist, the ultimate weapons of this war.

Together, these two would use the Total War attitude Lugnica was now found under, and forge weapons never before seen in this entire fantasy world.

* * *

And yes, yes, truly, this world could no longer be the same.

Victory or defeat, it didn't matter, SO MANY WOULD DIE.

Promises of coming home broken, families torn apart, going to hell and back, Minds shattered, innocence no longer recognizable, the lines between honor and disgrace blurred, legends born...and legends die.  
Nothing anyone would have hoped for or even dreaded, would be fit to describe what was about to occur.

This was not just any war, this was more.

Not just a skirmish.

Not an annihilation.

Not a simple fight.

This was it.

This was all fear.

This is what the power of rage, hate, scorn and pride would breed.

This was the accumulation.

Yes.

THIS  
WAS  
A  
 **WORLD  
WAR.**

And it just started, here, on this beautiful blue morning.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **AN: Voice thoughts? Not really?! Well too bad! SURE!**

 **Stanley: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Voice of Katsuki Bakugo of Boku no Hero Academia)**

 **Juel: Yukari Tamura (Voice of Jibril of No Game No Life)**

 **Bertha: Ai Kayano (Voice of Diphda Alisha from Tales of Zerestiria X)**

 **Lisette: Rie Kugimiya (Voice of Taiga Aisaka of Toradora!)**

 **DuPont: Kappei Yamaguichi (Voice of Kaito from Detective Conan)**

 **Midge: Cho (Voice of Brook from One Piece)**

 **Volcanica: Jouji Nakata (Voice of Kirei from Fate/Zero)**

 **Echidna (Beatrice's New Voice): Mamiko Noto (Voice of Sawako from Kimi no Todoke and Ai Enma from Hell Girl)**

 **But seriously! Here is the beginning of the big scale battles that I have read, watched and heard about from various sources...put into a fantasy setting! **

**And for info's sake, I had a teacher who toured in Vietnam, he never told us what he did, but the scar on his arm and the fact that his wife once offhandedly told us, that he sleeps on a flat futon instead of a regular bed...told us all we need.**

 **So prepare for some screwed up stuff to happen! YAY!**

 **Each chapter in this Arc, will show the happenings of each campaign from various points of view, so we get see how each campaign is different and what legendary battles take place. So some characters will get a chance to shine, while others ill get wiped out by the war. That's how it is, in war at least. It'll be fun, I guess?**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed!**

 **NEXT TIME: Chapter 25: "I'll Get Even With You"  
**


	25. I'll Get Even With You

**AN: I am so sorry this took so long!**

 **I got really sick from a Stomach Virus, which took me a while to get over, and the holidays also got me too busy!**

 **Augh! Real life!**

 **But really, here is the new chapter and the format in which they will be made this Arc. So I hope you guys can enjoy it, I will work really hard to get the next one done faster and better, I hope you people can forgive me.**

 **Chapter title is from another Foreigner song, per usual this Arc.**

 **Hope everyone has a great rest of the day, and please...ENJOY.**

* * *

Arc Five: The World War

Chapter 25: I'll Get Even With You

It was now three weeks into the war.

* * *

VOLLACHIA THEATRE

* * *

Underneath a stone bridge, some men waited. The Lewes Clone was close behind, using the shadows to obscure herself. There were distant pops and bangs, an obvious battle being commenced somewhere else in this foreign kingdom.

Ahead, was a field of gold; wheat fields as far as the eye could see. Further out, a single dead oak tree...further out, much further, black smoke rising up to the beautiful orange hued skies.

Bougatsa got his Metia Rod, and grabbed a small glass scope. He used it see what was intended, knights and mercenaries guarding the wheat.

Their mission: Kill or capture the guards, take out their food supply and occupy a nearby town as a base of operations.

Like that, Bougatsa nodded, behind him Jolokia did as well, putting his claws out to make a walking motion. His commander understood, and snapped his fingers, the soldiers hiding in the shadows, sprang into action lining up their Metia rods, getting each a specific target.

A female mage, had a fireball lit up and was ready to toss it.

"...Now."

The whisper was the signal, and they fired.

The Vollachians were unaware of this, and the surprise attack killed several of them. The mage flung the fireball and it had a large section of the field catch ablaze. Using the flames and smoke as cover, they all ran for it, using the river as a path to go around.

The Vollachians reacted by having some men charge through the unburnt wheats right at them. Jolokia charged and used his battleaxe to carve through some of them. He got stabbed through his shoulder pad by a spear, but bum rushed to him and bit him in the neck. His fangs tore through his flesh and veins, he kicked him away, leaving hs enemy to bleed out. Several of the men around him began helping out, even as the Vollachians outclassed them. Jolokia did his part well, taking lives left and right. He then grabbed one dead man and used him as a weapon splitting him apart and breaking the other guy's neck.

Sagittarius hid under the stone bridge and provided covering fire, taking out her victims.

Bougatsa fired from his hip, before using the Metia Rod as a club and smashing a man's face in. He took out his Iklwa and finished him off. The female mage flung a fireball, blasting a man's head open, letting Bougatsa spear another in the face. Several men charged forward, with a Ma-Beast tamer running along the waters of the stream. He removed the muzzle on his Wolgarm and clicked his tongue twice.

"Get them!"

The Wolgarm charged and bit a man on his arm, before letting Moussaka's Wolgarm bite him as well, both beasts tearing him apart. Moussaka got his Metia Rod and fired once, injuring an opponent enough for someone to toss a knife into his neck. The complete chaos was getting to Moussaka, but he smacked in the head by Jolokia.

"Snap out of it! GRRR! We have to move!"

The trailing commander barked orders to take the town...as an arrow hit him in the head. He fell over a bit, but had time to grab the arrow. Maybe he was trying to pull it out, or maybe he just wanted to feel what hit him. Who knows?

But he fell on his face, right into the waters. They made it to a fence that went along the trail to the village, when someone got shot by another arrow, his body falling on the wooden boards.

Before anyone realized it, two more men, including the Ma-Beast Specialist and his Wolgarm, were both shot to death by arrows.

"Down! DOWN!"

They all got flat on their bellies, even as they got soaked by the waters, arrows landed around them.

"Shit! We have to get out of here!"  
"FUCK! GRRR! Get Sagittarius-dono!"

Bougatsa ran back to the bridge, dodging arrows, as the female mage flung fireballs, and men who still had their Metia Rods, fired blindly into the Town.

Bougatsa reached her, and gave a peace sign, then a fist, understanding well, she ran with him. They moved along, the field of golden beauty, now almost completely on fire. But Sagittarius got her specialty Metia Rod and ran across the water, the sounds of Vollachian screeches and the shots from Metia Rods, mingled well with the bell rings coming from the Town Square.

How odd, that a bell used for celebrations and festivities; was now the signal for impending horrors.

Sagittarius fired expertly, taking out the Crossbow wielding snipers with ease. Just then, with the last one dead, Bougatsa used his lense to see movement in the Town.

"They're in the Town! Jolokia what are we doing about it!?"  
"Give me the Conversing Mirror! GRRR!"

He got it and barked into it.

"Hey! This the 2nd Expedition Wave! Red Team!"  
"This is Screaming Eagle, 2nd Raid! What'll be?"  
"GRRR! The Town south of base, Ruther! We need a bombardment! Over! GRRR!"  
"Got it. Give me two!"  
"You have one, GRRR! OVER!"

They looked up and far off in the horizon, a small dot appeared. In reality, it was a Zeppelin, the men in the metal carriages built under the blimp, aimed their magical cannons at the town.

"Distance?"  
"Good, adjusted."  
"Alright, fire now."

The cannons fired, going far, and hitting the targets, raining death onto the town.

Seeing the town engulfed in smoke and debris, they saw their chance. Making a run for it, they squished flowers, stepped over rocks and ran through bushes. They made it to the town, using the walls of undestroyed houses as cover.

Sagittarius ran around a house and fired three shots, taking out two men. Jolokia jumped a fence, grabbing a pitchfork on the ground, using one hand to pierce him, and in the other hand, his trusty battleaxe decapitated another man. Bougatsa smashed a window, and was prepared to toss mana stones inside, but his brother shook his head, and instead kicked down the door instead...finding an entire family hiding, clenched together, in complete fear.

Both brothers watched them silently, before they walked away. They ran forward...just as the house exploded behind them, they both turned around in sheer shock. Only to see the youngest girl walk out, covered in dust, her face completely bloody, whimpering.

"Momma? Poppa?"  
"Oh god."  
"Momma. Poppa. Uwaaghhh."

The brothers could do nothing, and left her there, hoping someone else could take care of her. No matter how much guilt was buried into their hearts.

Jolokia jumped through a window and expertly killed three men, before smashing a table across the room and injuring a Vollachian, one of his soldiers fired his Metia Rod, killing the Vollachian.

"Damn Vollker!"  
"C'mon, Grrr! The houses in the edge are probably filled with them."

Moussaka's Wolgarm jumped over a rock wall and bit a man in the face, giving an opening for them to attack. The female mage lobbed a fireball and a house exploded, she then got shot in the arm with an arrow. Moussaka saved her by firing his Metia Rod, killing him. He grabbed her hand and dragged her away, his Wolgarm covering him. Several Lugnican soldiers were killed by a magical booby trap, resulting in a massive crater forming in the path. Bougatsa went around and used his Iklwa to stab two men, before grabbing a rock and smashing the survivor's head in. He then put out his hand, getting an arrow stabbed in his palm, but saving his life.

"FUCK! OW!"

Sagittarius fired her Metia Rod, slaughtering a group of them, and saving Bougatsa from anymore attacking. Jolokia smashed through a door, punching a man twice, before stomping his neck in. He had blood leaking out of his nose, and the arrow wound was bleeding badly.

Moussaka ran to him, reloading his Metia Rod with a mana stone.

"Jolokia-san! You're bleeding!"  
"No time for that, grrrr! Let's sweep through!"  
"Um, okay!"

They ran through each house, either taking a prisoner, or just mercilessly shooting them. Villagers were gathered up in the middle of the town, letting these people see the devastation. Some cried, some fumed with anger, but they all realized their mighty soldiers were defeated. Moussaka swept through a house, aiming his Metia Rod, the quiet ambience of the house, freaking him out.

Then a door swung open and the gleam of a blade caught his sight, and he fired on instinct. Falling on their back, was just a boy, no older than twelve. His mother ran out of that closet and screamed, hugging her child as Moussaka flinched in horror in what he did.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry!"

She fumed in anger and grabbed the knife, an incoming soldier saw her lunge at him, and so he fired, blasting the back of her head open.

Now even the soldier saw the boy, and the horrified look on Mousakka's face, putting two and two together.

He ran over and hugged him.

"I didn't. I didn't mean to."  
"It's okay, son, you did nothing wrong. You did nothing wrong."

He helped him up and they walked out, letting Moussaka look one last time, at the family. His teary eyes, wandered away, as the mop up operations...came to an end.

Jolokia took a deep breath, looking over the town, from atop of a roof.

The smoke and debris flew behind him.

Both brothers sat near a wall...only to see the young girl they witnessed earlier, being held by her hand, a look of disillusionment frozen on her face, made them both shudder. Still completely covered in blood and dust, she stared at them...then was taken away to be healed.

The female mage sat on a pile of rubble, watching the wheat field almost completely ablaze.

"Well, no food for us."  
"But it also means no food for them."  
"That's one way of putting it, Bougatsa-kun."  
"Yeah."

Jolokia went through the avenue, seeing blood all over the floor and the bodies of both Vollachian and Lugnican soldiers almost hugging each other, an eerie embrace.

His Conversing mirror shined, giving him some important info.

He went to the middle of the street, and announced loudly.

"We will taking a one day rest, before heading west to meet with the other companies, in order to take a fort. Grrrrr! I have also been promoted...I am your commander now."

No one celebrated, cheered or clapped. They were simply too exhausted.

"Grrrrr. Get some rest, all of you."

Moussaka sat as he allowed his Wolgarm to rest his head on his lap.

"Runther."

He gave him his name, as remembrance to this fateful day.

* * *

Battle of Runther

Lugnica Losses: 123 dead, 231 injured

Vollachian Losses: 1,072 dead, 1,121 injured

* * *

The next day came, and Jolokia, now the commander of his unit moved into their meeting point, a base set up in a lush forest. He met with the other commander, Bertha.

"How goes it, Bertha? Grrrr?"  
"Fine, we had minimal casualties on our end."  
"Same here, grrr."

They went over the plan, going over the fort intricacies, this place known as Helios Battle Castle. They were take the fort, giving them a chance to get access to the nearby mountains.

This was part of the grand plan to take the capital in a surrounding snap.

Giving the Vollachians the two options of surrender or complete defeat.

But to do this, several Mist Serpents were deployed to go after the islands south of Vollachia, while another army was to head south east, and their team was due west. Even with them still being so far away from the capital, getting these mountains would be great points for artillery strikes and Zeppelin landings.

It had to be done.

Jolokia sipped on some tea, as Bertha looked over the map.

"It's harrowing, this fort has never been conquered."  
"It's what they say, Grrrr."  
"Even now it is accurate...two campaigns, and we haven't even gotten passed the front gates. We've lost twelve thousand men trying to take the damnable spot."  
"No airstrikes? Grrr?"  
"We tried, but their Flying Dragon Riders, constantly attack the Zeppelins, it's a pain."  
"They have underground means?"  
"Yes, they hunker down and avoid artillery strikes."  
"So we have to go, by physically pulling them out, grrr? Damn, this is tough."  
"Regardless, we have to make it in."  
"Right."

He growled as he chugged back his tea, glancing at Bertha.

"How are things with DuPont going?"

"...I don't know what you are talking about."

She turned her face away, beet red and annoyed.

"Ahhhh, Grrrrr, Your face is saying otherwise."  
"Ridiculous! I have no desire to be with a flirt like that, even as charming as he is."  
"Your words are getting mixed up there, grrrr."  
"Hmph!"

She brushed her purple hair, staring out the open tent, seeing DuPont chatting away with some buddies. Never noticing Jolokia moving next to her to stare at him as well.

"Hmmmm, quite perplexing, grrrr."  
"GWAH! Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
"Hahaha!"

She pushed him back, making the big tiger laugh. He got to his feet and patted her on the shoulder.

"C'mon Bertha, we have some work to do!"  
"Goodness, you may be a trusted ally, but you can be such a brute!"

Now they walked out to speak further about the plans to take down the unconquered fort.

* * *

Bougatsa and his brother saw their old colleagues and waved at them.

"Well, if it ain't the Twin Baby Boys."

"Hello Stanley!"

"What's up?!"

They shook hands and allowed the brothers to sit down.

"Hey Moussaka, did you name him yet?"

Moussaka glanced at his Wolgarm, who sat down, wearing his armor and his muzzle on, but he still petted him.

"Runther."  
"Welp, I would have called him Admiral Lightning Bolt."  
"That's a bit of a s-stretch Stanley-san."  
"Maybe, ladies might of liked it."

Moussaka glanced over at Juel, who shook her head in response making the young man smile.

"How was you fight Juel-san?"  
"...Fine."  
"Uh, right."

Juel smiled, making Moussaka turn away embarrassed, of which his brother grabbed him and gave him a playful noogie. But this was interrupted...

"Oh h-hey ya guys!"

They all flinched in terror, hearing that distinct voice, and they all turned their head, seeing Lisette show up out of nowhere.

She wore her napsack filled with medical supplies and a helmet with a red dragon wing on it, showing her occupation as a healer assistant.

"Oh, hey Lisette."  
"Bougatsa-san! I heard you guys fought in Runther, earlier, are you all okay do you need h-healing?!"  
"Uh, nah, we should be-"  
"-Here is some alcohol to disinfect-"

She had the bottle in her hand but fumbled it, before tripping on a rock and hitting Bougatsa in the head...it didn't break or anything, but he fell back, making everyone go wide mouthed.

Though he'd be fine, Lisette was reprimanded harshly by her superior, and everyone had to watch her teary eyed acknowledgement.

Juel pretty much spoke for everyone.

"I hope she'll be okay."  
"Yeahhhh.

* * *

And so, all the generals including the newly appointed Jolokia met in a main tent, which included Midge and Bertha.

Midge stood up, even at his dwarven size, and spoke up.

"We are going for a night attack! That's what's bloody been decided!"  
"And what if they use a Nightbanisher Spell, to project daylight?"  
"Bertha, If it's the bloody Vollkers we are talking about, they'd definitely use one."  
"Then why a night attack?"  
"We're using the fact that they have had almost no rest to head straight at them, while they are still exhausted."  
"Are we going to shake them up?"  
"Yeah, we are already having Conquistadors and some Magic Cannons pummel them right now. Once it stops we send our lads to go up and begin attacking."

Jolokia scratched his chin.

"Grrr. No backup?"  
"Unless we can take out the suicidal Flying Dragon Riders, we ain't getting any Zeppelins nearby."  
"Conquistadors? Cannons? Grrr?"  
"We have some extra ones coming to assist, but they're running late, and we sure as hell cannot wait for them."  
"Hmmm, this is going to be a real struggle."  
"We'll keep them put until our backup arrives."  
"Grrrrr, yeah, got it."

They all came to an agreement, even if the loss of life, could be exponentially high, it had to be done. Everyone left to gather their people.

* * *

With the night sky welcoming them, the soldiers marched through the forest, seeing the smoke and fire up ahead.

There was unease, tension and fear mixed in with their bravery, excitement and stern stares.

100,000 men and women marched to take the Fort.

But it was more of a citadel, split into triangular sections, on top of a grand hill. In fact, if one looked at it from high above, one would see it was in the shape of a hexagram.

It had two underground levels, though one side of the second level had caved in, making it a dead end. Magic cannons on all sides, crossbow marksman at the top and the side of the hill had ports, where more marksman could fire upon them. Only gate to let you in, and though they had an emergency exit, it too caved in by a strike.

One way in, no way out.

They must fight to death, to protect this site. It was too important, too significant. It gave them a vantage point, access to the mountains, and were they to lose it, it would be the perfect spot for Zeppelin deployments and for long range strikes. With so many cities and towns within range, the Vollachians could not afford to lose it.

And also...there was something else in that fort, waiting for them...or someone.

In the side trench, these men used the cover of large boulders and a slope to wait, the strikes still pummeling the Fort. Then, it stopped.

One could hear the crackling of flames and the harsh winds, leaving them to only breathe in and out. In and out. In and out.

Then, a flare shot up, an explosive noise, and the Nightbanisher spell activated, putting out a bright white light, that turned the night sky into as clear as the day.

But they fired their own flare, all their men covered their eyes and the flare exploded flashing multicolored lights...making some Vollachian soldiers cover their eyes or fall over convulsing, the seizures freaking out nearby companions.

As the Vollachians got a bit disoriented, the Lugnicans had their chance open.

'CHAAAAARGE!"

The roars of men followed suit and they ran forward, running and running, huffing and snarling, they all went uphill, trying their best to not trip whatsoever. Sure enough the Vollachians made no qualm in firing arrows from their crossbows upon them, some with mana stone tips. Thus all these men, ran while explosions went off around them, pushing through the madness of it all. Some just weren't lucky and got their limbs blown up by those explosives arrows, yet everyone kept running, until they were pushed against the walls, with almost no way inside.

"Fucking walls are still up!?"  
"Grrrr! The strikes must have never targeted them fully! Shit!"

All these men were now stuck, and any demi-human or beast man who tried to climb the walls or use their bestial abilities to run up...were met with arrows, killing them. Some magic users made attempts to fly up, but soon saw in the far off smoke, something coming at them.

"Dragon Riders!"

Men in light armor with spears and javelins, rode armored dragons that were flying at them like a huge flock.

The magic users fired at them, but each blast missed due to their expert aviation skills, and some were impaled by spears. The Dragon Riders were soaring at them, so the men aimed and fired their Metia Rods, only taking out a handful. The Riders lobbed explosive spears killing groups of men.  
Jolokia tossed a small axe which killed the dragon the rider was on, making him crashland, and eventually stabbed to death by six different men.

Midge saw a spear heading to him, so he used his hand to quickly spin it, toss it back, and stab a Rider on the side, killing him and two other riders in the resulting explosion.

Bertha got on her Conversing Mirror.

"Get the mortars ready, anti-air now!"

In the far distance, mages got their large magical mortars to fire up, simple looking beams...with bags somehow in them.

The Riders ignored.

Only for the blasts to explode in dust like particles, like flowers blooming early...in reality, this was superheated shrapnel that fired out taking out many riders by surprise. Some were blinded and others had their dragons wings ripped apart, causing them to crash. This continued, as the men on the ground were still being killed by arrows and even windslices and fireballs.

Bertha ran over and grabbed a sword lobbing it up and impaling a man on the wall.

Jolokia scratched his head as he was seeing men cowering and hugging their weapons, feeling defeated. Then in the corner of his eye, he saw a man carrying a box.

"You! Grrrrrr! Are those mana stones?!"  
"Yes sir!"  
"Pass them! Grooooar! All of you charge your mana into it as you pass it over HURRY!"

They did as he asked and the box was moving closer and closer, until he finally grabbed it, holding it on his shoulder.

"GROOOOARRRRR!"

He ran across the wall, as arrows barely missed him, then when he finally found the chance, he lobbed it and it landed right where the Vollachians stood, those very men stared in shock as the box shined.

Jolokia landed, rolled on the ground and yelled.

"MOVE!"

They did make a space, as the box exploded atop, blasting the wall apart and the pieces collapsing below. With the confusion and devastation shaking the Vollachians, Bertha unsheathed her sword.

"MOVE! INTO THE FORT!"

They roared as they went into the hole, or lizardmen and beastmen climbed the unbroken sections of the wall. Running through the hole, but up the rubble of this once standing wall, they met resistance, and some clashed their weapons against the Vollachians, and others went through these massive halls firing their rods at anyone who popped out. They made their way out into the courtyard.

The ones who climbed the walls engaged in brutal one on one combat; the Lugnicans being overwhelmed by the superior Vollachians. Yet this was war, and those that climbed also had their projectile weapons and fired them at their enemies. Then...Sagittarius jumped off her hitched ride on the back of a wolf demi-human. She used her specially crafted Metia Rod to fire at these men, who charged at her brutishly, and then used her own hand to fire a light spear, killing another. She then perched herself and began firing down at Vollachian reinforcements, soon joined by others in this firefight.

A man got help from a fox beastman and set up a Panther Gun on the roof of the mess hall, and fired it down at them, mowing down an entire group of Vollachians. Then they saw a wall of another building break apart and Jolokia ran through completely covered in enemy blood, a spinal cord in his hand. He then stabbed the spine through a man's face. He then used both hands to swing his battleaxe and sliced three men completely in half.

The sight of this grey furred tiger beastman, completely dyed in red, was an absolutely terrifying thing to witness.

Then an orc combatant, wearing a long ponytail attached to a mohawk, eyes red like Jolokia's, and in tribal armor...one hired by the Vollachians out of chance, charged at him, slicing through several men. They had both their weapons, both battleaxes clashed. Then both lost their grip on their weapons, and soon went to punches. Jolokia landed a flying knee, but the ogre caught him and powerbombed him to the ground. Jolokia got him a triangle hold, trapping his neck. But the Orc used his strength to lift him up and slam him onto the ground, breaking the pavement, and so Jolokia began punching the top of his head.

Feeling his grip loosening, he let the hold go but kicked his face and rolled back up. The Orc ducked under a punch and landed a devastating uppercut, followed by heel kick. Even though it clearly made Jolokia's snout chuck blood, this tiger followed up with two massive punches, then a shoulder tackle, and soon they were in a massive grappling match. One would get the upper hand, only to lose their grip and get caught in a catch. But soon, both jumped away lobbing a few punches, of which only about two landed on their opponent.

With enough distance, Jolokia tried a high kick, but the Orc blocked it and did a straight jab at him, hitting him on the nose. Jolokia took it like a champ, and charged, landing a chop on his face, then pushed over and landed an elbow strike, causing the Orc's eye to sink in.

The Orc lost his temper and used a headbutt to get him back, and he landed a striking blow on his face. But Jolokia landed a sweeping palm thrust under his chin, then a straight punch to below his collar bone, before using his claws to stab him there, getting stuck. The Orc punched him on the head, with Jolokia following each one with a knee to the ribs, then he shifted his body, freed his claws and tackled him, straight through an entire building.

They both rolled to the ground as everyone else was fighting around them. The Orc got up and landed a downward punch on him, causing a horrible cut above his right eye. Jolokia roared as he did a sweeping kick, even when on his knees and his massive size, catching the Orc by surprise.

Jolokia did two rapid uppercuts, then an elbow strike on his neck. Disoriented by the last strike, Jolokia stepped his foot down, readied his thighs and buttocks, putting all his strength into this swinging motion.

And he threw an incredible punch.

It landed, and the air was painted in red, like an abstract art of just a single ink splat. Crimson fluid filled the air, and their passionate fist fight was just over.

With the Orc completely out of it, by that monstrous punch, Jolokia grabbed his head, and with an intense momentum, spun his body and slammed him headfirst to ground, before following through and committing a flying knee on his neck.

His neck cracked open and blood spurted out, the fight was truly done.

* * *

But suddenly, his shoulder armor broke apart and a huge chunk of his shoulder muscle bursted. He took to the floor, rolling on the ground, then ran to his weapon, forcing him to dodge the rocketing strikes. He couldn't see the opponent well, one of his eyes shut by blood. He made it finally, picked up his battleaxe and got his battleaxe to block the attack.

Even he went wide eyed by who he was facing.

A tall, burly, beauty with white hair in a pixie wedge. Wearing purple armor that matched her light violet eyes, a long red scarf fluttering behind her and a beautiful gold earring. With her, striking at him, was her specially crafted Pata Sword.

Everyone there recognized her, The Ninth. Of the Nine God Generals, strongest group in Vollachia, she was **Portugues Mithril**.

* * *

Across the ways, the Tzantil brothers were firing their metia rods, reloading their single shots, and pushing through the assaults, Bertha slicing through several men with her sword. DuPont kicked off the air and skewered a few men landing next to her.

"Are you alright my dear?"  
"You should be worrying about yourself."  
"When a gorgeous gal like you is under threat, I get a little anxious."

Becoming red faced, she irked at him.

Making him chuckle...only for fifteen men to burst into bloody chunks, just barely missing the brothers. Walking through the flames and catching his mace, attached to a chain, was a humongous dark blue armored man, from head to toe. The closest armor one would think of would be something straight out of Dark Souls, almost like a dark blue version of Havel.

Yet red paint across the chest, changed it, and the glowing red eyes seeing through the slits of his helmet, made him very scary.

DuPont could only nervously ask.

"Bertha,, is that-"  
"-Yes DuPont...The Seventh of the Nine God Generals, **Absinthe K. Livemont**."

He swung around his Mace, swerving it around him.

"You damnable Luginicans have made a grave mistake, if you think you'd take on our mighty Empire, without complete annihilation imminent!"  
"Crap! Bertha this is bad, we're completely unprepared to take on God Generals!"

Not enough time left, Absinthe flung his mace, which curved, taking out walls and smashing people apart. Bertha and DuPont barely ducked under it, but she glanced up and was immediately kicked across the jaw by a charging Absinthe.

DuPont angrily aimed his sword at him.

"El Fula!"

A windslice shot out...only for it be deflected by the armor.

"Oh no!"  
"Oh yes Lugnican!"

"Magic nullifying armor!?"

Before he could punch out DuPont, the ever amazing Midge Ure jumped over a fire and struck at him with a falchion sword, before blocking a punch with a shield as big as him.

His feet skidded across the ground, as he pointed at him.

"Fire men!"

A line of men fired their Metia Rods at him, but the armor made those shots bounce off of him. Absinthe rushed at them, using the chain to break off several mens heads clean. Midge slid across the ground and sliced at his achilles heel, but the armor made sparks fly instead. Absinthe punched the ground, and tossed a piece of stone at Midge, who once again used his shield to block...and then the mace hit him, making him fly across the ground. He raised himself as he was a bloody mess. DuPont attacked him from behind with his sword, but Absinthe caught one swordstrike and headbutted him, making him lose two front teeth and broke his nose.

Stanley saw the issues they were having and tried to rush over, but a massive blast flung him away. Finally getting up he could see the heated battle between Jolokia and Portugues.

* * *

It was such a sorry state, Jolokia was covered in shallow holes and he eyes were having trouble keeping open. Portugues kicked him across the jaw and then puntcutred him on the chest with her Pata sword.

He used his battleaxe in several swinging motions, but she got behind him...and dodged several shots. She skidded across the ground as Juel tossed a dagger at her, blocking it effortlessly.

Jolokia charged and the two actually got in a boulder crushing trade of strikes. Jolokia barely dodged a neck slice, before shifting his body and curving his axe upwards, Portugues landed a kick on his face.

"HUH?!"

Jolokia pushed forward against the kick, and pressed his foot down, launching a massive flying knee which hit her on the abdominals. She coughed before stabbing him in the shoulder rapidly. Then, he reached out his hand, and allowed the blade to stab through his large paw. Gripping it, she was unable to get it free, and he grabbed her into a bear hug with his other arm, biting down on her shoulder.

"Ugahhh!"  
"Jolokia-san!"

He ran with all his might, tackling her through several walls, before they actually fell off the hill where the fort was, tumbling down, hitting rocks, smashing through boulders and trees, and sliding on some asphalt.

* * *

Absinthe saw this, but was once again beset by Midge, whose little body seemed comedic standing ready to fight, to the hulking figure.

He merely tilted his body, looking down at the bloodied dwarf, almost as if to scare. Then he charged, just for Bertha to jump up and slice him on the back rapidly. He sighed and did a masterful capoeira spin kick, knocking her away and having the mace spin to hit Midge away. DuPont fired a Metia Rod at him, but it just bounced off.

"Miserable, pathetic, insufferable! Is this the strength Lugnica has?! You should've sent the Sword Saint or at least a Red Lantern to face us! Not these pathetic wastes!"

He walked over, using his mace to swing around and crush people on the way. It was like watching a tornado barrelling towards you.

Then, DuPont looked up and noticed something, making him smile.

"Hm? Insanity before death? That's not something I can dispell out of you...BUT I CAN BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!"

He raised his mace, the steel shining from the light of the flames, when Bertha ran behind him and tossed something on his back. Looking at his back...was a simple green smoke flare going off.

"And with is this supposed to do?! Make me an easier target for you to see?!"

He noted how Midge was speaking into a conversing mirror.

He then noted DuPont still smiling at him, and something bothered him about it.

He then looked up into the air and noticed it easily.

"OH."

All the dragon riders were gone, no, they simply died off. All of them, shot apart in the ensuing battle.

He then heard a noise in the distance, and in quick sheer shock he tried to smack the flare off of him. He was instead shot with a hail of magical shots from the Metia Rods all around him. DuPont launched a windslice at him, and Bertha flung a nearby spear at him.

"DAMN IT!"

It was too late, a sudden barrage of blasts slammed him into the ground, making it impossible to escape. They cheered in splendor...as the Zeppelins entered the fight. Given orders to strike first at the green smoke, they continuously fired, men and women loading mana stones into the cannons and relentlessly firing.

Absinthe couldn't even try to get up as he was crushed under the attack, all the while being still shot at by the soldiers who weren't busy fighting off the others.

Sure enough it worked, and the limitations of his armor was evident, it began to crack and break, and he actually screamed in panic.

"YOU FUCKS! AGH! NO! AGHHHH! FUCK YOU! AGHHHH!"

He tried to crawl, but was slammed down by more and more blasts. Until finally, he was getting up, the majority of his armor crumbling off and his plain, boring, yet large visage got up, bloodied.

They took advantage.

Midge leaped up into the air and buried his sword into his neck.

Bertha sliced open his stomach.

DuPont impaled him from behind with his sword.

Bougatsa shot his face with his Metia Rod.

Done for, his large body fell back and his defeat was finalized.

Bertha breathed erratically, exhausted from the grueling battle.

But she recalled the daunting situation occurring elsewhere.

"WHERE IS JOLOKIA!?"

* * *

Outside the walls, Jolokia still had his hand impaled, but used it to his advantage as the two were simply trading vicious punches and kicks. Portugues landed a kick to his groin, which was met with a headbutt. She followed with her own.

Again.

Again.

And again, they slammed their foreheads together, with enough force to crush concrete, hoping to one up the other.

But it was one last one, that Jolokia slipped his hand from the sword, caught the wrist with his elbow, then shifted himself and got his other right under her own elbow, like a awesome jiu jitsu move. And with a growl and explosive momentum, he made both elbow press in opposite directions...snapping her arm like a twig. Retaliating, she punched him several times, before trying to get her legs around his neck in a hold, of which Jolokia obliged and tackled into it landing a hammer fist directly on her face.

Her gums bleeding and left eye swollen shut, she gritted her cracking teeth as they both wrestled onto the ground. Portugues shifted her weight and neary clamped her legs around his arm, before he finally spun his weight and landed two vicious ground and pound hits on her swelling face. Half her face purple and his own completely drenched in blood and bumps, they howled at each other as they both got back up to their feet.

They collided a punch, which sent a shockwave out, before Portugeus used her sword in a incredible dash attack.

Just in time too, for Jolokia to allow the stab to simply graze his side, shift his weight and land a devastating kempo style wrist jab to her face, then sliced open her swollen mess with his claws. She had not time to react or whimper even, no, Jolokia stepped hard forward and hugged her head before using the momentum she herself used and twisted fast and hard. His muscles screamed in pain and his throat was parched, he could feel his heartbeat in his neck, and he was blurry eyed. But he got the job done, and with one last twist in the opposite direction, he heard a loud snap.

He let go and her body fell limp onto the bloody gravel. He sighed as blood chunked out of his nose. He growled as he did a small prayer with his hands.

"You were a warrior until the end, Portugues-san, I'll never forget you."

He picked up her earring and put it on, as well as grabbing the sword she used and putting it around his waist band.

And with that he walked up the hill and took in a deep breath.

" _ **GROOOOAAAAARRRRRR!"**_

He raised his fist, right as he stepped back into the fort, and they cheered.

The Vollachians were completely demoralized, and the Lugnicans were filled with pride. Even if the Vollachians did not surrender, and fought to the very last man, one could feel the strength in their swings and strikes lessened, and ultimately the battle was over.

* * *

Walking through the rubble, Bougatsa stepped carefully around, each one was just over the yet unrecovered corpse of a Vollachian soldier. The morning sun was rising quietly, as men walked through the smoke filled halls, finding things to loot. Stanley found documents about tunnel systems that could be used, also giving them clues as to future troubles for the other tunnels the enemy could use. He rushed out, passing by Juel who sat near a destroyed barrel, sleepy as all hell.

Moussaka and his Wolgarm decided to sit next to her.

"Are you okay, Juel-san?"  
"Hm, okay."

He struggled to get comfortable, but finally leaned his body on the barrel, Runther laying his muzzled head on his lap.

Now they were there, they gazed out, as the sunlight smothered the corpses, so many corpses littering the place. Some wolgarms were allowed to eat, some men pilfered items from the dead and others hauled off the Vollachians to a large ditch, their burial grounds until the foreseeable future.

Jolokia handed Bertha her gift.

"A pata sword?"  
"Grrr, you did good out there, so I think it'd be fitting if you got a reward like this."  
"But, you worked so hard to get it. You single-handedly killed one of the Nine GOd Generals! I think it's unbefitting of me, to earn this."  
"Haha, you do. Grrrr. You were an excellent warrior out there, and you helped lead our guys to victory. I think it'll fit you, plus your sword broke right?"

She unsheated her sword and showed off, how half of it indeed snapped off, grimacing the sight. So she made a stern face and took the sword.

"I'll work hard to earn the right to truly call this sword my own. Thank you."  
"Grrrrr, it's alright."  
"By the way, how are your injuries?"  
"Grrrr, I did a stop at the Healer Ward, they got me back to strength, though I got to drink plenty of water and soup for awhile."  
"I see, well take care."

She bowed and rushed over to speak with some others. Jolokia gripped his axe, his body covered in fresh bandages and sat on a piece of rubble. DuPont limped over to him, patting his shoulder.

"Have you seen Bertha?"  
"She just left earlier."  
"Oh, I see."

He made a somewhat saddened face, but pepped up really quickly.

"Guess I should just let it go."  
"Nah, grrrrr, you still have a chance."  
"Really? Even the way I look?"  
"Come on, what's a few missing teeth going to cause? Grrrrr, she still worries about you."  
"She does?!"

He got really excited by it, making Jolokia chuckle.

"Sure, now, why don't you go find her, and figure that out yourself?"  
"Hmmm, I guess I will."  
"Hahaha, you two are something."  
"Who knows, she could be the one!"

He waved him goodbye, as Jolokia did the same, in the corner of his eye he could see Bougatsa speaking with Stanley about something trivial, mugs in their hands.

Juel teased Moussaka with a noogie, making Runther watch as he wagged his tail.

Sagittarius sipped on some tea, kicking her legs around, enjoying her break.

Dupont was walking with Bertha, walking side by side, trying his best to woo her...she hid her bright red face from him, so anyone could guess.

Lisette was being screamed at by his cat eared female captain, after overly wrapping some poor dude in so much bandages he looked like a mummy. She apologized profusely.

"Come on you little boys and girls! Fill yer guts up with enough booze to fix up yer courage! Jahaha!"

Midge found barrels of wine and beer and was allowing the soldiers to parch their thirsts and celebrate their victory.

Jolokia was handed his own mug, which he gratefully accepted, but after a few gulps...he spilled a good amount to the floor.

"Sorry, grrrrr, you guys deserve some too."

Allowing some closure to the men who were lost, in the ever coming struggle.

* * *

Battle of Fort Helios

Vollachian Casualties: 95,000

Lugnican Casualties: 25,000

* * *

A few days passed and Jolokia and all his comrades watched as they finished the set ups. Bougatsa whistled at the sight.

"So fast too, can't believe they set this up so quickly."  
"I know, the marvels of trying to whoop ass is incredible."

Stanley agreed as they all marveled at the large cannons resting at the top of the mountain, which aimed far out to their intended targets.

Juel tapped Bertha's shoulder.

"Where then?"  
"They're aimed at two cities, both have large remnants of the guards and another cannon is aimed at a mining town, have to cut off their mana stone crafting."

"...Aren't there, well, people there?"  
"...Sadly so, but this is what a war brings to the table."

Juel peeked away, not wanting her to see the sadness from hearing that. Lisetta gave her a half hug, comforting her just a little bit. DuPont did the same for Bertha, exasperating things further, making her look as if she was about to faint.

Moussaka patted Runther on his head and Jolokia got in front of them all.

"We are going to move soon, Grrrrr, so just sit back and watch."

The cannons were raised by magic users, and furthermore, they began to shine.

Everyone watched with bated breaths, letting the eerie silence fill the air.

Then with loud thunderous roars, the magic cannons fired, letting steam escape everywhere and winds to pick up. They all watched the balls of light curve in the air, going far off into the distance. Knowing what awaited them, they had to wait…

On a far off mountain, where they would eventually travel near, a pair of reptile-like golden eyes stared. Their body hidden in the darkness of a cave, watching...

"Oro? What's all this?"

….in dubious curiosity.

* * *

In the mining village of Tyvecius, people were working overtime, trying to provide the stones needed in the war effort. Some children played, pretending to mine for stones, and some play fighted with friends, pretending to be proud Vollachian soldiers. Then a young boy pointed up.

"Hey, what's that?"

His passing by mother, glanced up, and sheer terror froze on her face. Grabbing her child, everyone began running for their lives, soldiers stationed there, pleaded with everyone to head to the mines. But in the end, it would be chalked up to fruitless, the balls of light were beginning their descent.

Nothing could change what was to come.

* * *

1st Divisional Bombardments

7,000 Vollachian casualties….mostly civilians.

* * *

KARARAGI THEATRE

* * *

The fury of the chaos around her, made her head spin.

Orlena used a Metia Rod and fired up at the top of the rocky hill, sniping a knight descending after her. She then grabbed a sack of mana stones and tossed them inside of a crevice near her. Once it exploded, she could hear screams inside, one Kararagian soldier crawled out, so she madly staggered to him and stabbed him in the neck.

She was almost stabbed from behind, in a sudden sneak attack, but that very man and his fellow men were mowed down by a Panther gun. Several Conquistadors charged up the hill completely overwhelming the men in a bunker. The main cannon fired and demolished it, men ran out, covered in smoldering steam. She raced across the rocky terrain, this dry hellish environment was tough on her, but she pressed on, not wanting to become a nuisance to the others.

Kararagi had its areas with trees, forest even, but almost half of this country was sandy, rocky terrain, covered in grass and palm trees for sure, but the rigged air, left much to be desired.

Still they all charged taking already two large rocky plateaus and a mountain, giving them the vantage point to fire upon their charging enemies. Orlena crouched behind a rock seeing a small garrison of men walk up the side trail. Pulling out her special metia, she aimed it, and rained a fire stream on them. Being forced to watch these men run around in agony over the flames that covered them from head to toe.

Sliding down the rocks, she gazed up at a large mountain, and several bunkers that were clearly on fire.

She leaned herself on a palm tree, trying to catch her breath. But she peeked down and saw a fellow Lugnican soldier dead, almost as if he was staring at her. Creeped out, she made a rush for it, barely noticing the skies turning pitch black, from all the smoke.

Then as it was evident that the mountain, was going to be taken and with excitement...she was lead to horror. Countless of her own fellow brethren were running the other way, and she could see why.

200,000 Kararagian soldiers were making a banzai charge straight at them. She fell to her knees, knowing full well there was no way even with their Conquistadors there, could they take them on.

Feebly watching as the Conquistadors were overwhelmed, and several straggles were murdered by the charging men, she aimed her Metia Rod, firing once and killing a single man. They charged over him, and her fate-

-A meteor crashed behind the army, sending bodies and debris flying into the air. The charging army almost came to a complete stop, but did when they saw who just landed in front of her.

Her eyes were shut, with all the excess winds caused by the meteor and the dust in the air. But after a few coughs and rubbing of her eyes, she finally opened them, opening them wide.

"Hey, you're from Irlham Village right?"

Clad in his red uniform, he was a beacon of salvation.

"Wait here, I'll take care of this."

Natsuki Subaru had appeared, to turn the tide of this battle.

The men charged at him, hoping the claims about him, were exaggerated.

So he obliged and brought his Revenga Art Shiroyama. Flying through the horde, he twirled it around, the chainsaws cutting through the enemies foolish enough to take him on. He smiled wickedly, his face and teeth being covered in the blood of already hundreds of victims. Some men tried to fight back, but Subaru stabbed his end of the weapon onto the torso of a yet undead man, balancing on it and kicking his assailant, before summoning a spear construct and stabbing it through his teeth.

Subaru saw more charging, so he vomited a projectile of his blood, burning them to liquidy flesh. He continued, his masterful display of slaughter, continuing the complete death filled dance he found himself in. Eventually, he actually got bored, and dissipated the weapon, making two hatchet constructs, using them kill as many as he felt.

In between his mad massacring, he muttered, yelled and screamed at them. With one specific phrase being uttered over and over again.

"I'll make you pay!"

Who he directed it towards, was unknown to her, but it was clear who he was referring to.

A heavily armored man tried swinging his zanbato sword straight at him, but before Subaru could cut him down, he was shot on his cheek, falling over dead. Looking at the general direction in which the blast fired from, he watched Orlena reload her weapon and jog in his direction. He nodded and continued his attacking, continuing to seemingly enjoy it.

With Orlena joining in, the fleeing soldiers, turned right back around and cheered, as they knew as long as a Red Lantern was there, they had nothing to fear.

The fighting continued.

* * *

Subaru sat on a corpse minding his business, just watching Lugnican soldiers and even reserve Royal Guards combing through the deceased. Sensing someone coming up behind him, he glanced eerily, startling Orlena, who had two mugs with her.

"Um, sorry Natsuki-sama, but I thought you might be thirsty, so here's some lukewarm tea."  
"Sure, thank you."

Taking the mug, he sipped on it, puckering his lips and fixing his posture.

"Sorry we couldn't do more, we had to rely on you in the end."  
"Nah, I was passing by, and your commander was requesting help on his conversing mirror, so I decided to help out a bit."  
"And the others? Frederica-sama, and Nijino-sama?"  
"Frederica is helping take out a underground base and Nijino is providing assistance in bringing down a huge amount of bastards in a large temple, a few mountains away."

Orlena glanced, and sure enough there was a plume of smoke in the distance.

Feeling comfortable enough, she sat with her legs crossed, but she was obviously unsure of what to talk about.

After a brief, almost uncomfortable length of time, in complete silence…

"Hey Natsuki-sama."  
"Hm?"  
"Um, let's see, how do I put this? Where exactly does the Red Ring you have come from?"

He shifted his eyes directly at her, making her swallow saliva in panic, but he sighed and let the mug rest on the ground.

"I guess you might have a right to know, besides, everyone will find out eventually."  
"Oh?"

However, many other nearby soldiers heard the conversation, and basically gathered around them at top speed. Just like that, Subaru was surrounded by a mob of people, like vultures surrounding a corpse.

Letting out a slight groan, he picked up a nearby branch and drew a circle.

"Alright, let's say that this circle represents the world we are in right now."  
"Well of course Subaru-sama, where else would we be?"  
"Now see this?"

He drew another circle, right next to it.

"This is where I am from."  
"Huh? I don't understand, what does this mean?"  
"Like I said, this is where I am from. I am from a world outside of this one."  
"You-You are just joking, right?"  
"No."

Stunned out of their minds, some were even baffled, beyond their understanding of things.

"Natsuki Subaru-sama! Are you meaning to tell us that, that, you are from beyond the Great Waterfall?!"  
"Yes. And so is this ring. In fact, it's from another world entirely as well."  
"WHAT?! There's another world?! How many are there?!"

He then made twig constructs and began making circles on the dirt, more and more, so many that they numbered in the hundreds. Finishes, he eerily glanced up at them, making a smirk, blood floating out of his mouth.

"Yeaaaah, that's not even a fraction, either."

Dumbfounded, silent, swallowing their breaths, and sweat dripping from their faces, no one could grasp this.

The very idea that their very life, was so astronomically benign in what seemed to be an infinite spectrum of worlds, it was scary for sure. Yet Subaru poked the stunned Orlena on her forehead.

"Should I continue?"  
"Y-Yes please, um, where is this ring from?"  
"Okay, ahem. It's from a world, filled with 'Super-Heroes'."  
"Super? Heroes?"  
"Yes, I world filled with both magic and technology. A world, of costumed vigilantes, giant monsters that make the WHite Whale look like a guppy, gods that can destroy entire planets, aliens, ghosts, and just so much more that it makes even my head spin."  
"Oh...OH! OH! Is this a world we should be worried about?!"  
"Well, if we fought that world one on one, even with Reinhard on our side, hahahaha, we'd lose spectacularly!"  
"LOSE?"  
"Yeah, some of these guys are tough, fast and strong. But we shouldn't worry too much, I got a friend on our side in that world."  
"WHO?!"  
"Atrocitus-shisho."  
"Atrocitus?"  
"Ahuh, my teacher, the first Red Lantern."

Those that were members of the Church of Crimson Truth, got on their knees and bowed to Subaru.

"Huh?"  
"To inform us that the mighty and holy Red Lantern Corps was started by you and your teacher! Ah! Thank you Natsuki Subaru-sama! We shall spread the word! We will inform the people of the name of he who is the bearer of light! The one who started the heroes!"  
"Oh okay?"  
"May we be able to see what he looks like?"  
"Sure."

Subaru did as asked, and he created a full scale construct of Atrocitus, shocking them with his intimidating figure, but all were enamored by the symbol on his chest.

It was as if they were looking at the Son of God.

And Subaru was the Patron Saint, an apostle of such a being. His stake was raised.

"Like he said, he is the first Red Lantern, representing rage in the Emotional Spectrum."  
"Emotional Spectrum? Does that mean-"  
"-On the nose there, Orlena-san. There is more than one Corps."

He created constructs of the emblems for each of the Corps, they easily recognized the Red Lantern Symbol, but were taken aback by the other symbols.

"What do these false Corps represent?"  
"Heh, false Corps huh? Cute. Well, they all represent different emotions of the Emotional Spectrum, anyways, the ones Atrocitus-shisho warned us about, were these three."

He dissipated the others and left three symbols floating in front of them. He pointed at one on the left.

"This here is the Corps representing Fear, the Sinestro Corps."  
"Sinestro?"  
"Yeah, he's like the Atrocitus of the Yellow Lanterns, he egotistically calls his Corps that. But luckily, he's focused on his own thing, so we shouldn't have to worry too much about him."  
"And the one on the far right?"  
"Ah, that's Agent Orange. Or just the Orange Lantern, he represents Avarice."  
"Wait, why'd you say he, and not them?"  
"Kinda obvious right? Avarice, hm? There can only be one Lantern who uses that power, and yeah, he's scary strong. But if we stay clear of him, and not start trouble with him, he should be harmless?"  
"Who is this Agent Orange?!"  
"Larfleeze, I think is his name. That's all I know about him."

He then dissipated the two, and poked the middle symbol.

"But I was warned to beware this one in particular."  
"Who?"  
"The Green Lantern Corps, they represent courage. And boy, Atrocitus-shisho gave me specific details in how much of a menace they are. They attack the other Corps, enforce rules like a bunch of bullies and they are much more numerous than any of the other Corps."  
"Should we be worried?"  
"Well Orlena-san, I am really more nervous about these guys than the others. EVen with their leaders the Guardians being dead and their strongest Lantern, Hal Jordan being also deceased, their violent means and huge numbers, make them easily the biggest threat."

They went dead quiet as he dissipated the constructs, leaving them all to-

"Thank you Subaru-sama."  
"Huh, what for?"  
"Telling us this, we know we can trust you, it probably was so hard to tell us."  
"Mostly I thought you wouldn't believe me."  
"Maybe so, but after all the things you did for us, we can't say otherwise."

They raised themselves, and did a humble nod.

Subaru also got up, finishing the mug, and glancing into the distance, seeing the pops of explosions and the high pitched sonic boom noises of a certain diving Red Lantern.

"Our history lesson is over, whether we ever have a run in with the other Lantern Corps, is irrelevant right now. We're in the middle of a war for this world. Not some other one, but this one!"  
"Yes sir!"  
"Let's keep moving."

And so they did, Subaru walked for a bit, before raising his fist, his ring having him fly up into the air.

They followed him, into the heat of destruction.

* * *

Battle of the Three Mountains

Lugnica Casualties: 16,547

Kararagi Casualties: 215,100

* * *

The torii, one that looked like a regular old shinto shrine akin to Japan, was burning, and the large building, three stories tall was also smoldering. Men and women were in the drumming of war as they fired, stabbed and flung weapons everywhere. Then the torii was levitated and slammed down on an entire division, the perpetrator flew above this destruction. Skidding her feet across the bloody concrete tiles, Nijino glared at her enemies.

They ran to her, but her expert kicking, soon took care of them, she then flew forward, creating a giant hammer construct, smashing her enemies to bits. But as she rounded the corner, right above a small coy pond, she dodged a massive white fireball, which spread like napalm.

She floated over the flames, glaring at her attacker.

Wearing a robe, similar to Roswaal's, she was a tanned beauty wearing a intricate blue armor. Her raven black hair, matched her cold grey eyes.

"I have come to break this formation, and save this shrine. Achoo!"  
"Well look at that. A filthy whore. Straight from the Kararagi Elite!"  
"The Warriors Elite are nothing to scoff at! Achoo! A traitor like you, should just die and be forgotten by history! Achoo!"

Several spinning orbs of magic floated around herself, announcing herself as humbly as one could in this stressful situation.

"I am Nassau Bonney! 'The Magnificent of the Warriors Elite'! Ahcoo! My magic will end a disgraced life like yours easily! Achoo!"

She flung the beams at her, some of which bounced off her rings aura, but one slammed her through a window of the shrine. Nassau had to dodge a morningstar construct, but soon found herself face to face with her enemy. She fired a white beam from her fingertips, which cut Nijino's cheek, but followed it with a knee to the chin. This rocked her for a moment, but she shook her head and created two sai's made of pure blue magic. She attacked, before Nijino noticed her eyes glowed orange. She aimed her ring, and Nassau successfully fired beams from her eyes, which collided with the red beam from Nijino's ring.

The resulting shockwave, sent both of them flying back.

Catching themselves, Nassau sneezed yet again, but fanned her sai, blasting a shockwave at Nijino, who activated her Revenga Art, arming her legs. She kicked the attack which bounced and took a huge chunk of the shrine apart. She flung herself and landed a sharp and brutal strike on her shoulder. Retaliating, she had druidic symbols appear and slam right into Nijino blasting her back. With her nose bloody, Nijino roared out, spraying her smoldering blood onto Nassau, who screamed at the pain. Nijino then kicked her arm, which snapped like a twig. Nassau, filled with her own rage, aimed her palm.

"AL HAUTUR!"

A huge beam shot out, slicing through four entire mountains, it could be seen for miles away.

Surviving the attack, Nijino landed a kick on her chest, making her cough blood. She then followed it with a huge slap across the cheek then a wrist hit on her chin, once again rocking her. Nassau blindly fired foreballs all over the hill. But not one of them hit Nijino.

Nijino growled and caught Nassau's head in a frankensteiner move, snapping her feet shut. With a massive twisting of her entire body, she heard a snapping sound. Satisfied, with her own hideous grin, she freed her legs and the dead body tumbled down. Landing in the shrine, where it was cremated in the wild flames.

Nijino floated down, where she saw many Kararagian soldiers, pretty much run for their lives. They had lost the morale from earlier, the sight of Nassau being defeated, was too much.

Nijino watched the soldiers chase after them, in the distance Kararagian reinforcements were taken down by the arrival of two Zeppelins. Just then, Subaru landed by, he glanced around.

"How'd things go here?"

She brushed her hair, before winking at him.

"Not too bad. Very easy!"

He snickered, before she ran to him, doing a quick sloppy make out with him, before tapping his forehead and walking seductively away.

"Easy huh?"

Behind him, the shrine collapsed in on itself, the flames overtaking it.

* * *

Battle for Hakka Shrine

Lugnica Casualties: 10,014

Kararagi Casualties: 69,157

* * *

Within the catacombs of this eerie prison, Halibel and a short girl, covered in talismans...met with this chained up man. Suspended in chains and almost staring daggers at them.

"Hey, how is it going?"  
"Not much, heh, just waiting to hear news from the outside. Heh, I can smell blood in the air, right?"  
"Creepily correct as always. Yeah, we're in the middle of a war, all the Kingdoms are going against Lugnica...but it failed, big time, they've invaded us, and getting closer by the day."  
"And the others? Heh?"  
"...They're doing their best to push back the attacks. But we just got word, Nassau has been killed."  
"Heh, damn. She was a strong magic user too. Things must be bad then."  
"Naturally, we need an edge in this fight, we need you. But…"  
"I get it, I get it, heh. If you let me outta here, I promise I won't go all crazy like last time."  
"Crazy is pushing it, you went on a rampage and murdered those kids, even I would rather see you rot in here, for the rest of your life."

It went silent.

"But Kararagi is in danger. We need you, Garavito."  
"Hell, heh, I'm in. I've waiting to carve up some flesh, biting my lips is way too boring for my taste. Heh."  
"...Release him."

The mages obliged and used their mana to untangle the chains, allowing the completely buff and tall man to land on his feet. All over his body were cuts and tribal looking tattoos, his face and entire being had no hair. He walked over, wearing nothing but a speedo.

Halibel kicked over a suitcase, he opened it and smiled hideously, his single blue eyes and completely white one eerily shaped.

He retrieved his claw gloves, similar to that of Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm Street series, he also retrieved black pants covered in spikes. He also carefully put on a padded black vest, with him also putting on spiked elbow pads, knee pads and chin strap.

With that he also wore the bondage mask, pitch black, with a zipper covering his mouth and spikes all over it.

He opened the zipper and smiled.

"Listen Garavito, you need to get back with us, rejoin the Warriors Elite and finally redeem yourself."  
"Heh, back as I used to be."  
"...Yes, we need the 'Bloodthirsty of the Warriors Elite' back in the fold."  
"Then consider these dragon fucks done!"  
"...Welcome back then, Garavito Bianchi Chikatilo. Please do your best."  
"NO PROBLEM, HEH!"

Walking out of his cell, he brushed past the terrified guards, once outside the underground prison, he took in a deep breath.

"So were' working with the other kingdoms, right? Heh, so is my half brother involved?"  
"You know he lives in Gusteko, so he's fighting in their front. But if we win this, or when we win this, we'll get to see him, eventually."  
"Heh, sure enough. I can't wait to get my claws back to being a beautiful cherry red. Ahh, heh, so much fun."

With this psycho in the ranks, Scheibe, "The Silent of the Warriors Elite", glanced over and sighed. Far off in the distance, the pillars of smoke were getting ever closer, and soon they would all have to step into this ever changing dance of death.

War for Kararagi, continued…

On the marshes of this area of the country, a three armed warrior, known as Delirante Konchu, "The Mysterious of the Warriors Elite", glanced through the slits of his komuso, something Subaru would gush over, readied his sword. Wearing his traditional monk like outfit, he pointed his sword a her.

"Leave miss, I'd rather not take down a girl like this."  
"I heard you are the second strongest warrior this nation has to offer, is that correct?"  
"Well, I am tied with an inmate of our prison, but for now, yes I am."  
"...Then if I kill you, I'll demoralize this entire country, won't I?"  
"The same could happen to you, right?"  
"Maybe."

So she landed on the sticky mud, glaring her emerald eyes at him.

"I am Delirante Konchu, the warrior who defeat you, miss?"  
"...Frederica...Frederica Priestella."  
"Priestella? The city that sunk in your war against the Witch's Cult?"

"Indeed, I was reborn in that crumbling city, and in honor of it...I have decided to make my surname as such. To represent myself, as a daughter of Lugnica, and a proud Red Lantern!"  
"...I'll remember to write it on your tombstone."

The third arm on his back, got another sword, and readied himself, the fight about to begin…

* * *

GUSTEKO THEATRE

* * *

Wearing a dress that matched the snowy environment, this large sized woman, who went by the name of Tiriena, sighed as she sipped on her tea. Looking out her window, it was blissfully snowing. Her husband was exiting the carriage, which had arrived, she smiled and rushed out to go see him. Once outside, she hugged him tightly, making him lose some air. But once he patted her back, she let him go, smiling beautifully. She took his hand and began walking with him, their servants bowed in a usual greet...when around the corner, a heavily clothed Lugnica soldier stepped out. Everyone froze.

The soldier stared wide eyed.

Tiriena trembled, terrified by the sight.

But behind him, more showed up, and instantly aimed their Metia Rods at them.

"DON'T MOVE! DON'T MOVE! NO TRICKS, NO PUNCHES, NOTHING! Keep still and no one gets hurt!"

As they yelled, a Conquistador rolled on behind them, aiming their main cannon straight at them.

"Please wait!"

Reinhard jumped down from out of nowhere, blood splotches on his uniform.

"Reinhard-dono!"

"They were allies in the past, please just take them alive! I'll take the verbal scolding later."  
"S-Sure."

Still aiming their Metia Rods at them, they took everyone in, chaining their hands together and leading them away. As they made their way down the hill trails, all of them were amazed by the massive force heading their way. Thousands of soldiers, Conquistadors and experimental magic cannons were marching through the snow. With them, Tiriena let out a shriek when she saw Attero strutting near a Conquistador. It's red eyes glared at her, before he snarled, yet he got bored of terrifying her, so he looked away in arrogance.

Once placed inside a carriage, with other noble prisoners, they saw one of the magical cannons aim...and fire a multitude of beams, curving over the hills and blasting the area. Smoke rose up, and a red light flew through the air and dived down at that very area.

After a few minutes, the red light shot out of there and flew right next to the carriage, letting them see him.

Genau, stared blankly at them.

"New prisonerssss?"  
"...Auh."  
"Don't ssssay anything, it'ssss not worth it."

Genau flew away, and back to the men near her now stolen home. All she could do was watch as it got smaller and smaller, taken to be locked away in makeshift prison near the Lugnica border.

Genau let his feet touch the snow, which matched the pure white fur of his. Reinhard walked over, just to chat.

"How did it go?"  
"Thisssss issss the third training basssse we've taken down. It'ssss ssssstupid, how weak thessssse men are. Mosssst of them, giving up too! How dumb."  
"This country has powerful knights, but their actual military capabilities are strewn by issues, due to the gap in wealth and freedom here."  
"I heard people join the military here, jusssst so they can get out of debtssss and being flat broke."  
"That is sadly true."  
"If I had a point to make, I'd ssssuggest, we jusssst bombard them from far away."  
"We have to make sure civilians aren't caught in the battle.  
"Hahhhhh, look Rein-"

Both of them sensed intense bloodlust, and they hopped away from the sudden attack. Snow flew up into the air, and all the soldiers got into their battle formations. But many of them had their heads blow up, at least thirty men died in this barrage of….PUNCHES.

"Wow! That was intense!"  
"Please, let's focus, these two are incredibly troubling."  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm serious!"

A woman, wearing a white fur coat and thigh high black boots, her tied back blonde hair matched her golden eyes, gorgeous ferocity. She had on black painted gauntlets, which had studs on the knuckles.

With her, a tall man with a ridiculously long beard, flowed down, up to his knees. Slick black hair, white eyebrows and a monocle, his sharp black eyes studied them up and down. He wore an elegant tuxedo with red shoulder armor. He swung around a thin whip like sword.

"Greetings, Sword Saint, Red Lantern. I myself am Xiali Victor Aruval the Third. This lovely beauty next to me, she is Serihy Kamoroff."

"Yo! We're part of the Squadron of Death! I'm the 'Fists of Justice' and he's 'The Keeper of Peace'! Cool right?!"  
"Quite a crude way of putting it, but yes, those are our titles."

Genau snarled at them and Reinhard narrowed his eyes. He put out his hand, and like clockwork, a soldier tossed him a sword. Catching expertly, he took a step forward, and Genau did the same.

The two Squad members split up, picking their adversaries.

 **Genau vs. Serihy.**

 **Reinhard vs. Xiali.**

Charging forward, the men cheered ecstatic, as a bloody fight had begun.

* * *

Genau rolled down a snowy hill, before lobbing several spinning spike constructs at her, which she punched out of the air. She flipped over and punched the ground, making snow fly up and even made a crater ten times her size. Genau zipped forward and created Stegosaurus like spike constructs on his tail, which traded hits with her fists.

She rushed him and landed two punches across his face, which he beautifully edged out with a claymore construct across her face, then a mace construct on her stomach, lurching down from a curved hook, he struck her on the chest with a warhammer construct.

Unbelievably, she was smiling immensely from all this, bending her back uncomfortably, she landed a devastating uppercut on him, which let out a shockwave, sending some men flying in the air. Blood escaping her face, her eyes gleaming, she landed a monstrous 17 hit combo on him, before grabbing his arm and judo tossing him through a snow covered boulder.

He picked himself up coughing up blood, and staring daggers at her. She jumped at him, only to find chain constructs wrapping around her neck, he bit down on them and yanked her down. Once crash landing, she stomped on her head like any dog would before biting into her left forearm, she retaliated with seven well placed rapid punches to his face, he let go and hopped back.

She hopped back up and punched the air, shooting out a shockwave blast which blasted it's way to Genau, he roared out as his tail aimed and a red beam blasted the attack away, Serihy got low and dodged it.

Again and again, she tried to keep the distance with her shockwave punches, but Genau dashed side to side, kicking up snow and dirt to be best dodge them all. He then finally did the best thing possible, grinning so deviously it could send the biggest of men shivering harder in this cold hell.

 **"Revenga Art 1: Overkill!"**

The curved blade constriuct in his mouth was bit down, and he practically disappeared from view, but Serihy got her moment and punched the attack, releasing actually sparks, electrical streams and a shockwave….just for her hand to get completely cut into pieces.

He made it next to Serihy, as she held her blood spilling hand, only to give him a grin.

"No one's ever hurt me this badly. Wow, you really are strong aren't you?"  
"Hmph."  
"Okay then."

They both made their move.

" **LET'S DO THIS!"  
** " **FUCKING DIE!"**

In extreme speed and ferocity they attacked, such speed and crumbling air, made men watch breathlessly. Until finally, Genau landed his fangs on her neck, using his body weight to push her down. He ripped into, shaking his head, like any dog would once capturing its prey. He then yanked out her flesh, before she punched him on the neck, making him roll away. Picking herself up, she hobbled to him, large sections of her neck were ripped to shreds, near her windpipe the skin was hanging off as blood glooped out of the grisly wound.

Finally she winked weakly at him, fell face first onto the snow, and died. The snow around her becoming red like roses.

Genau spit out some blood, before kicking some snow on her, growling as he did. Hearing the sounds of battle across the hill from him, he knew Reinhard was still...messing around.

"C'mon, hurry up already."

* * *

Reinhard swung his sword, and effortlessly, like a child pushing away a butterfly, blocked all Xiali's strikes. He then skidded across the floor and fired ice spears at him, but his ominous skills as a Sword Saint, made it impossible for them to strike him.

Hearing the distant noises and seeing the snow flying into the air, Xiali sighed.

"It seems my dear Serihy is having the time of her life against that Ma-Beast you brought with you Reinhard-san."  
"The same could be said for Genau."  
"I find it audacious that you actually named that freak."  
"...Genau still is a beast through and through, yet he yearns to protect his 'family' and sadly, that means participating in this war."  
"Ghoulish response at best, Reinhard-san."

He then waved his hand against his sword, the blade glew orange with blue swirls of energy flowing through it. Through his Divine Protections Reinhard analyzed it, coming to a conclusion.

"You have enhanced the blade with heat of fire magic, before using water magic swirl around the blade, this allows the blade to cut through even the strongest of materials."  
"How astute of you."

He charged and once again used masterful swordplay against, Reinhard, only for the Sword Saint to knee him on the chest, sending him careening back, just for a backflip to land him back on his feet.

Reinhard let out a out of character groan and charged him, slapping him across the face so hard, it broke his monocle and bruised half his face. Reinhard got low and dodged a curving slice, making his hand strike his chest, which incidentally touched his heart, without breaking the skin. That moment of well placed precision, made Xiali lose balance and almost pass out, but he bit his lips. Releasing a flurry of sword strikes, Reinhard nonchalantly made through it, and karate chopped downward, cutting open his chest. Reinhard then ddi a rapid hop and landed a headbutt on his chin, breaking his jaw into pieces.

Trying to get away, he zipped back, but Reinhard made it behind him, in a astonishing sweeping motion, kicking him in the ribs and easily snapping two of them, which pierced his lungs.

Xiali made a blind slice at him, but only cut a piece of his hair. Stumbling back, he heaved and panted as he was a complete mess, but he got the courage to fight on...only to see Genau sitting on some piled up snow, watching the fight.

"Serihy?"

His eyes widened, his clattering, as Genau yawned, showing him the blood covering his teeth.

"No. No! That's Impossible! She couldn't have-"

Yet it was these words, that were his last. That moment of distraction, for someone he held dear...as Reinhard ducked down, hsi sword shining blueish damnation and swung it up. This obliterated everything just above his chest, sword included.

Reinhard won his fight.

* * *

Sniffing against the snow, Genau chewed on some ice to clean his teeth of the excess blood. Far off in the distance, they both could see the plumes of smoke, and on the newly conquered Nobles Estate, a Conquistador fired it's 'presents' to the areas needed, taking out more Gusteko men into the afterlife.

"The capital isssss really far away from usssss, right?"  
"Correct, we need to head more north east of here, and let the rest of our divisions disperse the enemy."  
"Hmmm, good idea. Givesssss ussss more of a chance to at least attract the ssssstronger dudessss and take them down."  
"That is one way of putting it."

Suddenly, they felt a gust of wind blast through the area, and looking over his shoulder, Reinhard saw who it was.

"Oh no."

A woman, wearing a light blue fur coat and green hair indicative of an axolotl horns, glared her bright orange eyes at them.

"The Sword Saint dares to invade my land, kill my people does he? And you bring a bloodthirsty beast with you as well?! I see I must aid in the punishment of your wretched country-"

Without a moment to speak further, Genau tackled her into a hillside, covered in armor constructs.

"Sssstupid yapping bitch."  
"Genau! What have you done?!"  
"Huh?"  
"That's Odglass! The Great Spirit of this nation, considered it's founding mother."  
"Oh….Reinhard help me kill her."  
"Damn."

Reinhard unsheathed his Dragon Sword, as it began drawing in mana.

"I need some time, please distract her!"  
"Can do!"

Genau flew into the air, opening a Blood Portal which he flew through, then came back out, with a chained up meteor, making it crash into the spot Odglass was.

He then made it over hurling his blood at her, which she blocked with a barrier. She stomped the ground and fog attacks similar to the White Whale attacked, Genau masterfully flew around them, like a damn fighter jet.

He then made a rolling spiked ball construct attack her, but she used water tentacles to slam it away, making her unable to block a scythe construct, which made her scrape across the hillside. She kicked off the rocks and used a blue shockwave to slam him across the snow. Once again firing the fog attacks, Genau once again boomed through the air, honestly making himself maneuver and fly like something a modern jet could not even compete with.

Finally, Reinhard's trusty Reid, the sword passed down the Sword Saint lineage shined like a mini blue sun. He jumped into the air, and aimed his sword down, plunging towards her. Trying to block the attack, she found herself wrapped in chain constructs.

"BEAST!"  
"Bwahahahahaha! DIE! **GO, BROTHER REINHARD!** "

He did, his sword breaking through the barrier and stabbing right into her chest, she erupted into a huge pillar of blue light, which cut a hole into the clouds, showing the dawn filled sky.

With specks of white light fluttering away, Reinhard sheathed his sword again. Genau landed by, raising his paw, for a moment nothing happened...but Reinhard gave a weak smile and shook his paw.

"Ready?"  
"Exactly!"  
"Still using that word improperly, but I get your feelings through it?"  
"...I think I ussssed it right."

Grumbling his words, Reinhard and Genau returned to their cheering soldiers, as they would continue their draining push to take down Gusteko.

All the fronts, kept on moving.

* * *

Battle of the Tempir Hills

Lugnica Casualties: 178

Gusteko Casualties: 18,900

* * *

LUGNICA

* * *

Near the walls that were created very close to the Kararagi border, several men watched from a tree. Separating the wall from the border, was a large lake. In the end, this General, Tora Himura, nodded and motioned to his men.

With him...200,000 men and women, with large dragons, an ogre and several cannons.

They decided to use illusionary magic to create a massive fog which would help in their amphibious invasion of the country.

With the signal given, the army activated the spell, and fog spread out, covering a vast amount of the immediate area. Sure enough, they got on boats and had begun trying to travel close to the wall, even hoping to blow a hole in it and try to hunker down, making this very spot a beginning point to counterattack this nation, waiting for reinforcements to eventually catch up.

Like that, the commander was on the large wooden boat, as men rowed them closer and closer. The thick fog made it impossible to see, but they hoped nothing would be detremental in this mission.

The sounds of the boats tapping rocks and water slowly wanning, made it clear they made it across. Dismounting, these thousand men quietly marched up the hill...got behind a small trench, and looked up.

A faint light was seen.

Suddenly the fog busted, blowing their cover. The faint flair of a Nightbanisher spell smothered itself out.

At the top of the hill, men, women, even some children aimed their Metia Rods straight at them.

"OH COME-"  
"_FIRE!"

They did, and a hail of beams rained down on them, killing almost half of these men. The commander was saved as a man died right in front of him, taking the brunt of the hit. He looked back and tried to signal the other boats following them, to stop. But one boat exploded sending men flying into the air, the lake water continuously erupted from far off hits by their magic cannons.

The commander crawled across the ground, his samurai armor not making things easier. Beams flew across the air, as stragglers were mowed down. In viewing point in the wall, three men set up a Panther gun and fired wildly across the lake, others followed suit. The remaining men made mad dashes to escape the attacks, but many were too slow and were injured or simply killed.

The Ogre they brought with them, went around with several men, using the trees as cover. They were assured that they had made it away from the sheer onslaught.

But suddenly a Conquistador stormed through the trees and fired it's main cannon. It blasted a hole straight through the Ogre, making it collapse right on top of three men, killing them.

They tried to get around it, but the ports on the side, still had men with Metia rods and they would fire on them. Left with no choice they ran back, only to be slaughtered by the sudden appearance of Church members carrying a Panther gun. They roared out as they took a position on a timbered log and helped each other fire into the chaos.

Like a pure scene of hell on Earth, smoke, fire on the water and shots of light flinging down into the smoke ridden and dust filled battlefield.

The commander tried to get his bearings and hopefully swim across, to escape this mess of an operation.

Yet it was when the magic cannons, hidden far into the forest where they invaded from, suddenly lifted in the air with red light, only to be tossed back down and explode...did he know.

"No! NO! WE WERE TOLD THEY WERE OUTSIDE THE COUNTRY!"

Sure enough, a red streak of light flew over him, high in the sky.

"RED LANTERN!"

In particular, it was Ovidius who made his entrance.

He flew across the air, dodging fire from the cannons with expert air maneuvering. He then shot down and fired electrical bolts from his iconic Metia. Killing some, he then tossed it, yes, it.

"Revenga Art 2: Reflektor Cubes!"

The cube erupted into countless others, slaughtering over a hundred men in the process.

"Not enough."

He then created a curved blade constructs and swung it, which sliced through men, trees and boulders. He saw two more cannons, which the men were turning trying to fire directly at him.

He shook side, from side to side.

"My goodness, how nice of you."

He shot through the air and killed them with various knife and sword constructs. He then levitated the cannons with his ring and flew up to the air. Getting them just close to him, so his hands could reach the back of them, and aiming them at the fleeing army.

"Ahaha, now this really, seems unfair."

The cannons began to shine, as thousands of constructs of pikes appeared.

"OH WELL."

With no mercy, or distinction of humanity in his voice, he fired them.

The cannons blasted the ground, the pikes stabbed into people and the complete senseless slaughter, a massacre had begun.

The entirety of this forest was aflame, explosions as far as his sight could envision. One could look away, this was no longer a fair conflict, not here. No, this was beating a dead horse, these men had no desire to continue fighting. Yet Ovidius would not allow escape, they already had enough prisoners, enough guinea pigs for his experiments. These were just a nuisance.

A gathering of cockroaches.

And he had to smash them.

Until none were left.

* * *

The commander, watching the complete destruction ahead of him, slammed his fist onto the dirt.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

Then he heard steps behind him.

Glaring back, was a beauty unlike any he had seen before. White hair, brown eyes, elegant black dress and a long red scarf.

"Pitiful sight, I suppose."  
"Who are you?!"

Brushing her hair away, she answered.

"Betty is Beatrice."  
"Beatrice? Just Beatrice?"  
"...Hmmm, you're right, in this new body, I should really make up a distinguished name. Shouldn't I, I suppose? That is the case in fact."  
"Huh?!"  
"Since Betty was born there, reborn there and made so many memories there...Betty can use that."

She hugged her elbows, sneering down at the exhausted man.

"I am Beatrice, Beatrice Sanctorum. A play on words for Betty's home, I believe Subaru said it was something called Latin, I suppose. Not sure really."

"Why should I care about that monster or what he calls you?!"

"Hm?"  
"I swear, when I get out of here...WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE! Urhk! I'll get even with you! All of you! I'll kill all of you! Including Natsuki Subaru!"

Beatrice tapped her chin, disappointed in what this man said.

"Goodness, what a fool you are."  
"What was that?!"  
"Had you said nothing, and given up, we merely would have taken you in as a high prize prisoner, I suppose. But your awful threats directed at Betty, at Betty's friends, and finally at Betty's beloved Subaru...LEAVES BETTY WITH NO CHOICE."

She fired four Minya spears, obliterating his arms and legs, not even giving him a chance to do anything.

He screamed in agony at his predicament.

"DAMN YOU! FUCK YOU! YOU HAG! BITCH! AUGHHH! MY COUNTRY WILL DEFEAT YOU!"  
"Even if that does occur, which Betty calculates at being from slim to abysmal, you can see it from the next life...I SUPPOSE."

She kicked him, making him fall into the lake.

Limbless, wearing heavy armor, he began to sink.

Taking in big gulps of water, and unable to do a single thing, he kept sinking, until he hit the bottom of the lake. There, he let out a howl, unheard by anyone, but seen by the bubbles he let out.

Surrounding him, were his fellow men, sunk down to their watery graves.

Soon he ran out of air.

Ran out of thoughts.

Ran out of life itself.

The invasion was over.

* * *

Ovidius soon flew down, his feet barely scraping across the surface of the water. He landed elegantly as Beatrice walked over to him.

"This went on a little too long, don't you think, I suppose?"  
"Maybe so, but remember, these people are just draftees and volunteers. We have to give them the benefit of the doubt. Besides they did well right?"  
"All things considering, they did excellently."  
"Truly so."

Ovidius sat on a dead body, elbow on one of his knees.

"And the commander?"  
"...He probably died in the fight, I suppose."  
"Yeah, that was surely a chaotic slaughter. Welp, can't get mad over spilled milk, let's get this mess cleaned up."  
"And shall we, you know?"  
"Yeah, we'll clear up this burnt up forest and make bases, help out with long distance strikes."

Beatrice stared at the completely destroyed Kararagi forests and sighed.

"Subaru."  
"Don't worry, he should be fine. Regardless of how much we are worried about all of them, we should focus on our jobs. It's the one way we can help."  
"...Alright, I suppose."

A small breeze blew through this devastated area, leaving Ovidius to stand up and catch a piece of ash in his hand.

It was snowing...ashes.

Blanketing this graveyard, as if it was the only send off these dead would ever get.

* * *

The Invasion of Lugnica

Lugnica Casualties: 12

Kararagi Casualties: 193,213

* * *

Emilia sat on a couch, looking out the window, across from her, Ram laid on a bed.

Emotionless, tired and quiet.

"Ram?"

"..."

"Don't worry Ram, when this over, we'll get you the help you need."

"..."

"I'm sure, we can help. All of us, Subaru included, can find a way."

"...Su-baru?"  
"Yeah."

She rolled over in her bed, facing away from Emilia and hugged an extra pillow.

Emilia went quiet, as the disembodied voice spoke to her.

"Emilia-sama, please, let us leave Nee-sama. She just needs time."  
"Okay."

Emilia got up and left, taking the necklace with her.

Ram laid there, clawing into her pillow.

"Who?"

Tears rolling down her eyes.

"Who do I kill?"

And before she went quiet.

"What do I do, with all this...hate?"

Ram fell asleep, emotionally drained.

Ignored by the rest of the world, this war kept its rhythm of death on pace.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **AN: Next time, Red Lanterns, more fights, more foreign sights, OH MY!**

 **Chapter 26: "The Damage Is Done" See ya!**


	26. The Damage Is Done

**AN: We are getting closer and closer, more than you think! Since these chapters deal with a lot of characters it makes it more grueling to get them done. But I will press on and handle it like champ!**

 **And as some of you figured out, Subaru's previous conversation about the other Lantern Corps is foreshadowing, but not entirely the way you're thinking of, or maybe it is, we'll see.**

 **Title is once again, named after a Foreigner song.**

 **Please ladies and gentleman, Enjoy the read, and have fun watching the SU-SU-SU- SUPER BOWL-BOWL-BOWL!**

* * *

Arc Five: The World War

Chapter 26: The Damage Is Done

With the sun gracing them, Beatrice brushed back her snow white hair and stared out of the window of a local cafe. With her, Emilia sipped on some tea and watched carefully, well, more like cautiously. This was because caravans of captured prisoners were being transported to prisons, to live out their time, until the war ended.

Even with the protection given to them, people still threw empty bottles, food and more at the carriages occupying them. Many were upset having Vollachians, Kararagians or Gustekian enter their nation.

Ironically enough, there was bigger disdain for the Vollachians and Gustekian.

In Vollachia's case, this was easily because, they mounted the most casualties among the three kingdoms. Resulting in vast amounts of hatred towards them.

In Gusteko's case, it was due to antipathy, most of the war prisoners acquired were from that nation. A staggering 1 in 5 soldiers had the average of outright dropping their weapons and giving up, thus these proud people viewed them as nothing but cowards.

Beatrice had enough of the mad mob screaming to let them out, and motioned to Emilia. Emilia finished her tea and got up, both leaving their money and heading outside. They passed by Linnea Helena, who bowed to them, as her ever increasing congregation followed her, raising flags of the Red Lantern Corps, the Lugnica Crest and even the symbols of the Church itself.

A mad parade, in support of those fighting in this war.

* * *

Kadomon was wiping clean an appa, this world's version of the apple, when he noticed a nobleman and two knight knock on the door of his neighbor across from him.

When the dog beastman opened the door, he was surprised at first, but then worried. Kadomon couldn't hear anything, but when the nobleman handed him a sword draped in the flag of Lugnica..the father fell to his knees screaming, learning the fate of his treasured boy, hugging the sword.

The mother came out, a grey furred dog beastwoman...and seeing what was happening, she fainted. Luckily one of the two knights reached out and caught her before she hit the ground. All the nearby civilians and neighbors walked over to comfort them.

This was an average occurrence really, every week more people all over the country would receive the heartbreaking news of their sons, their daughters, their brothers and friends having been killed in a battle.

Kadomon even recalled how there was a single mother a few blocks away who lost two daughters and a son in a single battle in Kararagi, now she is desolate in a medical ward, refusing to do anything.

This was the state things were, and with the Royal Selection soon to end, things were getting only more sporadic. In the distance, Kadomon could see them, more men.

More men and women, in armor, mage uniforms or fully decked out in knight uniforms; reinforcements being sent to the battlefield.

All they could do was cheer them on, as they began their journey out of their homes and into the battle.

To mention it once….it has been seven months since the beginning of this war.

And the Royal Selection ends...in two weeks.

* * *

KARARAGI THEATRE

* * *

The samurai gazed, sweat dripping from their faces, under their masks. No one moved, no one did a thing...their great warrior wearing a Komuso, shinto monk garbs and a sword on the ready, by his third arm protruding from his back.

Delirante, was a similar species to the kind Kurgan of Vollachia was, yet this was unimportant, truly.

His enemy, Frederica Priestella, didn't care if he had three arms or even a thousand, she was to take him down here and now.

The marsh they found themselves in, was dead quiet, as if even nature did not want to break the tension between them...but a toad croaked and hopped into a small body of water.

Splash.

And the two charged at each other.

Frederica threw a kick, but Delirante dodged it, balancing on one leg to the side, and swinging the blade from so low. Frederica backflipped away and flung a sword construct at im, he blocked it with his sword. Trying to get the pace on her, he rapidly tossed shurikens at her, almost faster than a gun. She punched them away, skidding across the muddy floor.

Delirante then made it to her and swung his sword knocking her away, a dazzling sight.

Frederica kicked off the mud and did another kick, but as it neared him, she flexed and instead made it a knee strike, which he barely blocked with his sword.

Sparks flew everywhere.

Frederica hurled blood at him, melting the floor and allowing steam to break the air, but Delirante dodged this and struck Frederica on the back, slicing at her sixteen time. It looked like white splotches of paint, that's how fast his strikes appeared to be.

Frederica made spike constructs sprout from her back, but he zipped to the side, only to eat a mesmerizing surprise punch by Frederica, denting his Kosmosu slightly. Yet blood escaped nothelesless.

He now got a second sword out, for his left hand. His back arm and left arm now were armed with swords.

Frederica got two twin sword constructs and began trading blows with him, but with a quick and wide swing, Frederica was able to push in and land a massive stomach churning kick to his gut.

"UGHK!"

Frederica tossed the swords, making him slice them apart, but she charged, making him use his free arm to toss pellets which created smokescreen. Unable to dodge, Delirante used his free hand to use two fingers, poking roughly on her right shoulder, forearm and various other spots there.

She now realized her right arm was paralyzed.

Confused, but still concentrating, she figured her nerve points were struck at such speed and power that they have been temporarily disrupted, shutting down the connection to the brain.

Now she was fighting him one armed.

He tossed explosive shuriken, which exploded around her, distracting her enough that he was ready to swing his blade at her. She slid down and got her legs holding down on his right, using the momentum, she made him fall on his back and had every intention to snap his leg. He was still one of the best, and was actually able to slip out of it, but Frederica hopped forward and punched the side of his knee. He almost lost his balance but blocked a hammer construct, still, she made through it and landed yet another kick to his stomach and followed through with a backflip kick...which he blocked with an elbow, slamming her foot. Though the pain was immense, it was ignored.

Landing on her feet, but had her cheek cut by his sword swing, which then made her zip at him, shoulder tackling him. He tried yet another puncture attack, but she twisted herself to make his finger barely scrape by her breasts, she then grabbed his garb and used the momentum to try and shoulder toss him, but he used his free arm to balance himself on the mud and kick her across the face.

Freeing himself he swung his two swords rapidly, forcing Frederica to put up a boxer guard and block the attacks as best as she could. He then thrusted the blade making her smash through countless trees, only for Frederica to spit some blood and fly over back to him.

He sped up to meet her combat, as she skidded on the floor and launched several beams from her ring, he deflected them with his sword. She then flipped in the air, landing a massive kick, which he blocked with a sword. He then swiped his other sword and missed her...but cut half the swamp trees behind her, easily. She released a flurry of kicks, but he zipped behind her and did another set of nerve attacks on her right leg.

With her leg paralyzed, she was forced to float for the remainder of her fight.

She activated her Revenga Art, which made a beastly claw construct around her working arm. Soon they traded attacks, hoping to get the edge on the other, but it was Delirante who sliced open her back, only to eat and back kick, followed by a back of the skull headbutt to his face.

He released another massive dance of sword slices, cutting up the mud, trees and earth itself. Soldiers fled, fearing to truly get involved in this crossfire.

Frederica made it through the insanity and made it to where she could land a punch, but she missed her two massive wide hooks...leaving her open to see those two finger come straight for her face.

Inches away.

Getting closer.

No way to block it.

No way to kick it.

Think, all she could was think, think hard, think quick...and so she did the only thing she could.

 **CRUNCH!**

SHE BIT DOWN ON HIS FINGERS, YANKING AND TEARING THEM OFF COMPLETELY.

In his moment of shock, he made an attempt to cut her down, yet her moment came, and she hurled her blood, melting the blade. Merely scraping her, she landed a massive punch with her armored arm, crushing his straw helmet, then followed with a knee to his stomach.

At this point, if one saw it, his entire abdominals were purple and blue, with specks of blood leaking through the sweat glands, a disgusting sight.

Unable to break even, he tried traditional bushido swordplay, with quick wide swings, but she ducked down and landed a karate chop to his right shoulder, fracturing it.

Using his back arm he tried impaling her, so she spun in the air, and kicked his wrist, making it swell to a hideous point.

No choice left, he had his swords shine white and he launched light based air slices at her...only to see blood and darkness close up in the barrage. He swung around, only to see her behind him and a large scorpion like tail construct on her back.

Her second **Revenga Art! Unrelenting Gore!**

Snapping the tail at high speed, she got his entire stomach split open, blood gushing out. Taking complete advantage, especially with the strike splitting open his helmet finally, she raced forward.

Using her good hand to grab under his chin, the tail of hers almost gently holding the back of his head...this made his head tilt back completely uncomfortably.

The biggest mistake, was that Delirante had seen her rush and attempt to press his foot down to prepare to slice open her face, but her ducking motion, to get her hand out, made her dodge the strike.

It was a prime choice, for his balance to be grossly easy to topple.

With her rushing, he lost the balance needed, and using her massive strength made him fall back. And with a huge boost to her last step forward, she slammed him down, right on top of his skull.

Mud flung all over her pretty face, and so did blood, mucus and sweat. Even with the mud, it was no cushion, and his neck cracked, his skull broke piercing his brain and the brain itself shook inside bruising it.

His eyes spinning, he couldn't accurately sense that his back arm snapped like a twig from the impact. And not leaving a chance for him to do a damn thing, her scorpion tail construct stabbed through his face, leaving a huge hole where his face used to be.

Dissipating the constructs, she mused annoyingly that she couldn't see his face, truly making him mysterious. Letting him keep his title even in death.

Spitting some blood out she gazed over at the hiding soldiers...just that glare was enough for the soldiers to drop their weapons and step out of their hiding places, hands up.

THey had no desire to be slaughtered, it was pointless at this point.

She nodded, squatting down and picking up a scoop of mud and letting it drip down through the hole she made in his flesh.

"That's checkmate."

Kararagi would reel at this grueling loss.

* * *

Subaru took careful steps on this rocky slope, grass being crushed under his feet. He peered down at the city, made to be the next to be conquered. He then snapped his fingers and sure enough Nijino flew down the sky and dropped mana stones from a sack, a literal airstrike. In a display of destruction a quarter of the city was erupted in explosions, with many wooden based houses quickly catching on fire. With that as a signal, two Zeppelins flew above the mountain and began their attacks on the shocked populace.

Like that the army charged down the hills and launched their invasion. It became a grueling fight, even with the superior weapons, they face opposition from the samurai stationed there, and even some civilian males tried to help out.

In one instance, a young man strapped on a vest of mana stones and ran over to the enemy, ignoring the shots to his body, he dove under a Conquistador, and activated the stones, blowing himself and the tank up.

Nijino used her ring to pick up a section of a palace and hurl at a business market, crushing countless people, attackers or not, to death.

Subaru was ready to fly over, when one of the Zeppelins was tilting, he noticed this and could see someone was attacking it.

He hurried over, soaring in the sky and landing on the surface of the balloon. There he saw a person turning right back at him.

"Who the fuck are you?!"  
"Listen well, red demon! I'm the person who brings your evil to an end!"  
"You gonna answer me?"  
"Very well! I am Jingo Jungle! I am 'The Unseen of the Warriors Elite'!"

He was staring a crow beastman, so rare, that many think they died off much like Onis and Giants. Their population especially dwindled through infighting amongst their tribes and participation in various seedy crimes.

Adorned on him was the kind of clothing akin to Aztec warriors, wearing pants made of jaguar pelt, and his neck adorned with unique colorful feathers, jewels and fur. Wearing a helmet made of a jaguar skull, fur still on.

Subaru could not see why such a colorful person was called unseen.

Without a moment to lose, he charged at him, Jingo tossed a spinning blade, which Subaru deflected. Jingo got close his fist glowing yellow and punched Subaru through the balloon surface, and then palm thrusted the air, shooting out bursts of mana that slammed him onto a steel pole. Just then, another person jumped into the air slamming him down with twin warhammers. Crashing through more steel beams, he landed his feet on the last one and stared death at his now second enemy.

A large man with long black hair, scruffy beard and pure red eyes, wearing armor akin to that of the mongols.

"Get ready! A skinny thing like you is out for the count! Ready? I'm sure you are ready!"  
"And you asshole?!"  
"Wu Tang Shaw! Ready? 'The Merciless of the Warriors Elite'! Now get ready to be sent to hell!"

Spinning the warhammer around and around, Subaru created a sphere construct around himself, blocking the hit. Subaru had it shatter and grabbed of piece of the broken construct, stabbing Wu in the leg, just for Wu to use a elbow strike to slam him back. While Subaru flew back, his back hit something, unseen, and an explosion erupted on his back sending him to slam face first with a steel beam. Subaru flew back up past the flames overtaking the blimp, he found himself facing Wu again, and created Rem's Morningstar as a construct, the two began a vicious trading of blows. Jingo tossed several bone based knives, making Subaru duck, but to get slammed away by the hammer. Subaru focused and hurled out his blood, melting the skin on Wu's face. Wu rapidly slammed his hammer on Subaru, looking almost unreal to the eye. Jingo grabbed some air into a bubble and flung it, invisible to the eye, once it got close to Subaru, his elbow touched it and the explosion rocked Subaru.

Trying to get his bearings, he got into a defensive karate stance. Jingo then tossed with all his might many invisible air bubbles, trying to trap Subaru. Taking a deep breath, Subaru flew forward, trying his best to avoid these unseen attacks.

Yet his knee hit one and the eruption of power, made him off course, making him wide open to a hammer swing...just for Subaru to smile, his eyes white, cheeks stretched in absolute ferocity. His fist clenched tightly near his ribs, he aimed and fired a beam, which shot out Wu's right eye. In agony, he swung too wide, and Subaru ducked under it, kicked his ankle, making him buckle down. The Red Lantern hopped up and created two screwdriver constructs, grabbing each one…

"AUGH?!"

Subaru drove them, deep into his ears, making him instantly deaf and woozy.

Subaru then drove his knee into his face, breaking four of his front teeth. Using one hand to raise his hammer, he then was kneed in the face again, swelling his only remaining good eye. Wu then readied his thumb, and tried to gouge out Subaru's eye in revenge. Subaru only raised his face, so that the thumb would pierce his cheek, blood spilling everywhere.

In a moment of pure merciless cunning, Subaru drooled out his blood onto Wu's face, burning him horribly...and so Subaru decided enough was enough.

"Die you bastard."

Subaru once again made the screwdriver constructs...and stabbed them into his eyesockets, then used two palm strikes to drive them deep in, all the way to the ends of the handles. One simple gurgle from Wu was all needed...to know he was dead.

Subaru leaned back...and his back got hit by an explosion. With blood oozing out of his back and hate plastered all over his expression, he unfortunately ate a drill kick by Jingo. Subaru spat out angrily, and drove in, he created a bowie knife construct and stabbed it into his leg. Jingo created an air bomb and flung at Subaru's face. He retaliated by shooting a beam at it from his ring, the resulting explosion flung them back. Jingo's feet scrapped on the steel beams and he retrieve a small axe and club, racing to face Subaru. His beak smiled as he had tossed more air bombs, relishing in the idea that Subaru would get hit by one, leaving him open to be killed.

Sure enough, Subaru was caught in the trap, and he was bombarded in explosions leaving him open and smoke covered. Jingo struck his weapons against him, trying his best to finally…..get his left arm sliced off by a construct.

"HUH?!"

"GOT YOU."

Subaru grabbed his neck, the crow beastman stared at his own stump of an arm. Seeing the buzzsaw construct dissipate and Subaru, face covered in blood...He slammed his club weapon onto Subaru face, opening a wound yes, but Subaru was not overly affected by it and simply glared ominously at him. Subaru flew through the surface of the blimp, in the corner of his eye, seeing Nijino helping in the evacuation of the crew.  
He could see the blimp was nearly about to crash into the ground.

He pressed Jingo onto the surface of the ballon, flames overtaking the plummeting zeppelin. Subaru then punched him over and over again, only for Jingo to kick him off. He made a quick attempt to get Subaru into a traditional jiu jitsu toss, so Subaru had his ring fire a beam through his collarbone. Subaru did not let up and kicked him in the groin, then stomped on his ankle, snapping it. Fed up with seeing the agonized expression on Jingo's face, Subaru growled at him.

"Revenga Art 2: Hama Yumi."

With the assault rifles in hand, Subaru let him have it, spraying the bird in bullets.

But it was not enough, he fired, fired, fired, and blasted him. The warrior did nothing as his body was littered in bullets, holes where flesh was, a hideous sight for sure.

Hurling out a animalistic groan, he whacked him across the face, cracking his beak and forcing his destroyed body to tumble into the hole in the zeppelin. His corpse landed in the blaze, overtaken much like Wu and the zeppelin itself...the flames consumed them.

Subaru finally flew off the doomed zeppelin, watching as it crash landed on a cliffside, spreading flames and steam all around. Nijino having finished her rescuing, flew to Subaru.

"Subaru! A-Are you, okay?!"  
"...Yup, doin' great."

He got hugged, as they stared at the city, the flags of Lugnica raised high.

It was time, yet again, to move forward.

The flames, would take care of the rest.

* * *

Battle of Matcha City

Lugnica Casualties: 137

Kararagi Casualties: 412

* * *

A few minutes later, Nijino left to pick up Frederica, leaving him to speak with someone.

"You really show up at the most annoying times."  
"Maybe it is articulate my thoughts when you are most vulnerable to hear them?"

Julius Juukulius, still in his adornished Royal Uniform, leaned on a dead tree arms crossed.

"Well?"  
"Nothing, I wish to ask if you intend for surrender?"  
"Nah, not until I get my hands on Halibel...maybe then, I'll let them give up."

Subaru sat on a rock, elbows on his knees, arms hung low.

"You cannot possibly think you'll run into him, outside of the capital?"  
"Nope, but if they wanted this to end, they'd hand him over."  
"Unlikely."  
"Then this won't stop."  
"...The only thing I can truly give some advice on...is beware the Capital."  
"Usually they have the most resistance right?"  
"Of course, losing it would completely demolish their resolve and any chain of command would instantly fall apart."  
"I heard that we're very close to the Vollachian Capital."  
"And that is the place I would be most wary of."

Subaru got up slapping his knees free of any dirt.

"Suppose so."  
"Even if you have done well against their armies, you can see their champions are no pushovers, whatsoever."  
"I'll keep that mind."  
"...Then, have a good rest Pride."

His eyes flared up when he heard that mocking nickname..but when he turned his head to yell at him, he was gone.

He stood there, itching his patched up cheek, clicking his tongue.

"I really hope I'm just losing it, gonna be pissed if I'm actually being haunted by that bastard."

The Red Lantern walked away, smoke and dust enveloping the tree.

"Can't slow down, can't take a break...cannot stop here. The damage is done, so we have to go all out, till the very end."

His ring twinkled, in his armored hands.

* * *

Several Lugnican soldiers were running for their lives, being chased by someone, something.

Once they turned the corner of a treeline, he was there, covered in blood and organs, like a necklace.

Garavito.

"Hey now, we're in the middle of a war right?!"  
"P_Please…"  
"SO START FIGHTING."

Garavito lunged at them, leaving only the dead 1,000 people strewn about in the forest. Making him stick out his tongue in sickening pleasure.

"Blegghhh, just beautiful!"

* * *

VOLLACHIA THEATRE

* * *

Bougatsa and his brother were laid down on the floor, raising their heads now, would just get arrows shot through their face.

The battle was intense, by far, one of the most bloody fights seen yet. The fight was for control over a city that housed a large supply of training bases for Vollachia, taking this would help cripple the military might, and truly put Vollachia on the defensive.

Hell, they would probably turn tail and focus on defending the capital.

Jolokia ran across the dirt road and slammed his battleaxe, cutting a man in half. Behind him, Sagittarius fired her Metia and took out two more. Both could see a large luxurious inn was on fire, the clashing taking place inside, sounded brutal.

Scream, shots fired, breaking windows and beastly roars.

Inside, Bertha stabbed her sword through a door, killing a hiding soldier. Midge ran across the smoke filled halls and tackled one with his shield and stabbed another one in the groin. DuPont ran over and finished him off. Looking out the window he could see that half the city, comparable to the size of San Juan, was burning to the ground.

A firestorm was consuming it, out of control.

A zeppelin fired on some mountain based bunkers, spreading destruction onto the already dying environment. The bunker soldiers then saw expert Ground Dragon riders, dodging and hurrying through their defensive attacks. Finally, one rider, practically leaning off his dragon, shoulder almost touching the ground, tossed a bag inside. It exploded, destroying the bunker and killing them easily.

As he made the rounds dodging fire from crossbow sharpshooters on treelines, it could be seen that a church and a restaurant were in the middle of a firefight.

Wind, fire, earth, yang and regular old Metia firepower, they were being traded between the two establishments.

Both sides were in a stalemate, with the injured dragged away to a safer corner to be healed.

Lisette nervously followed closely to her boss, ducking every once in awhile to avoid getting hit by something.

"This one, bandages."

One by one, she was instructed on what to give each wounded soldier they came across.

"Heal."  
"O-Okay."  
"Bandage."  
"S-Sure."  
"Pain herbs."  
"F-Fine."  
"...No good, dead."

She tossed a rag over his face, leaving Lisette to shake uncontrollably.

She then saw, Stanley lying on the ground, using a fallen table as cover.

"Stanley-san! Stanley-san, are you...are you…?"

He was teary eyed, hugging his sword, as he whimpered everytime a shot came through a window, muttering incomprehensibly.

"Stanley…"  
"Forget him, he's lost it, c'mon!"

Dragged away, she could only watch helplessly, as his mind continued to deteriorate.

Then, with a single moment, the church was bombarded, both by the zeppelin, and Conquistador tanks that came through the burning trees, ensuring their victory.

* * *

Battle of Bilbao

Lugnica Casulaties: 1,120

Vollachian Casualties: 3,433

* * *

With all said, all done, the mop operations began as the city was cleaned free of any resistance.

The surviving civilians all shell shocked, would only stumble around as they saw entire sections of their beautiful city burnt to a smolder.

Their fair forests? A grave of burnt trees and charred bodies.

The streams? A body here and there contaminating it with their blood.

The flags, featuring the wolf, the symbol of loyalty to their emperor? Taken down and replaced by the enemies.

Homes gone, buildings toppled, and an entire stone bridge turned over.

These poor people, believing that the invasion could never reach them, had their hopes dashed and only further sunk as four zeppelins flew over head.

* * *

Jolokia entered a tent, and found Stanley sitting on a bed, gazing sadly at his sheets.

"Stanley."  
"Hey boss."  
"...I heard what happened, grrr."  
"...I screwed up, really badly too. I told everyone I was a great fighter and all that, maybe in the end, I was just talking out of my ass."  
"I think you are, but everyone has a point that their muscles do more deciding than the brain. Grrrrr, this time your brain won out."  
"Can I even call that an excuse?!"  
"No, not really, what's done is done. You froze, and that's it."  
"...I don't want it to happen again."  
"...Then don't."

He patted him on the shoulder, gave a grizzled nod and left him there, left with his own thoughts.

Juel sat on some rubble as she gazed out to the smoke rising far off in the south, another regiment probably taking a village.

* * *

Now with the takeover done, it was time for them all to use the valley between the mountains, as a means of traveling undetected. Several platoons all at once, zeppelins flying more closer to the clouds, as means of warning the others in case of sighting of the enemy. The morale was high among the men and women….

Bertha was on her Ground Dragon as they gazed up at the high mountains around them, with DuPont walking next to them.

"Nervous, Bertha?"  
"Quite the contrary, I'm just marveling at the natural beauty."  
"I can only see one beauty, right next to me."  
"...Please, not in front of the others."  
"Very cute."  
"Ah, knock it off."

Blushing madly, DuPont laughed as he hurried his pace, leaving the commander to smile passionately at his back.

* * *

Midge sat on his own Ground Dragon as he took chugs out of his jog of ale. Taking a deep satisfying breath, a sign of his relaxed mood, he gave a salute to the men behind him, who cheered his attitude.

"Gotta keep the blood flowing lads! A good glass of ale will do that for you! Ahahahaha!"

Moussaka and Runther made it over to Stanley who stared out into space, knowing full well he was still reeling in his embarrassing moment.

"Stanley-san, are you-"  
"-Oh, hey Moussaka, I'm alright."  
"If anything is, um, bothering you…"  
"...I feel like this was a trial for me, and I fucked up badly."  
"R-Right."

A moment of silence intermingling with the sounds around them, men laughing, women mingling and Wolgarm growling...it was just these two.

"I don't want to mess up again."  
"Well, I-I don't think you will."  
"...I hope I don't. No matter what, I want to do my part, I don't to leave for home, without that much."

"I understand, good luck. I'll be rooting for you."

Both nodded, giving some acceptance to the still cloud minded soldier.

* * *

Jolokia was walking, among the soldiers...when he sniffed the air, his ears twitched and he scanned the area. His red eyes, pure blood red without a speck of white or black, searched around, above and behind, but every turn of his head also brought the other soldiers attention.

Bougatsa asked him nervously.

"Hey Jolokia-san, is-"  
"-Shhhh, grrrrr, something...is watching us."

The news of the discovery spread, and everyone was on edge, cautiously staring and glaring at every direction...until it was a screaming Lisette that caught their attention.

"Wahhhh!"  
"What is it?!"  
"JOLOKIA-SAN! I-I saw something on the rocks over there!"

Pointing, he immediately saw something zip across the mountain side, getting everyone to arm themselves.

"Grooooar! Show yourself! Or you shall be taken down without mercy!"

Yet it zipped around again.

Everyone on edge, everyone ready to attack, everyone ready to start a huge fight.

Until, Moussaka had an idea. He reached into his pack, grabbed a hold of something and tossed it ahead. They stared at it, leaving Stanley quite perplexed.

"A beef jerky?"

However, in that moment, they witnessed it.

Something crawled off a boulder and headed straight for the meat, sniffing it, glaring at it, before grabbing it and chewing at it eagerly.

Jolokia was the first to step forward, the creature staring at him.

"Who are you?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"W-wait...I don't believe it, grrrr. You...You're a half-lizardman."

Just hearing this, all the men tried to get a good look at her, because this was truly a discovery.

Next to Oni, Crow Beastman and even Dragonoids; half Lizardmen were considered some of the rarest, if not most extinct class of demihuman out there.

On all fours, she blue scale skinned with white stripes, her glowing golden lizard like eyes gazed blankly at him. She was on all fours, arms were normal sized, while her back legs were thick raptor legs with a long sturdy tail. She had marking of red on her as well, with a stripe of it across her eyes.

Long hair, blue as well with red tips, and white right on the forehead.

Two large horns, blue with red spirals.

Around the neck was the jawline bone of a probable prey that befell this rarity.

A dazzling thing to see, especially since it was thought unheard of for a human and lizardfolk to have that kind of relationship.

But it was Midge that pointed in a embarrassed tone.

"Good grief….she's naked!"

And she was.

Wild and with little to no contact with the outside world, she was butt naked, her small, but ample breast showed off, as well as….her...bottom half, were all plain to see. Her white face glistened as she tilted her head at them, her fangs clamping down on the remaining jerky.

"Oro?"  
"Good, grrr, she can speak."  
"Oro?"

He squatted down and spoke softly.

"What's your name?"  
"...M-Mama, named me, Callaloo."

"Callaloo...why did you follow us?"  
"...Big bangs, booms, fire. Very interesting, cool! Wanted to see more."  
"I see then, grrrrr, where do you live?"  
"M-Mountains."  
"...A cave perhaps?"  
"Cave? Cave, yes!"  
"...Where is your mother?"

It got quiet, as she looked away at the sky.

"Up there. Mama said that, when you go to long sleep...you go there."  
"...I am sorry."  
"Sorry, why?"

Standing up finally, Callaloo, was indeed short. Maybe about 5'6'', shorter than most of the other girls in their army, evern with her strong massive dinosaur legs matching her hourglass shape.

Jolokia stood up as well, showing off his massive height.

"Listen, you cannot follow us, we're in the middle of a war. Do you know what a war is?"  
"War? Is it a fight?"  
"Y-Yes, grrrrr, a very dangerous and chaotic one. Which is why you cannot follow us."  
"...I follow you."  
"No, listen, grrrrr, you aren't supposed-"  
"-I follow you?"  
"Agh, listen Callaloo-chan, I really think-"  
"-Okay! I follow you."  
"Ughhhhh, grrrrr."

Jolokia scratched his head at the smiling girl, whose fangs shined brightly in the sunlight.

Midge had his Ground Dragon make it over and thus joyfully pat Jolokia on the back.

"Bwahaha! C'mon ladie! She seems keen on coming along."  
"But this dangerous, so far she is just a civilian."  
"She seems to have no loyalties."

Midge decided to ask Callaloo.

"Hey lassie, you know what this country is named?"  
"Uhhhh, Volvo?"  
"...No dice, see?"

Jolokia grumbled as the young lizard half breed walked over, excited.

"...Ahhhhh, grrrrrr, alright, you can come along. Just please don't get in the way."  
"OKAY!"  
"And if things get dangerous, please run away!"  
"Run? Uhhhh, okay!"  
"Hahhhhh, I am too nice."

Callaloo then amazingly jumped right over….all of them...showing off her superior leaping skills and then ran through the army, meeting with Runther. Runther growled at her, to which she did as well, making Moussaka incredibly nervous. The others around them laughed wholeheartedly, and as they slowly moved along, she became a good addition to the group.

Yet Midge wondered…

"Who do you figure her parents are?"  
"My best guess, grrrrr, her father was a nobody who wandered into the mountains, poor and hungry. He was given, grrrrrr, shelter into a cave by a lizard woman...eventually his sexual urges got the better of him and he mated with her. When he learned he impregnated her, he abandoned them there and it was just her and the mother. Eventually she got ill and left this poor girl alone."  
"...Pretty intricate stor there, you should be a writer!"  
"Nah, grrrr, can't compete with Ovidius-sama."  
"Hahaha, so where do you think the father is?"  
"Hell if I know, grrrrrr, hell if I cared."

Though they began moving out, with their new tag along hugging Juel. Lisette and the other ladies would begin crafting some sort of clothing for her, as many of them were uncomfortable with her, 'free spirit nature'.

And to answer the question raised, Callaloo's backstory, made up by Jolokia...was true. In fact, her father eventually became a mercenary and took up a wife and child, living a beneficial life. Until he participated in the Bloodstained Roses War, in which he met his grisly end at the hand of Rem, during the final battle…

His own wife and son, eventually died not too long ago, killed during the Meteor Strike that hit one of the Vollachian cities, starting this war.

* * *

The army found themselves marching through marshes, entire hills loomed over them. These hills were covered in tall grass, reaching the face of Jolokia, that had edges so sharp they did cut the skin of men's cheeks.

The water stunk and was hard to walk through, but they pressed on.

Callaloo was on all fours, walking through the waters, as many men kept their eyes open. And at that point they began speaking to one another, small talk.

Moussaka asked a fellow soldier a simple little question.

"Hey, what are you going to do when this is all over?"  
"My girlfriend is pregnant, so I thought after the baby is born, we can have a small wedding."  
"What if all of us, decide to come along?"  
"Oh, well, best bring your own alcohol."  
"Enough for even Midge?"  
"Haha, yup, especially him."

Moussaka chuckled, right as an arrow hit his friend in the leg, erupting in an explosion that ripped it in two.

" **UYGAHHH!"  
** " **HOLY SHIT!"**

Above them, it was a storm of arrows raining down upon them.

" **GET DOWN! NOW!"**

Those that had shields, helped themselves and their men next to them, while others dispersed, using submerged logs and even mud piles as cover, some dove into potholes in the water to escape.

It didn't save everyone, at least forty men died in the attack.

Soon the survivors jumped, or carefully stepped over the bodies of their friends and began firing into the tall grass.

Moussaka dragged his friend away, with Runther helping, using his teeth to pull on him.

"Oh god! Aw fuck!"  
"Hang on, we're getting you out of here!"

He then got help by the terrified Lisette, who began applying healing lotions. Bertha raised her sword, and aimed it at the grass.

"Charge! Take their positions!"

Midge and Jolokia led some men and women to charge through the grass, even it was painful, hard to see and nerve wracking.

Jolokia sprang through the grass and walked over a small wedge, until he heard something. He crawled low and saw a small crevice in the grassy wedge...and heard clangs and whispers.

This was a bunker.

And it was possible that these entire grassy hills were filled with them.

"Bastards, grrrr.."

He reached into his side sack and pulled out a small ball of mana stones, had it light up and chucked it inside.

"Fire in the hole!"

Rubble and smoke erupted out of the explosion, and he could hear the screams inside. He looked behind himself and saw a secret opening spring up and several smoke covered men stepped out, disoriented. He charged and sliced them to pieces with his trusty battleaxe. He yelled out to anyone who could hear.

"There's bunkers! Grroooaaar! Bunkers! Shake them out! Flush them out!"

They heard, and began to work on it.

Climbing over those small bumps over the grassy hills, men ducked, crawled as they would find the grassy camouflaged doors, leading into the bunkers. They would toss rolled up balls of mana stones, erupting the insides, and would wait...wait...as the opponents would spring out of other entrances, and would be finished off by them. Always covered in steam and smoke, always screaming bloody murder.

Moussaka took out one man, and found a trench, which acted as a path between two bunkers; so he and Runther, now unmuzzled, jumped in.

One man sprang out and Runther took the chance to claw out his eye, giving Moussaka a chance to reload and fire a shot, blasting his face wide open. Runther pointed with his snout, keeping a paw out.

The trained signal that he smells more of them.

He could see ahead the entrance, and Stanley leapt down into the trench, following close.

"Let's get on top of it."  
"Yeah, good idea Moussaka, don't want to be seen."

So they climbed out of the trench and walked along to get a good vantage point.

They found a pipe sticking out, probably to keep air flowing in and out bad odors out. So they rolled up a rag and filled it mana stones, giving it the energy needed, they knocked off the pipe and chucked it inside.

"Move!"

Like that, they jumped away and the hill partially exploded, but the screams heard, told another story, from within the bunker. A man climbed out of a secret hole, only to be stabbed in the face by Stanley with his long sword. Another one stumbled out soon after, and was shot in the back by Moussaka. A Vollachian crawled out of nowhere from the grass and tried to ambush them, but Runther got his fangs slammed into the back of his head, killing him.

But soon another hole sprung out of the floor and a crazed, bloody soldier had something in his hand and was prepared to chuck it. But Stanley sliced his back open, making him drop it.

It was a fully charged red mana stone.

Seeing that Moussaka was distracted reloading his rod, Stanley screamed, but went unheard, so he ran and he shoved him.

The stone exploded and Stanley was sent flying.

"STANLEY-SAN!"

He crawled, then sprinted to him, as he dragged him from the tall grass.

"OH FUCK! AW FUCK! SHIT! AUUGGGGH!"  
"HANG ON! PLEASE! JUST-YOU'LL BE FINE!"

Stanley grabbed his face in complete agony, only to let it go...and horrify Moussaka.

"Oh no…"  
 **"MOUSSAKA! MOUSSAKA! I CAN'T FUCKING SEE! OHH FUCK! FUCK! I CAN'T SEE!"**

The flesh on his face burned, large sections of it, melted over his eyes...making him effectively blind. His hands, were chunred black, probably in an attempt to block his face from the impact, even if tiny pebbles were embedded into his face, causing massive bleeding.

"Moussaka! Ohg fuck! Oh fuck! I'm gonna die!"  
"No! No, you're okay! You're-"

As he hugged to comfort him, he saw a Conquistador, off in the distance where they started their ascent...aiming slowly at them.

Bougatsa could see what was happening and tried to run to his brother, but Jolokia tackled him to the ground, trying to prevent more deaths.

"No! BRO! LITTLE BRO! GET OUT OF THERE!"  
"GROOOAR! GET AWAY FROM THE BUNKER!"

Moussaka instantly saw the danger and proceeded to drag the weeping and inpained Stanley.

"RUNTHER! HELP ME PULL HIM!"

Runther nodded and helped by using his teeth to clamp onto his armor and pull, they both pulled as hard as they could.

"Hang on, we have to get out here!"  
"Augghh, ohhhh fuuuuck!"  
"C'mon, C'mon, we have to go!"

Now all of them could see the tank's main cannon was glowing brightly.

Jolokia, feared the worst, and could do only what he could.

" **FOR FUCK'S SAKE! GET AWAY THE BUNKER!"**

As the cannon fired, they had gotten far away enough that impact only made the three roll down the hill. Landing harshly, but safely, they were catching their breath, when an actual secret rock door opened beside Moussaka, watching in terror as a Vollachian soldier crawled out. They locked eyes, as Stanley used his hand to search around.

"Moussaka? Moussaka!? MOUSSAKA?! OH GOD PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

Moussaka could not.

He ran for his Metia Rod, which rolled away a few feet away, but the soldier tackled him, and they got into a wrestling tussle. The Vollachian overpowered him, and began chocking him, but Rutnher bit his shoulder, giving the chance he needed. Breaking free, he stormed over to the Rod, but turned to see Runther get sliced in the face.

"RUNTHER!"

He aimed his rod, nice and ready.

"DON'T TOUCH MY FRIEND!"

He fired, shooting him through the spine, letting Runther finish him off, but there was no time to relax. As he reloaded his Metia Rod, another soldier ran out, sword drawn, kicking Runther in his bloody face. After sending the Ma-Beast rolling away, he charged at Moussaka.

"FOR THE EMPIRE!"

The young brother couldn't focus on his injured friend, screaming blindly for him, but more so at the determination within this opponent's eyes. He fell on his back and fired, the shot going through his collarbone, making him fall on top of him.

He reacted, and Moussaka pulled out a small dagger and stabbed him in the neck...just in time to see the final moments of this...12 year old's life.

"A kid...it's just a fucking kid."

He pulled out his dagger and looked away. His friend, still screaming...

"MOUSSAKA?! MOUSSAKA!? MOUSSAKA! MOUSSAKA?!"

Now snapping out of his stupor, he rolled over to hug Stanley's head.

"It's okay, It's okay, It's okay...I'm okay."

He could then hear orders as he saw men climb over hills and systematically flush out Vollachians out of their bunkers, killing them with extreme prejudice.

Over and over he could hear his own people scream and cry out…

"DEATH TO THE VOLLACHIANS! KILL THEM ALL! DIE YOU VOLLKER FUCKS! GO TO HELL!"

Moussaka hugged the exhausted and injured Stanley, Runther stumbling over, resting his tired self on the ground, guarding his master.

Moussaka watched as their female mage blasted a stream of fire magic from her hands and right into a gunport of another secret bunker...filling it with flames...flames shot up from different sections of the ground, close to and away from the bunker.

"DON'T ATTACK! LET THEM BURN!"

She yelled that, the first thing he ever heard from that girl, a shame her voice was soft like rain.

From the bunker, and those holes, entrances...hell sprang out.

Bodies, completely engulfed in flames, screaming, hollering, letting out inhuman noises as they tried desperately to get away. From the bunker, they poured out like a landslide...but there was no pity, no mercy...they all just watched as they ran around like an injured cockroach, running around aimlessly.

They watched, these wet grasses could not catch on fire.

They watched, people screaming for their mothers and families.

They watched, the deaths of the men and women that killed their friends.

They watched, not a single one giving them a mercy kill….

It was the way it was.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, and with mop operations under way, Moussaka sat on some grass, with Runther laying close by asleep.

Jolokia walked over and saw him.

"Are you alright?"  
"...Stanley and my other friend?"  
"They are in no condition to fight, they will be sent back to the Capital, for healing, Grrrrrr."  
"...Okay."  
"Well?"  
"...Why don't they just surrender?"

He said this misty eyed, frustrated.

Jolokia let out a sympathetic breath, getting ever so closer.

"Because they are Vollkers, as far as I can tell, they're like rats."  
"Rats?"  
"...We can only win, by killing every single one of them, one by one…"  
"Rats, huh?"  
"...Just rats."

Jolokia patted him on the shoulder and walked off, but still gave some advice.

"Don't let it get to you, grrrr. You'll get broken by it."  
"...Okay."

But he stopped dead in his tracks by DuPont.

"Grrrrr, can I help you?"  
"...As of this moment, I am the current commander of the Golden division."  
"What? But Midge-dono is commander."

Hearing this, everyone who wasn't injured stood up and gathered to hear the rest.

"Well?"  
"...During the fight...a soldier got killed and he dropped his fully loaded Rod...the captain still got him good, but he fired still…"  
"...No."

" _ **COMMANDER MIDGE URE IS DEAD."**_

Like a rock hitting a person's chest, everyone gasped in destroyed sadness. Not a moment later, men carried a stretcher, and on it, Midge Ure was laid there, his eyes closed...a hole in his neck.

Some men fell to their knees, other simply cried.

Bertha teared up, covering her mouth.

DuPont nodded sadly.

Bougatsa slammed his helmet into the ground in depressed anger.

Callaloo lowered her head.

Lisette was bawling, no one could blame her.

Moussaka bit his lips as his eyes leaked water.

Jolokia's eyes got watery, but he shook his head, for he could not look weak. Instead, he saluted him.

DuPont, made his first orders.

"Ten minutes we move out! Those are our orders...just get some rest."

He walked away, but no one else moved...they couldn't.

"Jolo?"  
"...Callaloo?"  
"Did he go?"  
"...He went to the sky."  
"Don't worry, Mama, will be nice to him."  
"...I hope so."

* * *

Battle of Porto Swamps

Lugnica Casualties: 157

Vollachia Casualties: 347

* * *

Not even a few hours later, they found themselves clashing at the edge of a town.

As Jolokia punched out a guard, he heard many of his own men scream. A giant hand waved through the platoons, swatting them away. Standing tall, metallic skin and glowing green eyes, this armored giant, began walking towards them all.

The Vollachians cheered.

"Gallipoli! Gallipoli! Gallipoli!"

Indeed, the warrior Gallipoli, who became a temporary substitute God General, replacing the deceased Absinthe.

Even with his own moniker, of God General, Jolokia was stumped. He could possibly defeat this massive foe, but he wondered if he could effectively get out of it without losing a limb or such in the fight.

Well, it didn't matter, as Gallipoli was about to slam his palm down...something shot through his neck, blasting it apart. With blood pouring down like a waterfall onto these soldiers, he began to fall forward. Now dead, his massive body broke apart and a short feeble looking young man, not even a full grown adult, fell onto a roof, smashed into pieces.

The red light, flew down and stretched his muscles a bit.

"Not even worth putting out my sword."  
"Yeah...Yeah…"

Jolokia roared.

"YYYYEAAAAAAHHHH!"

They all cheered the arrival of a Red Lantern; the Sword Demon, Wilhelm Van Astrea.

He dashed over and began his slaughtering. No matter who, Wilhelm ran at top speed, skipping steps even, to slice, dice and carve enemies to death. He even flew into the air and activated…

" **Revenga Art 2: Crimson Emperor."**

With both hands he held a gigantic sword construct three times bigger than his body. A sharp weapon, looking similar to a humongous cleaver. Using his strength and a mighty yell he slammed it down, killing a whole platoon. He dissipated it and flung several throwing knife constructs...when someone punched one to pieces. Stepping out of the pile of corpses, was a dark skinned man, muscular, in half armor, needing none for his upper body.

Because his arms were made of steel.

"I see, one of the God Generals, I presume?"  
"Yeah, Moguro Hagane is the name I was rewarded with at my birth."  
"Moguro? Ah, I see then, the eighth general."  
"Do not think my number simply dictates my strength Astrea, I more than capable of handling you...alone. You hear me?!"

He yelled at someone behind him, and sure enough, popping out of tree was Hyena Beastman.

It was Number Six, Groovy Gamlet.

Not just that, three more people showed up as well. Wilhelm narrowed his eyes as he unsheathed his sword.

The Number Five, Goz Raflon.

The Number Four, Chisha Gold.

These two men arrived as well, with a Leopard Beastman, who wore clothing akin to a high level War Monk from Fire Emblem.

Goz, a gruff looking man with a sword wound to his stern face, gripped his Broadsword, and readied his spike covered shield. His bright green eyes glared at Wilhelm, his short brown hair with streaks of white rustled with a small breeze.

Chisha drew a sword as his tied back black hair matched his dark brown eyes and black light armor, he looked bored, as if he had no desire to even be there.

The Beastman with them, was their Roswaal, their Magrave...their Virtuoso Sorcerer, Quarry Bay.

The Leopard gripped his fists, as magic swirled around his hands.

"Wow! Wil-Wil is having fun~!"

Out of the sky, she came, and put them all on high alert.

The Red Lantern, The Sunlight Terror, Mimi Pearlbaton.

She sat on Wilhelm's shoulder as kicked her legs playfully.

"They look pretty tough, but are we seriously wasting our time, with them?"  
"We have our duties Mimi-chan, and outright breaking the spirits of our enemies is key to winning."  
"So killing these guys will...ummmmm?"  
"Hahhh, it will break their will to fight."  
"Oh! Scare to surrender, huh?!"  
"Yes."  
"Okay~! Mimi is gonna help!"

Groovy walked ahead and cracked his knuckles, the belts all over his body reminded them of Ovidius, without a doubt. Yet they held countless weapons, swords, axes, spears, you name it.

He chuckled,as a hyena would, drawing his sword against-

"Hey, Mimi wants to play with you~!"  
"Oh shit!"

He guarded her strike with her club, before she hurled out the blood within her, melting off his right ear.

"Yeow!"  
"Hey, c'mon~! C'mon! Play along!"

Mimi created a spinning top construct, which grew to be three times her small size, spinning rapidly with Groovy only being able to block it.

Goz and Maguro charged, the steel human wielding a large battleaxe with one hand.

Wilhelm let out...a small groan, annoyed at all this.

He rushed forward, trading sword strikes with Goz, before putting up a shield construct to block the axe. Moguro punched the construct to pieces, and spun in the air, landing a kick against Wilhelm's forearm.

Goz swung that sword like a toy and did masterful spins and slashes...none of which actually hit Wilhelm. But Wilhelm saw a moment, a perfect one.

He ducked underneath, the swing of the axe and put out a fist. Moguro caught it in his palm and sneered at Wilhelm.

Quarry tried to get involved, but some men in the village began firing at him, catching his attention.

Moguro sneered at Wilhelm.

"Think you can beat me in Martial Arts, how absurd-"  
"-If one does not strategize, even in the heat of battle...THEY WILL ALWAYS BE MADE INTO A FOOL."

His fist shined...the fist he threw, was the same hand his ring was on. And so, it fired a beam, melting away Moguro's entire arm, even going as far as the steel and boiling blood, covering his face, burning him horribly.

"GUAHHHH!"  
"Too slow!"

With his mouth wide open, Wilhelm thrusted one of his swords through it, killing him instantly.

Goz stared shocked...then flew into a rage and his sword glew, a bright radiant white. He swung it, and Wilhelm knee slided underneath it, watching as the slash launched out cutting through entire trees, houses and finally destroyed a hill. Wilhelm got into a leaping stance, one sword, and a spear construct in each hand.

Goz had yellow beams fire from his eyes, which Wilhelm cut through with his sword, the resulting broken beams destroyed the floor.

Wilhelm flew, stabbing Goz in the neck, and impaling the spear into his right leg. He spun in the air and kicked Goz in the jaw, creating a kitchen knife construct and stabbing it into his stomach, at least four times rapidly.

Goz kneed him away and flew into a charging headbutt, which made Wilhelm lose his balance. Goz got into a position to kill him with a upward sword strike...but a red blade went through his neck wound.

"You made me bleed, I commend you Goz Raflon, be proud with your death."

Wilhelm activated his Revenga Art, making his sword construct stretch, just to bend and twist wildly, catching him off guard.

Goz grabbed Wilhelm's face...and his strength waned...until he let go and slumped onto his knees. Arms weak, eyes closed, blood falling….the warrior went down.

Chisha slumped over and fell on his behind, completely terrified. Truth be told, even with his strength and title...he was a shrewd man. He only joined his country's army in order to escape his own poverty, and in the end, ended up being a God General, yet he had no patriotism for his own nation, he only sought to protect himself.

Yet, it was when he saw Wilhelm, that his heart skipped beats and he was in a total panic.

Meanwhile, Groovy was using a halberd and cutlass to attack Mimi, using the superior speed he was born with.

Still not enough.

Mimi toyed with him, as she made a tennis racket construct and giggled as she tried to slap him with it, almost matching his bone slamming speed.

He twirled with the weapons striking twice...only to see Mimi using a large sword construct to block the blows. She then created a pogo stick constuct and kicked it.

It bounced off and she grabbed it, changing the end of it into a spike and slamming it forward, slcing open his shoulder. As he chartged again, she stomped the ground.

"DONA!"

A wave of earth magic sprung out of the ground, forcing Groovy to jump up; and get tangled in chain constructs. He was then pulled up and watched as Mimi opened a Blood Portal...he struggled and bit onto the chains, but nothing could be done in freeing himself.

When he made his fangs bit off one chain...he noticed the absence of light, once they went through.

And the cold.

"What the hell?"  
"Sorry~! But Mimi wants to play with the magic cat more! Hehehehe! So I'm gonna have to leave ya here. No hard feelings...you were just too boring."

She slammed him, onto an aimlessly floating asteroid, breaking the chain constructs.

Yes, they were both in outer space. He could see the world itself, far away, yet it looked only a few miles away.

"Buh Bye!"

She flew away, as Groovy grabbed his chest, and screamed, but nothing came out, as his throat was now frozen. Making a face so stretched in pain and terror, eyes completely white, devoid of light...it was one of those sights, anyone would be haunted by.

And that would be his grave, till the end of time.

* * *

Mimi flew down from the sky, making Chisha tremble almost laughably.

"Mimi-chan, you have returned?"  
"Yup! I sent woof woof guy up into the stars!"  
"I see, you flung him into outer space. Interesting, had he been a more capable opponent, he'd been able to dodge such an attack, or at least return from those reaches unharmed. It's for the best, good work."  
"Does that mean I can get a snack?!"  
"As soon as we take care of the rest."  
"Ooooookay~!"

Mimi grinned and Wilhelm aimed his sword at Chisha, as it was now-

" _ **I SURRENDER!"**_  
"...!? HUH?!"

He tossed away his sword, and got on his hands and knees...begging.

"Spare my life! Please!"

Everyone was stunned beyond belief, the Vollachians were pretty much floored by this and the Lugnicans were just confused.

A warrior, known for his strength and experience...gave up without putting up a fight.

"I have knowledge of the Capital, of the main castle and all its specifications! I have valuable info! So you have to take me alive, right?! Capturing a living God General will make you all look good, right?! Ummm, ahhh, come on! Just-"

Punched on the back of the head, his face slammed into the ground, cracking the dirt apart. Callaloo breathed heavily as she shook her fist. Jolokia walked over as well.

"We grew tired of his prattling, grrrrrr."  
"Good work Jolokia-san."  
"Thank you, Wilhelm-sama...what shall we do with him?"

Glaring at him, for a moment, he came to rightful conclusion.

"Let's try giving into his pleas, capture him and let him give us the information we need."  
"Very well, he might be useful in that regard."  
"More so than a warrior."  
"Grrrrr. Right."

But soon they all scattered when magic beams fired down upon them, destroying half the town.

"Cretens! This horrid display is unbefitting of our great nation!"

Quarry floated there, his hands glowing...having killed an entire regiment. Bougatsa fired, but he made a barrier which blocked it.

"Simple child's play! I am the greatest magic practitioner in this entire country, OUTBEATING THAT MEASLY MATHERS BY PLATEU'S REACH!"

He raised his hand and spoke incantations...and soon the sky turned dark and cloudy, raining lightning bolts down and attacking everything. Demolishing, burning, it was not holding up for a second.

Jolokia grabbed Callaloo and ran for it, Bouygatsa and his brother ducked under a bolt.

But Mimi flew through the proceeding attacks, and clashed with a mana sword Quarry made. Quarry spoke another incantation and made butterflies fly out at her, which Mimi responded by puking out her blood...revealing that these insects would explode in contact with anything it touched...turning the sky into a spectacle of flames.

Quarry then flew down and aimed his palm.

"Al Sidoria!"

This slowed down Mimi...but he was hit in the back by a throwing axe.

"Gahhh!"

Callaloo then took the opportunity to slice at his back, which he avoided in a spin around; only to get his attention back to Mimi who aimed her palm and fired a purple ring of magic. He fired a bird made of fire which collided with the attack, exploding the ground.

Quarry then fired a swirling stream of acidic water which carved the land hideously, but Wilhelm ended up being next to him and sliced off his right hand, before spin kicking him.

Quarry fired a large black beam from his mouth, which Wilhelm ran under and slid his feet across from him. Jolokia spun elbowed the back of Quarry's head, before Callaloo ran with all her might and dashed...biting off his right calf, before slamming him in a spin, with her tail.

Raising himself, he could see Wilhelm, Jolokia and Callaloo running at him…

So he smiled, teeth missing and eyes bloodshot, copious amounts of blood leaking out of a wound atop his left eye.

Aiming his palm, he uttered incantations at rapid speed until finally-

" **AL SHAMAK!"**

Darkness enveloped them, and they disappeared.

The others stared in complete despair and horror, as they all seemed to simply vanish from the face of the Earth.

"Ahahaha! Ohohoho! Behold the power of a long forgotten Yin Spell, even the other mages from throughout the world can not recall or fathom it!"

Juel, usually quiet and stoic...yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"  
"Oh pretty, soon to be dead Lugnican, I have sent them to another dimension! I do not know what that means, but I recall it being another form of saying 'realm'! Yes! They are trapped forever in another dimension!"

He gloated, but quickly noticed, Mimi was still floating in the air...talking into a conversing mirror.

"Okey dokey! All set~!"

A blood portal opened above her, and out floated Ovidius and Beatrice. Beatrice's brown eyes lit up slightly and nodded.

"It is Al Shamak, I suppose."  
"Can you fix it?"  
"Nothing a noble lady like me, can't handle."

She waved her hand forward, and spoke a similar incantation.

"Al Shamak."

The blackness sprung out of the nothingness again, and Quarry rushed backwards...only to get sliced open by a now free Wilhelm. It was girly, one could could see his bones and organs, still in place but plain to see.

He tried to do something, however Jolokia jumped out and landed a devastating superman punch, knocking out all the rest of his fangs...before Callaloo leaped at incredible speed, dashing so fast she left a small sonic boom.

His eyes widened, as Callaloo bit his neck open.

He gurgled before Wilhelm and Jolokia chopped him into three solid pieces.

….THEN THE LUGNICANS CHEERED!

Exhausted, delirious, but they celebrated.

The Vollachians, dropped their weapons, completely drained of morale. Ovidius and Beatrice floated down and observed their surroundings. Though she leaned on his shoulder, which he helped her out with, and it would be a long time, years even, before she could use that spell again.

* * *

"Looks like things are going well all things considering."  
"Ovidius-sama, rest assured we are moving as fast as humanly possibly, it will be done, GRRRR!"

"Oh no worries about that, we just came back from checking on something."  
"And that'd be?"  
"We firebombed some islands several miles to the west of here, it was successful."

He made a peace sign as Wilhelm interjected.

"And the civilians?"  
"Most escaped on rafts, which we luckily captured with our steamboats, we're sending them to the camps near the Sanctuary."  
"And what of the islands?"  
"We put out the fires on each of them, and an archipelago. We're going to use them begin docking our sea based weaponry, build some medical wards, and hell, put some of my beautiful cannons to begin bombarding the Capital."  
"Hopefully this will help minimize our losses."  
"True, true."

Beatrice then squatted down and picked at some grass.

"Either way, we should let the soldiers rest for a bit, I suppose. They'll need it for what comes next."

Jolokia raised his brows.

"Are we really that close, grr?!"  
"Naturally, I suppose. We'll recommend that you all get four days of rest, get your bearings in order. We'll have extra weapons and the like ready to meet up with you, and then begin the final march to the Capital, I suppose. We'll inform the other platoons and commanders as well."  
"I can understand the rest period, but it makes even me anxious...how close are we again?"  
"A commander that doesn't keep track of their route? How annoying, I suppose."  
"S-sorry."

She sighed, but understood full well the exhaustion they faced.

"Very close, all things considered."

Ovidius made his own grim, but also hopeful interjection.

"After your rest period, if going by the trajectory you and the other commanders are going, at the same top speed, you will reach it. You will all reach an appropriate distance outside the Capital, **IN ONE WEEK.** "

While turly shocking news to hear, Jolokia could only stay firm at the knowledge given.

"This will be it then, grrrrr."  
"Indeed, we've been getting info from the other platoons and divisions that they've been finding entire towns and even cities completely abandoned."  
"Most likely they've all fled to the Capital."  
"...This will not be easy Jolokia-san, a staggering amount of yours and their men, are going to die."  
"I'm prepared."  
"I hope you are."

From the forests, emerged a certain giant beast.

Carolus Rex.

He ran frward and Mimi flew to him, she hugged his face, as he playfully tried to shake her off.

"They get along very well, grrrrr."

Wilhelm nodded.

"Indeed, they like to tease each other, but work together swimmingly, both were even responsible for taking out two camps in a single day."  
"Amazing."  
"Both of them, will have to put that dual expertise to use soon."

He said this grimly, but still watched as Mimi patted Carolus on the head, which made him growl happily.

Soon after speaking pleasantries with each other, the Red Lanterns and their accompaniments left, leaving the soldiers alone to handle their own thing.

"Callaloo, you did good, thank you, grrrrr."  
"Good?"  
"Yes."  
"Aha! Yay!"

She hugged him, refusing to let go, leaving him perplexed in some ways and troubled in others.

They would soon face it, soon enough, the final battle against the Vollachian Empire, their strongest warriors and the people who would fight to the bitter end.

But for now, it was time for rest...and…

"We seriously need to get you clothes, grrrrrrrrrr."  
"Huh?"

A question mark appeared over this innocent girl's head.

* * *

Battle of Canton Village

Lugnican Casualties: 713

Vollachian Casualties: 700

* * *

Firebombing of Fortress Islands

Lugnica Casualties: 0

Vollachian Casualties: 1210

Vollachian Injuries: 1408 (mostly second degree burns)

* * *

GUSTEKO THEATRE

* * *

Reinhard looked back, sadly, at the young man, maybe only sixteen years old. He laid in the snow, eyes closed, snow slowly covering him, he had only died a few moments ago.

This was a grueling battlefield, the snow, the sneak attacks and the constant lack of food and supplies made soldiers in their army; either toughen up quickly, or die slowly.

Anyone could see, that the survivors of this campaign, would have bright futures ahead of them.

Reinhard moved through the snow, unaffected by it, meeting with Genau as they looked down the cliffside.

A mass grave.

Earlier, having killed an entire platoon of Gusteko soldiers and many mages among them, they would leave them here, covered by the snow.

Attero jumped off a boulder growling.

"He's sssssaying that there is sssssome activity ahead."  
"Let us see then."

They ran up some rocky hills and could see it.

An entire army, numbering 100,000 and among them, powerful warriors.

Glancing behind them, they could see their exhausted, malnourished soldiers struggling to keep up.

"We can't let them get engaged."  
"Reinhard, you, mysssself and Attero have to do thissss oursssselves."

"Concurrently, I agree on this."

The three stood there, as they formulated a plan of attack.

"Genau, which do you wish to attack?"  
"...Me and Attero will take on the army, you handle thosssse obviousssss Ssssquadron memberssss!"

"...Very well, be safe."  
"Exactly."

The three charged. Reinhard ran at top speed, while Genau ran for a bit, opened a Blood Portal, before flying through space, using chain constructs to hook onto a meteor and opening one again. Flying through he crashed the meteor onto the middle of the army and killed a ridiculous amount.

Distracted the front army turned around, only to begin being attacked by Attero. He swiped at them with his paws, and gouging them with his tail.

A warrior leaped into the air and tried to skewer him with a spiked halberd, only for Attero's tail to smash his head in, his body falling gracelessly onto the snow. Attero roared as he saw in the distance, the snow debris grow.

Emerging from the snow, was Genau, now in his Juggernaut form.

He smashed and stomped, his aura keeping him safe from harm from their feeble weapons.

Squish. He stomped them apart.

Splat. He smacked his tail on top of them.

Crunch. He bit into the men, even if they tried turning tail.

Slam. Again and again.

Slam. He would not stop.

Slam. Nothing would stop this frenzy.

 **Slam! Bash! Crunch! Chew! Squish! Thump! Snap!**

He wouldn't stop even for a second.

This was no fight, it was a massacre.

* * *

Reinhard ran across the snow, facing the warriors who stood there, readying themselves, edging their nerves in facing the Sword Saint.

A more stout man readied a machete in one hand, and a pike in another.

"The Weeping Savior", Bonin Octavio.

Another man readied his hook blades and had small spirits float around himself, one for fire and two for earth magic. His eyes glowing red.

"The Overseer of Light", Fitzgerald Bianchi Trudeau.

A woman with a buzzed haircut for her pink hair and slit eyes, holding a bo staff and wearing a quite outrageous skimpy outfit.

"The Voice of Enlightenment", Maria Di Firenze.

Bonin got teary eyed as he was the first to charge.

"It pains me that we are forced to kill such a noble being."

Reinhard ignored him.

"Once we kill you and those beasts, we will be forced to attack your kingdom! So many of your friends and loves will have to be slain!? How tragic!"

Reinhard now had his attention.

He dashed forward and Bonin began striking with incredible daunting speed, almost looking as if he was attacking with multiple limbs, at least that would be what a normal person would see.

"WHY DO YOU RESIST?! I SHALL END YOU AND SEND TO OD LAGUNA FOR A CHANCE AT ETERNAL PEACE!"

Only for Reinhard to pass through the attacks and grab his head, with a twist of his wrists, and stomp of his left leg; HE BROKE HIS NECK, twisting it until his head was backwards.

Tossing aside his body, he stole his machete and charged.

Fitzgerald aimed his palm and beams fired out at Reinhard, littering the entire area in small meteors, only for Reinhard to appear appear behind him, his eyes glowing bright blue, leaving a streak of light where he traveled from. Eerie was barely a way to describe how it looked. He used his hook blades to swing back and attack, only for Reinhard to slice off his left arm and kick him in the face, sending him flying away.

Rolling away on the snow, far away from Reinhard, he picked himself up, missing all his front teeth, nose bent and a huge swell and crack on his forehead, to match a nasty bump on his temple.

Only to notice too late that Attero was right behind him, growling.

He spun back to fire again, but Attero slid across the ground and impaled him through the stomach with his tail. Bringing him closer, he ate his face clean off, leaving only his skull left. Attero tossed his body away and joined in Genau's massacre.

Reinhard had his machete glow bright blue as he charged, Maria did as well...only to scream.

" _ **KYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_

Releasing a humongous sonic scream, which slammed Reinhard into the ground. She then had her bo staff raised, and then slam down, creating a humongous crater where Reinhard was.

* * *

Genau returned to his normal size, taking on the completely panicked soldiers as they tried their best to defend themselves, Genau created sword constructs which sliced limbs off, puked his viscous blood which burned and melted dozens and had had earth spikes spring out of the ground impaling men through the neck, crouch and chest.

At this point, Genau was so covered in blood and flesh, he was having trouble seeing, no matter how much he shook his head. Those that tried to run away, were surprised by Attero who made it around the devastation and began attacking the deserters. Even biting on a general's neck and shaking him around like a pet's toy, before his body snapped off.

Genau then saw a man magnetically levitate all the sword, spears, shields and fling them at his opponent. Genau zipped, dashed and skipped past them.

"LOVELY! Lovely little thing, they call me Torso! I need you to know my name before I eat ya up, my little friend! So Lovely!"

He then pushed his Metia belt which fired swirling beams at Genau….only for Genau to fly up past all this nonsense and activate-

 **"Revenga Art 1! Overkill!"**

He rocketed down, slicing the man into sixteen pieces, before making his way forward and completely slicing over a hundred men clean in half. Deactivating it, he went back to work, personally seeing to their deaths.

* * *

Reinhard got up, only to be slammed down by another sonic scream, and then with masterful work she hit him again and again with her staff. But when she aimed for his chin, hoping to knock him out, he ducked to the side, and sliced upward.

Her arm, barely hanging on, made her furious, she tried screaming again...only for Reinhard to use his thumb to stab the side of her neck. Completely crushing her voice box. He then followed with a twisting elbow strike, breaking her jaw, making it hideously hang on the side. Still keeping his thumb in place, he shifted his hip and after quickly tossing away the crumbling machete, he grabbed her shirt.

A perfect judo toss, flinging her away, and over a few rocks. Before she could truly get back up to fight-

"Grrrrrr…"

She turned around and found them, the Wolgarm they had brought along, drooling at the sight of her.

A quick swing of her staff, only killed one, as the others jumped her, tearing her into pieces. In a gruesome scene, some bit her leg, others her shoulder, and they pulled, ripping her body apart.

Reinhard looked away in disgust, wiping away some blood from his forehead.

Genau and Attero sniffed through the absolutely ludicrous amount of corpses they had left behind.

Indeed, they defeated every last one of the 100,000 men in this army. Any survivors would be promptly finished off.

When Reinhard walked over the piles and piles of corpses, he found Genau so completely covered in red, he looked frightening.

"I see things went well here."  
"Better, all thingsssss considering."  
"Right."

He nodded but all three noticed, and raised their brows when they saw it.

Another army, at half the size, there, stopped dead in their tracks.

All of them, just stared at the graveyard of men in front of them, horror unbound.

Genau growled, blood seeping out of his mouth.

Reinhard retrieved a sword from the ground and gripped it tightly with one hand.

Attero snarled at them.

And.

In a mass example of what they were up against.

All 50,000 men…. **dropped their weapons**.

The largest surrender the war would see so far.

All three breathed a long, tired breath.

* * *

After watching the large army being marched to the prisoner camps near the border, Genau rolled in the snow, hoping it would help in getting him clean.

The men feasted, on some bears Genau and Attero helped tracked down, Reinhard sat on a rock, contemplating quietly.  
One thing he felt guilt over, mauled over, was the fear in those prisoners eyes when they looked at him. A warrior meant to protect, now truly feared like a monster.

And all the Sword Saint could do, was stare coldly at a snow covered Gusteko corpse, blanketed in white...and the castle which was far off in the distance.

One month was the set time for invasion of their Capital.

* * *

Saransk Tundra Massacre

100,000 Guseko Soldiers killed.

50,000 captured.

* * *

LUGNICA

 _ **A week later...**_

Linnea Helena had her congregation gather in their temple in the capital as the preyed.

But also rejoiced.

"Our brothers and sisters have sacrificed so much, yet have succeeded in so many trials. They conquered the heretics and their leaders! We are so close to victory! So pray! Pray and let them know you wish glory upon them!"

She then smiled so cutely, it was scary.

"And let us pray...for our new king."  
In fact, it had been two weeks since the end of the Royal Selection.

* * *

Staring at the news buleltin board at the city square, informing the public on the obvious results of the Selection, she bit her lips. Bit of blood trickled down her chin.

"How despicable."

Crusch Karsten cursed the results.

The results that were surely STOLEN from her...

* * *

In the Royal Castle, the knights bowed, the Council bowed, as their king entered her domain.

Now she walked to her throne, with a sword upon her hip, and a white robe, so long, it dragged onto the floor as she walked.

Now settling herself, she sat on the throne.

"What shall be our task?"

The Royal Guard, then locked eyes with his master.

" ** _What is it you ask of us, KING EMILIA?_** "

* * *

With the sun gracing her, Emilia sat there, now with a glorious crown atop her short hair, and loomed her sight down upon them. Wearing a dark purple dress, with a red flower necklace, and Puck sitting on her lap.

"Let us begin preparations, for the approaching victory in this war."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

 **AN: Alas, we are beginning the character purge, not everyone is going to make it to the end of this war in one piece, I can assure you that.**

 **Callaloo gets her name from the song by Jimmy Buffett from his album "Don't Stop the Carnival", it's a catchy happy song, which I think matches her well.**

 **And if she was voiced, it would obviously be, Rie Kugimiya, voice of Taiga from Toradora and Happy from Fairy Tail.**

 **All hail the half-elf king!**

 **Next time: CHAPTER 27 "Moment of Truth", see ya then!**


	27. Moment of Truth

**AN: For those that have a significant other, Happy Valentine's Day; for people who struggle like me, Happy Single's Awareness Day! Sob.**

 **New Chapter, and we now get see all the fronts of this war begin to wind down, and that means MORE BRUTAL FIGHTS!**

 **Song title comes from Foreigner song of the same name.**

 **Have a CRAZY LAZY DAY y'all! And please, ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc Five: The World War

Chapter 27: Moment of Truth

Emilia was sitting upon her throne, watching the individuals entering the room which housed that ever fateful meeting, which swung the pendulum of destiny.

"Ovidius, Beatrice, welcome."

Ovidius and Beatrice entered with their bodyguards, two Lewes Clones.

Beatrice waved as mesmerizingly as she could. Some of the guards would've taken offense with their refusal to bow, but knowing their strength and the relationship with the KIng they brushed it aside.

"King Emilia, we've arrived, I suppose."  
"Emilia is just fine, at least among those close to me."  
"Very well, I suppose. As you know, we're here to inform you of the current situations on all the fronts."  
"And?"  
"With regards with Kararagi, the capital of theirs, Jinsei No Tochi, is hidden near two mountain ranges, making it hard for the Zeppelins to fly over, I suppose."  
"So it's a full scale invasion then?"  
"From the front, I suppose."  
"And Gusteko?"

Ovidius chimed in.

"Of that, we can say it's smooth sailing."  
"Really, and the resistance?"  
"Sporadic at best, luckily the economic structure of their nation and uneven prosperity between rich and poor, has become our advantage."  
"The deserters, I'm thinking?"  
"Yes my king, as of right now, we've acquired over 12,000 mutineers who have given us valuable information and weaponry. Not to mention, apparently, the northern provinces have started a Coup, and they've been really distracting the Gusteko army...and get this, ahahaha, the soldiers they send over there? They immediately join them and provide them with weapons and the like! Ohohohoho-ahahahaha! What a conundrum!"

Slapping his knees in sheer laughter, Beatrice put on a sour expression as she brushed her long white hair.

"And Beatrice, what about our own situation with, that?"  
"Oh, that small rebellion in the south territory, I suppose?"  
"Correct, the ones started by some of the survivors of the Priestella War."  
"...Already taken care of, we've successfully captured their bases and now they're being sent to the very same prison camps near the Sanctuary."  
"Phew, the Rebellion in Piocatte is over then. And the casualties?"  
"Minimal, we lost 15 men, while they lost 94, which included two of their three leaders."

"...I heard the rumors that-"

Both ladies made those, oh so, despondent expressions.

"-The three leaders were mothers who lost their families in the war, I suppose."  
"...Well, p-pushing that aside. And the Vollachian problem?"  
"As we informed you last week, I suppose. We've begun bombarding the Capital of Rupgana, and haven't stopped, I concur."  
"Then, when will the invasion begin?"

Puck nodded as well with her, both hoping for more good news, so Beatrice could inform them, bluntly.

"We're giving it another week, I suppose."  
"Another week?! What for?!"  
"Even if the city is being completely destroyed, the Castle is another matter, I suppose."  
"The castle?"

Ovidius sat on the ground and used his ring to make as accurate a construct of the Castle as possible.

"Our prisoner Chisha Gold informed us that the Crystal Palace has high amounts of mana stones, formed into the supports when it was being constructed. That has led to an issue, one with immense prevalence."  
"Magic."  
"Yes Emilia, a barrier, surrounding the castle with a radius of six miles. It's protected it from any of our attacks thus far, even Starlight Flames have been unable to get through."  
"Does the barrier hold up against physical attacks?"  
"No, it seems to block out magical attacks, so a mounted invasion through the barrier is our only chance."  
"Why not have Zeppelins drop out our soldiers?"  
"We did, but Flying Dragon units attacked, and we lost two Zeppelins."  
"Then we have no choice but…?"  
"...We have to storm the city and attack the Palace directly."  
"Then so be it."

Right as that happened, two other members of the new Royal committee entered.

Anastasia, the Financial Advisor.

Felt, the Labor Advisor; approaching behind her was Felix, smoking a cigarette.

Everyone stood firm as they all looked out the window, Emilia could now speak up.

"We have to pray that those in Vollachia, can make a miracle happen."

Putting her hands in a praying motion, even the Royal Guards stared out the window, hoping this costly war would begin to end...at least, for now.

Because a week would indeed pass, in the beat of a heart.

* * *

VOLLACHIA THEATRE

* * *

"Grrrr, there it is."

Jolokia stood there up on grassy hill, standing next to Callaloo, who now wore navy blue skin tight leggings, like yoga pants, with a simple black sports bra.

It was the best they could make for her.

Yet it was the only beautiful thing Jolokia could see, for in front of him...hideous.

The entire capital, covered in smoke, pure grey, black and white smoke, miles and miles wide. From the distance, arching through the sky, were beams and strikes still pounding the city.

The towns surrounding the city? Burnt to the ground.

The rivers leading to the city? Blocked off by barricades made by them.

All the wheat, the grains and animals? All taken or destroyed.

All of this, to bring their enemies to the brink of collapse, destroy their morale and lose Lugnican lives at a lower rate.

Jolokia scratched his head, as Callaloo hugged his leg.

"What is it, grrrr?"  
"Nothin' I like hugging you."  
"Um, uh, alright."

Giving the man a bright smile, he tried to shrug it off.

They moved away.

"The God General" Jolokia Etla Vertumnus.

"The Feral" Callaloo.

* * *

In a tent, Bertha was organizing documents, paperwork and everything in between. That was when DuPont entered the room, now wearing a white scarf over his mouth. It was probably due to the embarrassment of losing some teeth in the previous battles.

"You don't have to wear that with me."  
"I feel like it's more appropriate to wear it in front of you."  
"Well, don't."

She walked over and slowly rolled it down, smiling upon seeing a wry smile from him.

"Nothing you can hide from me, will bother me whatsoever, but I want to see you all."  
"Really? Even looking like this?"  
"Even like this."

Touching his cheek, they got more intimate...but stopped right there as Bertha tip toed her way to the entrance of her tent.

"We'll save it for later."  
"For sure, I can't wait to spoil you with an extravagant dinner, once we get home."

"And what if I say no to dinner?"  
"Y-You would?"

She merely winked at his confused face, making the both of them smile.

"A night out it is."  
"I accept."

'The Violet Rose" Bertha Giles.

"The Dashing Blade" DuPont Saison.

Both were hoping for the future.

* * *

Juel skipped along waving hello to Sagittarius and Pisces, who bowed to her. Smiling more she made it over and sat next to him.

"Hey."  
"Hello Juel-san."

Noticing Runther, his trusty Wolgarm partner resting next to him, she nodded and spoke with him.

"Are you, okay?"  
"Good enough you know. It's been a hard couple a months, but hopefully with this...I can finally go home with big bro."  
"And me?"  
"Y-You?"

Face turning a bit bright red, Moussaka was fumbling his words, before she pinched his cheek, calming him down.

"What about Juel-san?"  
"I was wondering...if we, can hang out, for awhile."  
"Well, I mean, won't the country be busy for a good long while? We have to make territory changes, and there's um, policies, and...and…"

Watching her pout, was the one thing that shut him up, and he scratched his nose. Looking away bashfully, he nodded.

While not an outright answer, it was the best she would get, and sure enough…

"Chu."  
"HUH?!"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, finishing him off, as he fainted.

"Goodness, what are we all going to do with you?"

Yet again, he made her smile, even as Runther awoke in shock seeing him knocked out.

Juel Thanh.

Moussaka Tzatziki.

Runther.

They sat there, as if they were the only ones, at that ever so special spot.

* * *

Lisette was leaning on a wall, when Bougatsa showed up.

"Hey, you."  
"Uh, oh, hi!"  
"Jeez, really jumpy, huh?"  
"Oh, well, yeah. I mean, we'll be attacking at some point in time. And I haven't well…"

She played with her thumbs and looked down sadly.

"I haven't done a very good job out there."  
"Whatcha talking about? You've helped heal a lot of people."  
"Only if someone watches over me."  
"C'mon, have some confidence, you're reminding me of my little bro."  
"But at least he's doing his job, I haven't done squat."  
"Jeez, you are a handful."

He patted her head, making the watery eyed girl stare up at him.

"Look, just do what you can and keep yourself safe, surviving is another part of this mission."  
"But I have help protect others, that's my real job. I've messed up so many times, so many years, I have to prove myself."  
"Then do it, if you save one life, then you did your job well."  
"Really, just one?"  
"Sometimes, just one life, can mean so much."

Her watery eyes brightened and her cheeks became flushed.

And as Bougatsa put his hand away...Lisette reached out and grabbed his face, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"Wha? What the-?!"  
"-Uh, I'm sorry, I'll just-"

He hugged her, keeping her from running, and instead stroked the back of her head.

"Easy, I'm not mad or anything, I don't mind being kissed by a cute girl like you."  
"C-C-C-Cute?!"  
"Yeah, so, let me, just slow things down. See if this is what you want, or is a spur of the moment kind of thing."  
"Uh, okay."

He let her go, nodded romantically, and began to walk away...only for Lisette to catch up to him, holding his left hand.

"I guess this is a start."  
"Y-yeah, thanks."

Hand in hand, they walked off.

Lisette Monterrey.

Bougatsa Tzatziki.

A hopeful, blossoming relationship, may have very well begun.

* * *

A night of drinks shared, glasses toasted, and some liquor poured onto the ground, to the friends taken from them.

"We'll win this for sure, Midge-dono."

Bougatsa made that declaration, as Lisette sat on his lap...and the others toasted with him.

Just a night, a ring passed to Bertha; Juel being given a flower; Lisette a white ribbon for her pink hair...and Callaloo...well, there are some things that are to remain personal between two consenting adults.

Now, the day had come.

* * *

It was the night, the entire city, still covered in smoke, bombarded still.

Some of the soldiers thought it was completely unnecessary, but the commanders of these units, knew well that it was for the best.

There were at least 1 million people waiting in that walled city, and all of them, had every intention in defending their last home in this world.

Anyone would.

Then, it stopped.

The eerie echoes of the explosions, the moon high up, orange, from all the smoke and flames below.

It was the signal.

"Make them count, grrrrrr, forward."

They marched carefully, Jolokia, Bertha and DuPont led one of six regiments to the south of the south, at one of the main roads. There would three on the east, then the west, and the north; meanwhile another four teams took on to marching in between each of these others; entrapping them, making sure no one could escape.

With the Conquistador tanks and the two Red Lanterns following around...each regiment was followed by 1-2 Zeppelins flying over head.

As they made their way through the large towns, they found desolation. Homes burned to the ground, craters everywhere, carriages over turn with food inside rotten...bodies of those too slow to escape.

An entire family huddled together, burned to a black scorch.

The soldiers remained quiet, even by the sight of horrors around them.

Eventually, after an hour or so, they were at the first wall, one of three that protected the main city.

Simply, they walked over the rubble.

Then, they went through the completely destroyed gates of the second wall, seeing blood etched from the top of it, smoke billowing as well.

Then the same happened with the third, but everyone was on their toes, ready for anything to happen.

Finally, passing the fourth wall, which had a giant hole in it, they saw the city.

What should have looked like a splendorous, dazzling city reminiscent of glamorous medieval Barcelona, or that of an Italian city of architectural beauty...they were seeing it for the first time.

Horrendous.

The entire city, looked more a graveyard.

Buildings, mere rubble.

Bodies littered about.

Smoke everywhere, with fire still spreading.

A true example of bombardment.

Jolokia growled, Juel looked away in disgust, the Tzantiki brothers stared in a serious stupor, Bertha and DuPont glared at the destroyed city, Lisette got teary eyed, and the rest of the men simply stared in awe.

"Grrrr, let's move."

So they did, and moved up a few miles, nothing to encounter or see. In the corner of their eyes, they could see the other armies following up, this made them nervous.

They had encountered no resistance, not a single-

"OH SHIT!"

Arrows, arching in the sky, falling to destroy all in the way.

"INTO THE RUBBLE NOW!"

They did so, and everyone began to fall back, using the rubble and debris as cover to protect themselves. The tips of these, exploded, and some men were not so lucky, getting blown to bits, others injured.

They began firing back, resulting in an old fashioned firefight. Each shot, was meant to be reloaded after one shot, thus a man behind or next to them, would fire their shot and the process would repeat.

DuPont crawled over to Jolokia.

"We can't stay here!"  
"I know, grrrr! We have to keep moving, keep up the pace!"  
"Right! I'm going to move some guys forward, to that house up ahead, once we get there, we'll cover you and you head up too!"  
"Grrr! Hey, hang on-!"

DuPont got his men and they ran forward, away from their hiding posts.

Jolokia looked up and saw that the Zeppelins were being harrassed by Flying Dragon Riders, who were doing everything in their power to stop their advance.

"DAMN!"

DuPont and his fifteen men made it to the house that was a few yards away...only for the remains to explode and sent him flying back, his men were obliterated.

"DuPont, get back here!"

While Jolokia was screaming, Bertha bit her lips, watching DuPont begin sprinting back.

An arrow hit his side and exploded.

"AUGGHHHH!"  
"DUPONT!"

Bertha teared up, spitting blood as she watched him hold onto his grisly wound.

He spun around, launching a windblade, hearing the screams of several Vollachians from the launched attack. He mercilessly fired again and again his wind attacks...until one windslice came from the flames and sliced open his chest.

"GROOOAR! DuPont! **GET OUT OF THERE!** "

He launched another wind attack, actually seeing it slice off a man's neck. Then two more arrows hit his chest.

In one moment, he tried turning around, he wanted to see her-

 **BOOM! BOOM!**

They exploded, and he fell on his back.

Everyone stopped their firing, and went dead silent, staring in sheer shock, agony and despair at his body.

Then, Bertha, charged.

" **COME ON MEN!"  
** " **BERTHA-DONO, WAIT!"  
**  
Moussaka's pleas went unheard as she charged, grabbing a nearby sword and tossing it forward, impaling a hiding archer. She was followed by a few others, and she swatted away a arrow with her pata sword. Then she kicked a dagger and got a Vollachian in the eye, killing him.

Only for two arrows to hit her chest, and explode.

"Guaahhh! Aghhh, aghhhhhh...Pont…"

She fell to her knees, dragging him closer and hugging his head.

"Pont...Du...Nnnntnntntntntn…"

She stayed like that, unmoving.

Juel, screamed.

" **KYAGHHHHHHHHH!"**

And immediately after, Jolokia got up from his hiding spot, tears showering out of his eyes and raised his battleaxe, Callaloo followed closely, clearly enraged.

" **GRRRROOOOOAR! CHAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGEEEE!"**

Everyone madly charged, screaming and howling in a insane craze.

* * *

Even with all their arrows, the attacks coming in and the sheer courage brought into them, made these soldiers ignore the danger. The Vollachians, began to lose.

The zeppelins, now freed from the distractions of the Dragon Riders, began firing on their positions. Even when armed civilians entered the fray, they were quickly overwhelmed by the newfound anger flooding into these peoples minds.

Slaughtered down to the last one, even the injured were impaled by the flag bearers, using the end of the flag poles to do them in. Jolokia noticed an abandoned Magic cannon, it's wheels ruptured. He used his superior strength to lift it, and a person behind him used his mana to charge it.

Running around a corner he used his arms to aim it, like a bazooka, firing it into a inn, which killed all twenty men inside, the then flung it, crushing six more men.

Mousakka sicked Runther on a man, giving him a chance to shoot him blankly in the face. The two ran forward, Juel firing among other sharpshooters including Sagittarius. Meanwhile Pisces, another Lewes Clone, ran along an avenue and used her finely sharpened wires to slice apart some men, before Bougatsa used a barrel as cover firing a shot, which killed a pitchfork wielding woman in the neck. Reloading, men kept charging, the madness literally fueling flames which made things harder to see around them.

Jolokia ran through the flames catching an entire contingency of men off guard and began to use his signature battleaxe,hacking them to pieces. He then pointed forward, seeing a large force of 200 men charging at them.

"LINE UP! LINE UP!"

Fifty men lined up into two columns, then another hundred behind them.

"AIM!"

They aimed their Metia Rods, the ones up front took a knee to aim better and give the men behind a clear firing shot.

"FIRE!"

And they did, killing almost half of the men charging, bust still leaving the rest….to get blown up.

A conquistador tank, with it's huge unnatural metal-like spider appendages, smashed through a already burning house and fired it's main cannon at them, then turned and fired into a house, killing the men hiding in there.

"MOVE! BEHIND THEM!"

They followed closely behind the tanks, using them as protection, as they continued forward.

* * *

Hours passed...

Juel fired again, and used her now empty Metia Rod as a blunt weapon to whack a soldier across the head. He was then finished off by a fox demi-human and his long spear. She grabbed a spare rod on the floor, and rushed forward.

When she looked up, she nodded eagerly, as she could see two streaks of red light, swimming across the sky and taking out the intrusive Dragon Riders.

Wilhelm sliced off one man's head, before using his ring to levitate the dragon and slam it at another rider, causing them to fall to their deaths. Mimi used her napalm blood to fly across the sky and burn a few more to death.

The people stationed inside the zeppelins used their personal Metia Rods and fired out to help defend themselves.

Once the female captain, whose brown hair lightened up in the flames below, noticed they had more leeway, she gave the order.

"Commence attacking!"

So they did, the cannons mounted there, began raining down on enemy positions, giving their fellow Lugnicans a path to further move.

* * *

Another two hours...

Jolokia saw a man using a lance while riding a Ground Dragon, killing six men, before charging at him.

He obliged, and shoulder tackled the Ground Dragon, causing his own flesh to rip open, but caused the two to collapse onto the ground. Jolokia kicked away his weapon and kicked in his neck. He then grabbed a nearby flag pole, carrying the flag of Vollachia, and stabbed him in his swollen neck.

The Ground Dragon tried biting Jolokia, but he backhanded it, before it was shot in the face by Bougatsa.

"Keep moving! GO! GO!"

The female mage, used fire magic and began burning a whole row of houses, hearing the screams of the people inside, young and old.

A man fully decked in armor tried to attack her, but a Lizardman, carrying a Panther Gun, rained shots all over him, ending his foolhardy charge.

Though it was clearly burning his hands, he held onto it, as if it melted into his muscles.

The men behind him, covered in flags of Vollachian design, keepsakes, reloaded and charged up the mana needed.

He kept moving and they followed along.

* * *

At one point, at the western front, a single Lugnican man, Butch Bull, whose son was killed during the initial months of this war, went mad and began attacking mercilessly. His knuckles ripped through his flesh, an eyeball dangling, teeth crumbled, and half his face burned.

Yet he kept using a machete and shield to kill, and kill, kill, and kill.

He would not stop, no matter how many times he was stabbed, or what magic was flung at him, he continued to attack. Even when his abdomen was sliced open by a icicle shot, his organs spilling out, he let out a grunt and attacked him, chucking his face in half.

Even when his shielded arm was cut off by a sudden attack, he stabbed the man in the neck and headbutted him.

But it was finally when six arrows blew off his leg...HE STILL WOULDN'T STOP!

He leaped off his one leg and impaled his machete into a young man, who instinctively thrusted his spear, stabbing him through the neck.

Now his twenty man killing spree came to an end, another legend that would be passed on through generations.

* * *

Two more hours passed, but exhaustion was flung out of their minds.

Moussaka ran through the rubble of a house and ran into a spear charging Vollachian, so he slid to the ground and used his legs to clamp his leg and trip him. The Vollachian sprang up and elbowed him in the nose, breaking it.

But Moussaka fired a shot form his Rod, which got him in the elbow, making him drop his spear. So the two got in a wrestling match...Moussaka grabbed a piece of glass, cutting his own fingers and stabbed him in the neck, blood splashed all over his face, almost blinding him. Shoving the dying man away...he was stabbed in the back by another spear wielding man.

"AGGGHHHH!"

Yanking the spear out, the man went for another impaling strike...until he was killed by a strike to the back of the head, from a small pickaxe.

The man slowly turned...to see a shocked and trembling Lisette, he tried saying something, but blood seeped out of his mouth and he fell forward. Moussaka tried getting up, but the pain was too much, so Lisette tossed away the temporary weapon and rushed to him.

"Moussaka! Moussaka!"  
"Aghh! Ouuuhggghhh!"  
"Hang on! Please!"

Runther dragged a dead Vollachian, but dropped him and rushed to his master, licking profusely.

"Lisette! NO! Get out of here! Take Runther! Get out of here, leave me!"  
"NO! I WAS TOLD I CAN SAVE ONE LIFE IN MY ENTIRE LIFETIME! AND I AM GOING TO SAVE YOU!"

"...!"

Shocked by her outburst, he saw her teary eyed resolve, and had her help him up, leaning on a shoulder. Runther took the lead, intending to protect the two.

* * *

One more hour later...

Finally seeing the palace and the retreating forces, Jolokia and the other commanders began their slow, but steady buildup of men as they stomped their way to it.

Bougatsa fired a single shot, and they saw first hand the barrier that protected it from magic. Then they heard an explosion in the sky, it appeared a surviving Dragon Rider, carrying explosives rammed himself into a suicide attack, crippling a zeppelin.

It bursted into flames, but the crew inside made no attempt to escape, no, they had an idea.

They gave their nods of condolences, and with a deep breath.

Their woman commander, Heather Nadia, gave her pledge.

" **FOR THE KINGDOM!"**

She forced the zeppelin, to begin a sudden descent, towards the palace...and sure enough the barrier did nothing, and even when the men at the palace began firing at it, desperate to stop their obvious plan, it failed.

She closed her eyes, as the zeppelin crashed into the palace, levelling entire sections of it and spreading flames all over the place.

All of Lugnicas forces raised their swords, their flags, their fists; roaring in absolute pride, and charged.

* * *

Breaking through the disoriented defense, they came to face their first wall, only for their tanks of sorts, to smash through them, and they flooded in.

Even these hardened veterans, these trained symbols of strength, these men and women of Vollachia, could only stare out in terror.

"Oh shit."

Thousands of Lugnicans, hundreds of metal beasts, several zeppelins in the sky, and their tamed Ma-Beast; stormed furiously at them.

The Third and Second God General decided to enter the fray.

* * *

The Second General, a skull mask wearing woman, her pink hair fluttering behind her, wielding a large pink colored scythe skipped along and began carving through the storm of men.

She was "The Reaper", Lengua Pamutol.

With her, was a super buff woman with a green half mask and two shields on her arm, punhing and slamming through these men. She fired beams from his eyes and kicked the ground apart, sending divisions flying. Her simmering purple eyes, pitied her foolish opponents. The Third General, Khutulun, and her buzzed green painted hair, matched her armors color.

Wilhelm and Mimi flew down to clash with them.

Yet Jolokia actually landed a surprise superman punch against Khutulun, giving Wilhelm a chance to fire a beam from his ring, which collided with her own eye beams. The crater created, also caused a 4.0 earthquake.

This did not stop the fighting.

Jolokia and Wilhelm began assaulting her from different directions, yet she was well adept in her fighting, and blocked them all.

Yet the side of her neck, was shot. Angered, she spun around and saw Moussaka, still leaning on Lisette's shoulder, having been the one who fired the shot.

She tried to attack, but her arm was sliced off by Wilhelm, and then had her eyes gouged out by Jolokia's natural claws in a sweeping motion. Screaming angrily, she was unaware of Carolus Rex breathing his fire all over her body. Taking advantage Jolokia leaped onto her still burning flames and bit off a chunk of her neck, furthering her damage. He kneed her in the stomach, before leaping back, Letting Wilhelm fire a beam onto her face, showing the muscles and bones underneath her skin. She still tried to attack, but Carolus Rex slammed on top of her back, making her fall face first, and used his fangs to completely decapitate her.

Jolokia, smoldering a tad, from his crazy attack, ordered the men.

" **INTO THE PALACE!"**

Wilhelm nodded but began to fight against some men, and made some room for the soldiers to charge.

"Keep going we shall hold these men off!"

"Thank you! Grrrr! Come on guys!"

* * *

Mimi dodged and spun around the Reaper's projectile pink slices, which carved large sections of the army and city apart. Mimi flew around the sky, and the Reaper obliged, jumping into the sky and releasing a dazzling storm of her pink neon colored slices all over the already ruined capital. It was like a bombardment in of itself.

Yet she had to block shots from some Zeppelins, giving Mimi a chance to rache her back, puking out napalm blood, melting her flesh to the point her spine was shown. The Repaper landed a kick on her but Mimi hugged her leg, creating a construct of Ricardo which punched her in the face, smashing her mask apart. Not before Mimi let go of her leg and created claw constructs around her hand, using them carve up her beautiful slender body. The Reaper and Mimi were in a free-fall, but Mimi kicked her to a unbroken section of the wall.

Getting up from the newly collapsed wall, her beautiful supermodel-class face was shown, now ruined by a black eye.

She couldn't sense Mimi, only for a meteor to drop right at her, but she sliced it in half, seding the halves to destroy the capital further...and giving Mimi to get behind her, her usual light eyes, darkening in the shadows. She kicked a diamond shaped construct through her neck, before using her staff to break open her skull. Unable to function properly, Mimi took the chance and spat her blood onto her open wound, flames and smoke scorching through the woman's eyes, nose and mouth. Mimi drop kicked her and continued fighting the defending men.

* * *

They charged through the halls, smacking, punching, impaling and shooting any resistance. They were so close, the throne room was almost there.

All the lives lost, all the strife was almost at an end.

And when they reached it.

"Hey, took you awhile huh?"

Jolokia.

Callaloo.

Moussaka.

Bougatsa.

Lisette.

Runther.

Juel.

The men and women with them, stared at the man, letting his drawn katana sword rest on his shoulder, winking at them.

"Since you are the first bunch here, I'll show ya a bit of fun, okay?"

Jolokia...became exhausted and sighed.

"Damn."

They all lowered their weapons, it was futile.

Cecilus smiled as he dashed at them. Like bolts in a storm, it was unavoidable. The moment of truth formed in that strike of lightning.

As the echoes of thunder muted the blaring of war, The Vollachian Theatre, was about to end.

* * *

GUSTEKO THEATRE

* * *

Attero, the Guiltylowe created by Ovidius and sent to these snow blanketed lands, sniffed around the ground. He stood his lion head proudly, and strutted along with his many legs. He jumped on one boulder, then a few more before he reached Reinhard. The Sword Saint was busy sipping on some really awful tea, when he noticed Attero.

"Hello, anything new?"

Attero shook its head, but used a paw to point forward, Reinhard sighed in response.

"We have to."

He gazed down, at what the lion-like beast was pointing to.

"We have to make sure we conscript the right men."

"Grrrrrrr."

There, an army of 6,000 Gusteko men and women, who have betrayed their own kingdom to join the Lugnicans in their effort to topple the hierarchy which ruled this nation, for far too long.

It was up to a few commanders and Genau to walk through the lines, weeding out those who needed more training, or just outright be given different positions.

So if anyone finished or backed away from Genau, was immediately booted from front line duties and given express duties to give support instead.

After twenty minutes of this, the positions were given and everyone went about their business. Genau hopped into the air and landed between the two of them.

"How do they look to you Genau?"  
"Mossssst of them are just sssshabby farmerssss and the like, but some sssshow promisssse."  
"Though farming here, seems out of the ordinary."  
"Well they do indoor farming of ssssorts, like the Greenhousesssss we have at home."  
"I see, Ovidius will be curious to see this."  
"Exactly."

He scratched the back of his head as he sniffed the air. Then he noted something, a bright light descending from the sky.

"OH CR-"

It landed on the ground and exploded, sending a huge section of their army flying away. Genau decided to take the initiative, and he zipped through the sky and landed near a carriage.

"You made a big misssstake assssshole!"  
"No, it's you who has, cretenace abomination."

Stepping out, with jet black hair, and grey eyes, wearing a uniform akin to the mythical Bogatyr of East Slavic legends, yet his was all white and he required no helmet. In fact, the only color on his entire armor was the crest on his left chest.

It was the flag of Gusteko, a blue palm with a white rose and two knives sticking out of it.

Though handsome, one would be mistaken if they thought he was the sibling of Elsa Grainhiert...maybe it was the case, but no one would be sure. He had that air of death along with his good looks.

"They call you a Red Lantern, correct?"  
"YEAH! I'm Genau! The Beasssst of A Hundred Graveyardssss! And you?!"  
"To mention my name to a mere beast like you, is simply beneath me. Yet, I have pride and courtesy to show. I am honored to declare it then, I am Makarista Perkin, I am the Kingdom's Acolyte Knight."  
"...Mac-O-Cheesssse Knight? What do you feed the needy?"  
"Brutish imbecile, Acolyte! I am a Acolyte! Meaning I have the Divine Protection of Acolyte, which in base terms, means, you cannot defeat me!"  
"Whatever you do in your own time, issss clearly none of my busssssiness. Just sssshut it and fight!"

He wagged his tail, getting into a pouncing position, when he saw a small orb of white light float around the knight's open palm.

"You're a sssspirit guy?"  
"Spirit User, and yes I am. With my ally Bylina by my side, I will eradicate you and allow the blessing snow to bury you, never to be found."  
"Huh…..nah, I am jusssst going to eat you alive."

Genau growled, drool and mist escaping from his fangs, the Acolyte unsheathed a sword and glared at him.

And a spark erupted, the two clashing as snow and dirt broke apart around them, for most, they appeared as if though the destruction was being caused by streaks and blurs.

Genau bit off his hand and kicked his face in, the spirit fired a beam, which Genau countered by using his napalm projectile blood to hurl it at the beam, breaking it apart.

Genau backed away, only to get sliced twice and knocked into a boulder, breaking it apart. He then noticed the hand fell out of his mouth. Perkin quickly grabbed it and latched it back into his hand...and steam began escaping from the wound, as the hand was reattached.

In fact any wounds he had, steam would escape, and the cuts, skin lesions and more, were closed shut.

"Behold the power of my Divine Protection, you simple minded mutt."  
"Bwahahahaha! Ssssso you can heal?! BIG DEAL! We Red Lanternsssss can heal too, jusssst focussssing our rage after a fight doesssss that, you big ol ssssstupid fuck!"  
"Then a test of endurance, is it?"  
"YEAH, I can't wait to edge you out Mac-o-cheesssse Knight."

And with the sun shining behind him, he stuck his tongue out, oh what a sight. Blood and saliva dripping down, his fangs brimming in the beauty of watery delight. The smile he was giving, the folds extenuating in his fur and the pure joy his hellish burning red eyes, what a hideous sight. If one could describe meeting the devil, and that infernal being smiling at you, this was the closest the human mind could comprehend.

The evil, malicious, joy Genau expressed, would make even the Sword Saint flinch for just a second.

"YOU CAN BECOME APART OF ME, AFTER I EAT YOU DOWN TO YOUR FUCKING BALLSSSSSACK!"  
"DISGUSTING TO THE END, I WILL ENJOY SENDING YOU TO HELL."

The disgusted knight and the sadistically excited Ma-Beast were reaching their second round...and there would be no other after.

Charged, both did, with every intent to end the life of the other.

Speed slowed down, snow melted at the touch of their bodies.

Perkin would preserve humanity by obliterating Genau.

Genau would honor this powerful knight, by eating him as painfully as possible.

A sword construct and a glowing white sword, collided, cracking the air itself.

Genau had spiked ball constructs strike at Perkin, who sliced them apart, but had to guard himself against ram horn constructs, just for Genau to use the snow to slide down and spring behind him.

Biting off a chunk of flesh from his back, Perkin did retaliate, making his spirit release a barrage of beams, which rocked Genau back to the ground. Genau had an earth spike shoot out of the ground, to which Perkin sliced it apart, only to begin a rapid pace trading of blows against Genau, swords and spear constructs aplenty.

Genau was covered in cuts and slices, but so was the Acolyte Knight.

Perkin sneered at the Ma-Beast, as Genau smiled at him, deviously as before.

Genau puked his blood, of which Perkin masterfully ducked under, pressed his foot forward and stabbed at Genau's belly….only to see a chest piece construct there. He then used his tail to smack him across the face, and bite off his cheek, before spinning in the air, and using his two back legs to kick him in the back of the head.

Genau landed back on his feet, but was hit by a massive sword swing which cut open his shoulder and sent him scraping across the snowy floor.

Perkin got into a defensive swordsmanship stance, as Genau, covered in grisly wounds, grinned in downward position, like a snarling dog would.

Both prepared to do their best again.  
His Divine Protection healed him back to prime health, and Genau spat out some blood, like any veteran brawler would.

They proceeded their vicious fight yet again. Yellow and red beams collided in a scene of complete destruction. Genau had many cuts on his body, but intended to keep up the pace of his attacks.

 **"REVENGA ART 2! SSSSLIPKNOT!"**

The red spikes fired out and destroyed yards worth of hills and rocks, but it also blew holes through Perkin's stomach and took out his right leg. He followed with a sword slice that cut open Genau's neck, but the Wolgarm followed this crucial hit, by using stitching constructs to help close up the wound. He then made triceratop horn constructs which gored perkins guarding forearm.

Dissipating the constructs into Mathrafal's double sword and other assorted weapons of past foes, he allowed them strike at him along with his paws nails.

Faster and faster, they kept attacking each other, blood drenching the snow ground, like roses seeping under their feet.

His eyes white in exhaustion, and Genau's eyes turning pitch black from the easily identified bloodlust. Genau landed a sharp paw strike into Perkin's jugular, before he quickly kicked the sword before he could swing it.

Now, he used hard orb constructs to strike all over the Acolyte's body.

Pancreas.

Liver.

Gallbladder.

Kidneys.

All of them ruptured from the strikes being taken, but Genau would still not yield, he continued, before Perkin had his spirit fire a beam, which shot through his already split open shoulder and burned through at least a distance worth of three mountain ranges.

Genau hurled out some blood, staring face first with his agonizingly exhausted opponent. Both eyes watery, bloodshot and covered in blood and cold sweat, these two were at their wits end.

He swung forty times in rapid succession, his sword shining yellow as his spirit fired like a machine gun at Genau.

Hollow holes and cuts littered Genau, but he was not the one to give up. He braved through the last three swings and bit off the flesh from his lower jaw.

Then he had his tail wing over covering it in jagged spike and talon constructs, completely caving in Perkin's temple. Unable to focus, Genau smiled, veins on his face pulsating, his teeth bared in a hideous smile that made blood sprinkle out of his lips. Genau had three spider like appendages stab rapidly against him, before jumping down dodging a few sword strikes, and then, the knight fumed angrily, pointing his sword at him.

Perkin's eyes shined yellow as Genau went wide eyed.

A massive explosion occurred, much like a atomic bomb, sending ice upward and making a nearby mountain collapse from the pressure. Running raggedly from the massive cloud of snow, he huffed and groaned, the Acolyte emerged vic-

* * *

" **DIE!"**

He spun around and was struck by Genau's first Revenga Art, making both of his legs split in half, Genau kicked off the ground and sliced his entire body open.

He fell on his back, as his organs spilled out, and his lungs were rocking back and forth quickly.

Genau stomped on his face, before drooling on him.

The spirit tried to fire, but Genau noticed a shining blue dagger hit it and destroy the spirit, as it let out a hissing cry.

He grinned, as Reinhard nodded, far off in the distance.

Genau smiled, grinned, became elated as he stared at his completely beaten foe.

Even as he had steam escape his wounds, showing the process of healing trying to begin...Genau growled monstrously.

"I have the opportunity to fulfill at least one promise. Markiatsa Perkin, I will enjoy it."  
"Beastly, bastard…"

With the sun shining on his back, his entire wolgarm body was darkened by the shadows, leaving only his red painted fangs and teeth, to glisten along with his pulsating, glowing red eyes.

"I WILL ENJOY EATING YOU. THANK YOU, FOR DYING."  
"MO-"

Genau continued his promise, tearing out his organs bit by bit and biting off his face, leaving him to gargle in agony, what with only half his tongue left. He chewed and teared at the unresponsive foe, leaving no chance for him to escape this agonizing fate.

This brutal, almost unnecessary display of violence, ended only after five minutes, and afterwards, Genau had the forces burn his healing body...ending the life of this era's Acolyte Knight.

* * *

Genau laid on the snow as healers began using magic to patch him up quickly, though they were impressed by his survival, given the severity of his wounds.

Reinhard sat down next to them.

"Well that was, quite the spectacle."  
"Pleasssse, I know the quiet tonessss in your voice...you were dissssgusted by the fight."  
"Truthfully? Yes, I found it a horrible farce of a duel."  
"Chivalry? Really? Oh sssshove it. That time isss done, the moment the Red Ringsss got to thisss world, your moralssss and the like died."  
"I want to believe that isn't the case."  
"Look around you Ssssword Ssssaint, it'ssss goddamn obviousss."  
"...Then where do I go? Where do I belong in this new world?"

He looked down, sadly, as if he was now truly questioning his existence.

Genau groaned.

"You have your purpossse, mean of me to ssssay, but you were nothing more than...um, what was it Brother Ovidiussss called you? Ummmm, oh, a deterrent. Yeah, bassssically, you and every other Ssssword Sssaint, has been a walking weapon…"  
"No, that's…"  
"It'ssss the damn truth, sssso keep fulfilling your duty and be the walking gun you were meant to be. Then have some kidsss and continue the processsss, ssssad fate, but damn issss it effective."

Looking lost and distraught from the easy understanding of his cruel existence….Reinhard nodded creepily.

"So that is the fate of the Astrea Family?"  
"Yup, be our weapon, eat, drink and try to get ssssome. But never forget that, much like me and Attero, we're are the onessss who will do the killing, do the vanisssshing of otherssss, and sssstrike fear into any dissenterssss."  
"I'm an instrument...not of honor or chivalry...but-"  
"-Fear, a killing and desssstroying tool for our new world."

He stared at him, with no emotion, but the Sword Saint quickly got up and walked away. Genau yawned….not noticing the complete depression plastered on Reinhard's face. Just for the Knight to gaze out over the final mountain ranges...and at the castle, which was their final stop in this all consuming war.

But as of now, it was his only purpose. To win, destroy...for a country, a kingdom, he was understanding less and less….

* * *

KARARAGI THEATRE

* * *

Orlena rolled across the dirt road, trying at the best effort to avoid birds made of thunder.

These very birds were decimating them, with two whole platoons wiped out. She fired flame based metia, which helped prematurely explode some birds, but sent her fumbling away. She hit her head on a rock, making blood drip into her eye, closing it shut.

Gazing up, she saw her, the woman jumping off of clouds at an expert rate.

This was because of her "Divine Protection of Clouds", not only that but it seemed she had another one as well.

The Divine Protection of Telepathy.

Broadcasting her voice, she was using worded curses to cloud minds all over battlefield. Anyone trying to raise opposition, would be given a brutal mind attack.

So it was left to **her** , to deal with it.

Racing across the burnt grass, Nijino decided to take her on.

She flew up, as the voice invaded her mind.

 _ **"Useless, you can't defeat a warrior like me."**_

Nijino kicked at her, but she bounced off a cloud and launched several shining shurikens at her, to which she rapidly kicked them apart. Which in turn, resulted in them exploding, making the warrior jump off the cloud and create a giant paper bird, which she stood on.

Nijino slowly floated out of the smoke and glared down at her.

 _ **"** **Incomprehensible, to think you can muster the fortitude to stand against me, Scheibe?! You believe you can best 'The Silent of the Warriors Elite'?!"**  
_  
Nijino...gave a wicked smile, as blood dripped down her nose.

Scheibe grunted, her voice still telepathic in nature. On her, were talismans wrapping all around her petite body, with a blue short yukata. Her messy black hair and red eyes, made her cute, but the situation was inappropriate for such praise.

 _ **"Very well...you must-"**_

Before anything, Nijino flew down and broke the paper bird, Scheibe made strange hand motions and with puffs of smoke, electric infused ninja stars flung towards her.

Nijino flew through them and ended up surprising Scheibe, what with her sudden acceleration. She put up a solid defensive stance, only for Nijino to spin and land a devastating kick on her face...just for Scheibe to disappear into smoke. Nijino spun back and landed a powerful knee drop, on the real Scheibe, which cracked open her skull. She retaliated by making her fist shine bright blue, with two talismans wrapping around her arm.

The punch resulting from it, smashed in Nijino's right eye, making her socket bulge and become dark purple. Nijino snickered at this, and landed a brutal knee strike on her, breaking three ribs. Scheibe quickly hopped back and created another paper bird, which saved her from slamming into the ground.

But Nijino bear hugged her from behind suplexing her through a large oak tree, they both got to their feet...right as Nijino...well, bitchslapped Scheibe across the face. Scheibe, in a brand new instinct even to her, slapped her back, but when she used her talismans to enhance her strength again, something happened.

Nijino jumped face first onto the ground, using her legs to kick across the ground and…

"CHOMP!"  
" **GUAAAAAHHHHYAHAAAAAAA**!"

Nijino bit into her thigh, even using her fingernails to dig into the new wound.

Nijino did her utmost not to cry, but tears rolled down her angered eyes and she used the empowered fist to try and punch her head clean off.

But Nijino grinned, with her biting, as flexed her legs up, locking them onto her arm. Letting her bite go and pushing off the ground, she spun and made the punch redirected to the ground, destroying three miles worth of dirt. She let the lock go and jumped into a flying knee, which hit her in the temple, making her eyes shake from the impact.

For a split second, she was useless. And with Nijino's one good eye, beaming red, in accordance to her demonic smile, she uttered.

"Let me help you up."

With torque and brutality behind it, she used two fingers to jam it into her left eye, lifting the screaming girl up. They went so far in, they brushed against her brain, making her vomit. Nijino stuck out her fingers, using both hands to grab her head, and kneeing her once normally, then again with a studded knee pad construct.

Pulling her hair she slammed her down.

Picking herself up, Scheibe's face was a hideous mess, teeth sticking out of her cheek and more.

Scheibe made those electric birds, but Nijino had them stabbed with spear constructs, making them explode...driving the despair deeper into her.

* * *

Scheibe was a nobody, who was given a new life. New life by being helped as an abandoned orphan, by Delirante and Halibel. Training her, housing her, feeding her. She was indebted to them, and thus wanted to aid her country which housed them, and became a Warrior Elite.

She had good memories, of her making her outfit, of her drinking with Halibel and of seeing the cherry blossoms of spring.

She had bad memories, of her failing many trials against Delirante, of her support in the battle and capture of Garavito, and of all the people she couldn't save during this war.

Yet, she did not want to die.

Not here, not now.

* * *

So with new effort, she stepped forward and used a harsh grab, of which Nijino tried to swat away. Only for her hand to be caught in a classic fingerlock, making Scheibe take advantage of and land a massive kick to her temple, aided by some more Talismans.

This did nothing, but make Nijino fume with anger, and she hurled out a massive amount of blood. This burned the girl's entire attire and talismans off, including her skin.

She freed the fingerlock and backflipped away, and began making quick hand motions, ninjutsu style. Scheibe tried using her telepathy to get into Nijino's head, buy herself time as she finished the spell...but she could see the hysterical bloodthirst in her cackling smile, it wasn't going to work.

But as she continued, the spell she was casting was working, an ancient summoning spell passed down to her, the last known user. With it, she was to summon it, a large two horned tiger, larger than an elephant, which could control lightning and fire. It's strength rivaling a Great Spirit, though it could only be summoned for 10 minutes, it should be more than enough.

As the electricity making up it's body was being forged-Nijino was already face to face with her.

 _ **"NO! I can't make it in time!"**_

Nijino lurched down, her orange eyes staring up at her opponent, with complete malice. She swung a overhand punch, of which Scheibe hopped back, hoping to finish the spell in time.

Nijino...well...using her ring's power, allowed herself to ball up and spin forward, hitting the very bottom of her chin with the tips of her toes.

Scheibe...her eyes went white, as a small dent formed on her chin, terrified tears rolled down as well.

The beast she was to summon, with a unimpressive spark, disappeared; the spell was null.

* * *

With the beaten girl's consciousness waning, Nijino also stood there, also battered up, but ever more the one with the winning edge. As Scheibe looked up, in her hazy vision, envisioned Nijino as some kind of demon, larger than the world around her, the orange sun like eyes glaring down at her. So she panicked, and threw a miniscule, weak slap. It was for sure weak, pitifully weak...but Nijino still flew into a rage.

"YOU BITCH!"

She slapped the already beaten girl, hard across the floor, after having her fall to the ground, Nijino then mounted on her.

And she threw a punch, and then another, another, another, and another!

"YOU FUCKING SLUT! BITCH! BITCH! BITCH! SKANK! FUCKING LITTLE BRAT!"

She pummeled her, even when Scheibe offered no resistance, until finally; Nijino noticed her hands were completely wet.

"Guess that's it then? You looked desperate, but my pissed-offness at Kararagi, trumped your will to live."

There was nothing but her mouth, and all that remained of the rest of her head, was broken flesh and bone, even her eyes were smashed to bits, a completely nauseating scene, from only the worst of nightmares.

And true to her name, The Silent, had never uttered an actual word.

* * *

Nijino got off of her, when she noticed amid the destruction they caused...she could not hear any of the soldiers.

"Huh?"

Orlena was sent flying to her, she caught her, and noticed grisly slash marks across her pretty face.

"Orlena-san! Hey! What happened!?"  
"S-Someone, augh, attacked us…"  
"Who!?"  
"HIM."

She weakly pointed, and there he was.

"Poor lil' Schiebe! She was so intent on fighting from a distance, that she wasn't ready! Not ready, for close quarters combat! Oh fuck! That is so sad, am I right?!"

Garavito had emerged from the smoke, his claw gloves covered in blood, some persons flayed skin was being chewed in his mouth.

He readied his finger knives and spat out the flesh in his mouth.

"Come on! Come on! I've been itching to taste the blood of a Red Lantern!"  
"Okay, you have some, and I hope it burns you straight to hell, you Kara-scum!"

She laid Orlena down softly, and flew against Garavito. He charged and launched a massive swinging kick, she dogged and threw her own sliding low kick, he balanced on one hand and used his other to try and cut her. Moving fast, she kicked off the ground, and dodged it.

Back on their feet, they traded kicks and punches, until Nijino activated her first Revenga Art, making lovely armor constructs over her legs. Using them to her advantage, she landed a hard foot on his face, then his chest, his liver area and then at his left thigh.

Blood sprayed out of him, as he tried slicing at her with impressive speed, actually nicking her and making a deep cut on her cheek.

Guarding fast, she landed a muay thai style elbow strike, and went to follow up with a flying knee, just for Garavito to land a massive headbutt on her.

The Red Lantern was startled by it. He swung a spinning slice on her stomach, cutting deep, then kicked and elbow struck her in a massive twirl. Using his spiked guards on his elbows and knees to his advantage.

She stomped the ground and- lost her balance.

"HUH?!"

* * *

She was unable to block a five finger strike, which made a hole on her forearm.

"What the hell?! I can't focus?!"

She put up a guard and even some armor constructs around herself...but Garavito relentlessly sliced and scraped at her, using even palm strikes and heabutts to rock her.

"Why?! Why?! Why am I...wait, you gotta be kidding me!"

She realized what was causing such a poor performance on her part. That last hit, that final push by her...the slap, the pitiful one from before, it hit her on the chin. The stress, fatigue and slap combined to make her brain shake so slightly, at the worst possible time.

She desperately tried to block his hits, but he was simply too brutal. Garavito kicked her stomach, breaking her guard wide open and tapping his other foot, a small knife poked out of his boot and he used it to kick-cut her collar open.

Unable to focus, she did realize several things.

"Is he? Is he getting stronger? Faster? How? How?"

Now her tired eyes widened, she came to the conclusion of why this beastly, laughing man was getting this way, even when he covered in injuries.

A Divine Protection, one which Reinhard also had, in his multitude of perks.

This was obviously, the Divine Protection of Power Bleeding.

The more blood and injuries he acquires, the stronger he becomes.

"Oh crap!"

She tried to focus as she puked out blood, but Garavito dove under it, and did a masterful front spin kick, his entire foot slamming on her face, sending her flying through several trees, before crashing into the side of a cliffside.

Her eyes tired, and the crater she formed was drenched in blood.

Garavito eagerly jumped, hopped and even skipped to her.

"Ah! I'll be the first one to behead a lovely Red Lantern like you! I love this war! I LOVE IT! I can think of nothing but to completely cut off your head and keep it to myself! You'll be my first girlfriend, since I got outta prison!"

Nijino was unable to move, or even lift a finger, she was too exhausted.

And so, Garavito charged his finger knives at her, diving happily at her.

So close.

So very close.

" **That's enough, get away from her."**

Something crashed in front of him, making Garavito backflip away. He still smiled, his eyes going completely white in eagerness.

* * *

Stroking the unconscious woman, this Red Lantern spoke softly.

"It's okay, you did good Nijino, please, just stay there. I'm going to handle this."

Stepping away and facing the enemy, Garavito smiled at this.

"Oh, will you take that girls place as my lovely head?"  
"No, but I will make you pay for doing that to her."  
"Ah, my crotch is swelling! Swelling! So lovely! So angry! Come on! Let's have at it!"

Sticking out his large tongue, he snarled as drool leaked from his smile.

"A rabid man, who is more like a crazed beast, I feel pity for you. Let me send you off to be at peace."

Getting into a low jiu-jitsu stance, her eyes flared.

"But not before you die in complete agony, of course."

Frederica was here, and ready to face, "The Bloodthirsty of the Warriors Elite".

A vicious one-on-one fight was about to be unleashed.

* * *

Halibel sat on his seat, overlooking a garden...only to slam his sake cup on the ground. He covered his face, keeping his eyes hidden.

"Delirante, Scheibe."

Tears rolled through his fingers, as he curled into a ball.

"Damn it."

Away from his home, the smoke could be seen, far off in the distance, a sign of the ever impending conflict, that would grip the capital.

* * *

LUGNICA

* * *

Ovidius tapped his scalpels, and had an assistant turn on the lamps. There in a almost dark drenched room, which was hidden in a secret hideout within his Testing Grounds, where Priestella once stood.

He hummed a tune, as the man strapped to a table, moaned and groaned, his mouth taped shut.

"Oh sorry, I actually don't like the sounds of screams, it's just a personal preference."

He stepped closer, and the man tearfully screamed even if it was muffled..

"I bet you're wondering what is the meaning of this? Well, we got a source, from a certain man named Chisha Gold, that informed us of a troublesome fact. That, spies were trying to infiltrate our beloved country, trying to assassinate Emilia-sama. How crude, how despicable right?"

"Mfffh!"  
"Now, after learning their whereabouts and the like, we're nicely using them in many places here and there. But some have escaped, so I was wondering, if you, a known spy for Kararagi, would be so kind as to inform me? I know you are in contact with them, even without a Metia on hand."  
"Mffph!"  
"...But I think that's hard to swallow. Instead, I am going to be using you for some quick experiments."  
"Hmph?!"  
"Yes indeed, can I use human bodies to house weapons? Can I manipulate memories by operating on the brain? Can I create undead soldiers? Oh the possibilities are...ENDLESS."

The man weeped under his holdings, as Ovidius got his scalpel closer and closer, all the while, he...

" **AHAhahahaHAhahaahahAhahahaahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

His laughter and the victim's muffled screams, echoing throughout the complex, was ignored by the uncaring guards.

* * *

Emilia walked through the empty halls, still in her garb, silently stopped.

"Well, this is something."

Spies emerged, truly the assassins they were made out to be. Creeping from shadows and the like, corners, statues...they readied their specially designed weapons and crept towards her.

Emilia...smiled. She drew her ceremonial sword and charged, clashing blades with one man, she low kicked at his ankle and masterfully spun kicked his head, before decapitating him with the sword.

As the others charged, readied their poisons, activated their spells.

Emilia sighed, as Puck appeared sitting on her shoulder.

"Ready Lia?"  
"Yup, do it."

In a flash, the entire hallway was frozen solid, all the men did as well, those that ran, or those that were balanced on the wall...fell over and broke apart. Emilia walked away, exhausted, as the spell she used did use up alot of mana. She walked down stairs and into a room, where the others were.

"Hey guys, did it reach here?"

Felix bundled in a large wool blanket sneezed.

"Yup, see? Some of the ice is on the floor too."  
"Damn, I still need to practice that attack."

Emilia made a sour face, but Felt got up from her seat wearing a hoodie.

"Still onee-san, that's mighty impressive."  
"Maybe, but I've been told I shouldn't rely on magic so much, or at least create attacks that can finish a fight quickly."  
"I think you did."  
"I have to practice on the range, depending on the situation."

Emilia walked over and sat on a chair.

"We're lucky Ovidius and his assistants were able to trick the spies to stumble into this trap."

Beatrice sipped on a glass of water, musing as she looked at the ice on the floor, Puck floating onto a coffee table.

"This just proves they have truly grown desperate, I suppose."  
"Yeah, but it also means this war is gonna be ending soon, right?"  
"Well that'd be the case Nii-chan, however, the capitals are the hardest cities to take over, history has always proven that."  
"Hmmmm, I guess. Where is Ovidius anyways?"  
"...Gathering data, he'll be here later, I suppose."

Puck swung around his tail playfully, before even he felt a cold chill, no something more troublesome than that, and of course, heartbreaking.

Turning his head, he saw Emilia, peeking her eyes at the shut door.

"You know, it's funny? All this? I never would have thought things would have ever gotten to this point. I wanted a country, that treat everyone as equals, like Subaru would've wanted. But so it goes, people just don't understand. The Witch's Cult, Priscilla, the other nations, they simply never could let things be. No matter how courteous or well mannered I was, they would walk all over me, but not Subaru, no not him. He held my hand, no matter how many times he died, or suffered, he was at my side, no matter what. And he taught me something, in all these years, that neither Geuse or Mother Fortuna, ever did, or maybe they did, when they died."

"..."

"That people will truly never respect the kind and peaceful, no, they only respect the strong and merciless. Yes, that's how it's always been, I've just been blinded too long to realize it. But with my dreams at hand, I can figure it out so well. The truth of it all, really I do. That people can only understand one thing…"

Turning her own head, everyone saw it. The smile, a smile devoid of actual happiness, but a shadowy grin of someone, that had truly gazed into the abyss, for far too long.

"Violence. They will only ever understand violence."  
"Lia."

Puck trembled seeing that soulless look in her eyes, while Felt and Anastasia were stunned into silence...Felix continued smoking, as Beatrice continued sipping on her glass.

Emilia, had her face return to it's usual bubbly self as she skipped on over to sit next to Felt and hug her.

"Let's not worry too much about it, Subaru and the others will have this whole fight over and done with soon!"

"Y-Yeah."

Felt gave a nervous smile, but relaxed as Emilia rested her head on her shoulder.

Yet Beatrice still gazed out the window, and for a second, just a second, in the city down below...she swore she would have felt someone glaring at the castle.

"My nerves, I suppose?"

Puck laid by himself on the table and glanced at a relaxed Emilia…

"Where did I go wrong?"

* * *

In the city below, in a more grungy part of the back alley, walking among the desolate avenues, 4 unsavory guys were hounding on a cloaked girl...

"Come on babe, let's go have some fun!"

"..."

"Huh?! You ignoring me?! Bitch?!"

"..."

"Okay, let's have me and the bros take to our usual spot and have you making a different face!"``

"..."

He went to grab at her.

"I'll do you good, till you can't live without my dick in ya!"  
"Rubbish."

Finally speaking up, she grew bored of their useless words and pulled out a sword, continuously hacking at them, slicing them up, releasing her frustration.

"What the fuck?! Hey! HEY! STO-!"

She cut his head diagonally, making his skull and brain slip out. Seeing one escape, she grabbed one of her shoes and tossed it to the back of his head, making him trip on a stone in response. She rushed him as he pulled out a blade, too slowly. The blade went through his eye socket, and he fell over dead when she pulled it out.

Using his own shirt to wipe clean her sword, the woman walked away from the carnage.

Limping away, keeping a hand close to a wall...Crusch Karsten kept moving, having glared at the castle taken from her earlier, she made her way back to work.

Devoid of a single shred of happiness.

* * *

In a room, within the Royal Castle, she laid on her bed, completely naked, refusing to even clothe herself in a good while.

Pink hair, unkempt.

Eyes tired, with large dark circles under them.

"Nee-sama please, please, you mustn't be discouraged like this!"

The jewel sat on the counter, the one housing Rem's soul, begging her for the umpteenth time to get better.

Ram just laid their, unable to even cry anymore.

"What else...is there for me?"

Touching her cheeks, staring at the same ceiling she has always done so...Ram was lost, even as she thought of several people.

Roswaal, her master, her true love...gone.

Garfiel, her friend, a person she trusted...gone.

Rem, her sister, her treasure….a fate worse than death, in her opinion.

And of course…

"Natsuki, Subaru…."

Her red eye's...grew dimmer.

"I hate you."

* * *

Lives lost, lives saved, it was the anthem of blood that the world, found itself singing, madly under the promise of an end. And sure enough, to be frank, it would, at a high price.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

 **AN: Garavito is named after one of the Worst serial killers in human history, who is still alive in jail. Look him up, he's a real piece of shit.**

 **Listening to a lot of Sabaton songs while writing the fight scenes, it's just what they do best. Also watching Jackie Chan, Bruce Lee films to get inspired, as well as reading Martial Arts manga like Hajime No Ippo, Dragon Ball, and my favorite, KENGAN ASHURA!**

 **Garavito would have to be voiced Keiji Fujiwara, voice of Ladd Russo from Baccano! and yes, the same voice actor as Al from Re:Zero! A double role; one role which is more laid back, the other much more crazed and violent.**

 **Anyways, enough is enough, have a great rest of the day!**

 **Next time: Chapter 28, "Long, Long Way From Home". Until next time, adios!**


	28. Long, Long Way From Home

**AN: Hello y'all! Here, we have one of the LAST 3 CHAPTERS of the 5th Arc!**

 **Yup, we're getting close to the end, and both the triumphs and consequences resulting from this conflict, will become clear.**

 **The title, is yet again, from another Foreigner song.**

 **So please, do yourself a favor, and enjoy!**

* * *

Arc Five: The World War

Chapter 28: Long, Long Way From Home

* * *

GUSTEKO THEATRE

* * *

In the overly furnished, luxurious throne room, the man swirled a glass of liquor. It swirled, coating the cup in the expensive liquid, and he stared.

The Crazed Prince, Dimitri Zhukov. His deep red eyes stared out, luscious blue hair tied into a bun, matched well with his white suit.

He took a sip, letting out a relaxed breath, as a humble servant of his, stayed in a bowed position.

"Now then, what do I make of this?"  
"Sire?"  
"What do I make of what I am looking at? Hm? Just how do I describe this, truly-"

His calm eyes sharpened, finely expressing the anger he felt.

"-Awful display?"

What he was he seeing?

The Capital, being attacked on two fronts, from the south it was Lugnica's forces, and from the north, it was the rebellion which made great strides.

His last remaining loyal defenders, were being easily overwhelmed by the experts laying siege to the well constructed city.

If not on fire, or being bombarded, the buildings were a fine example of architecture, like that of Czar Era Russia, and even had attached wall to wall buildings like the Dutch had...laid to ruins and in flames.

His hand crushed the glass and he moved away from the window.

"The sheer incompetence of our commanders, our generals! And our most powerful warriors proved to be nothing but fodder!"  
"But sire, we still have our mages, the ones who specialize in curses-"  
"-Quiet sow! I knew we still had that!"

She got scared and bowed in apology, but saw the stern look he gave as he facepalmed.

"But I received a message, that their heads were found floating down one of our rivers, not only that, but the Kaspars Familie, our most powerful mages, are undone."  
"What? The family? The mother, father, and two sons?"  
"Our soldiers found their burnt remains in the mountains nearby, just before the invasion."  
"How?"  
"We suspect that either the Sword Saint, Genau, or both had done the deed."

The servant covered her mouth, horrified that a family was annihilated, yet she knew that the rebellion going on right now, was most likely doing the same.

A knight stormed in and bowed to his king.

"Well, a report to us then?"  
"Yes! We are being pushed back, and are now on the defensive against the rebels and Lugnicans."  
"Typical, rush your men at them, kill as many as you can."  
"But sire, I-"  
"-DO AS I SAY."  
"...Yes sir."  
"Good, anything else?"  
"Yes! It is unfortunate, but the nobles have become targets by the rebels!"  
"Oh?"  
"Yes sir, we must do something! Every second wasted, they are looting their homes, raping their daughters and mothers, and lynching the men of the house! They have already hung thirty men, leaving them there! Please sire!"  
"No, we must keep me alive, only through my life, can this country function again."  
"Sire! Please! Innocent people are getting killed!"

The fiery glare from Dimitri shut him up, and he bowed again.

"I will do as you command."

He got up and left, leaving Dimitri to look on.

* * *

The knight rushed out of the castle as he had a garrison of 330 men, with pikes aimed out, and a single magic cannon. Ahead they could see the lynched bodies, the young daughters of nobles being dragged by the hair, and people setting fire to the houses.

He had enough.

"150 of you, come with me, we shall defend the city!"  
"Yeaaahhh!"  
"Save as many people as you can and get them back to the castle! GO!"

They charged and got locked into a brutal battle, which showed how far this war was coming. At some point, the knight got his side shot, so he retaliated by grabbing the rebel by the face, and snapping his neck with a hard twist, he got the Metia Rod, reloaded and fired, killing another.

But was shot in the back.

He hurried away and found an alleyway, where two daughters of the nobles were hiding. He got close to them, as the alleyway was filling with men and women chasing after them.

No options left, no way out...he saw the terror and sadness in their eyes, and the fate that would befall them, once the men caught them.

"I'm sorry."

He used his sword to stab them both in the head, sparing them, in some way.

He flung himself to the crowd, slicing and dicing his way, before he was overwhelmed by the time he reached the middle of these people. He was skewered to death and beheaded, his head kicked away, like trash.

* * *

Finally, Genau landed in the battlefield, he attacked here and there...but noticed a desolate looking building and heard something. He went in and found two men hidden in the shadows, doing something. The light of the moon making it clearer, he saw her.

A small blonde haired girl with pink eyes, her dress ripped open, her eye swollen and the fat, smelly man with his pants down, moving in a suggestive motion. This was a motion, he once caught Subaru doing with Rem, which made him get a scolding.

He recognized two things.

One, the girl looked to be in utter suffering, even as the other sickly, bearded man grabbed her face and kissed her harshly.

Two, the girl was young...quite young...about, Petra's age.

In a flash of thought, he imagined it was Petra being assaulted, and flew into a homicidal rage.

The men noticed his gurgling roar, and were too slow as he began to rip them apart.

Their 'members' were bitten off in hideous fashion, and of course, their faces were chomped into mush.

Finished, he glanced at the mind broken child, she reached out and he obliged, letting her pet his face.

"Please, kill me."  
"...Okay."

A knife construct stabbed into her head, putting her into peace at last. Genau used a hand construct to close her eyes, and he walked away.

* * *

Emerging from the shadows, all of these men, even his allies, flinched in terror seeing the Red Lantern sulking from the darkness. His red eyes, glowing, as it left a trail behind him, like flames on a torch.

Reinhard jumped down from a building collapsing, as Attero ran through a building, making it break apart as well.

"Genau, we need to assault the castle!"  
"I know, but the element of ssssurprise is gone, right?"  
"Then go in, with a flashy spectacle!"  
"EXACTLY! And I have jussssst the thing!"

Making his eyes glare up at the imposing looking castle…

"Hang on to me."  
Genau grinned in yet another hideous manner.

* * *

Dimitri retrieved his cutlass sword, right as his maid pointed at the window.

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

Dimitri noticed the room getting darker, and turned his head to see-

"GROOOAARRRR!"

Genau in his Juggernaut form, with Reinhard and Attero riding on his back. He slammed into the castle, making the Crazed Prince jump back, and the maid to be flung across the room.

Dimitri jumped out the window, using his fingers to break into the wall allowing him to hang on. Genau saw him and had an array of weapon constructs fire at him. He broke them apart, but Reinhard jumped out an adjacent window. Dimitri swung his sword, making Reinhard hop back. Then, the Sword Saint kicked off the wall, leaving a giant dent on the side of the castle, and began drawing his Dragon Sword.

It shined and beamed as it was being drawn, like there was a light show inside the sheath. Genau returned to normal size and flew at Dimitri, Attero jumped from the top of the castle, right at him.

Dimitri pierced up with his sword, shooting a hole through Attero's shoulder, making him growl in displeasure, but gave Reinhard a chance to try and kick him. Dimitri ran across the wall and let out a sword slice, which carved a large section of the city below.

Reinhard spun around and used his Dragon Sword to clash with his rapier, causing the entire side of the castle to begin collapsing.

Genau flew through the rubble and used his Revenga Art: Overkill, to help Reinhard out. Dimitri then did a massive rapid piercing strikes with his sword, going so fast and brutally, it sounded like let engines firing off.

Reinhard blocked them, but still got shallow holes on his face and forearms.

Genau coughed blood, even with his aura surrounding him, the impacts made the entire right side be filled with dents.

Genau hurled out napalm, of which Dimitri masterfully spun around, and eloquently stabbed him in the face.

Or so he thought.

"Oh well!"

Genau snarled, as the blade only stabbed through his cheeks, leaving him to fume in anger at him.

Reinhard landed a kick and made him crash through a few sections of the castle, landing in the kitchen.

Genau was the first to fly at him, making sure to use his tail to create spike constructs to attack. Yet Dimitri skipped past them and had his blade strike ferociously, with such force, clouds were parting in the air.

Genau did not give up, even as the rapier was landing gastly blows and wounds on him, the blood trickled around him.

* * *

The maid from earlier was getting back on her feet, lucky that she was spared from the collapsing castle. She crawled away and headed down the spiral stairs. Just for Reinhard to slam through the wall, his face covered in blood.

He quickly glanced at her, sending her into a fright, but he reassured her pleasantly.

"Sorry maa'm, please leave while you can."

So he dashed out of there, out through the hole he made, leaving her to run again.

As she exited out, Attero ran across the grass in front of her, dodging projectiles slashes Dimitri launched at him, making her trip. Shaking her head, and springing back up, she made her way to the entry gates, running like hell.

Glancing back, she saw violet slashes from Dimitri, crimson attacks by Genau, and pillars of blue light by Reinhard.

They danced around in the buildings that made up the castle, she was entranced for a moment, but something flew out of the havoc.

Landing by her, the maid could see the Red Lantern and his white fur completely covered in blood, stitching constructs keeping his body from falling apart.

But it was when he hopped up, her lovely blue eyes shrunk, witnessing him.

The moon behind him, the smoke hovering around it, made it look majestic.

For when he hopped up, the blood sprinkled and jetted out of him….the light of the moon, and the slow process of her time, made it look like blood red angel wings.

"GROOOAAAARRRR!"  
"Ah!"

Genau flew around her and back to the fight.

* * *

Dimitri was bloodied as well...no longer in the castle, but high up in the adjacent mountains, leaving the totaled castle, along with entire sections of the mountains, broken apart.  
It was like an entirely different war was going on.

Attero struggled to his feet, the large dark lion, had blood seeping from wounds on his chest.

Yet he bared his fangs at the Crazed Prince, whose dark burgundy eyes seemed more exhausted, scanned around.

"And where is that...ah, there he is."

Genau flew against him, clashing weapon constructs against his insane, speedy swordsmanship.

Genau activated his second Revenga Art Slipknot, but backed away, as Reinhard used a massive chop attack...just to distract him.

Genau once again grew to enormous size and…

" _ **SSSSSLIPKNOT**_!"

The drilling spike constructs fired out leveling the entire capital, and even nearby towns and cities. Worse than any natural disaster that could've befell this city.

Genau returned back to normal size, panting and heaving, Dimitri stabbed him in the head, right near where his ear was. But saw why he did not go deep enough...Reinhard had caught his arm.

The Sword Saint, whose uniform was completely a mess and torn apart, kneed away his arm and grabbed his Dragon Sword with both hands.

With all his might he swung the sword…

Dimitri activated the Cursed Sword he had, which made any injuries he inflicted onto others become activated as healing magic towards himself. He relished as he was back to fighting-

"Huh?!"  
"FACE THE MIGHT OF THE ASTREA LINEAGE! THE MIGHT OF LUGNICA!"

The blue ray of light which blasted out of his sword swing, looked as though it would reach the moon, cutting off Dimitri's arm and burning off half his face.

Genau, with the sword still stuck on his head hurled blood at his abdomen, melting most of it away.

Attero got behind him and bit off his trapezius muscle, Dimitri angrily slammed his palm back, denting the top of Attero's head slightly in.

Attero, growled happily, when he turned to see it it was too late.

Time slowed to a crawl, emerging from the smoke was Reinhard.

"Impossible. I am chosen, the prophesied one, emperor that shall rule, he who would not yield. All things the snow touched were mine. Why? Why then? WHY THEN?! SWORD SAAAAAAINT!"

He readied to strike back, but Reinhard...let go of his sword, and pressed his feet down, getting into a squat. Dimitri missed his punch, Reinhard flattened his hand...and pressed the lance of a hand into his face.

His eyes caved in, right as Reinhard, clenched a fist.

"Begone, mad king."  
"You'll never-"

Weakly, his voice was, at that moment.

And Reinhard punched his head into a dent, with a single punch.

He got low again and grabbed his face, and with an incredible hop using his entire leg muscles, and devastating the land behind him with the sheer velocity, landed a headbutt on Dimitri.

This completely destroyed his head, ending it once and for all.

Reinhard walked away and grabbed his sword, the resulting attack tore away all his upper clothes, but still ripped up his pants. He looked over to Genau, who nodded in agreement.

Reinhard gave a nod, so Genau could inform the world itself.

" **GRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAR**!"

Genau let out the victory yell, it had been complete.

His roar echoed out, drowning out the sounds of war, the sounds of flames and all such things. Genau was now seen, flying through the air, having the body of Dimitri levitate next to him.

Everyone saw this; the maid, the fleeing civilians that stopped dead in their tracks, the soldiers that ceased their fighting.

The rebels walked through the crowds and watched as Genau dropped Dimitri's body on the ground, and sure enough Reinhard landed safely next to him.

With a stoic composure, he raised a fist.

"THE PRINCE OF GUSTEKO IS DEAD! THE GREAT SPIRIT IS DEFEATED! ALL FORCES OF GUSTEKO, SURRENDER AT ONCE!"

Genau was still defensive about what should occur...but with the echoing orchestra of weapons dropping onto the gravel floor, Reinhard shut his eyes.

However, he opened them again and raised his fist even higher and mercifully declared it, a tear forming near his eye.

"THEN IT IS DONE! THE WAR IN GUSTEKO, IS OOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEEERRRRRR!"

The Lugnican men did not cheer or anything, they were simply too exhausted to do so, yet they felt a quiet joy and relief, that they could finally begin going home.

The Gustekians, felt both relief and anger. One hand, this life consuming horror was finally done, yet it was once again the rich that forced their hand and made their unwilling sons, brothers, daughters and sisters fight a battle, that no one wanted any part of.

Attero began walking down the mountain, tired and weakened, he felt the grass and snow, and relished the comfort it gave him.

The maid from before saw him, and felt no fear, simply turning around to her defeated nation.

The Monarchy of Gusteko, that which controlled since so long ago...was no more.

A new era for this country had begun.

* * *

 **A few days later…**

The rebels had begun helping in repairs, and even the countrymen that fought against them helped. Genau sat on a roof watching, glancing over at the completely destroyed castle on the mountain, and then back to the people aiding the wounded.

Reinhard was in a fur coat, watching funeral processions, of the families who lost loved ones in this horrifying disaster.

Reinhard saw their stares, ones expressed with gratitude...and hidden fright.

He accepted it as much, and continued to watch.

Attero laid in the snow, eating some meat given to him, staring as people began having an outdoor debate about the future of Lugnica.

Futile.

Attero knew that once all was said and done, large swathes of this nation would be absorbed into Lugnica, and they'd be too afraid to fight back.

He simply ate away, caring nothing for the feeble Gusteko concerns.

The snow did not blanket them, did not fall once that day.

There was no need, the sense of an eerie chill, was already there.

* * *

Battle of the Best

Lugnican Casualties: 15,100

Gusteko Casualties (Including Rebels): 702,000

* * *

IN TOTAL:

With the various stages of battles that occurred in these northern snow covered lands, devoid of the beauty the other nations were blessed with. Not just the men with Reinhard and Genau, but the other divisions that traversed the mountains and valleys of this kingdom, they faced their own dilemmas and hardships. It was evident that sickness, malnutrition, gross mistreatment of villages, and skirmishes between rebels and the empire, caused more lives to be lost.

It could only be rounded up to a rough estimate…

Lugnica Casualties: **150,000**

Gusteko Casualties: **2** **,500,000**

Meanwhile, southward, before the end of this theatre...was…

* * *

VOLLACHIA THEATRE

* * *

Jolokia did nothing, he couldn't, as the Blue Lightning rocketed at him, lightning streaming out of his body.

Time was slowing to a crawl, but he could sense it.

DEATH.

He was staring death in the eyes.

And it had blue hair, wore a japanese attire and smiled like an innocent boy.

He could sense it.

Despair.

Callaloo hugging him.

Moussaka grabbing Juel to run away.

Lisette being pushed back by Bougatsa.

The men struggling to aim their Metia Rods at him.

Sagittarius running forward with her cloned sister Pisces.

It was useless, Jolokia's instincts as a warrior, knew this quite well.

He would die in less than twenty seconds, and all his friends would be slaughtered without mercy.

In his head, he quietly whispered into himself.

" _Please, you can kill me as violently as you want, please, let the others die quickly."_

He shut his pulsating red eyes, waiting for it to end.

" **GUAAAAHHHHH**!"

Yet that sudden scream and the sound of shattering glass awoke him.

He turned and saw it, the crimson light of hope.

Wilhelm.

Mimi.

Carlous Rex.

They leaped in through the window, letting smoke and flames follow behind them.

Cecilus redirected himself with a spin and had his sword clash with Wilhelm's.

The resulting shockwave, made the entire room crack, and shoved them all back.

Mimi had constructs of spinning tops attack Cecilus with incredible speed, but he quickly destroyed them, only for Carlous Rex to begin hurling his flame breath at him, Cecilus leaped through it, but met with Wilhelm instead, who created many sword constructs and had each of them attack. Mimi slid across the floor and had earth spikes fire out of the ground.

Cecilus chuckled as electricity flowed around his body destroying the rocks.

But a gloved punch hit him in the face, surprising him, it was Wilhelm, who tried to follow up with a rapid flurry of sword strikes. Cecilus zipped around it and cut open his back. But Wilhelm twisted himself in a circling motion and had his sword land against his.

"Open your eyes young man."  
"HUH?"

He puked out napalm blood which melted his sword, opening him to a frog leap headbutt, just for Mimi to create a giant fist construct which blasted him through the entire palace.

Wilhelm floated up, right as Sagittarius began firing her special Metia Rod, giving them the solid idea, Cecilus was still up.

LIGHTNING SHOT OUT!

Slicing open Wilhelm's chest, cutting Mimi's face, slicing open Carolus Rex's leg, injuring Sagittarius in the back...and blasting Pisces' head off.

The Lewes Clone evaporated into light.

Wilhelm saw the death of their faithful servant and glared at where Cecilus landed.

"You will pay for that."  
"This is a war, ain't a distinction really, is there?"  
"I suppose not, but your death is still assured."

Cecilus drew another sword, with blood dripping down his forehead.

They began to fight again. Mimi had a hula hoop construct around her, then four more spinning rapidly. Their sharp edges were evident to anyone who saw them.

 **"Mimi's Revenga Art Number 2! Jagger Moves, Moves!"**

She raced at him, and the constructs would be spinning faster and faster keeping Cecilus to use his sword to keep blocking her. Carolus Rex sliced at him, but an electric shock pushed him back.

The electricity got him pushed back in a defensive manner, when Sagittarius fired shots at him, bouncing him a bit.

Wilhelm got his second Revenga Art, and had the giant blade slam down, completely collapsing the palace right on top of them.

All warriors emerged out of the rubble, right as Cecilus jumped into the air with two swords, his innocent smile ruined by his eyes shining bright neon blue. A torrent of storm like electricity flowed around himself as he raised his swords higher.

He howled happily, like a child on a swing, and struck down.

A blinding light.

Jolokia and the others, ran for it...but it was fruitless. The light, blinding and ferocious, sounding like the growl of bear, encompassed them. Each one looked back, as they feared what came next.

 **A SINGLE LIGHTNING BOLT, SO MASSIVE IT DWARFED THE RUBBLE, STRUCK DOWN.**

The resulting electrical bolts devastated the capital, sending buildings crumbling off the ground and people to go flying.

An tactical nuke, would do just the same.

Walking through the smoke, Cecilus grinned and brushed his hair...just to sense bloodlust.

* * *

He had his sword guard him, but the red sword swerved and got him in the side of his neck. He forced it out and backed away.

There stood Wilhelm, with his shirt completely gone, showing off the shocking build he had, looking ever healthy and strong even at his age.

Mimi stepped out as well, her sleeves completely gone, and with a black eye.

Carolus stepped forward, missing some of his fangs and drooling blood.

Sagittarius stepped out, completely nude, but still holding onto her Metia Rod close.

Cecilus laughed.

"Ahuhuhuhuhuhahahaha! This is what I've always wanted! The struggle that may very well bring forth the sword I have been searching for! The Red Lantern Corps is truly strong! Very strong! Oh, I must thank the Empire for starting this war! Now I shall achieve the Heaven's Sword, and become the one in the pinnacle of strength!"  
"...Your endless prattle is irksome boy. Ready your sword already."  
"Wait, sword?"

He looked down and saw his katana crumble to dust, heat escaping from it, an obvious reddish substance.

"How clever."  
"Come then."

All of them charged at Cecilus who readied himself. He swung his blade, with Mimi blocking it with her forearms, it saved her, but her arms became black and purple. An obvious sign they were broken.

Wilhelm pressed down and spiraled slices at him, some did cut Cecilus, but others missed completely. Cecilus did the same, a piece of Wilhelm's right ear, the side of his face, his left pinky and the tips of his three left toes came off.

Wilhelm pressed on, and so did Cecilus, their speed was cosmic.

Wilhelm backed away, just as Carolus used his claws to strike at him, landing a single cut on his right shoulder. And with a downward swing with his katana, lightning came down from the sky, blasting the Ma-Beast's head off.

Mimi watched as Carolus' body began falling to the ground.

Remembering his birth in the experiment grounds.

The times she teased him, their running around, eating meals sitting on his back.

And she began to cry.

" _ **MIMI IS NEVER GONNA FORGIVE YOU, SPARKLY GUY!"**_

Wilhelm once again traded rapid strikes, but with electricity aiding him, he cut off his left hand.

Using his ring's power, he created a hand construct to replace it and began to once again fight again. Even gogin as far as to fire a beam at Cecilus, only slightly burning his right cheek.

But they both felt something as Sagittarius jumped at him firing her Metia Rod rapidly. Cecilus balanced and used his sword to cut off her left arm, making it evaporate into light.

But this was it, the moment Mimi needed.

And she flew right at him.

He prepared to block it,...instead, he took the hit.

* * *

You see, though Cecilus had the speed of lightning on his side, which could be calculated at 750 miles per hour; there was a difference between his speed and a Lantern.

Lanterns were required to fly through space, meaning the distance say, going from Earth to Mars, means great speed must be attained.

This may mean wormholes, but it in reality, this can mean so much more. It means by traveling to a planet such as Mars...it's clear that lightspeed was possible.

And it was.

Even as her muscles tore apart, her eyes became bright white and bloodshot, her skin was ripping...the ring made her fly, for just a moment, at lightspeed.

Resulting in her small body blasting a hole through Cecilus, and in turn making Mimi crash land, miles away, unconscious.

* * *

Cecilus tried to focus, his hair wild and strewn about, blood trickling out of his mouth.

His eyes wide, his formulating plans and contingencies as rapidly as humanly possible, trying to figure out what he was going to do next.

Then Wilhelm dashed at him, Cecilus swung his sword right at his eye, Wilhelm headbutted, utilizing his ring's aura to snap it into pieces. Cecilus drew a short sword, of which Wilhelm used a bent wrist thrust, combined with a steel pad construct over his hand construct, to smash it to pieces.

Cecilus fired lightning from his palm in a karate style palm heel punch, Wilhelm got his shoulder burned, but he then grabbed his wrist and used the momentum to swing his own sword.

Cecilus smiled, as he quickly drew another short sword.

So when he blocked the sword strike, he was caught by surprise by a massive kick to the face by Wilhelm, the very slab where the tip of his toes were supposed to be, broke the warrior's nose, and made him reel back.

"You are truly at my grandson's level, and beyond the love of my life. HOWEVER! You are too arrogant in your power, leaving you open to even the most basic of martial arts!"

Wilhelm was following with a elbow strike to his chest, Cecilus yet again smiled, shooting electricity out of his mouth.

Wilhelm had a sphere aura protect him, but this gave Cecilus the moment to draw out his last katana, aiming to slice Wilhelm's head in two.

That elbow strike, a feint, a fake.

Wilhelm used that motion to quickly parry Cecilus' wrist away from his face and with his fist by his waist, fired a out of nowhere beam with his ring.

It tore through flesh and made a singe, a smoldering hole in his right lung.

Cecilus, did not relent, he did not falter.

His victory was assured, as it always would be, there was no way he would lose.

Not even the Sword Saint was able to actually kill him, how could he lose to his grandfather?  
Preposterous!

The Blue Lightning, was destined, fated to defeat those who dared to attack the king and kingdom.

" **I WILL WIN!"  
** " **I RESPECT YOUR RESOLVE! COME! EN GARDE!"**

They made their last charge, hoping to use what they could at their disposal.

In this moment, a warrior of any class, any fighting style or sword style, within seconds of getting close, begin formulating a couple, to a hundred different scenarios of what may happen. And what to do to counter it.

Wilhelm and Cecilus were no different.

They both yelled, screamed at each other, as they were moments within striking distance.

A spark, one that spiraled of red and blue ambience, which let out the screech of a hawk, stopped any fighting dead in its tracks.

Everyone looked, stared.

No swords moved, nobody moved, hearts skipped a beat. If there were clocks, they skipped a turn.

Then from the smoke...they saw it.

"Hahhhhhh, Cecilus Segmunt. You, were truly strong."

A sword stabbed through Wilhelm's collarbone.

And his final Revenga Art stabbed through Cecilus….THREE TIMES.

His Cheek!  
His CHEST!

HIS NECK!

Six arm constructs, with different kinds of blades; rapier, machete, cutlass, the works! They porttutuded off of Wilhelm's back, moving around almost sickeningly, as if they were made of jelly.

 **REVENGA ART 3! EXODUS - ASHURA!**

Cecilus had barely a moment to even articulate how much he messed up, when his mouth was sliced open by another arm, making his head fold open, barely hanging on.

A ghastly sight, his teeth were shown, his tongue stuck out, and his body fell over.

* * *

" **GRAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

His constructs dissipated and his sword raised, though covered in blood as much as he was, Wilhelm let out the roar needed.

Jolokia barely getting to his feet, did the same.

AND LUGNICA'S MEN AND WOMEN CHEERED!

The Vollachians, caught in disbelief, watched, letting them go as they ran to Wilhelm and at the rubble where the Royal Palace was.

It was over.

No matter what they did, there was absolutely no way, they could win.

The brave, mighty, well-trained and proud men and women of Vollachia, began to drop their weapons. Falling to their knees, some grown men weep, a commander fell on his behind as his men watched on hopelessly.

ALL GOD GENERALS HAD BEEN KILLED, AND THE CAPITAL HAD BEEN TAKEN.

* * *

Vincent Vollachia, was already in a secret tunnel trying to escape.

"Oho! A secret tunnel, huh?"

Turning his head, right behind him, was doom.

Even being strong as he was, even with his summoned Crimson Sword, the same as Priscilla once held...he knew it was not worth it.

"Ovidius Loman."  
"Oh c'mon, after everything our boys and girls did, you really thought we'd let you get away with this? We can't have you coming back a few years down the line, and causing an uproar now can we?"  
"...My bloodline-"  
"Already taken care of."

Pulling out a sack, he dropped the contents, showing the Emperor of the destroyed nation...his children. Spread across the country, it was a process in which the children would eventually grow up and battle for the throne, who ever remained in the end, was crowned. Now it was useless, they were all gathered there.

Well, their heads were, as they rolled over to Vincent's feet.

"YOU SHIT OF THIS WORLD!"  
"We have to take every precaution, make sure Vollachia suffers an absolutely, humiliating defeat."

"Vollachia will rise again."  
"Truly so, after we force it to, right?"

Vincent charged at him, aiming to use his sword to cut through Ovidius...noticing a white haired woman, beautiful, with a long black dress and an overly long pink scarf around her neck.

"AL SHAMAK!"

Darkness enveloped where he stepped...but he smiled, he was strong, fast, and could never fall for such a measly magic spell. He ran across the wall...only to find Ovidius tackling him through a sudden Blood Portal.

"You can't outplay me, Emperor."

He found himself in outer space, floating, running out of breath, freezing to death. Ovidius shoved him away, making the emperor realize something was dragging him away.

Gravity.

The gravitational force, of the sun itself.

He tried with all his might, but yielded no way of escape.

Ovidius waved goodbye at him, eyes and expressions hidden still by his helmet, goggles alit by the blaze of the sun.

"Goodbye Vincent-san, and don't worry, we'll make sure to take good care of your home for ya!"  
"DAMN YOOOOOOUU-"

He began burning up, boiling skin, eyes popping and teeth crumbling...and in a few seconds, he bursted to dust, leaving nothing behind.

Ovidius placed his hands on his hips, nodding at the fine work he had done.

"How lovely, heh, heh."

Going back to the tunnel with another Blood Portal, Beatrice leaned on a wall and brushed her hair.

"All good, I suppose?"  
"Yup."  
"Then let's head back, Emilia will need to be informed."  
"Right, right."

Beatrice and Ovidius slowly walked away, the convenient escape tunnel, empty of all life...never to be used properly.

It had ended, no matter how much the Vollachians dreaded it...THEIR EMPIRE HAD LOST THE WAR.

* * *

 _ **Three days later...**_

Moussaka sat next to his brother, and watched as the men and women of their army went around surveying the damage, carrying off the wounded and transporting enemy prisoners.

The capital was completely destroyed for sure, not a single building, structure or house was left standing. But at least the flames died down.

Juel was being transported in a carriage, so Mousakka rushed over to see her. He held her hand, which was badly burned.

In fact, half of her body, minus her face, was hideously burned as a result of Cecilus's massive lightning attack.

"You'll be okay?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
"I'll come see you soon."  
"I understand."

He gave her a small kiss on the forehead, and the driver nodded seeing this, making the Ground Dragon begin moving. Even as the carriage began to slowly move, he tried to keep holding onto her hand, but eventually he had to let go. The carriage rode away, leaving Moussaka to be comforted by Runther, who rubbed his head on his leg.

Bougatsa had Lisette resting her head on his lap. She suffered from a black eye, but he didn't mind in the slightest, he would comfort the girl who saved his brother as much as possible.

Jolokia looked at the tarped over bodies of his soldiers, his own left arm being held by a cast.

Two in particular, he gazed at deeply, sadly.

It was the tarped over bodies of Bertha and DuPont. He nodded, and Callaloo, who only had a bandage over her shoulder, crawled over and placed two flowers on them.

Jolokia patted her head and they began walking away, from the thousands, countless even, tarped over bodies.

Inside the rubble of the Palace, commanders of the Vollachian Armed Forces, at least those that survived, faced one side. As the surviving Lugnican commanders, which included Jolokia, faced them a few feet away.

The ceremony had begun.

Representatives of the Lugnican and Vollachian council met with them, and a table was set up. Wilhelm and Mimi stood on an unbroken pillar, watching carefully.

The councilmen signed a paper, which was already blessed with the signature of Emilia.

After a few minutes, a council member stood up.

"Then let it be known, to all witnesses, and those hearing currently in the capital through the Metia provided by Ovidius Loman. After nearly a year of battling, the time has come to put our swords down in the south. Though brave and battle-ready, we have seen the outcome, and it is clear."  
"...Hm."  
"As of this signing, the death of their emperor and the annihilation of their capital….VOLLACHIA HAS NOW FORMALLY SURRENDERED! THE WAR IN THE SOUTH IS OVER!"

The men cheered, cried and applauded the ending given to them. Yet it was of course the Vollachian witnesses and civilians, that cried, cringed and angrily looked away.

From a simple villager, to a highly decorated commander...they were humiliated.

With the papers signed, Vollachia was forced to undergo several reprimands.

1.) Vollachia would surrender around 40% of its northern territories, to be absorbed by Lugnica.

* * *

2.) They would begin a process of disarming for the next two years, until the border settling was established.

3.) Reprimand payments would be paid yearly, until all debts were paid off.

4.) They were not allowed to be ruled by an emperor and would have elections that Lugnica itself would oversee.

5.) All islands, archipelagos and small mounds of water based lands, would be dissolved from Vollachia and be turned into Puppet States.

6.) All prisoners would be given re-education, for the purpose of reintegrating back to their new society.

* * *

This made the powerful nation, a mere footnote under Lugnica, again, HUMILIATING.

Then a Lugnica soldier ran forward and yelled, screamed and applauded happily.

"GUYS! Guys! I just got news! We did it! Again, we did it! We just conquered Gusteko! WE WON THE NORTH!"

More cheering, more applause, more pride!

Even the councilmen were overjoyed to hear this.

The Vollachians were mortified, an ally within the Triple Alliance, had also fallen, no doubt meaning that their Prince had been slain.

This meant as clear as day; Kararagi was alone, left to be the sole full attention of the Lugnican war machine.

It felt hopeless, and it would be.

Many civilians feared what came next, with some people too ashamed to live on.

The country would see a high rise of suicides, with entire families dying in shame and panic.

Even the commanders there, given trust to defend their home from the invaders, would find half of their survivors hanging themselves.

And, their mighty flag, which carried the symbol of a defiant white wolf impaled by a red sword, with blue and orange triangles making up the rest of it...fell, and replaced, by the golden symbol of two dragons facing away, a red jewel in the middle, purple making up the rest of it; being raised instead.

Next to it, obviously, a red flag of the Red Lantern Insignia, also stood tall.

* * *

IN TOTAL:

The killing would end, after dissenters tried many times to take back their home...only to be crushed. Some towns tried to rebel against their conquerors, only to be decimated.

Vollachia would struggle less, and less, until it finally...lost the will to fight anymore.

The results, were horrifying.

Lugnican Casualties: **427,000**

Vollachia Casualties: **5** **,000,000**

* * *

"I didn't know you smoked Jolokia-san."  
"Grrrr, Not really, it's a herb, cause my nerves are inflamed. Apparently, it's supposed to help, but we'll see."

Moussaka ran into Jolokia as he sat on some of the rubble of the palace with a tobacco pipe, he decided to join him.

"I can't believe it's over."  
"Is it really, Grrrrrr?"  
"Hm?"

Letting out a puff, the grey furred sabertooth, stared out at the jovial men that celebrated the end of their campaign, and sighed.

"We have conquered two of the aggressors, but that leaves just one nation left."  
"Kararagi…"  
"And their capital is notorious for being well protected, even more so than Rupanga."

Moussaka rubbed his nose noticing Bougatsa leaning on a wall, sipping on his own mug of ale, hugging a clearly drunk Lisette.

"So what will you do now Jolokia-san? What are you-"

"-I'm not going home Moussaka."  
"HUH?"

Jolokia tapped his pipe and got up, grabbing his laid down battleaxe.

"What are you talking about?"  
"Unlike you and your brother, I am a warrior through and through, I simply will not be rested, when I know this war is not over."  
"You've done enough. You're a legend among the entire Vollachia forces, you killed a God General, and led us all into the palace. Please, I do not want to seem rude or foolish on this matter, but honor be damned...out of everyone here, you should be going home."

Jolokia glanced down at the desperate Moussaka, who slightly trembled out of impatience with him, making the tiger smile.

"I appreciate your words Tzatziki, but I'm not one to give up a fight."  
"Our fight is over."  
"No, your fight is, as is your brother, Juel-chan and Lisette-chan, even Runther."

He peeked up and saw the Red Lanterns floating up there.

Wilhelm nodded stoically and Mimi gave a peace sign, flying away. Jolokia couldn't help but take it as a sign…

"I'm afraid the Crimson Truth that flows in me, asks me to do so."  
"That religion talking, or you?"  
"Both, it's a part of me."

Moussaka couldn't keep up the argument, and just gave up, hugging his knees in disappointment.

Jolokia patted his shoulder and made his way out, Callaloo jumped off a roof and walked next to him.

"Shouldn't you stay as well Callaloo?"  
"Nope! I stay with Jolo and never leave his side!"  
"Hmmmm, is that really what you want, grrrr?"

She nodded happily, making the God General sigh, letting the stowaway accompany him.

Bougatsa watched on, simply quiet about the overheard conversation.

* * *

Later, Jolokia stood in front of three companies, four hundred men and women each. Recognizable faces here and there, the female mage, the burned arm lizardman, the men with Vollachia flags and the skull masked Dragon Rider.

All of them personally requested to be sent to the Kararagi frontlines and help their fellow countrymen in the offensive push.

Jolokia had them sing their national anthem, letting the defeated and low morale Vollachians hear it…

"Darkness falls  
And the terrors fade away  
Home of the dragon  
And the home of the brave!  
Facing the storm, battered and torn  
Fighting for our Glorious Land!  
Come take our hand, together we stand  
Defending our Glorious Land!

HAIL TO LUGNICA!"

The men and women loudly repeated the pledge.

"HAIL TO OUR SAVIORS! THE RED LANTERN CORPS!"

They once again loudly repeated this pledge.

"Let's go."

They began to march forward, out of that desolate city, when a group stopped in front of him.

"You gonna leave a bunch of old workers like us behind?"  
"You guys?"

Bougatsa, Lisette, Runther and Moussaka were there in their uniforms waiting for him.

"No, grrrrr. You should be heading home."  
"Stern order sure, but we can't follow it. We just can't leave a buddy like you behind."  
"But...grrrr…"  
"Jolokia-san, we came to the war with you, we'd like to see it end with you."

Stunned by this he glanced around seeing the nods of approval from the men and women he was a part of for what felt like years.

Moussaka smiled at him…

"You guys are a bunch of damn fools, grrrrrr. Can't help it."

He motioned them to catch up, and they followed. Zeppelins flew over them, baring paintings on their sides of many different things; dragions, eagles, skeletons of wolves or just the Red Lantern insignia.

So they marched out of the capital to see the carriages that would help transport them to their next destination, hopefully their last.

It was time.

Jolokia looked up to the clouds, and he could see the faces of his comrades, his friends.

"Bertha, DuPont, Midge, please watch us."

And he faced the front again.

"We're going to finish what we started, grrrrr."

In a way, this was merely a different route, to return to their kingdom, to the parades, the food, the beds and families that awaited them. And what a long, long way from home, it truly was.

* * *

At the same time, Reinhard, Genau and Attero were leading half of their men and 120,000 Rebel volunteers to the western border, which entered the eastern section of Kararagi.

All the players were being set, as the entire might of Lugnica was bearing it's claws towards the neck of Kararagi.

Yet…

* * *

KARARAGI THEATRE

* * *

"Show me a lovely time!"  
"If you mean a brutal death, I can do that and more for you."  
"EVEN BETTER!"

Garavito charged first, but Federica kept up her low jiu-jitsu stance...and the time came, she slid down, clamped her legs on his back right leg. Using her might she yanked him down to the ground and proceeded to ground and pound him. But in a remarkable move, he twisted his leg and kneed her on the side of the head.

She got off her mount on him, but tried to backflip kick him still, amazingly he got in a handstand and had a kick collide with hers. Back to their feet they began to trade punches and slashes.

Garavito had his finger knives aim consistently for her eyes, yet it was one strike that Frederica grabbed his arm and flung him to an arm toss...not to notice he actually momentarily dislocated his own arm and clawed her back open, making her not follow through.

He hopped back to his feet putting his feet back to normal...JUST TO EAT A HIDEOUSLY MASSIVE RIGHT HOOK RIGHT TO THE FACE.

Even a two page spread in a magazine, could not detail the sheer volume of power behind this punch.

But it only brought joy to Garavito.

He stepped his foot down and marvelously sliced forward, cutting up the earth behind Frederica, like a bazooka fired off behind her. She blocked it with her arms, but it cut them up badly.

He launched a overhead kick which she ducked under, only for him to kick off the ground and land a flat kick to her face, breaking her nose.

Taking advantage she reached her arms out, hugging his leg and slamming him to the ground, as he got up she kneed him the face, so he used both hands to stab her leg. And she elbowed his head. Still stabbed in the leg, she was rapidly stabbed over and over again.

Two chops to the head, made him stop and she palm thrusted him away.

Garavito was elated in the damage he took and dealt...but was silently disappointed in one fact.

"Not serious."

Frederica at no point used her ring against him whatsoever, she had not at any point used a construct or fired a beam or even hurled out napalm blood, using only brute force.

"Come on! Come on! Take me seriously my love! Maybe then I'll make you my girlfriend!"  
"Worthless Kara-scum, shall I tell you then? I see no point in using my given gift upon you. Not an ounce of it, why should I for a mad beast like you?"  
"HUH?!"

He seemed irked by this.

"Really now?"  
"That's right, you are a simple pebble in my way, and a pebble requires no effort to kick away, does it?"

Both of them covered in blood, both of them waiting for the other to make a move.

Frederica's left eye and cheek were swollen, and her right eye was partially blind from blood, her arms were streaming blood out.

Garavito's face had cuts all over his cheeks and deep lashes on the top of his head.

HE SMILED.

"Fine, I'll make you take me seriously."

His left eye suddenly shined and two golden streams of light, like whips, zipped around and cut apart the ground, Frederica leaped back, but the top of her left thigh was cut off, oozing blood and making pain reach into her brain.

He faced her.

"LIKE IT?! No one on this entire world could get a Metia implant like this! EXCEPT ME! ME! ME! This is what makes me different! THis is what makes me handsome and great! THIS IS WHAT HELPS ME KILL SCROES OF PEOPLE! YOUNG, OLD, WISE, STUPID, IT DON'T MATTER! DON'T MATTER! I KILL, BEACUSE I AM ALIVE! RIGHT!?"  
.

.

.

.

.

"I see, I apologize for calling you a pebble."  
"Hahaha, yup."  
"...YOU ARE AN ANT."

Now he was insulted, his long tongue dripping saliva and blood.

"RUN THAT BY ME AGAIN!?"  
"An insect. That is what you are, nothing but a small thing that bites and flies around. Poison can be a factor, so can speed, and maybe even a frightening appearance too. But it is still the same, you are a bug, meant to be nothing more than squashed."

Now in a hitman boxing stance, she grinned mockingly at him.

"Prepare to be stepped on, you mere cockroach."  
"...I….I LOVE YOU!"

Garavito charged at her, the glowing whips still coming out of his eye.

He was not an ordinary person by any means.

* * *

When Garavito was a child, he was actually born to a well known kimono sewing mother. Though single, she had her dates and flings, but still found time to take care of her child.

He adored her.

But he was picked on a lot, mainly because he was socially awkward with other women.

They did not act like his mother, talk like his mother or dress like his mother.

He became isolated and sad, but it was something his mother said that truly spoke to him.

"You are alive Garavito, that means you should live it to the fullest. Whatever speaks to you."

So he did.

He began murdering women.

It was always brutal, and he kept a body part with him, hidden in a box in his room.

Fingers, eyes, lips, nose, clitoris, ear, whatever he fancied.

They were his friends.

But when his mother accidentally discovered it, she verbally chastised him, asking him to turn himself in...so he raped her, and strangled her to death.

His mind was now completely broken.

Yet no punishment was given to him, the strength he exubrated was sought after by the Kararagi officials, and he was made into a Warrior, being only the third next to Halibel and Delirante.

He was given the joy of killing, slaughtering and attacking others.

He found those joys in battling the Great Spirit Zarestia, clashing with Capella and getting into a scuffle with Lengua, nearly resulting in a war.

But his urges could not be kept under control and one day he slaughtered everyone in a restaurant he frequented, leaving all thirty patrons dead.

Thus he was hunted down, and a battle ensued, all of the Warriors Elite were brought in to capture him.

The battle resulted in the deaths of 22 people caught in the crossfire, but he was jailed nonetheless.

Until this war started, and he was set free yet again.

A man, who had the qualifications of joining the Witch's Cult, and even being appointed as the Sin Archbishop of Wrath, was free to kill again.

* * *

"I'll show you what a HUMAN like me is capable of!"  
"By all means."

He swung his bladed hands, as Frederica moved to the side trying to land a punch on his ribs. His mana whips targeted her, which made her spin away instead. He sliced her cheek open, but ate a powerful uppercut to the jaw, a whip spiked through her shoulder, and another through her thigh wound.

"AGHK!"

So she headbutted him, using the top of her head to smash his nose. Freeing herself from the impaling whips, she had dodge their mad swipes and pierces with every second of this fight going on and going. A whip clipped her side, making her lose some footing, giving Garavito the prime moment to stab at her face, she sacrificed her forearm, letting it get stabbed to save her face.

He then tried to use an uppercut motion to get her jaw, and had no choice but to use her leg to guard against it, blood spraying out of the wound.

And yet…

"You are so simple."

Frederica grinned madly.

Using her left hand she jabbed three areas on his neck with two strong fingers, making him unnecessarily move his neck right, making the whips miss Frederica.

"TH-THIS IS!"  
"Blood is key to us, so what do you think, I did with your friends?"

Instantly, he recognized the attack as the ancient martial art Delirante implemented in his fighting.

And just as instantaneous, he realized her words. She drank his blood and became knowledgeable in the very same art.

Then, his mind sparked, coming to the startling conclusion.

Every Warrior Elite, Every Squadron of Death member, and Every God General...their blood must have been drunk by the corresponding Red Lanterns that killed them, in a brutal bid for upping their power.

YET HE WOULD NOT STOP.

He used his free arm to try again, but freeing herself yet again, she did a ballerina twirl and elbowed him in the ribs, before nerve attacking his entire left arm.

His left arm was useless.

He tried to force the nerves to make it work again, a barbaric fashion for sure. Frederica took the chance, letting out a click of her tongue, as she landed a heel kick to his neck, setting it back upright, then grabbed his head and bit off his nose. And for good measure kneed him in the face.

The whips coming of his eye tried to attack her, destroying and ripping apart large swathes of the earth, the ground, trees, hills...all were destroyed but Frederica.

"I commend you, but, I have things to do."

She finger locked his left fingers, broke them apart, and through the beautiful madness of combat, she used those four finger knives to impale his eye, breaking the Metia inside as well. It erupted into white flames, making him growl in ecstasy and used his arms to bear hug her.

"FUCK! You got your left arm working again?!"  
"Oh my lady! Such Paaaaaain! Such injurieeeesssss! I...I LOVE YOU!"

He then kissed her, deep throat and all. His long tongue assaulting hers, all the way down her throat, stealing such a precious moment in her life.

Absolutely startling her, she felt tears build up in her eyes...she would have loved to do this with anyone else but him...NOW SHE WAS MAD.

"MNHF!"  
"BRHK!"

He moved his head back...AS FREDERICA BIT OFF HIS TONGUE AND KICKED HIM IN THE CROTCH.

He used his right hand to stab his finger knives onto her buttocks.

"C'mon! Hkkkkkk! K-Ck-K-C'mon! I'll be gentle! F-First time, will be-GOO-"  
"-THAT IS THE LAST JOY YOU WILL EVER FEEL!"

Having spat out his tongue, she headbutted him rapidly, at least ten times, before kneeing his crotch and stomach.

Letting out a howl he tried to scrape his knives upward and carve open her back...but with extreme flexibility, she raised her leg up and kicked his arm down, freeing it out of her.

With superior pressure, she pushed his arms off of her and landed two strong hook punches on his face, breaking most of teeth and shutting his other eye closed.

Now a blinded beast, he spun and spun around with his finger knives.

Waiting, waiting, patiently, expertly, quietly….NOW, she charged.

Pouncing down in a jiu-jitsu rush, she grabbed his leg and brought him down, before mounting him and punching him over and over again.

He swiped at her rapidly, but she flipped away and expertly had his legs rest on her shoulder, using her newfound endurance, she ripped her fingers into his sides and lifted him up, his abdomen touching her face...there was reason for this strange lift.

* * *

You see, one of the many discussions Frederica had with Subaru, about his homeworld, was in martial arts.

He went through many traditional and nontraditional ones in their conversations...it was for sure she could use judo and silat, but never planned on using Turkish Oil Wrestling or Qigong, ever.

However, one spectator sport that caught her eye, and the legendary move always and forever associated with it...was Pro-Wrestling, and the move?

Oh, well...it was…

 **THE POWER BOMB.**

* * *

Using the move for the first time in her life, his head slammed onto the ground, causing such destruction, one would've thought that a meteor crash landed instead.

As the dust settled, Orlena stumbled over, having Nijino lean on her shoulder.

THere they saw Frederica standing upright, as Garavito laid there, head barely hanging onto his neck, and turned a disgusting position.

He was in no condition to do anything.

"I-I-"  
"Hm?"

Yet he still smiled.

"I loved it."

Next to Fredrica, no one else saw it, but the specters of those women he killed, including his mother, were there as well...slowly reaching out to him.

"I loved my li-"

Frederica stomped his neck in, completely detaching the head off…

She spat on him, and walked away stroking her hair and licking the blood on her hand, his blood.

"Enjoy hell, you filthy unnamed beast."

Orlena quickened her pace.

"Frederica-sama!"  
"Don't move so much, you're injured."  
"Don't worry about me! Look at you, you're so covered in wounds!"

"Nothing serious, some healing will close them up easily."

Frederica patted her head and smiled weakily, but checked on Nijino.

"You alright?"  
"I failed…"  
"No, you were just fine."  
"No, I failed...I failed Subaru."

She began to cry.

"Please kill me."  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Subaru-sama, if I know him well enough, would be heartbroken if you were to become deceased."  
"But I-"  
"-Nothing you did today, warrants such an extreme outcome Nijino. I can attest to that."  
"Frederica…"

Frederica hugged her neck and patted her head.

"Let's go get some rest, okay?"  
"O-Okay…"

The three ladies, the only survivors of Garavito's mad massacre began walking away, the breeze blowing around them as the birds of prey began pecking at the Bloodthirsty Madman...his thirst finally ended.

* * *

The Rumble of Kaede Forest

Lugnican Casualties: 103,000

Kararagi Casualties: 150,120

The battles, getting closer and closer to the capital, were only to get more intense.

* * *

Subaru sat in a tent writing with a feathered pen.

"Excuse me, Natsuki-sama."  
"Hm?"

A soldier entered in and bowed to him.

"Hey c'mon, I ain't royalty or anything, please don't do that."  
"Yes sir, I beg your pardon, but a few hours the warriors Frederica Preistella and Nijino Josho have arrived."  
"Oh, are they okay?"  
"Injured, but nothing truly life threatening. Our healers are overseeing them, sir."

He placed his pen down and tapped his chin.

"Alright I'll go see them in a bit, just tell the men to keep their guard up and help with transporting provisions. Oh and also try and get in touch with Emilia and ask her to send me some documents I requested, please."  
"Understood, I'll get right on it!"

He nodded and left the tent, leaving Subaru to sit back on his chair.

"May as well…"

Levitating out of the tent, he floated around the busy soldiers as they gathered weapons and kept a close eye to the twin mountains in the distance. A desert like environment welcomed them here, but up ahead there were sporadic oasis lakes and the surprising amount of cherry blossom trees. It was evident that they were nearing the cherry blossom capital…

Going into the tent, Nijino sat up, bandaged up heavily.

"S-Subaru-uh, I'm-"  
"-Hey, it's okay, you did good out there."

Patting her head, she began to tear up, leaning herself on him….never seeing the eeire grin on Subaru's face.

* * *

In the capital, Halibel sipped on a cup of sake, right as the Sultan himself slammed his cup onto the floor.

"How could this have happened?! HOW?!"  
"My lord, please calm down."  
"NOT NOW HALIBEL! This is a complete disaster!"

He held his head, pacing back and forth, cherry blossoms floating in gracefully from their outdoor gardens. Guards were indeed there, dressed in ceremonial red samurai armor.

The Sultan sat down on the floor and punched the ground.

"We've lost the initiative, and now with the rest of the Triple Alliance being defeated...we're all by ourselves!"  
"Truly awful."  
"Our warriors are dead! All of them, even Garavito was unable to kill any of the Red Lanterns!"  
"Hmmm."  
"And then we received that audacious request!"

He picked up a glass and chugged back his sake.

Halibel pulled out the request in question.

"They're demanding our complete surrender, monetary compliance...and, well…"  
"They are demanding we publicly execute you!"  
"Really picky about it, huh?"  
"...As if we could agree to such demands."

He put the cup down and stared out to the overpopulated capital, people arming themselves, with the mountains having magic cannons aimed in different directions.

"If we can hold them off, even for a year, their public will grow tired of this war...and if we have you complete your task, their morale will fall."

He slammed his palm down and stared eye to eye with Halibel.

"In the coming fight, you are ordered to kill Natsuki Subaru!"  
"Roger that…"

Halibel got up and leaned himself on the wooden rail of the room, looking out at the densely beautiful capital city...the cherry blossoms fluttering, dragonflies buzzing around.

"So you're almost here, huh?"

Smoking his golden kiseru, Halibel slowly opened his slit eyes, reminiscing about the Warriors that stood by him over the years...and how now they were all dead.

Jingo Jungle, and his tendency to over order at restaurants? No more.

Wu Tang, and his love of window shopping? Never again.

Nassau Bonney, and her dazzling skills at traditional japanese dancing? Not anymore.

Delirante Knochu, and his absolutely gorgeous calligraphy, which was housed in museums? None to be made again.

Schiebe, and her tendency to collect flower petals into a notebook? That book would never be finished.

Even...Garavito...and his kimono crafting, that which he learned from his own mother, and would stun everyone who saw them? None would be made again.

His team, his brothers and sisters...were gone.

And he could do nothing to save them from the vicious deaths they suffered. His eyes, the ones he usually hid from others to fully see, looked up at the amber sky, wondering, speculating.

NOW, his eyes widened terrifyingly, his teeth bared and clamped down hard, cracking his kiseru pipe a bit, and he screamed.

" **COME AND GET SOME, NATSUKI SUBARU!"**

The pressure he exhibited was immense and powerful, causing the wooden floor under him to crack and crumble apart, shaking the entire building he was in.

This pleased the Sultan.

"Prepare yourself, Natsuki Subaru. For out of anyone in the entire world, of the four mightiest warriors."

He grinned, shadows obscuring his eyes.

" **Halibel is the closest to Reinhard's strength."**

And Halibel stood there, a dark aura surrounding him, as his eyes shined like death filled orbs.

* * *

And at the same time, Subaru was looking out his tent, still keeping his heinous grin formed.

"Time to die Halibel."

In a few days, the invasion of the capital would commence, and the World War would reach a violent conclusion.

* * *

Underground, in that odd realm at the world's core, Volcanica was laying there, having been uninvolved and solitary amidst the World War.

But something was stirring there...he raised his head and looked at one of the Lanterns, the ones buried underground.

He noticed something, a quite peculiar issue, that he hoped was nothing more than a small happenstance. His wings raised and white smoke escaping his mouth.

One of the Lanterns was cracking, and he could swear...that it was as if, something was trying to break out.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

 **AN: Two chapters left...**

 **NEXT TIME: Ch.29..."FACE TO FACE", see ya then!**


	29. FACE TO FACE

**AN: One of the last two chapters for Arc FIVE! This is where shit hits the fan, and people get uber serious, you can almost say...EDGY! But in seriousness, this is the near endgame for the World War, for reals.**

 **So all I can say is, Foreigner wins yet again for Song Title/Chapter Title, though Daft Punk gets some love here too, they helped with me writing the action scenes!**

 **Kisses, drugs, and hugs to you all! Please, sit back, grab a cold one (or room temp one, if you from ze Europe), relax and ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc Five: The World War

Chapter 29: FACE TO FACE

It had been one month.

One month since the forces started gathering, outside of the capital. All eyes were on the target, and outside of their twin mountain ranges, the perfect defense to slow down any invasion, the Lugnicans awaited.

Jolokia with his fellow soldiers, and those who volunteered from Gusteko, allowed the strong breeze to blow around them.

Watching carefully, everyone was ready to go.

A charge through the mountain was the only choice.

Had they taken the roads leading to the capital, it would mean being out in the open and subject to cannon fire.

They then did what was sought of them. The first steps made, Jolokia and the others began marching forward.

An army of 1 Million soldiers began moving out to the end point.

As the trees began to make themselves known, contrary to the desert that made up most of this nation, they were moving up.

Yet, far more above them, magic cannons were aimed down, ready to destroy them and break ranks…

Jolokia did know about this, it was an unavoidable truth, and smiled.

"Grrrr, you lose."

Red streaks of light shot down from the sky, and began zipping around the mountainsides, explosions rocking above. Screams, desperate orders, all vocal signs of the slaughtering occuring.

Once done, all of these soldiers silently nodded at the seven figures floating in the sky.

The Red Lantern Corps, were all together again.

Natsuki Subaru.

Frederica Priestella.

Genau.

Wilhelm Van Astrea.

Nijino Josho.

Mimi Pearlbaton.

Ovidius Loman.

* * *

Emerging from the clouds behind them, the zeppelins began their attack, going over the peaks of the mountain range and actually gliding down, seeing the city below, with a giant palace straight out of shinto mythology standing proudly relatively at a height of 1,800ft...surrounded by monstrously, stupidly, humongous plum blossom trees.

And although the resistance began from magic cannons and every projectile magic attack one could think of, the zeppelins actually released mana stones that acted as both artillery, and flares, exploding attacks before they reached them.

Truly a intimidating sight to behold.

But one would notice...they had not fired a single cannon.

Well, it was true, that was because, they were first handing over a delivery.

Leaping off one of them, which glided across the sky, giving ample leverage, was HIM.

Reinhard, still in his fur coat, jumped off and raised a sword he was provided, just for this.

A large sword, too big, too thick and massive to be wielded by anyone else. It shined brightly, like a quasar, and as he began to reach the ground, he stabbed the sword down.

Resulting in anything similar to it, but a bright blue mushroom cloud. With the force equivalent to America's Castle Bravo nuke, which yielded the force of 15 Megatons of TNT, the destruction was unfathomable.

The air was hot, and vision turned bluish, the kind of sight when someone takes too long of a nap and their eyes vainly attempt to adjust to the light.

With the samurai and others trying to adjust...they realized that even worse than the fact that a quarter of their once gorgeous sprawling city, was destroyed...was-

"THE MOUNTAIN! PAY-"

Too late, all the men and women had already used the explosion as a distraction, per orders, and already made it into the city.

Jolokia chopped a man's head clean off with his battleaxe.

And now, both armies began clashing.

* * *

Conquistador tanks, using their metallic spider legs, mowed through houses and began firing at enemy positions, never caring that they would occasionally run over hiding civilians, smashing them to pieces.

Zeppelins continued to fire down at temples, houses and schools, not sure if they could be being used as secret bases. Some were, others, not so much.

The screams sounded the same, regardless.

* * *

Moussaka fired from behind a barrel of water, killing one man, before getting a slingshot and launching a mana stone to blow up a another man. A man tried to sneak behind him, a simple farmer with a rake...only for Runther, his pet Wolgarm, to leap out and bite his throat out.

"Good boy."

He reloaded his Metia Rod and continued.

The madness of battle was overtaking the capital, as everyone fought, and fought, killed, butchered, and set ablaze much of their surroundings.

* * *

Callaloo pounced on one man, biting out his throat. Another man came around and tried to take her out with a scythe, but a huge tail whip dislocated his neck. She then hopped back and used her claws to scratch out two women's faces.

"HISSSSSSSS."

She got back on all fours, as she too, continued the fighting.

* * *

Lisette got behind a wall, letting the lizardman with the Panther gun fire wildly at some hiding men. From a nearby rooftop, Sagittarius began sniping with her Metia Rod, even killing a samurai commander. Lisette ran over and put a bandage and healing oil on a injured soldier.

"You! Help me get him back!"  
"Yeah!"

A man helped her out and they got him out of there.

* * *

Jolokia punched out a samurai, stole his katana and stabbed him through the neck, before swinging back and karate kicking another in the stomach, then using his battleaxe to cut him in half.

Jolokia roared as he got his battleaxe ready.

People climbing over collapsed houses, firing randomly into avenues, lobbying molotov cocktails into houses. Oh what madness.

* * *

Reinhard used his barefists to break necks, cave in heads; even with their helmets. Reinhard picked up a katana sword and sliced through four men. But the sword could not handle his strength and it shattered.

Setting himself straight, he was shocked when a nearby foe, racing at him, was stabbed through the face with a red sword.

"Reinhard, you must focus!"  
"Grandfather!"

Wilhelm flew down, still with his hand construct making up for his lost limb.

He did quick work against a few other samurai, before tossing Reinhard a sword.

"Try and show this old man, how this Sword Saint, carries himself."  
"Yes sir!"

Reinhard smiled as he got into a battle ready stance, Wilhelm floating next to him.

* * *

The flames spreading, hid him well, and he would sporadically drag people into the doom...just for fun. But eventually he got bored with this and wanted a much more head on approach.

Thus, stepping out of the flames, as if a hound of hell had entered the fray of battle...Genau creepily approached, flames coming out of his mouth and everything.

"Will you all play nice with me?"

Before they could even scream, Genau began attacking, using spider appendage constructs to begin annihilating them.

Jumping down and breaking a man in half, Frederica was now next to Genau.

"Oh! Sssssister Frederica! You gonna help me out on thissss sssside?"  
"I concur I must, I haven't had a chance to fight side by side with you Genau, so I wish to see how our compatibility works."  
"Fine by me!"

The two of them had their first Revenga Arts activate, and proceeded with the killings.

* * *

Nijino kicked down an entire section of a house, burying alive the men hiding there, but a little someone was sitting on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey! After this, can we have some candy?!"  
"Maybe, it depends. If you are, a good. Little girl. Then we have to."

Mimi sat on her shoulder, using one arm to hold onto her neck, and the other to fire beams from her staff.

"Does that mean Mimi has to kill lots of them?"  
"Yup, lots and lots!"

She raised her staff cheerfully.

"Then Mimi will work SUUUUUPER hard today!"  
"Good, now here, we, GO!"

She flew forward, as the two ladies broke through a window, their eyes glistening red.

* * *

Subaru floated up there scratching his cracked scar.

"Hey now, Natsuki-san should be participating too, right?"  
"Says the guy just surveying."

Ovidius laughed this off as he patted his shoulder.

Still, they surveyed the untold destruction and noticed the palace was relatively unharmed, both minds thought the same thing.

"Well?"  
"Let me see then."

Clicking his fingers, his own specially designed magic cannon rained beams from the mountain peak, raining down upon the castle.

But the attacks hit away from the royal building, a large japanese kanji illuminated in front of it.

All the warriors stared at it, wondering what they were going to do to get around this obstacle.

Only for another obstacle to arise.

An entire section of the city collapsed, and a giant hand raised up and smashed a still standing house.

From that giant hole in the earth, a gigantic, mountainous, humongous stone samurai appeared. A monumental figure for sure, being at the same height of the Empire State Building.

Similar to a monster Subaru remembered from his childhood, the Daimajin, an old movie in the realm of other Tokusatsu/Kaiju movies.

Yet it had not face, but two shining yellow eyes.

It punched the ground, sending hundreds of men flying.

"Ovidius?"  
"Oh wow, it's similar to the tanks and such that I created over these past few months."  
"So, someone is piloting it?"  
"More like a collection of people are."

"Take care of this please."  
"Oh, the magic word ought to do it."

Ovidius flew down to observe, analyze and defeat the giant stone samurai.

Still, Subaru scanned around the area, trying to find the object of his ceaseless rage. He had to be here, somewhere, anywhere. The war would be have been pointless, unless he was able to take him down, him alone, and it'd be enough.

And at the same time, Ovidius was flying around the samurai, like an annoying bee, even as it tried to swat him out of the sky, it was never able to hit him.

It kicked at the ground, sending large swathes of land to slam back down to the ground, killing more and more.

Ovidius smiled, revealing the whites of his teeth, the gums holding them together, hidden under his helmet. His goggles shined, as he muttered to himself.

"I can't wait to dismantle you, and dissect your occupants."

* * *

Finally, Subaru noticed something, to anyone else it would have been impossible to notice. Yet for Natsuki Subaru, it was quite easy. No one would have gotten his attention like it did now.

So Subaru flew through the smoke, above the devastation, and around the flames embracing this festival of horror.

There, on top of a certain road winding up, near a burning cherry blossom tree, he was standing there.

As he got closer and closer, Subaru saw the same expression he would be associated in having.

A long smile, slit eyes and somewhat black teeth.

He no longer charged at him, but slowly floated down, coming just close enough to get a good look at him.

It was evident of the height difference between the two of them, as Subaru was 3-4 feet shorter than this Wolf Human.

Halibel puffed out some smoke, but didn't say a word, only tilting his head at the sight of Subaru.

"You know Halibel, before this, I think I had a dream about you."  
"Oh, really?"

While there was no reason to hear words from the man responsible for so many deaths, he had some morbid curiosity, as he never did actually speak to him.

One would consider it comedic then, that in reality, this was the first time these two...who had nothing but disdain for one another, actually met, face to face.

"Well? Let's hear it?"  
"Alright...I once had a dream, that I lived in here, in Kararagi."  
"No better place to be."  
"Sure, but that dream, it had me and someone I...had close to me...living here, with a family, a beautiful one at that."  
"What does that have to do with me, hmmm?"  
"That you were a friend."

Both remained quiet, even ignoring the sounds of explosions, death screams and the stone samurai continuing to smash buildings.

"A friend, was it?"  
"Yeah, my wife adored you, my son idolized you, my daughter cherished you...and in that dream, you were like a brother to me."

Halibel smiled.

"What a disgusting dream right, Natsuki Subaru?"

"Definitely, as if I could be friends with a piece of shit like you."

Halibel drew a katana sword, and Subaru got into a boxing stance.

"Maybe it could've been the case right? Had things gone differently?"

Noting how Halibel said this apologetically, Subaru smiled.

"I dunno."  
"I understand."

Halibel was now behind Subaru, making the Red Lantern become instantly surprised.

He slashed at his back, but Subaru twisted around and made a shield construct protect himself. It shattered, and in his turning his chest was cut open, making him grin.

Halibel scrunched his slit eyes as he blocked the White Whale Construct, which tackled him through several houses.

Halibel appeared next to Subaru in a puff of smoke and kicked at him, forcing Subaru to use both arms to guard against it.

With the armor around his arms, it protected him just enough, so they wouldn't snap in half. He pressed his feet down as the impact hurled him back, and had several morningstar constructs fly out at him, forcing the Admirer to kick pieces of rubble at them and redirect them away. He zipped around and tried to slice through Subaru's sides, which Subaru followed up with a leaning knee strike to his leg. Before Subaru could launch an uppercut, Halibel was going to counter punch him, Subaru had spear constructs sprout from the ground, stabbing into Halibel.

With another puff of smoke, he disappeared.

Yet Subaru spun around and by creating a construct of Al's helmet, he headbutted a kick by him. The helmet shattered and he got a bump above his eyebrow, but this resulted in Halibel losing some balance, giving Subaru the moment, a chance...to create a handgun construct.

He fired wildly, as Halibel used his blade, and standing on one leg, to deflect the bullets.

Subaru created a giant fist construct and swung wide, hitting Halibel, who used his sword to block the attack. Subaru shot forward and hurled napalm blood, getting him on the chest, causing Halibel to bite his teeth shut.

"HAHH!"

He threw a powerful right straight, with enough force to cause spiraling winds around his arm, hitting Subaru in the chest and cracking his manubrium into pieces.

The Red Lantern smiled, with his blood covered teeth.

Making two warhammer constructs which swiped at Halibel, nicking him in several places and making him back off.

But Halibel kicked a piece of gravel at Subaru, which cut open his cheek, but Subaru relished at the sight of his own blood, and once again getting into a boxer stance. He swung at Halibel landing two powerful jabs on his hand...which was pointless, his armor broke around his hand and the two middle knuckles sunk into his fist. Subaru's crack scar on his forhead lit up as he tried a taekwondo-esque kick, Halibel ducked under it...Subaru utilized his ring well, floating into a twsiting motion to try and land a double knee drop. Halibel used two fingers to jab his eyes, only stabbing him right at his split open cheek, making blood spray out. Subaru kicked him away firing rapid beams from his ring, which Halibel deflected with his sword. Both were now a feet away from each other.

Halibel noticed the burned mark on his chest, and clicked his tongue, before having to dodge a high kick by Subaru, just as he spun and did another, this time diving.

Halibel threw his own powerful kick, only for Subaru to roll under it, having sword constructs shoot out, making Halibel guard against it. He tried for a spinning elbow, but Halibel used his own elbow to block the hit, ignoring the curving blade construct forming out of his ring and aiming for his eye.

Halibel leaned back, dodging it, and using his thumb to try and gouge out Subaru's eye. Subaru used a wrist parry to use the momentum to push against it and hurl out more napalm blood. Halibel spin jumped away and launched several sword slashes at him, cutting up many houses and sections of the pavement into rubble.

Subaru flew and maneuvered around them.

He dodged several shurikens, that exploded on impact, with the Admirer summoning a massive throwing star, which cut through the pavement like butter, before creating a construct of Priscilla's Crimson Sword, and clashing violently with Halibel's weapon.

They pushed each other away, both weapons shattering.

Subaru heaved and huffed, but seeing this, Halibel got into a true form of swordsmanship, like a true samurai.

And Subaru...for a moment, with his face hidden by the flames behind him, his eyes, teeth and cracked scar, brimmed orange like the flames around him. And he had to be taking on another boxing stance.

"I apologize Red Lantern, I was arrogant to think that I could go easy on you. It's clear I got to get uber serious to take you out."  
"That's more like it."  
"Don't regret it later."

Halibel dashed at him, slicing downward, causing an impact that a missile would envy. He then landed a kick on Subaru, who grabbed onto his leg, and tried stabbing it with a bowie knife construct. Halibel...grabbed Subaru from behind.

"HUH?"

He tried stabbing Subaru in the back, but he made Godzilla-esque dorsal fins on his back, making the swordsman back off. Instead, Subaru was flung away, and bounced off a rooftop, breaking it, before falling into a fire. He flew out of it, bloodied, but still angered.

The two Halibels began jumping off of roofs...until another, and then another showed. Until finally there was six of him.

"Cloning yourself, huh? Fine, just more of you, **FOR ME TO KILL!** "

Subaru summoned constructs of the Sin Archbishops and had them charge at the clones.

A mad battle ensued, as the constructs tried to attack the Halibels, meanwhile Subaru was in a mid-air struggle against one.

Halibel swung his sword, cutting up large swathes of the terrain they called the battlefield. Subaru puked out napalm blood, before using a SPEED TRAIN CONSTRUCT to bash him away. He cut this away and did a powerful slicing motion…

Cutting one of the colossal white trees in half, which were 1,739 foot tall, and had a ridiculous width to boot, three times that of the General Sherman tree of North America...an utterly impressive, and ominous testament of his strength.

Subaru hopped back and merely glared at him, before smiling with ecstatic flare.

"I don't give a shit, doesn't impress me."

Halibel kicked the air and did a dazzling display of swipe and strikes, Subaru being forced into the defensive. He got incredibly serious when he could see the constructs of the Sin Archbishops breaking apart, losing their fights quite easily.

The Halibels were now surrounding Subaru, and even he came to be at a disadvantage…

"SUBARU-SAMA!"

Halibel was stunned, seeing the five other Red Lanterns coming down from above to aid him.

Thus, Subaru smiled, as an all-out battle ensued in that section of the city.

The tree's split half, crash landed behind them.

Jolokia did some masterful punches, before grabbing his battleaxe and carving apart his opponent, staring back, he saw the only Red Lantern not joining Subaru...was Ovidius, still buzzing around the giant samurai.

Then, Bougatsa jumped over a wall and fired.

"Jolokia-san! We'll need to cross that bridge!"  
"Okay you-"

A windslice shot through the smoke, slicing them both.

Jolokia, had a profusely bleeding wound on his chest.

Bougatsa? His neck was slit open, blood spilling out rapidly.

"BOUGATSA!"

He reached over to him...as the fighting intensified.

Lisette ran forward as she saw Moussaka had a shoulder injury and Runther was limping, his left front leg clearly broken.

"Guys hang on!"  
"Huh?!"

But as she was making it to them, a beam curved in the air, right above them...and landed with ferocity.

They were separated by it, and Lisette got up.

Her face was bruised all over, and blood trickled out, teeth were missing as well.

She looked over and saw Moussaka was down for the count. His eyes scanned around, but he could not move.

"Augh. Augh!"  
"Moussaka, just hang on."

But some men began appearing from the smoke, with full intent on killing them. They readied their swords and spears.

"BARK!"

Runther leaped through the smoke and bit one in the neck, tearing out his windpipe. But as he landed to do another dashing strike, he was stabbed in the back.

"YIPE!"

He fumbled to the ground, and they began stabbing and swinging their swords at him.

Blood shot out of him.

"RUNTHER!"

Lisette screamed his name, as they continuously stabbed and impaled him, leaving no chance for him to escape. Moussaka, could only watch on helplessly…

"No! NO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM HIM! RUNTHER! RUNTHER!"

Runther only weakly looked back at his master...and that was it, with one last impalement to the head, his eyes grew dark.

"NoooOOOOOoooooo."

Moussaka wept watching as the spear dislodged from his head.

Lisette saw a darcel bag filled with mana stones, so she grabbed it and ran forward, making Moussaka and the men flinch.

She tackled them...making Moussaka see the truly hideous wound she had on her back, spine in full view, letting him know she was not going to make it.

"I'm not strong or smart like you guys, but this is all I can do."  
"Wait…"  
"Bye bye."

The bag shined for a moment, before an explosion rocked the group, burning and killing all of them, body parts flying about.

There was nothing left of Lisette.

"Auhhhh...Auhhhhh…"

Moussaka laid there, completely helpless.

" **WAUUGHHHHHHHHH!"**

While being covered by suppressing fire, Jolokia carried Bougatsa in his arms, trying to save him.

His wound was deep, and the blood wouldn't stop, even when he used his grip strength to try and seal it shut.

"Ack! Huukkkk!"  
"Don't talk! Grrrr! Just stay put!"

But Bougatsa did not, gripping his chest, digging into the bloody fur and staring up tiredly at Jolokia.

"Jolo-Jolok-Jolokia-san. P-Please…"  
"Stop! You're wound is-!"

But he saw the sadness in his eyes, which began to slowly lose the very proud and boisterous aura they always exuberates.

So he listened…

"Please, my bro, my-my-my bro...Lis-Lisette...Please…"  
"They'll be safe! We'll all be safe! Grrrr, just stop talking!"

He felt it, as he slowed his pace down, until he was simply jogging...the grip was weak.

"Don't….Don't..Do….-"  
"-Oh no."

His body limp, his blue eyes faded and his skin now pale...Bougatsa moved no more. Jolokia became teary eyed, and gently put Bougatsa's body down.

" _ **GROOOOAAAAARRRRRR!"**_

Jolokia painfully screamed to the sky as he got his battleaxe ready, tears flooding out of his eyes, which shined crimson radiance.

"Kara-scum, I will end you all! Grrrrroaaaar! I will hunt you all down, TO THE VERY ENDS OF THE WORLD! UNTIL YOUR STAIN IS WIPED CLEAN FROM THE GOODNESS OF OUR LIVES!"

Jolokia rushed madly, back into the battle, getting hit by arrows, and his shoulder burned by a fireball. It wouldn't even slow him down, as he began massacring Kararagian soldiers, left and right.

Ovidius...suddenly stopped his flying as he went straight for the stone samurai.

It threw a punch at him...and his fist broke apart instantly, raining debris below. Ovidius continued forward, fists clenched at his sides.

"My ring has finished analyzing you, top to bottom. AND I'M ONLY SLIGHTLY IMPRESSED."

It fired massive yellow beams from its eyes, burning away sections of the city and carving a crevice into the mountain.

But Ovidius playfully tapped it's face.

"No more playtime, alright?"

Ovidius had his lightning Metia strike it in the head, making it take a step back, before he pulled out four golden metia rods from a Blood Portal.

"But I...STILL CAN'T WAIT TO DISMANTLE YOU!"

Underneath his goggles, his lime green eyes flared with a red glow.

The rods flew out of his hands, and stabbed at different parts.

Palm, Knees, chest.

And he raised his fist, as the mana collected from prisoners, so much so that once this was activated they died of mana poisoning, had the rods glow white.

Then instantly, they shot out white flames, much like...a rocket ship would. The sudden pressure caused the giant samurai, to lose balance, even as it struggled to plant its feet down. But Ovidius did the finishing blow, as he made a giant atom symbol construct slam its head.

The giant lost its footing and fell back, right at the palace, the kanji appeared once again, and the giant slammed into it...BREAKING IT APART, with enough of a blast it was several shockwaves at once.

Most of the mages inside died, but Ovidius had his ring save the one who truly controlled it. But slit his throat open and opened his helmet a bit, drinking a handful of his blood, before dropping him to the city below.

He looked, and the palace was still in tact, but the symbol was flickering, so Ovidius ignored it for now and flew down to where the other Red Lanterns were fighting.

That was when he used his ring to scan the area, noting the combatants and his allies...but when he was shocked by something else he found, he could see Subaru summoning a Blood Portal above and a light emanating out of it.

"NO! NATSUKI-SAN STOP! DON'T HIT THE MOUNTAIN!"

The meteor was already breaking through the portal.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

He raced to him, even tried to use his ring to contact him, but nothing was working.

The meteor was closing in.

"THAT IS NOT A MOUNTAIN!"

And now, it hit.

" _ **IT'S A VOLCANO!"**_

Once the meteor struck the mountain, the built in pressure from the dormant volcano, was expelled, and the mountain cracked in half, releasing magma and powerful smoldering ash into the air. Small magmites flew across the sky, landing all around them, but they still kept fighting. The landslide destroyed a good amount of the city, but Ovidius tossed a Metia stick at it, teleporting most of it away and on top of an uninhabited island in the Vollachian territory.

A hellish battlefield, raining magma, fire all about, lava pouring down and setting trees and houses ablaze.

This was truly the end.

Subaru and Halibel were now in the cut off section of the mountain, Subaru hovering in the air, as Halibel was atop of a rock, floating in the magma.

Halibel jumped up kicked off the side of the rocks, and sliced open Subaru's back...veins pulsating, his vision blurry and his muscles deteriorating.

 **Curses**.

Halibel was a master of implanting curses onto his opponent, and it was working swimmingly. Subaru growled, as his eyes and teeth glimmered the same orange as the lava below them.

Subaru tried to use his second Revenga Art against him, but the rifles missed their shot as Halibel flipped in the air, kicking his shoulder and then cutting it open. Subaru fell into the lava.

Halibel landed on another boulder, which was barely staying afloat.

"I hope we can get out of this, now that-"

But Subaru shot out of the lava, even tossing some, trying to get Halibel's face burned. But he tilted his head and leaped over at him. Subaru, having been protected thanks to his ring, created a chainsaw construct and try and cut him.

Their two slashing attacks were made, as they passed each other.

Halibel grabbed onto the newly formed cliff-side, as Subaru dissipated the construct and had his hands clawed up, like an animal.

Halibel grunted, and so did Subaru.

Halibel had his back cut open.

And Subaru?

 **His left leg; just right below the knee, where the patella joined the fibula, it fell off and went into the lava, melting into mush.**

As blood flooded out of his half-leg, he created a leg construct to help the balance and stop blood loss, and he turned his head, blocking a sword strike with a shield construct, but ate a powerful knee to the face. As he crashed into the rocks, Halibel opened his eyes wide and yelled.

"NATSUKI SUBARU!"  
"Halibel…"

Subaru got up, but Halibel struck him in his temple with his sword...and for just a few seconds, made Subaru unconscious. Halibel followed it up with more, but Subaru screamed himself awake as he struggled against his sword strikes which got his ring working on overtime on the constructs.

Halibel blasted him through the mountain with a hit with his sword hilt.

Subaru returned back at him, making Unseen Hand constructs, which Halibel cut up easily. Halibel backflipped kick him, but Subaru landed a straight karate jab to the back of his head.

A moon curve sword slice made Subaru rock back, trapping him in between boulders. So Halibel began to attack and attack, a look of desperation on his face, even his eyes were wide open. He was desperate, he had to kill him, make him pay for the untold death and destruction he had wrought the world. And yet over and over again, he came back again and again.

He had no choice, he had to do this, or possibly...possibly...he could land a lucky hit and kill him.

Halibel mustn't allow that, he had to finish him quickly.

Over and over, making HUGE sections of the mountain, then behind it, then miles away destroyed by his mad and desperate sword strikes, he tried to kill Subaru.

Subaru was losing it.

He couldn't keep it up, he was losing stamina, losing blood, everything was going Halibel's way.

"I…"

If this kept up, he would be unable to avenge Rem, he would not keep Emilia and the others safe, he'd fail as the Red Lanterns leader.

"I need…"

The world would spiral into madness without him. The world needed him, didn't it? He thought so, he demanded it so!

So many people died by his hands, if he died here, it would completely pointless. So who was this man attacking him?

An enemy?

The person who killed Rem?

A final boss, that needed to be done with?

No...for Natsuki Subaru, at this point, he...DIDN'T CARE ABOUT THAT.

He was just another person that needed to die, the next in a long storied history of death. He needed to die, Subaru had to kill him.

Who cared where he was from, what he was, who he aligned himself with? Who cares what his name is? Who he killed?

WHO CARES? HE FORGOT ALL ABOUT THAT. REM? ROSWAAL? ROM? EVERYONE ELSE? FUCK ALL THAT AT THIS POINT, HALIBEL WAS HIS SOLE FOCUS. IT WAS SELFISH, BUT AFTER SEEING WHAT HE HAD TO SEE, HE HAD NO QUALMS ABOUT IT AT THIS POINT.

HE HAS TO DIE, THAT WAS ALL THAT MATTERED, TO THIS MAN, NATSUKI SUBARU, HE FORGOT EVERYTHING AROUND HIM, AND CARED ONLY TO MURDER HIM.

And so, as the sword spiraled down, aiming at his beaten and bloodied face.

" _ **I NEED MOOOOOORRRRRREEEEEE!"**_  
.

.

.

.

.

A redish, horned silhouetted figure appeared behind Halibel, looking almost animalish in appearance, it's glowing red eyes sparked, and it gurgled a sentence before disappearing.

" _YOU CAN HAVE IT THEN._

* * *

Volcanica flew at top speed trying to stop it.

It mustn't happen, it shouldn't...but too late, it did. Once he reached his domain underground, that white realm...hoping to save his world.

"NOOOOO!"

One of the two Red Lantern Batteries, cracked, shook, shined ominously red and orange.

Until finally, it exploded.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"My world…"

More than a hundred Red Rings shot out of it, passing over Volcanica and out into the world.

And like that, true power, was perfected.

* * *

Jolokia was covered in broken glass, arrow piercings and smut covering his fur. Yet he would not forgive those who took yet another friend from him, his rage would not allow it. And a small red object went next to his right hand.

 **{Jolokia Etla Vertumnus. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps.}**

* * *

Moussaka crawled forward, his legs numb and asleep from the impact, but he focused his bloodshot eyes, still leaking tears, still mourning. And running at him, was the enemy, ones he had nothing but disdain for.

And as he reached his hand out, to pull himself forward...a ring floated over, and latched onto his ring finger.

 **{Moussaka Tzatni. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps.}**

* * *

At the Church of Crimson Truth, the congregation bowed eagerly before the altar. They weeped and cheered, muttering before...her.

"Rejoice, my acceptance of the truth, has been rewarded upon me and several others here! Now you too, pray and be disciples of the crimson divinity! The blood that flows through you, is the pinnacle of power! Pray! Pray! AND YOU TOO, MAY BE CHOSEN."

 **{Linnea Helena. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps.}**

Linnea Helena, now a Red Lantern, stood with several other new Corps members. There was woman with cat ears, an old man with a cane, a tall imposing lizardman and fully armored knight.

"Continue the service, we shall return as we aid our brethren in the battle against the heretics!"

They floated up, emanating the usual red aura, making Linnea smile.

"We shall leave with glorious anger, and return with righteous victory."

They flew out of the church and into the air, with several other streaks of red light zipping above them.

* * *

Having nothing but bottled anger and rage since that day, all that time ago, she was unsure of what to do to occupy her dull time.

She fully supported Emilia, Subaru and the Red Lantern Corps...but sensed her powerlessness in actually contributing much in this war.

She wanted to fight, to contribute...to avenge her father figure.

AND NOW, SHE GOT IT.

 **{Gebna Lugnica. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps.}**

"Who the fuck is that? I'm FELT."

After donning her uniform, which came with a long red scarf in of itself, with the only skin showing, was half her midriff...she turned around to the others and grinned.

"Gotta go."

Felt flew out the window, being followed by two Royal Knights, who were also converted.

Emilia and her loyal members watched in stunned silence at what they were seeing. Yet it was Emilia, who chuckled like a little girl.

"Subaru is soooo amazing."

* * *

A martial arts dojo instructor, sat there alone. His martial arts, though easily one of the most powerful to be seen, fell out of favor due to the rise of swordsmanship and the invention of Metia Rods.

Even if he was huge and imposing, even fr his old age, with a thick white beard and hair connected together. His eyes sharp grey, two scars running downward from forehead to his jaw, hidden by the beard of course...this was given to him in a duel against the previous Sword Saint, Thearesia.

Closing his eyes, he went into a meditative pose, trying to suppress his anger, his disappointment, his disgruntlement.

He wished to teach this fighting style to someone, anyone, worthy of such a task. In his black karate-gi, with tape around his massive knuckles...he noticed something floating in front of him.

"WHAT?"

 **{Kong Wolfswerb. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps.}**

* * *

More and more.

In the Augria Sand Dunes, a desolate place of sand, at the edge of the world, a Red Ring dug itself into the sand….then popping out, like an explosion of sand and destruction, was a Ma-Beast.

A Sunamimizu, a giant sandworm, the length of at least one and a half football fields. It had no backbone, no eyes, no arms or legs, and a body that is made to live under the surface. Their mouths are capable of swallowing four to five people whole at once and have teeth that help distribute saliva that melts their victims. Yet here it was, in a Red Lantern uniform, flying across the sky.

At the same time, in a mountainous region at the northern area of Vollachia, a Red Ring flew into a eerie cave.

Emerging right out of it, was a giant spider, the size of a semi-truck, pitch black oily skin and deep green eyes, yellow marking on its face. Now with a red uniform of its own, it flew across the sky to the battle it was summoned to.

More and more, people, animals, ma-beast...they were all gifted with these Red Rings...yet no one from the conquered countries were given one, maybe as a way to keep the members loyal to the root cause.

* * *

Sitting there, weeping with a humored tone, she gripped her handles. Looking out the window in the big blue sky, her emotions in tatters...much like her legs.

"I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON."

 **{Petra Leyte. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps.}**

Petra cried on her wheelchair, a sobbing mess, unsure of what to do with herself.

* * *

"No...NO!"

No matter how much she threw attacks at it, threw objects at it, she could not keep it away. Yelling, screaming, crying painfully, she had to get away. The thought of killing herself, was more palpable than to experience this.

No desire to have it, no desire to look at it, and it still came at her.

"Please, anything but that! NO! NOOOO! I can't! I CAN'T!"

It dashed at her.

"Why? Why is the world punishing me? WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! PLEASE, NO MORE!"

But it was too late.

As quickly as ever, it was over.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nee-sama!"  
"NNNNNOOOOOOO!"

The Red Ring, found its host.

 **{Ram. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps.}**

After puking all of her blood...she donned her uniform, looking to be exactly like a Red Lantern from another Dc Universe, one named Rankorr. No flaming hair, but a eye mask, possibly to conceal her burned left side.

Holding her sides, and feeling the urge to puke again, the necklace around her neck spoke.

"Nee-sama! Oh goodness, Nee-sama, you're a Red Lantern!"  
"I know Rem...It's as if God is mocking me, pushing and kicking me down at every single moment I find a moment of peace."  
"Please, don't think of it that way."  
"...I know….I know who to blame."  
"Nee-sama?"

Ram smiled insanely as she turned her head, staring out the window and at the streaks of light flying through the clouds.

"Let's go Rem."  
"Where? Where to?"  
"...TO where WE both, NEED, to GO."

* * *

In the beginning, there was but 7 Red Lanterns in the world...but with this, in the end?

 _ **126.**_

A new age had begun.

This day would forever be known...as the RED DAWN.

* * *

Subaru made a red shockwave push Halibel back…

He had to realize it then...but even as strong as he was...as fast as he was….he could not outmatch lightspeed, and that was how fast they could travel...no matter what he did...

 _ **Those Red Rings still shot through him.**_

 _ **Seven in total.**_

His left lung, pancreas, spleen, right pelvic bone, two through his liver and one breaking through his left clavicle.

Halibel coughed up blood, while Subaru used two fists to hit him right under his jaw. Halibel backed away, and stood on a cliffside, defying gravity itself.

Subaru wiped off the blood and smiled maniacally.

"THIS IS MY CORPS! THE RED LANTERN CORPS! AND Yooooouuuuu, NEVER HAD A CHANCE IN HELL!"

At that moment as he screamed this, Halibel turned his head...and his yellow canine eyes opened wildly, witnessing the streaks of red light raining upon his home.

* * *

A soldier on the ground nodded, and nodded, nodded rapidly.

"This is a nightmare."  
"Huh?"

Another samurai, looked at him fearfully.

"Hey?"  
"HEY. THIS IS...A NIGHTMARE RIGHT?!"

Jolokia used a giant scythe construct to slice them, and sixteen other soldiers clean in half, before raising his battleaxe, aiming forward.

" **GRRRROOOOAAARRR! RED LANTERNS! GO! THE ENEMY AWAITS DEATH!"**

Hundreds of Red Lanterns followed his orders and flew up behind him,

Jolokia's armor, was now crimson red, with the tape around his arms being black, the Red Lantern symbol, proudly on his chest.

Moussaka created eight Metia Rod constructs and had them fire down at a few soldiers, the giant spider beast trampling several more behind him.

He saw Jolokia using his trusty battleaxe and a butcher axe construct to cleave his way through eight more men, so he flew to help him.

"Jolokia-san!"  
"Moussaka! Grrrrr. Ah, you have seen the Truth, good for you!"

"Right, sure."

He made a snake construct bite a nearby soldier in the face...but made a saddened expression as he turned around to face him again.

"Jolokia-san, um, Lisette and Runther, they're gone."

The proud tiger's ears raised, and then lowered somberly as he took the information in.

"I see."  
"Yeah."  
"Grrrr, we will make these fools pay!"

But as they floated up, Moussaka, had to ask.

"Have you seen my brother. By any chance?"  
.

.

.

.

.

"No I didn't. But I am sure, we can meet him again."  
"Okay, let's go then."

Jolokia made an expressionless face as he flew next to him, he felt it was for the best. Now was not the time, not yet...to break his heart.

* * *

Kong punched one, kicked another, palm striked another.

With each hit, each mastery shown on the battlefield, all the Lugnicans marveled at him, even the Red Lanterns.

"Wow, look at him!"  
"He hasn't even used any constructs, whatsoever!"

With loud 'Hiyahs' and Hahs!", Kong showed off the power of his martial arts, before he saw a magic cannon roll through. He knew he was not able to do much with it being so far away, so he created a giant construct of his fist and had it punch through the cannon causing it to explode.

The soldiers gathered around him, hounding him for the names of his techniques, the martial arts he used...and if they can be taught to use it.

He nodded.

"You may, if you survive this battle. Come, show me if you have what it takes!"

They charged forward, right back into the heat of battle.

* * *

Linnea hurled napalm blood as she flew, just like a napalm airstrike.

The giant sandworm, tore through the ground and ate an entire platoon of men, creating praying mantis constructs to attack those that got too close.

Reinhard watched on...as someone he knew was gifted a ring. He too was angered, at how mere humans did not grovel at his might, as his jet black beauty and did not fear him as the creation of the almighty Red Lantern Corps.

But now, he would prove himself.

"Let us go, Reinhard."  
"Attero."

 **{Attero Dominatus. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps.}**

The Guiltylowe roared, as his new Red Lantern Uniform was quite similar to one named Vice, shoulder pads and neck brace, the works, fitting vain glorification.

Reinhard stared blankly as Attero attacked, slaughtering many...and watched as Felt jumped on a man's shoulders, using her legs to choke him and flay his face.

"GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!"  
"Die you sonsabitches! This is for Rom-jii, and all the others ya killed, YOU COCKSUCKERS!"

One man tried to save him but a construct of Rom's club blasted through his chest killing him. She kicked off of him and hurled napalm blood at two more behind her.

Reinhard watched on, blankly, then shocked, then...he just stared...not doing anything.

"This is, what is this?"

The hellish scene of fire, blood, crimson light and the gruesome deaths of the Kararagians, made the Sword Saint, feel sick to his stomach.

"Then this is it."

It was the end of an era, the heralding of a new one; with not a single thing he could do about it.

* * *

So may new faces, so many recognizable ones, all of them having obtained a Red Lantern Ring, dead set on finishing this war.

Even a woman, who bore an uncanny resemblance to the Great Spirit Zarestia, walked through an avenue, blood floating out of her mouth, walking across a pile of corpses.

Halibel watched this, and faced Subaru yet again.

"LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AROUND YOU! Was all this worth it!? All this death? All this destruction!? Homes gone, dynasties ruined and families torn apart! Tell me! TELL ME, NATSUKI SUBARU!"

Subaru took a moment, but once again focused his eyes as blood drooled out of his mouth.

"To kill you? Anything, anything was on the table."

Halibel...for the first time in a long time, felt disgusted. Now, they charged at each other, both serious injured, losing lots of blood, they hoped one would die before themselves.

It was not a war between countries anymore, it was between them and them alone.

Or so they thought.

Breaking through the side where Subaru was, the rocks crumbled away...and out shot someone Subaru was genuinely shocked to see.

"R-RAM?!"

Ram flew out and reached out her hands, intending to choke out her target...flying past Subaru and using two punches, to try and strike HIM.

" **HALIBEL**!"  
"FUCK!"

Halibel flipped across the cliffside to get away, and grabbed the edge, readying his sword, as the two Red Lanterns faced him.

"Ram…"  
"Be quiet or I'll kill you too."  
"What about after we kill him?"

Both stared at each other for a moment...and Ram was the first to look away.

"That depends if you don't get killed in this fight."  
"Alright, good enough for me!"

Natsuki Subaru and Ram, two Red Lanterns, driven to such lengths for a girl they both held dear, now faced the man responsible for taking her life.

Halibel, the warrior of Kararagi, brought to this point of bloodlust at the loss of his freinds, now faced two who were to be held responsible.

From Lugnica, the Crimson Tide, and the Oni.

From Kararagi, the Admirer.

All bets were off, no second chances.

* * *

In the capital, with blood dripping down, he emerged from the shadows.

"I gotta hurry."

In the hallways of the Royal Castle, he zipped and dashed across the walls, hoping to reach the last stop.

"I have to finish this, don't I?"

Halibel, earlier having sent a clone of himself to sneak into the capital, for one other important mission...the assassination of Emilia.

"I will take the victory today, Natsuki Subaru."

But a drawback for him, was that any injuries attained by any Halibel was also given to his clones, meaning the injuries Subaru gave him, were also present in all the clones.

But he saw it, the door. The door that entered the throne room...he sliced through two guards and reached the door...and he kicked it open.

Emilia sat on her throne, and giggled.

"Welcome, it is a pleasure to meet you...Halibel-san."

* * *

 **THE FINAL BATTLE, THAT WHICH WOULD PUT AN END TO THIS DESTRUCTIVE WORLD SPANNING CONFLICT, WAS ALIT!**

* * *

TO.

BE.

CONTINUED!

* * *

 **AN: Next one will finish off Arc 5; Chapter 30, "I Can't Give Up".**

 **A new Arc awaits, stay tuned!**


	30. I Can't Give Up

**AN: Hey you lovely people, this Sunday is Saint Patricks Day, and though I am not Irish, you can expect me and my pops to rock on the green and get smashed drunk! Ohhhhh yeahhhhh!**

 **Anyways, here is the last chapter for Arc 5, leading to the intertwinning strings converging for Arc's 6-7!**

 **Foreigner gets one last win for Song Title!**

 **What will result in this World War? Consequences? Rewards? Both?! Check it out for yourself!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc Five: The World War

Chapter 30: I Can't Give Up

At some point, Natsuki Subaru, a man who became desperate to save the blue haired angel who pushed him forward, and the silver haired goddess, who guided him forward...died.

 **He did.**

Because once that Red Ring donned his finger, his cheesy, joke filled, quirky self, vanished. Instead, death and destruction followed his wake.

* * *

Now, all around him the flames started by his hatred, consumed the entirety of this capital; the volcano they were fighting in, continued spewing lava...the dark smoke billowing up, had lightning spark every once in awhile.

Subaru flew down dodging several sword projectile slashes from Halibel, right as Ram flung wind blades at him.

"FULA! EL FULA! FULA!"

He blocked them one by one, before puffing into smoke and appearing behind her, kicking her down, not before Subaru activated his second Revenga Art.

" **Hama Yumi!"**

Firing the rifles, Halibel used a much more massive slash to deflect them. Ram kicked off the lava and tackled Halibel straight to the cliffside. She hurled napalm blood at him, but he twisted himself free of her hold...only to be hit in the back by Unseen Hand Constructs. Breaking through the cliff, he used the rubble to zip around the air, as Subaru flew zig zagging at him. Halibel summoned everal shurikens, which only exploded around Subaru. Ram ran up the rocky cliffs and then jumped at Halibel landing some very fast punches at him. Halibel had his kaseru pipe finally break, so he spit it out, stabbing Ram in the throat.

Luckily for her, it only made blood spray out, but was not life threatening.

"Nraagghhhhh!"

Ram drill kicked at him, before creating a construct, a first for her; it was several roses, with sharpened ends, which successfully stabbed into Halibel's back. He fumed with anger and released a massive shockwave from around his body, pushing Ram back. Subaru made it over and had spiked tentacle constructs begin attacking him, making the two trade superfast, massive attacks. But Halibel pushed through it and landed a massive kick to Subaru's gut, making the man cough blood, before sending him flying. Ram got back to it, slamming her fist on the cliffside and throwing a newly formed boulder right at Halibel. He cut it in half, just for Ram to land a powerful straight palm, digging half the length of her fingers into his flesh.

His yellow eyes shined as he swiped his sword in retaliation...a section of the sky above, was cleared momentarily, letting the blue sky peek out of the smoke and ash. This was all from his single powerful backslash.

Though the intended result was also made; **Ram's left forearm was sliced off, leaving her with only half of an arm.**

"HALIBEL!"

Summoning her faulty horn, she roared out and made a large Atrocitus arm construct to temporarily replace her lost limb, grabbing Halibel by the neck and slamming him against the cliffside, proceeding to drag the swordsman across the rocks.

With his curses activating, blood sprayed out of her ears, mouth, eyes and nostrils, but this was all ignored. Halibel ceased her actions, by cutting apart the arm construct, leaving Ram with nothing but her blood spilling stump.

Ram tried for a knee to his face, but Halibel kicked off the cliff and landed his foot across her cheek, utilizing the torque to trade places, kicking her into the crater he earlier found himself in.

Chain constructs wrapped around Halibel, with Subaru trying his best to keep him from attacking her again. Halibel kicked the air, using the new momentum to get within striking distance of Subaru. But Subaru got two sword constructs and tried to cleave into him, Halibel used his sword hilt alone to block them. But Ram made it back behind him and readied a giant hammer construct, trying to swing it down. So he used two swords, this time to deal with both of them. However, Subaru had the sword constructs self destruct, making the pieces become shrapnel, forcing him to block them.

In his left eye, he saw something, _red_.

Subaru used his two broken fingers and gouged in Halibel's eye, just as he landed a swinging kick to his jaw. This allowed Ram to dissipate her construct and use finger nail constructs to form them into spikes, slicing open Halibel's large neck with a swipe.

With his patience wearing thin, Halibel masterfully did a quick draw sword technique, to cut them both open on the chest.

Both of them roared as they slammed slabs of iron constructs together, hoping to crush Halibel, but he kicked off Ram's face, leaving her entire left side hideously swollen.

Now in the air, Halibel dripped blood continuously off of his body, as he stared out to the east.

Something was not right.

* * *

Emilia hopped off her throne, and nodded happily, before stomping the floor and having the entire floor become ice, and sharp ice spikes sprung up. Halibel jumped into the air and kicked around the room, bouncing around avoiding ice spears shot by Emilia.

That is, until Emilia backflipped, created an ice spear and lobbed it at him, making Halibel jump off a pillar and straight at Emilia.

But even the Admirer was stunned when Emilia ran to him, closing the distance quickly, and stepping on his foot, making it hard to utilize his leg.

She tried an uppercut, missed.

Karate chop, missed.

Palm strike with her left, missed.

Turned the strike into a elbow strike, missed.

Emilia tried to do a heel kick, but Halibel flipped back and landed a brutal backflip kick, then with with his now free foot, a straight kick on her lovely face. She fumbled and rolled to the ground, but as Halibel tried to take the initiative, Puck appeared and stomped on the floor, releasing a humongous cold air pressure that destroyed the entire throne room, instantly, he also sent ice fluctuating throughout the room, until the entire side of the Royal Castle was destroyed...only a giant rose ice sculpture was to be seen, glistening in the sunlight.

Puck sneered as Halibel emerged from the ice mist, bloodied and looking relentless.

"Puck, it's okay."  
"But Lia…"

Emilia helped herself up, even as blood spilled rapidly out of her mouth. Turning around, even Halibel was ashamed of the damage he inflicted on her, her lips were cut deeply and swelled, her right eye was swollen shut and deep purple.

Her nose was crooked, making it hard to breath, and blood oozed down her face.

Emilia stood up, unsheathing her ceremonial sword.

"You froze up this room good Puck, nobody's going to be getting in for a while."  
"But why Lia?"  
"I have...I have to prove myself Puck, prove to Subaru and the others, that I am not a defenseless little girl. I may need my protectorates, my bodyguards...but I am not useless."

Panting and huffing, Emilia readied the sword, as Halibel also began to breath heavily.

The King of Lugnica giggled.

"Hey there, sorry about that."  
"Apologizing? Why? Why are you doing this? You are the ruler of this nation, would you not have a collection of people to guard you instead?"  
"Yeah, but not this time. I have to make my mark on this war of ours."  
"Eagerly supporting this death worshipping battle, I had a feeling you were messed in the head."  
"Oh no, I didn't want this war."

Confused he tilted his head, as if to show he was morbidly curious on the matter.

"My Subaru is always trying so hard to make up for the world. Honestly, so much corruption, killing, and inequality exists, that I was ignorant of it all. This World War, will wipe the slate clean, we can fix everything and begin something wonderful."  
"What?"  
"You see, I committed a sin back then, many years ago. My home, my friends, my family, they were taken from me and I couldn't do a thing about it. I failed them...and in being unable to save them, or kill the person who was responsible for it, I committed a sin. I wish to be pure, as purely as Subaru sees me."

Her eyes went blank, as she made the most eerie smile she could at him.

"I can't let you become my sin as well, Halibel-san."

"...You, are deranged. Then I'll take the honor of resting you're troubled self, to the grave...EMILIA-SAMA."

They started a charge at each other, the warrior and the king, also locked into battle.

* * *

Back in the Capital battle, Halibel fumed in anger, as gravity was making the Admirer descend back...but he relented regardless.

"Even if we lose the capital, as long as the Great Castle survives, so will our country."

The Halibel Clones that were fighting the exhausted Red Lanterns leaped out of there fights, right up into the air, just to be next to the original.

They all spoke in unison…

"It appears even at this moment, I have been taking a relaxed approach against you all. I suppose, that when fighting a demon, one must use everything at their disposal."

And now, Halibel, with his left eye shut closed, blood trickling out of it, and a smile unlike any he had done before. It creeped even Ram out and made Subaru wary. His bloody gums were visibly, his fangs sharp and bright, and his right eye glistening even more yellow than normal.

"Natsuki Subaru, earlier you said that you, 'Didn't give a shit', when it came to my strength right? Well...prepare to see something **beyond** that."

He raised his sword, the other six did as well and they howled like the wolves they were ancestrally descended from. The sight made everyone stop their fighting and all look straight up at them.

In an instant, countless strands of their hairs shot up into the air, long and sharp, shimmering golden radiance...until there was millions of these things in the air.

And they swung their swords down…

" _ **AVALOKITESVARA!"**_

They fired down so quickly, even the Red Lantern barely had time to process what to do next. Each strand of hair, imbued with mana from his own Od and Curse magic, would strike down and self destruct with the power level of an artillery rocket.

Thus, the entire area within the capital, and even a few meters away, was bombarded into nothing, leaving only the Palace in tact, due to the barrier protecting it.

The destruction resulted in a radius of at least 22 miles, being now covered ominously in craters. To add specification, the radius of the most powerful bomb, created by modern humanity, the Tsar Bomba, had a radius around 21 miles.

Making Halibel a true testament of strength.

Yet he heaved and puffed, he was considerably tired.

"Damn, that attack, I've only ever used it, to...hahhhhh, hahhhhh, huff, to push the Sizable Hare away from the country, but, hahhhh, it was worth it-"

Jolokia shot up into the air, through the smoke, behind his target and with his battleaxe ready for an overhead swing.

He blocked it, but before his other clones could ambush him, Moussaka and Attero attacked as well...UNTIL HE SAW IT.

 **ALL OF THE RED LANTERNS WERE FLYING UP, STRAIGHT AT HIM.**

Subaru came up behind him and put him in a chokehold and forced him down.

A Halibel clone hopped back, and readied his sword which glowed yellow orange.

"HAHHHHH! _**YAK SHIN NAK!**_ "

He spiraled out a wave of yellow energy that formed a dragon, which shoved back the Red Lanterns, but it broke apart suddenly.

Halibel got into a guarding stance, as he blocked….Reinhard and his Dragon Sword.

"You're-!"

He got kneed in the side, but headbutted Reinhard and used three punches to get him away. He kicked the air to prevent a descent back to the ground, but saw Reinhard getting helped by a few Red Lanterns using their rings to float him back up.

"Are you really complacent with all this shit, SWORD SAINT?!"

"I will do what is desired for my country, and with that, I lay down my life to see it survives!"  
"YOU BUNCH OF CRAZY ASSHOLES!"

Reinhard punched a dent into his chest, but Halibel bit off a chunk of Reinhard's flesh, right at his right collar bone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ram and Subaru tackled Halibel through a boulder and back into their original volcano battlefield. Subaru created a giant claw construct, three times bigger than his own body, smacking Halibel into the cliffside. Halibel jumped back to them, slicing the side of Subaru's head, making the scalp open like a flap, just enough to show the flesh over his skull. Ram got next to Halibel…

"BWARRRGGHH!

Puking her blood, she got his left hand, melting off four of his fingers, save for his thumb. So in retaliation, he jabbed her in the horn with it, almost knocking her out. She began to free fall, straight into the lava…

"RAM!"  
"NEE-SAMA, WAKE UP!"

Rem's voice, coming from the necklace she wore, awoke her and Ram activated her ring, floating just enough to have her feet skid across the lava.

Ram used the right hand to keep her balance, as her left knee had given out, and bit her lips. The light emanating from the lava, showed off Ram's blood drenched, exhausted face.

Subaru had his chance and got a chainsaw construct ready to attack.

* * *

Emilia used her sword to clash with Hailbel's, but it was obvious that she was outmatched by his experience.

Yet the injuries he built up, shared by the other clones, was slowing him down. Halibel did land a slice on her cheek, causing blood to shoot out of her like a fountain. Being a mere spectator, Puck trembled in horror seeing his daughter so injured.

He wanted to do something, but he was not allowed to, she wouldn't let him.

Even with her cheek cut so open, that her teeth could be seen, she wanted to prove herself.

Halibel swung his sword and shattered her ceremonial blade, only for Emilia to grab the remaining hilt and use her blood to create a red ice sword which stabbed into Halibel's left shoulder. She then purposely broke it off the hilt and straight kicked it in. Halibel grumbled as he smacked Emilia while she was trying to backflip away, making her crash through the throne. As she got up, she used only her left arm...because her right arm, was **ABSOLUTELY** broken.

More obvious visually speaking, as her forearm bone was sticking out.

Puck panickingly wanted to fly in and save her, but Emilia gave him a harsh glare, and a shake of her head.

"I want this."  
"But…"  
"It's okay, we're gonna win."

Halibel grabbed the sword out of himself and made a mad dash towards Emilia, who could only put up a feeble Karate Stance, with one arm.

Now, it was time.

* * *

Subaru's chainsaw construct clashed with Halibel's blade, sending sparks flying between themselves, a sign that the weapons tried to break through the other.

A stalemate between the two ensued, which made none gain ground...until a single red beam, shot through his already open neck wound, spraying blood on Subaru's face...he looked back to see a completely exhausted Ram, aiming her ring up at him.

" **YOU-**!"

That was enough.

Blood spurted out of his wound, he lost strength, thus losing his grip strength and Subaru took the chance. He pushed the tip of the Chainsaw straight into Halibel's chest, spluttering chunky bits of flesh and blood straight out of him. Halibel groaned in pain, but Subaru let go of the Chainsaw, and added onto it.

Yes.

It was his first Revenga Art, **Shiroyama** , the double ended chainsaw staff.

But Subaru had no strength to push it forward, and struggled to hold onto it, as they were in a freefall, Halibel wrestled to get the weapon out of him.

Then….then...a Morningstar Construct hit him in the back, forcing him back up, and allowing the chainsaw to further dig through him.

Ram flew over and held the staff with Subaru and both roared out in exhausted fury, as they forced the whole weapon through.

In his fleeting moments, time slowed to a worm's pace, as his mind raced.

"Why? Why did this all happen? What was all this for? Why go this far? Why?!"

And at that second, he could've sworn, he saw the answer…

"You?...Were you the reason for it...THE MAID?"

Behind these two, also holding the staff, a ghostly figure was there, her hair sky blue, her eyes devoid of light, but also the same brimming color.

"Really? A single girl? Are you serious? The death? The mayhem? My friends lives? All this crap, for a single, girl?"

He shut his mouth, and glared softly at Subaru.

"I see, I messed up, big time even...but know this."

As blood dripped out of his eye, forcing the damaged organ open, he could only wish upon him, this last curse of sorts.

"Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, or even the next year, but someday. I don't know when, but Natsuki Subaru, I swear... **ONE DAY** , THE WORLD IS GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE."

Both of his eyes were shot out by Subaru and Ram's rings, and as the construct shattered, his body, finally went limp. He began to fall, further and further, faster and faster, as his clones evaporated into nothing, both here and in Lugnica. And like that, finally, after hours of combat, Halibel fell into the lava, leaving nothing of his body left to bury.

Subaru coughed and began to fall as well, until Ram grabbed his hand.

"Ram?"  
"I would've let you fall in there and be rid of you once and for all, any other time! However...my sister, her heart would break if I let you die."  
"Ah, how nice of you."  
"Don't make me actually drop you...Natsuki Subaru."

She flew them out.

* * *

Once they reached the top of a hill, they both crashed to the ground, and both laid there, flat on their backs, tired.

Ram held her blue necklace, both of them hearing Rem speak to them.

"Nee-sama, Subaru-kun. Rem is so utterly proud of you two! You avenged Rem and done the impossible, Rem cannot think of anyone else who would accomplish such feats."

Subaru panted, and Ram groaned in pain.

Yet Rem still spoke.

"Rem loves you both so much...Just know, that right now, REM IS HUGGING YOU BOTH, WITH ALL OF HER STRENGTH. REM LOVES YOU. NEE-SAMA, REM LOVES YOU AND WOULD NEVER ASK FOR A GREATER SISTER, AND SUBARU-KUN, REM WILL ALWAYS BE IN LOVE WITH YOU, FOREVER!"

Her voice...made the both of them, tear up, with Subaru using his clearly broken hand to wipe his eye.

"Thank you, Rem."

Right then, Wilhelm and all the other Red Lanterns flew over to check on them. Wilhelm checked Subaru and a surprised Frederica checked Ram...they both nodded to each other, and gave smiling nods to the others.

THEY ALL CHEERED.

" _ **YEAAAAHHHHH! IT'S OVEEEERRRRRRR!"**_

Reinhard breathed a sigh of relief.

Genau nuzzled up to Mimi.

Nijino hugged Frederica around the neck.

Wilhelm shook hands with Ovidius.

Jolokia patted Kong on the back.

Moussaka held his head, melancholic.

Attero stuck his head up, proudly as Linnea stroked his fur.

Orlena, though not a Red Lantern, was carried in the arms of a Red Lantern, bruised as hell, but alive.

After almost a year, the World War was finally over, eventually all the occupants inside the Palace surrendered themselves and the Sultan was captured alive, along with his family of four.

Two wives and two pairs of sons and daughters.

In accordance with mob mentality, the Sultan was giving a public lynching and his family were sent into exile.

* * *

Moussaka fell to his knees, and cried uncontrollably. Jolokia stood there, keeping watch, as Moussaka found his brother's body.

"Bougatsa! Bougatsa! Brother! Auuwwwhhhh! Uwaaaghhhh!"

He covered his face, knowing the truth on the matter, but still had Jolokia there to comfort him.

It was just another life, lost in this world spanning conflict.

* * *

IN TOTAL:

The battle in the Capital was the largest scale of any battle in this war, yet the combined struggles in mountains, valiant last stands and air raids, left much of the country to lose so many lives.

Such was the war in the west.

Lugnica Casualties: 812,000

Kararagi Casualties: 4,000,000

AS A RESULT:

BY THE END OF THE WORLD WAR, OF THE 40 MILLION PEOPLE LIVING IN THIS PARALLEL WORLD...

.

.

.

.

12,889,000 People died by the end.

 **30%**

 **OF**

 **THE  
ENTIRE  
WORLD'S  
POPULATION  
HAD  
DIED.**

* * *

Subaru laid in a makeshift bed inside a tent, being worked over for his injuries by various medical mages.

Wilhelm entered the tent, excusing himself in, and looking quite stunned at the extent of damage Subaru took.

"Hey, Wilhelm."  
"Subaru-sama, are you feeling well?"  
"Oh yeah, I feel like a million bucks."  
"A humorous comment shows you are doing fine, that is good."

Pushing back his fingers in, with a loud crunching sound, Subaru gritted his teeth and made a small gurgle, before breathing normally again.

"Um, is Ram doing alright?"  
"She is well, we've managed to wrap up her blood loss and is currently resting, but still no luck on finding her arm I'm afraid."  
"Nah, my leg and her arm fell into the volcano, along with Halibel."  
"That is regrettable."  
"Nothing to worry about, really, Ovidius said he's working on some...uh, prosthetics for the two of us."

Wilhelm scratched his chin, unsure of what that meant exactly, but did know some soldiers that had hook hands and peg legs, so he assumed that was the latter.

"I suppose I may need one as well?"  
"Duh! You lost an entire hand, just tell Ovidius, he'll probably get giddy about it."

"His pension for crafting ceases to amaze me."  
"I'll bet, ughhh."

Subaru's groan was a sign of how badly he was beat up, his eye still swollen even while being patted with ice packs, but they'd soon be using healing magic, so it wouldn't be an issue for too long.

"Is there anything you require?"  
"Um, a beer?"  
"Ahaha, I'm afraid we have to refrain from that at the moment. Anything else?"  
"...Wine?"  
"I see you are doing fine, I'll be outside if you need anything."

Noticing the weak smile he was giving, Wilhelm turned around, but heard Subaru call him again, but this time softly.

"Wilhelm."  
"Yes?"  
"Don't think this is it."  
"Oh?"  
"After everything at this epilogue, after this little adventure of ours...I can't give up, not here or now."  
"...I see."  
"I'm going to make this world the best out there, parallel universes be damned. I will bring peace, real peace to everyone. You still gonna help me with that?"  
"...Natsuki Subaru, as a Red Lantern and attendant to Emilia-sama, I was already on your side. However, after all this, seeing the pinnacle of your drive and the strength gathered upon your whims...I can safely assure you, I'm with you. Especially, after you gave me the grace of putting my wife to rest."  
"Okay, just wanted to know."  
"Please, get some rest."

Subaru laid back down and allowed the ladies to continue their work on wrapping up his wounds, though even they were stunned by his injuries.

"Natsuki Subaru-sama, are you sure you are not hurt anywhere?"  
"Definitely, but don't mind me, I've felt even worse before."

The ladies did seem creeped out by his words, so he went with a wry smile.

"Uh, well, I've died before, you know, frozen to death, throat slit, stomach cut open, and even crushed to death...uh…"

Looking at the frightened healing mages, he sighed.

"I'll just shut up then."

So with some relief, they got back to work.

* * *

Wilhelm took in a deep breath, as he watched the remaining survivors of Kararagi, emerge from underground bunkers and even hidden tunnels in close by mountains, even he relented in their stunned and horrified expressions. To witness the beautiful oasis of a home, within this desert landscape, reduced to a volcanic inferno, was mind shattering. He walked up a hill and ran into Genau.

"Brother Wilhelm."  
'Genau, is something troubling you?"  
"Well, I jusssst got word that the casssstle wassss attacked."

Wilhelm was stunned and about to fly off, but when he got a few feet off the ground, Genau flew in front to stop him.

"Whoa! Hang on there!

"What is the meaning of this?! You should have informed us sooner!"  
"The thing issss, it wassss Halibel."  
"I would deduce as much, but what if something has happened to Emilia-sama!?"  
"Nothing hassss happened, he died before he could hurt Ssssister Emilia more."  
"MORE?"  
"Uh, well, sssshe wanted to fight him, but ssssshe got fucked up. Bwahaha!"

Wilhelm groaned at Genau's carefree attitude about the situation, but both floated down as they realized there was nothing to worry about.

"Then again the Great Spirit is there, and he'd prevent her from dying."  
"Yeah, that Grey Rat would do ssssomethin' about it."

Genau wagged his tail, even as he was bandaged up as hell, a snarky smile blessing this hellish warzone.

* * *

Moussaka sat on a tree stump as...Mimi walked over to him.

"Hey mister, are you okay?"  
"Oh, Mimi-sama, uh...I don't know."  
"...Did a friend die?"  
"...Yes, and so did my brother."

Instantly, Mimi had a complete understanding of what was troubling this man and sat at the floor patting his foot.

"There, there."  
"Huh?"  
"Mimi lost her commander, when we fought the Witch's Cult, you know?"  
"Ah."

He wiped his tears and recalled how Ricardo a warrior working under Anastasia and mentor to Mimi, had been killed during the Red Lantern/Witch Cult War a year or so ago.

"I know about that."  
"Well, Mimi thought she was fine after that, even after getting my ring, yup. But, a while later, Mimi would cry, and my lady and Subaru-nii chan said it's not bad to cry. So Mimi cried, and she still cries sometimes."  
"...sniff."  
"So, go ahead, cry if ya need ta'."

Moussaka thought about it, thinking of the wrestling they did as kids, the food they would swap angering their mom, both of them helping dad with their wheat stable, and their enlistment in the Vollachia Expedition Army.

The happy, sad, and exciting moments they had...made him lose it.

"My brother."  
"There, there."  
"Uwwwwuuuaghhh."

Mimi floated back behind him and stroked his hair, showing a motherly side to her, and comforted the mourning man.

There were heavy hearts, bruised and hurt bodies, eyes staring and glaring at them, but soon they would be heading home.

* * *

Emilia was sitting in the throne room, being healed by Beatrice and a few healing mages, as well as herself.

"Honestly, when you asked us to stay out of this fight, we didn't think you'd be this risky about it, I suppose!"  
"Sorry, hehe, I was just trying to prove myself a bit."

"Subaru will have a field day with you once he finds out about it."

Beatrice then focused on another person.

"You told them right, I suppose?"  
"Yeah, I told Genau-kun not to let Subaru know anything."

It was Petra.

Her eyes mostly devoid of light, like she was dead.

Making leg constructs for her missing lower half legs, they had wheels at the end instead of actually feet, making her move around as if she had rollerskates on, such was sadly not the case.

She strolled on over and checked on Emilia.

"Hey onee-san, you doing okay?"  
"Yup, a little sore all over, but this won't stop me!"

Emilia put on the biggest, brightest smile she could muster, with Petra only clicking her tongue at her.

"I didn't need to come, did I?"  
"I guess not, but thanks Petra-chan!"  
"...Sure."

Petra strolled on away, but it was Puck who felt it, he could sense these kind of things. And he knew…

 **Petra was envious of Emilia.**

In her head, she could see the fantasy that didn't occur, of Subaru returning victorious, but finding Emilia dead and mourning her death, sobbing gracelessly at her loss.

That would be when Petra would swoop in, and hug him tightly, promising to be by his side and to take care of all his needs, making Subaru instantly fall in love with her, and they would share a passionate kiss.

But she was still alive, so she could only stare with her cold eyes at the King, and would only be at Subaru's back, instead of actually next to him.

"Hmmmm, I wonder if this was how Rem-san felt."

Beatrice also noticed her demeanor, wondering if she was going to be the most troublesome Red Lantern among them.

* * *

With a breeze blowing through the open hole on the wall, as Emilia closed her eyes and smiled, and she could hear the silence of the capital, begin to slowly, but surely erupt into applause and cheering.

Days later...all the remaining soldiers, even the Gustekian volunteers who survived, marched through the capital streets, as it exploded into a parade of victory. Balloons, paper mache, streamers, fireworks and all that would accompany such a tremendous moment welcomed the situation.

Women blew kisses, kids threw flowers to them and food was handed out to some of the closer ones.

Even the Sage Council, who were informed of their retirement, as their positions would be filled in by several Red Lanterns, were watching generously even when they were initially against the war.

Bordeaux scratched his bald head as they watched the returning warriors, looking hardened and wiser than when they left.

"Hard to believe the giddy young men that left us some time ago, came back like this."

Miklotov nodded at his comment.

"As the information provided to us has said, the results of these battles were hard fought, even more so than the ones we handled during our generation."  
"Honestly, to think, 12 million people have died, not since the Worst Calamity has the world been brought to such a brink of destruction."  
"Yet once that turmoil ended, we found some prosperity in the end."

Bordeaux, grew more staunch in his demeanor.

"How long will that last? It had been 400 years since then, and within that time, look at the conflicts that arose within them."  
"You refer to the Demi-Human Civil War, of which we were both involved in?"  
"I was a warrior, and you were a noble, completely different."

Miklotov chuckled at the grumpy friend of his.

"Listen, what I mean is the current times as well! The attempted Coup in Vollachia a few years ago was just the starting flame...we had to contend with the Bloodstained Roses War, then it was the Witch Cult War, which now spiraled us into a, World War! The escalation, with the involvement of these Red Lanterns, is making even these old bones more restless."  
"Even if we were to worry, there is nothing to be done, we're retired now."  
'More like laid off."  
"True, but it surely is a task, out of our hands...it's in their hands now."

They both looked up...at the over a hundred red streaks of light flying across the sky. The returning soldiers and civilians cheered as they reached out and howled out praise to them, the heroes of the war.

Bordeaux, did not look up whimsically….he grew restless.

* * *

Hours later, at the outside of Roswaal's Mansion, Emilia clapped her hands, her face bandaged up heavily.

"Okay, now with things out of the way, we have an announcement to make!"

 _ **All**_ the Red Lanterns were there, standing atop the lush grass at the entrance, with Subaru and Ram having to lean their shoulders on Ovidius and Nijino respectively.

"We will be heading out in a few days to meet with the Dragon to setup the principle discussions on our covenant."

The Red Lanterns nodded.

Beatrice sat on a chair, with Felix, Reinhard and even Heinkel and the Three Buffoons in their own seats. The Royal Guards were off to one side, standing put and there to listen as well.

"Once I meet with Volcanica...I WILL HAVE HIM SEVER OUR AGREEMENT."

While Markos and the Royal Guards were stunned, the Red Lanterns and the ones closest to Emilia didn't think much of it.

"From now on...IT WILL BE YOU, WHO PROTECT US."

She referred to them, The Red Lantern Corps.

They took all the information in, and accepted fully, which is when Emilia walked over, moving through the Lanterns, until she got to Subaru.

Holding his bandaged up hand, she smiled at him.

"Will help me Subaru?"  
"...Of course I will."

And with another breeze blowing around them, they all stayed put, happy to know that things would begin moving forward…

And they did…

* * *

 _ **TWO YEARS LATER…**_

* * *

Plum, the small girl that Subaru met five years ago, in his first two loops in this world, giddly ran over with some bread in her hands.

"Hey Plum, be careful, don't startle him!"  
"I won't!"

Her father Kadomon was keeping watch in the front of his shop. His little girl, now a few feet taller carefully handed the bread.

"Here you go!"

An Ababil clone, perched on a concrete step, looked down and shifted his head around, like a curious bird. The jet black crow with red eyes, and now with a red collar with a number on it, pecked at the bread. Plum giggled, and watched as the Ma-Beast bird ate it happily. It leaned it's head allowing Plum to gently stroke it.

She giggled before it backed up and did a small caw at her, flying up into their air with a few flaps of its wings. Plum waved bye to it, as Kadomon sighed and scratched his head.

"Things sure have changed."

The Ababil flew into the air, as two zeppelins did in the opposite direction, a few streaks of red light going in various directions as well.

* * *

At the top of a ruins, where in another timeline, Subaru would take Rem up and plead with her to run away with him...that place was no longer there.

Instead, a curved jet black monument was there, inscribed on it were the names of those who died in the World War. At the bottom of it, were vases, each in corresponding order. One would have a red flame, and the other roses, like that.

* * *

At the very top, where the Royal Castle was...it was still being repaired, with specific requirements and demands. So, it was pretty empty, besides the construction worker here and there.

Things sure had changed.

* * *

"Um, you guys don't have to come this far with me."  
"Nonsense, it's our duty to protect you, grrrrr."  
"Sure, but don't you guys have something else to do?"  
"As of right now, none."  
"Okaaaaay."

Emilia, now with a short ponytail, walked through the halls of a newly acquired mansion in the capital. It belonged to the Karsten Family, but with the father unsure of WHO it was originally given to, he gave it to Emilia in good faith.

Thus the Karsten Mansion, became known by the public as, **De La Soul**.

In her new King's robe, wearing it much like her old cloak, she had her current two guards with her.

Jolokia and Moussaka.

"You two really are treating me like a child."  
"Grrrr, not at all Emilia-sama, we are just ensuring nothing occurs to someone so important like you."  
"And what do you have to say, Moussaka-san?"

Moussaka now with a quiff hairstyle with buzzed sides, connected with a luscious blonde beard, he peeked over at Emilia.

"Well, I don't mind, I can always see my girlfriend later today."  
"Oh, how is Juel-san?"  
"She is much better, she's taken well to her job as a merchant's assistant, thank you for asking."

Emilia nodded happily as Jolokia and Moussaka walked side by side with her, in accordance with guard duties, though the Royal Guards still protected the the De La Soul Mansion itself, it was demanded that intervals of guard duty were given to Red Lanterns to directly protect Emilia. At least, when all of the founding seven members were out of the Mansion.

"Here is my study room."  
"Here we are then."

Moussaka opened the door for her, and Emilia took off her King's Cloak, hanging it on a coat hanger.

This revealed her new outfit, it was the exact same elastic white and purple outfit as her Mother Fortuna wore long ago. The only difference was her necklace, that held the crystal which housed a napping Puck. With the glow of the light of a brisk afternoon behind her, Emilia's scar, the one across her cheek...was visible.

She did a simple chest stretch, arms back and chest forward, and yawned. She then made it over to the table and patted it.

"What a day."  
"Grrrr, a lot of paperwork?"  
"Yup, we've finished up registering all the new homes that got built in the southern territories, as well as mining permits for the western territories."  
"Who would've thought border expansions would be so mind-numbingly trivial, then again, I am a warrior, so we did all the chopping and dicing, and the like."  
"Right, it's us that have to pick up the pieces."  
"Grrrr? Well I apologize."  
"Nahhhh, don't worry it comes with the territory."

Jolokia and Moussaka then noticed something, and both pointed behind Emilia at the window. She turned around and saw a red streak of light coming closer.

"Well, looks like somebody is back."  
"Grrrr, then shall we wait a little longer?"  
"Nah, it's fine, you two can go home for the day, besides I hear the other six are asking to hold a meeting, so I should be fine."  
"Very well."

Jolokia and Moussaka did a respectful bow, but Emilia got curious.

"What are you guys doing later, with the rest of your day I mean?"

Jolokia answered first.

"In regards to myself? Grrrrr, my 'friend' Callaloo has asked me to take her to see a play."  
"Ooooohhh, a friend huh?"

Emilia made a devious smile, moving her eyebrows in a suggestive manner, making Jolokia put on a wry smile and giant sweat drop formed on his head.

"Uh, I feel a little awkward telling you that, grrrrr."

Moussaka went next.

"I'm going to visit my girlfriend at her job, maybe drop off a snack for her."  
"Aw, how romantic! But, doesn't her boss get nervous when you visit?"

"...YUP."

He winks at her, making Emilia giggle adorably.

"We'll be off then."  
"Alright, buh bye."

They bowed again, floated up and flew down the halls.

* * *

Emilia went over and opened the window, and in flew in the returning Red Lantern.

"Welcome back, got anything good?"

"Hello there your majesty, and to answer your inquiry, yes I did. A fair amount of books as research material."

It was Ovidius Loman, wearing a charcoal grey suit vest with red lines, and a lighter grey business shirt, finished off by a black tie.

"Nice clothes...but you still have that helmet on."  
"The helmet always stays on I'm afraid."

"Boo, you can be such a drag."  
"Hahaha, maybe so."

He placed the books down and carefully opened a cabinet that took up an entire section of the room, on the right side. In there, was smorgasbord of liquor bottles, wine and more in there, the tapered wood kept everything at an adequate temperature.

"Anything to drink your majesty?"  
"Oh come on, always this majesty stuff, I'm still Emilia you know."  
"True, but Natsuki-san said it's a fun past time to tease you."

She crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks, showing how annoyed she got.

"Hmph, but yes, I'd like some Sherry."  
"Oh wine huh? Well, I'll partake in some Rum."

Serving the drinks elegantly as possible he handed over Emilia's tulip glass and Ovidius removed his helmet, to fully enjoy this drink.

He glanced over and saw the two bottles...The Bird and Bees Premium Rum 12 Years, and Old Beethoven's Sherry Age 15, well crafted drinks part of their ever expanding collection.

He took a sip, breathing happily from the sweet and tangent taste with a powerful alcohol kick.

"Anything new Ovidius-san?"

Emilia took a seat on a chair, sipping on her cup, delighted by the strong sweet taste it was giving off.

Ovidius obliged and sat on the table meant for writing, and put his glass down next to him.

"Well, other than signing a few books and taking care of manufacturings for the Greenhouses, it's been a little more relaxing."  
"The Greenhouses, we're sending to the western areas?"  
"Yes, the former Kararagi territory is being tended to nicely, and we'll have the capability to heighten our food production with this."  
"OH! And how is Gusteko?"  
"Don't you mean the People's Republic of Gusteko?"  
"Jeez! The sudden names and emerging countries, is soooo exhausting."

Ovidius made a holographic projection with his ring, showing the previous map of the world.

In the north, Gusteko.

In the east, Lugnica.

In the west, Kararagi.

In the south, Vollachia.

Sizes the same and everything...then he clicked his fingers and the lines of borders changed drastically.

"We've expanded so much, it can be daunting to see it, right?"  
"Gusteko didn't change at all though."  
"Only this little section here, right above the northwest, they gave us a plot of land, rich in minerals and mana stones."  
"Maaaan, and we still get payments from them."  
"So goes the spoils of war."

Emilia noted how half of Kararagi and Vollachia were absorbed into Lugnica, expanding the Dragon Kingdom to be the true and sole world super power.

"Hmmm, I like those little nations right there though."  
"The island nations have been a good help for us. Especially in crafting more water based metia."

Just next to Vollachia, were a few small islands, which together made up two new nations.

One, a cluster of smaller islands, became known as the Commonwealth of Paman Tupelo, and a larger island was the Independent State of Aphex.

"Subaru did say that at the end of bigger wars, these things tend to happen."  
"I can never be bored of his worlds intricacies."

He made the hologram disappear and they took sips of their drinks.

"What do think Subaru's meeting today is about?"  
"I doubt it's anything too important, if it was, he'd have summoned all of us Red Lanterns together, instead of just the six of us."

"Me as well right?"  
"Yeah, of course."

Emilia used her hand to caress the tulip glass in her hands.

"...Have...Have you seen Anastasia lately?"  
"Other than her last visit here? No, not that I recall."  
"I...I feel like she visits waaaay too much."  
"But she works under you."  
"I know that...but she gets a little close to Subaru, it makes me feel, uncomfortable."  
"Mmm."

Ovidius couldn't bring himself to let her know about Subaru's _**NIGHTS**_ with her, or the fact that she was constantly hinting she wanted to marry him.

"This is awkward."  
"Huh?"  
"Uh, nothing, nothing to concern you with."

Ovidius scratched the back of his head, nervous about this development, Emilia huffed, not being told what was on his mind.

The room got quiet.

"Ovidius…"  
"Yes?"  
"Can ask you a question?"  
"Sure."  
"It's about Subaru."  
"Oh, well, um, I'll do my best."

She stared straight into his eyes, making him know this was dead serious.

"The thing is, I-"

* * *

Before she could ask the question, Mimi flew in and hugged Emilia.

"YAHALLO! Mimi is here! Hi! Hi!"  
"Omph! Oh, hi Mimi!"  
"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! I missed you!"  
"...But we saw each other three days ago?"

Entering behind her, was Anastasia, wearing a truly spiffy white kimono. With her Tivey and Hetaro, the last two bodyguards she had, were watching carefully.

"C'mon Mimi, leave the King alone."  
"Okay!"

Emilia locked eyes with Anastasia, and smiled, both of them did.

But even Ovidius and the two Pearlbaton siblings couldn't help but tremble, imagining an aura of a tiger and a dragon glaring at each other; Mimi was oblivious to this.

He went to deescalate the situation by walking between the two.

"Ah, Anastasia! Welcome, may I offer you a drink?"  
"Oh, that sounds great, thanks. Good to see you."

"Likewise, anything in particular?"  
"Hmmm, oh, that single malt whiskey, the one with the green bottle?"  
"Ah, the Cerdic Single Malt Whiskey, 25 Year Olds at that! You have expensive tastes."  
"You know it."

He went over and poured her a drink, as well as some dessert wine for Mimi, one with low alcohol.  
Emilia glanced, a little ticked, at Anastasia.

"So what brings you here?"  
"I heard through the grapevines that Natsuki-kun was having a meeting, so I thought I could spice things up a bit."  
"Hmph, you just want to be near him, don't you?"

Anastasia blushed, making Emilia make a sour expression. Ovidius walked over and handed the glasses to each of their receivers, who were both delighted.

Emilia, wanted to ask something...but another visitor came in, one with four legs and white fur.

* * *

"Oh, hi there!"  
"Sssssister Emilia, what'ssss up!?"

Genau entered the room, all the more the same after this skipping of time, save for the right side of his face.

Now, he had a tribal tattoo around his eye area, akin to a famous boxer Subaru told them about.

"You're early. What gives?"  
"Meh, I ate my usual fill and finisssshed my vissssit to the Gussssteko Council, making ssssure they were doing the thingssss we wanted done."  
"...You came for some liquor didn't you?"  
"Bwaha, oh c'mon, I can eassssily get ssssome drinkssss at ssssome bar, but I like doing it in the company of my budssss."

Emilia softly smiled, watching as Mimi and her siblings began petting Genau.

Then, a voice came up behind him.

* * *

"Pardon me."  
"Ah, Brother Wilhelm what up?!"

Wilhelm entered, he too looked the same, but his scars from the World War were visible, including a prosthetic left hand, colored bright black with a white gem on the top.

"Am I interrupting anything?"  
"Nah, we were in the middle of watching Ssssister Ana and Emilia about to fight, it'ssss really exciting."

Both of them turned beet red and yelled back.

" **NO WE WEREN'T!"**

Genau laughed at them, while Wilhelm sighed at his tomfoolery.

Now two figures entered the room.

* * *

"Hey!"  
"Hello everyone."

Nijino, now with long hair, which went down past her shoulders, smiled letting her silver lip piercing shine and waved playfully at them.

Frederica was close to her, having her scars known, especially from her fight with Garavito. Her long hair, was now tied into a massively long braid.

Nijino hugged Frederica's arm, like a giddy sister, making Frederica blush slightly.

"Are we late?"

Wilhelm gladly answered.

"No, but know this embarrassing fact, Genau was here before you two."  
"HUH?!"

Shell shocked, they peeked down at Genau, who smiled his fangs sparkling with pride, making them both grumble at him.

Ovidius served drinks here and there, but Frederica brought up something, raising a brow.

"Emilia-sama, I heard Kong-sensei gave you a real ringer yesterday."  
"Urk!"  
"You have been keeping up with your practices, haven't you?"

The King of Lugnica, trembled and then pouted.

"His martial arts is hard though!"  
"His Bo Tekken Ryu Style is the very same one being taught to all us Red Lanterns, we simply expect you to learn it as well."  
"Okay look, I know I did a bad job handling myself with Halibel, but does he have to toss me around like a rag doll all the time?!"  
"That's what it is to learn a fighting style from scratch."

"...Wait, I forgot, what does the Bo stand for again?"  
"Apparently it was the original name of this land, before the covenant with the Dragon and the beginning of Lugnica."

Emilia nodded, but got side hugged by Nijino, who brazenly began grabbing her arms and abs, whistling playfully for every grab.

"Oh my. Emilia, if you keep getting buff. Subaru may find you, too burly!"  
"HUH!? I DON'T THINK SUBARU, CARES...I think?"  
"Hesitation, huh? Hmmmm."

Emilia blushed, but could take a hint, knowing how Nijino would like to tease her.

Then, a voice.

* * *

"Honestly, if you have time to goof around, we may as well be doing the same."  
"Oh, hey Ram!"

Ram, her hair also longer, just above her shoulders, wearing the very necklace which housed Rem's soul, had her arms crossed staring annoyingly at them. Emilia waved at her, to which Ram nonchalantly gave a lazy hand wave, still Nijino kept speaking.

"What's up Ram?"  
"I find it hard to believe that the ruler of our nation is allowing a simple girl to assault her body, the world truly has fallen apart."  
"Quit it with the negativity. Oh, are you jealous? Want my heavenly hands, to massage-"  
"-I'd rather you drop dead."  
"Ahahaha! Such a frowny face, like always!"

Indeed, Ram was frowning, hands on her hips like she was about to scold her.

"Now now Nee-sama, we shouldn't be starting arguments."  
"..But Rem."  
"Please?"  
"...Hahhhh, alright."

The voice giggled, letting Ram calm down enough. Her sister's voice would do that, now and again.

However, Rem had a question.

"Genau, wasn't Attero with you?"

Genau turned around to face Ram's direction, all the while, Mimi was playing with his wagging tail,

"Oh, he was. Buuuut, he ran into Soulfly and Poco a while ago, so they're walking around somewhere, havin' a talk."

"Ummm, Soulfly-sama is the giant sandworm?"  
"Right, and Poco is that giant spider."  
"...Can Rem guess who named them?"  
"I did, why?"  
"Nothing."

Rem yet again giggled, honestly imagining the confused looks those gigantic animals had when Genau proudly bestowed upon them, their names.

* * *

Whilst everyone was laughing and generally messing around, except for Ram, Wilhelm went over to quietly ask Ovidius something.

"And how is THAT coming along?"  
"Project Ghidorah? Pretty well, all things considering."  
"Will it be ready, by then?"  
"Ah, ummmm, hopefully so. I want it ready for the Tower Assault, more than anyone else."  
"Well, I trust in your ability."  
"Thanks, don't worry Wilhelm, I will have **Behemoth** ready, mark my words."

The two men fistbumped, showing the coraderie entrusted between the two.

And now, he appeared.

* * *

"Hey, did you guys wait long?"

There, right next to Beatrice and her assortment of long pink beads and necklaces...was Natsuki Subaru. In relative terms, other than the far higher amount of scars he had all over his face, he would be the same.

That is, except for his haircut.

It was the same style he always had, pointy and all...but at the very bottom, it was now faded.

Time changes everything, even in small ways.

Beatrice, still using the body of Echidna, had pink earrings, and a pink belt around her waist, contrasting the black dress she had on.

"Goodness, we arrived later than Genau? This upsets me highly, I suppose."  
"C'mon, we had some errands that took a bit more time than we expected, but we're here, so cheer up."  
"Fine."

Beatrice humphed as clapped her hands.

"Let's get this meeting over with, I suppose."

Subaru waved at Ram, who nodded angrily, winked at the necklace, letting Rem know he said hi.

Emilia glanced softly at Subaru's left leg, underneath those pants of his, she knew about the prosthetic leg, they all did.

Even Ram's entire forearm and hand was as well, appearing black and grey where the intricate joints would meet, with a white gem on the top of the palm. Thus were the the prices paid in their battle against Halibel.

With the hellos and howdedoos out of the way, they made their way to another room.

* * *

All sitting in a circular table, besides Ram who had her back on a wall, this was their Round Table, their meeting place, their elite office.

"Okay, everybody comfortable?"  
"Yeah yeah! Now does Mimi get something to eat!?"  
"Later."  
"...Mmm, okay!"

Mimi happily sat on Anastasia's lap, as her lord, her master...kept staring at Subaru. But it wasn't out of her usual sensual interests or just a teasing nature, no, this was more prevalent. Almost more serious, like there was an issue that needed addressing.

Yet, she never spoke up.

It was only Nijino who saw her expression, but took her attention towards Subaru, who was the only one standing up.

* * *

"Okay, okay, first let's get the pleasantries outta the way and say that everybody has been doing a kick ass job out there."

Everyone nodded.

"Now, that is also the reason I called all of you over."

Everyone looked at each other, confused about what he was hinting at.

The man then clapped his hands together.

"Everyone here has been on practical overtime for the past two years, hell, even I have forgotten what a vacation is. So, even though I do give you guys time off, I think we can use this as an opportunity to really collect ourselves, have some self-reflection, or take care of something they've been meaning to do, you know what I mean?"

Wilhelm was quick to catch on, but still had to ask.

"Subaru-sama, are you suggesting-"  
"-Yup."

Wilhelm kept his eyes on Subaru.

Everyone did.

Genau.

Mimi.

Ovidius.  
Nijino.

Frederica.

Ram.

Beatrice.

Tivey.

Hetaro.

Anastasia.

Emilia.

"Tomorrow, I want everyone, to take the day off."

With a happy grin, Subaru marked their single day.

One filled with mystery.

One filled with self reflection.

With revenge.

With confessions.

With pleads.

With annihilation.

And death.

The Founding Red Lantern Corps Members, would use this coming day, to its absolute fullest.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the darkness, no, more like swirling miasma-like realm, they were meeting.

"Okay, now explain this to me, you cunt."  
"I want you to help broker an alliance with me.

These two feminine voices, spoke with absolute authority, and it was true, being the leaders of their groups.

"I'll ask you again, please join us."  
"Huuuuhh?! You might wanna choose your words carefully you ugly sack of filth, you have any idea who the hell, you are talking to?"  
"...A person, who once had a truly fearsome power, now stripped of it, and stuck instead with a fearsome form."

A large claw, massive in size, black fur with pink nails clenched into a fist.

"Want to keep that up you slutty meatbag?!  
"I would refrain from that, I wish no conflict between us. I wish only for aid in pushing THEM down a peg."

The claw relaxed as dark wings fluttered loudly.

"Soooo, you want to really take on those bastards, huh? Even after all the shit they did to the world?"  
"I do not fear them, only the influence they imprint into the people of my country. I fear that they will spiral my nation into madness and death."  
"I couldn't give a shit about that, but me ending up like this? My beautiful self, stuck like this? They fucking did it, and I want nothin' more than to get even with them."  
"I would provide to you anything I can for use in this coming campaign against them."

A moment of silence went between them, and emerging from the darkness, was the first woman.

"Well, my business has taken a hit cause of them, and if we make em' tumble, fall face first, or just fucking die, then I can get things rolling again. Alright bitch, I'll help you."

Capella Emerada Lugnica, former Sin Archbishop of Lust, and a woman stuck with her arm as a massive claw, with jet black wings and a large serpent tail, reached her normal right hand out.

Even more stranger, she no longer wore her revealing outfit. A dark purple qipao, one that ended right after her knees, still had her familiar haircut though.

On her shoulder, was a jacket, pitch black, but she did not put her arms into the sleeves, the wings wouldn't even allow it, thus it stayed on like a cape.

"That will be much obliged."

Shaking hands with her, in armor she meant to wear in a hopeful battle against the White Whale, was Crusch.

Her hair tied back into a ponytail, she looked gorgeous as ever, but sadly now had bags under her eyes.

Behind Capella, were the remaining Assassin's Organization members, minus their two dead members, Elsa and Meili. Numbering six or so.

Behind Crusch, were the people who took up the cause with her.

Among them, were disgruntled Vollachian civilians, surviving Kararagi Samurai and...Aldebaran, now wearing a green hoodless cloak.

Not only that, but Lewes Meyer, the original; Bordeaux, the former member of the Sage Council; and even the Elves, those who were frozen long ago in Emilia's childhood, having been freed and horrified at the state of their world, banded together to free the King from the Red Lanterns influence.

Standing above the two groups, massively, was the powerful spirit Melakuera. Known as the Arbitrator, this spirit sought of peace and tranquility for the world, but now has become angered by the Red Lanterns and their brazen acts of violence and destruction.

He was disappointed that he was alone in this.

Puck, the spirit who defeated him, was on the side of the violent overlords.

Zarestia was dead, all because she attacked Ram when she had a run in with her a year ago, mistaking her with a "thief" she was searching for, and was quickly ambushed by fifty Red Lanterns and killed.

Odglass was killed during the World War by Reinhard.

And finally, Muspel, the Spirit who was located in the south, wanted to be left alone, so he refused.

Thus the gigantic white gorilla, would use all of his own strength to get things done.

But floating down, he who created this secret dimension to have their meeting, landed as powerfully as one would expect of him.

"I will keep my involvement to a minimum. I do not wish to seek more destruction on part of the world, it has suffered enough."  
"Understandable."  
"Crusch, I still have things to investigate, about the dimensional tears occurring, and looking into where those Rings of theirs come from, but I will aid you all as much as possible."

 **Volcanica** , the Mighty Dragon, declared as much.

Melakuera spoke to the Dragon.

"We may be able to find allies through your findings as well."  
"That could also be a possibility, I will keep that in mind."

With that, Volcanica peeked down, at the orchestrator of this gathering of people, the leader that would stand up against the Red Lantern Corps.

"When do we start, Crusch?"  
"Simple, we will inform them of our intentions, with a display of force...we will take from them, lives that are ever important and valuable, as a punishment for their crimes."  
"...And?"

Crusch, gave a proud grin.

"IT WILL TAKE PLACE, TOMORROW."

* * *

For them, it was the founding of _**Exogenesis**_ , those who would stand against this crimson evil.

All of it, coming to ahead...on...

* * *

 **ARC SIX: The One Day**

 **Begins**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There two people, sitting in chairs, face to face with one another...**

Lilliana: Well hellooooo! Ahem. It's me, Liliana Masquerade, the best minstrel in the entire world! Yup, definitely. Now, here we are at my very first segment for you all! Exclusively y'all, cause I loves you lots! Anyways, on my first interview for _**Minstrel Queen's Corner**_ , we have our first guest! Yup, the dashing, daring and scary looking man himself, dun dun dun! Natsuki Subaru!

Subaru: *nods a bit* Hey there. Also, what do you mean scary looking?

Liliana: *Faces the audience?* So, we have some questions for you, I hope you can answer them suuuuper honestly! Can you do it? Can. You. Do. IT?!

Subaru: Well, yeah. Hey, who is this for again?

Liliana: First Question! You come from the world called ISEKAI, right?

Subaru: Well, actually-

Liliana: In Isekai, there are so many things different than our own, so let me ask you! **What kind of music do you miss from there?!**

Subaru: *scratches cheek* Uhhh, Japanese Folk Music?

Liliana: *slaps her knees* Second Question! **What's your favorite song?**

Subaru: "Subaru" by Tanimura Shinji. Wait, does that make me an asshole?

Liliana: Next! **What's your favorite food?**

Subaru: I like a lot of things, but I can't get any real Japanese cuisine here. Still, a plate of toast and eggs, with a side of rice and a heaping helping of mayonnaise, does it for me! Or, just anything with mayonnaise in general.

Liliana: Okay, mayonnaise huh? I don't like the stuff personally!

Subaru: *Squints eyes* Don't look so happy about it.

Liliana: Now, can I ask ya? **What's a good way to get mayonnaise? Or how does our audience get the best out there?**

Subaru: If you have time, try making your own, but if that's too hard, always get glass product ones. Those squeezable ones in plastic bottles, just ain't worth it, trust me.

Liliana: **What do you miss from the other world?**

Subaru: An ignorant answer would be, well, my video games. But honestly...my parents.

Liliana: **What's your favorite color?**

Subaru: Yellow and black? *gives a "I don't know" shrug*

Liliana: *swings her hair around* Let me know! **If you still lived in Isekai, where would you like to travel to?**

Subaru: *slaps his own knees* Again! It ain't called Isekai! Ugh, anyways, if I still lived there?

*scratches head* Um, probably South Korea, they have a ton of computer cafes and the like.

Liliana: Fun and interesting choice! Hehehehe, **what would you want your tombstone to say?**

Subaru: "You are already dead!" Ahahahaha! Ahem, that's funny where I'm from.

Liliana: **When you don't work and stuff, how do you goof off?**

Subaru: Just talk to the others, mainly Emilia and Rem.

Liliana: I heard about movies and stuff from your world, yup! I like the idea of them! **What movie is your favorite?**

Subaru: Ahaha! "Princess Mononoke".

Liliana: **What can you not live without?**

Subaru: ...It's a personal answer, so I'll just go with Mayonnaise.

Liliana: What's your biggest regret?

Subaru: *a sad expression hits him* Too many to count. I guess, Rem…

Liliana: *gets a tad nervous* S-Sorry, I see I hit a bad spot. Let's get back to the fun stuff! **Humanities or Sciences?**

Subaru: *makes an annoyed face* I'll go with humanities.

Liliana: *gets adorably serious* You have a plethora of women all around you, except me of course. You just aren't my type!

Subaru: *gets ticked* Hey now.

Liliana: We all want to know! **Are you gigolo?**

Subaru: *GETS REALLY ANNOYED* _NO_. NEXT QUESTION.

Liliana: Next! **Are you into little girls?**

Subaru: *waves fist a her* NO! Where did that come from?! Please knock it off with the deviant questions please!

Liliana: **What's your favorite animal?**

Subaru: Big Cats...uhhh, or, hmmmm...I guess right now, Jaguars.

Liliana: *seems surprised* Don't know what that is, but it's probably really cute.

*Subaru makes a construct of what one looks like, freaking Liliana out for a moment*

Liliana: Gulp. Oh, that's cooool?

Subaru: Right?

Liliana: *clears throat and takes deep breath* Anyways, next up! ... **What's your type of girl?**

Subaru: Hahhhh, again with girls huh? Um, Emilia and Rem? They're like...goddesses if you will.

Liliana: **Which of the Red Lanterns do you get along with the most?**

Subaru: *rubs his eye* I mean, I don't play favorites. Though I hang out with them all equally, I ask the most questions to Wilhelm and Ovidius, so one of them, just pick.

Liliana: **Which Red Lantern gives you the most trouble?**

Subaru: Genau. He eats a fucking lot.

Liliana: Last question for ya! **Where do you see yourself in the next five years?**

Subaru: Hopefully, sitting next to Emilia, in a peaceful world.

Liliana: Okay! And that's it for Natsuki Subaru! Thanks for coming!

Subaru: Sure, but wait, again who is this for?

Liliana: IGNORED!

Subaru: *raises himself up* HEY!

* * *

*lights go out, and Liliana appears again, this time, with another guest*

Liliana: Now, for our second interview today, it's the Mad Genius himself, and the man who helps craft metia and love within my dear self. YUP! It's...OVIDIUS LOMAN!

Ovidius: Liliana, hey. Um, what are we doing again?

Liliana: Time, for, the _FIRST QUESTION!.!.!_

Ovidius: You don't have to yell.

Liliana: First question! Your leader has told you a lot and even shown you some things from his world right?

Ovidius: That is correct.

Liliana: Knowing this! Tell me my boy toy! **What's your favorite music?**

Ovidius: Electronic.

Liliana: **What song was your favorite?**

Ovidius: "Trans Europe Express" by Kraftwerk.

Liliana: **What's something from Isekai, that you are interested in?**

Ovidius: Computers, I'd love to get my hands on one.

Liliana: If you went there, **where would you travel to?**

Ovidius: China. A population of 1 Billion people, and culture never before seen?! Sounds completely fascinating!

Liliana: Now! **What's your favorite food?**

Ovidius: Shepherd's Pie. Particularly, the one my mother would make for us.

Liliana: *puts a hand on her chest* Awwww, how cute. Now, **Favorite color?**

Ovidius: Grey, I like the neutrality of it.

Liliana: **What do you want your tombstone to say?**

Ovidius: "I will keep learning, even beyond here."

Liliana: **When you don't work, what do you do?**

Ovidius: Read mostly, but I sample all the liquors I can. You know, just to assess if they belong in our cellars or not.

Liliana: *blushes* **What's your type of girl?**

Ovidius: Ohhh, a cute little thing, who can sing her heart out. It's a tough find though.

Liliana: *smiles seductively at him* I'll bet. Ahem, now then! **Humanities or Sciences?**

Ovidius: Science.

Liliana: **Do you have any regrets?**

Ovidius: …..I wish I could've saved my family.

Liliana: ...Right, um, sorry.

Ovidius: It's fine, please continue.

Liliana: I know you have heard about movies. **So, which one would you eventually like to see?**

Ovidius: *rubs a small napkin on his helmet* From how Natsuki-san explained it, I would love to see, "2001: A Space Odyssey".

Liliana: How about... **Favorite animal?**

Ovidius: What Natsuki-san has told me of them, at least what he knows about them, the Jellyfish is astounding. I wish I could take a close look at one. *twidles fingers*

Liliana: **What can you not live without?**

Ovidius: A book my mother gave me, I still have it safely locked away. A memento to the good times.

Liliana: **Which Red Lanterns do you get along with the most?**

Ovidius: Actually, it has to be Natsuki-san, he really gets me. Wilhelm is a fine person too, Frederica a close third.

Liliana: **Which Red Lantern gives ya a headache**?

Ovidius: Genau. His overeating can cause too much of a commotion.

Liliana: Finally... **where do you see yourself in five years?**

Ovidius: *crosses legs and puts hand together* Alive with my life-long mission complete. After that, maybe write an autobiography I really don't care.

Liliana: Right, thank honey, that'll be it.

Ovidius: *gets up* Great, I'll see you later tonight.

Liliana: Got it!

*Ovidius waves at her and leaves*

Liliana: *gives a happy peace sign* That's it for now, but stayed tuned as we interview the rest of the founding members of the Red Lantern Corps. This is Liliana, saying...CIAO!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **AN: So yeah, the Liliana Interviews will be a Arc 6 exclusive thing, which will get little tidbits and insight into what makes the characters each tick. For fun.**

 **So many references here, can you spot them all?! Also Paman is Indonesian for Uncle...so Uncle Tupelo? Hmmmm?**

 **So sure, the next Arc will be individual adventures, with each chapter focusing on one to two of the founding seven Lanterns, with their own personal stories. Spiraling down to one big showdown of sorts in the end, and the lead in to Arc 7.**

 **Please bear with me, I was just interested in the concept.**

 **Until next time! Bye!**


	31. Yesterday Once More

**AN: Sorry it took so long to do this, I've had some painful muscle issues from work related stuff, so I had to take it easy for a while. But I am feeling better now, and I've got the next chapter here! Arc Six is here!**

 **And yes, RE:ZERO is confirmed for Season 2, HOLY CRAP FILLED SANDWICHES! I am beyond Hype levels right now!**

 **Not only that, but so is Oreigaru and Kobayasahi-san as well! Not to mention I got my tickets for Avengers Endgame and a upcoming Weird Al concert, jeez, the world is a nicer place, I guess! Anyways, here we now have the main structure of the One Day Arc for all to see.**

 **Song title comes from The Carpenters song, "Yesterday Once More". It really is a beautiful one too!**

 **I hope everyone has a great day, and nothing goes wrong for any of you! Please be well, and drink happily and eat aplenty. ENJOY THE READ!**

* * *

Arc Six: The One Day

Chapter 31: Yesterday Once More

 _Everything happens in a relative motion, time constantly moves forward, unchallenged._

 _And within such rules, there is the fact, that the world's vastness results in so many actions, reactions and nullifying steps within a set moment. More or less, within a span of time, countless events can unfold; big, small, important, or meaningless. Regardless...they can happen simultaneously._

 _And one would be stunned, to see how in their home, their country, continent, or even their planet, that such a staggering amount of incidents can transpire. An hour, a minute, or even just a second, too many situations would be there to be seen, or unseen._

 _Thusly, no one would be surprised, how many happenings might occur, in just_ _ **ONE DAY**_.

* * *

WILHELM: An Uncomplicated Dialogue At The De La Soul

* * *

It was the early morning and a Ground Dragon was doing it's faithful task.

Pulling the carriage along, two people sat inside next to one another. Grey hair, old bodies.

Grimm Fauzen and his wife, Carol.

"We should be almost there."  
"Is this really a good idea Grimm?"  
"Carol, Wilhelm is our friend, a long time one at that. We have a duty, to speak our minds to him."

"I understand that, but for us to come here…"

Holding his wife's hands, he reassured her, making Carol put on a wry smile.

In the driver's seats, were their twin granddaughters Grassis and Flam, both pulled on the reins when they reached the main gate of the De La Soul Mansion. The Dragon came to a full stop, as a man approached them...a Red Lantern.

Not even his eyes could be seen, that was how well protected his red armor made him. Two horns on the side of his head, like that of a viking, adorned his powerful steel helmet. Yet it was his triangular visor in his helmet that flickered a small spark of red light, placing fear into the girls and their grandparents.

"What is your business here?"  
"We-We have come to meet with an old friend."

The armored man, crossed his arms, then got on the ground and seemed to "listen" to the ground. After a few tense moments, he stood back up and used his thumb to point at the gate.

"Go on ahead then."  
"Th-Thank you."

But as the sisters did a bow with their heads, Grimm was horrified at the man's speed. Leaving behind a red streak of light, and was now inches away from Flam, pointing right at her face. The four family members had their hearts skip a beat and Flam trembled, sweat dripping off of her face.

Heart thuds matched the brutal seconds they were all caught off guard by this. Though all four of them were capable warriors, it was easy for them to ascertain this, using their skills as fighters to calculate, imagine, what the results of their attempts to fight back would be like.

THIS RED LANTERN WOULD SLAUGHTER THEM, EASILY.

Yet.

"Have you eaten little one?"  
"HUH?"  
"I have some candy, would you like one?"

Stunned by the reasoning behind his ominous motion earlier, she nodded sheepishly and in fear.

The armored guard handed her a small candy, and proceeded to walk back to his position. The gates then began to open as he used his thumb again to point.

"If you get stopped let them know one of us guards let you in, the name's Gyra Spyro. Just so you don't get into trouble."  
"O-Okay."  
"Have a nice day little ones."

Whipping the reins, the carriage began to move, as the creeped out family tried to get away from him as quickly as possible. As the carriage got farther away...Gyra spoke into his shining ring.

"Company, I listened to the core of our world, and I felt nothing. But just in case, send someone to check them out."

The carriage was finally in front of the mansion, and everyone disembarked from the carriage. But before any of them could take a breath, stretch or even mutter a sound-

" **Who are you, and why have you come?"**  
A hideous, growling voice, it sounded like that of a demon straight from hell itself...maybe because it wasn't human at all.

Turning around they saw him, Attero Dominatus, the large guiltylowe snarled at them, as the ring on his left paw shined.

Grimm was stunned to see him, and could barely even move, knowing how dangerous a regular one was, this one in particular was worse, due to his accomplishments in the World War and his current Red Lantern status.

Thinking fast, the twin girls made their move, they quickly bowed courteously to him.

"Oh great Attero Dominatus, we have come seeking an audience."  
"We seek to meet with one of the Founding Seven, Wilhelm Van Astrea."

Attero tilted his head.

" **Who let you in?"**  
"The guard at the front gates, he who goes by Gyra Spyro."  
" **I see."**

The large black lion sniffed them, making all four of them, feel like they were going to pass out from the pressure. Attero then had his ring scan the carriage, nothing made him pounce or alert the others, so he was satisfied.

" **Very well, I will go and find him, though it will take some time and I am not allowed to leave you unsupervised."**

The Guiltylowe took in a deep breath.

" **GROOOOOOOARRRR**!"

The ear splitting roar, was the signal for another some Ababil clones, numbering six to show up and perch themselves to carriage. They glared down at the family as Attero began floating.

" **I shall return in a moment, wait here."**

The tension was horrendous once Attero left, they huddled together, with Grimm and Carol prepared to defend themselves if need be. The Ababil cawed suddenly and their eyes shined much more ominously than before.

Grimm and Carol were veteran combatants, and their two grandchildren could hold their own in a battle.

Yet, what worried them more, was if the Ababil engaged in a attack with them, would that alert other Ababils? Or worse, could that guard from earlier interpret it as an aggressive assault and end up facing them?

How much would an incident like this, spiral out of control, until all four of them were dead?

But just as suddenly, the Ababil stopped, and just as quickly, flew away.

"I never expected for you all to show up like this."

Wilhelm floated out of the main entrance with Attero right next to him, both landed very quickly.

" **Do you need me to stay Wilhelm-dono?"  
** "No no, this is quite alright."  
" **Very well, if you need me, I will go and take up front guard duty with Gyra."**  
"Understood."

Attero flew away, as Wilhelm nodded.

"Now then, Grimm, Carol, welcome. I apologize about the security, but since Emilia-sama frequents here most of the time, it is required."

Grimm and the others were still silent about all this, but Wilhelm's quaint nod snapped them out of it.

"Please, do come in."  
"Very well."

There were hardly any hellos or greetings with this, no, it was too stressful to think of such a thing. And with their hearts still racing, they followed Wilhelm inside.

* * *

What surprised them, as they all sat together as a family on the excellent couch, was the normalcy of it all.

It was shocking how lovely and normal this mansion was, most civilians who never stepped inside, only imagined some kind of horror show waiting inside, maybe even prisoners corpses strewn about like ornaments.

"At least that is what we've heard."  
"Goodness Carol, we may be more aggressive in our battle tactics, but we're not mindless barbarians."

Wilhelm said this as he poured them tea.

"This is the finest tea we have, I hope you all enjoy it."  
"Is it alright for us to have such a luxury?"  
"If Ram-san knew, she'd have a tantrum, it is hers after all. However, Subaru-sama has allowed us permission, he'll talk it over with her tomorrow."  
"...You spoke with him?"  
"Yes, I contacted with my ring earlier, he gave us the blessing to allow you inside."

Grimm narrowed his eyes as Wilhelm handed them their proper glassware with the strong yet sweet smelling tea inside.

Sitting across from them, Wilhelm sat on his chair, sipping on his tea.

"Though if you prefer, I can call a maid over and have some chai tea prepared?"  
"Chai? Tea? Uh, no this is fine."  
"Very well."

Then, Wilhelm looked at the corner of the room, and sighed. The Fauzen family were perplexed, and glanced behind the couch, the young ones, lifting themselves adorably to do so.

"We should be fine on our own, you can go and patrol the halls."

Mist.

A small faint mist, and emerging from it, now into plain view was Sagittarius. Sagittarius, the Lewes Clone that had survived the battle against Cecilus, now with gold ornaments and armor pieces over her usual robe, stared blankly as she walked away from her spot.

Like a phantom appearing before them, the family trembled.

Sagittarius kept walking to the door, ignoring them and focusing on Wilhelm.

"Please, enjoy yourself as well, you have permission to eat or drink what you will, Subaru-sama's orders. Okay?"  
"...M...ay…"

The clone left, shutting the door behind her, as Grimm nervously stared back at Wilhelm.

"Again,I must apologize, we do not have too many guests over, so the security here gets heightened when we do."  
"When was she-"  
"-She was following you the moment you crossed the hall."

Though they wished to voice their anger, anxiety and shock that they were still not trusted even when Wilhelm specifically got permission from Subaru, he halted them.

"Now then, may I ask what this visit is about?"

Grimm and Carol relented, all of them setting their cups down on the coffee table, and they took in a deep breath.

"Wilhelm, we have been friends for a very long time, have we not?"  
"Indeed we have."  
"We can speak freely on any matter with each other, correct?"  
"Undoubtedly so."

Carol reached her old, but still strong looking hand out to him, making Wilhelm raise his brows.

"Then please Wilhelm, come with us."  
"Hm?"  
"Just, take off that ring and come with us."  
"I do not follow?"

Grimm put his own hands together.

"We want to ask you, to put down that ring and come with us, to help you away from all this."  
"...You wish me to leave the Red Lantern Corps?"  
"It may sound selfish, and I know that we should've instead come here with pleasant greetings and conversations instead. But we have to try, and save you friend."  
"...Save me?"

Wilhelm frowned a bit.

"Who says I need saving?"  
"Wilhelm, please, understand what it means to be where you are at."  
"I am one of the Founding Seven for the Red Lantern Corps here in this world, I know what my position is."  
"But all the turmoil and strife that comes with it?!"  
"I may have lost allies, had bridges burned between me and others, but I enjoy myself where I am. I'm at peace with myself."

Carol clenched a fist.

"You think...that after everything these...ba-...men did, that it's forgivable or even justified?!"

"I cannot be as morose and say everything we've done has yielded positive results, but I think we've done what's best for everyone."  
"How can you say that?"  
"Being the Swordsmanship Instructor for our Corps, I have explained to my men, how taking a life should be the last thing-"  
"-We're talking past issues not current circumstances!"  
"...What happened has happened. Nothing can change that."  
"True, but focusing on that, we'd be able to notion on how to save you from a horrid outcome!"

Wilhelm sipped on his tea just a bit, before setting it down again.

"I beg your pardon, but what does me being here, have to do with an untimely outcome?"  
"These people, their bloodthirsty warriors. You have honor, you are a swordsman who my husband and I respect dearly."  
"Then can you not accept me being with them?"  
"How can we?! They're using the anger you felt, after you lost Thearesia for their own gain!"  
"...Though that was indeed the anger utilized, my wife being lost was all the more reason for me to keep staying with them."

Wilhelm seems to be easily annoyed with this, but Grimm himself pressed on.

"I know how desperate you were when you went after the White Whale, and to have it taken from you by Natsuki Subaru, must have been difficult."  
"I've already accepted that I made too many mistakes back then, and it costed me my revenge. But now, I have been given a purpose again, and will help the man who both took and returned it to me, with all my power."  
"How?! How did he give you purpose again?!"

Wilhelm thought long and hard about it...should he tell them, how Thearesia was brought back as an undead being and was allowed to rest in peace after Subaru allowed it? Even when they were indeed friends? That they loved her so?

"That is a secret."

Grimm, Carol and their granddaughters grew frustrated that he wouldn't say.

"Earlier, you said-"  
"-There are some things, that are better left in the shadows."

When he said that, they could sense it, see it in his eyes. Indeed, there were things Wilhelm had seen, that could easily make their hearts wrench and minds break.

What foul killings, horrible experiments and unbridled massacres had he seen since he became a Red Lantern?

They definitely would not be told.

"I am having a hard time understanding you Wilhelm."

"And it's best you leave it that way."  
"How?! I want to come into an understanding with you, we've known each other for that long!"  
"Things can easily change in a small span of time."

Carol gripped her uniform, clearly having none of this.

"Why are you backpedaling on this Wilhelm?! Is it something they have on you?"  
"I am here of my own volition."  
"Your mind is manipulated by that thing then?!"  
"No, nothing of the sort."  
"THEN WHY?! The same bastards who got our granddaughter killed, are trying to take you as well! So how can you even-"  
"-Is that what this is about?"

Wilhelm sighed as he punched the table, startling them all.

"I know about what the circumstances behind Sarah's death, and I am truly sorry you lost her, but she knew. She knew what it meant getting involved in the war between Emilia-sama's and Priscilla Barielle's camps would entail. Anyone, would realize the significant danger with involving one's self to a battle meant for the Throne! Sarah would've seen it."

Carol's eyes were shaking, and she was biting her lips, as Wilhelm continued pressing the matter.

"Sarah was a fine warrior, but a warrior should come to know what that word means. It means the risk is there, whether she was on Priscilla's side or Emilia-sama's. And tell me, what if she had stayed with you all?! She would've been held to protect Felt-dono at Priestella, what's to say she did not die there instead?! Would you blame Subaru-sama then?! Well? Answer-"

 _ **SLAP**_.

Carol heaved, and teared up after slapping Wilhelm. But the Red Lantern showed no anger, no resistance, he simply wiped his cheek.

"I apologize, I went too far."

"...I…"  
"I understand I really do."  
"But...NO! I can't stand to see you with them! They got my beautiful Sarah, our little girl...she still had a future. She was going to give us so many memories, of her adventures, her eventual marriage and then, maybe some children...anything but this."

"So goes the horrors of war."  
"And what about you?! If you know full well about such terrors, how could you go along with it all!?"

A moment of silence, there was nothing said, no breaths made too high. Then, quietly Wilhelm did a small smile.

" **I enjoyed it."**

All four of them, were terrified of his answer. Carol held her granddaughters as Grimm sat back, further pressing on the couch.

"Why?"  
"Thearesia...she, was my tether to true sanity. That woman, my wife used her love, her kindness to bring me out of my uncontrollable lust for death and murder. You remember, don't you Grimm, how I earned the name Sword Demon?"  
"...Yeah."  
"But I lost it, she was gone, and nothing could tether me. Not my son who despised me, not my grandson who I shamelessly blamed for her death, not myself. I thought going after the White Whale would have yielded something, a point of existence. But it was stolen, no, I tossed it aside. Following a master, who I still do not recall, making me leave Subaru-sama to die, only for destiny to kick me down and have the Whale killed."  
"...Then-"  
"-Then I became a Red Lantern, while the Priestella Conflict occurred all around me. And just like that, I was given the purpose again, to continue living. And with it, with the countless battles, deaths and duels I had endured, I was back."

Wilhelm, turned his contemplative expression, into a creepy half smile.

"I went back, to zero."  
"You…"  
"I enjoyed every minute of the World War, the battles in Vollachia and Kararagi, had this old heart of mine beat again, a rhythm returned after so many years."

Wilhelm could see it...the malicious, ecstatic smile he had when he fought alongside his fellow Red Lanterns against Halibel. Or when he defeated Cecilus, before he turned around to face the cheering men with a stoic expression...hidden with his back turned...was his monstrous, insane smile. Teeth bared, eyes wide, blood dripping and hair a mess, simply put-

"I have returned to being Wilhelm of the past, The Sword Demon now reborn again."  
"No...we can save you...just…"

Grimm held out his hand, as if it was some vain attempt to bring Wilhelm with him.

"Wilhelm, I know you too well. All the years we've fought together, laughed together. I was there to help you in Vollachia, there for your wedding, for the birth of your son...I wish to help you no matter what. Please, please damn it. Open your eyes!"

Wilhelm shut them for a second, then opened them again...and reached out. Grimm and Carol seemed happy...just for it to be dashed as Wilhelm's prosthetic hand shook his hand, letting go as Wilhelm sat more comfortably on his chair.

"Now that you have my answer, was there anything else you wanted to discuss?"  
"...No."

He got up from his seat, along with the rest of his family.

"We apologize for wasting your time."  
"Not at all, please do come by when it peaks your interest."  
"...I doubt it."

Though it was a whisper, Wilhelm could see the dissatisfied looks on their faces as they bowed and left the room. EVen the granddaughters scorned him as they left the room. Wilhelm sat there, by himself, he stared out the window and watched the morning clouds pass by.

"I am sorry, but that's life Grimm. You were my friend, my first true ally."

Yet he then motioned his right hand up and saw the ring on it, brimming in the sunlight.

"My destiny has changed is all. For the love I have is gone, familial love, tender love, friendly love, erotic love, respectful love, generous love, pure love...I have none of it left."

CLosing his eyes, he saw the flowers, the large field and a broken wall...sitting on there was a happy woman with velvet red hair.

"All because...I was **slothful**."

Wilhelm made a smile, more genuine and sweet than he showed before.

* * *

"We hope you have a good time. Enjoy yourselves on this day graced upon us."

Gyra waved them goodbye as the gates opened to let them out of the estate, Attero keeping a close watch. The granddaughters using the corner of their eyes to glare at them-

" **You should hide that anger better."**

Both of these small girls trembled and looked back, seeing Attero lay on the grass, he nodded at them.

" **Red Lanterns can sense anger, and a noble, beautiful being like myself senses it even better. If you wish to do so, learn to mask it better."**  
'S-Sure."  
" **May the Crimson Truth help you."**

They said nothing back, but simply hid their disgust in being told that. The carriage reins whipped and it moved away.

Gyras and Attero continued staring at them.

"What do you think Attero?"  
" **...I think this needs to be dealt with."**

His red eyes glimmered, and Gyras nodded as his own eyes flared red.

* * *

Grimm sat next to his wife, with defeated expressions, when a faint sound could be heard. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a conversing mirror and flipped it open.

"Yes?"  
'Hey, how'd it go?"  
"...Badly, he didn't come."  
"Damn, sorry to hear that, but y'know you can't save everyone."  
"I suppose not."

Using his other hand to rub his beard, his eyes sharpened.

"There is no helping it, Wilhelm is brainwashed by those demons, we tried our best, but he cannot be saved."  
"Well shucks, at least we did what else we needed to do?"  
"Yes...we have dropped off the metia off in the exact spot needed."  
"Great...great…"  
"This way, we can save Lugnica."

And so…

"Yup, we'll save it alright."

Aldebaran stared down at the metia, confirming things well.

"Let's get the ball rolling then."

The day was half way done…

.

.

.

.

* * *

Outside a large dojo, within the early morning of this specific day, a practice could be heard underway.

Inside, a student and her master practiced intensely. Wearing a red gi, Frederica pulled off masterful kicks, punches and even a spinning elbow strike, but everytime, she was knocked onto the ground. A large kick even made her fall back, she tried numerous styles, until finally she fell on her behind exhausted.

"Excellent work, let's call it a day."  
"Thank you, Kong-shisho."

Kong sat in a traditional master pose, and tossed Frederica a towel. She eagerly wiped the sweat off of herself.

"Have I even progressed?"  
"Undoubtedly so! You have reached a higher level than any other in my Bo Tekken Style, even more than my son."  
"...Your son."

Kong sighed as he saw the sad expression she made.

"Listen to me Frederica, I have told you before that my son's death was coincidental, nothing more and nothing less."  
"But-"  
"-He participated in the war, as any other soldier. I am only proud he died in such an honorable way."

* * *

What Kong referred to, was his sole son, Luzbel. He voluntarily enlisted in the Kararagi front and was sent as a swordsman...but never forgot his training. Many would speak of moments where he would toss away his sword and simply use the Bo Tekken style to defeat enemies.

He was well liked, respected...then, he and an army of 340 men had to defend a mountain...only for an army of 40,000 Kararagians to begin an assault on the fort.

After losing more than half his men, he made a last ditch effort for his soldiers to escape, and solely...with only a few weapons on him, he sacrificed himself so they could escape.

The last thing those retreating men and women saw, was Luzbel using his martial arts to kill many men, block attacks and toss men to their deaths off the mountain.

He died of his injuries, before reinforcements took back the mountain.

* * *

"Luzbel gives me such pride."  
"Still…"  
"Frederica, though the Red Lantern Corps did initiate the war in of itself, we the people, joined readily. Thus I can never fault them for it, nor anyone else who lost a loved one."

Frederica accepted with a smile.

"Now there is something I wish to discuss with you."  
"What is it sensei?"  
"I have a humble request of you."

He then shifted his legs and formed a dogeza bow.

"Would you, Frederica Priestella, in a moment I no longer live, take up the mantle as being my successor?"  
"Wh-"  
"-We can no longer have children, thus I can see no one else in the entire world who can keep the Bo Tekken Style alive, but you."  
"...I-"

Frederica held her face, shocked beyond belief.

'I do not know what to say."

"Say whatever comes to your mind."  
"...I feel like I don't deserve it."  
"I see."

Yet Frederica sat in her own pose and gripped her fists, close to her knees and made her decision known.

"But, if I can, I will work to earn such an honor, so please...give me time."  
"There is no need to rush, my pupil."

He smiled, giving off the look of a gentle giant.

Frederica did a quick bow, but still on her knees, yet they still continued the conversation.

"By the way shisho, what have my other friends progresses been like?"  
"Well, as I discussed with the Seven Founding Members, each one had a different level of skills in unarmed combat."

Kong rubbed his rugged beard, as Frederica listened closely.

"You Frederica, are the one with the most aptitude in physical combat amongst your peers, meanwhile Ovidius-sama is the lowest, thus I am forced to work overtime with him."  
"What about Subaru-sama and Emilia-sama?"  
"Emilia-sama is coming along well, though Subaru-sama is struggling with grapples and groundwork, but he is doing fine."  
"Mimi-chan and Nijino?"  
"Mimi...is too young for most of our moves, but she knows some tosses and footwork. Nijino is an excellent kicker, but her guard against grapples and overall defense needs fine tuning."  
"Wilhelm-san and Genau? Or wait, does Genau even need training?"  
"Genau-san is a wolgarm, so I cannot teach him any actual moves, but some simple steps and muscle movements are good enough. Wilhelm is a quick learner so, he's doing quite alright."

Frederica was relieved, but also tried not to giggle. Having a hard time not imagining Ovidius being tossed around or Genau believing he was dancing and not actually training.

* * *

Then, the door slid open and in entered…

"My husband, is there anything you need?"  
"Oh, nothing I can think of."

Entering within their training room, was a small woman, with strands of grey hair over black. She had her wrinkles here and there, but had slit eyes and a charming smile.

But her size, it was otherworldly, she was no taller than Petra herself.

The woman sat by her husband, showing the nearly 7 and a half foot tall man next to a 4 foot tall girl.

A true contrast.

"Wow, Subaru-sama told me about lolicons, I wonder if shisho is one as well?"  
"I don't know what a lolicon is, but I find it a troubling word, thus I take offense to it."

"Haha, sorry."

Frederica rubbed her head, as even Kong's wife giggled at his funny response.

"But still, you are so glowing Tennille-san."

"Thank you dear, your compliments make me feel spry as always."

Then, as Frederica felt comforted by her smile, she felt a sense of downcast contemplation. Anyone with a brain cell, could see the troubled swirling within in Frederica, so Kong pressed on the matter.

"Is something troubling you, Frederica?"  
"Shisho...I am happy to be where I am right now. To be given such an opportunity like this, and to be a proud Red Lantern Member, and yet, I don't know."

Though Kong himself was not the best expert when it came to the human mind, his wife did, so Tennille would have a go.

"Frederica-chan, something is holding you back then?"  
"F-For two years now, I feel like something is shackling me, pulling me down from what should be my most proudest moments in life."

"Do you know what it is?"  
"I have no clue."  
"Hmmmm, maybe it's your past?"  
"It can't be, everyone knows Gluttony stole my memories, so why would it bother me?"  
"Maybe not so much bother...but I feel like you wish to put things to rest, to move forward even more."  
"I can, I wish I knew what it was."

Tenille scratched her chin, before coming to peeked realization.

"What about where your old home?"  
"My old home?"  
"Indeed, they tracing your steps back can help one clarify things much more."  
"That could be it?"

"You should go, you'd be surprised how much something like this can help."

Frederica stood up, and stared down, contemplating things in her head, thoughts swirling and formulating.

"Frederica-chan, do you know where that would be?"  
"Well, the maids who I am good friends with, constantly mentioned a place I was from."  
"Oh? And where would that be?"

Kong and Tennille watched expectandly, as Frederica looked straight at them, a light glimmering in her eyes.

"A place, close to the Roswaal Estate, it was called-"

* * *

FREDERICA: Sanctuary of Evocation

* * *

Landing on a dirt road, Frederica began her stroll towards the walled village. Yet, this was no longer a simple town, but instead a flourishing city of sorts. No longer was it poor infrastructure or dirt being kicked around everywhere.

Frederica knew this was due to payments given to them for their participation in the World War and defending of Irlham Village during the initial pre battle.

Magic cannons aimed outwards on the wall, flowers grew along the grass leading up to the entrance. The guard looked down, making sure to see who was coming in...seeing the Red Lantern uniform on her, he waved at her and proceeded to give the okay to let her in.

Frederica continued her stroll and glanced around the Sanctuary.

Frederica had recalled many times that Rem and Ram had constantly told her of the past she had in the Sanctuary. Specifically, Ram was the one who hounded her the most about trying to "reawaken" memories in her head. Yet, every time it didn't work whatsoever, she always gave off a defeated and depressed aura when it failed.

The golden haired former maid, could tell she wanted to rekindle an old friendship, and always felt bad for Ram, so she became friendly with her, which seemed to raise her spirits...but the word she mentioned would always haunt her.

 **The Sanctuary.**

* * *

In many respects, the Sanctuary had also become a tourist attraction. It was widely known that the First Red Lantern, Atrocitus, had blessed this place with his presence. Not many people in this world had actually seen him, and those that did, reveled at his fearsome appearance and overwhelming power. Thus, much like Jerusalem of Israel, or the Mecca of Saudi Arabia, this thriving village became a place of worship.

Praying he would return and grace their world again.

Frederica could see one of the three monuments found here.

A large pillar made of redwood, with red ropes wrapped around it and latched down by red painted stones. This was the monument apparently placed where Atrocitus appeared from a pillar of light.

More north, there was a Tomb, which is said to be where Beatrice was reborn. It was hailed as some kind of portal into the afterlife, and some believed that kissing one's hand and touching any part of the large entrance, would send some kind of message to a loved one. No one was sure who came up with that idea, but it stuck.

The final was a rusted over and dust covered Magic Cannon with statues of men sitting around it.. This was a monument that honored those who lost their lives in the World War, specifically 45 young men who volunteered, only to never return.

* * *

Frederica could see the wondrous beat that the village was following, people going about their business, carriages making a trail and children at peace, just kicking a ball.

Then, an older woman tapped her shoulder.

"Huh?"  
"Oh my, Frederica-chan, it has been a while."  
"Oh hello."  
"My, my...you are still as lovely as you were all those years ago."

She didn't know how to respond, brushing her hair nervously. The old lady remembered the truth of the matter, and sighed sadly.

"That's right, you lost your memories."  
"Sorry, did I know you?"  
"Well, along with your mother, in the past I helped you lot out with a few things here and there."  
"Right, my mother…"

The sadness felt by this woman, hearing Frederica say it so blissfully, made the woman wipe away a tear.

"In the end, you are the last person from that family."

"Really? I had there was someone else."  
"Oh! That's right, Lewes-san, might be around somewhere."

She pointed to a cabin, far from where they standing. Frederica shook hands with the old woman and made her trek to the cabin. The old woman waved at her, sadly...remembering a certain mother holding a baby and being followed closely by her daughter and Lewes...knowing full well, that was but a distant memory.

A tear was shed.

* * *

As Frederica kept on going, she would get hellos and waves here and there, from people who seemed to know her from the past. A past which had crumbled away by the hands of the Witch's Cult, never to return again.

The sun wasn't so much setting, but the sky was getting a little more yellow and orange, so she had spent a lot of time exploring this place, called the Sanctuary.

Finally, she made it to the decrepit cabin, noticing the moss and mold growing all over it, the broken windows and an odd concrete smell, she wondered if anyone lived in it.

All she knew, was that this was a Lewes Meyer that actually had a personality, and was the caretaker of the Sanctuary. But it inferred by Ram especially, that the Battle for the Sanctuary, left her weakened and unwilling to fulfill that role any longer.

Now it was left up to another Red Lantern, a lizardman who was a relative of Libre Fermi, named Jamiroquai Hermes.

He himself was busy surveying forestation plans from the uncharted forest surrounding the Sanctuary.

Glancing all around the cabin, knocking on the door, and calling inside...there was no response. Using her ring to scan the entire building, there was only two crickets inside, the only living lifeforms.

Sighing, she began to turn back...only to face a messy haired Lewes Meyer, this one wearing a disheveled white robe and bags under her eyes.

"Frederica?"  
"Oh, hello there-"

THe bucket she had in her hands, was dropped to the ground, spilling the contents as the little spirit ran to her. Wrapping her leg in a huge hug, the Lewes teared up and sobbed a bit, leaving a stunned Frederica to pat her on the head.

"Um, there there?"  
"Huh?"

Releasing her hug, and looking up at her...seeing the gorgeous young girl, the granddaughter she took care of...a long braid, faint scars on her face, and that oh so hideous red uniform. It instantly broke her heart.

"No, I heard abou' it, bu' I though' it wasn' true."

"About me being a Red Lantern?"  
"NO! Tha' yer memories...they're really gone? YA DON' REMEMBER ME?!"

"No, I am sorry."

Lewes was in a panic, trembling as she held her neck, like she couldn't breathe.

Rushing over she grabbed her long braid, startling her.

"Uh, hey!"  
"Yer long flowin' hair, you were growin' it, since ya were a wee lil' babe...Now like this."

Letting go of it, she shook her head, as her eyes seemed to be shrinking and growing, a state of peril filled her gut. But she shook her head, coming up with a crazed idea.

She took Frederica's hand, and began pulling her.

"What the?"  
"Come wit' me! I have an idea!"  
"What-"  
"-I'll bring back yer memories! I know I can do it! C'mon Frederica! C'mon!"  
"Um, sure?"

* * *

Thus, began a hard fought struggle. Lewes Meyer dragged Frederica around the entire grounds. Showing every place from her childhood…

A field where she would play-fight with Garfiel.

A creek that she and her mother would wash clothes with.

The cabin she used to live in with her family.

Her childhood clothing.

Her toys for her birthday over the years.

All this to solicit some kind of response, a possible relapse of her memories, anything to free her, from the perceived vice grip of the Red Lantern Corps.

Yet, every sing time, it was the same answer.

"Sorry, I don't know."  
.

.

.

.

"Nope, nothing rings a bell."  
.

.

.

.

"Nothing, nothing at all, sorry Lewes-san."  
.

.

.

.

"I'm afraid, I have no memories of such an event."

* * *

Lewes, was seething with horror, she feared that may be no way of saving her. So she took her to one last spot, of which she hoped could do something, ANYTHING, for her.

Reaching it, after a furious pace and tears forming under her eyes, they found it.

A gravestone, among many others outside the reaches of the gate.

One which held the name, Garfiel Tinsel.

Lewes, breathing raggedly, and nearly tripping over herself, ran over and wiped the stone with her tired hands.

"Look. Look! This, this is yer lil' brotha, Garfiel!"  
"...hm."  
"He was a good boy, a lil' good boy! And do you know wha' happen' ta him, do ya?!"

Lewes was sure when she learned the truth, that her heart would waver, her trust in the Red Lantern Corps would diminish and-

"Subaru-sama killed him."

"...Wha?"  
"I also know that Ovidius and Genau forced me to have my memories eaten."  
"...But-"  
"-I also know, how much they trust me."

Lewes trembled as she fell to her knees.

"I was a threat, much like my brother was. Had it not been for their decision to erase my memories, and give me a second chance at my own life, I would be dead much like him."  
"They, did it though?"  
"I know, but I understand their intentions. To protect me, a friend to Rem, Ram and Emilia, they sought to make me more compliant with their wishes and restart from zero."  
"BUT THAT IS LIKE MURDER ISN'T IT?!"  
"Lewes-san...how would that be?"

Frederica narrowed her eyes at her…

"I was a simple maid, saving up money to establish a home for these citizens, my people. Aimless, and wandering, I couldn't even save my younger brother from whatever foolish fancies he deluded himself in. And even more so, I foolishly raised my hand against the Red Lantern Corps, which would have earned me an immediate death sentence!"

"But...they gave me a new opportunity, a forced one, but I got to live. And now, my people have bright beautiful homes, go to sleep with full bellies, and are free to move a botu in this country. I feel stronger, I am more free to do as I wish and even now, I have been offered to continue the legacy of my master, HOW IS THAT NOT LIVING?!"

"And your family?! WHAT ABOUT YOUR FAMILY FREDERICA?!"  
"...I have a family."

Frederica smiled, but knowing why, Lewes began to weep.

"Lewes-san. My family wears red uniforms, they speak with me, have dinner with me and let me have my opinions known. Wilhelm-san trains with me, Ovidius-san helps in my studies, Genau-kun dines with me. Mimi-chan plays with me, Nijino-san goes shopping with me, and Subaru-sama will just sit down and discuss even small matters with me, making me laugh along the way. Not just them, but Emilia-sama, Ram-san, Rem-chan, Beatrice-san, Attero, Sagittarius, all of them are my family."

"They push me forward, so I will stand firm and protect what I have now, NOT WHAT I ONCE HAD."

Lewes Meyer stared up at her discerning jade eyes, with her own bright blues darkening as she bit her lips till they bled.

"This is wrong. THIS IS WRONG! This is all his fault!"

"He killed Gaf'! He took my home! HE'S TAKEN EVERYTHIN' I HAVE EVER NEEDED!"  
"...You mean-"  
"-YEAH! NATSUKI SUBARU!"

She fumed with anger, her cute little face scrunching into a horrible scowl.

"Everything, everything, everything! All of this has been apart of his hideous intentions and desires! Nothing, nothing is sacred to him! I'll make sure he pays for this! All of this!"  
"...With his life?"  
"NO DUH! I'll make sure he di-"

 **CHUK!**

"HUH?"

Frederica launched her fist into Lewes' chest, just past her wrist.

Confused, horrified, heartbroken, these were the swirling emotions filling the completely defeated Lewes.

A sense of disillusionment surged into her mind, and the scorching pulse of betrayal etched into her heart.

Looking up at her daughter, expecting to see a warm smile from the golden beauty she knew, instead was staring back at a cold eyed woman who had no love for her.

"I am sorry."  
"P-Ple-"  
"-But to say such things, and with the aura filling into your eyes, I could sense the looming threat you would've become. Truly, Lewes Meyer, though you were my grandmother in a sense…"  
"I can...save..please.."  
.

.

.

.

.

"To move on, I have to let you go."  
"I love…"  
"My last shackle."

 _ **"Please! Plllllleeeeassseeee! Uwaaaaghhhh! Uwaaghhhhh! Pl-Pl-PLEASE! Uwaaghhh!"**_

Lewes cried, cried, and cried, her voice tearing out of her horrid weeping.

Until finally, Frederica punched straight through her, sending her off as little specks of light, dancing into the air, until nothing was left and her life was gone.

Gazing at the sky as those light orbs faded away, Frederica shook her head and began walking away, having freed herself, of that oh so forgone past.

* * *

In the middle of the square for the Sanctuary, she encountered Jamiroquai, a snake lizardman with dark green skin and bright blue eyes, wearing a fitting Red Lantern Uniform.

"Hello Frederica-dono."  
"Greetings."  
"Forgive me for asking, but I heard you had business with the previous caretaker."  
"I did."  
"And may I ask how it went?"

The silence she gave off and the troubled stare she formed, gave him all the information he needed. He scratched his neck and sighed.

"I see, I had a feeling she was becoming trouble."  
"Keen observation, but true."  
"I'll...take care of it, maybe say she went on a pilgrimage of some kind."  
"Great, thank you."

They bowed to each other, as Jamiroquai kept going about his business, but as they both moved out...both got red beeps on their rings. Specifically, emergency ones, used only to alert Red Lanterns to be aware of a possible or resulting disaster. Both Red Lanterns flew into the air to get a better view…

"Frederica-dono, look!"  
"Just, what is going on?"

In the distance, in the direction where the Capital would be...were a few plumes of smoke, raising up to the clouds.

"What-"

Frederica was getting a audio message on her ring.

"Hello?!"  
"Ovidius-san?! What's going on?!"  
"Frederica, get to the De La Soul right now!"  
"Tell me what's happening!?"

Then, he mentioned something, that of which sent shivers down her spine.

"It's bad, some of our friends are dead and there's reports of explosions! Frederica! **WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!** "

* * *

In a single day, two stories of self-reflection, had come to an end. But the day itself pressed on, with the blazing encounter ready to occur, and the resulting fiery showdown...set to commence.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Liliana: Hello! Hello! Yup, this is it! Another one of my interviewing spectacles for all of you beautiful people to watch! And today on Minstrel Queen's Corner? Well….ahem, first we start with an oldie but a goodie! He's a soldier, who has been around far longer than I've been alive...do you get that he's old!? Thaaaat's right, it's the Sword Demon himself,_ _ **Wilhelm Van Astrea**!_

 _Wilhelm: Thank you for having me...the comments about me being old, will be swept under the rug, for your sake._

 _Liliana: *sweats heavily for a bit* Ahaha, a-anyways, it's great to have you sir. Now onto the questions! Your current leader Natsuki Subaru comes from the world Isekai, correct?_

 _Wilhelm: *scratches beard* Yes he does._

 _Liliana: *sitting straight in her chair* Knowing the things you know, tell us,_ _ **What kind of music do you like from there?**_

 _Wilhelm: *rubs top of his head* Blues and Jazz._

 _Liliana: Ooookay!_ _ **What's your favorite song?**_

 _Wilhelm: Ruby's Arms by Tom Waits_

 _Liliana: On to much more recognizable stuff,_ _ **What's your favorite food?**_

 _Wilhelm: Anything made by my late wife, particularly her Beef Tenderloin with mashed sweet potatoes._

 _Liliana:_ _ **Speaking of your wife, what did you like doing with her, on your off time?**_

 _Wilhelm: *closes eyes for a moment* Take dragon rides through the lush forests surrounding her residence. Just me, and her._

 _Liliana: Back to the Isekai questions again,_ _ **What is something you'd like to see over there?**_

 _Wilhelm: I do wish to see the natural beauties of that world. The Grand Canyon, Niagara Falls, Mount Kilimanjaro, but in particular, places with flowers I had never seen before._

 _Liliana: Wow, how nice! But if you did go there..._ _ **Where would you go?**_

 _Wilhelm: *rubs chin* Hmmmmm, I suppose it'd be Norway. The images Subaru has described of it, sound truly mesmerizing._

 _Liliana:_ _ **And your favorite color?**_

 _Wilhelm:...Red._

 _Liliana: What do you want your gravestone to say?_

 _Wilhelm: "Faithful to the end."_

 _Liliana:_ _ **When you don't work, what do you do?**_

 _Wilhelm: Sharpen my senses, keep up with my training...maybe even...practice yoga._

 _Liliana: Ummmm, cool?_

 _Wilhelm: *a sweat drop appears above his head* Please don't force yourself._

 _Liliana:_ _ **What's your type of girl?**_

 _Wilhelm: My wife, next question._

 _Liliana: Fastest answer yet! Uh, oh!_ _ **Humanities, or Sciences?**_

 _Wilhelm: Humanities._

 _Liliana:_ _ **Any regrets?**_

 _Wilhelm: *eerily stares at her* Too many to count, let's move on._

 _Liliana: *trembles* Uhhh, ahem, sorry. Knowing about movies,_ _ **which one would you like to see?**_

 _Wilhelm: Franco Zeffirelli's, "Romeo and Juliet"._

 _Liliana: **What's your greatest strength and weakness?**_

 _Wilhelm: My fighting prowess...my cleaning ethic._

 _Liliana:_ _ **What can you not live without?**_

 _Wilhelm: *taps sword hilt* This sword right here, it was a gift by my wife._

 _Liliana:_ _ **What's your favorite animal?**_

 _Wilhelm: The falcon, graceful and dangerous, I've been fond of them since I was a child._

 _Liliana:_ _ **Which Red Lanterns do you get along with the most?**_

 _Wilhelm: I believe it's Frederica and Ovidius, we work swimmingly together._

 _Liliana:_ _ **Which Red Lantern gives you the biggest headache?**_

 _Wilhelm: *cross popping vein appears near head* Genau, he needs to control his ravenous hunger._

 _Liliana: Finally,_ _ **where do you see yourself in five years?**_

 _Wilhelm: *crosses arms seriously* I won't answer that question, I find it ridiculous. I could die in two years, a month, maybe even tomorrow. I am not selfish enough to suggest that I am going to know how the future will unfold._

 _Liliana: This has been eye-opening, and a great view into the mind of the Sword Demon himself! Wilhelm, thank you for your time._

 _Wilhelm: * a respectul headbow* No, thank you, I did enjoy my time here._

 _*Wilhelm gets up and shakes hands respectfully with her*_

* * *

 _*lights go out, once back on, Liliana appears sitting across from her next guest*_

 _Liliana: NOW! Here is our next guest! She's the rising star within the Red Lantern Corps! The Master of Combat, YUP! It'ssssss_ ** _Frederica Priestella_ _!_**

 _Frederica: Hey, good to be here._

 _Liliana: Tell us sister! On your opinion of Isekai, and of the musical offerings from there, we have to know!_ _ **What's your favorite music?**_

 _Frederica: Rap music, the way they make simple words move in such a melody, it's striking._

 _Liliana:_ _ **Your favorite song?**_

 _Frederica: Kick and Push by Lupe Fiasco._

 _Liliana:_ _ **What are interests you from that world?**_

 _Frederica: The legends over there! Hercules? Superman? Anubis? All of these things, are just something I'd like to see the writings and statues of._

 _Liliana:_ _ **Where would you travel over there?**_

 _Frederica: Brazil, these "beach" places that Subaru-sama has talked about sound great, plus the homeplace of Jiu-Jitsu? Count me in!_

 _Liliana:_ _ **Favorite Food?**_

 _Frederica: Chicken Shish Kebabs! Subaru-sama and Genau are surprisingly good at making them! Even though I was told I used to like meat pies...I just don't see myself eating them._

 _Liliana: Yo!_ _ **How about your favorite food?**_

 _Frederica: *plays with strands of hair* Um, gold, I guess?_

 _Liliana:_ _ **What do you do when not working?**_

 _Frederica: Painting, it let's me show off some creativity, the kind outside of fighting._

 _Liliana: I'm sure Subaru-sama has told you about films, right?_

 _Frederica: Naturally._

 _Liliana: Ooookay!_ _ **Which one do you wanna watch one day?**_

 _Frederica: *claps hands together eagerly* The way it sounded, when he explained it, I would love to watch"Million Dollar Baby"!_

 _Liliana:_ _ **What can you not live without?**_

 _Frederica: *smiles somberly* My family, the one I have right now._

 _Liliana:_ _ **What would you want your gravestone to say?**_

 _Frederica: "Always strong, in body and heart."_

 _Liliana:_ _ **Favorite animal?**_

 _Frederica: The Tiger! They seem so cool._

 _Liliana: Smart, smart! Speaking of smart, which is it for you, hmmmm?_ _ **Humanities or Sciences?**_

 _Frederica: Sciences_

 _Liliana: Now onto the sexy!_ _ **What kind of guy do you like?**_

 _Frederica: *rubs nose in deep contemplation* Hmmmm, it'd be someone with a muscular frame, tall, brooding at times, but very caring and gentle when he needs to be. Maybe even likes to train himself, with blue eyes and, oh, a deep sense of justice. I don't think I'll ever find someone like that, though I had a dream I married someone just like that, and had two beautiful kids with him. Gosh, dreams sure are nice._

 _Liliana: I always like how dreams make us ponder about things such as love, it's neat! Any-ways!_ _ **Which Red Lanterns do you get along with?**_

 _Frederica: Mimi and Nijino, though Wilhelm is easy to talk to._

 _Liliana:_ _ **What exercise do you like to do?**_

 _Frederica: Hindu Squats._

 _Liliana: In Subaru's world there are a toooon of fighting styles right? Well... **Wh** **at fighting styles would you like to bring over here?**_

 _Frederica: Jeet Kune Do and Sambo; truly his world trumps ours in the ways of unarmed self defense!_

 _Liliana: Ohhhh, nice!_ _ **Now, which Red Lantern gives you a hard time?**_

 _Frederica: *scratches neck* Honestly, I don't have issues with anyone...well, except Genau's eating habits, they bother me a bit._

 _Liliana: **What's your biggest regret?**_

 _Frederica: *punches her own palm* That I didn't personally get to kill Halibel and Cecilus for what they did to us!_

 _Liliana: Here we are, at the final question!_ _ **Where? Do? You see yourself in five years?!**_

 _Frederica: *plays with ears* Hmmmm, welp, I guess continuing the traditions of the Bo Tekken Style, maybe even visiting Subaru's world?_

 _Liliana: And that's it! Hey, thanks again for coming._

 _Frederica: *nods with appreciation* Absolutely, this was fun._

 _*Liliana gets up and high fives her*_

 _Liliana: *gives peace sign* That's it for now, stay tuned for another great interview to come! Buh Bye!_

* * *

 **AN: Many, many foreshadowing moments here, I think?**

 **Name References EXPLANATION!:**

 **Jamiroquai - Famous English Funk band.**

 **Gyra Spyro- Spyro Gyra! An American Jazz Fusion Band.**

 **Tennille? - Captain and Tennille!**

 **Luzbel - Mexican Heavy Metal Band**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Opening song, that'd play over credits would be, "Lucid Dream by nonoc". She did sing for that recent OVA, so I felt it was appropriate. Images would include a rapid motion sequence zooming in on different shadows, reflections and windows to show the various situations the characters are going to be finding themselves in. Before ending with Crusch jumping down from the clouds, with sword ready as Subaru flies up to encounter her.**

 **Ending song? Welp, it's "One Day by Matisyahu". It just fits, and it sounds good as well! The entire sequence would just be featuring all of our main characters and what they would dress up like if they lived in the same world as Subaru, just minding their own business. Ending with a shot of Emilia and Rem in cute modern clothes, looking up as a red shooting star passes over the sky.**

 **And that's it for now! Stay tuned for the next chapter, until then,** **Au revoir!**


	32. Crystal Clear

**AN: Hey everyone! Time for the next chapter in the Arc Six bonanza!**

 **I am soooo stoked about Avengers Endgame, and my body is ready for the event, not only that, but Sabaton is releasing a new album AAAND they released a new music video for Bismarck! The world is a beautiful place.**

 **Iseaki Quartet is phenomenal, and I look forward to the next episodes.**

 **Chapter title is from the song of the same name by Mike Oldfield from his album, "The Songs Of Distant Earth".** **Enough talk though, time for the latest chapter! So please, ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc Six: The One Day

Chapter 32: Crystal Clear

 _Everything happens in a relative motion, time constantly moves forward, unchallenged._

 _And within such rules, there is the fact, that the world's vastness results in so many actions, reactions and nullifying steps within a set moment. More or less, within a span of time, countless events can unfold; big, small, important, or meaningless. Regardless...they can happen simultaneously._

 _And one would be stunned, to see how in their home, their country, continent, or even their planet, that such a staggering amount of incidents can transpire. An hour, a minute, or even just a second, too many situations would be there to be seen, or unseen._

 _Thusly, no one would be surprised, how many happenings might occur, in just_ _ **ONE DAY**_.

* * *

Awakening from the crisp sun rays entering his room, Subaru got up and yawned. Getting up to begin his morning stretches, he finished up with his victory pose. He licked his lips as he began walking, scratching his hair and glancing at himself in a mirror.

He wore a black tank top, thus he could see the many scars that littered his arms, including the many nasty ones covering his hands, especially the knuckles.

His pretty much trademark crack scar on his face, no longer ached, but would make strangers flinch when they saw it.

Sighing, he took off his pajamas and got into the tub, he relaxed as he let the scented waters, with leaves and medicinal herbs help clean his body. He looked over at a mirror on the sink...and could see them, again.

Otto, Priscilla, Petelgeuse, Ricardo, Garfiel, Ley, Dedmon, Louis, Halibel, Jingo Jungle, Wu, and several others, some he did not recognize...staring back at him, all collected in that single mirror...he shut his eyes and opened them fast, seeing that they were gone.

"Hello, are your thoughts still wavering, even now?"  
"Damn, and here I thought I could relax for once."

Glancing to his side, he could see him, standing near the door...Julius Juukulius.

"God damnit, I can't tell if you're actually real or just some manifestation of my exhausted brain?"  
"Who knows? I wish to believe I am here to help settle some unsettled kinship between us."  
"Blegh, I cannot see myself being friendly with you at all!"  
"Perhaps so, but I am here, so there is not much that can be done."  
"Hmph!"

Subaru laid back further into his bathtub, as Julius brushed his own violet hair.

"Well? Something you wanted to say Juukulis?"  
"More I just wanted to ask you, about your next plans."  
"Hmmm, well I need to keep my promise to Ovidius and maybe jumpstart the Tower assault, at least in the next two years."  
"Hmmm, still going to cause chaos I see?"  
"Hey, you kinda need a little disorder to patch things up better."

Julius grimaced as Subaru rubbed water on his face.

"Subaru, I really hope this day doesn't end too badly for you."  
"Huh? What does-"

Subaru turned his head, only to see Julius was gone.

"Bastard, I hate it when he does that."

Flinging his fingers in the water, the door suddenly opened and in entered Beatrice, naked save for a towel wrapped around her body. Still using the body of her creator Echidna, Beatrice seemed to have begun reveling in her new adult form.

"Oh? Betty is surprised to see you here!"  
"How about you knock first! And put some clothes on!"  
"No way, I suppose. Betty is still dirty from yesterday and needs to get clean fast!"

She walked on over and removed her towel, showing off her body to Subaru and getting right into the tub with him.

"What the fuck?! Hey! You can't just do that!"  
"What? You used to take baths with Rem, and you allow Nijino to do it too!"  
"That's cause we have different, um, we, have different circumstances for it?"  
"Liar. Just shut up and stay put, Betty bets you haven't washed behind your ear, I suppose."

"Grr."

Beatrice washed herself nicely as Subaru did his best not to stare at her...but noticed Beatrice would occasionally get closer, until finally he realized she was right next to him.

"Hey, you are way too close!"  
"Why, Betty has always been near you, I suppose?"  
"Yeah, but when you were just a little spirit I could carry in my arms."  
"So you miss Betty's old form, you lolicon?"  
"Bwagh! I was asking for that!"

He smacked his forehead after falling into that trap, Beatrice laughed at Subaru's over the top reaction for her using said logic against him.

"What about how I look now?"

"Fine I guess?"  
"Fine, just fine?"

Beatrice, seemed upset. She practically crawled over to Subaru staring daggers into his eyes.

"Why? Why is Betty just fine?!"  
"Huh, Beatrice?"  
"Before, Betty was just a small looking child to you, I suppose! And now, with the body of mother, of an actual adult woman, you still see me, as...as….FINE?!"

"Beatrice."

She clawed at his chest and mounted him, pinning in the tub...planting a soft kiss on him.

Raising her face, he could not clearly see her eyes become teary eyed.

"Subaru, your words mean a lot to me, and they affect Betty so much."  
"Beatrice, it's just, I never knew-"  
"-Now you do! Now you do, I suppose. So please, can't you accept me, like you do with the others?"  
"...Just this once."

He hugged Beatrice tightly, as they began feeling each other.

* * *

Subaru walked out, now in his uniform and the armor around his arms accompanying it.

"Wasn't I supposed to feel refreshed waking up this morning?"

He sunk his head as he looked exhausted, peeking his sight back to his room, there Beatrice laid wearing his tanktop and shorts, fast asleep.

He went back so he could cover her in a blanket and stroked her hair, he could see the smile on her face, and nodded happily.

Exiting the room, and with a full day of nothing to really do, he just walked about trying to find something to do.

"Natsuki-san, just the guy I was looking for."  
"Oh, hey Ovidius."

Ovidius Loman encountered him as he turned the corner, and waved hello to him.

The two shook hands and Subaru smiled at him.

"What are you up to man?"  
"Nothing much, looking over some papers before I go see Liliana and then, hmmm, probably check on the Behemoth Project."  
"Right, at least one of us has something to do."  
"Well, actually there is something I need to discuss with you."  
"Oh, really?"

Ovidius nodded as Subaru raised his brows at him.

"Yes sir, please come with me, I prepared some chai tea, we can have some as we discuss something."  
'Is it important?"  
"...To me it is."

Gulping a bit, due to not being able to see his face underneath his signature helmet, nothing but a small glint in his goggles.

"Alright, let's have a chat then."

Subaru followed Ovidius to his study.

* * *

Now sitting across from him sipping on a glass of chai tea, which they helped create and spread the rights to with Anastasia's help, another financial boost

Subaru watched as Ovidius took a large chug of his, before putting his helmet back on, and pressing his hands on his knees.

"Now then, Natsuki-san, how are your relationships going?"  
"Really? Relationship advice?"  
"Just tell me."  
"Hahhhh, well…"

Moving around his cup, as the tea inside swirled around, he answered.

"This morning, I had an 'encounter' with Beatrice."  
"So she finally made a move?"  
"I guess so, but for me, it was a one time thing!"  
"Riiiight, now how about Anastasia-san?"  
"H-Hoshin? Ummmm, well that's...how the hell did you figure that one out?"  
"Really now, I wasn't born yesterday."  
"Hahahaha...that one I really don't feel anything special from. She's just you know, a physical aspect."  
"Like Nijino-san?"  
"N-N-N-No. She was at first, but...I got to really appreciate what she does for me."  
"Hoshin is just someone you can release your more primal urges on, I assume?"  
"Kinda, at first it was payback for the bullshit she pulled on me, all those years ago. But she seems to get all intimate, calling out my name and crap, so I just do it to keep her on our good side."  
"Well, don't say that in front of her."  
"Hopefully she gets the idea, maybe she does too, I try and give off clues. You know, like no kissing too long, no cuddling after we're done, and absolutely no falling asleep in the same room."  
"Are you having sex or making a corporate merger?"  
"Ha!"

Laughing just a tad from his comment Subaru finally put his cup down, Ovidius tapped his fingers on the coffee table.

"...But what about Emilia?"  
"...Damn, hitting a sour spot."  
"Sorry, but I always knew that she and Rem were the ones you were attracted to, the most at least."  
"I mean, I just don't feel right about doing it with her."  
"Because love isn't there?"  
"No, I did the same with Rem."  
"Then why not Emilia?"

Subaru scratched his hair, clearly irked.

"Shit, I don't know."  
"The ring dulls our sense of love right? I noticed that when I think of my family, I feel regrettably less loving about them, thus it could go the same for you."  
"...I wish I knew!"  
"Possibly guilt could be apart of it, the fact that your Trials forced you to witness the failings of the other Natsuki-san's. I can only imagine how many times you watched Emilia die on your part."  
"Rubbing salt on the wound there."  
"I apologize, just trying to get to the bottom of your Emilia-phobia."  
"I'm not scared of her."  
"...You're scared then...of her suffering a fate similar to Rem and Beatrice, then?"

"I even noticed when you heard about Nijino's defeat in Kararagi, many witnesses told me about how you panicked wildly and flew straight to where she was. I'm thinking you have some form of anxiety disorder about it, maybe a low level of Philophobia. Maybe it's a result of the ring, or just the amount of times you lost Emilia and Rem in the past, who can say?"

Putting out his hands in a, "who knows" pose, Ovidius left his speculation there.

"Still Natsuki-san, you can always get close to her, I feel like Emilia would like that more than anything."  
"Can you be so sure?"

"Maybe not, but after all the suffering you've pulled yourself through, both of you deserve to be at least happy."

Taken aback by his words, Subaru felt as though he could function a bit better, maybe even work to get closer to Emilia. Even after the World War, he did his flirting with her, but slowly became nervous and fearful when she began to slowly, but surely answer back.

A sudden hug.

A stroke to his chest.

A hand to his cheek.

A quiet whisper close to his ear.

Maybe Subaru could finally try something with her.

"Thanks Ovidius, I'll work on it."  
"Excellent, I knew the guy I liked would say so!"  
"...Wait, pardon me?"  
"Yeaaaah, the thing is, I had something to get off my chest."

Sitting deeper into his chair, he clicked his fingers.

"You should know, that right now, I am in a relationship with Liliana-chan."

Subaru nodded, with a disgusted face.

"Ahaha, though that should be the end of that...you see I am different than most people."  
"How so?"  
"You see, Natsuki-san...I don't just like women, how can i put this, I also sometimes become attracted...to the opposite sex."

Complete silence.

No noise, no buzzes, nothing.

Subaru simply stared at him, Ovidius didn't know what to do, as he waited for his response.

"Wow, just wow."  
"I can't get a feel from your reaction."  
"Like, I don't have a problem with it, not at all!"  
"I appreciate that."  
"It's just so sudden. I didn't think you swung that way, again it's not a problem, but why keep it secret?"  
"I feel as though, it doesn't change anything about me, so why should I just let it out?"  
"I mean, it's you right?"  
"...True, but I honestly have no need to tell anyone but the two people I am attracted to the most. Liliana-chan, who admits she sometimes swings similarly."  
"Again, wow."  
"And of course…"

He pointed.

" **AND YOU, NATSUKI-SAN."**

Subaru's face changed from red, to blue, back to red, to pale, then to red again.

"WAIT. Wait! Wait?! HUH!? M-ME?!"  
"Why yes, you're the first man, I think I've ever had a natural long lasting crush on."

He was quite shell shocked, a friend that he knew for so long, had secret feelings for him and he had no way of recorpirating them, he just couldn't. He could feel a deep sense of guilt, as he would have to turn down any request to start some kind of relationship, not out of disgust or anger, but simply because that's who HE, Natsuki Subaru was.

"Hey now, don't look so gloomy about all this."  
"Huh?"  
"Listen, I know you don't see me in the same way as say, Emilia or Rem, it's just a fact. And I don't want to endanger our camaraderie by making you anxious about my feelings, okay?"  
"No, it's fine, it must have been a nerve-wracking thing for sure."  
"Undoubtedly so, but I am glad you are taking it in stride."

Subaru reached out his hand, surprising Ovidius.

"Listen Ovidius, I can't do anything for how you feel for me as that kind of partner, but I still want us to be partners, you know, like how we've been for the past few years….uh, you know what I mean right?"

Ovidius was frozen for a bit, staring intensely at Subaru's wry smile...and began laughing.

"Ahahahaha!"  
"Huh? Wuh? Did I say something wrong?"  
"No no, I am just glad Natsuki-san is still the same goofy schmuck as always!"  
"Hey!"

Frowning a bit at his sly comment, Subaru got his hand shook and the two met at an agreeable position.

"Thank you Natsuki-san, I appreciate you still wanting to be friends and for accepting who I am."  
"No worries, I can't do all this crazy shit without you by my side!"  
"...Right,."

Maybe he did, or he didn't, but Ovidius smiled so vividly and softly underneath his trademark helmet, those lime green eyes glimmered softly.

"Is that all, you wanted to talk about Ovidius?"  
"Not really, but I can save it for later, we both have our days off, right? We should both enjoy it to the fullest. Let's keep this conversation between us, just as that, you and Liliana are the only ones I want to know about that."

"Sure?"

Ovidius got up and patted Subaru on the back, starting to leave the room as Subaru sat there to contemplate. But right before he truly left the room…

"I think this is a day for some self-reflection or just taking on some unfinished business, right? Use it to your fullest, Natsuki-san."

He left.

* * *

Subaru was now walking through the halls, entering a room...where he could see her.

"Shhhh, can't wake up Nee-sama."

He whispered this to himself as he tiptoed into Ram's room. Ram was fast asleep as she would, should no one wake her up, which usually fell upon Wilhelm, Genau (who did it rudely as hell), and of course-

"Hey Rem."  
"Good morning Subaru-kun."

There, a gold necklace with a blue gem attached, sat on a pillow, right on top of her desk. This was the very thing that housed the soul of Rem, who had lost her physical body in the initial start of the World War.

He spoke, they both did in whispers.

"How are you doing Rem?"  
"Just fine Subaru-kun, Rem would ask you the same thing."  
"Not too bad, just trying to figure some stuff out on our day off."  
"Like what perchance?"  
"...Well, like what I should striving for, after the World War, and with the Tower Conquest coming, the future is looking hazy."

He stroked the gem as it lit up a tad.

"Rem thinks, Subaru-kun can come up with anything he sets his mind to. It would be no surprise either, Subaru-kun has accomplished so much, that it shock me out of this gem if you upped the accomplishments."  
"Jeez, that's a little much right?"  
"Hehe, not at all, Rem loves to say such things with Subaru-kun."  
"Making this heart of mine beat again, what are you an Oni?"  
"Ahaha."  
"Haha."

They kept their laughs soft.

"Subaru-kun."  
"Hm?"  
"Listen, no matter what you did in the past, Rem was always by your side."  
"No shit, like a second angel watching over me."  
"Goodness, Rem is blushing. But really, in the past, if the world was against you Rem would've been by your side, through thick and thin...but it's not the same."  
"Huh?"  
"...We are not alone."

Subaru's eyes widened.

"Yeah…"  
"Now, we have Emilia-sama on our side. Not only that but Genau-kun, Ovidius-sama, Beatrice-sama, Nijino-san, Frederica-nee san, Wilhelm-sama, Mimi-chan, Jolokia-sama, Moussaka-sama, Kong-sama, and so many more. All of them willing to help you in your time of need, we all are."

He could see not only Rem in his mind, but everyone she mentioned, and then some. All of the people who now respected and stood on his side on every matter he could recall. It made him so happy.

"Thanks Rem."  
"Rem needs no thanks-'  
"-No you do."

Subaru leaned forward and planted a kiss on the gem, making it shine brightly.

"Wah, wah, S-S-Subaru-kun?"  
"Thanks Rem, what would I do without you."  
"...I LOVE YOU, SUBARU-KUN."  
"...Me too."

Subaru smiled, as he stroked the gem one last time.

"Gotta go, don't want Ram catching me snooping around her room."  
"Yes, hurry, Rem has to wake her up soon."  
"Buh bye."  
"See you later, my love."

With a quick wink of his eyes, he quietly rushed out...never aware even when he softly closed the door behind him, that Ram had her eyes open, staring at where he just left.

* * *

Now outside of the manor, he could see Attero patrolling the grounds of the lush green grass.

Inside it did give him pride, the fact that this entire area, the building and everything surrounding it, once belonged to Crusch Karsten. How much it made him laugh inside at how he beat her entire existence and kicked her self worth while it was already down. He wondered if at some point she passed by and could catch a glimpse of their luxurious happiness, that which belonged to her, now his.

He licked his lips.

"Wish I could've seen her face."

Still, he kicked a pebble, staring up at the bright sky, just as a breeze blew past him. Hearing the footsteps, he turned around and saw Emilia, in her new suit smiling as she strolled on over to him.

"Hey Subaru, how's it going?"  
"Fine, better with you here."  
"Oh really?"

Emilia hugged him tightly, as Subaru chuckled at her eagerness.

"Emilia, you wanna, just talk?"  
"Talk?"  
"Yeah, just talk, you know?"  
"...Well, I guess."

They began a long walk, through the estate, then out throughout the capital. At one point, he could've sworn he spotted Petra amongst the crowd. But he lost sight of her, and simply took it as a mistake of the mind.

Not knowing of how she was on a rooftop, watching him.

* * *

"Must be nice, being with Subaru like that."

Her cold eyes stared down, before she turned and noticed another person there.

"Oh, hey."  
"C'mon you can at least be more meaningful in your hellos."

Felt was there floating on over to her.

"You stalking Subaru again?"  
"I'm just keeping him in my sight, in case he needs me or wants extra company."  
"That sounds a lot like stalking…"  
"That's your opinion Felt."

The young girl sat on the edge of the roof and Felt sighed, joining her.

"Listen, I was doing a little mission of my own. Maybe you care more about staring down Subaru, but I might need alittle help."  
"Hmmmm?"  
"Plus, I think it'd be good to get your mind off of him for a bit."  
"I guess…"  
"Great let's go."

She patted his back, and the two got up...but not before Petra turned around...and blew a kiss towards Subaru's direction. The two young Red Lanterns flew away, never being noticed by him.

* * *

Markets traveled through, stores visited, riverways explored, it was such a enthralling yet simple stroll they had.

At some point, Subaru could've sworn he saw Genau running through an alleyway, but he shrugged his shoulders and went about his business, holding Emilia's hand tightly.

Subaru and Emilia sat at table in one of those really fancy cafes one would find in these more luxurious streets of the capital. Emilia sipped on her drink as Subaru munched on his apple strudel, noticing how the sun was getting lower, and the orange hue to the sky made this day even more gorgeous.

"Hey, Subaru, did you enjoy yourself?"  
"Yeah, got some thoughts rolling in my head, enjoyed hanging out with you and hey, this apple strudel is amazing."  
"Ahaha, I'm glad."

Then, Subaru used a free hand to lightly stroke Emilia's resting palm, making her blush.

"Subaru?"  
"Listen, I know I've been taking things a little slow between us, but I want you to know...I do want this thing we have."  
"Subaru…"

Both stared into each others eyes as he grinned at her, as he would all those years ago.

"Once I finish the Tower Conquest, make the connection between our worlds finalized, I want to hold you, kiss you and do everything with you, everyday afterwards. I will be as fanatical as can be making you happy, so just wait for me, okay?"

Emilia teared up as she took his hand used it to cup her cheek as she nodded.

"Alright, I can wait. It almost makes it more exciting, like expecting a long off holiday!"  
"Great, thanks Emilia."

Then, Emilia gazed at him, her eyes fluttering, and puckered her lips.

"Um, Subaru?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do-"

 _ **KRAKKOOOM!**_

An explosion.

A loud deafening explosion occurred across the street from them. Citizens screamed out in horror as debris flew around and smoke ceased their vision.

Emilia coughed as she got up, with Subaru also getting to his feet.

Then more, and more, more and more.

Explosions were erupting all over the capital, specific buildings were being targeted in these coordinated attacks.

Subaru used his ring to scan the area, and sure enough saw some suspicious people moving through the smoke.

Rushing over, he encountered two knights and gorgeous woman with purple hair, panicking as they saw him.

But quickly they fired magic at him.

Fire, ice and wind.

Subaru flew around these projectiles, stabbing one knight through the face with a spear construct, before leaping off of him and shooting a beam with his ring through the neck of the other.

The woman aimed her palms at him...only for Emilia to jump behind her, grabbing her head with hands and with a quick precise twist, snapped her neck.

A person sunk through the shadows, covered in a black cloth...only for Subaru to hurl his napalm blood ceasing his sneak attack with agonizing death.

"Subaru! What's happening?!"  
"Last time I checked, this would be classified as a fucking terrorist attack!"  
"Terrorists?! But who?!"

Emilia then noticed on each of their attackers was a badge.

Plucking one up, she noticed how intricate it was crafted. A hexagon, and within many smaller hexagons, each a different color, pretty much all the colors one could think of...well, except-

"No red…"

Not a single red color could be found on it.

Tossing it over to Subaru he glared at it, before using his ring to send out a message.

"Everyone! This is Natsuki Subaru, all Red Lanterns are to defend the Capital! We are under a terrorist attack, all men and women are to confront these assholes and kill most, but leave some alive for information! Good luck!"

Ending his message he rushed to Emilia and they both looked ahead, noticing the smoke rising where their estate would be. Subaru picked up Emilia in his arms, and flew quickly to their home.

Even with the sounds of combat going on around them.

* * *

Reaching the estate, they saw two of their maids dead outside, and could hear the clashing of attacks within the mansion.

Both ran through the door and saw it. Attero growling at a man wearing what appeared to be a bird like mask, much like the plague doctors in medieval times. A top hat, coat and gloves, boots and eyes, all pitch black.

Gyra had his signature wrist whip constructs, which had sharp jagged edges to it, stomping his way to face a woman...who held a large whip like sword with her.

Crashing through a wall...Ovidius had orb constructs spin around him...as Capella had a glowing white staff in her regular hand.

Walking through the flames that engulfed the main halls...a green haired woman in armor marched forward...smiling.

"Welcome home, Natsuki Subaru."

Natsuki Subaru, having his teeth and eyes shine bright yellow, with crack scar begin to slowly glow the same as well, snarled.

"YOU."

Two mortal enemies had finally crossed paths.

* * *

SUBARU: Hello and Welcome

* * *

It was at a point, after Subaru had left to go about his day, that Ovidius Loman decided to visit his testing sites in the abandoned, decrepitate place once known as Priestella.

Flying over the flooded city, just barely tapping the waters, he nodded. Reaching a large entrance, he used his hand to activate a spring within it, opening the door.

Walking in, he could see all the people he had working for him, continuing their diligent work in crafting Metia, work over runes, designing new weapons and handling the manufacturing of Ma-Beast.

They all welcomed him with handshakes and bows, all eager to please the great man that he was. Ovidius continued through the amazing halls, only to get to much darker, dimmer halls, until finally he went into his own work study. Books everywhere, papers stacked high, and empty liquor bottles as well.

He then chuckled as he pushed a book up...activating a secret door on the wall next to him. Traveling down a spiral staircase, he entered another hall, guarded by three Lewes Clones.

"Good day, Beta, Ceti, Denebola."

They bowed humbly as he entered.

In this dark barely lit room...men were chained up, some had their bellies cut open, wires connecting to their open heads and even pipes running through their bodies.

Horrible disfigurements, surgical atrocities, forced impregnation with animals, and so much carnal terrors, which made Ovidius not even flinch.

He went over and placed his helmet down and peeked over at his current objective...seeing if he could surgically attach Metia into people, using prisoners into walking bombs or even mind controlled objects. Hence, complete mad science. Brought on by Subaru mentioning how he saw Kurgan and Thearesia in Priestella that time ago, so he felt the dead and even living could be easily used for such fantastic wonders.

The man, a captured man during Kararagi's attempted invasion during the World War, was chained by his hands and wrists, scars and stitches ran across his bruised and malnourished body. His attempts to speak were undone by his weakness and his mind being broken so many times.

He glanced up as Ovidius got his scalpel ready.

"W-"  
"Hmmm? Saying something there?"  
"Wh-"

Finally a tear dropped from his eye.

"Please…"  
"Oh, I see."

He stroked his topknot haircut and nodded as he hummed a comforting tune.

"You wish to feel no more pain, I understand."

Then with the light above him, he leaned closer, letting the darkness cover himself, leaving only his sparking lime green eyes and bright white teeth to be seen, in that disgusting smile he made.

"I'll make sure you won't feel ANYTHING, after I am done with you, how's that?"

The man, defeated, sobbed tiredly, as Ovidius continued humming...proceeding to cut open his scalp.

"Let's see, if I can pluck out those terrible memories today, riiiiight?"

He who was a man of style and high intelligence, who showed kindness to those whom he called friends and acquaintances...but showed absolute barbirism and cruelty to those he neither knew personally nor cared for...such was the vengeful existence of Ovidius Loman.

And the day, wasn't even over for him.

It had just begun.

* * *

OVIDIUS: A CHILLING EXISTENCE OF BEAUTY

* * *

"Phew, now time to sit back and relax!"

Having returned to the De La Soul Estate, he kicked back his feet and sat at his desk. The study room was lit up by the brightness of the sun, forming the crisp afternoon sky.

He glanced at his small little cupboard, which housed much smaller but much more expensive bottles to indulge in.

But-

Knock. Knock.

"Hm?"

He heard a knock and sat straight up, grumbling a tad with how he had to stop his attempt to drink.

"Come in then."

Entering in, was Anastasia Hoshin.

"Hey Ovidius-san."  
"Well now, if it isn't Anastasia? Have a seat."

She did so, and sat across from him, but her usual smile faltered here and there, making Ovidius suspicious.

"Hmmmm, something on your mind?"  
"Well, I have something truly important to talk about, but I feel as though there is no one I can explain it to."  
"Goodness, must be important! Shall we have a drink over it?"  
"I can't."  
"Huh?"

How this was possible, was beyond him, for he knew her well enough in the time since the World War. She liked her drinks when offered, especially when there were long winded meetings she had to sit through...so for her to refuse, was odd, too odd.

"Ms. Hoshin, without a glass? The world is about to crumble now."  
"Ovidius-san, listen, this is important."

The stern look she gave, made the mad scientist understand.

"Alright, let me hear it."  
"...Okay, phewwwww.'

Taking deep breaths, and shutting her eyes momentarily, she mustered the courage to slam him with the earth shaking news. Which she only learned about THIS MORNING.'

"I went to a clinic this morning for a check up."  
"And?"  
"I...I JUST FOUND OUT, THAT I'M PREGNANT."

Silence.

Quiet.

Not a peep.

No utterance.

They sat there, as Ovidius facepalmed, then covered where his mouth area was.

"Then it's-"  
"-Natsuki-kun's of course."  
"Ah jeez."

Ovidius leaned back into his chair as he let his fingers tap rapidly on his desk.

"Why tell me, and not me?"  
"You seem mature enough to not explode in surprise or shock."  
"Right, and knowing Mimi-chan and Genau, they can be quite the blabber mouths."  
"Yup, darn right."

Ovidius putting his elbows on the table and leaning forward in a powerful "boss" pose, for which made even the bossy and cunning Anastasia nervous. Though the two had their positive interactions with each other, she knew full well that awareness he had, it's what's kept him alive for so long.

It got him the attention of the Witch's Cult, the Assassination Organization and even Lugnica's mages besides Roswaal...but all were wary of his darkness, that underlying vicious nature brought on by a past trauma.

"Hey Anastasia."  
"Huh?"  
"Well, let me ask you something. If you are not going to tell Natsuki-san right now, are you just trying to drag this whole situation on? What I mean is, eventually he'll find out, your body is going to balloon at some point."  
"Yuck, don't say that! I prefer the way I look right now, not a pot bellied weirdo."  
"It's not weird, it's perfectly normal, don't be such a child."  
"Y-Yeah...I know, sorry."  
"I'm sure you're flustered, and this was just a awkwardness that you had to put out into the open."

The former merchant had her nervousness quelled by rubbing a strand of her long hair, it wasn't so much that she couldn't tell Subaru about himself having a child with her, but-

"You probably know, that a long time ago, the other candidates and I, we-"  
"-I've heard about what you all did to him, and how it became the tipping point needed to turn him into a Red Lantern."  
"Yeah."

Defeated, she lowered her head and Ovidius had the understanding needed to see why she didn't want to say anything, or was too afraid to.

"By my comprehension, this secrecy you have with the pregnancy is stemmed from a fear that Natsuki-san is going to push you away or simply not accept the child due to you being the mother."  
"It's his first kid, afterall."

Barely even a whisper was what scammed out of her mouth, so Ovidius rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, I know the relationship between you and Natsuki-san is peculiar, and the baby could completely shake up what you have with him."  
"True."  
"But don't you see this as being a positive?"  
"HUH?"

Her eyes lit up, and a stunned expression froze her face, as she looked up at him again.

"What do you mean?"  
"The man who is the father of that child, isn't so cruel to as abandon his own flesh and blood, y'know? He protects everyone that is close to him, so who better than his own child to do so? If you inform him, he just might change his stance on you, or not, but he won't cast you out, far from it. He'd want you close by, to help raise the child, you are the mother after all."  
"Oh…"  
"I'm sure if you tell him today, you'll be amazed by how he's going to react. Again, maybe he won't treat you like a wife or a beloved person...but he'll begin to take to your needs, and show you much more respect than before."  
"Really?"  
"I promise."

The two individuals sat there, in silence, before Anastasia got up, followed by Ovidius.

"Okay, thank you Ovidius."

"I'm glad I could help.

She was back to her usual smiling, making Ovidius a bit more relaxed.

"Now, I'm goign to mull it over and figure out the proper way of explaining it to him."  
"Alright, you can stay in one of our guest rooms, I wish you the best."

The two shook hands and Anastasia began leaving the room. But turned around once more and waved at him.

"I can see why Natsuki-kun, speaks highly of you, and why everyone loves ya."  
"...Too kind of you to say, Anastasia Hoshin."

Giggling at his confused head tilt, she finally left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Ovidius then walked in circles around his room, letting his thoughts free roam as he calculated, considered and confirmed all of the days happenings. He then noticed the time and went to go check up on...his patient.

* * *

"I'm coming in."  
"...Go ahead."

Entering in, he found Ram sitting on her bed, wearing the necklace that had the gem...the one that held Rem's soul. Following behind him, was Beatrice his assistant.

You see, Ram was a hornless Oni, meaning that she was unable to draw in mana properly liek Rem would have.

Due to this, she would receive mana from Roswaal everyday in order to survive, but now that he was deceased that was not possible. So it fell onto Beatrice and Ovidius to handle things. Beatrice would drawing a connection into her, while Ovidius used a specialty orb Metia that stole mana from prisoners and death row inmates to funnel into Ram.

Sometimes said guinea pigs would pass out, seizure up or straight up die from the process...but they had a plethora to choose from, so by his own calculations, they had enough sacrificial lambs for the next forty years.

"Ram, how are you holding up?"  
"Fine."  
"Have any of those negative thoughts sprung up?"  
"Sure, Natsuki Subaru was in here talking with Rem, so self-conceited of him."

"You know how close they are, why is this an issue?"

Ram was quiet as she balled a fist in each hand.

"I am still pissed at him."  
"Well, the ring is still making-"  
"-Not just the ring, but also because of how much I have to put up with him."

Ovidius and Beatrice were wary of her words, but continued their process.

"Listen to me Ram, Natsuki-san may have made a lot of mistakes and miscalculations over the past few years. But he's done everything with the best of intentions."  
"You gotta be fucking with me. What does destroying an entire city, starting a world war and killing a childhood acquaintance of mine, have to do with making the world a better place?!"

Beatrice answered.

"He has destroyed the Witch's Cult, eliminated Lugnica's rivals, and freed the Sanctuary in the knick of time before it was completely destroyed."  
"And my master?! My love?! What about Roswaal-sa-!"

Beatrice used her hand to shut her mouth closed, shocking even Ovidius.

"Roswaal may have been a man you admired, and the one who gave you and your sister purpose again, I suppose. But I've known him far longer than you, a mere child."  
"Mhhm!"  
"I know the deepest secrets he kept to himself, and the dirty tactics he's used in the past, everything and anything was not too good or evil for him."  
"Mhhpf."  
"Though I did know the man, I suppose. I do not mourn his death, he at least died honorably for this country, this kingdom. Had it have been different, he would have died during the Sanctuary Battle and nothing more would have been done, I suppose. His obsession had no place for any of us, Betty knew it, Subaru knew it, we all KNEW IT."  
"Mhhhm."  
"Even so, Subaru does express extreme regret over his death, he didn't want him gone, I suppose. I concur that you should keep your mouth shut, before forgetting that out of everyone, Subaru has had to suffer unimaginably for the sake of saving you, I suppose. Unlike Ovidius, Betty is not doing this out of the goodness of her heart, but because Subaru has asked, pleaded and begged me to!"

Nothing for a while, until Beatrice let go of her mouth...and muttered.

"He told Betty, he doesn't want to lose you too, I suppose. That he's lost one already, and he can't bear that day again."  
"TSK."

Ram clearly frustrated looked away, as Rem's voice tried to comfort her, while Ovidius shook his head.

"We are all going to have to move through this...if not, then all of it, was meaningless."

Ram's eyes teared up, as the process continued.

* * *

Beatrice and Ovidius left Ram as she napped on her bed, walking through the halls.

"You went a little hard on her Beatrice."  
"Hmph, not enough in my opinion, I suppose."  
"Sure, still couldn't you have just explained-"  
"-What, she keeps giving Subaru a death glare, even after they both worked together to kill Halibel!? How has she not gotten over Roswaal's death, I suppose?"  
"And what if Su-"

She spun around and jabbed her finger at him.

"Don't pull that psychoanalytic crap on Betty, I suppose! Even if I would be angry about it, I wouldn't be angry at the person who simply defeated his machinations but avert it to the one who was solely responsible!"  
"Huh."  
"Anyways, she didn't focus on Cecilus, she focused on Halibel, the one who killed Rem, I suppose."

They continued to walk as Beatrice turned to head another direction.

"Do you hate her Beatrice?"  
"...Of course not, I suppose."  
"Would you kill her, if she raised a hand against him?"

She stared coldly at him, both of them did...before both sighed.

"We both know the answer, how each of us would proceed."  
"Yeah, see you around."  
"Alright."

She waved him bye and continued. Ovidius continued his stroll around the mansion before being outside and noticing the sky being orangeish, the sun was setting.

* * *

"Hmmm, I wonder if used my day off well?"

A red streak landed in front of him, it was…

"What up?"  
"And I'm sure you had a good day, what with the blood on your fingertips?"  
"Ahhhh, is it that noticeable, aha?"

Nijino skipped over to him, and playfully elbowed him on the shoulder.

"Ooof!"  
"'Kay! Did you have a good day?"  
"Meh."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not the type to skip out on work, you feel me?"  
"Ha, what a deadbeat!"  
"Tsk, says the one who always goofs off?"  
"What about Genau?"  
"Eek, touche."

Both laughed off this little jab, the two buddies just looked out to the vast green lush grass and a the marvelousness of the estate they lived in.

"So did you have a good day, Nijino?"  
"...I did."  
"Oh?"  
"I feel like, like, I'm more free than ever."  
"...Good for you."  
"Nothing interesting?"  
"Well, I had some conversation with Anastasia-"  
"-Oh she's pregnant right?"

Ovidius tilted his head...before he jumped back, as he trembled cartoonishly.

"Wh-Wh-Hu-HUH!? How did you know?!"  
"Ah, come ooooon! It's so obvious to a person with extreme womanly intuition!"  
"You say that like a jab at the other ladies."  
"Blegh."

She stuck her tongue out playfully, which made Ovidius relax enough to realize that Nijino was quite sharp eyed, even for…

"HUH?!"

One of his pouches was glowing.

"What is it?!"  
"The mansion,...my belt has detected a Metia being activated!"  
"Maybe it's Beatrice."  
"No, she went to the Comfort Eagle Library, she-"

 **KRAKOOM**!

Ovidius and Nijino were stunned by a sudden explosion which took out the western wing of the De La Soul.

"Wait."  
"Huh?! How can you be so calm about this Ovidius?!"  
"I'm not, I just remembered-"

A sudden shuriken shot straight at them, just for Ovidius to duck under it and proceed to fly inside of the mansion. There he encountered a cloaked ninja...and then fired a beam behind himself, resulting in the real ninja dying and the illusion in front of him to evaporate. Nijino rushed in and kicked the air...resulting in the magic illusion to shatter and the actual female mage to have her entire spinal cord snapped in half.

Nijino finished her off with a stomp to the neck.

"The hell is going on?!"  
"I don't know, but I am gonna contact the others, first Frederica!"

Nijino quickly turned her head to see a literal Plague Doctor rush at her, however fate intervened.

" **GROOOARRR**!"  
"ATTERO!"

Attero Dominatus charged, forcing the mysterious man to back off. Then, a sickly looking woman with a whip like sword swung her blade, but it was blocked by a shield construct, by Gyra Spyro.

He then walked, in an odd fashion, lower, bending his knees and he softly scraped his hands across the floor.

"The core screams, it screams you are heretical and damned, thus you have to die and be purged of your filthy sins."

He summoned his signature whip constructs, connected to the wrists and within his helmet, a small spark of red rage could be made out.

Ovidius flew forward, through the halls as flames began engulfing areas in the home. He could see a man fully decked in white armor with an eagle helmet sprint at him with a glowing lance...Ovidius clenched a fist and a strong streak of red light blasted through the man's head, curved around the corner of the hall and stabbed through two random women who had knives.

Clenching his fist harder, he snarled.

"Don't underestimate me, you lowly dogs."

* * *

Letting the fatal construct fade, he then saw Nijino fire rapid shots into a closed door, at least twenty. Kicking open the door, she found a group of people, who planned a ambush against them, now all dead. And a Metia on the floor, which was being used a portal to let them in, so she stomped on it, and shattered it to pieces.

Ovidius looked out the window and saw Sagittarius and a few other Lewes Meyer Clones rushing to get their staff to safety...but random shots of light struck and he saw several of the maids fall to the ground, as well as a carriage driver.

Sagittarius fired back, easily taking out the intruders.

* * *

Ovidius then jumped back, dodging a bo staff attack by a masked man, only to wait...wait, when he swung it at him he slid to the ground, using his feet to clamp on his pressed down ankle.

The man lost his balance, and only gritted his teeth as Ovidius used a flat chop to his neck, messing with his windpipe. Giving the mad scientist a chance to use both hands to gouge in his eyes. He screamed in utter pain, before being flung into the ground, Ovidius used his ring to levitate the bo staff, taking it from his assailant.

Then began to pummel him, over and over again. Resulting in the man's head cracking open, his nose to flatten and ear to fall off. After nine more bashes to the head, Ovidius tossed away the bo staff.

* * *

He then focused, as he found it...stuttering his scared breath staring at the closed door he was looking for. Nijino was now close to his side, though being covered in someone else's blood, right when he swung open the door.

What they say inside...resulted in the world to temporarily turn black and white, save for their eyes turning red in overwhelming horror. Once it turned back to normal, the color that took up most of this scene was orange...of the flames that surged in this room.

Ovidius, in his infinite wisdom, and heightened intelligence...could say only one single thing.

"OH SHIT."

 **Before both began screaming**.

The day, not like any other, was veering to an end.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED….

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _LIGHTS SUDDENLY SHINE THE DARKENED ROOM!_

 _Liliana: What's up kids?! Liliana here continuing the cutely, amazing taks of getting these interviews going in another segment of "Minstrel Queen's Corner"! Now save the applause, because you'll have to welcome our first guest! She's deadly as she is lovely, the woman who captures hearts and breaks em' just as easily! Here and ready to entrance us all, "The Angel of Annihilation, **Nijino Josho** "!_

 _Nijino: Hey Lili-chan! Maaan, this is soooo exciting!_

 _Liliana: I know right?! Ahem, anyways, let's get started._

 _Nijino: *clapping hands* Yeah, yeah, let's do this._

 _Liliana: Alright, knowing how Subaru is from the world of Isekai, and you've heard plenty about it, let me ask ya! Okaaaay?_ _ **What kind of music do you like from there?**_

 _Nijino: R &B!_

 _Liliana:_ _ **What song did you fall in love with?**_

 _Nijino: Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child._

 _Liliana: Round two!_ _ **What's your favorite food?**_

 _Nijino: Oh for reals, Subaru taught us how to make Ramen, and damn! I love it, especially when we make the Shio version._

 _Liliana:_ _ **Anything else you do alone with Subaru?**_

 _Nijino: Hehehe, do you really want to know?_

 _Liliana: *blushes madly* Nah, I'm good, let's move on!_

 _Nijino: Ahaha._

 _Liliana:_ _ **If you went to Isekai, what's something you'd want to see?**_

 _Nijino: The clothing! I hear they have some, cute, sexy, and cool fashion over there! I gotta see it!_

 _Liliana:_ _ **Where would you go?**_

 _Nijino: Probably France, I hear it's a reaaally beautiful country in every way you can think of!_

 _Liliana:_ _ **What's your favorite color?!**_

 _Nijino: Orange!_

 _Liliana: **What's your favorite animal?**_

 _Nijino: The Peacock, they are just soooo beautiful._

 _Liliana:_ _ **What do you want your gravestone to say?**_

 _Nijino: "Step it up, I'll be waiting!" Ahahaha!_

 _Liliana: **How do you spend time off?**_

 _Nijino: Um, well, I "hang out" with Subaru? Then again, I also do some calligraphy here and there._

 _Liliana: **How many times do you do it with Subaru?**_

 _Nijino: At least twice a week, why?_

 _Liliana: Um, continuing on...Ahem, **Humanities or Sciences?**_

 _Nijino: Sciences?_

 _Liliana: **Do you have any regrets?**_

 _Nijino: Heh, who doesn't? I really wish I could've had saved Rem._

 _Liliana: Yeah...Um, i **f you could watch a movie, which would you choose?**_

 _Nijino: West Side Story!_

 _Liliana: **What's a book you'd want to bring over here, from Isekai I mean?**_

 _Nijino: The Kama Sutra._

 _Liliana: **Which Red Lanterns do you get along with the most?**_

 _Nijino: Subaru and Frederica!_

 _Liliana: **Which Red Lanterns get on your nerves?**_

 _Nijino: Genau._

 _Liliana: No love for the poor guy. Sooooo, **where do you see yourself in five years?**_

 _Nijino: Pregnant and with Subaru?_

 _Liliana: *blushes madly* Wow, you actually thought this through! Uh, anyways! Thanks for the interview it was fun talking to you._

 _Nijino: *Flashes a thumbs up* No thank you Liliana, it was truly cool doing this._

* * *

 _*Lights go out, only for Liliana and her next guest to appear*_

 _Liliana: Aaaand we're back! So now, we have to welcome our current guest! The next Red Lantern, the smallest member of the Founding Seven, but her looks hide a dangerous side! Yup it's the ever adorable member of the Red Lanterns, "The Super Predator", **Mimi Pearlbaton!**_

 _Mimi: HI!_

 _Liliana: Hi there Mimi-chan! Are you ready to answer some questions?_

 _Mimi: Sure sure! Mimi loves to talk, maybe even too much! Teehee hee!_

 _Liliana: That's great in this situation! Now firstly, knowing where Natsuki Subaru is from, **what kind of music do you love from there?**_

 _Mimi: Pop music! Ya! Ya!_

 _Liliana: **Which song is the best?**_

 _Mimi: Hmmmm, oh Mimi really, really, really loves, Only You by Scatman John! Skippty Skippty!_

 _Liliana: That one sounds fun I'll check it out. Now then, w **hat's your favorite food?**_

 _Mimi: Churros and Apple Strudel! Chocolate is yummy too!_

 _Liliana: **Do you share with your brothers?**_

 _Mimi: Only if Mimi can have more!_

 _Liliana: **What's somehting you'd like to see from Isekai?**_

 _Mimi: Ice cream and cartoons! So tasty sounding, so fun sounding, it's amazing!_

 _Liliana: **If you could go over there, where in the world would you go?!**_

 _Mimi: South Africa! I wanna see the lions and zebras! So funny, is it black and white, or white and black? MIMI CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT!? Wahahaha!_

 _Liliana: Ahaha, that does sound fun! Back on track, **what is your favorite color?**_

 _Mimi: White! White! My lady likes to wear it alot, so Mimi likes it too!_

 _Liliana: **What do you want your gravestone to say?**_

 _Mimi: Mimi is here! Mimi is here!_

 _Liliana: Simple answer, huh? W **hat do you do on your time off?**_

 _Mimi: Protect my lady, and if she gives me permission, I go play with Subaru-nii san and the others, Mimi really likes petting Genau and Attero!_

 _Liliana: **What's your type of guy?**_

 _Mimi: Hmmmm, Mimi thinks someone very strong, with green eyes? Do they exist? Mimi has never seen a cool guy like that around, Hmmmm, hmmmm, very weird!_

 _Liliana: **Hey, what's your favorite animal?**_

 _Mimi: The Gorilla! They're big, funny looking and look like fun to play with!_

 _Liliana: **What can you not live without?**_

 _Mimi: My family, duh!_

 _Liliana: **What movie would you like to see someday?**_

 _Mimi: Beauty and the Beast!_

 _Liliana: You seem like a smartie Mimi, so **would you pick Humanities or Sciences?**_

 _Mimi: Humanities, myabe? Mimi isn't thaaaat into study!_

 _Liliana: **What kind of magic do you like using?**_

 _Mimi: A pink ring attack, I call it Mimi's Hoola Death Strike of Malice! My lady and Subaru-nii san told me to shorten it, Mimi wonders why?_

 _Liliana: Ahehehe, I wonder why as well? Moving on from that, Which Red Lantern do you get along with the most?_

 _Mimi: Probably, ummmm, oh Frederica-onee san and Nijino-onee san!_

 _Liliana: **Which Red Lantern gets on your nerves?**_

 _Mimi: I love him very much, but Genau is really craaaazy when it comes to eating!_

 _Liliana: **What's your biggest regret?**_

 _Mimi: ….My Captain, Ricardo, Mimi wishes she could've saved him._

 _Liliana: I'm sorry, I guess that question is a bit much._

 _Mimi: It's okay, really._

 _Liliana: Now last question... **Where do you see yourself in five years?**_

 _Mimi: With my lady and brothers, having fun somewhere!_

 _Liliana: Awesome! Well, that should be it, thank you so much for your time Mimi!_

 _Mimi: Yeah, no problem! Mimi had lots of fun here!_

 _Liliana: And that'll be all for now, everyone tune in next time for the final interview! Next time, it'll be the popular wolgarm himself, Genau! See ya!_

* * *

 **AN: The day is going crazy right? Subaru is a regular Casanova, in more ways than one could explain!**

 **Ahem, anyways, the next chapter will be Nijino's and Mimi's chapter!**

 **"Ch.33 - The Punishment Due".**

 **See ya soon! Three Chapters until Arc Six is over...**


	33. The Punishment Due

**AN: Well hello y'all!**

 **To admit some things, I was planning on releasing this chapter on May 5th, however...it was Cinco De Mayo.**

 **Now, that means, Mexican Beers are half off, tacos are on special and fresh Menudo was on the table. So after my ninth beer, I realized that was not gonna happen...especially when my aunt brought out the tequila.**

 **So I am apologizing for my tardiness...VERY HUNGOVER, but here is the chapter nonetheless powered through with determination and Gatorade coursing through my veins.**

 **Anyways, I also watched Avengers Endgame, and I cried like a bitch.**

 **And also...I can see how last chapters twist about Ovidius, was viewed in an awkward light. I mainly based it off of an experience I had at my first job. Yup. One of my co-workers admitted he was gay and had a crush on me; I being heterosexual, turned him down...however, unlike the chapter, in real life...he took it really badly and got teary eyed. I felt like an asshole that day. Though I did remain friendly with him, because I don't care what sexual preference a person has...as long as they don't put Pineapple on Pizza (I HATE PINEAPPLE), I can get along with them. I haven't spoken to him since I quit that job, and I heard he has a boyfriend now, sooooo good for him.**

 **Meanwhile, my single status is hitting a 12 year reign, hooray...**

 **Then again, I could've been like Rowling and revealed, YEARS LATER, that characters were gay, for no reason whatsoever, but to just to be WOKE. But that's just me. I still like Dumbeldore. **

**But that's enough of that, time for the chapter!**

 **Title chapter, is well, Megadeth.**

 **Please, ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc Six: The One Day

Chapter 33: The Punishment Due

 _Everything happens in a relative motion, time constantly moves forward, unchallenged._

 _And within such rules, there is the fact, that the world's vastness results in so many actions, reactions and nullifying steps within a set moment. More or less, within a span of time, countless events can unfold; big, small, important, or meaningless. Regardless...they can happen simultaneously._

 _And one would be stunned, to see how in their home, their country, continent, or even their planet, that such a staggering amount of incidents can transpire. An hour, a minute, or even just a second, too many situations would be there to be seen, or unseen._

 _Thusly, no one would be surprised, how many happenings might occur, in just_ _ **ONE DAY**_.

* * *

It had been months.

Months of tireless leads, expensive pay offs and bodies left in unmarked graves at the side of ditches, but it was finally here. All that work lead to this fateful gift, a day off. Now she had a chance, to give back, to take back, to earn what she yearned for.

Answers.

Peace of mind.

Freedom.

REVENGE.

* * *

NIJINO: More Than Free

* * *

In a well off lounge hidden in some tropical jungle, a woman wearing nothing but a slightly see through pink cloth danced on the stage. All the men howled, whistled in that dark filled room, with nothing but smoke using the light etching its way into a crack of the doorway.

These men, who survived the World War, all of them vain people...of Kararagi.

Here in Kararagi, where slavery was indeed legal, the territories that had not fallen into Lugnica's grasp, still held the belief in such a rule. So prostitution was still alive, some voluntary as their economy was badly broken; while others, sold off daughters, poor women, and captured ladies were also prevalent.

So they sat with their current owners, being felt up, licked and just generally mistreated. The men still watched her dance, so extravagant, so sexy.

The owner of this surviving lounge, a well known slave trader, smoked his cigar as he rubbed his yellow moustache. He clicked his fingers and a woman, looking no older than a teen, stumbled over. He pointed down, making her swallow her sosb and got on her knees to service him.

The dance reached its high point, as at this point the woman got on her knees and crawled along the floor. The men went wild as she proceeded to crawl closer to them. Reaching out a finger, a man eagerly stuck his tongue out, so excited to taste a woman...a woman...like-

"Huh?"

Now he noticed it, fixed on that right hand, that finger...a Red Ring.

"Auh-!"

Looking closely, he could see...her form flicker red static.

"OH SHIT! IT'S-"

Her form flickered out, and she stood straight up, the stage light showing exactly who it was.

"Holy fuck! It's Nijino Josho!"  
"Th- The Angel of Annihilation?!"

To the very same man who tried to suck on her finger, he earned a powerful kick to the face, smashing all the meat and bone matter to mush. As the women began to scream, Nijino jumped off the stage and used a bayonet construct to stab another man through his stretched out hand and into his eye. Kicking another man in the neck and destroying his windpipe, all the men rushed to the exits...only to find them unable to open.

Looking down in a panic, they could see, constructs of chains and locks in all the exit knobs.

Hearing the screams of the bodyguards, the solicitors and everyone they were enjoying a good time with...they turned around...just to see Nijino.

The darkness of the room, the lights behind her, left everything about her shrouded in darkness, leaving two specks of red dots where eyes would be...and when she smiled her teeth were blood red.

* * *

The main trader had his slave, grabbing her hard by the arm and was running to an emergency exit. Running past him, was their most powerful bodyguard, a physically imposing man, covered head to toe in tattoos and wielding two ominously glimmering tomahawks that shimmered light blue. Though escape was in reach, he felt a hot pain erupt from his ankle. He fell hard, making his slave fall with him. He peeked and saw his entire left ankle was blown out, staring back further in the hall, barely lit...Nijino, completely covered in blood walked over to them. The headless bodyguard just behind her, with the two tomahawks in her possession.

He grabbed his slave by the hair.

"Hey now! Look, she has my slave collar, you know right, it's collected to my mana!"

"You gotta keep me alive, so this girl can survive right?"

What followed by his desperate smile, was Nijino giving an impassive stare.

"Hey, hey! Answer me!"  
"...What a joke."

Continuing forward, the man began to sweat profusely and began to breath wildly, only to watch as Nijino pulled out a strange golden nail glove, with blue gems at the fingertips, joints and wrist. She grabbed the girl's slave collar as the gems glimmered, and then removed her collar.

"Huh?"  
'There you go."

The slave trader watched as the girl teared up at her newfound freedom, stumped as to what he just saw.

"HOW?"  
"Like it? It's a design by Ovidius. Made to draw in the mana specifically connected to the slave collars. It needs time to charge, as it steals the mana from a specific area."  
"...Your dance."  
"Yup. My dance."

Nijino had used her sensual dance to collect the mana for her plan to free these slaves, all the while revealing at the clueless victims. He could only confusingly, angrily mutter...

"You bitch."  
"Coming from you that must be something."  
"Huh?"  
'C'mon, look closely at me, you don't recognize me?"

He tried with all his might to try and remember the rainbow colored hair, the orange eyes staring down at him, the sexy smile...then, the image of a small short haired girl, from so many years ago came to him.

"Wait."  
"You don't remember a little girl, one without a name, that you sold oh, so long ago?"  
'Wait, no."  
"And how a filthy bastard paid you good money for her? Do you?"  
"Oh no. Oh no. OH NO."

Realizing what all this was, what fate had come to him, he could do nothing, had nothing to give. Knowing what a Red Lantern was, who she was, he had no way to bribe her, to convince her, to appease her. All she wanted was him to die.

"But not me."  
"Huh?"  
"I have other business to take care of, so I'll leave it to someone else."

Nijino began walking away, leaving the frightened hot shot slave trader to tremble, but then relax and smile...only for it to dash away when a shadow loomed over him.

Gazing up, the girl who was her slave, had a baseball wrapped in barbwire construct in her hand, a single eye of hers reflected his horrified expression.

"Wait, I was good to you! I WAS-"  
"-NYAAGGGHHHH!"

She bashed his nose in, then hit him again, crushing in his forehead.

Again, his nose broke off.

Again, his teeth flew out.

Again, his cheek flesh ripped off.

He tried to fight back, but she stomped on his crotch, ending his resistance.

Again, his eye caved in.

Again, his other eye shot out.

This continued, until all that was left, was a flat unrecognizable mesh of crimson meat.

A smile, drenched in chunky meat and slimy blood, plastered on this woman's face, told of her newfound freedom.

* * *

The Red Lantern walked out to the main room, which had only six survivors, the slaves brought by their owners, freed but terrified.

All around them, were the corpses of twenty people, bodyguards, and the men that hired them. All in all, her job was done, and all that was left was to dissipate the chain and lock constructs. Turning the knob and opening the door, she peeked behind herself.

"Don't get caught again."

She slowly left, but waved her hand back at them, taking the two tomahawks with her.

"If you ever have a chance, come to Lugnica. You'll be safe there."

Nijino then flew away, as the afternoon sun basked the small jungle this hidden place was in.

* * *

Sitting in complete composure, Nijino sipped on some green tea, with the two tomahawks safely at her side, tied by a lovely black waistband. In a cafe, clearly in her old hometown in Kararagi, she glared around at the peering eyes, clearly from residents or even veterans still angry at their loss in the World War. Nijino scoffed at them, and continued drinking. Reaching over next to her traditional cup, she found it, a piece of paper with an address on it. Rubbing it against her fingertips, she stared longingly at it, as if were the apex of her entire existence. And while she had Subaru, the Red Lantern Corps and all her friends that came with it, this is what was driving her. An entire multitude of events and happenings were occuring all at once.

The snooping she did, the flirting and eventual executing, all the lies and thieving. Yes, all of this was to find a single location.

The massacre just earlier, was a bonus.

Here, in this town, after finishing her drink, which was not poisoned, by luck...she made her way. Taking a stroll, she hopped over a crater in the road, most likely left over from the war. Moving through the empty alleyways, even the thugs that loitered there, ran for their lives when they saw her.

Nijino, with her long rainbow colored hair, the black hairband with pink petals embroidered on, kept her composure. Her long legs, which had minimal scarring kept their pace. Everything about her screamed beauty, it would be the desired form of a woman by any hungry man...but everyone kept their distance.

They could lust after her, but knew well to stay away.

A rose, found in a lush grassland, hiding a poisonous spider in it's petals.

There. There it was.

A mediocre looking house, that of ancient japan times, was there.

Her foot stomped down, as the dirt fluttered away, her orange eyes fixed at the entrance. Her hands trembled, out of excitement and anxiety, for she was finally here.

After so many years, she found it.

And when she walked over and knocked, she could hear rustling, footsteps inside. And like that, the door slid open and what came out was a tired looking old woman with orange eyes. VEry skinny, short, wearing a lovely blue kimono, she glanced up at Nijino.

"Can I help you?"  
"...Do you know who I am?"

The old woman stared at her, blissfully looking at her up and down.

"Oh, well you're one of those Red Lanterns right? Are you looking for a criminal or something?"

But the woman could see the cold stare coming from Nijino, and how she was shaking, every fiber, and fear being held back.

"No, I was looking for you."  
"Huh? Me?"  
"Yes...Again, do you recognize me?"  
"Well-"

Suddenly, the old woman must have had something click, something check out, something that made her give a good old, "Oh", moment.

The old woman saw everything about her, and came to a realization.

"Oh...Oh no."  
"Oh, do you recognize me?"  
"No-No, I-"  
"-Forget about the sin you committed? The horrible thing you did almost twenty years or so ago? Hm? Well?"

Nijino leaned in closer, staring menacingly at this woman.

"About the little girl, that you SOLD?"

Now fully in danger, the woman slammed the door...just for a crowbar construct to stop it from fully shutting. Opening slowly, the woman fell on her behind, watching as the crack in the door, an orange light was there. No, it was Nijino's eye, beaming as she glared at her.

"Hey, I just wanna talk, alright….MOTHER?"

Nijino Josho had found her mother, and was there, to speak with her.

* * *

The crushing pressure this woman felt, sitting across in a traditional japanese way from her long gone daughter, would've killed her. The trembling, the sweating, did nothing to quell her fears as Nijino gazed at her, giving off no impression from her emotionless composure.

The old woman tried to get up.

"How-How about some tea-"  
"-SIT DOWN."

Her actions stopped, for there was no way to go against such cold discerning words from her. And so she sat back down, across from her daughter.

For a while, neither said anything.

Then, it was fine to speak, for Nijino started.

"What's your name?"  
"Huh?"  
"Your name. I mean, though I was gifted a name only a while back, I'd like to know yours."

"My search never really yielded a name, but a kind of suffix is all. So please, tell me, right now."

Nijino's words stabbed at the old woman, who was left fumbling her words, before finally telling her.

"Gertrude."  
"Last name?"  
"Gertrude Homolka."  
"Homolka...hmmm, good thing I reject this name. So ugly."

Nijino grinned at her, making the old woman tear up.

"Then again, maybe you gave me a name, maybe you didn't, who knows?"  
"Well-"  
"-Don't interrupt me."

A sharp glare stopped Gertrude from any further words as Nijino continued.

"I have been gifted the name Nijino, Nijino Josho."  
"L-Lovely?"  
"Thank you, I appreciate that."

Nijino tapped her nails on the floor, furthering a mounting fear within her.

"Such a lovely girl I turned out right? So pretty, so strong, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Anyone would've loved to raise me, to hold me close. Hell, that's what my friends and new family would say, right?"  
"S-Sure?"  
"So, one would have to wonder, why anyone would give up a precious life like that? Why would they throw her away?"

Clearly, she was beginning to fume angry.

"Why would someone allow her to be sold off, huh?"  
"Wa-"  
"How could someone allow their own flesh and blood to be taken away by complete strangers, and treated as nothing but a quick buck?"  
"Please!"  
"Why would they let me be sold off, to a disgusting excuse of a human being? To be used for labor of little pay, to have the very preciousness of her chaisty taken from her? To be raped, constantly, and without a moment of actual love to be earned or gained?! Her pride, her values, and her will to live, TATTERED AND SMOTHERED AWAY?! HUH?! ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME DAMN YOU! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SELL ME?!"

After her tirade, Nijino saw as Gertrude simply shook her head. Though she indeed had tears stream down her face, it was evident that her fate was sealed. How could she get anywhere with the daughter she abandoned, tossed away like old clothes and expect a happy reunion. Plus, her status as a Red Lantern, one infamous in Kararagi for her exploits, meant she had the means to do what she wanted.

Gertrude gave an answer.

"I had no money, to take care of you."  
"Why not sell your body?"  
"...Because, I was selfish."  
"Selfish."  
"Listen-"  
"-Be quiet."

Her mother offered no other resistance, as Nijino took in her simplified answer. So simple, so easy to understand, yet no one could functionally understand why she had to say it like that. Maybe the stress was too much for her, maybe her time with Nijino was functionally mind straining, who knows for sure.

What was known, was the idea, that Nijino had gotten her answer, after so many years of being unhappy and miserable, the answer was there.

Selfishness.

"Did you ever, ever try and find out where I was? Or what I was doing?"

Almost in a pleading soft tone, Nijino asked this of her birth mother...and Gertrude in her defense, gave the best response she could with a moment like this.

" **No, I didn't."**

Nijino accepted, a teary eyed smile to boot.

"GRAGGGHHHH!"  
"ACK!"

Nijino lunged at her, and proceeded to begin choking the life out of her, gripping her nails into the flesh of her neck. Gertrude tried to resist, save herself as anyone would, but Nijino was strong, too strong.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"  
"ACK! HACK!"

Cracking noises escaped from her flesh, as Nijino glaser, gritting teeth and saliva dripping at the woman who gave birth to her.

"YOU GODDAMN SLUT!"  
"HAUUGHHHH!"

Nothing could be done, as Gertrude's face turned bright red, with purple bags under her eyes, eyes bloodshot, drool foaming at her mouth. Kicking clawing at her daughter's wrist, she had no way of saving herself. All she could do, was stare up at the carzed bloodthirsty expression, filled with rage and hate upon her daughter's face.

And with her thoughts coming in and out...she felt some remorse. Wondering what her daughter liked to eat.

CRACK.

Her movements stopped, her hands slid down to the floor and her purple face stopped any sign of life.

There was no life in her, she was gone.

Nijno heaved and huffed, as she brought her face inches away from her dead mother's.

"You see that?! That's the power of my hate for you! My life was ruined by you! You! You! You! You! A filthy skank like you! But guess what! I have friends who back me up, I have a family that understands me! I have this ring! I have everything you no longer have! Right?! RIGHT?! I'm here! I'm really here, and you're not! **I'M ALIVE AND YOU'RE DEAD, YOU FUCKING BITCH**!"

With her verbal assault over, she got up from her mother's corpse...and fired a beam onto the carpet, as it began to quickly catch fire. Quickly walking out of there, she slammed the door behind herself, and peeked behind, watching as the fire was now lighting up her mother. She spat at the ground and began walking away, as the entire house was being quickly engulfed in flames.

In the sky, with blood still on her body, floating as the clouds continued around her, Nijino glanced ip. The orange hue sky was a beautiful sight to behold, and made her tear up.

Then she began to softly sob, then full on cry. It continued, as she covered her face in her weeping, only for her to begin shaking.

"Ha, ha-"

Then unfixing her hands from her face, showed her teary eyed laughter. Just laughed and laughed, hugging her sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! AHAHAHAHA!"

The joyfulness, pure and entrancing, was the sense of greatness she felt. The newfound freedom she earned that day, was the greatest yet, and for the rest of her life she would never forget it.

* * *

On a beautiful brooke close to the border with Lugnica, Nijino washed herself up and down. Even taking a sip of water.

"Damn, this is harder than I thought."

She continued, before finishing it all up and flying back home.

* * *

Time passed, the flight back was so calming, the sights of the small houses below her, not to mention the passing mountains...all led to her meeting with Ovidius Loman outside the mansion. Right as the day was about to reach its crescendo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Nijino kicked off the wall, as flames around her reached a fever pitch. Nearly landing the hit, the woman dressed in black, revealing only her long thick right leg, leaped back. When she growled back at her, and red scaly wings ripped out, she identified who it was.

"Well well, if I ain't mistaken, you're a Dragonoid, a dragon human. If I'm extra not mistaken, you're Maira Vizard, 'The Claw Fiend'."

Her hood burned off and revealed a buttoned up short trench coat with shiny black boots, and with it, her sensual face of brown bright eyes and maroon hair, styled short like a man's, with streaks of pink. Oh yes, she was definitely, an assassin.

Maira then had her hands slowly turn into red, scaly claws, rushing at Nijino. Using her powerful, rapid kicks to cause the two attackers hits to shake the very carpetened ground. Maira slashed at Nijino's neck, only for handcuff constructs to latch on, chain up to a large iron ball construct and cause her arm to drop, smashing to the ground, and having her body tumble as well.

Landing nicely, Nijino kicked off the ground and kneed Maira in the face, causing her to smash through a wall. The constructs dissipated and Maira got off the floor and wiped blood off her face...then inhaled breath...and screamed out fire.

Nijino answered by launching her projectile napalm blood from her mouth. The two attacks incinerated the room and hall, just for both to begin fighting again. Maira parried one of her punches, only to eat a knee in her sternum. Nijino then grabbed her hair, and proceeded to elbow her, then throat whack her, before letting go and kicking her across the face. With a powerful curving kick she landed a hit on the back of her head. Maira answered by using her dragon wings to smack her away, making her body scrape across the wooden floor, sending pieces everywhere.

Nijino hopped back up and saw Maira twirl around a large curved machete.

Nijino spat some blood on the ground, as Maira calm snarled.

"We'll kill just as well as any other."  
"Nah, you are going to pay for what you did."

Nijino readied herself in a muay thai pose. Her tomahawks, still strapped to her waist, glimmering even brighter.

"You'll just end up as another dead body...for my continued freedom."

Maira launched herself, as Nijino squinted her already angry eyes, a red spark ignited within them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

MIMI: Loved and Lonely, Fire and Rain

* * *

"Yay! Yay! Mimi has a day off!"

"Ow, onee-chan, hang on a sec!"

Mimi hopped on her brother Hetaro, who struggled to keep his stride as they walked along the streets. Tivey, her monocle wearing brother lead them forward, as he sighed at their antics.

"Come on now, if we don't hurry, we'll never make to the De La Soul."  
"Mimi can just fly us there! Woosh! Woosh! You know?"  
"I believe you are relying too much on your flight capabilities to get around, it's nicer to take a stroll."

Mimi pouted as she squished poor Hetaro's cheeks, with him sweating profusely.

Tivey then peeked behind them...and could've sworn he had seen Genau cross the street into an alleyway...but simply left it at that.

Mimi finally got off her brother and skipped on over to be next to Tivey, smiling estatically.

"Hey, hey, do you think we should get the Ojou something?"  
"Anastasia-ojousama can buy anything she wants, do you really think it's plausible for us to get her such a thing?"  
"Nothing too fancy, but a lil' thing that'd be a 'proof of endearment', huh huh?"  
"Proof of endearment?"  
"Don't know really, but, but, Subaru-neesan always remembers to get gifts for Emilia-sama and Nijino-nee san!"  
"I'm thinking I get your innocent gist of it, so I won't detract from it."  
"...Is that a yes or no?"  
"Yes, it's a yes."

Mimi hopped up and hugged Tivey around the neck, making his face turn blue from how hard she was doing it, Hetaro waving around his arms in a panic. Such was their day off in the capital.

* * *

These three orphans born into Kararagi and left to their own devices, were eventually found and brought in by Ricardo and Anastasia. They worked in the mercenary guild Fangs of Iron, for most of their time with them, showing great power and adversity. Yet, their happy times had changed when Anastasia was confirmed to be a participant of the Royal Selection, thus great travels, conferences and finally a move to Lugnica set them up.

For failure.

Mimi could remember vividly how her master mocked and used Subaru to her own plans, leaving him in the dust. That very rage, made him the first Red Lantern, and the start of Lugnica's violent shifts in history. Everyone could see what was happening, including Anastasia, who tried her best to compete with Emilia's rising status...only for the Bloodstained Roses War and the Priestella Witch Cult War, to completely derail her chances in the election.

And when the World War had begun, it was as evident as ever, that she would lose.

Priscilla Barielle, was dead.

One of the candidates was mysteriously, "never found".

Felt had dropped out of the election.

It was her against Emilia and her Red Lanterns...and so one month before the Election was set to end, and in the beginning weeks of the World War, she finally succeeded her position, and Emilia was declared the winner.

Not only losing the race, but making the sacrifices of her own men, including the beloved commander, Ricardo...for naught.

Mimi was actually happy about her loss. She didn't want her lady, her master, her friend, to be wrapped up in the inanity that got her father figure killed. But her induction into the Red Lantern Corps, meant otherwise, yet it would provide them protection.

Mimi was given this power, based on her loss of Ricardo, and she could not run from it. Knowing full well, that removing the ring could kill her, and she did not want to die so meaninglessly, she would die only to protect those she loved, nothing more...or less.

* * *

Tivey and Hetaro searched in a bookstore, while Mimi chased around a lost puppy outside. Nothing bought.

Tivey and Hetaro spoke to a shopkeeper outside his shop, only for Mimi to arm wrestle the shopkeeper's teen daughter.

Nothing bought.

Tivey and Hetaro asked a Lizardman vendor about his homemade crackers he was selling. Only for Mimi to be already be snacking on some. They embarrassingly reimbursed him.

Nothing bought.

Tivey browsed a clothes store, checking around, only for Mimi to show up out of the fitting room, wearing a jacket, clearly too large for her...she tripped and fell face first, her brothers having sweat drops appear above their heads.

Nothing bought.

* * *

Exhausted, they sat on a public bench, Mimi resting her head on Tivey's lap and Hetaro laid his head on his shoulder. That was when…

"Oh my, if it isn't the Pearlbatons, how lovely."

Tivey looked up and saw the long pink haired woman with brown eyes.

Instantly recognizing her.

"Ah, Linnea-san."  
"Good afternoon my dears, how are you three doing?"

Tivey, Hetaro and Mimi said their hellos and explained the conundrum they were in.

"A gift then? I see, you three have been through much a journey to find the right gift."  
"Yes, but it has been a struggle."  
"If I may, maybe you should give Anastasia-san a memento of sorts?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, something similar to, or a near copy of a trinket, jewel or just, a little piece of something from her past with you all."  
"Hmmmm, that could be-"

Just then, both of them noticed a yawning Mimi staring past them, and pointing forward.

"That."  
"...Oh, it's perfect."

Tivey seeing what she was pointing at, looked up at Linnea.

"Your suggestion yielded us the right solution, thank you Linnea-san."  
"My pleasure, now then, if you'll excuse me."

She bowed to them and moved along, most likely readying herself for a sermon for the Church of Crimson Truth. And as a Red Lantern, she had her duties as well, thus she couldn't stick around for long.

"Hey, hey, Hetaro wake up."

Softly he called to his still napping brother, trying to be as polite as possible.

In contrast, Mimi grabbed her staff.

"HEY WAKE UP!"

 **-BONK**!-

"OW! WHAT?!"  
"Look, Look! Mimi found us a gift, a really good one!"  
"Huh?"

Hetaro held his head, which now had a bump on it, an eye closed as it tried to hold back tears. Then Mimi pointed her staff at the shop in question, mainly at it's window, showing off many different glowing shimmering jewelry for display.

Hetaro's eyes opened wide.

Tivey nodded happily.

Mimi smiled, somberly, but still a smile nonetheless.

* * *

Anastasia laid on the large and beautiful guest bed.

"Anastasia-sama, is there anything more you need?"  
"Nah, I should be fine, thanks."  
"Then if you need me, please feel free to call."

The maid, one who worked at the previous Barielle Estate, was moved to help out and train new maids that were coming for work. Yet she still fulfilled her maid duties to a tee and left her there, only noticing Wilhelm walking down the halls, and rushed to see if he needed anything.

A nap was what Anastasia needed, after her long conversation with Ovidius about her own personal matters, she took a nap.

And thus it was a dream, she was walking through some fog, thick and obscuring. Until finally she could've sworn she seen Subaru, so she went after him. He disappeared, and this made her anxious. Something flew over her, it was pitch black, with pointed ears and a symbol on its chest. A shadowy cape soaring above her, eyes of pure white and sharp like talons, like a dark knight. A red ring flew by her...then an orange one behind her, then a yellow one above her, to only have a green circle around her.

Then, someone walked to her.

Now it was clear who she could see.

He kind of looked like Subaru, but it was evident that he wasn't.

Light purple hair was his, as well as blue green eyes. He was double the muscle mass of Subaru, and two feet taller as well.

His hair was nothing like his; combed back with a long strand to his right side.

His eyes looked the same, but the eyebrows above them were small and cute.

A star tattoo on his cheek, as well as not noticing, his neck was covered in tattoos, including the Red Lantern Corps on his windpipe. Wearing nothing but a long sleeveless black hoodie and orange shorts, expensive looking to be sure. His arm tattoos went all the way down to his knuckles and were so intricate and finely made, only an expert could do so.

Images of dragons, skulls, roses, names, and kanji surrounded by swirls of tribal patterns.

Anastasia reached her hand out, as the tall, muscular, but almost recognizable man, opened his lips.

"Mo-"

* * *

 **KNOCK. KNOCK.**

Knocks on the door, woke her up.

"Yeah, mfff."

She straightened herself up and sat in a dignified way.

"Come on in."

The door sprung open and Mimi flew to Anastasia, hugging her around the neck.

"Hey Mimi, how are you?"  
"Good good, Mimi has been suuuuper good! Mimi was with her bros today!"

Entering after were Tivey and Hetaro, who both sat on the bed.

"What's with the visit? I told ya guys I was fine and you could do what you wanted for the day."  
"I know my lady, but we felt we could've used the opportunity to best use."  
"What do you mean Tivey?"  
"Well, we all pitched in and we got you a gift."  
"A gift?"

The three siblings nodded as Mimi reached into a satchel and pulled out her gift.

Once setting her eyes upon it, she began to tear up.

"Ohhhh, you guys."

What they held, was none other than a jewel necklace, looking completely identical to the jewel that Ricardo had, the one on his old slave collar. The memories of her freeing him from his shackles and obtaining the first member of her family was there. Right there in front of her.

Taking it into her hands and proceeding to slowly put it around her neck, she reveled at it. Tears streaming down her cheeks, feeling the love the triplets had placed for her, the adoration...the familial love she yearned for.

Pulling them into a group hug, she and they, relished into the comfort that they had each other.

"Thank you. Mimi, Tivey, Hetaro, thanks so much."

The three siblings also smiled tearfully, grateful for her thanks.

"I feel like a celebratory mood, something we can invite everyone in the mansion to!"  
"Like what?"  
"Hmmmm, what do you think Mimi?"

Mimi thought a bit, tapping her lips, then a lightbulb went off atop her head.

"Oh! Cinnamon rolls! Cinnamon Rolls! They are so good, and everyone likes them!"  
"Ohhhh, that sounds tasty, a great idea."

"Yeah, yeah! And, and, Mimi is gonna go fetch some for all of us!"

Anastasia raised her brows, as did Mimi's brothers.

"Are you sure?"  
"No problem, Mimi has been tasked to do stuff like this before, so it's super easy!"  
"R-Right. Well, I'd like to see you be a little more independent about things."

Anastasia reached over to a cupboard near the bed, opening the first drawer and pulling out a small bag of gold.

"Okay Mimi, just the cinnamon rolls, nothing else, okay?"  
"Yup, got it! Mimi will be handling this sooooo nonchalantly."  
"Ahaha, alright, thanks."

Mimi gave a salute to her boss as she got the bag and flew out of the room. Her siblings sat there, somewhat content to see their sister so determined and much more trustworthy. Anastasia saw the open door, and stared out the window...smiling, as the sun was setting.

* * *

Mimi cheered as the tiger woman handed the dozens, and just to be clear, DOZENS of boxes of the sweet and soft goodness. In fact, the workers were stunned as Mimi had purchased their entire days stock of cinnamon rolls and apple strudels.

"Gotta make sure Mimi gets all the essentials!"

Mimi also grabbed a purchased strawberry and cream cheese filled croissant, chewing it eagerly, before she gulped the whole thing down. Using her ring, she levitated the boxes and walked out with them.

There, she encountered someone.

"AH! Jolo-san! Hey, hey!"  
"Oh, grrrrr, Mimi-sama, hello."

Just at the outside, she was meeting Jolokia and Callaloo, though Callaloo was on his shoulders, like a lizard would be on a rock.

"Whatcha ya doin'?"  
"Well, I was out for a bit with Callaloo, and she said she was hungry, grrrr, so we ended up here. But what a coincidence."  
"Yeah, yeah, I was just buying snacks for everyone at the mansion!"

Jolokia gazed at her massive purchase and made a wry smile.

"I can see that."

Callaloo, noticed Mimi and waved at her.

"Hey Callaloo!"  
"Hello Mimi! Having fun?"  
"Yup, just a grand ol' day, hehehehe! And you?"  
"Oh yeah, my beloved took me out to soooo many stuff, I have never experienced yet!"

Jolokia grumbled and looked away, clearly embarrassed.

Mimi laughed, and Callaloo playfully bit his shoulder, luckily his huge muscles only made it out to a tender bite.

"Hey, grrrr, not in front of a child."

Mimi tilted her head, but smiled, innocent by what he was referring to.

"Hey Jolo-san?"  
"Yes Mimi-sama?"  
"Do-"

 _ **KRAKOOM!**_

The building next to them exploded and rubble and smoke smashed around them. Mimi and Jolokia coughed, as Callaloo growled and snarled. Jolokia had a barrier construct protect them from any incoming rubble. Callaloo hopped off his shoulder, biting into a man's shoulder and spun in the air, taking him down. He tried to stab at her, but Jolokia pulled Callaloo off of her and used a massive battleaxe construct to to decapitate him.

"Are you alright?"

Callaloo nodded as her mouth was covered in blood. Mimi sniffed about, then aimed her ring and fired, funny as the red ring was still holding the boxes in place, with its power. The beam hit it's target, a woman with a pickaxe, who fell over and died. Another man rushed at them, but Jolokia made a large club construct and whacked him high into the air...and the suicide bomber exploded.

"Bastards! Grrrr! Careful Mimi-sama, it appears they have magic gems strapped to themselves!"

However, Jolokia and Callaloo could see that there was plumes of smoke, sounds of people screaming and red beams firing down and around the buildings. He then noticed Mimi stare to her right...because in the distance, the area, where the De La Soul Mansion was...it also had a plume of smoke.

She raced off.

"Mimi-sama, wait!"

Jolokia tried to stop her, but he then received a message in his ring, the audio call, from Natsuki Subaru.

* * *

Now at the gardens of the mansion, she looked at the corner of her eye and saw the maid...dead outside with other workers. Sagittarius hopped out of a bush, firing blindly into the trees as two bodies fell out. She heard noises inside the mansion, so she rushed in...with the boxes still in tow. Noticing the fighting going on inside, so she went around to the window where she was supposed to go. Noticing it shattered, she could hear it.

" **Auughhhhhh!"  
** " **NNnoooooooOOOOO!"**

She peeked, it was Ovidius and Nijino...so she flew her small body through the broken window and landed behind them. Taking a peek between them, she could see the room, fully engulfed in flames. The boxes dropped, catching their attention. Quickly turning around, they saw Mimi there, a completely shocked Ovidius and teary eyed Nijino.

Both attempted to stop this.

"Mimi-chan, NO! Don't look!"  
"Mimi, come here, don't go in there!"

Mimi stumbled past them, even when they tried to grab her, she made it past them, and stared at the flames. Ovidius continued to beg and scream.

"MIMI-CHAN! NO! DON'T LOOK! CLOSE YOUR EYES! MIMI-CHAN! MIMI!"

His words were meaningless to her.

" **MIMI, PLEASE!"**

Tear drops hit the unyet burned floors.

"MIMI!"

Mimi let out, the smallest most pitiful yelp, her little body could muster.

" _ **MIMIIIIIIIIII!"**_

There, three burnt bodies laid in the midst of the flames. One a full sized adult, and two smaller ones, anyone could deduce who they were. Anyone who had bought a noteworthy blue jewel necklace...would know who they were.

Mimi….

" **UWAGGGghhghghhhhhhhhggghhhhhGGHHHHH!"**

...was now, truly, alone.

* * *

A man fully decked in armor turned a corner, and readied his sword.

Only to be pounced on.

Mimi grabbed onto his head and began tearing apart his helmet, but continued, and began ripping off his skin, then his flesh. He screamed and shrieked horribly as Mimi used her small hands to tear out his eyeballs before shoving her tiny arms into his eye sockets, killing him.

Quickly noticing others with weapons in the halls, Mimi snarled at them.

"BAD."

They stepped back.

Mimi's adorable eyes, were now literal swirls of insanity, as tears of blood dripped down them, and blood pouring out of her mouth. She glimmered red, as she took stomps towards them.

"Bad. Bad. Bad."

She roared out, as constructs of glass shards and spears appeared around her, screaming.

"BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! **BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD!"  
**  
Then she hovered off the ground.

"My lady has always said...BAD PEOPLE, NEED TO BE PUNISHED."

The constructs shot out at high speed, just as she lunged at another poor soul.

Outside, with the chaos of the day winding up, it began to rain.

The day was coming to an end, for surely the losses made up for the gains. The rage that made up their power, on this very day, would easily consume everything.

Consume...Consume…

* * *

"What the hell-"

A white paw stepped through the flames, as several of these terrorists turned around at the upper level of the mansion...and soon began to panic. The fires engulfing the hallway, still revealed a figure.

"What the hell, did you bastardssss do?!"

Genau stomped on over, growling menacingly at them!

* * *

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _*Spotlights blast on in a dark room, and a certain someone sat on a chair*_

 _Liliana: Hellooooo everyone! That's right this is the final "Minstrel Queen's Corner", but we had fun, didn't we? Ahaha, now here is our final guest! Yup, the Second Red Lantern, he whose insatiable hunger devours all in his path. " **The Beast of a Hundred Graveyards"** , **Genau!**_

 _Genau: Hey, where issss thissss place exactly?_

 _Liliana: I see you're doing well._

 _Genau: Sssssure am!_

 _Liliana: Alright, are you ready for questions?_

 _Genau: More ready than a chicken for the sssslaughter!_

 _Liliana: *sweat drop on her forhead appears* R-Right._

 _Genau: *flexes ears around* Let'ssss do thissss!_

 _Liliana: Yeah, sooooo, Subaru told you about his home in the other world?_

 _Genau: Yup._

 _Liliana: So knowing the musical gifts from there, you gotta tell us my buddy!_ _ **What was your favorite music from there?**_

 _Genau: METAL!_

 _Liliana: Um,_ _ **favorite song?**_

 _Genau: It'sssss a tie between "Asator by Amon Amarth" and "This Time It's War by Bolt Thrower", ssssooooo indecissssive!_

 _Liliana: Dude, those sound kind of scary, b-but to each his own huh? This is gonna be an overly complicated one for you...buuuuut,_ _ **what's your favorite food?**_

 _Genau: Well-_

 _Liliana: And please keep it short._

 _Genau: *groans* I guessss, Al Pastor tacossss, with Menudo, if I'm a little hungrier I'll get a bowl of guacamole._

 _*Note: a "bowl" to Genau is the equivalent of 2 liters, or about 67 ounces*_

 _Liliana: That stuff sounds so good, it's making my mouth drool._

 _Genau: Right?_

 _Liliana: Ahem, anyways,_ _**what's a food you don't like?**_

 _Genau: Black licorice, it's jusssst, weird._

 _Liliana:_ _**If you could bring something back from Subaru's world, what would it be?**_

 _Genau: Really sssspicy peppersss, like the Carolina Reaper or Ghossst Pepper, I like me ssssome ssssspicy food._

 _Liliana:_ _ **What would you want to see over there?**_

 _Genau: I wanna ssssee thissss fellow called Godzilla, he sssseems sssstrong._

 _Liliana:_ _ **If you went, where would you go?**_

 _Genau: United Sssstates of America! All the different foods, each sssstate having itsss own special cuisine? Barbeque, ssssushi, burritossss, twinkiessss, beer, whisssskey, hot dogssss cheeseburgersss, clam chowder-_

 _Liliana: Uhhh, Genau-_

 _Genau: *proceeds to drool profusely* Philly Cheesesteakssss, New York Sssstyle Pizza, Buffalo Wingsss, Sssshrimp Gumbo, sss, Sssloppy Joessss, Ice Cream Cakessss, Oreosss, TURDUCKEN-_

 _Liliana:_ _ **-Okay, thank you, we get it!**_

 _Genau: Yeah….oh, and Fortune Cookiessss._

 _Liliana:_ _ **Hahhhhhh, so um, favorite color?**_

 _Genau: Green and Black._

 _Liliana:_ _ **Hey, so I noticed your face tattoo, do you plan on getting more?**_

 _Genau: Dependssss if I feel sssso, maybe get ssssome ssssmall sssskulls on my neck._

 _Liliana: Ouch, doesn't it hurt?_

 _Genau: Ssssure, but I like how it endssss up, it makes me, well...me._

 _Liliana: Hmmm, maybe I'll give it a shot. Onwards with this fun,_

 _ **what's your favorite animal?**_

 _Genau: Great White Shark. I ressspect them._

 _Liliana:_ _ **What do you want your gravestone to say?**_

 _Genau: "Thosssse who want peace, should prepare for war, and be sssstrong."_

 _Liliana:_ _ **How do you spend your time off?**_

 _Genau: Eat some ssssnacks, then fly around in outer ssssspace, maybe explore the moon by foot._

 _Liliana:_ _**I heard you and Subaru are trying to introduce Football and American Football to the world?**_

 _Genau: Yeah, we feel like it'sssss a great sssstress reliever, plussss it addsssss great community within the citiessss and territoriessss._

 _Liliana: Anything you can tell me?_

 _Genau: Assss for Football, we have six confirmed teamssss in Lugnica, four in Kararagi, and another four in Vollachia. For American Football, of which we are calling Forceball, we have ssssix teamssss in Lugnica, another six in Kararagi, two in Gusteko and a WHOPPING eight in Vollachia! They sssseem to love it more in the ssssouth._

 _Liliana; WOW!_

 _Genau: Yeah, we're trying to plan a kind of world tournament, where the two best of chossssen division blockssss will face in the Capital to be crowned World Champion._

 _Liliana: **What are your favorite teams in Forceball?**_

 _Genau: For our own territoriessss, I'd say the "Flanders Dragons" and the "Picoutatte Owlbears". For the otherssss, hmmmm, well Gusteko'ssss "Talvisota Bulettes", are very good and Kararagi's "Banan Samurai" have great coaches, but! But! Vollachia'ssss "Rupgana Eagles" and "Garkla Berserkers" are no joke!_

 _Liliana: I can't wait to see these games!_

 _Genau: Me too!_

 _Liliana: Let's get back on track here,_ _ **Humanities or Sciences?**_

 _Genau: Cooking._

 _Liliana:_ _ **Do you have any regrets?**_

 _Genau:...Rem, Beatrice, I….I messed up a lot._

 _Liliana: Sorry, but I had to know._ _ **If you could watch a movie, which would you watch?**_

 _Genau: Cujo!_

 _Liliana:_ _ **What can you not live without?**_

 _Genau: Food? Kind of a dumb question._

 _Liliana:_ _ **What weapon do you like?**_

 _Genau: Mace, Rem made them look cool._

 _Liliana:_ _ **Which Red Lantern do you enjoy your time with?**_

 _Genau: Mimi, Nijino, Ovidius-_

 _Liliana:-_ _ **Which is your favorite?**_

 _Genau: ...Maybe, Ovidius, I've known as much as I have Subaru._

 _Liliana:_ _ **Who is your least favorite?**_

 _Genau: ...Hmmmm, maybe Wilhelm, he keeps to himself way too much._

 _Liliana: How blissfully unaware._

 _Genau: Huh?_

 _Liliana: N-Nothing, forget it._

 _Genau: S-Sure?_

 _Liliana:_ _ **Next up, who do have the most affection for?**_

 _Genau: Beatrice, well, she is my little sister._

 _Liliana: She's not small anymore though?_

 _Genau: All the same, I hold her to a high esteem._

 _Liliana: And about my singing-_

 _Genau: -Not a fan._

 _Liliana: SO FAST! Hmph, honestly, you, Garavito, and the current prime minister of Gusteko are the only ones in the whoooole world who don't like my music!_

 _Genau: Non-conformistsss?_

 _Liliana: Booo!_

 _GEnau: Bwahahaha!_

 _Liliana: Ahem, now...where do you see yourself in five years?_

 _Genau: …Alive or dead. It doesssn't matter what I want._

 _Liliana: Huh?_

 _Genau: I wanted to live, sssso I did. Halibel wanted to live, but he died. Rem wanted to live and did we, but sssshe died. Ssssome of our prisonerssss want to die, but they are alive. Look, that kind of quessstion, I find at leasssst...not very ssssmart._

 _Liliana: Really smart of you to say, Genau._

 _Genau: Thansssks...do I eat after this?_

 _Liliana: And there it went, ahaha. Thanks for spending time with us, it means a ton._

 _Genau: No problem, I do what I can._

 _Liliana: Well my good audience, I am afraid that the time has come to put an end to "Queen Minstrel's Corner". But don't be stressed about it, cause we will back to bring us all some much needed fun, some surpises and much more too boot!_

 _*She smiles, into the abyss of the dark, lonely room*_

 _Liliana: Afterall, tomorrow is another day._

 _*Her spotlight goes out*_

* * *

 **AN: Two chapters left.**

 **Next time, Chapter 34: Kill.**

 **See ya then.**


	34. KILL

**AN: Hello, I guess I'm back again!**

 **We're getting closer and closer to the end of Arc 6! Now it's Genau's turn in the spotlight.**

 **My schedule is busy as a bee, what with work and trying to acquire concert tickets all over the place, but I did snag one for Sabaton, so YES!**

 **Other than that, nothing too special going on, but providing more chapters for ya!**

 **So sit back and Enjoy!**

* * *

Arc Six: The One Day

Chapter 34: KILL

* * *

 _Everything happens in a relative motion, time constantly moves forward, unchallenged._

 _And within such rules, there is the fact, that the world's vastness results in so many actions, reactions and nullifying steps within a set moment. More or less, within a span of time, countless events can unfold; big, small, important, or meaningless. Regardless...they can happen simultaneously._

 _And one would be stunned, to see how in their home, their country, continent, or even their planet, that such a staggering amount of incidents can transpire. An hour, a minute, or even just a second, too many situations would be there to be seen, or unseen._

 _Thusly, no one would be surprised, how many happenings might occur, in just_ _ **ONE DAY**_.

* * *

He was born to kill, and knew barely anything besides it.

Yet when he was inducted into the Red Lantern Corps., he was given an opportunity no Wolgarm has, or even since, been given.

The chance, to learn true emotions, besides rage and how to act for oneself.

The day was his, and he strolled about town. While one would find a white furred dog with a horn on its snout, wearing a red uniform and with a smile on it's fanged face, unusual; it wasn't for these civilians. Nor for the world forced into allowing his existence to be accepted.

For some reason or another, he was quite popular.

Children went to pet him.

Vendors offered him free samples.

Guards saluted him as he passed by.

Devout Church followers quickly bowed their heads to him.

Genau was considered royalty. Compared to his runt status amongst his own pack, being not only picked on for timidness, but mainly for his bright white fur, it was all still new to him. Even after all these crazy years. He recalled being born, he recalled the world changing around him, prey that once was a baby, became an adult, then had little ones of their own. It continued, on and on, for so long that the time he had been alive, was unknown. He did recall some events, such as barely surviving being exterminated by Fribal van Astrea. Maybe even further back, when he had a run in the White Whale, but escaped with an inch of his life. And the last thing he could remember, with his fuzzy memories, was a woman who looked exactly like Emilia, destroying a city in the horizon.

He now realized he did a lot of fleeing, but in the end, it kept him alive...and he would never run away again. Now he had the strength to fight back, to survive...to kill his enemies.

* * *

"It isssss a nice day."

Genau had his day off. Everytime he passed a food vendor, he was given the opportunity to eat a free sample. He gorged himself on so many snacks and treats, each of which was truly delectable. He did have some money on him, saved in a satchel construct he made for himself. He would buy, purchase and acquire all kinds of food. Meat, candies, breads, everything was up for him.

Finally, after eating the food equivalent of a meal for six, he laid himself down near a fountain. He licked his lips, as he fangs clanged together. His tail swatted a fly away and he wiggled his ears; all in all, acting like a dog.

Just then, he heard it. Sniffling, and quiet sobbing.

He got to his feet and stretched, honestly just like a regular canine, even against him being a Wolgarm.

He made his way through the crowd, sniffing the air and searching for the voice that was in distress. He kept moving, searching, making himself grumble as he felt he was getting closer. Now, he was finally at the source of distress. Sitting against a wall, while hugging her knees, was a little girl.

He went over and sniffed her up and down. When she raised her face, her teary eyes laid upon Genau.

" **Eeeek!** "  
"The hell?!"

She backed away, even as the wall was there, completely terrified.

"Hey, hey, easssy there!"  
"Uwah, wha-"  
"-Don't you know who I am?"

The little girl glanced again, easily recognizing, who this was.

"G-Genau sama."

"Yeah who elsssse would it be?"

The girl finally stood up and trembled, less out of fear of him, but of her situation.

"Sssssso little one, I heard you crying, issss sssomething the matter?"  
"I-I was with my momma, and-and, I lost her."  
"Sssso you're losssst?"  
"Ahuh."  
"Hmmmm, you were hoping sssshe'd find you, issss that right?"

She began to cry again, and Genau felt bad about it. Thus he used a paw to pat her shoulder and nodded.

"Don't worry little one, I will help you."  
"You will?"  
"Ssssure, I ain't got nothing better to do."

He stepped closer to her as he looked her up and down.

Green bob style hair, light blue eyes, wearing a pink dress with a white ribbon attached.

Timid, but noting how cute she was, he expected she could be adorable if she was in better circumstances.

"Sssso, what'ssss your name?"

The little girl gulped her nervousness down, as she timidly answered.

"Plum. My name is Plum Risch."  
"Plum? Wait, have you met Natssssuki Ssssubaru?"  
"Yeah, I've met him before."  
"Before huh?"

Genau knew about Plum, as Subaru explained his first loops here in Lugnica years ago, during a meeting. And it was Plum and Emilia that seemed to be the constant, as she was one of the first people he met during that time. It would stand to reason for him, that she had no knowledge of this, but even so…

"Okay Plum, let'sssss find your mother."  
"O-Okay!"

She put her hoodie on, two adorable rabbit ears on top, a popular fashion design for children in Lugnica. Strange, as Genau would never understand something like that...then again, he couldn't wear any clothes, minus his Red Lantern Uniform, nor did he care.

Just as they were about to journey...a loud rumbling sound could be heard. Genau turned his head, to see a red faced Plum looking embarrassed, holding her stomach. Chuckling to himself, he glanced around and saw a vendor selling homemade fig bars.

"Welp, come along Plum, let'ssss get ussss ssssome ssssnacks."  
"A-Are you sure? I don't want to imbibe-"  
"-Don't ssssweat it, I was getting a little hungry asssss well."

He lead her over, amazing her at how generous he could be...only to be shocked, as she ate her four bars, and he ate his twenty six.

* * *

Marching through alleyways, hopping over small ponds, and walking up stairs; the two continued their massive journey of sorts, to find her mother. Only for Genau to contemplate something.

"Wait, I forgot."  
"Huh?"

He skipped over and tilted his head at her.

"What'ssss your last name again?"  
"Oh, maybe that will help?"  
"Exactly! I can contact one of the Red Lanterns, and hopefully I can get directions for where you live."

She nodded hopefully, as she said her full name.

"Risch, remember?"

"Ooookay."

He had his ring shine, as he connected to a nearby Red Lantern, making a holographic construct of them.

"Oh hey there."  
"Genau-sama, hello, can I help you?"  
"Yeah, that'd be great Moussaka, if you don't mind?"  
"Not at all."

Moussaka Tzatziki brushed his hair, as he nodded agreeingly.

"Hey, have you heard of the name, Rissssch?"  
"Risch, are you looking for someone with that name?"  
"Yeah, I found their kid, sssshe's losssst, and I am trying to get her home."  
"Ah, I see! The name seems familiar, but...hmmmm."  
"No good, huh?"  
"N-No, let me ask my girlfriend."

The hologram looked away, mainly to ask his girlfriend, who was in the same area as him, wherever he was.

"Juel, can I ask you something? Ahuh, yeah, do you know anyone named Risch? Anyone with a kid, a little girl?"

The hologram looked back at Genau, asking non-verbally if this was the case. Genau nodded, giving him confirmation.

"Yeah Juel, a little girl. Oh, okay! Thank you!"

Moussaka gave a thumbs up as he got the necessary info.

"Yeah, the Risch Market Genau-sama! I recall visiting there several times, but I personally never saw the daughter, nor asked for the name of the vendor. It's northwest of where you are, head right and follow the first river and then turn right, it should be down that street. Big guy with green hair is her father."  
"Okay! Thankssss!"  
"No problem, have a great rest of your day."  
"Exactly."

The hologram dissipated, as Genau wagged his tail and nodded at her. Plum was ecstatic as they found a way to get home, almost teary eyed.

* * *

Genau led the way….when he sniffed the air.

"Wait."  
"Huh?"

He sniffed and sniffed, sniffing the ground, sniffing himself...then he sniffed a nearby avenue. It was just around the corner, just before the small stairs that led back into the crowded streets. Plum was anxious as she followed Genau.

Genau sniffed and sniffed, then found a large box.

"Here?"  
"Um, Genau-san?"

Genau, stared at the box, before he squinted his scrutinizing eyes at it. He made a hand construct which opened the box top, then pushed it over, letting the contents out.

Plum was close behind him, thus got a good view of it. And she yelped in horror at what she saw, meanwhile Genau simply growled at the sight of it.

"Damn, so I wassss right."

Frowning, he declared his discovery.

"A corpsssse."

A dead body laid on the floor, a stranger who had been murdered.

* * *

GENAU: Revenge

* * *

"Fuck, sssso my nose wassssn't wrong."  
"Gen-Genau sama."

Genau now remembered that Plum was still with him, so he had to hurry, and get her back home.

"Plum, let's-"

However, two people entered the avenue, and surprised him.

Wearing cloaks, with brown hair and blue eyes, it would obvious they were Vollachians. It wasn't unheard of in the times of other nationalities traveling to Lugnica, however, with their obvious dagger and metal gloves, with magic gems on the knuckles...they were not businessman by any means.

"The hell?! It's Genau!"  
"Damn, I knew we should have dumped the traitors body earlier!"

They quickly rushed forward, only for Genau to zip between them, and used sider appendage constructs to stab them in the ribs. He bit one in the face, tearing out his flesh and eyes. He screamed in horror before a spider leg construct, stabbed him through the head.

Genau hurried to the merely injured one, snarling...before hearing Plum scream.

"Kyaaaa!"  
"PLUM!"

A hooded man grabbed Plum and jumped back, holding a knife at her throat.

"Hold it Genau! One step closer, and-"

Genau zipped off the walls in the small avenue, before landing behind him, launching a spear construct through his mouth, which also detached his hand, saving Plum.

Plum whined as she landed hard on her back, Genau hurried over and licked her up and down. Appearing in front of Genau was a demi-human.

Yet another rare species, on the verge of extinction. A light blue skinned human with his face terrifying to most mortals.

Bright purple eyes, like a snakes; jagged fangs, numbering more than a humans; and white birthmarks all over his face, making it look like tattoos. He then growled as three spikes protruded out of his knuckles.

His outfit was that of what one would consider like the ancient Maori of Polynesia.

Genau recognized him easily.

"Grrrrrrr, damn, a goddamn Jedlik Masa."

"That's right Red Lantern, you should know us well."  
"Lookssss like my buddiessss did a sssshit job then! Lasssst I heard, we wiped you all out lassst year when you idiotssss were causing a sssskirmish in the borderssss of Vollachia and Kararagi."  
"YOU DID!"

He grew far more angrier hearing that, letting Genau feel his unrelenting anger.

"You took our homes, then once we wished to reclaim our ancestral lands, you slaughtered my people!"  
"We gave you a chance, a meanssss to give up and move ssssomewhere elssse! You threw away our good faith and got all your people dead!"  
"A mere Wolgarm has no right to speak of where the home should lie!"

He pointed his claws at him...no, not at him, but Plum.

The other man, clouded in pitch black clothes, which fluttered around like a swirling mass of dark liquid, grabbed her. His eyes simmered, smokey blue radiance. Genau ran to them, but he began to sink into his own shadow.

"HEY!"  
"We'll be taking this one, as collateral, deshi."  
"SSSSSTOP!"

He covered her mouth, as her muffled screams were quieted as they both disappeared.

Genau used to tentacle constructs to smash the ground where they stood, but other than leaving the ground damaged, it was useless.

Genau growled horribly, turning his head to face the Jedik.

"YOU BASTARD!"  
"How does it feel to lose grasp of an important person to you?"  
"BRING THAT GIRL BACK!"  
"No chance!"

He took a unique battle stance, trademark for those that were of his species.

"For I, Hau Kaha, shall end this existence of yours, feed you to the world's spirit and bring honor to my ancestors and my people!"  
"DIE THEN."

Genau flew forward, just as Hau activated a Yang spell, dashing straight at him, surprising Genau with an uppercut. Genau was sent flying, the claws protruding out of Hau's knuckles helped in the impact. Hau then slashed at the air, sending projectile slices at him. The Red Lantern snarled as he used ace flying skills to maneuver past the attacks and back at Hau.

Hau landed a kick, which made Genau spin in the air. Genau fixed himself in the air and hurled napalm blood, Hau ducked under it and rapid slashed at Genau with knuckle claws. For his efforts, Hau was slammed away by a giant paw construct. Making a crater on the wall, he kicked off of it, and landed a successful high kick on Genau. Genau chuckled in response, he made spider appendage constructs which rapidly attacked him. Impressively, Hau matched their crazy speeds and used his claws to match the attacks, deflecting them.

Genau hurried back to ground level and barked loudly at Hau, before sweeping his tail at his feet, Hau humphed at his attempt and hopped into the air. Now, he saw that the spikes attached to his tail, extended thanks to constructs, and stabbed into his cheek, shoulder, ribs.

"KAH!"

Hau broke free, and smashed the constructs apart, before Genau drop kicked him in the face. Hau karate chopped him to the ground, and did a spinning attack, utilizing his knuckle claws as if he were a deadly spinning top.

Genau broke off the ground, and used a claw mark construct to hit him, but Hau used his natural protruding bone claws to cut them apart.

Hau then had his right leg sliced off.

"WHAT?!"

Genau...unnoticed, activated his first Revenga Art, then zipped back and sliced off his arm. Hau grumbled as he tried to lean on a wall. Genau gave no chance.

A hole appeared on his chest, a buckshot-like beam from Genau's ring made sure of that.

Genau dissipated any constructs he had, and moved forward, closer to him. Only to notice Hau spit something out. On closer inspection, he realized in a pissed off manner, that he spat out his tongue.

" **YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"**

He silenced himself, in order to not let Genau in on any useful info he could give. Hau smiled as blood poured out of his mouth, only for a beam to blast a hole between his eyes, leaving a nasty looking hole.

When his body slumped to the ground, Genau sniffed the floor and all around the area. He checked all over Hau's body, and bit a piece of his flesh off, chewing on it.

"Damn, I really can't stand raw meat, well, maybe if it was fish, but-"

He then looked down and found something.

"What is this?"

A badge of some kind. A hexagon, with many other smaller hexagons within it, all colored differently. With none, whatsoever, containing the color red.

He sniffed it, and noticed a particular smell on it. And so, he then left Hau's body there for someone else to find as he ran through alleys, busy streets, and kept up his pace. He might of noticed familiar faces all as he went through his path of mystery.

He could've seen Tivey and his siblings, Jolokia and Callaloo, Subaru with Emilia, or even Linnea congregating with civilians, but he was far too busy. He was dead set on handling this alone, proving not only his worth, but forgoing that old instinct of his, from his past life.

* * *

Making it to some larger storage buildings, ones used to house meats for market sales, large lumber and more, there was a building that housed a particular smell.

It was the large warehouse, which worked as a cold storage for the corpse of the White Whale. It has been there for study by mages and others that specialized in classifying Ma-Beast; only for further experiments and analyzing to be supervised exclusively by Ovidius.

Genau sniffed the air some more, and noticed the other smell, he sniffed the ground and found a manhole. He used his paws to playfully pat it, before using his rings power to levitate it off the ground and jump in, closing it behind him.

Traversing the nasty smelling tunnels, too dark for a normal person to see, he used the ring to create a source of light that helped him see in front.

The wet splashes he could hear were evident of his progress. Fuming mad that such people would kidnap a small child, he promised nothing but agonizing death for them.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like half an hour, he came across a door on a wall, the same brick layout as the walls. He got on his hind legs and used his front paws to push, but it didn't budge. Wondering how to open it, he then remembered the badge. He sniffed around the door, and sure enough he found a small dent in the shape of a hexagon.

Getting off the door, he created a blood portal, reaching his head through it, he pulled back and had the badge in his mouth. Once again, he stood on his hind legs and put the badge on the spot, and the door made a clicking sound. Dissipating the Blood Portal, he made his way, pushing the door with his shoulder.

Right as he entered the lights of this room made his eyes widened, a simple room with a desk, bookcases and lamps, there was another door at the end of it...which opened.

"Oh, hey Hau did-"

As the woman with short green hair, a blue flower in her hair and purple eyes looked….started...and realized it wasn't Hau. She flustered, but reacted quickly and pulled out a wand, but Genau reacted faster. Clenching his fangs into her jaw with a masterful leap, blocking her airway, before doing a hard twist and snapping her neck.

Releasing his blood drenched fangs, he proceeded forward, making it through the door.

"Oh, wow."

Entering inside, he found a huge area, too big to be serious. He was high above, atop staircases that led down to a new floor level. Filled to the brim with boxes, people moving about to get stuff ready and large Ground Dragons pulling containers, he figured it was the same magic responsible for Beatrice's Library.

He saw that the staircases led downward to where they all were, but he leaped down and floated safely to the ground. A Ground Dragon saw him, and let out a roar. When the man surveying him, turned around...he screamed.

" **RED LANTERN! RED LANTEEERRRRRNNNN!"**

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"THERE IS A-"

Genau roared out as he stomped his paws down, using his low level Earth Magic fire a rock spear through his entire face. Genau then hurried as more people appeared so he summoned-

 **"REVENGA ART 2! SSSSSLIPKNOT!"**

Covered in his spike covered armor, he fired the attack launching them all over the place, killing countless people. One spear broke through a box and caused an explosion. With a section of this underground warehouse on fire, he knew that the kidnappers would've heard the commotion, noticing on the other side of the area, another staircase that led up, he ran forward, dodging magical attacks, even as a very tall man with the face of a baby used a Metia to fire countless beams, which rained down like a firework...Genau smiled evilly at them. He made a giant hammer construct and smashed one of the walls, breaking a piece of the dimensional boundaries of the room, remembering that this place was underground….beneath the city….under a water system, a sewer.

All of the water surged into the room all at once, making Genau fly into the air, while everyone else tried to run away. It was pointless, and everything was swallowed up by the waters, drowning and crushing everything in the way. Genau stared down at the helpless people begging the heavens to save them, crying out for their families and screaming for salvation.

Genau, responded.

" _ **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

He hollered and laughed as a swirl of madness emanated all around him.

* * *

But shaking his head from the ecstasy he made a beeline towards the other door, he opened it with ring's power and hurried up another staircase. He pushed up a wooden door...and sure enough, there was the shadowy man. Plum was chained to a chair, covered in tears...with a black eye and bloody nose, crying.

"PLUM!"  
"Hic. Hic. Ge-Genau-sama...uwagghhh."

Genau snarled insanely at him, as the man's hollow voice spoke back.

"Are you agitated Red Lantern?"  
"OF COURSSSSE! You made me run around all day on a fucking dumb chasssse, made me wasssste precioussss hourssss from my day off, and now I find you hit a little kid, the FUCK ISSSS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
"You are what's wrong, deshi."

Reaching into his liquidy cloak, he pulled out a hook sword.

"You and your kind have done irreparable damage to the order of the world."  
"LOOKSSSS FINE TO ME!"  
"All the death? The destruction? How dare you say that, deshi?"  
"Assholessss like you don't desssserve to live!"  
"...And my clan, my family, did they deserve to die?"  
"HUH?"

The shadowy man pointed his sword at Genau.

"Did they?! My Enenra Clan, part of the Sultan's Guard and respected in Kararagi, are all gone. By your hands, deshi!"  
"Ah I remember, when we tried to publicly hang the Ssssultan, you guyssss sprung up trying to rescue his ass."  
"And in return to save our pride as a nation, you and your kind slaughtered us, hunted us down for an entire year."  
"You brought it upon yourselvessss, all you had to do was ssssurrender!"  
"We do not surrender Red Lantern! And now thanks to you, I witnessed as these brainwashed pleons cheered on the executions of my people, my son and daughters taken from me, deshi!"

"I ssssympathize that you lossst loved onessss, but hurting that little girl ain't gonna do anything!"  
"I tried to make this little one see the truth of your evil, but she doesn't understand, NO ONE IN LUGNICA DOES, DESHI All of them have the wool over their eyes, and only we can save them!"  
"We?"  
"We...WE OF THE, **EXOGENESIS**! Traveling in the wind, spreading about until the world is reborn and freed from the vile, disgusting, blood drenched grasps of the Red Lantern Corps, deshi!"

"Hmph."  
"And I, Myrkur Áhorfandi, second to the late Grandmaster will send your soul to a darkness it cannot return from, deshi! I promise it, upon my family and loved ones!"

He readied a battle stance, prepared to engage in combat, right when Genau spat hot blood on the floor.

"...Go to hell, with the resssst of your clan."

Both now enraged, charged violently at each other.

* * *

Myrkur used sickle to good use, parrying several constructs, even at close range, he kicked Genau in the face and locked around his neck, tossing him to a wall. He then reached into his liquidy cloak and launched several chains, which chained him up. Myrkur slashed and elbowed Genau...who looked down as he was uppercutted...SMILING.

A bear trap construct clamped onto Myrkur's leg. He grunted as Genau broke apart the chains and had a claw mark construct slash across his chest. Genau then tail whipped him across the face, just for the cloak of Myrkur to slam Genau across the wooden floor. Myrkur freed himself from the construct, and landed a powerful kick on Genau's neck.

He did grunt, but had spider appendage constructs try and and stab at him. Myrkur had his eyes shine, making Genau's vision go insane, with swirls and hallucinations.

He stopped attacking and stood still. Not even reacting to Myrkur slicing and attacking him with now two sickles, and chain whips, small explosives, all the while Plum screamed in horror.

"This is divine retribution! You monsters are the shit of this world, deshi! Wolgarm? Red Lantern?! YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE! DESHI!"

Blood covering his body, Genau's suit could not even be seen, he was simply a red figure.

Genau heard the phrase...do not belong...he thought hard about it.

And in the dark void, Myrkur with only his eyes within it, and Genau's eyes still widened in confusion...a thought snapped in his head.

"I belong...I do belong...becausssse…"

 **HIS TEETH SMILED REPULSIVELY, THE ONLY OTHER LIGHT IN THAT DARKNESS.**

"I BELONG, BECAUSSSSE I KILL!"

Broken free of the hallucination, he had his tail stab him in the side, spinning around with a streak of light left by his eyes.

"KILL!"

Genau hurled his napalm blood at his cloak, destroying it.

"KILL TO EAT!"

He had a beam blast one of his hook swords apart, pieces of them stabbing Myrkur in his face.

"KILL TO SSSSURVIVE!"

Hooked Genau's flesh and slammed him onto the floor, breaking part of it apart, before Genau smiled in disgusting ecstasy.

"KILL TO FIGHT!"

Genau had his ring fire a disc construct which cut off both of his hands.

" **GUAHHHH!"  
** "KILL TO FEEL AND ABSORB!"

He jumped onto him, pushing him to the ground as his eyes shined like radiant dying suns, still with a smile of prideful acceptance.

When Myrkur had his eyes, begin it again...Genau had two nail constructs stab them out.

"MRUAHHHHHH!"  
"KILL TO HEAR, TASTE, UNDERSTAND, FIGHT, SLEEP! EVERYTHING! EVERYTHIIIIINNNNG! I KILL, TO BE APART OF THE RED LANTERN CORPS!"

He then made a blindfold construct to wrap around Plum's eyes, just so she wouldn't see it. See what he did next. Genau tackled him to the ground before he had hook constructs stab through his hands and feet, keeping trapped on that floor.

Genau had six pincer arm constructs, like a mad mutation of a scorpion and spider. They pinched and stabbed at Myrkur, before they finally got hold, especially around his head. He could hear the crunching and tearing as Genau floated up higher and drooled at him.

Myrkur whispered to himself, muttered and prayed...saying the unheard of names of his family...which Genau didn't give a damn about.

The pincers proceeded to rip the front half of his head off, along with the torso. When he finally ripped the skin away, the front of the opponent's skull and their ribcage was still attached to the skin, leaving their organs exposed. Genau tossed it away like an unwanted slab of meat. He landed in the other half that laid there, he basked in the blood and organs stomping and crushing it all.

" _ **GRRROOOOOAAARRRR!"**_

Stepping away from the bloody heap, he bit free Plum from her restraints.

"G-Genau-sama?"  
"Yeah, it'sss me."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Don't worry about me, let'ssss get you out of here."

Genau had his ring lift her off the ground and out of the door, where he flew through the sewer system and back up onto the streets. Some locals screamed when they saw the blood covered Genau, but he ignored it.

Letting Plum down and removing the blindfold construct, she was finally able to rub her eyes. And to see Genau in the state he was in.

"Oh, oh no! Genau-sama, you're hurt."  
"Relax, mosssst of this blood issssn't even mine."  
"Are you-"  
"-I'm more worried about you little one."

He licked her face, making the little girl relax enough, so she could let her little sobs escape.

The day was indeed hectic for her, tiring and scary for her. But her day was coming to an end, as the sun was beginning to set.

* * *

The owner of this little shop, comforted his weeping wife, who was loudly blaming herself for losing Plum, their cherished daughter, had to wait. He walked her outside...just in time, to see Plum and Genau walking towards them. His wife ran with all her might and caught Plum into a beautifully strong hiug.

"Plum!"  
"Momma!"  
"Oh Plum, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"  
"It's okay mommy."

But she took a good look at her daughter, and noticed her black eye.

"What is this?! Baby, what happened to you?!"

Kadomon made it over and also saw the black eye, growing furious.

"Did someone do that to you?!"  
"Ye-Yeah, some bad guys they took me away and started hitting me, I was so scared."  
"No-No, where are they? How did you escape?"  
"Yeah, I was really scared, but-"

She then motioned her head to get the attention back to him.

"Genau-sama, he rescued me!"

Both parents, due to the the distraction of finding her, now saw Genau was there, completely covered in blood.

"Y-You saved her, Genau-sama?"  
"Yeah, ssssome creepssss took her and attacked me, I handled it though, assss you can tell."

Noticing how much blood he was covered in, it was accurate to say the least.

Raksha Risch, the mother of this little girl, handed Plum to him, as she got on her knees and did a respectful bow to him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I hope to repay you one day!"

Kadomon set his daughter down and did a bow as well.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter back, if there is anything we can do, please just name it."  
"Okay, keep her ssssafe, and everything will be even."

Stupefied, they didn't want to accept such a response, but a quick grin from Genau reassured them.

"I had nothing better to do today, sssso think of it, assss a freebie."

Genau wagged his tail, as the couple stood back up.

"Well, if there issss nothing elsssse, the day issss coming to an end. Really, I'm just going home to relax for a bit."  
"A-Alright, but if you ever need anything, my husband and I, will surely provide for you."  
"I'll keep that in mind."

Plum hurried over and smiled at him.

And then hugged him around his neck, surprising everyone.

"Thank you."  
"You are welcome little one."  
"Will I see you again?"  
"Ssssure assss the sssssun risessss, or something like that."

Giggling from his awkward statement, she released him, and hugged her sides.

"Alright, bye th-"

 _ **KRAKOOM**_!

* * *

Behind them, on the other side of a building, maybe two blocks away, an explosion shook the ground.

"Damn, can't catch a break!"

He snarled as he hopped into the air.

"All of you, back to your home and closssse it sssshut, don't come out for anything!"  
"Yes sir!"

Plum also nodded and ran inside with her family. Genau flew towards the sight of the explosion, only to witness more explosions, occurring in various points and spots around the capital.

Genau roared at the sight, but soon a audio message was received...it was Subaru.

" _Everyone! This is Natsuki Subaru, all Red Lanterns are to defend the Capital! We are under a terrorist attack, all men and women are to confront these assholes and kill most, but leave some alive for information! Good luck!"_

He looked over and saw many red streaks flying through the air, to individual noises of combat. He glanced to his left, he could see Moussaka doing fly by shootings.

Looking to his right, he could see Linnea summoning a scythe construct as she fought them off alongside several other Red Lanterns. Beams fired down, causing nearby enemies to implode. It was Poco, the giant black spider, who used his ring well and rained death onto marked targets.

Genau then heard a noise, twitching his big ears and turned around quickly. The mansion had smoke coming out of it, so he hurried over, as it began to rain.

The water helped to clean him off, blood dripping from his furious demeanor.

* * *

Genau flew through the window, using spear constructs to stab down on three peoples heads. Genau roared as he saw the hall he was in, completely on fire, he could see people running around on the other side. So he walked, simply walked through the flames and encountered more intruders. One of them tried to fire a windblade, but Genau rugshed past it and used a warhammer construct to smash his head into puddy. He spun around and had antler constructs stab through a man's face, before a double bladed sword construct sliced the other in half.

Breaking through the wall, it was an odd woman, or say, creature. What a time, yet another rare, almost extinct demi-human.

This time, an insectoid, a female one at that.

All she wore was panties, and bra, with her purely green skin showing off. Large bee wings, her face had enhancing golden eyes, but her mouth was like that of a praying mantis, with two long antennae, with a somewhat long tendril like hair. Claws instead of hands, and legs of that grasshopper.

She was creepy to say the least. Getting to her feet and rapidly walking on the wall, she snarled as Wilhelm also walked out of the hole in the wall.

"Brother Wilhelm!"  
"Genau, thank goodness, go check on the others as I deal with this one!"  
"Got it!"  
"Stay safe!"  
"EXACTLY!"

Genau flew off as Wilhelm drew his sword and had his ring glow.

"I am ssssurprised to see one of your kind around. Assss I thought you were all but gone."  
"You. **CLICK**. Would know, wouldn't you? **CLICK**."

The insectoid hissed at him as, pouncing towards Wilhelm.

* * *

Genau hurried through the halls, watching as Attero had barbwire constructs wrap around the man he was fighting...the lion smiled gleefully as he made the barb wires pull on opposite sides, tearing the man into shreds. The victorious beast then began to feast on him.

He turned down the main hall and saw Gyra rush past a whip attack and caught the woman on her leg with his whip construct, pulling her forward, into a headbutt. Her nose twisted and teeth broke off, right as Gyra made a large bowie knife construct, striking below her jaw, completely going through her jaw and up her head.

He saw someone dash at him at high speed, so he retracted his whip constructs and did a quick spin, actually capturing his foot, tripping him. Gyras jumped on top of him and headbutted him, before doing it again and again. He then took the whip constructs, wrapped it around his neck, and choked him to death. The handsome young man had his face stomped in for good measure.

"I have heard the core, the heart of this world, and you were judged to be guilty."

And so he walked away.

"I hope you burn in hell, scum."

* * *

Genau kept his pace as he hopped over some rubble and then through a hole in the wall, just as he made it Ram's room. The door slowly opened, and she skipped on out.

"Ah, Genau, it's you."  
"Thank damn, you're alright Ram!"

Her necklace glew a bit, the one which housed Rem's soul.

"Genau-kun, do you know if Subaru-kun is alright?"  
"Not ssssure Ssssister Rem, but I intend to find out!"

But as both of them were about to race off, they were encountered by a large samurai, one at least nine feet tall.

"Genau, go on, I can at least handle this."  
"But-"  
"-This big brute will rue the day he interrupted Ram-sama's beauty nap. Go!"

Genau nodded and jumped out the window as Ram ran forward.

* * *

He flew fast as the sky was darkening, evident of the night coming.

He slammed through a window, roaring as he saw Subaru...was locked in combat with a quite recognizable assailant.

" **ALDEBARAN**!"  
"Fuck, it's him!"

He backflipped away, while Genau landed next to Subaru.

"Genau, deal with him! I have to help Emilia!"  
"Exactly, leave it to me!"

He hopped over to the wall and prepared to engage against Al, as the helmeted man...showed off his new metallic looking black arm.

He grunted as the arm opened up, making it into various coils with superheated ends. He allowed them to go wild, as Genau did his best to dodge them all, the resulting fighting completely destroying the walls of the hall they were in.

His day was like any other, one filled with life and death. He couldn't have it any other way.

Genau roared loudly as he flew forward, battling Aldebaran in the madness that the night was bringing closer to its end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Grimm Fauzen sat on a bed, hearing the massive commotion going on in the city around them.

It did indeed made him sad to know that people were dying because of his group, something that he was involved in led to all this. He had hoped to save Wilhelm, maybe a few family friends.

Yet he felt their brainwashing by the Red Lanterns, was too extreme and unable to be quelled.

His wife Carol, sat next to him on the bed of the hotel they were staying at, a preplanned safe zone for people positive to their cause. Their granddaughters had dozed off on a nearby couch, tired from the day's events. Carol held his hand and nodded whilst smooching his cheek.

"It is sad, but we've done everything that's best for Lugnica, for the world."

"A truly regrettable situation, but hopefully this will be the spark that ends their-"

Grimm sadly looked up and saw Felt and Petra clinging to the ceiling, eyes beaming red.

He shot up from the bed, before something blasted apart his shoulder, he fell to the ground and his wife grabbed him.

"Grimm, what is-!"

Before her granddaughters could jump out of the couch, Petra and Felt landed between all of them. Felt sighed as blood floated out of her mouth.

"Hey guys."  
"Felt-chan?! Why are you-"  
"-Everyone had an uneasy feeling after y'all left the mansion, so we had to tail you."  
"YOU FOLLOWED US ALL THE WAY HERE?"  
"...Um, no. We only followed after Attero had someone stalk you."  
"HUH?!"

From Grimm's wound, a red streak of light, which was followed by a buzzing sound emerged. It shot over to Felt, as she held out a finger, letting it rest on her finger.

Carol's eyes widened to both a shocked and angered level.

"YOU. HAVE TO. BE KIDDING!"  
"Nope, this little guy is just the best!"

On Felt's finger was an adorable bumblebee...wearing a Red Lantern uniform. Felt giggled as she began using a finger to carefully pet it.

"What a cutie right? This little guy is Walthamstow, he's our littlest Red Lantern! Ah, but our second smallest is a brown rat, what was her name again Petra?"  
"Hmmm, Bulldozer, I think?"  
"Yeah, Bulldozer, on a count she always causes a tooon of destruction in her missions! But she kinda doesn't like her name, so we call her BDZ, for short. Ahaha, She's a little grump, but she gets the job done."

"Quit it with the small talk!"

Taken aback, Felt actually flinched, while Petra and Walthamstow got pissed. Carol fumed with anger as this girl, this candidate who was a person she had come to care for as a family member, had betrayed them fully.

"What do you intend to do to us!?"  
"If you give up, nothing. We'll just take you in-"  
"-So we can be tortured for information, by Ovidius Loman?!"  
"No, just let me handle it."

Carol stood up and had yelled at her, spit frothing and eyes sharpening.

"How can you handle anything!? Those animals are just seeking out another excuse to have some of us proud people of this world, of this life, and of these legacies killed off!"  
"Nobody wants that."  
"Look at what you all did during the World War!"  
"You're not changing anything by attacking your own country."  
"We're opening everyone's eyes, to the truth that these Red Lanterns are not infaliable or invincible!"  
"Not likely…"  
"HUH?!"

Felt smiled, timidly, slowly growing more sad. So it was up to Petra to inform them.

"What do you think those noises just now was?"  
"Your Red Lanterns fighting off our rebellion!"  
"No...listen closely, doesn't it sound closer?"

Petra used her ring to open the door.

Now they could hear it, and one of the granddaughters rushed to the open door, looking down the hall.

And could see it.

Countless of their members were being killed in the halls by other Red Lanterns, one was even kicked through a door, and had a dagger construct stabbed through his head.

Petra grinned.

"Your idiotic plot is coming to an end."  
"We have backup on the way!"  
"Oh...and where are they?"

And her scorning words, reached in the back of her mind...she gave a look to her other granddaughter and she hurried to the window...seeing the Red Lanterns completing mop up operations.

"Grandmother, th-there is no back up!"  
"WHAT?!"

"None of our friends are out there!"

Impossible.

Carol knew that their reinforcements were all housed up in a underground base, closed off in a dimensional void, it's own space to be undetected. All their extra weapons, soldiers and more, ready to be deployed while using the sewer systems as routes into the city.

So why had they not come? Where were they?

What had happened this day?

Carol seethed in panic, as Felt offered up her hand.

"Please, Carol-san. I'm trying my best to give you and the others a chance out of this situation."  
"Tsk."  
"Subaru-nii chan has ordered anyone associated with you idiots to be killed or captured, but everyone is so pissed they're just killing them. So please, for all those good times we had at the Astrea Estate, for the happy days we had...please, come with us."

"..."

"I DON'T WANT THEM TO KILL YOU."

Carol took a moment, looking to her injured husband, then to her two grandchildren. Then to a concerned Felt, to Walthamstow who buzzed angrily, then to a disassociated stare from Petra.

The mother, the worker, the person who lived a long and crazy life; smiled at the girl she had come to know.

"I can't."  
"Car-"

Yanking out a small throwing knife, her head was blasted open by Petra, Grimm raised himself, only for Walthamstow to fly over at top speed to rocket his little body through his eye like a speeding bullet.

Petra noticed the little girl at the door lunged at her with a karate style kick, so she had specialty leg constructs kick at hyper speed, cutting her in half. Her foot wheel landed, spinning her around and fired a buckshot beam at the child by the window, blowing a hole in her stomach. Felt stood there, completely stunned, a tear falling down her cheek.

Hobbling over she held …. in her arms.

"I didn't want it to end up, like this."

The dying girl, looked up at Felt, and grabbed her cheek violently, her eyes watering from all the pain she was enduring.

"You…"  
"Go ahead, say whatever you want."

The light began fading in her eyes.

"...hate...you…"

Her hand fell limp, and Felt was cradling a dead body. Petra walked over, with Walthamstow resting on her shoulder.

"Felt."  
"Did we have to go this far?"  
"You tell me."  
"...I guess, to protect the place me and Rom jii called home, it was."  
"Then there's your answer."

Felt licked a tear off of herself as she hugged the dead body tightly.

The room was silent, as not even the sound of the massacre going on in the hotel, could reach into this divided area of death.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Within the flames, Crusch got to her feet, spitting blood onto the ground. Crusch grabbed the sword that was by her feet, it had a green blade and gold hilt, with specks of blood already on it.

Across from her, her opponent got back into a quite traditional Okinawan style karate stance.

"I am still surprised you're this eager to fight."  
"...Well, I wouldn't want my shishou lessons to be a waste, would I?"

Emilia smiled as blood dripped out of her nose. Crusch got her sword stance prepared, as Emilia inched forward, flames flickering around them.

But when a piece of wood broke off the wall, they both rushed.

Amber eyes flaring.

Amethyst eyes blazing.

Both leaving a trail of ominous light streams behind them. Both ladies, once merely rivals, found themselves in a match of glorious combat, of stupendous violence, a battle of death.

And both wanted nothing more, than to do one thing to one other.

 _ **Kill**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **AN:**

 _ **Refrences:**_

 _ **\- Myrkur = Danish Black Metal Project**_

 _ **\- Walthamstow = "East 17 (Boy Band)" Album of Same Name**_

 _ **\- Bulldozer (BDZ) = "TWICE (K-POP) " Album of Same Name**_

 _ **So yup, the smallest Red Lantern in the team is a cute lil' bumblebee, while their largest is a giant sandworm.**_

 _ **And with that, we head to the next chapter!**_

 _ **NExt time? Ch.35 "Arch Enemy", so long y'all!**_


	35. Arch Enemies

**AN: Hey everybody. The Homeless King is back from his Memorial Day fun, and is here to drop off the next chapter.**

 **With my viewing of the new film Brightburn, I got pretty inspired again after being in a bit of writer's block. So I hopefully can get back on track with this momentum.**

 **Arc 7 is already in the planning stages, so rest assured it'll be a fun one!**

 **Thanks for all the support and comments, they feed my cosmic lifeforce; besides beer that is.**

 **Ahem now, ladies, gentleman, sewer gators; please, ENJOY.**

* * *

Arc Six: The One Day

Chapter 35: Arch Enemies

* * *

 _Everything happens in a relative motion, time constantly moves forward, unchallenged._

 _And within such rules, there is the fact, that the world's vastness results in so many actions, reactions and nullifying steps within a set moment. More or less, within a span of time, countless events can unfold; big, small, important, or meaningless. Regardless...they can happen simultaneously._

 _And one would be stunned, to see how in their home, their country, continent, or even their planet, that such a staggering amount of incidents can transpire. An hour, a minute, or even just a second, too many situations would be there to be seen, or unseen._

 _Thusly, no one would be surprised, how many happenings might occur, in just_ _ **ONE DAY**_.

* * *

Two years ago, in an underground lair, there was an evil existence that lost its power.

These people, these malicious individuals, walked through their well made tunnels. Complete with cupboards, flower vases, even high quality lamps...as the entire place was shaking. Up above, they knew that the war was coming to an end.

Which still meant as a loss to them.

For you see, this was The Coterie of Rose, also known as the Assassination Organization that hailed in Gusteko, the very same that employed Elsa Granhiert and Meili Portroute. Infamous for their willingness to do any job for the right price, and to work for any kind of job. From assassinating political figures, to making heirs to inheritance disappear...even if they were children. Nothing was below their pay grade. But ever since the day they lost those two ladies, their power has slowly crumbled away. Made even worse, when their enigmatic leader Capella, returned in a badly deformed manner due to the loss of her Authority.

Now, they hid away, deep underground, where the soldiers of this losing kingdom would dare not go. Only the previous baron of this kingdom and the Great Spirit of this territory even knew about it...and neither had survived this destructive conflict.

Capella was completely frustrated, she was quickly losing control of her precious iron fisted power, her Assassination Organization was losing money, some of her minions were being killed, and the Witch's Cult was destroyed. The job offers dried up, too fearful of being caught by the Red Lantern Corps., and their original mountainside base was destroyed in a skirmish, truly annoying.

"Fuck, fuck. Those shitbags, those complete meat clumps, everything that was supposed to be mine...it's all falling apart."

Sitting in her desk, with her large claw arm, crushed a tin mug easily. Completely stuck in this amalgamated form, though the human aspects of it were her favorite, it did nothing for the long tails, the giant wings, nor the giant claw.

Fuming mad, she looked over at her people, at least those that didn't die.

Usually, her Authority of Lust, would've made everyone there too fearful to step up to her, but even now, she had a collection of Metia that somewhat made up for her lack of power.

She threw the crushed tin mug onto the ground, as Maira and a green haired man looked to each other, a little wary of her frustration. Then the green haired man's jade eyes, pinpointed a figure. This figure stood with another, so Maira formed claws and the green haired man made two hook swords appear, ready to fight.

"Please, I didn't come here to fight."

Capella snarled as all her people got weapons, techniques and magic ready to attack. But once the figures walked forward, and better in view, they could see the green haired woman, and the helmeted man enter.

"The hell do you want bitch?!"  
"I have merely come for an audience with you, Capella Emerada Lugnica."  
"So what if ya know who I am, tell me what you came for, before my servants chop you to pieces."  
"I'll cut to the chase then."

Punching herself with pride, she smiled.

"My name is Crusch, I have no surname as of the moment, but simply Crusch will suffice."  
"Alright slut, like I care, what do you and that sperm filled lummox want with me?"  
"Ah, I see. Myself and Aldebaran are here to speak of a joint alliance."  
"Alliance?"  
"Quite right, we are forming a secret order, to combat the growing hysteria, the mounting perversion, and all consuming terror, that is the Red Lantern Corps."

Raising her brows, Capella was curious.

"Oh? And what do you call yourselves?"

With a lick of her lips, and a smile so hollow that teeth could not be seen, and light completely deficient in her eyes, Crusch answered.

"Exogenesis."  
"Exogenesis?"  
"Yes, apparently my ally here, has described it as meaning 'all-seed', of which our intentions are similar. To plant the seeds into this world, to restart the life that once was and shall continue to be. All the while, destroying and dismantling Natsuki Subaru's Lanterns."  
"Ohhhh, you literally wanna go to war, with Emilia's legacy."

With a smile even more fearsome, more un-ladylike, Crusch answered.

"I want to crush it, underneath my boots."  
"Dahahaha! I love it, I love it! I want the same thing! I wanna stomp that bitch's head right the fuck in, and laugh as Pride's Lanterns are all destroyed!"  
"Pride?"  
"Nothing important really, but I feel like I need to know...other than that satisfaction...what do I get?"

Crusch nodded.

"I will give you the Dragon's Blood."

Completely shocked, she could tell Crusch was serious and intended to have herself cured of her nasty form completely.

Capella, smiled, and Crusch tilted her head eerily.

"So? Do we have an agreement?"

Capella puckered her lips, blew some air and-

* * *

"Hey, I think that went pretty well, boss!"  
"True, at least they didn't attack us all."

"Right? Haha."

Crusch and Al were being escorted out of the hidden base, all the while conversing about the recent meeting.

"I'm surprised I ran into you though, Crusch."  
"Sadly, you still don't remember me."  
"Forgive me, even I am not immune to Authority effects."

Al waved his hand around in a playful manner, making Crusch sour her mood.

"Sorry, guess I'm still not that funny."  
"No, I should apologize, it seems these two years have truly taken their toll on me."

Crusch brushed back her long hair as she peeked up at Al.

"Maybe with this, I can make it work out."  
"No doubt Crusch-san, I'm just glad I can be apart of this."  
"...It was indeed a surprise when I found you. Hidden away, in a makeshift house near the Augria Sand Dunes."  
"Glad you did, I was so bored there, barely making ends meet."  
"And in running into you, I was able to find a mutual connection, another soul whose entirety was ruined by 'them'."

Both went quiet as they continued walking. The steps they took the only sounds that could be heard in that cold place.

Crusch licked her lips.

"This will work."  
"I'm sure it will."  
"No, it has to, I have to make it work. Nothing else matters but this."

"My home is gone. My existence is erased. My family has tossed me aside. Everything, is gone. But I'm still here, put things right of which has since gone horribly wrong."

* * *

Crusch vividly remembered the turmoil she faced when she escaped the Battle of Priestella. Taking a carriage out of there, she was able to make it to her father's estate. Banging on the gates, screaming for him to come out...he did...and immediately asked his guards to escort the mad, rambling lunatic out of his premises.

They did, she kicked and screamed, crying that she was his daughter. He looked at her, just as he was about to turn around to head home...as he muttered.

 _"I have no daughter...poor girl, I wish nothing but the best for her."_

As he sadly turned away, Crusch screamed in a fit, as the guards tossed her down the road. They left her, as she gripped her chest, howling as she truly had nothing left. Nothing...but…

* * *

"I will make it work Al, it's all I have left."

They soon exited the underground hideout, and stood now on a icy plateau, watching as the armies of Lugnica and the Rebels were marching towards the final battle of the World War, to the stage known as Kararagi.

"Time to find more strength, in those who wish to plant the seeds."

* * *

Natsuki Subaru charged down the hall straight at Crusch...only for a black tendril to whack him to the floor.

"SUBARU!"

Emilia screamed as she fired ice spears from her palm, only for two more black tendrils to smack them away. Emerging behind Crusch was Al, whose black tendrils formed back into a steel like arm. He now had two arms, one a regular, while the other was a Metia. Crusch then swung her sword, which blasted a green flame slice, only for Emilia to stomp the ground and the icy shockwave blasted it through several walls in the mansion. Subaru got back up and fired beams from his Red Ring, of which Crusch used a earring she had on, to create a barrier that protected her. Al kicked off the wall and had summoned an Earth Spike that Subaru blocked with a sword construct. Then Al made it to him, and using his trademark sword, he began trading strikes with Subaru.

Crusch backflipped away, dodging ice javelins that rained down. Straight through the flames, Crusch landed on her feet, and used another earring to palm thrust a wind attack at Emilia, to make up for the loss of her magic attributes.

Emilia nearly lost her footing from the attack, but kept up her pace, and went into the fire. She used an icy burst from herself, which put out the fires around her, letting her meet face to face with Crusch.

Crusch swung downward, but Emilia stepped to the side, landing a palm thrust to her chest. Quickly, she brought her hand back, dodging a sword slice, but Crusch kicked her ankle, making her buckle. Crusch headbutted her, and attempted to stab into her, but Emilia made ice wrap around her hands, catching the blade. In revenge, Emilia landed a powerful knee to her stomach, making her hurl a bit. Crusch headbutted her, again. Crusch let go of the sword, and landed a powerful hook to the side of Emilia's head, and then grabbed her head, forcing her face into a flying knee. Emilia broke free and used her thumb to try and jab into Crusch's eye, but only stabbed at the flesh just below.

The attack made Crusch back off, but not before masterfully kicking the sword back up into her hands. She swung it, but Emilia had ice cover her leg and blocked the blade.

Continuing to strike and attack, Emilia had to block and parry the attacks, but soon got through it all and punched Crusch.

Crusch had to fire another fire blast, which somewhat burned Emilia's guarding forearms, but she spun around it, firing an ice spear, which only nicked her cheek. Crusch had raised her sword but let go, letting a spinning kick rattle Emilia's brain, and proceeded to catch the blade and slice down on the target.

Emilia's chest and abdomen burst open with blood...but only on closer inspection, it was shown that ice intermingled again, saving her organs from any harm, it also helped stopped any heavy blood loss. Yanking the sword out, Crusch tried to do something about it, but a bent wrist strike to her lower jaw made her brain shake, then Emilia elbowed her cheek, then grabbed her. Her arm, her chestplate; with a powerful swinging motion, Emilia judo tossed her down to the ground, then followed by a stomp to the face. Crusch retaliated with a wind palm strike, which shut Emilia's right eye closed. Backflipping back up, she sliced blindly...and the tip of Emilia's left ear fell off. Kicking the half elf in the chest, Emilia riled in pain and Crusch swung her sword with immense intensity, her eyes turning white.

But when she swung...Emilia was gone. So, Crusch looked down.

Emilia was low to the ground, on all fours, glaring up at her like a predator does the next meal. Her pristine eyes, while lovely and mystical beyond words, now appeared as terrifying as a phantom that lurks in the corner of one's eye.

Crusch tried to react by firing another fire blast...but Emilia hopped back up, on one foot. Stepped back a few, then rushed. Then with the momentum, she twirled hard and fast...her eyes now also white, and landed a devastating superkick, the kind of crescent kick that legendary wrestler Shawn Michaels was famous for. The sound it let out, was like a punching bag being hit with a bamboo stick.

It was disgusting.

But mesmerizing as well.

For **5.47** seconds, Crusch Karsten was unconscious.

And as Emilia went to use her thumb to strike her windpipe...Crusch snapped back into consciousness, and had swung her sword. Emilia went wide eyed as her thumb was barely hanging on to her hand, chopped to a disgusting point.

Emilia then kicked her on the side, then a masterful enzuigiri, making Crusch cough blood.

The blade aimed at Emilia and fired flames out of it, smashing Emilia through a wall. Getting back on her feet, Emilia smiled at Crusch, who only got pissed off by it.

"Why the hell don't you use your magic Emilia?!"  
"Aw, cause I've been training so much with Kong-shisho! I don't want those practices to go to waste, ya know?"

Emilia's smile was hollow and ghostly, making Crusch bite her bleeding lips.

"Another victim, gone mad by **HIS** influence. I will save you by taking you to the afterlife."

Crusch once again swung fire out of her sword, but Emilia ran...no, basically crawled under the attack. Making it back to her, Crusch used her barrier again, but Emilia palm striked it, making ice spikes destroy it. Making it past a three slice attack, Emilia used her damaged hand to prepare.

A technique that her martial arts teacher instructed her about, putting her fingers, minus her thumb, pressed tightly together, she struck and relished in it.

It was known in the karate practiced as, _Nukite_ , or simply, the Penetrating Hand.

Her fingers stabbed into side, past a weakness in Crusch's chestplate, breaking two ribs. Crusch tried to impale Emilia with her sword, but Emilia had her foot covered in spiked ice, axe kick it to the ground. Both shoved each other back, but something broke through the wall and got their attention. It was the giant samurai, with Ram atop of him. She sneered at him, and stomped his neck in, killing him.

"Ram!"  
"Emilia-sama?!"

Crusch launched a projectile fire slice, but Ram used wind magic to collide with it. The resulting shockwave made dust and smoke fly everywhere. The oni made it over to Emilia and checked on her, seeing clearly how Emilia was exhausted and heavily injured. But a wind slice flew at them from the smoke, and Ram responded by sending her own.

"FULA!"

The two wind attacks collision cleared away the smoke and smashed a ton of windows. There Crusch was with the green haired man, who had the two hook swords at the ready. And both Emilia, Ram and the soul of Rem were stunned by what they were saying.

Rem muttered the truth.

"He...has horns."

Two glowing reddish hued horns stuck out of his forehead...proving he was an Oni.

"Hey, you, babe with pink hair!"  
"What?"  
"You're an Oni too, right?"  
"...And what if I am?"

He licked his teeth, grinning at her nastily.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'. Y'know, Oni gotta stick together, well, what I mean is...we gotta preserve our proud race."  
"Deplorable."  
"Well, unless you have a sis-"

Ram fumed with violent anger as he body glimmered with the crimson power within her Red Ring.

"-SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH."  
"Oops, guess I hit a nerve."

But as he smirked, he looked up and saw a massive amount of spear constructs rain down on them, he grabbed Crusch and leaped back. Ram and Emilia turned around and saw Subaru barreling towards them, appearing so enraged, so malicious, so beautiful and wild, that he scared the both of them.

He flew past them, just as Crusch escaped the young oni's grasp and charged as well.

" **CRUSCH KARSTEN!"  
** " **NATSUKI SUBARU!"**

They charged towards one another, both with bloody intentions, they clashed, strike against strike. Emilia, Ram and the Oni, could only watch as these two tried with everything to kill one another. Both got struck in the chin making them stumble back. Both fixed themselves to try and face the other, streaks of light representing bloodlust, flowing out of their eyes.

"This was between you and me Crusch!"  
"It all changed when you took everything from me, now I will take it all from you!"

Their words spoke volumes of how they wanted the other to die.

And like that, with a single strike from each, as the ground gave in, the walls crumbled around them, and their fates were cemented.

* * *

Genau tried yet again to slice down with a projectile claw strike, but Al used his metal metia arm to smack it away. Genau stopped on the ground sending a ground spike at him, which Al countered with his own. The rubble broke apart and the two vicious beings continued battling.

* * *

Nijino dodged a diving dropkick, then blocked her incoming bicycle kicks, aided by her dragon wings. Maira then breathed fire, only for Nijino use a bo staff construct to crack her skull, straight through the flames. Disoriented she was unable to block being clotheslined down, before Nijino hurled napalm blood all over her face, killing her for good.

* * *

Ovidius blocked swirling magical beams with his constructs. Capella stuck her tongue out at him.

"I heard you were a bitchin' Metia Craftsman, but it won't do any good, worthless meat sac."  
"Well, excuse me for being brunt, but you'll find I am more than enough for filth like you!"

Capella slammed her staff on the ground, making purple light streams slice apart the ground, forcing Ovidius to fly up and launch beams down at her with his ring. She flew around them,and the two battled above ground.

* * *

Wilhelm struck and swiped away the insectoids appendages...focusing, waiting amongst the rapid fire attacks...until his chance came. With lightning speed, he sliced her head clean off with his sword. But to make sure he did the job, he created a flat hammer construct and smashed her writhing body to mush.

He took a breath and heard the fighting still going on, rushing off to help his allies.

* * *

Beatrice had purple spears of magic rain down on enemies trying to pop out of trees, taking them out through the windows. Before a female ninja tried to take her out, but she smacked the ground, releasing a dark purple shockwave that crushed her to the ground. Before she could stand up, she quickly tossed shurikens at her, Beatrice using a magical shield to get them stuck. Beatrice waved her palm at her, shooting out a projectile air burst that shot through her eye, taking care of the assassin. Dissipating her shield, the shurikens fell dismally to the floor.

* * *

A man with swirling eyebrows ran through the halls, a battleaxe in hand. He made it around the corner, when something smashed through the wall. The man tried to swing his axe, but it ducked under his attack, easily getting to penetrate fingers into his chest. He could see who it was, and regretted having swung so slowly, or at least, who he swung against. Using the strength in the arms to lift him up...Frederica roared as she tossed him through a window, making fall head first onto the grassy floor with a loud snap.

The golden haired warrior then faced a wolf demihuman, only to kick his windpipe in, and proceeded to snap his lower jaw off with her bare hands, using the lower jaw to stab his head.

Punching his corpse away, she flipped in the air, landing into a powerful kickboxing stance. The flames sputtered and flared around her.

* * *

Mimi walked on the grass, completely soaked in blood, the rain falling on her barely cleaning her at all. Nor the bodies of the victims she slaughtered, as she was stumbling back to the mansion.

All she could do, was continue muttering.

"Punish. Punish. Punish."

* * *

Subaru used his Shiroyama attack to try and get her head cut off. His chainsaw constructs spun on each end, but Crusch masterfully dodged. Even if it was evident that fatigue was getting the better of her. Subaru created a blood portal, which he reached his hand through and tried to stab, which opened next to her head. Hopping down she leaped forward and sliced upwards, almost getting Subaru. She activated her earring, which slammed Subaru with a shield, then swung fire at him, used a metia bracelet to have whips made of magic stab him to the ground. Subaru hurled napalm blood to free himself, and then kicked Cursch as she tried to impale him. He hopped back up and tried to knee her face, but she cut off his leg.

He smiled from her mistake.

And she realized she only cut off the prosthetic leg he had, a result from his fight with Halibel years ago.

But Crusch used a necklace she had, using it to release a sonic scream that crushed him to the ground. As she raised her sword, she noticed a claw mark construct rocketing at her, using her barrier to block it. But the two attacks broke apart, simply sending pieces of the construct to cut her face. Looking as if a beast slashed her face.

Blood sprayed out, but as Al jumped to her, grabbing her away from Genau who chased after him. He clicked a tooth, and a dimensional crack appeared in front of him, knocking Genau back. But both Red Lanterns got back up, as they saw the three staring at them.

Resulting from this, Capella and several of her goons, the elves who betrayed Emilia, and a few others arrived behind them.

Subaru was snarling, blood and saliva pouring out...as the rest of his Founding Lanterns arrived.

The two factions glared at one another, even Ram, Beatrice and Emilia joined in the contest of auras. But as if to perplex all that was about to happen...Crusch spoke up instead.

"We're finished."

Her people, though confused at first, quickly nodded their heads.

Crusch, in her injured bloody state, spat blood.

"Natsuki Subaru, remember this day. Today was the moment the Red Lanterns failed to stop such a tragedy, failed to suppress our resistance, and failed miserably to kill me! See? You are not unbeatable!"  
"YOU BITCH!"  
"Now...you will come to regret it won't you?"

Her smile, countered his sharp glare.

"Come to regret, that moment, you let me live."

He did in fact. He let her survive the Battle of Priestella, that War should have been the moment he got rid of her. But his rage preoccupied him, clouded his judgment and resulted in this grave disaster.

Their day off, became a ghastly reminder of Natsuki Subaru's biggest blunder.

A magical vortex opened around the Exogenesis members as they were quickly being pulled in.

All the Red Lanterns rushed quickly, trying to stop them...only to catch a glimpse of Crusch mockingly smirk at them.

"We'll meet again, I'm assure of it. Dread it, until then."  
"CRUUUSSSSCCCCCHHHH!"

Too late, the vortex closed shut and they all escaped.

They all floated there a bit, as Subaru was the first to have his feet touch the ground.

And with a loud gurgle, he puked a humongous amount of napalm blood onto the ground, completely taken by his anger. After he was done, and all they could do was watch, as Subaru punched the ground. Cursing his failure.

* * *

The day had turned to pure night.

As did Wilhelm have Stride Vollachia.

As did every hero have a villain.

As did every yin had a yang.

An unstoppable force encounters the immovable object.

That was they were.

 _ **For the rest of whatever remained of their lives...Natsuki Subaru and Crusch Karsten, were now arch enemies.**_

* * *

Jolokia was supervising clean up operations, all the while Linnea was helping to hand out water and food to the injured. Juel rushed through the crowd and found Moussaka, she hugged him tightly, and he did the same.

Callaloo ran up a wall and could see how several buildings had burned to the ground. Bordeaux, was running through the streets before he tripped, and was stepped on. When he painfully looked up, he saw it was Felt, along with Petra and Poco. The giant spider hissed at him, as he knew what was coming.

"We'd like to ask you some questions."

Felt asked this, as veins of anger protruded on her forehead.

* * *

...Vollachian civilians woke up in the middle of the night. Some refugees who still found themselves in Lugnican territory, were being rounded up by angry mobs. A rumor was spread like cancer that Vollachians were in cahoots with the terrorists. Luckily, Red Lanterns were sent to quell the anger, before it broke out into something much worse. Only a few injuries were reported.

* * *

In the smoldering sections of the De La Soul Estate, Beatrice, Wilhelm and Genau searched around for any clues, Emilia did so, but to be fair, she did so uninterested. Because, even with Emilia being hurt by the betrayal of her fellow kin and being unable to finish off Crusch herself...she was more preoccupied, worrying about something else.

"Subaru…"

* * *

Subaru sat in the Library, which luckily was unscathed in the fighting. Beatrice tried to touch him, but felt it wasn't right, and she walked off. Subaru sat there, with a leg construct making up for his lost prosthetic...and only glanced in the corner of his eye.

Julius was leaning on the wall, nodding at him.

Subaru looked away.

"Maybe I should, just do it already."

With a knock to the door, Subaru watched as Ovidius and Nijino entered. After shutting the door closed behind them, Subaru raised a brow. He peeked over, and noticed Julius was gone.

"Hey."  
"Hello there Natsuki-san."  
"...How's Mimi?"  
"Hmm, she's asleep, it took us a long time to get her under."

Subaru grabbed his own face, as if in pain over the situation.

"What are we going to do with her? Anastasia, Tivey-kun and Hetaro-kun...they were the only things keeping her sane."  
"I have an idea that might work, I'll try and implement it tomorrow."  
"And-"  
"-But that's not what we came to discuss."  
"Huh?"

Ovidius pulled up a chair, sitting down. Nijino did the same…

"What, please leave out all the bad news, I am too pissed to handle anymore."  
"You have to hear this, it can't wait."  
"Hmm?"  
"This is very important, at least, I wish under different circumstances this could've been handled. But it has be done."  
"Hey, you're making me nervous here-"  
"-Natsuki-san."

Subaru sat up straight, as Nijino looked away sadly and Ovidius kept his eyes square on him. Subaru could only see himself in the lenses of Ovidius' goggles.

Maybe, because the world would seem to leave him bare and alone, from what he heard next.

"Natsuki-san, this has to do with you...and Anastasia-san."

* * *

Al patted Crusch on the shoulder and headed back inside their illusionary headquarters, located in Volcanica's underground lair...gazing at the stars, grinning with a splendorous, prideful brilliance.

* * *

Emilia walked through the halls, luckily not affected by the battle. She was covered in bandages as Puck was on her shoulder, helping to heal her. They then noticed Subaru stumble out of the door, but before Emilia could even call his name...they saw his face.

Tears flooding down his cheeks, his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

* * *

Crusch saw a shooting star, as her tired amber eyes glistened in joy.

* * *

Subaru fell to his knees, grabbing his head.

* * *

Crusch sat down on the ground, hugging her knees.

* * *

Subaru screamed in complete agony.

" **UUUUUWWWAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

Crusch exhaled a soft rejoice.

"I win this time."

* * *

And so she did. And the two Arch Enemies, finished up the last hours, as the sun began to rise.

Time would move forward, again.

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **AN: That's that, Arc 6 is over. Yup.**

 **Next chapter will be another an intermission chapter, much like Ch.15 and 21 were. Meaning it will elaborate and/or finish off some details here and there, while leading into what Arc 7 will be about.**

 **I hope you guys liked how I did this one, if not...sorry.**

 **But! Next time, Ch.36, "A Promise to You", see you then.**


	36. A Promise to You

**AN: Recently, I came across some old notes from my plans regarding Batman X Re:Zero...and ran into the fabled, "Lost Arc". These chapters were meant to be Arc 9, but due to time constraints and deadlines I was trying to keep up with, I skipped it entirely. Though it does officially happen in the story, and would be considered Arc 8.5, or so.**

 **I'll just skim down the,"OFFICIAL SYNOPSIS" I dotted down on a liquor stained paper towel.**

 _ **"It has been two months since the end of their battle and our heroes have tried to find peace as they heal their wounds and establish in friendly camaraderie, or even outright romantic advances.**_

 _ **However, a single event transpires that splits all our favorite allies across the four corners of the world.**_

 _ **Batman, Subaru, Beatrice, Sarah, a disguised Reinhard, Felt, Rom and Deathstroke head into the snow capped lands of Gusteko, trying to dismantle the dreaded Assassination Organization that has hounded against them for years. Only to wind up in the sudden outbreak of a rebellion, further spiraling them into an unfathomable situation. With Reinhard coming to grips with his orders to kill Batman should he become a threat to Lugnica, what will happen to them in this northern catastrophe?**_

 _ **Emilia, Ram, Rem, Roswaal and Petra accompany Annerose and Clind to a meeting with the Priscilla Camp, near the Vollachian border; but soon also run into the Crusch Camp. But this friendly encounter leads to an all out struggle for survival as they are all beset by a rogue God General and his minions, intent on getting revenge for the events of the previous Arc. Can our heroes hold out?**_

 _ **Anastasia's Camp, along with a surprise accompaniment of Frederica, Garfiel and Otto, along with The Three Goons of Felt, help them with negotiations for the Candidates company in Kararagi. Only to become embroiled in a manhunt against an escaped criminal named Garavito; a rescue operation to save Ton, Chin, Kon from slave traders; and a mad struggle to escape a pursuing Zarestia. And among all this, what does a mysterious swordsman named Halibel want with Frederica? Can our heroes escape this foreign land, alive?**_

 _ **These world spanning adventures blast into the crossover realm, as Batman X Re: Zero, crashlands into, "THE GREAT TRIBULATION ARC"!**_

 **Or at least, that's how it would've gone.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uhhh, well I got to watch Godzilla King of the Monsters, and I really liked it! I do feel that the human characters were given waaaay too much time in the film, but it's almost tradition, y'know? Brave through the mostly boring humans, before getting to the BIG ASS MONSTERS beating the crap out of each other.**

 **Oh well...**

 **Welp, without further ado, you beautiful goons and ghouls, please ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 36: A Promise to You

Wilhelm and Ovidius held him down as he kicked and writhed, screaming as if his entire body was torn apart. Genau also rushed to him, trying to use his body weight to keep him from running off somewhere. Ram ran through the halls, past a clearly disoriented Emilia, all they could was that.

Hold him down.

Try and let him have his fit, as he screamed and yelled, cursed out the fate he had just learned.

About the fate of his own flesh and blood.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The day was, quite normal, as Plum ran through the streets. She ended up hopping over some steps and turned a corner, making it back to her home. But before she could ran home happy as can be, she turned her head...as made a sullen expression.

Of course she would, seeing a house that was across the street from hers...still under repair.

Many buildings were still being looked over and others had to be completely demolished just to be rebuilt.

With the time allotted, the healing process had begun.

Jolokia was taking a seat nearby, watching as Plum ran back home. He wasn't too busy, smoking on a pipe of herbs as Callaloo snacked on some berries, ironically having retrieved them from that same market. He blew some smoke, looking as the patrons and workers continued about this day.

Time did begin moving forward.

 **For it was because, that one day, had passed on by one week.**

* * *

The report he was forced to read, made his stomach turn.

Exogenesis Attack

Lugnican Casualties: 340

Exogenesis Casualties: 1,100

Property damage: 1.2 million gold

Injuries: 1,450

Subaru had gotten up from his chair, which overlooked some flowers being grown. He took some small steps, going for a small walk around the De La Soul Estate. He noticed how in less than one week, with the efforts of his Red Lanterns, the building looked brand spanking new, untouched by the battle that occurred a week ago.

He touched the wall, and softly inhaled. And he heard a sudden voice.

"Please don't break it Natsuki-san, I'd rather not have to call the others from their homes."

Subaru sighed and peeked over at Ovidius, who this time wore the same snazzy clothes, but this time covered with a completely buttoned up black topsuit.

He walked over and patted Subaru on the shoulder.

"Hey Ovidius, what's up?"  
"Nothing too pressing, just coming back from several meetings with our new financial adviser."

Subaru trembled hearing that, as Ovidius rubbed his goggles with a wipe, proceeding to clean the rest of his helmet mask.

"Goodness, I have to watch how I explain things."  
"No, it's just, well...y'know."  
"Of course, even I don't have to assume the feelings stirring in you."

He leaned on the wall tapping on the window.

"We all barely made it out of that nasty day, with most of our bearings."  
"...Speaking of which, how is the new adviser?"  
"...? Ah, fine I'd say. She rose quite quickly, even past Russel Fellow."  
"She participated in the war right?"  
"Correct, she was a mage who mostly fought in the Vollachian Front, her name is Aldious."  
"Wait, isn't she Felix's girlfriend?!"  
"Again, correct, you remember her right?"

He recalled the woman in question and how she was very prideful and book-smart...and how Felix was very accommodating to her.

Subaru's brows winced.

"D-Didn't Felix talk with Wilhelm about her?"  
"Riiiight, she seems to be a domineering kind of woman, who one would say is the man of the household."

Both looked up and imagined the BDSM kind of love the two could be making...leather suits, whips and chains.

Both of them shuddered in horror.

"Geez, is he always into those kind of girls?"  
"Everyone hides some kind of fetish, I guess."

Ovidius hid his laughs, but relented as he saw Subaru bumping his chest to control his laughter.

But Subaru and Ovidius peeked over, and saw a little someone coming over.

"Hiya, everyone!"  
"...Hey, Mimi."

Mimi Pearlbaton skipped on over, happy, way too happy...creepily happy. Her previously adorable light blue eyes, were now the very same color but swirls. Swirls of the inner madness within her.

Around her neck, was a white fox scarf, almost identical to the one Anastasia owned.

"What's up Mimi?"  
"Everyone just wanted to say!"  
"...Oh."

Mimi put the fox head up to her ear and nodded.

"Ricardo said hello, and so did my brothers!"

Yet, no sound ever came from the scarf, forcing Subaru and Ovidius to uncomfortably wave back.

"Ahaha, my lady says she still wants to kiss ya! Can you kiss her? Well, well?"  
"Um, sure?"

Subaru leaned down and kissed the fox, making Mimi blush happily as she twirled around.

"See, see? Everyone is having a great day! Mimi is soooo happy today!"  
"Right."  
"Um, Mimi has to go into to town, so I might be late back, okay?"  
"Sure, take your time."

Mimi nodded, waving bye for now and flew off. Ovidius groaned at what he wrought in this situation, Subaru agreed.

"It's almost too painful to see her like that."  
"Agreed, but lying to her like this, was the last thing I wanted to do, but it was necessary."

Completely reeling in seeing her, Subaru held his head as if he had a migraine.

"Telling her about a fucking scarf that houses souls, the souls of her only family. Voices only she can hear? How did we stoop so low?!"

"Sometimes it's the dirtier solutions that get the job done."  
"...I can't dispel that, especially after all the bullshit I rubbed over everyone."

Subaru sat on the grass, with Ovidius rubbing his own neck.

"That day was a complete mess, for everyone involved."  
"It's complete crap...Has Genau or Wilhelm told you anything yet?"  
"Sadly not, their search has only yielded inconsequential captures. We, haven't found Crusch or her stronger lackeys."

Distraught, Subaru scratched his nose, mellowing in the thought of that woman still alive despite their efforts.

"...Natsuki-san."  
"How can I own up to this? All those people died, lost their homes and livelihood, cause I fucked up and didn't end her like I should've."  
"Look, you already informed all of us about who that woman really was, and her position with us in the forgotten past."

It was true, a day after the Exogenesis Attack, Subaru told his closest friends and allies on the real identity of Crusch, her past as a candidate and how it was possible that everyone besides him forgot about her.

He...was quickly forgiven, with Wilhelm being surprisingly calm about the fate of his former master. Felix did seem troubled by it, but he enjoyed his new life, and didn't want anything to do with a terrorist, regardless of her past.

Thus, even if she was a Karsten, none of them saw her as such. She was simply Crusch, leader of Exogenesis, and the most wanted person on the planet.

"Though I wish to completely absolve somehow of it, I too was responsible in not making sure either she was dead or was bereft of memories. Her and Aldebaran."  
"...We'll continue our searches, comb the every inch of this world, until we can find her and…"

His eyes flared up and his scar began to glimmer ominously.

"...We hang put her head on a goddamn pike, as a message to anyone and everyone who even dreams about attacking us again."  
"Well said, I'll inform Wilhelm-san and Genau."

Ovidius patted his shoulder, making his feet begin to walk off to speak with them, but Subaru sprung up to his feet, stopping him.

"Ovidius."  
"Hm?"  
"Listen, you've had my back for the longest time, and I appreciate what you've done on my behalf."  
"Hey, it's only necessary."  
"No, it-it-it isn't."

Ovidius fixed his goggles as Subaru took in a deep breath.

"Look, when we first met, we made a promise right? A deal."  
"Wait, you-"  
"-Yeah, I think it's about time."  
"Woah, look that's really not necessary, we got thin-"  
"-Dude, I know how you can be, but I have to do this. Not only for us, but for the others too, our rings have been doing okay for now. But for now, it's really dangerous! Who knows whether with over a hundred members, we can still maintain the power levels needed to defend ourselves against Exogenesis?!"  
"That is a good point."  
"Then accept it, accept what I am going to order you to do."

It was quiet, a small gust of wind blowing around them. However, it didn't detract Ovidius in taking off his helmet, staring directly into Subaru's hazel eyes.

"Give the order then."

His hazel eyes saw the seriousness in Ovidius' lime green eyes, giving him the extra shove today it.

"Prepare the announcement...we begin preparations a.s.a.p., for the promise I made to you."  
"Yes sir."

Ovidius flew away, leaving Subaru to walk through the gardens as he stared up at the dark blue sky.

"We're really doing this."

* * *

Wilhelm walked through the snow capped forest, taking his sweet time, right before stepping over the dead body of an Exogenesis member. He turned his head and heard the screaming, dreadful and nightmarish. Someone was being interrogated by Genau. Wilhelm sat on a tree log and exhaled, the mist emanating from his mouth blood red escaped. The door to a cabin opened and out steeped a clearly riled up Genau.

"Well?"  
"Ssssame damn thing, excusesss and liessss. I barely got anything out of all ssssix of them."  
"They are quite excellent soldiers then, refusing to give out information like that."  
"It'ssss more frusssstrating than anything! I did everything mind sssshatteringly painful assss posssssible! Nothing fucking worked. Now that cabin sssstinks of blood, urine and fecesssss."  
"I did not need a complete description thank you."

Genau laid on the ground, peeking up and seeing several streaks of red light passing by.

"More on the ssssearch, huh?"  
"The only info we obtained from our last raid was that the base was here, however-"  
"-It was jusssst a ssssstockpile and a couple assholessss! Eassssily taken care of, but it happened again!"  
"Yes, there is no sign of Crusch."  
"Damn it, why issss it so hard to find that bitch?!"

Wilhelm stood up and rubbed his grey hair.

"Maybe she is getting help, from someone with immense power?"  
"Who the hell would help her?"  
"...Who knows?"

Genau eventually got up and the two took to the sky and began to search from above.

* * *

In the underground dimension, where the real Exogenesis members were hiding out, Volcanica moved past the magically constructed mansions they resided in. The blueish scales atop his charcoal grey body glistened as he found himself facing someone else.

Melakuera, the supposed resurrected Great Spirit...however.

"We must speak."  
"Hm? And what is it that we must speak about?"  
"...The truth behind your identity."

Melakuera seemed taken aback by this, but tried to wave it off.

"Whatever are you speaking of, I wonder?"  
"Enough of this, I knew the true Great Spirit, and all of his shapes and forms. This was not one of them."  
"Now wai-"  
"-Adding to that, did you think I couldn't sense the mana fluctuations swirling around you, are different than the spirit in question?"

The giant ape...then smiled.

"You are a hard one to deceive Great Dragon."  
"Reveal yourself."  
"Very well."

The body became swirls of light, spinning and forming into a brand new body. A more appropriate corporeal body to show it's true face and name.

A golden furred and feathered hippogriff, it's eyes bright silver and silver halo atop of it's head.

"Who are you exactly?"  
"I am the collected form of many spirits, brought together unnoticed by anyone, into one brilliant form. I am the worlds disapproval of the Red Lantern Corps."  
"...So a reaction to their dangerous sins."  
"Correct, I was the result of their past sins. Garfiel and the Sanctuary. Priscilla and the Bloodstained Roses War. Priestella and the Witch's Cult/Red Lantern War. And finally, the moment that birthed what I am, the World War and the needless destruction that resulted from it."

He rose his wings showing the true majestic power he illuminated.

"I am Longinus, I am the truest miracle, brought to aid you in your time of need."  
"...And I take it you tried such trickery, because-?"  
"-I am regretful about that, I was worried none of you would trust me as I am."  
"Well, do you still wish to seek out the defeat of the Red Lantern Corps.?"  
"Indeed I am."

The two giant beings nodded to each other right as they looked down.

"Well Crusch-san? What do you have to say?"

A bandaged up Crusch nodded, smiling seductively.

"I accept all who wish to plant the seed of dissent."

And like that, Longinus was accepted fully into Exogenesis, what role he would play, would be shown in the future.

* * *

Mimi ran around, hugging the scarf around her neck, enjoying the brisk day, the swirls in her eyes showing the clear indifference she was experiencing with reality. The grass swayed in the wind, she reached a special area behind the estate...a small graveyard.

This was built to honor the employees and friends who were killed in the attack. Most of the graves did not actually have the bodies buried, that was for their families to decide. Yet ignoring her way through most of them, including the ones honoring the deceased famiy she once had...she found one at the very end, by itself. A well crafted square rectangle shaped gravestone, with a star carved at the top of it.

On it read…

"Mimi, what are doing here?"  
"Huh? Oh, Hi Nijino-nee san!"

Nijino came around, on the other side of a bush.

"Where did you come from, Mimi and the others didn't see ya coming!?"

"I just took a walk around, getting my mind clear on things, but I could ask you on what are you up to?"  
"Nuthin'! The family said they wanted to go around and get some air!"  
"...You mean, them right?"

She apathetically pointed at her fox scarf, making Mimi nod happily.

"Yup! Oh, and hey, hey, they said you look great today!"  
"Um, thanks."

Mimi giggled eagerly, making Nijino kneel down and brush her hair.

"Mimi, are you really okay?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't Mimi be okay?"

Staring into her swirling blue eyes, Nijino's orange eyes lowered in sadness.

"Hey, tell ya what...how about we go and have some snacks, I'm buying."  
"YEAH! Yeah, yeah! Mimi really wants to eat!"  
"Okay, come on."

Mimi took her hand and led her away, as they flew up into the air and towards the capital...leaving the gravestone, to have a leaf dance off of it.

* * *

With two loud sounds of a mat being pounded, Frederica stood up, panting and heaving, sweating like she ran a marathon.

In reality, it was similar.

Having just done a gauntlet style training, she wiped the sweat off her face and began to walk around, handing towels to the 20 people she defeated in sparring.

Her sensei Kong, and his wife, simply watched as Frederica took her time to help the others.

No words were said between any of them, even the defeated trainees could only notice the determination in Frederica's eyes. Her mind flashed the face of Crusch, the moment they all had to console a distraught Subaru, and the sight of those three charred bodies. Her fists clenched a fist, loudly.

"Shisho, let's continue."  
"...Very well."

And so, Frederica began to shadow box...imagining the people she intended to kill...she would get stronger, no matter the fatigue, no matter the time lost, no matter what it did to her own sanity.

Frederica was intent on destroying Exogenesis.

* * *

Emilia sat on her bed, sipping on some tea, right as Puck materialized.

"Hey Puck."  
"Lia."  
"Hm, is something wrong?"

Wearing her outfit, modeled after the one her aunt wore, she laid down on her bed, crossing her legs.

"Lia, how are you feeling?"  
"...Okay, I'm still a little restless y'know?"  
"How come?"  
"...That Crusch person."

Puck lowered his ears as Emilia stared up at the ceiling.

"I messed up, I couldn't get to her. Maybe if I ended up killing her, Subaru wouldn't be so upset about it."  
"Lia, do you hear yourself? You're wishing death upon another person, you had never been so eager to outright kill someone before. Sure, you would defend yourself here and there...but not like this."

Emilia slammed her tea cup on a counter near the bed, and sat right back up.

"Puck, that kind of thinking barely did anything for us. Had I kept up those pretensions, I probably would've lost the election, gotten some of the others killed, or I might've been dead at some point."  
"But these kind of decisions led to all this, Crusch, Exogenesis...Subaru losi-"  
"-I don't want to hear about it."

She hung her head low.

"It's bad enough Subaru lost her, but also…"  
"...Violence begets violence. Didn't Subaru say something about it once, years ago, before he was a Red Lantern?"  
"Yeah, 'An eye for an eye leaves everyone blind', or something to that effect."  
"Then anyone can see it Lia, everything is happening for a reason. Exogenesis is the outcome that was always meant to happen, a reaction to the Red Lanterns and their growing influence."  
"I know...but from what Ovidius-san said, it's the last step."  
"Last step?"

Nodding gingerly, she got off her bed and held Puck in her hands.

"Simply put, Ovidius said that they were the final obstacle. All of the strongest swordsman are gone, except for Reinhard, who works directly under me. There are only two Great Spirits left, you who is contracted with me, and Muspel, who is too scared to go up against us. Vollachia and Kararagi have no military might to spare, even if they wanted to start a second World War. And luuuucky for us, Gusteko is in good relations with us."  
"...Emilia…"  
"They're the last hurdle, once they go down, no one will dare to raise even their voice against us."  
"But…"  
"...We'll finally achieve world peace."

Puck shuddered at the sight of Emilia's brilliant smile, knowing full well that there was no way to change her mind. He relented, even as he feared for her safety, recalling how he was infuriated over Emilia's injuries against Crusch. Yet he knew there was hardly anything he could for her brash actions, or her willingness to comply with Subaru.

He was at a loss, he loved her too much to try and fight against this. It was too much, even for him, all he could was comply.

She stroked his fur and hummed.

"Everything will work out, trust me Puck."  
"I'll trust you Lia, my beloved daughter."

Puck relaxed in her soft hands.

For even if the world was up against her, he would defend her, and any decisions she would undertake...the cost would never matter.

* * *

Petra was on a tree, making a sour face...staring at Emilia. Turning her attention to Subaru, she gushed at the sight of him, blushing madly. Her mind raced of a romantic encounter with him, being thrown to the ground, whispering to him to be gentle and-

"The hell are ya doin'?"  
"GUWAHHH!"

Petra nearly fell out of the tree, as Felt poked the back of her neck. Catching herself, she grumbled at her fellow partner.

"What is it? You have anything better to do than bother me?"  
"Bother you in what? Stalking Subaru nii san, and scrutinizing the King of the Kingdom?"

"As if!"  
"Then what were you doing?"  
"...Ummmmm, checking the sturdiness of the treeline! Genau and Mimi hop around these things all the time, I just want to see if it can handle it! That's that!"  
"What an awful lie!"  
"Oh shut it!"

Petra sighed as Felt laughed at her baffingly made up excuse.

"And you, aren't supposed to be checking Vollachia out?"  
"Nah, I got Bulldozer to go instead, she got interested in visiting there."  
"What? Are you just trying to keep your distance from Reinhard? You were supposed to go with him, right?"  
"Yeah, but I just didn't feel it."

She rubbed her own elbows and shut one eye.

"Look, I know everyone assumes I'm trying to get away from him, but it's not like that, really. It's just, after Rom-jii died and my three buddies were killed last week, it just well, made it harder for us to get along, like we used to."  
"...I guess that would be difficult."

Petra flicked her forehead, making the former Royal Candidate yelp.

"Ow!"  
"That's for interrupting my precious viewing time, but again...I think you should do your best to reconcile with the Sword Saint, if not, at least pretend."  
"Maybe…"

Felt showed an unsure nature to his words, making Petra fuss a bit, but relented and hugged.

"Look, I'm not saying to rush over and be buddies with him, but just try and make a more afforted effort in just being in the same room as him."  
"I guess."  
"It's the best for the Corps, and whats best for them is the best for Subaru. That's why I am asking you to try your best."  
"Oh my gosh, I had a feeling it would lead down to him!"

Felt yelled this, but took in some breath and laughed. Petra let go of her hug, and Felt patted her shoulder.

"And you should find a way to talk more with Nii-san."  
"Um, well, he's always so busy, and really coming up with great ideas. Oh, and he just lost a-"  
"-Oh knock it off! If you like him that much, just try and woo him."  
"Woo him?"  
"Impress him, somehow."

Felt grinned at her, causing Petra to nod eagerly. Her determination in making Subaru notice her was truly a cause besides her work as a faithful Red Lantern. In her mind, she saw her hugging his chest as he patted her back...and Emilia was in the backround making them food, nice and out of the way.

Her tomato red face, caused Felt to slowly step back. With a small breeze, Felt looked over and saw the two red streaks of lgiht which were undoubted Nijino and Mimi coming back home.

* * *

Jolokia walked along the long, almost seemingly far reaching shoreline, Callaloo was running ahead. He was here investigating claims by the Independent State of Aphex, the minister was walking next to him, a truly wrinkly old man.

"Grrrr, and what was it that you wanted to show me?"  
"Well, this."

He pulled out a sack that wriggling around, showing that something was alive inside.

He opened it, and allowed the creature to get out. Jolokia quickly used his ring to scan the being, which shocked him, and he was not so easily surprised.

A crab with such long legs, it appeared more as a large spider, began to try and march off...before Callaloo pounced on it and began to eat it.

Jolokia sighed angrily as the old man trembled at her spry attack.

"I apologize, grrrr."  
"It is quite alright."

* * *

Ovidius got the information into his own ring, and bit his finger.

"Oh damn."

Nijino walked over and looked at the holographic image of the crab.

"Blegh, that thing is creepy! Is it like, another Ma-Beast."  
"No...No it's much more important than that."  
"Huh?"  
"Natsuki-san told me a lot about some of the animals indigenous in his world, ones that do not exist in our realm whatsoever...and would you guess my thrills about this thing?"  
"...It's from Subaru's world?!"

Now this got her attention, Ovidius got ried of the hologram construct and hurried over to write down some notes.

"I'm going to have to inform him about this."  
"You mean, that not just the ring, but other stuff from his world are breaching into ours?"  
"Yeah, especially since that hasn't been the only thing we've discovered!"  
"HUH?!"

He pulled out some other notes, and stacked them nicely, pulling them into his arms.

"What do you mean Ovidius?!"  
"A few days ago, a raid in a mountainside Exogenesis hideout yielded something."  
"And it was?"  
"A flower, classified as Rhizanthella gardneri, or the Western Underground Orchid...a plant that Natsuki-san says is not only endangered, but only found in Australia."  
"Australia, that's-"  
"-Another country from his world."

He then put the notes down and put his helmet on, buttoned up his coat and grabbed the notes.

"And a month before that Exogenesis attack, we had discovered a large rodent the size of a dog in Vollachia. According to Natsuki-san, they're called Capybaras, and they are also from his world."  
"What does this mean?"  
"My best guess, is whatever force brought that red ring into our world, is still happening, occurring at a steady rate. Bringing in various objects and animals from his world into ours, it is only a matter of time until it starts bringing people or much larger objects over."  
"Is this bad news?"  
"Not necessarily, we've been to connect our universe's wavelengths along with the one Atrocitus is from. Maybe, just maybe, this is a sign that we're reaching a prime connector phase."  
"As in?"  
"We could be getting closer to a day where if we make a connection, it'll be incredibly stable, no fuss or issues involved."

Nijino sat on a chair tapped her knees.

"When would that be?"  
"I'll discuss it with him, makes some calculations to infer what should be done."

Ovidius hurried off, with Nijino following close behind. Sure enough as they exited the front door, they encountered Emilia.

"What's going on?"  
"Have you seen Subaru, we gotta give him some news."  
"Um, not sure…"

In the corner of her eye, she noticed Beatrice wearing an incredibly puffy pink sweater and wearing her white hair in a knot.

"Beatirce!"  
"Hm, oh Emilia, can I help you, I suppose?"  
"Have you seen Subaru, we're all looking for him."  
"Probably there, if you catch my drift."  
"...I see, thanks."

Beatrice sighed, and led them to where they figured where he'd most likely be.

* * *

After some time, they were lead to the small graveyard. There they saw Subaru sitting right in front of that single gravestone. They slowly kept getting closer, all of them clearly uncomfortable. They could've sworn Subaru was having a full fledged conversation, just making out the name Julius from his whispers.

"Subaru."  
"...Beatrice, can I help you?"

He never turned to face to them, he just sat on the grass, staring at the gravestone.

"Natsuki-san, I have to talk you about something?"  
"Can it wait?"  
"Uhm?"  
"Please…"

His teary eyes, matched his weak gesture of his hand wiping clean the stone. Everything, even his wry smile, was all wasted. He could only hold back a sob.

"I'd like a couple seconds with my kid."

And with that gentle breeze, the truth that this was the grave of his unborn child with Anastasia was told.

Inscribed on that grave…

* * *

 ** _Here Lies_**

 ** _Natsuki Agito_**

 ** _Beloved Son, A Star That Dimmed Too Early_**

* * *

He was lucky to have gotten help from the others to identify the gender of his child, magic and clairvoyance did wonders. And in conversations he had with Anastasia, he always knew she had the desire to name her child with a quite normal name, maybe starting with the letter A.

Thus, he named his son that.

Everyone could see and recall, how it took a full day for Subaru to calm down, never ceasing to cry or fly into a rage for 24 hours.

It wasn't just him, the news spread and everyone knew about Natsuki Subaru's loss, only sparking the hatred this Kingdom had for Exogenesis.

Each of them, saw what they thought could've been.

Beatrice, watching the baby try to stand up, only to fall adorably on his behind.

 _Emilia, giving the baby a nice bath._

 _Nijino, dressing the little guy in adorable outfits._

 _Ovidius, reading to the young lad very fun but educating stories before bed._

Even those who were not there at the moment, could truly envision the possibilities.

 _Wilhelm, helping the boy play fight with wooden swords, pretending to be bested by him._

 _Ram, having the baby dress up in adorable clothes._

 _Rem, watching the baby being cradled by his father._

 _Genau, letting the baby pet his chin, as he laughed adorably at his wagging tail._

 _Frederica, cradling the baby as she sung sweet lullabies to him._

 _Mimi, hugging him tightly as he burped adorably from it...leading to her getting scolded._

 _Petra, kissing the baby as he had a laughing fit._

 _Felt, rubbing his belly as he laughed eagerly._

 _Attero, licking the baby, as the baby licked him back._

Even those who were not immediately close with them, could only imagine.

 _Linnea, blessing the child._

 _Jolokia, letting the baby pet his face as he laughed._

 _Moussaka, watching as his love Juel shook hands with the baby, both smiling._

 _Kong, hoping to have his wife watch the baby crawl happily around his dojo._

Everyone was truly heartbroken by the loss to their lives...and wished nothing more than to avenge him.

All of them, with a tear forming around the corner of their eyes, vowed aggressively.

"Exogenesis will pay for this."

* * *

Subaru got up, nodding to the gravestone, and wiped his face, before turning around to face the others.

"So what do you wanna talk about?"  
"We were discussing the odd happenings around the world."  
"...You mean how stuff from my world is appearing here?"  
"That is correct."

"And…?"

To put things bluntly, Ovidius went through everything he had discovered or been informed about, every minute detail and what this means for them as Red Lanterns.

"The time is coming Natsuki-san."

"We're nearly at the apex, the allotted time that'll be the window of opportunity for everyone here."

"We can extend the reach, build ourselves an actual Battery Core, instead leeching off the populace, which I might add, may become finite at some point."  
"Right, I guess that makes sense."

Subaru turned around yet again, letting his eyes rest upon the gravestone, he once again stroked the top of it.

"Just before you came here, I was talking with my little guy."  
"...Oh?"  
"Yeah, I was making some vows, letting him know what his old man was set on doing. Having the world fall under the banner, having Red Rings distributed all over the place...having a place where Crusch and her lackeys are pretty much dead. A place, where little guys like Agito here, never have to fear for their lives again!"

"Not just him! But hard working people aren't taken too early, where those closest to me never have to suffer again, and where everyone is treated fairly, regardless of race!"

He wiped away a few stray tears and smiled at his son's grave.

"That's a promise."

He yet again moved away from that spot, walking to playfully punch Ovidius in the chest. A small surprised groan escaped his mouth, and looked down to see Subaru smile eagerly.

"I have to keep up with all my promises, even to you."  
"You mean-"  
"-Yeah, it'll take a while, for sure...but I think we can finally put it into motion, right?"  
"YES."

His ecstatic breath, creeped out all the ladies there, seeing a red glimmer in his goggles. Subaru went around and patted Emilia on the head.

"Listen up, we are going to have to announce it soon."  
"What exactly?"  
"The moment we have been praying for...or just dreading."

Emilia thought ling and hard about it...until not only hers, but Beatrice's and Nijino's eyes went wide in complete turmoil.

They all knew what this meant.

"Gather everyone, get the announcement ready."

A harsh wind blew, leaves and dust filled the air around them.

Subaru could only snarl as his eyes seemed to turn red for a split second, and his words meant so much, not only to him, but for everyone in the entire world.

"In two years time, we will launch a full scale invasion, against the Pleiades Watchtower!"

That very same wind, as if a true beacon to Subaru's words, somehow blew all over the world.

* * *

Wilhelm and Genau felt it, as the trees shook around them.

Frederica could hear it from inside the dojo.

Petra and Felt clenched their fists as the leaves danced around them.

Ram held the crystal that housed Rem's soul, as if to protect it from that very wind.

Attero and Gyras stood firm in the face of this wind.

Jamiquari and Walthamstow were on a rooftop, letting the wind kick up dust around them.

Bulldozer scurried on the floor as the wind kicked up leaves around her.

Jolokia and Callaloo felt it enter their home.

Moussaka and Juel put up their hands to block it from their eyes.

...A work smith felt it creep up behind himself, so the worker named Stanley turned around to face it.

Felix shivered when he felt it behind himself.

Hidden in shadows, a pair of blue eyes opened...obviously belonging to the Sword Saint.

Linnea and her congregation, reached up their hands to feel the wind.

Al dusted himself off as the wind passed by him.

Capella scoffed at the harsh breeze.

Crusch smiled as her hair danced in the wind.

Volcanica and Longinis, narrowed their eyes at the sudden gusts.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Then, at the vast landscape of sand and harsher winds, the beasts that roamed in these unbearable conditions, suddenly faced in the opposite direction.

In that pitch black tower, in the middle of it all, the winds surrounded it, shooting sand all over the place.

And right there, using her long cloak, she swatted away some iof that sand.

"Wow, like this really annoying."

Her dark green eyes gazed at the bright, but cloudy day. Her long brown hair which tied to look similar to a scorpion tail, moved ever so slightly in the wind.

"Jeez, what's been going lately, crap just seems out of whack lately?"

Tall and beautiful, she stood firm, one hand on her hip. Her outfit was acceptable attire for hot whearther, but possibly not so for the perilous place she was in, a black bikini and hot pants, with nothing else but the cloak.

She may have been everyone man's best fantasy, but something about her, made animals and beasts of all kind afraid of her.

"Better not be trouble, or I'll just blast it away."

A determined smile.

An overwhelming aura of power.

A woman, who was the ultimate final boss.

Her name was Shaula, and she was the,"Star-Keeper of the Watchtower", an unbridled force in the shape of a sexy girl.

And she was to become the ultimate obstacle, the intended target, and pretty much, a being that was chosen to die.

She would not go down easily.

Nor would she be alone in this.

Because no matter the case, even she was unprepared for the battle that was lurching it's way to her.

The trial she had been born to undertake, was about to be realized.

Unprepared, unaware, it was truly time.

Two years had now actually passed...

* * *

 **As yet another world engulfing conflict, was etched into existence**.

* * *

 **ARC Seven:** _**The Tower Incursion**_

 **BEGINS.**

* * *

 **AN: Prepare for ALL GUNS TO BLAZE! Yup, it's finally time to enter the very Arc that was used to tease the concept at the end of Batman X Re:Zero!**

 **This Arc will be considerably shorter than the others, but damn will it be filled with ACTION, ACtIoN, ACTion, Action, action...fun, I guess.**

 **And we will all witness the beginning next time in, "Ch. 37 - The Tower", until then, see you cool cats!**


	37. The Tower

**AN: Here we are! The start of Arc 7! Our heroes must now face off against the powerful Sage Shaula, who I can honestly say is going to be their toughest opponent yet.**

 **While Crusch is more for her covert and tactful in her nefarious schemes...Shaula is a powerhouse, being able to take on multiple opponents at once.**

 **Basically Crusch is as to Joker, as Shaula is to Doomsday.**

 **They'll need all the help they can get!**

 **Anyways, right now there is only preparations in order. And now, we can start the show!**

 **Also, surprisingly, there is a song title reference..."The Tower" by Bruce Dickinson!**

 **Ladies and Gentleman, and Robots, please...ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc Seven: The Tower Incursion

Chapter 37: The Tower

* * *

The two years had passed since that declaration made on that bygone day.

Subaru ran through the snow, he huffed and panted, all the while he could see in the distance...the mountain covered in smoke. The red streaks of light dashing in the sky, the explosions sprouting like lilies all along the side, completely evident of what was happening.

He jumped and quickly flew over to the site.

* * *

The village below the mountain, was under strict watch.

All the villagers were gathered in the middle of town, surrounded by Lugnican knights, armed with swords, spears and Metia Rods, aimed right at them.

But soon, they lowered their weapons and broke away, making a path for the three interrogators.

Genau, whose tribal tattoo was updated, so that now it traveled down the right side of his face and down to the base of the neck.

Wilhelm, who sported a pair of mirrored teashades and a long, warm looking black coat, over his Red Lantern uniform.

Moussaka, who wore a long red scarf and had a red beanie on.

The villagers shivered, out of the sheer freezing environment, and of the awful glares they were being given. Moussaka squatted down motioned his finger to have the elder, come forward.

He did, and Genau strutted over to him.

"Look, you can ssssee what'ssss going on here, right?"  
"Y-Yes sir."  
"Good, now unlesssss you want to have any of your villagerssss being brutally chopped to piecessss, and have thissss village wiped clean off the map, ansssswer our questionssss. GOT IT?"  
"Y-Yes."  
"Good boy, now then, tell ussss the truth. Are there any Exogenesissss among you, you'd probably know about?"

Before his stuttering words could answer, the elder was then grabbed by Moussaka.

"Don't try to bullshit us, okay?! That burning mountain is proof enough that Exogenesis was using this area as a base of operations!"  
"But we-"  
"-Being compliant or ignorant of them, doesn't absolve you of this! They came to this village, bought supplies, ate your damn food and built up the strength needed to carry out their attacks!"

"...!"

"Just last week they were responsible for a stabbing spree in North Lugnica, three people died in that attack! If we had a mind to, we'd take ten of your lives for every one of theirs!"  
"No! N-NO! PLEASE!"

Moussaka looked back, seeing an assuring nod from Wilhelm.

Turning his attention back to the elder, he let go of his grip, patted his shoulder and smiled.

"Then just tell us, then we can refocus on the mountain assault."

Just as he said that, they could hear it, feel it. Everyone looked up and could see a Zeppelin begin breaking through the dark clouds and begin firing its cannons on the mountain.

Moussaka snapped his fingers getting the Elders attention.

"SO?"  
"Well, the truth is-"

Just then, a young man broke away from the group and bolted, trying to get away as quickly as possible.

Only for his throat to be slit wide open, staring unbelieving, he saw Wilhelm had made it over there, his sword drawn and bloody. Before the young guy had a chance, Wilhelm spun and used his blade to slice his head clean off. Once his body hit the floor, all the villagers screamed in horror. Only to be quieted when Wilhelm reached into the young man's pocket, pulling out a Exogenesis Emblem.

Shutting them up, the Elder relented and whispered to Moussaka, who then whispered to his Red Ring, sending a quiet audio message to Genau.

Genau nodded, happily and joyfully...right as he jumped into the crowd and used his jaws to clamp down and painfully drag a middle aged woman by the hair. The villagers attempted to pull her back, but when one of the older men had his hand blown off by a sphere construct, they quickly let go. Genau dragged the screaming woman, when she suddenly pulled out a dagger, only for Wilhelm to chop off her hand.

Continuing to scream and cry, Genau dragged her behind a house.

They heard awful noises, horrifying screams, loud slurping sounds, and then silence. Before Genau walked back to them, droplets of blood etching into the snow behind him.

Moussaka looked at the terrified crowd...pulled out a Metia Rod and fired, blowing an old man's forehead out. His corpse fell on top of a small girl, who wept insanely. Whether he was related to her or not, was none of their concern. Genau then fired a beam from his ring, shooting out the eye of an elderly woman, and right as she fell onto the snow...the three Red Lanterns turned around walking away, nonchalantly.

Genau wagged his tail as he muttered…

"Thankssss for the help."

The elder punched the snow as he began to cry, the villagers cried and sobbed as well, as their village was spared a frenzied slaughter.

There was no lies in his words, Genau knew by his breathing, his scent and his blood coursing into his heart. And the Wolgarm relished that fact.

* * *

Within the mountain, inside the hideout built into it, Red Lanterns were locked in combat with combative members.

Mimi crawled across the tunnels walls, leaping onto a member as she used her own teeth to rip open her throat. Noticing others trying to escape through a secret doorway, she used her staff and Ring to combine abilities and fire a swirling red beam, which curved and slid, straight through the escapees chests.

Frederica blocked hits from the giant man, who barely fit in the tunnel. Frederica kicked, but he blocked it using his massive forearms. He pushed her back using the ridiculously large cestus he wield, ominously similar in appearance to the Nemean Cestus of the mighty Hercules. He punched the floor, making the floor start to collapse, so Frederica floated in the air and tackled him straight through the wall and out into the open air. As they began to plummet, Frederica bearhugged him, he reacted by beginning to headbut her.

She spun with the grapple, faster and faster, until she tossed him down, much like a Seismic toss.

He got up and blocked a diving kick to him, sending a massive shockwave all around and even uprooting the trees. He used the cestus to punch the air, sending little burst of compressed air to attack. But Frederica dove under them, rushing at him.

Realizing she was about to land a devastating blow, he used a technique to strengthen his skin to beyond steel toughness. A technique passed onto his father, and his father before him, he had no children, but always intended to do so when he had one. He took in a deep breath and his skin glimmered.

Right before Frederica made his face bend under a devastating knee, he now saw she added gear and bolt constructs above her knee, adding to the power of her strike.

His defense had failed.

But he slammed his cestus together, blasting Frederica to the ground with a thunderclap, and shooting snow all over the place. He raised his fists up and punched down at incredible speed, only for Frederica to wrap her legs around his neck, and grab onto his forearm, with a massive spin, a horrible snapping sound could be heard.

His right shoulder was dislocated, making a face of pain and confusion...making one almost feel sorry for the guy.

He roared in pain, and tried to punch her off, but she slid expertally off, and landed a spinning kick to his chin. His consciousness was shot to pieces, and Frederica used that to her advantage, using a penetrating fingers strike to stab into his chest. Then while her fingers were in his flesh, she created a claw construct around her hand and gripped hard. With a loud grunt, she yanked out his entire heart and slammed it on his face, smashing it to bits. His face totally covered in blood, she pulled him in and spat napalm blood onto his face, melting it off. He fell forward, Frederica moving out of the way as his body became lifeless.

Fredeirca yawned and stretched her arms. Then, she blinked and leaned down.

"Well, we can't put these to waste."

Grabbing the Cestus, she put them on and grinned.

"I think I can get used to these."

Glancing around, she saw him float down to verify how she was doing.

"Well? How do they look?"  
"I think they suit you well Frederica-san."

Ovidius touched his feet down as he looked over the Cestus.

"Fine craftsmanship there, even though I'm a bit jealous I couldn't come up with something as fine."  
"Can you add Metia to it?"  
"Maybe, it'd take me time, but I'll work on it after our approaching mission."  
"Very well."

Ovidius and Frederica then felt a massive blast, both looking up and realizing that the Zeppelin has been shot and was now plummeting to the ground. They both nodded to each other and began flying back into the battle.

* * *

Nijino flew around the smoke and reached to find the magic cannon that brought down the Zeppelin. She drop kicked the main mage, before making a small dagger construct and stabbing the other man several times in the face.

She then levitated a nearby boulder and smashed the unconscious mage to death with it. She then levitated the magic cannon with her ring, flying up with it, and noticed another magic cannon being prepped. As easy as ever, she flung the magic cannon and crashed into the other, resulting in a massive explosion.

Mimi crawled around, like a feral animal, until she was fully out of the tunnel and stood straight up. She brushed her fox scarf and...smiled at it.

"Mimi did good right guys? Really, really good?!"

Listening to the fox scarf, she hopped up and down.

"Yeah, yeah! Mimi agrees with ya!"

The inanimate object yet again said nothing, not even a peep...but Mimi relished.

"Got it captain! I'll make sure we get some clues, just sit tight and relax!"

Mimi flew out of there, continuing to search the forest for clues.

Even if it was obvious the assault was over and all the Exogenesis members that used that mountain as a base, were dead.

* * *

Subaru walked up the snowy hill, connected of the mountain. Harsh winds blew, but he didn't blink, not once, not when he saw her.

Alone, standing there so nonchalantly, before slowly inching her way forward. The snow made crunching sounds, as both people continued their walk to each other.

Step by step.

Step by step.

One foot forward.

Another foot forward.

Step by step.

Step by step.

Luckily these steps ceased, once they were a few feet away from each other.

"Hey."  
"I'm surprised to see you as calm as you look. Given how many times this kind of thing has happened already."  
"Well, I guess I'm trying to fool you...or maybe myself. Shit, maybe both of us."  
"Degrading as ever, Natsuki Subaru."

Crusch nodded as she kept her amber eyes on him.

The scar across her face, a result from that battle, were that of a beast slashing at her face. Four lines straight down across her face, from the top of her forehead, to the bottom of her lips.

She still wore her armor and hair was in that style, of which was meant for when she did battle with the White Whale. But again, that was not the reality they lived in.

"You found another one of our bases, truly impressive, congratulations."

Crusch clapped her hands, but showed no emotion in her fake smile.

Subaru raised a brow, before scratching her nose.

"Like I give a shit about your passive aggressive jokes."  
"Come now, even I have a sense of humor."  
"Again, I don't care."

"You do, my Divine Protection senses it."  
"Hmph, a living lie detector, how rich."

No longer clapping, she stroked her hair and peeked over his shoulder, then back to him.

"But this isn't a total loss for me."  
"I can imagine, an asshole with your pedigree wouldn't be that easy."  
"An ugly comment, now who's the one being passive aggressive?"

They both went silent, as both slowly glared at one another. Subaru's Red Ring began to glimmer, and Crusch's sword began to glow.

"If only."  
"Just you wait Crusch, one of these days, we'll have our moment."

He leaned closer and gritted his teeth.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to me and my buddies."  
"Another victim?"  
"SURE! You'll be just another dead body, like Priscilla or Petelgeuse! I'll throw the biggest party Lugnica has ever seen, with balloons and cake, hell even Ice Cream, when you and all your little friends are dead!"

"...That sounds lovely, I bet your son would've loved it."  
"YOU SHUT UP!"

He began to surge with red aura, blood seeped out of his teeth, his scar glimmered orange and his eyes turned white.

"NEVER USE THAT FILTHY WHORE MOUTH OF YOURS TO SPEAK ABOUT MY KID EVER AGAIN!"  
"...His death was on you."  
"YoU FUckER!"  
"All of this has been spun into motion by your actions, not mine, try and remember our last conversation."  
"That was a few months ago, I try to forget things easily when they aren't important to me!"  
"How can you forget that lovely brisk day in Vollachia, the birds, the flowers, the smoke and fire?"  
"All I remember was taking down your pal Zulu Creed and finding a base without you in it!"  
"Really, I'm sure everyone recalls how your Red Lanterns paraded down the streets of that city, with the heads of my comrades."

"...That was the lesson, to never cross us."  
"And yet here we are."  
"Yeah, here we are."

It was quite the issue, Subaru had every desire to kill her, but every base they raided, every siege they proceeded with...she was never truly there. They spoke to each other, mocked, yelled, or just quietly acknowledged the other...but never truly face to face.

With Subaru now calmer, he appeared back to normal...even with a scowl aimed at Crusch.

"My time is up Natsuki Subaru."

"..."

"I hope we can continue this conversation, it is very fulfilling."  
"Oh yeah, just you wait Crusch. I am going to find you, the real you...and we'll have a long, loooong talk about our relationship."  
"I look forward to it."

It was now evident that she was beginning to fade, become transparent.

"Till we meet again."  
"Oh yeah, until then."

With one last smile, the illusionary Crusch disappeared, and the Metia that created such an elaborate lie, fell to the snow and burst into flames.

"...DAMN."

Subaru kicked at the snow, before turning around, letting some snow bask onto his face. The melted snow formed water, and it dripped down his face.

And finally, after this long drawn out declaration of murder...he actually blinked.

The mountain was still smoldering from the fight.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The round table at the mansion, all of them sat down and began deliberations. It was two years after Subaru declared his next mission, and things had been put into motion.

"Wilhelm, how many soldiers were you able to gather?"  
"I was able to acquire 100,000 men and women for the assault, Subaru-sama."  
"Anything on the front line agreement?"  
"Indeed, we have now been given permission to use 1,000 prisoners to be the main charging infantry."  
"Good, that way we can get some intel on what the Sage is capable of, also letting us set up for artillery strikes. Or shit, just them as simple human shields. Thanks Wilhelm."  
"You are absolutely welcome."

Subaru shifted his eyesight.

"Ovidius, where are we on Metia?"  
"Four Zeppelins are ready to be launched, we have fourteen tanks and about all the Metia Rods necessary to arm our troops."  
"Great, anything else?"  
"I have some experimental suits ready for some of us to try out."  
"Suits huh?"  
"They're based on that giant samurai I had to fight years ago. The idea about utilizing charged up mana suits as a power source could be a benefit for us."  
"Interesting, how many have you made?"  
"I was only able to craft eight of them."  
"Hmmmmm, so all of us here, then one extra?"  
"Yup."  
"Alright, I'll look into who we can give the extra one to."

He then stroked his hair, exhaling as he asked a little more.

"What about, your main project?"  
"...Behemoth is ready on standby. I hope we won't be needing it, but should the situation turn unfavorably, I can let it out."  
"Ooookay, sounds good, thanks Ovidius."  
"No...thank you."

Both nodded, making Subaru now turns his attention to Frederica.

"Have our soldiers gotten the proper training?"  
"Most of them have received minimal martials arts training, under my supervision."  
"About how many?"  
'Maybe...80,000?"  
"Alright, list them down and we'll have that 20,000 used as a back up."  
"Understood."

Subaru tapped his fingers on his table.

"Nijino, where are we on medical crew?"  
"We've set up an entire encampment filled with 12,000 healing mages, as well as 10,000 assitants to help them out."  
"Nice, thanks."  
"Anything for you."

Mimi was up next.

"Mimi, did you do the surveying like I asked?"  
"Yup! Mimi did it very, very sneakily!"  
"And?"  
"It's like the rumors said, Mimi noticed the Tower got farther, and farther, farther away!"  
"So there is a dimensional disruption. Anything else?"  
"Yeah! Listen, listen, it's crazy! When Mimi used her ring, firing a nice beam, she was hitting the air!"

"...! Then our Rings could be the key to breaking through! Great job Mimi, you get ten cookies today!"  
"Hooray! Mimi is the number one! Number. One!"

His smile went away when he looked over, letting Genau know it was finally his turn.

"What's happening on your end?"  
"I spoke with Soulfly, he said that the desert has an underground cave system."  
"You think we can use them?"  
"Not for an entire army, but like, a battalion or two."  
"Is it dangerous?"  
"Extremely so."  
"...Okay, I'll get to organizing who'll be sent down below."  
'Exactly."

With that, the meeting was wrapping up, as everything seemed to be in order.

"Look guys, this has been something that has been brewing for years now. And right as of this moment, the entire Kingdom is under martial law, everyone knows that this thing is about to blow it's lid."

"..."

"And like that, we should all get our bearings, finish off anything personal...in two days we're taking on that goddamn tower, in just another step...to UTOPIA."  
"..."

"Understand?"  
"...YES!"

They all yelled their stance on the situation, and it was all Subaru needed to hear.

"Then let's get going."

The meeting was adjourned.

* * *

Ovidius shuffled through his papers.

He was somewhat eager, but anyone in his position would still be nervous about all this…

"You look a little pale."  
"...Ha. Is that a morning joke, from you?"

Tall and with striking white hair, Beatrice entered his study room, wearing a striking black dress with pink butterfly designs. Brushing her hair softly, still in the body of her creator Echidna, she sighed.

"Maybe removing your helmet will help you relax a bit more, I suppose?"  
"Oh please Beatrice-san, like I'd be that open to a suggestion."  
"But, isn't this what you wanted?"  
"...Yeah."  
"So why are you so, preoccupied, I suppose?"

He set his papers down, nearly crumbling them.

"I just, I don't know. Maybe because of ridiculous jitters."  
"Jitters?"  
"I have longed to kill Shaula, for what she did to my family. No, for what she has done to countless others, the sheer irresponsibility and benign ignorance she has been allowed to fester in."  
"We know that you aim to avenge your family, this is what you spent all those years for!"  
"But I...I-I, I'm scared. I am man enough to say it! I am dreading the possibility this all fails and most of us wind up dead."

He leaned on the table, stabbing his gloved fingers into the table.

"...I cannot afford to lose...not like back then...I don't, lose…"

Beatrice slowly, but comfortably walked over and patted his shoulder.

"...You don't want to lose your family."  
"...You caught me."  
"Ovidius, I can honestly understand why you are stressed, I suppose. Betty also fears for Subaru, and everyone in this core. Before Betty only had Mother and Lewes, but Mother is gone, and Lewes has disappeared, now all Betty has is all of you, I suppose."

Giving a gentle hug, she could hear him begin to try and control his breathing.

"Everything will be alright, I suppose. Have you gone to see Liliana?"  
"No, not in a while."  
"Go see her, it'd be good for the both of you."  
"...When did you become so empathetic?"  
"Betty is always amazing, in any skill she musters, I suppose."

She continued hugging him...not noticing Nijino watching them from the doorway. Giving a big smile, she strolled away, leaving them alone.

* * *

Wilhelm was wiping his blades, in the steps of the mansion. He looked ahead and could see Attero keeping up with his watch of the grounds. But sensed someone coming up behind him, he quickly turned around and saw who it was.

"Oh, Emilia-sama."  
"Hey Wilhelm, mind if I sit down?"  
"Not at all, please."

Emilia sat down, just a few feet away from Wilhelm.

"Um, can I ask you something?"  
"By all means."  
"Do you think this, Tower Invasion, will work out?"  
"I do not think in such a sense, there is always a possibility of failure. Even during the World War, when I fought Cecilus with Mimi-chan, I feared that my life would be lost."  
"And this will be even tougher?"  
"We are up against the Sage, one who trained under Flugel, a key figure in the defeat of the Witch of Envy."  
"That does sound tough."  
"Even so, we will strive to be victorious and return home."  
"...Y-Yeah, sorry, I'm just a little anxious is all."  
"Emilia-sama, there is nothing to be ashamed of with worrying."

He patted her shoulder but kept his eyes on his reflection, the man staring back at him.

"Look, I would always ceaselessly fret over my wife, almost daily in fact. But I knew that deep down, she would always understand my worries and fears, not because of any paranoia per say...but because of what my feeling with her were."  
"...She was a lucky girl."  
"No, oh no...I was the lucky man."

He finally looked at her and smiled, giving Emilia the kind of ardor to get up and proceed.

"Thank you Wilhelm, I'll do my best to wish Subaru luck."  
"By all means, good luck."  
"Thank you!"

She nodded and went on her merry way, leaving Wilhelm to finish up his cleaning. Sheathing his sword back in, putting his sunglasses back on, and putting his coat over his shoulder, he sighed.

"Hopefully, it'll work out."

He could see Ovidius in his mind, a friend he has come to respect and trust over the years of working together...and wished to fulfill his dream, much like he did with letting his wife rest in peace.

"We will take the Tower."

* * *

Windmills continued their circular motions, as Jolokia walked on the fine grass. He was in Mil Gray, a small town near the Capital, meeting with an old friend.

He entered a small house, without even knocking once. His large frame barely fitting through the door. It was a quaint little place, but what one would notice was all the tools scattered around, the various keepsakes. And catching his ominous all red eyes, was a Metia Rod over the fireplace...and a sketch.

He took hold of it, and sniffed the air.

"You kept this, grrr?"  
"Yeah, I mean, it wasn't all bad."

Stanley, came out of the corner of a doorway, leading to his bedroom.

He now had a buzzed haircut and a nasty burn scar on his face.

"Eyesight okay, grrr?"  
"Ah shit, welp, my left eye is not so good, and they get really dry all the time."

Like that, he took out a vial of water and poured a bit into his eyes. Afterwards, he put it back and shook hands with Jolokia.

"Good to see you again."  
"Likewise."

They shook hands for a bit, before letting go and letting Stanley relax.

"Soooo, how's things been with Callaloo?"  
"Grrrr, um, well…"

He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, flustered as all hell.

"Ahem, grrrr, uh, she just laid an egg."  
"OH DAMN, well look at you!"  
"Cut it out, it just sort of happened."  
"But aren't ya worried? You're a sabertooth beastman, and she's a half lizardman, what if the kid comes out, well, y'know?"  
"I wouldn't care, it'll still be my child."  
"...Damn."

He put his hands on his waist and smiled, than he went over and patted Jolokia's arm.

"Congratulations."  
"Thanks."  
"Though, I'm wondering why she isn't with you? I kinda wanted to see her."  
"She's nesting with the egg, I'm the only one allowed near her at this moment."  
"HUH?"  
"Anyone else who gets too close, well, she loses it."  
"Wow."  
"Last week, we had visitors from the De La Soul visit she tried to bite Emilia-sama when she got too close to her."  
"Holy crap, what happened?!"  
"Mimi-sama almost got into a fight with her, but with the stars blessings, Wilhelm-sama and Genau-sama stopped things there, all was forgiven."  
"Whew, if it was the old regime, she'd have her head cut off."  
"I know, grrrr."

Stanley chuckled imagining a growling Callaloo cradling her egg.

"So, you came to recruit me is that right?"  
"...You figured it out?"  
"Well, I called you over mainly to see if this was true or not, but now I have it clarified...I am in."  
"But…"

He once again looked at the sketch...it was all of them, from the days of the World War...

DuPont, Bertha, Bougatsa, Lissette, Butch Bull and many others in their brigade, no longer here.

Stanley nicely took the sketch and placed it back above the fireplace.

"It wasn't all bad, we had our good times, our victories and chances."  
"But, grrrrr, your face."

He tapped his burnt face and smiled.

"I made my mistakes, paid for them and, hell, without me, Moussaka wouldn't have had his chance to become a Red Lantern."  
"...I won't force you to."  
"I am going to force myself into this."

Stanley grabbed his Metia Rod and held it close to his chest.

"Let me fight for my country, this time, until the end."  
"...Grrrrrr, alright."

Both of them nodded and began to walk out...making one last glance at the sketch...then they left, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

A small gust passed by his window, so Moussaka closed the window shut.

"Hey, Moussaka?"  
"Yeah?"

Juel walked over and hugged him.

"Are you really going?"

"Of course, I have a duty to undertake."  
"Someone else can go instead!"  
"No, I want to go."

Having the embracing end, she walked back and forth, truly in an upset manner.

"This isn't like Vollachia, Moussaka! This is the Pleiades Watchtower! The Sage is there, and she'll do everything in her power to kill all of you!"  
"If she's anything like Halibel, I'll take my chances."

"Hey!"  
"Relax, please."

He took her hands and kissed them softly.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, you can make damn sure that Jolokia is gonna take care of me."  
"OH?! LIKE HE DID WITH YOUR BROTHER?!"

"..."

Quickly she covered her mouth, realizing the hurtful thing she had said, and turned away just as fast.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean that!"  
"...Juel."

Frightened, she turned around and was kissed on the forehead and hugged tightly.

"I know you didn't mean that, you're just worried, scared even."  
"I-I am not scared."  
"And all those nights? Where you cry those names? Bertha? Bougatsa, Lissette?"  
"...It's nothing."  
"Listen, the only time at night you'll be calling my name is when we're trying again to have a kid."

Juel giggled at his comment and kissed him, their locked lips untangled and stared at one another longingly.

"I will come home."  
"...Okay, promise me you'll duck down if it gets bad."  
"Right, Right, I'll do it, I'll do it."  
"...I love you."  
"Yeah."

They hugged each other, though, both look worried more than anything.

* * *

Orlena sat on her chair, looking at the Metia made for her all that time ago. Smiling at it, a sense of pride washed into her being, she was important to her Kingdom.

Just a sole girl living in a small village, near a Royal Candidate, her stake raised as she participated in the World War. While she gained friends, she just as easily lost some. Her small world carved into a much larger place, a purpose that shined in this dark place they called home.

"Guess it's time."

Everyone in the village wished her luck as she left, entering a parked Dragon Carriage, it marched off...up above red streaks of light zipped forward.

* * *

The capital was busy, too busy.

Soldiers marching off, women waving goodbye, zeppelins flying overhead.

The uproar was feverish, as all non-combatant civilians were eager to hear of another victory, they already quashed the Witch's Cult, the White Whale and the antagonistic neighboring nations. Not only that, not just that, but last week...The Sizable Hare, another menace to the world on par with the Red Lantern Corps, was lured off the edge of the Great Waterfall by Wilhelm and Nijino. Victory assured yet again by the Red Lantern Corps.

Nijino sat on a rooftop watching people scurry around and prepare for what was coming.

"Damn, and I thought I could enjoy myself this weekend, oh well."

Getting up and stretching, as Subaru once taught her, she exhaled a relaxed breath.

Just to remember Ovidius without his mask, looking longingly at a vast field of flowers. With her mind cleared, she stood steadfast.

"We're gonna give that Sage bitch a lesson, I promise you."

The prisoners were being marched through the jail grounds, forced to put on armor as they were being watched closely by Attero and Gyras.

"If you do as we say, the core will protect you."  
"BUT IF YOU DIE, YOU DIE FOR THE GLORY THAT IS THE KINGDOM!"

The seedy, scrupulous, murderous, depraved, loser prisoners, quickly fell into fear once they saw Gyras begin glimmering red.

"Your blood, will enrich the core and give us all a fighting chance."

Attero, smiled.

"Good luck."

* * *

Beatrice knocked on a door, before letting herself in, this time her long white hair was tied into a bun.

"Betty is coming in, I suppose."

Once inside, she found Ram in only her underwear organizing her old clothes.

"Oh. Too bad, it's Beatrice-sama, had it been Natsuki Subaru I'd have some fun kicking him into the clouds, too bad."  
"Even now you have a sharp tongue against him, I suppose."

Beatrice could only sigh exasperated, yet she did have a reason to be there.

"Look, I only came to fulfill Subaru's request for you."  
"Me? You sure it's not Rem? If so, let me go get her, she's currently with Frederica."  
"No, it's you, I suppose."

"...?"

Ram focused and the ring made her uniform form and wrap itself snugly on her body.

"There, I don't want anyone ogling at my supreme figure."

"Oh please..."

Shaking a sweat drop over her forehead, Beatrice retrieved the suitcase that was next to her, set it on the bed, popping the sucker open.

Ram took a look and her eyes went wide.

"You mean-"  
"-Yes, it appears you were the one chosen, I suppose. Try and be a little grateful about it."  
"But, why me?"

Beatrice's brown eyes sharpened as she locked them onto Ram's crimson ones.

"Subaru asked Betty to tell you, 'You have an important task to undertake, more than any of us. And that is to protect Emilia and Rem, and you'll need all the help you can get because of it.' That's what Betty recalled at least, I suppose."

Ram scoffed but then sat on the edge of the bed gripping her nails onto the blanket.

"Does he think this'll mend the rift between us?"  
"No, it'd take more than this, Betty is sure of that. But, he understands that both of you still have one unifying desire."  
"My sister."

Beatrice made her way back to the doorway, placing her soft hands on the frame of it, and taking a glance back.

"We will both be staying behind, to take care of Emilia and the mansion."  
"You'd think Exogenesis would pull off something like they did two years ago?"  
"Betty is not sure, but we cannot put it past them, I suppose. Crusch is an incredibly resourceful fiend, far worse than even Betty could've anticipated."  
"...Still-"

Ram frowned, but Beatrice loudly slapped the doorframe, getting her attention again.

"Choose what you want Ram, but Subaru wasn't the only one who pleaded to give you the spare armor."

"..."  
"See you around, I suppose."

Beatrice finally left, giving Ram much more of an opportunity to look inside the suitcase. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she reached in, pulling out a steel choker, very thin but strong looking, with a line of black leather or rubber of some kind running along the bottom.

In her mind, she made her decision.

She opened it, put it around her neck and closed it.

The black rubber then suddenly stretched and tightly covered everything below her neck covering everything but her Red Ring. Then metal plates began to cover her body, forming armor around herself...leaving only her Red Lantern Insignia left to be shown, even her hands had flexible metal covering them, giving the Ring space.

Completely shocked, she then felt the surge in mana, and her Insignia shined purple, not only that, but spaces within the metal plates; such at on the elbows, knees, knuckles, collarbone and ankles...began to glow purple as well.

They would be called: **Aeon** **Suits**. One of Ovidius' greatest creations.

"...I'll accept it then. Be thankful."

Ram grinned, almost like, she was actually happy, but who could say?

* * *

Frederica sat on the grass and scratched her hair.

"Frederica-nee san, are you okay?"  
"No, I am alright Rem, just psyching myself up for what's going to happen tomorrow."  
"...Rem wishes that wasn't the case."

Frederica rubbed her fingers on the gem that housed her soul.

"Rem?"  
"Rem, always knew about this plan."  
"Really?"  
"It was suggested years ago, before you became a Red Lantern."  
"When was that?"  
'When Atrocitus came to visit."  
"...Then, there is no going back, if the original Red Lantern was involved especially."  
"Why? Why is all the violence necessary? As if everytime one threat is quelled, another one rears it's head and brings misfortune upon us?"  
"That is the new world, Rem."  
"Huh? Rem doesn't understand."  
"...The moment these Red Rings came to this world, they became the spark to finalize the world order, to bring a new era to life."

A harsh wind swirled around them, making Frederica's braid move a tad.

"Whatever happens, has happened because of the choices made by us, involving these Red Rings."  
"Rem only wants peace, so Nee-sama and Subaru-kun can no longer fight, no longer get hurt. Rem wants to go back to the old days. Days when we made food together, celebrated snow festivals, and shared quiet moments together...why can't we go back to that?"  
"...It can happen Rem...but only once we take the Tower, and only when Crusch is dead."

The winds continued.

"Rem hopes you are right Frederica nee san."

The winds continued.

Unbeknownst to them, Subaru was leaning on a tree nearby, unseen by the both of them, listening quietly, honestly troubled. Yet, he clenched his fist...and walked away, ignoring Julius who just as quickly, disappeared.

The winds continued.

* * *

The day became night, and everyone laid on their beds, each and everyone...could see it.

They could see that thing.

That structure.

At the corner of their eyes.

Amongst the depths of the shadows.

Hidden amongst the stars.

 **THE TOWER.**

It loomed over them.

It crept next them.

It tantalize them.

It was there for them.

 **THE TOWER.**

Waiting for them.

Threatening them.

Calling out to them.

Screamed the horrors and rewards it offered to all of them.

 **THE TOWER.**

Born to conceal.

Used to destroy.

Hidden away from prying hands.

 **THE TOWER.**

And now, the time had come.

It had to be taken.

Must be taken.

They would take it.

Take it.

Take it.

Take it.

Take it all.

All of it.

Take it.

Take it.

Take it.

Take it.

KILL HER.

HER.

WHO?

HER.  
HER?  
HER.

NO ONE ELSE.

JUST HER.

ONLY HER.

And that is the prayer made, formed under its shadow….

 **THE TOWER, PLEIADES.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The Tower stood, the sun rose.

It was the morning light, that became their signaling flare.

Actually, it was already happening.

In the desert, having been mass teleported by many mages, many willing subordinates...the thousands strong army stood amongst the entrance of the desert, just far enough to be safe against Ma-Beast.

The Zeppelins floated in the air, and all the Red Lanterns stood firm.

Jolokia gripped his battleaxe and snarled.

Moussaka flew in the air...and finally met with Stanley.

"Oh, damn, Moussaka. You looking pretty good."  
"Thanks, it's good to see you again."

"...Sorry about your brother, I didn't even get a chance to attend the funeral."  
"...It's fine, you didn't miss much."

Unsure of what to say, he just rubbed the back of his neck...until Moussaka showed his hand.

"It is good to see you again Stanely-san."  
"Same man!"

They shook hands firmly, as if it was the easiest thing to do.

"After this fight, we'll talk again, I promise you that."

"Over a couple drinks?"  
"Definitely, I'll bring Juel along."  
"Great."

...The two then hugged each other, patting each other hard on the back.

"Good luck out there."  
"Yup."

Letting go, Moussaka flew up and back to the Red Lanterns, leaving Stanley to take in a deep breath and get serious.

* * *

Orlena turned around and could see the Predator Tanks rolling through the sand, hundreds ready for combat. Recognizable faces from the time of the World War, all ready to face the upcoming obstacle.

"Wow, so we really going through with this."

Gripping her custom Metia, her eyes narrowed as she could hear the Zeppelins above her, ready to get into action.

"I got this, I gotta get a grip."

The sands blew around them as her face truly became determined.

"I can do this."

* * *

Floating above, in the ranks of his fellow Red Lanterns, Natsuki Subaru touched his cheek. Reminiscing about his earlier meeting with Emilia.

* * *

It was one hour before they were all mass transported, and Emilia met him at the entrance of the De La Soul.

"Fixing yourself up Subaru?"  
"Yeah, just the usual…?"

He now noticed it, Emilia was not wearing her Fortuna suit, but instead the dress she wore on their very first date, before everything had happened. Before the Royal Selection formally begun, the tragedies that came from it...and before the Red Ring descended from the skies.

He was thrilled to see it.

"Wow, you still look good in it! That's E.M.T. for ya!"  
"Emilia-Tan, Major Tenshi...right?"  
"You remembered?"  
"Duh, you used to say weird things like that all the time, after a while it's hard to brush off."  
"My compliments were weird?!"

Whacking himself on the head and sticking his tongue, Emilia couldn't hold in her laughter seeing this.

"Ahahahaha! Oh my gosh, it's been too long since you acted like that, it's refreshing."  
"Hey, I'm still the usual broke as hell, and clueless beyond hope guy you met since the beginning."  
"Ahaha, really and who's this strong guy in front, he's like a tooootal stranger."  
"Then allow me."

He reached to gently take her hand and kiss it.

"Recognize me now?"  
"Ahaha, cheesy, even for you. Definitely Subaru!"  
"Cheesy now?!"  
"Ahahaha!"

Now, Subaru couldn't hold it.

"Bwahahahaha!"

Both enjoyed their moment, as Emilia brushed her short ponytail, before both stopped and kept their eyes longing at one another.

Her amethyst and his hazel, reflecting the visage of their beings.

"Hey Subaru."  
"Yeah?"

Fiddling with her hands, cheeks becoming flush like fresh tomatoes, and her eyes wandering around...Subaru stepped in closer.

"What's up?"

"This."

On her toes, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. He felt like he was flying into a new reality from the simple feeling. But like that, she stepped away and smiled.

"That was a good luck kiss, okay?"

"It's like, an extra prayer for your safe return."  
"...Thank you, I'll make sure I come back safely."

When Subaru began to walk away, he could hear her pray to the stars...and he knew, it wasn't only for him.

She would say their names, Genau, Wilhelm, Frederica, Nijino, Mimi, Ovidius, Attero, Jolokia, Moussaka…

He kept that close to his heart.

"We're all coming back, alive."

He then said his goodbye to Rem, to Beatrice, and finally to the two he asked to keep Emilia and the others safe.

"You guys will keep them safe, right?"  
"Of course, anything for you Subaru."

Petra smiled beautifully as she did a courteous bow, standing next to Ram and the remaining Lewes Clones.

"Good luck Natsuki Subaru, don't die a horrible death now, it'd break Ram's fragile heart."  
"Why do I get the feeling, you almost want me to fail?"

She shrugged her shoulders, and Subaru groaned, but did put on a smile.

"I trust you guys, the both of you."

Subaru patted Petra's head, so tenderly that she looked...excited...by it.

Once he stopped, he nodded to both of them and began heading to the exit...taking one last glance back at them all...and giving a goofy thumbs up to the lot of them.

He shut the door behind him.

* * *

Putting on his choker, his armor formed around him. The other six followed suit with Wilhelm carefully putting his glasses in pocket, which got covered by his armor.

Now all seven of these Founding Members, had their Aeon Armors worn, and ready to go.

Genau snarled.

Mimi puffed her cheeks as she stroked her fox scarf.

Frederica put on her brand new cestus on.

Nijino fixed her hair into a bun, so as not to get in the way.

Wilhelm unsheathed two swords.

Ovidius spun his two Metia wands.

"Initiate."

All 43 Red Lanterns they brought along with them, flew up into the air and forward, firing beams into the nothingness...until it was actually hitting an unseen force. They pushed and pushed with all their might, until they heard a shattering noise. And with that, they all turned around flew above the army, as it marched forward.

"Natsuki-san."  
"Ovidius?"  
"Thank you, for all this, for giving me this opportunity."  
"Ah to hell with that, we're the closest thing to a family here, got it?"

Ovidius looked stunned and glanced around his fellow Founding Members. All smiles and grins.

He felt relieved, proud and truly from the bottom of his heart thankful.

"Thanks."  
'Now let's take that fucking tower."

After a few minutes, pressing through the sands, facing the winds...they saw it...THE TOWER.

" **Go for it."**

The prisoners used as the front lines charged forward, with all their might they ran.

Ma-Beast, which lurked in these lands so easily also made their way against them, but the prisoners took care of them with their swords and crossbows...only to see a vast field of flowers. It was an odd sight for sure.

But before anything, the flowers sprung up, revealing to be on the backs of bear-like Ma-Beast that charged at the prisoners...letting Ovidius know what to do next.

"Fire down on them."

The zeppelins rained blasts upon the prisoners and the bears, smashing them into bits and pieces.

* * *

The commotion shook the inside of the tower, so Shaula jumped out of her small futon and rushed to see what was going on.

"THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

Once she stepped out onto the balcony….she saw the smoke and fire, and the large army, just a few miles away.

"Then, what I felt, really was the Sand Time being broken?! They got this close so quickly?!"

Energy funneled around her body as he eyes shone like newborn stars.

"Messing with my teacher's masterpiece?! Oh-ho-ho-HOOO! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Subaru took in a deep breath.

* * *

At the De La Soul Mansion, Emilia was playing checkers with Ram...when Saggitarius, the Lewes Clone most famous amongst them, noticed something.

One of the backyard trees, was moving strangely.

* * *

In the underground cave systems of the desert, the selected men combed through the scary tunnels. All of them were tough, but cautious about any little thing.

Within them, was a man with scars on his face...in his knapsack, he had a very steel helmet.

And an Exogenesis emblem right next to it.

* * *

At the border of Kararagi, several men guarding the fort yawned and woe their nation's current dilemmas. But when they looked closely...at the rocky hills...they saw flags, banners.

"Oh...Oh shit…"

A massive army.

Hailing from the Republic of Gusteko, marched forward.

Their leader, Rasputin, nodded at the sight, from the other side of the border.

"Our proud home deserves the gifts of a luscious green state, one free of the harshness of the snow."  
"Commander, is this really allowed."  
"I asked Natsuki Subaru once, a hypothetical question about our nation attacking our neighbor."  
"And?"

With a big grin on his face, from ear to ear, he answered.

"He didn't care."

And so, the army of Gusteko, stomped it's way into Kararagi.

* * *

All of them, on the sands of the Augria Sand Dunes, readied their weapons. The beasts growled, the men pumped themselves up, the women licked their lips, the Zeppelins and Tanks slowly inched closer.

Until Subaru with one last nod to Ovidius and the raising of his hand.

It had been a long time coming, but the day was here, the future of the Red Lantern Corps, hung in the balance.

Shaula raised her fists.

Ovidius lurched in the air.

" _ **TAKE THE TOWER! ATTAAAAAAACK!"**_

The bloodshed would now begin.

* * *

...TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **AN: Let the battle begin. DING! DING!**

 **If there was an opening for this, it has to be "All Guns Blazing" by Sabaton!**

 **Images would include the vicious fighting all of our heroes would be involved in, the sands quickly engulfing a Red Ring and Ovidius flying up the tower to reach Shaula. Only to be accompanied by Subaru, as they engage in battle against her. Frederica with a massively bleeding face, Ram dragging a bloody kanabo across the grass, Crusch grinning madly, Rastputin pointing ahead. Aldebaran running through some smoke, Petra calmly drooling blood with a black eye, Genau and Jolokia flying close to the moon's surface. Before it ends on the last image of Subaru snuggling up to Shaula, as they close their eyes, right on top of all the other slumbering participants, as the sands quickly buries them all.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ending theme has to be "Something w/o Sunrise" by Myth & Roid!**

 **Putting it bluntly, it'd just be Emilia in her room drawing adorably bad drawings of the Founding Seven Red Lanterns, and the fights they have been in so far...only to end on a creepy image of Emilia smiling directly at us, before zooming out and showing the sun outside her window being eclipsed...by the Pleiades Watchtower rising into existence, until everything it engulfed in pitch black.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This Arc will be pretty short, but regardless, it's gonna be a doozy of a FIGHT. Get your beer and chips ready.**

 **NEXT TIME, Ch 38. "The Siege of Pleiades", see ya then Space Cowboys!**


	38. The Siege of Pleiades

**AN: Hello, hello and happy 4th of July! Today is 'Merica's birthday folks! Go eat, drink and try not to blow off your finger today!**

 **Speaking of fireworks, here is the kind of spectacle needed for today.**

 **It's Round 1 in the battle against Shaula, and all I can say is that it will be a crazy one!**

 **But please, don't take my word for it...Please ENJOY.**

* * *

Arc Seven: The Tower Incursion

Chapter 38: The Siege of Pleiades

* * *

"Move! Move!"

All the feet stomping on the sand, created a thunderous noise, sending the world the message; it had begun.

Thousands of soldiers, some riding on Ground Dragons, some on the shoulders of massive beastman; numbering in the near 100,000, charged towards that large structure.

Shaula riled in anger, seeing all these intruders, their strange weapons and odd abilities; foolishly attempting to breach her beloved master's work, decided to teach them a lesson.

[Dimensional Gate!]

The space around all the men began to create a weird kind of swirling motion, like they were all car sick. However with a loud crashing sound, Attero was the first to make it to her, distracting Shaula from her spell. With the dissipated spell shattering completely, the armies continued.

The tanks fired upon the spot where Shaula would be.

Amazingly she would kick the shots away, like a child playing soccer, explosions sprinkled across the desert. Attero created two large fang constructs, which Shaula punched into bits, before Attero used his speed to rush into Shaula and form spike constructs which slammed her through a wall. Using a backflip to get to her feet, Shaula punched Attero, rocking his consciousness. Trying to grab his mouth, she had every intention in snapping his neck. However, Jolokia tossed an axe construct to her face, distracting her enough for Gyras and Linnea to use their rings powers to pry her hands off Attero. Using all her might she broke free and spun in the air, launching long golden spears of light out at them. Shooting them away from her, this allowed Shaula to jump into the air, back to her balcony position and animalistically begin lobbying several of these, "Light Needles", and attacked the approaching army.

Explosions scattered around the marching men and women.

Stanley watched as an entire group of ten people were obliterated in front of him, sand kicked up all around them. A large sandworm emerged from the ground...only to be tackled by their own, Soulfly. It slammed the enemy down as Poco, the giant spider Red Lantern spat construct strings that stabbed through its head.

Still, the army continued, amidst the attacks coming towards them.

* * *

Shaula then focused and formed a ball of surging golden and purple energy, but balanced on one foot and used her other leg to kick away a massive blast. The Zeppelin continued to fire, but Shaula quickly tossed the ball it, resulting in a horrifying explosion, which killed everyone inside that blimp. The Zeppelin began to fall, as many in the army tried to move out of the way, but some were unlucky, still crushed by it.

Now a massive blaze was taking up a large section of these dunes. The tanks continued, their spider appendages crushed the sand underneath them...only for four to explode suddenly, they tried to break formation to dodge the incoming needles. Shaula was primed for another, but soon got her arm wrapped in an armbar...by Moussaka. Other Red Lanterns, many in fact, began firing beams at her, simply bruising her; roaring in insane annoyance, she sent a golden electric wave that pushed most of them back. But Moussaka would not relent in his submission.

Before she could kick him off, Jolokia used his trademark Battleaxe to attack her head...it hardly did anything, so Jolokia punched her...resulting in two of his large fingers to break.

Shaula headbutted him, breaking his nose, and then she flipped in the air and slammed Moussaka down, but he did not let go. Making him pull out a Metia Rod, shooting her directly in the face. Screaming angrily she fired golden beams from her eyes, making him let go. Now, she proceeded to punch him down, actually hurting him good.

Jolokia intervened.

He kneed her on the side of her head, pulled her into a half nelson, then let go and created spike construct, a huge one in his palm, and jammed it into her face.

And got to see her catch it in her teeth, bit it into oblivion and used her own piercing fingers move, to hit Jolokia in the liver, making him pass out. Now she aimed her high kick at his head...only for a barrage of red beams to strike her to the ground, the balcony now break way. She and the others were in a free fall, as countless Red Lanterns kept firing beams at Shaula...but she snarled at everyone and prepared to fire another needle.

Jolokia intervened, again.

He tackled her through a large section of the destroyed balcony and kept her in place on another section of it.

A random Red Lantern, a kid probably no older than 17, began using a crowbar construct and began to attack her head.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCKING DIE!"

With a powerful yell, she used her mana to send out a shockwave to push them off of her. First, she hopped off the still falling rubble and punched Jolokia three times in the face, before kicking him away. Next, she faced the young man who made twin sword constructs and tried to behead her, resulting in her tossing a needle at him.

It hit him, but only knocked the wind out of him.

"Bastards, you're tough, aren't you?!"

So she gave him a flying knee and focused with all her might, on a single large needle, more bigger than what even she was used to. Making it several times larger than her own body...And with almost hurling groan she stabbed him in the chest with it.

He let out a small cry...and the needle exploded, making a hole in his chest... **killing him**.

His Red Ring came off and searched for a new host, his uniform disappearing as a result.

* * *

Landing on the sands, she took a breath, but turned around to see countless more Red Lanterns flying down at her.

"There's so many of them!"

She stomped on the ground and the massive mana shockwave shoved them back. Only for the tanks that broke off from their formation to quickly surround her and began firing in unison, trying to pin her down. Even the men inside began firing Metia Rods at her...only for Shaula to menacingly stand up and create a large javelin of golden power, and spin it around beautifully...cutting the tanks in half and bringing about more explosions. Jumping into the air, she launched another needle at a Zeppelin, destroying it as well.

* * *

The army reached the entrance of the Tower, but only could go inside at a certain capacity, so everyone waited for their turn to get inside…

* * *

Meanwhile, underground; several men hurried around, as they stepped over the dead Lugnican guards, placing sacks filled with mana stones on the edge of the tunnels. As many as they possibly could, all the while trying to not upset their commander.

"I ain't getting mad over a little somethin' like this, let's just get it done, and back to our OTHER duties."

Aldebaran said this as he looked at his pocket watch...and how it ticked away.

* * *

Just then, Orlena felt odd as she waited to get into the tower, she was close to it, but looked back and could see all the people waiting to get in...and looked at the sand, and noticed it was shaking.

* * *

Aldebaran walked away with his men, still looking at the watch until he snapped it shut, and chuckled.

"Kaboom.'

* * *

The floor gave way in the resulting underground explosions, resulting in the horrifying sight of nearly half the army and their remaining tanks tumbling down to their deaths.

Shaula, the Red Lanterns, and all of the soldiers there, watched in stunned silence. Subaru saw this, but noticed an army of Ma-Beast charging at them.

"Everyone split up! Ma-Beasts and Shaula take your pick! The rest, go and secure the Tower!"

Subaru and his group went to fight the Ma-Beast.

Wilhelm and his group went to breach the Tower.

The others, went for Shaula

* * *

Genau launched himself at Shaula, using his ram horn constructs to tackle her into the side of the tower. Hurling malice at him, she kicked him across the face, only for him to blast her with a purple beam from his mouth.

Even he was shocked by what he just did, but quickly attributed it to his armor.

"THANK YOU BROTHER OVIDIUSSSSS!"

He launched a massive spiked ball construct which spun into her, it should have ripped her to shreds. But the sight of her using both legs to begin pressing it off of her, was the surest sign it wasn't. Kicking it into pieces she ran up the side of the Tower and began to toss needles at any Red Lantern that approached her, Genau roared and hurried over to catch her.

Shaula proceeded to run up the tower, encountering Genau diving towards her, his twin blade sword construct clashed with her fist, which shattered it into pieces, but he created a large fist construct, imbued with the energy of the suit and socked her across the face. Elbowing it, the construct broke apart and Genau fired another beam from his mouth, which collided with her eye beams, causing a giant dent to form on that embattled structure.

Nijino rushed over and tried to kick her across the face, but she blocked it. Jolokia tried to use his battleaxe, covered in barbed wire constructs, but she made her foot kick it at Nijino, knocking the wind out of her. The Sage then used a dazzling kicking and punching combo on Jolokia, turning around to kick and elbow away another three Red Lanterns, before kneeing Jolokia back. Genau returned to bite her, but she grabbed onto his large neck and judo toss him against Moussaka. All of the nearby Red Lanterns continued trying to use any kind of construct to beat her...but when Linnea created a spear construct, Shaula punt kicked her in the lower jaw, almost snapping it in two, then stole the construct and stabbed a nearby Red Lantern in the neck with it.

The old woman fell to her death, as her ring flew off, to find another host.

Clearly being swarmed by Red Lanterns on all sides...she created over 400 needles, surrounding herself to appear like an ancient Hindu god.

" **GET AWAY FROM MASTER'S TOWER!"**

Unleashing them, they fired all over the place, destroying large sections of the desert and knocking Red Lanterns out of the sky. Genau ran across the tower, down to the desert floor, and hurried around the shots aimed at him. Like an expert participate of a dog agility competition, he maneuvered around the blasts, his four legs moving so smoothly and precisely it amazed any one who saw him. Finally he made his desired spot.

"REVENGA ART 2! SLIPKNOT!"

The spike constructs shot out and would hit directly at her needle shots, releasing a haunting sight of red and gold explosions that engulfed the evening sky.

* * *

Genau roared as he created spider appendage constructs, of which Shaula created a needle and used it as a blunt object to fight against him. Their strikes clashed, but Nijino made it around her, with her Revenga Arts activated and began to kick her at dazzling speed.

Now Shaula was defending herself against Genau and Nijino, doing very well surprisingly. Nijino got lucky and used the energy of her suit to kick Shaula to the sands, sending tons of it into the air, Genau launched into his first Revenga Art and dashed at her. Shaula rushed in as well, landing a well placed punch on his forehead. Nijino rushed with armor construct covered legs and tried to do a frankensteiner neck snap on her, but Shuala jumped back and landed an inverted piledriver, making Nijino's head bounce. Leaping back to her feet, Nijino pulled out the tomahawks she took from her day off in Kararagi, they glimmered blue.

She used it to hit Shaula, which tried to freeze her arm, but the ice broke away. Nijino used them in a chopping, and kicking combo. Nijino pressed her foot on Shaula, kicked, tossed a tomahawk, retrieved it back with her ring and spun sliced her in the face. Shaula rapid punched, but Nijino used the tomahawks to block them before ballerina kicking her on the top of her scalp. With a loud roar, Nijino used the armor's energy to add power to her strikes, using the tomahawks to make Shaula submit. Her strikes were loud, like cannons being fired. The Sage then, lowered and gut punched her, but Nijino used a thumb to try and gouge her eye, it missed; so yanked the tomahawk to hit her face, and go for a kick...she missed completely.

Taking advantage Shalua straight kicked her in the face and lobbed a needle at her, sending her flying. Genau clawed at her back before releasing several beams out of his armor that got Shaula to stop moving around. Jolokia came into the fray and landed a massive superman punch on her, breaking the other fingers on his already messed up hand. Genau created a buzzsaw constructs that scraped at her, but Shaula karate chopped him to the floor. Then turned her attention to Jolokia, but soon ducked down, dodging a masterful karate kick by Kong.

Kong and Jolokia began attacking her.

* * *

Stanley looked back, safe from the giant hole that formed in the desert...which only stopped a few meters away from him, and could see the insanity of the fighting occurring. Before he noticed in the corner of his eye...men were moving around the desert. He rushed over, with Orlena following him. It seemed no one else came along, trying best to get into the Tower instead, not out of selfishness, but out of duty.

"Hey you're um?"  
"Orlena, what's up?!"  
"Hey, I'm Stanely! Listen, we gotta check if those guys are alright!"  
"Alright, we just gotta watch out for any Ma-Beast!"

Stanley and Orlena made it to the men and breathed a sigh of relief to see them fine.

"Hey, you guys are alright! Thank fucking God!"  
"Soooo look guys we need to-"

That's when they noticed the eerie stares they were being given cold stares, without an air of warmth. This set their instincts aflared, their participation in the World War, in Vollachia, in Kararagi, it aided in this moment.

Because they reacted first.

Orlena fired her specially made metia staff, which blasted away like a modern day flamethrower. With half the ominous impostors on fire, the other tried a pincer attack on her, but Stanley ran forward and used his ikwa blade, to stab into one man's face. Dodged another strike by a nunchuk using woman, stabbing her in the eye, he then hopped, kicked another man in the face before flinging across and having his blade stab another in the neck.

He fell with his opponent, but saw a dagger on his belt, he quickly stole it and stabbed through his cheek. This gave Orlena the chance to pull out her own dagger and attack the man behind him, stabbing through his neck, sending liters of blood all over her face. She then whacked the other man across the face with her staff, breaking all his teeth before aiming the staff and firing flames all over his face.

Stanley finished off the last of the two men with quick strikes and a nasty stomp to the neck.

He huffed and inhaled as much air as he could get, luckily as the Witch's Miasma was now diluted from this area, now that the Algol Tree fell years ago.

"Fuck man, that was damn scary."

He reached over and grabbed his ikwa from the guys face, but also found it.

"Look! An emblem, from the Exogenesis!"  
"Then, these guys were responsible for that blast earlier?!"  
"No doubt, bastards are always sneaky like that."

He smirked at her, making Orlena grin back.

"Alright, then let's-"

 **Her head was sliced clean off.**

* * *

Stanley's eyes grew wide, horrified, shocked and confused by what just happened. As her body fell, the figure apporached behind her, the assailant, the murder.

"Of course there had to be some meddlesome brats getting involved."

Aldebaran, with his green cloak fluttering and waving in the wind, began walking over Orlena's body.

"You just had to notice us, if you hadn't, you could've just as easily died with your buddies fighting a losing war."  
"You-You're Aldebaran!"  
"...Did I mention I don't like being called that?"

He dashed at him, slicing open his chest, making Stanley almost fall back. Aldebaran headbutted him, breaking apart all of his front teeth.

Stanley collapsed on his side, holding his mouth, as Aldebaran walked slowly towards him.

"All we were meant to do, was thin the herd enough for Shaula to easily manage the Red Lanterns, but it seems some of you still made it."

"...Hk."  
"Now, I guess-"

Stanley thrust his ikwa upward, making Al jump back. Stanley got up and got into an offensive stance, causing Aldebaran to sigh. Stanley hurried and began trying to jab and slice him, but Al was quite adept at this sort of thing, dodging strikes of all kinds. Stanely spun the ikwa in his hand and yelled as blood gushed out of his mouth.

He kicked off the sand and made a beeline to him….

"DONA."

A stalagmite birthed itself from the sand and stabbed through Stanley's chest. He dropped his ikwa, as he gripped the rock stabbed through his chest, but it was still connected to the ground, thus making him stuck. Al went over and grabbed his head, using his metal hand to grab the ikwa.

"Now...this is for calling me that name."  
"...Fuck….You…"  
"That's what those Aussies call a bonzer attitude, good to see it in this world."

He slowly stabbed the blade into his neck, the victim unable to fight back, he could only moan and gurgle.

"I don't take any joy from this man, you were just on the wrong side in all this."

In the corner of Stanley's eyesight, he could see...Midge Ure walking through the sands, motioning to him...then it was Bougatsa, and several other figures...but it became blurry...too blurry…

" _Sorry guys, I guess it wasn't enough…_ "

His eyes went dark, as the entire blade went through his whole neck.

* * *

Al yanked it out, and tossed it to the sandy floor, he then pulled out a small metia, which began to sparkle.

"Time to teleport out of here."

Then it was shot out of his hand. He looked up seeing a Red Lantern dive right at him, he leaped back dodging the massive attack.

He got up and stared at the plume of sandy debris, walking towards him and stomping out the metia was...Frederica.

"It's a good thing I noticed the commotion from all the way up there."  
"Fuck, those brats got me caught!"  
"Now then, Aldebaran...have you prepared for an untimely demise?"

He then readied his sword, as his black metallic arm, turned into several tendrils with shining tips. Her cestus shined as well, as her lime green eyes shone like a feline in the night.

"Did I mention, I hate being called that name?

* * *

Shaula kicked Genau away, parried one of Kong's piercing finger strikes, elbowed Jolokia away, thunder clapped a few Red Lanterns off of her, and judo tossed a kick from Nijino and blocked a dazzling barrage of punches from Kong. Kong then tried to do finger jabs at her eyes, but slapped them away, he then did a beautiful punch, to elbow, to chop and then thrusting under hand combo, but Shaula blocked all of them. With just a moment she kicked his stomach and then his leg, then his hip, and then his head...all with the same leg.

Each hit letting out a scary thunderous gunshot sound.

She grabbed his head and kneed him in the face, and readied a powerful Needle in her hands, but was tackled to the ground by Nijino, making her toss it randomly and kill a wolf beastman Red Lantern, who died very quickly.

Nijino and Shaula wrestled on the ground, until Nijino jumped off, had a wave of purple energy smack Shaula across the face, and then landed a sharp knee to her face. When she tried for another one, she combined a balde construct with that violet mana to kick Shaula into the walls of the Tower. Genau shook himself back to his feet, and ran to Jolokia.

"Jolokia!"  
"Genau-sama, what-"  
"-Come with me, I got an idea!"  
"Huh?"

Jolokia could see the determination in his eyes and easily agreed to follow along.

* * *

Nijino used her armor to create several tendrils of purple energy, which Shaula swatted away each and every one of them. Other Red Lanterns tried to pressure her, attacking her from all sides with various attacks and constructs, but she would punch elbow and kick many of them away. Nijino tried to fire a violet beam from her palm, but Shaula grabbed on her wrist, twisted her hand and redirected the shot onto the ground, rewarding her efforts with a solid kick to the face.

Judo tossing her to the floor before firing a rapid shot attack spree of her needles, making the Red Lantern grunt in pain. More Red Lanterns tried to attack from behind, but Shaula spun kick a wave of golden energy, knocking them back. Kong grabbed the back of her head and tried to snap her neck, but with one massive twist, it failed. Using the back of her head to headbutt him, she spin kicked him and shrouded her fist with golden mana and punched him far away. Hearing the commotion going on inside the Tower, she scowled hideously and jumped into the air, shooting up like a missile. Catching herself, she ran up the side of the Tower, before making it to the large hole where the balcony was. Attero got up and began shooting out claw mark constructs, which doged with masterful acrobatics. Gyras wrapped his whip construct around her neck trying to pull her back outside, but she quickly spun around, chopped it to pieces and fired two needles at him, knocking him out of the air.

But something slammed her to the floor, making her get up while spitting.

Floating down, was a helmeted man in his Aeon armor.

"Shaula."  
"And who the hell are you supposed to be?"  
"Come now, it's me, the person who has been dreaming of this day for years. Years, and days, months, and seconds, and breaths and in thoughts alone. Making sure I was here, to see the Sage of this Watchtower, die."

Ovidius landed on his feet, staring daggers at her.

"Again, I don't even know who the hell you are."

He shook his head, and sighed disappointingly.

"Of course a seflish imbecile like you, would forgo even remembering the victims of those who have suffered at your dumb hands."  
"Hey, I only do what I can to protect my Master's precious tower, all to be saved by his precious me!"  
"You?"

Shaula got into a fighting stance, while Ovidius scratched his helmet mask….

"So, you've been guarding this place, all this time, for a master...who hasn't been seen for four hundred years?"  
"He'll come back! One day, he'll be back and be sooooo proud of me that he'll express his gratitude and love for me!"  
"Oh?"  
"Then we'll truly be one, and divide as many, with soooo many kids, it'll blow everyone's socks off!"

Ovidius stared at her, as Shaula inched closer and closer to him...then…

"A dog."  
"HUH!?"  
"You're a dog...a simple minded, loyal dog. Who follows his masters last order, even though it's obvious he is not coming back."  
"...Be quiet."  
"All that time wasted, all those people hurt, for nothing. All for your own delusions of service and loyalty."  
"...Shut up."  
"It's amusing. So curious. So FUNNY! Aha, here I thought you were some dreary watch guard, sharp and cold like steel. But! BUT! Dahahaha! You're just a stupid love struck girl, who has made herself suffer for someone who is not even here any longer!"  
"...SHUT UP."  
"It's hilarious! HILARIOUS! You are the epitome of a loser in love! You'll never obtain that romance, so you lock yourself away in this miserable tower! That is the truth, you are a pathetic fool without a purpose any longer! , the Stars-Keeper of the Watchtower?! FAR FROM IT! You are the Shaula, THE GREAT BUFFOON UNDER THE STARS! DAHAHAHAHA! WHAT A COMPLETE IDIOT!"

Her eyes shook, her face twitched as if she held everything back from losing her mind at his words.

THat is until he pointed and laughed at her even more.

"I SAID SHUT UP! YOU FUCKING FREAK!"

Ovidius watched as she dashed right at him and threw a punch...and held out his metia. THe Metia got hit and barely held together as it absorbed the energy from her blow. He ducked down and activated.

"Revenga Art! Shirkande Connection!"

The twisting and swirling lines of constructs shot out of his ring and slammed against her. Giving him a moment to put the metia to her chest and fire, which released the kinetic energy from her blow. It was massive enough to make her hurl out saliva.

He followed it up by pulling out another metia, his signature lightning Metia, he shot bolts of electricity right under her chin. Making her fly into the air, he pulled out another Metia which blasted a buckshot-like attack of all magical elements at her. He flew up and had several spear constructs rain down and slammed her to the floor, nearly breaking the whole level apart.

"Remember Shaula! My name is Ovidius Loman, and I'm going to be the one who kills your miserable life!

He shot down and dodged a massive overhead kick from her, and used his other Revenga Art.

"Revenga Art 2! Reflektor Cubes!"

The cube sporadic attack, of them shooting out to smaller and sharper constructs forced Shaula to use her arms to guard, even though it killed Roy Alphard. Ovidius then fired swirling beams out of his ring, then leaped over her and blasted violet beams from his palms, before kicking the air and releasing armor induced energy blasts that made her feet slid across the floor.

He soon flew again at her.

Eager to not give her a chance.

* * *

Wilhelm and a few other Red Lanterns entered the Tower and were searching it, heading up a spiral staircase, which eventually led them to an empty white space.

"Hey, came to see me, you?"  
"...That is…"

They saw him, a man with a muscular physique, long red hair, sky blue eyes, wearing a crimson kimono which he only wore half of properly, leaving the right side uncovered, which included a white sarashi around his body, and a black eye patch over his left eye that has an ugly pattern. The pattern resembling a typical 70's style carpet, a cheap one at that.

"So, gonna answer me, you?"  
"If I am not mistaken, you're Reid."  
"...Ah come on you! I wanted to look like the mysterious and good looking type, right? Especially if there were some fine ladies among you."  
"We have no quarrel with you, however it is that you are still here. Move aside at once!"

Reid however, stomped his foot flinging an air of power around him, as he pulled out...a pair of chopsticks…

"How about we just have some fun, with-"

Wilhelm created his second Revenga Art, the gigantic sword and clashed with his chopsticks...only for another Red Lantern to wrap chain constructs around his arm, then another to create large arm constructs which grabbed his other arm. A preteen girl, slid across the floor and wrapped her legs around his own. Then, something hit the side of his face, finally shocking him, and going around him, was the smallest Red Lantern, Walthamstow.

"Okay, now my attention is drawn to you."

His chopsticks snapped under the pressure, making Reid break free of all the constructs, chopping Wilhelm to the floor and capoeira kicking the others away. He then pulled out of the floor, a nice fine looking sword.

"Don't disappoint me, all of you."

Wilhelm got up and activated his Revenga Art, Exodus - Ashura. Forming those construct arms, with swords included.

"Then let us meet in the art of combat, Reid Astrea."

* * *

Subaru continued his own participation, stabbing and slicing through a charging army of Ma-Beast.

"C'mon, let's get that fucking thing ready!"

He then got the notice, and watched as barrels flung across the air and hti behind the Ma-Beast. Releasing the Stardust Flames, engulfing a large area of the desert in green flames, as well as destroying the beasts. The entire desert was now a true scene of destruction and chaos. Subaru then flew into the air with the other Red Lanterns who helped him out in the incident...only to get a message in his ring.

"What is it?!"  
"Sire, we have situation!"  
"I can kinda see it from here."  
"No, not the Augria Sand Dunes, it's Kararagi!"  
"What?"  
"Gusteko has invaded the neighboring nation and the two sides are currently locked in combat!"  
"Shit, okay, Jamiroquai, take yourself and Felt to make sure it doesn't get too far, if does, break it up!"  
"Yes sir!"

He fumed with anger but soon noticed the really dire issue.

"The **TOWER**!"

It had been begun tilting, the damage it obtained, combined with the explosion earlier was making it start collapsing. He saw that everyone else was far too busy in there own right to even notice something like that, making Subaru face a heavy decision on the matter.

The Red Lanterns who helped him out, now faced the new pressing issue.

"Go! We need the Tower, or all of this was pointless!"

The Red Lanterns created giant chain constructs, crane constructs and even giant stick figure constructs to begin pushing the Tower back into place.

Subaru wasn't needed for this so he hurried to see what was going on with Shaula.

Kong kicked Shaula across the face, who shoved him to the grund and punched him in the face, then Attero used his Ring's energy to try and tackle her, she simply redirected him away. Oviodius used this to his advantage and landed an impressively well place machete construct to slice at her neck, but it broke apart instead. He then watched as she went for a punch, but he simply used his Ring to create swirling slide constructs, which redirected her fist into his open palms. He grabbed that fist, and used his technique to spin drop her to the floor. He got up and combined his electricity Metia, his Ring's energy and the power of his Aeon suit to land a humongous violet, crimson thunderstrike on her, smashing apart the entire floor. Everyone fell down to the lower level of this clearly damaged Tower.

He heaved and exhaled from the power attack.

Only for Shaula to grab his face and slammed him to the ground, and soccer kicked him to the wall. He got up and charged, aiming his Metia, only for her to chop it in half then kicked his side, jabbed his face with a powerful needle attack, cracking his helmet badly. He then focused...and when she went for another stab...he looked directly at her, noticing his goggles giving off a glimmer, they shattered as beams of violet light hit her face, making her...bleed. He then tried using his other Metia, but she saw this and stomped to the ground...finally smashing that to pieces too!

His lime green eyes, now stared at her through his shattered goggles, but she uppercutted him, bringing up to her level...and, charged a massively powerful needle attack.

Subaru flew in, right as he saw it.

Shaula flung the needle, which hit Ovidius directly in the chest, making sprays of blood fly everywhere and blasting him through the wall.

"O-O-"

Time slowed to a crawl, as Ovidius flew out, so softly, so peacefully.

He watched as he plummeted to the sand dunes below as time returned to normal…

"OOOOOOVVVVVVVIIIIIIDDDDDDIIIIIIUUUUUUUSSSS!"

The Sage snarled, steam escaping her bloody mouth as she locked eyes with Subaru.

" **BRING IT ON!"  
** " **THAT'S MY LINE, SHAULA!"**

* * *

Though Subaru was aware, fully aware that in other universes, their relationship was far different than what it was now.

In some, they were friends.

In some, they were lovers.

In some, they were conspirators.

The only similarity? It had all begun on an adventure to The Tower.

Still….THIS WAS NOT THE SAME UNIVERSE.

As was the case with everything! Whether it was Garfiel, or Otto, or Priscilla, or even Crusch Karsten; this did not matter to him at all. He was not friends with them, not here not now. And there would be no difference with Shaula, not by a long shot.

He was going to kill her.

 **THEY ALL WERE.**

The new world, required blood to survive.

And here, in these blood soaked sands...it would relish in it.

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

 **AN: Take a breath folks, cause we're just getting started. This will be a bloody fight and a lot of people are going to get hurt.** **Or die, there's that too.**

 **Everybody have fun this weekend, go and watch Spiderman: Far From Home, or Midsommar, this weekend; maybe, sure? Maybe, why not?**

 **Take care everyone! Next time, Ch.39 "The Oni, A Sage, and Aldebaran"**

 **ARC SEVEN ENDS...IN THREE CHAPTERS.**

 **Peace!**


	39. An Oni, The Sage and Aldebaran

**AN: Welp, I am back, and with Spiderman Far From Home giving me that spurt of inspiration we are back with the latest chapter.**

 **Now, we reach the four sided battle front, with Ram, Frederica, Wilhelm facing off against their own enemies; with everyone else busy trying to take out Shaula. I wasn't kidding when I said she was goign to be tough. Did I make her stronger than necessary? Probably. Is it cooler this way? HELL YES.**

 **Time for the struggle to commence, especially since my bosses have informed me, I have to work 1 hour extra overtime starting next week!**

 **:C**

 **Don't worry I'll try to keep this story coming at a good pace, but I'm still human so bear with me.**

 **Ha, enough of my 'PERSONAL DEMONS', let's do it.**

 **So please y'all, ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc Seven: The Tower Incursion

Chapter 39: An Oni, The Sage and Aldebaran

* * *

Petra tried to get up, but with her leg constructs broken apart, she could only lean on a newly created pillar construct. Ram moved forward, fuming mad at the sudden attack. Emilia was several feet behind them, being guarded by Puck and the Lewes Clones.

Ram reached next to herself and grabbed a weapon, something gifted to her by Wilhelm, mainly due to a joke Subaru once made about the Oni heritage.

"Like an actual Oni would ever use this, what an idiot."

She dragged a kanabo, a weapon quite famous by its use by Onis in Japanese folktales, being forced to wield one.

Step by step, Ram moved closer and closer, her eyes glaring red streaks of crimson rage.

"You are a idiotic bastard, coming all by yourself and attacking us without a plan."  
"Nah, my plan was really easy. I mean, isn't everyone busy with the Tower siege right now?"  
"...Maybe so, but I'll be enough for the likes of you!"

"Please babe, I just wanted to get to know you better…"

Coming out of the corner of a doorway, armed with his hook swords...was the Oni, member of Exogenesis.

Wearing a quite simple brown jean jacket, with chainmail underneath...he had dark brown pants, boots and steel plates on his knees and boots. Black gloves with gold studded knuckles, with a gold scarf wrapped around his waist; the only truly unique details about him, was his shamrock green hair and lime green eyes, making him quite handsome and offset the heart design embroidered on the back of his jacket.

Ram was never amused.

"Why not just sleep with some street whore instead, you lowlife?!"  
"Well I thought about that, but damn, it's just not the same you know? We have a great bloodline to look after, and having a bunch of half-breeds running around and shit; just upsets me."  
"Observing by mere blood lineage is a waste, our elders and fellow Oni thought the same thing, and now they're all dead!"  
"Yeah, duh! We can all agree that their stagnant and narrow mindedness let our people to be slowly trickled down to nothing."  
"Then-"  
"-Which is why I'll start anew with you Ram! We can have kids, which will restart the era of the Oni Clan! It's great right!? Aldebaran told me of some story from his world, Adam and Eve. Two people shunned from paradise and forced to populate the world, sinned and forgotten! Our people have sinned and been forgotten, so why not be with me and start it all over again?! Huh?! Ram and Rush, that will the legend that brings back the Oni Race!"  
"...Then your name is Rush?"  
"Correct my sexy babe, my name is Rush!"

With a quick thrust, she aimed the tip of her kanabo right at him.

"Like I care."  
"Hmmmm, okay babe, let's have a bit of rough foreplay."

He rushed forward, spinning his hook swords.

Ram blocked his initial slashes, but couldn't move out of the way for his kick across the face. Almost losing balance, she floated above the floor and fired several beams from her ring, which he dodged with rapid jerks. He then used the crescent guard on the swords to quickly stab her in different parts of the body. Ram slammed the kanabo to the ground and held on, pulling off a masterful double crescent kick on the back of his head. But he smiled, using the hook ends of his sword to stab into her flesh and fling her right into a wall, before backflip kicking her straight through it.

After landing safely, he spun them again and grinned.

"Don't worry babe, I'm only gonna rough you up just a bit."  
"RAM!"

He peeked over and saw Emilia, completely worried, with the others still ready to guard her.

"But it'd be nice to take out the rest of ya. After all, I'm here with no ones permission, so I'd rather not get a scolding with the bosses."

Emilia aimed her palms, but soon glass shattered behind them, spinning around they saw hideous beast createurs, with swords and steel sticking out of their body, charging to get at them.

"Like em'? They're something Capella was able to whip up back in her Witch Cult days. I brought them just for you."

Emilia slammed her palm to the ground, bringing out ice spikes which impaled some of the creatures, but some made it past. Petra then opened her mouth, drooling blood onto the ground, which began to burn the floor, with the beasts along with them.

Rush then spun around and blocked a punch by Ram, she parried it, and led it into powerful side knee to his head. Rush then dashed under her, using the back of his sword to slice her back.

"Nee-sama!"

Ram just remembered she was still wearing the necklace that housed her sister's soul, and in realizing this, she removed it and tossed it.

"Petra!"  
"Got it!"

Petra used her ring to catch the necklace mid-air and bring it to safety.

Ram then continued with a beautiful flurry of kicks...until Rush made his annoyance known.

"Fine then, guess I'm gonna have to mess you up a bit more, babe!"

His horns were summoned, and the red-pink hued energy that flowed through them gave him an even more ominous appearance.

Ram then relented and pushed on the choke collar...reapplying her Aeon Armor on.

Both ran to each other, though Rush landed more hits, kicked her away and loosely connected the blades by their hooks. The wielder swung one hook sword, in a way that the second was extended further out, almost six feet. While the second was in the air, the dagger upon the hilt slashed open Ram's face. But she pressed on using the violet energy, surprising even Rush.

Every attack he used on her was blocked by a construct, then he was stabbed or pricked by a violet energy attack.

Rush had enough and shrouded himself in wind magic, forming almost like an armor, and burst forward, breaking apart the hall behind him. Ram just stood there and took in a deep breath, as she formed a violet sword with her left hand, the aim at slicing around his head area.

So when they met, she swung at his head, he only tilted his head out of the way.

 **SPLOOCH**.

"HUH?"

But he felt odd, and pretty much stopped his entire movement.

He felt something was not right, and decided to take a quick peek down.

A slab of bloody meat was on the floor, and there was splotch of blood between his legs. Ram's ring was glowing, having aimed at that spot without him knowing.

"Ah...Auhhhh."  
"Your filthy aspirations, end here Rush."

 _His manhood was gone._

" **GUAHHHHHHHHHH! AGHHHHHHH! DAMN YOOOOOUUUUU, RAAAAMMMM-!"**

Ram swung her left arm downward and sliced off his horns. The devastating injury, rattled his tired mind, and Ram took no chances. She created violet beams and shot them through his abdomen and legs, then created dagger constructs and stabbed him multiple times, puked napalm blood through right shoulder and kicked him were his 'family jewels' once were.

"All of this isn't because you tried to assault me, or tried to attack Emilia-sama and the others, none of that is for such small things!"

Ram used a machete construct to carve off his left, guarding arm.

"THIS IS FOR THAT DAY!"

She kicked him again in his nasty groin injury, making him puke all over himself.

With a quick grab to the back of his head, and a palm under his chin...she leaned in on his face, with completely disgusting malice, mixing with the blood dripping down on her face.

"You mentioned my sister, remember?"

"Ahk."

For that, all for some small nasty comment he made about Rem, years ago...but it was enough.

"FULA."

Using wind magic under her palm, the powerful gust of wind, his head snapped back, a bulge on his neck appearing...his neck was completely dislocated and he fell back. But Ram was anything but stupid, and knew well that Oni were pretty hard to kill, so she walked away...grabbed her kananbo and walked back.

"Now, say hello to the other Oni, will you?"

He was still somewhat alive, gurgling and foaming at the mouth...which is when Ram proceeded to bash his head in with the kanabo. Again and again, over and over again...until the kanabo and his head broke apart like cheap toys.

* * *

With her task done, she tossed the broken handle away and wiped some blood off of her face.

Making her way, slowly but surely to the rest of them, she peeked at an open door.

"I do not think that was necessary at all."  
"Oh come now, I was merely throwing a bone for you, I suppose."

Beatrice stepped out with her arms folded.

"Beatrice, I recognize the fact that you used Yin magic to slow him down right when I shot off his pathetic manhood."  
"I was doing what I was asked to do...still, yet again the mansion will need some repairs again, I suppose."

"I'll discuss that with Natsuki Subaru, later."

Keeping her movement going she made it to the others, and did a quick apologetic bow, happy to see they took care of the beasts from earlier.

"Emilia-sama, I apologise. I regret that a personal matter had to get you involved, please forgive my-"

Yet she was stunned by a surprise hug by Emilia.

"E-Emilia-?"  
"-I'm so glad you're okay! Really, I was so worried about you!"

Puck sighed happily as he floated down to sit atop Saggitarius' head.

"Well, I'm glad to see Lia being so motherly."

Ram just leaned into the hug, actually thankful that everyone is alright. Petra held the necklace, which glimmered.

"Rem is so happy everything ended up alright."  
"Yeah, Subaru will be real happy that I helped!"  
"...Well, Subaru-kun has love for everyone you know!"  
"...Um, yeah. Right…."

In Petra's mind, she could see how Rem and Emilia were incredibly close to him...how he always held them close or goofed off with them. Even now, he always made them happy, comfortable, everything in that scope of affection.

Inside, she was jealous, but grateful...that Rem was no longer physically there.

"Maybe I'll take her place."  
"Hmmm, did you say something Petra-chan?"  
"N-Nothing...nothing at all."

Amongst all this, Ram was free of her hug as Emilia went to heal Petra of her injuries. Ram looked over at Rush's corpse...making the kind of scowl that would only be interpreted of an Oni.

* * *

Shaula blocked Subaru's Shiroyama Construct, the chainsaws still pushing her back. With a knick of time, he then used his ring to fire from a lower angle, which only hit Shaula in the chin. He then flip kicked her, before breaking his construct on her face, then punched her. However, she grabbed his fist and slammed him to the floor and readied a Light Needle to stab him. Nijino, screaming, rushed in and used two chain constructs to redirect her attack away from him.

" _ **GET AWAY FROM HIM!"**_

Nijino used her Revenga Art, shrouding her legs in beautiful armor, to try and kick and knee at her, but when Shaula palm striked her away, Nijino shot out swirls of violet energy. Shaula was slammed down to the ground, to which Nijino tried to get at with a diving kick. The Sage moved out of the way, but ate several orbs of violet blasts, making Shaula block with her arms.

But Shaula did get through her attacks, and performed a double backflip kick, bareling Nijino away...though it was evident, that Shaula's arms were steaming.

Some of the attacks were working.

Subaru used his violet beams to aim at her legs, and Nijino at her abdomens. Many Red Lanterns floated over and used their Rings to create binding constructs to try and keep her in place. She was stuck now, taking hits from Subaru and Nijino, and the once in a while random blasts by flying Red Lanterns, circling her like vultures.

In her mind, racing thoughts filled her head of what to do, how to do it...and of her master, Flugel.

" **YOU ARE TRESPASSING IN MASTER'S HOME!"**

A burst of magical energy erupted out of her, sending them flying away from, she then charged at Nijino, landing a nasty punch on her, before Subaru created a baseball construct smashing it at her face. Then created a spear construct, jabbing her; then, it was a morningstar construct which broke on her fist. He ducked under it and sent a bi-plane construct which smashed her through another wall.

" **BROTHER SSSSSUBARU!"**

He had now received a message from Genau.

"Genau, where the hell are you?!"

"Up above, I have an idea, but for it to work you need to get her into the air!"

Trying to keep his strategizing to a minimum, Subaru licked his cut lips, zipping his eyes around all over the place. Until he finally had an explosion rattle him straight, and he stared out of the hole...where Ovidius was flung through earlier.

"Okay, let's do it!"

He then flew to where Shaula was fighting, watching as she backfisted Kong away, cartwheel kicked Attero to the ground and shot a fast Light Needle to an oncoming Linnea.

"Everyone! Get her to the air!"

Everyone took the command seriously and Moussaka slid across the floor bearhugged her leg, before she could retaliate with a magic attack...countless strands of chain constructs wrapped her up and yanked her out through the hole in the wall. Soulfly, the giant sandworm Red Lantern, used his chain constructs to at first drag her through the sand and then with an immense struggle toss her into the sky. This was nothing for Shaula, as she spun in the air, just before she hit the clouds...but, noticed a light source was behind her.

Once she turned around, she saw it.

A meteor, one incredibly large and undoubtedly ominous to look at.

Glancing behind it, she saw it.

A small section of the moon was carved out.

Next to this meteor, a Juggernaut sized Genau and several Red Lanterns used chain constructs to guide the meteor straight at her. Without a chance, she simply shrouded herself in golden energy, and took the hit.

Being stuck on the sheer velocity of the massive meteor, it continued on it's trek.

* * *

The clashing of steel stopped, as both Frederica and Al looked up at the passing meteor, which lit up the sky.

Once it was over the horizon, they resumed. Frederica used her cestus in excellent mastery of boxing, but Aldebaran's metallic tendrils slashed and blocked them. She spun in the air and had a scorpion tail construct stab at him, but he created an earth shield to give him the chance of escaping injury. Frederica tapped her feet onto the sand and resumed, Aldebaran used his sword to try multiple times to stab and carve her up, only getting a chance to slice open her left calf. To which, Frederica landed a brutal flying knee to his face, but he retaliated by using his sword hilt to hit her in the temple, then a powerful big boot to her abdomen. But, cleverly so, she used her power armor to stomp a violet shockwave that made Al lose balance. Her chance given, she used her massive cestus to punch Al across his body, then again with her other one, then using her suits energy she empowered her hit and accelerated her speed. The onslaught of punches made it appear as if Al was a punching dummy.

One last hit enraged Al, as his tendrils randomly fired orbs of destruction, littering their sandy battlefield in explosions. But Frederica would fly, hop and slide around the attacks, until she flung her right cestus at him, he jumped out of the way. But failed to notice that a chain construct was connected to it, so she angrily yanked it back and pummeled him down.

Letting go of the chain, and used the remaining cestus to begin ground and pound him, but he kicked her across the face and had his tendrils slice her back. The tendrils reformed his metallic arm and fired an incredible directed beam on her, forcing her to create a barrier construct. Inching her way forward, she tried to get closer...but realizing he was only upping the intensity of the beam...she smiled.

Spinning around her barrier, she threw her cestus which impacted with Al, making him stop his beam. She flew forward and began his beating. Punches across the face, clawing at his neck, kicking him in the gut, when he tried to fire another beam with his arm...she used a violet beam to completely sever it off.

He used both feet to kick her back and attempted to run off...but Frederica used her ring to fire off both of heels. He fell face forward onto the sand, right as she stomped on his back.

"Ah fuhhuuuukkk-"

With but that escaping his mouth, Frederica used her bare hand, and stabbed into his back, grabbing hold…and yanking his entire spinal cord from his body along with his head attached. She then tossed it away, into the giant hole he created in his explosion earlier, and kicked his body there for good measure.

With loud pants and heaves of tired breath, she looked up to the sky.

" **URAGGHHHHHHH!"**

A yell of complete victory.

* * *

Then an explosion in the distance, and falling from the sky meters away from her, was a crash landing Genau and other Red Lanterns. Following soon after, was a single object...no, a person, covered in smoke, steam and bleeding all over her face.

Shaula was back, having destroyed the meteor she was stuck on, and glaring daggers at her.

Frederica sighed and charged, dodging oncoming needles, including a very fast and massive one. Reaching her, she ducked under several punches and kicks by Shaula, before landing an impressive uppercut, then followed with a knee to the side and elbow to the face. Shaula grabbed Frederica's head and headbutted her, trying to actually pull her head off, but Frederica used her thumbs, combined with drill constructs to stab into her hands, making Shaula yelp in pain. Then, with an astonishing flexibility, she cradled herself, used both feet to begin kicking the crap out of her breasts. Shuala loosened herself before Jolokia used his battleaxe, over and over again on her back...until it finally shattered and he used his hilt to wrap on her neck, beginning to choke her.

Shaula let go of Frederica and punched Jolokia, but Genau fired his beam and used a morningstar construct to make her back off.

Yet, when she saw that the Tower was unguarded, she swung her hand and let out a massive force that tossed everyone back, running rapidly back to the Tower.

"Genau, let's follow her!"  
"EXACTLY!"

They followed.

But as Genau and Frederica curved in their flight path, they noticed someone, laying on the floor waving at them. Squinting their eyes, they immediately saw who it was.

"OVIDIUS!"  
"BROTHER OVIDIUSSSS!"

They landed and saw him apathetically waving, both rushed to him, but also saw the large splotch of blood on his chest and covering the sand.

"It's so nice to have someone finally notice me."  
"Hang on!"

They carefully helped him up, though were unnerved by the bloody state he was in.

"Ovidius, please forgive me for saying this, but I think-"  
"-I forgive you, really I do, but more than anything I need to get back into that fight."  
"...Even if-"  
"-Of course."

The determination in his eyes, the blood he held in chest and the armor practically glimmering, gave the both of them pause. Yet, when he nodded his head, the two of them only exhaled in determined agreement.

"Do you need help?"  
"Thank you Genau, but I just to focus is all."

The three of them floated up and made a fast path to the Tower. Neither of those two, noticing the tired, exasperated state Ovidius had his eyes in.

* * *

Kong howled as he tried to perform a one inch punch on Shaula, just for Shaula elbow it, almost breaking apart his wrist, and unable to block eye beams that shot through his shoulders. Genau slashed at her back, then fired beams of violet magic on her back. Frederica used her cestus to begin trading massive and gut churning punches against Shaula, all the while being shot and sniped at by other Red Lanterns.

Shaula landed a knee to her chest, but ate a straight kick to the face by Nijino, who then focused...and surprised the sage with what she saw.

Crimson armor so beautiful, elegant and mesmerizing with small butterfly wings on her back. But had a skull like mask with gorgeous markings of roses and vines on it. It was her final gambit.

" **Revenga Art 3: Itzpapalotl."**

Not caring any longer, Shaula charged, just for Nijino to outmatch, like a ballerina that could use their complete balance and precision to get the job done in a fight. Spinning like a top, Shaula was hit in four different parts of her body, but when she threw a punch, Nijino slid down in an impossible back bending position and had her toes impact Shaula's right eye.

So...Genau did the same. And with complete bloodlust, with an ominous and nightmare inducing smile and aura, he floated in the air.

" **REVENGA ART 3! HELLION ELECTRIC EYE!"**

He flew up and shot into the sky. Shaula was unsettled by it...until Mimi suddenly surprised her, having waited for a moment to strike. She used a curved dagger to stab into her singed forearms, before being knocked away and using a combination of her staff and power armor to fire violet beams.

" **Mimi's Revenga Art 1!"**

Mimi kicked the ball construct to her face, she slapped it to pieces but she didn't let up and used a sledgehammer construct to hit her but failed to make the landing. So Mimi hopped back, listened to her fox scarf and pounded her fists together.

 **"Mimi's Revenga Art 3: Rhythm Nation!"**

Constructs of noise amplifiers and bass speakers surrounded Mimi, leaving only a microphone in front of her. Taking a large breath, Mimi focused on Shaula, making the Sage try and get away. Only for Subaru to wrap her in binds and Nijino to knee her, followed by Frederica punching her.

Now in place, Mimi screamed releasing a sonic screech that shot out more than any bomb could've, shattering walls and shaking the Tower once again. The sage, their enemy, was sent flying across the desert, flinging about and crashing into dunes before rolling to a stop. Just as saliva drooled down, blood mixed in, and her eyes twitched which came from her scalp...she looked up.

Genau was floating there, with a muzzle-like contraption that stretched out into tendrils on his back, which housed...a small orange red sphere of energy, with a radiant yellow brilliance. Anyone with even the slightest brain power, could see what he went to get, what energy he was able to acquire, that which was hurting him and burning his back.

 _ **The sun.**_

A portion of the sun's energy.

And with a roar, he fired off his back, guided by a cannon like apparatus...with an eye symbol on the front of it.

Shaula blocked...and was now fired away.

If one could see it from space, they would see a faint light that shot across the entirety of this flat world. It was haunting, incredible, and a testament to what Genau himself could do.

Yet the damage was done and Genau fell to the sand, his back smoldered and his expression the most exhausted he had ever been. But he looked up, and smiled...being kicked across the face and making a new hole through the wall of the Tower. Subaru and Nijino rushed to check on him.

"Genau! Hey man, how are ya doing?"  
"Oh, jusssst peachy."

He spit out a tooth, and grinned.

"But I got the bitch real good."

Mimi pointed and yelped, everyone faced the new hole...and saw Shaula, her arms completely burned, her face bleeding profusely and her eyebrows burned off, most of her clothes were melting off and her legs were cut up.

Jolokia got behind her and landed a brutal overhead strike with a construct of his battleaxe. It caught her by surprise, right before Linnea created a giant sickle construct and landed a strike on her back. Mimi tackled her to the wall, leaving a crater, before being kicked off. But as she tried to leap of, Nijino triple spin kicked her, and left space for Subaru to smash her with a construct of Priscilla's sword. Still stuck on the wall, she watched as Subaru created a handgun construct and fired madly at her, using her badly injured arms to block, they actually created nasty holes on her flesh. Using her eye beams, he was blasted back, before he growled at her.

 **"Revenga Art 2: Hama Yumi!"**

He fired his assault rifle constructs insanely at her, making her squint her slightly gouged eye...but it was impacted by a bullet, causing her to cover her face. Soon every Red Lantern in that room fired beams from their rings to making her fall to the crumbling ground...unable to do a damn thing.

"Keep it up!"

Frederica, Mimi, Genau followed suit by having blasts of violet energy also begin pummeling her.

Her skin was beginning to peel, her hair was ripping off, blood soaked out of her mouth.

Even the precious durability and strength she seemed to have, was not enough, she was actually beginning to gain nasty bruises all over her body.

Yet. She. Still. Found. An. Opening.

She flicked a needle to the ground, which bounced off the ground and hit Mimi across the face, giving a gap in which she shot out even stronger eye beams at, thrusting her head around and hitting away everyone.

Shaula ran towards Mimi, punching across the face, and grabbing her head and slamming her to the ground, punching and punching, not letting up.

Subaru, Linnea and Moussaka created sword constructs to begin hacking at her back. A simple donkey kick to each of them, made them back off, until Frederica and Kong both began punching and kicking her off of Mimi, allowing Attero to use his fangs to pull Mimi out of there.

* * *

Her mind was flickering with memories.

 _The Dragon._

 _The red haired swordsman that scared her._

 _Her master._

 _The silver haired woman._

 _The jealousy she felt against her._

 _The war that resulted from it._

 _Her master leaving, asking her to fulfill her duty._

 _The loneliness._

 _The desolation._

 _The day the Algol Tree suddenly fell._

 _A vision, of a strangely armored giant and a multitude of strangely costumed people charging at him. She...could've sworn she saw herself amongst them._

 _These…FREAKS, who would dare to take what was her Master's, even remembering some of them, in that very vision._

 _Enough was enough._

"You are intruders! Daring to smear your nasty boots on my master's perfect construction! We all had a hand in building this place! And you freaks have come to do wicked ass things to it!? NEVER! I'll make sure to kill every last one of you! You and anyone involved in letting you loose on this sacred place! I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU ALL LOVE, FOR TAKING THIS ALL AWAY FROM ME!"

Her screams raged across the building as she charged straight at them.

* * *

Wilhelm blocked more and more strikes, but he simply was having a hard time trying to match Reid. The swordsman then flipped in the air, knocking down two more Red Lanterns and slicing the air, sending a projectile air slash against an oncoming foe.

Wilhelm raced up to the air to meet him in combat, utilizing his power armor in tandem with his extra arm constructs...creating even more sophisticated swords, with the tips swirling with energy. Reid only grinned.

They began clashing in the air, with Wilhelm struggling to keep up with him, but...landed a kick to his side, giving him a chance to begin cutting him with only superficial levels of damage. Reid then swung down, hitting Wilhelm downward, smashing him through some spiral stairs.

He got up and saw Reid land down, slicing and kicking away other Red Lanterns.

"Wilhelm? Come in Wilhelm?"

Wilhelm realized that he was getting an audio message on his ring, and so answered back.

"Yes? Come in?!"  
"Wilhelm it's me, Ovidius!"  
"Ovidius, what's going on out there?!"

"Nothing particular, life and death struggle with this Sage. And yourself?"  
"Somehow they have Reid Astrea, some kind of, astral being of some kind."  
"...Okay, listen to me very carefully."

* * *

Reid stabbed into a Red Lantern and tossed her into the floor.

"Man, if this lady was more willing, we'd have a good time, you agree don't you?"

He then faced Wilhelm once again, but noticed it, something that freaked even the mighty legend out.

Wilhelm was smiling sinisterly.

"What? You excited about the bashing you're about to receive? I really don't know what you guys are, but to be excited for death or a close enough fate, is the pinnacle of ill indulgence, isn't it for you?"  
"Why certainly not Astrea-dono, it just seems we've found a way to beat you without prolonging this senseless battle any longer."  
"Hmmm?"

Reid glanced down...and saw his arm was beginning to become colorful static. For the first time since this started, he began to panic.

"You see Astrea."

Now the famous swordsman stared at Wilhelm, in perpetual anxiety.

"We are the Red Lantern Corps, and in truth, there is no one we cannot defeat. That means even you."  
"Bulshit."  
"For you see...one of my best friends has seen through you."

Ovidius pressed his ring onto the outer walls of the Tower, as projected screen constructs, like a hyper advanced holographic A.I. system.

Searching combing through it, ignoring the blood dripping out of his abdomen, he scanned his eyes over all the intricate shapes, lines and magical incantations.

Until a hideous smile formed underneath his helmet.

"AHHHhhhhhhHHHH...there it is."

He saw it, the hexagonal lines, surrounding a glowing sphere...similar to the one he used for Rem, to house her soul.

With the power of his ring, he created finely crafted wire constructs to begin stabbing through them, making the sphere loosen.

Reid continued his crazed attempts at defeating Wilhelm, but it was quite fruitless, he began staticing in and out, with him losing balance and clarity on what he was doing. Making matters worse, the other Red Lanterns still continued firing at him, tossing spear and lance constructs at him.

"I am the strongest, the best around and, the one who cannot be defeated by a bunch of punks with magic rings!"

"...Then you never were that good to begin with."

His sharp words, stung into Reid and he flew into a rage.

"DAMN BAS-"

He swung down, only for his arm and sword to static, slowing him down enough, for Wilhelm so slice his arm off, which burst into particles of light. Wilhelm did not let up, he sliced and slashed at him, carving off pieces of the struggling Reid.

And with one powerful striking pose...he remembered his wife.

"If your damned Divine Protection was not created, if your accursed duty didn't exist, my wife... **she'd maybe still be here!** "

He did a massive slash, completely shattering Reid, the illusion that was his soul, was defeated. Wilhelm sat on his behind, breathing raggedly, before using his sword to help himself stand up, dissipating his Revenga Art. A wolf beastman Red Lantern hurried over to him.

"Wilhelm-sama, are you alright?"  
"I am fine, but there is no time for rest, do you not hear it?"

They could hear it, and feel it, the battle ratting the Tower they were in.

"Hurry, the others need us!"

Wilhelm created his 2nd Revenga Art, and used through gigantic sword to blast a hole in the wall, allowing all of them to fly out, circle around and make it into the fight.

* * *

Shaula was ready to pummel a fallen Mimi, but Wilhelm, roared out and swung his gigantic sword, with Shaula stopping it with on hand.

Giving Genau the chance to fling several beams of violet energy, further bruising and scraping her skin. So she twisted her wrist, made the sword stab into the ground, kicked Wilhelm and chokeslam Genau to the floor.

20 Red Lanterns, jumped onto Shaula, forcing her to claw and punch them off of her, they continued trying their best to overwhelm her...but the tip of her scorpion styled bride, shined.

She slammed it down, releasing an explosion...which was contained by Nijino and Frederica, who used their barrier constructs well before it erupted, sending most of them being pushed back.

Right there and then, as everyone was prepared to once again attack her...they all stopped...they all made path, letting the Sage see exactly who it was.

"Shaula."

Shaula simply squinted her tired and bloodshot eyes at the unknown person.

Not recognizing him, not liking him, but remembering, how she shot him out of the Tower earlier.

"You're that asshole with the mask."  
"Please, I am Ovidius Loman, and I'm here to kill you."  
"HUH?"  
"You killed my brothers, destroyed my family, and ruined my face...I will achieve these years of struggle and end all this, right here, and now."

Shaula sighed, steam and blood escaping from it. Ovidius, took up a judo stance, as the streams of violet light radiated from his Aeon Suit.

"You'll be the first I am going to kill…but question, a quick one."  
"Sure."  
"Why ain't you all coming at me, I'm surrounded, so you could finish this at any point maybe?"  
"...Because they all understand, why I am the one who needs to do this."

The Mad Genius, Ovidius; The Keeper of the Watchtower, Shaula,...both stared daggers at each other. Everyone else surrounded them, making a sort of personal ring for them.

Thus it became Subaru's job, to announce it.

"GO!"

Both of them rushed at each other, as the rest of them roared in response.

* * *

In Kararagi, the battle was fierce.

Men were stabbed as they laid on the ground, some were trampled by Ground Dragons, others shot from a distance with crossbows. But what was clear was the fact that Gusteko made great strides into their invasion.

The forces of Kararagi struggled to push them back, even a mile.

Rasputin, his bushy grey beard, looking like a perm more than anything, going against his extremely bald head raised his palm forward.

His dark blue eyes glimmered at the sight of their superiority.

"Go men, take these lush lands for the glory of Gusteko!"

As they continued this massive assault, pushing through the oncoming blasts and magical bombardments...something smashed between the two armies, sending hundreds of men from both camps flying in the air.

A blue pillar of light shot up into the clouds, ceasing everything that was occurring.

Rasputin was stunned by the attack before something behind him startled the commander. He looked and saw Felt and Jamiroquai there.

"Hey Ras, something you up to here?"  
"Lady Felt, this a simple matter between two autonomous nations."  
"Looks to me, that you're causing a ruckus over some stupid crap."

Felt narrowed her eyes, but it was Jamiroquai, who spoke to diffuse the issue.

"Rasputin Imaginos-dono, it has been so ordered by Natsuki Subaru-sama, that the area of strike just now, will be the new so ordered border between Kararagi and Gusteko."  
"...Is that so?"  
"That is was we have been informed."

His sharp yellow eyes stared back at him, his long tail swished around along with his sharp snake tongue. The lizardman nodded, as Rasputin took a look at everything...and sighed.

"It is better than defeat I suppose. Very well, my army will remain, but only if Kararagi's forces return to their masterless state."  
"That will not be an issue."

This was because the Kararagians were fleeing at the sight of him, the one who caused that massive attack earlier.

The smoke still going wild, he stepped out.

"I do apologize for that, but it was a favor asked of me by my King and her trusted advisor."

Now, he wore his black long sleeve undershirt, without the white coat he was famous for. His white pants had spiral dark purple designs that ran across the sides all the way to the bottom, much like celtic symbols. His hair, burning red, now long but tied as rugged looking bun, matching the forming red beard he had.

All of this, not helping to focus away from his piercing sky blue eyes...or the mighty sword on his hip, using instead a crumbling simple sword to do his previous deed.

"This faithful sword, has come to put this fighting to an end."

Reinhard Van Astrea, appearing so vastly different than before, stood there unchallenged, single handedly putting an end to the Kararagi-Gusteko War.

Speaking of which…

* * *

Kararagi - Gusteko War

Kararagi Casualties: 12,120

Gusteko Casualties: 6,026

Results: A state's worth of land is ceded to Gusteko, both nations are to sign a peace treaty. It is the shortest war in this world's history.

* * *

The land of snow and trees, mist and sands were done with their mere squabble.

Yet, it was the land of dust, blood and fire, that still continued their vicious performance of furious killing.

But it was very close, to the final moment.

* * *

 **...TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **AN: Reminder, I do a lot of references, here they are:**

 ***** **Itzpapalotl - A warrior goddess in Aztec religion, known as the "Obsidian Butterfly", who was the basis for all of Nijino's Revenga Arts**

 *** Rhythm Nation - Song by Janet Jackson**

 *** Rush - Canadian Rock band**

 *** Imaginos - Album of same name by Blue Oyster Cult**

 *** Hellion Electric Eye - Name of two songs by Judas Priest, "Hellion" and "Electric Eye" from their album "Screaming For Vengeance"**

 **And with that, there are 2 chapters left of Arc 7. **

**Next time?**

 **Chapter 40, "Embolism"**

 **Have a great rest of the week, and see you all later.**


	40. Embolism

**AN: Can you smell what the Homeless King, is cooking?**

 **Well, it's victory!**

 **Cause, Avengers Endgame finally defeated "Avatar: Smurfs in Space"! I am excited to see how the future of cinema itself will be affected by this outcome, and hopeful with the future of Marvel...meanwhile DC is fumbling about, trying to catch it's bearings and clinging to 3 characters to keep their franchises going. Ahem.**

 **Now, we've got all sorts of bloody combat heading into this one, and it'll be setting up for the end of Arc 7 in the next chapter! Though my overtime is killer, this shows you all that I will do my damndest to get it done!**

 **So come on, let's fucking do this, for the money making small nation known as DISNEY!**

 **LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS!**

 **LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, and blue cat people, ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc Seven: The Tower Incursion

Chapter 40: Embolism

Embolism, it is when a blood vessel is blocked by a foreign object. The culprits range from fat, to cancer, a bubble of air, to name a few. Yet, what happens if it is more mental? What if it was indifference or hate?

A hatred for a person that overtakes your life.

An indifference to those you hurt.

What makes these things similar, is love.

The love for a master, who disappeared.

The love for a family, who are no more.

So whether this was actually the truth, or just some fabrication of what was occurring, this was the only confirmation...Ovidius Loman and Shaula were in the middle of their fight, intending to kill the other.

Their hearts affected, shut in.

Her's, clouded by that insane centuries long affection for Flugel.

His, completely destroyed and replaced by his Red Ring.

All that could be said, was the fact that, their blood was still coursing.

Maybe, it wasn't a simple embolism.

* * *

After being punched back, Ovidius had several tesla coil constructs strap on his back.

"Guys I need a little power here!"

Several Red Lanterns obliged and fired their rings at the coils, causing his armor to shine radiant purple energy. Shaula rushed over but was still blasted to the ground, fumbling to the floor before kicking off the floor. The guardian kept up with her punches and kicks, pummeling Ovidius in different places, before he slammed his fist to the ground, causing spike constructs to erupt out of the ground, to which she hopped and dashed around them.

Ovidius then had two swords of violet light form on his hands. He began trying to hack and slice, but ate a knee to the face, cracking his helmet.

Wilhelm clenched a fist when he saw that.

Ovidius struggled, but got back to his feet, as Shaula teleported behind him, but when she stabbed her fingers through his shoulder, he did a quick swipe with his hands, making her pull back.

Mimi winced in pain when she saw his injury.

But Shaula was just as bad, as she saw her fingertips were sliced off in that last attack. So she did an insane barrage of kicks, only for Ovidius to create several shield constructs to block each hit, even as one by one they shattered. He then created a mechanical arm construct capturing her arm, and slamming it down. Clamping it down, he slipped his arm out and created cylinder construct on his other arm, allowing a punch from Shaula to smash into it. With audible clicks, the cogs and wheels inside the cylinder snapped shut, trapping her arm.

He yanked out his arm and began using large brass knuckle constructs to begin attacking and did not get her a single moment of clear strategizing.

Shaula punched through her trappings and tried flicker jabbing him, but it was no use, as he used the blood that was on the ground to slip and slide around her attacks. He slid between her legs and whacked her in the back of the head, forcing her long ponytail...to seemingly come alive and wrap itself around his neck. It squeezed harshly, even as Ovidius dug his nails into it, forcing him to use palm beams to make it let go. He backed up a few feet, just as Shaula sprang back on one foot and rushed straight at him.

And, with their heartbeats becoming time slowing ticks, they watched in horror. Time inching to a crawl, maybe it was just the panic setting in, but evidently, it was true.

Shaula, in her immediate anger, threw a punch so massive, it destroyed Ovidius' Aeon Armor, and made his left arm barely hang on by strands of flesh. His helmet; a signature fixture of his entire character, something he was truly famous for, was destroyed as well. His body did two flips in the air, dancing above the ground with blood pouring out of him, metal scraps flinging about, until he finally crashed onto the ground.

* * *

Subaru could narrow his eyes, as he watched Ovidius struggle to even pick himself up. He used screw and stitching constructs to keep his arm in place, painfully forcing it to stay on.

Shaula slowly walked to him, creepily, like an 80's serial killer.

Frederica choked up when she saw the delirius and rocked Ovidius fall back on the floor, clearly too rattled to know what was going on.

Shaula kicked him up and did a hand chop, which cut open his chest.

Mimi tried to rush in, but Nijino stopped her; though it is obvious she was holding back her own anger.

He couldn't even fall to his knees, as Shaula tossed a Light Needle at him, which made him smack to the floor, doing a small bounce. Never letting him know peace, she kicked him away, making his body roll around. Now, it was her time to finish this man off, once and for all. Clenching a fist with her right hand, surging it with mana and strength, her intentions were clear.

Yet, no one came in running, which did puzzle her for a moment, but not for long. Never noticing Ovidius clenched his own fist, his Red Ring glowing.

Her muscles tightened and her eyes sharpened, and now it was her moment to throw a punch.

But she didn't.

"...HK?!"

Her fist was up, her posture was correct, but she didn't move a muscle. In fact, she looked as if it was a powerful struggle just to move around her eyes.

Ovidius got up and dripped out copious amounts of blood.

"Sorry, but I had to make sure it worked."  
"Khhh, hukkkk…"  
"My last weapon."

His lime green eyes, with a yellow streak to them, glimmered as his half burnt face, smiled.

"That is my final attack, Revenga Art 3: **REQUIEM**!"

"Hukk...Uhhhk?"  
"...I have given you an embolism."

"It's when something clogs an artery or vein...in this case, I used our fight earlier to slowly, but accurately, lead it into your brain. Your primary motor cortex now has a small bubble construct, making blood build up in your brain. HA! EVEN IF YOU KILL ME, THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT YOU CAN FUNCTION EVER AGAIN FROM THAT!"

With great anxiety in her heart, she tried to muster any kind of movement within herself, yet it was pointless, that bubble construct squeezed between the very flesh of her brain. Now she was drooling and slumbering, as Ovidius let her have any kind of beam attack he could muster against her. Using spiked gauntlet constructs to hit and strike her as many times as he could. Noting that he was no martial artist and his training in fighting was amateur, he still hit and punched all over the paralyzed Shaula.

He didn't even think about the injuries he received, he had no thoughts about the people cheering him on; all he saw was Shaula, the person who was making his very knuckles rip open and his bones crack. Ovidius fired beams from his ring, a buckshot blast to her face, then had guandao construct slash her across the face. A palm thrust allowed him to get his rhythm back as used various weapons, many people could recognize as either their own, or ones seen in the battlefield.

Jolokia's battleaxe.

Priscilla's Yang Sword.

Subaru's Shiroyama.

Wilhelm's sword.

Frederica's cestus.

Nijino's axes.

Rem's morningstar.

All of them in tandem, not giving her even a second to think...but she still did.

* * *

Suddenly, a swirl of colorized smoke erupted out of Shaula, shoving Ovidius to tumble on his back. He shook his head, getting back up and once a bit smoke began to clear up just a bit in front of him, everyone could swear there were small bright dots staring at them.

And from the smoke, a giant pincer shot out and snapped on Ovidius.

"GAHHHH!"

It tried slicing him in half, but the aura from his ring was barely protecting him. And now everyone could see what exactly what it was.

A giant black scorpion.

Shaula had transformed into a giant scorpion in her desperation, and was trying to use her strength to slice him in two...but his fellow Red Lanterns wrapped bindings around her arm, clamps on each of the pincers and made sure it did not happen. Ovidius slipped out of the pincers, watching as her stinger was firing an undirected beam all over the place, before aiming directly at him. He fired eye beams, a result of his Red Ring, which collided with hers causing a massive backlash of power. The sound of glass and concrete smashing apart sent Ovidius flying.

Yet he was caught by Moussaka.

"Ovidius-san, are you alright?!"  
"More than that! Get me back in there!"

He nodded, tossing him forward.

As he focused that he still had the embolism construct inside of her, he made it so it now popped. The giant scorpion flung about, before Wilhelm sliced half its stinger off, and Jolokia sliced the other half off. Noticing it was glowing, Frederica kicked the stinger out of the Tower, watching as it exploded in the distance.

The scorpion, just watched as it's biddy eyes reflected her last resorted attack; all the Red Lanterns took advantage of the larger target and began firing shots and crimson beams all over her.

Realizing that her upped speed meant nothing, she witnessed as most of her tail was sliced off in a spinning attack by Nijino and bitten off by Genau. Another burst of smoke, and Shaula was back to her normal self, but butt naked. What could have been a sensual scene, was nasty to look at; her hair was cut incredibly short, her body was covered in nasty scorn marks, bruises and stagnated blood.

She flung needles everywhere, at anyone who would get close, until Subaru used Unseen Hand constructs to slam her away. Planting her feet to skid to a halt, she was met with Frederica superman punching her with her cestus, smashing it to bits with that impact. Wilhelm flew under and sliced her upward, Nijino kicked her in the back of the head, Mimi bashed her face with a construct of Ricardo's blade, and Genau tackled her with deer horn constructs. She grabbed onto those antlers and tossed him away, being tackled by Ovidius and flown out of that room, barrelling all the way to the top of the Tower.

Everyone quickly began to follow.

* * *

He threw her, before using a baseball bat construct to bash her face in. When she made a Light Needle, Ovidius shifted his body down and sprinted, staring into her tired eyes, before firing eye beam constructs to target her gouged eye, shooting it apart. When she went for a kick, her balance was tumbling, the damage her brain took was too much for her.

A slip was all Ovidius needed...and he used a move, it seemed...everyone had not once used against her, maybe out of fear of how it might not have worked, or out of pride...who was to say?

Ovidius vomited his napalm blood on her face, burning it all.

He punched her, which combined with the attack earlier, dislocated her jaw and shattered most of her teeth. In a moment of power, she was somehow able to muster the strength to create a powerful Light Needle, which cracked the very roof they stood upon and threw it.

Throwing it straight through Ovidius' chest, a large bloody hole made up his injury. But he kept up his attack, waiting for her to throw a punch, and puked blood all over it, making the punch actually break her fist upon his face. This still wasn't anything minimal, her punch still swelled up his left eye, but made him miss her next gouging attack, which cut upon the side of his head nastily. He played dirty as well and shoved three fingers into her broken eye, creating a disgusting hole in her socket.

Being kicked off, Ovidius was also hit with a single eye beam through the side of his neck.

Shaula ran crazed and bloody at him, her face appearing just as hard to look at, as the Red Lantern she was facing off against. The other Red Lanterns finally arrived to watch, as Shaula ran to Ovidius...who waited with baited breath.

" **WE WILL BURN YOU ALL! THAT IS YOUR FATE, SHAULAAAAAAA!"**

Once Shaula was near him, he fired insanely with his ring, knocking her to knees. Making a crosshair construct, it aided him in his blatant full auto assault, littering her in shots. He fired and fired, drool and blood escaping his crazed predatory screech. He fired and fired, kept firing and shot and shot, not even ceasing as blood began dripping from the top of the Tower. He kept shooting and shooting...even as Subaru grabbed him, yelling something.

He couldn't hear it.

Genau bit on his pants, trying to pull him, barking something.

He couldn't hear it.

Nothing at all.

But he did eventually.

"Enough! Ovidius, enough! It's over, just stop!"

"...?!"

He finally stopped firing, coughing as he caught his breath. Smoke covering where Shaula had tripped. Now, he got to look at his work...there was some sort of large pile of flesh and bones, bits of hair here and there, but it certainly was riddled in holes.

 _ **Shaula was no more.**_

"You did it Ovidius. YOU DID IT!"

* * *

All the Red Lanterns cheered his victorious outcome, the final obstacle of the Pleiades Watchtower was defeated, and the sacrifices made, were indeed worth it.

Yet it was Mimi, who slumped over and began to tear up, once Subaru noticed so did they all. So did they notice Ovidius and his horrible injuries. Subaru rested his good arm around his shoulder, feeling how wet in blood his body was.

"Hang on Ovidius! We have to get you to the mages-"  
"No! Ughhhh, let me see the next level."  
"Level?"  
"On the way here, ugghhh, I noticed there was something above the Tower, hard to see, ughhhhh, that is the key."  
"But-"  
"-My dream is here, please...please Natsuki-san."

His foggy lime eyes gazed into Subaru's...letting him reluctantly nod back, and all the Red Lanterns floated up and used their rings to try and find the entrance. Sure enough, Nijino was able to find it, and once her Ring was used, a see-through spiral staircase showed itself, along with a door in the middle of the air.

While they began opening it, the larger Red Lanterns like Soulfly, waited outside and kept guard.

They opened it, and everyone else floated on inside. With it, there was meant to be obstacles, but it was apparent that the damage the Tower received during this battle allowed them to bypass it.

Eventually, finding a huge library filled to the brim with books, some with names they recognized, but more that they didn't. Ignoring them, they were once again able to bypass the next task, some kind of trick involving buttons…

A large room, and sitting in the middle of it, a white luminous sphere of some type, held in place by a sort of podium that wrapped around the edges. Ovidius, still barely hanging on, scanned it.

"Ahhhh."  
"What?"  
"This is a star."  
"Like from outer space?"  
"Correct, aghhh, listen if this ever, ugh, runs out...you can replace it with another one...indefinetly."  
"R-Right! Our Rings would be able to do something like that, Genau showed us it's possible."  
"Of course."

With his joy, he began to buckle his knees, Subaru barely holding him.

"Hey, that's enough okay?! Let's get you outta here!"  
"...I won't make it."  
"Quit that shitty-"  
"-SUBARU."

His eyes went wide, for Ovidius never called him by his first name, not once he could recall. He soon saw Ovidius gaze into his eyes, the reflection of each other was enough to ignore everything around them.

"I have been dreaming of this day for so many years, lost so much of my life, broken too much of my own body. Uhhhhkkk, but now my dreams have come true, my revenge is complete, my family is avenged and,...my friends have won with my help."  
"Ovi-"  
"-And I have never been so proud of the people around me. Ughhhkkkk, of everything I was able to accomplish, of the people who've trusted me, who have given their all to me."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

Tears trickled down his face, but the smile he had was utterly pure.

"Thank you so much, all of you. My allies, my companions, my family. I am so proud to be with all of you, ever since that day, all those years ago. Thank you. For introducing me to Liliana, ughhhkk, for having my knowledge be shared, for...accepting me...Subaru...nut I'm tired...hey, look...Subaru..."  
"Yeah?"  
"...Look, in there…"

They both stared into the star, Ovidius using his hand, in which his Ring rested...pointing at it, with exhausted happiness.

"...My mother…see her?"  
"...I see her."

He lied, but out of respect, only that.

"Isn't she...beautiful…"  
"...Yeah…"

"...It's been so...long...I…I…."

His eyes stared into the white void, until her felt like he was going inside of it.

* * *

Ovidius opened his eyes, as he sat at the dinner table, his two brothers, his father and mother sitting with him. A meal fit for kings was there for him, as his mother grinned gingerly at him.

"My little Ovid, eat up, you earned it."  
"Thank you mother."

And once he smiled, with his handsome face normal, and tears streaming down his lovely emerald eyes, he agreed.

* * *

It was quiet in there, no one made a sound, but inched closer and closer. Until finally, with one last step...everyone saw a Red Ring fly past them, and out the door they entered through.

Wilhelm, was the first to reach them...only to see Subaru, a complete sobbing mess, plastered with an expression of hideous pain.

The old stern warrior, had a moment of weakness, and a single tear dripped down his eye.

Genau was next, and he fell on his belly using his paws to cover his eyes as he cried uncontrollably.

Mimi, fell on her behind, hugging her white fox scarf, crying into it.

Frederica simply clawed at her hair, shutting her eyes in complete sadness, a few droplets escaping her eyes.  
Nijino fell to her knees and cried up a storm.

Eventually, there was no one there that had a dry eye.

All they could see, was a normal clothed man, leaning on Natsuki Subaru, as he barely mustered the fortitude to speak.

" _ **GOODBYE, OVIDIUS."**_

* * *

His eyes bereft of light, his skin looking cold...but with a small smile on his face, it was the surest example of the legacy he would leave behind.

Ovidius Loman, one of the Founding Seven, who had spent years toiling away at his own life, trying to achieve so many insurmountable feats and orchestrating plans beyond human measure. He had finally done everything he could've hoped for.

And now, he was allowed his peaceful slumber.

And maybe...see his family again.

The Pleiades Watchtower, was finally conquered.

* * *

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Ovidius Loman**

" **The Mad Genius".**

 **Ch. 13 - Ch. 40**

 **R.I.P.**

* * *

 **Yeah, so one of my favorite OC characters just bit the dust, but at least he fulfilled his one true dream.**

 **And was at least able to utilize his final Revenga Art, which is named after Mozart's very famous piece of music.**

 **Now what comes next?**

 **Well, Arc 7 comes to an end next chapter, and with it we will head into Arc 8...which I'm not gonna lie; this will be the craziest shit we've seen in a long time. Trust me, it'll be mind-blowing. Maybe, who knows?**

 **Okay, well, just let the events of this chapter sink in and have a good rest of your time!**

 **Next time, Ch. 41: "Wisdom of Ovidius Loman"...**

 **Catch you soon.**


	41. Wisdom of Ovidius Loman

**AN: I won't be saying too much about this one. All I can say is, something really BIG happens in this one.**

 **So head on in, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Arc 7: The Tower Incursion

Chapter 41: Wisdom of Ovidius Loman

* * *

Ram slowly opened the door, and sighed at what she saw.

"I had a feeling you'd be here."

Genau laid himself on a desk, a certain one that was used constantly, by a good friend of theirs.

"If Natsuki Subaru catches you here, he'll be quite upset."  
"...I know, but-"  
"-It's not healthy to be doing this, we both know that."  
"Yeah."

He hopped off the work desk and shook himself, like any dog would after being awakened from their sleep. Mid-afternoon was the time, and while the light of the sun luminated this room...the dust that had gathered, and the unfinished pile of papers made it clear that this room had seen better days.

It had become a shrine to the legacy of a man. Acting as reminders of days when various members of this estate would pop in and speak with him; asking advice, needing an opinion, or just for a quick drink and chat. This was where he was to be found, for his deep thoughts. As Echidna was during her time, Ovidius became the scholar, philosopher and advisor for his fellow Red Lanterns and King Emilia.

But it was no longer like that, not anymore.

As Genau began to exit the room, Ram slowly began to close it behind them...with just a single moment, her eyes hallucinated.

"That must be the case."

Because she clearly saw Ovidius at his desk, reading a small book.

Ram shut her eyes and closed the door, leaving the desolate room alone.

It had been like this, ever since the end of the Tower Incursion... **one year ago.**

* * *

Nijino was sitting in a new patio, constructed with only the finest of cedar wood and the finest chairs one would be able to find.

Sitting there, sipping on some fine cognac, her long rainbow hair swaying in the breeze. Taking a big gulp, she glanced over and saw how far from the estate she was, and it was a good place to just get away from things.

* * *

Shutting her orange eyes, she reminsced it, the day they returned to the estate. How Subaru worried over the destruction the estate accumulated again, and fawning over Emilia and the others, unsure if they were hurt. A few smiles, a few chuckles, a groan by Ram; told him that wasn't the case. It became arid and nerve wracking, when all the surviving Red Lanterns then came, bowed to her and watched her confused face, slowly, painfully, shift into complete despair. Wilhelm carrying the body of Ovidius...and the loud deafening scream Emilia let out, no one could forget the lunacy cries and denial Emilia would spout. Ram and Felt having to hold her, pick her up and comfort her. No one was unaffected.

Petra choked up, Beatirce covered her face, Felt bit her lip in sadness and the Lewes Clones lowered their heads.

Reinhard even, closed his eyes in remorse.

Emilia's loud shrieks echoed throughout the grounds they stood on, that day.

* * *

Opening her eyes, she heard some steps behind her. Taking a peek, she instantly relaxed, seeing her pal coming to see her.

"Hey Wilhelm."  
"Good afternoon."

Wilhelm stepped closer, before taking a relaxed seat.

"Come to join in on this?"  
"No, I just came to check on you."  
"Really? Can't you see I'm doing pretty good myself?"

Nijino chugged back her drink and set it on the tile floor, letting a small breath of heated relief.

"We have a lot time to relax before tomorrow, Wilhelm."  
"This is true, but I would think you'd be doing something different."  
"Like what, like the old days?"  
"Maybe."  
"...Like when Ovidius was still alive?"

Both went quiet, but Nijino seemed most eaten up by her own words, scratching her rainbow colored hair and grunting.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean anything by that."  
"Not at all, I understand."  
"...Guess so."

Wihlem sat up straight and glanced at the grass slightly moving with the wind.

"We all still miss him, he was a trusted ally, a good friend. Had he met my wife, I am sure they'd be a unique pair."  
"The sword and the brains?"  
"Quite right, ahaha."  
"Hmmm."

Nijino relaxed more, and crossed her legs, staring at her Red Ring...and a black one on her pinky.

"To think, he had given us these."  
"Even after his death, his ingenuity still creeps its way into our lives."  
"Metia rings, each with the capability to use one spell, a means for even non magic users to use mana, to protect oneself."  
"...If he had this ready for us-"  
"-HE KNEW HE WAS GOING TO DIE THERE."

Once again, they went silent.

"Still, they eerily remind me of my arch enemy."  
"Stride was it?"  
"Yes, he is to me...as Crusch is to Subaru-sama."  
"An eternal enemy, huh?"  
"...I do feel for him in some ways, he constantly spoke of some odd things."  
"Like?"  
"How we're all creations, and mere constructs for unseen eyes to watch our misery for entertainment."  
"Pfft, and I thought people like Garavito were crazy."

"Well, he was a Sin Archbishop."  
"True, but then again, I only encountered the Witch's Cult once."  
"Good thing, they were truly awful people."  
"...We still haven't found two of them, right?"  
"The one bearing the name, Pandora. However, she is the only one."  
"Oh? We found Hector?"

Wilhelm tapped his nose and nodded.

"Last month in fact, Frederica found him, he was hiding in Tupelo."  
"And?"  
"Subaru-sama used him as a Blood Sacrifice, that is how he marked tomorrow as the day we have to finish the project."  
"Looks like he ended up being useful."

Wilhelm just sat there, puckering his lips as the wind blew around him...his ponytail, which was slightly longer now, had him contemplate for a moment...but, he smiled.

"Nijino-san."  
"Hm?"  
"I think I'll take you up on that drink."

Nijino obliged with a smile.

* * *

The bustling capital, continued it's harmonious and busy tasks here and there. Standing near a fountain in the middle of the city, was a large podium...and on it, was the statue of Ovidius Loman reading a book. This was one of six statues that were located throughout the country; two in the capital, two in the south, one each for the west and east.

Him reading a book, allowing an eagle perch itself on his arm, reaching out to the sky; all different poses representing the beloved son of Lugnica.

Felt sighed as she exited her day in Academy.

All the students bustling out from the long day, yet she was the only Red Lantern who attended at this hour.

"Jeez, what's with this whole edu-crap? I did just fine on the street smarts I had!"

As she grumbled, with her hands to her sides, she turned a corner and encountered a certain big, furry old buddy.

"Hey Jolokia!"  
"Oh Felt, how is it going, grrrr?"

Jolokia was out and about, with a little something on riding on his shoulder.

"Oh, is this your little man?"  
"Yes indeed, grrrr! My son here is named, Huancaina. Sorry, but he is really shy."

What a special being he was, the small baby, was already crawling around despite his age. He had a truly humanoid appearance, yet he was still a hybrid demi-human.

Grey fur, red colored eyes, and sharp fangs like his father. His mother, rewarded him with eyes shaped like hers, red markings under his eyes and blue hair that looked sharp and claws to match.

Despite this, he was adorable and used his comfy looking jacket to almost hide away from Felt.

"Awww, c'mere lil man!"  
"Ahaha, sorry, but he's especially afraid of girls...his mother plays too roughly with him."  
"So he's scared of her?"  
"No not all, grrrrr, he still hugs and plays with her all the same."  
"Ohhhh, well, let's hope he gets over it when he gets older."  
"Of course, grrrrr."

Felt yawned, with Jolokia looking on as he shifted his shoulder, helping his rowdy child lay on it.

"Long day today?"  
"Oh yeah, Subaru-nii chan and the others are making me and Petra go to school! It's such a drag, learning about all this stuff."  
'What kind?"  
"Math, History, Literature, Philosophy and Art!"  
"Seems to me that it's perfect to be a respected member."  
"HUH?! Did you ever get an education?!"  
"Not really, grrrrr, but it's been rumored that it'll be a requirement for all Red Lanterns to receive 2 years of education in order to keep their, on the ground positions."  
"HOW COME!? The knights don't even need to do that!"  
"We have different standards of work ethic, and with these positions, we handle different jobs than the Knights or Mages."

Felt scratched her head and stuck out a tongue.

"Hmph, who the hell came up with such a-"  
"-It was Ovidius-sama."

Both went dead quiet, as the noise of the city and the movement of everyone around them, made the situation a little more awkward.

"...I had feeling, about that."  
"Ovidius-sama was always intent on not having us rely on him forever, that's the case in all this, grrrr. And where you've been getting your education?"

Felt put up a proud posture.

"Fine then, I'll pass these stupid classes and show that smart guy, he'll be watching me from the afterlife making a smug face when I graduate."  
"Grrrrr, I am sure he will."

Jolokia smiled, as he finally grabbed his son off, and pulled him into a soft hug, despite his muscles. Felt sighed at the sight of the sabertooth tiger beastman, as as he used his snout to rub his son tenderly. She only took one small glance behind her, and smiled, returning to Jolokia. Both decided to hang out, in order to get Huancaina accustomed to her. As they walked away, they left behind the incredibly busy academy. A beautiful example of architecture, with gorgeous trees and bushes...all for the building known as, **The Ovidius Loman Academy of Higher Education.** Known affectionately as, The OL' Academy

* * *

In the south, where the Priestella Estate resided, now renamed Bluebird Estate, after the birds that suddenly became native to the area, mysteriously.

Emilia walked through the vineyards, the humongous amounts of plentiful glistening grapes marveled anyone who saw it the first time. Emilia's hair was tied in a small ponytail still, and once again in the outfit once worn by her mother figure Fortuna.

"Emilia-sama, should we head back inside?"  
"No, I just need a little more time. Besides, the tour doesn't get here for another fifteen minutes."  
"Well, if that's the case, Rem will hum us a song."  
"That sounds nice."

The necklace she wore which housed Rem's soul began to hum, making the environment that much more palpable.

The tour which Emilia mentioned, was indeed organized by the committee of this area, as it was quite a popular tourist destination. Though people did come for to see Lugnica's largest winery and to see the only standing establishment of the Barielle Family, there of course was more patriotic reasonings.

For in truth, most people came to see the new bodies of water, the moss that grew over abandoned patios and monuments there. That's right, they would come to see the scars left behind by the battle between the Priscilla and Emilia Camps; known to some as, "The Bloodstained Roses War", others called it, "The Barielle Conflict"...but most, including some history books...referred to it as, "The War For The Throne".

And...in some cases, it was believed Emilia was not just complicit with it, but actually orchestrated the War itself, by sending a weak at the time Subaru to instigate hostility between the groups. The truth of which, was lost to the passage of time.

"Oh, look Emilia-sama."  
"Ah, Mimi-chan."

Soaring down from the sky, leaving a red trail of light behind her, Mimi landed safely down. Her hair was now longer and no longer had any of her signature hairstyle choices, and still had a large white fox scarf around her neck.

But, Emilia made a saddened expression, when she saw the goggles Mimi was wearing. Even with spiral crazed eyes, it was evident the pride she had wearing them...and the man, she dearly missed.

"Lady Emilia! Lady Emilia! Mimi has arrived, and ready to do whatever you need!"  
"Uhm, can we just take a small walk?"  
"Ayyay my Lady!"

Mimi walked alongside Emilia, taking quick grabs of the nearby grapes, every once in a while. Only to be every so often, humbly, yet sternly, scolded by Rem's voice. It was a nice walk, a calming little moment for herself and the little Red Lantern as the wind blew, blue birds flew by and the streams could be heard from far away.

Emilia found a bench, built there several years ago after the initial battle against Priscilla. So she took a seat, letting Mimi lay down and rest her head on her lap. Emilia saw the beautiful scenery, yet it was Rem's voice that spun her out of her moment.

"Emilia-sama?"  
"Yes Rem?"  
"Are you worried at all about tomorrow?"  
"Not in the slightest."  
"Not even a smidge?"

Emilia giggled from her persistence.

"Well, it's good to worry, but I think we should have some trust in what he's doing."  
"I do trust Subaru-kun and the others, but what-"  
"-Apparently, he's using some instructions Ovidius left behind."  
"...Rem sees."

Emilia closed her eyes, smiling, letting a small breeze swept up the worries she did actually have.

"He was really smart like that, right?"  
"...Ovidius-sama, was one of the brightest men Rem has ever known. To create such weapons, to instruct such plans, write such wonderful books...to be so devoted to his friends, such a thing is amazing."  
"Yeah."  
"...Does Emilia-sama, still miss him?"  
"...Yeah, he was my teacher, my friend...a big brother; even with me being an only child."  
"Rem saw him almost the same."  
"I want to make things right."

Emilia opened her eyes, filled with determination and strength within them.

"We're gonna make a better world, for everyone. For Roswaal, for Sarah, Anastasia, for all those soldiers...and for Ovidius."  
"...Emilia-sama…"  
"Their deaths won't be in vain, I swear it."  
"With you, and Subaru-kun in the helms? Rem is sure it'll happen."  
"Thanks."

With Mimi continuing to slumber, Emilia continued to relax...not having to look up at the sky. For just a few meters up, floating there were her additional guards, thee Red Lanterns.

Linnea, Bulldozer, and a female tanuki demihuman named Womack.

Womack sat in the air, reading over the last of Ovidius' books, released posthumously. It was called, "Pillars of Wisdom".

All the while, Jolokia was letting the rat sit on his shoulder.

"Should we get closer?"  
"No, that won't be necessary BDZ, let's just let them, have a moment."  
"Whatever you say."

The female voice of Bulldozer yawned, as the rat laid on her shoulder, but it didn't bother Linnea even a tad.

* * *

Frederica sat there, in the dojo meditating. Kong was sitting in the adjacent room, drinking tea as his wife poured more in her own cup. The silence was palpable, an evidence to Frederica's response to Ovidius, and his fate.

Her head had filled with thoughts.

 _If I had been stronger._

 _Faster._

 _Smarter._

 _More attuned._

 _More durable._

 _Better than what I was...maybe he'd still be alive._

And so, Frederica rigorously trained, everyday she could.

Her eyes opened, and the meditation was done.

* * *

She was now in the De La Soul Estate, taking off her clothes, jumping into a shower that was created by utilizing water gems, air gems and other techniques left over by Ovidius in order to further enhance humanity's living conditions. What was easily noticeable, was her scars, cuts and burns marking her physically imposing body. She still had her hourglass figure, every feature that made her a symbol of beauty...yet her muscles were toned, defined and would be the envy of any female athlete back in Subaru's world.

Frederica soaked her face, closing her eyes...recalling her attempts to send forces to find Crusch, find Exogenesis, and bring them to justice. These attempts were in vain, as not a single base could be found, resulting in skirmishes with individual members, and no big catches. Nothing of value.

Frederica, rubbed neck down.

"The Tower, once that's complete, I'm sure it'll mean something."

The water dripped down her face, her worries allowing them to flow effortlessly.

"I will have it done, no matter what."

Frederica Priestella resumed her duties, thereafter.

* * *

Later that day...

Moussaka waved to the carriage, as the afternoon breeze blew past him. The carriage struggled a tad, but eventually made it through the sands.

For this was the Augria Sand Dunes.

There were countless Red Lanterns, constructionists, laborers and more, toiling away with the final adjustments to the Tower. Said building, was pitch black, with jagged spikes along the side of it, with a sort of open curve on top of it, as if something was meant to rest atop of it.

Moussaka went to the now parked carriage, opening the door for who was inside.

"Welcome, Lady Masquerade."  
"Hey, oof, thanks."

Hopping off, was a well dressed Liliana, she allowed her hair to flow instead of being restricted by anything, having a dress etched with swirls of gold and glitter.

In her arms, was something making her legs shake insanely.

"Um, Liliana-san, may I take him for you?"  
"N-Nah, I mean, do I look like I'm gonna mess this up?"  
"Um, well…"

Now her arms were struggling as well.

"It unfortunately does."  
"...Yup, please?"  
"Sure thing."

Moussaka took him into his arms, carefully and took a good look at him.

"He is quite adorable."  
"Thanks, he has both our good sides, none of our bad, I HOPE."

In his arms, was Liliana and Ovidius son, a baby boy with tanned skin, yellow hair and green eyes. His little body was in a comfortable bear suit, a popular thing for babies to wear.

"My lil' Zosimus is the cutest."  
"Zosimus?"  
"...It was what Ovidius wanted, if we ever had a boy."  
"...Did-...Did he know?"  
"...No…"

She hung her head low, somberly in deep thought. Moussaka came to this realization, that she must've found out she was pregnant, only after Ovidius had already died.

"He would've been so happy Liliana-san."  
"I know, he was so eager to teach his child anything and everything he could."  
"We'll make sure he's knowledgeable, and well protected."

Finally, she raised her head, smiling at the concept of this new family of hers, helping her to raise this child.

Even if he did not meet to **HIS** expectations, he'd still be a worthy member of society.

"Shall we?"  
"Yup."

"Felix-san, will you be alright in there?"

Felix Argyle, wearing a nice dark blue business suit and smoking a cigarette, glanced back from the driver's seat.

"Hm? Yeah, I am just going to snooze here for a bit, take the lil' lady and have fun."  
"Well, alright then."

Both of them began using the newly constructed paved road, to head towards the Tower.

* * *

Looking out a window, Attero sniffed it, leaving some condensation on it. He shook his large head, making his way through the dark room which had barely any light to it. He headed up the spiral staircase, which was an odd spectacle, witnessing a large black ma-beast using such a human traversing method. But he was punctual if anything, despite this.

Attero used his head to open the door, and eventually found himself looking all around him. He was at the top of the Tower.

"Subaru-sama."  
"...Hey, what's up?"

Sitting on the edge, was Subaru, the main driving force behind everything.

"Is there anything you need, my lord?"  
"No, that's not necessary."  
"Very well-"  
"-Wait, actually…"

He turned his head, nodding.

"Can you ask Beatrice what time this'll be ready for a test run?"  
"Understood."

The Guiltylowe lowered his head, in a bow, and rushed off to do as ordered. Just then, Petra flew down and sat down next to him.

"Hi Subaru!"  
"Hi Petra."

Petra snuggled up to Subaru, excited to be near him yet again. Yet, when she looked up at his face, she could see the emptiness he was feeling.

"Huh? What's wrong Subaru, are you bored with me?"  
"No, nothing like that."

He patted her head, making the young girl blush immensely, as Subaru continued staring out to the dunes.

"It's just that kind of thing."  
"What kind?"  
"The contemplation I guess, about how things should've been?"  
"Like?"

 _Petra imagined herself being wedded by Subaru as she tossed her bouquet, allowing them to smack right into Emilia's face._

He imagination ceased, when Subaru answered.

"...I wanted...I wanted Ovidius to see this."

Now, both of them became depressed by it, the fact every individual wanted Ovidius to see the culmination of his work, of his desires and the goals he set out for himself. But it would never happen, and so, they were forced to move on.

Petra took her chance and hugged his arm, holding it tight and lovingly.

"Everyone did, it's not fair how he was taken away."  
"...So what now?"  
"Well, I guess we continue his will, not letting his wisdom etch away."

Raising his brows, he peeked at Petra, who mustered a beautiful smile, one too radiant for words.

"You really are a keeper."  
"Hm, I'll take that as a compliment."

He chuckled at her phrasing, and looked out to the sands, the far off distance. Recalling the papers left behind, his will, his blueprints, and messages for all his friends and special acquaintances. To further the indomitable will of his knowledge, to become unflinching in the genius ideas, plots and calculations he would leave to them; fully cementing him as on par with Echidna when it came to such intelligence.

But, a secret letter, one given only to Subaru, written by Ovidius, maybe days before the Tower Siege.

With just a single warning….

"I heard you loud and clear Ovidius."  
.

.

.

.

It said, " **Beware, The Holy Dragon is a traitor."**

* * *

Attero used his paw to knock on a door…

"Come in, I suppose."

Attero entered, reaching a humongous place, the amalgamated fusion of their Comfort Eagle Library and another. The specific area, was the Library of the Dead, as they called it. Books upon books of people who had died in this world, their entire memories and history written into these pages, only readable to those who personally knew them. It was decided that Beatrice would be the main custodial guard of this... **Clementinium** , divided between the Comfort Eagle Library and the Library of the Dead. No one, outside of a select few, were ever allowed here without express permission.

"What is it Attero?"  
"Subaru-sama wants to know if the proceedings are ready?"  
"...Betty was able to send Felix Argyle to procure the last of the materials, I suppose. It should be ready by the early morning tomorrow, as planned. There is no need to worry, I suppose."

Beatrice brushed her snow white hair, being still in the body of her mother, Echidna. She got up from her seat and set aside a book she was looking over. Walking over, she patted the Guiltylowe on his head.

"Attero, we both know what tasks have been thrusted upon me, not only that...but what I have now inherited since then."  
"Beatrice-sama…"

Her words were heavy, as he brown eyes scanned over to the unfathomably long halls filled with books upon books. This was for a reason…

In the end, it was decided that Beatrice would read several Book of Memories.

Who?

 **Echidna, Roswaal, and Ovidius.**

Now, it fell upon Beatrice to perform the duties as the official replacement for Ovidius. She, who would continue the legacy implanted upon her troubled soul.

 _The Wisdom of Ovidius Loman, would continue through her._

* * *

Genau flew through the sky, the red streak of light behind him, showing how fast he was going. Finally breaking through the atmosphere, he continued his course until he kept flying, past the moon, past some asteroids. He landed his feet carefully, until he sniffed around. He looked out, and saw how far away from everything it all was. He was on a piece of massive asteroid...and began destroying the meteor.

" **GROOOARRR**!"

Constructs and beams continued to blast away, until there were almost no pieces left of it.

" **FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! SSSSHAULA! CRUSSSSCH! WITCH'SSSS CULT! DAMN YOU! FUCK YOU!"**

Every hit and scrape on floating rocks, left his mind with a static image of those namesakes, those who fought to keep them from being at peace. Finally, he panted and heaved, having obliterated the asteroid...until he heard a voice.

"I think that's enough."

He flinched, turning around and seeing Ram.

"What do you want Ram?"  
"...Checking on a mutt causing a ruckus, have some class will you."

Once again, her sharp tongue poked and prodded his mind.

"Come now, we should go home, we have a busy day tomorrow."  
"...Okay, where'ssss Rem?"  
"I left her in Nijino's care."  
"That'ssss fine, I guesss."

He...made a solemn expression, even for a wolgarm. Surprising him though, Ram went over and patted his head.

"You'll need to find something else to occupy your depressed thoughts."  
"Knitting?"  
"Pffft, yeah right."

Ram smiled, so did he. The two flew off, back to their world, hoping to leave things be.

* * *

The early morning, there were many gravestones.

But it was one specific one, where Jolokia, Callaloo, Moussaka and Juel went to visit. They didn't say a thing, only watched on. Then with the sun rising even more, the four of them began to make their way off, rustling their feet on the fine grass.

They had said their prayers to Stanley, and had their work ahead of them.

* * *

The morning was fully lit, and the Founding Seven, now only six; met up in the hidden space above the Tower. Subaru did however allow a select few others attend as well.

Thus, it was: Subaru, Genau, Wilhelm, Frederica, Mimi, Nijino, Ram, Emilia, the gem holding Rem's soul, Beatrice and Felt.

Felt voiced her concern, mainly on a simple fact.

"Wait, am I really that important enough to be here?"

"Duh."

Subaru winked at her, giving the young Red Lantern a startle.

"You were one of the first people I met when I came to this world."  
"Huh? Was I, really?"  
"Well, I died a couple times trying to save you, but I feel like, I don't regret a thing."  
"...Wow, thanks Onii-chan."

Her little tooth showed as she smirked at him.

When that happened Emilia went over and held his hand, showing her trustworthy nature on him. Not only that, but she was the one wearing the necklace that had Rem's gemstone. Giving him the comfort of knowing the two of them were there for him. They all looked upon, a large contraption, tesla coils wrapped in gemstones of different colors, woven with magical incantations, all of which are connected to the star that was in the middle of the room. Above it, was their Red Lantern Battery, held in place by more steel holdings.

Together, it would help yield their rewards.

"It's time, Beatrice, would you please."  
"Of course, I suppose."

"..."  
"What we do now, is the very sum of our hardships, I suppose! Here and now, the results of the wars, the fighting, the deaths that have stacked onto our minds and souls have pushed us to this moment! Betty knows, we all know, I suppose! That, once this succeeds, the world will have full connection to the power of the Red Lantern Corps, which will insure our peace, EVERLASTING PEACE!"

Silence.

"Now, let's get to it, I suppose."

Beatrice aimed with her palms, began to speak strange incantations, energy flowed through the coils, surged up through the steel, and began to make the star and Battery glow. Wilhelm stared in amazement, Genau lost his breath, Mimi jumped up and down. Nijino got nervous, Frederica watched in stern composure, Ram got anxious and Felt was a bit scared. Subaru smiled, so did Emilia...and an explosion of magic occurred behind them.

Turning around, he saw who it was.

Emerging from the pillars of light, was _**Crusch**_.

"I am not letting do as you please, Natsuki Subaru!"

Running next to her, were the rest of her high ranking officers; Exogenesis was trying to prevent their plans.

* * *

The Red Lanterns that were outside, found themselves fighting the remaining Exogenesis members, who had hijacked several Zeppelins and Tanks. Not only that, but the reason behind their sudden appearance, was storming forward. Liliana, who had stayed overnight, was being carried away with her baby by Jolokia.

"Jolokia what is that thing?!"  
"Grrrr, Liliana-san, we have to get you out of here!"

Longinus, the spirit which was formed by the anger towards the Red Lantern Corps, roared as the Red Lanterns charged forward.

Moussaka killed a few mounted gunman on the compartment of a zeppelin.

"Where the fuck is the Sword Saint?!"

Linnea Helena puked out napalm blood, melting an enemy girl's face clean off and made her body tumble to the ground far below.

"Subaru-sama sent him on a mission to investigate the Holy Dragon!"  
"What?! WHY?!"

"I don't know, but even if he does know about this, it'll be minutes before he gets back!"

"Fine! Just keep it up!"

* * *

Subaru clashed with Crusch.

"Everyone protect Beatrice, she can't move right now!"  
"You hear that my fellow brethren?! Attack the white haired woman!"

Wilhelm and the others were busy trading attacks, and firing beams trying to protect Beatrice.

"Puck!"  
"Alright, let's goooo!"

Puck appeared and froze a female mage alive, but soon had to create a barrier to protect Emilia from oncoming fire.

Subaru and Crusch had their weapons become tangled, steel upon construct.

"I'll have you pay for killing Al!"  
"You bitch! He's another reason Ovidius is dead!"  
"You're psycho philosopher lost his life in exchange for his!"  
"You really worked up about it, was he like, your lover or something?!"

"...!"

Her refusal to answer, was an answer itself. Thus, Subaru made a truly disgusting smile.

"Ohhhh, what a poor lil skank, losing your mate huh?! Now who is going to keep you warm at night?!"  
"SHUT UP!"

She shoved him back and they continued with swings dodges and near hits.

"You are truly the devil, and I will cleanse this world of you!"  
" **THAT'S MY LINE FOR YOU, KARSTEN!"**

Beatrice suddenly opened her eyes, which shone so brightly, it was very scary beyond words, as if she attained some kind of demonic energy.

"It's done!"

Her eyes changed back to the brown color, watching, as the star was stabbed by a sword.

" **HUH**?"

Looking back, she saw Crusch had flung a spare sword forward. In slow motion, everyone, no matter what team they were on, stared at the predicament that had occured with total shock.

"Whatever it is you are planning, I will not allow it."  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, I SUPPOSE!?"

Suddenly a large wave of black energy swirled throughout the room. Gravity left the room, leaving them weightless and hovering above the ground. And could feel the room get smaller and smaller.

Until, they felt it.

"Oh shit."

Subaru's words, echoed.

As a bright light shot through the room, then out of it, ceasing all combating outside as they could only stare at it.

* * *

Jolokia swiftly put Liliana into a carriage, with Felix at the helms.

"Hey what was that light?!"  
"GROOOAR! Nevermind that! Get out of here, hurry!"

The carriage hurried off, as Jolokia rushed past the commotion alongside Linnea and Moussaka.

Entering the room...it was empty. Save for the contraption created, and the sword still plunged into the star, there was not a single thing in that room.

"Where is everyone?"

Linnea fell to her knees, and Moussaka trembled terrified.

"Hey, grrrrr, where is everyone?!"

Finally, Jolokia, could only scream in a full horrified panic.

" **GROOOOAAARRR! WHERE IS EVERYONE?!"**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Within this fast moving tunnel of energy, consisting of lights and colors, melding together to form various combinations, even some none had ever thought of before...they were all caught in its current. Everyone was screaming, grunting in frustration, and trying to stop themselves. Subaru used a construct chain to try and latch onto something, but it pointless as hell, having the construct break apart once it touched the side of the tunnel.

"Guys, don't touch the sides!"

Everyone there, even Crusch and her men tried to steer themselves against the immense gravity of this strange place. Yet, it was Capella who took advantage and slapped her massive claw against Felt's back, making her get pushed, right at the side of the fast moving force. Wilhelm clicked his tongue and rushed to grab her.

Then she felt his hands on her shoulders, and her back touching something. Once they both looked, they suddenly became light and disappeared.

" **BROTHER WILHELM**!"  
" **GENAU, FOCUS!"  
**  
Nijino called out to him, but Genau rushed to see the spot where they vanished. Giving the tunnel itself a chance to yank Genau from above, causing him to become light and disappear.

Nijino held her mouth, but felt a tug as one of Crusch's associates tried to make her disappear. She kicked his head, smashing it into pieces, but the impact pushed her back.

" **Uwah**!"

Her back hit the tunnel's sides, and disappeared, along with the man's corpse. Subaru in shock over what was happening reached out to Emilia, only to see Crusch behind her, raising her sword high.

"Emilia!"

But Frederica tackled her away, trying to force her touch the tunnels walls, but Capella wrapped her arm around her neck. Making Mimi slap her off, and Frederica tossing Crusch right at Capella. Both flew, careening up both of hitting the top ceiling of this strange tunnel, disappearing as light. But not before the sudden surge of gravity caused Frederica to crash into Mimi and they both spun violently in this tunnel...before they suffered the same fate, hitting the bottom of it, becoming light...vanishing.

 **"FREDERICA! MIMI!"**  
"Emilia! Hang on, I suppose!"

Emilia launched ice spears at the remaining Exogenesis members, killing them and having their bodies flying around wildly, eventually sharing the same outcome as the others. Subaru tried flying up and reached out his hand, but another surge of gravity of some kind, resulted in him missing her hand. Beatrice tried to do so, diving towards her.

"Emilia, take my hand!"  
"Beatrice!"

Puck tried to steer them with magic, but his magic broke apart and instead he hugged Emilia around the neck. Emilia struggled, but eventually was able to take Beatrice's hand, only for something to shove the remaining people there to the sides. Subaru and Ram stopped themselves with sheer willpower, and Beatrice used a barrier to stop themselves. Emilia turned her head, staring at Subaru who was on the other side, pathetically reaching his hand out, his Red Ring glimmering.

"Emilia…?"  
"Subaru, h-"

The barrier broke apart and Emilia, Rem's Gemstone, Puck and Beatrice hit the side of this fast moving wall, erupting into light and vanishing. Ram and Subaru shook, trembled, tears flooding out of their eyes.

"No-"

They both gave up, and let the force of this place carry them away, sliding slowly across the walls of swirling, rushing light, taking them, holding them. Until they became light, and burst into millions of particles of such consistency...that now, they too disappeared.

The tunnel sped up, going ridiculously fast in surge of velocity, until a truly bright light could be seen. And just for a moment...a slight moment...truly minuscule.

A face could possibly be made out.

 **Then, darkness**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ughhhh, what did I eat?"

Shaking his head awake, Genau came to. Soon the Wolgarm's ears perked up, and he shot up to his four feet.

"G-Guyssss?"

Silence, nothing but the trees around him and an oddly red night sky.

"Guysss? GUYSSSS?!"

He moved around, panicking, and sniffing around as much as he could.

"Guyssss?! SSSSSUBARU?! BEATRICE!? EMILIA?! WILHELM?! FREDERICA?! ANYONE?!"

He flew up into the air, and continued to sniff around and scanned the area with his ring. Then, his ring not only detected, but also a large contingency of them. He flew off to see what it could be.

"Oh?"

It was a village, a small but hidden one. They seemed to have some kind of event, consistent with the torches they had lit, and everyone gathered in the center.

"What'sss going on there?"

Then, he sniffed again.

"Wait, it can't be."

He sniffed, and sniffed, but it was unmistakable.

"THISSSS, THISSSS SSSSMELL…"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Felt-chan, please, wake up."  
"Oof, damn that is a doozy!"

Felt hopped back to her feet and observed the area around them.

"Huh, how did we get to a forest?"  
"I'm not sure, the last I recalled, we were in a strange void of light, then-"  
"-We ended up here, huh?"

Wilhelm and Felt glanced around, noticing it was nighttime, and there some mist around their feet.

"Wait a second."  
"Wilhelm?"  
"I-I know this place."  
"How come?"

He pointed forward, and when Felt checked, she saw it.

"No way."  
"...Flugel's Tree."

A giant tree stood there, dwarfing them like how and ant would feel. Then, they heard something and turned around, once they did, both their eyes went insanely wide.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nijino pushed her way through some bushes, the area around filled to the brim with fog.

"Damn, just where the hell am I?"

Then she heard something, pushing through and out of the fog, she could see it was the evening and the sky was bright orange and red.

"I thought I heard him."

Then she could hear the muffled screams...and when she hopped to the top of a tree, she looked down.

"Oh my god."

Shaking her head in denial.

" **IT CAN'T BE."**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Frederica and Mimi trekked over some rocks.

"Where the heck are we anyways?"  
"I have no idea Mimi, but our Rings said there are some life over this hill."

Once they reached the top they could see smoke and fire rising, countless men and women fighting with their swords and lances. It was an insane sight to behold. Yet they noticed someone amongst them.

Mimi's ears twitched in shock, and Frederica couldn't help but be surprised.

"Isn't that-?"

Suddenly, countless knights and soldiers...charged right at them.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Subaru was kicked in the gut.

"OW!"  
"Wake up already."  
"Jeez, I can only expect a warm greeting from someone like you."

He did in fact get up, and they both looked around, finding themselves in an alleyway.

"How did we end up here?"  
"If we had time for stupid questions for you, I'd ask them."  
"Er, um, have you tried-"  
"-Dumbass, I did try to use my Ring to contact somebody."  
"And?"

She shook her head.

"That's impossible."  
"Then let's go and snoop around, find out if something is affecting our Rings here."  
"...Yeah, we need to find Rem and Emilia."  
"Then hurry up."

They rushed off, only to find themselves in a quite busy street, carriages and people our and about. But what they noticed most was the key to their mystery.

"Wait, those clothes."  
"No doubt about, Kararagi attire."  
"But, this place looks untouched, thriving even!"  
"Indeed, most of the cities in Kararagi are still trying to rebuild after the World War, this makes no sense."  
"Let's check around some more."

Both nodded and they moved through the crowd, getting stares and the odd comment here and there about their attire. Some kids were especially scared of Subaru, his eyes menacing, his cracked scar on his face and desperate expression adding to the worse aura he was emitting. Then when both turned a corner, they met eyes.

"Ram, is this?"  
"No, no it cannot be."

Both were frozen in place, staring at the two figures, staring back at them.

"Are you-"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Both Emilia and Beatrice awoke to the sounds of birds chirping on this beautiful morning, in some clearing, surrounded by trees and bushes.

"Awk, Beatrice are you okay?"  
"I think so, I suppose."  
"Where are we?"  
"Who can say?"

Rem's voice let out a sigh, Emilia carefully rubbing it with her palm.

"Rem? Are you okay?"  
'Yes, Rem is fine, but what has happened? Where are the others, and where are we?"  
"No one is sure, but I think we should get moving, Subaru and the others can't find us hidden like this."

Puck floated over and glanced around.

"I feel like we've passed by the place in the past, but it feels different. Doesn't it Beatrice?"  
"Yes. Something doesn't feel right about this, I suppose.

Emilia and Beatrice browsed around...until they heard rustling in the bushes near them.

Taking stances evident of combat, they waited and stood firm. The bush could be seen moving still, so Emilia quietly motioned to Puck. Puck narrowed his eyes, while Beatrice had her hands glow with violet magic. The bush continued moving about, until something was actually moving through it.

Emilia and Beatrice prepared for the worst; her amethyst eyes hollowed with complete blood lust and the brown eyes of the former spirit narrowed in utter contempt.

Only for a little girl to pop out.

"Huh?"  
"UH?"

The girl patted some leaves off herself and fixed herself up. Giving them all a good look at her.

Long jet black hair, tied into a fine braid.

Sharp almost scary looking familiar eyes, colored amethyst with a light blue iris.

An adorable face that would make your heart melt.

Though small, she appeared to be somewhere around six in age.

The three stared down at this girl, in total confusion as to who she could be.

Though some concerns were blaring in their minds.

This small child, had such an endearing presence, even though they had never met her before. Nor ever seen her black sleeveless dress, with yellow stripes across the chest.

It was too...much...like…

"So that's where you've been!"  
"Eh?"

Emilia was stunned, the little girl rushed to hug her.

The silver haired elf too stunned for words, and simply peeked at Beatrice, who was just as floored.

The child let go of the embrace, and checked her up and down.

"Huh? What's with the outfit? Did you cut your hair just now? And where'd your ta-um, tattoos go?"  
"Wh-What tattoos?"  
"The ones on your arms, silly! You had cool ones, remember, Meili-onee chan gave them to you? Sarah-onee chan said I shouldn't get one till I think a really looooong time, but she sometimes is very mean like that."  
"Um?"

The little girl peeked back and saw Beatrice.

"Who's that?"

Emilia was still flustered, but kept up her sternness, even if it failed miserably.

"Um, fi-first thing's first! A person should introduce themselves when they first meet someone."  
"...Pfft, what are you talking about **Mama** , hahaha?"

Words echoed through her head, both the silver haired elf and the white haired sorceress, even the Great Spirit was at a loss.

Then.

"Hey now, Taygete! Come out this instance, I suppose!"  
"Oh, Beatrice baa san!"  
"What is this baa san nonsense again? And have you found your mother yet?"  
"Yeah-"

Pushing through the bushes...was Beatrice. No, really Beatrice.

Golden hair tied in two drills, blue eyes with pink butterfly irises.

But, a frilled dress with white ribbons, tights, and shoes, while the rest was pink. She no longer wore her small crown either. On her back was a pink halo floating in place.

"Beatrice?"  
"Emilia? And...And…"

Beatrice, or this normal Beatrice stared at the one with Emilia.

"M-Mother?"  
"No, I'm-"

Suddenly, through the bushes two arms raised up, and just as quickly a woman appeared.

"Found ya!"

Her joy faded as she was looking at the shocking scene.

"M...M-Me?!"  
"It's me."

Another Emilia.

Unlike our Emilia, this one still extremely long hair, wearing a purple beret with Lugnica's emblem on it. A sleeveless violet dress with a single white flower on near her collar, matching her white pants and shoes. But quite striking, was her full sleeve tattoos.

Exuberant in color and design, they flowed down her arm. Names in cursive could seen, flower shapes and swirls, but on each arm, was one distinct shape and color.

"B-Beatrice, is this?"  
"Yup, I suppose."

Both slanted their eyes in exhausted annoyance, and both spoke the same thing, at the same damn time.

" _ **NOT AGAIN."  
**_ " _ **NOT AGAIN, I SUPPOSE."**_

The emblems on this Emilia's arms? Well, one was a yellow "N" symbol….

….the other,

was a yellow **BAT** symbol.

Random chaos, was truly something.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

ARC 8:

 **CRISIS OF THE MULTIVERSE**

BEGINS!

* * *

 **AN: Hell yeah! It's time for timelines to get messed up, people to have their lives changed and old characters from the past interacting with the future. Crazy stuff is going down in this one!**

 **And before anyone mentions, this story was conceived BEFORE Avengers Endgame, and is mainly inspired by Age of Apocalypse Comics and Batman Dark Knights. Or just any story dealing with alternate realities, so yup!**

 **Maybe there will be surprises? Maybe there will be deaths? Who knows?**

 **Did you recognize the references to the other realities they are visiting?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Opening? I guess it's "Synchronizing Bodies" by And One. Simple tunnel swirls around our characters, before showing the insane encounters and battles our 'heroes' will get involved in...suddenly ending on a creepy still image of the Tower.**

 **But yeah, that's that! So be starved for the next part!**

 **NEXT TIME? Ch. 42 - "From Zero"**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	42. From Zero

**AN: We ain't got time to bleed folks! Here is the latest chapter, and start to the interesting story arcs that will be seen here. Each of our heroes will go through some encounters and situations. Some of these chapters might take longer, but others won't, so we'll see how it goes!**

 **Hope everyone has a great day, and makes due with what makes you, you!**

 **So, do ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc 8: Crisis Of The Multiverse

Chapter 42: From Zero

* * *

It was an awkward encounter, a first meeting done wrong.

"This is, strange, I suppose."

The carriage ride was taking quite a while, as the five ladies sat there, staring at each other. The little girl tapped her mother's shoulder, getting her attention.

"Mama?"  
"Yes?"  
"Sooo, they're like my papa, right?"  
"Um, well...the thing is, while your papa was indeed from another world, their situation is a little different."

Taygeta scratched her head, trying with all her might to figure this absurdity out.

Then, the Beatrice who did not belong here had to ask, as she and Emilia sat across from them.

"Listen, we'd like an explanation, if that would be possible."  
"Betty understands you are out of the loop in this precarious incident, or the circumstances surrounding it, I suppose."

Beatrice nodded, so the one did belong here, began to speak.

"Right now, as Betty assumes it, you've been summoned to a parallel timeline."  
"Timeline? Such as the means Subaru used his Return By Death?"  
"...So you know about that as well."  
"Several years ago he told us the circumstances."  
"That makes explaining easier. Ours used his ability to send his very memories and experiences into a divergent timeline, he was in fact creating even more timelines, does yours do the same?"  
"...No, he lost the ability."  
"Then that's the case then."  
"Why?"  
"Our timelines don't mesh together, while the Algol Tree was destroyed years ago, many in fact, in our timeline; yours only recently did. This is similar to how a black hole is only seen within a gap of time, I suppose."  
"So it was delayed, I suppose?"  
"No, your reality simply came into being after the war."

Now, our Emilia questioned her.

"What war?"  
"...Some call it the Forgotten Crisis, as only a handful of people actually recall it, a few others call it The War of Powers...but it was simple, we mostly refer to it...as THE INFINITY CRISIS."  
"Infinity. Crisis?"  
"The war...against **Satella** , **Anti-Monitor** and their **Apocatastasis Society** , I suppose. Entire timelines were destroyed, billions died across the merged universe...and several of our friends died as well."

"Goodness, then we're fortunate we weren't involved."

Taygeta decided hug her mother, making the Emilia who was King decide to finally ask.

"Then, that little girl is…?"  
"Yup, her name is Natsuki Taygeta."  
"You...You have a child with him?"  
"Of course, we got married after the war, she is his last gift to me."  
"Last gift?"

"I think you can tell, what happened."

Now, it was dead quiet in that carriage.

The feeling of this otherwise beautiful carriage drive through the lush forest, was met with an air of sadness, knowing that bright smile was gone in this time.

"I am sorry."  
"It's okay, I've learned to move on from it all."  
"I guess we're just lucky."  
"Wait, so Subaru is alive in your world?"  
"Yeah, he gets beat up a lot, but he does well enough."  
"Ahaha, sounds like him! And, how is Bruce?"  
"...Bruce?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We don't know anyone named Bruce, is he also a Red Lantern?"

Now, their questioning came.

"Red Lantern? Beatrice, did you hear that?!"  
"Indeed, Betty is concerned, I suppose. Why would you two know what a Red Lantern is, and not Bruce Wayne?"

Noticing the confused looks on their faces, Emilia rubbed her brows, deciding to explain further.

"Yeah, Subaru is a Red Lantern, he's their leader."  
"No. No, this is wrong, a leader, I suppose? How many of them are there?!"  
"At least a hundred, maybe a little more, we lost some when we attacked the Tower."

Both stared back at each other, with their Emilia frantic.

"What about Shaula?!"  
"...She's dead, and good riddance."  
"Good riddance? How can you say that?!"  
"The woman deserved it! She was the reason we lost Ovidius!"  
"Ovidius? He's a friend? How is that possible?!"  
"Why? What happened to him here?"  
"He died, he attacked us to try and get to Shaula, Beatrice and Shaula killed him."  
"What? What is wrong with this place?!"  
"I CAN ASK YOU THE SAME THING!"

Beatirce, had her eyes shine purple light, her entire body surged with mana and gravity altering magic, silencing everyone in that carriage.

"ENOUGH."  
"B-But Beatrice-"  
"-You know better than anyone, that some timelines are vastly different than our very own. Lest we forget the coin flipping fate of some worlds, I suppose? Lest we forget allies like Natsuki Rigel or Zarestia, or on the other side of the spectrum, I suppose? Such as the Sin Archbishop of Pride or the Sword Saint Bruce?"

"I know, but this is just too much."

Emilia hugged her daughter tightly. Beatrice sighed, and looked at both Emilia and the other version of her.

"Just glancing at you, Betty is sure circumstances have gone completely different than our own, I suppose. Thus, Betty would like to do some comparing and contrasting, does that sound fair?"  
"I think so, I suppose."  
"Very well, let's see where our timelines diverged ...how about we start at the time, Subaru and Emilia went to the Capital."

So they did, and both sides, two entirely different versions of our heroes, were forced to divulge exactly how things differed.

And...it was not pretty.

* * *

Eventually, the carriage parked in front of a well looking Estate, looking quite similar to Roswaal's, but with white marble, clearer windows and much more trees all around. Inside, the situation was a complete shock and terror.

"Garfiel, is dead? You guys killed Priscilla? Priestella was destroyed, you guys lost Roswaal and started a World War?!"  
"Don't make it sound like we're bumbling buffoons! What about you people?! You let the Witch of Envy break out!"  
"That was outside forces moving against us, not like we purposely did that! Meanwhile you and your people got so many people killed, for nothing!"  
"They killed Rem, now her soul is in a gemstone!"  
"Because you guys are out of control, it led to all this!"

Both Beatrices told them to stop, but the two were still angry with each other.

"That's enough both of you, I suppose. Looking at how things are, and how this version of Betty houses the body of Mother, Betty is not sure what else could be done about it."  
"Nothing can be done, the past is the past, and all of us have made our mistakes. Even here, they cost us to lose too many friends to count, I suppose."  
"And them? Entire cities were annexed by them, Halibel-san is dead...and they made Crusch-san a terrorist."

Emilia, the one from said world, slammed her hand on the seat, furious.

"What do you know?! Here you are still the meek little girl who has had to get things done by other's hands! I've had to get my hands dirty, had to watch as my friends had to kill so many people to keep us all alive!"  
"...So if you had a chance, would you kill Crusch Karsten?"

Her eyes went wild in a surest moment of bloodlust, frightening Taygeta, surprising the other Emilia and concerning both Beatrice's.

"As the King of Lugnica, I will do what is necessary."  
"...I pity you."  
"...Like I care, my Subaru is alive, so is Puck! Because I was able to make it happen, I was able to grow the hell up and see how things aren't always black and white!"

"Nothing is, but if it makes sure Petra doesn't lose her legs and Rem still has a body to fall back to, then aren't you a little contemplative about the deeds you committed?!"

Both Emilias stared at each other with daggers in their mind and heart, yet it was when Taygeta hugged her mother even tighter, that this kinder Emilia decided to drop it. The Emilia, from the world where she truly had to get her hands dirty stomped out of the carriage, giving herself some breathing room.

Beatrice glanced at her back, her butterfly irises reflected her, and the spirit could only hum a tired breath.

"Your world has been through even more than ours, I suppose."  
"...Ever since that Ring came over, things have been changing so fast. I've never seen such a rapid progression in human kind, not for a long time."  
"Betty noticed just now, you don't fully speak the same way I do, I suppose. Why is that?"

For a moment, our Beatrice could only hold back a choke in her throat, before licking her lips and speaking again, but lowered her eyes.

"I made too many mistakes, I suppose. I betrayed Lewes, I attacked Roswaal, stole my Mother's body...and the amount of people I helped kill, who probably didn't even deserve it...what gives me the right to think I'm the same person, I suppose?"  
"I am sorry."  
"If only apologies actually helped, then I'd thank you, from deep within Mother's heart."

Now, Beatrice exited out of the carriage, leaving this world's counterparts inside the carriage.

"Beatrice?"  
"Yes?"  
"I knew the Multiverse was equal parts beautiful, and also terrifying...but could-"  
"-We both know what happens when timelines start getting meddled with, I suppose. We need to stay out of it, help them at least get back to their homes...and be done with it."

They too, exited out of the carriage.

Once they did, a man hopped off the driver's seat, a meek but recognizable man.

"To think though, we'd be dealing with this crazy stuff like this again."  
"Right? After last month, I'd hoped that it'd die down a bit."  
"But then again, Emilia-san, will there be anything else you need?"  
"Nah, you can go hang out with your daughter."  
"Thank you."  
"No, thank you Otto."

Otto Suwen, who was now in his late thirties nodded and headed back to the carriage, driving away and waving them goodbye.

* * *

"Beatrice, do we know who could be inside?"  
"Most of everyone is busy today."  
"Shaula?"  
"No, thankfully she's with Vega in Kararagi, I'd hate to imagine what these two would do if they saw her."  
"And most of the kids are investigating something for Gustav, sooooo…?"  
"Betty believes it's just Sarah and Rem for now."

They walked over, when the saw their two alternates turn around. They could see they both calmed down considerably, not saying anything, but their guilty expressions was the best apologies they would get.

"By the way, um, other me?"

"Hm?"  
"How come you weren't more worried about your little girl running around the forest by herself?"  
"Well, Beatrice was around and she wouldn't let anything happen to her...and speaking of spirits, she has her own to protect her."  
"Ah, her...her, her OWN?"  
"Of course, she's a Spirit User just like her parents after all!"

Taygeta got giddy and gave two thumbs up.

"Wanna see her?"  
"Um, sure?"  
"Okay!"

Taygeta clapped her hands together, and swirls of wind and gold particles appeared behind her, then she opened her eyes, and all the wind, gold formed something.

Antlers.

Golden radiant antlers, which had such a glow to them, it was beyond words. At the end of the antlers black mass formed out of it, soon it became a body. It was a deer, a hind, a being that was taller than them, dwarfing Taygete. It's eyes, completely golden, no iris but sparkles to it nonetheless.

Taygeta allowed it to lower her head and hugged it around the neck.

"Incredible."  
"Wow."

Rem and Emilia were stunned beyond belief.

"Look at this cute lil' girl! This is **Cerynitis** , when I was three or so, she came to me and became my contracted spirit."

"Came to you?"

Emilia leaned closer to her other, more aggressive version, whispering to her.

"In fact, it's an Artificial Spirit, we all contributed to its creation."  
"How can you make them without Ovidius?"  
"Bruce eventually learned, he passed the techniques on to his daughter, Alejandra."

Watching the stunned reactions by their counterparts, amused them greatly, until…

"Ah, Emilia, everyone, welcome back!"

Both of them turned around, seeing her.

Seeing them.

It was Rem, her hairstyle is the same, yet she wore not her famous maid outfit. Instead, it was an adorable black jumper dress with a blue shirt underneath, and cute little black shoes. Even more than that, she had earrings, quite a difference in the image of a simple dressed girl.

However, what shocked them most, was what she was doing. Well, she was pushing a wheelchair forward, helping the woman who sat on it.

The woman?

Sarah Remendis.

Sarah had a comfortable all black coat dress on, with a black cloth over her eyes.

"Sarah?"  
"Yes, goodness, it sounds as though there is a commotion going on here."

Then, Rem finally saw how many people there were, and who they were. She came to a halt, staring in absolute disbelief.

"Another Emilia, and, and...the Witch Echidna?"

Sarah now also realized what was going on.

"Beatrice, is this-"  
"-It's exactly what it sounds like, I suppose."  
"Yes. Then...I suggest we all head inside."  
"Is anyone else there?"  
"Incorrect, though it would be no surprise if one of the kids comes to say hello later."

Rem decided to cease her distracted stares, and shook her head.

"Please, let's all head inside."

They did so, and everyone was filled with confusion as to what was going to happen next.

* * *

Inside, Taygeta took a nap in her room. The little child rested snuggly with her Spirit, unaware of the meeting taking place.

Sarah took a sip of tea, setting it down as she began to speak.

"Yes, I see. Your world has been through a lot."  
"Your…"

Emilia choked up a tad, before getting the nerve to let her thoughts flow out.

"Your death really shook us up."  
"I can only imagine, though I'd believe I would be on your side in those circumstances."

"How, how did things go so differently here, compared to our world?"

"Yes, that's just the way the Multiverse works I'm afraid. Outside of pure logic, we can only watch as things unfold."  
"Then its out of our control?"  
"Not necessarily, but even if you, yourself, commits to an idea or plan, another timeline can potentially branch off. Or so Beatrice and Barry have told me?"  
"Barry?"

Beatrice got up from her seat, standing by the window and watching the bright sky.

"A few months ago, an old friend of ours named Barry Allen got summoned here, I suppose."  
"Is he, important, I suppose?"  
"Indeed, he's referred to as The Flash, he's known not only as the fastest human on their world...but is one of only a handful of people in their universe that remembers the battle we fought in."  
"Did he eventually, well, leave?"  
"Correct, he simply phased out of here and got back to his world. Just after a few days of being here."  
"Then, will we too-"  
"-No, Betty thinks there may be a way to get you home, I suppose."

They were excited, but Beatrice finally turned around and informed them.

"It will take a bit of time, as I need to contact another Great Spirit such as myself."

The gemstone, housing Rem's soul which they allowed to make a connection with everyone in this room, began to voice her total shock.

"Beatrice-sama, you are a Great Spirit?!"  
"Of course I am, I suppose! Who else is more than qualified to be of such high class strength than the mighty Beatrice!?"

Rem decided to explain.

"During the war, the original Dr. Fate-sama used his magic to unlock Beatrice's latent potential, now she is one of the Five Great Spirits."  
"Five of them?"  
"Beatrice is the Great Spirit of The East, representing Yin Magic. Each one represents one or more of magic classes, including the one Beatrice intends to contact."

Beatrice floated off the ground, and began making her way for the door.

"I will be out, checking for a good spot to see if Betty can meet him, I suppose. In the meantime, everybody just relax and catch your bearings."

She left, right as Rem got up from her seat.

"Then, if it is possible. Um, can Rem speak with your Rem? There is so much I wish to talk about and ask."  
"I mean, I guess that'd be fine?"

Emilia looked at the gemstone next to Puck's, seeing a few bright glimmers, realizing that Rem agreed. She took off the necklace handing it over to Rem, she put it on and giddly ran off to be alone with it.

Emilia sat back on the couch, as Beatrice glanced over at their remaining two guests...but the Emilia of this world got up.

"I'm going to check on Taygete, Sarah will you be alright?"  
"Yes, quite so."  
"Need anything?"  
"Can't think of anything."  
"Alright, I'll be back."

Emilia walked off, leaving the two visitors of this world, alone with Sarah. The wheelchaired woman sighed, as she asked.

"Yes, may I ask you something?"  
"G-Go ahead."

A sternness arose in her voice, which startled Beatrice and Emilia.

"What do you plan to do, once you get home?"

* * *

Rem walked through the halls, giggling as she listened to the gemstone.

"Oh my goodness, seeing onee-sama chase Genau out of the restroom, wrapped in a towel was just too much!"  
"Ahahaha, this Genau sounds like fun."  
"He is. Subaru-kun and others love having him around, no matter how obnoxious he can be."  
"If Rem thinks about it, Meili-chan has a white wolgarm named Wilson. So if Rem is correct, then he's the alternate version of him."  
"Well, Rem is glad he's safe in this world."  
"Right?"

Soon though, Rem was ever the more curious about this ghostly version of herself.

"So tell Rem, are you and Subaru-kun an item?"  
"HUH?"  
"Well?"  
"...Maybe in the past."  
"I'm sure he cares for you, even like this."  
"...Rem is, not sure what goes through his mind anymore."  
"Did you ever go into full detail of how you felt about him?"  
"Did you?"

Rem smiled.

"A long time ago, Subaru-kun kept dying by the hands of the Witch's Cult. He was ready to give it all up and run away with Rem to Kararagi. He offered his hand to me, offered a life together in a place far away from danger."  
"And you said no?"  
"I felt that, if Rem left with him, a large part of Subaru-kun would also be left behind. So Rem told him all the things I've loved about him. How much Rem wanted to help him, how much I cherished him. How he was my hero, how I looked at him differently than the others. And eventually reminded him, that nothing was ever truly over. But those things can always restart."

"That, things could start again...yes, all of it. That we could start again...FROM ZERO."

Rem could only be proud of herself, remembering how her words had saved her beloved from simply surrendering from everything.

"Why?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why did you get to say that?"

The voice of the gemstone, was choking up, struggling to keep her breath controlled. This Rem knew why.

"...You never said that to him."  
"No! Rem always wanted to yell, speak or even whisper words such as that to him, hoping to bring him back from what he was transforming into, keep him from **falling down**."

"And?"  
"...The Subaru-kun Rem sees now is different, too different."  
"How?"

Rem asked this softly, wanting to try and comfort this spirit that inhabited the stone.

"Rem wanted to tell him...hic. Hic! Rem-"  
"-Go ahead."  
"Rem wanted to let him know, that no matter how much he had fallen to darkness, that he still had the courage to reach out his hand to someone in need. I loved how he stroked my hair, called my name or just said a single word...it'd make my heart feel warm. His eyes, though they looked stern they would soften when he was being kind. His fingers, though he had soft lovely ones, but when they clutched mine I knew the strength behind them. When we were walking when we...he would occasionally turn around and check if I could keep up. His sleep, so adorable. He would look unguarded, like an infant with eyelashes on the long side. Touching his cheek to calm him down or touch his lip when he wouldn't notice my heart would ache terribly. All of this, because I loved him, and always would no matter who went against him. HE WAS MY HERO."  
"And now?"

"..."

"Speak your mind."  
"... **I DON'T KNOW. I DON'T KNOW!** He has been steeped in darkness too long, that sometimes he sacrifices people to get the outcome he desires! He no longer strokes my hair, how can he since I don't have a body! His words? Sometimes they can feel cold, and when he says a name, it's an authorized death sentence. His eyes look more stoned and tired, portions of that light or spirit of his greatly diluted. His finger, so worn, hard and burnt, one would realize all the battles he suffered through. For the longest time he would not walk with me, just have someone like Wilhelm-san or Frederica-san guard me, who never tried to outpace me. His sleep, oh his sleep. IT HURTS. Hurts to have seen him toss and turn, claw at his own arms and cry out Rem's name or someone else's that he's lost. All the nights he'd wake up in the middle of the night tear filled and in a depressed state, only to do some minimal exercise to exhaust himself, to help himself fall back asleep! When I would touch him, sometimes, sometimes, maybe sometimes, he would feel cold to the touch, like he was dead. Subaru-kun is so stressed all the time, he tries to hide it. But Rem always catches him drinking, having relations with Nijino-san and the occasional white hair in his scalp. Rem is...Rem is...REM DOESN'T KNOW ANYMORE! I DON'T! MY HERO, MY BELOVED HERO IS NOT THE SAME, PARTS OF SUBARU-KUN ARE GONE, _**ALL BECAUSE YOUR WORLD IS YOURS! WHY IS YOUR SUBARU-KUN DEAD, BUT A HERO?! WHY IS MINE THE WAY HE IS?! WHY?! IT'S NOT FAIR...**_ not fair."

"..."

Rem stood there, listening to her outburst, long winded plea to something tangible...but it was for naught. She knew it, everyone in the building knew it.

Their Subarus were different.

One had died years ago.

The other?

Died when he put on that Ring.

Rem whispered sweet nothings to the gemstone, for they were nothing. No advice from that world, or any other...COULD EVER CHANGE THE COURSE OF EVENTS THAT HAD TRANSPIRED. NOR, COULD THEY CHANGE NATSUKI SUBARU BACK.

Such was the cruelty, of a little thing called the Multiverse.

* * *

Sarah sat back on her wheelchair, having heard what she needed to.

"Yes, I see. You can't change anything, so you will not do anything."

Both ladies appeared ashamed of how she worded it, and felt the pressure of her eyes, EVEN IF SHE WAS BLIND.

"Yes, listen now you two. Though I have not much time left in this world, as pieces and sections of my body fail, I still have a kind of wisdom to share with the two of you."  
"And that would be?"  
"Aha, Yes, well, I would suggest trying to not just focus on the moments of now, the present I mean. Try and focus on what could be, of the future."  
"The future?"  
"Yes. Natsuki Subaru is already intent on spreading the influence of the Red Lanterns all over that world, and with the furthering of the mysterious **Crossing Effect** , it'll definitely happen. Yes, even as the King of Lugnica, you have little sway in what the populace desire; but try and make plans, write amendments, making sure to limit their influence."  
"What about your world? Huh? How did you handle this all?"  
"Yes, actually, we have a democracy here, similar to the Royal Selection, and have had several Presidents in the past and such. The current one, is Garfiel's half-sister Rafiel Thompson, she is quite stern, but fair to all people...though she has a penchant for trying to have other countries do some, well, outrageous trading deals. But that's, just her upbringing at play."  
"So, we should host a democracy?"  
"Yes, or more in fact, anything that doesn't lead to the Red Lanterns wrestling the country from your hands."

"..Hmmm…"  
"Whatever you decide, I'm sure it'll work itself out."

She gave them a smile, letting them know it could potentially work out.

Rem returned to the room with the others, having calmed her other self down. She sat down, observing the quiet and peaceful day their city was having.

"Rem?"  
"Yes Emilia?"  
"Um, well, it's strange for you to say my name without an honorific."  
"Rem has been good friends with Emilia for a long time, and Bruce-san taught me to speak without always using honorifics."  
"You keep mentioning Bruce, who was that exactly?"

Rem's face froze, then slowly saddened, but quickly put on a pained smile.

"Bruce was someone also summoned to this world along with Subaru-kun."  
"Really?"  
"Absolutely true, not just him, but people who would become our friends, and others who would become enemies also followed. It changed things not just for Lugnica, but the entire world."  
"He must have been really important."  
"Oh yes, ahaha! Bruce was a legendary hero for the entire world."  
"Oh, for what?"  
"He helped Subaru-kun defeat soooo many enemies! The White Whale and Sizable Hare. Not to mention, The Sin Archbishops of Greed, Sloth, Gluttony and the original Scarecrow."  
"Wow, wait-"

Emilia noticed something odd in her words, thus she had to ask.

"What do you mean original?"  
"...Indeed, original. Currently, we are in a proxy war against a new Scarecrow."  
"New?! How?"

Sarah rolled her wheelchair closer.

"The original Scarecrow was a terrible man who was a member of the Witch's Cult, he was also a spirit user contracted with a single yin spirit. During the war in Priestella, Garfiel-kun and Julius-san killed him, but his contracted spirit, Amygdala, was free to roam the world. Eventually, some time after the Infinite Crisis, he was reformed when time and space were fixed, altering him into the new Scarecrow. A being with powers on par with the Great Spirits."  
"Impossible, I suppose! He is that powerful?"  
"Yes, I cannot tell you how many times we've run into him and the devastating fights we've had, some of which have forced us to change maps due to the damage."  
"How is he still alive? Wouldn't Reinhard do something about this?"  
"...Reinhard is dead, remember?"  
"Oh. OH. In this world...I forgot, sorry."  
"Now, they cloned him."  
"CLONED?"  
"It means to make a copy, but it's more a freak of nature. He only had a flaming skull for a head, and uses two ridiculously large swords as weapons. We refer to him as, Gräuel. He is merely another puppet for the Anti-Life Society."  
"Who?"  
"Yes, from the ashes of the Witch's Cult rose a world spanning group, the Anti-Life Society, they seek to end misery by showing the fruitless of all life. They seek a supposed Anti-Life Incantation, once found, it would apparently infect the world with a spell that would mean their victory. We do our best to stop any and all of their machinations."  
"What is their strength, I suppose?"  
"Countless soldiers, spies, twelve Shadow Generals and three other spirits."  
"Spirits, similar to Scarecrow?"  
"Yes, he created them from his own Od, known to all as THE EVIL SPIRITS. Der Amboss, Anthrax and **Rosenrot**."

Der Amboss, a beautiful scantily dressed woman with gold hair and silver eyes; and the lower half of a giant golden orb weaver spider.

Anthrax, a being with the head of an ox skull and piercing blue snake eyes, a full jet black jester costume made up the rest of his body.

 **ROSENROT** , a large one, almost as tall as the nine foot tall Scarecrow. Red spike covered armor from every inch of his body, an intimidating red helmet with two large horns protruding the sides, same color. He was completely red, except the curved visor or slit of his helmet, where his eyes should've been seen...nothing but radiating neon green energy leaked out of it. No one could actually see his eyes, or face.

"Who has given the most trouble?"  
"Rosenrot. He is the muscle of the Society, his connection to the world itself allows him to control plant life, mutate it and all sorts of magic attacks belong to him, I suppose."  
"Even with peace all around you, conflict is always arising?"  
"Such is the dilemma of actual life."

Sarah then brought it all to a halt, noticing a strange feeling, but sighed in relief.

"That was Beatrice-sama, she has finished her conversation."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes, let's head outside to see her."

They did, trying to clear their minds. But how could they?

The fact of the matter was, these unexpected guests have had to deal with the mounting evidence of how much they truly screwed up.

Emilia, struggled with the choices she has made a King.

Beatrice, haunted by her actions and inactions after meeting him.

Rem, jealous of this fantastic world filled with not only heroism, but also romance.

They felt jolted, they were nerve wracked.

Now, they would be forced to take this info, and do something with it. Something, or maybe nothing at all?

Who knew?

* * *

As they were outside, a young boy was speaking with Beatrice. Emilia came outside, having put Taygete to bed and was quite surprised.

"Oh my, I didn't know he'd be coming this early."  
"Huh? Who is it, um, Emilia?"

Rem hurried and hugged the young man tightly, to the amusement of her friends and confusion of their counterparts.

Rem let him go as he tried catching his breath, and that was when they got a really good look at him.

"Oh my god."

He looked exactly like Natsuki Subaru, save for his blue hair and eyes. He wore a blue tracksuit and jogging pants, with only a white line running on the sides of them.

"Jeez mom, can't you show a little restraint?"  
"Of course not, Rem always wants to remind her little Remus how much she loves him."  
"How about not smothering me?!"  
"No way."  
"TOO FAST OF AN ANSWER!"

The little kid turned his head and saw their guests, forming answers in his head as to why their was another Emilia or as to the other woman next to them. But he was a witty child and got the answer quickly.

"Hey, are they like Uncle Barry?"  
"In a way yes?"

Emilia tapped her other self on the shoulder.

"That was the guy who visited Flash, right? Remind me why that was his name?"  
"He's the fastest man alive. He can run across the world and back in a few minutes!"  
"What kind of magic is that?! Or is it a Divine Protection?"  
"Nope, it's something called the Speedforce. We-We actually had another visitor about a year ago as well, one who could also use the Speedforce."  
"And?"  
"He was from a timeline where Bruce and the witch Pandora had two children, of pure evil. In this case, his son was called "Red Death". He caused us a lot of grief and killed a few of our friends, eventually Vega and Shaula both sent him back to his world."  
"But, your family is still okay, right?"  
"...Yes, of course."

Both of them smiled, as the other Beatrice asked.

"So that boy-"  
"-Yup, that's Rem and Subaru's kid Remus. I heard she wanted to use Rigel, but there is already another Rigel in another universe. So it was decided to give him a brand new name, differentiating him from other versions."  
"Maybe we can do that as well, I suppose."  
"You guys have children?"  
"No, not yet at least."

Beatrice blushed, making Emilia grin mischievously.

The Great Spirit Beatrice patted Remus on his head.

"Now then, would you mind heading inside with your mother, I suppose? We have important things to take care of."  
"Um okay?"  
"Go watch your sister, make sure she is comfortable."  
"Alright."

He nodded, awaiting his mother, who quickly sprinted over and handed the gemstone back to Emilia, but did hear one last comment from it.

"He's beautiful."  
"Thank you. Good luck, Rem will pray for your success."

Rem turned around as Remus took her hand and they hurried inside.

"Beatrice, do we have anyone guarding her?"  
"Of course, Betty made a call...and speak for the devil, there he is."

Everyone turned their attention to the clouds above them, making out a winged figure flying through them. It startled the visitors, but they noticed that the denizens of this world, seemed relaxed, even happy to see it. It curved in the air, leaving a trail of condensation on the tips of his wings, leaving cloud lines in the air. He flew down fast, above the lush grass, creating a vortex around himself. He then carefully accelerated, before coming to a complete stop before Beatrice.

They all could only marvel at this person.

A metal suit, from head to toe, making up sharp looking boots and sharp claws. His eyes shined a menacing lime green, much like the fiery flames on his back or the Bat shaped symbol on his chest. The two horn on his, small but somewhat sharp looking gave him a much more fearsome appearance.

"Who is that?"

"Well Emilia-san, or other me, I guess? Ahem, that there is the son of Bruce and Frederica."  
"They had a kid?!"  
"Yup, and not only that! He continues Bruce's legacy, a duty handed down to him, a name and title made only to someone who becomes the embodiment of justice."  
"Justice?"  
"Ahuh...he's the new, **BATMAN**."  
"Bat, man?"

The green wings dissipated, and Batman landed on his feet, nodding to Beatrice.

"I got your message, so I arrived in time?"  
"Well on time, I suppose. Good on you!"  
"Thanks, is that them?"

He glanced at the two of them, then had his helmet fold back, like it had a mechanical duty to. And revealed his face...slicked back black hair, blue eyes, handsome features...and sharp teeth, like someone they knew.

"Holy crap, he looks like his mother so much."  
"Quite so, even I'm shocked how much he takes after Frederica, I suppose."

Even Rem, was shocked by the appearance of this man before them.

He then made his way forward and extended a hand to them.

"Hello, my name is Kerberos Baumann Wayne, also known as Batman. Pleased to make your acquaintance."  
"Wow, um, hello."

Emilia shook his hand, and then Beatrice.

"So I take it you are Emilia and you are Beatrice?"  
"Yeah, that's right."  
"Beatrice informed me of the situation. While she assists you with the travel back to your timeline, I will guard the estate, in case of any trouble."  
"A-Alright?"  
"Good luck to you two, and the soul inside that gemstone."

Rem was stunned that he figured all this out so quickly-

"Let us hope that former Great Spirit with you, can handle your protection."

Puck finally came out in complete shock over being spotted by him, or more like sensed him.

"As sharp per usual your skills in deduction is, I suppose. Betty expects nothing less from Bruce's son."  
"Too kind of you Beatrice, but Nemesis is still more perceptive than me."  
"Hmph, maybe so, but he can be too lazy sometimes! Betty will make sure to have him bring him into shape!"

"Dad would appreciate that."

He then moved past the visitors, but still spoke with Beatrice as he walked away.

"I'll be sure everything is alright on my part."  
"Be sure of that, I suppose."  
"See you later Aunt Beatrice."  
"We'll catch up soon, I suppose."

Emilia got a pat on her shoulder, seeing a somber expressed mother ask her a favor.

"Can I, see him?"  
"Oh, sure."

Puck floated down, and this world's Emilia cradled him softly into her palms kissing his cheek.

"It's good to see you Puck."  
"Yeah, I heard this version of me, is dead. Right?"  
"Yeah, Anti-Monitor killed you and stole your mana in the war. I wasn't able to do a thing."  
"How strong was this Anti-Monitor?"  
"Too strong, not even Reinhard or Superman-san could stop him. In fact, no one actually defeated, he just sort of disappeared at the end of the war."  
"Well, if nothing's happened, somebody must've beaten him."  
"Sure, but we lost you...hell, so many of our friends died. Slade, Pamela, Reinhard, Wilhelm, Rom-jii, Leonard, and it's just, so good to see you again."

Emilia teared up as she dug her face into his little body. Everyone could only watch humbly at the woman weeping, seeing a long lost friend back, even if it was momentary.

"Lia."  
"Oh wow, I haven't had anyone call me that, in years."  
"Lia, I understand how much you miss me. I can only hope this meeting between us will help you out in some way."  
"It is, it will and it can. I am just overjoyed getting a chance like this!"

Emilia's words would sometimes be muddled by her sobs, but the message got through loud and clear.

"I have to go inside now, make sure my little girl is okay."

"Hey, she is beautiful, I am so happy for you Lia."  
"Thank you, please take care of yourself."  
"I will, I promise to my daughter that I will live another hundred years. Just for you, and only you."  
"Thank you, bye."

Puck nuzzled himself against her face, right before gave him a kiss on his little forehead. She let him go and he floated back to his owner, allowing Emilia to bow goodbye to them.

"Good luck with everything."

Emilia also took the handles of Sarah's wheelchair, pushing her along.

"Yes, farwell Emilia-san, Beatrice-san, and Rem-san, to you as well Puck-sama. Be well, and I hope your future is bright."

They all bowed, and Emilia took Sarah inside.

The Beatrice of this world hurried over to them, and put her hands to her hips.

"Now then, let us hurry off then."  
"Where to Beatrice?"  
"According to Swamp Thing, there is a dimensional disturbance near the border of Vollachia. We will be heading there and hope that it's the appropriate means to get you all home."  
"That's fine and all, but who is this, Swamp Thing?"  
"...He's the Great Spirit of The Center, I suppose. In the aftermath of the Crisis, a piece of his consciousness bound itself to our world, and as a result he is now recognized as a Great Spirit."  
"Th-This world is crazy!"

"Enough, we have no time for you commenting on the state of this world, I suppose. We need to get going."

Beatrice waved a hand to beside her, and the pink halo hovering on her back glimmered.

"Grand Ermac."

A tear in space opened next to her, big enough for all of them to fit through. Emilia glanced inside, seeing a forest on the other side. Unsure, they were hesitant to enter, but watched as Beatrice walked in, and Puck flew in.

"Come on Lia, it's safe."  
"O-Okay."

They all walked through the portal.

* * *

Once through, it closed behind them, and they could see the beautiful forest around them, with so much vegetation growing, the light was sporadic. The trees were so tall, that was obvious by the small patches of sunlight that broke through at points.

"Come now, there it is, I suppose."

In Front of Beatrice, was a strange sight. The very air, or at least a large section of their vision looked to be morphing around. Swirls of light could be made out, but other than that, it was like the space in front of them was being swirled around by an unknown force.

"This is-"  
"-A dimensional disturbance, and as Betty has just checked, it is the true means by which you may be able to return home."  
"But how, we were spinning around this huge tunnel of super fast light, how do we navigate that?!"  
"Nii-chan, er um, Puck should be able to sense which portals should take you home, I suppose. As well as the other Betty."

Beatrice while seemingly concerned about what she said, took a deep breath, swallowed her worries and nodded.

"I have the memories to back me up, I'm sure I can manage, I suppose."  
"Now I truly know, that you are Betty, I suppose."

Both Beatrice's smiled, before they all began making their way to the fissure of time and space.

"Betty will warn you, these tunnels can be treacherous, be careful, I suppose. Falling into the wrong one will send you to another timeline, or worse, an entirely different universe!"  
"We'll do our best!"  
"Betty hopes so Emilia, I really do."

The visitors, having their moment to look back one last time, watched as Beatrice waved them goodbye.

"I, Beatrice, The Great Spirit of The East, Empress of Time and Space...pray for your happy ending."

Blessed as such, they all waved goodbye and entered the fissure, bursting into light and disappearing into it.

Beatrice sighed, letting her hand down…

"You think Betty could be snuck upon?"

Beatrice spun around firing countless Minya Spears, devastating a large section of the forest behind her. Several cloaked men and women were dead on the ground...but, a large figure was making its way through the debris.

"Betty is stunned to see one of you out here, I suppose."  
"Beatrice should always know that our eyes and ears stretch across this world, I do declare. How would one not expect one of us to be around to find or notice this temporal disturbance."  
"Don't think for even a second, that Betty would allow you to use this for any of Scarecrow's machaniations, I suppose! I can already sense it's going to dissipate anyways, you came for nothing!"  
"Not at all, all I need is a few seconds with it, just to figure something out...I DO DECLARE."

Rosenrot, an Evil Spirit, massive in size and in power, had arrived.

* * *

Beatrice smacked the ground sending out a massive pink shockwave, but Rosenrot ran at it, punching it into bits. Those bits shot around tearing up the area around them. Beatrice flew across the grass and had barriers fling out, like spinning saw at Rosenrot, but he stomped the ground causing large vine to get stabbed and then self destruct. Rosenrot made it to Beatrice, punching and kicking at her, but she was quite nimble and dexterous, dodging them. His missed hits, creating huge gusts of wind that stripped trees of their leves and sent poor animals flying through the air.

Beatrice backflipped away, summoning two massive pillars of pink light that shot up to the clouds, which swirled with violet currents.

"You've improved yourself since we last met Rosenrot!"  
"Indeed, I still have the power to envoke nature to my violence, I do declare."

As he said that bright red roses sprung out of the ground, shimmering in the light.

"Just seeing this upsets Betty to no end!"  
"Why? Is it because it reminds you of-"  
"-Speak her name, and Betty will strand you in the deepest pits of nothing, causing you to go mad and kill yourself!"  
"Upset now, Beatrice? Regardless, there is the issue of you being in my way, and I will remedy that!"  
"Really now, I suppose?"  
"Of course, I do declare."

He had his roses bunch up, become red energy and fire out at Beatrice. Beatrice grabbed the two pillars and used them as blunt weapons to defeat the projectiles. Rosenrot hurried over and swung his fist at the air, allowing a massive vine to spring out of the earth trying to smash into Beatrice. She used her pillars as spears to destroy the vine. But was stunned when Rosenrot, despite his massive size twirled in the air, and launched sharp mana infused petals of his hand, like a machine gun down at her.

Beatrice created a barrier above her, allowing the very forest around her to be shelled to pieces. She then swung her body around and slammed the barrier at Rosenrot, who punched it to pieces. She then made a magical construct of an axe and tried to strike him with it, he parried it with one of his clawed hands, slamming it to the floor instead of him. She let go of it, floating above the ground and began smacking magic spheres at him, which made him fall to one knee. But he uppercutted her, then had a flower open up on his hand palm thrusted her with it, causing a massive shockwave to send her flying away. He then rushed to the dimensional fissure, noticing it was shrinking, but Beatrice appeared in front of him, allowing a barrier to tackle him back.

"Damn! You stopped time and got around me!"

He then stabbed his hand into the ground and pulled out his signature weapon, it was a large weapon, looking much like a double bladed sword, but instead of katanas or broadswords at each end, they were double bladed battle axes, a true feat of power. He used each end to try and attack Beatrice, but she made sure not to allow any hit to touch her.

Flying around him, she grabbed the air and began to try and distort space, in theory trying to smash him between dimensions. He shot out of the attempt and tried slicing her head off with one end, then spun it and tried disemboweling her. But she was agile and small, helping her evade such attacks, then he landed a knee on her face, then punched her away. With her flung away, he stomped the floor and sharp bamboo trees erupted from the ground and bashed her away. At the end of those shoots, green beams fired out, resulting in a huge area of not just the forest, but a nearby mountain to be riddled in destruction. Beatrice shot up into the air and fired pink beams from her eyes, and Rosenrot did the same but his were neon green. They clashed in the air, resulting in an explosive result that could be heard all the way to the capital of Vollachia.

Beatrice used her time abilities and fast forward time around herself, using amazing speed to get back on the ground, and dash next to Rosenrot. But something tried to attack her from behind, so she used a barrier to block it. Noticing it was claws that tried to attack her, she knew exactly who it was.

"I didn't think I'd see you again, I suppose. One of the Shadow Generals, _**Callaloo**_."

Callaloo snarled at her, drool and bile escaping her fangs.

Unlike her counterpart in the other world, this version wore completely menacing black armor with a red bandage over her left eye. History changed, due to the World War never occurring in this timeline, she never met Jolokia. Eventually, she was one of the first witnesses to Anti-Monitor's arrival, causing her mind to go mad at the sight of the death and destruction he unleashed. Perfect for Scarecrow to take advantage and get her to join.

She continued her attempts at slicing at Beatrice, but the Great Spirit stopped time and went around her. Time resumed, and she used a force push to slam her away.

Once the Great Spirit turned around, she saw the one thing she had no desire in seeing...Rosenrot jumped into the fissure in space.

"NO!"

Aiming her palm, she could only watch as he tuned into particles of light and vanished into the portal.

Callaloo then saw their victory assured and pulled out a scroll, which activated a teleportation spell which helped with her escape. Beatrice stood there, alone, with nothing but destruction around her. She glared at the fissure, as it finally closed, returning the space to normal.

"Betty sure blundered this time, I suppose."

She pinched her brows and sighed.

"Let's hope this is the last time I ever see that spirit again."

Levitating above the ground, she knew she'd have to do a formal explanation to the Empress of Vollachia about what had occurred.

"Priscilla should be a bit understanding on the issue, she might even be happy to learn of Rosenrot's departure from this timeline, I suppose."

Narrowing her eyes...she spoke the truth.

"HE'S SOMEONE ELSES PROBLEM NOW, I SUPPOSE."

Beatrice flew away, later fibbing to her own family about defeating Rosenrot and sending the visitors off, without a hitch.

Scarecrow would be informed of their success in having someone venture into the multiverse, but also knew of the possibility of Rosenrot eventually failing...so he'd get to work on making a replacement, just in case. Nothing would deter him.

Like that, this world would have continued to move on, even the forest that was destroyed, would someday come back to normalcy, as if none of this ever happened…

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Natsuki Subaru smiled goofly, but eagerly at his date.

"So let's go?"

Emilia could only give a smile, one filled with an overwhelming ambiance of tenderness and joy. So she and Subaru, were off to their date, a far off memory from long ago. The half elf wore a completely stunning dress, with her cloak in her arms.

In this case, there was some leftover snow on the ground, from after a festival they had. Snow sculptures, snow fights and a night of blissful drinking were had. In the end, this day was going to be one that had joy and a warming atmosphere…

"HUH?"

Subaru and Emilia were walking out of the gates, as she had a beautiful white and pink dress, far too stunning for words.

Yet they came to a halt.

"Beatrice! This isn't right, I recognize this day, that dress!"  
"We've ended up in a timeline that is still somewhat in the past, I suppose!"

Puck sighed as he glanced around.

"The energy felt right, but it must've been a mistake. Beatrice, do you think we can find a way out of here?!"  
"Maybe so...Um, they seem to be staring at us."

Subaru with a basket in hand, Emilia who had her Presence Shrouding Cloak in hand, did just that. Disbelief filled them, as they failed to produce a sound.

The gemstone, only audible to the ones she was with, spoke.

"Knowing this, Rem knows that she is watching them from the window right now."  
"How obsessed were you back then?"  
"Rem is always observant of Subaru-kun, Great Spirit-sama."

Subaru tried to speak up.

"Subaru-kun!"  
"Rem?"

Rem, Ram and Roswaal came out to see what the commotion was about; possibly due to Rem informing them.

Rem rushed to Subaru's side intending to protect him against the strangers...until she saw who they were.

"Emilia-sama? The Great Spirit-sama?!"

"Hey, um, this might sound weird, but we're sort of lost."

Roswaal stopped all his steps and stared, tears forming in his eyes.

"T-Teache-"  
"-Please knock it off Roswaal, I suppose."  
"I suppose?"  
"Yes, it's as you might have guessed."

Beatrice placed her palm on her chest.

"The one who inhabits Mother's body, is not Mother. It's me Beatrice, I suppose."  
"What?"  
"In my timeline, I was killed in an explosion at Gusteko, Ovidius placed my soul in our former master's body, Echidna."  
"What?"  
"Are you just going to be annoying and say that all day, I suppose?"

She frowned and tapped her foot, but exhaled and looked around.

"I don't sense anything yet, maybe we are not close enough yet?"  
"Beatrice, do you think we could ask them if they noticed anything strange?"

Subaru finally spoke.

"Emilia?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You are Emilia right?"  
"Duh, of course! Nevermind that, have you guys seen anything strange, like the air bending or something like that?"  
"W-Wait, the only thing strange I've seen is another Emilia and Puck, and a woman I've never seen before talking and declaring herself like Beatrice."  
"Damn, then we'll just have to make due."

Emilia tapped her chin, contemplating what to do. But Rem got in front of them, in a defensive manner.

"Be careful everyone, this could be some sort of trick! We can't be sure if we can even trust them!"  
"Rem, are we even sure they are enemies? They do seem to be genuine in what they say."  
"Emilia-sama, we have to always be on guard, especially after all the trouble faced in the capital and near the village, we must be vigilant!"

Beatrice scratched her hair and glanced around, but kept noticing Roswaal wide eyed at her.

"Could you stop staring, it's getting creepy, I suppose."  
"Why the hell are you in her body?"  
"I already told you, it was the only way to keep my spirit in this world, or my timeline."  
"Why didn't I try to stop this? Hmmmm?! Why would I ever let something so foul and disgraceful occur to my beloved teacher?! Hmmmmm?! That would never happen! I would not allow any soul to disgustingly inhabit my teacher's body! So why-"  
"-You died."  
"HUH?"

Ram and Roswaal were stupefied by her harsh tone.

"Before they did the procedure, you were killed by Cecilus Segmunt in Vollachia, I suppose."  
"What, what was Roswaal-sama-"  
"-It was pretty much the initial skirmishes that led to the World War."

Subaru flapped his mouth up and down, trying to get his head around it.

"World...World, war?"  
"Indeed. But the time for mindless conversations is over-"

Suddenly, a shadow appeared, shrouding the denizens of this world. Beatrice and Emilia turned around...seeing a large, red armor wearing being...the only source of any other color was the green curved slit in his helmet, radiating a green energy.

"Hello there."  
"...You're-"

Emilai pushed Beatrice out of the way, as she glared at him.

"Puck!"  
"Got it!"

Puck fired ice spears, but Rosenrot spun his doubled axe in a circular motion, blocking them with ease. He then looked over and saw the startled counterparts.

"Oh? So I have made it into the Multiverse, easily spotted once I see Natsuki Subaru and Roswaal L. Mathers still alive. Maybe I should fix that, I do declare."

He punched the ground and vines erupted out of the ground heading at them, Rem made a barrier of ice magic. With them blocked, Rem spun her head around screaming.

"Everyone, run for your lives! Rem will hold him off-"

Rosenrot rushed forward and punched through the barrier...straight through Rem's chest.

"BLEGHH!"  
"The maid, I recall you were one of Subaru's wives, yet here you are nothing to him…"

He raised her up and slammed her to the floor, then as he walked forward, he tilted his head.

"...And she is nothing to me."

 **STOMP**.

He stomped her head into mush, leaving a single blue eye to pop out and roll over to Subaru's feet.

"Rem?"

Rosenrot charged, as Ram, a complete screaming and sobbing mess, flung wind magic at him. Yet he pushed past them, even slapping some attacks away. When Ram swung her arm, Roswaal motioned his hand and fired a powerful and fire/wind combo attack.

Rosenrot ducked under, got on one knee and sliced upward with his weapon. Roswaal, realized all but his thumb were sliced off on his hand. Rosenrot kicked him in the chest, making a crater on the ground. Ram flung more wind blades, but he sliced them apart with his weapon, before she tried kicking him. He caught her leg, used his gripping strength and snapped her bone into chunks.

"GYAHHHHHH!"  
"A version of Ram being this weak?! Where is your pride as the Oni Tornado of Kararagi?! Oh, but you are not that version, you are a mere weak over minded CHILD! I do declare!"

He spun her around, but made sure her face scraped across the dirt gravel, grinding the flesh of her skin and breaking teeth across the ground. Before he had enough and swung her away, smashing her through a wall of the Roswaal Estate.

Subaru was flat on his behind, his mind completely breaking at seeing this DEVIL begin decimating his friends. Beatrice ran over and fired Minya beams of which Rosenrot began spinning his weapon and deflected them again, making them go in different directions and explode.

"Subaru, get up! We have to run!"  
"EMILIA?!"

His Emilia grabbed his hand and began making a run for it, right as their version of Puck flew out of the roof the Estate. He howled as he launched a multitude, a battalion's worth of ice spears down upon him. Rosenrot smacked the ground and a humongous branch of a tree, grew over him and blocked the spears, stabbing into it. THey ominously melted into the branch, before becoming blue roses, melting again and firing blue streaked spears of light, forcing Puck mauaver around them to get away.

Roswaal blasted magic of all kinds against Rosenrot, but he used his weapon to slice and pick apart each hit, with the most surprising form of mastery. Roswaal flew over, and lobbed an entire beam of swirling mana, pure blue flames with a yellow interior light source. Only for Rosenrot to mock his efforts, jumping to the side, through the flames. He landed a punch on Roswaal's face, scraping half the flesh off.

Rosenrot had his eyes shine, but Roswaal used a secret to get by.

His yellow eye was able to break some magic apart, rendering them mute and unusable. He activated it, smiling as the projectile would surely fail.

"You think too much in the realm of the old, Mathers."

He still fired the eye beams, which shot through Roswaals collarbone.

"Aghhk!"  
"Oh my, here I got you, I do declare!"

He stabbed his axe to the ground and used one hand to grab Roswaal by his shirt.

"Foolish jester of a sorcerer, you may have had a chance against a simple magic user, or even a less skilled fighter than me! But to regretfully inform you, I have access to Cosmic Energy! In fact, I am one of only two below Scarecrow-sama to have offensive cosmic capabilities, I do declare!"

He squeezed his grip making Roswaal grunt in pain. The sorcerer fired different colored fireballs to his face...but only saw that crimson helmet only slightly dirtied by it.

"I can see now why it is you are dead in nearly every timeline, Mathers. You rely on measures that do not stack up against the changing times, I do declare. Then, if it is meant to be, let it be."

He used his other hand, grabbed the top of his head...giving a harsh push.

SNAP.

Roswaal's head bent so far back, it snapped off his neck, dangling disgustingly without a shred of support. He then had the branch disappear and tossed Roswaal's body at Puck who froze it, but was struck by a gigantic vine back down, devastating the Estate.

Rosenrot retrieved his double sided axe, which he elegantly referred to as Château De Axe.

He hurried, leaving a bewildered and injured Ram, whose face was pretty much destroyed and many teeth missing, stumble out and cradle the frozen head of Roswaal.

"My master…"

Beatrice planted her feet and had a ring of pink mana fire out against Rosenrot, who gave chase. He slid under, using his knees to do so, before hopping back up. Her Emilia had Puck summon two sharp ten meter long spears of ice. Firing them, they were both horrified as Rosenrot used his Château De Axe to smash each one to smithereens. He then stomped his foot and lavenders appeared under his feet, he kicked them and the petals launched. Emilia and Beatrice created barriers of different magic affinity...only for the petals to collide with and explode on impact.

The barriers broke and both were sent flying, rolling on the grass in defeat. Puck tried to continue his barrage of ice spears, but giant vines would spring out of the destroyed ground, protecting their master. He then aimed his sight at Puck, his helmet's slit flaming green. Puck brought out various barriers of magical circles filled with symbols of power. Rosenrot fired his beams, as Puck struggled to keep the attack from breaking through, but dived under and fired more ice spears. Rosenrot parried each of them away.

Beatrice got up, with energy of black mana swirling with purple smoke in her hands, and fired several blasts with them. Rosenrot rolled, ducked and hopped away as the attack destroyed everything around him. Emilia rushed over and landed a kick to his face, then made an ice sword hit him in the face, which shattered. She then used her punching and kicking from training to try and get him back more. Seeing her chance, she backflipped away, as Beatrice used her palms to create a gravity like field smash, which crushed everything there...except Rosenrot.

"Huh?!"  
"WHAT?!"

Rosenrot simply walked out of it, green energy swirling out of his body, each step he took, flowers grew underneath his feet.

"Flowers are great are they not? They have simple desires to feed and pollinate, but they do not outright attack unless by some kind of freak evolution. They seek out the warmth of the sun, and the coolness of the wind, but they do not fear the rain or the darkness of the moon. Ah yes, they fear nothing. Which is where my power is birthed, to derive from no fear but my lord, I seek the beauty, I do declare. A world without life, but these which feel no fear, the beauty of simplicity. You are afraid, panicking, upset, angry...oh how delirious of it all, I do declare. Let me release you, and once I find the Tower that had been given the capabilities of universe traveling, then rest assured. I WILL RELEASE EVERY VERSION OF YOU ALL, FROM PAIN...I DO DECLARE."

He summoned a gigantic tree which sprung out of the floor, showing off how it was almost as tall as the Flugel Tree. He then jumped back, vastly far with extreme power and cut the tree. His power was stupidly too much.

The tree began to fall forward.

"LIA, BEATRICE, WE HAVE TO RUN!"

The tree began to descend and they ran away from where they predicted it would fall. As Irlham village all noticed the day had gotten darker, they too began to run, but their thoughts of escape, diminished. Pieces of bark from the tree broke off, smashing houses and people as they ran. They fell in random directions as people screamed in terror...only for them to be silent. Petra ran with her mother and father...only to have a piece of bark fall diagonally and slice all three of them in half. In the end, no one in Irlham village survived.

The tree finally fell and broke apart sections of the area and shot out a massive shockwave, tumbling everyone who wasn't Rosenrot.

* * *

The Emilia of this world, on her hands and knees, shook her head and looked around seeing nothing but the devastation.

"Subaru? Subaru!?"  
"E-Emilia?"

Emilia frantically ran to the source of the voice.

"Subaru, it's Emilia, are you-"  
"-Emilia? Emilia? Emilia?"

Looking down, she saw a calla lily which vibrated every once in a while and...imitated Subaru's voice.

"Emilia? Emilia? Emilia, Emilia, Emilia, Emilia? Emilia?"

"Oh dear-"

Vines sprang from underneath it, and wrapped Emilia's wrists and legs tightly, keeping her suspended above ground with her arms and legs spread out.

"Ugh!"

Freezing them did nothing, as soon as they broke apart, twice as many would take their place.

"Emilia, hey!"

Emilia turned her head and saw that Subaru was on the ground behind her, with a clearly broken left leg.

'Hang on Emilia, I'll get you out of there!"  
"Subaru thank goodness, you are-"

Then Subaru noticed, that in the midst of the destruction that was wrought, something was right next to her.

"Here, I release you."

Red armored hand, with claw like fingers, stabbed into Emilia's side, and sliced clearly and slowly. Rosenrot walked briskly past her, disemboweling her as he did.

Emilia teared up and coughed blood, whimpering and choking.

"I feel terrible about killing an Emilia so young compared to the one I know, I do declare. But if fate had killed you elsewhere, then suffering would rear its head, and so I free you from it. Be thankful, I do declare."

He walked past her, as her internal organs flopped to the ground, and Emilia would twitch and cry some more, before she stopped moving. The vines let go and her body dropped like a rock.

Subaru, his mind shattered and with tears gushing out of his eyes, watched as Rosenrot snapped his fingers, took a look at him and turned back around, leaving him there.

"Look at the flower, and be well, Natsuki Subaru."

Subaru did, and noticed a white rose had grown in front of him. He was mesmerized by it, smiling disgustingly as mucus and tears streamed down his face.

"Emili-"

The rose self destructed, completely wiping out his face, and his corpse fell with a loud thud.

* * *

Emilia and Beatrice kept running, as they reached their goal.

"Look! The fissure, we found it, I suppose!"

Sure enough there was the distortion they were looking for. And as they were about to reach it, vines tried to block their path, but Emilia flipped over and kicked them apart.

"C'Mon, he's almost here!"

Rosenrot was running after them, dodging projectile attacks by Beatrice and Puck. But the two of them noticed that the fissure was shrinking rapidly, and hoped the two last mist spells would confuse him enough to slow down.

They did so, and hurried off into the portal and escaped. But the combined Shamak spell failed, easily pushing out of it and making it to the portal, escaping Puck's foot trying to smash him. The now giant Puck of this world, in his true form, realized all parties escaped, his foot smashed right as the fissure disappeared. He shut his eyes as he began freezing the world, though he knew Reinhard would eventually come to kill him, preventing him from destroying too much of even Lugnica. He peeked over and saw the mighty Algol Tree, break apart.

Thus ensuring, the tragedy that occurred here, would never be undone. Ram hugged Roswaal's head, as her freezing body quickly broke apart.

"Strange visitors...I HATE YOU."

Her head shattered, and such was the end of this timeline's peaceful days.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

In the tunnel of timelines, a sudden gravity surge surprised both parties.

Rosenrot was sent hurtling towards the bottom and the other group was thrown towards the right side.

Now, they were once again forced away, unsure of where they got sent.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Felix smoked his cigarette as he peeked back inside the carriage, carefully checking on Liliana and her baby.

"Hey you doing okay?"  
"Y-Yeah, I am just a lilttle flustered, like come on! Just what the hell was going on?!"  
"I'm pretty sure that was an Exogenesis attack, don't worry though, I am sure our boys in red will take them down!"

Liliana cheerfully smiled, thinking the same way.

"Now hang on Lili-chan, we just got to get to the nearby town and-"

When Felix looked ahead, his feline ears twitched when he saw their Ground Dragon suddenly cleaved in half. Before their carriage could go into a full crash, something stopped it. They could feel the carriage being shaken and then put back down. Once they opened their eyes, asured they would not take a nasty accident, they looked up.

"What the hell?"

Standing before them…

"Well now, Felix Argyle and Liliana Masquerade, it has been quite a long time since I've seen any of you."

They did not know it, but this was Rosenrot, a spirit of pure malice that was someone they should not have met.

"Now then, would you two kindly show me the way to the Tower? I can recognize this place as the origin of the disturbances that have been occuring, and I'd like to get to it as soon as possible. But I feel like it might be guarded, so would you...three, help me out? I believe so-"

Felix and Liliana both were frozen in fear and panic, as the baby began to cry.

Rosenrot, could only tilt his head, without a care. The green flames escaping the slit of his helmet, the sun giving the shadows a place to rest upon him.

That was when they could smell him.

Roses, pure and fresh.

Yet, not the kind filled with warmth and kindness, like that of a romantic gesture or a gift to a loved one.

No.

They were the kind you'd notice, at a funeral. Those filled with somber goodbyes and the quiet coldness of death.

And he relished in it.

" **-I DO DECLARE."**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hang on, hang on. I know I heard him just now!"

Nijino flew around and across the trees of this area.

"Strange, I feel like I recognize this place, maybe?"

Kicking off a tree, in this purely orange hued day, as the sun was trying to set. Nijino had her hair flutter in the wind as she took in the forest she found herself in.

"Why, why does this place look familiar?"

After hopping off a small boulder, she heard it again, screams. Now knowing what she heard was true she hurried in the direction, and could easily hear what this voice was yelling.

"Why do keep leaving me behind?! What did I do to you?! What am I supposed to do?! What did I do wrong?! WHY DO YOU GUYS HATE ME SO MUCH?!"

Nijino now really began to fly, using her ring on overdrive to get where she needed to.

"Subaru."

Now flying up and through the leaves, she looked down and saw the mind shattering sight.

Subaru, was on the ground, crying to Rem who had her Morningstar drawn...on him. His leg was cut off, and he looked like he was in pain.

And he cried once more.

"Even when you said you'd cut my hair…"

Nijino shook her head, unbelieving at the complete mess of a situation she was bearing witness to.

"I really like-"  
"-SUBARU!"

Nijino shot down, landing on her feet right next Subaru, leaving a red trail of light behind her. Rem was stunned in total shock by this sudden interference.

"Who-"  
"-The one who should be questioning things, is ME!"

Nijino shot forward and slapped Rem across the face, causing her to fall on her behind. A sudden windblade came at Nijino, but she kicked it into pieces, making sure none of them hit Subaru, but cut up the ground around them.

"R-RAM?! YOU TOO?!"

Ram jumped out of some bushes in total malice against the would-be meddler.

"Would someone…"

Subaru stared at her back.

Rem stared at her malicious glare.

Ram stared cautious at the strange red energy emanated from her.

"Would someone care to, EXPLAIN TO ME?! WHAT!? THE?! FUCK?! IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Unbeknownst to her, she had stumbled into a timeline that had already occurred.

Now, her interference would change things, to be far worse than anyone would've expected.

* * *

.

.

.

.

On a foggy day, where one could barely see two feet in front of them, two individuals walked within it.

One was a woman, the other a young man.

"Master, it looks I felt that weird stuff over those trees over there."  
"Hm? Do you think it's important?"  
"Like, for real, I just wanna check it out. It has a strange feel to it, so it could be really important."

The two were slightly breaking through the fog, letting anyone who was nearby get a clearer description.

But here, in this world, they'd know exactly who they were.

"Hey, maybe it'll be the kind of experience that melds our hearts together and brighten up our relationship."  
"Doubt it, but it sounds well thought out."  
"Boo! Sensei is being a meanie."  
"Right, right."

Shaula grinned, with her hands to her waist.

"Hopefully whatever this is, it'll be the damndest best find we ever made."  
"Who knows?"

And with her, with white hair and single blind eye...wearing a dark brown cloak, was him. Black boots, black open gloves and a simple black shirt, marking his simple mindedness, and the eerie to his character.

"But it wouldn't hurt to check it out."

Natsuki Subaru, this world's version.

Who was the eater of memories, traitor to his allies, and infamous mass-murder, kept his pace.

Because, he did only one thing. One thing along with his weapon Shaula for all the innocents they killed and destruction they had wrought.

A completely selfish and _GLUTTONOUS_ inclination.

To fix.

To re assemble.

To sew back.

To...patch together.

 _Patching together, and continuing to live on._

 _Until the day comes where he would die, he would continue to patch it together, and live on…_

And several yards away from them...a fissure in space, was forming.

* * *

 **[TO BE CONTINUED…]**

* * *

 **AN:** **There's that now.**

 **Rosenrot is named after the song from Rammstein, which is translated as..."red rose". He's been a character I've been meaning to introduce into the story for a long time, with this Arc being the perfect excuse to bring him and show off what he's capable of.**

 **With this, Rosenrot will be one of the three main antagonist forces of this Arc.**

 **And yes, as some of you Re:Zero fans might have concluded, Shaula and Subaru from the Gluttony What IF, will be the secondary antagonists.**

 **Ending theme will consist of SCANDAL and their song, "Pinheel Surfer". Featuring all of our heroes, villains and victims of this Arc cheerfully walking alongside one another through a beautiful garden, while singing along with the song. Before ending on the image of a crying Subaru being comforted by Emilia's hug.**

 **Other than that, look forward to Nijino's escapades in the Multiverse!**

 **Next Time: Ch. 43 - "Devourer of Life"**

 **Have a great Labor Day, see you next time!**


	43. Devourer of Life

**AN: Can I get a hell yeah?! Yes, a new chapter is here, due to them finally reducing one hour of overtime at my job, I can get a little more time to work on this! Who needs a social life or adequate sleep, anyways...oh wait, now I'm sad.**

 **Ahem, besides that. Lots of interesting note here is that each chapter, may or may not, be focusing on a character's journey throughout the Multiverse, with various effects and consequences for the worlds they visit.**

 **In contrast, one or more of our heroes is going to get their biggest adventures yet in this Arc. Even as confusing as having multiple of the same character running around.**

 **So be ready for that!**

 **But enough of that, here we go! Ladies and gentleman, dogs and cats, fishes and octopods!**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

Arc 8: Crisis of the Multiverse

Chapter 43: Devourer of Life

* * *

Nijino helped Subaru to sit on his behind, and used a cloth construct to wrap around his stump of a leg, closing off the wound and stop the bleeding. It wasn't a complete cure or anything, it was the best thing, at least for the moment.

"Hang in there Subaru, just gonna close it shut, 'till we can get it fixed up."  
"Wh-Who are you?"  
"Um, well, I'm not from this world, like you? I guess?"  
"You, you were, uh, you were summoned to a parallel world like me?"  
"Nnnnnot exactly."

But she sensed danger and checked over, seeing Rem quickly get back up, armed with her Morningstar, her oni horn summoned as her eyes glimmered bright energy.

"Rem sees now that this rat here had an accomplice!"  
"Rat? What the hell is wrong with you Rem?"  
"What? Did he tell you what Rem is named?! What else has he told you?!"  
"Nothing, nothing you haven't told me before!"

Rem narrowed her brows more.

"Why would Rem associate themselves with a Witch Cultist? Rem hasn't spoken to him with any favorability whatsoever! You and him are just filth members anyways!"  
"Dumbass, do I look like a member of that creeps club? Besides, notice the lack of smell on me? Do I have the Witch's Scent?"

Rem sniffed, glaring at Subaru, then did the same for Nijino. The maid was stunned by her sniffs as she could Nijino waiting.

"No, no there is no scent on her."  
"See? So I can tell you-"  
"-But that is not enough!"  
"Huh?"

Rem gripped her chain, fuming with malice, as her bright pleasant blue eyes became harsh and beastial, reflecting the images of her prey and the sudden interrupter.

"Being even remotely associated with one of those scum is the same sin as any other. Rem will save her home from further damnation, so I will kill this man, but not before making him spill any info he has from the people who hired him!"  
"Subaru isn't working for anyone, we both know that!"  
"STOP TALKING LIKE YOU KNOW ME!"  
"I DO KNOW YOU REM! You're part of this group, of this family, like my gullible little sister!"  
"BE QUIET! REM HAS ONLY NEE-SAMA!"  
"No, you have me too. You told me so much about yourself...all the little talks we had, the dinners we shared, the hair cuts you gave me, and the little trips we had."

Rem and Ram noticed Nijino begin to tear up.

"Rem, when it's your birthday, you never liked to celebrate it, because your survivor's guilt would eat at you."  
"S-stop…"  
"You have penchant of being afraid of superstitious things, like ghosts and the like."  
"N-No, you're lying."

Rem was trembling at this point, Ram was wide eyed at what this stranger was saying.

"I-I also know that you love to collect romance novels, your collection is under the bed in a wooden box."

"Stop, stop it!

"Rem you love to go with Ram to shop, as if showing her off to a crowd, proud of the person you look up to."  
"Stop it! STOP IT! BE QUIET!"  
"You get annoyed when this, Garfiel-fella, tries to put the moves on your sister."

Rem clutched her head, screaming insanely at her.

"How are you doing this?! What kind of trick is this!? YOU WITCH! STOP IT!"  
"I know just as well as Ram, and maybe more than Emilia, or Beatrice, or Frederica, or Roswaal!"  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS?!"  
"Rem, I know you and everything about how you thought before and now. Like…"

Nijino took in a deep breath, letting her mind clear itself of anxiety and just say it.

"Like, how your village was destroyed by the Cult."

"..."

"Or how your sister lost her horn-"  
"-SHUT THE HELL UP!"

An icicle was fired, but barely missed Nijino's face, which didn't faze her whatsoever.

Rem was huffing and wheezing, upset, scared and confused at who this woman was and how she knew so much.

"Who are you?"  
"Nijino Josho, I'm a Red Lantern...and…"

Giving some thoughts about what she was to say and do, her mind raced, but the collective ideas in her head ceased. Nijino knew it was a gamble, but she had to try.

"I'm from the future."  
"F-Future?"  
"Yeah, a future that has been harsh, maybe a bit unfair, but we had good moments together. So many birthdays, and parties, outings and-"  
"-Impossible."  
"Huh?"  
"If you implying that Rem would be close to you, maybe it's possible I'd believe you. Yet, you referred to that man by his name, showed care about him and expressed fondness, kindness to him...HIM, a WITCH CULTIST."  
"Rem, I already-"  
"-No! My nose doesn't lie, he's a Witch Cultist, a dirty rat sent to spy on Emilia-sama and plot our eventually deaths!"  
"He isn't! Subaru would never harm you or Emilia!"  
"Then what is my fate?"

Nijino swallowed some air, nervous about what to say next. But Rem's glare was more than enough to make her realize, lying now would do no good.

"Your…"  
"Hm?"  
"...Your body is destroyed."  
"My body?"  
"We house you soul in a gemstone, like the one Emilia uses for Puck. It was the only way to prevent you from fully dying."  
"And the others? Nee-sama? Roswaal-sama? Beatrice-sama?! EMILIA-SAMA?!"  
"Ummmm, well…"  
"TELL REM!"

Subaru held his stump leg, also wishing to know.

"Okay, listen."

"Your sister loses an arm, but is still alive. Roswaal is killed by Vollachia's Blue Lightning. Beatrice loses her body as well, but her soul is transferred into the body of Echidna. And, Emilia becomes the King Of Lugnica. All of this results in, or causes, the World War."  
"...Go on."

Rem's request was eerie, almost bereft of any clear emotion.

"The World War, is when the surrounding nations declare war on Lugnica, all of our forces gather together and we become victorious in the war."  
"...And? How many perished in the pointless fight?"  
"M...Millions."  
"I see…And Natsuki Subaru, what is his involvement?"  
"He, pretty much leads the charge, helping to start and end the war."  
"Rem has heard enough."

Nijino noticed the ominous way Rem was staring at her, becoming cautious of what was happening next.

"Rem understands now."  
"Do you?"  
"Yes of course, it is clear that this future you speak of is either one of two things. A delusion brought on by some semblance of madness you have, or, you are telling the truth and what you speak of is in fact reality."

"It is!"  
"Then Rem understands what she must do."

Rem smiled, a completely terrifying smile, devoid of any shred of happiness or the slightest joy, but creeping etching madness.

"Rem mus prevent that future, that is why she was born into this world."  
'What?"  
"Rem has a duty to ensure that the millions lost will be prevented, on account of him. I must snip away the cancer that is Natsuki Subaru, only then will Rem and her beloved home be safe from harm."

"No no no no! That isn't-"

Finally, she realized she had been mostly focused on Rem, and lost sight of Ram, but quickly spun around. She used her ring to levitate Subaru out of the way, as Ram tried to use wind magic to cut his head off. Nijino then created a shield construct to block an attack by Rem's Morningstar. Rem jumped forward and tried kicking her, but Nijno spun on the floor using a capoeira kick to redirect her away. Rem flipped, and while upside down fired ice spears from her palm, only for Nijino to use another shield construct to block them.

Noticing that Subaru was alone and Ram saw him, Nijino slammed her fist onto the ground, creating a wall construct between them. Ram hopped over, but Nijino raced forward and tackled her to the ground, farther away from Subaru. They wrestled on the ground, but Nijino sensed an attack, and jumped off.

"UL FULA!"

A swirling windstorm around Ram, which could have easily sliced others to bits, but Nijino knew her too well to fall for it. Ram pulled out a wand, but Nijino shot it out of her hand. The Red Lantern jumped back and had to dodge various attempted Morningstar strikes. Rem got close and tried punching her, but she lowered down so low that she was able to punch Rem on her sides.

"Ow!"  
"Ah, Rem, I'm sorry!"  
"Get away!"

Rem tried to karate chop her down, but Nijino hopped back, then with extreme gymnastics, she bent her leg over her head, blocking another upcoming strike. Flipping back and floating, she had Rem wrapped up in chain constructs.

"Sorry Rem, but this is for the best."  
"Fool!"

She fell on her back, watching as Nijino ran towards Ram, who tried to let her have some jab combos, but she dodged them quite finely. Until, she dodged a powerful overhand punch, leaning down on one foot.

"Ram, please forgive me."

She did an amazing ballerina spin on one foot, landing a devastating kick on Ram's jaw, knocking her out completely.

"NEE-SAMA!"  
"Subaru, we have to get you out of here!"

She grabbed Subaru and flew away, his yelping echoed in this forest, until they got far away enough. Rem struggled as she tried to break free, but indeed she was barely able to break through the chains. Rushing to her sister, she began to use healing magic, but could not stay, she had to chase after Natsuki Subaru and Nijino Josho. She sniffed as she ran, trying to find the scent of the evil that he was. The strong stench of the Witch of Envy, combined with the knowledge that he would lead to such loss of life, completely ensured Rem's clarity on the matter. She would finish the job and kill him, and maybe even kill the woman with him. Her future was hers to decide, not somebody else's, and for sure not one that would lead to her master's death or pain for her older sister.

Jumping through some shrubbery, her chase ended...sort of.

* * *

Nijino hurried and found it; another fissure in space, like the one her Ring was informing her about in the middle of a clearing in front of a big tree.

"Alright we found a way out!"  
"To-To where Nijino-san?"  
"Aw, it's cute how you call me that! Ahem, but we're heading to my world, get you some help there!"

Subaru panicked, as he felt that the mansion was in danger by whatever cursed him in the previous loops in this timeline.

"No! The mansion is in danger! There is a curse master somewhere around here, they might harm Emilia!"  
"No dice Subaru, if you enter that mansion and the two Oni Sisters come back, they'll mark you as a traitor, probably kill you even."  
"But Emilia-"  
"-Look, Emilia is a good girl, but at this point in time, she is such a gullible dummy that'll believe anything from anyone."

"No, I have to-"  
"-You ain't going to be anything with just one leg, are you?"

Subaru clammed up when he heard that, still reeling from the pain of where his leg used to be. And soon he sobbed…

"But I'm supposed to-"

They got through the fissure, dissipating into particles of light and entering the fissure completely. Rem landed right next to it, scrutinizing it up and down.

"What sort of magic is this? Is it like Beatrice-sama's Door Crossing?"

However, she noted that this strange occurrence was shrinking. Contemplating if she could trust this, interpret it as a trap or a complete illusion...she had no time.

If she was to protect her home from the terrible future that these two would help in creating, she took the leap of faith. Rem jumped into the fissure, disappearing the same as those two.

Ram woke up later, holding her head in pain as she looked around.

"Rem?"

No one was there, and she became frightened by not seeing anyone around.

"Rem? REM?! REM!"

She hurried off in search of her, running through bushes, hopping over tree trunks and hopping on boulders to get to where she sensed Rem went.

Finally, she made it to a clearing where there was a large tree, but that's where it ended. The trail went cold.

"No...Rem? Where are you, hey! Hey where are you?!"

Nothing. Not a scent, not a presence, not even her Divine Protection could locate her anywhere. It was as if, she disappeared off the face of the world. And right away, Ram fell to her hands and knees, completely sobbing in agony.

"Rem."

She yelled.

"LITTLE SISTER!"

Her cry echoed in that uncaring world, leaving not a shred of sympathy for her.

* * *

Going through the tunnel of light and colors, Nijino tried to focus as she held onto Subaru…

"AL HUMA!"  
"Oh crap!"

A gigantic iceberg flew out at them, crashing into the sides before evaporating. She tried to guide herself, but ended up hitting her head on the top of this fast moving place. She along with Subaru faded away into another timeline.

"You won't get away!"

Rem tried to jump in after them, but a sudden surge in gravity sent her flying to the right side, being sent somewhere else entirely.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Oof, I think we're somewhere safe?"  
"What the hell?"

Subaru rubbed his eyes, realizing that they were in a forest, one he had never seen before, covered entirely in fog. The conclusion he had wrought in his fractured mind, was that he was in another world. The idea never crossed his mind that there would be other worlds out there, or if he could wind up being summoned to another one, let alone taken away to one. He held his sides, which were still incredibly cut open, bruised and bleeding profusely.

Nijino noticed this and hurried to add on more wrapping constructs. A little grunt from Subaru is what she could hear.

"S-Sorry, I hope they aren't tight."  
"N-No, it's fine. Um, Nijino-san?"  
"Yup?"

"H-How come you saved me?"  
"Duh, I already told you guys, I know you from my future."  
"But, you're a really pretty girl, I can't imagine you'd being that good of a friend with me."  
"Don't sell yourself short Subaru, ahaha."  
"...Besides, it seems to me that attractive girls only want me dead or just as easily ignore me."  
"Hey…"

It was evident Subaru was completely stressed and heart broken. He could still remember how much of those painful words Rem shouted at him, the way everyone in the mansion treated him like he was a pest. No one had trusted, not once, no matter what he did. And the thought of Emilia coming to hate him, even after everything he had done, truly scarred his heart.

She rubbed his head, looking down at his stumped leg, thus extending the wrapping to become an artificial leg construct.

"Let's see if you can stand."  
"O-Okay."

He did struggle at first, but eventually he got the hang of the leg and could stand.

"There, see, almost as good as new!"  
"If you can call it that."  
"I know, but I don't know any healing magic, so we have to make due."  
"But for now it's great, thank you Nijino-san."  
"...It really is adorable."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Nothing, nothing at all."

With a smile, she nodded at Subaru, making the young man blush a bit. He looked away nervously, letting Nijino enjoy the bashful antics of this younger Subaru.

She glanced around, also wondering where she was. Using her ring, she used radar to detect anything surrounding them, only to find that-

"Okay, there's one of those fissure things nearby, as well as two people heading towards us."  
"I thought you couldn't use magic?"  
"It's not actually magic, it's my Red Ring."

She showed off her Ring to him, as Subaru got a closer look at it.

"How's it work?"  
"It seems to channel my rage and anger, fueling the abilities that can be used, you saw some of them just earlier."  
"Wow, so your world made this?"  
"Eh, wrong there. It's also from another world."  
"WHAT? H-How many worlds are there?!"  
"Tons! An old friend of ours suggested that there could millions!"  
"Whoa, then...how do I get back to my world?"  
"Which one?"  
"With Emilia, with the others at the mansion-"  
"-No way, I can't send you back there."  
"W-Wait! You can't just decide that, maybe, just maybe I can reason with them!"  
"At this point, I can! They think I was your partner, and that you were really a member of the Witch's Cult."  
'But I am not!"  
"I know that, but combining with the fact that you waited to attack someone, hit Rem and ran away from her, had me retrieve you and in turn beat up both sisters, before running away again? Well, how does that look to you?"  
"Th-Then, I'll tell them I can see the future, that I've died several times!"  
"Nope, they won't believe it, especially since Rem is so intent on killing you, you'd be dead before you got to the front steps."

Subaru was completely crushed by her analyzation, but it was quite true what she was explaining. He was so dead set on preventing the painful future that would inflict him, yet here he was in a new world, far away from Emilia and the others, all the pain and anguish he was forced to experience...WAS POINTLESS.

With his efforts completely stomped to the ground, he wanted to cry. However, Nijino hugged him, startling Subaru.

"N-Nijino-san?"  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, even if it's just for now. I'll take good care of you."  
"Why? Why are you so nice to me?"

Nijino's face became flushed with red, and she took one of her hands and cupped his cheek.

But before anything could occur, she heard footsteps behind them.

"Hold that thought Subaru, we've got company. Either they're enemies and I'll kill em quick, or they're friendlies and they can help us out."

Nijino moved away and towards the two approaching silhouettes.

"Hey, can you guys spare time?!"  
"Hm? Hey Master, someone is up ahead."

Once they breached through the fog, a snap of a violin string went off in Nijino's head. The Red Lantern gritted her teeth, eyes narrowed to a suggestively nerve-wracking point.

" **YOU**."  
"Hm, what's with the nasty look for lady?"

Shaula was standing their hands on her hips, and next to her was Natsuki Subaru.

He had completely white hair, a blind left eye and a slight scar on his forehead. With his more simple attire was his long light brown cloak. He smiled at her, scrutinizing her up and down.

"So tell me, how do you know Shaula?"  
"Know her? W-Wait, Subaru what are doing with her?!"  
"You know me?"  
"In a sense yes, but I don't think I wanna know what exactly differs here."

This Subaru scratched his ear, looking behind himself.

"Hey do you guys know her?"

Emilia shook her head.

"Nope not a clue."

Beatrice flicked her wrist.

"Of course not, Betty would've mentioned if she had, I suppose."

Ram humphed at him.

"There Barusu goes again, acting like he's the boss...but no, Ram does not, so hurry up and get lost."

Petra tilted her head.

"Not really, I can't recall ever meeting a girl like her."

Roswaal played with a strand of his hair.

"Noooot at all, noooot a single encounter comes to mind, I'm afraid."

Frederica crossed her arms.

"For a second I thought I did, but it is not the case."

Garfiel scratched one of his teeth.

"Ain' anybody from th' Sanctuary, tha's fer sure."

Otto looked her up and down.

"She is quite gorgeous, I'd be hard pressed to forget about a woman like that."

Julius shook his head.

"I am not familiar with this lovely lady, I am sorry."

Meili put her hands on her hips, dumbfounded.

"Not anybody I know. Nope, nothin', not a clue."

Crusch did not know, nor did Wilhelm, or Felix.

Anastasia, Tivey, Hetaro, Mimi, Ricardo, the Villagers of Irlham, the denizens of Priestella, the Suwen Family, Lugnican Knights, Clind, Annerose, Sarah Remendis and her family members, no one knew.

"Well, this is interesting."

 **THEY WERE ALL HALLUCINATIONS.**

Victims of Subaru and Shaula, who had them all killed. He did so, for as he lost his memories during their adventure in the Pleiades Watchtower, instead of going through an easier or more profound means of returning his memories...he began killing people who knew him. In turn, reading their knowledge and memories in their Book of the Dead. All of this to bring back Natsuki Subaru, the old one. A vain, psychotic strive, that could only be accomplished by the most vile of minds.

Not once in his entire thought process did he think of using the powers of the Tower to restore his memories instead. No, he was too addicted, too corrupted, as he saw murder as the only solution to everything.

"Shaula, let's see if we can kill her real quick."  
"Aye aye, sir!"

She flung a spear of light at her, but Nijino created a sphere construct around herself, which broke apart the attack. She then jumped off the ground and began using kicks to try and back her up. Shaula threw punches in return, the bursts of air from their attacks made Subaru move away from them. As he did, he turned his head, getting a good luck at himself...himself?

"Huh?"  
"What the hell is this?"

The mind warped Subaru of Gluttony, stared back at the Bandaged Up Subaru, both of them completely lost for words at what they were looking at.

"No way, no way."

The Memory Eater, a name that was sometimes given this Subaru stepped closer and poked the other Subaru in the face.

"So you're real then, huh?"  
"Yeah, but why is there another me?"  
"Don't know."

That's when he smiled, rubbing his fingers on his neck.

"Maybe I should find out."

Shaula backlfipped, and began rapidly flinging Magic Needles, forcing Nijino to fly across the forest, dodging blasts and spears as she used trees as cover. She was up in the air, and dived down, creating armor constructs around her legs. She landed a strike, but it was shown to be blocked by Shaula's forearms. But with immense prowess, she began kicking away, utilizing the strength of her own bicycle kick.

Shaula swatted her away, but ate a giant fist construct, shoving her away. Yet her feet were planted down, dragging across the dirt, cutting through it. With a powerful bear hug, she destroyed the construct.

Nijino relented, pulled something out and put it around her neck.

"Guess I don't have a choice in the matter."

Her Aeon Armor was quickly crafted over her body, having not been used since The Tower Siege. She hurried and swung her body low under another two fast jabs, she had swung her foot right next to Shaula's fist. Instantly, a construct of some sort of mechanical lock-in device was created, slamming her trapped fist to the ground. She tried another punch, but Nijino used her other leg to do the same, until Shaula's hands were trapped on the ground, and Nijino was doing an expert legs split. With a loud grunt, she hopped up, freeing her legs and getting back up to standing position.

She created violet energy swords on her hand stabbing them at Shaula's face. They broke apart, but hit Shaula's head back. Not letting her get her bearings, Nijino created a gigantic boxing glove construct and punched her in the face, sashing the construct to pieces. She hopped away and began firing crimson and violet beams from her Ring. Being showered by beams and being unable to move, Shaula fired bright yellow beams from her eyes, knocking Nijino away. Shaula crushed her fists free of the constructs and ran with full rage in her heart. Nijino quickly created three separate shield constructs in front of her, but Shaula quickly punched them to pieces, before landing a heavy corkscrew punch on her.

Nijino was sent flying, but rolled with the impact and quickly got back up. She turned around...and saw the Memory Eater choking Subaru.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

She used her ring to levitate the Memory Eater away, then up in the air, and tosse him towards Shaula.

"Here you can have this one!"  
"MASTER!"

Shaula caught him, and watched as Nijino quickly grabbed Subaru and flew up into the air with him, leaving a long red streak behind them.

"Shaula, bring them down!"  
"No problem!"

Like a machine gun, she fired countless shots of Hell Snipe's into the air, forcing Nijino to dodge them all, while using a free hand to blast oncoming ones with purple flare like attacks. Up and down, sharp turns and quickly dives helped in securing their safety.

"We gotta get outta here! Subaru!"

"But where?! The other me and that crazy chick won't let us go that easily!"

"Hang on!"

She quickly descended, as the shots were trailing her spontaneously. She could see it, a fissure in space, which had just appeared.

"We're going for it, hang on!"  
"WHOOOOOOAAAAA!"

Subaru screamed in terror as they made a massive and fast paced nosedive. One blast nearly knocked them out of their path, but Nijino kicked the air, and fixed their course. Once she saw, she took in a deep breath, going even faster, until they made it and safely got through the dimensional portal.

Not too long after Shaula and Subaru found the fissure.

"They went into that Master!"  
"Okay, we're going too!"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, we need to find out who that woman was, why seemed to know the both of us...and why there was another me?"  
"...My master's wishes are my command! I'll follow to the deepest pits or the farthest reaches, that's the love I have for ya!"  
"Right, right, good for you."  
"So mean, jeez!"

She held onto him, and quickly hopped forward, becoming particles of light, and disappearing into the fissure in dimensions.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

They found themselves flying in a tunnel of light and colors.

"Where the hell is this Shaula?!"  
"I don't know, maybe it's some kind of magic I don't know about?"

A sudden fluctuation in gravity caused them to quickly descend and they found themselves touching the bottom of this tunnel. They instantly disappeared, teleported into another world.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Nijino and Subaru caught their breath as they found themselves in a dark forest somewhere, in the middle of the night.

"I think we lost them, but damn what was up with that Subaru? So creepy and nauseating, kinda reminded me of a Sin Archbishop."  
"Why is this happening?!"

Nijino glanced down as Subaru was on his hands and knees, crying uncontrollably.

"Subaru?"  
"Why?! Why is this happening?! First Rem tries to kill me, even when I was trying to save them! Then, another version of me, a bad copy of me, tried to kill me! And this future you keep talking about...about me losing friends and causing a World War, why!? None of this makes sense!"  
"P-Probably not."  
"Damn it, why is this happening to me?! Does God hate me that much?! Why did I get summoned here!? Why does this have to happen to me?! Why?!"

Nijino quietly watched as Subaru sobbed and banged his head on the ground, but could take no more. She used her Ring to levitate him to her, grabbed his shoulders, and kissed him.

It was this Subaru's first kiss, especially when Nijino went more adult with the kiss, swapping spit and using her tongue in ways he was stunned by. Their lips parted and saliva split between their mouths, she helped him sit down and laid her head on his lap.

"Lap pillow?"  
"I usually do this for you, but I'd like a turn."  
"...You, and me, are we?"  
"Sort of, we're more physical if anything. Then again, I wouldn't mind having a baby with you."

Subaru's face went bright red, but shook his head and calmed down.

"I mean, there is Emilia-"  
"-Forget her, she's not here right now, and the one I know is already head over heels for my version."  
"C-Cool, so there's always been a chance. But, is your Emilia different?"  
"...Everyone is, it hasn't been easy for us, we've changed, even if only slightly."

"How?"

Nijino nuzzled her head on his legs, looking up at the stars glimmering in the sky, a questioning glance at the moon, but ending with a half smile.

"I was a slave before I met everyone."  
"...Oh."  
"I had a really bad life, pure exhaustion, pure agony and pure misery on all accounts. I had always been jealous of the couples that walked out in the open, covetous on those with families they could rely on, and envious of being able to smile freely without fear of reprisal. I envy within me, shrouding what was my heart, almost taking it over."  
"And then?"  
"I met everyone, the Ring did that for me. It was then, that I had what I truly wanted. It wasn't easy by any means, I had to bleed and get injured for it all, for sure. But, I had people I could rely on, finally. I earned a right to smile and laugh, with people joining me in that happiness. No reprisals, no harsh words, just pure acceptance. And, even though I only got to share Subaru...I won't be jealous of that."

Nijino placed a hand on his knee.

"I can take you with me."  
"Go, with you?"  
"Of course, no one would hurt you, not as long as I was there. You'd be a brother with the other Subaru, if that makes sense. They'd accept you, I know they would. And most importantly, the love you were starved for, the one you had for Emilia, I would shower it on you. Hm, how does that sound?"

Subaru was quiet, looking up to the stars as well. He took time to contemplate her offer, about how things were and were transpiring. He figured that since he died two times there, if he died once more, it'd be his final life. And in a place filled with people who apparently didn't trust him whatsoever, save for Emilia, he was up against insurmountable odds. He felt jaded, he felt incomplete by it. The fact that he had to die for people that according to Rem, thought he was an enemy rather than a friend, was palpable to betrayal.

He was sure that it was Rem that cursed him, and probably only him. So he came to a rushed conclusion, that the world he was from, was different. That no matter what he did, Rem and the others would not trust him, and he would die a meaningless death having accomplished nothing.

But here, and now, he was offered an escape.

Here and now, a beautiful woman confessed herself to him.

Here and now, it'd be a moment of truth.

From there, he'd decide…

"What if, let's say, we had a kid?"

"And, like, he looked too much like me?"

Nijino shot up and hugged him nice and tight, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah! I'd accept him, or even 10 of them!"  
"10 is asking for much! What kind of libidio do you think I have!"  
"I'd force you."  
"Nijino-san, Nijino-san, that was scary!"  
"...Pfft, ahahahaha!"  
"...Ah, Ahahahaha!"

The two laughed as she they continued to hug each other tightly, it was quite a picturesque moment.

Nijino, smiled tenderly, knowing the last of the envy in her heart had faded away.

Subaru smiled, with droplets of tears dropping down his cheek, finally feeling the love he desired.

The stars were their only audience in that beautiful moment.

* * *

After that, they were both back on their feet, and pushing through the shrubs and bushes. However, one would see that Nijino lead the way...as she held Subaru's hand. Soon enough, they had reached a clearing in the forest, a rocky terrain under their feet.

"Hey, do you know this forest by any chance Nijino-san?"  
"Kind of, maybe? It looks like we're at the border of Lugnica and Gusteko?"  
"Oh I think I read that, that one is the most northern nation right?"  
"Yeah, the closer you get to it, the less grass one would find, which explains the floor."

Kicking away a pebble, she peeked around until she found it.

"Over there."

The fissure in space they were looking for.

"Looks to be shrinking already."  
"We should be inside then. I'm getting goosebumps in checking out...my, well, new home."  
"Of course, and I'll give you the grand tour."

Together, they got within a single step away from it.

"Ready?"  
"Yeah."

Clenching their hands together, entwining their fingers, they took that step and went through the portal.

"Oh my, what's this?"

Someone had arrived, their shadow in front of this peculiar occurence in front of them.

"How curious, I wonder what it could be? I don't think I heard about there being a trap or anything of the sort. My cloak isn't reacting to it either, so not magic. Hmmmm, how interesting."

Getting closer...they pulled out a kukri knife, and proceeded to touch the fissure.

In time that slowed to a crawl, the blade became particles of light, and following soon her arm.

Yes, her's.

In an instant before she became particles of light...her identity revealed.

ELSA GRAINHEIRT, could only widen her eyes at the unknown situation.

Now she had disappeared into the portal, her mission to retrieve a feral child who could control Ma-beast, had failed. And in this world, Meili would continue to live her wild life with the Wolgarm, having never been found by Elsa, which was now a world where she would no longer have further involvement.

It was as if, for them, she had disappeared without a trace.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jolokia was surveying the damage as the other Red Lanterns followed him outside, flying into the air. It was clear, that even though Exogenesis ground forces were defeated, the rogue Spirit, Longinus was causing problems. The giant spirit would let out sonic screeches, attack with multiple beams from his floating crown of power, resulting in damage all over the place.

"I shall not allow the Red Lanterns another victory! This sin you beckon upon this world, must be put to an end!"

Jolokia growled at the sight, with Petra grabbing his shoulder.

"Jolokia-san, wh-wh-what about the others?"

Jolokia snapped his head back, seeing the clearly dazed and depressed Petra, knowing full well her concerns about Subaru and the others.

"For now Petra, grrrr, we have to push back that infernal spirit, and make sure we can work safely to get them back."  
"But.-"  
"-Please, grrrr, if we lose the Tower, we may lose the means in getting them back!"  
"O-Okay!"

Petra wiped away any stray tears and mustered a brave face. With that, all of them flew fast towards the battle. Jolokia and Moussaka gliding across the sands, avoiding the large explosions happening all around them. Jolokia used his battleaxe to try and cut his massive leg, but it didn't do much. Moussaka fired a multitude of Metia Rod constructs at him, accompanied by surviving Zeppelins. Raining attacks upon him, Longinus stomped his front foot, shooting sand all over the place, firing a single thin beam that resulted in destruction for a few of the surviving Zeppelins.

Linnea got on his head and began using curved blade constructs on his eye, but he shook his head and threw her off. Beams of crimson beams flinging all over the place, as a new battle for the Tower erupted.

* * *

Rosenrot smacked his hands free of sand, and then took hold of his weapon.

"Now then, we should get moving, I do declare. You two will be my useful hostages, regardless of the danger behind it."

Arms tied up in vines, Felix snarled at him, with Linnea being free as she held her slumbering baby.

"I do not wish to kill a wee little child who knows not the sin that applies to life itself, but I will do as I must accomplish the goals set before my lord. However, killing the mother or her friend, is another story, I do declare."

He stabbed his weapon on the sand two times, sending up gusts of sand.

"Now let us move, I do declare."

Felix and Liliana did so, and they began to walk forward, Rosenrot not far behind. Felix looked ahead, and in the distance could see the heated battle going on ahead of them. He figured that though they could easily get killed, Rosenrot appeared strong enough to survive. Knowing the duty he had in escorting Liliana out of there, he did not want to fail her, or his duty.

So he fell to his knees, Rosenrot shaking his head at this.

"Hey now, I barely touched you, can you really be this weak?"

He reached over to grab him, but Flix jumped up and tackled his arm, trying to push him.

"Liliana-san! Run! GO GET OUT OF HERE!"  
"But-"  
"-RUUUUUUN!"

Liliana ran for it, down a small dune and kept running. Rosenrot watched as she ran, knowing full well he could kill her without a hassle, but he had something else in mind.

"Felix Argyle, you did this knowing full well you might die, I do declare."  
"Figures you'd guess right, I'm a bit of a daredevil in my own right."  
"Oho, now that is something to commend! To sacrifice yourself for the sake of a comrade is commendable, praise worthy even! Yet, it interrupts my plans and I cannot let that pass off as nothing, now can I? No unfortunately not, I do declare."

He slammed his arm down, breaking free of Felix's grasp, with the audible sounds of broken bones and torn ligaments, Felix was unable to do anything now.

He watched as Liliana was getting farther and farther away...he smiled, knowing he truly did something spec-

 **CHUNK**!

"Haughhhh! Hakkkkk! Ughhhk!"

Felix gasped bloody air, as half his neck was sliced off, he used his broken hand in an attempt to close the wound.

"Oh, I hardly used any strength in that strike, but I recall that your Divine Protection of Water gives you a healing factor. Let us see then, I do declare."

Sure enough Felix's neck was beginning to heal, and Rosenrot shook his head.

"Goodness, such an ability, belonging to a weak and fledgling person such as yourself, it breaks my heart. I can only imagine the suffering you must have gone through because of it, I do declare. Poor soul."

He raised his weapon only slightly over his neck wound, emphasizing how he was putting no effort into these strikes on him.

" **I RELEASE YOU."**

He stuck the axe down, cutting his neck again, but Felix kept his painful breathing going, somehow. He looked to see his fingers, from the hand he used to hold onto his wound, were sliced cleanly off. His mind flooded with the thoughts of his girlfriend, the Red Lantern Corps., and the city he called home. Nothing but warmness in his heart.

 **CHUNK**!

Another strike, and his head was hanging on by shreds of skin and tendons, completely detached from the torn spine, due to his Divine Protection still trying to save his life. His eyes darkened…

He saw Subaru giving him a thumbs up, and he saw Anastasia wink jokingly at him.

Emilia complementing his suit, Genau tilting his head in confusion, Wilhelm sitting with him in a bar, Ovidius handing him a book and Beatrice laughing with him. He could Nijino going shopping with him, Frederica nod acceptingly at him, Saggitarius follow him closely, Attero leading him somewhere and Mimi eating ice cream sloppily. Petra and Felt waving hello to him, and Jolokia with Moussaka giving him a cheers at a restaurant.

Yet, two images, faded and sketchy.  
Two people of royalty?

One with golden hair, and with green hair, a woman?

He had one last thought on the matter...

"Ow, hukkkk, did, I...do, hukkkk, eno-"

 **CHUNK**!

With a small tap of his foot, Rosenerot watched Felix's head rolled away.

"In the end, even the power you were born with, could not save you. Such is the cruelty of life, I do declare."

Felix's head rolled to a stop as the last of the light in his eyes was extinguished. The young man who started a new life after getting his memories wiped away, was no more, the last shackles to this mortal coil...severed completely.

* * *

Liliana continued to run, until gigantic vines sprouted out of the sand in front of her, ceasing her running. She was about to turn around, but did hesitate enough to see Rosenrot jump on top of the vines, looking down at her.

"I'm afraid, I need you to come with me, Liliana Masquerade."

Shrieking in her throat, she turned around to run...right as a large venus fly trap-like plant opened its mouth under her foot, biting off half of it.

"KYAAAHHHH!"  
"That's what happens when you ignore a demand, I do declare."

Liliana made sure to fall on her back, as to not hurt the baby, which began to cry.

She hugged the baby tight, as Rosenrot hopped down and walked over to her...a red beam struck his head. He stumbled back, more out of shock than anything.

Right in front of his green slit...a bumblebee in a Red Lantern uniform was buzzing around him.

Then, Bulldozer, the small rat Red Lantern, came over and used her ring to get Liliana and her child out of there. Right after, several Red Lanterns could be seen hovering in the air, glaring down at him.

"Accursed Red Lanterns? So this world is filled to the brim with you, I do declare."

Moussaka then walked forward aiming his Ring at him.

"I don't know how we missed an Exogenesis member, but I can assure you that it won't be a mistake that'll last much."  
"Exogenesis? Fool! I am Rosenrot, Spirit of Punishment and member of the Anti-Life Society, I do declare!"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, not having any idea who he was or what he was talking about.

"My lord Scarecrow has crafted me in order to be a sword that carves life out and allow nature to grace this world, and any other world!"  
"Okay then, Rosenrot, whatever you say."  
"...Simply put, I will be taking this Tower, and putting it to good use."

Every Red Lantern aimed their Ring at him.

"Not likely."  
"Hmph, you're all dead, you just do not know it...YET!"

He charged, using his weapon to smash and deflect the many beams that fired out at him, ready to battle everyone to get to the Tower.

He would fulfill his destiny.

* * *

"Master look at all this!"  
"This is crazy shit right here."

Shaula and the Memory Eater Subaru, were on a dune, watching the insanity going on in the Augria Sand Dunes.

"What we do now?"  
"Hmmmmm?"

Subaru consulted with his hallucinations.

Emilia considered it too dangerous.

Beatrice pondered if they should try tricking them.

Ram told him to go near the giant bird beast and see if he doesn't get killed.

Roswaal suggested waiting for the battle to die down.

Garfiel urged him to Shaula to push through the fight.

Petra told him to run away.

Frederica mentioned using Shaula as a human shield.

Otto strategized in using the chaos of these battles to push through and make it to the Tower.

"Good idea Otto, we'll go with that."

Subaru nodded and explained the plan to Shaula.

"Aye aye sir! I'll guard you so good, not even sand will be able to touch ya!"  
"Yeah, you do that, if that is even possible?."

Subaru smiled from ear to ear, the monstrous fiend and his vacuous tool of a guard, made a rush forward. The Tower, their goal in all this, stood far and high from them.

* * *

In the abandoned city of Mirula, a bit away from the sand dunes, it was a deserted inn town made of simple cobble and concrete, considerably smaller than Lugnica's main cities. Still a considerably far from the madness of battle which was occuring, a single hand gripped a wall, and smashed pieces of it.

"I can smell you, I know you escaped to here!"

The Rem who was after Subaru, growled in anticipation, even as she ignored the nonsensical battle occuring in the distance.

"Rem will kill you, no matter what!"

She hurried off, with her Morningstar in hand, racing off, running with full force and intensity to the place she knew she had to be. To end him...

" **NATSUKI SUBARU!"**

Rem was intent on ending his life, once and for all.

* * *

Sitting on a boulder that was on the other side of the desert, Elsa got up and licked her lips.

"Goodness, my goodness. Look at all the fun everyone there is having!"

Flipping the kukri blade up, and then back to her hand, she grinned eagerly.

"I wonder what kind of fun I could have there? Maybe…"

Smiling, like a devil.

"...I can find some bowels to take."

Smiling and walking forward, the Bowel Hunter, a Devourer of Life, entered the fray. The madness occurring at The Tower, was out of control with no end in sight. Worlds were colliding, evil was descending, and the Augria Sand Dunes, would never be the same again.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Wilhelm ran, as Felt was barely keeping up.

"Will-jii, hey! Hey!"  
"I must not wait, not again! Not again, I won't let this happen again!"

He flew up to the sky and so did she, and what they saw earlier became very clear.

" **Gwoooaarggghhh!"**

The White Whale was hovering over this decimated subjugation group, and as Wilhelm readied his sword and the energy of his Red Ring together. He screamed, his eyes shining blood red, leaving crimson trails of light behind.

" _ **NOT AGAIN!"**_

Felt readied her fists, as she too was ready to fight.

Then, Wilhelm yelled the name of that person. The one he had to save, the one who he needed to save, the one whose death started his slothful destiny that would occur for years to come.

He needed, to break the curse.

"THERESIAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

That shout, made a woman of fiery crimson hair, powerful yet gentle blue eyes, wearing a white dress and armor, famous for her, look up. Theresia stared at the source of this yell, noticing two red streaks of light blasting towards the beast.

"Huh?"

Nothing would prepare this woman, for what was to come, or the horrors she'd forced to learn.

* * *

 _ **{TO BE CONTINUED…}**_

* * *

 **AN: So Wilhelm is about to get his shot at meddling with other timelines, hooray!**

 **For some fun information:**

 **-Rosenrot's manner of speaking with his "I do declare,'' is not just a poor man's attempt at giving him a speech quirk like Ferris or Beatrice. It's actually based on the character Gilbert Dauterive from "King of the Hill", I remembered vividly his Southern accent, but mostly him using a term at one point, I DO DECLARE. It stuck out to me as a child.**

 **-Rosenrot's voice in my mind is the voice of Sosuke Aizen from Bleach, and Vanilla Ice from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, played by Show Hayami. For his suave, but menacing tone.**

 **-Rosenrot's design is mainly inspired by the final boss of Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Abyss. His 1st form design combined with his color scheme of his final form. And then I added all the spikes on his body by implementing the costume aesthetics of the Marvel Comics character Penance (Robbie Baldwin).**

 **\- Originally it was meant to be Petelgeuse that was to come back into the fray and end up near the Tower instead of Elsa, but after realizing I had nothing further planned with him, but just be an annoying adversary, I dropped him. Now, it was Elsa I decided on, as I wanted to see what she does without the interpersonal attachments with Meili or connection to the Assassination Organization.**

 **-There was a plan to have Subaru and Nijino visit the day Subaru embarrassed himself in front of the other candidates. But it just ended up being a dumb, pointless slaughter, with Crusch, Felix, half the Council and Markos being killed. I felt it being pointless, so I dropped it.**

 **-There were plans to have Liliana and her baby killed in this chapter, but I already had an unborn child killed in a previous arc, so I didn't want to be predictable. Or be an asshole, so DROPPEd.**

 **And that's all!**

 **I hope everyone has a great weekend, and be safe.**

 **Next time? Chapter 44, "Flesh and Soul"!**

 **Buh Bye!**


	44. Flesh and Soul

**AN: What up folks?! Here we are, watching as our Red Lanterns continue messing around with world traveling. This time, we get to see Wilhelm drag Felt along through a very messy situation.**

 **Each of these chapters will bring a unique consequence or result to their prime world, in more ways than one. But we'll have to see what exactly happens, won't we?**

 **Also they revealed what Shaula looks like in the actual Light Novels, and color me surprised she looks almost exactly like I imagined!**

 **Big things happening in Arc 8, get your tail feathers ready!**

 **So please, relax, take some sippy sips...and ENJOY.**

* * *

Arc 8: Crisis of the Multiverse

Chapter 44: Flesh and Soul

* * *

The White Whale, scourge of this world for nearly as long as several centuries, had noticed something. Floating above the ground, hovering over the mass casualties it committed, it could see two red streams of light racing to him. The Whale roared at them, hoping it's mighty voice could divert the oncoming attackers...but they dove down, and then raced just above the grass. The Whale actually widened its eyes, as they used left over traces of its own crafted fog to hide away. The Whale turned in the air, only for several javelins constructs to shoot out from the fogged area and stabbed into its ribs.

The Whale wailed in pain, just as Felt flew on over and used a large knife construct to begin stabbing the Whale on its massive back. The monster roared out as it released a shockwave from its body, causing many of the corpses to fly off the ground, allowing Wilhelm to use them as cover, as he placed the collar around his neck; his Aeon Armor forming around him. Felt was also flung off, but she flew down under his belly. She grunted as she summoned a scimitar construct, stabbing it into his belly and charging forward, cutting as she did.

"Duryahhhh!"

Yelling with pure antagonism, she carved a hug cut along its under side, all the way to its chin, before dissipating the construct and firing beams into its large wounds. The Whale howled in agony, before Wilhelm flew in a curve using his Revenga Art.

" **Revenga Art 2: Crimson Emperor!"**

A construct of a ridiculously large sword was in his grasp, he lifted up and with an almost eager smile, he slashed down. The proceeding slice, completely severed The White Whale's lower jaw in half.

The blood trickled down, creating a small lakes worth onto the battlefield, all the while the monster screamed in agony. Before it could use its Fog of Elimination to begin truly defending itself, Wilhelm jumped into it's mouth and began using all the sword constructs he could to begin chopping away.

The Whale screamed, as Felt flew around and chopped off its tail, resulting in mind shattering pain for the beast. Before it could think of anything, any kind of plan to escape this torment.

There would be none.

Wilhelm's traditional sword stabbed through the top its back, before spike numerous constructs poked through as well. Wilhelm, covered in liquid crimson, eyes flickering red light, and with that eerie grin; looked like his moniker, a demon. Wilhelm...laughed.

"Ahahahaha! AHAHAHAHA! DIE YOU WRETCHED BEAST! DIE!"

Wilhelm sucked in some air, before hurling out a vicious and heavy stream of napalm blood all along the top of the Whale's head. Felt flew over and joined in on the napalm blood assault. In the end, the Whale, had it's entire top covered in steam, which only covered the fact that it had all it's flesh melted away. The Whale's eyes went white as its body quickly crashed onto the ground. With pieces of the ground flying up, along with carriages and bodies as well, this was the signal. The signal to the end of this beast's unmitigated rampage on the world.

Wilhelm stopped his smile, glancing over to a heavily wooded area, knowing full well what he had to do next.

* * *

Theresia grabbed a spare sword from its hilt, staring back at the sudden challenger before her. It was Pandora, the true benefactor and secret leader of the Witch's Cult. With the Sword Saint losing her Divine Protections, as they suddenly transferred over to Reinhard as a young boy, she was significantly weaker than she'd normally be. And against the Witch Cultist with a truly formidable Authority, this was an easy outcome to see, she'd lose.

Yet Theresia charged forward, intedning to fight with every fibre of her being. Pandora smiled-

"-Thereisa!"  
"HUH?!"

Theresia was swooped up by red energy and right up into the sky, she was then quickly hugged tightly by an old man she did not recognize.

"Who-?!"  
"-Quickly we must flee out of here!"  
"But-!"

Having been so distracted by the sudden appearance, she had been unable to watch the proceeding battle that was occurring at the time, looking back...she could see the White Whale's corpse, and the young lady flying behind them. Felt yelled out to him, as they continued flying ahead.

"Wil-jii, where do we go from here?!"  
"The Ring has detected an energy source, one that is similar to the force that brought us here! We're going to see if we can use that to escape!"

Theresia tried to wrestle herself free, but noticed quickly how high they were, and even she was sure she'd die if she fell from this height.

"Who the hell are you people?! Where are you taking me?!"  
"Please Theresia! Just bear with it until we get somewhere safe!"  
"But my men, my mission is-"  
"-The Whale is no more, and for now, I will need to explain everything to you!"

They suddenly dove down, racing forward towards fissure in space and time, Theresia screamed for them to stop, sensing something odd about it.

Her yells went unnoticed, ignored even, as they got to it, the three of them dissipated into light and vanished from this world.

Pandora was left to ponder what had just occurred, but glancing behind herself...she could see the Algol Tree, startling her significantly. Her mind was racing, trying to come up with why she was suddenly witnessing her goal in front of her...only to see it suddenly crumble like cheap glass. Her eyes dropped tears, as her entire reason of being suddenly vanished. With that, she immediately ran away, knowing that her Authority no longer existed and she had to get to safety.

* * *

In the end, Theresia was never found, her Dragon Sword being the only thing found in that graveyard. It was later to be written in this world's history that Theresia was successful in killing the White Whale, but perished alongside it, with her men as well. Her name would be echoed as the Sword Saint who finished the infernal monster, with her grandson being given the opportunity and successfully eliminating the depowered Witch's Cult and Demon Beasts. Giving the lineage of the Sword Saint much more political advantages, and cementing their power as Lugnica's true weapon.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Wilhelm and Felt took a moment to gaze around their surroundings. It was a snow covered forest, so much so, one would wonder if there was never a moment in which it ceased.

"Are we in Gusteko?"  
"I doubt it, it doesn't feel the same."  
"Riiiight, well, I guess you may have a point there then?"

They made their way back, as Theresia pointed her sword at them.

"Hold it! Stop right there!"  
"Hey now, what's this lady thinking now?"

Felt put her hands on her hips, tilting her head with this action.

Wilhelm showed his gloved palm to her, trying to calm her down.

"Please, put that away, there is no need for it."  
"Am I supposed to really believe that?! After seeing you kill the White Whale, kidnap me and send me through some weird tunnel, only to end up here?! Who are you people, why did you bring me here?! Huh?! Explain!"

Wilhelm and Felt both glanced at each other and sighed.

Felt was first.

"Well, I guess I better do my damndest introduction. Hey, I'm Felt, what's good?"

"..."

Making a peace sign and smiling, showing off her yeaba tooth.

"Wait, golden hair and red eyes, could you be-"  
"-Royalty? Probably. But I don't really see myself as that, so I just live a kinda' normal life, if you can call it that."

Felt chuckled, but could see that Theresia was still on guard at this point. Wilhelm went next and mustered the courage to tell her.

"I am Wilhelm, Wilhelm Van Astrea."

At first, Theresia almost burst into laughter, until she locked eyes with Wilhelm. It was at that moment, a feeling rushed into her, her very being. Her sword fell onto the snow, and her eyes widened into an expression of horror. The very air around them grew still, even the chill of this snowy place couldn't disturb the moment.

Theresia fell on her behind, breathing erratically, and when she noticed the sword at Wilhelm's side, she truly had her eyes begin to shake uncontrollably.

"Theresia!"  
"Stay back! W-Wait a second!"

Theresia screamed at Wilhelm, who understood that she was trying to catch her bearings. Felt watched on nervously, contemplating what to do if she turned violent and the chaos that could potentially result in it.

Yet, Theresia took deep breaths, finally letting herself get control of herself.

"O-Okay, Okay. Now, please, explain to me just what in the world is going on."

Wilhelm took a knee, but kept his distance from her.

"What would you like to know?"  
"Everything! Why are you so, well, old!? Why are we here?! Where are we?! And what is that weird armor you are wearing!? Just tell me, everything!"  
"Very well, but, brace yourself."

Thus, Wilhelm would begin explaining everything he could about just what was occurring.

* * *

With time passing, Felt floated in the sky, gazing at the snow laden trees and hills, leaving Wilhelm alone with Theresia. When she looked down, she could see that Wilhelm was now standing up and so was his former wife, feeling as though the conversation was done, she glided back down.

Once her feet landed, she walked over, but got really anxious when she saw the former Sword Saint's creeped out face.

"Hey Will-jii?"  
"I believe, she has not taken it well."

Theresia chuckled, but one that was much more mocking than actually happy.

"Oh? Is that right Wilhelm, I DIDN'T TAKE IT WELL? Well, excuse me for not being swept into the motions like someone."  
"Theresia…"  
"I cannot believe anything you just said. NO, I just don't want to."  
"Theresia listen to me."  
"How?! How did you let all of it happen!?"

Wilhelm was startled by her scream, while Felt got a bit of a defensive stance.

"Wilhelm, answer me! How could you let all that happen?!"  
"I was fulfilling my duty."  
"...WHAT DUTY?! How does starting a war against the other nations help anyone?!"  
"They were the aggressors, we gave the necessary warnings despite our better judgment, but they still sent their spies, sent their warriors and killed Mathers and his maid Rem-san."  
"And that gives you the right to have millions killed?! When we fought for our country, it was for the safety of our people, to cease all the killing that was going on! And what? You just came to assume that avenging a small group of people, needed such a dramatic response?!"  
"Even now I do have some regrets about how it was handled, but we did the best we could!"  
"Yeah? Well good on you! How about losing Priestella, even if it was to get rid of the Witch's Cult, there had to be another way!"  
"I truly wish there was, but things happened as they did! And there is no going back to fix them!"  
"I just can't...Raiding the Tower, killing the Fauzen family? Making my grandson a living weapon, just point him somewhere and he'll go a bunch of people?! ...And the Karsten family-"  
"-Crusch is another matter entirely."

Theresia slammed her foot into the snow.

"REALLY?! Really, you are going to stand there and say that?! We knew Crusch, she's only slightly older than Reinhard! I always had some idea that they could've grown up to be respected acquaintances, maybe even more than that, but this what I have to learn then?! Instead, she's a criminal mastermind, who only garners the ire of the country she was born in?!"  
"She did that of her own accord! She could've lived a simple life, been complacent with her own unfortunate circumstances. Instead, her ego and pride resulted in the deaths of thousands. In the death of my leader's unborn child! I can promise you that, no matter who she was in the past, it's inconsequential to what she is now! If any of us find her, I can guarantee that she will meet a grisly end."

"...!"

Theresia shook her head, tearing up at the sight of an angered Wilhelm.

"What happened to you? Wilhelm, why are you so consumed like this?"

"...When you died, I had lost myself to grief. We all did, our son, our grandson; everyone was crushed when it happened. Our family was never the same afterwards."  
"But you, I want to know why you."  
"...My sinful ildillegence, in not finding the Whale or avenging you, probably had something to do with it."  
"...Wilhelm, why did you take me? Why did you help me come to this other world?"  
"Because, I wanted to save the other me, the shame of having to kill you all over again."

Felt lowered her head, Theresia glanced away, as Wilhelm shifted his eyesight away from her. Felt took the initiative and tugged on his hand.

"Felt?"  
"Hey, don't let it get to you."  
"How can I not?"  
"Welp, the thing to take away from all this, is that while shit did go hazily wrong on our end, we did our best."  
"Yet my wife is probably demonizing me."  
"Nah, she's just surprised about how much things have changed. In the end, ain't no way of going back to the original status quo. Like my Rom-jii once said, 'Life is a big crap sandwich, sometimes you just gotta take big bite of it, and move the hell on'."  
"Goodness, what an upsettingly gross analogy."  
"Right, ahahaha!"

Felt laughed as she crossed her arms, Wilhelm return the favor by patting her head.

"Hey, what the heck?!"  
"Subaru-sama told me you actually were a fan of this, so here is your thanks."  
"Geez, at least give a little heads up."

She fussed a bit, but soon relaxed as Wilhelm removed his hand off the top of her head. Neither of them noticed Theresia watching over the two of them, actually wondering how much of her husband was still intact within this older man. A swirl of emotions and thoughts filled her head about what it could mean to be observant of him.

A hope within her, that there might have been something that would make her see HER Wilhelm again. That though his flesh may have aged, and his heart grew a little colder...maybe that which made up his soul, was still there, buried.

"Wil-"  
"-Wil-jii! There is someone coming here!"

Both Red Lanterns got battle ready, then Theresia snapped out of her stupor and also raised her sword. From the corner of a tree, a pair of amethyst eyes looking at them.

"Huh? H-Hey, isn't that, wuh?!"  
"Emilia-sama?!"

Emilia, wearing a simple light cyan cloak draped over a warm looking brown jacket, peeked her head fully away from the tree.

"Huh? Do you know me?"  
"Well, in a sense we do."

Wilhelm bent down to whisper to Felt.

"Felt, I believe this is another, timeline, as Ovidius called it."  
"No kidding, she looks like neechan from when I first met her."  
"This is a world we honestly should not be meddling in-"

He turned around and saw Theresia completely shoken by the sight of Emilia. Wilhelm remembered that Theresia never met Emilia before, and that the appearance of a silver haired half elf, would lead anyone from her timeline to think otherwise.

"Theresia, wait, she is not an enemy!"  
"W-Wait, you said Emilia, right?"  
"Correct, she is a valued ally and our current ruler in our world."  
"I don't believe it, to think she's…"  
"Please, lower your sword."

She did so, and Emilia approached slowly, making sure to keep her distance.

"Um, may I ask what you are all doing here?"  
"Ah, I apologize Emilia-sama. We did not wish to intrude in this home of yours, please accept our most humble apologies."

Wilhelm did a perfect headbow, Felt did a head tilt wave, and Theresia just nodded. Emilia was...curious. She had never met these people before, yet they seemed to know her well…

"If it would not be a bother, may I ask where we are currently?"  
"Oh, well this is Elior Forest."  
"I see, well rest assured we will be leaving in due time...but are you safe at this moment?"  
"I am, not to worry."  
"I do hope at this point you are contracted with Puck-sama."

Emilia raised her brows in shock, and just then Puck materialized in front of her. He looked at the three individuals in front of him.

An old man in a strange metallic armor, with purple energy lines in it.

A short girl in a red uniform.

A red haired woman in Royal Knight attire.

"Strange, I can sense that, minus the woman there, you two genuinely care for Lia."

Puck was amused by this, and strangeness about all of it.

"Did you need something from Lia?"  
"Not at all, we just needed to find a place to rest before we went back to our own wo-, ahem, I mean home."  
"Hmmmm."

Puck scratched his cheek with his paw, having no choice but to believe the stranger and the odd circumstances here.

Wilhelm used his Ring and scanned the air...before the Ring flickered, letting him on the good news.

"Excellent. Felt, Theresia, I've found our way out of here."  
"Yeah boy! We need to get back and see if we can get back with the others!"

But when they said that, they both looked back to Theresia, who could only stare blankly at them.

"Theresia, what do you-"  
"-I'm going with you."  
"Are you?!"  
"Yes, I need to see for myself what you've done to my Kingdom, my home. I sure as hell need to give my family an earful for their behavior! Heinkel is especially going to get some, for sure. And I know Reinhard needs some stern finger wagging. So come on, what are we waiting for?"

Wilhelm watched as Theresia put her hands on her hips, in a truly commanding tone...making the old warrior smile tenderly.

"Very well."

Wilhelm had his ring help levitate Theresia, Felt and himself began floating off the ground.

"Wow, mister, you can fly?!"  
"Something of that sort Emilia-sama."  
"Hmmm, I wish I could fly."  
"It's nothing special, I do prefer walking most times to be honest."

Wilhelm chuckled, as he locked eyes with Emilia.

"Emilia-sama, in the future, you will meet a man named Natsuki Subaru."  
"S-Su-Subaru?"  
"Indeed, place your full trust in him, and I'm sure you will succeed."  
"Succeed? In what exactly?"  
"...You will see."

As they began flying up, Wilhelm yelled out one more thing.

"If you ever need some advice or help! Look for a man named Wilhelm Van Astrea, tell him that a fan of flowers told you so!"  
"O-Okay!"

Emilia waved them goodbye, watching as the red streaks of light got further and further away.

"Puck, they were nice people weren't they?"  
"Hm, I would say so, I felt a kindness in them for you."  
"But how did they know me? It is so strange."

Emilia pondered the puzzling question in her mind about the identities of these strangers…

"AH! I forgot to ask for their names!"  
"Ahhhh, my daughter has more issues than even I can deal with."  
"Hey, that was a mean comment right? Hey, Puck? PUCK!"

Puck laughed, as Emilia fussed with him…

* * *

Eventually, in this world, let's just say Emilia's future would be more awkward than anything. Emilia had decided to leave the forest early, brought on by the bravery shown to her by those strangers. Out of nowhere, she would encounter Wilhelm, and with each turn of an awkward conversation after another...he would join her, leaving to be her guard in Roswaal's Mansion. It was with this, that the two would encounter Subaru...and their adventure to redemption for all three would begin.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Traveling through the tunnel of timelines, they could see the lights and streams of colors, eventually they went to the right side and made it inside.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh, we're in the capital now!"  
"But it looks like it previously did, so we're still not in the proper place just yet."

The three visitors looked around, left and right, before all three of them leaped up to the top of a carriage, letting the thing take them away.

"I wonder if we will meet more recognizable faces?"  
"I know around here is the stomping grounds of my old buddies."  
"Ah those three helpers of yours, I believe Subaru-sama called them 'The Three Stooges'?"  
"Ton, Chin and Kan; those were buds you know?"

Felt looked to the passing streets somberly, remembering…

"That Day, when Exogenesis attacked the Capital...they died protecting Heinkel at his home."  
"...I am sorry for my sons ineptitude."

Theresia clenched her fist, knowing of another reason to give her son a verbal and physical whooping.

"Felt-chan, on behave of me and Wilhelm, we both apologize immensely for Heinkel sacrificing your friends."  
"Thanks, I've learned to bottle up my anger on him, helps fuel the Ring better. But I appreciate it though."

Felt nodded with a small smile, making Theresia begin to pat Felt on the head as well. Though Felt fussed, she just let it happened and enjoyed. Wilhelm looked around, trying to get a feel for where exactly in the Capital they were in.

"Well, let's just find out where to-"  
"-WILHELM!"

A voice rang out from the crowd, with all three jumping off the carriage, racing to find the source of it. Until eventually, Felt pointed over to a corner.

"Wil-jii! Over there!"

Wilhelm nodded and the travelers hopped over small ledges, sprinted past parked carriages and hurried over to the crowd, rushing past people, until they were in front of a cafe.

"Looks like we've finally made progress."  
"As did we, I suppose."

Beatrice, Emilia and the gemstone around her neck, which housed the soul of Rem...were ecstatic to see them.

"Wilhelm, who is that?"

Emilia pointed to Theresia, only for the Red Lantern to laugh just a little.

"Well, it's a long story."

Now, this group, would begin yet another attempt at returning home…

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rosenrot blocked a construct attack, then rolled under several red beams before hopping up and knocking down a Red Lantern. Moussaka raced over and fired numerous amounts of beams at his back, only for the Spirit to swing back and use his duo-axe to slam him to the ground. Jolokia used his own battleaxe to trade blows with him, but quickly realized how strong he was, grunting and heaving with each strike. Then a vine popped out of the ground and smacked him through a dune.

Rosenrot then saw as a female Red Lantern charged at him with dual wielding sword constructs. He tilted his body with each attempted strike, just to have her eat a powerful headbutt, and then fired his eye beams through her chest, killing her. He hurried as bamboo shoots erupted out of the ground and from their tips began firing orbs of light. Each Red Lantern had to do their best to dodge all of the oncoming fire. Using the newly created bamboo forest as cover, despite his massive body, he rushed over trying to spread the forest farther, trying his best to make it closer to the Tower.

Jolokia flung his axe, as it spin cut through the bamboo, resulting in Rosenrot actually catching it and lobbying it back at him. Jolokia used his Ring to create a shield construct, which saved him from his own battleaxe.

Kong, who had been busy aiding other Red Lanterns trying to push back Longinus, noticed what was going on on the other side of this battlefield and decided to get involved. He hurried through the sky, curving in the air to dodge the oncoming blasts from the bamboos. Kong made it in front of Rosenrot. This large old man, with wild white hair and connected large white beard, flexed his chest muscles in front of him.

"And who might you be, I do declare?"  
"I am Kong Wolfsberg! Main master of the Bo Tekken Ryu Style, and I cannot permit you to go any more!"  
"That is quite the title, I believe I'd show the utmost etiquette and let you know that I am Rosenrot. A pleasure I am sure, I do declare."  
"I wish I could say it was a pleasure…"

Then, it started raining.

Kong made the first move and went for a straight spear hand strike, but Rosenrot dodged it, and lifted his duo-axe to slice him good, but was stunned by Kong stepping in closer and using a powerful heel kick to deflect his axe. Rosenrot fired eyebeams, but Kong rushed under them and landed an outside roundhouse kick. Rosenrot went for his own karate chop, but Kong caught it, and judo tossed him. Rosenrot landed on his feet and spun around...just to eat a powerful palm strike, then got followed by a harsh elbow strike. Kong did not want to use the power of the Ring, or at least rely on it too much...he wanted to prove the worthiness of his martial arts. Rosenrot, spun around his weapon, trying to cut him up, Kong waited…

"HAH!"  
"What?!"

Using a powerful downward stomp, his foot actually landed where the axe head met the pole, making it stab into the ground instead. Using Rosenrot's stunned outlook to his own advantage, he landed a powerful bent wrist attack on the side of his head, and then struck him with back hand punch. He went into a combo of high kicks and mid punches, not giving Rosenrot a moment to even breathe.

He then went for his own final strike, a massive front kick, which instead utilized his massive big toe, which he trained for years in perfecting. It was always an instant kill shot.

With a loud snap, his foot landed, and rocked Rosenrot...or not.

With massive haymaker punch, Rosenrot broke all of Kong's toes on his attacking foot. Kong then tried for a spinning elbow only to eat a half uppercut to the chin. Rosenrot used his axe to cut open his chest, but was yet again stunned when he ate a leaping knee strike.

Rosenrot followed suit by using his sharp finger to dig open Kong's chest wound further. Kong landed several punches on him, making him step back. He tried for a side foot kick, but Rosenrot used his sharp finger to cut apart the bottom of his foot. Kong made his cut open foot land on the sand, causing the pain to rush into him, but he had to ignore it. He went for a powerful straight punch...and so did Rosenrot, whose fist collided with his.

Kong saw his knuckles implode on impact, as Rosenrot lurched on one foot, readying a two fingers for an attack. Kong readied his good forearm to try and block the strike, but the two finger spear strike broke the bones in his arms. Rosenrot threw a punch onto his chest, breaking the bones there which began to rub onto his internal organs. Kong...used his napalm blood as a projectile attack, which made Rosenrot to step back, opening him open for a spear hand, combining it with the energy of his Red Ring.

"HRAGGHHHHH!"

He landed the strike...seeing the hit did nothing but smudge his armored head. The green slit of his helmet, shined a tad, and Rosenrot grabbed his wrist, and snapped it in two. He then stomped on his knee, breaking the damn thing. Kong, on one knee and completely covered in blood, was hit in the face with a knife hand strike. The resulting attack, made the side of Kong's face, burst open to a bloody mess, with only his eye left to swell into a disgusting size.

Rosenrot raised his duo-axe high, Kong could only apathetically watch.

Jolokia hurried through the bamboos, cutting through as many as he could and could see what was happening.

"Groooar! No! Kong-shisho!"

He slashed a powerful projectile crimson slash from his battleaxe….only for a mass of bark to block the hit from out of nowhere.

"NNNNOOOO!"

Rosenrot had his axe descend...yet Kong showed no fear or apprehension.

" _This man, Rosenrot, he showed me some respect by not using any of his plant magic in our duel. I respect him for that at least. I do not fear this whatsoever, for I know I leave nothing unattended. I am sure my wife will join me and my son eventually. And the Bo Tekken Ryu dojo is in good hands…"_

His thoughts rushed to her. The one he entrusted the future to, the one who was his shining pupil. All the hard work, all the ardorous battles she faced, the bows she gave...and the proud smile she would sometimes put on, gave him his final hope.

" _I leave everything to you, Frederica-"_

With a sudden swipe, half of Kong's head was sliced clean off, and his body hit the ground.

" **NOOOOOO! GROOOOAAAAARRR! KKKKOOONNNNGGGG!"**

Jolokia pushed through the giant vines that obstructed his path, tears flooding out of his red glowing eyes. Yet Rosenrot rushed him, chokeslamming him to the ground, kicking large amounts of sand up. Jolokia tried to also vomit out napalm blood, but Rosenrot shoved him away. Jolokia got up, raised his battleaxe up, only to get a massive front kick land on his chin, making the proud warrior drop his coveted weapon.

Once again, Rosenrot raised his weapon…

* * *

In the capital, Callaloo was at home with her son, letting him play with her large tail. She could only laugh at his struggles to pull and tug at it, bite it softly, before bear hugging it again. Looking at the window of their home, she watched the grey skies, as the rain began to fall. Her child then ceased his playful antics and crawled over to snuggle up to his mother.

"Awww, worried about papa?"

He nodded, making her nuzzle her nose on his forehead.

"No worries, papa is coming home, I promise."

Callaloo smiled…

* * *

Jolokia watched as the axe began to descend upon him, regretting his tactics. His mind showered onto the memories he-

" **JOLOKIA**!"

Attero the Guiltylowe, headtackled Rosenrot on the side, making his swing miss entirely. The spirit then used his free hand to grab onto his mane, and flinging him away through a now muddy dune. Jolokia got to his feet and tried to wrestle the duo-axe out of Rosenrot's grasp. The Dark Spirit wanted none of it and used piercing finger techniques to begin stabbing into his shoulder and neck. After being palm struck back, Jolokia used his Ring to fire multiple attacks out to him, which Rosenrot spun his weapon to deflect them, then stab the ground and gigantic vines and twigs smacked him away. Using the giant vines to carry him away, he simply stood still and let them take him closer to the Tower.

Jolokia hurried as he wiped the blood off of his face, and watched Attero shake his head.

"Grrr, Attero, help others take out those magical plants, I'm going after him!"  
"Right!"

Jolokia got his battleaxe and followed him, flying through the air, as Attero began his work cutting down those bamboo shoots.

* * *

Rosenrot glanced down, and saw two individuals making their way very close to the Tower. He hopped down to confront them, recognizing something familiar about them.

Once he landed in front of them, making a smashing entrance, he could easily see who they were.

"Color me truly surprised, I do declare! I didn't believe I would encounter you two here."

Shaula and the Subaru from her world were both stunned to see the massive crimson armored being in front of them. He waved around his doubled axe around, tilting his head at the sight of Subaru.

"Whatever happened to your hair and eye? White and blind; the world you are from must've been remotely harrowing, or maybe you did that to yourself, I do declare?"

Shaula got in front of Subaru…

"Master, you'll have to go on without me."  
"Shaula?"  
"This guy, oh I can feel it, this guy is giving me bad vibes. I'll take him on, while you make your way to the Tower."  
"G-Got it, good luck."

Subaru rushed off, around these two next opponents.

"Soooo, you know me and Master?"  
"Well, in regards to Subaru I have only heard of him in passing."  
"And me?"  
"...Last time we met, I almost killed you, I do declare."

Not a shred of lies was sensed into his voice, but every ounce of malice surely was. Shaula instinctively knew that this Spirit was more than she anticipated to encounter. Even in the years of her mercilessly killing countless people for Subaru, she only encountered the most bare minimum of struggle. She could remember Garfiel and Roswaal being the hardest encounters she made, but they barely made her break a sweat. Yet, here was someone who was actively making her nervous about how hard this fight would be. Even if she won this fight, there was no telling if she could make it out in one piece.

"Let your thoughts not trouble you Shaula, let me release you from all these worries."  
"Bull! Me and Master are walking right on over you and fulfill everything he wants and desires!"  
"Hmph, forgive me. I came to the understanding that you were like the Shaula I knew."

He then readied his pose, ready for combat.

"But I see now, you are a pathetic puppet without a shred of self, I do declare. Something disgusting like you, should have no right to live!"  
"Don't talk about my love like it's something to freakin' mock! I'm gonna wreck you up, really good!"

Shaula raised her fists, glaring madly at the much larger opponent.

Their fight was now to begin.

* * *

Subaru, kept running as the rain soaked him down, but he could see that the Tower was very close…

But he peeked over his left side and saw a Morningstar coming right at him, he fell on small dent on the mud, saving him from the oncoming killing threat. He wiped the mud on his face and looked, seeing that a blue haired maid, who looked a lot like Ram was rushing over to him.

"Rem will not let you get away Natsuki Subaru!"

Subaru looked to his other side, and all of his hallucinations came to the consensus that they did not know who this girl was, but surmised it was a girl named Rem who was apparently Ram's sister. Rem aimed her palms at him, firing multiple ice spears...only for a crimson shield construct to block them. Landing in front of him ...was Petra.

"So, a version of Rem-nee san is here?"  
"Petra-chan?! You are one of these freaks too?!"  
"I really don't like being called something mean like that!"

Rem brought her weapon back to her, gripping it tightly, as she fumed at her angrily.

"Even if Rem must swipe you away, I must not allow that man to live!"

Petra looked over, seeing the white haired Subaru crawl away from them, never noticing the eager smile plastered on his face.

"Well, even if he isn't the Subaru that I know, I sure as heck know seeing him die would upset my tummy."  
"Then you stand against me?!"  
"Sure, this is a good chance too…"

Her memories flashed of the fondness Subaru shared with her, and not Petra. All the meals he potentially had with her and not Petra. The cleaning duties they shared, and not Petra. The secret nightly embraces, that were not Petra.

Were not Petra.

Not Petra.

Not Petra.

Not Petra.

...Only Rem.

"This'll get my mind clear of you, once and for all."

With her body completely soaked, Petra gave what should have been an adorable smile, but it was anything but.

* * *

Elsa kept hurrying over hopping and leaping around the random explosions that were occurring all around her. She would have maybe run away at any other point, but seeing all this devastation, all these battles going on, well it awakened her bloodthirsty nature. In front of her she could see the Memory Eater Subaru hurrying to reach the Tower...only for a red streak of light to land in front of her.

"Oh well hello, are you here to be my first today?"

Jolokia, gripped his battleaxe as blood oozed out of his body, his very grey fur was soaked in it, as he snarled at the woman in front of her.

"I recognize you, grrrrr, the Bowel Hunter, Elsa Granhiert!"  
"My my, I am so pleased to hear that I gained some kind of, well notoriety with my work."  
"If you can call it that, I am still wondering how you are still alive."

Elsa raised her brows for a moment, before smiling obnoxiously sensually at him.

"So someone tried to kill me? How exciting, very exciting indeed."  
"Grrr, I do not know how you got here, but I am sure it that smae that has led to the madness occurring all around us. Either way, I am going to finish what Atrocitus-sama started."

He threw his battleaxe to the ground, getting into a boxing stance.

"And I will honor Kong's memory...I WILL STOP YOU WITHOUT MY RING, OR MY WEAPONS!"

Elsa watched, stared at the saber tooth tiger beastman, covered in blood, wounds surrounding different parts of him. This man had every intention of beating her with only his martial arts and raw strength, his bulking muscles proved as much. The rain poured around these two.

Elsa laughed.

"Ahahaha, ahuhuhuhu! Oh my, I have never seen such a declaration before! Goodness, I think I'm going to enjoy-"

Her eyes opened, as a single glimmer, that which represented death, flickered in her eyes.

" **-CUTTING OUT YOUR BOWELS."  
** " **GROOOOAARRRR!"**

Elsa raced to him, as Jolokia stomped forward.

* * *

Battles were happening all over the place, against those who sought to destroy and those who sought to save, and the rain, could not even alleviate a single moment of it.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Frederica and Mimi walked down the hill, as they were watching on in total confusion.

"Hey Fredi-nee, what the heck is happening?"  
"I believe, I know what this event is."

Soldiers were battling each other on these grassy hills.

On one side, humans.

On the other side, demi-humans.

"Oh crap, this is the Demi-Human Civil War."  
"Wah?! Wha?! You mean when Lugnica was pretty mad at itself?"  
"The Witch of Envy caused Lugnica to take on a discriminatory stance on Demi-Humans, resulting in hostile relations, sparking this powder keg."  
"Jeez, without us Red Lanterns around these guys are sooooo helpless."  
"Maybe so-"

Just then, several human knights noticed them and one of them pointed.

"Look over there, more demi-freaks, get them!"

They charged, getting the attention of Frederica, who simply flew over and punched one of their heads to chunks. The other knights tried to run away, but Mimi flew over them and used a sharp lining construct to quickly behead them. With their death cries, other nearby human knights and mages noticed them as well. Realizing the results they just handed down, both of them squinted their eyes in annoyance.

"Oh poop."  
"Oh crap."

In that moment, Frederica rushed over and began using only her physical power to begin punching, kicking and slicing away any knight that dared get close to her. In a completely harsh moment, she picked up an injured soldier by his foot and used him as a blunt weapon, pummeling to death his companions. Mimi used her small size to good use, moving past and around enemies and began to use construts of knives and pick axes to murder them.

Eventually once there was a literal small hills worth of bodies piling up behind them, it resulted in what anyone would expect.

" **R-RETREAT! FALL BACK! RETREAT!"**

The humans ran away, turning tail and leaving their injured behind. The demi-humans roared in applause, turning their attention to their saviors.

"Hail to the Crimson Warriors! Hail to our...HEROES!"

The men and women in this army cheered on Frederica and Mimi, who had blood splatters on their faces and hands.

Both Red Lanterns glanced at each other and then back to them, really getting a moment to reflect on it.

"Mimi."  
"Yes Fredi-nee san?"  
"...I think we fucked up."  
"Yup, yup."

Mimi hugged her fox scarf and Frederica face palmed, both now being drawn into a war...THAT HAPPENED OVER FIFTY YEARS AGO.

And this was only the beginning.

* * *

On some grassy fields, where there golden flowers all around, gracing some old ruins...there was a young man. Who had now overheard several commanders and regiment leaders, talking about two Crimson Demi-Humans slaughtering three entire regiments.

"Maybe that will be my test, to make myself, STRONGER."

A young Wilhelm, whose brown hair swayed in the wind, watched as golden petals danced around him.

A different war, was set to come.

* * *

[TO BE CONTINUED…]

* * *

 **AN: Frederica and Mimi are storming into battle! And the 2nd Battle for The Tower is really heating up! Now things are shifting into gear as we watch Frederica and Mimi begin their own intruding on a past event. How badly will they mess things up here? Well, we shall find out!**

 **NEXT TIME: CH. 45 - "Nessun Dorma".**

 **Catch you later!**


	45. Final Outline Part 1 of 2

**AN: Welp, it's been awhile.**

 **Several months have passed, without a single word, any kind of news or just a single hint of me still in the land of the living.**

 **Here's the thing, I owe you all an apology for being such a teasing bitch, on my part. I should've done something to let you all know about the hiatus or the circumstances behind them.**

 **So, to clarify, here's a quick rundown of the shit that went down starting in October.**

 **\- Went on Vacation, screwed up my finances while there. Got in a fight there, almost got into legal trouble because of it.**

 **\- We had to move out of the apartment; more rent, thus had to find another job.**

 **\- New job is more tiring, less time to write.**

 **\- Got in a relationship, then got dumped. DEPRESSED.**

 **\- Lost my virginity. HOORAY!**

 **\- Currently in another relationship...with a coworker...who is also married (NOT RECOMMENDED).**

 **\- Had a really bad case of the Flu. First time in five years!**

 **\- Became a season ticket holder for The XFL's LA WILDCATS. I love Football, GO RAMS! GO PACKERS!**

 **That's how it is. Now, I have felt really guilty about leaving the story just where it was and not doing anything with it. And I too have felt the disgruntlement of reading a story, only for a looooong hiatus to get in the way, LOOKING AT YOU "BERSERK". So I felt the need to show my thanks in any way, shape or form. Thus, I am gonna give you gorgeous ladies and gentleman, a rough outline on where the story was going and how it was going to end.**

 **I really wish it didn't have to come to this, but life sideswiped with a lot of issues and opportunities, rewards and punishments, illnesses and ego boosts. As a result, the fanfiction took a backseat compared to everything else. I always enjoyed the comments, complaints, and disappointments everyone voiced. I want to let everyone know that you guys are the best, and I am very sorry for treating your support in such a way. So, I need to repay in the only way I can.**

 **With some writing.**

* * *

 **ARC 8: Crisis of the Multiverse**

Chapter 45: Nessun Dorma -

* Frederica and Mimi would eventually help the Demi-Human army begin winning their battles in the altered timeline. Frederica recognizing Lewes Meyer as a threat, kills her in secret.

* They meet Jolokia's father, whose name is Manowar.

* Together, they eventually use blood portals to launch meteors against the capital. This leads to an outright siege which takes the humans by suprise. In the ensuing battles, Frederica uses a One-Inch Punch style attack on the Young Wilhelm killing him. Mimi tosses Thearesia Van Astrea outside of the capital, resulting her being unable to save most of the Royal Family being killed by her. Manowar kills several high raking warriors, including Carol Remendis.

* As a plead to end the bloodshed, Lugnica's borders are now split in half, resulting in a brand new nation populated by Demi-Humans.

* With their work done, Frederica and Mimi eventually find a dimensional fissure and prepare to leave, but not before Frederica tells their new friends to name their new nation, **Nessun Dorma** , after a song she heard mentioned by a friend. It means, "NO SLEEP", meaning this would be a nation that would always be moving forward without rest. They accept, and say their goodbyes.

* It is then revealed that Nessun Dorma would see a mass migration of Demi-Humans escaping to their welcoming nation. As a result of some of these differences, it is revealed that Halibel is born here instead, Rem and Ram are no longer born, Emilia is weclomed with open arms and Natuski Subaru appears in Vollachia instead, becoming a literal slave to Priscilla.

* * *

* Frederica and Mimi, somehow end up in the same timeline as Wilhelm, Felt, Thearesia, Emilia and Beatrice. Convenience, and discussing the matters that happened to him...they are shocked when they see in the corner of their eye, Subaru running in the streets. Wilhelm concludes they have reached a timeline, before Subaru's eventual final battle with Elsa in the slums. Eerily, Felt and Wilhelm reveal that most of them were all in the capital at the time of Subaru's arrival. Behind Beatrice, someone accidentally bumps into her and apologizes. They are shell shocked, seeing it's Ovidius Loman, who came into the capital to get supplies, and leaves after more apologies. They say nothing to him, but are all internally sickened that fate had pretty much destined them all to fall into place.

* Eventually, they find a fissure that takes them back to their own world, once arriving, they see the chaos taking a hold of the Augria Sand Dunes.

* * *

Shaula does her best against Rosenrot, resulting in massive damage in the surrounding area, but it is clear he's far better than her. He even relents that the version in his world is far superior, and not stuck in a delusional fantasy. He eventually gets the upper hand and slices off her arm, and fires eye beams at her, which she fires back in return. Sadly his are too strong and they push her's back, resulting in her eye sockets being blown out, and causing a hole to explode in the back of her head, killing her.

* * *

Alternate Rem fights Petra, and shows great strides, but Petra gets the complete upper hand and eventually kicks her neck to a horrible state. Unable to comprehend her own death, Rem screams into the air as she berates everyone for allowing things to become this chaotic. Petra has enough, and creates a steel slab construct, which smashes her head in.

* * *

Jolokia pretty much owns Elsa, but is unable to finish her off, when he sees Rosenrot rushing to the Tower. All the Red Lanterns join in, trying to stop him, but he stomps his foot, resulting in gigantic towering vines, trees and more to spring out of the sand. They soon spread, beginning to destroy sections of the country, which results in the deaths of Kong's wife, Russel Fellow and thousands of other civilians all over the world. Rosenrot laughs at the beauty he is unleashing on their world. The massive cracks on the ground create canyons, which result in many dead bodies falling in.

* * *

Subaru and Ram find out they are in the timeline, in which Subaru ran away with Rem to Kararagi, coming face to face with this Suabru and Rem.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Chapter 46: Nothing -

* Subaru and Ram have a heart to heart with a bewildered Natsuki Rem and her husband. They express no ill-will towards them, and just explain that the multiverse works in cruel ways. Before finding a fissure to go back home with, Ram wishes her sister the best...but never tells them how their Rem's soul is housed in a necklace. A tearful Rem hugs her sister, and they part ways. However, Rem is unsettled by the fact she could not feel a heartbeat from Ram, which Subaru brushes off as her overjoyed to see Ram again. They soon get back to shopping, hoping for the best.

* * *

* Subaru and Ram return to their timeline, only to see the Augria Sand Dunes now a massive canyon, vegetation growing out of control and the Tower suspended on a massive vine. Flying into battle they all try to deal with Rosenrot, but he completely overpowers most of them. Rosenrot forms wings made of leaves and branches, getting into close combat with Wilhelm and Mimi.

* Petra finds the stranded Natsuki Subaru from the reality where he almost died, trying to carry him out of the battle. Elsa uses the commotion to begin a painful retreat. Petra professes how much she means to him, even kissing his forehead...but a sudden beam shoots her through the neck and they both take a tumble. In her last breaths she tries to kiss Subaru on the lips, but misses only getting his chin. She dies in his arms...before a piece of a stalagmite crushes them both. Subaru's lost thoughts are how God truly hates him, and left him nothing in the end.

* * *

* Rosenrot raises his arms up and howls in laughter at the absolute chaos he has unleashed, and praises how he will eventually bring his allies to help him spread their Anti-Life to other worlds, like a germ that will cleanse the audacity of the Multiverse.

* Subaru and Wilhelm try to take him, but he bashes them away. Nijino also tries to help but she is knocked out.

* Rosenrot raises his hand into the air, creating a swirling sphere of energy, cyan in color. It's revealed that some of the flowers covering the gigantic vines have been stealing the life force from the civilians all over the nation and the neighboring kingdoms, resulting in the deaths of hundreds. As he is about to launch the sphere, something shoots down from the rain clouds and destroys the energy.

* Reinhard appears before Rosenrot, with his sword drawn. Rosenrot comments on how Reinhard is actually dead in his reality, so he has no idea how to deal with him, but equates this encounter as reality begging him to be the one to end the Sword Saint of this reality. Reinhard mocks his foolishness and yells that he'll fall just like every other despot he's faced.

* Reinhard and Rosenrot charge into battle.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Chapter 47: Declaration -

* Reinhard and the Red Lanterns battle Rosnerot.

* Memory Eater Natsuki Subaru makes his way through the Tower, trying to reach the endpoint. However, he then runs into a severely injured Elsa, who takes him hostage, trying to find a way to escape this reality.

* * *

* Rosenrot eventually gets the drop on Reinhard, and makes him drop his sword. Then, in a move that horrifies everyone, including Reinhard, as actually he picks up the Dragon Sword. Even as it cracks open his arm, his mana is leaking out and being stolen by the blade. To counter this, vines wrap around his crumbling arm, keeping it from falling apart. Rosenrot struggles with it, screaming in agony, but eventually swings it, sending Reinhard flying through several hills and pushes all the Red Lanterns back. He tosses the blade away as energy is leaking out his broken arm, but eventually get his own weapon back. He rushes to the Tower, crashing through the wall and eventually encountering Memory Eater and Elsa.

* Suabru tries to stop Rosenrot but their battle causes the floor to give way, making all four of them fall to the adjacent one.

* In the ensuing fight, Subaru realizes everyone is quite injured...except for one person. A Red Lantern who has not only been absent, but actually hasn't shown himself in this entire fight.

* He then screams out for GENAU.

* * *

* Genau finds himself in a red night sky, floating over a small village housing some kind of smell. He recognizes the smell...revealing he had been transported to the moment Rem and Ram were born and due to be executed for being single horned onis.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Chapter 48: Genau Against Time Itself -

* Genau interrupts the ceremonial execution, horrifying the oni denizens with his ability to speak. When several Oni attack him, he proceeds to kill them and kidnaps the infant Rem and Ram, flying away from the village.

* Minutes later, Genau having hidden himself in a cave with the infants, is trying to hunt and forage for food...completely unaware of what actual food babies need. Unable to stop their crying, Genau tries to take them away to somewhere he can find humans, but is then set upon by the Oni, who tracked him down by his smell.

* Genau does his best to defend himself and the babies, going as far as to let out a roar that draws in nearby Wolgarm. Using the chaos of the ensuing fights, Genau uses constructs to strap the babies to himself and flies off, finally finding a dimensional fissure and escaping to another timeline. In the timeline he leaves behind, Roswaal never gets Rem and Ram as maids, which later results in Subaru never accomplishing in saving Emilia from Petelgeuse, so he runs away to the Sanctuary and lives the rest of his life in solitude with Garfiel and his people.

* * *

* After traveling through the tunnel of timelines, he eventually arrives in the timeline where Emilia was a little girl. Though he scares her, he ends up still befriending the small child, warning the younger version that she will soon have to make a decision between life and death. He eventually finds the dimensional fissure and leaves...changing the timeline; where instead, Emilia ran away from home, and ended up surviving by staying with the Astrea Household.

* * *

* Genau continues his journey, eventually winding up in a timeline where the entire was destroyed by a unknown cataclysm, finding Reinhard and Regulus who were the only survivors. They ask him to lead them somewhere else besides the desolate dead world they live in, having both survived for thirty years of desolation. He ends up doing so, but unknowingly leaves them in a timeline where they find neither of them exist at all. Each end up going on a adventure of self discovery, trying to find meaning in their brand new lives.

* * *

* Genau finally ends up in a strange timeline, one he does not even remotely recognize. After exiting some trees and bushes he ends up in a plaza of sorts. He notices the people's strange clothing...also noting how they seem a lot like Subaru's race. Then he sees strange metal carriages, people using strange devices, and screens that project moving images.

* HE THEN IMMEADITAELY REALIZES, HE'S IN SUBARU'S HOMEWORLD, SPECIFICALLY THE NATION KNOWN AS JAPAN.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Chapter 49: Genau: Tide of Energy -

* Genau and the babies explore their strange surroundings. However, when Genau starts speaking to nearby civilians, he frightens them away, eventually getting the police involved. A small scuffle ensues, and Genau flees after blowing off a cop's fingers off.

* * *

* Genau eventually finds himself on a roof, where baby Rem is crying and Ram is upset, both hungry. Still unsure of what to feed them, he flies off, leaving them bundled up in a blanket he steals. He hurries off, and ends up in supermarket. Unknowingly he ends up bumping into a startled young man, who, thinking that Genau is some kind of hidden camera show prank, gives him advice on feeding babies. Genau thanks the young man, who reveals his name is Seishuu Handa (Barakamon), and Genau steals several jars of baby formula, water and baby bottles using his rings powers...completely shocking Sei to the point of fainting.

* * *

* Genau ends up back on the roof, but has a hard time trying to remember how make the baby formula. He takes the babies and everything with him, trying to keep a low profile, before ending up at the front of a conspicuous flower shop.

* Sneaking inside, he sees a middle aged woman and a young lady talking. They mention a friend of theirs is in complete turmoil over her missing son; eventually revealing their names. Mary, who is the owner of the shop, and Sylvia, who was an old acquaintance of the missing boy (characters from the fanfiction Gotta Go Back by soldado350). Just then, Genau is spotted, Mary panics and grab a broom and try to chase him away. He then talks, allowing Mary to faint from shock. Sylvia is horrified, but notices the babies he has bundled up, allowing a moment for Genau to explain his circumstances, but never mentions his "leader's" name.

* * *

* Sylvia eventually helps to finally feed the babies and even show Genau how to change their diapers. Mary finally wakes up, but is still terrified of Genau, until he finally shows he means no harm to them. After putting the babies to sleep in baby crib constructs, Genau relays to them that he cannot sense a dimensional fissure, and is worried how much time might pass before he can find one. Mary asks if he intends to take the babies with him, to which he wonders if it's a better idea to leave the Oni twins in this much safer world.

* Just then the door opens, signaling a customer has come. Sylvia and Mary shoo Genau into the back, trying to hide his presence. The two of them try to deal with said customer.

* Genau listens in on this conversation, and clearly notes the weakness in this female customers voice. He pitites her...but sticks his head out and sees her face.

* He immeadiatley walks out and startles her.

* Genau then asks...if her name is Natsuki Naoko.

* Naoko then nervously admits to this...to which Genau reveals he knows her son, Natsuki Subaru.

* Everyone in the flower shop let out gasps, as Genau sits down and wags his tail, promising to tell her everything she wants to know.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Chapter 49: Genau and The Natsuki Family

* Over take-out pizza and beer, Genau relays all the events up until now that they all have been up to with Subaru, leaving some details out. Naoko takes it well...getting up and throwing up in the bathroom. Once finished getting a hold of herself, she asks Genau if he knows if Subaru is currently alright. He shakes his head, noting that he's been split up from everyone and has no idea what is happening in his reality.

* Naoko asks Genau if he'd be willing to stay with her and her husband in the meantime.

* Mary and Sylvia are against this, as their phones have placed notifications about his violent incident with the police. Naoko goes against their warnings, noting how Genau is a friend of her sons, and has earned her respect in protecting Subaru from danger.

* * *

* Later, during the cover of night, Genau takes the babies to Naoko's house. There, he meets Keichi, who has been brought up to speed by his wife. He dismays at this, wishing Naoko's story was some mental break, a disillusion from the many months of Subaru going missing, but seeing Genau is proof of it. Keichi sits with Genau and asks him if Subaru has ever talked about them. He only tells them that during the first few months he knew Subaru, he would cry their names in his sleep. But eventually, he stopped that. Keichi fears that it means Subaru no longer thinks about them, Genau cannot bring himself to correct, nor deny his claims. After a ludicrously large dinner, mainly for Genau's benefit, they all watch TV. It's there where Genau learns of a group called ISIS and their villainous exploits in the Middle East. That night, Genau heads to bed. The babies are in a baby crib that Keichi was saving to give to Subaru for the day he got a family, Genau decides to sleep next to it. He is unsure why, but he really doens't want to leave the babies alone.

* * *

* In the morning, Keichi and Naoko awaken, having a conversation in bed about the whole idea about Subaru being a "Red Lantern" and all the vicious battle they've been in. Naoko laments the cruelty of finally knowing what happened to their son who has been missing for one year, but also that time differentiates over there, to the point where years have passed instead, hurts her. Keichi kisses her, reassuring that once Genau leaves, they'll take the moment as Subaru moving on from his parents, reminding her about the various people he has a duty to protect.

* However, when they search around, they find that Genau has left. Becoming worried they call Mary and Sylvia, but have heard nothing. Genau suddenly returns, smelling awful and covered in smut. He is scolded for going out in public and is forced to take a bath, much to his dismay.

* Sylvia and Mary visit later that night, wishing to discuss more about Subaru. Sylvia correctly guesses that Genau has left out information about the ordeals Subaru has undergone.

* Genau sighs at this, unabashedly creating a hologram image of what Subaru currently looks like. Naoko is completely overwhelmed at all the scars Subaru has attributed. Sylvia further demands to let him know what other secret he is hiding, making Genau admit he has hidden one last thing about Subaru. He then coldly informs them about his unborn son Agito, who was killed by Crusch. Naoko shambles away and falls onto her bed, crying. Keichi asks the visitors to come back another time, as he goes to comfort his heartbroken wife.

* Guilt-ridden, Genau simply goes to help comfort the babies, resulting in him wondering, that if Agito didn't die, would he be doing the very same with him?

* * *

* In the morning, the family once again awakens and takes of the babies, realizing Genau is gone.

* Genau returns, but this time, when Naoko pulls on his ear to take him to bathe...a human finger falls out of his mouth.

* Keichi screams for Naoko to come into the living room. Once she does, she sees a news report that over 10,000 members of ISIS have been found slaughtered, with their leader's head having been dropped off in front of a mosque in Iraq. The reporter claims that a strange red light was seen; footage even shows the red streaks of light flying around the recorded battle.

* Keichi and Naoko slowly turn around, to see Genau smiling at them, proclaiming that justice had been served.

* Meanwhile, a van is parked outside the house, with men watching...using walkie talkies to inform someone they found it. They are told to keep an eye on it, until they get clearance from the higher ups to act.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Chapter 50: Genau vs. Japan

* A flashback shows the immense nighttime battle Genau experienced battling ISIS, and eventually shows how Genau brutally murdered their head leader. He then opened a secret bunker, finding the various Yazidi women who were kidnapped by them. He frees them from their shackles and tells them to never be caught again. He flies off, with the women later being rescued by Iraqi forces.

* * *

* Genau is in the living room with everyone there to discuss his journey. Genau reveals he still hasn't found a dimensional fissure, and that as long as he's here, he'll do his job as a Red Lantern and use his rage to punish evildoers. Keichi warns of the danger in meddling with such complicated matters, but Genau scoffs at this, insinuating that he has never cared for politics.

* Mary then goes to see the babies, musing to herself that she'd always wanted a daughter, as she's never had a chance to get married. Genau overhears this, and asks if she'd be willing to adopt the babies once he leaves, thinking it'd be too dangerous to take them with him any longer. She in turn asks if he'd miss them...after pondering, he says no. Once he leaves, Mary shakes her head and sadly calls him a liar.

* * *

* The next five days result in Genau going all over the world, attacking notable criminal organizations and terrorist cells. MS13, Boko Haram, Sinaloa Cartel, Al-Shabaab, The Five Families Mafia, and more are slaughtered.

* A UN conference is issued,with many countries being ungrateful to Genau, instead demanding the beast be captured to cease all the killings. It is then revealed that China and the U.S. have actually discovered that Genau has been coming in and out of Japan. Japan's representative clarifies that they've pinpointed the exact location where Genau has been coming in and out of, and they're preparing to react.

* * *

* Genau is laying down watching TV with the family, Rem and Ram cuddled in Naoko's arms. Keichi is snacking on some chips and tosses a few to Genau who eats them eagerly. Keichi and Naoko are watching the reports about Genau's attacks...but also statements from civilians and victims who praise the mysterious beast with helping to rid the world of horrible people. The report even states that rumors are circulating that criminal organizations are slowly curbing their plans and operations as a response to Genau.

* Then, they see an ongoing hostage situation going on in a city nearby. Genau lets them know he's going to see if he can help. They are against this, as it's daytime and he may be seen. Just then, Genau creates a hologram around his body making himself look like a normal dog, promising never to lead people to their home. He licks the babies bye and rushes out of a back window, hurrying off before dissipating the hologram and flying off.

* Just then, Naoko swears she can hear a strange noise outside the door.

* * *

In the parliament of Japan, a fine looking Japanese woman named Kana Mizuki, who is revealed to be closely connected with the ministry of defense are discussing a secret of some sort. She issues warnings that Genau (who is referred by the name of Inugami, as they don't know his actual name) could potentially harm them if the mission to capture them fails. She is reassured that her ploy to garner support to become Japan's Prime Minister will work, as she'll get credit in capturing the Inugami. It's also revealed that Mizuki is horrified by the Inugami; revealing she was there when Genau attacked the police officer, and has been haunted by it since. She promises that Genau will be dissected and the secrets of his abilities will earn Japan immense global political leeway.

* * *

* Genau arrives in the supposed house, which is surrounded by cops and SWAT. Genau enters through the window, seeing three men holding a woman hostage, Genau demands they release her...only for all three of them to pull guns on him. The police then storm the room, and raise their guns at him. They demand he come quietly.

* Genau realizes this is a trap. But then laughs maniacally, his eyes glimmering red, and drool leaking out of his fangs. He then humors them, saying that they're all dead.

* The police outside await conformation...until they hear gunshots and sounds of struggle and screams coming from inside the house. Genau leaps out of the window and has axe constructs rain down and chop to bits the stunned cops. The SWAT opens fire on him, but his ring is protecting him well and he simply begins killing more COPS...but the damage is done. The reporters unaware of the circumstances, have been recording the whole thing and assume Genau is simply killing wildly.

* * *

* Naoko opens the door to see Mary, who informs them that the TV broadcast they originally saw was not being broadcast anywhere outside of the neighborhood. Sylvia had called her while in college and informed her of the strange predicament. Suddenly, the police storm the residence and begin arresting everyone. However when they try to take the babies, Rem cries and Ram proceeds to release Wind Magic killing several cops. One cop panics and fires, ending up shooting Keichi in the shoulder, in turn, the cops take them into custody and drag them out of the house. The police surround the babies, overwhelming Ram, until she cannot use anymore wind magic.

* * *

* Genau is continuing his fight with the police trying his best to get away. Eventually the JSDF arrives, but are also overwhelmed by his Red Rings powers. Genau finally gets away, but is soon battling several attack helicopters, which he is forced to destroy. Genau gets high up into the air, but soon is being chased by fighter jets.

* * *

* Sylvia arrives in the Natsuki Household but sees it's surrounded by cops. They notice her, but she is able to sneak away.

* * *

* Genau is high up in the air engaged in dogfighting with the jets, but eventually destroys most of them. But soon more jets arrive, along with several unmanned drones and a gunship. Genau does his best to begin destroying them all, but is surprised by a rocket strike and falls to the ground below. He lands safely in an embankment and hurries to his feet...there he sees three women coming back from school. He then asks if they have any food, and one of them tosses him a meat bun in fright. He eats it, but realizes that the gunship has begun firing on his position, so he creates a sphere construct around them, saving them. He then asks their names...revealing that they're Sawako Kuronuma, Ayane Yano, and Chizuru Yoshida (Kimi ni Todoke). He then tells them to hold on, surrounding them in energy and dashing forward, tossing them into a shop and flying off, saving them from certain death. Genau flies into the gunship and begins killing everyone inside. The gunship then crashes as all three ladies watch it implode inside a building, then watch as Genau hovers in the air, staring down at them. Sawako sheepishly waves him goodbye...and he flies off. Genau begins flying back home but is set upon by sudden strikes from below and slams through a roof. He shakes himself awake and notices tanks are trying to take him out.

* Genau leaps out and uses his napalm blood, to melt the tanks, burning the men inside alive.

* Genau flies back up into the air and begins engaging in another battle with fighter jets, including experimental ones provided by the Americans. Eventually Genau tackles one straight down into a city that has not even been considered for evacuation. The pilot escapes the burning jet as it slams into the side of building. The pilot gets out of his escape shute, and notices three stunned students staring at him. He yells at them to escape, but Genau leaps onto his back and uses his fangs to literally tear his head from his neck. Genau leers, growling at the terrified students. The larger student gets in front of the other two to protect them. Genau calms down, but soon senses more jets and helicopters coming to get him, so he uses his innate instinct to turn into his massive Juggernaut form, towering over the students.

* He leaps into the air and uses his naplam blood to shoot out of his mouth and devastate the ensuing attack. Unintentionally he sets several blocks of the city on fire, and causes a freeway ramp to completely collapse. Genau lands back down...with the large man being completely horrified by the grotesque smile on Genau's face.

* Genau shrinks back down to normal and tells the kids to go home. Genau once again flies off, leaving Takeo Goda ( Ore Monogatari!) and his friends to just fall on their behinds in pure terror.

* * *

* Finally arriving back at the house, he sees it has been ransacked and realizes everyone is gone. He goes to the flower shop, and finds a grief stricken Sylvia, he demands to know where the Natsuki family is; she informs them that they've been taken by the police. Sylvia hugs Genau...but Genau is nothing but angry at this point.

* Leaving Sylvia, telling her to go home and stay away from the police, Genau proceeds to fly into the air and begin sniffing the air.

* * *

* Mizuki is in a secret facility, watching an interrogation of Naoko by agents trying to pry information about Genau. However, they do not believe her story of Genau coming from another timeline. They then hit her, calling her story ridiculous about Elves and magic. Naoko then pleads to know where the babies are, but they refuse to inform her.

* Meanwhile the baby Oni are housed in special sensory deprivation containment units, to make sure they are too disorientated to use their Oni powers. Keichi and Mary are both injured, but guarded by special forces and police.

* Just then, Genau breaks through a wall, declaring he has arrived for revenge.

* * *

* Mizuki gets on a video conference with the U.S. President Barack Obama, promising to share the secrets of the Red Ring, having pryed that much information from Naoko, accepting her story about Genau being an alien of some kind. With this, the U.S. and Japan would have renewable energy, a new weapon system, and a lead for the reaches of outer space.

* * *

* Alarm systems blare as Genau makes his way through the facility, killing and attacking everything and everyone in sight. Genau eventually rescue Keichi, Mary and the babies. Mizuki goes with her guards to try and get away, but soon run into Genau.

* After her guards are killed, Genau comes face to face with her. She pisses on herself and falls to her behind, clearly in fear for her life. Genau scoffs at her, and leaves to find Naoko.

* Alone, Mizuki makes a phone call, demanding to have further support in either capturing...or executing Genau.

* Genau finds Naoko, bruised but alive. He uses a blood portal to get them back to their residence, having narrowly escaped backup arriving. Genau pants and watches as everyone is mentally exhausted from the ordeal.

* * *

* Genau has Mary turn on the TV, as the false reports of Genau attacking Japan air all across their faces. Soon it is reported that the U.S., France and many other nations are aiming to support them in any way they can.

* At this point, Genau promises to make them all pay, and if it's war they want, he'll play ball.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Chapter 51: Genau vs. The World

* Four days later, the French Government informs their leader that Genau had suddenly appeared and broke into several maximum security prisons, killing all the inmates inside.

* Soon, Korea, South Africa, Honduras, Saudi Arabia, Georgia, Australia, Philippines, Russia, U.K., and even the U.S. report the very same findings.

* * *

* A surprise UN confrence is held, with Mizuki being invited along.

* * *

* The Natsuki Family are fine, but under constant surveillance by the Japanese Government and hardly leave the house now.

* * *

* At the UN convention, Mizuki gives an account of what had happened, but leaves all the info about kidnapping the Natsuki Family, pleading with the world leaders to help the beasts reign of terror.

* Then, they get information that Genau is on his way, spotted flying over the Pacific Ocean. Several nations mobilize their navys to combat him.

* * *

* Genau then battles several battlehships, jets, submarines and more in the middle of the ocean. Before flying up into outer space, and then back down, with a meteor in tow. Crashing it into the ocean and creating a tidal wave that overwhelms them and devastates several small islands.

* Genau continues his path towards the UN building.

* It is decided to redirect his path, and try to use "that" on him.

* * *

* Genau is dealing with the sudden appearance of several unmanned drones and specialty American pilotless airplanes...when a missile flies right towards him. HE INSTANTLY LAUGHS, claiming he has watched movies at the house about what they're trying to do. He quickly opens a Blood Portal and the missile flies through it.

* Everyone in the UN council receives the news that their nuke disappeared in the middle of the fight. Mizuki loudly and nervously asks where it went.

* * *

* Immediately...they find out it exploded in El Salvador, destroying it's capital instantly.

* * *

* Genau suddenly appears inside the council room, hovering in the air. He explains he picked El Salvador as he saw the nation had little chance of ridding itself of the criminal scum permeating within it's cracks, referring to it as a failed state. Genau peeks over and has his ring fire blasts at the representatives of El Salvador, Somalia, Venezuela, and Brazil. He declares that the others he shot, represented the other nations he had in mind to send the nuke instead. He then gives a long speech at how disgusted he is in this world, the shadiness of it, the lack of natural appreciation and unwillingness to destroy the evils that exist in it. He warns everyone there that he cannot stay here forever, and will leave at some point, but goes to the matter that it will be their choices that will help change, or destroy everything their world has to offer. He then gives a stern warning that the Natsuki Family are to never be bothered again, or he'd find all of them and kill them, their families, their attendants, their families and anyone who sold them food in their lifetimes...as retaliation.

* Right after, he gives a warning that if Mizuki wasn't killed in the next week, he'd kill millions in Japan. He then leaves, leaving them in complete terror.

* * *

* Genau arrives at the house, cuddles up with the babies and falls fast asleep.

* * *

* Days later, Naoko and Keichi discuss the events, and both can only imagine what Subaru has had to deal with as his life has turned out like this. They then see on the TV, Mizuki has returned to Japan and declares that as a nation, they must strive together in order to fight off Genau. But a gunshot rings out and Mizuki falls to the ground, the guards then surround and arrest an actual cop...the very same one who got his fingers being bitten off by Genau. He mutters and cries that he did it so he could protect his family. Revealing that Genau's visit to the UN was recorded in secret and leaked to the public.

* Genau suddenly rushes into the room and informs them that, a dimensional fissure has finally opened.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Chapter 52: Genau and The Prodigal Son

* Genau has everyone meet at a local shrine, which is exactly where the dimensional fissure is. Naoko, Mary, Sylvia and Keichi begin saying their goodbyes, even asking if he thinks it's alright to be taking the babies with him, but he is firm in his decision. Claiming, that this world is bereft of anything like a Red Lantern, thus making it much too dangerous for them in the end. Naoko kisses the babies bye, Keichi pats Genau on the head, and Mary and Sylvia pet him. Naoko and Keichi ask Genau to promise to continue supporting, and protecting their son no matter what. Genau smiles...and he finally enters the dimensional fissure.

* Naoko and Keichi muse how they earlier refused to come with him, declaring that they'd stay and start their life again now that they knew where Subaru was. Sylvia sighs as she wonders what'll happen after all the devastation the past few weeks have been. Mary reassures them, that hopefully nothing bad will happen.

* * *

* Genau journeys through timeline tunnel, eventually ending up at the point where Subaru was being kicked out of the Royal Castle during the start of the Royal Selection. Once he appears, everyone in the castle begins to panic, but before Genau can explain himself, a fight ensues. Genau gets the upperhand on several opponents, including accidentally killing Julius. He screams that he didn't mean to do that, but results in him getting into a fight with Reinhard. Knowing he might not be able to even survive he makes it to a dimensional fissure just close by. But Reinhard swings a projectile sword strike causing massive damage, and resulting in their Natsuki Subaru to be flung to Genau, knocking them both into it.

* Subaru and Genau are flung into the tunnel of timelines...but Genau is unable to save that Subaru as they are both sucked into different timelines.

* * *

* Subaru rolls onto the ground, and shakes himself up. Only to look up and see the bewildered faces of his parents, along with Mary and Sylvia. Naoko is overjoyed to see her son, but he in turn screams in horror. Turning around, he realizes too late that the dimensional fissure has closed. His mind flashes the images of Emilia, Beatrice, Rem and all the others...he has now abandoned. Subaru screams in horror, and he runs off, eventually getting hit by a car and dying. Time then begins reversing before his very eyes, right to the moment when he landed back here, hearing the very same responses from his arrival. This time, with him being frozen in despair, his mother hugs him tightly, and he begins to cry in utter pain. He has returned home, and he cannot find a way back.

* The world keeps it's promise and never tries to harm the Natsuki Family. Instead, a new religion is formed based on Genau, believing he was sent by God to punish the world for it's sins, and this family is praised as apostles fo the Lord, showered with gifts and protected. An instance when an Islamic man tried to stab them...ended with Naoko with a simple cut and the assailant being basically torn apart by a crowd. Mary's store closed down, as she ended up meeting a nice wealthy man and moved to Poland. Sylvia has tried to pursue a relatioinship with the returning Subaru...but everyone can see this Subaru is uneasy, as he sometimes goes blank and mutters to himself.

*In his room, he writes in his mangas over and over again the names of people he knew in his Lugnica, never wanting to forget them. He also meets with a tattoo artist, hoping to one day get several of the names on his body as well...he continues to lament his situation. He promises to find a way back...NO MATTER WHAT IT COSTS HIM. He begins drawing the alphabet he learned from Lugnica in a notebook, then he looks in his dark room...looking to his left, then his right. Then back forward, smiling eerily.

* * *

* Genau and the babies finally arrive, back in his original timeline, only to see the devastation that has erupted since his departure.

* He quickly hurries and sees Rosenrot kicking Subaru through a wall in the Tower. Genau roars as he fires multiple constructs at him, even creating constructs of the various military vehicles and aircrafts to attack him. Rosenrot blocks most of these hits, but does fall onto the ground, replying he recognizes the Wolgarm as the same one Meili owns in his timeline.

* Rosenrot is then assaulted by Nijino and Frederica, forcing him to contend with the both of them. Genau hurries as he leaves the babies with Linnea Helena, telling her to take them to safety. Jolokia also joins in, before working with Wilhelm and trying to damage his already injured arm. However, he shoves them back and yells, "ALL TIERRA"! Time stops, and Rosenrot makes him way past everyone, noting that the spell makes it actually impossible to interact with objects. However, the battle has sapped his mana and the spell runs out, just as he makes it back to the top of the Tower.

* * *

* Genau, seeing his chance, flies up into outer space and collects solar energy. He then fires his Revenga Art: Hellion Electric Eye, firing the massive beam down on Rosenrot.

* But, by the end of it, Rosenrot emerges from the debris, cracked and smoldering, but alive. He complains that this timeline is much weaker than the one he is from, claiming that he would've been sent retreating had he fought his Batman or Beatrice. He laughs as he runs up the Tower, knocking away any opposition before reaching for the energy source of the Tower, but Subaru catches up and both their hands reach out for it.

* A bright light shines in the Tower, as Genau hurries to save Subaru.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Chapter 53: Catastrophe

* Subaru and Rosenrot both touch the star, resulting in both visions and auditory feedback for the both of them.

* Rosenrot sees images of Natsuki Subaru and Emilia going to the capital market plaza, Rem killing someone, Ram standing in the rain distressed, Rosenrot killing himself, Puck fighting Reinhard, large spaceships hovering over Vollachia, a volcano erupting in Lugnica...obviously images of other timelines that exist in their universe.

* Subaru hears voices from throughout his life...but also begins hearing things that sound familiar, or ones he has never heard before in his life.

* * *

\- "Kazuma, do something! Hey Kazuma?! Kazuma-san?!"

\- "It's alive! It's alive! In the name of God, now I know what it feels like to be God!"

\- "Does anyone have any orange slices?"

\- "It has, truly, been a roundabout path…"

\- "Annihilus is the will and the way and he WILL NOT BE DENIED!"

\- "Oh, don't be such a crybaby. The fucking world ended. Everyone's mother is dead, you pussy."

\- "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

\- "Rule 96, AIM!"

\- "NO GOOD HE MISSED IT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THE SEASON CAN'T END LIKE THAT! HE MISSED IT LEFT! And the Seattle Seahawks are off to Charlotte."

\- "That was a preemptive SHH!"

\- "Kuwabara No!"

\- "Jason, my special, special, boy."

* * *

* Both of them are flung back by the feedback they experienced, but not before Rosenrot haymakers Subaru in the face, knocking him out. He raises his weapon ready to decapitate him, but Genau has a jet construct tackle him through a wall, and into large vines. Genau proceeds to continue fighting him, until Mimi tries her own best, but is slashed away almost instantly. Genau tries his best to stall him...as Reinhard arrives, with his swrod in hand and stabs into his injured arm. Just then, Wilhelm and Thearesia also push his back, to help drive the sword in deeper.

* Rosenrot uses a cosmic beam to blast them away, but his arm falls apart as a result. Still, he lands one handed strikes on all of them. Genau continues his combat with him, before Frederica leaps to the fray. Genau once again flies up into space, to try another Hellion Electric Eye, as Frederica battles the one handed Rosenrot. Frederica uses her one inch punch attack...which succeeds in devastatingly injuring Rosenrot, but he retaliates with an eyebeam which tears through her shoulder, headbutting, and punching her until her face is completely purple and puffy. Yet, when Frederica sees something, she kicks him in the face and leaps back.

* Rosenrot turns around and sees Genau with another fully charged Hellion Electric Eye and quickly fires it into his face, the blast being easily seen in outer space as a straight line of light.

* * *

* Once it's settled, Rosenrot...pets Genau. His head is pretty much falling apart, and he eloquently praises the Wolgarm, but warns, that as far as he's concerned this world hasn't suffered enough. In the end, he states one more catastrophe is needed for this world to be complete. "And it will make this world, one with the true purpose of life...the extinguishing of it. I DO...DECLARE..."

* Genau ignores this, as Frederica leaps around Genau and lands a massive punch...destroying his head, killing him. Rosenrot's body crumbles into spheres of green light as they fade up into the air...becoming the signal of the finale to this battle.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Chapter 54: A World Truly Changed

* Two weeks later...Subaru is looking over the final reconstructions of the Tower, when Emilia walks upstairs. They discuss how much has happened over the past few weeks.

* * *

\- Subaru recalls how Genau said he met his parents and the comforting words they had for them.

\- Nijino was completely heart broken by the death of the Subaru she brought along with him.

\- Emilia got slapped by Petra's mother at the little girl's funeral, calling a dirty half-elf who only brings misfortune wherever she goes. They are able to calm things before anything escalates.

\- Frederica is in full mourning from her master's death, practicing her martial arts, despite the injuries and tears dripping down her face.

\- Elsa is locked away in a specially constructed prison...which is across the hall from Memory Eater Subaru's, who is constantly scraping his fingers on the wall, leaving blood marks. His hallucinations offering him comfort…

\- Pandora is murdered in a Blood Sacrifice Ritual...but leaves her parting words that, no matter how many lives Subaru takes, he can never prevent the cruelty of this world from taking that which he loves. Subaru immediately slits her throat, kicking her into a pool of blood and is able to see a vision of the future.

\- Wilhelm has a conversation with Thearesia, who in turn berates him for the state of the world, pointing out the giant vines that are now covering the world, the deaths of 2,000 people from the actual battle, or how he stole her from another timeline. Reminding him, that Subaru has forbidden ANYONE from trying to access the Tunnel of Timelines ever again, meaning she along with Elsa, Baby Rem and Ram, as well as Memory Eater are stuck there. She leaves in anger, telling Wilhelm not to contact her, but he is accepting of this, grateful he was able to save her.

\- Reinhard is visited by Genau, they have a gander at the palm trees and grass that grown in the desert, remarking this could lead to unforeseen ecological devastation on the world, but Genau dismisses this, as he has been to multiple timelines and has seen a 'round world', pushing his worries aside.

\- Baby Rem and Ram, are looked after by Ram who is completely wrecked by the idea of seeing their younger selves, though Rem is excited of providing these two of an upbringing without the baggage they had in the past.

\- Mimi sits on wall, watching as the citizens are trying to yet again adjust to another change to their country, some magic users and constructors are attempting to use the vines as means to create things Subaru and Genau refred to as highways and freeways. She once again begins speaking to the voices in her head, all of them impressed with how adaptable everyone is being.

* * *

* Subaru lets Emilia leave to speak with Puck, just as Genau arrives to speak with him. He relays some messages the people from his world wanted to let him know, leaving Subaru grateful to Genau...though Genau never tells him about the mishaps that occurred over there, not wishing to upset or worry him. Genau leaves, giving a moment to finally start crying over Petra's death, the words his parents gave him and...the vision of the future he saw. Which simply saw Puck turning into his gigantic main form, and Crusch laughing as destruction occurs all around her.

* Instead, Subaru wipes away his tears, promising to finish what he started. That the Red Lanterns would claim control of over this timeline, no matte what.

* * *

* Somewhere, in the sands of some unknown land, Crusch coughs as she gets up. Capella also gets up, voicing her dissatisfaction with everything that has happened, beginning to insult Crusch for her failures and her overall leadership skills. Before she could angrily respond, a light shines above them, a green one. There, **Tomar Tu** , an actual Green Lantern hovers above them. He ponders at how humans are on a planet so far away from Earth, but shakes his head and ask these ladies if they need help.

* Capella looks behind him and sees there are three moons, proving that they are indeed not in Lugnica.

* Crusch stumbles, muttering her words as she continues to stare at him...until finally, she smiles. A cold, black smile, and puts out fake tears...asking for her world to be saved.

* * *

FINAL ARC: Futurism

BEGINS!

* * *

And that's all I got for how the recent Arc I began all that time ago, would have continued as. I'll upload the overview of how the Final Arc would've gone down. It'll take some time, but bear with me. I just have to give some finality to it all…

Thanks again, see you again soon.


End file.
